Olvido para luego Recordar
by Kaeri chan
Summary: Dos años han pasado, Sakuma olvidó a Ryoma pero él al volver la hace recordar... Partidos interesante se presentan... FULL RYOSAKU... EPILOGO
1. Cap 01 De vuelta a las clases

Disclaimer: PoT (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenece, (Tezuka siiii XDDDDD, mentira) Es propiedad de Takeshi Konomi

-----------

Capitulo 01 - De vuelta a las clases

Han pasado 2 años desde que Ryoma Echizen se regresara a América, y durante ese tiempo la situación en SEIGAKU ha cambiado…

Empieza el año escolar, llegan los alumnos y se les ve a algunos saludándose con alegría, otros aburridos por el comienzo de las clases, otros con sueño y otros haciendo bromas a espalda de los más jóvenes, todos se reencontraban después de unas largas vacaciones. De repente las miradas se posan en una figura femenina que ingresaba al plantel, su cerquillo cubría su mirada pero se le ve sonreír, camina con gracia, llevando una mochila roja colgando del hombro izquierdo, y la maleta donde se lleva las raquetas en el otro.

Las miradas de algunos chicos es de enamorados, hay suspiros o miran un tanto tímidos, por parte de las chicas, algunas la saludan o la miran con admiración, otras con rabia, celos, envidia…

La chica entra a un salón y es recibida efusivamente por su mejor amiga…

¡Hola Sakuma!... – y la abraza con mucha fuerza.

Hola Tomoka… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – responde sonriendo y con una gotita resbalando por su sien…

Divinas… - responde sonriendo. – Fuimos a los balnearios en Yokohama y luego a Hawai… Pero de no ser que tenía que cuidar a los gemelos me hubiera divertido al máximo… - dice lo último con algo de pesar. – Pero al menos me entretuve… conocí a cada chico… - esto lo dice en un susurro pícaro.

Ay Tomoka… - dice la recién llegada con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. - ¿Y Horio? – pregunta levantando una ceja acusadora.

Tú sabes lo que siento por él. Además cuando los chicos voltean a ver a las chicas nadie les dice nada, pero si somos nosotras, hay un gran escándalo… - dice media ofendida.

Tu misma lo has dicho… Chicos… Hombres… - dice Sakuma tranquilamente.

Pepinos… - responde la segunda jovencita algo molesta.

En eso entra una chica de cabello negro y mirada risueña…

Oigan… acabo de enterarme…

¿Qué sucede Chitose? – pregunta Sakuma algo curiosa.

Habrá un alumno nuevo… - responde muy animosa. – Y dicen que es muy guapo. También escuché que ya había estudiado antes aquí…

¿A sí? – pregunta Tomoka más que curiosa. - ¿Y qué más? ¿Sabes su nombre?

No… Al menos eso es lo que supe, pasé por la dirección y me choque con esa sorpresa.

Entra una chica de cola alta, el cabello le llega a los hombros, de color caoba y de mirada verdosa y fija.

Buenos días… - dice sentándose detrás de Sakuma y luego bosteza.

Buenos días… - dicen las tres chicas.

¿Qué nuevas nos traes, Chitose?

Como siempre tu, tan interesada en los chisme que trae Chitose, Tomoe.

La aludida solo se recuesta en la mesa de su pupitre sin interesarle mucho el comentario hecho por Sakuma, ella solo sonríe.

El alma de la fiesta. – dice Chitose media burlona.

Sakuma y Tomoka sonríen. Sakuma se sienta y se voltea a ver a su recién llegada amiga…

¿Qué pasó Tomoe? ¿No dormiste bien? – pregunta sonriendo.

Es que se me pasó que hoy teníamos clases, ya se me hizo costumbre acostarme tarde y encima… tengo los ojos hechos polvos porque mi hermano alquiló unas películas muy buenas… - termina de contar con un bostezo.

Ya veo… Pero recuerda que a partir de la próxima semana empezamos a entrenar, y ya sabes como es el entrenador…

No me lo recuerdes por favor… - pidió con algunas lágrimas en forma de cascadas. Ante esto Sakuma sonríe abiertamente y con una gotita.

Hablando de eso. – dice Chitose uniéndose a la conversación. - ¿Cómo creen que les vaya al equipo de tenis masculino?

Es verdad… - dice Tomoka sentándose delante de Chitose. – Este año tienen que salir como sea y ganar en las regionales… Aunque ninguno de los que están ahora se comparan con los senpai´s – dice muy soñadora.

No es verdad… - dice Chitose reclamando. – Mi Koutaro es un excelente prospecto de capitán… - dice con un suspiro muy profundo.

Se parece un poco a Momo san pero… Aún le falta mucho… - dice Sakuma.

¡Sakuma! – dice Tomoka mirándola muy sorprendida.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta algo asustada.

Has hablado como él… - dice Tomoka.

¿Cómo él? ¿De quién hablan? – pregunta Chitose muy curiosa.

Del príncipe Ryoma… - responde Tomoka muy emocionada.

¿Príncipe Ryoma? – responde Chitose y Tomoe juntas.

Vaya… Ya te despertaste… - dice Chitose con burla a su amiga de a lado.

Con todo el escándalo que hacen, como creen que pueda dormir. – dice algo indiferente, de reojo ve que Sakuma tiene la mirada perdida escondida por su cerquillo. - ¡Hey! – llama Tomoe.

Sakuma se sobresalta…

¿Ah?

¿Qué te pasa?

No… Nada… Es solo que… pues… - dice un tanto intranquila.

La campana suena interrumpiendo la conversación, todos ingresan a sus respectivas aulas, entra el tutor de la clase de las chicas, en eso Sakuma mira su reloj. Tomoe se da cuenta…

No creo que nos llamen, recién iniciamos las clases, todavía hasta terminar el día…

Seguro que el entrenador sigue haciendo sus brebajes endemoniados para incentivarnos – dice Chitose con la cara asqueada.

Jejeje… - sonríe Tomoka sin mirar atrás.

Muy buenos días alumnos… - saluda el tutor.

Buenos días, profesor Okagawa… - saluda la clase de 3ero A.

El profesor empieza a tomar lista y al finalizar hace un anuncio…

Hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo…

Todos empiezan a susurrar y a emocionarse (la típica)…

¿Quién creen que sea? – pregunta Chitose sonriendo.

Para lo que me importa… - dice Tomoe indiferente.

¿Será guapo? – pregunta Tomoka entusiasmada.

Sakuma escuchaba a sus amigas, pero miraba por la ventana, una sonrisa se formó al escucharlas reír…

Pasa por favor… - dice el profesor abriendo la puerta que se encontraba a lado de su escritorio.

E ingresa un chico alto, de consistencia atlética, cabello azabache con reflejos entre azules y verdes, mirada fija de color ámbar como los gatos. Tomoka y Horio lo miran muy sorprendidos, por su puesto que no faltó las miradas coquetas e inquietas de las alumnas ahí presente.

Tomoka por su parte intentaba que Sakuma volteara a ver, pero ella estaba absorta en su "mundo" ya que no le hacía caso…

Sakuma… ¡Sakuma!... – llamaba insistentemente, pero no recibía respuesta, y eso la estaba enfureciendo… Como era posible que la estuviera ignorando.

Tomoe levanta una ceja mostrando pesadez y pereza, pero en realidad también estaba preocupada, entonces con su lápiz empieza a puntear la espalda de Sakuma, quien en ese momento reacciona como si se despertara de un sueño…

El profesor termina de escribir el nombre del recién llegado, Horio al leerlo no podía dar crédito a lo que veía… si era él, no había cambiado mucho, solo creció, como todos, pero se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio, definitivamente era él… no había duda de ello. El profesor dijo que venía de América y que ya había estudiado en la secundaria SEIGAKU.

Tomoka que también había leído el nombre y después de escuchar lo dicho por el profesor, la mirada se le iluminó…

Si es él… - dice susurrando.

Hola mi nombre es E…

Pero es interrumpido por una chica de un grado inferior…

¡Disculpen! – hace su ingreso una chica de cabello lacio azulino, hace una reverencia.

¡Alumna! ¿Qué clase de… - y es interrumpido por la misma.

En verdad lo siento… - dice agachándose nuevamente, al enderezarse… - Pero se necesitan a la capitana Ryusaki, la sub. capitana Nakayama y la señorita Ishida, el director las está esperando… - dijo rápido y tranquilamente.

OH vaya… - dice el docente con una mano en la cabeza. – Al parecer no hay descanso para ustedes.

Las tres nombradas, que son Sakuma, Tomoe y Chitose se miran y se levantan al momento; el recién llegado estudiaba con la mirada el salón, a sus nuevos compañeros, a la alumna que entró de golpe y luego su mirada se detiene en el trío que se inclina…

¡Lo sentimos! Con el permiso de todos… - dice Sakuma entre seria y amable.

Las cuatro chicas salen en orden del salón, en cuanto la puerta se cierra, el profesor suelta un suspiro cansado…

Es la de todos los días… En fin… termina de presentarte… - dice el maestro en un tono fastidiado.

Soy Ryoma Echizen… - dijo fuerte, claro y cortante.

El profesor y la clase se quedaron medio sorprendidos por la actitud algo altanera del nuevo estudiante, excepto para dos compañeros quienes se levantan de golpe, como si estuvieran sincronizados…

¡Echizen! – dice Horio

¡Príncipe Ryoma!... – llama Tomoka. – Ya te me hacías conocido… Si que eres tú… - decía la chica y Horio afirma con la cabeza.

Bueno… bueno… Podrán saludarse luego de las clases. Echizen por favor toma asiento, delante del lugar de la capitana Ryusaki hay uno desocupado.

Ryoma camina directamente hacia el lugar, ignorando completamente las miradas enamoradas de las alumnas. Tomoka le hacía señas pero se sintió ignorada por segunda vez. Ryoma se sienta automáticamente deja su maleta en el suelo y apoya su barbilla en la palma de la mano sostenida por la mesa de su pupitre, mirando hacia la ventana…

En los pasillos, las cuatro jóvenes corrían ordenadamente hacia la dirección, al ver la puerta, van desacelerando y se encuentran con otras 4 jóvenes que esperaban paradas frente a la puerta de la dirección…

Buenos días… - saludan las chicas que llegaron primero.

Hola… - dice Sakuma.

Hola… - dice Tomoe, en tono cansado.

Hola… - dice Chitose sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ya… listo… - dice la chica de cabello azulino.

¿Alguna de ustedes sabe para que nos mandó a llamar, y sobretodo, tan temprano? – dice una no muy animada Tomoe.

Ni idea… - responde una chica de cabello entre caoba y rojizo.

Vamos… - dice Sakuma caminando hacia la puerta, la cual toca y gira la perilla…

Al entrar…

Con permiso, señor Director… ¿Nos mandó llamar? – dice Sakuma en tono sereno.

Buenos días… - dice un hombre medio gordo de unos 60 años, que miraba por el ventanal hacia fuera con las manos en la espalda, y se gira sonriéndoles…

¡Buenos días! – responden al unísono las recién llegadas.

¿Nos mandó a llamar, señor Director? – pregunta Sakuma muy tranquila.

Quería preguntarles… ¿Qué harán este año con respecto al nuevo capitán para el equipo masculino…

Señor… Somos tenistas del equipo femenino… Eso no nos compete a nosotras. – dijo Sakuma con mucho respeto.

También les compete señoritas. Los años dorados de esta institución no volverá hacer la de antes si ustedes no cooperan.

Las chicas se miran entre ellas, Sakuma mira hacia el ventanal detrás del director, por el cual puede ver las canchas de Tenis, Tomoe la ve de reojo y le da un suave codazo…

¿No vas a decir algo más? – pregunta en un susurro.

Sakuma cierra los ojos y sonríe amablemente sin quitar la mirada a las canchas…

Señor Director, disculpe, pero en mi opinión, tenemos a un buen capitán, aunque carece de determinación y liderazgo, se preocupa mucho por su compañeros de equipo y con respecto a la forma de entrenamiento, creo que el anterior entrenador no supo inculcarles los valores respectivos para que la motivación sobre salga dentro de cada uno de los miembros… Al contrario del nuestro, que supo llegar a nosotras e incentivarnos… - dice Sakuma sonriendo con delicadeza.

Las demás chicas tienen las caras azules y con una enorme gota en la sien…

Y vaya que si nos incentiva… - dice Tomoe con una cara de asco.

Las chicas ríen por lo bajo… Sakuma las mira de reojo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Este año han venido más alumnos y esperamos que algunos de la mayoría quiera unirse al equipo, dependiendo de eso, podremos ver si hay alguien con madera de capitán…

Aunque Koutaro lo es… - dice Chitose en voz baja, siendo oída muy bien por sus compañeras, Tomoe le da un leve codazo.

Ya veo… - dice el Director, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. – En todo casi señoritas, depende de ustedes que el equipo masculino pueda competir este año, o al menos llegar a las finales…

Señor, es un milagro lo que nos está pidiendo, y sería mas que uno que justamente exista una persona que pueda ser el nuevo capitán del equipo masculino y llegue en este momento de desesperación. Además, nosotras también nos esforzaremos por ganar los torneos de este año. – dice Tomoe seriamente.

Sobre todo, porque este será nuestro último año juntas, señor, tenemos que ganar para darle a SEIGAKU la victoria definitiva antes de dejar esta institución que nos brindó calor y nos apoyo en los peores momentos. – dice Chitose, raramente seria.

Después de que los senpai´s se marcharan hace dos años, el tenis de Seigaku decayó de manera lamentable, por eso fue que nosotras decidimos luchar para mantener el nombre de nuestra escuela en lo más alto…

Si esa es su decisión, entonces también lo es del tenis masculino, recuerden niñas… SEIGAKU es una sola y una misma…

Ante las palabras del director, las chicas bajaron las miradas, solo Sakuma la mantenía hacia el director y luego miró a las canchas…

Si… El Director tiene razón… Nos esforzaremos al máximo. – dijo Sakuma enmarcando más la sonrisa amable.

No cabe duda, Ryusaki, eres toda una emperatriz del tenis, tu abuela hizo bien en dejarte a cargo del equipo femenino.

Gracias señor… - dice Sakuma un tanto sonrojada.

Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Sumire Ryusaki?

Muy bien… Gracias por preguntar…

Me alegro. Mándale mis saludos por favor… Es todo señoritas. Pueden retirarse… - dijo con una sonrisa el director…

Si señor… Con su permiso, nos retiramos… - dice Sakuma y todas hacen una reverencia ante el director, quien les da la espalda y vuelve a ver por la ventana.

Las chicas salen de la oficina del director y caminan por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a sus aulas…

Sakuma… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que dijo en si el director? ¿Estás consciente de ello? – pregunta Tomoe algo fastidiada.

Vamos amiga… - dice Chitose. – No te hagas la desentendida, está más claro que el agua misma. Él quiere que practiquemos junto con los chicos de igual a igual, ya que hasta que llegue un buen capitán y de paso un buen entrenado, nosotras seremos la motivación que ellos necesitan… - termina de hablar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tomoe pone en blanco los ojos y esboza una mueca de fastidio. Chitose la mira a la cara muy de cerca…

Ah… Ya sé lo que pasa… - dice pícaramente. – Es que le avergüenza estar cerca de Nokoru Souh… - dice Chitose con una sonrisa abierta.

Cierra la boca… - dice Tomoe sonrojada a más no poder.

Las demás ríen. Sakuma solo esboza una sonrisa mientras ve como Tomoe sufre por alcanzar a la ágil Chitose que se escurre…

Notas de la autora:

Bien aquí mi primer fic de Pot… Me inspiré en los diferente fic que he leído y no me quise quedar con las ganas de hacer una yo tmb… Espero que les guste y que no me den duro al momento de criticarme…

Bye bye…


	2. Cap 02 ¿Juntos y revueltos?

Aquí trayéndoles la continuación… Sorry en el cap anterior se me olvidó poner continuará jejeje a cualquiera le pasa…

**Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca, aunque es lindo soñar de vez en cuando XDDDD… (Tezuka si es mioooooooooooo jojojo)**

**----------**

Capitulo 02 - ¿Juntos y revueltos?

Esa misma tarde, en el vestuario de las chicas, alguien irrumpe de golpe, abriendo la puerta repentinamente…

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? – dice Tomoka entrando hecha una furia.

-Tomoka… Nos has asustado. – reclama Chitose.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – regaña Tomoe mientras se cubre el pecho con el polo que estaba a punto de ponerse.

-Sakuma… ¿Dónde está Sakuma? – dice ignorando a sus compañeras de clase.

-La capitana se fue a ver al entrenador. – dice Rie, la chica de cabellos lacios, azulino.

-Bien… - dice Tomoka. – Ahora me va a escuchar… Mira que dejarme hablando sola… - murmuraba la chica antes de salir y cerrar de golpe.

-Que delicada… - dice una chica de cabello ondulado un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Las chicas continúan ocupándose de sus cosas. Entre tanto, Sakuma estaba sentada en una banca alta, apoyada en la mesa de un laboratorio, en otra mesa se ve un mechero encendido con una botella de vidrio con una mezcla un tanto negruzca, burbujeando, a lado de la puerta hay una pizarra escrita con diferentes fórmulas. Sakuma consulta su reloj de muñeca…

-Supongo que debe estar detrás de la escuela. – dice resoplando con una media sonrisa.

La puerta se abre repentinamente, entrando por ella un chico bastante alto, de gafas cuadradas, trayendo consigo unas bolsas oscuras en la mano izquierda y en la otra un cuaderno de color verde oscuro… Levanta un poco la mirada y al ver a la joven sentada al frente del mechero…

-Ahh… Ryusaki… Justo a tiempo…

-Buenas, entrenador Sadaharu. – dice ella levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

-Has llegado cuando la bebida súper hidro energizante ha tomado color.

Sadaharu de acerca a la mesa donde se encuentra el mechero dejando lo que traía a un lado, y con una pinza agarra un tubo de probeta y le pone lo que contenía al vaso que estaba sobre el mechero, formándose una burbuja enorme y que baja como si se hubiera reventando con un ruido muy sonoro, haciendo que Sakuma se sonroje.

-Bien… Esto está listo… Lo probaré en el entrenamiento de hoy… ¿No deseas darle una probadita?… - dice volteándose rápidamente, sobre saltando a la jovencita que retrocede un poco, pero con la mirada seria, aunque sudaba a cantaros…

-Eeeehhh… No… no gracias… Tal vez… en otro momento… - sonreía totalmente nerviosa.

-¿Entonces ha que has venido? – pregunta un tanto fastidiado.

-Entrenador… Vine por otra cosa. En la mañana, el Director nos mandó a llamar a las integrantes del equipo titular femenino…

-Ya veo… De modo que se los pidió… - dice Sadaharu tomando asiento frente al mechero y sacando unas hierbas que trajo en las bolsas oscuras.

-¿Acaso lo sabía? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto sorprendida.

-Sí. Él mismo me pidió que los entrenara y mi idea fue que hablara con ustedes para ver cual sería la reacción del equipo femenino.

-Él nos dio a entender que quería que nosotros entrenáramos junto a ellos, pero ahora que lo dice, tiene más sentido. Quiere que usted entrene al equipo masculino… - dice Sakuma llevándose la mano derecha a la barbilla y caminando hacia la ventana, mirando el patio principal de la escuela.

-¿En qué piensas? ¿Lo estás considerando? – pregunta ansioso, pero no lo demuestra.

-Entrenador Sadaharu ¿puede ser posible?

-Creo que la respuesta lo sabes de ante mano…

-Entonces… No hay nada que hablar… Si usted quiere entrenarlo, como estoy segura que así es… Entonces nosotras las del equipo femenino lo ayudaremos, y ayudaremos a los chicos. Al menos hasta que encontremos a un capitán que pueda guiarlos a la victoria… - dice Sakuma caminando hacia la puerta.

-Tal vez eso suceda pronto… - dice sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada…

-Bien… Nos vemos en las canchas… Permiso. – y Sakuma deja el laboratorio.

Sadaharu voltea hacia la ventana mirando el cielo…

-Claro… Si es que él está dispuesto a convertirse en el capitán y el pilar de SEIGAKU.

Sakuma caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a los vestidores, en eso se choca con Tomoka que venía corriendo a lo loco…

-¡Tomoka!

-¡Al fin te encuentro! – dice reclamando enojada.

-¿Ah? – dice Sakuma totalmente confundida.

-¿Y encima te haces la despistada? Te estuve hablando Sakuma, y de repente ya no estabas… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

-Ah… Lo siento Tomoka… tenía algo que hacer…

-Pero me lo hubieras podido decir…

-Lo intenté pero cuando hablas, no haces caso. – dice Sakuma un tanto seria.

-Yo no me distraigo con facilidad… - dice Tomoka ofendida.

-Bueno… bueno… Oye Tomoka… Tengo prácticas. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos luego? ¿Sí? – y empieza a caminar más rápido.

-Pero… pero… ¡Sakuma! ¡No me ignores!... – dice la chica de cabellos rojizo oscuro, levantando los puños, corriendo tras de Sakuma.

En las canchas, las chicas corrían cuando Rie se da cuenta…

-Ahí viene Ryusaki san junto con Osakada san… - dice sin dejar de correr.

Las demás chicas giran el cuello para ver. Sakuma llega de lo más tranquila y detrás de ella se ve a una desesperada Tomoka tratando de llamar la atención de la que sigue.

-¿Qué se trae con la capitana? – pregunta Chitose disminuyendo un poco la velocidad.

-No lo sé, pero ya me cansé, desde que regresamos de hablar con el director Tomoka está siendo pesada con Sakuma. ¡Sigan corriendo! – ordenó Tomoe y se dirigió donde estaban Sakuma y Tomoka, esta última toma del brazo de la primera y la jala…

-Ay Tomoka… tengo que ir a cambiarme, y sino lo hago, el entrenador me hará beber su "jugo" por no llegar a tiempo…

-Respóndeme con sinceridad… Sólo eso… ¿En verdad que no lo recuerdas?

-¿Sigues con eso, Tomoka? En serio amiga… debo irme…

-Pero… - dice Tomoka aferrándose más al brazo de su amiga.

-Pero… Tomoka… - dice Sakuma preocupada.

-¡Sakuma!... – llama Tomoe con una voz un tanto autoritaria.

-Ah… Tomoe… - dice Sakuma sonriendo. – Disculpa la demora… Ahora…

-No te preocupes… pero no creo que puedas entrenar con Tomoka ahí colgada.

Y se ve a una chibi Tomoka colgada del brazo de Sakuma que la mira sorprendida. Tomoe con una vena en al sien…

-Oye Tomoka, Sakuma para escuchando tus chismes casi todos los días, pero no puedes interrumpir con el entrenamiento.

-Tengo que hablar con Sakuma… - sigue insistiendo Tomoka.

-Te digo por enésima vez, Tomoka, no lo recuerdo… - dice Sakuma con la voz un poco cansada.

-Estoy segura que mientes… - dice Tomoka con la voz quebrantándose.

-Tomoka… - dice Sakuma, pero no sabía que más decirle.

-¿No lo recuerdas de verdad? de Ryoma… Nuestro príncipe Ryoma…

-¿Ryoma? Pues no Tomoka, no sé quien es… Y por el momento no me interesa. Tengo que practicar, amiga… - se sacude el brazo un poco brusca mandando a la chibi Tomoka a volar. Tomoka la mira con ojos cristalinos…

-No puede ser… - decía incrédula.

-Tomoka… - dice Sakuma en un suspiro, voltea hacia Tomoe, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga. – Hablamos luego, y me cuentas de ese príncipe, ¿bien? – dice sonriendo cariñosamente.

Sakuma y Tomoe se dirigen a los vestuarios, para que la primera pueda cambiarse y empezar con las prácticas, pero la última miraba de reojo a Tomoka, quien poco a poco quedaba atrás…

-Oye Sakuma… - dice Tomoe mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Sí?

-Que yo recuerde, creo que si hubo un chico con el apellido de Echizen, si mal no recuerdo, estudió aquí hace dos años.

-¿En serio? Pero lo que no entiendo, es el motivo por el cual Tomoka está empecinada en hacérmelo recordar, y lo peor, es que no lo recuerdo, trato y trato pero no… nada. – decía Sakuma mirando hacia arriba con un dedo en su barbilla.

Ambas chicas llegan a los vestidores, luego se presentan ante las chicas, que se encuentran sentadas en el suelo, cansadas, con una toalla en el cuello cada una.

Tomoe abre un cuaderno y lo lee…

-Hice una relación de nosotras para las prácticas.

-No haremos las prácticas entre nosotras… - dice Sakuma. – Vayamos a las canchas de los chicos.

-Entonces, está decidido. – dice una chica de cabello castaño claro amarrado con una cola alta.

-Así es, Ami… - responde Sakuma.

-De acuerdo, nos divertiremos un poco con los chicos… - dice Rie un tanto maliciosa.

-Vamos a ayudarlos… - dice Sakuma sonriéndole. – Esforcémonos para que ellos también puedan sobre salir como lo hicimos nosotras. Recuerden chicas… Somos un solo equipo… - termina diciendo con decisión y tranquilidad.

-Ryusaki san. – dice una chica de mirada serena, cabellos hasta los hombros, con las puntas onduladas hacia arriba color violáceo oscuro. – ¿Eso quiere decir que cambiaremos nuestra rutina de entrenamiento?

-No Miki… Eso aun no lo decide el entrenador Sadaharu…

-¿Sadaharu senpai también los entrenará? – pregunta Chitose con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Les contaré en el camino… - dice Sakuma empezando a caminar hacia las canchas del otro lado.

-Capitana… - dice una voz un tanto gruesa pero calmada.

-¿Sí? – dice la mencionada volteando solo el rostro hacia la que llamó.

-¿Y las prácticas con las principiantes?

-Ah… - y se ríe nerviosamente. – Lo siento… Harumi, ¿puedes hacerte cargo, por favor? – dice Sakuma muy amablemente.

La chica de cabello largo a media espalda, trenzada en la parte de los lados de su fino rostro, color negro, sonríe…

-De acuerdo, déjamelo a mi… - dice corriendo hacia donde estaban las pequeñas principiantes.

-¿Vamos? – dice Sakuma continuando con su camino.

-¡Que emoción! ¡Veré a mí adorado Koutaro!... – dice Chitose muy alegre que hace dos saltos mortales con una agilidad increíble, mostrando su gran vitalidad.

-Chitose san es tan enérgica. – dice una Rie muy sonriente.

Al llegar a un lado de las canchas…

-De modo que ese era el motivo. Además de no contar con un capitán, no tienen entrenador… - dice Ami muy entristecida.

-Es verdad… Me recuerda cuando empezamos… - dice una chica de cabello ondulado un poco debajo de los hombros, terminado en punta y ojos marrones claros.

-A diferencia de ellos, nosotras si tuvimos suerte… Sadaharu san nos empezó a entrenar muy bien… Sacando el potencial de cada una, que ni imaginábamos que teníamos. – dice Miki.

-Si… pero lo único malo de nuestro querido entrenador, es que nos obliga a tomar de esas cosas, que llama rehidratantes, energizantes, y no sé que más… - dice Chitose con cara asquienta.

-Aunque no podemos quejarnos. – dice Akemi. – Irónicamente gracias a esas cosas… Hemos mejorado, y todo para que no las tomemos…

Una risa general se fomenta en el grupo que llegaban a donde estaban todos reunidos, pero que sorpresa se llevan cuando ven a varios principiantes y entre ellos a los "titulares" del equipo masculino en el suelo, como convulsionando o simplemente agarrándose el cuello como si algo les quemara por dentro. Ante este paisaje, las chicas tienen las caras completamente azules y con una enorme gota resbalando de golpe al suelo.

Chitose al ver a un chico boca abajo con la mano en la boca, se asusta…

-¡AAAHHHHH! ¡KOUTARO! – y corre asustada hacia él.

-Chitose… - intenta detenerla Tomoe.

Chitose como una bala llega donde el susodicho y lo gira…

-¿Koutaro? – pregunta preocupada.

El pobre chico tiene una cara de moribundo, Chitose nota que alguien está parado detrás de ella y de golpe suelta a su adorado, quien se golpea duramente contra el suelo. Chitose retrocede de golpe…

-Es… Es… Sadaharu san… - dice muy temerosa.

-Eso explica porque toda esta escena… - dice Tomoe muy tranquila, aunque con una línea azul en la frente.

-Llegan a tiempo chicas… - dice Sadaharu levantándose del suelo, ya que estaba recogiendo los termos donde estaba "la bebida" – Empezaremos con el entrenamiento. Comiencen a correr… - ordena mientras deja los termos dentro de lo que parece un cooler.

-Entrenador. – dice Miki. – Quisiera saber, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento vamos a realizar nosotras?

-Pronto lo sabrán… - responde con una sonrisa sádica. – Por lo tanto, luego de correr verán como se desenvuelven los titulares y estudiarán sus técnicas, de acuerdo a eso, se les dirá como entrenarán ustedes…

-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a estar a la par del entrenamiento de ellos? – dice Akemi en un tono de reclamo.

-No es por nada entrenador, pero ellos no se comparan a nosotras, se supone que ellos tienen que llegar a nuestro nivel, no al revés… - reclama Tomoe.

-Es verdad… Ellos ni llegaron a las finales de las estatales del año pasado. – sigue reclamando Akemi.

-Akemi… - dijeron Rie y Chitose a la vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Akemi. – dice Nami, una chica de cabellos negruzco con mechones violáceos y ojos celestes.

-Nami, Akemi, si el entrenador lo dice, es por algo, él nunca nos ha fallado, menos lo hará ahora. – dice Sakuma muy tranquila.

Las recién nombradas levantan la ceja, demostrando que no están del todo convencidas. Sadaharu se les acerca…

-Aquí también tengo sus bebidas… Si no desean hacerme caso, ya saben lo que pasará, ¿no? – dice acercándose peligrosamente.

A lo que las chicas al verlo con dos botellas en ambas manos, sin chistar corren deprisa y comienzan a alcanzar a los pocos chicos que corrían, rebasándolos a los pocos minutos de haber empezado.

Un poco más adelante estaban dos chicos corriendo, uno con gorra blanca, que corría como si lo hiciera siempre, y a su lado derecho estaba Horio, éste último estaba a punto de tirar la toalla…

-Ya… Ya… no puedo… ya no puedo más… - se quejaba el chico de una ceja (XDDD)

-Cierra la boca, si continuas hablando te vas a cansar más… - decía el chico de mirada gatuna con un tono indiferente.

-Es que… tú ya estás acostumbrado a estas cosas… Echizen - decía tratando de seguirle el ritmo a su compañero.

-Son solo excusas… Se ve que las cosas aquí han cambiado, si estuviera Tezuka buchou o la entrenadora Sumire Ryusaki sensei, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Horio continúa quejándose, Ryoma lo mira de reojo y sonríe algo sínico. Un poco más atrás… las chicas estaban rebasando totalmente, poniéndose delante del grupo, Chitose tenía lagrimitas en los ojos…

-OH Koutaro… Mi pobrecito Koutaro. – decía entristecida la ágil tenista.

-Ya Chitose, córtala ¿no? – reclama Tomoe con una vena en la frente.

-Pero… es que no pude ni reanimarlo… Que tristeza, corazón. – decía con tono melodramático.

-¿Acaso prefieres tomarte los venenos del entrenador, Chitose san? – dice Rie algo temerosa.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy corriendo ahora? – responde con una mirada casi fulminante… ¬¬…

Rie sonríe nerviosa con una gota resbalando lentamente…

-Era de suponerse…

Ya habían completado las vueltas los muchachos…

-Muy bien chicos… Descansen… - ordena Sadaharu a Ryoma y Horio.

Los dos chicos se detienen, Horio se sienta en el suelo sudando a la gota gorda…

-Ya era hora… - dijo como una queja, cuando levanta la mirada, se sorprende y se levanta de golpe. - ¡AH! ¿Qué rayos hacen ellas aquí? ¿En qué momento llegaron?

-Es una nueva modalidad de entrenamiento… - responde Sadaharu tranquilamente. – Eso les ayudará a superar algunos problemas que tienen dentro de las prácticas…

-Debe ser una broma… No vamos a entrenar a lado de unas ¡NIÑAS!… - dice Horio casi ofendido…

**Continuará…**

--------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Tezuka buchou - No estoy segura, pero así le decían a Tezuka, en el anime… Pero no estoy segura si es Buchou o Bochou… alguien que me instruya, onegai .

Bueno y? qué les pareció? Creo que este me salió más largo que el primero, verdad? Please díganme si lo estoy haciendo bien o que es lo que me falta, todas sus opiniones y críticas serán muy bien recibidas… Hai hai…

**Agradecimientos:**

**Domo arigatoooooooooou minna san!**

**aiko1504********clea everlasting********Viridiana**** y ****anni-fer**** por sus reviews y sus ánimos de contnuar escribiendo…**

**Les parece bien que ponga adelantos o lo dejo en continuará?**

**Nos vemos… Bye bye**


	3. Cap 03 El dia de Ellos y Ellas

Hola… Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo…

Sakuma no recuerda a Ryoma… O.O eso es extraño, hasta ni yo lo sé, ¿por qué será? (mentira jejeje XDDDD)

Pero muy pronto se descubrirá.

Las cosas no van bien para los chicos, serán las chicas capaces de lidiar con el futuro incierto del equipo de tenis masculino? Y ¿qué hay de Ryoma? Léanlo pleaseeeeeeeeee!...

"….." pensamientos

-…. - diálogos

(….) mis comentarios :P

Gracias por sus review´s: Slamina, AnniFer, Kaname-c, Aiko1504, Neko-O, Viridiana, Karlyta, Ania… domo arigatou…

**NOTA:** Con respecto al nombre de Sakuno, pues leí en el manga que su nombre es Sakuma Ryuuzaki, pero decidí cambiarlo a Sakuma Ryusaki, ya que el apellido sale así en el anime, pero Sakuma lo dejé para que contraste con el de Ryoma, o sea, RyoMA X SakuMa jejeje

**Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca, aunque es lindo soñar de vez en cuando XDDDD… (Tezuka si es mioooooooooooo jojojo)**

---------------------------

Capitulo 3 – El día de Ellos y Ellas.

Los "titulares" que se desmayaron se levantan algo renovados y se acercan donde estaban Sadaharu, Ryoma y Horio, aunque por supuesto que Ryoma estaba un poco más alejado. Sadaharu estaba con su cuaderno de notas, escribiendo al parecer nuevos datos de las chicas, pero al notar a los "titulares"…

-¿Cómo están? – pregunta inocentemente (si, seguro ¬¬X), bajando un poco el cuaderno para verlos, pero éstos lo miraban con cara de querer matarlo, lentamente.

-¿Encima nos pregunta? Como se ve que usted nunca ha tomado de lo que prepara… - dice un chico de cabello rojo cobrizo

-Delicioso… - decía Sadaharu tomando de su termo.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes alrededor del sádico entrenador.

-De razón las chicas son fuertes… Tuvieron que pasar por todo esto… - dice un chico rubio.

-Respóndanme con sinceridad chicos… ¿Se sienten cansados, sedientos?

Los chicos se miran entre ellos…

-No… - responden todos desganados.

-Bien… - y apunta con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Me decían?

-Nada… - responden soltando un hondo suspiro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunta un chico de cabello marrón dorado.

-Seguir corriendo… - responde normal y tranquilo. – No terminaron de dar las primeras vueltas en 10 minutos. Así que deben continuar.

-¡AH!... – exclamación general.

-Tanto los titulares, como los principiantes… Vamos… vamos… - dice el entrenador dando palmas.

-¿De nuevo? – pregunta Horio. - ¿Y los que si logramos dar todas las vueltas? ¿Nos podemos retirar, no? – dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro... – responde Sadaharu, justo los chicos, o sea Ryoma y Horio estaban por irse, Sadaharu dice. – Claro… Pero mañana darán el doble de vueltas que hicieron ahora…

-¿Por qué? – chillaba Horio.

-Por que tú eres titular, Horio. Debes dar el ejemplo… - responde.

-¿Y qué hay de Echizen? – pregunta un tanto molesto.

-Si bien Ryoma estuvo como titular, eso fue hace dos años, tiene que demostrar en el ranking que volverá a serlo, pero de todas maneras, si Ryoma quiere irse no hay ningún problema…

-No es justo… ¡NO LO ES!... – reclamaba Horio rojo de furia.

-¡No te quejes regular de segunda…! - dice Tomoe pasando por su lado.

-¡Oye Nakayama…! - dice Horio siguiéndole con la mirada. – ¡No me provoques!

Rie y Akemi se ríen, Nami y Miki solo sonríen. En eso…

-¡KOUTARO! ¡Qué bueno que ya estés bien! – dice Chitose corriendo a gran velocidad.

El recién nombrado, un chico apuesto de cabellos negro violáceo y de grandes ojos azules, levanta la mirada al oír su nombre, Chitose salta, dándole un beso fugaz en la boca, apoyándose en los hombros de él, y con un salto mortal cae perfectamente y continua corriendo alcanzando a sus amigas… (No sé, si realmente se pueda hacer, pero como todo esto es ficticio, creo que si… jejeje)

-¡Te quiero! ¡Nos vemos luego! – dice coqueta.

-Chi… Chitose… - dice Koutaro totalmente colorado.

-Vaya Koutaro… Eso si es amor… - le molesta un chico rubio y de ojos celestes.

-De razón que has mejorado… - dice otro, de cabellos castaño rubio.

-No molesten… Y tu no hables mucho Nokoru, que sé muy bien como babeas por la sub capitana Nakayama… - le dice al rubio.

El atacante recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina, porque de lo que estaba riendo divertido, se calla de golpe y todos los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-Será mejor empezar a correr ya… Miren al entrenador… - decía temeroso un chico lindísimo, de cabello negro y ojos de color grises.

Y los cuatro chicos al ver a Sadaharu agacharse cerca de la bolsa donde están los termos, salen corriendo despavoridos. Sadaharu se levanta mostrando un lapicero…

Un chico de cabello rojo cobrizo se acerca a Sadaharu, su mirada fija en sus gafas…

-Entrenador…

-¿Si, Takahashi?

-Quisiéramos saber… del capitán Kazuma Kanomiya…

-Si… - dice otro chico de cabello marrón dorado. - ¿Dónde está?

-Ya veo. – dice Sadaharu mirando a ambos pequeños. – Hablaremos de eso luego, pero antes, tomen… - y les alcanza unos termos de color azul.

-Que es esto… - pregunta el chico de cabello marrón dorado…

-Sólo tómenlo, Shirou…

Ambos lo toman y luego de un rato, salen corriendo hacia los lavados, gritando…

-¡AGUA! ¡AGUA!

Horio y Ryoma empezaron a correr apenas vieron lo que pasó con los otros dos que salieron en busca de agua. Horio al ver a su compañero…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dice sorprendido.

-Por que quiero… - dice con su conocido tono gélido de voz.

-Jejeje… - ríe Horio nerviosamente.

Al termino del "calentamiento" (que me salió muy largo XDD), varios chicos estaban tirados en el suelo, totalmente cansados. Sadaharu al verlos, cierra su cuaderno…

-Bien chicos… Eso es todos, hasta mañana… - dice muy tranquilo, levantando sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse…

-¿Ah? – pregunta general.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así nada más? – pregunta Takahashi Kenji, el chico de cabello rojo cobrizo, con la lengua aun afuera.

-Pero si no hemos jugado ni un partido de tenis… - dice la pequeña agraciada, Rie Aoshima.

-Es verdad… Que entrenamiento para más aburrido… - dice Akemi Morisato, con cara de fastidio.

-Entonces juguemos entre nosotras… - dice Ami Ichigoshi, de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel.

-Ya que no creo que los titulares del equipo masculino puedan, con las justas se pueden mantener de pie. – dice la sub capitana Tomoe Nakayama en son de burla.

-Oye Nakayama… Si tanto quieres jugar… Hagámoslo… - dice Ryoma Echizen desde donde estaba, usando el mismo tono de provocación que Tomoe.

Tomoe lo mira fijamente, luego de arriba abajo…

-El chico nuevo… - dice en voz baja. - ¡Bien Echizen! – dice con una sonrisa retadora.

Sakuma no se había dado cuenta del chico, pero al momento de ver a Ryoma, un fuerte golpe justo en su pecho se hizo sentir, Sakuma se llevó la mano derecha a la altura de su corazón…

_-"¿Pero, qué?"_ – decía para sí misma, dentro de sus pensamientos. – _"¿Por qué me puse nerviosa tan de repente?"_

-¿Sakuma? – pregunta Miki.

-Si… ¡Como dijo el entrenador, eso es todo por hoy! ¡Además, mañana podremos jugar todo lo que queramos mientras nos preparamos para el ranking de la próxima semana!

-Pero… Sakuma… - reclama Tomoe.

-Se dijo… Que es todo por hoy, Tomoe. – y la mira fijamente, sus ojos denotaban que estaba rogando, y ante esto, Tomoe solo sonríe…

-De acuerdo capitán… Sin embargo, entrenador, me gustaría un enfrentamiento con Echizen, mañana…

-Por mi no hay problema. – dice Ryoma, en un tono altanero.

-Já… Bien… Después no llores. – dijo Tomoe con una media sonrisa.

-Oye Tomoe… No te lo tomes tan en serio… Después te vas a estar quejando que no valió la pena… - le dice Chitose saltando sobre ella, cayendo sobre la primera.

-Ay Chitose, quítate… - dice mal humorada. - ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no saltes sobre mi de esa manera! – le regaña.

-Muchas… - y ríe juguetona. – Anda Tomoe… No tienes que ser tan renegona, mira que tú serás la primera de nosotras a quien le salga arrugas antes de los treinta. – dijo Chitose burlonamente.

-¡Déjame en paz!… - reclamó Tomoe empujando nada delicada a Chitose, quien se da un volantín y cae graciosamente.

-Renegona… - dice Chitose sacándole la lengua.

Ante esto, Tomoe se levanta hecha una fiera… Chitose la mira y se sorprende un poco, de un salto se para…

-OH OH… Creo que doña renegona se enfadó… Opsss… - dice graciosamente y sale disparada.

-¡CHITOSE!... – sale detrás de ella, con una raqueta (sacada de no sé donde) tratando de alcanzarla.

Ante esto, todos ríen muy divertidos… Ryoma ve con fastidio la escena la cual le parece realmente patética e infantil, entonces al levantar la mirada, justamente se cruza con la de Sakuma, quien lo miraba de lo más normal, y le sonríe con amabilidad, ante esto, Ryoma baja la visera de su gorra para que no noten su sonrojo, Sakuma al ver aquello, ríe dulcemente… Cuando en eso…

-¡Sakuma!... – llama Tomoka desde un lado de las canchas cercanas a donde se encontraban los titulares y uno que otro principiante curioso.

Chitose se detiene al escuchar esa voz, Tomoe se detiene de golpe también al ver a su amiga mirar seria hacia donde estaba Sakuma, caminando hacia su amiga…

-¿Qué hay Tomoka? – saluda Sakuma sonriente.

-Ven… - dice tomándola de la mano, jalándola y deteniéndose delante de Ryoma que estaba dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores.

-Ahora Sakuma… Lo estás viendo… ¿Qué me dices? Él es Ryoma Echizen… - decía Tomoka insistente.

-Si… Ya lo sé… - responde Sakuma con una sonrisa amable.

-¿En serio? Entonces… ¿lo recuerdas? – decía Tomoka muy contenta. - ¿Qué fue eso de que no lo conocías? – decía un poco molesta.

-No Tomoka, no lo conozco, recién lo veo… Lo has descrito muy bien, por eso pude darme cuenta. Es un chico con muchas agallas, ya que aceptó el desafío de Tomoe, y muy pocos han salido bien parados, aunque en realidad nadie. – dice sonriente. – Aunque, aquí entre nos… te puedo asegurar que Tomoe es inofensiva, pero de que es fuerte, lo es… - dijo alejándose del rostro del chico, quien no salía de su asombro.

-Sakuma… - dice Tomoka sorprendida.

-No hace falta que me lo digas… - dice Ryoma en un tono frío. – De todas maneras, vine aquí para cumplir una promesa. Nada más… - dijo directo y cortante. – Bye… - dice Ryoma despidiéndose.

-Bye… - responde Sakuma cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

En los vestidores de los chicos, algunos tomaban un baño, otros se estaban cambiando. Lo mismo pasaba en el de las chicas, Rie mira alrededor…

-¿Y la capitana? – pregunta inocentemente.

-Ya la conoces, sabes que a ella le gusta ver que todo quede listo para mañana, seguro debe estar buscando alguna pelota que se les haya pasado a las principiantes. – responde Tomoe, entrando a las duchas.

-Y eso que yo me aseguré que todo esté bien guardado y todo en su sitio, pero creo que Sakuma es demasiado meticulosa, hasta para eso… Me parece una exageración… - dice Harumi, secándose el cabello.

-En fin… Es Sakuma… - dice Miki.

-Bueno… - dice Rie mirando hacia la puerta, deja su toalla y sale corriendo.

En las canchas, Sakuma miraba con cuidado cada rincón de la pared de metal de las canchas, miraba por los alrededores, retiraba con su mano alguna hoja o piedra cerca de las canchas o dentro de ellas, encontraba una o dos pelotas entre la hierba, que posiblemente no se han dado cuenta o que tiraron con fuerza y no lograron encontrarlas, Sakuma regresa con varias cosas entre los brazos y pone en una cesta, las guarda y cierra bien la puerta de los implementos…

-Bien… Creo que ya acabé… - y se limpia la frente con el dorso de la mano derecha, se dirige a recoger sus cosas para irse a los vestidores, cuando una voz masculina la llama…

-¡Sakuma Ryusaki!

Sakuma se asusta un poco ante tal llamado, ella voltea con algo de seriedad, pero al ver a la persona que la había llamado…

-Ah… Kazuma… ¡Kazuma!... – y corre hacia él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Me asustaste ¿cómo estás? – dice con una linda sonrisa.

El chico sonrío al verla llegar, pero cuando escuchó la pregunta, bajó la mirada. Sakuma al ver lo que hizo el recién llegado, se preocupó…

-¿Kazuma? ¿Estás bien?

-Tu… Tú lo sabes, Sakuma… - dice entrecortadamente, presionando ambos puños.

-¿Ah? – dijo abstraída.

-Sakuma… Estoy… estoy enamorado de ti… - y su rostro se cubrió de rojo en menos de un segundo.

-Pero… Pero Kazuma… yo… - dice Sakuma retrocediendo un poco… - ¿Por qué?

-Eso no se pregunta, solo pasa… - le dice como reproche.

-Ay Kazuma, eres mi amigo, te estimo como tal, pero… es que…

-Sakuma, dime lo que realmente sientes por mí…

-Yo solo siento por ti, cariño y estimación, lo siento… - dice Sakuma un tanto apenada.

-Entonces, ya no hay nada que me retenga aquí. Me voy de Seigaku… - dice como última palabra.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Kazuma? No entiendo… - dice la chica de larga cabellera.

-Me voy de Seigaku, por ti…

-Kazuma, no puedes, ¿qué hará el equipo sin ti? No puedes dejarlos así. – le reclama enérgicamente.

-Reconozco que no he sido el mejor de los capitanes, pero he dado lo mejor de mí, y me di cuenta que no sirvo como capitán de este equipo, ellos se merecen algo mejor que yo… Pero… Estoy seguro que si estoy contigo… podré hacer las cosas mejor, tú serías mi motivación… - dice sonriendo forzosamente.

Sakuma lo mira seriamente, Kazuma al verla a los ojos, siente algo como frialdad dentro de ella.

-¿Sakuma?

-Bien Kazuma. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? ¿Verdad? – le dice mirándolo fijamente. – Si realmente quieres que sea tu novia, deberás vencerme en un juego de tenis, solo un sólo juego, el primero que gane se lo lleva todo…

-Lo sé… - dice Kazuma un tanto nervioso, pero decidido. – Como también sé que no te podré ganar…

-Si sabes el resultado, porque continuar… - dice Sakuma con un poco de preocupación.

-Quiero hacer al menos el intento. – dijo sonriendo. – Si pierdo me iré, además me daré cuenta de una vez si valgo la pena para seguir siendo capitán del equipo. Já… Como si alguna vez hubiera hecho bien mi papel de capitán.

-No te menosprecies de esa manera. Claro que has hecho lo que has podido, solo que… no ha sido suficiente… - dice Sakuma bajando la mirada.

Ambos jóvenes se quedan mirándose fijamente.

En el vestuario de las chicas, estas estaban por irse cuando…

-¡Oigan!... – chilla Rie abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Felizmente ya estamos cambiadas… Koutaro me espera… Nos vemos…

-El capitán… - dice Rie un tanto nerviosa.

-No dirás, la capitana. – dice Akemi

-Se supone que ibas a buscarla, ¿no? – dice Miki.

-NO… No… Kanomiya… El capitán Kanomiya está aquí, en las canchas con Ryusaki san.

-¿Cómo? – preguntan todas.

Chitose y Tomoe se miran seriamente, Tomoe que se sujetaba el cabello mueve la cabeza afirmando, Chitose sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ryoma por su lado, estaba saliendo, justo al acercarse a la puerta, ésta se abre de repente, Ryoma esquivo el golpe que recibiría de no quitarse justo a tiempo y justamente el joven que entraba tropieza cayendo de barbilla, y se pone rápidamente de pie…

-Disculpe Echizen san… - dice apresurado.

-Ten más cuidado… - dice retomando su camino.

-¡Oigan! ¡Kazuma san está afuera!... – dice de golpe.

Los chicos al toquen levantan la mirada, el chico de cabellos marrón dorado se acerca al recién llegado.

-¿Estás seguro Jiinta? – le pregunta al pelinegro.

-Si Soujiro… Más que seguro. Está hablando con la capitana Ryusaki…

Ante esto, Ryoma frena y voltea un poco el rostro, para escuchar un poco más la conversación.

-Parece que van a tener un enfrentamiento. – dice Jiinta. – Se estaban dirigiendo a las canchas. – dijo en tono nervioso.

-OH no… Kazuma se enteró que vamos a entrenar con las chicas… Eso debe haberlo enojado. – dice Takeo.

-No lo creo. – dice el rubio, más que seguro.

Nokoru mira a Koutaro que miraba la puerta abierta…

-Claro que… eso es porque Kazuma siempre ha estado enamorado de la capitana Ryusaki. Al parecer su entrenamiento ya finalizó. – dice el peliazul.

-Entonces es cierto. – dice Takeo. – Ryusaki san solo saldrá con aquel que la derrote en la cancha de tenis. Creí que era mentira o una absurda invención…

-En realidad esto se ha salido de control, han hecho una laguna de un vaso de agua. – dice Kenji.

-¿A qué se refieren? – pregunta Jiinta un tanto confundido.

-El año pasado, justamente cuando estábamos saliendo de vacaciones, Kazuma le pidió a Ryusaki que jugara contra él, pero ella lo derrotó vergonzosamente. Entonces él le pidió que lo espere, que regresará con más fuerza y que jugarían de nuevo… - dice Nokoru caminando un poco hacia la puerta.

-Entonces vamos a darle ánimos… - dice Horio animoso.

-Vamos… - dice Koutaro. – Al finalizar el partido lo sabremos. – dice saliendo con una mirada seria, los chicos salen detrás de él.

Ryoma los mira fijamente a cada uno, llamándole la atención la manera en como se comportan y se dirigen hacia las canchas, Horio se detiene a lado de Echizen, quien lo mira con indiferencia, Horio camina un poco más hacia delante…

-¿Vendrás a ver?

-No me interesa… - responde el gélido muchacho, tajantemente.

-Bueno… Entonces nos vemos mañana. – levanta la mano. – Chao…

Horio corre a alcanzar a los demás, dejando a Ryoma apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con la mirada hacia el suelo, su cerquillo cubriendo su mirada…

-En realidad no me interesa… - dice Ryoma en voz baja, mira hacia donde se fueron los chicos y levanta la mirada al cielo de color tornasol. – Aunque… - sonríe a medias. – Nadie me espera, así que no hay nada de malo que observe unos momentos. Total, se trata de Ryusaki… - dice esto último en tono de burla, empezando a caminar…

Sakuma y Kazuma se miran fijamente, estaban dentro de las canchas, esperando el comienzo del partido…

**Continuará**

**-----------------**

Listo… acabé el tercero, espero que me disculpen lo largo que me salió este cap , no me gustaría aburrirlos, pero eso sí, me encantaría que me dejaran review´s onegaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii…

Kaeri chan .


	4. Cap 04 Enfrentamiento doloroso

¿Qué tal? Aquí trayéndoles el siguiente capitulo…

**Domo arigatou a: Slamina, Viridiana, Clea everlasting, Kaname-C, Karlyta, Kisumu chan, Cherry-sere y anni-fer, por continuar leyendo mi fic… Pronto, muy pronto todas sus dudas serán despejadas, solo tengan un poco de paciencia, lo quiero hacer lo mejor para que les encante :) ………**

"….." pensamientos

-…. - diálogos

(….) mis comentarios :P

---------------

Capitulo 04 – Enfrentamiento doloroso.

El sol se metía lentamente en el horizonte, mientras que miembros tanto del equipo femenino como masculino de cierto Club de Tenis, llegaban y los protagonistas de un partido se preparaban…

Sakuma se acomodaba las zapatillas, zapateaba para ver que esté bien sujeta las agujetas y no le incomodasen al momento de caminar o correr, veía cada detalle de su uniforme, fijándose que todo esté en su lugar, por último se pone la muñequera en la mano derecha, la cual es de color rojo cereza, busca en su maleta, la raqueta que usará para este juego.

Por el otro lado, Kazuma estaba mirando fijamente su raqueta, levanta la mirada, cuando siente que varias se posan en su espalda, él voltea y al verlos, solo les sonríe. Koutaro al parecer quería decir algo, pero cuando Kazuma voltea hacia delante, simplemente Koutaro cierra la boca, agarrando con fuerza la cerca de metal que los separaba de su capitán.

Sakuma camina hacia el interior de la cancha, con la raqueta en la espalda…

-Cuando quieras… - dice con voz firme la hermosa muchacha.

Kazuma la mira y sonríe…

-Arrogante como hermosa… - dice para sí mismo, se levanta. - ¡Vamos!

Todos estaban a la expectativa del encuentro entre ambos capitanes, que empiezan a calentar…

-¿Sólo vamos a mirar? – pregunta Rie un tanto preocupada.

-Descuida. Sakuma terminará con esto rápidamente. – dijo Chitose con algo de temor en su voz.

-Y más, si quiere evitarle sufrimiento al capitán Kanomiya… - dice Tomoe, muy seria

En las canchas, Sakuma lo mira…

-¿Quién hará el primer saque? – pregunta tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

-Las damas primero… - responde todo galante.

-A pesar de estar bajo tensión, no deja de ser él mismo. – dice Nokoru con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

Sakuma retrocede un poco agarrando con la ayuda de su raqueta dos pelotas pequeñas, una la pone a un lado y la otra la envuelve en su mano, como sintiendo su forma o queriendo sentir otra cosa (no sean la pensados . )

-¡Aquí voy!... – dice preparándose, y empieza hacer rebotar la pequeña pelota.

-¡Te estoy esperando! – dice Kazuma, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, solo de la cintura para arriba.

Sakuma lanza la pelota y hace un saque perfecto, limpio y preciso. Kazuma corre y la intercepta devolviendo, Sakuma no corre, solo da dos pasos largo, gira su cuerpo y por atrás responde a la jugada, Kazuma se la devuelve otra vez, se vuelve un poco largo el partido, hasta que Kazuma logra ver una parte desprotegida de Sakuma, se confía y decide hacer un remate hacia esa parte; sin embargo, la capitana Ryusaki cierra los ojos y hace un movimiento con la raqueta, con una velocidad y fuerza increíble, y la pelota en vez de caer dentro, cae fuera, justo a lado de la línea saque…

Los chicos se quedan sorprendidos ante tal jugada, Kenji gritaba que era trampa, que no era justo, pero las chicas miraban impávidas, no decían ni hacían nada, solo observaban y esperaban.

Kazuma estaba jugando bien, pensaba Sakuma, pero, si continuaba esto así, tal vez esto tendría un final lento y doloroso, y más para el capitán…

Llevaban 3 – 1 ganando Sakuma, Tomoe miraba el cielo y veía que el tiempo de repente cambió, y un fuerte viento empezó a soplar…

-Parece que va a llover… - dice en voz baja, más Chitose y Rie la escucharon.

Rie levanta la mirada…

-Espero que la capitana acabe pronto, sino, no podrán jugar… - dice preocupada la pequeña tenista.

-No hay problema, Sakuma sabe que esto debe acabar… - dice Miki sin quitar la mirada del juego.

Mientras en las canchas… Kazuma pensaba algo abatido por todo lo que bien que jugaba Ryusaki…

-_"No cabe duda, es merecedora de que la llamen, la Emperatriz del Tenis, sinceramente está fuera de mi liga, pero… pero…" _– cierra los ojos. – _"No quiero perder de una manera vergonzosa, no de nuevo… Quiero que se sienta orgullosa de mí, me gustaría ser algo más que su amigo, pero también quiero que vea que estoy a su altura, le gané un juego, pero tengo que ganar el partido completo, esa es… la única manera…"_

Sakuma miraba en los ojos de Kazuma, determinación y decisión, estaba muy contenta de jugar así con él, pero, si continuaban de esta manera, Kazuma no sería el mismo al finalizar el encuentro…

Un par de ojos gatunos miraban atentamente los movimientos ágiles y precisos de la capitana Ryusaki, realmente estaba sorprendido de verla jugar con garra y empuje, y más, ella no lucía muy cansada, en cambio, el otro jugador estaba casi hecho trapo.

Kazuma de repente cae de rodillas, Sakuma justamente hizo otro punto, ella al verlo que se levantaba con las justas, cierra los ojos y presiona con más fuerza el agarre del mango de su raqueta…

-¡Vamos capitán! – gritaban los integrantes del equipo masculino.

-¡Tú puedes!

-¡Adelante!

Kazuma levanta la mirada hacia sus amigos e intenta sonreír, y se levanta con gran esfuerzo. Sakuma al verlo, sus ojos estaban muy cristalinos, como si en cualquier momento rompiera a llorar, presiona la pelota de su otra mano, ve a Kazuma que espera el servicio de ella, entonces Sakuma levanta la raqueta y señala con ésta a Kazuma…

-¡Capitán Kazuma Kanomiya!

Todos prestan atención a lo que Sakuma está apunto de decir…

-¡Si realmente quieres continuar siendo capitán del equipo de tenis de SEIGAKU! ¡Entonces tendrás que devolver el saque que haré!

Ante lo dicho por la capitana Ryusaki, todos se quedan sorprendidos, menos Tomoe, que ya sabía hacia donde iba su capitana…

Kazuma al oír lo dicho por Sakuma, se aferra a su raqueta con ambas manos…

-¡Me he preparado para esto desde que salí de esta escuela, quiero seguir siendo capitán de SEIGAKU y quiero ser alguien que esté a tu altura, Sakuma! ¡Por eso! ¡Por eso!... ¡Sea lo que sea la devolveré! ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ!

Sakuma, ante las palabras de Kazuma, cierra los ojos y se prepara para el saque…

-Ese saque… - murmura Nokoru.

-Es el mismo del año pasado… - dice Koutaro con los ojos abiertos.

-_"Ese es…" _– dice Kazuma en pensamientos.

-El saque Twist. – dice Tomoe y Chitose al mismo tiempo.

El saque de Sakuma es muy parecido al de Ryoma, la única diferencia es que no va directamente al rostro, después de golpear el suelo, dibuja una curva perfecta hacia fuera (un saque twist con efecto, aunque eso es imposible o ¿no? O0Ó jejeje)

-Es el saque que llevó al equipo femenino a la nacional - dice Soujiro sorprendido.

Kazuma ante esto, abre los ojos de golpe, no lo podía creer, ni siquiera se había movido, ni menos había visto en que momento la pelota se desvió, baja las manos, dejando colgar su raqueta que al poco rato esta cae. Sakuma baja la mirada…

-Lo que me temía… - dice Tomoe, alejándose de la cerca de metal. – Esto ya terminó… Vámonos… - y empieza a alejarse de las canchas.

Chitose la ve avanzar, y mira a Koutaro…

-Koutaro…

El chico al oírla voltea solo el rostro para mirarla, ella tenía los ojos llenos de tristezas, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, se lleva las manos a la altura del pecho y las junta con fuerza…

-Lo siento… - dice casi inaudible.

Más Koutaro pudo leer sus labios y movió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, terminando por sonreírle. Chitose también lo hace y se va junto con sus amigas a paso lento.

Los demás chicos ven como Kazuma cae de rodillas lentamente. Soujiro y Jiinta no pueden contener las lágrimas que caían pesadamente, Horio y Takeo apretaban con fuerza los puños.

Sakuma estaba parada con la mirada en el suelo, su cerquillo la cubría, apretando con fuerza el mango de su raqueta…

Entonces…

-¡Buen partido Sakuma!... – dice Kazuma levantándose, se le ve muy cansado, pero a pesar de eso, sonríe…

-Kazuma… - murmura Sakuma para ella misma.

-Soy un completo iluso… Creer que podría ganarte… - dice Kazuma en tono burlón.

-No… Tu has jugado bien… - le responde, acercándose lentamente. – Lo principal es la determinación, además… tal vez si tu brazo estuviera en excelentes condiciones, me hubieras hecho sudar… - le dice sonriendo.

-¿Tú brazo? – pregunta Nokoru.

Ante esta declaración de Sakuma, Kazuma solo lanza una carcajada de "me atrapaste"…

-No sé como lo haces, pero, siempre me has sorprendido… - dice caminando hacia la salida de la cancha.

Los chicos corren a rodear a su Ex capitán, Jiinta trata de secarse las lágrimas, Soujiro se tranquilizó un poco. Nokoru y Koutaro se acercan, Koutaro toma la raqueta de Kazuma, al verlo tan cansado…

-Capitán… - dicen Kenji y Horio

-Ya no lo soy ni lo seré nunca más… - les dice con un tono un tanto frío, pero se notaba el dolor de haber perdido contra Sakuma, una vez más…

-Kazuma… Debes ir a ver ese brazo… No es bueno que te aguantes el dolor. – le recomienda Sakuma.

-Aunque no has jugado con todo tu potencial, me alegro que hayas jugado sin dudar a pesar de saber de mi lesión…

-Nunca me lo hubieras perdonado… - le dice Sakuma acercándosele y pone su mano derecha sobre su hombro. – Estoy segura que donde quiera que vayas lo harás bien, pero si cambias de opinión sabes que estaremos muy contentos de tenerte de vuelta. Espero que no se te olvide eso… - y sonríe amablemente.

-Claro que no, capitana Ryusaki… Su amabilidad y fortaleza ayudará mucho más que mi sola presencia… - dice en tono cansado y abatido.

-Kazuma… - dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Siento mucho todo esto…

De repente empiezan a caer pequeñas gotas, la lluvia se presentó de manera lenta y suave…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana será un día muy pesado… - dice Sakuma con una sonrisa.

Todos se retiran, Sakuma voltea hacia el lado contrario… Jiinta al darse cuenta…

-¡Capitana!

-Déjala. – le dice Horio. – A ella siempre le gusta quedarse al último, aunque sea con lluvia… No te preocupes…

Y se alejan corriendo. Kazuma se mantenía donde estaba, y sonríe…

-Sakuma… Espero que encuentres a alguien, y… suerte con los torneos, donde quiera que vaya, siempre te apoyaré…

-Gracias Kazuma. Sé que tu también encontrarás a alguien muy pronto… Suerte en tu nuevo camino… - dice sin voltear a verlo.

-Si… Bien… Nos vemos… Algún día… - dice Kazuma, ante estas palabras la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza.

El ex capitán empezó a correr hacia la salida de la escuela, dejando a Sakuma parada, ella no movía ni un músculo, estaba como congelada, entonces aparece un relámpago y un trueno ensordecedor, el relámpago ilumina el rostro de Sakuma, las lágrimas se confunden con el agua que caía por su rostro, ella ya estaba totalmente empapada. Alguien que estaba detrás de unos árboles cercanos no sabía que hacer, su mirada dorada estaba serena y miraba fijamente a la chica frente a él, pero sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados.

El viento soplaba fuerte, y ante esa fuerza una pelota es empujada, rodando hacia el pie de Sakuma, ella la levanta y empieza a caminar, llegando a un lado del gimnasio, y empieza a golpear la pelota con la raqueta sobre la pared, la lanzaba al mismo sitio una y otra y otra vez, y los golpes se volvían más y más fuertes y los movimientos de Sakuma eran más fuertes y bruscos cada vez, ella levanta la mirada hacia la pelota, se la veía furiosa, triste, se detestaba en ese momento, ella golpea con fuerza y dureza la pelota que al rebotar, se dispara hacia atrás de ella, quien la deja pasar. Las fuerzas de Sakuma la abandonan porque cae de rodillas en el acto, ella quería tirar su raqueta contra la pared, pero ella misma se detiene con su otra mano y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar estas cosas?… - se preguntaba en voz baja. – Él no tenía porque irse, pero… pero…

No pudo continuar hablando con ella misma, ya que un nudo en su garganta la ahorcaba, las gruesas lágrimas no paraban de caer aunque cerrara con fuerza los ojos, y justo cuando cae un trueno, ella grita con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡AAAAHHHHH!

Luego de un lapso, ella se levanta lentamente…

-No Sakuma, ya no puedes retroceder… Ellos te necesitan. – se decía a ella misma

Con sus manos mojadas por la lluvia trata de secarse las lágrimas, aunque estas se han mezclado con la lluvia que caía con fuerza torrencial.

-En una semana empieza el ranking, y se verá si el equipo masculino tiene una nueva oportunidad…

Y se aleja caminando lentamente, siendo observada detenidamente por un par de ojos dorados, quien sale de su escondite, detrás de los árboles cerca del gimnasio…

-Si que has cambiado, Ryusaki… - dice Ryoma en un tono algo preocupado.

Camina por donde Sakuma salió…

**Continuará**

-------------

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mi no me gustó mucho, ya que no supe como crear algún juego o explicarlo bien   Además que me pareció muy triste… ¿Qué opinan?

**Gomenasai…**


	5. Cap 05 El Ranking

Hi! Aquí el capitulo, esto se va a poner muy interesante… XDDD

Espero les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño, y para que no me maten, Ryoma aparecerá más y tendrá mucho más participación, porque es un SakXRyo nee? Así que esta es pa ti Viridiana y no tes molesta conmigo yaaap?

**Domo arigatou: slamina, clea everlastig, Kisumo-chan, kaname-c, viridiana y Ania… por sus reviews y decirme que les gusta (lloro de la emoción buaaaaaaaa! )**

Empecemos…

--------------

Capitulo 05 – El Ranking

Ryoma mira como Tomoka jala a Sakuma hasta él… Sakuma mueve la boca, pero no escucha nada, entonces lo mira sonriente…

-"No Tomoka, no lo conozco… No lo conozco… No lo conozco…" – dice la voz de Sakuma repetitivamente y haciéndose más y más apagada.

Ryoma se levanta de golpe, tenía algo de sudor en la frente, se frota sin fuerza los ojos…

-Fue un sueño, de nuevo… - dice para sí mismo, con la sabana se seca el sudor de la frente y del cuello.

Voltea a ver su despertador, y éste marcaba las 6.45 a.m. Demasiado temprano, Ryoma se tira de nuevo para retomar el sueño, gira en su cama, y nada…

-¡Demonios! – exclama en susurro y en tono de fastidio, de mala gana abandona su cama.

Karupin, su gato himalayo, ya no es tan pequeño, pero aún sigue durmiendo con su dueño (hasta Karupin se ha vuelto un hermoso gato XD), se despierta al sentir el abandono tanto del calor de las sabanas como de su propio dueño.

Ryoma se dirige al baño, el gato llama su atención con un maullido distinto, el cual el chico de ojos gatunos reconoce muy bien…

-Lo siento, amigo. La culpa es de ella, no me dejó dormir... – dice en tono garraspado. – _"Toda la semana el mismo sueño……… ¡Que fastidio…!_

Karupin dobla a un costado su carita, como preguntándose que le sucedía a su dueño.

Por otra parte, un despertador sonaba insistentemente, pero no hacía mucho ruido, más sin embargo, logró despertar a la persona que estaba debajo de las sabanas. Una mano de piel blanca y tersa sale de entre las sabanas, tratando se encontrar el despertador, y al apagarlo, vuelve a esconder la mano… Pero luego de un minuto, el despertador empieza a hacer un ruido más fuerte y cada vez más y más… Eso despierta totalmente a la persona que estaba debajo de las sabanas, mostrándonos a una Sakuma con todos los cabellos alborotados y algunas ojeras, sus ojos estaban algo hinchados e irritados, ella voltea de un lado a otro y apaga el aparato asegurándose de que no se prenda más, luego resopla un tanto cansada, se levanta y con los pies descalzos se mira en el espejo de su tocador, que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación…

-Vaya… pero que cara es esa Sakuma… - se cuestiona media burlona. – Hoy es un nuevo día, lo que pasó, es eso… pasado… - aspira profundamente y suelta la respiración lentamente, se soba los ojos, y al verse de nuevo…

-Bien Sakuma… Es hora de prepararse… - dice mirándose fijamente al espejo y con una sonrisa serena.

Sakuma sale del baño, secándose el cabello con la toalla y camina hacia el comedor, pone a hervir el agua y se regresa a su cuarto…

_-"Por estar angustiada y preocupada por el equipo masculino, casi no he podido dormir toda la semana, aunque adoro el tenis, me quita tiempo para las tareas…"_ Encima que Sadaharu nos hace entrenar hasta tarde. – dice con una pequeña venita en su frente. – Ya casi no me da tiempo de hacer nada… - dice en un hondo suspiro.

La hora llegó, las clases cursaron normalmente y a las 12 m, por medio del alta voz llamaron a las(os) titulares y a los aspirantes, para que se dirijan a las canchas de tenis…

-Bien… Llegó la hora… - dice Sakuma levantándose de su asiento.

Sakuma mira a Tomoe, Chitose y Harumi, las cuatro cogen sus cosas y se retiran…

-¡Animo Sakuma! – decía Tomoka levantándose con entusiasmo.

Horio se levanta también…

-Bueno… Vamos… ¿Echizen? – ve el asiento de su compañero, pero el mencionado ya estaba saliendo a paso lento…

-Oye compañero… - dice Horio corriendo a alcanzarlo

-¡Animo príncipe Ryoma!... – victorea Tomoka.

Las chicas caminan con lentitud y estilo, por el pasillo se les va uniendo las otras cinco que faltan, se ve que pasan por una sombra y cuando salen del edificio escolar, aparecen con sus uniformes de tenis (se cambiaron muy rápido, nee?)… y llegan a las canchas, ahí se encontraban el entrenador Sadaharu y los titulares masculinos (ahora les describo los uniformes…)

Sakuma y las demás llegan, Ryoma levanta la mirada al ver que hacen mucho alboroto algunos chicos que se colaron o simplemente se escaparon de las clases, al ver llegar a las titulares…

-Miren ya llegaron… Ryusaki sama… - decía un chico en un suspiro.

-Que hermosa es la capitana… Es tan frágil, no parece que fuera la capitana, más bien… una bailarina de ballet… - dice otro.

-En verdad Ryusaki sama, es toda una muñeca viviente… - dice un chico con cara de libidinoso.

Y frases más como esas, Ryoma se puso colorado, pero no de vergüenza, estaba ¿celoso? No, no el príncipe frío y señor del mada mada dane, del tenis… Era totalmente estúpido, pero al ver a las tenistas, y más que todo a ella, con ese uniforme, que más pareciera malla de aeróbicos (según Ryoma u.uU, que exagerado), el que haya diseñado ese tipo de vestimenta debe haber sido un completo enfermo. nnUU

Sakuma y sus compañeras vestían, la parte del torso no era tan diferente al de los chicos, la única diferencia era que el de las chicas era sin mangas con costura roja, era un poco más ceñido al cuerpo, el azul era un poco más claro, la falda era blanca, pero las mallas o pantalonetas eran, azules en Rie y Chitose, rojo en Miki y Nami, blanca en Tomoe, Akemi y Ami, y negra en Sakuma y Harumi, la pantaloneta de Sakuma tenía una banda roja en diagonal alrededor de la pierna derecha, ella usaba una muñequera rojo cereza con dos ribetes azules en la mano derecha; usan la misma casaca que los chicos, las cuales Sakuma y Tomoe la tenían puesta, Rie y Chitose la tenía amarrada a la cintura y el resto lo llevaban en el brazo… (Creo que es suficiente de tantas explicaciones jejeje)

Sakuma se presenta frente a Sadaharu…

-Ya estamos listas… ¿Empezamos? – dice Sakuma con una sonrisa amable.

-Bien… - dice Sadaharu, que le daba una ojeada rápida a sus apuntes, y luego cierra el cuaderno verde.

-¿Entonces? – pregunta Tomoe impaciente.

-¡Reúnanse…! - dice Sadaharu con voz autoritaria.

Todos corren y rodean al entrenador…

-Como todos sabrán, este año nos prepararemos para el torneo local, y para eso se deberá elegir quienes nos representará, sin embargo hay otro problema… El equipo masculino de tenis carece tanto de entrenador como de capitán…

Ante estas palabras, Sakuma baja un poco la mirada, Tomoe la golpea en el codo con el dedo, ella levanta la mirada, Tomoe y Chitose le sonríen a su manera, ella agradece con la mirada…

Sadaharu muestra una lista en un papelote…

-Bien, los nombres de los jugadores están en esta lista, se enfrentarán contra los jugadores experimentados, si ganan, jugarán contra los regulares, si les ganan entonces podrán formar parte del equipo…

-Eso será muy fácil, los regulares no son tan fuertes como los de antes… - decía un chico.

-Es verdad… Será pan comido.

Los chicos que pertenecían al equipo solo se quedaban callados, sabían que lo que decían era cierto, Kenji quería abalanzárseles, pero Nokoru lo detiene…

-Espera… Tendrás la oportunidad de callarlos en las canchas… - le aconseja el rubio al pequeño.

-Solo tenemos que jugar lo mejor posible. – dice Koutaro.

-No perderemos… - dice Jiinta con determinación.

-Bien chicos… Por el equipo y por SEIGAKU – dice Kenji.

Todos…

-¡A JUGAR…!

Los partidos empiezan, a cada instante se ponen interesantes y emocionantes, la sensación es el nuevo estudiante venido de USA, de 3ero A, Echizen Ryoma, que llegó a la final del bloque B sin ningún contratiempo, pero ahora tiene que enfrentarse a Nokoru Souh, el chico rubio; en el bloque A, el vencedor es Izui Koutaro, el chico de cabello negro violáceo…

Luego de las eliminatorias por bloques, se dan un descanso para el almuerzo… Los bloques C y D están próximos…

Ryoma y Horio almuerzan junto a las bancas cerca de las canchas…

-¿Y bien Echizen? ¿Qué tal los partidos?

Ryoma seguía comiendo y solo levanta los hombros, dándole poca importancia a la conversación…

-Oye Echizen… - reclama Horio ante la poca atención de su compañero. – Bueno… - suspiró, llevándose un bocado grande de su almuerzo. – Dime Echizen… ¿Ya acabaron los partidos de tu boque?

-Aún no. Ahora me tengo que enfrentar a un tal Souh. – dice sin emoción alguna, guardando su obentou (XDD)

Ryoma se levanta como dando a entender que ya no quiere estar ahí. Horio al verlo…

-Oye… Echizen… ¡Echizen! ¿Adónde vas?

-Quiero Ponta… - responde cortante sin detenerse…

-¡Espera!

Entonces llega un chico de segundo…

-¡Horio san…! El entrenador Sadaharu lo espera… Tiene un enfrentamiento.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto?

-Si… Se enfrentará contra Jiinta Ooshima.

-Ah… Entendido…

Horio busca a Ryoma con la mirada…

-Ya bueno… Luego lo veré… - y se va corriendo, siguiendo al chico que fue a buscarlo.

Las chicas estaban guardando sus almuerzos…

-¿Dónde están Miki y Akemi? – pregunta Rie.

Y justo en ese momento…

-¡Oigan! – llama Miki corriendo junto a Akemi.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? – pregunta Nami.

-Hemos visto el partido del bloque B, Echizen ganó, ahora se enfrentará contra Nokoru san.

-¿Contra Nokoru? – pregunta Tomoe disimulando su sorpresa, pero cierra las manos en puños.

-Vaya… Parece que alguien se preocupa… - dice Rie pícaramente a Nami, quien sonríe a escondidas.

-De modo que Echizen… - dice Sakuma sonriendo. – Ese chico me sorprende… - y mira a Tomoe.

-Y vaya que es muy sorprendente… Mira… - y le entrega a Sakuma un papel.

-Aquí está los puntajes… Echizen arrasó contra todos. Contra Kenji Takahashi el puntaje fue de 6-1

-Increíble… - dicen Rie y Nami a coro.

Sakuma ve los puntajes, se sorprende un poco y sonríe…

-Si… No cabe duda… Es muy bueno en el tenis…

-¿Y Chitose? – pregunta Miki.

-Fue a ver el partido de Koutaro chan – responde Rie.

-Oigan… vamos a ver el partido de Nokoru san contra Echizen san… - dice Miki.

-Se nota que estará muy emocionante. – dice Akemi, entusiasmada.

-Bueno, yo iré a ver el partido del bloque C, creo que es el turno de Horio contra Ooshima kun. – dice Sakuma.

-Pero el de Nokoru empezará dentro de poco, y sé que Horio ganará, Sakuma. – dice Tomoe, algo aburrida.

-Horio tiene algunas fallas, y quiero revisarlas al verlo jugar, al igual que Jiinta kun. – dice sonriendo.

-Nosotras iremos a ver el partido del bloque D, se enfrentan Soujiro Shirou y Takeo Arima.- dice Nami. Rie afirma con la cabeza.

Entonces cada una se va hacia las canchas de los bloques que dijeron. Sakuma al llegar, Horio y Jiinta ya estaban jugando, Sakuma se da cuenta en el tablero de puntuación, en donde se ve que Horio gana tres juegos por uno de Jiinta. Horio saca y empieza a jugar, Jiinta se la devuelve…

-Ese Horio… ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que debe flexionar un poco más las rodillas? – se dice Sakuma sonriendo.- Aunque no está jugando nada mal, pero le falta trabajar un poco en su postura. – sonríe satisfecha.

-Hoi Hoi… - dice alguien en forma de saludo.

Sakuma voltea un poco seria, pero al ver a la persona a su lado, una gran sonrisa se forma rápidamente.

-Ah… ¡Hola! – dice Sakuma muy alegre.

Entre tanto en la cancha del bloque D, Soujiro y Takeo estaban esforzándose por ganar, pero ambos son fuertes, sin embargo, solo uno tendrá la victoria. Rie y Nami miraban asombradas, veían que los chicos habían mejorado, no cabía duda alguna, este año, los titulares estaban más fuertes que nunca.

Al finalizar los juegos de los bloques C y D, los que encabezan la victoria son Horio y Soujiro, respectivamente.

En la cancha del bloque B, Nokoru se preparaba calentando, en eso llegan tres aspirantes, diciendo que no encontraban a Echizen por ningún lado. Sadaharu estaba tranquilo, la única que echaba chispa era Tomoe…

-Pero que se ha creído, dejar esperando de esa manera… y a un titular como Nokoru san. Si fuera un partido real lo hubiera perdido por Default… - decía furiosa. –No sé como el entrenador Sadaharu le permite esas libertades…

-Tranquila Tomoe… - le dice Harumi.

-Es totalmente una falta de respeto. ¿Quien se cree que es? ¿El príncipe del Tenis? – dice enojadísima.

-Pues si… - responde una voz varonil, muy calmada.

Tomoe y Harumi voltean a verlo, y ambas tienen cara de sorpresa…

-Pero si tu… si tu… - tartamudea nerviosa Harumi.

-Si que ha pasado tiempo… ¿no? – dice con voz amable.

Mientras que Ryoma se encuentra recostado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, completamente dormido…

**Continuará…**

-------------------

Jejejeje… ¿Qué tal? Parece que nuestro querido príncipe está haciendo de las suyas como antes, quedarse dormido jijiji… ¿Y pues que les pareció? Al menos apareció un poco más nee… jiji

Les digo que el próximo cap estará más que emocionante… ¿Ya descubrieron quienes son los dos nuevos personajes que puse? El que habla con Sakuma, de hecho que lo descubrieron, pero el que contesta aquella pregunta tan obvia a Tomoe… pueden ser varios jejeje

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, no saben como me suben la moral. Creo que este cap me salió un poco corto, pero el próximo será más largo… y más emocionante… No se lo pierdan jijiji

Matta ne!


	6. Cap 06 Un dia realmente largo

Hi! Que tal?

Domo arigatou a todas que me leen y no se cansan, como saben es mi primer fic de PoT, y toy realmente feliz que les haya llegado a gustar, en verdad no se que habría sido de mi sin ustedes…

**Domo Arigatou: clea everlasting, karlyta, slamina, 3-Cindy-3, Kisumo chan, kaname-c, Viridiana y Mijo**

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo si me salió largazo, así que búsquense un buen cojín que sino… además, no lo lean rápido que si no se pierden, créanme a mi me paso XP También, voy a demorarme un poco en subir, porque empecé a trabajar, pero no se preocupen que llevo mi block y sigo escribiendo allá para que no se me vaya la inspiración, con tal de que no me atrapen en el trabajo jijiji

---------------------------

Capitulo 06 – Un día realmente largo

-Ese Horio… ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que debe flexionar un poco más las rodillas? – se dice Sakuma sonriendo.- Aunque no está jugando nada mal, pero le falta trabajar un poco en su postura. – sonríe satisfecha.

-Hoi Hoi… - dice alguien en forma de saludo.

Sakuma voltea un poco seria, pero al ver a la persona a su lado, una gran sonrisa se forma rápidamente.

-Ah… ¡Hola! – dice Sakuma muy alegre.

En la cancha del bloque B, Nokoru se preparaba calentando, en eso llegan tres aspirantes, diciendo que no encontraban a Echizen por ningún lado. Sadaharu estaba tranquilo, la única que echaba chispa era Tomoe…

-Pero que se ha creído, dejar esperando de esa manera… y a un titular como Nokoru san. Si fuera un partido real lo hubiera perdido por Default… - decía furiosa. –No sé como el entrenador Sadaharu le permite esas libertades…

-Tranquila Tomoe… - le dice Harumi.

-Es totalmente una falta de respeto. ¿Quien se cree que es? ¿El príncipe del Tenis? – dice enojadísima.

-Pues si… - responde una voz varonil, muy calmada.

Tomoe y Harumi voltean a verlo, y ambas tienen cara de sorpresa…

-Pero si tu… si tu… - tartamudea nerviosa Harumi.

-Si que ha pasado tiempo… ¿no? – dice con voz amable. – Que tal Sada… - saluda con la mano levantada.

-Que tal Syusuke… Has llegado en buen momento… - responde el entrenador caminando hacia el recién llegado.

Ambos estrechan las manos.

-Él es… él es… - seguía tartamudeando Harumi…

-Fuji Syusuke… El antiguo genius de Seigaku. – dice Tomoe con los ojos como platos. – Mi jugador favorito… - dice con corazoncitos latiendo en los ojos.

En las canchas del bloque C, Sakuma estaba mirando a alguien a su lado derecho…

-¿Qué tal Eiji kun?

-Sakuma chan… Que linda estás… No cabe duda que ese uniforme está hecho para ti… - dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh Eiji kun… que cosas dices… - dice la aludida un tanto sonrojada.

-¿Cómo van? – dice Eiji mirando hacia la cancha.

-Justo terminaron… Horio ganó 6-4 – dice sonriendo.

-Quien lo diría, ese chico tan hablador pudiera llegar a ser un titular… - dice Eiji un tanto incrédulo.

-Jejeje… Que malo. Horio se ha esforzado mucho… Y más cuando ustedes se fueron…

-¿Y Ryusaki-sensei?

-Ella está viajando… Tú sabes… A ella no le gusta estar quieta, y desde que se retiró de los entrenamientos, ha tratado de mantenerse ocupada en lo que sea. – termina de contar con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… ¿Y Sadaharu?

-Está en las canchas del bloque A, creo… ¿Vamos a buscarlo?

-Allá vamos… - dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Eiji kun… Tan animoso como siempre… Es bueno verte de nuevo…

-Si… Pero también estoy aquí porque me dijeron que O´chibi regresó…

-¿Ah? ¿o´chibi? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto sorprendida, deteniéndose de repente…

-Si… Vamos Sakuma… - dice Eiji muy entusiasmado. – Quiero saber como está, que tanto ha crecido, si ha mejorado en sus técnicas, si ha cambiado… - dice de manera presurosa.

-Que yo sepa no tenemos a alguien que se llame así… - responde Sakuma con una gotita.

-OH Sakuma… Estoy hablando de Ryoma Echizen…

-Ah… Echizen kun… - dice riendo nerviosa. – No sabía que lo conocías…

-¡Claro!... – dice Eiji sonriendo, entonces deja de sonreír y mira un tanto serio a Sakuma, quien le sonreía.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunta la joven al ver a su interlocutor mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces es cierto… - murmura el chico gato.

-¿Cómo? – se ve a una chibi Sakuma con varios signos de interrogación.

-Nada… nada… - se apresura a responder.

Eiji mira alrededor…

-Creo que ya llegamos… - le dice a su acompañante.

-Si… Mira allá están… - señala Sakuma a un grupo de personas, cerca de la cancha.

Ambos se acercan y al llegar… Sakuma no puede ocultar su sorpresa y alegría…

-¡Ah!... ¡Syusuke Fuji!... ¡Qué sorpresa!... – dice Sakuma llegando al frente del ex genius.

-Hola Sakuma chan… Que gusto verte… ¿Dónde estabas? – dice con su misma sonrisa amable de siempre.

-Vengo de la cancha del bloque C… Miren a quien me encontré… - dice volteando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué tal? – saluda Eiji con una gran sonrisa.

-Si es… Kikumaru senpai… - dice Tomoe casi babeando.

En ese momento, Chitose regresa con una cara de felicidad por ver a Koutaro, quien caminaba a lado de ella un tanto sonrojado, Chitose mira hacia el tumulto de gente y sus ojos se agrandan, sale corriendo y gritando…

-¡EIJI SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAI! – y se lanza a Eiji, quien el se queda algo pasmado y mareado…

-¿Hoi Hoi…? - dice un tanto confundido

-¡Chitose! – reclama Tomoe.

-Pero si es Eiji… Kikumaru Eiji senpai… - dice Chitose al borde de perder los estribos (XDDDD)

-Ya… Ya Chitose… - dice Sakuma muy relajada.

Sakuma de manera calmada baja a Chitose, quien pareciera como si se resbalara por un tubo. Sakuma le dice al oído…

-Parece que hay alguien que no ha visto con buenos ojos esta escena tan bochornosa… - le susurra.

Chitose se pone derecha y mira hacia donde Koutaro se quedó con la quijada por los suelos, al ver a su adorada Chitose lanzarse de semejante manera…

-OH OH… - exclama Chitose muy avergonzada. – Koutaro… Koutaro chan… - dice la ágil chica corriendo al ver al chico medio molesto al llegar donde él estaba observando.

Desde donde la pareja estaba, se ve a Chitose agitando rápidamente los brazos para llamar la atención del guapo joven que solo le daba la espalda ofendido. Una risa general se forma ante tal "show". Sadaharu se acerca a estrecharle la mano a su amigo y antiguo compañero de equipo, Eiji Kikumaru…

-Es muy vital…

-Todo gracias a mis preparados… - dice Sadaharu con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Ni me lo recuerdes… - dice Eiji moviendo la boca como un tic nervioso y con la frente de color azul.

Syusuke se acerca a ellos…

-¿A qué hora empieza el partido? – pregunta algo despreocupado.

-Se supone que ya… ¿No les parece? – dice Tomoe muy molesta.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Echizen san? – dice Sakuma un tanto preocupada.

-Él es así… - responde Eiji. – Siempre llegaba a las prácticas con algo de retraso.

-¡En serio! – responde Sakuma un poco sorprendida.

Entre tanto, a la sombra de un árbol frondoso, en sus raíces dormitaba cierto apuesto chico de ojos dorados… Una voz muy masculina se deja escuchar…

-No cambias… Siempre durmiendo en donde se te ocurra…

Ryoma abre un ojo, y la visera de la gorra le cubre el otro, levanta un poco la cabeza para saber de quien se trata…

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe… - responde con un resoplido y tono de fastidio.

-OH… Ya te despertaste… Bueno Echizen… ¿Qué diablos esperas? Todos están en las canchas. Si quieres dormir, primero termina lo que tienes que hacer y cuando te desocupes, haz lo que quieras…

-Entrometido como siempre… - dice Ryoma muy fastidiado.

Ryoma de un salto ágil se pone de pie, pone su raqueta sobre su hombro y empieza a caminar… El chico lo observa con una gran sonrisa…

-Jejeje… En verdad que eres el mismo, solo que un poco más grande… Ay los jóvenes, sí que crecen muy rápido.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Quieres una invitación o qué? – dice en un tono gélido.

-Tan sutil y amable como siempre… - dice un chico de ojos violetas y con una gran vena palpitando, aguantando las ganas de moler a golpes al chico que lo miraba de manera indiferente.

-Nos vemos… - dice Ryoma tranquilo y se va a las canchas.

-Ese Ryoma… - dice el chico X (ya saben quien es, ¿nee?)

En las canchas, Tomoe caminaba de un lado a otro, mira a la cancha, y ve que Nokoru estaba esperando impávido, cada vez revisaba las cuerdas de su raqueta, o revisaba si sus agujetas estaban algo flojas para entretenerse… Ryoma se acerca…

-Llegué… - dice tranquilamente.

De repente sentía el ambiente muy pesado, y se ve a cada uno de los presentes con un aura roja, estaban totalmente enojados por la demora de Echizen. Él lo supo pero no le interesó y justo cuando estaba por entrar a la cancha…

-O´chibi… - lo llama Eiji.

Ryoma voltea a verlo cuando caminaba hacia la cancha…

-Kikumaru senpai… - dice Ryoma un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Qué tal Echizen kun? – saluda Syusuke.

-Fuji senpai… - dice igual de sorprendido.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Echizen. – dice Syusuke con su misma sonrisa amable y despreocupado.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunta poniéndose nuevamente serio.

-Jejeje No has cambiado nada… O´chibi… - dice el alegre Eiji, poniendo su brazo por el hombro derecho de Echizen.

-Kikumaru senpai… Tengo partido… Estás estorbando mi camino… - dice indiferente.

-Venimos a apoyarte… - le dice Eiji con una venita de enfado en la frente.

Syusuke ante esto sonríe más y ve a Sakuma, quien hablaba de lo más normal con sus demás amigas…

Sin perder más el tiempo, el partido da inicio, el juego se vuelve reñido, Nokoru es un buen contrincante, sin embargo, Ryoma no jugaba del todo serio, y Nokoru se da cuenta…

-_"Bueno, me pondré más serio…" _– se dice y presiona más el mango de la raqueta, devolviendo el saque de Ryoma, con un poco más de fuerza. Ryoma al recibirla siente la potencia en la que ha sido devuelta, él sonríe, y el partido empieza a cobrar intensidad…

Rie y Akemi abre los ojos…

-¿Sienten eso? – pregunta Akemi un tanto nerviosa.

-Es como si ellos nos estuviesen enviando esa fuerza que desprenden ante cada golpe o saque… - dice Rie.

-Echizen siempre nos ha sorprendido y más cuando juega en serio… - dice Syusuke.

Tomoe había escuchado todo eso, y presiona los puños… Sakuma observa muy entretenida el partido, ella observa con más detenimiento el juego de Ryoma, entonces un dolor agudo se manifiesta en su cabeza, ya que inmediatamente se lleva dos dedos a la altura de la sien y se soba en círculo…

-Ay… - dice en voz baja

Syusuke que estaba a su lado se da cuenta…

-¿Sakuma chan? ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunta tranquilamente.

-No… No pasa nada… - dice sonriendo forzosamente.

-¿Segura? – pregunta no muy convencido.

-Si… - responde ella mirando hacia el partido.

Sakuma mira de nuevo a Ryoma y otro fuerte dolor de cabeza la ataca…

-_"¿Por qué me he empezado a doler tan repentinamente?"_ – se cuestiona un tanto sorprendida.

Ryoma se da cuenta que Nokoru no es tan fácil de doblegar, decide hacer un remate con mucha fuerza, dándole un punto. Nokoru se sorprende un poco, por la fuerza y velocidad, Ryoma sonríe satisfecho y se prepara a hacer un saque, su famoso y recordado saque TWIST. Los chicos que observaban el juego se sorprendieron, incluyendo a las chicas…

-¡¿Vieron! – exclama Rie casi chillando.

-¡¿Saque Twist! – dice Chitose con sorpresa.

-Entonces, no fue coincidencia… - murmura Tomoe.

Tomoe recuerda el enfrentamiento que tuvo contra Ryoma, al día siguiente de cuando lo conoció…

---------Flash Back----------

-¡6-1! – dice Nami – Juego para Echizen…

Sadaharu solo levanta su cuaderno a la altura sus ojos y se va caminando a otra dirección…

Ryoma estaba por irse…

-¿Quién dijo que te podías ir? – dice Tomoe muy molesta, levantándose de golpe.

-Te derroté… Además así no es divertido… - le responde indiferente.

-¡Oye!...

-Tomoe… Ya basta… Te venció… - dice Nami corriendo hacia su amiga, e impidiendo que se acercara a Echizen.

-¡Esto aun no termina!... – dice forzando su andar.

-¡Tomoe!... – reclama Nami. – Si Sakuma se entera… Que más quieres, jugaste contra él, Sadaharu te va a castigar…

Tomoe mira con enojo a Echizen y luego a Nami…

-No vale la pena, amiga. – le dice Nami con mirada suplicante.

-Ese saque… - y recuerda todos los saques que hizo.

Tomoe se tranquiliza, Echizen al ver que Tomoe se apacigua se retira lentamente… Tomoe presiona con fuerza el mango de su raqueta…

-_"Me derrotaste, pero no me has vencido"… - _dice Tomoe en su mente y una mirada fiera.

------------

Nokoru había podido desviar a duras penas el saque, Ryoma un tanto sorprendido cambió de mano, aunque el saque ya lo podía hacer con ambas manos (Increíble!)

Y así concluyó el partido, Ryoma y Nokoru del bloque B 6-3, todos estaban muy sorprendidos. Koutaro no lo podía creer, él esperaba un enfrentamiento contra Nokoru, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba, ahora tendría que enfrentarse contra Echizen, por el bloque A Koutaro y el bloque B Echizen.

Algunos de los espectadores van a felicitar a Echizen, quien solo miraba de un lado a otro restándole importancia…

-_"Si solo es un partido de eliminatorias, no es la gran cosa…" – _se decía con algo de fastidio al oír los gritos de las chicas.

Tomoe entró corriendo hacia donde Nokoru, quien salía tocándose el rostro, el pobre tenía el ojo morado (o.O)

-¡Nokoru san!... – llama Tomoe preocupada.

-Hola Tomoe san – responde tranquilamente el chico rubio.

-Tenemos que ver esos golpes, no vaya haber contusiones mayores… - dice rápidamente.

-Estoy bien, Tomoe san, en serio… - decía el joven rubio con una gotita en la sien.

-No señor… - dice Tomoe acercándose más a él, y lo agarra de la mano jalándolo hacia la salida.

Al salir, Tomoe ve como ovacionan y felicitan a Ryoma, Tomoe suelta a Nokoru y se acerca con paso firme hacia el jugador…

-¡Si que te pasaste, Echizen! – le reclama enérgicamente.

Ryoma voltea hacia donde venia la voz femenina, levanta una ceja con indiferencia…

-La culpa ha sido de él… - dice secamente.

-Encima te atreves a decir eso, cuando todos han sido testigos de que con cada saque, mandabas la pelota directamente a su rostro. – acusaba Tomoe muy molesta.

-Yo creo que fue un gran juego… - dice Nokoru acercándose por detrás de Tomoe.

Ella al oírlo, no podía creerlo…

-Pero Nokoru san… - dice muy sorprendida.

-Ese si que es el verdadero tenis de SEIGAKU… - dice Nokoru sonriente y mira a los anteriores jugadores, o sea Sadaharu, Eiji y Syusuke.

Ryoma solo le sonríe como dándole la razón, Nokoru mira a Tomoe…

-Por favor ayúdame… Está empezando a dolerme… - dice tocándose la mejilla derecha.

Tomoe lo mira y resopla resignada…

-De acuerdo… Vamos… - dice ella caminando adelante seguida muy de cerca por Nokoru.

-Aún les falta mucho… - musita Ryoma.

Los tres antiguos jugadores esbozan una sonrisa de conformidad, en verdad que Ryoma no ha cambiado nada… Sakuma que se encontraba a un lado también lo había escuchado, y tiene un recuerdo, ella cierra los ojos… El rostro no se ve, pero se ve el movimiento de los labios diciéndole – "Aun te falta mucho..."

Sakuma parecía estar en trance, cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro derecho, despertándola al instante…

-¿Ah?

-¿Sakuma?

-Dime – responde la nombrada, pestañando varias veces, al ver a su entrenador, le sonríe.

-Tengo algo que decirte, se me pasó avisarte… - dice muy tranquilamente.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunta interesada.

-Luego del partido entre los bloques A y B, C y D, tú jugarás contra los vencedores, para decidir quien será el nuevo capitán…

-¡¿Cómo! – exclama sorprendida.

-Ajá… Sakuma, tú eres capitana del equipo femenino, me dijiste que querías ayudarme en todo. Y para mí eso será suficiente… Juegas contra ellos, y de acuerdo al resultado final, me basaré en eso para poder escoger a un buen capitán que los guíe en el resto de partidos que se presenten… - dice muy seguro y directo el entrenador Sadaharu, con una sonrisa intrigante.

Sakuma lo ve y suspira resignada…

-Está bien… Si no queda de otra… Mou… - exclama algo apenada.

-¡Bien! – dice Sadaharu animado. – ¡Vengan!... – llama autoritariamente.

Todos se reúnen al momento, Sadaharu pone en conocimiento a los demás lo recién hablado con Sakuma…

-Los primeros en jugar serán Koutaro Ishida contra Ryoma Echizen, de los bloques A y B respectivamente. Satoshi Horio y Soujiro Shirou de los bloques C y D. Luego los que ganen de esos enfrentamientos, se enfrentarán contra la capitana Sakuma Ryusaki…

Todos se quedan sorprendidos… Ryoma abre los ojos como platos tendidos… Sadaharu sonríe…

-Claro que si la vencen, tendrán el derecho de convertirse en el nuevo capitán de Seigaku…

Ante lo último dicho por el entrenador Sadaharu, sale una gran exclamación general…

-¡OH!...

-Claro, es una buena decisión… - dice Eiji Kikumaru, con una gran sonrisa.

-Sakuma chan está capacitada para tal desafío, lo hará bien… - dice Syusuke con gran optimismo.

Sakuma agradece con una linda sonrisa el apoyo de los senpai´s…

-Además de bonita, sé que pondrá en aprietos a más de uno… - dijo una tercera voz varonil.

-¡Momoshiro! – dicen Eiji y Syusuke a la vez.

-¿Qué tal? – saluda con la mano.

Luego de que los 4 ex jugadores se saludan debidamente, Momoshiro se acerca a Ryoma quien se disponía a desaparecer nuevamente (XDDD)

-Estuve esperando a que te acercaras para que me dieras el puntaje de tu último partido, pero ahora entiendo el porque te demorabas… - dijo esto último pícaramente.

Ryoma estaba siendo rodeado por chicas y algunas féminas del equipo de tenis, Rie, Miki, Akemi y Nami. Sakuma justamente se acercaba a él…

-Buen juego, Echizen… - dice la chica de rojizo cabello, con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Echizen? - pregunta Momo algo sorprendido.

Eiji y Syusuke lo jalan a un lado. Eiji hace ademán de silencio con el dedo, y Syusuke mueve la cabeza en forma negativa pero lentamente, un poco triste. Al parecer Momo sabe algo también…

-Ah ya veo… Entiendo… - dice el chico de peinado eléctrico (XDDD) un tanto decaído.

Sakuma mira hacia varios lados, cuando de repente se siente algo mareada, pero no pierde el equilibrio, y sin que den cuenta, ella camina lentamente lejos de la cancha, al menos eso ella creyó…

Sakuma llega a un dispensador de gaseosas en lata, busca entre los bolsillos de su casaca algunas monedas…

-_"Esto creo que ya lo viví antes…" – _dice mentalmente. – Deben ser cosas mías… - se dice a sí misma.

Ve un montón de gaseosas y no se decide por cual, cuando en eso se da cuenta de la Ponta sabor a uva, Sakuma se queda observándola detenidamente…

-Siempre la veo, pero… - dice un tanto confundida.

----Flash Back----

-¿Quieres? – le pregunta una voz de entre niño y hombre (jeje)

Sakuma extiende lentamente los brazos para aceptar la lata que le ofrecían, ella mira a quien se lo entrega, pero de repente el rostro se vuelve borroso, la gorra blanca se oscurece…

----------

-¿Te vas a demorar? – pregunta una voz firme y con algo de preocupación.

Sakuma seguía mirando absorta hacía las gaseosas, su mente no estaba presente en ese momento, hasta que una mano se posa en el hombro de ella, recién al tacto ella reacciona, pestañea varias veces como si se despertara de un trance…

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? – pregunta un tanto confundida

-Te preguntaba si te ibas a demorar… - vuelve a decir Ryoma, quien la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos, como esperando alguna reacción conocida, la cual nunca llegó…

Sakuma al escucharlo lo mira, luego vuelve a ver el dispensador, y vuelve a verlo, pero se da cuenta de la impaciencia de Echizen…

-Creo que… compraré después… Hay tantas que no me decido… - decía algo apenada y sonrojándose un poco (Al fin XDDDD) – Nos vemos luego. – dijo con una sonrisa amable y se aleja a paso lento.

Ryoma la observa alejarse. Sakuma camina sin ningún rumbo, y decide sentarse a un lado del gimnasio, donde daba la sombra…

-_"Es todo muy extraño… ¿Qué son esos recuerdos que me asaltan a cada instante?" – _se pregunta muy preocupada, deja escapar un profundo y hondo suspiro.

-¿Quieres? – le dice Ryoma extendiéndole la gaseosa en lata, Ponta de uva.

Sakuma lo mira estupefacta…

-¿Un deja vú?... – dice en voz baja.

Ryoma levanta una ceja y cierra los ojos frunciendo el ceño…

-¿Lo quieres? Me estoy cansando… - dice con algo de fastidio.

Sakuma pestañea sorprendida y rápidamente lo agarra…

-Gracias… - dice un poco apenada, baja la lata a su altura y la abre…

Ryoma se apoya en la pared, a un lado de Sakuma quien miraba la gaseosa, como buscando algo, entonces sonríe…

-No debiste molestarte… - dice mirándolo desde donde estaba.

-Olvídalo… - responde cortante.

Sakuma miraba hacia Ryoma, quien tomaba disfrutando de su gaseosa, ante esto ella esboza una hermosa sonrisa y vuelve a ver al frente, Ryoma la mira de reojo y se sonroja, mirando hacia otro lado le pregunta…

-¿No vas a tomar?

-¿Eh? – exclama sorprendida y avergonzada. – Si… - dice rápidamente.

Sakuma se lo toma, ella abre los ojos y baja la bebida de sus labios, saboreando el sabor de la gaseosa, mira la lata…

-Nunca había probado este sabor… Es muy agradable, entre dulce y ácida.

Ante esta declaración, Ryoma casi se ahoga con su gaseosa, escupiéndola un poco, pero lo disimula, pasa con rapidez el líquido…

-¿A qué te refieres? – dice poniéndose de cuclillas junto a Sakuma (mismo InuYasha :P), mirándola incrédulo.

-A mi me gusta más la Ponta de mandarina, es la primera vez que la pruebo… Pero es extraño, siento, como si ya lo hubiese probado antes… - responde Sakuma algo risueña sin quitar la mirada de la lata.

-Mentirosa… - dice Ryoma algo molesto, musitando, levantándose de golpe.

-¿Ah? – exclama en voz baja y lo mira seguir tomando de la gaseosa, entonces ella baja la cabeza. – Lo que me dijo Tomoka es cierto. Si te conozco, nos conocemos… - dice sonriendo.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – dice curioso, pero sin darle importancia. (cielos si por dentro se moría por saber).

-Aja… - mueve la cabeza afirmando y la levanta. – Para serte sincera, desde algunos días ha empezado a dolerme la cabeza, cada vez que recordaba algo… algo que… nunca había vivido, al menos pienso eso…

-¿Es eso posible?

-A menos que sea todo lo contrario.- decía Sakuma un tanto confundida. – En verdad que… no lo sé… - responde sinceramente la chica de larga cabellera, que lo tenía amarrado en una sola trenza.

Sakuma sonríe y se levanta, Ryoma al verla levanta una ceja y resopla su cerquillo, Sakuma empieza a caminar y Ryoma la sigue unos 10 pasos más atrás.

Sakuma camina absorta, entonces ve a una pequeña que practicaba con la raqueta a lado de una de las tanta canchas de tenis que había…

-¡Hola Hibari chan!... – saluda muy sonriente.

La chica al escucharla voltea y con una sonrisa devuelve el saludo…

-¡Hola Ryusaki san!

-¿Cómo vas con tus prácticas? – y se acerca un poco más a la chica.

-Mas o menos… - dice un poco triste.

-¿Ah sí? – pregunta sonriendo.

-Mira… - y hace la demostración. – Aun no me sale como quiero…

-Bueno… es que… - le dice tomando la raqueta, pero una segunda voz masculina la interrumpe…

-Tus hombros deben estar más atrás, tus piernas más abiertas y tus rodillas más flexionadas – dice Ryoma sin expresión

Hibari y Sakuma voltean a verlo…

-Ese era el mismo problema de ella. – señala a Sakuma con el pulgar, mientras tomaba su gaseosa.

-No le creo… - dice Hibari haciendo una mueca de ofendida.

-Debe ser… Él me conoce desde hace tiempo… - dice la capitana, sonriendo. – Él es Echizen Ryoma…

-¿Echizen? – pregunta acercándosele y sacándole la gorra. – Increíble… ¡Que suerte!... – dice la chica iluminando su rostro con una gran y linda sonrisa. - ¿Sabes? Vi tu partido contra Souh san, fue sorprendente, y sobre todo ese saque, yo lo había en la técnica de Ryusaki san, pero el tuyo fue más que fenomenal… Aunque un poco peligroso. – dice esto último con algo de reproche.

-Pero al menos gané… - dice sonriendo cautivadoramente.

Sakuma se sonroja a más no poder cuando lo ve sonreír de esa manera, pero mueve la cabeza para que se le baje el sonrojo, entonces de entre los bolsillos saca una pelota…

-Hibari chan… - llama a la chica y la mira seria. – Quiero que agarres la raqueta con ambas manos - y se la devuelve – y cierra los ojos. – le dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué? – pregunta muy curiosa.

-Solo hazlo… Confía en mi… - le dice acercando su rostro a la de la chica, quien se sonroja un poco.

Hibari luego sonríe al ver a si senpai guiñarle el ojo derecho, Hibari cierra los ojos, Sakuma le habla bajo y calmado…

-Concéntrate… La raqueta es parte de ti, enfócate en la pelota que imaginas viene a ti… No pienses en nada, sólo concéntrate en golpearla Hibari…

Hibari mantenía la concentración, Ryoma miraba a ambas con algo de aburrimiento, Sakuma vuelve a hablar…

-Ahora Hibari chan… abre los ojos lentamente y muéstrame lo que quieres hacer con la raqueta…

Hibari abre los ojos tal como le dijo Sakuma, mueve un poco su cuerpo como balanceándose un poco atrás, preparándose a golpear una pelota imaginaria, Sakuma lanza la pelota con suavidad hacia arriba, haciendo que Hibari la golpee, realizando un buen saque…

Sakuma sonríe y Hibari se queda sorprendida, Ryoma está más que asombrado…

-_"¿De donde diablos sacó la pelota?" – _se pregunta intrigado y con la boca semi abierta.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! – celebra la chica de 1er año, alrededor de Sakuma.

-Sigue practicando Hibari chan… Verás que muy pronto lo lograrás

-¡Si!... – responde con ánimo. – Quiero llegar a ser una gran tenista como lo eres, Sakuma san… Oh… Lo siento… - dice apenada.

-No hay problema… Yo también te llamo por tu nombre, no te preocupes… - dice con una cálida sonrisa.

-Que bueno… Echizen san… suerte con su próximo partido… Voy a ir a apoyarlo… Ya me voy… - y se aleja corriendo muy contenta.

Sakuma se acerca a Ryoma, él la observa con esos ojos tan penetrantes y hermosos (¬), ella solo sonríe…

-¿Sabes Echizen? En el tenis no todo es técnica y entrenamiento, también esto… -y pone su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Ryoma, apuntando al corazón.- Y también tener una gran motivación…

Ryoma se quedó casi petrificado, sentirla tan cerca, y cuando sintió su toque, quería tomarla y abrazarla, pero en ese momento que ella se alejó, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba, y aunque no quería admitirlo, su presencia, la sola presencia de esta chica que sufría al parecer de "amnesia", le era calido, Sakuma Ryusaki era la calidez en persona. Sakuma voltea dándole la espalda y empieza a caminar, dirigiéndose a las canchas…

-Seguro tu partido está a punto de empezar… - dice empezando a tomar de su gaseosa… - OH vaya… - y agita la lata. – Parece que se acabó… - dice un poco apenada.

Sakuma mira a todas partes, buscando un bote de basura, la cual encuentra a unos 7 metros de distancia, voltea la mirada hacia atrás fijándola en Ryoma, o en otra cosa… (No saquen conclusiones apresuradas XDDD)

-¿Me la prestas…? – le pide Sakuma a Ryoma refiriéndose a la raqueta.

Ryoma se la entrega un tanto intrigado, Sakuma lanza la lata y la golpea con la raqueta, antes de que caiga Sakuma se la devuelve, no ve donde se dirige la lata, pero contra todo pronóstico cae dentro del bote…

-Gracias… - dice sonriente y continúa caminando hacia las canchas.

Ryoma la ve alejarse y se apresura en terminar su gaseosa, sin quitar la vista sobre la joven que caminaba delante de él, hace lo anterior que Sakuma, solo que no ve por completo, pero igual entra, Ryoma empezó a caminar mucho antes de que la lata llegase a su destino. (realmente son extraordinarios, nee?)

Sakuma iba a decir algo, pero un alboroto, entre gritos y golpes secos se escuchaban detrás del gimnasio, ella mira a Ryoma y se acerca lentamente al lugar, Ryoma la sigue de cerca. Al llegar, Sakuma y Ryoma ven a un grupo rodeando a dos que se peleaban, ante esto, Sakuma frunce las cejas, cierra los ojos y los abre con fuerza y rapidez, formándose una mirada muy penetrante e intimidante…

-¡Qué diablos pasa aquí!... – dice la capitana en un tono fuerte y seguro.

Los chicos que peleaban se detienen, y los que hacían barra se callan de inmediato, uno de los que gritaba reconoce a la joven capitana…

-Si es Ryusaki sama… - dice casi en un suspiro.

Los chicos que peleaban hacen omiso a la presencia y replica de Sakuma y continúan en su discusión…

-¡Oigan!... – llama Sakuma, pero no le hacen caso.

Sakuma decidida se acerca a los chicos, metiéndole cabe a uno quien se resbala, separándolos…

-No sé porque han empezado a pelear ni quiero enterarme, sólo sé que están cerca de las canchas de tenis y ¡No voy a tolerar indisciplina! ¡ENTENDIDO!... – dice con mucha fuerza.

Los dos chicos como que se asustan, ya que retroceden. Sakuma sonríe amablemente…

-Será mejor que ambos se den la mano y vayan a ver el partido que está a punto de empezar, o sino tengan la amabilidad de abandonar las instalaciones y no volver por un tiempo… - dice sonriendo. – Dense la mano, no tiene nada de malo…

Los dos chicos se miran y se veía que no querían darse la mano, Sakuma ante eso abre los ojos…

-¡AHORA!... – ordena enérgicamente.

Los dos chicos sincronizados por el susto, automáticamente sacan las manos para estrecharlas contra el otro, ya que sentían el ambiente muy pesado…

-Mucho mejor… ¿No lo creen? – dice sonriendo, y se aleja de ahí con la misma sonrisa.

Todos los presentes ven como se aleja la capitana del equipo femenino de tenis. Ryoma estaba recostado en la pared y antes de disponerse a caminar les dice…

-Aun les falta mucho… - dice relajado e indiferente.

-¿Y tu? – dice uno de los peleones, como queriendo empezar una riña.

-No aprendiste tu lección, ¿verdad? – dice Ryoma mirándolo fijamente con ojos totalmente fieros (mírame así, mírame así… ¬)

El chico al verlo siente un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo…

-Lo único que les digo… si vuelvo a saber de ustedes, no seré tan benevolente como la capitana… Hagan caso, es por su propio… bien… - dijo con un tono nada agradable, que se les erizó la piel a todos los presentes.

Después Ryoma se aleja a paso lento, por donde Sakuma salió. Uno de los que hacían "barra" dice molesto…

-¿Y ese? ¿Quién demonios se ha creído? Hablarnos así…

-Lo conozco… - dice una chica. – Lo he visto jugar, está en el rankig… Derrotó a Souh de manera formidable… - dice muy ilusionada.

-Se ve que no está nada mal… - dice otra chica.

-¡Nah!... – exclama otro chico. – Cualquiera puede vencer a los senpai´s, no me sorprendería que un novato barra con todos…

-Lo creeré cuando vea vencer a Ryusaki sama… - dice el primero que habló.

-Ahora jugará contra el sub capitán… Ishida kun, creo que es el único que tiene técnica dentro del equipo… - dice la primera chica.

-Vayamos a ver el partido… - exclama otro chico.

Y todos salen en "manada" hacia las canchas. Sakuma y Ryoma se acercan a la cancha del bloque A, cuando Rie y Jiinta llegan corriendo hacia ellos…

-Los estábamos buscando… - dice Rie casi chillando.

-No falta mucho para que el partido empiece… - dice Jiinta tranquilo.

-¿El de Horio contra Shirou ya empezó? – pregunta Sakuma, serena.

-Aun no… Empezará junto con la del bloque A contra el B… - responde Jiinta.

-Ya veo… Y seguro que el entrenador Sadaharu querrá que vea ese partido. ¿Verdad?

-Si… ¿Cómo lo supo? – preguntó Jiinta sorprendido.

-Intuición… - responde Sakuma guiñándole el ojo derecho, coquetamente.

Ante esto Jiinta se sonroja a más no poder, y Ryoma presiona los dientes (uyuyuyuuyyyy, muy celoso XDDD)

-Sakuma san es muy suspicaz… - responde Rie con orgullo.

-Avísenle al entrenador que me dirijo allá. – dice la chica de trenza larga dirigiéndose hacia el otro campo.

Cuando Sakuma pasa frente a Ryoma, éste iba a decirle algo pero se calla, pero Sakuma se detiene frente a él sin verlo…

-No te deseo suerte, porque no existe, además que sé que no la necesitas, pero aun así… Que tengas un buen partido… - dice en tono sereno y gentil, y continúa su camino.

-¡Echizen san! ¡Venga!... – llama Jiinta con impaciencia.

Ryoma esboza una pequeña sonrisa y sigue a los chicos que lo esperaban para llevarlo a su próximo partido…

Koutaro Izui estaba calentando cuando ve llegar a Echizen en compañía de Jiinta y Rie, se detiene en su calentamiento. Chitose quien lo observaba se da cuenta, voltea y ve el motivo de su distracción. Tomoe quien también estaba ahí, al verlo llegar, esboza una mueca de fastidio, Miki quien estaba a su lado izquierdo se da cuenta…

-Ya Tomoe… Deja el orgullo y acepta que te derrotó en un juego limpio…

Tomoe mira hacia otro lado… ofendida y herida en su orgullo…

-¿Después de lo que le hizo a Nokoru san? – dice con sarcasmo.

-Deja las excusas Tomoe, que no son tu especialidad… - le reprocha su amiga

-Déjame en paz, Miki… - dice fastidiada.

Rie se acerca a ellas, Tomoe la mira y con seriedad le pregunta…

-¿Y Sakuma?

-Fue a ver el juego de Horio contra Shirou. – responde la recién llegada.

-Voy con ella. – avisa cortante.

-Tomoe san… - llama una voz masculina.

Tomoe siente erizar su piel, voltea un poco a verlo…

-Nokoru san… - dice tratando de no ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Oye Nokoru!... – llama Kenji – Vamos que tenemos que animar a…

Kenji se da cuenta…

-Pero… claro puedes venir luego…

Tomoe desvía la mirada hacia el frente y continúa caminando. Kenji mira a Tomoe y luego a Nokoru…

-¿La regué? – pregunta un tanto preocupado.

-No pasa nada, vamos… - dice directamente avanzando.

Kenji lo mira un poco apenado y lo sigue al rato. Ryoma quien se ganó con toda esa "telenovela" levanta el ceño y prosigue su camino a las canchas, entra y ve que Koutaro estaba esperándolo. Koutaro al verlo, se acerca a la red y lo llama, Ryoma se acerca y Koutaro dice…

-Juguemos con todos, hagamos de este, un partido emocionante…

-De acuerdo, con tal de que después no reciba quejas por parte de tu enamorada… - dice con pesadez

Ante lo dicho Koutaro ya se imaginaba la reacción de Chitose, lo estaría persiguiendo con armas blancas, de fuego y de más, el chico de cabellos negro violáceo tenía una gran gota, justo en ese momento, Chitose estornuda, Sadaharu se da cuenta…

-Al parecer te vas a enfermar… Será mejor que te tomes mi preparado especial, la llamo Vital Power (me salió a nombre de Gatorade)

Chitose lo mira y sale disparada…

-¡NI LOCA!...

-Vaya… tiene mucha energía acumulada… - dice Sadaharu sacando otro termo. – Mejor le doy…

Pero Eiji y Momoshiro lo agarran…

-Oye… Déjate de bromas… La vas a enfermar con eso… - le dice Eiji.

-Cierto… - dice Momoshiro moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo con rapidez.

Ryoma y Koutaro se dan la mano y el árbitro da por iniciado el partido…

**Continuará (al fin XDDDD)**

**--------------------**

Creo que ahora si me pasé, gomene (

Me emocioné mucho e hice caso de que querían un capitulo laaaaargo, pero al menos Ryoma y Sakuma caminan juntos y hablan de más en todo el capítulo, ¿qué más quieren? Jojojojo

Lo que si quiero es la opinión de cada una(o), para el próximo capitulo, ¿quieren que relate maso el enfrentamiento de Ryoma contra Koutaro o de frente pongo quien venció y a continuar? Por mi no hay problema, pero me gustaría la opinión de ustedes, ya que son el motor que impulsan a mis musas jejeje…

El capitulo 07 ya tá escrito, pero puedo hacerle algunas modificaciones, y esperaré al menos la respuesta de cada una para subirla, sino… se quedan con las ganas, o sea me dejan unos 15 reviews y lo subo, nee?

Espero que no me odien, pero es lo mejor para la historia, además que no me gustaría aburrirlas con tanto palabreo y como no sé nada de tenis, no me gustaría ver que se confunden tanto o más que yo P

Entonces, espero sus review´s y que este cap sea de su agrado, al menos tendrán para rato…

Adelanto del cap07, para que se imaginen lo que viene…

Sakuma empieza a recordar poco a poco, y los chicos, o sea Eiji, Momoshiro, Syusuke y otros jejeje hablan con Ryoma y le cuentan algo que lo dejará más que shockeado… ¿Qué será? Yo también quiero saberlo D D

Nos vemos… Bye bye!


	7. Cap 07 Triunfo o derrota ¡Escoge!

VOLVIIIIIIIIIII! Hurra Hurra Hurra!

Que tal mis lindas lectoras, volví recargada y con más sorpresas… Ya saben, cojín a la mano que este cap también me salió larguito jejeje

Por si acaso, prepárense porque empezaré con capítulos largos, aunque no serán seguidos, todo dependiendo de mi musa de la inspiración jijijiji.

Gracias por los Review´s que obedientes, opsss, que diga, que buenas P P

**Domo Arigatou: slamina, clea everlasting, darkwolf, karlyta, kaname-c, Viridiana, Kotori Yamanaka, Aiko1504, ryosaku, shami, lizirien, Kisumo chan, Rockergirl-sk, Analu.**

jejeje aunque faltaba uno más para que sean 15 review, pero no importa, yo tampoco me aguantaba el no subirlo, quiero compartir esta linda historia con ustedes, gracias nuevamente, y antes de que me ponga sentimental, empiecen a leer… Y dejen sus lindos comentarios please…

Nos vemos abajo…

**Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece… (Tezuka siiiiiiiii w XDDD) Sino al gran Konomi sensei…**

---------------------

Capitulo 07 – Triunfo o derrota. ¡Escoge!

El árbitro da inicio al partido, justo en ese momento llega Tomoka corriendo y se detiene agitada… Chitose por su parte llega escondiéndose detrás de Akemi, al no ver a Sadaharu sale de su escondite dándole ánimos a su adorado Koutaro, entonces Tomoka saca una pancarta con una imagen "doujinshi" de Ryoma y también lo anima…

En la otra cancha, Tomoe llega a lado de Sakuma, quien la mira de reojo y sonríe como si supiera el motivo del sonrojo de su amiga y le pregunta tranquilamente…

-¿Pasó algo interesante?

Tomoe recupera el aliento y la mira por el rabillo…

-No empieces, Sakuma…

-Si fue una simple pregunta… - dice inocentemente.

-Sakuma… No sé que hacer… Me puse muy nerviosa en una situación muy importante… - dice decaída la sub capitana.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dice arqueando la ceja derecha.

-Es que… - empieza a ponerse muy nerviosa. – Pues es que… Nokoru casi… casi… me besa… - lo último lo dijo muy bajito.

Sakuma se acerca un poco más inclinando su cabeza como para escucharla bien…

-¿Cómo?

-Que Nokoru casi me besa… - dice un poco más alto y calmada, termina la oración soltando un suspiro.

-¿Ah? – exclama Sakuma algo sorprendida. – Si que se está poniendo los pantalones… Bien por él… - dice sonriente.

-Sakuma… - reclama Tomoe más roja que un tomate. – En serio, me puse muy nerviosa, iba a ser mi primer beso, mi primer beso con Nokoru san… - dice apunto de ebullición. – Que tonta fui, que cobarde… - se regañaba.

-¿Tú? ¿Cobarde? – dice Sakuma fingiendo sorpresa.

Sakuma pone su mano en la frente de su compañera…

-No… no tienes fiebre… - dice tomándole el pulso.

-Deja de burlarte, pues… - protesta Tomoe, sacando la mano de su frente pero no la suelta.

Ante la acción de Tomoe, vio que si era seria la situación… (Despistada ¬¬U)

----Flash Back----

Tomoe y Nokoru llegan a unas bancas, un poco alejadas de "todo y todos"… Nokoru se sienta y se toca la mejilla derecha…

-¡Au! – exclama bajito.

-Ese Echizen… Es un bruto… Mira que dejarte así, ese tenis suyo, es muy rudo. ¿Qué quiere demostrar con esa actitud? – hablaba Tomoe muy enojada, sentándose a lado de Nokoru.

Nokoru sonríe tiernamente al verla con esos arranques, Tomoe estaba concentrada buscando en el botiquín que trajo, al encontrar un frasco blanco…

-A ver… - dice la sub capitana. – Déjame ver… - se acerca un poco al rostro del chico rubio.

-¿Está feo?

-Al menos, no necesitarás una cirugía, son solo moretones que con una buena compresa de agua caliente, mejorará… Pero por lo pronto te echaré esto. – y le muestra el frasco. – Cierra los ojos, por favor.

-Prefiero las pastillas. – dice el chico cerrando los ojos.

-Acabas de terminar un partido, y no tienes energías, tomar unas pastillas ahora sería terrible para tu estómago – dice Tomoe muy seria y rociándole el spray en la zona de los moretones.

-Si… Bueno… - dice Nokoru tranquilo.

-Ese Echizen… - dice molesta.

-Ya Tomoe san… - dice sonriendo. – ¿Sabes algo? Echizen jugó muy bien…

-Pero mira como te dejó. – reclamo la castaña. – Ese chico es tan… antipático, engreído… ¡Aich! Se cree la gran cosa, porque sabe hacer el saque Twist… - dice furiosa.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunta con algo de temor.

Tomoe voltea a verlo de golpe…

-¡Claro que no!... – responde casi con indignación. - ¡Tu me gustas!... – dice enérgicamente.

Al asimilarlo, Tomoe abre los ojos de golpe…

-¿Qué… dije…? – dice con todos los colores subiendo a su rostro.

Al escucharla, se queda estático, mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos brillantes que le encantaban de ella. Una suave brisa corre meciendo el sedoso cabello de él y haciendo danzar los cabellos ondulados de ella, Nokoru se acerca lentamente, Tomoe al verlo que cierra los ojos, ella se levanta de golpe…

-Lo siento… - dice en voz baja como un susurro, se inclina ante él y sale corriendo.

Nokoru solo la observa irse, Tomoe corre con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, presionando contra su pecho el botiquín…

-_"Tonta… Soy una completa estúpida…" _– se recriminaba mentalmente.

------Fin de F.B-------

-Y eso pasó… - dice Tomoe con la mirada en el suelo.

-Tal vez aun no sea el momento… - dice Sakuma sin dejar de mirar el partido.

-Sabes amiga, te envidio. Todo lo tomas con calma, no te inquietas ni te irritas con nada. Es lo bueno de estar sola… - dice sonriendo forzosamente.

Sakuma baja un poco la mirada, Tomoe se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, fue una tremenda barrabasada…

-OH… OH no Sakuma… Discúlpame… Lo que yo… quería decir… es... – trataba de excusarse.

-No te preocupes, Tomoe… Está bien, además es la verdad… - dice volviendo a ver el juego.

-Dime algo Sakuma… ¿Había algo entre Kanomiya buchou y tú?

-No, nada… - responde con tranquilidad.

-Pero se notaba que estaba totalmente enamorado de ti… Mira que esforzarse tanto para que lo tomes en cuenta… - dice Tomoe muy reflexiva.

Esas últimas palabras, sintió que ya las había escuchado o vivido. Tomoe se da cuenta que Sakuma estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, otra vez…

-¿Sakuma?

Sakuma solo voltea a verla, Tomoe exhala resignada al ver que su amiga no tenía solución…

-Sakuma Ryusaki… Tan seria como amable, en verdad que te envidio amiga… Solo piensas en el equipo y en la escuela… Aunque, me gustaría que te sonrojes o me hablarás de algún muchacho…

-Ya suenas a mi abuela… - dice sonriendo. – Cada vez que ella regresa de sus viajes, me abraza y me pregunta si ya tengo novio…

-Pues claro… Aparte, desde que te conozco, no he visto que salgas con alguien y ni he visto en tu habitación alguna foto de algún chico que te haya gustado o con el que hayas estado…

-¿Fotos? – pregunta un tanto ida.

Tomoe sonríe con una gotita, definitivamente su amiga era de todo, pero en especial re-contra distraída, aunque eso formaba parte de su encantadora personalidad, aunque si le hablabas de tenis u otro deporte se ponía muy seria y se interesaba al 100 (¿A quién se parecerá, alguna idea? XDDDD)

-"Ya no quiero" – dice una voz llorando.

Sakuma ante esto sobresalta y mira a Tomoe…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me pareció que me hablabas…

-Hasta ahora sigo esperando que me digas de las fotos… - dice Tomoe levantando una ceja inquisidora.

-¿Fotos? – dice un tanto despistada.

-Y volvemos a lo mismo… - dice Tomoe poniendo los ojos en blanco y en tono cansado.

-"Ya no más, no quiero esto… Nunca más…" – dijo la misma voz, se notaba que era de una chiquilla de entre 12 a 13 años.

Sakuma voltea a ver a todos lados, Tomoe la mira de reojo…

-Capitana Sakuma, si no ves el partido, no te darás cuenta de sus puntos débiles… - dice medio regañando.

-¿Eh? – dice sorprendida. – Tomoe, conozco muy bien sus puntos débiles, no sé porque debo verlos… - cuestiona Sakuma confundida.

Tomoe tiene una gran gota sobre su hombro derecho…

-Sabes amiga. Creo que el tema de conversación anterior te hace desvariar… Mejor concentrémonos en el juego de Horio contra Shirou… ¿Ya?

En la otra cancha, Ryoma jugaba no con todo, pero se le notaba que no estaba tan aburrido, en verdad que Koutaro era bueno, sus servicios precisos, devoluciones fuertes, no entendía como era posible que no llegaran hasta las finales. Ryoma se preguntaba muchas cosas, sobre todo lo que iba a cenar (comelón XDDD). Nokoru también era otro jugador muy bueno, no le cabía en la cabeza que era lo que les faltaba…

-_"Ya que he vuelto, trataré de que Seigaku recupere el sitio que le corresponde… Tezuka buchou… Cumpliré con la promesa que le hice…" – _dice mentalmente muy decidido.

El golpe que le da a la pelota así lo demuestra, Koutaro al ver lo rápido y fuerte del disparo, anotando otro punto para Echizen, se da cuenta…

-_"Echizen, en realidad es un jugador excepcional, este es el tenis que Seigaku tanto necesita para alcanzar la gloria, y estoy completamente seguro que si él se enfrenta a Ryusaki san, será un partido impresionante. Echizen, espero que puedas convertirte en nuestro capitán…" –_ piensa rogando y apuntando a un ángulo descubierto, pero Ryoma la responde…

-_"Vamos… A la gloria…" – _piensan ambos al mismo tiempo.

Al finalizar el partido quedan, Echizen del bloque A 6-4 contra Izui del bloque B, Horio del bloque C 6-5 contra Shirou del bloque D, según Tomoe, Horio ganó por cuestiones de suerte y que los dioses se habían apiadado de él, en cambio Sakuma lo felicitó no sin antes mencionarle todos los errores que cometió. Sadaharu se acerca a los dos vencidos con un termo en cada mano y se los entrega. Koutaro y Soujiro lo miran y miran los termos completamente desconfiados…

-¿Y esto? – pregunta Soujiro con temor.

-Entrenador… No nos diga que… dice Koutaro siendo interrumpido por su entrenador.

-Esto caballeros, es el nuevo preparado, es un jugo muy nutritivo, lleno de vitaminas y minerales que necesitan para ser mejores cada día, lo llamo el jugo de la Victoria. – dice sonriendo cínicamente. – Y por haber perdido, tendrán el privilegio de probarla.

-¿Jugo de la Victoria? – pregunta Soujiro con sarcasmo.

-Eso es un brebaje pasaje de ida sin regreso al cementerio. – dice Chitose al oído de su novio, quien ya estaba azul de tan solo imaginarse el horrible y desagradable sabor de la "bebida"

-¿Quisieras ser la primera en probarla, Ishida? – pregunta Sadaharu apareciendo de la nada por la espalda de Chitose, y mostrándole otro termo moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-¡Aleja eso de mí!... - dice Chitose histérica, haciendo con los brazos una cruz. – Fuchi Fuchi… - dice erizada como una gata asustada.- ¡Sakuma haz algo! ¡Emplea tu papel de capitana! – reclama muy nerviosa.

Sakuma solo sonríe acercándose al grupo al ver tanto movimiento. Sadaharu consulta la hora en su cronómetro…

-Bien jóvenes… Es hora de irnos, son las 4.30 de la tarde, mañana ambos se enfrentarán a Ryusaki san. – les dice a Echizen y Horio, el último mueve la cabeza afirmando mientras que Ryoma miraba distraído a otro lado.

-Mañana será un gran día para el equipo masculino. No deben faltar… - dice Sakuma muy sonriente, captando la atención de una par de ojos ambarinos.

-Recuperen las energías perdidas, descansen… - dice Sakuma inclinándose y dando por entender que terminó.

-¿Y por qué no jugamos ahora? – dice Ryoma en tono indiferente.

Todos voltean a verlo… Los 4 ex jugadores lo miran no tan sorprendidos, pero se imaginan lo que la mayoría debe pensar ante el comportamiento arribista de Echizen. Horio se acerca al que habló…

-No me digas que no estás cansado… - dice Horio estupefacto.

Ante lo declarado, Ryoma no habla dando a entender que no está cansado, Horio al no recibir una respuesta directa y concisa, se la imaginó… (En el entendimiento de Ryoma Echizen, con ese silencio respondió XDD)

Tomoe pone los ojos en blanco…

-Genial… - murmura con gran fastidio la sub capitana.

Momoshiro previendo lo que sucedería se acerca ante el chico que luce parado de manera relajada, descansado su raqueta roja sobre su hombro…

-Oye Echizen… - dice Momo con una gotita. – Ha sido un día largo para todos, hay que descansar, todos se lo merecen… - dice poniendo su brazo sobre el otro hombro desocupado.

Ryoma hace un movimiento haciendo que el brazo de Momo cayera, el mismo Momo estuvo a punto de estar en el suelo, pero lo evitó haciendo buen uso de su equilibrio. Ryoma vuelve a ponerse en la misma pose y mira a Horio…

-¿Qué dices Horio? ¿Un partido? – dice el chico ojos de gato, como invitándolo a que acepte.

-Eh… Verás Echizen… Estoy muy cansado… Creo que mañana… - dice muy nervioso al ver como la mirada de Ryoma se vuelve a una mirada fría y más penetrante.

-¿Y así eres titular de Seigaku? En verdad no podía creerlo, pero la calidad del tenis de esta institución ha caído completamente.

Horio baja la mirada, Sakuma mira al chico de manera seria, Tomoka que se había unido recién no creía lo que escuchaba, pero era Ryoma el príncipe del tenis, debía tener razón, ¿no?

Tomoe no aguantó más y da un paso, pero es detenida por Sakuma quien se adelanta y camina con paso firme hacia Ryoma, quien veía a cada uno de los miembros del equipo, ese no era el Seigaku que él dejó al viajar y eso tenía que cambiar, Echizen estaba absorto de lo que sucedía porque su mirada estaba clavada al edificio de la escuela, cuando una voz femenina lo saca de su trance…

-¡Echizen! – dice Sakuma.

Ryoma que ya conocía la voz de la muchacha, levantó la mirada y con desgano habla…

-¿Qué quieres? – dice con fastidio.

¡PLAF!... Suena alrededor de las canchas, Ryoma retrocede un poco con la mejilla izquierda roja, Sakuma tenía la mano derecha levantada que lentamente la bajaba a su posición normal cerrando las manos en puños.

Todos los presentes se quedan sorprendidos ante tal acción, (y seguro que las lectoras también, sorry P) menos Tomoe, quien desde hace tiempo quería darle.

Sakuma tenía una mirada fija y penetrante como la de Ryoma, pero también se podía ver decepción en la mirada rojiza de la capitana Ryusaki. Ryoma lentamente se lleva una mano a la mejilla golpeada…

-Au… - dice Ryoma como si fuera un chiquito de 5 años.

-Serás bueno en el tenis, habrás jugado con los senpai´s hace dos años atrás y te considerarás el mejor, pero déjame decirte Echizen, nadie… nadie es mejor en algo al hacer sentir mal a sus compañeros. Te guste o no esta es la realidad de Seigaku, y si quieres que esto mejore, en vez de recriminar, deberías empezar a dar el ejemplo y creo, que usar esa gorra todo el día te ha comprimido el cerebro… - dice la capitana Ryusaki con enfado y completa decepción.

-¡Esa es nuestra capitana…! - victorea Tomoe con orgullo.

-No cabe duda, Sakuma chan es toda una líder, y si Echizen aprendiera algo de ella, estoy seguro que Seigaku volvería a lo que era antes… - dice Syusuke muy sonriente.

-Si… - responde Momo. – Ella ha cargado con toda esa responsabilidad desde que me fui, ha tratado de ayudar a la institución ganando en los torneos, haciendo que la reputación de la escuela no fuera en picada…

-Así es… Por eso, Sakuma ahora tiene otra tarea muy importante… - dice Eiji sonriente. – Hacer que O´chibi se deje de tanto vivir para él y aprenda a conllevar lo que significa ser el pilar de Seigaku (o de Cefiro? Jeje me equivoqué de historia XDDD)

-Recuerden que aunque se trate de Echizen, nadie ha vencido a Ryusaki. – dice Sadaharu, sacando su cuaderno de apuntes. – Ahora si que no sé cual es el porcentaje exacto de la habilidad y la fortaleza de cada uno.

-Pero si Sakuma chan ha estado contigo desde el año pasado, deberías conocerla. – dice Eiji un tanto confundido.

-Lo que sí sabemos con toda seguridad, es que cuando ambos se enfrenten, nos darán todo un espectáculo. – dice Syusuke sonriendo más de la cuenta. Ante la mirada temerosa de sus amigos, Fuji mira de nuevo a Sakuma y Ryoma.

Sakuma estaba por irse, cuando siente una mano agarrando con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, la mano para detenerla, haciéndola retroceder un poco…

-¿Qué haces? – pregunta molesta.

-Escúchame ahora… - dice con firmeza y determinación. – Yo vine para cumplir una promesa a Tezuka buchou y a mí mismo, que volvería para llevar a Seigaku al triunfo, que mis últimos días de secundaria lo pasaría aquí y ser el pilar de Seigaku. Créeme que lo voy hacer, estés de acuerdo o no, será a mi ¡manera!…

Los 4 ex tenistas de Seigaku, al oír a Echizen decir todo aquello, se quedaron más que asombrados, estaban totalmente anonadados ante lo dicho por el joven de 3er año de secundaria, Eiji camina unos pasos…

-Creo que o´chibi ya aprendió… y muy rápido… - dice Eiji con la mirada sorprendida.

-No lo creo… - dice Syusuke con mucha seguridad. – Yo creo que desde un principio Echizen ya lo había decidido, ahora la pregunta es… ¿Podrá derribar la fortaleza de Seigaku? ¿Podrá contra la emperatriz del tenis?

-Esta vez voy a apoyar a Echizen… - dice Momo sonriendo confiado. – Sé que él logrará derrotar a Ryusaki…

-Sinceramente no sé a quien apoyar… Ambos son mis amigos… - dice Eiji apenado y con bigotes de gato pero caídos.

-Eso no importa… Lo mejor es esperar con paciencia los resultados, todo depende de la fortaleza de cada uno. – dice Syusuke.

-Al final se verá y la decisión será muy bien tomada por todos… Seguro que si… - dice Sadaharu mirando atentamente a cada uno de los miembros de ambas categorías.

Horio al ver la decisión de Echizen, se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo, Ryoma si se preocupaba por el equipo, solo que era a su "manera" la forma de demostrarlo, pero al decirle todo eso a la capitana Ryusaki, él toma una decisión…

-Será una perdida de tiempo… - dice resoplando hacia delante. - ¡Echizen!... – llama con fuerza el chico cejijunto.

Ambos, Ryoma y Sakuma voltean de golpe a la dirección del chico que habló. Horio se aclara la garganta y se acerca unos pasos a la "pareja"…

-Sé que lo harás bien y vas a demostrar tu verdadero potencial… Y que mejor, jugando con la capitana Ryusaki…

-Pero… Horio… - dice Sakuma sorprendida.

-Oye Ryusaki… Sabes muy bien que yo nunca podría durar un juego completo contra Echizen…

-¿Ah? – exclama extrañada la capitana.

-Así que no la hagamos larga… Desisto de jugar contra Echizen, que de una vez ambos jueguen y sepamos si tendremos capitán o nos salimos de los torneos posteriores… - dice con decisión en su tono de voz.

-¡SI!... – ovacionan todos los presentes.

-_"Sakuma, ¿qué harás ahora" ­_– se pregunta mentalmente Tomoe.

-¿Tomoe san? – llama Rie. - ¿Van a jugar ya? – dice algo nerviosa.

-No lo sé… - responde muy insegura. – Pero seguro que tratándose de Sakuma, algo bueno va a pasar…

-Yo creo que no. Sakuma está empecinada de que se juegue mañana para lo del nombramiento del nuevo capitán. – dice Nami.

-Chicas… Recuerden que Sakuma está siendo la responsable tanto de nuestro equipo como la del masculino, no es que ella quiera liberarse de esa responsabilidad, pero ya es tiempo… ¿Ustedes que opinan? Echizen es un buen jugador… ¿Será capaz de llevar a Seigaku a las nacionales y que los años dorados vuelvan a resurgir? Así como lo hizo Sakuma con nosotras… - cuestiona Chitose raramente seria.

-Sakuma sabe que Echizen es un jugador realmente excelente, no todos los días se presenta alguien así en un momento tan crucial… Odio admitir que es diferente… - dice Tomoe casi esforzándose en decir lo último.

-Vamos Tomoe… - dice Nami pícara. – No te hagas la tonta, tú sabes cual es su fuerza… recuerda que jugaste contra él y te derrotó limpiamente…

Tomoe abre los ojos casi desorbitados, las demás escuchan atentas…

-¿Qué tu, qué? – pregunta Miki.

-¡Tomoe san! – dice Rie un poco sonrojada.

-Echizen te derrotó… - dice Akemi muy sorprendida.

-Un hombre te derrotó… ¿Souh senpai lo sabe? – dice Ami un tanto sarcástica. – Aun que lo dudo, porque cuando jugó contra Echizen, estuvo de lo más normal.

-Ay Chicas… Ya basta… Basta… - dice Tomoe fastidiada. - ¡Basta, de acuerdo!... Me derrotó ¿Bien? Echizen y yo jugamos al día siguiente después de lo del Capitán Kanomiya y Sakuma. – dice avergonzada.

-¿Al día siguiente? – pregunta Ami sorprendida.

Tomoe afirma en silencio moviendo la cabeza…

-¿Y por qué no nos avisaste? – pregunta Rie inocente.

-Sabes como es de orgullosa. – responde Nami.

-Te hubiéramos apoyado. – dice Akemi algo desilusionada.

Tomoe voltea a ver a Echizen y Ryusaki…

-Solo quería probarlo… - se defiende la sub capitana.- Saber si es tan fuerte como él presume.

-Y por lo visto, pasó la prueba… - dice Ami mientras se amarraba una agujeta suelta.

-Si jugaste contra él, entonces debes saber cual es su capacidad, o al menos, saber el resultado por anticipado si se enfrenta contra Sakuma. – dice Chitose cruzándose de brazos.

Tomoe niega lentamente con la cabeza…

-Jugué contra él, ya… Más sin embargo, no vi que sudara ni una gota.

-Contra Nokoru y Koutaro chan transpiró un poco. – dice Chitose mirando hacia Echizen y Sakuma.

-Me muero por saber como será el partido entre esos dos. – dice Miki muy entusiasmada.

-Yo también me muero por ver quien de los dos ganará… - dice Syusuke, saliendo de la nada.

Las chicas al ver a Syusuke aparecer como un fantasma sobre saltan asustadas…

-¡Fuji senpai!... – reclaman Nami, Rie y Akemi, con cara de espanto.

Syusuke solo sonreía…

-Fuji san… Usted como siempre calmado y fresco. ¿Acaso ya sabe el resultado? – interroga Tomoe muy seria.

-Mi querida Nakayama kun… Eso se sabrá en el momento en que ambos estén en las canchas…

En ese momento, Sakuma se acerca al grupo, desganada…

-Mou… - exclama la joven capitana.

-¿Sakuma? – pregunta Tomoe mirando fijamente a su capitana.

-Ya está decidido… Echizen y yo nos enfrentaremos. – dice suspirando al final.

-¿Qué pasa Sakuma, y esa cara? – pregunta Chitose.

-Es que… Sadaharu san dijo que si me iba ahora, me tomaría el mismo jugo durante todo el entrenamiento de mañana. – dice entristecida.

-¡AH!... – exclaman las chicas espantadas.

-No sé porque se ponen así… Los preparados de Sadaharu son muy buenos y nutritivos… - dice Syusuke sonriendo dulcemente, las chicas les dio miedo…

-Extraño… - murmuran las chicas por lo bajo.

Sakuma tenía una gotita y sonreía angelicalmente. Tomoka se acerca a su amiga de la infancia…

-¿Y bien Sakuma chan? ¿A qué hora van a empezar?

-Voy por mi raqueta. – dice Sakuma desganada

-¿Sakuma? ¿Estará bien? – se pregunta Tomoka preocupada.

-¡Claro!... – dice Rie sonriendo abiertamente.

-Solo se está preparando… - dice Akemi sonriendo confiada.

Al otro extremo de la cancha, afuera, Ryoma bosteza por el aburrimiento, todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que en pocos momentos sucedería. Tomoe al ver a Ryoma bostezar de esa manera, se indigna…

-Pero quien se ha creído… - dice la sub capitana irritada, queriendo lanzarse a golpearlo.

-¡Espera Tomoe san! – dice Rie sujetándola de la cintura.

-Cálmate Tomoe… - ruega Akemi, sujetando su ante brazo derecho.

Nami reía ante tal comportamiento de la sub capitana, Miki sentía vergüenza ajena por el "espectáculo"

Sakuma se acerca a paso acelerado…

-Llegué… - dice sonriendo.

Una suave brisa corre por todo el campo, meciendo las cabelleras de todos los presentes. Sakuma llega al campo y entra junto con Ryoma, él se va al lado izquierdo y ella mientras camina se va sacando la casaca, y cuando ésta cae, se la ve en el otro lado de la cancha, mirando su raqueta, pero su mirada estaba siendo cubierta por su cerquillo. Tomoe se acerca al entrenador…

-Sadaharu san. Quiero ser el árbitro… Por favor… - dice inclinándose.

-No tienes que ser tan formal, Nakayama. Ve de una vez… - la manda sin mirarla.

Tomoe corre y de un salto se sienta en la silla del árbitro…

-¿Entonces? – cuestiona viendo a ambos jugadores.

-Tomoe, será Echizen quien saque primero… - dice Sakuma como dando una orden, mira sonriente a Ryoma y luego a Tomoe, y baja un poco la cabeza como diciendo que todo estaba bien.

-¿Segura? – pregunta Ryoma arrogante.

-Por favor. – responde la capitana con amabilidad.

Sakuma se agacha un poco, flexionando las rodillas, Ryoma empieza a rebotar la pelota, Tomoe se da cuenta que el encuentro se inició desde que ambos entraron a la cancha y sonríe…

-¡El partido entre la capitana Ryusaki Sakuma contra el recién llegado Echizen Ryoma dará inicio!... ¡Será un partido completo! ¡Empiecen!... – dice Tomoe con energía.

Ryoma lanza un saque normal, Sakuma corre un poco hacia dentro de la cancha y se la devuelve con suavidad y precisión, Ryoma corre y la contesta, Sakuma también, juegan así unas cinco veces más, entonces Ryoma conecta un golpe con más fuerza y dándole el punto…

-¡Punto para Echizen 15-0! – dice Tomoe tomando el papel de árbitro en serio.

-Bien… - se dice Sakuma y sonríe.

Nadie decía nada, todos miraban en silencio, el ambiente parecía cargado de presión, es más, pareciera como que si alguien hablará o dejara caer algo, un vidrio muy delgado se quebraría en miles de pedazos. La tensión se sentía más en los espectadores que entre los jugadores. Tomoka no sabía a quien hacerle barra, estaba en una encrucijada, los 4 mayores que observaban con atención, se les notaba que estaban tensos, más sus rostros los hacían ver calmados…

Ryoma y Sakuma estaban muy concentrados, se analizaban, trataban de entrar en la mente del otro…

POV Sakuma

-_"Sus servicios son precisos, no descuida ningún ángulo donde pueda contra atacar, su ataque es fuerte y tiene un estilo inigualable. Se nota que ha jugado toda su vida, no cabe duda, su técnica es la mejor que he visto. En verdad que Echizen Ryoma sería un buen capitán… ¿Me pregunto que pensarían Tezuka san y mi abuela cuando lo vean? Aunque claro, logrará ser capitán, siempre y cuando me derrote, cosa que no se la haré tan fácil…" – _termina de pensar y devuelve un fortísimo saque.

POV Ryoma

-_"Es asombroso lo rápido que ha mejorado, solo dos años y ya es toda una jugadora profesional. Yo siempre creía que ella no tenía solución, pero al parecer toda esta situación de SEIGAKU la han hecho madurar y fortalecerse, por fin puedo tener un verdadero enfrentamiento contra ella, aunque es una verdadera lastima que no me recuerde. ¡Eso! ¿Por qué rayos no me recuerda? Me encantaba verla sonrojarse aunque a veces me desesperaba, creía que en cualquier momento tendría algún ataque, luego cuando tartamudeaba dulce e inocente, sí… no lo niego, extraño eso de ella… aun así, sigue siendo ella… su amabilidad, su calidez, todo lo que me llenaba ella aun lo conserva… Traté de borrar todos mis recuerdos con ella, pero me fue muy difícil, y cuando estaba por lograrlo sentía un vacío incomodo en mi ser, pero ella si me olvidó… y duele saberlo y más que ella ni se de cuenta de eso… Si, en verdad duele, más que una derrota o una caída…"_

El juego se volvió cámara lenta mientras que los dos estaban sumergidos en si mismos…

-¡Punto para Echizen! – declara Tomoe. - ¡60-30! ¡Juego para Echizen!

Ryoma y Sakuma cambian de lugares, todos los ven y se sorprenden al verse a sí mismos, estaban sudando más que los mismos jugadores, Sadaharu se pasa el pañuelo por la frente, Eiji y Momo se limpian el sudor con el dorso de la mano, Syusuke seguía fresco, aunque una gotita resbalaba lentamente por su sien.

El turno de sacar es para Sakuma, ella se prepara rebotando la pequeña pelota, luego la lanza hacia arriba, ella salta y hace un saque…

-_"Ese saque…" – _dice Tomoe mentalmente y luego sonríe. – De modo que empezarás tú… - dice para sí misma.

La pelota parecía fuera, por eso Ryoma la dejó pasar confiado de que así sería, pero cual sería su sorpresa al ver que la pelota hace una curva cayendo en el ángulo de saque, muy cerca de estar fuera, un saque preciso y elegante. Ryoma al ver aquello, se queda más que sorprendido, pero no lo hace notar, solo acomoda su gorra ajustándosela un poco más abajo y sonriendo dice…

-¡Creo que el calentamiento terminó!... – dice con petulancia.

Sakuma pone su raqueta sobre su hombro y camina algo coqueta hacia la línea de saque, Ryoma al ver esto sonríe y se prepara al ver a Sakuma hacer rebotar la pelota.

-¡Ni creas que voy a caer en la misma estrategia! – dice muy seguro.

Sakuma solo sonríe y hace el saque, Ryoma se prepara para recibirla…

-_"Saque TWIST…" – _dice mentalmente el chico de ojos ambarinos.

Es el mismo saque que usara Sakuma cuando se enfrentó contra el ex capitán Kazuma Kanomiya. Ryoma estaba listo para recibirlo, Sakuma sonrió al ver que Ryoma la devuelve, ella contesta con un poco más de fuerza. Ryoma corre para recibir el servicio de Sakuma cuando en eso se da cuenta que la capitana ya estaba corriendo para esperar su contestación, entonces se da cuenta que Sakuma se anticipaba a todos sus ataques, estaba más que impactado, pero su reacción es más rápida y al golpear la pelota, lo manda al lado desprotegido…

-_"Ya me descubrió…" _– se dice así misma como regaño.

Todos contienen un grito de asombro, Sakuma mira de reojo, trata de regresar pero se da cuenta que no puede así que disminuye su carrera y hace un movimiento de abanico con su raqueta, y cuando la pelota parecía que iba a caer dentro, casi… casi cerca de la raya de fuera, la pelota cambia su trayectoria y es fuera… Tomoe sonríe…

-_"El soplo del ángel… Una técnica en la cual usas la fuerza de tu brazo y el movimiento casi casual de la raqueta, creando una pequeña ráfaga haciendo que la pelota por estar suspendida en el aire, sea vulnerable y pueda salir sin problemas. Esa técnica es el último recurso cuando Sakuma se siente algo presionada. Pero la veo tranquila, no es eso entonces… Sakuma… En serio lo estás probando, ¿verdad?" – _dice Tomoe mirando con atención como su compañera y amiga se acomoda la muñequera y se prepara a tirar nuevamente.

Ryoma estaba extasiado, nunca esperó divertirse en un partido, y aunque no fuera uno real, se divertía con el juego de tenis contra Sakuma. El partido seguía su curso, luego el puntaje de ambos son dos juegos iguales, ahora venía el desempate y el ultimo juego, durante el segundo juego, el partido se volvió más que una confrontación de titanes, pero ahora en el último que pasaría, ganará la fuerza y destreza de Echizen Ryoma o la velocidad y elegancia de Ryusaki Sakuma… Fue todo un espectáculo verlos correr, saltar, sacar, contestar, todo el público estaba más que emocionado. Ambos jugadores estaban sudando, pero sonreían, lucían cansados y todo, pero sonreían, creo que tanta tensión los habrá enloquecido pensaban algunos…

Ryoma saca, este es el game que decidirá si Echizen se convierte en capitán o una derrota contundente para el equipo masculino, los chicos no quieren terminar, pero el cuerpo ya estaba muy cansado, sobre todo el de Ryoma que ha estado jugando todo el día, Sakuma al darse cuenta de eso, conecta un tiro con la ayuda de su cuerpo que gira en 360º y la fuerza que gana la hace lanzar la pelota con una potencia increíble, Ryoma lo recibe, pero la pelota empieza a girar sobre su raqueta, estaba así por unos segundos, y se da cuenta que por la fricción la pelota estaba quemando las cuerdas de su raqueta y lo hacía retroceder, estaban 50-50, el que anotara el próximo punto lo decidiría todo.

Ryoma al ver que solo le quedaba una oportunidad, presiona más el mango de su raqueta con ambas manos, el viento empieza a soplar con fuerza y poco a poco se va formando como un ciclón alrededor de Ryoma, los 4 ex jugadores de SEIGAKU miran impresionados tanto destile de jugadas y estrategias, al sentir aquel viento hasta Syusuke abre los ojos sorprendido…

-¿Acaso?... – se pregunta un tanto inseguro

-¿Será?... – dice Eiji abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

-¡Cyclon Smash! – dice Momo sonriendo y con seguridad.

Sadaharu mira su cuaderno…

-Lo siento por Ryusaki… - dice muy serio.

Ryoma usa el peso de su cuerpo y gira, el ciclón que se forma sobre él lo absorbe y de él sale una pelota que más parecía un cañón, casi arrasa con la red, Tomoe y las chicas se asustan del duro y peligroso saque…

-¡SAKUMA!... – gritan todas.

Sakuma abre los ojos asustada, más su deber y orgullo no le permiten moverse y contiene por unos momentos el cañón mandado por Ryoma, ella de repente mira hacia el chico, pero no es él, es otro chico, de 12 años más o menos, pero se le hace muy familiar, en eso ve los ojos de Ryoma y del chico también, si son iguales… Ante esto, la fuerza de Sakuma declina y su raqueta sale disparada con fuerza hacia la pared de red metálica y reventando, Sakuma solo cae hacia atrás arrastrada un poco por la fuerza de la pelota.

Sakuma se levanta lentamente y ve delante de ella a Ryoma que también la miraba, entonces ella abre los ojos…

-_"¿Será que ese niño y Echizen sean la misma persona?" – _se cuestiona mentalmente.

Ryoma luce muy preocupado, fue una estupidez haber hecho semejante disparo pero estaba totalmente concentrado en el juego que no midió las consecuencias, pero Ryusaki era más estúpida por haberse quedado ahí para responder… Tantos deseos de ganarle tenía, que no le importó su seguridad… Eso si que era una tremenda estupidez, seguía siendo torpe a pesar de todo…

Sakuma se agarra la cabeza ya que un pequeño mareo la asaltó, pero no lo hace notar, al bajar la mano ve que Echizen se acerca a la red y le extiende la mano…

-Buen juego Ryusaki… Me divertí como nunca, espero que se repita muy pronto… - dice sonriendo cautivadoramente.

Sakuma sonríe y solo saca un pie para avanzar, cuando es asaltada repentinamente por una innumerable cantidad de recuerdos… Se ve a ella rompiendo cosas, tirándolas, cortándolas, quemándolas, ve un rechazo, una confusión, una desilusión, ve un vaso de agua, pastillas y ella cayendo sin remedio hacia el suelo, cosa que también le sucedía. Gracias a los reflejos felinos de Echizen, de un salto llega antes de que la frágil e inconsciente Sakuma besara el suelo, la sostiene de los brazos impidiéndole lastimarse.

Tomoe y todas las chicas, más Tomoka entran a la cancha corriendo asustadas y preocupadas por su capitana. Ryoma la carga, levantándola como si fuera una criatura pequeña y la apoya sobre su pecho, ella abre los ojos lentamente y se ve que sus labios se mueven, pero el alboroto no deja escuchar lo que dice, más al parecer Ryoma si lo sabe, ya que abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido, antes de que Sakuma volviese a caer inconsciente nuevamente…

**Continuará…**

**-------------------------**

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA! No ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Bueno si me extrañaron ya me tienen de vuelta, mientras estuve trabajando escribí en papel para que la inspiración no se me fuera y además se me han ocurrido un montón de cosas antes de que Ryoma y Sakuma lleguen a algo más que amigos XDDD No saben lo que se viene… jejeje

Gomene… sé que prometí que este capitulo les haría descubrir el porque Sakuma olvidó a Ryoma, pero en el próximo cap lo sabrán, esta vez en serio… Pero al menos ya tienen una idea…

¿Y qué les pareció este capitulo? Además de ser más largo que el anterior… Espero sus reviews, en estos dias subo el cap 8 que tiene más cosas interesantes y muy graciosas… Imagínense un torneo mixto… al menos les di un adelanto… Mmm les preguntó… ¿Sabe quienes serán una pareja de oro? Jejeje piensen… piensen…

Muchas gracias por el apoyo… se me cuidan… ¡OIGAN USTEDES TAMBIEN ACTUALICEN PUES! Que si no yo también lo dejo en STAND BY nee?

Hasta la próxima… -


	8. Cap 08 Empezar a recordar

Ohayaoooooooooou! Recién lo acabo de subir, después de casi 5 días… gomene gomene…

Ahora los agradecimientos…

**Domo Arigatou: slamina, clea everlasting, darkwolf, karlyta, kaname-c, Viridiana, Kotori Yamanaka, Aiko1504, ryosaku, shami, lizirien, Kisumo chan, Rockergirl-sk, Neko-O, Arashi Shinomori, cristy**

Ahora pasemos a la historia, espero que les guste…

--------------------------

Capitulo 08 – Empezar a recordar

El día acaba, las canchas de tenis lucen vacías y solitarias, y cae la noche, las calles iluminadas por todo tipo de letreros de diferentes negocios, gente caminando yendo y viniendo por las aceras, carros pasando a velocidad moderada.

Ryoma estaba siendo, prácticamente, arrastrado por Momoshiro y Eiji y entran a un establecimiento, Restaurante Sushi Kawamura, adentro los chicos ya estaban sentados, Ryoma con una cara de pocos amigos estrechaba la mano del cordial chico que tenía una sonrisa, un tanto avergonzado y nervioso…

-¿Que tal Echizen…? A los tiempos…

-Si… Pero solo han pasado dos años, Taka senpai… - dice Ryoma de manera seria.

-Ah… bueno… - decía nervioso el chico detrás del mostrador.

-No te comportes así, Echizen. – dice Momo con una gran sonrisa.

-Recuerda porque hemos venido… - dice Eiji con una sonrisa más pronunciada.

-Echizen kun es el nuevo capitán de Seigaku… - dice Syusuke con una sonrisa calmada.

-Si… Sadaharu llamó hace unos instantes, vendrá dentro de poco… - dice Kawamura sirviendo te a cada uno. – Felicidades Echizen kun… - dice dejando a un lado la tetera y sonriéndole al agasajado.

-¿Dijo algo de la condición de Ryusaki? – decía Ryoma serio.

-¿Ryusaki? Pues no… ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta preocupado.

-Sakuma chan tuvo una recaída…- dice Eiji luego de tomar un sorbo de su te. – Aaahhhh que rico…

-Pero nada serio, así que saca esa cara… - dice Momoshiro.

Ryoma al oír eso recuerda lo que pasó antes de llegar…

----Flash Back-----

Ryoma llevaba en brazos a Sakuma hasta la enfermería, se preguntaba de donde venía toda esa fuerza que mostró, cuando la chica pesaba como una pluma, entonces alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

-Por aquí, Echizen…- le dijo Rie.

Al llegar dentro de la habitación, Ryoma la recuesta suavemente. Miki y Akemi llegan corriendo y diciendo que la enfermera ya se había ido…

-¿Y ahora? – pregunta Chitose muy nerviosa.

-No pasa nada. – dice Tomoe muy seria y serena. – Sakuma solo se desmayó, así que solo le pondremos una toalla de agua fría sobre la frente y el cuello para refrescarla… Eso será suficiente… - dice mientras camina a la puerta. – Rie, Akemi, Nami, acompáñenme… - y las cuatro chicas salen.

-Pobre Sakuma… Realmente se esforzó más de la cuenta… - dice Tomoka mirándola muy preocupada.

-Eso es bueno… Sakuma ya estaba aburrida, por eso jugó de esa manera, pero creo que se extralimitó… - dice Chitose suspirando pesadamente.

-Oye Chitose… Creo que Echizen está algo nervioso por lo que pasó… - dice Miki algo preocupada.

Chitose mira hacia donde estaba Echizen, quien miraba a Sakuma con algo de preocupación. Chitose se acerca a él…

-No te preocupes, ella está bien…

Echizen levanta la mirada y pestañea varias veces, como si despertara de un trance…

-¿Perdón?

-Que te dije que Sakuma está bien… La capitana hace tiempo que no jugaba así, eso debe haberla cansado, en cualquier momento se va a despertar…

Momo y Eiji se acercaron justamente cuando Chitose estaba hablando…

-¿Entonces no hay de que preocuparnos? – pregunta Eiji un poco lagrimoso.

-Claro que no, Kikumaru senpai. – dice Chitose sonriente. – Sakuma se va despertar dentro de poco… No es necesario que se queden, nosotras nos ocuparemos de la capitana.

-De acuerdo… - dice Ryoma de lo más tranquilo, pero por dentro no quería irse.

------Fin de F.B---------

Ryoma toma su te en sorbos pequeños, Eiji y Momoshiro se peleaban por un pequeño trozo de pescado, pero Syusuke fue más hábil y se lo come, los dos le requintan…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dice Eiji con lagrimitas.

-Fuji senpai… que malo es… - dice Momo igual de lagrimoso

-Vamos… vamos chicos que hay suficiente para todos… - dice Kawamura tan amable como siempre y saca otro plato.

Eiji y Momo al ver el plato se arrojan a él sin misericordia… Ryoma los mira de reojo…

-Parecen peores que pirañas… - murmura fastidiado.

-¡No molestes!... – dice los dos a coro continuando con su "trabajo"

Ryoma sonríe un poco, levanta la mirada y en la pared a lado de la puerta hacia donde se va a la cocina, hay una foto, es de hace dos años ya que están todos, Tezuka buchou, Kaoru Kaidoh, Ooishi Suuichirou, los mismos que estaban hoy con él por la tarde y él mismo mirando hacia otro lado, a él nunca le había gustado que le tomaran una foto, y se da cuenta que entre ese chico de la foto y él, casi todo a cambiado, excepto su mirada y… un sentimiento que en vez de ir desapareciendo, fue haciendo todo lo contrario… Ryoma suspira pesadamente, luego mira nuevamente la foto…

-No entiendo como es que el equipo de Seigaku se ha perdido de esa manera… - dice incrédulo. – El equipo de hace dos años era invencible, todos éramos una pieza clave…

Mientras Ryoma hablaba, los presentes dejaban de hacer lo que hacían para prestarle atención al chico que hablaba como divagando…

-Ahora… El año pasado fuimos el hazme reír de la temporada… - dice enojado.

Los tres presentes, Eiji, Momo y Taka bajan la mirada, tratando de buscar algo que decir, entonces Syusuke pone ambas manos sobre el mostrador cerrándolas en un puño…

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Echizen. – dice el mayor. – Que algunos de nosotros no habíamos previsto. El tiempo acabó por separarnos del instituto, no pudimos hacer nada…

-¿Qué pasó Momo senpai y con Kaidoh senpai? Se suponía que ustedes debieron haberse hecho cargo hasta que yo llegara… - dice Ryoma con un tono de reproche.

-Verás, justamente tuve que empezar a trabajar ya que mi madre enfermó, pues mi padre… esa es otra historia. – dice el chico de ojos violetas sonriendo. – Y para remate, Kaidoh tuvo que mudarse a Okinawa, yo con las justas tenía tiempo para los estudios y el trabajo, casi no iba a las prácticas, justamente por esas faltas no podía congeniar con los nuevos titulares, no pudimos esmerarnos y no logramos clasificar en los locales, quedamos en el 4to puesto. – explica Momo muy serio.

-Yo me sorprendí bastante al saber eso… El rendimiento bajó mucho desde que salimos, y lo peor es que solo pasaron siete meses desde que nos graduamos. – dice Eiji dando la espalda al mostrador y apoyando los codos sobre la tabla del mostrador.

-Al poco tiempo se inició el torneo del tenis femenino, y me sorprendí cuando vi quien era la sub capitana, a pesar de estar en 2do año, su calidad como jugadora mejoró, no sé que le hayan hecho, pero fue muy gratificante que ella haya llevado a Seigaku hasta las nacionales. – dice Syusuke muy sonriente.

-¿Ella? – pregunta Ryoma confundido.

-Si... – responde Kawamura sonriendo. – Ryusaki san… Ryusaki Sakuma san…

-Es verdad… - dice Eiji saltando contento. – Cuando la vi jugar, saltar, correr, devolver saques muy fuertes, creí que la estaba confundiendo, me quedé impactado, como dijo Fuji, realmente muy gratificante que ella haya conseguido lo que nosotros dejamos a los chicos que aun continuaban en Seigaku. – dice Eiji rascándose la mejilla.

-Lucía un poco diferente, pero estaba igual de bella cuando lo conocí… - dice Momo casi babeando.

Eiji ante esta acción de Momo senpai, lo golpea no muy fuerte en la cabeza con la palma de la mano derecha…

-Sakuma chan y el equipo femenino clasificaron en el 2do lugar y por lo tanto pasaron a las regionales (Kantou) y finalmente llegaron a las nacionales, pero antes, ella ascendió como capitana, ya que la anterior se había lastimado en el torneo local, así que luego de que ella se recuperó dijo que Sakuma chan las lideraba mejor y ella se retiró… - cuenta Eiji.

-Ya veo… - dice Ryoma de lo más normal, pero por dentro estaba más que sorprendido, sí que Sakuma había logrado mucho y en tan poco tiempo, estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

-Sakuma ha sido el pilar de Seigaku después de que nosotros nos graduamos, Tezuka kun no creyó que ella lo pudiese lograr mientras tu llegabas, pero sin lugar a dudas, dejó sorprendido hasta al más escéptico. – dice Syusuke.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí, y cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Tezuka buchou… - dice Ryoma, luego toma un sorbo de su té. – Lo que no comprendo… ¿Cómo es que Sakuma me ha olvidado? – se preguntaba más a sí mismo que al resto, pero lo oyeron.

Los chicos se miran entre ellos, Ryoma miraba fijamente su té, en ese momento entra Sadaharu…

-Hola… - dice saludando desde la puerta, levantando la mano derecha.

-¿Y cómo está? – pregunta Eiji preocupado.

-Mejor… El jugo cada vez sale mejor que nunca… - dice sonriendo sádicamente.

-No me refiero al mata perros ese… - dice Eiji irritado. – Sakuma chan… ¿Cómo está ella?

-Ah… Luego de que se fueron ella despertó, la dejé con las demás, me dijeron que se harían cargo, así que me supongo que ya debe estar bien. Lo que no me cuadra, es que si ella toma todas las mañanas de mi jugo, porque se desmayó, estuve buscando un porque todo ese rato. – y se rasca la barbilla.

Los chicos incluyendo a Ryoma, se quedaron estupefactos con la cara azul de miedo al enterarse que Sakuma se tomaba esos brebajes asquerosos.

-Por eso Ryusaki kun, se ha fortalecido con cada entrenamiento. – dice Sadaharu contento y orgulloso.

Kawamura le sirve te a Sadaharu…

-Entonces ella se recuperará pronto, es bueno oírlo… - dice Kawamura aliviado.

Syusuke voltea a ver a Sadaharu, quien está sentado a su lado, mientras que Momo y Eiji se levantaron a seguir comiendo del otro plato que trajo Kawamura justo cuando Sadaharu se acercaba al mostrador, Syusuke se acerca un poco al entrenador y en casi un susurro…

-Echizen kun, se acaba de preguntar, porque Sakuma chan lo ha olvidado. – dice sonriente.

Sadaharu toma de un sorbo todo su té, se levanta automáticamente y en forma de chibi dice…

-Me acabo de acordar que tenía otro compromiso, que olvidadizo… Jejeje. – dice rascándose la cabeza. – Los veo luego… - y sale corriendo en forma chibi moviendo más rápido las piernitas y saliendo a toda velocidad.

Los chicos al ver la reacción de Sadaharu se miran y sudan a más no poder, y en forma de chibis…

-Ahora que también me acuerdo, tengo que ir mañana muy temprano a ver al dentista, y me tengo que lavar los dientes desde ya… - dice Eiji saliendo corriendo de la misma manera que Sadaharu. – ¡Chaito…!

-Yo… tengo que hacer un pedido… Ahora regreso… - dice Kawamura como chibi, sudando a mares y entrando como salieron Sadaharu y Eiji, a la cocina.

Ryoma al ver aquel comportamiento de sus senpai´s, levanta una ceja y sin darle importancia…

-Aún les falta mucho… - dice con indiferencia, terminando su té.

Momo y Fuji estaban sentados, uno muy nervioso y el otro tranquilo respectivamente, en eso Momo iba a decir algo, cuando en eso Fuji se levanta…

-Bueno Echizen, felicidades, sé que lo harás bien… - dice sonriente.

-Gracias – responde desinteresado.

Momo lo mira suplicante, pero Syusuke tenía los ojos abiertos, y tenía una mirada muy atemorizante, Momo empieza a llorar exageradamente…

-Fuji senpai… No es justo… - dice en forma de chibi, reclamando moviendo rápidamente los bracitos.

-Nos vemos… - dice Syusuke y sale tranquilamente.

Ryoma mira intrigante a su senpai, el chico de cabellos eléctricos siente en su espalda una fuerte mirada, y cuando voltea lentamente se topa con la mirada penetrante de Echizen, ante esto, empieza a sudar a chorro, se puso re nervioso…

-Echizen… E… Etto no me mires… no me mires así… - dice muerto de miedo.

-Que quieres que haga… No tengo otro tipo de mirada. – dice indiferente el chico ojos de gato. - ¿Además? ¿Qué fue todo eso? – dice un poco intimidante.

-¿Ah? ¿El qué? – pregunta fingiendo amnesia temporal.

-Todas esas excusas tontas de los senpai´s – dice Ryoma con cara de desinteresado, moviendo en círculos el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-Ah… eso… Pues verás… como empezar… - decía Momo un poco indeciso.

-¿Con qué?... – dice cortante.

-Te preguntaste el porque Ryusaki te olvidó…

-Bueno, pues sí… Me da algo de curiosidad… - y levanta los hombros fingiendo desinterés total.

-¿En verdad lo quieres saber? – pregunta Momo al verlo con esa actitud.

Ryoma vuelve a levantar los hombros de la misma manera, pero sus pies empiezan a moverse denotando todo lo contrario, Momo se da cuenta y sonríe hacia el otro lado…

-_"Arrogante como siempre, ¿hasta cuando con eso Echizen?"_ – se dice Momo mentalmente medio burlón.

Momo voltea a ver a Ryoma y se aclara la garganta mirándolo fijamente, ante esto, Ryoma se sorprende abriendo un poco más los ojos que rápidamente vuelve a ponerlos normales…

-Verás Echizen… - empieza Momo, luego toma un poco de aire y lo deja ir lentamente. – Ryusaki chan te olvidó, pues porque… ella así lo quiso… - dijo serio.

Ante esto, Ryoma abre aun más los ojos, muy sorprendido.

En otro lugar, en un departamento pequeño, estaba Tomoe sentada en una silla y echada en la cama estaba Sakuma, quien toma un poco de leche chocolatada…

-Gracias Tomoe… - dice Sakuma sonriendo, dándole el vaso a medio servir a la recién nombrada.

-Sakuma, no te lo tomaste todo… - dice en tono de reproche.

-Luego lo termino… Déjalo en el escritorio.

-Mejor te lo dejo aquí. – poniendo el vaso en la mesita de noche.

-Está bien… - responde Sakuma afable.

-Me dijiste que recordaste algo… - dice Tomoe algo seria.

-Si, pero fueron algunos recuerdos vagos, que siempre creí que se trataban de sueños, pero al verlo, no me cabe la menor duda, de que sí lo conocía y también que yo, de unos 12 años, rompía papeles, destrozaba cosas, pero no veía que… Ahora, no sé el porque lo olvidé y también no recuerdo que haya hecho todo ese destrozo… Se me hace tan raro…- dice preocupada. - Mucho antes de que llegase Echizen a la escuela, a veces soñaba con un chico muy parecido a él, de unos 12 años también, y cuando lo vi o al menos me pareció antes de desmayarme, algunos recuerdos aparecían de golpe pero no estaba muy segura. – dice Sakuma mirando hacia las sabanas, como reflexionando.

-¿Y qué vas hacer? – pregunta interesada.

-¿De qué? – pregunta algo confundida.

-¿De esos recuerdos, con Echizen? – dice algo desesperada.

-No lo sé… Pero lo que más quiero saber es, porque lo olvidé, Echizen es el único de mis compañeros que no recordé, porque muy bien me acuerdo de Kachirou y Katou, y ellos también se cambiaron de escuela hace un buen tiempo. – dice Sakuma muy segura. – Sobre todo, el porque comportarme así… No lo recuerdo, menos, entenderlo…

-Oye Sakuma… ¿Tu tienes algún diario o agenda?

-Si…

-Entonces ¿No deberías tenerlos guardados? Son recuerdos…

-No recuerdo haberlos guardado, ya que cada año en primavera voto todo aquello que no me sirve, aunque las cosas importantes siempre las guardo… - dice levantándose y se sienta.

-Oh no, no te vas a levantar. Dime donde los guardas…

-Están en el armario, arriba hay una caja de cartón, debe haber algo ahí…

Tomoe se acerca al lugar señalado, al encontrar la caja, siente que está un poco pesada, con un poco más de fuerza la baja y se la lleva a Sakuma, quien se hace a un lado para que Tomoe deje la caja a su lado, Sakuma lo abre y junto con Tomoe sacan los libros, cuadernos y demás cosas, buscando, revisando y nada…

-No hay nada aquí… - dice Tomoe cerrando un libro y poniéndolo en la caja.

-Es muy extraño… - dice Sakuma al abrir un pequeño cuaderno rosado. – Las hojas de aquí han sido arrancadas, y no de muy buena manera. – dice algo sorprendida. – Ay Tomoe, cada vez esto se me hace muy extraño. – dice preocupada.

-¿Y fotos? ¿No tienes fotos?

-Claro que si… - dice dejando lo que tenía en las manos en su mesa de noche. – En el librero de allá, tengo mis álbumes… - dice señalando el librero que está al costado del marco de la puerta.

Tomoe camina hacia ella y revisa, entonces abre los ojos sorprendida…

En el restaurante, Ryoma se levanta de golpe de su asiento y retrocede un poco, mirando a Momoshiro con incredulidad, no lo podía creer…

-Eso no es cierto… Sakuma… Ella no sería capaz de algo así, menos de atentar contra su vida…

-Es la verdad… - dice Momo en voz calma, para no alterar más a su ex compañero de escuela y equipo.

-Iré a verla… Ella me aclarará todo esto… - dice decidido, pero Momo lo sostiene del brazo. - ¡Déjame!...

-¿A dónde crees que vas a estás horas?

-Pues a buscarla, ¿a dónde más? – dice irritado.

-Escucha Echizen, ya es muy tarde, y después de lo de hoy, ella ya debe estar muy cansada. Mejor espera a mañana, seguro ella irá a clases y podrás preguntarle todo lo que quieras.

-No puedo Momo senpai… - dice impaciente.

-Pues vas a tener que esperar…

-¿Acaso vas a impedir que vaya a verla? – dice desafiante.

-¿Desde cuando Ryusaki es alguien para ti? – pregunta Momo de manera cuestionable.

Ryoma no podía decir nada, era verdad, ¿desde cuando…? desde siempre… pero él no quiso admitirlo en aquel momento, porque ahora sí… ¿por lo que le habían contado…? no… sólo porque siempre se decía que era un niño y los niños no deben pensar en esas cosas y luego tendría tiempo para esas cosas, pero entonces si era cierto, porque cuando él juraba ser un niño que no debía pensar en esas cosas aún, esa chica de las largas trenzas no le era indiferente, se preocupaba por ella, quería lo mejor para ella, pero… nunca se lo había hecho saber, él la trataba como trataba a los demás, sabiendo muy bien que ella era diferente, por lo tanto tenía que tener un trato diferente para con ella, pero su infantil manera de pensar no lo dejaba, eso si que no se lo podía perdonar… Ryoma presiona los puños y contra su voluntad, afirma…

-Tienes razón… Mañana hablaré con ella, y me va a escuchar… - dijo molesto.

-Sólo espero que ahora si tengas tacto para comportarte con ella, aún recuerdo aquel día que saliste con ella para acompañarla a que encordara su raqueta… No te lo he perdonado aun, Echizen…

Ryoma lo voltea a ver por el hombro derecho…

-Y a mí qué… No me importa lo que pienses de mí, soy como soy… - dice Ryoma altanero como siempre

Ante esto, Momo solo sonríe y lo ve irse…

-Ay Ryoma… Ryoma… ¿Cuándo aprenderás? – dice Momo sonriendo.

Kawamura sale despacio de su "escondite"…

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta sudando frío.

-No te preocupes… Fue fácil, solo espero que lo vaya a tomar maduramente.

-Pero lo dices muy a la ligera, y lo que le pasó a Ryusaki chan fue muy espantoso.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero si no se le dicen así las cosas a Echizen, simplemente no le presta atención… Además… Siempre supe que o´chibi estaba prendado de ella, pero esa actitud tan rancia, pedante y arribista, solo hacía que se engañara así mismo… Me pregunto si fue cosa del destino que todo esto sucediera… - dice pensativo.

En el departamento de Sakuma, Tomoe mira el álbum muy sorprendida, algunas fotos estaban cortadas por una cuchilla, pero solo algunas pocas… Tomoe se lo lleva y espera que Sakuma se de cuenta…

-¿Y esto? – pregunta Sakuma sorprendida. – El formato de tamaño de algunas fotos, son más pequeñas que las demás… Es muy extraño ¿no?

Tomoe al oír lo que dice su capitana, se cae de espaldas estilo anime, con varias gotitas aplastándola, ella se levanta y se apoya del borde de la cama…

-Sakuma… ¡BAKA!... – le recrimina. - ¡Están cortadas! ¿No te das cuenta? – dice irritada.

-¿A sí? – dice Sakuma un poco distraída, saca las fotos para verlas mejor. – Tienes razón… ¿Por qué? – se pregunta ahora casi asustada.

-¿Tienes mucho apuro en recordar? – dice Tomoe sentándose donde estaba antes.

-Es que… tengo la sensación de que es algo muy importante… ¿Además, debo saber porque decidí olvidar aquello? ¿Acaso fue tan malo lo que pasó para arrancarlos así de mi memoria? – se pregunta intrigada.

-Ya veo… - responde compresiva.

Tomoe mira preocupada a su capitana, luego suelta un suspiro inaudible…

-¿Ya te sientes mucho mejor? – pregunta con intensión de cambiar de tema.

-Si Tomoe…

-Entonces me voy… - dice Tomoe, levantándose de la silla.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué tan pronto? – dice Sakuma sorprendida.

-Nada de pronto, luego de traerte te volviste a dormir… Mira la hora, ya son casi las 10 de la noche, no le avisé a mi mamá, me va a matar sino llego ya… - dice entre regaño y preocupación

-Pero Tomoe, vives a la espalda del edificio… - dice con algo de tristeza. – Si llamas ella va a comprender… Estás cuidando de tu capitana… - dice juguetona.

-Chistosa… - dice regañando y luego sonríe. – En serio Sakuma, ya es tarde, y sería bueno que también descansarás…

-De acuerdo… - dice con un puchero gracioso, hundiéndose en las almohadas. – Mañana te veo…

-Nada de mañana, señorita Ryusaki. No irás a clases, te vas a quedar aquí descansando… - dice seria.

-Pero Tomoe… Mañana empiezan las prácticas, si Sadaharu ve que no fui…

-Déjamelo a mí… Tú por ahora no te preocupes por nada… ¿Sabes? Sabemos arreglárnoslas cuando no estás, así que tú recupérate, y el lunes hablamos con más calma… ¿Bien?

-Bien – responde resignada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Le diré a Tomoka que venga mañana a dejarte la tarea…

-Bien…

-No vas a ver la tele cuando me vaya…

-Bien…

-No vayas a llamar a Tomoka y quedarse charlando hasta el día siguiente…

-Bien… ¡Ah! Yo no so así… - replica Sakuma.

-Pero ella sí… - dice juguetona.

-Tomoe… le das mis saludos a Nokoru. - dice sonriendo inocentemente.

-Bien… ¡Ah! ¡Sakuma!... – dice algo molesta pero luego sonríe.

La joven capitana ríe divertida… Tomoe suspira…

-Mañana si puedo vengo a visitarte… - dice caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Si puedes? ó ¿Si te dejan? – y ríe cubriéndose la boca con la sabana.

-Ja jaja… - ríe sarcásticamente. – Que chistosa… - dice algo ofendida. – Ahora si, me voy… Y ya sabes, descansa – le dice silabeando esa última palabra. – Nos vemos… - dice Tomoe saliendo.

-Bye… - dice Sakuma desde su cama.

Después de oír que la puerta de salida se cierra, Sakuma suspira…

-Sola otra vez… - dice sonriendo, pero su cerquillo cubría su mirar. – Me encantaría que mi abuela estuviera en estos momentos aquí… - dice quebrando un poco la voz.

Sakuma se sienta en la cama, baja los pies al suelo, y cuando iba a levantarse, vuelve a caer sentada pesadamente…

-Ay… - y se toca la cabeza. – Creo que fui muy brusca… - dice levantándose lenta y cuidadosamente.

Sakuma camina despacio hacia el baño…

-Vaya, estar mucho tiempo echada, hace que te marees mucho… Que fea sensación – se dice dirigiéndose al espejo y se mira.

De ahí Sakuma sale a la cocina…

-Me muero de hambre, y ya es un poco tarde para salir a comprar algo… - dice en un suspiro.

Camina hacia el refrigerador, y saca jamón, queso, luego se dirige a la panera que está a lado de donde se guardan los platos y saca un par de pan de molde, calienta la waflera, mientras unta la mantequilla en el pan, pone el queso y el jamón en el pan, lo cierra y lo lleva a la waflera, lo cierra y espera un momento, entonces los saca y los pone en un platito. En su cuarto, Sakuma estaba viendo la tele, con una mesita sobre sus piernas y encima el platito, y en la mesa de noche estaba el vaso de leche chocolatada, ella toma un poco…

-Ahhhh – exclama satisfecha. – Estos mixtos me han salido de re chupete… - dice sonriente. – Ya sé que Tomoe me dijo que descansara, pero ya que mañana no voy a clases… Solo veré un rato. – y saca la lengua juguetonamente.

Sakuma que quería tomar un poco más de leche, se topa con el álbum que dejó a un lado de la mesita de noche, baja el vaso al suelo para evitar que haya un accidente por derramamiento de leche y coge el álbum, ella lo revisa más detenidamente…

-Estas fotos son cuando yo estaba en 1er año, y no hay ninguna donde salga él… ¿Acaso me volví loca? – dice apesadumbrada.

Sigue pasando las páginas y se da cuenta que también tiene fotos del equipo de hace dos años, ella los revisa todas las que tiene y nada, no aparece Ryoma en ninguna parte, ni rastro del chico…

-Esto ya es el colmo… - dice Sakuma exasperada, poniendo de mala gana el álbum a un lado. – Tal vez… - dice frunciendo las cejas, en eso aparece una idea que cambia su rostro a una de alegría. – Tal vez… ella sepa algo… Mejor la llamo a su celular, no vaya a ser que me conteste su mamá – y marca.

Un celular suena insistente, una mano sale de entre las sabanas buscándolo a ciegas en la mesa de noche, al encontrarlo lo mete debajo de las sabanas…

-Aló… - dice la voz de una joven, algo garraspada.

-Hola Tomoka chan, gomene por llamarte a estas horas… - dice Sakuma por el otro lado, en susurro y algo avergonzada.

La chica se levanta de golpe y se sienta…

-¡Hola Sakuma chan! – dice muy alegre. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas que vaya a verte? ¿Qué pasa?

Sakuma estaba levantándose del suelo, ya que le sorprendió la espontaneidad de su amiga, sonreía algo atontada y con varias gotitas…

-En realidad estoy bien, Tomoka, gracias. No es necesario que vengas, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa?

-Tomoka… Tú debes tener varias fotos de cuando estábamos en el 1er año ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro! Tengo todas las fotos, incluso tengo un álbum solo del príncipe Ryoma… ¿Recuerdas no?

-Pues no… - dice Sakuma algo sorprendida.

-Bueno, mañana te las llevo…

-Si pero…

-¡Tomoka!... – llama la voz de una mujer. - ¿Con quién hablas a estas horas?

-Mamá… Es que…

-Nada jovencita… Ya duérmete…

-Lo siento tengo que colgar… Hasta mañana…

-Si pero Tomoka…

Y la chica cuelga, Sakuma escucha el tono, mira el teléfono y lo pone en su lugar, ella suspira…

-Al menos Tomoe le avisará mañana. – dice con calma.

Sakuma de repente levanta la mirada y la dirige a su tocador, a lado de su cama, ella sentada en cama se puede ver al espejo del mueble, pero de su reflejo su mirada baja a una cajita de música, ella se levanta y se acerca a la cajita, se agacha apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo, ella abre la cajita y una suave melodía se deja escuchar, Sakuma apoya su brazo a un lado del mueble, y sobre su abrazo su rostro de costado, mirando risueña el objeto musical, ella cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la dulce y hermosa melodía… Luego ella abre los ojos lentamente…

-_"¿A qué vine?" ­_– se pregunta mentalmente.

Sakuma cierra la cajita de música, se levanta y regresa a su cama, la sacude un poco y se acuesta, se cubre…

-No sé porque tengo la sensación de que mañana empezará a un gran cambio en mi vida… - dice sonriendo mientras lleva su mano derecha a su pecho. – Ya quiero que amanezca… - y se acomoda para dormir.

Ryoma llega a su departamento…

-¡Ya llegué!... – anuncia sin ánimos.

Karupin sale corriendo para recibir a su dueño, pero al verlo cabizbajo, frena de golpe y se sienta mirándolo fijamente…

-Disculpa la demora, amiguito. Ahora te doy de comer… - dice agachándose a cargar a su gato, tira su maleta y sus raquetas sobre el mueble y se dirige a la mini cocina, saca del refrigerador una botellita blanca y pone en un vaso grande, lo pone en el microondas y luego lo sirve en un vaso de vidrio y el resto se lo da a Karupin en su platito que estaba a un lado del caño. Ryoma al ver a su mascota ver con delicia sonríe, toma un poco de leche que se sirvió y camina hacia su habitación, no prende la luz, por la ventana entra la luz de la luna iluminando una parte del cuarto, Ryoma deja la leche sobre la mesa de noche y se tira sobre su cama con las manos en la nuca, mira hacia el cielo raso, fija la mirada en el foco apagado y recuerda…

----Flash Back-----

Cerca de la cancha donde e había enfrentado contra Tezuka buchou, Ryoma le daba una mirada amplía al lugar, le había ganado a su padre, y ahora al mejor jugador de Seigaku, Kunimitsu Tezuka buchou, estaba muy contento de haber logrado tal proeza, pero eso solo era el principio de una larga travesía por el mundo que escogió caminar, el Tenis. En eso se acerca una jovencita sonriendo al verlo sumergido en sus pensamientos, ella iba a hablar cuando él se adelanta…

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta con un tono seco.

-Es que… - dice la chica detrás de él, tímidamente. – Todos… todos te esperan Ryoma kun.

Ryoma empieza a caminar y cuando pasa frente a la chica de largas trenzas…

-Ryoma kun… Espera… espera un momento… por favor… - dice casi rogando.

Ryoma cuando se voltea a verla, ella se sonroja de golpe… Ella iba a decir algo, pero Ryoma al verla, se impacienta…

-¿No decías que me esperan? Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo… - dice serio.

-Eh… Ah si… Es que… como decirlo… - decía muy indecisa y nerviosa.

-¿Decir qué? – dice levantando la ceja derecha.

-Que… jugaste muy bien… - dice sonriendo y bajando la mirada, sonrojada.

-Siempre juego bien, pero a ti aún te falta mucho…

La chica lo mira un tanto sorprendida, pestañea y luego lo mira avergonzada…

-Es verdad… Nunca seré tan buena como tú aunque me esfuerce…

-Cierto… - responde arrogante. – Y sí sigues comportándote así, jamás lo lograrás mejorar en tu tenis, Sakuma. – y sigue su camino.

-¡Espera por favor!... – pide ella. – Hay… hay algo más que quería decirte… - dice presionándose las manos, casi estrujándoselas.

-¿Más? – dice en tono cansado.

-Ryoma kun… - dice nerviosa.

-¿De qué se trata? Recuerda que me esperan… - recuerda Ryoma desinteresado.

Sakuma mira a Ryoma y al verlo a los ojos, la penetrante mirada gatuna la pone nerviosa, sentía como las piernas le temblaba, parecía que iba a caer… Ryoma habló…

-Tú dirás… - dice el chico con tranquilidad.

-Es que… es que tú… tu me gustas… - lo último lo dice muy bajito y encima baja la cabeza, haciendo que no se escuche…

Ryoma levanta la ceja derecha…

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué yo qué? – pregunta confundido.

Sakuma se muerde los labios, toma aire y alzando un poco la voz…

-¡Me gustas…!

Sakuma se sonroja y se levanta de hombros avergonzada, Ryoma ante aquella declaración, se queda estupefacto, más que sorprendido, ya que Sakuma le confesó lo único que imaginó jamás saldría de ella, se la esperaba de su club de fans porque ya tenía una respuesta lista para ellas, pero para Sakuma… Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente.

Sakuma lo mira con los ojos brillosos, como una suplica, él levanta la mirada hacia el cielo como buscando una respuesta y luego mira a Sakuma, él exhala pesadamente y le da la espalda a la chica de largas trenzas…

-Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos… - dice frío y tajante, más sus labios temblaban.

No se ve a Sakuma, Ryoma mete las manos a los bolsillos, solo voltea a verla sobre su hombro…

-¿Qué haces? ¿Llorar? Eso es lo que más detesto de las personas, que lloren. Verte llorar o tartamudear siempre me ha molestado. Deberías cambiar de actitud, Sakuma… - dice dejando escapar un suspiro pesado, y voltea hacia la chica con los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlo, ella no estaba.

-----Fin F.B ------

Ryoma abre los ojos de repente, se había quedado dormido en algún momento que no se dio cuenta, y soñó con aquello, se levanta lentamente de su posición y sale de la cama, camina hacia la sala y se sienta en el mueble de tres piezas que ahí había, mirando hacia la nada, luego se inclina un poco apoya sus codos a sus rodillas y se frota el rostro como si se quisiera sacar alguna máscara, se inclina hacia atrás, tenía los botones de la camisa escolar desabotonada y por lo rayos de la luna se podía vislumbrar su perfecto pectoral y algo del abdomen muy bien formado… Ryoma de manera brusca se levanta del mueble, se acerca a la puerta, del perchero coge un abrigo, mientras se pone los tenis, busca la llave que estaba por el suelo, y sale del departamento.

Faltaba poco para la media noche, y el parque estaba repleto, pero más de parejas, Ryoma cruza el parque mirando hacia delante, llega hacia una avenida grande e iluminada, algunos negocios estaban cerrando o recién cerraban, él seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, simplemente se le antojó caminar y caminó y caminó, hasta llegar a una esquina, en donde había un puesto de revistas, periódicos y demás cosas que tiene un kiosco, el chico de ojos color ámbar se acerca al lugar sin prisa, el tendedero se alistaba a cerrar su pequeño negocio, Ryoma entre tanto llega y sin interés alguna empieza a pasear la mirada en los textos que el señor vendía, había entre libros cómicos hasta de adultos, entonces en una de esas, Ryoma fija la mirada en una revista deportiva de edición antigua, se nota porque la portada está algo maltratada, pero eso no le interesa sino la imagen que ve… era Sakuma, como no reconocerla por esas largas trenzas… Sin dudar Ryoma compra esa revista, y de regreso a su departamento se la pasa leyendo un corto artículo…

"La sensación de la temporada, es la joven Sakuma Ryusaki de 14 años, una jugadora que dejó encantados con su tenis a más de un buscador de talentos, causando gran impresión en el torneo local de Tokio. Su forma de juego y la manera de presionar al contrario ha hecho de esta pequeña sub capitana el terror de las experimentadas titulares de las demás escuelas. Estudiante de Seisshun Gakuen mejor conocida como SEIGAKU, la afamada secundaria tuvo una derrota muy lamentable para el tenis juvenil de Japón en el torneo masculino, siendo rescatada por el equipo femenino. No cabe duda que la joven promesa del tenis femenil, Sakuma Ryusaki, obtendrá propuestas de diferentes instituciones de mayor prestigio. Esperemos que en un futuro no muy lejano podamos seguir disfrutando de sus partidos y su elegante tenis. Suerte Sakuma Ryusaki y chicas de SEIGAKU para el torneo de Kantou. Ahora queridos lectores los dejamos con las fotos más resaltantes de este torneo, tomadas por su servidora… Articulo escrito por Saori Shiba…"

Ryoma tenía la sensación de conocer ese nombre, pero no recordaba de donde ni de cuando… En fin, el chico llega a su departamento, la llave la deja en el gancho que estaba puesta detrás de la puerta, se saca los tenis y el abrigo, camina hacia el sofá de tres piezas y se echa sin dejar de ver la revista, miraba absorto las imágenes de Sakuma en diferentes ángulos, con sus compañeras de equipo las que conocía y las que no seguro debieron ser las senpai´s. Ryoma estaba más que contento y orgulloso por Sakuma, sin embargo, aquel sueño aun estaba presente…

-Definitivamente, hoy más tarde hablaré con ella… - dice decidido en voz alta, cierra la revista y se la lleva a su habitación.

--------------------

POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Acabé con este capitulo… No saben las que pasé… Gomene por la demora, merezco un jalón de orejas, pero no es mi culpa… Es que en mi trabajo me explotan . y me quitaba tiempo precioso, pero al menos las ideas están escritas en papel solo es cuestión de escribirlas en la pc y ya tá jejeje…

Al parecer los capitulos siguientes serán así de largo, creo que con cada capitulo alargo más la cosa, nee? Espero que eso no les moleste…

¿Y bien? ¿Opiniones, criticas? Lo que sea, me dejan review…

Las quiero a todos… y todas queremos a Ryoma jejeje

No les dejo adelantos, porque sino las desespero y no estoy segura de cuando subiré el siguiente capi, apenas me libere o encuentre un espacio lo hago, pero de que la continuo lo hago… todo por mis lindas lectoras…

Bye!


	9. Cap 09 Un poco más de ti

Hola Aquí trayéndoles el capitulo 09 de esta mi gran obra, que gracias a ustedes y sus pedidos queridas lectoras llega cada vez que puedo P

Sé que estoy empezando a poner muy intrigantes los capis y siendo más largos, en verdad a mi también me gusta leer los fics de esa magnitud, que alegría saber que les gusta mi manera de escribir y como describir las situaciones, eso ayuda bastante a la imaginación, incluso estaba pensando hacer fan arts de mi fic, pero lamentablemente tendré tiempo para escribir y aparte que no soy muy buena en el dibujo, como me encantaría que vieran lo que tengo en mi mente a mis personajes, no son tan diferentes al estilo del anime, pero lo combinaría con un poco al estilo CLAMP… SIII CLAMP es que también soy una fanática de estas 4 mangakas megami´s jejeje… Sin más preámbulos, los agradecimientos de mis siempre fieles y queridas amigas

**Domo Arigatou: slamina, karlyta, clea everlasting, Viridiana, kaname-c, Arashi Shinomori, cristy, Neko-O, ryosaku, Kotori Yamanaka, lizirien, Kisumo chan**

Ahora que recuerdo, me preguntaron que edades tenían los personajes, bueno ahora les dejo una pequeña ficha técnica de cada uno, el resto se los dejo a la imaginación de cada una… okis? Aaahhh y además que la historia, supuestamente se desarrolla dos años después de finalizar la serie jejeje P P (No me maten! Por siaca han visto la peli Futari no Samurai, donde sale el hermano adoptivo de Ryoma, Ryoga… Es todo un cuero XP ¬ jeje) Bueno, la fichita:

Las chicas: (Las damas primero XDDD)

**Sakuma Ryusaki**: Cabello largo hasta debajo de las caderas sujeta en una sola trenza color marrón rojizo oscuro con algunos brillos en rojo, ojos de color rojizos, mide 1.68, 90-60-90, tiene 15 años, 3er año aula A. Capitana del equipo de tenis, estilo y técnica: Todo terreno.

**Tomoe Nakayama: **Cabello corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros sujeto con una bincha, lacio, color marrón chocolate, ojos de color verde claro, mide 1.68, 85-60-90, tiene 15 años, 3er año aula A. Sub-capitana del equipo de tenis, estilo y técnica: Todo terreno.

**Chitose Ishida:** Cabello largo hasta la cintura sujeta en una cola de caballo color negro azulado con algunos brillos en celeste, ojos de color azul marino, mide 1.65, 89-55-90, tiene 15 años, 3er año aula A. Estilo y técnica: Ofensivo, acrobático.

**Miki Tsukiyomi: **Cabello hasta los hombros con las puntas levantadas color violáceo oscuro, ojos de color morados claros, mide 1.62, 89-60-92, tiene 15 años, 3er año aula B. Estilo y técnica: Defensivo, saques precisos.

**Akemi Morisato:** Cabello ondulado hasta media espalda color castaño dorado, ojos de color caramelo miel, mide 1.60, 85-55-90, tiene 14 años, 2do año aula A. Estilo y técnica: Defensivo, remates precisos.

**Rie Aoshima: **Cabello lacio hasta media espalda color azulino oscuro sujeto por un lazo, ojos de color azul claro, mide 1.58, 84-52-88, tiene 14 años, 2do año aula A. Estilo y técnica: Defensivo, velocidad.

**Nami Chiba:** Cabello corto arriba de los hombros con las puntas hacia adentro color negro con mechones violetas, ojos de color celeste, mide 1.60, 88-58-90, tiene 14 años, 2do año aula B. Estilo y técnica: Ataque, remates.

**Ami Ichigoshi:** Cabello hasta la espalda ondulado color castaño claro, ojos de color miel, mide 1.61, 86-55-90, tiene 14 años, 2do año aula B. Estilo y técnica: Ataque, remates.

**Harumi Ritsuki:** Cabello largo ondulado marrón anaranjado, ojos de color marrones oscuros, mide 1.68, 92-60-90, tiene 15 años, 3er año aula B. Estilo y técnica: Todo terreno, pero por el momento ella se encuentra fuera del equipo ya que perdió contra la pequeña Rie, es la que se encarga de entrenar a las principiantes mientras que Sakuma y Sadaharu están ocupados.

**Tomoka Osakada:** Cabello hasta media espalda color rojizo claro, ojos de color marrones claros, mide 1.65, 90-60-90, tiene 15 años, 3er año aula A. Estilo y técnica: Ninguno. Amiga de la infancia de Sakuma y su gran fanática.

Los chicos:

**Ryoma Echizen: **Cabello azabache con reflejos entre azules y verdes, ojos dorados, mide 1.80, tiene 15 años, 3er año aula A. Capitán del equipo SEIGAKU, estilo y técnica: Todo terreno

**Satoshi Horio: **Cabello marrón claro, ojos marrones, mide 1.75, tiene 15 años, 3er año aula A. Estilo y técnica: Ofensivo.

**Koutaro Izui: **Cabello negro violáceo con algunos mechones azules, ojos azules mar, mide 1.78, tiene 15 años, 3er año aula B. Estilo y técnica: Ataque.

**Nokoru Souh: **Cabello rubio dorado, ojos celestes claros, mide 1.80, tiene 15 años, 3er año aula B. Estilo y técnica: Todo terreno

**Kenji Takahashi: **Cabello rojo cobrizo (anaranjado), ojos color miel, mide 1.76, tiene 15 años, 3er año aula B. Estilo y técnica: Defensivo.

**Soujiro Shirou: **Cabello marrón dorado, ojos verdes claros, mide 1.70, tiene 14 años, 2do año aula A. Estilo y técnica: Ataque.

**Jiinta Ooshima: **Cabello azabache con reflejos plomos, ojos grises, mide 1.65, tiene 14 años, 2do año aula A. Estilo y técnica: Defensivo

**Takeo Arima: **Cabello castaño rubio, ojos marrones claros, mide 1.67, tiene 14 años, 2do año aula B. Estilo y técnica: Ataque y defensivo

Listo… Al menos para que se imaginen un poco más a los titulares del new team Seigaku ;)

----------------

Capitulo 09 – Un poco más de ti

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma estaba corriendo hacia la escuela, pues se quedó dormido… Llega con las justas cuando el timbre de entrada da su tercera y última campanada… Abre de manera brusca y algo cansado la puerta corrediza de su salón, entrando arrastrando los pies, bajo la atenta mirada de la mayoría, por supuesto que esto a él no le importó, pero empezó a buscarla con la mirada sin hallarla, seguro ella llegaría más tarde, pero si ella no es tardona como él…

-_"En fin… Ya vendrá…" – _pensó mientras se dejaba caer en su carpeta pesadamente.

Tomoe y Chitose se miran levantando una ceja interrogante, Tomoka lo saludó de lo más normal… Las clases transcurren hasta la hora de retirarse, excepto para los titulares. Ryoma se levanta desganado y mira el asiento vacío de la chica…

-_"No vino… Justo hoy…" – _se dijo mentalmente, algo molesto.

Luego, en las prácticas de tenis, todas las chicas rodeaban a Tomoe…

-Tranquilas chicas… Ella está bien… - dice calmada la sub capitana.

-¿Y por qué no vino? – pregunta Rie.

-No avisó que no vendría… - dice Akemi.

-Chitose, Miki, Harumi y tú se quedaron con ella ayer, a nosotras nos mandaron de regreso… Que malas, ni llamaron para saber como estaba. – reclama Ami algo ofendida.

-Es que ayer le dije a Sakuma que no viniera, que era mejor que guardara reposo por hoy, además es viernes y solo vamos a conocer las rutinas del entrenamiento de la próxima semana y practicar entre nosotras. ¿Está bien, no? – pregunta Tomoe a su entrenador que en ese momento se acerca a ellas.

-Bien… Para el lunes Sakuma probará de la nueva y súper renovada bebida… "Triunfo Seguro" – responde el entrenador sonriendo sádicamente.

Chitose salta sobre Sadaharu, quedándose sobre él…

-Calla… - dice sin importarle lo que hizo. – Harumi por favor… ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de las principiantes? – pide sonriendo.

-Claro… Déjamelo a mí. – y se va trotando hacia donde estaba las pequeñas.

Sadaharu se levanta tirando a Chitose, él se arregla las gafas y mientras se limpia el polvo dice…

-Ishida ¿Por qué no me respetas?

-Como no lo voy a respetar… - dice Chitose con sarcasmo mientras se levanta y se sacude un poco el trasero, porque cayó sentada. – Todas esas preparaciones asquerosas es para tomarte muy en serio… - dice Chitose con ironía.

-Ya… - dice Tomoe algo irritada. – Entrenador, creo que ya debemos ir con los demás.

-De acuerdo… Vamos… - dice Sadaharu acomodando sus gafas.

-¡Vamos con Koutaro chan! – dice Chitose empezando a correr.

-Chitose chan está muy emocionada desde que supo que entrenaríamos con los chicos. – dice Akemi.

-Es que Chitose chan quiere mucho a Koutaro chan… - dice Rie sonrojándose.

-Aunque no creo que sea la única. – dice Nami, enfatizando la última palabra.

Tomoe la mira de reojo algo molesta… Las chicas llegan a las canchas, donde ven a los chicos trotar, Chitose corre a toda velocidad y se lanza al cuello de Koutaro…

-¡Koutaro!...

Casi caen, pero el equilibrio del chico evita que eso suceda, la coge de la cintura y la baja…

-Chitose… - dice sonrojado.

Chitose ríe entre coqueta y burlona…

-Me encanta cuando te pones así, por eso te quiero mucho… - dice un poco sonrojada y vuelve a saltar, colgándose del cuello de él.

Las chicas se acercan a los chicos que dejan de trotar, pero el capitán miraba desde el otro lado, se acerca a las recién llegadas…

-Muy tarde… - dice Ryoma en tono seco. – Darán 20 vueltas… - dice dando finalizado la conversación

-¡Oye Echizen! ¿Quién te dijo que estabas a cargo? – pregunta Tomoe enojada.

-Este papel, con las firmas del director y del entrenador… - dice mostrando el documento. - ¿Dudas? ó ¿quieres discutirlo en las canchas? – dice desafiante y sonríe arrogantemente.

Tomoe presiona ambos puños…

-¡Ya que…! – dice enfurecida.

Pero un brazo la detiene, Tomoe al mirar de quien era esa acción de detenerla…

-Nokoru… - dice sorprendida.

-Tomoe… No es tan malo, recuerda de Sadaharu es mucho más estricto… - le dice con una linda sonrisa.

Tomoe ante esto, mira hacia otro lado resignada y sonrojada…

-De acuerdo… - dice casi forzosamente. – Pero escúchame bien, cuando Sakuma esté aquí, tú te harás cargo de "tú" equipo, sólo por hoy dejaré que sea a tu "manera". – dice enfurecida y empieza a correr.

Al finalizar el día, Ryoma lee los puntajes y una venita latente aparece en su frente…

-_"Las chicas barren con nosotros…" – _dice Ryoma mentalmente muy irritado.

Todos se reúnen en sus respectivos vestidores para alistarse e irse a sus casas… Tomoka llega a las canchas pero no encuentra a nadie…

-Oh no… No veo a nadie… ¿Cómo hago? – se dice preocupada.

En eso ve a Tomoe que hablaba sonriente con Nokoru…

-¡Ah!... ¡Tomoe!... ¡Tomoe!... – llama insistente la chica de tono de alta voz.

Tomoe al escucharla reconoce inmediatamente la voz, encogiéndose de hombros se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano derecha…

-Ay no… - dice quejándose abiertamente.

Nokoru la ve sorprendido por el comportamiento de la sub capitana…

-¿Qué sucede Tomoe? ¿Acaso no es Osakada?

-Justamente por eso, Nokoru… Seguro vendrá a contarme algún chisme que escuchó por ahí, ya que no vino Sakuma… - dice exhalando cansada.

-¡Tomoe!... – llama nuevamente Tomoka, llega hacia su compañera. – Tomoe… - dice con la respiración entre cortada. – Tomoe yo quería…

-Espera… - interrumpe de golpe la sub capitana. – Escucha Tomoka, realmente disculpa, tengo mucha prisa, mañana hablamos, ¿sí? – dice sonriendo de manera hipócrita y jalando a Nokoru. – Nos vemos…

Tomoka se queda hecha una tonta, y la ve alejarse a paso apresurado…

-Pero… si solo… ¡Ay no! ¡Tengo que…! – entonces cuando gira sobre su lugar, ve a alguien y se alegra de sobremanera. - ¡Príncipe Ryoma!... – llama casi gritando.

Ryoma al escuchar que lo llaman de esa manera se le pone la piel de gallina y gira lentamente, como temiendo algo, y al verla, quería que la tierra se lo tragase…

-Voy a terminar sordo… - dice por lo bajo con pesar.

Tomoka llega a él y muy sonriente…

-Príncipe Ryoma… ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Ryoma no sabía que responder pero algo le decía que respondiera con la verdad…

-En realidad, no… Pero en realidad no tengo tiempo para tonterías… - dice directo y cortante.

Tomoka pestañea con dos puntitos como ojos, pero luego sonríe con una gran gota…

-Lo que pasa es que quería saber si podías hacerme un favor… ¿Podrás? – dice casi suplicante.

-Depende… - dice cortante.

-Bien… Tengo que realizar un trabajo, y pensaba ir donde Sakuma para dejarle las tareas y algo que ella me pidió… y ya no puedo hacerlo por ese trabajo… ¿Crees qué puedas hacerlo? – preguntó casi suplicante.

Ryoma abrió los ojos, si fuera otra le agradecería tomándola de las manos, pero como era la presidenta de su club de fans… Correría grave peligro, no ella sino él…

-De acuerdo… - dice tranquilamente.

-¡Bien! – dice contenta. – Verás, Sakuma vive en aquel edificio. – señala el que estaba detrás de la escuela a unas 4 cuadras. – En el 7mo piso, puerta 7-C… ¿Te acordarás?

Ryoma mira hacia el edificio, frunce las cejas…

-Edificio atrás, 7C, piso 7… - dice casi robotizado.

-¡Tomoka!... – se escucha que la llaman casi fuera del lugar donde se encontraban las canchas.

-UY… Me llaman… Te lo encargo, príncipe Ryoma… - y se va corriendo hacia donde la llamaron.

En el departamento de Sakuma, la chica de una trenza preparaba sándwich y otros bocaditos, se disponía a preparar algo de tomar, pero al buscar los limones en el refrigerador…

-Ay no… ¿Y ahora que hago? – se pregunta un poco preocupada. – Bueno, no importa, cuando venga Tomoka le pediré que me acompañe a comprar. – mira su reloj de pulsera. – Ya debió haber salido, seguro vendrá con Tomoe. Me iré a dar un baño rápido. – dice dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Ryoma levanta la mirada y lee…

-Edificio SunShine. – dice en perfecto inglés y mira hacia el suelo, recordando lo que le dijo Momoshiro ayer por la noche en el restaurante de Kawamura…

-----Flash Back-----

Momoshiro miraba serio a Ryoma, y éste esperaba a que su ex compañero de escuela y equipo hablara de una vez…

-Verás… Sakuma Ryusaki te ha olvidado porque… ella lo decidió así…

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Ryoma más que impactado.

-En realidad no sé como empezó todo, pero después de tu partida, veíamos a Ryusaki un tanto decaída, ya ni iba a las prácticas, cosa que nos preocupó mucho. Una semana después Sumire sensei recibió una llamada y dos días después nos enteramos que Sakuma estaba hospitalizada…

-¿Se accidentó? – preguntó muy preocupado el chico de mirada penetrante.

-No… Ella fue llevada al hospital porque… porque ella ingirió muchas pastillas para dormir… - dijo Momo cabizbajo y en tono casi quebrantado.

Ryoma abre más los ojos, no lo podía creer…

-¿Qué hizo qué?... – dice levantándose muy conmocionado por lo recién escuchado. - ¿Quién les dijo eso?

-Su amiga, Tomoka Osakada. La encontramos sola un día de descanso, Fuji y yo fuimos a hablar con ella y nos contó lo que Sakuma le dijo… Al parecer intentó… suicidarse… - dijo con gran esfuerzo.

-Eso no te lo creo… ¡Es mentira…! – replica Ryoma golpeando la barra donde estaban cenando.

-Echizen… Osakada nos contó que eso comenzó después de que Sakuma hablara contigo…

Ryoma abrió los ojos y casi cae, porque sentía que todas sus fuerzas se iban, él era el culpable de que Sakuma haya querido suicidarse…

-Además… - continúa Momo en la misma posición cabizbajo. – Después de que Sakuma se recuperó, ella había olvidado algunas cosas, creíamos que era por el momento, así que lo dejamos pasar, pero luego nos fuimos dando cuenta de que ella realmente te había olvidado, y varias cosas que se relacionaran contigo…

Ryoma estaba más que sorprendido, no habían palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento…

-----Fin F. B.-----

Ryoma levanta la mirada y recuerda fragmentos de lo hablado la noche anterior…

-"Al parecer intentó suicidarse…" "Comenzó después de que hablara contigo…" "Realmente te ha olvidado…" – dice la voz de Momo en eco.

Y cuando Tomoka jala a Sakuma hacia él…

-"No Tomoka, no lo conozco…" – responde sonriente.

Ryoma se sacude la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro para despejar todos esos recuerdos, dejaría de pensar en eso, hablaría con ella de frente y sin rodeos… Ryoma va subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, maldecía porque el ascensor tenía que haberse malogrado ahora que quería llegar cuanto antes, por subir tan rápido y estar pensando en lo primero que le diría se pasó dos pisos, bajó hasta el 7mo y busco la puerta 7C. XDDD

Dentro del departamento, Sakuma se estaba secando el largo cabello marrón rojizo oscuro con una toalla de color celeste con franjas verticales de color blanco, cuando escucha el timbre, ella saca un poco la cabeza y desde el baño…

-¡Pasa! ¡Está abierto!

La puerta se abre lentamente, dejando ver por dentro la limpia y ordenada morada de la joven capitana de Seigaku, se muestra unos sofás de color blanco con cojines azules eléctricos con blondas blancas, la mesita del centro de la pequeña sala es rectangular y de vidrio sostenida por una base de madera tallada, al lado izquierdo está el pequeño comedor que la conforma una mesa cuadrada para 4 personas con un mantel de cuadros de colores entre verde y amarillo, a su lado una mini cocina que la separa del comedor un pequeño muro que también puede simular a un bar o mostrador, y al frente de la puerta de entrada un pequeño pasillo donde se ven tres puertas, uno a ambos lados y otro al fondo que al parecer es del baño ya que la puerta es de color blanca. Ryoma entra mirando, inspeccionando con la mirada cada detalle, cada cosa en el lugar puesto, la sentía calida y agradable, le llenaba de una paz infinita, aspira el aroma y es muy agradable, olía a fresas…

-¡Ponte cómoda!... – dice la chica saliendo del baño, inclinada con el cabello hacia delante y con la toalla secándoselo. – Hola To… - y se interrumpe a sí misma cuando no ve a la persona que esperaba… - ¡Tú!...

Ryoma al verla, el color rojo se adueña de todo su rostro, Sakuma tenía puesta una bata de baño muy pequeña llegándole a media pierna, el cabello largo, alborotado y mojado, se la veía muy… sexy, el chico tuvo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarse y que la nariz no le sangrase.

-Hola… - saluda Ryoma con tono neutral, pero se lo veía que estaba estático, como si fuera una estatua.

-Ho… Hola Echizen… - dice Sakuma un tanto insegura. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta curiosa por la presencia del pretencioso y nuevo capitán de Seigaku.

-Bue… Bueno… - dice Ryoma tratando de hablar normal. – Vine a hacer un favor… - luego toma un poco de aire y dice. - Ryusaki… ¿Así recibes… a tus visitas? – pregunta un tanto descarado ya que la mira de arriba abajo.

Sakuma se mira y se cubre de golpe con la toalla que tenía en la mano derecha, envolviéndoselo de su cintura para abajo…

-¡No! Claro que no… - responde acalorada la jovencita de alborotados cabellos. – Espera… ¿Sí? Toma asiento… - dice retrocediendo lentamente, hasta que a ciegas encuentra el picaporte de su cuarto y se mete rápidamente.

Sakuma está apoyada en la puerta, se muerde la uña del pulgar derecho dejando caer la toalla…

-_"Echizen está aquí… Tal vez él pueda ayudarme también… Ya que es a él al que no recuerdo, puede que su visita no sea tan mala después de todo…" – _y se dirige a su closet.

Sakuma sale con una cinta color rosa sujetando el cabello húmedo y un vestido color crema, muy sencillo, un tanto ajustada a su hermoso cuerpo con el vuelo llegándole arriba de las rodillas, pero cuando ve a Ryoma, levanta una ceja inquisidora…

-Echizen kun… ¿Qué haces con la cabeza dentro del congelador?

Ryoma sale de golpe, golpeándose con la parte de arriba del congelador…

-Yo… Es que hace mucho calor… Tuve que venir subiendo las escaleras… Disculpa… Estaba buscando hielo- se justifica hablando en tono normal, vuelve a meter la cabeza y saca la cubitera. – Aquí hay… - dice hablando normal.

-Ay… Sí, tienes razón hace mucho calor… Disculpa… ¿Te gusta la limonada? – pregunta sonriendo.

-No… - responde cortante metiéndose el hielo a la boca.

-¡Espera!... – dice Sakuma alarmada.

En eso Ryoma se lleva la mano a la frente y se aprieta…

-Aich… - se queja Ryoma.

Sakuma se acerca y lo ayuda a sentarse en la silla del comedor, Sakuma al verlo ríe delicadamente…

-Ay Echizen… Eres un loco… ¿Cómo se te ocurre comerte un hielo entero? Te podrías enfermar… - dice mientras se sienta a lado del chico, que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa…

-Es que tenía mucha sed… - se defiende.

-Tengo yogurt de fresa… ¿Deseas? – dice levantándose para ir a la refrigeradora.

Ryoma desde donde estaba mueve la cabeza afirmando, Sakuma se dirige hacia el aparato, saca el yogurt y se lo sirve en un vaso alto de vidrio y se lo lleva…

-Toma… - dice Sakuma dejándolo frente a él y ella se sienta de nuevo donde estaba…

Luego de eso, Sakuma le pregunta…

-Echizen… Me dijiste que viniste por un favor… ¿Acaso Tomoka te mandó?

-Si… - responde neutral, dejando el vaso vacío a un lado. – Dijo que tenía que hacer un trabajo…

-¿Trabajo? ¿Cuál? – pregunta sorprendida.

-No dijo cual, solo me dijo eso y luego se marchó con otra chica. – se levantó a traer su mochila y de ahí saca unos papeles. – Estos son los trabajos. – y se los entrega.

Sakuma revisa cada papel…

-Genial… -dice algo fastidiada. – Trabajo de Álgebra, y seguro que es para el lunes a primera hora… ¿no? – dice en tono molesta.

Ella seguía revisando las hojas dadas por Echizen, y lee una nota escrita por su amiga… "No te olvides del trabajo de Historia, recuerda que es de dos…"

-Ay no… - exclama preocupada.

Ryoma la mira fijamente…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya sé que trabajo se ha ido hacer… - dice desganada. – La de Historia… - dice golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa, pero no muy fuerte. - ¿Y es de grupo de dos?

Ryoma levanta la ceja al ver el comportamiento algo infantil de su compañera…

-¿No lo has hecho?

-Solo lo avancé un poco, no me acordé por esto de los ranking´s y se me pasó… Mou… - se lamenta la joven capitana. – Oye Echizen… Hoy es viernes ¿no?

Ryoma responde con la cabeza, afirmando. Sakuma sonríe…

-Bueno, entonces de esto me ocuparé mañana…

-Ryusaki… ¿Dónde se encuentra Sumire sensei? Me gustaría saludarla. – dice de manera normal y tranquilo.

-Mi abuela está de viaje, pero en estos días ya debe estar de regreso. Como está retirada, no está en un solo sitio quieta, eso le aburre. La acompañaría, pero con lo del equipo, los estudios y el trabajo, pues no me da tiempo de nada… - dice sonriendo.

-¿Trabajo? – pregunta Ryoma levantando una ceja, incrédulo.

-Aja… - responde Sakuma sin mirarlo. – Esto es trabajo de inglés, creo que lo dejaré para el último, como no soy muy buena, le pediré a Chitose que me pase sus apuntes… - dice en tono pícaro. – Oye Echizen, me pasas el teléfono que está detrás de ti… Por favor…

Ryoma gira un poco el cuerpo para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico y se lo pasa a la chica, quien apenas recibe el aparato, marca un número, espera al tono de llamado pero de frente le contesta la grabadora, una vez más y le vuelve a suceder lo mismo…

-Uuuy… - exclama Sakuma un poco molesta. – Tomoe… Prende el bendito celular… - dice algo irritada, vuelve a marcar por última vez y nada. – Ay Tomoe… - replica colgando.

Tomoe y Nokoru estaban caminando y conversando muy amenamente por algún parque. Sakuma le pasa en silencio el teléfono a Ryoma para que lo deje en su sitio y así lo hace. Entonces Ryoma se levanta…

-Bueno Ryusaki… Ya me voy… - dice en tono cortante. – Bye…

-¿Ya? Bueno… Gracias por tomarte la molestia de haberme traído las tareas de hoy. Al menos llévate unos bocaditos para el camino… - ofrece muy amable y levantando los platitos donde estaban los sándwiches y otros bocaditos.

Ryoma coge casi varios…

-No hay de que… - responde neutral. – Gracias por los bocaditos. Además… también porque quería saber como estabas, ya que no me quería acercar a la sub capitana. – dice Ryoma con algo de antipatía por la susodicha. – Y como no fuiste a clases hoy…

-Ah… - y ríe por lo bajo. – Tomoe es muy buena amiga, ella realmente es muy sensible y se preocupa mucho por los demás, pero nunca te lo demostrará abiertamente. Ella me acompañó ayer y se quedó hasta un poco tarde haciéndome compañía y fue ella la que me recomendó que no fuera hoy a clases, que guardase reposo y todo eso. – dice sonriendo al recordar a su renegona y querida amiga.

-Bueno… yo… - dice Ryoma como queriendo cortar la conversación.

Ante esta interrupción, Sakuma lo mira…

-_"¡Dile…Dile!" – _le decía su conciencia insistiéndole. – Echizen, espera… - dice repentinamente y caminando unos pasos hacia él. – Eh… ¿Tomoka no te ha dado nada, aparte de los papeles de los trabajos…?

Ryoma niega en silencio moviendo la cabeza. Sakuma ante esto baja la mirada…

-Ya veo… - dice en tono decaído.

-¿Exactamente que querías que me diera…? - pregunta desinteresado

Sakuma que tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, a unos centímetros de los pies de Echizen, la levanta al escuchar la pregunta…

-En realidad, no era nada importante… pero… era algo que me iba hacer recordar…

Ryoma ante esto, se queda frío por lo que acaba de escuchar… Sakuma quería recordar lo que olvidó, o sea que quería recordarlo… Se alegró pero luego recordó cuando la rechazó y la conversación con Momo senpai y un gran temor se apoderó de él… Sakuma camina hacia un lado de la habitación…

-¿Sabes? Ayer cuando nos enfrentamos y me desmayé, recordé muchas cosas, pero luego las olvidé, pero la imagen que me quedó plasmada fue la de un chico de unos 12 o 13 años, con tu misma gorra blanca, me pareció una gran coincidencia, ya que con ese chico vengo soñando desde hace… - hace una pausa y abre los ojos muy sorprendida. – Desde hace dos años… - dijo como acordándose de algo importante y sentándose en el sofá grande.

Ryoma al oír aquello, abre los ojos un poco más sin ocultar su sorpresa, pero Sakuma no se da cuenta, ya que veía sus manos que estaban juntas apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, luego levanta la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba a lado de la puerta de salida, a unos metros de donde estaba Ryoma parado mirándola fijamente. Sakuma voltea los ojos lentamente hacia Ryoma…

-Echizen… ¿Te puedes quedar… un rato más?- pregunta con algo de vergüenza, pero sin sonrojarse. – Claro… Si no tienes nada que hacer… - dice rápidamente.

-No… nada… - responde casi robotizado.

-Que bueno… - responde Sakuma con una hermosa sonrisa y como si un gran peso en su voz se hubiera liberado de ella. – ¿Deseas algo de tomar? – ofrece amablemente, mientras se pone de pie.

-Solo tienes yogurt… - responde Ryoma de manera cortante.

-Pero podemos salir a comprar algo… - dice caminando hacia él.

-Despreocúpate, no es necesario… Con el yogurt estará bien… - dice sonriendo. – Es que… - se pone serio. – Yo también quisiera hablar contigo…

-¿En serio? – pregunta pestañeando perpleja.

-Claro… Si tú tampoco tienes nada que hacer… - dice Ryoma en forma de sarcasmo.

Ante esto, Sakuma solo sonríe…

-En realidad, más tarde tengo que salir a trabajar… Los viernes y sábados trabajo en la hamburguesería del centro, la que se encuentra en una esquina…

-Cerca de la tienda deportiva predilecta de Seigaku… - culmina Ryoma.

-¡Si!... – responde enérgica la chica de cabellos sueltos.

Ryoma se acerca un poco a ella…

-Cuando estaba en el equipo… Iba a ese lugar a competir contra Momo senpai, a ver quien comía más, luego de las prácticas. – recuerda Ryoma con nostalgia.

-¿De verdad? Qué gracioso, me hubiese encantado verlos… - dice sonriendo.

-Sí estabas… - dice Ryoma con seguridad.

-No recuerdo eso… - dice Sakuma bajando la mirada y regresando unos pasos.

Ryoma la mira con ojos preocupados, pero de repente el ambiente es inundado por un silencio muy agradable, había tantas cosas que quisiera decirle, pero sobre todo quería hablar con respecto a lo que le contó Momo senpai. Sakuma sintió que el silencio era muy agradable, pero de pronto se sintió algo nerviosa y para amenizar un poco la situación, ella habla…

-¿Ya tienes grupo para el trabajo de historia?

Ryoma se queda perplejo ante la repentina pregunta, con unas gotitas resbalando por su frente, niega lentamente con la cabeza, musitando.

-Entonces… Si deseas… podemos hacerla juntos… Claro… si te parece bien… - dice en un tono tímido.

Las mejillas de Sakuma se sonrojan un poco, fue suficiente para Ryoma ya que recordó a la jovencita que tenía al frente, pero más pequeña y con el rostro más dulce dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa, que no daría Echizen para que aquellos momentos volviesen, pero no se puede y lo sabe, pero… con el pedido de Tomoka, ya conoce donde vive Sakuma, eso significa que tiene una oportunidad para enmendar lo que hizo, llegó el momento de cambiar y hacer las cosas bien. Los pensamientos de Ryoma fueron interrumpidos por una suave y firme voz…

-¿Echizen?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? – pestañea perplejo.

Sakuma al ver el rostro inquieto de Ryoma, sonríe risueña…

-¿Qué distraído? – dice sonriendo. – Te preguntaba si quieres hacer el trabajo de historia conmigo… ¿Quieres?

Ryoma contesta de nuevo moviendo la cabeza afirmando. Sakuma sonríe…

-Que bueno… ¿Has avanzado algo? – pregunta interesada.

Echizen saca de su maleta un bloc de apuntes y se lo muestra, ambos se sientan a la mesa y empiezan a hablar…

Siendo más o menos las 8 de la noche, Ryoma y Sakuma caminaban por la calle, Ryoma con su rostro serio e impávido mientras que Sakuma tenía una cara sonriente y tranquila…

-No debiste molestarte, Echizen… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-No lo es… - dice cortante y serio.

-¿Vives por aquí cerca? – pregunta como dudando algo.

-Si crees que te acompaño porque mi casa está de camino a la hamburguesería, pues te equivocas, vivo de tu departamento 8 cuadras a la izquierda. – dijo normal y serio

Sakuma se vio descubierta y sonriendo nerviosa…

-Ay… Disculpa… No fue mi intensión, solo quería saberlo… En serio… - dice sonriendo.

Sakuma voltea hacia al frente y se da cuenta que ya llegaron…

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí… Gracias de nuevo por traerme… - dice sonriendo e inclinándose educadamente.

-Si… - responde serio. – Bye… - dice normal.

-Bye… - dice Sakuma con la mano en alto a la altura de su rostro y lo ve alejarse, ella entra al local y saluda a todos con una sonrisa.

Ryoma mientras caminaba estaba metido en sus pensamientos…

-_"No fui capaz de decirle nada, pero al menos estoy seguro que ella quiere recordarme, pero… cuando descubra el porque… ¿Cómo reaccionará?" – _se pregunta temeroso, afligido.

Tenía la mirada en el piso al pensar en aquello, luego levanta la mirada al cielo…

-Bonita noche… - dice indiferente, y sonríe para sus adentros.

---------------------

Listo… Felizmente lo acabé a tiempo… Sé que no hay mucha acción o más desenvolvimiento por parte de los personajes y de la historia misma, pero al menos ya aclaré un poco lo que pasó con Sakuma, ahora falta el que ella misma cuente cuando recuerde todo… UUUYYYYY tiembla Ryoma… ten mucho miedo muuuuuuuucho miedo jejeje XDDDD

En el próximo capitulo habrá emoción, diversión, Ryoma, Sakuma y mucho tenis jejeje

Bye!

Pdta: Si encuentran alguna falta ortografica me la hacen saber, quiero que la lectura sea legible y entendible…


	10. Cap10 Horrosa ilusión

Hola!

Gomene por la demora, pero ya salí de vacaciones así que… sigamos con el FIC!

Que bueno que me hayan escrito, cada vez tengo más amigas ) ) Eso me hace muy feliz y me da más ánimos y ganas de seguir escribiendo…

Los agradecimientos…

**Domo Arigatou: slamina, Kisumo chan, clea everlasting, Arashi Shinomori, Aiko1504, ryosaku, lizirien, karlyta, kaname-c **las de siempre me encanta como opinan y me interesa mucho la manera de pensar de cada una, muchas gracias por animarme y apoyarme siempre

Me alegra ver más seguidoras: **Scooky, jessy (sobre tu pregunta, jejeje lo irás viendo como vaya desarrollándose la historia -), Chiqui Flora, Punxy **espero verlas más seguido y me alegro mucho que les haya gustado mi fic…

Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece, por más que vaya a Japón a lamerle los zapatos a Konomi sensei jijiji P Pero Tezuka buchou siiiiiiiiiiii (al menos en sueños jojojojo)

Advertencia: Creo que este capitulo no tiene la misma fuerza e intensidad que los del principio, algo me está pasando, para el próximo me esforzaré más, pero al menos hay mucho RyoSaku, celos y tenis, cuando no jejeje

Continuemos con el fic…

-----------------------

Capitulo 10 – Horrorosa ilusión

Al día siguiente, sábado, Ryoma sale de su departamento con la maleta de las raquetas y vistiendo ropa deportiva, llevaba un polo de cuello color blanco y un pantalón buzo color azul marino con tres franjas a los costados de ambos lados. Caminaba por el centro, sin mirar a los lados, su mirada la tenía al frente hasta que llega a un edificio amarillo de unos 8 pisos, al parecer es un gimnasio.

Ryoma entra y ve el ascensor moderno y transparente bajar, él sube mirando hacia la calle sin emoción alguna en su rostro, llega a la azotea, y ahí se encuentra diferentes canchitas personales con una maquina lanza pelota, un sonido seco y sordo lo hace levantar la mirada ya que la tenía en el suelo, y ve adentro de esas canchitas, una chica curvilínea de cabello largo amarrado en una trenza, cabello marrón rojizo, ropa de tenis, falda rosa y un top blanco mostrando su bien fortalecido y formado abdomen, Ryoma se acerca sin apuro, pero al entrar a la cancha contigua se da cuenta que es Sakuma, y se sorprende al verla que le pegaba a las pelotas que venían con velocidad y ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

La chica golpeaba las pelotas con precisión y elegancia, ella se movía de un lado a otro y cada vez que golpeaba una pelota con un pequeño salto regresaba a su lugar y lo hacía repetitivamente, era asombroso verla realizar tal ejercicio, se notaba que era normal para Sakuma ya que no sudaba sino transpiraba un poco, estaba tan concentrada que ni sintió cuando Ryoma abre el cierre de la maleta para sacar su raqueta, el chico se dirige nuevamente a observarla, Ryoma se sentía ignorado al ver que Sakuma no se percataba de su presencia, entonces en su tono serio…

-Buenos días… - saluda indistinto.

Sakuma abre los ojos de golpe y voltea, al verlo iba a contestar cuando una pelota rápida la golpea en la frente, venía otro y le da en el estómago, otro el brazo y otro de nuevo en la frente, Sakuma termina cayendo de espalda.

Ryoma al ver eso se apresura en salir de su cancha y corriendo se dirige a la de Sakuma, quien se sienta y coge una pelota, fija la mirada y la golpea con la raqueta, la pelota golpea el botón de encendido de la maquina apagándola. Ryoma abre la puerta de la cancha de Sakuma, y la ve que se soba el trasero…

-Duele… Duele… - se queja lloriqueando la joven capitana.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta algo preocupado, pero sin hacerlo notar mucho.

Sakuma levanta la mirada y desde donde estaba ve a Ryoma al revés, entonces se gira y lo ve…

-Echizen… Buenos días… - dice sonriente y algo sonrojada.

-Vamos… Déjame ayudarte… - le dice indiferente y tendiéndole la mano derecha.

Sakuma la acepta presionando un poco la mano para poder levantarse, pero Ryoma jala un poco fuerte, y ella prácticamente choca su cuerpo con el pecho del nuevo capitán de Seigaku, ella levanta la cabeza y le sonríe…

-Gracias…

Ryoma al verla tan cerca, con el cerquillo desordenado, el brillo de su transpiración, su agitación por el ejercicio realizado, estaba realmente fascinado, y justo cuando reunió el valor para abrazarla, sin saber por que, Sakuma se aleja, caminando hacia un lado de la puerta donde estaba su maleta…

-¿También has venido a practicar? – pregunta de lo más normal.

Ryoma al ver a Sakuma no se lo creía, al menos esperaba que ella se sonrojara, aunque lo estaba, pero era por las marcas de los golpes antes recibidos, Ryoma mueve la cabeza afirmando en silencio… Sakuma sonríe y luego mira el reloj deportivo color rosa que se ponía en la muñeca, la correa del aparato parecía una muñequera, ella se fija en la hora…

-Bueno, yo acabé… Nos vemos el lunes Echizen… - dice en manera de saludo, coge sus cosas y camina hacia Ryoma. – El trabajo ya lo pasé a la pc, luego lo imprimo… Hasta el lunes… - dice agitando lentamente la mano y se dirige a paso lento hacia la salida.

Ryoma se queda estático, no le dio tiempo ni de responderle la despedida, como era posible que ella lo dejase ahí parado, a no… Ryoma rápidamente agarra sus cosas y corre detrás de ella, él sería el que tendría la última palabra, como siempre.

Sakuma llega al ascensor y espera a que éste llegue, ella bosteza tapándose la boca y se estira levantando los brazos desperezándose, cuando baja ambos brazos su maleta cae sin remedio…

-OH… Que torpeza la mía… - dice agachándose.

Ryoma llega corriendo con la boca abierta, dispuesto a decir algo, pero con lo que ve al frente, Sakuma agachada de manera para nada santa, las piernas estiradas y ella inclinada, Ryoma se queda estático y siente que un líquido algo espeso empieza a bajar por su nariz, y se cubre rápidamente con la mano y se agacha dando la espalda a Sakuma, quien ni enterada, recoge la maleta y se la cuelga. En ese momento el ascensor se abre y sale una pareja de edad mediana, dándose cuenta del chico que está arrodillado en el suelo…

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? – dice la mujer un tanto curiosa y preocupada.

-Seguro se golpeó… - responde con seguridad el hombre.

Sakuma escuchando esa conversación se da la vuelta y ve al chico tapándose el rostro, ella se acerca curiosa…

-¿Echizen kun?

El chico ojos de gato la mira levantando un poco el rostro y mirándola de reojo, ella se inclina un poco más hacia Ryoma, quien al tenerla tan cerca se da cuenta del escote de su top, el pobre chico sin poder evitarlo cae de espalda mareado, shockeado. Sakuma se sorprende…

-Echizen… ¿Echizen kun? ¡Echizen kun! – llama preocupada.

Luego, en un parque, Sakuma ponía unas monedas en un dispensador de gaseosas en lata, ella presiona dos veces el botón de entrega y saca dos Ponta de uva, camina hacia la banca que estaba a un lado, en ella estaba Ryoma con la cabeza hacia atrás, Sakuma sonríe al verlo…

-Aquí tienes… - dice con amabilidad.

Ryoma levanta la cabeza y se sienta correctamente, se puede notar en su rostro que tenía un pedacito de algodón en su fosa nasal derecho un poco manchado de sangre. Sakuma se sienta a su lado abriendo su lata…

-¿Ya estás mejor?

Ryoma solo musita afirmando y con la cabeza, Sakuma saborea con gusto el líquido entre dulce y ácido, frío y de poco gas que pasaba lentamente por su garganta. Ryoma la mira de reojo, en esta ocasión Sakuma lucía un polón algo transparente pero que al menos la hacia verse más "decente", no con el top casi con todo al aire, eso pasaba por la mente del joven capitán…

-Sakuma… - dice Ryoma en tono normal.

Sakuma al oír casi se atora, recupera el aliento y lo mira fijamente…

-¿Me… llamaste… por mi nombre…? – dice algo nerviosa.

-Bueno… Yo siempre te he llamado por tu nombre… Pero al parecer eso también lo olvidaste… - dice Ryoma con un tono algo entristecido.

Sakuma se da cuenta, y con mayor razón quería saber ella misma el porque lo había olvidado, acaso fueron algo más para que él la llamara con tanta familiaridad como hace un rato, Ryoma la miraba con firmeza y seriedad…

-Eh… Ryusaki…

Sakuma pestañea y sonríe…

-No… Está bien… Llámame por mi nombre, si te es más cómodo. – luego baja la mirada. – Discúlpame por no recordarlo…

Ryoma iba a decir algo, sacándose el pedazo de algodón, cuando alguien les interrumpe…

-No lo puedo creer… ¡Si es Sakuma Ryusaki!... – dice una voz masculina.

Ambos capitanes voltean a ver donde venía la voz y se dan cuenta que es un chico alto, contextura delgada y atlética, mirada cautivadora y muy sonriente, cabello naranja y mirada verdosa, el chico camina hacia ellos, toma de la mano a Sakuma y la jala haciéndola levantarse, ella lo mira un tanto sorprendida, Ryoma solo miraba de reojo, serio.

-¿Te conozco? – pregunta Sakuma algo impactada por tal reacción del chico hacia ella.

-Disculpa… Soy Hiromu Fuyuwara, tu más fiel admirador. – se inclina ante ella y besa su mano.

Sakuma abre un poco más los ojos y luego sonríe…

-Ah… Pues… gracias… - dice un tanto nerviosa ante tal acto, no se lo esperaba.

Ryoma veía todo el "espectáculo" toma de su gaseosa, pone en blanco los ojos girándolos y suspira cansado. Hiromu se pone de pie y sin soltar la mano de Sakuma dice…

-Si no tienes nada que hacer, te invito a tomar unos helados… ¿Qué me dices?

Sakuma iba a hablar, Ryoma se dio cuenta que había sido completamente ignorado por un idiota que no valía la pena, el chico de ojos gatunos se levanta…

-La señorita está saliendo conmigo… Así que, si no te molesta… - dice en tono amenazador.

Hiromu lo mira despectivamente y voltea a ver a Sakuma…

-¿Acaso hubo alguien que derrotó a la princesa del tenis? – pregunta un tanto burlón.

-En realidad… - dice Sakuma un poco nerviosa, pero es interrumpida por Ryoma…

-Así es… - responde tajante. – Soy Ryoma Echizen, capitán de Seigaku… - dice secamente.

-¿Capitán? ¿Y la derrotaste? – dice algo sorprendido, luego sonríe. - De modo que alguien ya se me adelantó… Aún así, mi oferta sigue en pie. – dice Hiromu en tono seductor.

-Y nosotros no aceptamos… - dice Ryoma agarrando la otra muñeca de Sakuma, donde tenía ella su gaseosa y la jala. – Mucho gusto, señor conquistador. – dice Ryoma mordazmente.

Sakuma se despide con su mano libre, Ryoma cogió ambas maletas y se encaminaron hacia otro lugar, Hiromu los ve alejarse. A unas cuadras, Ryoma y Sakuma caminaban, ella veía que Ryoma seguía sujetándola de la misma manera, no había soltado ni un poco su agarre…

-Eh… - dice en voz baja. – Eh… - dice un poco más alto. – Esto… Echizen…

-Ryoma… - dice el chico sin voltear a verla y con tono serio, como corrigiéndola.

-Bueno… Ryoma… - dice ella un poco intranquila.

-¿Qué? – responde sin emoción en la voz.

-¿Adónde vamos? – pregunta un tanto confundida.

-No sé… - contesta sin dar importancia a la respuesta.

Sakuma se da cuenta que Ryoma no le prestará atención fácilmente, así que camina un poco más rápido y se adelanta parándose frente a él, Ryoma al verla se detiene…

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta levantando una ceja inquisidora

-Esto… - dice Sakuma levantando su mano, para que Ryoma se de cuenta…

Ryoma la suelta lentamente…

-Si te molestaba, me lo hubieras dicho… - dice cortante.

-No me dejaste… Parecías como… ido… - reclama la chica en voz normal.

Ryoma voltea la mirada, ante esto Sakuma sonríe divertida…

-En serio Ryoma kun… ¿Por qué la urgencia de salir casi corriendo? – pregunta juguetona.

-Ese tipo, me molestaba su manera de ser, no me caía… - dice impávido.

-Ahh… Entonces, si una tercera persona se acerca a ti o a tu acompañante, simplemente lo jalas y sales casi corriendo… - dice Sakuma reflexiva.

-¿Qué insinúas? – dice inquisidor.

-Nada… Nada… - dice la chica caminando hacia la siguiente calle.

Ryoma la ve alejarse unos pasos y la sigue, ambos van caminando sin decirse una palabra, Sakuma se sentía extraña, ella era de conversar, pero con este chico, al parecer no eran necesarias las palabras, ella siente que esto ya lo había vivido antes y que era normal así que lo dejó así, caminaron unos metros más y llegaron a unas canchas, y por la apariencia, fueron construidas hace poco. Ryoma mira los alrededores…

-No recuerdo estas canchas… - dice un poco sorprendido.

Sakuma sonríe…

-Será porque te fuiste hace dos años, y hace medio año que terminaron de construirlas… - responde sonriente.

-¿Y qué pasó con las otras canchas, las que estaban cerca del templo del centro…? – pregunta curioso.

Sakuma baja un poco la mirada y camina unos pasos, mira hacia el horizonte…

-Las canchas del tenis callejero… - ella suspira. – Bueno, el tenis callejero, antes eran partidos de dobles en donde uno iba a competir y demostrar su calidad y destreza en este deporte, pero ahora… las cosas han cambiado. Sólo van jugadores deshonrosos, hay apuestas, rondan las drogas, sea ha vuelto un lugar muy peligroso. – dice con un dejo de tristeza.

Ryoma deja las maletas en el suelo, Sakuma al ver aquello coge la suya y se la cuelga…

-¿Jugamos? – invita como dando a entender que quiere distraerse.

Ryoma acepta en silencio y se dirigen a paso lento hacia las nuevas canchas. Una vez listos, cada uno a un lado de la cancha…

-Sirves tú… - dice Ryoma. – Ahora te toca a ti… - dice desafiante.

Sakuma entendiendo a lo que se refiere, sonríe…

-De acuerdo… - responde en el mismo tono que usó Ryoma.

Alguien se acerca a las canchas y guarda sus manos en los bolsillos y se encamina hacia donde están los dos capitanes, quienes están concentrados en su partido. Ryoma hace un remate…

-15 a 0 – dice arrogante.

-No es un juego de verdad, así que no te hagas... – dice Sakuma irónicamente. – Sólo quería ver tu remate. – dice tranquilamente.

-¿Lo has hecho a propósito? – reclama un poco indignado.

-No me vengas a decir que no te diste cuenta, Ryoma… - dice empleando el mismo tono.

Ryoma se queda atontado por unas fracciones de segundo y la mira desafiante, Sakuma se da cuenta…

-Ahora tú… -le dice. – Pero antes… te quiero pedir un favor…

-¿Cuál? – pregunta de manera neutral.

-Cuando me la lances por segunda vez, hagas un boleo… - indica Sakuma haciendo un además con la raqueta.

-¿Boleo? – pregunta un poco extrañado.

-Solo hazlo, ya lo verás… - responde Sakuma sonriendo intrigante.

Ryoma levanta los hombros restándole importancia a lo dicho por su acompañante, él saca un servicio normal pero potente de todas maneras, Sakuma lo recibe devolviendo con fuerza, entonces Ryoma se acomoda para darle el efecto de boleo, Sakuma al ver que la pelota se eleva, busca la posición en donde caerá la pelota, coge la raqueta un poco más del medio del mango haciendo que la raqueta golpee la pelota casi con el borde superior y se la devuelve, se ve que la pelota viaja de manera ondulante, Ryoma la intercepta burlonamente y se la iba a devolver, pero algo sucede, la pelota en vez de salir con dirección hacia Sakuma sale hacia fuera dibujando una curva, Ryoma se queda realmente sorprendido, la pelota venía con efecto y ni cuenta se había dado…

-Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Sakuma mira su raqueta y ve la forma en como la tenía sujeta…

-Falta poco… - dice sonriente, se pone la raqueta al hombro. – Debo enderezar un poco la pierna derecha al momento de golpear… además el codo lo doblé demasiado, se supone que debía ir al rebote y de ahí… - seguía diciéndose así misma, mientras caminaba fuera de la cancha.

Ryoma la mira perplejo…

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo?

-Aja… - responde serena.

-Oye Sakuma… ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta curioso, y camina hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué fue qué? – pregunta desinteresada.

-Lo que me lanzaste… - dice con la pelota en la mano. – Esta pelota venía con efecto, ¿verdad?

-Que observador… - dice burlona

-No juegues conmigo, Sakuma. En verdad quiero saberlo…

Sakuma que había guardado su raqueta, se endereza y lo mira de frente…

-Era un tiro de ataque, que quiero perfeccionar. – responde tranquila.

-Dijiste que faltaba poco ¿Es por eso que lo dijiste?

-Que curioso, Ryoma kun… - dice quejándose un poco la chica de la larga trenza. – Lo sabrás cuando sea necesario, no se puede comer la torta sin antes ser horneada, ¿no te parece? – dice intrigante.

-Suenas a Sadaharu senpai… - dice en tono temeroso

Sakuma mueve un poco la nariz, como si hubiera captado algún olor. Ryoma mira de reojo detrás de él, donde había unos arbustos, y lanza la pelota con la ayuda de su raqueta hacia la cerca de metal golpeando con fuerza, el arbusto se mueve y sale de su escondite un chico alto, Sakuma lo ve sorprendida y Ryoma miraba con ojos fieros al chico que caminaba con elegancia y paso seguro hacia los capitanes de Seigaku, pero se detiene frente a Sakuma, quien le sonríe con unas gotitas apareciendo en su frente…

-Hiromu Fuyuwara san… - dice sonriendo la chica de la trenza larga.

-Sakuma chan, que lindo suena mi nombre en tu voz… - dice besándole la mano nuevamente.

-Adulador… - dice Ryoma por lo bajo, fastidiado.

-¿Qué hacías escondido? – pregunta tranquilamente y sonriendo la chica de larga trenza.

-Es que… no quise distraerte con mi imponente presencia… - dice todo galante el recién aparecido.

Sakuma sonríe atontada, Ryoma pone en blanco los ojos girándolos y suspirando pesadamente…

-Por favor… - dice Ryoma aburrido.

Ryoma mira bien que Sakuma que no está del todo sorprendida…

-¿Será…? – dice el chico de ojos dorados, por lo bajo.

-Sakuma chan... – dice el adulador. – No te molesta que te llame así, ¿verdad?

-¿Ah? – exclama algo sorprendida.

-Ryusaki san o capitana Ryusaki… - aclara Ryoma con mirada fiera.

Hiromu al verlo y escucharlo, levanta una ceja y lo mira despectivo, luego se aclara la garganta y le sonríe a Sakuma…

-Ella decidirá como le llame… - dice con el tono agresivo y arrogante.

Los dos chicos se miran fijamente a unos pocos centímetros, como si se quisieran matar con la mirada, entonces entre ellos se mete una chibi Sakuma, con cola y orejas de ardilla, que los separa…

-Hey… ¡Chicos!... – dice sonriente. – Esto está mal y lo saben, no deberían comportarse así… ¿Por qué no lo arreglan con un partido de tenis? – dice moviendo la cola divertida.

Ryoma con orejas y cola de gato, Hiromu con orejas y cola de zorro, la miran sorprendidos y luego se miran entre ellos, fruncen las cejas…

-¡De acuerdo!... – dicen al unísono de manera retadora.

-Ten… - dice Sakuma chibi dándole su raqueta a Hiromu.

-Yeeeee… - dice contento el chibi Hiromu. – ¡Tengo la raqueta de Sakuma chan!... – festeja feliz. – Y tú no tienes nada… - dice burlón y se ríe escandalosamente.

-Será un juego del mejor dos de tres… ¿Comprenden?

Sakuma se acerca un poco a Ryoma…

-Ataca su punto débil, el ángulo izquierdo… No tienes pierde… - le dice continuando con su camino hacia fuera de la cancha.

Ryoma la mira sorprendido…

-"_Definitivamente cada vez me sorprendo más… ¿Cómo sabía que él juega tenis, para que nos pida un partido? Si ella no lo conocía, ¿o sí?..."_ – se cuestiona muy intrigado.

-Bueno, demuéstrame si es cierto que derrotaste a Sakuma chan… - dice en tono pedante.

-_"¿Sakuma chan? Ni yo que soy el más cercano a ella la llamo así, y viene un tipejo como este…" _– piensa molesto el chico ojos de gato, pero luego sonríe arrogantemente y la raqueta que tenía en la mano derecha se lo pasa a la mano izquierda, girándola en el aire.

Sakuma al ver el cambio de mano que hace con la raqueta Ryoma, se sorprende, entonces tiene un recuerdo…

-----Flash Back-----

Sasabe estaba en el suelo derrotado, cuando Ryoma cambia la raqueta de mano, entonces escucha decir a la su abuela, la entrenadora Sumire decir…

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta… Él es zurdo…

Y el chiquillo de la gorra blanca empieza a lanzar saques twist, derrotándolo indiscutiblemente. Un Sadaharu más joven también aparece en ese recuerdo, cuando Ryoma le lanza con potencia y precisión esos saques TWIST, venciéndolo.

------Fin F.B-----

Sakuma abre los ojos sorprendida, impresionada por la antes visto en aquel recuerdo…

-Ryoma… - dice en voz baja.

Ambos están uno frente al otro, listos para empezar. Ryoma empieza con un disparo normal, pero preciso y potente, Hiromu se lo devuelve con facilidad, Ryoma seguía sacando normal, y Hiromu le respondía, dos juegos estaban empatados, entonces Ryoma sonríe malicioso, se prepara, hace rebotar por unos instantes la pelota, la lanza hacia arriba, él salta y…

-Saque TWIST… - dice Sakuma mirando ilusionada el juego del capitán de Seigaku.

Hiromu iba a contestar pero nota que la pelota va directo a su rostro, pegándole con fuerza en la mejilla derecha, Ryoma lanzo otro, cayéndole a Hiromu en el cuello y otro más en la frente y por último una iba dirigida a la mano izquierda de Hiromu quien la sostiene irremediablemente. Hiromu ante esto se muestra impactado, la fuerza de Echizen era muy superior que la de él, lo reconocía, incluso se dio cuenta que el tenis de su contrincante estaba muy por encima del tenis de chicos de secundaria, entonces presiona la pelota y lo lanza con arrebato hacia el suelo…

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Has vencido a la linda Sakuma con estos ataques! ¡Fuiste capaz de ganarle a Sakuma chan de esta forma!... – dice escandalizado y le reclamaba enfurecido.

Ryoma hace una mueca de fastidio por un lado y cuando lo voltea a ver, este lo mira serio y luego sonríe arrogante…

-En realidad… Ella me las devolvió todas… - dice indiferente. – No tiene comparación alguna contigo… - dice en tono burlón y se encamina hacia Sakuma.

Hiromu se sintió herido en su orgullo, entonces coge la pelota que no rebotó muy lejos con la ayuda de su raqueta la levanta, lo lanza y dispara con su raqueta, con la intensión de golpear por la espalda a Ryoma, éste se da cuenta, pero antes de que reaccionara, una segunda pelota desvía la que venía a toda potencia, y le cae en la frente nuevamente a Hiromu, que ahora si se resiente por el golpe, presionando su frente y cae de cuclillas quejándose por el golpe y el dolor…

-¡Pero quien diablos…! – miraba a todas partes furioso, cuando sus ojos se abren enormemente. - ¿Sakuma… chan?... – se pregunta incrédulo. - ¿Por qué?...

Sakuma se acerca a Ryoma, él mueve la cabeza como dando a entender que está bien, Sakuma camina hacia Hiromu y con una sonrisa inocente le extiende la mano, Hiromu se siente realizado con estrellas en los ojos iba a darle la mano…

-Eres tan buena, Sakuma chan… - dice en tono aniñado.

-Mi raqueta, por favor… - pide Sakuma con amabilidad.

Hiromu al escucharla detiene su mano en seco y la imagen de una diosa que tenía de ella, se quiebra en miles de pedacitos, lágrimas en forma de cascadas aparecen, Sakuma tiene gotitas en la sien…

-Hiromu san… - pide de nuevo la joven capitana.

Hiromu se levanta de golpe y se acerca más a Sakuma, ella se aleja un paso, Hiromu agarra su mano…

-Princesa Sakuma…

-Era solo un juego, el que ganara 2 de 3 y te recuerdo que solo empataste con el capitán… - dice muy sonriente.

Ryoma no podía sentirse más contento que en ese momento. Hiromu miraba intensamente a Sakuma y sin soltarle la mano empieza a reírse…

-Disculpa Sakuma chan… Pero… El año pasado Seigaku a pesar de ser la cuna de grandes tenistas, perdió vergonzosamente en las local, ni siquiera llegaron a las eliminatorias de Kantou… - dice en tono de burla.

Sakuma y Ryoma lo miran serios, Sakuma relaja la mirada y suspira, sacando su mano del agarre de Hiromu…

-Mi raqueta por favor… - vuelve a pedir la joven capitana, pero con un tono más fuerte.

Hiromu se la entrega algo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica, él sonríe cautivadoramente, Sakuma ni caso le hace ya que voltea el rostro y luego el cuerpo dando a entender que está indignada ante tal comportamiento de Hiromu, ante esto él se apresura en sujetarla de la muñeca derecha jalándola hacia él. Sakuma al sentir el agarre…

-Suéltame Hiromu san…

-Sakuma chan, porque seguir insistiendo, ya no hay oportunidad para Seigaku… Este año nosotros los de Akagi, seremos los vencedores…

Sakuma levanta una ceja, iba a decir algo, pero Ryoma presiona la mano que sostenía la de Sakuma, Hiromu empieza a sentir el fuerte agarre de Ryoma, quien la suelta. Sakuma se pone a un costado, Ryoma suelta de mala manera tirando de la mano a Hiromu, él retrocede unos pasos, se dio cuenta que esa fuerza no era del todo forzosa, acaso Echizen era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba…

-¡Nosotros los de AKAGI ganaremos a Seigaku! ¡Tenlo por seguro!... – dice amenazadoramente, sobándose la muñeca estrujada por Echizen.

-Nos vemos en las canchas, Fuyuwara san… - dice Sakuma en forma de despedida.

-Dirígete en el futuro a ella como Ryusaki san, Fuyuwara… Aun te falta mucho - dice Ryoma tajante, sonríe y camina detrás de Sakuma, ambos chicos salen del lugar y se alejan caminando sin apuro.

Hiromu se queda boquiabierto, pero luego poco a poco su rostro va cambiando y su mirada se vuelve muy maliciosa…

-Así que… esas tenemos… Ya veremos Sakuma… Ryoma… En las canchas… - dice en tono malévolo.

Un poco más tarde, Sakuma llega a la entrada del edificio de su departamento corriendo y levanta los brazos en señal de victoria…

-¡YEEEEE! ¡GANE! ¡GANEEEEE! – dice muy contenta.

Atrás llega Ryoma casi trotando, levanta la mirada y camina hacia Sakuma indiferente, mientras que ella simplemente celebraba como una niña…

-Te gané Ryoma kun… - dice pícara.

-Ya… ya… - decía fastidiado.

-Uyyy… Noto un tono de mal perdedor… - dice Sakuma sarcástica.

-Si no fuera por esa señora que se me cruzó y le otro abuelo que caminaba muy lento… - se queja sin emoción alguna en su apuesto rostro.

-Excusas… Excusas… Tienes que saber perder en algún momento, al menos una vez Ryoma kun… - dice guiñándole el ojo derecho y corre hacia las escaleras y sube hasta el 2do piso, pero cuando ve hacia atrás Ryoma no estaba, ella lo busca y se asoma por el balcón. - ¿Qué haces allá? ¿Acaso necesitas una invitación especial o qué? – dice divertida. – ¡Sube!... – dice sonriente. - ¿O qué? ¿Ya estás cansado? – dice provocativa.

Ryoma la ve desde donde estaba y sonríe temible…

-Te enseñaré que tan cansado estoy… - dice aguantando el enojo y sale corriendo, sube las escaleras a bastante velocidad.

Sakuma se da cuenta de que Ryoma está lleno de energías y suben corriendo las escaleras, ambos sonriendo muy contentos y divertidos. Ya en la puerta del departamento de Sakuma, ambos jóvenes están apoyados en la pared, sentados en el suelo, recuperando el aliento, ambos se miran y Sakuma empieza a reír divertida y se levanta buscado las llaves en su maleta que deja en el suelo, de ahí ella camina unos pasos y abre la puerta…

-Pasemos… - invita con una sonrisa.

-Sakuma, tu maleta… - dice Ryoma levantándose.

Ryoma camina unos pasos pero su zapatilla derecha estaba desatada, justo al entrar, Sakuma se asoma para que le entregue la maleta pero Ryoma pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre Sakuma, éste la abraza y gira para que Sakuma no se lastime, quedando ella sobre Ryoma, en una posición muy comprometedora. Ambos se miraron profundamente a los ojos, sus alientos estaban mezclándose entre sí, Ryoma la sentía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, el levanta la mirada mirando hacia el interior del departamento, Sakuma al ver que él sube la mirada ella la baja, posa su cabeza sobre el pecho de él…

-"_¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué siento este golpe en mi pecho? Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza… ¡Ah!" – _exclama en silencio, ella se levanta lentamente y camina hacia el interior y se sirve un vaso con agua.

Ryoma se levanta, ninguno decía nada, Sakuma estaba rojísima de la vergüenza, no sabía que decir, tomaba de largo el agua que se sirvió, estaba confundida, no sabía el porque pero era como si un anhelo muy lejano, un deseo se hubiera hecho realidad…

-_"Esto no tiene sentido… Primero me llama por mi nombre, luego me saca arrastrando de Hiromu, luego me defiende como si fuera… como si fuera…" – _se queda pensando, cuando un ruido como un carraspeo, la saca de sus pensamientos.

Ella voltea a ver, Ryoma estaba parado justo donde lo dejó echado, ella sonríe…

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? Pasa, hombre… - dice ella fingiendo tranquilidad.

Cae la noche, Ryoma lavaba los trastos, Sakuma lo mira apenada…

-No era necesario que lo hicieras, Ryoma kun…

-Tu cocinaste y me invitaste, es lo menos que puedo hacer… - dice inexpresivo.

Sakuma sonríe y toma un secador y se dispone a secar los platos y demás utensilios usados para el almuerzo y la cena, en eso suena un fuerte trueno y empieza a correr un ventarrón, Sakuma se asoma por la ventana de la sala…

-Está muy oscuro, parece nublado… - dice un tanto preocupada. – Yo creo que deberías irte antes de que…

Y wuaashhhhhh… Empezó la lluvia. Sakuma se quedó callada y le sonríe nerviosamente. Ryoma se seca las manos…

-Al parecer ya es tarde… Debo volver… - dice con neutralidad el chico de ojos dorados.

-Si… - responde Sakuma sonriente.

Ryoma se pone los tenis y se cuelga en el hombro izquierdo la maleta de las raquetas, Sakuma está a lado de la puerta con un paraguas en la mano…

-Toma… Al menos te protegerá un poco… - dice sonriente la joven capitana.

-Si, gracias… - dice Ryoma sonriendo un poco, pero al ver el aspecto del paraguas, una gotita apareció en su cabeza. – Bueno… Me voy…

-Aja… - responde ella tranquila.

Pero al verlo abrir la puerta y su cuerpo salir lentamente, ella…

-¡Ryoma!...

El chico se detiene y gira a verla… Ella se pone muy nerviosa…

-Pues… verás… yo… verás… es que…

Ryoma abre los ojos y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, así era como la recordaba, tartamudeando, nerviosa, sonrojada, todo eso frente a él, solo con él. Sakuma tenía la mirada indecisa en el suelo…

-Verás… es que yo… - ella levanta la mirada. – No quiero que te vayas… aún… - dice con decisión la joven capitana.

Ryoma camina hacia ella y le entrega el paraguas…

-Me lo hubieras dicho, en lugar de tomarte la molestia de darme tú colorido paraguas. – dice impávido.

Sakuma recibe el rojo paraguas con lunares blancos con gotitas resbalando por su cabeza. Luego, ambos están sentados en el comedor, Sakuma entrelazaba y desenlazaba sus dedos, estaba nerviosa ya que no hablaban desde que se sentaron, o sea algo de… casi media hora. Ryoma entretanto solo miraba hacia espacios vacíos, al parecer quería que todo vaya en calma, aunque también tanto silencio, aburre…

Sakuma de repente se levanta y va al equipo stereo que estaba a un lado de la entrada al pasillo…

-Creo que un poco de música no nos vendría mal, ¿verdad? – dice sonriendo mientras saca unos cd´s, lee los nombres y escoge dos cd´s, los coloca en el reproductor y regresa a sentarse, la música suena…

Sakuma miraba de reojo a Ryoma, mientras que el chico simplemente miraba con cuidado cada cosa de la pequeña salita al costado del comedor, tenía apoyado el codo sobre la mesa y su rostro sostenida por su mano, Sakuma estaba muy nerviosa, varias veces abría la boca pero las palabras no salían, ayer mientras hacían la tarea él le contó sobre su vida en América, también le contó que aquí vive solo con su gato Karupin, que aún no tenía pensado que hacer en el futuro, sin embargo que quería hacer antes que nada ahora, solo eso… Cuando recordó eso, Sakuma le vino una infinita curiosidad por saber que es aquello que quiere hacer Ryoma antes que nada… Además, saber también porque la llama con tanta familiaridad, lo que pasó en la cancha con Hiromu, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío…

Ryoma Echizen, un chico serio y arrogante como había escuchado en la escuela, por qué con ella se comporta un poco más expresivo y hasta amable, aunque no como todo un príncipe encantador o como los demás chicos que han tratado de conquistarla, pero eso no tiene importancia… ¿o sí? Total, Ryoma es solo Ryoma, alguien que acaba de conocer, ¿o no?

Sakuma tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras se hablaba a sí misma, cuando siente un par de ojos de mirada penetrante, observarla, ella abre los ojos y se cruza con la de Ryoma y ella sonríe, él solo suspira pesadamente, Sakuma al ver su comportamiento se da cuenta que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que toma un poco de aire…

-Ryoma… dime… ¿Tu y yo nos conocemos, no?

El chico la mira con más fijeza e interés, ya que se da cuenta, de que era momento de hablar. Ryoma le responde con un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. Sakuma se sonroja un poco…

-Entonces puedes decirme… bueno… si tú y yo… éramos… ¿amigos o algo más?... – dice con mucha pena, trataba de mantener su mirada en Ryoma, pero su sonrojo pudo más y la bajó un poco.

Ryoma al verla así sonríe, ya que la ve decidida y nerviosa a la vez…

-Momoshiro senpai me dijo… que tú estuviste en el hospital hace como dos años…

-Pero Ryoma… - dice ella sorprendida.

-¿Recuerdas el motivo por el cual estuviste internada?

Sakuma abre un poco los ojos…

-Pues… no en realidad, pero es algo que… ya no interesa… Y no me estés esquivando, es que yo… quiero saber…

-No lo estoy haciendo, sólo quería saberlo.- interrumpe un poco serio.

Ryoma pone ambos brazos sobre la mesa y cierra las manos en un solo puño, él suelta un suave suspiro…

-Momo senpai, pues él también me contó en que estado estabas cuando te llevaron al hospital… Y al parecer, yo fui la causa… - dice un poco temeroso, la mira y la ve confundida…

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta un poco angustiada.

-El motivo por el que me olvidaste de esa manera, Sakuma, es porque… yo te… rechacé… - dice esto último con pesar y triste.

-¿Me… rechazaste?... – repite incrédula.

-Yo… aquel día, luego de derrotar a Tezuka buchou, en la cancha me dijiste lo que sentías, y yo… te dije… que no sentía lo mismo por ti, que detestaba la manera en como te sonrojabas y tartamudeabas, que eso me desesperaba, y que tu tenis era pésimo… En pocas palabras, que eras demasiado torpe para mí y que te dedicaras a otra cosa ya que este deporte era demasiado para ti…

-Eso no lo oí… - dice con la mirada gacha. – Me fui… porque… - dice con la mirada siendo cubierta por su cerquillo e imágenes empezaron a pasar por su mente, cuando se acerca a él, cuando la rechaza, el dolor que sintió, cuando corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a su casa, y cuando empezó a destrozar las cosas que lo recordaban a él, quería arrancarlo de su mente y de su corazón… - Mucho dolor… - dice llevándose la mano derecha al pecho. – Me dolía mucho todo lo que me decías, el decirme que no me querías sería suficiente… pero no… me dijiste más cosas… - dice ella en voz de reproche, tratando de contener el llanto.

Ryoma baja la mirada y la lleva hacia un lado, cuando escucha la silla retroceder, Sakuma se levanta y camina hacia el pasillo, dándole la espalda…

-Si deseas puedes quedarte, la lluvia está muy fuerte… - lágrimas bajan lentamente por su mejilla, como si quisiera contenerlas. – Yo me voy a dormir, me siento muy cansada. – dice pausadamente.

-Sakuma… tú querías recordar… - dice él levantándose lentamente, se lo veía preocupado.

-No te preocupes, ya lo recordé todo… - dice aferrándose a la pared, ya que sentía que el cualquier momento se desplomaría y ella no quería que la viera así. – Ya no hay más de que hablar… Discúlpame… - dice volteando un poco, hace una pequeña reverencia y continúa pero cae de rodillas, sentía que no tenía fuerzas, el dolor en el pecho era muy fuerte, como si le quemara por dentro todo aquello que olvidó. Ryoma se acerca a ella, Sakuma extiende la mano, deteniéndolo…

-No… No te acerques por favor…

Ryoma se detiene con los ojos muy abiertos, está estupefacto ante la reacción de Sakuma, quien se levanta ayudándose con el apoyo de la pared, sube de espalda y se queda así, con la mirada gacha y el cerquillo cubriendo su lagrimosa mirada…

-Disculpa que llore, pero me duele… Ya lo recordé todo. – golpeando la pared con el costado del puño, se incorpora e iba a girar la perilla de la puerta de su habitación.

Ryoma corre y la sujeta de la muñeca, ella reacciona y le da una fuerte cachetada. Ryoma retrocede quedando de espalda a la pared contraria, se toca la mejilla roja, sabe que se lo merecía pero no estaba preparado para recibirla y menos de parte de ella, él la mira comprensivo y serio a la vez. Sakuma cierra en puño la mano con la que lo golpeó y lo apoya en su pecho, ella tiembla…

-Buenas noches… Echizen… - dice fría y cortante.

A Ryoma se le estremeció todo el cuerpo al oírla con ese tono, ella abre la puerta y entra, Ryoma al verla desaparecer por la puerta la escucha sollozar, regresa a la sala coge sus cosas y se va, no sin antes dar la vuelta y mirar por donde desapareció la chica de la larga trenza, abre la puerta y sale. Sakuma abre los ojos al sentir que cierran la puerta de afuera, ella sale casi corriendo y lo busca con la mirada, al ver la sala solitaria, ella se deja caer con las manos en el rostro, descargando todo en llanto…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – se repetía llorando desconsoladamente.

**Continuará…**

------------------

Y hasta aquí llega… ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Verdad que cortito no?

Bueno, ya salí de vacaciones y ya tengo muy adelantado el próximo capi así que no desesperen… Que pronto lo subiré…

Algo de lo que se viene… Tenis callejero, heridas, complot? Aunque no habrá mucho RyoSaku, ya se imaginarán porque… (

Espero que me dejen sus reviews y muchas gracias por la espera, que ya acabó…

Bye bye!


	11. Cap 11 Olvido para Recordar

Hola mis queridas lectoras… Seguro que me extrañaron, pero más a mi fic que a mi, ¿hontou? Jejeje Ahora si, este capitulo está cargado de mucha emoción, acción y nada de romance… plop jejejeje… gomen gomen… Todo irá pasando y cayendo por su propio peso, se supone que es un RyoSaku así que no desesperéis que si uniré a la pareja, pero será lento pero lleno de intensidad y humor, mientras vayan leyendo me comprenderán el porque lo hago, todo tiene un porque, esté es el capitulo que faltaba para cerrar el arco del olvido de Sakuma, ahora empieza la trama la cual se pondrá más interesante y competitiva, no solo entre los protagonistas sino entre otros personajes, incluso, he estado pensando en meter a un nuevo personaje, que viene de USA, aunque aun no decido si es chica para que despierte Sakuma o chico para avivar a Ryoma, ya lo descubrirán. Pensaba hacer este fic con 12 capítulos y listo, pero como se me ha ido ocurriendo más y más ideas, situaciones y enredos para hacerla más amena, creo que van tenerme por un buen tiempo, pero no tan largo, ya que tengo idea de otro fic, pero primero me concentro en este, no vaya a ser que me enrede y ahí si la canción… Sin más preámbulos, siempre agradeciendo…

**Domo Arigatou: slamina, Aiko1504, clea everlasting, karlyta, Viridiana, punxy, ryosaku, scooky, lizirien, kaname-c, kotori yamanaka. **Chicas que sería de mi sin ustedes, sé que les dejé con un sabor amargo, pero en el próximo prometo compensarlas, ya que no habrá tanto drama pero si cosas serias y sobre todo diversión, y más chibis XDD… jejeje…

Y más seguidoras, Kaeri chan URESHIIIIIII: **Kira echizen, javiisi, naru san. **Gracias por sus aportes y reviews…

**Disclaimer**: Como lo vengo diciendo, ya quisiera que los derechos me pertenecieran pero… así es la vida… Jojojo Pero ya dije Tezuka Kunimitsu si es mío (al menos en sueños) y también Yuu Shirota y Okiayu Ryuutarou (tmb en sueños XD) PoT ® Konomi sensei…

Ahora si… Tengan preparados los cojines y algo para soltar la tensión…

-------------------

Capitulo 11 – Olvido para recordar

Pasaron dos semanas desde la conversación entre Ryoma y Sakuma, ambos estaban distantes, ocupándose cada quien por sus obligaciones, ya que faltaba poco para el torneo local y todos ponían lo mejor de sí… Pero integrantes tanto del equipo femenino como el masculino, desde la semana pasada, se dieron cuenta que Sakuma Ryusaki y Ryoma Echizen, ambos capitanes cada vez que podían, competían entre sí, al principio les pareció normal, hasta que en una ocasión ambos estuvieron casi hasta las once de la noche, y ninguno daba tregua, y eso no es todo, competían en las clases de educación física, en matemáticas; Sadaharu tuvo que empezar a entrenarlos por separado, ya que por alguna razón era Sakuma la que empezaba y Ryoma que no es de quedarse de brazos cruzados mucho menos si su contendora es de las mejores, el entrenador les preguntaba a cada uno que les pasaba, y ambos respondían con la misma mirada fiera y fría.

Sakuma se volvió estricta y casi no sonreía, Tomoe y Chitose estaban muy preocupadas por ella, Tomoka la veía seria pero no le tomaba mucha importancia ya que pensaba que era por la proximidad del torneo local.

Un día, las chicas se reúnen en el vestuario al terminar el entrenamiento, sabiendo que Sakuma le gusta quedarse hasta las últimas, ellas hablan con respecto al cambio radical de la actitud de Sakuma…

-Entonces… ¿así quedamos? – dice Tomoe.

-Si… Tienes que conversar con ella de una vez… Esto no puede continuar… - dice Nami.

-Si continuamos así, vamos a terminar cansadas antes de que empiece el torneo. – dice Miki.

Rie entra corriendo…

-Ahí viene… - dice nerviosa.

Las chicas ven que se abre la puerta y Sakuma entra con la raqueta sobre el hombro derecho, las mira y pestañea un poco sorprendida…

-¿Aún aquí? Creí que ya se habían ido… - dice serena.

-Bueno… bueno… - dicen Rie, Ami y Nami nerviosas.

-Estábamos a punto de irnos… - dice Miki casi temblorosa.

-Es más… ya nos vamos… - dice Akemi pasando por lado de Sakuma temblorosa.

La joven capitana abre su casillero y saca su maleta para guardar su raqueta y sacar su uniforme… Las chicas se acercan a la puerta y le dan ánimo a Tomoe en voz baja y salen casi corriendo. Chitose se queda también, se acerca a Sakuma…

-Sabes Sakuma… Hemos estado pensando algo… - dice repentinamente.

Tomoe voltea a verla, Sakuma se detiene en lo que estaba haciendo y voltea a verla, Chitose la mira fijamente y luego pone cara de niña…

-Que no es justo que tú te quedes hasta tarde, sabemos que estás siguiendo un riguroso entrenamiento y no es justo que nos dejes atrás… - dice con una velocidad sorprendente, y algo nerviosa.

Tomoe y Sakuma se sorprenden por aquella proeza, Tomoe iba a decir algo, cuando escuchan que Sakuma empieza a reír, al principio suave y poco a poco termina carcajeando, se calma después de unos momentos…

-Tranquilas, que ustedes también lo empezarán desde mañana… - dice calmándose.

-¿Mañana? – se sorprenden las dos.

-Era que… bueno no importa… ustedes también se quedarán hasta después del entrenamiento normal. Así que no se preocupen por eso… - dice sonriendo serenamente.

Chitose al verla sonreír se va tranquila, despidiéndose con la mano. Tomoe suspira y Sakuma continúa con lo que hacía, Sakuma saca una última cosa y la puerta de su casillero se cierra de golpe, la chica de la larga trenza se sorprende, Tomoe tiene la mano en la puerta del casillero. Sakuma al verla…

-Ay Tomoe… Me asustaste… - dice volteando hacia las duchas.

-Espera, aun no termino… - dice muy seria.

Sakuma voltea sorprendida…

-¿Cómo? – dice perpleja.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? – dice Tomoe muy seria. – Desde hace un buen tiempo que estás actuando muy raro, te comportas como el capitán Tezuka…

-¿Y eso es malo? – pregunta inocentemente.

-Vamos Sakuma, no te hagas… - responde irónica.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta desinteresadamente.

-Tú lo sabes, Sakuma Ryusaki… Te conozco desde el 1er año, no eres de las personas que exigen y exprimen a los demás…

-Tomoe… - dice Sakuma afligida.

-Sakuma, todas estamos muy preocupadas por ti, no eres tú… Actúas de una manera que casi no te reconocemos. Sé que quieres ganar, pero no es para que tú…

-Lo siento… - dice Sakuma de repente.

Tomoe se calla y la mira, Sakuma tiene la mirada gacha con su cerquillo cubriendo la mirada y presionando los puños, Tomoe al verla así…

-¿Sakuma? – pregunta preocupada.

-Lo… siento… pero… es que… Echizen… - dice forzosamente.

-¿Echizen? ¡Eso!... Más te enfadas cuando Echizen está… Un momento… - se interrumpe y la mira… - ¿Ha pasado algo con Echizen? – pregunta con algo de temor.

Sakuma levanta la mirada y suspira…

-¿Recuerdas que quería recordarlo?

-Aja – responde sorprendida.

-Pues lo hice, recordé todo de Echizen, y de cómo lo conocí, de cómo… me enamoré de él…

-¿Cómo? – pregunta más que pasmada. - ¿Enamorada… de Echizen? ¿Tú? – y se deja caer pesadamente sobre las bancas. - ¿Tanto así? – y la ve acercarse a ella y se sienta a su lado. – Sakuma…

-¿Sabes? En un principio creí que hubo algo entre nosotros, llegué a pensar en eso porque él fue muy considerado conmigo y hasta celoso… Pero, luego de que él mismo me dijera que fue él quien me rechazó cuando le dije sobre mis sentimientos, entonces yo… empecé a recordarlo todo, cuando me rechazó, cuando corrí hasta mi casa sin parar, cuando entré a mi habitación y corté las fotos, quemé mi ropa deportiva, cuando destrocé mi raqueta, cuando… cuando… casi me quito la vida… ¡Oh Dios! – dice ella levantándose y caminando hacia los casilleros, le da la espalda a éstos y deja caer su espalda sobre ellos y se resbala lentamente. – Tomé unas pastillas de dormir de mi abuela, ya que solo quería dormir… dormir porque durante dos días no podía después de que él se fuera y de que yo haya hecho todo eso, no podía dormir, ir a la escuela era como un castigo, era como ir al mismo infierno… - decía Sakuma sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas hacia arriba teniendo los brazos apoyados.

Tomoe se levanta y se arrodilla ante ella…

-Sakuma…

-Me quise olvidar de todo, del tenis, de él, de todo lo que pasé con y por él… - dice llorando. – Cada vez que cerraba los ojos me acordaba de esas escenas de cuando Echizen me rechazaba, no podía más, no soportaba. – dice tocándose la cabeza y estrujándola.

------Flash Back------

En la oscuridad de la habitación, una jovencita de cabellos largos se levanta con molestia, tenía cansada la mirada, hinchado los ojos, ella se dirige con pasos rápidos hacia el cuarto de baño, detrás del espejo ve unos frascos, ella los lee…

-Aquí está… - lo saca de su lugar y se lo lleva a su cuarto.

Estando en su habitación ella se sienta en la cama, en su mesita de noche hay un vaso vacío y una jarra con refresco, ella abre el frasquito oscuro y saca varías píldoras y de una sola se los pone en la boca, toma de la jarra, su mano temblaba, ella casi se atora pero logra recuperar el aliento, ve que en el suelo aun hay fotos que faltan cortar, hay otras hecha añicos, ella se arrodilla resbalándose de la cama y mira el suelo.

De repente Sakuma empieza a ver todo borroso…

-Solo quiero… olvidarte Ryoma, no soy digna de ti… - dice llorando. – Tú eres demasiado para mí, ya no sé porque estoy aquí… Soy tan torpe, tan tonta… tan estúpida… - dice casi balbuceando, las pastillas estaban haciendo efecto. – Solo quiero despertar y… olvidarte… olvidar… ol…vi…dar… - y cae de costado.

------F.B-------

Tomoe la mira muy sorprendida, ahora entiende el comportamiento de su capitana, y no es para menos el querer distraerse, aunque hubiera sido que fuera de otra manera, pero… Sakuma realmente estaba destrozada, necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa, pero…

-Sakuma… Pero si quieres alejarte de Echizen… ¿entonces, porqué…?

-Me rechazó diciéndome que era torpe, que nunca lograría mejorar en mi tenis… Recuerdo que después de que me recuperé totalmente, y vi las nacionales, al ver que nuestros senpai´s se esforzaban al máximo, eso me llenaba de alguna manera, luego de eso, no sé porque empecé a practicar por mi cuenta, viendo videos y yendo a las canchas de tenis individual, entonces en una ocasión Sadaharu me observó y de pasada me daba consejos, me decía como pararme, como colocar mis brazos, como lanzar hasta que poco a poco empecé a mejorar…

-Recuerdo que dejaste de forma espontánea el equipo, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el porque, pero cuando regresaste nos sorprendiste, tu eras buena pero llegaste a ser la mejor de todas… Incluso la capitana Motosuwa te dejó su cargo, fue una sorpresa y una gran alegría que alguien de segundo pudiera ser capitana.

Sakuma al escuchar a su amiga levanta la mirada y se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca, aspira un poco…

-Gracias... – dice tímida.

-No… Gracias a ti, que siempre confiaste en nosotras, siempre estuviste al tanto de cada una, apoyaste a los chicos como ninguna otra persona, siempre… siempre apoyándonos, sonriendo, confiando, esforzándote al máximo, eras… eres nuestra inspiración Sakuma, y ahora con todo esto, te juro que vamos a dar lo mejor de lo mejor para que este último año no solo sea recordado por todos en Seigaku, sino en todo Japón… - dice muy entusiasmada y enardecida.

Sakuma sonríe ante las palabras de aliento de su amiga…

-El llegar aquí no fue nada fácil, poco a poco, y sin darme cuenta Sadaharu me empezó a entrenar, al principio quería odiarlo pero… algo muy profundo y grande me impulsaba a continuar, no sabía porque, pero era algo aquí en el pecho que me decía que tenía que seguir, que por nada me tenía que rendir… Ahora, ya lo comprendí, luego de escuchar a Echizen, inconscientemente me he estado preparando para cuando me lo encontrara y hacerlo tragar todas sus palabras de aquella vez…

-Por eso es que cada vez que podías, te enfrascabas en un partido, como aquella vez que te quedaste casi hasta las once de la noche… Te juro que cuando me enteré quería matarte, por esforzarte, pero por otro lado estaba muy contenta de que le dieras una lección al arrogante de Echizen… Por que lo venciste, ¿no?

-Quedamos empatados, terminamos en el suelo, ambos lo dejamos inconcluso…- dice Sakuma muy seria.

-Ya veo… Já… Si desde las 5 hasta las 11… que tal físico… me sorprendió bastante que al día siguiente corrieras como si nada…

-Echizen también… - dice Sakuma defendiéndose.

-Nah… Excusas amiga… pero ya no importa…

-Los jugos de Sada kun son muy efectivos… - dice sonriendo con una gotita.

-¡Si! Si cuando te vi tomar los dos termos aquella vez y Echizen también, parecía como si las energías se les hubiera renovado.

-Dice que lo feo y lo doloroso es bueno… - dice sonriendo ampliamente.

-A veces tú das más miedo que el mismo entrenador… - dice con voz temerosa.

Sakuma ríe un poco y levanta la mirada hacia la ventana…

-Ya está oscuro… Será mejor que nos vayamos… - dice poniéndose de pie.

Tomoe también se levanta y le toma de las manos a su capitana, ante esto Sakuma se sorprende…

-¿Tomoe?...

-Por favor Sakuma, no dejes que esto te siga perjudicando… no por nosotras o por el torneo, hazlo por ti… Echizen no se merece que lo tomes en cuenta, deja pasar todo esto… Claro, si tú lo deseas así… - dice suplicante.

-Olvido para luego recordar, que tonta fui… Pero, no te preocupes Tomoe… Echizen es pasado para mí, ahora cada uno irá por su lado. – dice decidida.

-Bien… - dice sonriente.

-Al parecer el sudor se me secó… - dice sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

-Ay Sakuma… ¡Cochina! – dice asqueada.

-Sé que quieres darle un fuerte abrazo a tu capitana… - dice Sakuma con los brazos extendidos hacia la sub capitana, quien se aleja a cada paso que da la capitana…

-Sakuma eso… eso no es gracioso…

-Primero un abrazo… Eres la sub capitana, tienes que consolarme… - dice inocentemente como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Ay no… Sakuma… ¡Sakuma no! ¡SAKUMAAA!

Y desde afuera se ve como el vestuario salta de un lado para otro con los gritos de auxilio de Tomoe y la risa contagiante de Sakuma.

Luego, Sakuma y Tomoe caminan sonrientes hacia la salida de la escuela…

-¿Así que las cosas entre Nokoru san y tu van bien? Me alegro mucho por ti… - dice Sakuma muy contenta.

-Si… Bueno… - dice sonrojada y apenada.- Desde que él me besó pues… todo va bien… - dice con mucha vergüenza.

-Ya era hora… Se ve que Nokoru san tenía siempre los pantalones bien puestos…. – dice Sakuma en son de burla.

-Vamos Sakuma… No seas mala, Nokoru es todo un caballero… - dice con la cara totalmente roja.

-Que modesta… - dice Sakuma sarcástica.

Las dos ríen divertidas… En eso…

-Sakuma… - llama una voz femenina.

Las dos titulares de Seigaku voltean hacia la izquierda, apareciendo una chica de cabello medio corto, lacio, color caramelo claro, al verla bien las dos anteriores sonríen ampliamente…

-¡Ann! – dice Sakuma contenta.

-Ann Tachibana… - dice Tomoe sonriendo.

Sakuma corre unos pasos…

-Pero que sorpresa Ann… Hace tiempo que no sabía de ti…

-Es típico de ti Sakuma, siempre exagerando, no nos vemos desde hace 5 meses… -dice sonriendo la recién llegada.

-¿A ti no te lo parecerá? Pero a mí si… - dice la aludida algo ofendida.

-Te estoy molestando, amiga…

-¿Cómo estás Ann? – dice Tomoe un tanto seria.

-Hola Tomoe… Bien… Preparándonos para el torneo… Y este año Fudomine será quien gane… - dice fingiendo desafío.

-Eso no lo puedes asegurar aun… Este año Seigaku se ha vuelto más fuerte… - responde de la misma manera.

-Ya ya chicas… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

Y las tres ríen… Ann luego se calma y la mira seria a Sakuma, la capitana se da cuenta…

-¿Ann? ¿Sucede algo?

-Pues… Verás Sakuma… yo… - dice nerviosa e indecisa.

-¿Qué?...- pregunta un tanto desesperada.

Ann mira de reojo a Tomoe luego baja la mirada, vuelve a verla de la misma manera, lo hace unas tres veces seguidas, Tomoe levanta una ceja, Ann se da cuenta…

-Discúlpame Tomoe… pero me urge hablar a solas con Sakuma… En verdad… Discúlpame… - dice apenada.

Tomoe mira a Sakuma y luego a Ann, Tomoe suelta un suspiro…

-Bueno… - dice sonriendo. – No hay problema, seguro que Nokoru me está esperando… - dice sonriendo.

Sakuma le sonríe y mueve la cabeza afirmando, Ann se muestra curiosa pero le sonríe. Tomoe se aleja y se despide con la mano… Una vez solas, Ann levanta la mirada…

-No sé por donde empezar…

-Ann, ¿qué sucede, amiga? – se muestra preocupada.

-Es que… Sakuma… necesito que me ayudes en un problema… - dice rápidamente y muy nerviosa.

-¿Problema? – pregunta sorprendida.

-Verás… Como lo digo… - se pregunta indecisa.

-Solo dilo Ann… ¿Es dinero?

-¡No!... – dice algo horrorizada.

-Entonces que… Dímelo ya mujer… me matas de la angustia… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué problema tienes?

-Sakuma, necesito que juegues conmigo tenis callejero… - dice muy nerviosa y desesperada.

Ante esto, Sakuma abre los ojos muy sorprendida…

-¿Qué?

-Sé que está prohibido, pero mi honor y orgullo están en juego, y el de… Fudomine también…

-Ann… ¿Pero qué dices?

-No sé si estarás enterada, pero la escuela AKAGI, que el año pasado abrió sus puertas, competirá este año, el anterior se estuvieron preparando y por lo que he oído… son sumamente muy fuertes…

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me acabas de pedir, Ann?

-Déjame que termine… - dice afligida. - También, que un grupo de tres chicas van a cada una de las escuelas de este estado, retando ya sea al equipo femenino o masculino, derrotándolos sin problemas. Justamente ayer… esas tres chicas, fueron a Fudomine… - dice presionando con fuerza los puños.

-¡Cómo!...

-Si hubieras visto Sakuma… Fue… muy… frustrante… Ellas reían… Ya no pude soportar más…

----Flash Back-----

Ann estaba de rodillas, jadeando con la mirada siendo cubierta por la sombra de su frente. La chica que estaba al otro lado de la red y la raqueta en el hombro, miraba de costado a Ann, la chica de cabellera larga y negra, sonríe burlonamente…

-Y esta es la fuerte Fudomine… Que decepción, creí que al menos nos ofrecerían un buen partido, pero veo que los sub campeones son solo eso… jamás subirán… AKAGI es la mejor… Ténganlo en mente… - dice con arrogancia y se aleja seguida por dos chicas más.

Ann presiona los puños en el suelo y levanta el rostro, sus mirada estaba llena de furia y enojo, sus lágrimas estaban siendo retenidas…

-¡ALTO!... – dice la joven capitana Ann.

Las tres chicas se detienen, las dos de atrás voltean con dirección a Ann, la chica de adelante solo se mantiene de espalda, Ann se levanta con debilidad, trata de ponerse de pie con dificultad…

-¡Aun no…!

Las compañeras de Ann la ven preocupadas, algunas de las chicas están en el suelo, al parecer con lesiones ya que sus rostros demuestran que algo les aqueja, Ann se yergue…

-¡TENIS CALLEJERO!... – declara con fuerza.

Las chicas se miran entre ellas, y la chica de la cabellera negra voltea y medio sonríe con malicia…

-Muy bien… - dice volteando hacia Ann. – ¡De acuerdo! Pero… ¿quién será capaz de jugar dobles contigo? Tus compañeras no duraron un partido completo con nosotras…

-Capitana, no… - dice una compañera de Ann.

-Capitana… - dice otra.

-Como es tenis callejero, no importa ¿verdad, no debería interesarles a quien llame.

-Seguro que a su hermano… - dice la chica que estaba a lado izquierdo de la chica de cabellera negra.

-No… A alguien mejor… - dice sonriendo confiada.

Las chicas se muestran intrigadas y se miran entre ellas, la de cabellera negra dice…

-Soy Hinato Arisawa y nunca he sido derrotada en un juego de tenis callejero, y tampoco… lo seré ahora… Trae a quien quieras… Te derrotaré igual que aquí… - dice con arrogancia y seguridad absoluta.

Las tres chicas se alejan de las canchas de Fudomine y una brisa fuerte y fría corre por el lugar.

-------Fin F.B--------

-Ay Dios… Ann… - dice Sakuma muy preocupada.

-Sé que no debí venir, pero es que yo… Por favor Sakuma, ayúdame…

-¿En qué diablos pensabas Ann? Sabes muy bien que si esto llega a oídos de la directiva deportivo podríamos ser descalificadas y hasta expulsadas… - dice Sakuma muy molesta.

-Lo sé… Lo sé Sakuma, pero es que… el comportamiento de esas chicas era realmente molesta, no me pude controlar y sin pensar las reté… - dice con enojo en la mirada, luego suelta un profundo suspiro y se tranquiliza.

-Ay Ann… ¿Y ahora? – dice Sakuma con preocupación.

-Sakuma… - la mira suplicante.

-¿Sabes lo que arriesgo Ann? No solo mi expulsión, también tirar a la basura todo el esfuerzo de mi equipo. Ann, entiende por favor, quiero ganar… Este será nuestro último año… ¿Por qué no pensaste en eso?

-En ese momento Sakuma, solo podía pensar en el deshonor, la derrota, la burla, en todo aquello que sabes detesto. Cuando las escuché reírse, hablar de lo mal que era Fudomine… Dime tú… ¿te hubieras quedado tranquila sin más?

-Primero pensaría en…

-En la seguridad y respeto que deben tener como equipo… Justamente por ellas es que quiero pelear, dos de mis compañeras tienen dislocadas las muñecas, y no podrán jugar en el torneo local, como crees que ellas se sienten, como crees que yo me siento… - dice con frustración

Sakuma la mira y sopla hacia su cerquillo…

-Bien Ann… Dime… ¿Cuándo será?

-El sábado a las 12 de la noche, en las canchas prohibidas… - dice con fuerza.

Sakuma vuelve a resoplar…

-Mira Ann, déjame pensarlo, ¿bien? Yo creo que esto se puede solucionar de otra manera…

-¿Cómo crees qué…? – dice Ann indignada, pero al ver la mirada seria y serena a la vez de Sakuma, ella suspira derrotada. – Está bien Sakuma… pero desde ya te advierto… Esas chicas en verdad son más peligrosas de lo que puedes imaginar… - dice muy seria.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta… - dice sonriendo.

En ese momento los chicos del equipo salen, se les ve muy cansados…

-Ese Sadaharu… En verdad que es muy estricto, y ese jugo, que más parece veneno… - se queja Soujiro.

-No sé como las chicas han podido aguantarlo tanto tiempo… - dice Takeo mirando hacia el cielo.

-De razón son muy fuertes… Ellas pueden mantener un juego completo contra nosotros, y no se cansan… - dice Kenji. – Me siento como un completo debilucho frente a ellas… Y eso no es nada agradable. – dice frunciendo las cejas con fastidio.

-Al menos Echizen y yo podemos seguirle el ritmo ya que él estuvo a cargo de nosotros en 1er año… ¿Verdad que tengo razón? – dice Horio en tono creído.

Ryoma solo mira hacia un lado como evadiendo la conversación… Koutaro lo mira y sonríe…

-Echizen buchou es mucho más serio cuando está dentro de las canchas. Supongo que debe gustarle bastante el tenis…

-Solo juego porque me enseñaron desde pequeño, no porque lo haya querido. – responde con indiferencia.

Koutaro al escucharlo se sorprende pero luego sonríe. Jiinta lo mira curioso y luego voltea hacia delante…

-¿Eh? ¿Esa no es la capitana Ryusaki? – dice un tanto sorprendido.

-Si… parece que si… - responde Koutaro tranquilamente.

Ryoma se detiene en seco, Koutaro al verlo se extraña, pero luego dice…

-Parece que habla con alguien…

-¿Será Tomoe san? – pregunta Jiinta.

-Calla… - le dice Horio temeroso. – Sabes que a la sub capitana no le gusta que llamemos por su nombre… - dice tapándole la boca al más bajo del grupo.

-No lo creo… Nokoru no está, así que lo más seguro que ella no esté… - responde con seguridad el joven peli violáceo.

Ryoma lo mira levantando un poco la ceja y mirándolo de costado, luego mira bien…

-No es Nakayama… - dice serio.

-¿Ah no?... – pregunta Horio soltando a un ahogado Jiinta. – Ya lo sabía… - dice fingiendo seguridad.

Los demás solo sonríen atontados por la actitud falsa del chico una ceja. Ryoma esboza una mueca, pero vuelve a mirar hacia la figura de Ryusaki, a pesar de todo aquello que ha sucedido, no la ha podido sacar de su mente, ya que no quiere hacerlo. En eso ve que Ryusaki se mueve un poco a un lado, y muestra a la persona con la que conversaba delante de ella. Ryoma se sorprende ya que se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba quien era…

-Pero si es Tachibana san. – dice Takeo.

-Es cierto… ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunta Jiinta recuperando el aliento.

-Preguntémosle a Ryusaki… - dice Ryoma serio y cortante.

Ryoma empieza a caminar y los chicos recuerdan que ambos al parecer no se llevan, se miran entre ellos…

-OH OH… ¡Buchou!... – llaman alarmados.

En ese momento Ann se levanta luego de hacer una leve reverencia ante Sakuma y abre los ojos sorprendida y luego sonríe…

-Bueno, ya me voy… Ah… Pero si es Echizen…- dice con gusto.

Sakuma abre los ojos un tanto exaltada pero no lo hace notar, ella no voltea se mantiene tal y como está. Ann se acerca un poco…

-¡Hola! – saluda con entusiasmo. – Hace poco regresaste, ¿no?

Ryoma la mira impávido y le contesta en silencio…

-¿Y quién eres? – pregunta normal y serio.

Ann lo mira y sonríe con una gotita bajando por la sien, en eso llega Horio y los demás, el primero logró escuchar lo que preguntó el capitán…

-Echizen… Te lo acabamos de decir… Es Ann Tachibana, la hermana menor de Kippei Tachibana de Fudomine, ahora ella es capitana de la selección titular de su escuela… - dice Horio con algo de cansancio.

Ryoma clava sus fieros ojos en Horio, y este sin ser genio se dio cuenta que mañana tendría un día bastante agotador y matador. Ann sin saber que pasaba en realidad sonríe y vuelve a despedirse con una reverencia y se aleja, cuando dobla hacia la derecha de la salida, los chicos rodean a Sakuma preguntándole el porque estaba aquí, queriendo que, y otras preguntas parecidas. Sakuma solo sonreía, entonces pone una mirada seria y fingiendo estar molesta…

-¿Y a ustedes qué les importa? Será mejor que empiecen a irse y descansar que mañana el entrenamiento será muy pero muy rígido… - dice con voz maliciosa.

Los chicos al verla se apresuran en presentar sus respetos, despedirse casi corriendo. Sakuma ante esto sonríe divertida, pero luego deja de sonreír al sentir una penetrante mirada sobre ella, frunce un poco las cejas y voltea a verlo, ambos se miran por unos momentos, luego Sakuma voltea hacia delante…

-Hasta mañana Echizen… - se despide ella de manera seria y seca.

Ryoma solo la ve alejarse y la ve doblar hacia la izquierda, se queda parado un rato más y lentamente camina hacia la salida y dobla hacia el lado contrario a la que se fue Sakuma, sabía que podría ir por el mismo camino que ella, total su departamento quedaba cerca del de ella, pero no… mejor no…

Al día siguiente, terminando las clases, Tomoka se acerca a Sakuma…

-Te paso las pautas finales del trabajo de ciencias por tu correo, es que no podré quedarme para tus prácticas.

-Está bien Tomoka, no te preocupes…

-Esfuérzate pero no te excedas…- dice saliendo del salón.

Sakuma mueve la cabeza afirmando con ánimo y Tomoka abandona el salón muy sonriente, luego regresa y con rapidez…

-¡Tu también príncipe Ryoma! ¡Da lo mejor de ti!... – y se va corriendo.

Ryoma mira un tanto sorprendido hacia la puerta y luego resopla con aburrimiento… Sakuma agarra sus cosas y se retira junto a Chitose y Tomoe, Harumi se había adelantado.

Ya en las canchas, como siempre Ryoma y Sakuma competían en carreras, aunque era solo un calentamiento, ellos lo convertían en una competencia real, y los demás tenían que pagar las consecuencias… Al finalizar, los chicos terminan en el suelo echados, las chicas estás sentadas con los brazos hacia atrás, Sakuma y Ryoma están parados aunque Sakuma se sostiene de sus rodillas, no quiere demostrar debilidad ante el capitán Echizen, él chico de ojos gatunos, se pregunta hasta cuando esta rivalidad, al principio era divertido, pero si esto no se detiene por si sólo, alguien puede salir más que herido en su orgullo, pero él no sería el que pusiera fin, ya que justamente, su orgullo de tenista y de capitán le impedían hacerlo. Sakuma totalmente inconciente de lo que pasa por la mente de Ryoma, se acerca a la mesa donde estaba un pequeño envase conteniendo un líquido verde petróleo, Sakuma se iba a servir, pero las gafas de Sadaharu brillan, en eso Chitose salta…

-Sakuma… ¿Segura que te lo quieres tomar? Yo no confiaría en ese bidón… - dice mirando con desconfianza a Sadaharu, quien solo anotaba en su inseparable cuaderno verde todo el rendimiento de cada uno de los integrantes.

-Está bien Chitose… - dice sonriente. – Cosas más amargas he probado… en serio… - dice con tranquilidad.

Aquello no fue pasado desapercibido por Ryoma ni Tomoe, la sub capitana solo sonríe y se levanta a tomar con mucho esfuerzo…

-¿Qué están esperando? – replica con autoridad.

Las demás se miran y se levantan desanimadas, cada una agarra un vaso descartable y deja que Tomoe les sirva, al tener todas listas sus "jugos", se miran entre ellas, y ven que Sakuma deja su vaso, hace muecas de amargura por el sabor dejado en su boca, pero se agacha para acomodarse las lengüetas de sus zapatillas y empieza a correr moviendo sus brazos como si con una raqueta hiciera un saque de costado, las chicas al verla miran sus vasos. Tomoe mira con sudor su vaso…

-Por la capitana, y el triunfo de Seigaku… - dice decidida y se lo toma de una sola. – ¡AGGGGHHH! – tira el vaso y empieza a trotar.

Las chicas hacen lo mismo y se van corriendo a nivelarse con Sakuma y Tomoe. Ryoma se sirve ese jugo, empieza a sudar frío al ver lo espeso y oscuro que era la "bebida", mira con dirección a las chicas, sobre todo a Sakuma, quien corre muy concentrada, se lo toma de una sola…

-_"A tu salud…"_ – dice Ryoma sonriendo para sí mismo.

Justo en ese momento, tres chicas se acercan a las canchas de tenis, sin quitar la mirada a Echizen y Ryusaki, que estaban compitiendo entre ellos, otra vez, todos los integrantes ponen en blanco sus ojos…

-Ya empezaron… - dicen con resignación y en coro.

Sakuma y Ryoma corren y Sadaharu tiene una sonrisa sádica, sus gafas brillan…

-Bien… Ya que los capitanes tienen mucha energía hoy también, el que no logré llegar aquí en cinco segundos se tomará todo el contenido de esta jarra de tres litros… De una sola… - dice malicioso.

Los chicos no necesitaron oír aquello, ya que con la cara de malicioso y perverso, entendieron que no debían perder por nada, todos… los 16 titulares llegan en mancha hacia el entrenador, por supuesto abollándolo.

-¿Por qué no me respetan? – dice con las gafas casi fuera de su sitio, él se las acomoda con serenidad.

Las chicas respiran con agitación y cansancio, los chicos estaban hechos trapos en el suelo. Viendo que los chicos no pueden más, Sadaharu se acerca con un vaso y la jarra…

-Bueno, ustedes perdieron… - dice tranquilo.

-¿Qué? – reclama Soujiro. – ¡Pero si llegamos igual que ellas!...

-No es justo entrenador… Nosotros… - dice Kenji molesto.

Sadaharu interrumpe…

-Olvidé decirles que no debían caer cansados, tienen que resistir… Así que para reforzarlos y no vaya a suceder de nuevo, tomen de este delicioso jugo… - dice sirviendo el espeso y oscuro brebaje.

-Típico… - dice Chitose con sarcasmo.

-¿Delicioso? – dice Kenji con sarcasmo. – Debes estar bromeando… - dice molesto.

-Tomen ahora o tomaran el doble… - amenaza con saña el joven entrenador.

Sakuma toma un poco más de aire…

-Vamos a las canchas C y D… - dice indistinta a lo que le sucede a los chicos, empezando a caminar seguida muy de cerca por las otras tres chicas.

Casi a la hora de terminar, Sakuma aplaude dando por finalizada el entrenamiento. Chitose la mira y empieza patalear…

-No Sakuma, aún no acabamos… Luego de los entrenamientos te quedas… No es justo, ¿sabes? No eres la única a la que le importa el triunfo… - dice con algo de enfado.

-Nosotras también queremos esforzarnos y lograr el triunfo otra vez... – dice Nami.

-Serás nuestra capitana, pero sabes que sin nosotras no hay equipo… No seas mala Sakuma, déjanos entrenar contigo… - dice Miki.

-Este será nuestra primera competencia, no queremos defraudarte, Sakuma san… - dice Akemi.

-Juntas lo vamos a lograr… - dice Ami.

-Por Seigaku y por ti, Sakuma san… Queremos que te lleves un grato recuerdo de tu último partido en la escuela… - dice Rie sonrojada.

Sakuma estaba muy contenta por lo que escuchaba…

-Chicas… - dice Sakuma muy emocionada, entonces levanta la mirada con entusiasmo. – Empecemos con las prácticas. Ami ve por favor donde el entrenador y pídele el rutinario que me tocaba hacer hoy…

-Si… Ya voy. – dice empezando a correr.

Las chicas hablan entre ellas diciéndose que tanto han practicado y cosas por el estilo. Tomoe se acerca a Sakuma…

-¿Rutinario? – pregunta Tomoe algo sorprendida.

-Bueno, si… - dice con un poco de pena. – Le pedí a Sadaharu que me hiciera una relación de los ejercicios que debo realizar más seguido…

-Ya veo… Oye… - dice Tomoe cambiando de tema. – Con respecto a lo que me contaste por teléfono anoche…

-Ah si… Bueno… No le veo el sentido… - dice Sakuma con seguridad. – Creo que le voy a tener de decir que no podré… Corro el riesgo de que la directiva nos pesque, no podemos arriesgarnos, sobre todo ahora que las chicas se están esforzando al máximo, será nuestro último juego juntas…

-Si… Es verdad… además… Les daremos su merecido y vengaremos a Ann chan. – dice sonriente.

-¡Déjenme pasar!... – se escucha decir a unos metros fuera de las canchas.

Sakuma y Tomoe se miran, reconocen esa voz y ven que Ami es empujada con brutalidad, Sakuma y Tomoe corren hacia ella…

-¡AMI!... – dicen ambas chicas.

Al llegar Sakuma se inclina para ayudar a Ami y Tomoe mira con enojo a las tres chicas, que miran con maliciosa calma la escena, Sakuma se pone de pie junto con Ami…

-¿Estás bien?

Ami afirma con la cabeza y mira con enojo a la chica que la empujó, quien simplemente la mira con arrogancia.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? – reclama Tomoe.

-Solo queríamos saber si están interesadas en jugar contra nosotras… - dice una.

-Esa chiquilla es una mala educada, se lo preguntamos y no quiso respondernos, pero discúlpenos se nos escapó la mano… - dice la otra.

-No estamos interesadas, por favor abandonen nuestras instalaciones… No quiero llamar al coordinador… - dice Sakuma con neutralidad.

-OH… - dicen las dos chicas de manera burlona.

-Pero si hicieras eso… No solo la vergüenza recaería en ustedes, sino en toda la escuela… Y eso no sería nada bueno… - dice la chica de cabellera negra.

-Ami por favor, regresa a las canchas… - ordena Sakuma. Sin titubear Ami sale corriendo, y al llegar…

-¡Problemas! ¡Problemas!...

Las chicas al verla llegar…

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Miki.

-Sakuma y Tomoe están discutiendo con unas chicas muy extrañas… - dice Ami nerviosa.

-¿Discutiendo? – se extraña Chitose. – Bien… Iremos a ver… Miki vamos… El resto quédense aquí… - dice Chitose empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la cancha, Miki camina a su lado. Las demás se quedan en las canchas con temor que pueda ocurrir algo.

Sakuma y Tomoe miran muy seriamente al grupo de tres que las observa de manera calmada y relajada…

-Sakuma Ryusaki, considerada la mejor tenista de todo Japón, con solo un año de haber participado en las competencias, has recibido más elogios que una princesa…

-Tú debes ser Hinato Arisawa de AKAGI… - dice Sakuma indistinta. – He escuchado de ti…

-Me siento honrada que la emperatriz del tenis sepa quien soy… Al parecer me he vuelto muy popular… -dice en tono petulante y mofa.

-Claro… Si paras de escuela en escuela, regando tu nombre, quien no lo va a saber… - dice de manera simple.

Aquel tono de la capitana de Seigaku, no le gusto a ninguna de las chicas, menos a Hinato, pero solo sonrió con hipocresía y bajo un poco la cabeza…

-En fin… Al menos nos dejarán quedarnos a ver las prácticas, ¿no? – dice conteniendo la furia.

-No hay problema con eso… - dice Sakuma con serenidad. – Vamos Tomoe…

Tomoe las mira de arriba abajo y sigue a su capitana. Las dos chicas que acompañan a Hinato la voltean a ver…

-¿Por qué dejas que te hable así? – dice una con enfado.

-Solo dinos que acabemos con ellas, y lo haremos… - dice la otra con el mismo enfado.

-No se apuren, no es momento aún… Miremos un poco más… Sean pacientes… - dice Hinato con mirada perversa.

Unos momentos, Chitose se soba los brazos como dándose calor…

-Brrr… Esto me está poniendo nerviosa… No me gusta, no me gusta… - protesta infantilmente.

-Vamos Chitose, no te desconcentres… - ordena Tomoe con fuerza, luego se acerca a Sakuma. – Es verdad, esas chicas no son de fiar, luego de lo que me contaste…

-Lo sé… Pero no vamos a caer en su juego… trata de no perder la calma, mientras más las ignoremos mejor… - dice Sakuma con seriedad.

-De acuerdo… - dice Tomoe no muy convencida.

Entre tanto, con los chicos, Ryoma estaba jugando contra Horio…

-Ya basta Echizen… ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso quieres terminar de exprimirme todo? – dice muy cansado.

-Vamos Horio… Aun te falta mucho… Así que prepárate… ¡Va!... – dice lanzando un saque twist muy potente, le cae en el estómago al un ceja.

-¡AUUUU! ¡Echizen! ¡ECHIZEN! – se queja con fuerza.

-¡No gastes mi apellido, y concéntrate!... – le replica.

-Solo un respiro… Solo uno… - dice rogando.

Ryoma resopla fastidiado…

-Demonios Horio… - dice molesto y sale de las canchas caminando hacia Sadaharu…

-¿Adónde vas? – le pregunta tranquilamente.

-Por ahí… - responde mordazmente.

-Te recomiendo que no vayas a donde vas, porque recibirás pelotazos, ya sabes de quien… - le dice en tono irónico.

Ryoma solo lo mira de reojo con fiereza y continua su camino, solo se ve la sonrisa intrigante de Sadaharu y el borde de sus gafas brillar. Ryoma camina con tranquilidad hacia las canchas donde están practicando las chicas, cuando se percata de la presencia de las tres intrusas pero no les toma importancia, se detiene para ver como Sakuma dirigía a su equipo…

-Bien… Ahora van Nami y Rie… - dice Sakuma sin mirarlas.

-¡Si!... – dicen ambas.

-Esta vez te ganaré… - dice Nami con una sonrisa segura.

-Eso crees… - responde la más pequeña, desafiante.

-Muy bien chicas… Empiecen… - dice Tomoe.

El juego entre Rie y Nami empieza a cobrar intensidad cuando Rie empieza a responder los tiros de su compañera con seguridad y velocidad, en una de esas Nami le manda una pelota baja por el lado izquierdo, Rie tiene dificultades y le sale un boleo alto y potente…

-Opsss…

-Mira lo hiciste, Rie… - le regaña Nami.

-Lo siento… ¡Voy por la pelota! – dice muy avergonzada y sale corriendo, siendo vigilada por la atenta mirada de Sakuma y Tomoe.

Para la mala suerte de la pequeña, la pelota cae casi a los pies de las chicas de Akagi, Rie al verlas siente algo de temor y empieza a ponerse nerviosa al ver que Hinato coge la pelota con la ayuda de su raqueta. Hinato la toma con la mano izquierda…

-¿La buscas? – pregunta con cinismo.

-Si… - responde con miedo. – ¿Me la devuelves por favor?... – responde Rie forzándose a sonreír con amabilidad.

-Por supuesto… - dice Hinato con sonrisa amable, pero luego rápidamente cambia a una mirada cruel.

Todo sucede muy rápido, Hinato conecta un disparo que cae cerca de Rie, pero la pelota no solo es con efecto sino con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante, la pelota luego de rebotar golpea la mano izquierda de Rie, y por lo rápido que pasa todo no se da cuenta, pero luego de que la pelota golpea su mano, ella siente un inmenso dolor…

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡Mi mano! ¡Mi mano!... – repite llorando con fuerza.

Sakuma sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Rie, dejando caer sus anotaciones, Tomoe deja caer su raqueta y sigue a Sakuma, las demás se quedan paralíticas en donde estaban muy asombradas y asustadas por lo que vieron. Ryoma estaba impactado por lo que le hicieron a la pequeña Rie, desde donde estaba, ve como Sakuma llega y le revisa la mano, el rostro de Sakuma pasa de preocupación a una de espanto, la pequeña seguía llorando y quejándose…

-¡Mi mano! ¡Me duele, me quema! ¡AAAAHHHHH! – dice la pobre con desconsolación.

Tomoe también la revisa y se asusta…

-¡Está quemada…! ¿Cómo es posible? – y levanta la mirada hacia las tres, quienes sonríen con maldad. - ¡Ustedes! Lo hicieron ¡A PROPOSITO!... – dice con furia, ella iba a reclamarles, pero Sakuma la detiene del brazo.

Chitose al oír lo que dijo Tomoe deja su raqueta y sale corriendo, al igual que las demás. Tomoe mira con sorpresa a Sakuma…

-¡Déjame!... ¿Por qué Sakuma? – reclama con furia.

-Ayuda a Rie… Llévala a la enfermería… Nami, Miki… Acompáñenla… - dice Sakuma con extraña tranquilidad.

-Pero Sakuma. – iba a reclamar Chitose, pero al ver el brillo temible en Sakuma, detiene su reclamo, las nombradas más Tomoe al verla ayudan a Rie, quien seguía con su dolencia.

Una vez que las cuatro chicas se alejaran lo suficiente. Sakuma mira con seriedad a las tres chicas…

-¿Por qué Arisawa? No tenías porque haber lastimado a una de mis compañeras… - dice con serenidad fingida.

-Entonces Ryusaki san… ¿Jugamos? – dice la chica a la izquierda de Hinato.

Sakuma la mira seria y la chica como que se asusta un poco, Sakuma mira a Hinato…

-El torneo local llegará dentro poco… ¿Por qué no tienen paciencia y esperan? Así el torneo será más emocionante. ¿No lo creen? – dice neutral.

-¿Sabes Ryusaki? En este torneo, solo participarán ocho escuelas de las quince que existen en Tokio… - dice la chica a la derecha de Hinato. – Y eso… porque… hay bajas por lesiones severas… - dice con malicia.

Sakuma abre un poco los ojos sorprendida, las demás exclaman asombradas y nerviosas por lo escuchado, Ryoma solo se muestra serio y firme, solo levanta un poco las cejas mostrando su preocupación, claro, sin ser notado. Sakuma baja un poco la mirada, que es cubierta lentamente por su cerquillo…

-Chicas… Las prácticas de hoy finalizaron... – dice apática.

-Pero… - reclamo general.

-Vayan a los vestuarios… Las prácticas por hoy han terminado… - dice con más fuerza y firmeza.

Las chicas entendieron el proceder de su capitana… Chitose camina unos pasos…

-Iremos a ver como está Rie, pero no nos iremos aún… - replica frunciendo las cejas, las demás mueven la cabeza afirmando lo antes dicho y se van corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Sakuma levanta la mirada…

-Bien… Es hora de que se retiren… - dice con naturalidad y serenidad.

-¿Acaso quieres enfrentarnos tú sola? – dice desafiante la chica de la derecha.

Sakuma sonríe y voltea dándoles la espalda. La chica de la izquierda de Hinato se da cuenta de la presencia de Ryoma…

-Guau… - exclama anonadada. – El Príncipe Ryoma Echizen.

Sakuma lo mira de reojo y empieza a caminar hacia las canchas… Hinato mira a Sakuma con petulancia…

-¿No le vas a pedir al guapo y nuevo integrante de Seigaku que te ayude?

-No necesito su ayuda para vencerlas a las tres… - responde Sakuma con arrogancia. – Así que no lo metan en esto, que no tiene nada que ver. Él solo es el capitán Echizen… - dice con sequedad.

-¿Entonces te enfrentarás contra nosotras? – dice Hinato con presunción e incisivamente.

-Ja… - exclama Sakuma con sencillez. – Si me enfrento con una de ustedes sería demasiado fácil y rápido. Si son con las dos igual, pero con la tres, podría considerarlo como que no son lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarme… - dice con mordacidad y mirándolas de reojo.

-¿Qué dices? – dice una.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – dice la otra.

Ryoma jamás esperó una respuesta así de Sakuma, se la veía decidida que tenía el control total del problema, si que ha cambiado, ahora es mucho más fuerte y confiable, justamente los puntos que él le dijo que debía cambiar, ¿casualidad?... Quien sabe, pero ahora estaba más atento a lo que sucede en ese momento, es mejor no ver más hacia atrás… Sakuma las mira con desden…

-Pero que les quede bien claro esto… Lo que le hicieron a Rie no lo voy a pasar por alto… No se los perdonaré… - dice con furia contenida.

En ese momento, Tomoe llega corriendo, en su rostro se ve la preocupación y el temor, al llegar pasa a lado de Ryoma, ella lo mira con enojo y de reojo, y se detiene a lado de Sakuma, quien al verla llegar relaja la mirada…

-¿Y Rie?

-La enfermera está con ella… - dice con tranquilidad. - ¿Aun aquí? – les dice con desprecio a las tres.

-Ya nos vamos… - dice Hinato. – Me emociona la idea de que te vengarás… - dice con descaro. – Esperaré el día, Sakuma Ryusaki… - dice con hipocresía.

Las tres se van con tranquilidad, Tomoe las ve alejarse y Sakuma empieza a caminar hacia las canchas, en el camino recoge con la mano la pelota con la que golpearon a Rie, al tocarla la siente caliente, ella se extraña y sorprende. En eso llega Harumi corriendo…

-¡Sakuma! ¡Tomoe!...

-Harumi… - dice Tomoe aliviada. - ¿No pasó nada en la cancha con las principiantes? – pregunta algo preocupada.

-No… Todo bien… - dice Harumi algo pasmada. - ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunta con algo de temor.

-Si… Rie está en la enfermería… - dice Tomoe. – Unas chicas de Akagi llegaron a retarnos y para provocarnos la lastimaron…

-¿Qué? – dice estupefacta.

-Harumi, por favor… - dice Sakuma impasible. – Que las principiantes se encarguen de las canchas… - y se lleva consigo la pelota y se lo lanza a Harumi. – Te lo encargo mucho…

-Está bien… - y recibe la pelota, cuando Sakuma pasa por su lado, Harumi se sobre salta. - ¡Ahh! – y ve a su capitana alejarse, se acerca a Tomoe que veía a su capitana irse. - Sakuma está muy enfadada, realmente está molesta…

-Y no es para menos… - dice Tomoe con enfado. - Primero vienen a retarnos y luego lastiman sin ningún motivo a una de nuestras compañeras… Hasta yo estoy que hecho chispas… - dice cerrando en puño su mano derecha y levantándola amenazadoramente.

-No Tomoe… No… Sakuma… En verdad está muy molesta… - dice Harumi con un timbre de miedo y preocupación.

Tomoe al escuchar como lo dice Harumi, se preocupa, ya que sabe que Harumi tiene la habilidad especial de sentir el aura de todos, y la chica vio el aura totalmente roja y enorme de Sakuma…

-El fuego del dragón… ha despertado… - dice Harumi mirando a Tomoe, quien la mira sorprendida y luego sonríe…

-No lo creo… Está bien… tranquilízate…

En eso ve que Ryoma se encamina hacia la cancha donde aun seguían entrenando los demás chicos…

-Un momento Echizen…

Ryoma al escucharla, se detiene sin girarse hacia ella. Tomoe palmotea con delicadeza a Harumi para que vaya hacer lo que le dijo la capitana, Harumi se va trotando. Tomoe se acerca un poco a Echizen…

-Que sea la última vez que te vea aquí… No te acerques a nosotras…

-¿Y quién quiere estar a lado de unas chicas que aún les falta mucho…? – dice tajante.

-Hablo en serio, Echizen… Aléjate de Sakuma, suficiente daño le has causado en el pasado.

Ryoma voltea a verla, su cara denotaba tranquilidad y neutralidad desesperantes…

-No serás tu quien me lo impida…

-Escucha Echizen, Sakuma me contó todo lo que pasó, y ya la vi destrozada una vez, no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir, tú no eres bueno para ella, así que concéntrate en el equipo masculino y deja a Sakuma… ¿Crees que soy tonta para no ver lo que sucede? Insistes de presionar a Sakuma a pesar de todo…

Ryoma se queda callado, lo mejor era dejarlo así por el momento, hasta que la situación del equipo femenino mejore, luego de ver lo que le pasó a la pequeña titular, se dio cuenta que ambos equipos son iguales en todo y que las mujeres no son del todo un estorbo. Mira a Nakayama y continua con su camino, Tomoe al verlo alejarse suspira y se va corriendo hacia la enfermería.

En la escuela, Sakuma sale guardando su celular, en ese momento llega Tomoe…

-¿La viste? – pregunta desacelerando la corrida.

-Si… Chitose y Nami la acompañaron a su casa, las demás también ya se fueron… - dice Sakuma dejando escapar un suspiro y mirando su celular y presiona con fuerza el aparato.

-¿A quién llamaste? – pregunta Tomoe, temiendo la respuesta.

-A Ann… - dice ella con desgano.

-¿Ann? Sakuma… No me digas que… - dice con temor y asombro.

-Que mañana jugaré con ella, en doble el tenis callejero… - dice con decisión y apretando con fuerza el celular.

-Sakuma… - dice Tomoe apesadumbrada.

**Continuará…**

**----------------------**

LISTO! Ahora si, ya volví a ser la misma, creo que se me da por escribir momentos de tensión llenos de emoción, pero de todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado, el capitulo me salió mejor de lo esperado, espero que piensen igual… En el próximo capitulo… Tenis callejero, triunfo, dolor, acercamiento… O.O jejeje

Capitulo 12 – La Dupla Dorada de Japón

Jane!

Ya saben, sus review son muy importantes para los escritores, ya que animan y motivan, no me dejen de escribir, ya?

Bye bye

bxox


	12. Cap 12 La dupla dorada de Japón

Wiiiii! Ya acabé este capitulo que me salió muy entretenido, al menos tiene tenis, no se preocupen, a partir del próximo habrá mucho RyoSaku, yo también estaba impacientándome a que llegara a esta parte, sobre todo luego del torneo local jejeje no tienen ni idea de las cosas que haré pasar a los pobres personajes Jujuju… Muero por que llegue ese capítulo, estoy segura que les encantará…

Bueno, ahora los agradecimientos:

**Domo Arigatou: kaname-c, Aiko1504, karlyta, slamina, scooky, kira Echizen, punxy, ryosaku, jessy, Viridiana, darkwolf, angie, Clea everlasting, Kotori Yamanaka.**Muchas gracias chicas, por gustarles mi fic y aguantarme jejeje… Nee Jessy, sé que se trata del PoT, pero es que quiero poner las cosas en claro con respecto a la situación de Sakuma, ya que la chica se ha esforzado mucho sin motivo aparente hasta que recuerda el porque olvidó a Ryoma, por eso es que he puesto a las chicas como "protagonistas temporales" no te preocupes… Ahora que Ryoma está en el equipo, dará un giro de 360º. Y habrá mucho más RyoSaku, no teman que tengo listo casi todos los capítulos, solo que debo ordenar un poco más los diálogos. **¡A TODAS MIS LECTORAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!...**

**Disclaimer**: Como lo vengo diciendo, ya quisiera que los derechos me pertenecieran pero… así es la vida… Jojojo Pero ya dije Tezuka Kunimitsu si es mío (al menos en sueños) y también Yuu Shirota y Okiayu Ryuutarou (tmb en sueños XD) PoT ® Konomi sensei…

-------------

Capitulo 12 – La dupla dorada de Japón.

Suena el despertador, Tomoe se levanta con pereza y se estira, se sienta sobre la cama y mira el reloj recién apagado de su mesita de noche, ella se soba los ojos con pereza y vuelve a bostezar…

-Será hoy… - dice en voz baja. – Sakuma… - dice preocupada y se echa nuevamente con las manos en la cabeza y recuerda la conversación de ayer…

----Flash Back----

Sakuma sale guardando su celular, en ese momento llega Tomoe…

-¿A quién llamaste? – pregunta Tomoe, temiendo la respuesta.

-A Ann… - responde Sakuma con desgano y algo de enojo en su tono de voz.

-¿Ann? Sakuma… No me digas que… - dice con temor y asombro.

-Mañana jugaré con ella, en dobles en las canchas de tenis callejero… - dice con decisión y apretando con fuerza el celular.

-Sakuma… - dice Tomoe apesadumbrada. – Por favor… Reconsidéralo… Estás muy molesta y estar así no te deja pensar bien las cosas…

-No Tomoe… Ellas llegaron muy lejos, en primer lugar nunca debieron venir a retarnos y mucho menos lastimar a una compañera nuestra, eso si no se los perdono… - dice Sakuma aparentando tranquilidad.

-Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Pero está bien pasar por alto el temor por la directiva? Si ellos descubren que…

-No… Nadie irá a las canchas prohibidas… Así que… - dice Sakuma entrecortadamente.

-¿Ahí? – dice con real asombro y susto. – Pero esas canchas, ahí…

Sakuma se aleja a paso lento, Tomoe levanta la mirada con miedo…

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Sakuma, por favor… No te arriesgues…

-No pasará nada… - dice Sakuma volteando a verla, sonriendo. – Te agradeceré que no le digas de esto a nadie…

Tomoe se queda parada viendo como Sakuma se va alejando lentamente…

-----Fin F. B. ------

Tomoe abre los ojos de golpe…

-Tengo que ir a apoyarla, estarán ellas solas, necesitarán del apoyo de alguien, además que no tengo nada que hacer… - dice levantándose de un impulso.

Cuando iba a salir de su habitación, su celular suena…

-Seguro es Sakuma… Espero que lo haya recapacitado… - contesta el aparato. – ¿Aló?

-Buenos días Tomoe… - dice una voz suave de varón.

-¡Ah! Buenos días Nokoru… - dice ella sonrojándose.

Ya en la tarde, Tomoka, Chitose, Koutaro, Horio, Tomoe y Nokoru caminaban por los centros comerciales, Chitose y Tomoka iban alocadas a cada tienda de ropa que veían, ante la vergüenza ajena que pasaban sus amigos y parejas…

-Oye una ceja… ¿Desde cuando sales con Tomoka? – pregunta Tomoe con desinterés.

-Ella me dijo que no encontró a Echizen, por eso me invitó… - dice Horio de lo más normal.

Tomoe se pone la mano en la frente, Nokoru y Koutaro solo sonríen con una gotita en la cabeza avergonzados por la declaración de su compañero, Chitose sale con algunas bolsas al igual que Tomoka, y se los lanza a los chicos, quienes hacen malabares para que no se les caiga.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos por unos bocaditos? – propone Tomoka muy contenta.

-¡Si!...- la sigue Chitose. – Hacer compras, realmente agota, más que el tenis.

-Oye Chitose, no te parece que has exagerado con tus compras… - dice Koutaro con algo de timidez.

-Claro que no, mi querido bebé… - dice muy cariñosa. – Vamos, por aquí cerca queda un Snack muy bueno… - dice muy sonriente.

Todos están sentados en una linda tienda, cerca de un gran ventanal, comiendo helados, sándwiches y otros aperitivos, reían muy divertidos y pasando una tarde tranquila. Ryoma pasa frente a la vitrina, las coletas de Tomoka se levantan como si fueran alarmas y ella lo divisa…

-¡Pero si es el príncipe Ryoma!... – dice con alegría.

Todos levantan la mirada y la dirigen hacia donde mira Tomoka, quien sale corriendo a la velocidad de un cohete, Tomoe al ver que Tomoka lo mete a rastras, pone cara de pocos amigos… Nokoru se da cuenta, ya que sabe que a ella no le agrada el nuevo capitán…

-Tranquila… - le susurra sonriente. Tomoe al verlo se relaja, pero al llegar Ryoma, ella solo saluda con la mano volteando la mirada.

-Ya que el príncipe está aquí… Vayamos al cine… - dice Tomoka sujetando del brazo a Ryoma.

El príncipe de la frialdad solo la mira con cara de indiferencia… Cuando salió de su departamento, quería distraerse un rato en cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pero no era eso exactamente lo que tenía en mente… Y así, los siete chicos de Seigaku, Tomoka también ya que estudia ahí, se van al cine, ven una película de terror, Chitose siempre saltaba y gritaba abrazándose fuertemente a su enamorado rozando su parte delantera con el fuerte brazo del chico, por supuesto que Koutaro estaba tranquilo ya que conocía a Chitose y sus sustos, solo sonreía con naturalidad, Tomoe y Nokoru solo miraban atentos la película, Horio, Tomoka y Echizen, cada vez que este último quería salir corriendo porque estaba el pasillo a su costado, Tomoka lo agarraba de la mano y se la estrujaba sentándolo algo adolorido. Después de la película caminan en silencio, luego van al karaoke, Ryoma estaba de lo más aburrido escondía su mirada bajo la visera de su gorra, Horio le entrega el micrófono pero Ryoma al verlo con cara de poquísimos amigos, se ríe nerviosamente, Tomoe lo mira con fastidio y toma su gaseosa resoplando para sí misma… Eran más o menos las once y cuarto cuando salen del local y caminan por el centro, Tomoka del brazo de Echizen, quien trataba de alejarla, pero ella se colgaba con más fuerza, y cada vez que ella veía algo que le gustaba lo jalaba con ella. Cuando se detuvieron en una esquina, Chitose se aleja corriendo unos pasos…

-Aun no es tarde… ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a los demás? La próxima semana no podremos pasear, estaremos con las prácticas y los entrenamientos… Echizen debe saberlo mejor que ninguno… Vayamos a divertirnos todos… - dice con entusiasmo.

-Chitose… Después de lo que sucedió con Rie, dudo mucho que las demás quieran buscarla, ella debe estar descansando… - dice Tomoe con seriedad.

Chitose deja de sonreír lentamente, pero luego lo vuelve hacer…

-Justamente por eso… Rie debe estar muy mal por lo sucedido ayer… así que animémosla yendo a buscarla…

-Ay Chitose… - dice Tomoe algo cansada.

-No… Chitose tiene razón… En momentos de pesar, es cuando más unidos debemos estar… - dice Tomoka filosóficamente y con emoción.

Todos la ven y se quedan muy sorprendidos…

-A veces de su boca no solo salen gritos ensordecedores… - dice Tomoe con los ojos como platos.

-Aja… - dicen todos al unísono moviendo sincronizadamente la cabeza afirmando.

-Vayamos donde Sakuma… Ella terminará su turno dentro de poco… - dice Tomoka mirando la hora de su reloj pulsera.

Los demás se miran un tanto incómodos por la idea, Ryoma agarra mano de Tomoka y se zafa de su agarre…

-Disculpen… pero tengo otras… - y no termina, porque Tomoka sale corriendo con él jalándolo.

Llegan a la hamburguesería, justamente en la parte trasera de la tienda… Sakuma estaba rogando con las manos juntas hacia una persona que estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio…

-En serio mañana vendré y me quedaré toda la tarde en forma de compensación, pero por favor… Déjeme salir temprano… - dice inclinándose.

La persona que estaba detrás del escritorio y leía con mucho interés el periódico musita…

-A ver… ¿Y por qué la urgencia de salir temprano?

-Bueno… Verá… Es que tengo que… ¡practicar! Dentro de poco comenzarán los torneos locales, y deseo ganar… - dice Sakuma inclinándose nuevamente.

El sujeto baja el periódico y la mira con serenidad y neutralidad, luego resopla su cerquillo…

-Está bien… Además es un buen motivo, no te preocupes, no vengas mañana, pero espero que para el próximo sábado te puedas quedar, y cubrir completo el sábado que faltaste… - le recuerda arqueando una ceja.

Sakuma suda frío…

-Si… Si, así lo haré… - dice muy aliviada. – Nos vemos el viernes… - dice en forma de despedida y sale corriendo por la puerta trasera.

Tomoka dobla la esquina y ve que alguien sale corriendo de un callejón con una maleta de raquetas en la espalda, Ryoma no se había percatado por lo que era arrastrado…

-Esa era Sakuma… - dice Tomoka con seguridad.

-¿Ryusaki? – pregunta Ryoma extrañado.

Los demás llegan…

-¿Qué pasó Tomoka? ¿Por qué te detienes? – pregunta Chitose.

-Es que, estoy segura que Sakuma salió… - dice Tomoka mirando hacia la avenida.

-¿Sakuma? – pregunta Chitose con sorpresa. – Pero si ella no sale hasta la una de la madrugada… No lo creo…

Tomoe abre los ojos, luego relaja el rostro…

-_"Es verdad… Hoy… A la media noche se enfrentará con esas chicas de Akagi…" – _se dice mentalmente.

-Estoy segura… - dice Tomoka. – Voy a seguirla.

Tomoe se lo impide jalándola del brazo, ella la mira…

-¿Qué pasa Tomoe?...

-Si es Sakuma, pues déjala irse… Siempre la vemos, ella debe tener sus propias cosas por ahí… No es necesario irla a molestar… - dice Tomoe con seriedad.

Chitose la mira desconfiada…

-¿Tú sabes algo, Tomoe?

-¿Debería? – dice indiferente. – Simplemente dije que Sakuma debe tener asuntos, tal vez se ve con alguien a escondidas.

Ryoma al escucharla, siente un golpe en el pecho, pero no se inmuta. Tomoka se acerca a Tomoe…

-No lo creo… Ella es mi mejor amiga y me hubiera contado algo… - dice Tomoka segura.

-Pues no siempre se les cuenta todo a las mejores amigas, sobre todo si se corre el riesgo de que "por casualidad" se le escapa algo o sea una bocona… - dice Tomoe con desmán.

-¡Qué!... – exclama ofendida. – Yo no soy así… - reclama defendiéndose.

-En fin… - dice Tomoe dando por terminada la discusión.

-Pero si va a ver a alguien… Entonces porque llevaba su maleta de raquetas con ella… - dice Tomoka muy segura.

Tomoe se muestra nerviosa, y eso no pasa desapercibido por ninguno de los titulares, excepto de Horio y Tomoka. Chitose levanta la ceja derecha y se cruza de brazos…

-No es a alguien… ¿Qué sucede Tomoe? – dice muy seria.

-Nada, no sucede nada… - dice Tomoe caminando hacia la hamburguesería.

-Un momento… - dice Chitose cortándole el camino. – Si está pasando, y nos vas decir…

-No tengo porque decírselos, ella me hizo prometerlo… - dice con fuerza.

-Entonces si pasa algo. – dice Chitose con certeza.

-Pues… yo… - dice Tomoe dudando.

-Oye… ¿Sakuma no estará en problemas, verdad? – dice Tomoka muy preocupada.

-En realidad… es que… - dice Tomoe, bajando la mirada y presionando sus puños con fuerza, entonces siente el tacto calido de Nokoru sobre su hombro, ella lo mira y él afirma en silencio. Tomoe le sonríe y…

-Sakuma… Sakuma irá a las canchas de tenis callejero en la parte prohibida. – dice con aflicción. – Porque Ann se lo pidió y… por Rie…

Todos los presentes se quedan callados… Chitose empieza a correr…

-¡Chitose!... – llama Koutaro preocupado.

Pero no hace caso y empiezan a seguirla. Sakuma sale del baño femenino con su ropa de deporte, la maleta en el hombro derecho, y ve que hay mucha gente…

-Vaya… Todo para poner el punto de emoción que faltase. – dice sonriendo.

Se acerca a la cancha y ve que hay tanta gente como si se tratase de una competencia normal…

-Me sentiría bien si esto fuera legal, pero… - dice con pesadez.

-¡Sakuma!... – llama Ann del otro lado de las gradas.

Sakuma se reúne con su amiga, y ambas escanean con la mirada el ambiente…

-Se siente algo de presión, ¿verdad? – dice Ann.

-Si… Sobre todo porque no estamos acostumbras a este tipo de tenis. Para las dos, esta es la primera vez que venimos…

Ann afirma…

-¡Llegaron a tiempo!... – dice una voz muy conocida, Ann voltea a verla…

-Arisawa… - dice Ann molesta.

-¿Quién te acompañará en tu derrota? – dice la chica pelinegra.

-No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo… Arisawa… - dice Sakuma dando la vuelta hacia ellas.

Las tres chicas se sorprenden, pero luego Arisawa sonríe satisfecha…

-Bien… Muy bien Tachibana, Ryusaki… empecemos… - dice levantando la raqueta, y una gran ovación se hace escuchar por toda la cancha.

-Esto me recuerda a las luchas en los coliseos romanos… - dice Ann algo cohibida.

-Tranquila. Lo haremos bien, solo hagamos lo que sabemos y hemos venido hacer… - dice Sakuma.

Las dos capitanas sacan sus raquetas y las chocan entre sí…

-¡Por el triunfo! – dicen ambas féminas.

En las escaleras, Chitose llega y salta de tres en tres peldaños…

-¡Chitose espera! ¡Qué harás!... – pregunta Tomoe alcanzando a su compañera.

-Y encima preguntas… ¡Detener esta locura! – dice con decisión.

Y escuchan la ovación desde las canchas…

-Diablos… ¡Tengo que…! – pero Tomoe la jala del brazo.

-Ya es tarde… Solo tenemos que apoyarla…

-Debes estar bromeando. – dice Chitose molesta. – Sakuma no tiene que demostrarles nada a esas tipas, Sakuma está muy por encima de todos aquí…

-Pero Chitose… - dice Koutaro.

-OH Koutaro chan – dice la chica de cabellos de rayos azulinos. – Estoy tan enfadada…

-¿Pero acaso lo has olvidado, Chitose chan…? – pregunta Koutaro con una sonrisa serena.

-¿Ah? – exclama sorprendida.

-Es verdad. – dice Nokoru. – Es raro que ustedes que juegan a lado de Sakuma san se hayan olvidado.

-De la dupla dorada de Japón… - dicen ambos.

Tomoe y Chitose se sorprenden y luego sonríen…

-¡Claro!... – dice Chitose. - ¿Cómo olvidarlo?... – dice sonriendo.

-¿Dupla dorada?... – se pregunta Echizen, perplejo.

-Eso sucedió el año pasado… Si, yo también lo recuerdo, fue ahí donde Sakuma se lució y se hizo más fuerte… -dice Tomoka. – Es una pena que te lo hayas perdido príncipe Ryoma.

-Ustedes vayan, nosotros le hablaremos a Echizen… - dice Nokoru.

-Pero… - Tomoe iba a protestar.

-Está bien… Ve… - dice acariciando su rostro con amor y suavidad.

Tomoe y Chitose empiezan a correr subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres, Tomoka se queja por el mal físico que posee. Horio, Koutaro y Nokoru las ven subir, Ryoma iba a seguir, pero…

-Espera Echizen… - dice Nokoru. - ¿No quieres saber como es que Tachibana san y Ryusaki san, lograron convertirse en la dupla dorada?

Ryoma lo mira y con indiferencia mueve la cabeza afirmando, pero continua caminando, y al subir un peldaño…

-El año pasado, llegaron de improvisto una delegación de tenistas de Australia… - dice Koutaro también empezando a subir. – En esa época, Kazuma san fue derrotado por Sakuma, y recién el equipo femenino había ganado el torneo de Kantou, entonces, cuando a Chitose chan la invitaron a una convención de tenis, estos delegados se pusieron muy arrogantes y empezaban a molestar con sus comentarios, hubo varios que los habían desafiado pero fueron derrotados, una de ellas habían visto jugar a Sakuma y la había retado, pero ella no aceptó… - dice Koutaro sonriendo.

-¿Invitar a Ishida? – pregunta Ryoma desinteresado y algo extrañado.

-Jeje… Déjenme esto a mí… - dice Horio con aires de sabelotodo, se aclara la garganta. – Chitose san es la única hija de la familia Ishida y por lo tanto heredera de la más grande empresa de artículos deportivos de todo Japón. Por eso fue que le llegó la invitación y ella nos llevó a todos. Estuvo genial, fue un evento casi de porte internacional… - dice emocionado.

-Bájate de la nube Horio, eso ya pasó… - dice Ryoma con fastidio.

-Pero justamente fue ahí… donde todo empezó… - dice Nokoru, levantando la mirada hacia uno de los faroles que ilumina la cancha que se encuentra en la parte superior del parque…

-----Flash Back-----

En el auditorio del local donde se presentará a la delegación recién llegada, todos lucen emocionados por el suceso, diferentes periodistas y fotógrafos deportivos cubrían la nota con bastante ánimo, se les veía a los tenistas de Australia que tenía categoría, ya que hicieron una demostración limpia y elegante.

----- Fin F. B.-----

-Luego de eso, los australianos habían pedido una competencia solo como un espectáculo con diferentes jugadores japoneses, entre los 14 a 18 años, a Sakuma le llegó la invitación, Sumire sensei estaba de los más feliz, pero Sakuma no aceptó, ya que tenía otras cosas que hacer, además que no le llamaba la atención, lo que sucedía en verdad fue que Sakuma estaba entrenándose fuertemente con Sadaharu, pero el mismo entrenador la inscribió, ella simplemente lo aceptó de buena gana, no le quedaba de otra… - recordaba Nokoru.

-Entonces… Una de las jugadoras australianas, Zarela Luzinsky, la había retado abiertamente porque la vio jugar y quiso competir contra Sakuma, a la cual le llenaba de entusiasmo saber que una de las mejores la retaba, llegando ese día, Sakuma jugó con todo y la venció, Zarela estuvo muy molesta, así que le dijo para jugar en dobles, Sakuma se comprendía muy bien tanto con Tomoe como con Chitose, pero Zarela se lo puso más difícil, que tenía que ser por sorteo, que si no aceptaba entonces no la consideraría una de las mejores por no poder complementarse con facilidad, si se dice que es la mejor en Japón no tendría problemas… Sakuma aceptó y en el sorteo salió Ann Tachibana, para ese entonces ambas era muy contrarias y competitivas, y más porque en Kantou, Seigaku le ganó con una gran diferencia a Fudomine, y Ann estaba que echaba chispas. Zarela les dio solo tres días, Sadaharu san y Tezuka san las entrenaron y nada, la técnica de Ann era siempre atacar y aprovechar alguna equivocación del contrario, es de buscar oportunidades, en cambio Sakuma, es de juego elegante, preciso y veloz, Sadaharu tuvo la idea de que Sakuma estuviese en la parte derecha por lo que es diestra y Ann es zurda y por lo tanto al otro lado, cuando Tezuka y Sadaharu jugaron contra ellas, hubo un sin fin de errores y solo tenían un día para que ambas pudieran complementarse. Al llegar el día, Sakuma y Ann lucían muy tranquilas… - dice Koutaro, buscando con la mirada a su enamorada.

-Entonces… ¿Ganaron? – pregunta Echizen muy entusiasmado pero de manera normal.

-Si… Al principio perdieron dos juegos y el resto lo ganaron. Sakuma y Ann estaban decididas a ganar y para estar en más acuerdo, decidieron sacrificar dos tantos para poder complementarse. – dice Koutaro, abriendo un poco más los ojos al divisar a Chitose, los 4 caminan apresurados, llegan a la altura donde separan las canchas un pequeño murillo.

-Allá están… - dice Tomoe, mirando a ambas chicas conversar de lo más serias.

-Creo que llegamos a tiempo.- dice Horio.

-¡Será mejor que ambos no digan ni una palabra de esto!... – advierte Tomoe con fuerza, dirigiéndose a Tomoka y Horio.

-¡Seremos unas tumbas…! - claman ambos.

Ann mira por detrás de Sakuma…

-¡Ah!... – exclama sorprendida pero luego sonríe. – Al parecer tendremos barra. Mira…

-¿Cómo? – pregunta extrañada, voltea lentamente detrás de ella y se lleva una gran sorpresa. – Pero…

Sakuma corre hacia sus amigas…

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunta entre sorprendida y feliz.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar luego de esto, capitana… - dice una no muy Chitose.

-Lo sé… En serio se los iba a decir, pero no encontraba como decírselos. – dice Sakuma algo apenada.

-Por ahora no importa, ya me enteré lo que le hicieron a la dulce Rie… Sakuma, si pierdes, nunca te lo perdonaré… - dice Tomoka enardecida.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, claro que no perderé… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-Recuerda que también estás representando a Seigaku… - dice Ryoma apareciendo a lado de los chicos.

Sakuma lo mira seria y dándole la espalda…

-Ya lo sé… - y se va sonriendo, claro que no la ven.

Cuando Sakuma llega donde Ann, ella al verla…

-¿Y esa sonrisa Sakuma? Echizen te deseó buena suerte, ¿o qué?

-Algo así… - dice Sakuma mirando a sus adversarias, que se colocan en sus posiciones. – Ann… Hagámoslo bien.

-Claro… Como antes, como siempre… - dice sonriendo la capitana de Fudomine.

Un chico de polo negro y bermuda azul eléctrico se acerca y se sube al asiento del árbitro…

-¡El juego está por comenzar! ¡El que no juegue en este partido, lárguese de la cancha! ¡Ahora!

Arisawa se aleja y da una última mirada a sus compañeras, quienes le sonríen de manera confabuladora. El árbitro da inicio al partido…

-Por el lado izquierdo, ¡Kondaji y Himikiza!...

Y un gran griterío se escucha, dándoles ánimos y repitiendo sus apellidos con júbilo y casi adoración. Aquello sorprende a las chicas como a sus acompañantes, más Ryoma se queda tranquilo, mirando con atención a Sakuma, quien mira de reojo a ambos lados, sintiéndose muy incómoda, ella sacude la cabeza…

-_"No dejes que esto te presione, solo es tenis…" – _se dice así misma, Sakuma sopla para liberar un poco la tensión.

-Y por el derecho… ¡Ryusaki y Tachibana!... – dice con fuerza, pero nadie dice nada, es más se quedan mirando unos a otros.

-Esto no me gusta… - dice Tomoka muy nerviosa agarrando con fuerza la mano de Horio.

-Ay… Tomoka… Oye… haces daño… - se queja el titular de una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Tomoe con algo de temor.

-Koutaro chan… Esto no es bueno… - dice Chitose aferrándose al brazo de su enamorado.

-Tranquila… - dice Koutaro con una sonrisa amable y tranquilizante.

Ann mira que están siendo observadas como si fueran especimenes raros…

-Sakuma… Prepárate por si acaso… a correr… - dice la chica de cabellos cortos muy nerviosa.

-Espera Ann… Espera… - dice Sakuma con serenidad, mirando hacia todos lados.

Hasta que una voz dice con entusiasmo…

-¡La dupla dorada de Japón!... ¡Woooo!

Y el doble de gritos y ovaciones se escucha, Ann y Sakuma se quedan hechas unas tontas, mientras que los amigos que estaban fueran se asustan. Chitose salta a los brazos de Koutaro muy asustada, Tomoe y Nokoru retroceden unos pasos, Horio y Tomoka salen corriendo despavoridos, Ryoma los mira sonriendo, él se mantiene inalterable e inexpresivo ante las aclamaciones, hasta que…

-¡Oye Ryusaki, si ganas te invito a comer…!

-¡Ryusaki eres hermosa!...

-¡Ryusaki! ¡Te amo!

-¡Ryusaki se mi novia!...

Ante cada palabra que escuchaba, Ryoma de tranquilo pasaba a estar con furia contenida y la venita que se dilataba crecía cada instante, que no daría por tener su inseparable raqueta y repartir raquetazos a cada uno que miraba a la hermosa capitana de Seigaku, pero luego se detiene a pensar… ¿Por qué ha de estar molesto? No, no estaba molesto… estaba ¡celoso! Ryoma al darse cuenta de aquello se sonroja a más no poder, creyó que nadie lo había visto más estaba equivocado, ya que ese alguien simplemente sonríe con gusto.

El partido empieza, las rivales sacan, Kondaji es la que dispara, Sakuma y Ann se miran de reojo y corren de manera sincronizada una a lado de la otra en posición de ataque, Sakuma recibe, Himikiza conecta, Ann hace un tiro con efecto haciendo que Kondaji haga un saque cortado superior, Sakuma aprovecha y lanza un fuerte y veloz remate anotando los primeros 15 puntos, todos se maravillan al ver a la dupla dorada en acción, sus remates y saques son precisos y cronometrados, así ganan uno, dos, todo el partido. Las chicas de Akagi se muestran cansadas e incrédulas que hayan perdido de esa forma tan vergonzosa, en cambio Sakuma y Ann lucen tranquilas como si se hubiera tratado de una práctica, ambas chocan las manos…

-¡Victoria!... – se dicen

-¡Sakuma! ¡Ann! ¡Estuvieron increíbles!... – dice Chitose desde su lugar, muy contenta.

-¡Son las mejores!... – dice Tomoe muy feliz.

Sakuma y Ann sonríen, luego voltean a ver a las rivales que se levantan, ya que cayeron rendidas por el cansancio y la derrota…

-Ah… ah… ah… Eran muy fuertes… ¿Cómo es posible? – se pregunta Kondaji, la que siempre está a la izquierda de Arisawa.

-Ya… se me hacía conocido el apellido de ambas… Solo que no lo recordaba… - dice Himikiza, levantando un poco la cabeza hacia la dupla dorada.

-¡Levántense! ¡Dan pena estar ahí!... – dice Arisawa con rudeza y frialdad.

Las chicas bajan la mirada y se levantan lentamente, sus piernas y brazos les duele, pero más el corazón por esforzarse y no haber conseguido nada, ella iban donde su líder…

-¡Esperen!... – dice Sakuma desde el otro lado de la red.

-¡Ah! – exclaman las dos chicas asombradas.

-Fue un gran partido, ¿no les parece? Son muy buenas… - dice Sakuma extendiendo la mano derecha y sonriendo.

-Si… Aunque aún estoy molesta por lo que sucedió, pero en verdad que nos hicieron ver cuadritos por algunos instantes, en verdad que son muy buenas, espero con ansías el día del torneo… - dice Ann también extendiendo la mano derecha.

-Si… - dice Kondaji algo sonrojada y le estrecha la mano a Sakuma.

-Si que merecen el sobre nombre de la dupla dorada… Las he admirado desde el día que vencieron a las australianas… - dice Himikiza estrechando la mano de Ann.

-Entonces… ¿Nos veremos en el torneo local, verdad? – dice Sakuma.

-¡Claro…! – dicen las dos de Akagi.

Arisawa se acerca con sonrisa hipócrita y aplaudiendo…

-Bien… Lo hicieron muy bien…

-Arisawa san... – dicen con tono de temor.

-Chicas… Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer mañana… - dice con malicia.

-Si… - responden desganadas.

-Fue un placer… - dice Kondaji con pesar.

-Nos vemos… - dice Himikiza con algo de tristeza.

-¿Por qué se despiden como si no nos volviéramos a ver de nuevo? – pregunta Sakuma con extrañeza.

-Es que… - dice Kondaji…

-----Flash Back-----

Las tres chicas estaban en las canchas de su escuela, Arisawa lanza una toalla a cada una…

-Espero que sepan lo que sucederá si pasa algo mañana… - dice un tanto atemorizante.

-No tienes porque decírnoslo… - dice Kondaji. – Eso no sucederá…

-Mañana venceremos… Sea quien sea que se enfrente a nosotras, perderá… - dice Himikiza sonriendo con ironía.

-Bien… Sino, olvídense de jugar tenis… - dice amenazadoramente.

Las dos chicas temen ante las palabras de Arisawa…

-----Fin F. B.-----

-No… nada… - dice Himikiza sonriendo, como ocultando algo.

Arisawa medio sonríe maliciosamente… Sakuma y Ann se miran desconfiando de Arisawa…

-No sé Sakuma, algo no está bien… - dice Ann preocupada.

-No lo creo… Nosotras no perdimos, por lo tanto no tenemos que retirarnos de las competencias. – dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-Pero Sakuma… Ellas… tenían como miedo… - dice Ann.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que tienen que solucionar entre ellas, no podemos meternos… - dice Sakuma con algo de pesar.

Cuando se escucha dos golpes, Himikiza se agarraba la mejilla derecha, resentida por el dolor y Kondaji solo miraba hacia el suelo con vergüenza, en eso ven que Arisawa levanta la raqueta y con el borde golpe con fuerza la muñeca de Kondaji, ella cae adolorida, al ver esto, los chicos de Seigaku se quedan boquiabiertos, incluso Ryoma se sorprende por ver como la chica lastima las muñecas de las jugadoras… Sakuma y Ann al ver aquello se asustan…

-¡Detente!... – dice Sakuma con fuerza.

-¡No!... – dice Ann.

-Ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esto… - dice Arisawa con frialdad y sonriendo con maldad.

Las dos chicas de Akagi soportaban el dolor, Himikiza estaba llorando pero se mordía los labios para que su llanto no sea escuchado, cuando alguien detrás de Arisawa aparece y le sujeta de la muñeca deteniéndola, ella al sentir el agarre se sorprende y gira el rostro…

-Pero… Pero… ¡Hiromu sama…! - dice Arisawa sonrojada y anonadada.

-Suficiente, Arisawa. Ya recibieron su castigo, no es necesario que las dejes mancas… - dice con sonrisa sarcástica.

Sakuma y Ann se acercaron a las heridas para ayudarlas a levantarse… Sakuma al tomar a Kondaji…

-Fuyuwara san… ¿cómo es posible que permita esto? – pregunta indignada.

-Sakuma chan… Que gusto, de haber sabido que te enfrentabas a Arisawa hubiera venido a hacerte barra.

-¿Hiromu sama?... – dice Arisawa con los ojos abiertos y la voz entrecortada.

Hiromu se acerca a Sakuma soltando a Arisawa de golpe, Sakuma al verlo acercarse lo mira con la ceja fruncida…

-Sakuma chan… No me mires así… - dice como si fuera un niño travieso. - Es para la supremacía de nuestro equipo, no podemos tener entre nuestras líneas a jugadores y jugadoras mediocres. – dice mirando con desdén a Kondaji, ella baja la mirada.

-Pues no sé que clases de jugadores esperan, pero yo sí sé algo… Kondaji y Himikiza son unas buenas jugadoras de tenis, ambas dieron todo de sí para poder ganar… y lo más importante, es que se divirtieron… - dice Sakuma mirándolo fijamente.

-Si lo hubieran hecho, hubieran ganado. Eso quiere decir que no son buenas ni merecen estar en nuestro equipo. - dice Arisawa.

-Lo importante no es solo el hecho de saber jugar, es tener fuerza y corazón… ¿Escucharon? Corazón… - dice Sakuma mirando a ambos fijamente.

-Lo que tú digas… Pero para mí seguirás siendo una princesa… - dice Hiromu engreído y besando su mano.

Sakuma lo mira alejarse y ayuda a Kondaji a salir de la cancha. Arisawa sigue a Hiromu…

-Hiromu sama… ¿A ti te gusta Ryusaki? – pregunta temerosa.

-Claro, no hay mujer más hermosa y excelente jugadora como ella, Ryusaki es el tipo de chica que me vuelve loco y es la única que me interesa. Creí en ti Arisawa, creí que serías capaz de derrotarla, para que ella venga a mí buscando consuelo… - dice entre burlón y decepcionado, camina hacia fuera del lugar.

Arisawa se queda parada, estupefacta por lo que escuchó de Hiromu, se sentía como una grandísima tonta, ella estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de llamar su atención, pero la rabia y el descontrol se apoderaron de ella, saca su raqueta negra con cuerdas doradas, presiona con fuerza el mango y lanza la pelota con una potencia increíble, el mismo tiro con el que lastimó a Rie. Ryoma se da cuenta…

-¡Sakuma!

Ella gira la mirada, pero la pelota que venía a una velocidad de un cometa envuelta en un aura roja llameante dirigiéndose a ellas, Ryoma corre hacia Sakuma, pero ella lanza a la desvalida Kondaji hacia él, pero muy tarde, la pelota la golpea con fuerza en la espalda, desatando su larga trenza, y mientras la empuja la pelota sigue girando en su espalda. Sakuma cae de cara logrando protegerse con su antebrazo derecho, Tomoe y Chitose salen al encuentro de su capitana con temor que le haya ocurrido algo malo, Ryoma deja sentada en el suelo a Kondaji, los tres llegan ante la figura de larga cabellera revuelta tirada en el suelo sin moverse, la pelota se aleja rebotando a unos centímetros del cuerpo…

-¡Sakuma!... – llaman las dos titulares de Seigaku al llegar.

-Levántate Sakuma… - pide Chitose con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ann y los demás ven como Sakuma empieza a moverse desde donde estaban, Koutaro y Nokoru al ver que Sakuma se levanta con ayuda de sus amigas y se sienta, haciendo mueca de dolor en su hermoso rostro…

-¿Sakuma? – pregunta Tomoe preocupada.

-Háblanos, di algo amiga… - dice Chitose casi en llanto.

-Amiga… - dice Sakuma con esfuerzo y luego sonríe levantando un poco la cabeza, Sakuma jadeaba, el dolor era muy fuerte, pero ella no quería preocupar a nadie.

-Vamos… Arriba… - dice Ryoma tendiéndole la mano.

Sakuma mira la mano y reconoce muy bien la voz…

-No soy… débil… - dice ella levantándose con la ayuda de sus amigas que la sostienen de ambos brazos, luego de estar en pie, Sakuma camina con dirección a Arisawa, ésta la ve acercarse perpleja, se supone que no debería estar en pie.

Sakuma se acerca a Arisawa…

-¿Esto es lo que tienes? – le dice en tono altanero. - Pues esto no te servirá en ningún lado, solo en las calles, y eso no te llevará a donde deseas… ¿De qué te sirve la libertad, si nadie te verá disfrutarla?... – dice seria e imperturbable.

Arisawa la ve alejarse con una sonrisa fingida, cuando todos los amigos de Sakuma y las chicas se retiraron, Hiromu en un lado oscuro del lugar cachetea a Hinato, haciendo que ella caiga de espalda…

-¡Eres estúpida o que!... – regaña enfurecido.

-Pero… Hiromu sama… - ruega Hinato con los ojos lagrimosos. – Eso lo hice por ti… Solo por ti…

-Pues no te salió como esperabas, crees que ese ataque debilitaría a Sakuma chan, sí que estás soñada… Eso no hizo más que encender su espíritu competitivo…

Arisawa se levanta de golpe…

-Pues no parece que le intereses…

-Já… - exclama desinteresado. - ¿Y? No importa, además, cuando lleguen las locales y me enfrente al tal Ryoma Echizen, ella verá que soy el mejor…

-Hiromu sama… - dice ella entristecida.

-¿Y si piensas que estás a la altura de la emperatriz? Entonces estás mal de la cabeza… - dice con sarcasmo malicioso, pone las manos en los bolsillos y se retira riendo burlonamente.

Arisawa se levanta y se queda en plena oscuridad…

Sakuma estaba caminando por las calles solitarias, camino a su departamento…

-_"Ya no aguanto el dolor… Pero…" – _levanta un poco la mirada cansada. – _"No falta mucho para llegar a mi departamento…" – _y suelta un suspiro pesado, ella sigue caminando hasta llegar al frontis del edificio, ella lo mira con pesar y suspira, justo cuando sube un escalón sale el portero…

-¿Señorita Ryusaki?

Sakuma se yergue de golpe…

-¿Sí?... – pregunta nerviosa.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Todo perfecto… - dice mostrando el pulgar de la derecha.

-Bueno… - dice no del todo convencido. - ¿Sabe? El ascensor ya fue reparado…

-_"Gracias al cielo…" – _piensa aliviada, se dirige rápidamente al ascensor, no sin antes agradecerle al portero, una vez dentro, deja caer la pesada maleta, la sentía más pesada que nunca, ella se soba la parte de atrás de su hombro derecho. – Me quema… - dice en voz baja, al llegar a su piso, ella sale jalando la maleta. – Solo… un poco más… - dice caminando arrastrando los pies, al doblar para llegar a su puerta. – Solo quiero meterme a la tina y darme un buen baño de agua caliente, tal vez con eso me calme algo el dolor… Ni con todos los entrenamientos de Sadaharu san, me había dolido tanto. El tiro de Arisawa… si que me remeció hasta los dientes. – dice en son de burla y saca la lengua, en eso siente un punzón. – Ay… - en eso ve a alguien sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda a lado de la puerta. - ¿Alguien? ¿A está hora? ¿Abuela?... – se pregunta extrañada, pero al llegar a la puerta su sorpresa es muy grande. - ¡Echizen!...

El joven estaba profundamente dormido y ni cuenta de la presencia de Sakuma, quien lo mira completamente sorprendida…

**Continuará…**

**-------------**

Bueno, y hasta aquí… ¿Qué les pareció? Interesante, emocionante, patético, aburrido… Espero sus reviews que me dan más ánimo de continuar escribiendo y desatando más y más ideas de mi cabecita loca jejeje… Como que las cosas se han enfriado entre Saku y Ryoma nee?

Pronto el próximo capitulo, que aun ni se que titulo llevará, pero… Ryoma de enfermero… uuuy!

Mata nee!


	13. Cap 13 Vaya Fin de Semana

Hola! Gomene por la s demora, sé que algunas de ustedes me deben de estar esperando con una soga para colgarme jijiji, pero ya no tienen que esperar más, el capítulo 13 ya está aquí, tan larga como siempre… Este capitulo está dedicado a todas mis fieles y queridas lectoras, en forma de compensación a los otros capis en donde no hubo mucho o nada de RyoSaku, es mi forma de reivindicarme por hacer pelear a esta adorable parejita…

Ahora los agradecimientos… ¿Qué sería de mí y mi fic sin ustedes? Ya que forman una parte muy importante de mi escritura, porque gracias a sus críticas y consejos, este fic lo voy mejorando… ¿Ustedes que dicen?

**Domo Arigatou: ** **Darkwolf**: como dije lineas más arriba, espero que aquí encuentres algo de emoción ya que me salió algo movido nuestro querido Ryoma jajaja, lee y te darás cuenta… **Sccoky**: Jajaja, a mi también me gusto esa nueva modalidad que le puse a Tomoka, y no te preocupes que este capítulo te va a encantar… **Karlyta: **Gracias por el apoyo, y decir que es uno de los mejores.. En verdad que me hace que el espíritu y la imaginación cobren fuerza jeje… **Viridiana: **Siiii también las detesto, pero a las finales son buenas, jejeje Ryoma de enfermero… jejeje siiiiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiii me encantó esa idea, aunque… mejor lee este capítulo y espero que me des una buena opinión jijiji, lo hice de todo corazón … Y tu… cuando actualizas… mi también querer leer tu fiiiiiic O ! **Slamina:** Aquí está… Shi shi shi… No te preocupes quien ve a sonreír a Ryoma, aquí lo pongo pero veamos si te das cuenta tu de quien se trata jojojojo (que mala soy) Lee este capítulo, seguro que te va a gustar muchísimo… **ceci-usui: **Gracias por leer mi fic y que te haya gustado, lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para expresar la gran admiración que siento por esto lindísimos personajes… Espero que continúes leyendolo… ;) **jessy: **Jajajaja Sorry por la demora, pero ya está aquí el capitulo 13, que sé te va a encantar. Bueno, tu memoria no te falla, pero Sakuma también aclaró que aquello de que la vencieran era solo un mal entendido que se difundió por "casualidad" jejeje pero no te preocupes que Ryoma y Sakuma aun tienen un partido sin concluir, el que se quedaron hasta las 11 de la noche jajaja, y no te preocupes amiguita que este fic tiene para rato… Gracias por el incentivo de transformarte en Tomoka… NOOOOO! Jajaja **Arashi Shinomori**: Ay amiga, ya te deje un review y conteste el tuyo, no te preocupes seguro que todo te irá bien, y gracias por el apoyo constante que me brindas, y este es el primer capitulo en donde pondré en aprietos a ambos jugadores jajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado el doble de Saku y Ann, era algo que tenía que poner, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado… **punxy: **Siiiiiii esos fans un tanto desesperados no podían faltar, y más si eran para moverlo un poco a Ryoma jajaja, habrá más RyoSaku no te preocupes por eso… **Lizirien: **No te preocupes, lo importante es que no te pierdas ni un capitulo de mi fic D, si el capitulo anterior te gustó pues este te va a encantar, me salió todo a pedir de boca… **ryosaku: **Muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento, que bueno que te gusten todos mis capítulos, los hago con mucho cariño y este sé que te a va agradar muchísimo… **Kisumo-chan: **Estoy un poco cansada porque estoy en un proyecto si todo me sale bien tendré mi propio negocio DDDD, jejeje no te preocupes que voy a seguir escribiendo, este fic tiene para más y lee… lee… que este capi 13 te va a encantar… **javiisi: **Gracias por los ánimos, jejeje tuve que imaginármelo hasta en sueños a Ryoma para que haga un buen papel de enfermero, claro sin dejar de ser él mismo jajaja te vas a divertir verlo en ese papel por no decir papelón jajajaja, espero que te gusté, aunque sé que si… jijiji **naru-san: **Oh amiga en serio, me haces sonrojar DD, no es para tanto, solo quiero que todos y todas estén a gusto con mis escritos y sean del agrado de la mayoría, además quiero compartir esta afición que es el de escribir hasta que nuestra imaginación no dé para más XDDD, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, nos leemos… **Kotori Yamanaka: **Gracias! Lee este capítulo que seguro te fascinará… DDD Entre Ryo y Saku aun falta para que suceda algo en serio, pero puede que suceda algunas cosillas por ahí XDDD… **Manxxita: **Oh nueva lectora, que emoción y justo cuando estaba a punto de actualizar jejeje… Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado… Uuuyyyy siiii Ryoga también está para la olla… shiiiiiiiiii jijijiji… **Kaname-C: **Hola DD Justo cuando estaba por subirlo, me llega tu review, jejeje seguro este capi también será de tu agrado, ya me parecía raro que no me dejarás algo, llegaste justo a tiempo… Puedes creer que soñé a Ryoma de enfermero, pero sin que perdiese su "toque" jeje…

Y bien… A partir de ahora les responderé por aquí, es más cómodo, aunque creo que para la próxima los agradecimientos los dejo para el final, para no hacerlas esperar más con el comienzo del fic… Ahora si señoritas… Pasen a leer mi fic ;)

-----------------

Capitulo 13 – Vaya fin de semana.

Sakuma ve a alguien sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda a lado de la puerta. - ¿Alguien? ¿A está hora? ¿Abuela?... – se pregunta extrañada, pero al llegar a la puerta su sorpresa es muy grande. - ¡Echizen!...

El joven estaba profundamente dormido y ni cuenta de la presencia de Sakuma, quien lo mira completamente sorprendida e incrédula de que la única persona que menos esperaba ver estuviera en la puerta de su departamento. Sakuma saca las llaves y abre, pero Ryoma no se inmuta, Sakuma deja la maleta adentro y sale nuevamente, pero nada, Sakuma resopla su cerquillo y pone en blanco los ojos, haciendo un poco de fuerza se arrodilla a lado de Ryoma…

-Echizen… Echizen… - llama con insistencia, pero no recibe respuesta, entonces Sakuma agarra del brazo a Ryoma y lo mueve un poco. - ¡Echizen! ¡Despierta Echizen!...

Ryoma abre los ojos, pestañea un poco al ver el rostro de Sakuma y con tono indiferente…

-Te has demorado…

Sakuma se siente ofendida y molesta…

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? – dice sin ocultar su incomodidad y molestia de verlo ahí.

Ryoma se da cuenta del fastidio de Sakuma y sonríe disimuladamente…

-Tomé el camino más largo para hacer tiempo hasta que llegarás, y veo que has venido sola. – dice mirando detrás de ella.

-Ya te dije Echizen… No soy…

-Débil… Pues lo sigues siendo si demuestras que lo que te digo te molesta. – dice tajante.

Sakuma resopla molesta, se levanta bajando un poco el rostro para que no la vea hacer mueca de dolor, y entra a su departamento…

-Has lo que quieras… - dice Sakuma sin mucha importancia.

-Siempre lo hago… - responde en voz baja el chico de ambarinos ojos.

Sakuma va a la pequeña cocina, del refrigerador saca una botella de agua y trata de tomarlo pero siente un punzón muy fuerte entre la espada y el omoplato, no puede levantar el brazo para tomar el líquido, así que empieza a revisar cada uno de los cajones y alacenas de la mini cocina en eso ve de reojo que Ryoma está en la puerta mirándola, ella suspira…

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunta cansada.

-¿Qué buscas? – pregunta de manera áspera.

-Un sorbete… - dice concentrada en buscar. – Estoy segura que los vi por aquí… - se dice revisando cajón por cajón.

-Solo quería saber como está tu espalda, el tiro de esa chica fue muy parecida a la que hirió a Aoshima.

Sakuma voltea a verlo, sorprendida pero luego relaja la mirada…

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar… - dice de manera automática. - ¡AH! Lo encontré… - dice Sakuma al ver una bolsa con varios sorbetes de colores detrás de unas tazas, ella coge uno y lo pone en un vaso, ella se sirve el agua y lo toma con gusto…

-Que bien se siente… - dice sonriendo, pero le aqueja de nuevo la espalda. – Ay… - dice en voz baja, pero fue suficiente para que Ryoma se de cuenta…

-¿Tu espalda?

-Estoy bien… - dice tranquila. – No hay nada que un baño de agua caliente no remedie.

-Si tú lo dices… - dice neutral. - Entonces no te molesta que la revise… - dice sereno.

-¿Qué? – pregunta más que sorprendida.

-Que quiero ver tu espalda… - dice Ryoma de manera apacible.

Sakuma arquea una ceja…

-Debes estar bromeando… ¿Acaso eres médico? No… - responde sarcástica. – Me duele solo un poco, ¿bien, me molesta… pero mañana pasaré todo el día en casa, debo cuidarme, el lunes practicaremos y no me voy a dejar vencer por ti… - dice cortante, y se encamina al pasillo que lleva a los cuartos.

-¿Hasta cuando con esto? – pregunta Ryoma presionando los dientes.

Sakuma se gira un poco para verlo de reojo… Ryoma la mira y se acerca un poco a ella…

-¿Hasta cuando con las competencias entre nosotros?

-Ambos somos tenistas, a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo, nuestras habilidades nos hacen competir y ver quien es mejor…

-Lo entiendo Sakuma, pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero…

-No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre… - dice ella con voz áspera y frunciendo las cejas. – Echizen…

Ryoma suspira cansado…

-Te sigues comportando como una débil e insegura chica que no desea que la vean tal como es… - dice Ryoma provocándola.

-¿A quién le dices débil, engreído? – dice ella levantando un cojín que estaba en el suelo, pero al hacerlo, lo suelta y ella retrocede un poco tocándose el hombro derecho. – Diablos… - murmura fastidiada.

-¿Me vas a dejar ver? – dice Ryoma poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-¡Claro que no!... – dice Sakuma resentida por el dolor.

-Mujeres… - masculla fastidiado.

Sakuma ve que Ryoma se acerca peligrosamente a ella…

-¿Qué… pretendes? – dice entre nerviosa y molesta.

-¿Tú qué crees? – dice en tono pícaro.

-Ni de broma Echizen… - replica Sakuma mirándolo con un poco de temor.

Echizen y Sakuma forcejean, hasta que logra agarrar su mano derecha entonces Ryoma la jala hacía él, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, levanta un poco su polo…

-Ayy… - exclama Sakuma con profundo dolor.

-¿Ah? – exclama Ryoma sorprendido, luego levanta un poco y se sorprende.

-Me quema Ryoma… Me quema, me duele… ¿Por qué? – dice ella casi llorando.

-Es que… Sakuma… Tu espalda… en tu espalda hay una herida. – dice Ryoma con preocupación.

-¿Cómo? Pero… ¿cómo es posible? – dice alarmada. – Entonces… - y recuerda el golpe y que al momento de que la pelota le llegó empezó a girar y un gran ardor empezó a sentir pero el dolor pudo más. – Si… eso fue. Supongo que… debo darte la razón. – dice ella sentándose frente a Ryoma y la mirada en el suelo, apenada.

-¿Dónde está el botiquín? – pregunta regresando a su anterior carácter.

-En la gaveta a lado del teléfono… - dice adolorida.

Ryoma se levanta y se dirige al lugar señalado, luego, se ve que Sakuma tiene el polo levantado y Ryoma le pasaba un desinfectante, él buscaba algo…

-¿Y las venditas?

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya no hay? – pregunta Sakuma sorprendida.

-No te parece que si hubiera no te preguntaría… - dice irónico.

-No empieces Echizen… - dice molesta. – Ya no importa… - dice ella poniéndose de pie. – Me daré un baño de agua caliente, siempre es lo mejor…

-¿Según quién? – pregunta mofándose. - ¿Tú? – y sonríe burlón.

-Ay… No sé para qué me molesto contigo… Nunca cambiarás… - dice con pesar.

-Iré a buscar… Mientras date el baño ¿qué dices…? - dice con tranquilidad.

-Oye Echizen, ya son más de las dos de la mañana…

-Estás son las llaves. – dice cogiendo un juego que había colgado en la puerta.

-Si. Pero… ¿Me estás escuchando? – reclama molesta.

-Ya vuelvo… - y sale sin más.

Sakuma se queda parada hecha una tonta…

-Ni siquiera me miró… - dice atontada. – Ese Ryoma… - y sonríe, entonces ella sacude la cabeza. – OH no Sakuma Ryusaki… Te prometiste que lo olvidarías, y que lo harías tragar sus palabras, además… - baja la mirada. - Él no regresó a Japón por ti, solo… para cumplir una promesa a Kunimitsu san… - se dice con pesar, presionando el puño derecho. – Por un lado es bueno que haya regresado, Seigaku necesita de alguien como él para que volvamos a tener el prestigio y la fuerza que teníamos… - levanta la mirada dirigiéndola a la puerta. - He visto que los chicos no son tan malos, como creían algunos, en realidad no lo son, simplemente que les faltaba alguien que los supiera guiar y liderar, y esa persona es Echizen, y con la experiencia que tiene Echizen seguro que lograrán sorprender a más de uno. Definitivamente, el torneo local estará lleno de sorpresas, este año, Seigaku obtendrá el triunfo… Claro que si… - dice entusiasmada. – Ya quiero que llegue el día del torneo. ¡Ah!... Será mejor que me meta de una vez al baño, sería muy vergonzoso que Echizen me viera en bata de baño nuevamente… - dice totalmente sonrojada y con las cejas fruncidas. – Ni de broma… - se regaña y entra a su cuarto.

Ryoma abre la puerta…

-¡Ya volví!... – pero no escuchó respuesta, así que supuso que Sakuma estaría en el baño, esta vez estaría preparado para verla en bata de baño, no se comportaría como un completo estúpido como la vez anterior. – Aunque fue divertido… - dice Ryoma esbozando una media sonrisa y recuerda el rostro sonrosado y avergonzado de Sakuma cuando él la vio luego de que ella saliera del baño la primera vez que vino a su departamento y rie por lo bajo.

En eso se escucha a Sakuma gritar, Echizen corre hacia el cuarto de baño…

-¡Sakuma! ¿Qué pasa? – y se queda con los ojos más abiertos que plato tendido.

Otro grito aún más fuerte se escucha por todo el edificio y este se remece, luego vemos a Sakuma con una raqueta en la mano, estaba cruzada de brazos lucía muy molesta sonrojada, Ryoma estaba al frente de ella con una gran mano roja en su mejilla derecha, ambos sentados en la mesa del comedor, Ryoma miraba de reojo a Sakuma…

-Pero te digo…

-Cállate…

-Sakuma…

-Ryusaki…

-Sakuma…

-Que me llames por mi apellido… - responde muy molesta.

-Si quiero te llamo por tu nombre y punto, allá tú si quieres llamarme por mi apellido, pero estoy acostumbrado que me llames por mi nombre y yo llamarte por el tuyo… - dice perdiendo la paciencia, golpea la mesa y se levanta de la silla.

Sakuma lo mira asombrada por su comportamiento, es la primera vez que lo ve perderla frente a ella, mejor dicho, con ella, baja la mirada y se levanta…

-Pues… supongo que… me extralimité, no debí golpearte de esa manera… - dice arrepentida, pero luego frunce las cejas… - ¡Pero tú tienes la culpa de haber entrado así!

-Y es la tercera vez que me das una cachetada, espero que no se vuelva una costumbre… dice medio burlón sobándose la mejilla golpeada, pero luego la mira. - Te digo Sakuma, creí que estabas en problemas, ese grito me alarmó… - dice Ryoma levantando un poco las cejas, se veía que decía la verdad, Sakuma arquea la ceja derecha incrédula…

-De acuerdo… Está bien… Te voy a creer… Además, estoy segura que no se repetirá en el futuro, ¿verdad?

Ryoma afirma en silencio. Sakuma suspira…

-Bueno… Mira la hora que es… - y ella bosteza delicadamente.

-Tengo que colocarte esto… - dice mostrándole la gasa y el esparadrapo. – No había las vendas que necesitaba, así que con esto será suficiente. – dice neutral.

-Pero… - dice Sakuma sorprendida.

-El baño solo limpió la herida… Sakuma, estoy cansado y me muero de sueño. Acabemos de una buena vez con esto… - dice secamente.

Sakuma se siente ofendida ante el comportamiento de su compañero de clases…

-Si estás cansado, puedes irte, la puerta está muy cerca y abierta… Yo puedo cuidarme sola. – decía ella mientras camina hacia él y le arrebata de mala manera la bolsa donde contenía.

-Quisiera verlo… - dice burlón y cruzándose de brazos.

Sakuma lo mira enojadísima, ella pone la bolsa en la mesita del centro de la pequeña salita, ella se arrodilla en la alfombra, pone a un lado su larga cabellera humedecida y se baja la larga bata hasta descubrir toda la espalda, sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo pero el orgullo y el no dejarse doblegar por la imponente presencia del príncipe del tenis la hacían comportarse así, pero no podía hacerlo sola… Sakuma cierra los ojos…

-E…

En eso, siente unas manos calidas untar la crema con delicadeza sobre la herida, Sakuma siente el ardor cuando la crema es pasada por lesión, presiona más la bata y trata de aguantar el grito y el llanto. Ryoma se da cuenta de eso…

-Si quieres llorar hazlo…

-No… Frente a ti menos… - dice aspirando con fuerza por la nariz.

Ryoma sonríe, corta un pedazo de la gasa y se lo coloca, Sakuma se mueve un poco hacia delante reaccionando por el dolor…

-No seas bebé, Sakuma, ya estoy acabando… - dice Ryoma seco poniendo el esparadrapo, él pasa los dedos sobre la banda adhesiva y su dedo logra tocar la piel de Sakuma, sintiéndola suave, calida, acerca un poco el rostro hacia la desnuda y blanca espalda de la joven tenista, ya que desde hace rato un aroma lo embriagaba y aspira con suavidad, no estaba seguro del porque se atrevió hacer aquello, él no era así, pero… Sakuma Ryusaki, lo volvía loco, lo reconocía, pero hasta qué punto…

Sakuma se estremece al sentir que las manos de Ryoma acarician su espalda, iba a protestar, pero…

-Te han hecho mucho daño… - dice mirando la espalda de su acompañante, mira que por la región de la herida hay una gran hematoma de un rojo medio violáceo, él pasa su mano derecha acariciando la espalda bajando lentamente, frunce las cejas con rabia contenida.

Sakuma levanta la cabeza pero no voltea a verlo, entonces siente que las manos de él la sujetan de la cintura y la jalan lenta y suavemente hacia el fuerte torso de él, ella se deja llevar, por alguna extraña sensación en ese momento no quería protestar, hablar, menos pensar…

A la mañana siguiente, un sonido muy conocido pero diminuto se escucha de un aparato pequeño, de entre las sábanas sale un brazo largo y blanco a apagar el aparato, luego vuelve a meterla, nuevamente suena el despertador pero con un sonido ruidoso y cada vez el volumen va en ascenso hasta que Sakuma se destapa de mala gana y al querer levantarse…

-Ayyy… - se queja doblando la espalda hacia delante. – Duele…

Entonces recuerda lo que sucedió anoche, la competencia, su encrucijada por llegar a casa y…

-¡Echizen!... – exclama asustada, ve que aun luce con la bata, pero esta estaba bien sujeta por el cinturón de tela en un lazo.

-Ya voy… - dice abriendo la puerta media cerrada con una bandeja en las manos, trayendo el desayuno. – ¿Desde temprano ya gritas, Sakuma?

-¿Qué pero…? – dice totalmente confundida.

-Sí que tienes el sueño muy pesado… - dice Ryoma dejando la fuente a un lado de la cama y sentándose a su lado. – No fue fácil traerte hasta aquí, temía que si te despertabas ibas ir contra mí nuevamente, traté de despertarte pero nada, no tuve de otra que traerte cargada en mi hombro, tu herida justamente está en media espalda así que traerte en brazos sería imposible, te recosté boca abajo para que durmieras cómodamente. – decía de lo más normal sin hacer gestos en su apuesto rostro.

Sakuma pestañeaba varias veces al escuchar atentamente al chico frente sí, ella sacude la cabeza y relaja la mirada y levanta la ceja de manera burlesca…

-Tú no eres Echizen… Habla… ¿Qué has hecho con él? ¿Ah?

-¿Ah?... – dice mirándola sin entender.

-Está bien… - dice ella tratando de contener la risa, cuando lo ve nuevamente, se da cuenta que no lleva la misma ropa de la noche anterior. – Oye… ¿Te has cambiado de ropa?

-Pues si… Fui a mi departamento, te dije que no vivo muy lejos, además que tenía que ver a mi amigo, no podía dejarlo solo… No he regresado para allá desde la tarde, tenía que darle de comer…

-¿Darle de comer… a tu amigo?... – pregunta confusa.

-Si… ¿No recuerdas a mi gato Karupin? – dice Ryoma normal.

-Ah… Jejeje… Disculpa… No lo recordaba… ¡Cierto! Me contaste que vives solo con tu gato… - ella mira hacia la fuente con nostalgia. – Al menos no estás solo… - dice sonriendo y en voz baja.

Ryoma la mira y se da cuenta que a pesar de que el departamento se siente rodeada por una calidez infinita, también habita la soledad, y eso que ellos dos están presentes…

-Me dices que la entrenadora Sumire sale de vacaciones… ¿Tan largas son?

Sakuma mueve la cabeza afirmando mientras pasa el pedazo de pan que mordió…

-Sí, a veces se ausenta tres meses como máximo, tal vez no esté aquí para las competencias locales, pero si para Kantou…

-Estás muy confiada de que lograrán llegar a las regionales… -

-¡Claro!... – dice luego de tomar de jugo de naranja. - ¡Lo último que se pierde es la fe y la confianza! Es nuestro último juego en la secundaria, todas nos hemos esforzado para ganar… - dice entusiasta. – Sea quien sea… Vamos a ganar… - dice con decisión.

-¿Y Akagi? – pregunta un tanto serio.

-Akagi… - dice levantando la mirada hacia el techo. - ¿Qué hay con Akagi? – pregunta sonriendo.

Ryoma tiene una gota al ver la cara sonriente y despreocupada de la joven capitana…

-¿Acaso no vas a tomar medidas contra ese equipo? – pregunta un tanto inquieto y curioso.

-¿Medidas? Pues… no… - dice totalmente confiada.

-¿Y lo de ayer? ¿Acaso no vas hacer nada por lo que te hicieron? – pregunta un tanto irritado.

-Por supuesto que no… - dice tranquila y sonriente.

-Sakuma… - dice sorprendido.

-Ryoma no hay problema, además lo de la herida me lo hice yo misma… Yo me lo busqué al ir a ese lugar, aunque me advirtieron que no fuera… No es culpa de nadie, solo mía… - dice sonriendo con afabilidad.

-¿Entonces? – dice sonriendo el chico de ojos dorados.

-Pero mi consciencia está tranquila, no hay porque ponerse a la defensiva por lo sucedido ayer, esto no hubiera sucedido si hubiese puesto mi sentido común ante la rabia que me carcomía por lo que le hicieron a Rie, y no solo eso, sino que creía que eran malas, pero… cuando jugué contra Kondaji y Himikiza, me di cuenta que ellas jugaban bien no porque las obligasen, realmente ellas disfrutaban jugar tenis, y eso no pude pasar por alto, por eso di lo mejor de mí, aunque… a ellas aún les faltaba mucho… - dice sonriendo divertida.

Ryoma levanta la ceja, no entendía la manera de pensar de Sakuma, pero conociéndola, así era ella, siempre positiva tratando de solucionar las cosas a su manera, dulce, generosa, calida, en eso él siente que sus mejillas arden, él se levanta de inmediato sin mirarla…

-Voy a limpiar la cocina.

Sakuma ante la acción realizada por Ryoma y lo dicho por éste, se sorprende con la tostada en la boca, ella solo mueve la cabeza y musita afirmativamente. Ryoma antes de cerrar la puerta…

-Ya que no puedes hacer mucho… Yo cocinaré… - y cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Cocinar? – dice Sakuma con los ojos como platos incrédula.

Más avanzado el día, Sakuma estaba en su cama leyendo unos textos de la escuela y revisando las tareas para el día siguiente, cuando escucha que un plato se rompe, luego que se cae un vaso, las ollas también… Sakuma se levanta asustada…

-¿Pero que rayos sucede?... – dice poniéndose la bata, sale y ve que Ryoma estaba picando patatas y de la olla salía humo negro, ¿la comida se estaba quemando…? - ¡Ryoma!... ¡La olla! – dice espantada y camina rápidamente.

Ryoma levanta la mirada, estaba con un pañuelo en la cabeza y con un delantal rosa con blondas blancas, ve que Sakuma se acerca a la cocina detrás de él y se sorprende…

-¿Qué pasó?... – pregunta desorientado.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunta replicando. – Eso mismo quiero saber… Está a fuego vivo la pobre olla… - dice girando la llave de la cocina para apagarla. – Estaba al máximo.

-Estoy seguro que lo apagué… - dice normal.

Sakuma destapa la olla y el fondo estaba totalmente negro…

-Ryoma, ¿está olla estaba vacía?

Ryoma solo mueve la cabeza afirmando mientras picaba cebollas. Sakuma mueve la cabeza en forma negativa…

-¿Para qué picas la cebolla? – pregunta creyendo saber la respuesta.

-Bueno, en realidad no sé, veía cuando mi mamá y mi prima lo hacían… - responde limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano que sostenía el cuchillo.

Sakuma levanta la ceja derecha sorprendida por lo acaba de escuchar…

-¿Ryoma, sabes cocinar?

Ryoma deja a un lado el cuchillo y tranquilamente se gira y la mira con su mirada fija…

-No… - responde cortante.

Sakuma lo mira asombrada por la forma como le responde, todo seguro e impávido, luego se rasca la cabeza al ver todo el desastre que había hecho Ryoma, suelta un profundo suspiro…

-Muy bien… - dice remangándose la bata. – Yo cocino y tu lavas… - ordena las cosas que estaban al costado de la cocina. Después se ve que Ryoma estaba peleando con la quemadura de la olla, mientras que Sakuma probaba con un platito el caldo que estaba cocinándose, ella va al refrigerador y al abrirlo…

-Ay verdad… - dice desanimada. – Hoy tenía que haber ido al súper… - dice entristecida.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta sin dejar de sobar la olla.

-No hay carne y… - sigue revisando. – Algunas verduras me faltan para la comida.

-Entonces voy a comprar… - dice enjuagándose las manos, sacándose el delantal y el pañuelo de la cabeza de una sola.

-Está bien… - dice mientras saca de una gaveta un monedero.

-Ya vengo… - y cierra la puerta.

-Pero Ryoma… ¡Ryoma!... – llama insistente, corre para alcanzarlo, pero al abrir la puerta ya no estaba en el pasillo. – Qué rápido camina… - se dice mientras entra y cierra la puerta.

En el súper, Ryoma miraba los frigoríficos y las diferentes carnes que éstos mostraban, coge su celular y marca un número…

Koutaro estaba sentado frente a escritorio de su habitación leyendo unos libros y con unos papeles un tanto desordenados, cuando escucha su celular, él retrocede empujando su silla confortable con rueditas y va hacia su cama, en el cual estaba el aparato…

-¿Aló?

-Izui kun…

-Ah… Echizen buchou… - dice un tanto sorprendido. – Buenas… ¿Qué se le ofrece? – pregunta solemnemente.

-¿Sabes qué carne es buena para un guisado ó un caldo? – pregunta sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta muy sorprendido. – En realidad no sé mucho, pero la que mi mamá compra es pierna o lomo de res, puede ser de cerdo, pero el de res tiene más proteínas y…

-Gracias… - y cuelga.

-De… nada… - responde un tanto inquieto pero ya había colgado, mira extrañado su celular.

Ryoma camina con las bolsas de las compras y pasa por una calle donde había unas tiendas de ropa casual, en ese lugar estaba Tomoka mirando unas blusas, Horio cargaba las bolsas de las compras…

-Tomoka… por favor… ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Tengo hambre… - se queja el chico de una ceja.

-Dije que hoy te invitaría a almorzar en mi casa por ayudarme con las compras… Solo unas blusas y un par de pantalones más… Ya nos vamos Horio… - dice Tomoka mientras se mira por el espejo toda coqueta y poniendo la ropa a ver si le quedaba o no… En eso, las coletas de Tomoka se mueven un poco y justo por el espejo ve que Ryoma estaba pasando con la mirada serena. - ¡Si es el príncipe Ryoma!... – dice tirando por los aires las cosas y saliendo a su encuentro.

Ryoma al pasar frente a esa tienda de ropa, siente un escalofrío intenso…

-Como que se enfrió el clima… Un momento… - dice Ryoma con algo de miedo y pavor. – Esto lo siento cuando…

-¡Príncipe Ryoma!... – dice una voz chillona muy conocida por el joven tenista.

-_"Peligro… Osakada…" – _piensa Echizen tratando de ignorarla, hasta que es detenido por que Tomoka se planta frente a él.

-¡Que alegría verte…! - dice muy contenta y gritándole prácticamente en la oreja.

-Capitán… - dice Horio con algunos paquetes en los brazos. - ¿De compras dominicales?

-Si, necesitaba algunas cosas… - responde con seriedad.

-Oye Príncipe Ryoma, después de esto vamos a mi casa a almorzar, también puedes venir… si deseas... – dice un tanto avergonzada.

-No gracias… Ya quedé con alguien para almorzar…

-¿Con alguien? – preguntan los dos compañeros, mirando raro a Echizen.

-Echizen… Ya era hora que salieras con alguien… - dice Horio en tono picaron.

-¿Qué? – dice Tomoka un tanto molesta. – Dime quien es… ¿Acaso es alguien que conozco? ¿Estudia con nosotros? ¿Es de tu club de fans? – pregunta incisiva.

-Si la conoces, si estudia con nosotros, no creo que forme parte del club aunque creo que si lo conformó… - responde con simpleza.

-Dime su nombre… - dice Tomoka echando chispas por los ojos.

-Ya me tengo que ir… - y se va sin decir más.

Tomoka iba a seguirlo, pero Horio la jala de una de sus coletas…

-Déjalo… Ya se fue… Además tú tienes que seguir con tus compras y llevarme a comer… ¿o no?

-Pero… Horio… Tengo que saber, tengo derecho…

-Sobre Echizen no tienes ningún derecho… Así que ya párala con esas acotaciones de que tú eres la presidenta de su fan de admiradoras… - dice muy serio. – Él tiene derecho hacer su vida como se le plazca, mientras estemos en la escuela y en los partidos, puedes buscarle todas las novias que tenga, pero fuera, déjalo en paz… ¿Entendido?

Tomoka lo mira sorprendida, nunca lo había visto tan serio y seguro, en verdad que Horio había cambiado, y más si era para "defender" a su capitán…

-Si… - dice despacio y moviendo lentamente la cabeza en afirmación.

-Bien… Termina de una vez con tus compras… Tengo hambre… - dice con su cara de tonto, como siempre.

Tomoka ante esto sonríe…

-Ya terminé… Vamos a almorzar… - dice sonriendo y ya más tranquila.

Ryoma abre la puerta del departamento y ve que Sakuma estaba tratando de pelar una manzana, ella se da cuenta de su regreso…

-Ya llegué… - dice Ryoma.

-Hola… - dice ella sin levantar la mirada, peleándose con el cuchillo.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunta dejando las compras sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué crees? – dice malhumorada.

-Oye… oye… El hecho que te enojes con la bendita manzana, no tienes porque agarrártela conmigo… - dice un tanto molesto.

-Es que… esta manzana… se defiende muy bien… - dice mientras se le resbala la manzana y ella apoya de un golpe la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo. – Demonios… - se queja entre dientes la joven de melena larga.

Ryoma coge la manzana que se calló al suelo, la lava y coge el cuchillo, lo pela y lo parte en varias tajadas…

-Servido… - dice algo burlón.

Sakuma voltea la cara hacia un lado, ofendida y molesta. Luego se acerca a las compras que hizo Echizen…

-Que bueno que trajiste carne, el asado estará listo. Lo voy a poner a cocinar. – dice seria y cuando se gira para ir a la cocina, Ryoma le mete un pedazo de manzana a la boca.

-¿Te tranquilizaste? – le pregunta serio.

Sakuma muerde un pedazo y con los labios agarrando lo que sobraba…

-Toma que se me cae… - dice dificultosamente.

Ryoma levanta una ceja y sonríe malicioso, se acerca a ella, su rostro la acerca a la de ella y con la boca toma el pedazo que tenía Sakuma, ante tal acción, Sakuma se queda paralítica. Ryoma al verla estática…

-Será mejor que pongas eso a cocinar… Mira la hora que es… - dice Ryoma de lo más tranquilo y normal.

Sakuma pestañea y se sonroja hasta más no poder, ella se gira rápidamente hacia la mini cocina, coloca una olla, agua que había en una jarrita y la carne. Ryoma la miraba de reojo, se le notaba que ella estaba muy nerviosa, porque cada vez que él le pedía algo ella se lo alcanzaba pero no lo miraba… Y así pasaron el almuerzo, y toda la tarde.

Cuando eran más o menos las 6 de la tarde, Sakuma estaba en la mesa haciendo la tarea, Ryoma estaba en el sofá leyendo unos libros, parecida a una enciclopedia, él se da cuenta de la hora por el reloj de pared a su lado, se levanta…

-Es hora de cambiar la gasa.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta perpleja, pestañando extrañada.

-Vamos… - dice mientras coge el pequeño botiquín.

Sakuma se sonroja con lo que sucedió en la noche… Pero luego recuerda que antes de que empezara Ryoma a cocinar se lo cambió y no pasó nada, por lo tanto…

-Está bien… - dijo con aburrimiento, se levanta con flojera y se va a su habitación, luego ella sale con la misma bata con la que durmió. – Lista… - dice desde su habitación.

Ryoma entra y ve que Sakuma está sentada sobre sus piernas en la alfombra, con la espalda descubierta y su cabello sujeto en un gran moño un tanto desordenado. Ryoma se acerca a ella…

-Sube a la cama, me es incomodo en el suelo. – dice normal.

-OK… - dice Sakuma resoplando y levantándose con cuidado, dándole a espalda a Echizen, se sienta de la misma forma que en el suelo.

Ryoma se acerca con la silla del escritorio de ella y empieza a retirar con suavidad y cuidado el anterior vendaje y le limpia con una gasita mojada en agua oxigenada sacando la crema anterior, una vez limpia le aplica nuevamente la crema y luego le pone la gasa con el esparadrapo…

-Ya no está tan inflamado como ayer… - dice Ryoma con suavidad en la voz.

-¿En serio? Bueno, entonces mañana podré ir a la clínica para que me revisen y no se alarmen al verme… - dice con mofa.

-Te acompaño… - dice casi como una orden.

-¿Ah? No es necesario… Gracias… - dice Sakuma sonriendo. – Es un conocido de mi abuela así que…

-No he pedido tu permiso, solo te avisé… - dice retrocediendo con la silla hasta dejarla en su sitio.

Sakuma se sube la bata por la espalda y voltea a verlo sorprendida…

-¿Cualquiera pregunta, no? – dice algo altanera.

-Yo no soy cualquiera… O si… Sakuma… - dice sin levantarse y mirándola fijamente con esa mirada gatuna sensual que solo él poseía.

Sakuma al verlo, se sonroja y voltea muy avergonzada, se levanta…

-Bueno… Voy a terminar de hacer la tarea… ¿Y tú no la vas hacer? – pregunta girando el rostro hacia él.

-Si… Ya voy… - dice con desgana y se levanta luego de que Sakuma sale.

Luego, toman el lonche, ven algo de televisión y…

-Ya es hora de irme… - dice levantándose del sillón, Sakuma lo mira…

-Si… - y se levanta a acompañarlo.

Ryoma recoge sus cosas y se acerca a la puerta, Sakuma lo espera…

-Gracias por todo Ryoma… - dice inclinándose ante él.

-No tienes porque… Algún día me cobraré el favor… - dice en tono pícaro.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto sorprendida.

-Hasta mañana… - dice Ryoma con la mano levantada.

-Hasta mañana… - responde Sakuma de igual manera pero con una sonrisa.

Sakuma cierra lentamente la puerta y Ryoma camina por el pasillo hacia el ascensor… Detrás de la puerta, Sakuma estaba apoyada sobre esta, se pasa la mano de la frente hasta el cabello…

-Vaya… Que fin de semana… - dice sonriendo. – Al menos ya no me duele tanto, aún así debo ir a ver al doctor mañana. - luego mira el interior de su departamento. – Sola… otra vez… - y suspira sonriendo. – Aunque la visita de Ryoma me dejó muy sorprendida. – entonces se lleva la mano derecha al pecho, a la altura de su corazón. – _"Pero no… me lo prometí, Ryoma no me haría daño jamás… jamás…"_ – dice mentalmente la chica con la mirada agachada y su cerquillo cubriéndole los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reúnen en las canchas, Sadaharu como siempre cargando un cooler y su inseparable cuaderno de notas…

Las chicas llegan listas a empezar el calentamiento, los chicos ya estaban trotando, Tomoe se queda sorprendida…

-¿Quién lo diría? – dice Miki sonriendo.

-¿Y qué esperamos? No vamos a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, ¿no? – dice Chitose muy animada.

Sakuma empieza a girar sus brazos, pero el hombro derecho le molesta y se reciente pero con disimulo, Tomoe se da cuenta y se acerca a su capitana…

-Sakuma… No deberías esforzarte… - le dice en forma de susurro.

-No te preocupes, ya no me duele tanto. Ahora saliendo de los entrenamientos iré a ver al doctor que es amigo de mi abuela… Seguro que no es nada grave…

-Por favor Sakuma, no te precipites… No falta mucho para las eliminatorias del distrito… tienes que estar al 100

-Tomoe… Estaré bien… Empecemos a calentar… - dice Sakuma con una gran sonrisa.

Luego empiezan las prácticas, Chitose se enfrenta contra Koutaro y Tomoe contra Nokoru, todo gracias a Echizen quien fue el que pidió esos enfrentamientos. En la cancha A, Chitose contra Koutaro, ambos estaban muy parejos, pero luego del 4to juego, Koutaro la superó quedando 6-4. Chitose se quedó sorprendida, pero muy feliz porque Koutaro usó todo su potencial. Lo mismo pasó en la cancha B, Nokoru ganó 6-5, Tomoe estaba más que sorprendida, no imaginó que Nokoru se volviese tan bueno…

-Debo reconocer que han mejorado mucho… - dice Tomoe con orgullo y alegría.

-Sí… Todo gracias a Echizen… - dice Chitose muy sonriente.

-¿Ah? – dice Tomoe con asombro.

-Vamos amiga… - dice Miki. – Sabes que es cierto, desde que Echizen obtuvo la capitanía del equipo masculino, ellos han mejorado.

Sakuma quien estaba a un lado, viendo a las practicantes realizando sus ejercicios, ella recordaba que no fue nada fácil llegar a donde estaba, ella miraba de reojo a Echizen, quien dirigía a los chicos y mandaba a que realizaran los ejercicios que con "cariño" recordaba cuando estaba como titular y creían que era todo un novato. Ryoma mientras estaba concentrado, Sakuma voltea la mirada soltando un suspiro…

-¿Y eso?... – dice Chitose son picardía.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunta sorprendida.

-Vamos Sakuma, que no soy tonta. Sabes que no puedes fingir y más cuando es algo que se te nota en la cara…

-¿Qué cosas dices Chitose? – responde con un poco de pena.

-¿Es Echizen? – pregunta divertida.

-¿Ah?

-Sakuma, ambas somos mujeres… Y yo sí puedo notar que sientes algo muy fuerte por el capitán, aunque… hasta hace algunos días, parecían perros rabiosos por el mismo hueso… - dice Chitose mirando hacia delante.

-Pues… Han pasado algunas cosas… - dice Sakuma un poco temerosa.

-¿En serio? Vaya… Sabes… Me alegro que ya haya alguien de tu nivel y te sientas libre de al fin expresar lo que sientes… Ya me estabas preocupando amiga, creí que serías la única solterona del equipo…

-¿Cómo? – pregunta sorprendida.

-Con Tomoe eran dos, pero Nokoru supo hacer muy bien su papel del príncipe encantador.

Sakuma sonríe ante lo dicho por su amiga y compañera, pero luego suspira con un poco de pesar…

-Pero aún no estoy segura de nada… No sé que siento realmente por Echizen, estoy muy confundida, y quiero dejar esto así hasta después del torneo distrital.

-Ese es tu problema, pero algo supe por Tomoka que tú sentías algo muy fuerte por el capitán Echizen, hace dos años, y te voy diciendo, que cuando fue algo fuerte e intenso, nunca lo olvidarás, aunque te esfuerces, siempre queda algo que te hace volver a querer a esa misma persona… - dice Chitose muy segura de sus palabras.

Sakuma la mira con asombro, nunca la había escuchado hablar así, de manera intensa, luego le sonríe…

-Será mejor que vayas a pedirle a Sadaharu san tu modo de entrenamiento, antes de que te diga que tienes que probar ese jugo…

-Si… Pero recuerda amiga, amar de verdad, solo se da una vez en la vida… - y se va corriendo.

Sakuma sonríe ante las palabras de su amiga, luego mira hacia Echizen quien le daba las indicaciones a Jiinta y Soujiro, ella voltea y se dirige a donde estaba Rie, practicando con la raqueta…

-Hola Rie chan… ¿Qué tal la mano?

-Si… Estoy bien Sakuma san… Felizmente fue en la mano derecha, que sino, ni podría coger la raqueta, y este torneo no me la puedo perder…

-Si… Yo también me alegro Rie chan… - dice Sakuma con una sonrisa.

Al término de las prácticas, Sakuma y Tomoe conversaban a la salida de la escuela, en ese momento llega Echizen y con su caracterizada tranquilidad…

-Vamos… - dice en casi un tono de orden.

-Si… - responde Sakuma con una sonrisa. – Bueno Tomoe, nos vemos mañana.

Tomoe se sorprende al ver como Sakuma camina detrás de Echizen…

-Pero… Sakuma… - iba a ir detrás de su capitana.

-¿No me estabas esperando? – dice tomándola del antebrazo derecho.

-Sakuma… Sakuma se fue con Echizen… - dice sin apartar la mirada por donde se fueron los recién nombrados.

-Pues ya era hora… - dice Nokoru con una gran sonrisa. – Espero que Sakuma san tenga mucha suerte con él y que Echizen se sincere… - dice con una amplia sonrisa.

Tomoe lo mira de reojo…

-Si supieras lo que yo, no lo pensarías así… - dice con pesar la sub-capitana.

Nokoru la mira sorprendido por lo que dijo su enamorada…

Luego de unos momentos, Sakuma y Echizen estaban sentados esperando a ser llamados…

-Ryusaki Sakuma. – dice la enfermera. – Es la siguiente…

-Si… - dice sonriendo. – Bueno… Ya vengo…

-¿No quieres que entre contigo? – pregunta automáticamente.

-No Ryoma… Espérame aquí… - dice sonriendo y camina detrás de la enfermera.

Ryoma hace una mueca de fastidio pero al verla alejarse, se muestra muy preocupado.

Ya en el consultorio del doctor…

-Hola Sakuma chan… ¿Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí?

-¿Qué tal doctor Yoshitaki? – dice con una reverencia.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu abuela? – pregunta con afabilidad el senil doctor sonriendo.

-Ya la conoce, le gusta estar viajando, no quiere darse por enterada que ya recorrió lo suficiente y que debe descansar, así que lo está haciendo a su manera, en estos momentos creo que está en Okinawa…

-Ya veo… - dice sonriendo. – Y bueno, dime a que has venido…

-Es cierto… Bueno, es que he tenido un pequeño problema en un partido de practica y quiero que me de un pequeño chequeo para ver si tengo algo mal… Verá… falta poco para el torneo de las eliminatorias distritales y quiero saber si podré jugar al 100...

-Me sorprende eso de ti Sakuma chan, siempre has sido una chica muy sana, y aunque hayas tenido partidos muy reñidos, has salido airosa de estas, pero es bueno que vengas de vez en cuando… - dice sonriendo. – Muy bien niña, veamos cual es tu problema…

-El sábado pasado tuve un partido de prácticas… - dice a medio tartamudear. – Y pues… por accidente la pelota me cayó en la espalda y pues… el hombro derecho me duele mucho, tanto que no puedo levantarlo, solo hasta aquí… - y le muestra que solo lo puede levantar un ángulo de 120º.

-Está bien… Veamos el problema…

Luego de unos momentos…

-¡QUE DIABLOS SAKUMA!... – regaña el doctor.

-¡LO...SIENTO! – dice Sakuma sacando la lengua infantilmente.

-Esto no te lo hiciste en unas prácticas… - dice el doctor muy molesto al ver el tremendo moretón que tenía en la espalda.

-En realidad… Pues… no…

-Ay Sakuma… - dice algo irritado.

-No se lo vaya a contar a mi abuela por favor… - dice rogando la chica mientras se abotonaba la blusa.

-Sakuma…

-Sé que si el paciente le pide discreción a su doctor, este tiene que cumplir…

-Eres una menor de edad…

-Pero no quiero causarle problemas a mi abuela, además fue mi culpa y no soportaría que ella se hiciera responsable… - dice Sakuma prácticamente suplicando.

Entre tanto, Ryoma estaba afuera esperando, paseando como león enjaulado…

-Se está demorando… - murmura para sí. – No aguanto más esta espera… - dice impaciente, camina hasta el consultorio y entra de una sola.

Sakuma y el doctor ven al recién llegado…

-¿Ryoma?... – pregunta sorprendida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta sin problemas.

-¡AJA!... – dice el doctor en tono de firmeza y seguridad. - ¡Seguro fue él quien te lastimó!... – afirma con fuerza y apuntando con el dedo acusador.

Ryoma lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados muy serio y frío, Sakuma se hace chibi y se sonroja muy avergonzada…

-No doctor, él fue quien me cuidó y me acompañó hasta aquí… - dice Sakuma un tanto avergonzada por el comportamiento poco apropiado para un médico.

-Ahh… Que bueno… - dice el doctor regresando como si nada hacia su escritorio. – Vayamos por unas radiografías…

Y luego de que el médico revisa la placa…

-Bueno doctor… - dice Sakuma un tanto impaciente.

Ryoma espera la respuesta del doctor, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, el doctor suspira…

-Pues debo decirte chico, que has hecho bien al cuidar a Sakuma, la herida va a cicatrizar bien, al menos no dejará rastro alguno si continúas con ese buen cuidado. Ahora Sakuma… - dice mirando con más detenimiento la radiografía. - ¿Estás realizando saques con efecto o tus saques TWIST…? - pregunta muy serio.

-En realidad no… Al menos no por el momento… - asegura la chica sentada frente al médico.

-Entonces, será mejor que no hagas movimientos bruscos… Tu hombro derecho por poco y sufre de un desligamiento entre la zonas del omoplato con la unión de la clavícula…

Ante esto, Sakuma y Ryoma se sorprenden, pero Ryoma mantiene su rostro sereno, el doctor le dice a Sakuma…

-Por un tiempo quiero que te pongas paños calientes en la zona del omoplato derecho, báñate con agua caliente luego de las prácticas para que el músculo se relaje y… por favor… procura tomar el doble de leche…

-La leche que tiene que ver con los ligamentos… - dice Sakuma un poco extrañada.

-Es por si las dudas… Pero sugiero que tu entrenador no te haga participe de estos partidos, al menos en este torneo, es muy poco tiempo para que te recuperes…

-Pero… - reclama Sakuma.

-Si el doctor lo dice, entonces así se hará… - dice Ryoma con su tono gélido.

Sakuma lo mira sorprendida… Ryoma coge de la mano izquierda a Sakuma, hace una reverencia con mucho respeto, Sakuma lo imita automáticamente y salen juntos, por supuesto que el doctor da el visto bueno al muchacho que se preocupa por la nieta de su amiga Sumire Ryusaki. Eran más o menos las 8 de la noche cuando Sakuma llega al edificio SunShine, donde se encuentra su departamento.

-Bueno… - dice un sonriendo. – Nos vemos mañana…

-¿Hablarás con Sadaharu o quieres que lo haga yo…? - dice muy serio y directo.

-A qué… te refieres… - dice Sakuma un tanto preocupada, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Lo que dijo el doctor, de no participar en el torneo…

Sakuma voltea a verlo y se le acerca un poco más…

-No… Está bien, se lo diré yo… Aunque no es seguro que Sada kun me ponga dentro de las jugadoras para el torneo, quiere reservarme para Kantou… - dice sonriendo un tanto fingida.

-Mentirosa… - dice Ryoma entrecerrando los ojos con cara desconfiada.

-Jejeje pero si es la verdad… - dice Sakuma levantando los hombros.

-Mañana hablaremos con él…

-¿Hablaremos?… Me suena a manada… Ryoma has hecho suficiente, me puedo cuidar sola y yo sé hacer mis cosas, sola… - dice Sakuma poniéndose seria.

-Bien Sakuma… Veamos que tanto te puedes defender sola… - dice en tono retador.

-Está bien Ryoma… - se da la vuelta y se va.

-¡Al menos despídete!... – le dice Ryoma con son de burla.

-¡Ya lo hice!... – dice ella sin voltear a verlo y continua caminando.

Ryoma ante esto solo sonríe y se va…

**Continuará…**

**-------------------**

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Verdad que me salió encantador jajajaja… Sinceramente me encantó y me divertí mucho al escribir este capítulo, que cosas les hago pasar a nuestros queridos personajes, aunque en algunas partes me salió algo floja, ¿cierto? Pero de todas maneras sé que les gustó…

En el siguiente capítulo empiezan el torneo de eliminatoria por distritos y varias sorpresas más… Y siiiiiiiiiiii habrá más RyoSaku, a mi también me encanta esa parejita…

Nos vemos! Matta nee!


	14. Cap 14 Batalla en la cancha de Tenis

Que tal? Les traigo por fin el capitulo 14, que espero les agrade, este si que me ha salido un poco más largo pero igual de entretenido, se concentra en el tenis, pero al final les dejo un RyoSaku muy lindo y divertido… Disfrútenlo por favor…

Disclaimer: Esta historia es MIAAA! Y de sus lectoras jejeje, TEZUKA tmb es MIOOOOO!... jojojojo (al menos en sueños, déjenme soñar, al igual que Yuu Shirota jujujuju) PoT Prince of Tennis si que no es mío, sino del genialísimo Konomi Sensei…

Ahora siiiiiiiii a leer!

------------

Capitulo 14 – Batalla en la cancha de Tenis.

Al día siguiente de cuando Sakuma y Ryoma fueron a la clínica, las clases pasaron normalmente, pero cada vez que Ryoma podía molestaba a Sakuma con la mirada para que le dijera de una vez a Sadaharu, simplemente Sakuma lo ignoraba o miraba hacia otro lado, entonces al llegar la hora de las prácticas, las chicas ya estaban corriendo a lado de los chicos, luego al momento de los enfrentamientos…

-Oye Rie chan, vayamos a practicar un poco – dice Jiinta muy sonriente.

-Si… - dice muy encantada.

Sakuma y Sadaharu estaban a un lado viendo el rendimiento de los jugadores, Ryoma practicaba junto con Horio, por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo polvo, Horio cae de rodillas…

-Esto es demasiado… - dice jadeante.

-Vamos Horio, solo falta un juego… - dice Ryoma en tono desafiante. – Depende de ti si quieres ganarme al menos un juego. – dice señalándolo con la raqueta.

-Ahhh… - exclama Horio enardecido.

-¡Vamos Horio! Tú puedes ganarle… - dice Tomoka desde el otro lado de la cerca.

Ryoma se sorprende un poco, pero luego sonríe…

-No querrás dejar que tu fan se desanime con este juego… - responde altanero.

-De acuerdo Echizen… - dice Horio con nuevas fuerzas. – ¡Esta vez si te voy a ganar!

El juego se volvió intenso, y al escuchar gritar a Tomoka vinieron a él imágenes de cuando Sakuma y ella lo animaban, Sakuma siempre estaba ahí, animándolo, acompañándolo, siempre presta a reconfortarlo con una dulce y sincera sonrisa, no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo divagando en esos recuerdos hasta que…

-¡Gane! ¡Le gané a Echizen!... – victoreaba Horio con gran entusiasmo y felicidad.

Todos iban a felicitarlo, Tomoka lo abrazaba hasta estrujarlo, Sakuma sonreía ante lo que ocurría. Sadaharu voltea a verla…

-Bien Sakuma, ve a practicar, te toca contra Takeo…

-Sí… - responde tranquilamente.

Ryoma al verla que coge su raqueta y se prepara…

-_"Terca… No le dijiste nada…"_ – piensa Ryoma un tanto molesto.

Sakuma y Takeo están en la cancha B…

-Por favor Sakuma san, no sea mala conmigo…

-Que cosas dices Arima kun, si he visto que tus rendimientos han mejorado mucho desde hace dos semanas… Muéstrame lo mejor que tienes… - dice sonriendo con amabilidad. – Demos lo mejor…

Y así empieza el partido entre la capitana Sakuma Ryusaki y Takeo Arima de segundo año, Sakuma sirve, es un saque normal, Takeo la contesta sin problemas, Sakuma se la devuelve levantando un poco el brazo, pero al llegar al límite, la pelota se desvía y es out…

-Jejeje Creo que me confíe… - dice Sakuma infantilmente sacando la lengua. – Sigamos…

-Si… Claro… - dice Takeo un tanto sorprendido.

Y así pasaron, estaban empatados 3 juegos a 3, Takeo lucía cansado, pero Sakuma lucía realmente agotada…

-Diablos… - murmura para sí

En eso, se escucha un silbato…

-Sakuma… Ven aquí por favor… - llama Sadaharu.

Sakuma levanta su cerquillo con la mano y se seca el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano que sostiene la raqueta, por supuesto que es la izquierda, ella llega donde el entrenador…

-¿Sí? Dígame…

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – dice sin apartar la mirada de sus apuntes.

-No… Nada… - dice ella con tranquilidad.

-Bueno… ve a refrescarte… ¡Aquí termina el entrenamiento señores y señoritas! ¡Hasta mañana! ¡A las 6 en punto de la mañana! ¡Quien se atreva a llegar con 1 minuto de retraso, será quien pruebe la nueva versión del juego brazo de oro! – dice esto con malicia.

Todos miraban con asco a su entrenador, quien no quitaba su sonrisa sádica cada vez que comentaba o hablaba de su jugo nocivo. Chitose resopla su cerquillo…

-Debes estar completamente loco si crees que nos vamos a tomar ese veneno. – dice molesta.

-Entonces vendrán temprano… Los espero… - y así da por concluido el entrenamiento del día.

Sakuma estaba en los lavados, mojaba su rostro con abundante agua, luego se pasaba la mano izquierda por el cuello, se lava los brazos, ella se apoya pero el hombro le molesta…

-Demonios… No… - dice en voz baja y se toca el hombro. – Dudo mucho que Sada kun se haya dado cuenta… - dice entre ella misma.

-Si tienes mucho calor, será mejor que te bañes… - dice Ryoma lanzándole a la cara la toalla cuando ella levanta la mirada.

-¡Ryoma!... – reclama ante la acción de este.

-No le has dicho nada…

-Escucha Ryoma… Yo se lo diré cuando sea el momento… Deja de estarte adelantando a los hechos, preocúpate por tus asuntos… - dice Sakuma a la defensiva, secándose el rostro, y le tira la toalla retirándose.

-Tonta… - murmura para sí el capitán de Seigaku.

Sakuma camina hacia la escuela, cuando Tomoe la alcanza…

-Sakuma…

-Tomoe…

-Oye… ¿Se lo vas a decir al entrenador…? – pregunta preocupada.

Sakuma ante lo que dijo su amiga…

-¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por eso? Te has puesto de acuerdo con Echizen para hacerme el día pesado, ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Sakuma? – pregunta Tomoe muy sorprendida por el comportamiento de su capitana.

-Sé cuidarme sola… ¡Demonios!... – replica irritada y se va.

Tomoe pestañea perpleja, no la había visto tan molesta… Chitose camina hacia Tomoe…

-¿A dónde va?

-No lo sé… Está muy molesta… - dice Tomoe muy preocupada.

-No le hagas caso, sabes que Sakuma no se molesta por cualquier cosa, además se le pasa rápidamente. – dice tranquila la chica de mirada risueña.

-Es que… me acusó de algo que… Ya olvídalo… - dice Tomoe resignada.

-Ya Tomoe. Recuerda que ella no sabe fingir, y está preocupada por el partido, solo faltan dos semanas, casi nada. Es lógico que Sakuma esté muy presionada.

-Si… Puede que tengas razón. – dice Tomoe suspirando resignada.

-Vamos… vamos… Hay que cambiarnos, mañana cuando ella esté mejor nos contará lo que hizo… Por el momento vámonos… - y la abraza y se van hacia los vestidores.

Sakuma toca la puerta de la oficina de Sadaharu…

-Pasa…

-¿Podemos hablar? – pregunta un tanto fastidiada.

-Claro… - responde Sadaharu regresando a su asiento, ya que estaba leyendo unos libros de la mini biblioteca a lado de su escritorio.

Sakuma suspira para tranquilizarse…

-Bueno… No sé como decirlo… - dice un tanto nerviosa.

-Sincérate… - dice tranquilo.

Sakuma abre los ojos un poco sorprendida…

- Antes que nada me gustaría pedirte un favor…

-Tú dirás… - responde con neutralidad.

-Quisiera… hablar, no con Sadaharu el entrenador, sino, mi amigo, con Sadaharu senpai…

-Habla entonces…

Sakuma toma un poco de aire…

-En realidad… Sí pasó algo, el sábado para ser más exacta… - dice con pesar.

-Sigue… - dice Sadaharu acomodándose hacia delante con los brazos sobre el escritorio.

-Pues… Fui a las canchas de tenis callejero y me enfrente a la que hirió a Rie, Hinato Arisawa… - dice con la mirada en el suelo. – Y es mi culpa ya que me quisieron detener, pero estaba tan molesta, además que… ya habían ido contra otras jugadoras y salieron lesionadas y yo… pues…

-Te la quisiste dar de heroína… - dice con sarcasmo.

-¡No…! Pero es que estaba tan molesta, tantas jugadoras con ilusiones y sueños que por culpa de… - se sorprende y se calla.

-Entonces Sakuma… ¿Qué más ibas a reclamar?

-No tengo derecho, de todas formas terminé igual… de lesionada. – dice con pesar. – Y soy consciente de tener toda la culpa…- dice soltando un profundo suspiro.

-Bien Sakuma… Me supongo que habrás ido a ver algún doctor.

-Si… me dijo que sería mejor no participar en las eliminatorias… - dice con pesar.

-Entiendo… Será mejor hacerle caso… - dice Sadaharu. - ¿Eso es todo?

-Si… - dice ella aspirando un poco de aire.

-Entonces, será mejor… que no se entere el entrenador… Esto queda entre tu y yo… - dice Sadaharu levantándose de su asiento.

Sakuma mueve la cabeza afirmando y sale con una gran sonrisa…

-Sada kun… Muchas gracias… - y cierra la puerta luego de hacer la reverencia correspondiente.

Sakuma suelta un suspiro de alivio, entonces…

-Hasta que se lo dijiste…

Sakuma se sobresalta y gira hacia atrás…

-Ryoma kun… Me asustaste… - dice llevándose la mano al pecho.

-La consciencia… - afirma Ryoma en tono burlón.

-Que chistoso… - dice Sakuma en tono ecuánime.

-Vamos… Te llevo a comer… - dice empezando a caminar.

-No necesito que me invites… - responde Sakuma un tanto esquiva.

-Si… sí… lo que tú digas… - dice sin importancia.

Ambos sonríen sin darse la cara… Mientras caminaban, ambos no decían ni una palabra, entonces llegan al restaurante donde trabaja Sakuma, antes de entrar…

-¿Te ha molestado la herida luego del enfrentamiento contra Arima?

-No… - dice sonriendo, cuando en eso una venita salta de su frente y empieza a latir. - ¡Pero si me lo tocas claro que duele!... –regaña enojada.

Ryoma estaba golpeando con la punta del dedo la espalda de Sakuma, con cara de aburrido para ver, según él, que tanto le dolía en verdad, Sakuma estaba molesta por al acción infantil de Ryoma luego de que ella lo regañase. Ambos entran al local y piden algo para cenar…

Y sin más, pasan las dos semanas y llegó el momento de las eliminatorias del distrito del tenis femenino. Sakuma y las chicas estaban muy entusiasmadas, claro que antes ella las preparó contándoles lo que sucedió, Nami y Akemi le tenían un hambre a Arisawa por golpear de esa manera a su capitana, Miki, Ami y Harumi estaban molestas con Sakuma por no contarles con anterioridad lo que realmente pasó, Tomoe y Chitose lucen muy confiadas y decididas a todo, Sakuma solo espera que todo marche sin problemas, y sabe a la perfección que pase lo pase todo irá bien, ellas de todas maneras ganarán…

Llegan las titulares de Seigaku, las féminas de Seigaku… y palabras así se escuchaban desde que ellas entraron al campo de Shiki, que es donde se llevará a cabo las eliminatorias, la mayoría del público era masculino, solo se veían a algunas alumnas con sus uniformes y otras que simplemente son espectadoras contando claro con las titulares de cada equipo, pero los hombres estaban a la orden del día, simplemente para saciar un poco su ego masculino al verlas saltar y correr con sus minifaldas.

Seigaku llega a la mesa de inscripciones no sin antes pasar por un grupo de chicas de uniforme negro con ribetes entre morado y fucsia, una de ellas se gira al oír mencionar, Seigaku llegó… Sakuma le entrega a la chica que estaba sentada en un pequeño escritorio, el nombre de las titulares y la ubicación en que cada una jugará: Dobles 2 – Nami Chiba y Akemi Morisato, Dobles 1 – Chitose Ishida y Tomoe Nakayama, Sencillos 3 – Ami Ichigoshi, Sencillos 2 – Rie Aoshima y Sencillos 1 – Miki Tsukiyomi. Luego de que pusieron el orden en una pizarra acrílica, todos se sorprendieron de no ver a la emperatriz del tenis en el orden, algunos decían palabras malintencionadas como…

-Se creen las mejores…

-Están muy confiadas de su triunfo…

-Que clase de emperatriz es si mira a los demás por el hombro.

-No tienen respeto por este torneo. Que dejan a su mejor jugadora descansar.

Tomoe junto con Nami y Chitose querían cerrarles las bocas pero a raquetazo limpio, Sakuma solo pasaba sin hacer caso a lo que decían, sabía que algo así pasaría, entonces su atención es llamada por una voz de chica…

-¡Sakuma! ¡Aquí!... – llama Ann.

Las chicas giran y ven que Ann se acerca a ellas…

-Hola Ann… - dice Sakuma con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te va Sakuma? – pregunta con un poco de pesar. – Me contaron lo que te pasó…

-Tomoka… - dicen en coro las titulares de Seigaku.

Sakuma y Ann sonríen con una gotita en la cabeza. Sakuma mira a Ann…

-Bueno, mi médico me pidió que no jugara este torneo para poder llegar a Kantou… Así que dejo todo a mi equipo… - dice muy confiada.

-Ya veo… - dice Ann con pesar. – Este torneo no será lo mismo sin ti… Me siento tan culpable… - dice volteando hacia otro lado la mirada.

-Tranquila, ya no te mortifiques. – le dice tocando su hombro derecho. – Además por ser las campeonas nacionales, eso nos da un momento de receso, recién competiremos con los que queden en 4to, 3ero y 2do puesto.

-Me había preparado tanto para este día…

-Ánimo Ann, estoy segura que nos veremos para Kantou, ahí es donde empezará la verdadera lucha… - dice Sakuma muy segura.

-Si… - dice corriendo hacia su equipo.

-Bien chicas… Andando… - dice Sakuma sonriendo y una suave brisa las guía hacia su próximo enfrentamiento…

En la escuela de Seigaku, Ryoma estaba con una tabla y anotaba el rendimiento de los chicos, cuando Soujiro se le acerca…

-Deberíamos estar con las chicas apoyándolas…

Ryoma lo mira de reojo…

-Shirou… 10 vueltas – dice serenamente.

-Pero…

-¿Si quieres 50 vueltas? Solo sigue insistiendo…

-Rayos… - murmura y sale a correr.

-Apoyo a Soujiro, deberíamos estar con las chicas… - dice Koutaro muy sereno.

-Izui… Si deseas apoyarlas, entonces deberíamos esforzarnos para que este torneo, que es el último de algunos de nosotros sea perdurable y memorable, estando allá solo será gasto físico innecesario, en cambio si hacemos gaste físico con las practicas, entonces será más que una ayuda lograr llegar a Kantou y recuperar el honor de los jugadores de tenis masculino de Seigaku.

Todos se detuvieron de hacer las cosas que hacían al escuchar al capitán Echizen y ponerle atención… Y lo que dijo encerraba una gran verdad, durante un año y medio han sido las chicas las que llegaron a los torneos prácticamente invictas, de repente las chicas fueron el soporte para que Seigaku no bajara de nivel en el tenis, así que luego todos tenían la mirada decidida y estaban llenos de energía renovadas, se supone que eran un equipo y no solo lo tendrían que demostrar haciendo barra fuera de las canchas, porque es mucho mejor hacerlo desde adentro, y mucho mejor si ganan los torneos que vienen…

-La próxima semana nos toca a nosotros… - dice Echizen muy serio. – Es mejor que usemos la energía que iban a desgastar gritando, practicando y reforzando sus puntos débiles…

-¡Si!... – exclaman todos enardecidos.

Ante la reacción de los jugadores y los principiantes, Echizen sonríe satisfecho, levanta la mirada al cielo…

-Hace mucho calor… _"¿Cómo les irá a las muchachas?... Sakuma…"_ – piensa ensimismado.

En el campo de Shiki…

Los partidos ya habían comenzado, las chicas miraban muy atentamente a las diferentes adversarias, con quienes podían enfrentarse más adelante, ya habían participado en dos partidos. Sakuma ve que la escuela de Akagi avanza rápidamente, ganaron a 2 grupos y ahora pelean por quedar en 3er lugar, Ann y Fudomine quedan en el 2do lugar…

-Todo parece indicar que seremos las que nos enfrentemos primero contra Akagi. – dice Tomoe.

-Yo… - dice Rie un tanto asustada.

-No te preocupes, este es el orden… - dice Miki sonriente.

-¿Ah? – exclama Rie al ver el papel. – Pero… - dice muy sorprendida.

-No te preocupes… - dice Sakuma guiñándole el ojo derecho.

-Capitana… - dice Rie preocupada.

-Tranquila Rie chan, Sakuma ha estado practicando un nuevo tipo de tenis, no te preocupes… - dice Chitose. - ¿Lista para cobrárnosla, Tomoe?

Tomoe se arregla la muñequera…

-Claro… Siempre… - dice levantando hasta la altura de su rostro el puño derecho.

Seigaku contra Akagi, las chicas se sorprenden al no ver a Kondaji y Himikiza entre las jugadoras de las adversarias, entonces Sakuma recuerda que Arisawa las había golpeado en la muñeca luego del enfrentamiento entre Ann y ella, luego de hacer las presentaciones, las primeras en salir en Dobles 2 – Miki Tsukiyomi y Ami Ichigoshi que ganan 6-1, luego sigue Dobles 1 – Tomoe Nakayama y Chitose Ishida ganando 6-0, Sencillos 3 – Akemi Morisato gana el partido 6-2, Sencillos 2 – Nami Chiba que gana 6-2, y ahora se da inicio a Sencillos 1 – Sakuma Ryusaki, contra Hinato Arisawa…

Entran ambas chicas a la cancha, los espectadores estaban más que extasiados al ver a la capitana de Seigaku alistándose para jugar… En las bancas, Rie movía las rodillas, ella estaba muy nerviosa, cuando siente que alguien le pone la mano en la cabeza, Rie levanta la mirada sorprendida…

-Tomoe san…

-Calma… Ponerte así no ayudará a Sakuma, será mejor que la apoyemos con todos nuestros ánimos, ella ganará, que sería de este torneo si no nos enfrentamos contra Fudomine… - dice sonriente.

-Si… - dice Rie mirando fijamente a su capitana. – _"Por favor Sakuma san… No te precipites…"_

Sakuma estaba absorta a en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Arisawa la vuelve a la realidad…

-De modo que no aprendiste la lección… - dice maliciosa.

-¿Lección? No sé de qué hablas, Arisawa… - responde Sakuma con una sonrisa serena. – Juguemos… - dice Sakuma levantando la raqueta señalando a la capitana de Akagi.

-Tonta… - murmura Arisawa con mordacidad.

El réferi entra y da por iniciado el partido…

-Ahora empieza el partido en Sencillos 1, por la escuela Akagi, Arisawa Hinato…

Y la barra empieza a resonar, con bombos y cornetas, ahora presentan a Sakuma…

-Por la escuela Seigaku, Ryusaki Sakuma…

La barra de Seigaku no se queda atrás, más los admiradores y el público en general que apabullan a la barra de Akagi, ante esto Arisawa tiene más odio remordido por dentro…

-_"Ya verás Sakuma Ryusaki… Este será el último juego que tendrás…" _– dice con malicia, el ojo derecho destella con maldad.

-Servicio para Seigaku, saca Ryusaki…

Sakuma estaba rebotando la pelota, Arisawa se prepara para recibir el tiro de su adversaria. Sakuma levanta la pelota y lanza un tiro potente pero no muy rápido, Sakuma cierra un ojo al sentir que el hombro le dio como un punzón, Arisawa contesta con facilidad, Sakuma sube y remata, Arisawa vuelve a contestar, Sakuma contesta pero golpea en la malla, punto para Akagi, ante esto todos se sorprenden…

-¡Capitana!... – exclama Rie preocupada.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta Miki sorprendida.

-Su hombro aún no está del todo recuperado… - dice Akemi seriamente.

Tomoe y Chitose no hacen comentarios al respecto… Arisawa saca un potente saque, Sakuma lo responde con dificultad y así continúan hasta que Sakuma levanta un poco la pelota, Arisawa creyó que sería fuera pero…

-Punto para Ryusaki, 15 iguales… - dice el réferi.

-¡Bien!... – gritan en la barra de Seigaku.

-¡¿Me perdí de algo! – llega Tomoka un poco jadeante.

-Llegas tarde Tomoka san… - le dice Ami.

-Si lo siento… ¡Ah!... ¡Sakuma!... – exclama Tomoka muy asustada. - ¿Qué demonios hace ahí?

-No lo ves, está jugando… - dice Tomoe muy tranquila.

-Ya lo veo… Pero no me refiero a eso… - y cuando ve a su adversaria. - ¿ESA?...

-Calma Tomoka… - dice Chitose.

-Chicas… Sakuma que intenta probar con este partido… Está loca… Su lesión…

-Déjate de dramas, Tomoka. – dice Tomoe un tanto irritada. – Si te vas a poner cardiaca mejor te vas…

-Tomoe… No seas así como Tomoka. – dice Ami un poco preocupada.

-Vean… - dice Akemi.

Sakuma responde con un tiro al estilo boomerang cayendo en la línea izquierda casi fuera.

-¿Qué clase de juego es ese? – se pregunta Arisawa impactada.

Sakuma gana un juego, pero al ver que la capitana de Seigaku se reciente en algunas ocasiones, Arisawa usa aquella debilidad y manda tiros de extremo a extremo haciendo que a Sakuma le sea imposible contestar, y así empatan el juego 1-1. Cambio de cancha, Sakuma hacía ejercicios con el hombro, viendo en que momento de levantarla le dolía más, mira su raqueta y jala un poco las cuerdas con la mano izquierda, Arisawa la mira con malicia…

-_"Ryusaki sigue mal del hombro, si sigo atacando los ángulos abiertos, le será imposible regresarme los tiros. Ryusaki, ya sé cual es tu punto débil… Esta vez, si estas acabada…" – _y sonríe malévola.

El segundo partido comienza, Arisawa saca, Sakuma recibe y devuelve con un tiro elegante hacia su adversaria, Arisawa contesta haciendo una bolea, entonces Sakuma al ver que la pelota se eleva, busca la posición en donde caerá la pelota, coge la raqueta un poco más del medio del mango haciendo que la raqueta golpee la pelota casi con el borde superior y se la devuelve, se ve que la pelota viaja de manera ondulante, Hinato la intercepta confiada y se la iba a devolver, pero algo sucede, la pelota en vez de salir con dirección hacia Sakuma sale hacia fuera dibujando una curva, ante esto todos se quedan muy impactados, incluyendo sus compañeras…

-¿Vieron eso? – pregunta Akemi muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta Ami sorprendida.

-¿Acaso ese es el tenis del que hablaste? – le pregunta Miki a Tomoe.

-Al parecer si… - responde Tomoe también con algo de sorpresa, pero luego sonríe. – Sakuma no sabe fingir, pero sí que sabe sorprender… - se dice así misma.

-En realidad, sabíamos todas que Sakuma estaba en un entrenamiento especial, cortesía de Sadaharu san… - dice Chitose y sale la cara chibi de Sadaharu con los dedos en forma de v. – Este debe ser el resultado de ese entrenamiento.

-No lo entiendo… - dice Rie. – Si Sakuma san se lastimó después de ese entrenamiento… ¿Cómo es que logró seguir entrenando? – pregunta muy asombrada.

-Eso es… porque Sakuma ama al tenis, y su cuerpo responde a lo que ella desea… Rie, por si no te has dado cuenta, ella no sólo juega con el cuerpo… - responde Chitose sonriente.

-¿Ah? – exclamo general del equipo.

Tomoe mira fijamente a Sakuma…

-Ella juega con la mente y el corazón… - dice sonriente.

Todas miran a Sakuma, ella lucía un poco agitada pero aún así sonreía… Sakuma ganaba dos… cuatro, iban 4-1, Arisawa estaba que se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, por más que ella usaba la táctica de mandar la pelota en los ángulos abiertos, Sakuma con esa técnica nueva lograba sobrepasarla, pero luego abre los ojos por sorpresa y sonríe… Arisawa saca, pero la pelota en vez de ir a los lados va directo a Sakuma, golpeándola en el hombro derecho, ella cae de espalda resentida por el dolor. Las compañeras de Sakuma observan con furia contenida el ataque que le propino la capitana de Akagi, Sakuma se levanta con un poco de dificultad tocándose el hombro y coge la raqueta que cayó a unos centímetros de ella, Arisawa mira con seguridad y la mirada clavada en ella con frialdad.

En Seigaku, Ryoma practicaba los saques laterales en la pared, cuando corre la agujeta de su zapatilla se rompe, haciéndolo detenerse en seco y la pelota rebotando con fuerza pasa por su lado…

-Que raro… sí son nuevas… - dice Ryoma agachándose a revisarlas, luego levanta la mirada hacia el cielo. – Hace mucho calor… - suelta un suspiro agudo - ¿Cómo le irá a Sakuma? – se pregunta bajando su gorra ocultando su mirada.

En el campo de Shiki, el partido entre Sakuma y Hinato había llegado a un clímax en el que nadie decía nada, aunque algunos murmuraban que era muy extraño que Ryusaki estuviese jugando a la defensiva y de una manera muy larga, algunos no estaban conforme con el desempeño que realizaba Sakuma, la criticaban… Ante esto, las chicas no podían comentar de la lesión de su capitana porque significaría que tendrían de desertar, pero Sakuma no lo permitiría, mucho menos se los perdonaría. Aunque Tomoe y Chitose miraban muy serias el partido como si con eso ellas pudieran transmitirle a Sakuma energías que ella al parecer necesitaba, el réferi se da cuenta que Sakuma está muy agotada y creyó que el tiro de Arisawa pudo haberla lastimado un poco…

-Seigaku… Ryusaki Sakuma… ¿Puede continuar con el partido?

-Sí… No hay problema… - dice Sakuma forzando una sonrisa.

El réferi acepta la respuesta de Sakuma, no muy convencido y reanuda el partido… Ahora le toca a Sakuma sacar, pero antes… ella cambia de mano la raqueta, todos se sorprenden de que la capitana de Seigaku juegue con la izquierda, sus compañeras de equipo incluso no pueden esconder su sorpresa…

-¿Alguien sabe desde cuando Sakuma juega con la izquierda? – pregunta Akemi más que sorprendida.

-No… - respuesta general dentro del equipo.

-Aunque, no me sorprendería que haya sido idea de Sadaharu que ella empezara a jugar con la izquierda… - dice Tomoe muy segura.

-¿Habrá previsto que en algún momento Sakuma pudiera pasar por un problema como el de ahora? – pregunta Miki seriamente.

-Es Sadaharu, a él no se le pasa ni una, al menos… con sus datos, la mayoría suelen ser muy exactos… - dice Chitose cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia Arisawa. – La muy cobarde sabía de la lesión de Sakuma por eso atacó ese punto, pero ahora que Sakuma jugará con la izquierda, es lo más seguro que Akagi ya no tenga oportunidad…

Todas voltean a ver el partido entre Sakuma y Arisawa, ambas ya estaban enfrascadas en el duelo, Arisawa veía que los tiros que mandaba Sakuma eran con efecto, todas dibujaban una curva hacia la línea de OUT, Arisawa no podía medir donde caería, ya que la pelota venía a toda velocidad, finalmente, Sakuma derrota a Arisawa 7-5, triunfo total para Seigaku sobre Akagi…

-Y con esto… la deuda queda saldada. – dice Tomoe para ella misma.

Al salir Sakuma de la cancha y ver como Arisawa cae de rodillas derrotada, todos victoreaban el triunfo de Seigaku, a las finales el partido se había vuelto interesante y muy emocionante por el cambio de estrategia y juego por parte de la capitana Ryusaki. El enfrentamiento contra Fudomine fue la más esperada, y por supuesto Seigaku gana, pero por poco puntos… Al término de la ceremonia de clausura, Seigaku y Fudomine irán a representar la prefectura a Kantou, todas se muestran muy felices ante esto, Ann se acerca a las chicas para felicitarlas y renovar su juramento de derrotarlas en Kantou dentro de seis meses, Sakuma estaba con la mirada agachada, su cerquillo la cubría, Ann se acerca a Sakuma…

-¿Escuchaste verdad? – pregunta con una sonrisa sincera. – Esta vez, Fudomine será quien gane… y…

En eso ven que Sakuma pierde el conocimiento y cae sin reparos sobre Ann, quien la sujeta angustiada… Todas corren a ver que le pasaba…

-¡Sakuma!... ¡Sakuma!... – llaman todas muy preocupadas y asustadas.

En Seigaku, alguien corre muy rápido hacia la cancha de los titulares y al llegar se detiene, era una de las principiantes del equipo femenino, llevaba consigo un celular en la mano, llega muy agitada…

-Sadaharu sensei… ¡Sadaharu sensei!... – llama muy agitada y angustiada.

Ryoma en ese momento se encontraba a lado del entrenador, Sadaharu voltea al oír su nombre…

-¿Qué ocurre?... – pregunta con serenidad.

-La… la capitana Ryusaki… Tuvo una recaída luego de los partidos… está en la clínica… - dice muy nerviosa la joven principiante de segundo año.

-Ya veo… En ese caso… - dice Sadaharu y levanta la mirada hacia al frente.

Ryoma al oír a la joven, resopla su cerquillo y se acomoda la gorra, camina hacia la muchacha…

-¿Qué clínica? – pregunta serio y tajante.

-La que está cerca de los campos de Tenis de Shiki… - dice la joven un poco temerosa y nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante del capitán.

Ryoma levanta la mirada y continúa su camino…

-¿Adónde crees qué vas? – le pregunta Sadaharu sin mirarlo.

Ryoma se detiene y sin virarse…

-No tengo porque decírtelo si ya lo sabes… - dice cortante y altanero, continuando su camino.

En la clínica, el doctor no podía creer que Sakuma se haya lastimado de esa manera por jugar tenis, ya que es un deporte nada violento… Lo que piense el doctor les importa poco a las chicas, además, el tenis no es peligroso, pero dependiendo de quien sostenga la raqueta… Ese era el pensamiento de las chicas.

Sakuma estaba en la cama inclinada hacia delante, sus amigas la rodeaban…

-Ya ven, solo estaba un poco cansada, no ha pasado nada... – responde la joven capitana con su natural sonrisa amable.

-No es gracioso, Sakuma. – regaña Miki. – Pudiste lesionarte muy seriamente… No sé como dejaste que nos convencieras de esto… - replica molesta.

-No fue tan malo… - dice Sakuma juguetona.

-Esa lesión no es nada para tomarla a la ligera, amiga… - le dice Chitose con los ojos lagrimosos. – Mira que si te hubiera pasado algo, Sadaharu nos torturaría con sus benditos experimentos por dejarte participar… - dice con el rostro totalmente azul de pavor.

-No exageres… Pero de que nos culparía, es muy cierto. – dice Akemi cruzada de brazos.

-Bueno… bueno… lo peor ya pasó, ganamos y en seis meses estaré como nueva… - dice Sakuma despreocupada.

-A veces siento que eres más inmadura que cualquiera de las principiantes. – dice Tomoe con la palma de la mano en la frente.

Sakuma responde sacando la lengua juguetona ante el comentario de la sub capitana Nakayama.

-El doctor dijo que tenías que quedarte un poco más para que te dieran los resultados de los rayos X. – dice Miki.

-Nosotras nos quedaremos… - dice Chitose mirando a Tomoe, quien afirma con la cabeza.

-Bueno, nosotras ya nos tenemos que ir… - dice Ami.

-No tengan cuidado… Han jugado espléndidamente, se merecen un descanso chicas… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-Y vaya descanso tendremos, la próxima semana empiezan los exámenes… - dice Nami decaída.

-¡AAHH!... – exclama Ami. – Lo había olvidado, tenemos que estudiar más para nivelarnos, como hemos estado entrenando arduamente estas dos últimas semanas, nos hemos perdido la mayoría de las clases… - dice cabizbaja.

-Vamos a tener que dejar el tenis un poco. – dice Tomoe. – Hablaré con el coordinador para ver si nos puede dar algún tipo de ayuda, al menos para que tomemos los exámenes luego de que éstos acaben… - dice muy seria.

-Sería de gran ayuda… Una semana no nos alcanzará… - dice Akemi.

-Ahora si nos vamos… - dice Ami. – Nos vemos el lunes… - dice saliendo junto con Akemi y Nami, quienes se despiden con movimiento de la mano derecha.

-Bueno… Vamos Rie… - dice Miki sonriendo a la pequeña.

-Si… - responde moviendo la cabeza. – Espero que te recuperes… - dice la pequeña con ojos preocupados.

-Claro que si… - dice Sakuma guiñando el ojo derecho.

-Yo también me voy… Tengo que ir a la escuela a dejar los reportes de los juegos al entrenador… - dice Harumi con neutralidad. – Espero verte bien para el lunes, capitana. – dice sonriente.

-Claro… - responde con ánimo la joven Ryusaki.

Las tres chicas salen sonriendo y despidiéndose de las demás con la mano. Las que quedaban eran Chitose, Tomoe y por supuesto la lesionada Sakuma. Una vez que todas se fueron, alguien toca la puerta y al abrirse…

-Buenas tardes… - dice la voz grave y seca de alguien muy conocido por las chicas. Ellas al verlo…

-¡Echizen!... – exclamo general.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta Tomoe con fastidio.

-El entrenador Sadaharu no pudo venir así que vine yo… - dijo sin quitarle una fuerte mirada que denotaba estar molesto, Sakuma se da cuenta…

-_"OH OH…" _– exclama Sakuma internamente.

-No tienes que preocuparte, nosotras nos encargaremos de la capitana Ryusaki. – dice Tomoe.

Ryoma mira a Sakuma, ella entiende…

-Chicas, estaré bien, Echizen me va a llevar… - responde serena y sonriente la joven capitana.

-Pero… Sakuma… - replica Tomoe.

Chitose observa que Ryoma no dejaba de mirar a Sakuma con intensidad y algo de enojo, pero no un enojo cualquiera, sino un enojo, que ella conocía muy bien… Preocupación…

-Bueno Tomoe… Creo que tenemos que irnos ya… Echizen se hará cargo… - dice muy sonriente sacándola a rastras.

-Pero… Chitose… ¿Qué diablos haces? – regaña la sub capitana muy molesta.

-Vamos… vamos… - dice Chitose sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa. – Nos vemos el lunes, ¿de acuerdo chicos…? Luego nos llamas Sakuma, para que nos cuentes como te fue con los resultados… - dice Chitose acercándose a la puerta, con Tomoe abrazada del cuello.

Sakuma sonríe con una gotita y mueve la cabeza afirmando. Las dos chicas desaparecen al cerrarse la puerta… Sakuma sonríe un poco juguetona, entonces voltea a ver a Ryoma, quien tenía la mirada seria hacia ella, con las cejas fruncidas…

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Tuviste un mal día? – pregunta inocentemente.

-Pues, una gran tonta me malogró el día… - dice serio y mordaz.

Sakuma abre los ojos un poco más y sonríe…

-Y… supongo que la tonta está en esta habitación… No me explico que pudo hacer para malograrte el día si han estado en lugares distintos… - hablaba de ella en tercera persona de manera muy normal.

Ryoma la mira con ojos gélidos, camina hacia ella y la toma del brazo derecho y se lo levanta un poco…

-Veamos… ¿Ahora qué dices?... – dice molesto.

-Ay… Ryoma… Me duele… - se queja la joven capitana.

-¿Te duele? – pregunta sarcástico. - ¿Por qué será, no?

-Déjate de ironías… - reclama molesta.

-Y tú de tonterías… - replica alzando un poco la voz. - ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando al enfrentarte contra esa tipa?

-Tenía que jugar ese partido… Tenía que hacerlo, Rie se moría de miedo, no importa contra quien se enfrentaría, el nombre de la escuela Akagi le traían malos recuerdos de cuando Arisawa la lastimó… No había nadie que pudiera contra ella… - dice Sakuma zafándose del agarre de Ryoma y se toca el hombro adolorida.

-Hay excelentes jugadoras, no me vengas con excusas infantiles… Nakayama e Ishida son muy buenas en el ataque fuerte, al igual que… - de repente calla, ve que Sakuma tenía la mirada agachada y se tocaba con más fuerza el hombro, entonces entendió el motivo por el cual participó, Sakuma era amable y muy bondadosa, pero realmente defendía a quienes quería de manera muy protectora y eso fue lo que hizo. Ryoma se sienta a lado de Sakuma y levanta su rostro con suavidad, en los ojos de ella se acumulaban lágrimas rebeldes a punto de caer, y justo cuando iba a decirle algo, la puerta se abre…

-OH… Lo siento… ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunta el doctor.

-No… Siga por favor… - dice Ryoma levantándose y caminando hacia el otro extremo de la cama.

El doctor de acerca a Sakuma…

-Hablé con tu doctor y me dio los datos de tus hematomas y lesiones, pero con los rayos X hemos descartado la posibilidad de desgarre en los ligamentos o algo que se pueda complicar más adelante, pero si hubieras forzado un poco más el hombro, tal vez eso pudo haber pasado. Será mejor que empieces a cuidarte jovencita.

-Si doctor… Muchas gracias… ¿Ya puedo irme? – dice muy tranquila.

-Por supuesto…

-Doctor… - dice Sakuma mientras se pone de pie. – ¿Hay alguna posibilidad que recupere mi físico en seis meses?

-Si… Si te cuidas… - responde el doctor sonriendo. – Y procediendo a todo lo indicado por tu médico.

-Bien… - exclama en voz baja la joven tenista.

-Por el momento, tómate este relajante muscular y unta esta crema en toda la región de la espalda, desde el hombro hasta un poco más del omoplato. – indica el médico.

-De acuerdo… - dice Sakuma extendiendo la mano para que se lo diera.

Ryoma camina hacia el mueble donde estaban las cosas de Sakuma y se las cuelga en el hombro, en ese momento el doctor de acerca a él y le entrega lo antes mencionado. Sakuma al ver aquello…

-¿Doctor? ¿Por qué se lo entrega a él? Soy yo la de las lesiones… - dice sorprendida.

-Bueno, tu médico me preguntó si estaba contigo un chico y me lo describió, justamente cuando hablaba con él, este muchacho que se asemejaba a la descripción pasó por recepción, y me dio la orden precisa de entregárselas a él, ya que se está haciendo cargo de ti y que confía en él…

Ante lo escuchado, Sakuma abre bastante la boca más que sorprendida. Ryoma recibe los medicamentos de manera normal.

-Cada ocho horas se tomará el relajante, pero hoy lo tomarás antes de cenar, y la crema se la pones cuando esté a punto de irse a dormir, será mejor que mañana no hagas ningún tipo de esfuerzo innecesario, y sería bueno que tu entrenador te ponga un régimen de entrenamiento que fortalezca un poco más el hombro pero sin abusar de tu buena condición, ahora tu hombro está normal pero no del todo bien. ¿Me expliqué claramente? – habla de manera serena y solemne el doctor dirigiéndose a ambos jóvenes.

-Si… - responden ambos sincronizados.

Luego de salir del hospital, Ryoma y Sakuma caminan de manera tranquila hacia el departamento de ella, ambos no decían ni una palabra, Ryoma la acompaña hasta la puerta de su departamento, ambos entran, Sakuma tenía el hombro colgado, aun estaba algo resentido por el partido recientemente jugado, Ryoma deja las cosas de Sakuma sobre el mueble de la pequeña salita…

-Vengo más tarde. – dice secamente el joven Echizen.

-Si… - responde Sakuma de manera cansada.

Ryoma sale del lugar y Sakuma camina hacia el interior del departamento, con la idea de darse un buen baño caliente. Esa noche, Sakuma se estaba preparando un sándwiches, luego coge el teléfono y primero llama a Tomoka para contarle todo lo que le había pasado, su amiga se disculpa que no se haya podido quedar hasta la clausura ya que su madre la necesitaba con urgencia, luego de despedirse, Sakuma llama a Tomoe y luego a Chitose contándoles lo que pasó luego de que se fueran, claro, obviando el trato y la conversación de Echizen… Sakuma disfruta de un baño en la tina con agua caliente, se relaja, pasa por su mente todos los momentos que vivió con Echizen cuando ingresaron a Seigaku, los triunfos de él, la forma de tratar a los adversarios, la manera de tratarla a ella, pero luego empezó a recordar que poco a poco para él, ella no le era para nada indiferente, al menos se acordaba de su nombre cuando la veía, y aunque le hablaran de ella él no la reconocía, al menos cuando ella estaba frente a él, si… Sakuma sale del baño, se pone un pijama de dos piezas, un chaleco y un pantalón, Ryoma no demoraba en venir, así que ella pone el botiquín en la mesita de noche, se sienta en la cama y se ve en el espejo del tocador que estaba frente a ella…

-Ay Sakuma… No tienes remedio… A pesar de todo, aun no lo has podido olvidar… - se dice sonriendo y luego baja la mirada.

En ese momento tocan la puerta, Sakuma camina lentamente y la abre sin preguntar quien era, al otro lado el rostro de Ryoma se muestra, impávido, serio, frío, Sakuma suspira para sus adentros y fingiendo una sonrisa…

-Hola… Pasa… - ella deja la puerta y se dirige a la cocina. - ¿Ya has cenado? No hay mucho, pero al menos te puedo preparar algunos sándwiches. – dice cortésmente.

-No gracias… Ya vine comiendo… - dice Ryoma de manera automática.

-Ya veo… - dice Sakuma volteando a verlo, y al hacerlo se sorprende. - ¿Ryoma kun? ¿Y eso?

Ryoma deja en el suelo una pequeña maleta deportiva…

-Traje algo para quedarme hasta mañana… - responde con normalidad. - ¿Ya te tomaste la pastillas, verdad?

-Si… si… pero… Ehh Ryoma kun… ¿A quién le pediste permiso para quedarte? – pregunta sarcástica y con una venita muy grande sobre su cabeza dilatando.

-A nadie… Pero mañana también tengo que ponerte la crema, y se me hace largo el camino hasta aquí, y más si es desde temprano. – dice con neutralidad.

-¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda!... – le reclama molesta.

-Vamos a ponerte la crema. Será mejor que te acuestes temprano… Mañana tienes que permanecer en reposo y no hacer nada…

Sakuma lo mira un tanto atemorizada…

-¿Y tú qué planeas hacer?... – pregunta un tanto temerosa a la respuesta.

-¿Qué más? Quedarme y ayudarte…

Sakuma siente que varias gotitas la aplastan, y recuerda que la última vez que Ryoma se quedó por poco y se queda sin cocina…

-Ryo… Ryoma kun no tienes porque tomarte esas molestias conmigo, en serio… Verás… Mañana vendrán Chitose y Tomoe, así que…

-No vendrán… - interrumpe directamente. – Ellas saldrán mañana con Izui y Souh…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Sakuma más que sorprendida.

-Datos… Soy el capitán y por lo tanto sé que es lo que harán mis compañeros de equipo… - dice sereno.

-¿Datos? – se pregunta un tanto atontada, y luego aparece Sadaharu envuelto en llamas y con su sonrisa sádica levantando su jugo. – _"Ah Claro… Está aprendiendo las tácticas de Sada kun…" – _piensa resignada. – Al parecer te la llevas bien con Sada kun…

-¿Sada kun? ¿Te refieres a Sadaharu?

Sakuma mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo…

-Aja… Aunque parece que le agrada ver sufrir a las personas, es buena gente. Solo que él tiene una manera muy diferente de demostrarlo… - dice Sakuma muy segura, caminando hacia el pasillo que conecta a su cuarto. – Será mejor que me eches esa crema de una vez… Tengo algo de sueño… - dice sobándose los ojos con algo de cansancio y bostezando graciosamente.

Ambos chicos entran, Sakuma se saca una parte del chaleco, mostrando la parte de la espalda en donde le deben echar la crema, Ryoma que se había lavado las manos, se unta la crema se soba las manos con suavidad y de ahí pasa la crema con mucho cuidado por la zona afectada, al llegar a la parte del hombro, Sakuma se estremece por el dolor…

-¿Te duele? – pregunta Ryoma un tanto preocupado.

-No… Es solo… que… la lesión está un poco resentida…

-Te lo mereces… - le dice con ironía.

-Lo sé… Pero al menos… valió la pena… - dice Sakuma sonriendo como una niña inocente.

Una vez acabada, Ryoma se sienta a lado de Sakuma y la ayuda a ponerse la manga del pijama…

-Gracias… - dice Sakuma dándole la espalda.

Ambos no se movían, estaban muy quietos, no querían arruinar ese momento, hasta que Sakuma lentamente va hacia atrás y apoya su hombro izquierdo en el pecho de Ryoma…

-Disculpa… Solo será por un momento… - dice sonriendo y casi en susurro.

Ryoma mira hacia el techo, quería abrazarla, pero algo lo detiene y no era la lesión de su compañera, era otra cosa, y él lo sabía bien pero en ese momento no quería pensar en aquello, ya habrá tiempo para solucionar esa parte de la vida de ambos, porque es de ambos, aunque haya sido algo horrible para ella, era algo que ambos compartían y él se encargaría de que aquello que la lastimó sea reparado, pero aun no es el momento… Aun no…

**Continuará… **

**-----------------**

Listo… cap 14 acabado… AL FIIIIIIIIIIN! Gracias por la paciencia y la espera, y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Y recién voy por la mitad del fic, eso es para que se vayan dando cuenta de cuanto falta, creo que muchas cosas pudieron pasar en la habitación de Sakuma si Ryoma fuera un poco más hentai, pero… el nene es bien inocentón para esas cosas… ¿O no?... Después de dos años de vivir en USA, ¿qué creen?

Bueno, los chicos están en exámenes y conoceremos hábitos de los personajes para estudiar sobre todo el de Sakuma… Además, la abuela regresa… y no se imaginan lo que planeará con Sadaharu para que el equipo sea más fuerte, o para que Saku y Ryo se junten… jajajaja… No se lo pierdan…

**Domo Arigatou: clea everlasting: **Gracias por el animo, sabía que te gustaría, Sakuma a pesar de que quiere ir contra la corriente el sentimiento que ella siente por él es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, pero de acuerdo como vaya desarrollándose la historia, tanto ella como tu se irán dando cuenta XD… **aiko1504: **Que alegría que te haya gustado, eso de la manzana era algo que se me ocurrió en el momento, jajaja es algo que a mi me pasó con mi amigo, que ahora es mi enamorado jejeje, siiii Ryoma quiero que sea igual tanto al manga como al anime, es que… no hay otro como él, y no quiero cambiarlo… Espero que este capitulo haya sido igual de tu agrado como el anterior, nee lei tu fic, kawaii, síguela pe… saludos… **slamina: **Jejejeje y eso que con este capítulo ya te darás cuenta como es de preocupado con nuestra querida tenista, y las que siguen no será tan preocupado pero si que su mentecita le hace ver que tanto le importa Sakuma chan… Quiero que Ryoma sea como es él, aunque es seco y áspero sé que en el fondo tiene su corazoncito y este le pertenece a Saku chan jijiji… **scooky: **Muchas gracias, sabía que te gustaría, si este capitulo fue para enmendar el no poner RyoSaku en el anterior capitulo, pero no todos serán así es que estoy pensando hacer unos más intensos que los otros, ya que este fic todavía está a la mitad, además que hay mucho RyoSaku, creo que habrá algo de lemmon, pero sobrío jijiji haré algun intento… Bye… **natalia riddle: **Toy bien bien… Que bueno y me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado mi fic, sí este capitulo fue solo el comienzo de cómo será las demás situaciones entre SakuRyo… espero que me sigas leyendo… **karlyta: **Te parece que se arreglaron muy pronto? Bueno, es que Sakuma no puede negar sus sentimientos aunque ella misma quiera negarlos, que se puede hacer cuando el que manda es el tonto del corazón jijijiji Y eso que habrá algunas discusiones, pero ya no peleas… jejeje… Ya verás como haré para que mientras más peleen más se acerquen, suele suceder jijiji. **Mariale: **Que tal? Que bueno que te guste mi fic espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado también… **Punxy: **Jajajaja imagínate que me pasé casi dos horas tratando de ver a Ryoma en un enredo de esos, se me venían varias ideas e imágenes pero el que me gustó fue ese, además que me guié por un card que tengo donde Ryoma sale de camarero y otra donde tiene un pañuelo en el cabello de ahí me inspiré jijijiji y realmente se le ve kawaiiii! **Arashi Shinomori: **Ajá ampay… escapándo nee? XDDD Bueno con tal de que leas mi fic no importa jijiji mentira… Los estudios son muy importantes ;) Jejeje si que gustó mucho Ryoma enfermero, bueno, así seguirá mientras Saku siga con sus lesiones, creo que no fue mala idea lastimarla un poquito, fue por una buena causa, al menos no vestí a Ryoma de enfermera… OMG que parecería jajajaja aunque pensándolo… jojojo que cosas se me ocurren, pobre Ryoma jijiji Gracias por leer y espero que el capitulo 14 te haya gustado… Bye **Kaname-c: **Que bueno que te hayas divertido, y ni te imaginas que más haré con Ryoma para que Sakuma vea que el chico ha cambiado, al menos un poco, bueno aunque Sakuma no se ha deshecho del sentimiento fuerte hacia nuestro ojidorado, pero ella es tan terca como él jijiji, no te preocupes si no dejas review, pero al menos hazlo cuando puedas, en verdad agradezco el apoyo que me brindas al leer mi querido fic, cuidate, bye bye **Kotori Yamanaka: **Gracias por las palabras de animo, aunque puede que no lo continúe tan seguido como quisiera, haré el intento de no demorar para hacerles llegar el fic que todavía está a la mitad, así que hay RyoSaku para rato ;) **Lizirien: **Jejeje siiii creo que haré a Ryoma multifacético jejeje ha gustado muchísimo, después de este partido Saku estará más que lesionada, pero nuestro querido enfermero estará presto a ayudarle XDD **Ryosaku: **Gracias por el apoyo brindado, al parecer algunas escenas salen mejor en la cocina jajajaa, dentro de poco haré un pequeño lemmon pero sobrío asi que nada de malos pensamientos que nuestro cohibí kawaii no es nada hentai… o algo tiene que sacar al padre además de jugar tenis, que dices? Jajaja Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también… Bye **Angie: **No, como crees que me pueda olvidar, es más que bueno que hayas vuelto, gracias por apoyarme leyendo este fic que lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño para compartirla con fanáticas de esta gran serie que nos ha atrapado no solo por sus técnicas, también la personalidad y carisma de cada uno de los personajes, para algo son Bishis shiiii Sakuma chan tiene ese carácter por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a donde está, y por un lado hay que agradecer a o´chibi por ello que sino, que seria de Sakuma ahora, me la puedo imaginar, ¿tú que opinas? Espero que te haya gustado el capi 14, nos vemos… **Javi isi: **No hay de que… es muy gratificante que te escriban y más responder todo lo que quieras saber del fic o de mi o hasta la de la misma serie, que bueno que te haya gustado, no creí poder hacer feliz a la gente, aun tengo más que poner, aunque las cosas entre Ryo y Saku se haya arreglado no quiere decir que siempre será de color rosa, ya verás… ya verás XDDD Cuidate… **naru-san: **Jejejeje si, el chico ya tiene que darse cuenta, aunque en algunas cosas es muy despistado, solo algunas… no sé si ponerlo pícaro aunque a veces lo es, recordarás la escena de la cocina jajaja, no sé si seguir poniéndolo así ya que tiene tendencias un tanto movidas por cierto padre que tiene jojojojo, si… tus comentarios en verdad que me subieron el animo de seguir escribiendo, espero que te guste ese capitulo que lo hice con mucho cariño… cuídate… **jessy: **se ve que te gustó mucho esa escena, es la que gustó a la mayoría, no os preocupéis que habrá más así de parecidas, hay que tener paciencia, eso es algo que me pasó con mi enamorado y se me ocurrió ponerlo para darle un poco de intensidad a la escena, además pues yo no sentí lo que Sakuma jejeje, yo solo me divertí cuando él lo hizo, en fin... el próximo capi será más lindo y emocionante... Bye **Manxxita: **No tienes que agradecer nada, es muy importante para mí leer sus comentarios eso es lo que hace más ameno mi fic ;) No te preocupes que cada vez que pueda lo subiré, pero no pienses que no avanzo, si lo hago pero a veces mi conexión me falla y subo con atraso, pero mi fic tiene para rato así que a tener paciencia jijiji **Kamira Elric: **Elric? Oh... que gusto que alguien de FMA vea mi fic, acaso tienes algun de FMA, esa serie es muy buena, la rompe en toda la extensión de la palabra, gracias por leer mi fic y lo sigas haciendo que aun tengo más ideas... Nos vemos... **Kisumo chan: **Toy bien, gracias... Sabía que te gustaría, y sobre todo lo que sucede en la cocina verdad? es la que más gustó de todas, y habrá más, solo hay que tener paciencia a mi musa se inspire aun más, pero lo de la manzana es algo que me pasó a mí, pero le agregué algunas cosillas jejeje, y bueno espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, en el proximo habrá más RyoSaku, nos vemos... **Silene-luna: **Hola... Gracias por leer mi fic y considerar de 10 el capitulo anterior, espero que el de ahora no te haya decepcionado... Espero que me sigas leyendo... nos vemos...

Listo, ya saludé a todas mis lindas lectoras y a las nuevas un beso grandotote por venir y apoyarme... Espero con ansias sus review... no se olviden, okis? Bye bye!


	15. Cap 15 ¿Dónde estás Sakuma?

Hola de nuevo ;) Creo que ahora si actualicé más rápido verdad que sí? Qué rápidas ya se leyeron el cap14 a penas lo subí, se nota que les ha gustado, me alegro mucho, he leído sus reviews, muchas gracias chicas, como ya les dije, no sé que sería de mí y mi fic sin ustedes… Les traigo otro cap donde hay más RyoSaku aunque no tan romántico, pero no se desesperen que hay más para ponerlos melositos jijiji Ahora sin más, lean y espero que les guste… No se olviden de dejar Reviews…

**Disclaimer:** PoT no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes como las chicos del equipo tanto femenino y masculino, obviando por supuesto a los protas, ellos sí pertenecen a Konomi sensei… ;)

--------------

Capitulo 15 - ¿Dónde estás Sakuma?

Suena la campana, algunos alumnos entran atropellándose ya que por ser días de exámenes la hora de entrada es más estricta, entre ellos entra Ryoma quien se sienta un tanto agitado, y no por el cansancio sino por la amonestación que la veía cerca. A su lado se ve a Sakuma muy absorta en su lectura, Ryoma levanta la ceja un tanto sorprendido ya que ella es la primera quien lo saludaba, pero ahora ni cuenta… Ryoma resopla y con algo de ironía en su voz…

-Buenos días, ¿no? – y pone cara de indiferente.

-Hola… - saluda Sakuma sin despegar la mirada del libro, de manera fría.

Ryoma ante esto si que queda sorprendido…

-_"¿Será por lo de ayer?..." _– se pregunta un tanto preocupado.

-----Flash Back-----

Una vez que Ryoma terminó de echarle la crema en la lesión, Sakuma se reclina en el pecho de Ryoma, ayer había pasado lo mismo, está vez ningún pensamiento lo haría dudar de lo que quería hacer, así que levanta los brazos para tenerla más cerca pero…

-Oye Ryoma…

El chico se queda con los abrazos levantados casi a punto de abrazarla…

-Di… dime… - reacciona un tanto nervioso.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación? – pregunta Sakuma acurrucándose más a él. – O sea… Hasta hace unos días atrás trataba de hacerte a un lado, pero mientras más quería hacerlo, tu te acercabas y ahora… Sé que sonará tonto pero… a pesar de todo, me siento muy bien estando a tu lado, me hace sentir fuerte… - dice sin mirarlo a los ojos, ella sonreía y tenía los ojos cerrados. – No quería admitirlo pero tu presencia me hace muy fuerte y tenerte en mis pensamientos hace que no quiera perder contra nadie, quiero… quiero ser aun más fuerte… para estar a tu nivel…

-Pero… Sakuma… - dice Ryoma en un susurro, sorprendido.

-Por eso… Ryoma… No voy a perder contra nadie… Menos contra ti… - dice levantando la mirada hacia la de él. – Hasta mañana… - dice sonriendo la joven y le da un beso, cerca de los labios.

-----Fin F. B. -----

Ryoma voltea la mirada hacia la ventana para despejarse de todo lo que había recordado. Así llegó la hora del receso, Ryoma estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que Sakuma se había ido. Horio le dice que irán a comer todos juntos en el comedor, sin más Ryoma lo sigue, es más seguro que Sakuma también este por ahí. Pasó todo el receso y Ryoma estaba intranquilo, adonde pudo ir, está bien que la escuela era muy grande, pero era absurdo, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, él preguntaba y nada, nadie sabía donde se encontraba la capitana Ryusaki. Ryoma llega a su salón a paso acelerado…

-_"Y si se golpeó, o se cayó, perdió el conocimiento de nuevo…" – _todas esas ideas pasaban por su mente, atormentándolo, abre la puerta y ¡sorpresa! Ahí estaba, de la misma forma, distraída pero con otro libro.

Chitose se acerca a Sakuma…

-¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya recuerdas algo de la lección? – pregunta sonriente.

-Al menos algo… - responde sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Chitose solo sonríe. Ryoma se acerca a ella de manera tranquila, se sienta en su lugar y con indiferencia le pregunta…

-¿Dónde estabas?

Y Sakuma no responde, Ryoma levanta la ceja, se sentía ignorado y nadie lo ignoraba y Sakuma no iba a ser la primera en hacerlo…

-Te pregunté…

-Shhh… - lo manda a callar. – Estoy estudiando… - dice Sakuma muy concentrada en su lectura.

Tomoe y Chitose al ver aquello sonríen divertidas, y Tomoe con más disfrute…

-Al parecer el príncipe no tiene la atención al que está acostumbrado. – dice con ironía.

-No molestes Nakayama… - dice Ryoma un tanto irritado.

-Uyyy, el principito no aguanta ni una broma… - dice burlona.

Chitose voltea y trata de aguantar la risa pero nada. Tomoka que había visto como Sakuma ignora completamente a Echizen se apiada del pobre chico, además, no es que Sakuma lo haya hecho apropósito, sino que ella…

-Está muy concentrada estudiando… - dice Tomoka mirando a Sakuma con una sonrisa amable. – Sakuma chan tiene la costumbre de concentrarse mucho en los estudios, por si no te has enterado, ella ocupa uno de los primero lugares en la escuela y a nivel nacional es conocida como una chica aplicada. Sakuma chan no solo sabe jugar muy bien al tenis, ella a pesar de haber sido distraída y algo torpe, siempre ha sido muy aplicada en los estudios… - relata con orgullo la chica de coletas altas. – No deberías sorprenderte, príncipe Ryoma. ¿Acaso no recuerdas eso de ella? – pregunta con una sonrisa.

Ryoma estaba totalmente desentendido de lo que… esa persona decía, no sabía su nombre bueno no se acordaba, pero al menos le dio un dato importante de Sakuma Ryusaki, es una maniática del estudio. ¿Será por eso que es tan quisquillosa a veces? Se preguntaba con inquietud. Chitose mira con atención la reacción de Ryoma…

-Bueno, creo que… no tendemos otra alternativa, tendremos que prepararnos para mañana… Solo nos han dado un día de plazo para tomar los exámenes… - dice como cambiando el tema.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Ryoma muy confundido.

-Tonto… - replica Tomoe. - ¿Ustedes no se han acordado de los exámenes, cierto?

Ryoma pestañea muy confundido… Tomoe resopla y Chitose ríe por lo bajo…

-Echizen kun… - dice Chitose. – Por si no sabías, hoy empiezan los exámenes de fin del bimestre.

Ryoma si fuera un poco más abierto y sincero consigo mismo admitiría que estaba en problemas, y no solo él, sino todo el equipo, el tenis era importante, pero pasar de año también lo era… En eso Ryoma hace uso de su "viva" imaginación y salen todos del equipo masculino con el uniforme de tenis, incluyéndolo, con orejas y cola de burros, ante esto Ryoma sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-_"De ninguna manera…" _– piensa con horror.

-Pero… Eso no te tiene que preocupar… Este sábado les toca jugar, así que no tienes porque poner cara de tonto - dice Tomoe en son de burla.

Chitose y Tomoe se ponen a reír divertidas ante la cara del capitán, quien suelta un profundo respiro de alivio. Ese día en las prácticas, todos estaban rodeando a Sadaharu…

-Sé que están en exámenes, ¿y eso que tiene qué ver con el entrenamiento? – pregunta sereno.

-¿Y encima lo dices de esa manera? – reclama Chitose irritada. – Por eso estamos aquí, para que solo nos concedas una semana para poder terminar bien los exámenes…

-Los primeros exámenes pesan más, y si salimos aprobadas ahora, los exámenes que vengan luego no serán tan importantes, es para asegurar nuestros promedios… - explica Ami.

-Además. Para que no sea en vano, si alguien sale desaprobada o desaprobado, entonces nos castigas con vueltas, y encima, nos harás tomar de tu té, ¿te parece? – dice Sakuma con la raqueta en el hombro.

Las chicas voltean a ver con pavor a Sakuma, ella pasa el té de Sadaharu porque ya está más que acostumbrada, pero el resto… Tomoe la mira, pestañea y suelta un profundo suspiro…

-Si… Haremos eso… - dice resignada. – No hay otra elección, dudo mucho que Sadaharu sensei no acepte de ninguna otra manera, más que de esta… - dice dejando escapar otro pero más profundo suspiro.

Todas también suspiran fuertemente…

-Está bien… - exclamo general pero con desgana.

-Muy bien señoritas… Esta semana estarán solo estudiando, no vendrán al entrenamiento. Y eso solo les concierne a las titulares… Así que… - voltea a ver a los titulares masculinos y principiantes. – El que se demore más de dos minutos en dar dos vueltas a la cancha empezará a tomar…

Y todos empiezan a correr despavoridos alrededor de la cancha. Las titulares se retiran un tanto aliviadas, pero están conscientes de que no deben fallar en los exámenes, no pueden porque sino sería el fin… Nunca han visto a Sadaharu molesto, y ni tienen la intensión de saberlo…

Al día siguiente, Ryoma llega tarde como de costumbre, pero por un pelo se salva, ya que gracias a su agilidad y velocidad logra esquivar a los auxiliares que lo pudiesen amonestar pero otros no tienen la misma suerte, Ryoma entra en su salón faltando cinco segundos para la declaración de llegada tardía… Ryoma se sienta un poco más relajado en su sitio, deja escapar un respiro suave pero audible, entonces dobla los ojos para ver a Sakuma, quien está anotando algunas cosas de un libro, Ryoma la mira atentamente, ella termina de escribir y suelta un suspiro…

-Listo… Con esto debe ser suficiente… - se dice más a sí misma, ella levanta la mirada y mira a Ryoma un poco sorprendida, pestañea y luego sonríe como de costumbre – Buenos días.

Ryoma iba a responder el saludo pero la entrada del profesor le corta… Las clases pasan normalmente, hasta la hora del receso, Ryoma estaba mirando hacia fuera, cuando suena la campana él voltea para delante e iba a levantarse pero cuando iba hacerlo, se da cuenta que Sakuma no está…

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está? – y mira a todas partes.

Chitose ríe por lo bajo…

-¿Qué se te perdió, Echizen kun?

Ryoma la mira, levanta una ceja y voltea la mirada…

-No sé de qué estás hablando… - dice desinteresado.

-De acuerdo… - dice Chitose calmando su risa y se soba la nariz con gracia, sale del salón.

Ryoma sale y como caminando la busca, va a los jardines donde mayormente va con Tomoka y las chicas del equipo a comer su obentou, cerca de las canchas, por el baño de las chicas, el laboratorio, varios lugares, en eso suena la campana de ingreso y cuando regresa, ahí estaba… ¿Cómo es posible? Chitose al ver la cara de asombro de Echizen no logra controlar la risa, pero trata de disimular, Tomoe también se había dado cuenta y solo lo mira con fastidio. Terminan las clases y cada uno a sus casas.

Al día siguiente, lo mismo, tocan la campana del receso y Sakuma desaparece, al día siguiente Ryoma no le quitaba la mirada de encima, quería saber que era lo que la capitana hacía en realidad, porque aparte del tenis ella no tenía otro curso extra curricular, y justo cuando toca la campana, Sakuma se levanta automáticamente sin despegar la mirada del texto, Ryoma también se levanta pero llega Horio a "fastidiar" y cuando logra zafarse de la presencia del joven, Sakuma no estaba por ninguna parte, Ryoma sube a la azotea y desde ahí mira por toda la escuela pero nada, creía que podría encontrarla, pero no había nadie, estaba desolado. Ryoma se acerca a las rejas para tener una mejor vista de todo el complejo, pero nada, entonces cuando se da la vuelta, Tomoe estaba en la puerta, él se acerca…

-Nakayama…

-Aléjate de ella… - le dice directamente.

-¿Qué? – pregunta con serenidad.

-No molestes a Sakuma, además… Deberías estar preparándote para las competencias de pasado mañana…

-Oye… No sé que te traes entre manos, Nakayama, pero lo que a mi respecta…

-Lo que a ti respecta, Sakuma está fuera de tu liga, amigo… Ella ya sufrió suficiente después de que te fueras, y ahora quieres volverla a lastimar…

Ryoma ante las palabras de Tomoe, se queda callado, ¿acaso todos sabían que Sakuma lo olvidó por su propia culpa?

-¿Cómo… es que sabes?

-No hay que ser genio… Además… Sakuma me lo contó… Ella cuando te recordó estaba muy destrozada, tenía que desahogarse, ya me parecía extraño que ella te empezara a retar o a provocar, tenía que estar muy molesta, así que le pregunté que le sucedía, y ella me contó, me contó que la rechazaste y no solo eso, también la ofendiste, la menospreciaste… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Acaso no la conocías lo suficiente, qué ella era buena?

-Si… pero…

-No era buena para ti, ¿cierto? Claro… si eras el príncipe del tenis, eras el mejor, nadie se podía comparar contigo, hasta ahora que ella ha logrado lo que seguramente tu nunca pensaste… - dice molesta.

Ryoma ante aquella acusación no podía decir nada, aunque no esté de acuerdo en todo lo que le dijo. Él no lo hizo con mala intensión, simplemente que él no sabía como tratar a personas tan sensibles como ella, como explicar que se le fue de las manos decirle todas esas cosas a alguien que no se lo merecía, bueno, en parte si, pero de la forma en como él lo hizo, Ryoma presiona los puños, iba a decir algo pero Tomoe se le adelanta…

-¿Qué? ¿Te quedas callado? Vaya novedad… Te tengo noticias amigo… - dice con ironía. – Ahora Sakuma es mucho mejor de lo que era antes, se ha superado hasta así misma… Tú ya no la mereces, ella no necesita de alguien como tú…

Tomoe lo mira de abajo para arriba con menosprecio y se retira, Ryoma simplemente baja un poco la mirada y recuerda las últimas palabras de Nakayama – "**Tú ya no la mereces, ella no necesita de alguien como tú…"**

-Rayos… - dice entre dientes.

Al salir de la azotea, Tomoe dobla y un poco más abajo, en las escaleras, estaba Chitose apoyada en la pared con las manos en la espalda. Tomoe se detiene frente a su compañera pero no la mira…

-¿Escuchaste? – pregunta seria.

-¿No crees que te pasaste?

-No… Echizen ya no merece a Sakuma, no después de hace dos años…

-Y han pasado varias cosas, él podría haber cambiado… - dice con naturalidad la chica risueña.

-Pero la herida prevalece. – dice molesta.

-Amiga… Nosotras no podemos meternos, eso ya es cosa de Sakuma, a las finales será ella quien decida…

-Pues yo haré que ella no cometa el mismo error… - y baja las escaleras dando entender el fin de la discusión.

Chitose ve bajar a su amiga y resopla su cerquillo…

-Esto se va a complicar más de lo que pensaba… Ay Tomoe… _"Amiga… No importa lo que hagas, si Sakuma aún sigue enamorada como antes de Echizen, ni siquiera Cupido podría contra ese sentimiento…" – _y suspira, baja las escaleras de manera lenta.

Luego de unos momentos, la azotea queda vacía, y en el techo, unos brazos largos y blancos se estiran, alguien con el cabello largo y suelto se levanta y mira su reloj, uno rosado muy conocido, se saca los audífonos donde se podía escuchar la música a todo volumen, ella bosteza…

-Aun falta 5 minutos… Un rato más… - y se vuelve a recostar, poniéndose de costado, y apoyando su cabeza en el antebrazo izquierdo.

En la noche, Sakuma sentía las manos fuertes y suaves de Ryoma, ante ese pensamiento ella se sonroja y lo sentía porque estaba que ardía, luego de terminar, Ryoma se va a lavarse, Sakuma aprovecha ese momento para relajarse y olvidar las manos de Ryoma…

-_"Que locura… Mira que pensar en eso ahora…" _– se regaña mentalmente.

Ryoma regresa y ve que Sakuma estaba de espalda a él abotonándose la blusa del pijama, Sakuma siente la mirada penetrante del tenista, voltea y le sonríe…

-¿Sabes? – dice ella. – El hombro ya no me duele tanto, solo cuando hago esfuerzos fuertes o innecesarios… Parece que los exámenes me han caído a pelo para cuidarme…

Ryoma sonríe al verla sonreír y oír que ya se siente mejor, ella se sienta en la cama…

-Si sigo así, podré participar dentro de seis meses como si nada…

Ryoma camina hacia ella y se sienta a su lado…

-Sakuma… - dice serio. - ¿Desde cuando conoces a Nakayama?

-¿Cómo? – pregunta sorprendida por la repentina pregunta.

Sakuma se lleva el dedo índice a la barbilla…

-Desde cuando la conozco… Pues, desde que ingresé al club de tenis, hace dos años, justo en la época en que te conocí… - responde sonriendo.

-¿Y desde cuándo que son amigas? – pregunta con neutralidad.

-Veamos… Al principio fue un poco difícil, ella pensaba que por ser yo la nieta de la entrenadora del equipo titular era muy creída y egoísta…

-Por que no me sorprende… - dice por lo bajo.

Sakuma lo escuchó muy bien…

-No seas malo… Tomoe a veces es un poco especial, pero no es mala, solo que… ella tiene la mala manía de adelantarse a los hechos simplemente por las cosas que se dicen… - responde Sakuma.

-Ya veo… Entonces… sí lo sabe…

-¿Saber qué? – pregunta curiosa.

-Me contabas de cómo se conocieron…

-Ah… Si… Sin embargo cuando nos enfrentamos para ver quien sería titular la derroté limpiamente, ella a partir de ahí cambió conmigo y se disculpó, y desde entonces empezamos a hablar más, practicábamos juntas, pero lo que nos unió más fue…

Sakuma levanta la mirada hacia el cielo raso de su habitación…

-Cuando inauguraron las nuevas canchas, hubo varios participantes y prácticamente el lugar se llenó, entonces me encontré con Ann Tachibana de Fudomine… Ahí también estaban los chicos de Gyokurin que enseñaba a unas chicas, creo que eran sus enamoradas, bueno… la cosa fue que cuando nos acercamos, Ann había recibido una llamada y tuvo que marcharse y me quedé sola, entonces me di cuenta que Tomoe también estaba ahí, la saludé cuando escucho un golpe, uno de los chicos de Gyokurin estaba en el suelo agarrándose con la mano su pierna, un chico, un poco mayor a nosotros lo había golpeado y lo peor de todo es que no podían hacer nada, porque el que lo golpeó era el hijo mayor del dueño de las canchas… Nadie podía hacer nada, y prácticamente se adueñaron de las 6 canchas porque estaban sus amigos también, entonces… me sentí muy herida en mi orgullo, ellos eran varios, y me dio mucha rabia que ese tipo de personas siempre tengan que salirse con la suya, entonces Tomoe se me acerca y me dijo… "¿Quieres jugar dobles?" Entonces yo me quedé sorprendida, era como si me hubiese leído la mente, estaba en mis cinco minutos de inconsciencia y acepté, retamos a esos chicos y al principio, a Tomoe y a mi nos pasó exactamente lo que a Momo senpai y a ti cuando se enfrentaron contra Gyokurin, pero… lo de ustedes era una finta, en cambio nosotras realmente no nos comprendíamos, hasta que a las dos se nos ocurrió como proteger nuestras áreas y defender las áreas libres, una vez que nos pusimos de acuerdo pues se nos hizo fácil y logramos vencer, pero claro… estuvimos a poco de perder pero a las finales todo salió bien…

Ryoma y Sakuma estaban en la cocina, él traía las tazas de té y una vez en la mesa Sakuma sirve…

-Y así… ambas nos hicimos amigas, hay ocasiones en que juego dobles tanto con Tomoe como con Chitose… - dice alcanzándole la taza a Ryoma, quien recibe y toma un sorbo. - ¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunta Sakuma muy serena.

Ryoma deja la taza en la mesa y luego suelta un suspiro…

-Está muy bueno… - dice sonriente.

Ante eso, Sakuma se sorprende…

-Ryoma… ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Cómo? – pregunta un poco sorprendido.

-Me he dado cuenta que… cuando sonríes de esa manera, es porque algo te pasa… ¿Qué te preocupa?

Ryoma se sorprende, desde cuando Sakuma se daba cuenta de esos detalles insignificantes… Después de todo… Tomoe si decía la verdad, Sakuma ha cambiado y para mejor, se lo acaba de demostrar con algo tan simple como eso. Sakuma lo mira preocupada, ante esa mirada Ryoma quería decirle el porque y lo que creía estar sintiendo en ese momento, pero… OH maldito orgullo… Él solucionaría solo lo que le hizo a Sakuma, él era el responsable de que ella lo olvidara, él fue quien la lastimó, las imágenes pasan como punzones por su mente, entonces se levanta de golpe, asustando un poco a Sakuma, quien también se pone de pie…

-Ella tiene razón, haz cambiado… - dice Ryoma bajando un poco la mirada.

-Ryoma… - musita ella muy angustiada.

-Se nota que Nakayama te conoce bien y se preocupa mucho por ti… - dice con una media sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Tomoe? Pues si… siempre ha sido así con todas…

-Bien por ella que… ha tenido la suerte de conocerte más y… no ha perdido el tiempo… - dice con esfuerzo en cada palabra.

-Ryoma… Me estás preocupando… ¿Qué? ¿Has hablado con Tomoe? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Ya no importa… - dice mirándola con intensidad. – Ya debo irme.

-Espera… - dice ella caminando con prisa hacía él, a unos pasos. – Dime Ryoma sí Tomoe te dijo algo… Sé que ella no lo hizo con mala intensión, es solo que… pues ella, tú no le agradas…

-¿Y por qué será? – pregunta con cinismo relajado.

-Ryoma… Si no me lo dices claramente no puedo ayudarte… - dice casi con irritación.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda… - dice fríamente.

Ahí estaba, lo había hecho de nuevo, hablar sin medir sus palabras, pero él no quería decirlo de esa forma…

-Lo siento… -

Pero al ver el rostro angustiado y triste de Sakuma, él se acerca y pone su mano en la mejilla suave y tersa de ella, ella solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar ante el tacto calido y suave de él, mas sin embargo Ryoma se muerde los labios, no podían empezar algo si no estaban dichas las palabras correctas, así que retira la mano de manera brusca, ella abre los ojos de golpe y lo ve acercarse a la puerta…

-¡Ryoma!... – llama ella con la voz quebrada.

-Solo quiero que sepas… que no quiero lastimarte, y que no fue mi intensión hacerlo hace dos años atrás, Sakuma. Yo… quiero pedirte disculpas porque… ya no podré venir a cuidarte más… Me siento… muy confundido…

-¿Confundido? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?... – pregunta muy insistente casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No llores! – reclama enfadado.

Ella se queda estática, abre los ojos, ahí estaba el impetuoso y arrogante Ryoma otra vez, igual que hace dos años, ella siente que todo el cuerpo le tiembla. Ryoma al voltear a verla se dio cuenta…

-Disculpa… yo… yo no… - y sin más sale del departamento.

Sakuma se queda parada mirando la puerta recientemente cerrada.

Al día siguiente, Ryoma estaba muy distraído mirando por la ventana, por eso estuvo afuera durante tres clases seguidas, incluso Tomoe estaba muy sorprendida por el comportamiento tan rebelde de Echizen, él quería relajarse ya que mañana empezarían las eliminatorias del tenis masculino. A la hora del receso, Ryoma no quería cruzarse con nadie menos con Sakuma, aún estaba muy mal por lo hecho ayer, así que se dirige al pabellón contrario, Tomoe lo mira desde la ventana de su salón, él sube a la azotea y al ver que no había nadie decide descansar en ese lugar, traía consigo la maleta de las raquetas ya que luego del receso tendrían prácticas, cuando iba a recostarse algo le cae en la cabeza…

-¡Au!... – exclama guiñando el ojo derecho, ve que un corazón de manzana está en el suelo. - ¿Qué demonios…? – levanta la mirada y escanea el lugar y sí, se encuentra totalmente solo, en eso levanta la mirada al techo de las escaleras y ve que una bola de papel es lanzado de ahí.

Ryoma abre los ojos sorprendido, trata de trepar pero se da cuenta que es muy alto, pero si hay alguien arriba entonces no es difícil, así que mira con cuidado todo el alrededor y a un lado en la pared hay una carpeta y sobre ella una silla como si fuera una escalera, Ryoma sube por ahí al llegar se da cuenta que es una chica con el cabello suelto, pero al verla bien reconoce perfectamente bien esa melena larga y castaña…

-De modo que aquí te escondías… - dice sonriendo con burla.

Pero no recibe respuesta, Ryoma cree que Sakuma lo ignora por lo de ayer, entonces se acerca un poco más a ella y se escucha música, pero de donde… Sakuma tarareaba una canción que escuchaba con los audífonos a alto volumen, Ryoma sonríe al verla tan ensimismada escuchando aquella música, se sienta detrás de ella cruzando las piernas en el suelo, la observa, se pierde en el movimiento del cabello de ella, apoya su brazo en su pierna y su rostro en la mano del brazo apoyado y poco a poco va cerrando los ojos, cuando los abre, estaba recostado y se da cuenta que su cabeza descansaba cómodamente en algo suave y con un olor muy agradable, levanta la mirada y ve que Sakuma lee concentrada con los audífonos puestos, de repente él se levanta de golpe muy asustado…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Ya despertaste, dormilón… - dice con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? – pregunta sorprendido.

-No lo sé, pero cuando me voltee estabas en una posición muy incomoda así que me tome a libertad de acomodarte en mis piernas… Al menos has descansado bien… - dice guiñando el ojo derecho con picardía.

Ryoma tenía una gran gota en la cabeza, estaba muy apenado por la situación recién vivida…

-No creas que lo hice a propósito…

-Claro que no. Lo sé… Traté de llamarte pero estabas que balbuceabas cosas incoherentes… - decía con extrañeza.

-¿Cómo qué? – pregunta extrañado.

-No lo sé con exactitud, además que hablabas en inglés y eso si que no entendí nada. Oye Ryoma… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Bueno, quería… descansar y pues… en la cabeza me cae el corazón de una manzana… - mira un poco molesto a la jovencita.

-En serio… Todo por una manzana… - dice sonriente.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunta sobándose el cuello.

-Faltan 10 minutos para que el receso acabe. Has dormido muy bien en poco tiempo. – dice con algo de burla.

-Ayer no dormí bien… - responde sin importancia y sobándose el cuello.

-Ven… - dice Sakuma dejando su libro a un lado, los audífonos se los sacó cuando Ryoma se levantó.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué?... – pregunta un poco nervioso.

-Te duele, ¿verdad? Ven, voy hacerte un poco de masaje, creo que no has estado muy cómodo que digamos…

Ryoma se acerca a ella de rodillas, se sienta frente a ella dándole la espalda, Sakuma sonríe y pone sus manos en el cuello y empieza a masajearlo lentamente y con algo de fuerza…

-¿Qué tal? ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien o muy fuerte? – pregunta mientras continuaba con su labor.

-No… Es perfecto, se siente bien… muy bien… - dice en susurro y relajado.

Luego de unos momentos, ambos estaban sentados uno a lado de la otra, ambos sin decir nada, Sakuma leía su libro mientras que Ryoma miraba el cielo azul, aunque estaban en un suelo duro y con el uniforme puesto, parecía como si estuvieran en un camping… Ryoma mira de reojo a su compañera quien leía muy concentrada el texto…

-¿Desde hace días que te veo así? ¿Estás estudiando?

-Aja… - responde monótonamente.

-Para los exámenes de hoy luego del receso.

-Si… - responde de la misma manera.

-¿Te concentras tanto para estudiar?

-Aja…

-¿Me podrías prestar un poco de atención?

-¿No lo estoy haciendo? – responde con naturalidad, sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Pero me respondes monótonamente… - reclama por lo bajo el chico de mirada ambarina.

-A ver… - dice Sakuma dejando a un lado el libro. - ¿Quieres que conversemos? Conversemos… - dice directa.

Ryoma la mira y siente que se sonroja un poco, pero logra calmarse rápidamente, pasa algo de saliva…

-Escucha… Lo de ayer…

-Está olvidado… - responde Sakuma con una sonrisa.

-Si… está… - pero luego abre los ojos y pestañea. - ¿Olvidado?

-¿Acaso no quieres olvidarlo? – pregunta con tranquilidad. – Es algo que no quieres recordar, porque hacerlo si te causa fastidio. Hay veces que las cosas malas hay que olvidarlas o simplemente, hacerlas a un lado… - responde maduramente la joven tenista.

-Pero… ¿qué si no quieres olvidarlo? Sino… arreglarlo. – dice Ryoma con firmeza.

Sakuma lo mira un tanto sorprendida, luego sonríe con amabilidad…

-Entonces sería mejor que hablemos, ¿no?

-Sakuma…

-No sé como es que llegamos hasta esto, pero… yo en verdad que quiero ayudarte, al menos con mi compañía, pero ¿sabes?... Quiero más que todo que seamos amigos, verdaderos amigos… - dice ella poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de él. – Cuando éramos más chicos y te conocí, no tenía claro lo que éramos, estudiábamos juntos, en la misma escuela, misma clase, eso nos hacía compañeros, pero luego que… que venía luego de eso… ¿Éramos amigos? Al menos yo no lo sentía así, éramos algo más… pero sin llegar ha serlo... Es muy confuso, ¿cierto?

Sakuma se yergue y mira hacia al frente con una sonrisa…

-Tú a veces me ayudabas y yo no te pedía que lo hicieras, me has defendido y has estado ahí cuando más te necesitaba, pero no éramos amigos… Siempre me hice esa pregunta desde que te conocí y cuando te olvidé… sentí que algo… o alguien me faltaba, que no estaba completa, que hacía las cosas con un propósito más… no para mí, sino para demostrarle a alguien, a ti… - dice mirándolo fijamente.

Ryoma apoya su frente con la de ella…

-Tonta… - dice en un susurro y sonríe. – Preocupándote por pequeñeces…

-Lo sé… - dice ella sonrojada.

En eso suena la campana del fin del recreo… Sakuma levanta la mirada…

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a tus prácticas… Capitán Echizen… - dice ella juguetona.

-Si… Y tú no estudies tanto, que te puede crecer la cabeza… - dice en son de burla.

-¿Me estás llamando cabezona? – reclama fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Olvídalo… Oye Sakuma. – dice mientras se va poniendo de pie. - ¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?

-¿Mañana? Pues nada…

-Bien…

-A menos que no quieras que vaya…

-Todo lo contrario, necesito que estés… tienes que estar en las eliminatorias… - dice caminando hacia donde estaba las carpetas.

-¿Por qué debería ir capitán?

-Porque tú amigo Ryoma te lo pide… - dice con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Sakuma baja la mirada un poco avergonzada y ríe por lo bajo, mientras Ryoma va bajando…

-Será mejor que te apures o no llegarás al examen.

Sakuma se levanta de golpe…

-¡Se me olvidó! ¡Ryoma malvado!... – reclama corriendo a alcanzarlo.

Al día siguiente, el partido de los chicos estaba por comenzar, Seigaku ganó la mayoría de los partidos, los espectadores estaban más que sorprendidos, la fuerza, la energía, la genialidad y la coordinación iban de la mano dentro del equipo que hasta el año pasado no pintaba para nada, todos dijeron en un principio que era una perdida de tiempo ver el partido de esa escuela, más sin embargo después de que vencieron invictamente a una escuela los curiosos y escépticos empezaron a rodear las canchas donde ellos jugaban, entonces dijeron que Seigaku había cobrado vida nuevamente, aunque no estuviesen jugadores geniales como Syusuke Fuji, o fuertes como Momoshiro Takeshi, o un dúo tan compenetrado como eran Eiji Kikumaru y Suichirou Ooishi. Aquellas opiniones, no molestaba a los chicos, excepto…

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? – dice Soujiro muy irritado.

-Calma… - dice Koutaro con una sonrisa tranquila. – Lo importante es que estamos avanzando muy bien…

-Es muy cierto… - dice Takeo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¿Acaso vas a negar que nos hemos divertido tanto como hemos querido? – dice poniendo un brazo sobre el cuello de Soujiro.

-Bueno, no puedo hacerlo, en verdad que se siente bien, sobre todo porque es la primera vez que participo en una competencia de este nivel…

-Y no deberías comportarte así… - truena la voz de Echizen. – Se nota que les falta mucho… - dice con aburrimiento.

-Capitán… No seas duro con los demás… Están entusiasmados… - defiende Koutaro con serenidad.

-¿Cómo estás de la muñeca? – pregunta Echizen con tranquilidad.

-Bien… Ya no me fastidia tanto… - responde de la misma manera que su capitán.

Al otro lado de donde estaban caminando los chicos…

-¿Llegamos tarde?... – pregunta Rie con algo de preocupación.

-Puede que sí, pero seguro que los chicos avanzaron bien a las etapas de las eliminatorias… - dice Chitose muy segura.

-Más les vale. Ya le dije a Nokoru que si fallaba nunca se lo perdonaría… - dice Tomoe frunciendo el ceño.

-Y sabiendo lo sumiso que es, seguro que sí le hizo caso… - dice Chitose en secreto a Rie, quien ríe divertida.

-Escuché eso… - dice Tomoe con una venita en la frente.

-Vamos chicas… no peleen… - dice Sakuma mirando detrás de ella a sus compañeras, al dar la vuelta, Sakuma choca estrepitosamente contra alguien, pero antes de que ella cayese de espalda, alguien le agarra de la muñeca izquierda. – Disculpa… - dice un tanto sorprendida, atónita, pero al ver con quien se choca, sonríe.

-Despistada como siempre, aun te falta mucho… - le dice sonriendo.

-Hola Ryoma kun… Gracias… - dice ella un tanto apenada.

Ryoma la tenía muy sujeta de la muñeca, ni cuenta se había dado, cuando Nokoru carraspea con suavidad…

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa capitán, pero nos estamos dirigiendo a un partido… - dice con algo de picardía, todos los presentes estaban riéndose ante el sonrojo notorio de Echizen.

-Vamos, vamos Echizen… - dice Horio empujándolo, claro, después de que el primero soltara a Sakuma quien estaba algo sonrojada.

-Hace calor, ¿no? – dice Sakuma echándose aire con la mano izquierda.

-Si… - responde Rie y Chitose con complicidad y picardía.

Tomoe miraba con mala cara aquel comportamiento de ambos capitanes, una vez llegados a las canchas, anuncian el partido entre Seigaku y Akagi…

-¿Akagi? – pregunta con temor la pequeña Rie.

-Tranquila Rie… Todo está bien… - le dice Chitose sonriente.

La pequeña jugadora la mira y se tranquiliza luego de soltar una bocanada de aire, al llegar a la cancha donde les tocaba participar, Sadaharu ya estaba ahí recaudando datos, al verlos llegar…

-Unos minutos más y se hubieran tomado esto… - dice con su típica sonrisa sádica.

Todos los chicos tenían unas gotas del tamaño de una pera…

-¡Pero llegamos a tiempo!... – dice Soujiro con la frente azul de pavor.

-Bueno… Aquí está la alineación que hice contra Akagi. – dice Sadaharu dándoselo a Ryoma quien lee con detenimiento.

-Sencillos 3 será Takeo Arima, sencillos 2 será Koutaro Izui y sencillos 1 será por supuesto para Ryoma Echizen… - dice Sadaharu acomodándose las gafas.

-Si… - responden Takeo y Koutaro.

-Dobles 2 serán Soujiro Shirou y Jiinta Ooshima, dobles 1 serán Satoshi Horio y Nokoru Souh…

-¡QUÉ!... – exclama muy sorprendida Tomoe. - ¿Por qué con Horio? ¡Sadaharu san eso no puede ser!... – reclama enérgicamente.

-Está bien… - responde Nokoru con tranquilidad. – Además, Horio y yo hemos practicado mucho, así que no hay problema Tomoe… - dice sonriéndole

Horio le saca la lengua a Tomoe, ella se cruza de brazos totalmente en desacuerdo ante esa alineación, Sakuma sonríe por el comportamiento de su amiga, cuando en eso siente que unas manos la envuelven jalándola para atrás y la giran hacia…

-¡Fuyuwara!... – exclama muy sorprendida

-Hola Sakuma chan… ¿Me extrañaste? –dice en tono seductor.

Sakuma lo mira atónita, pestañea perpleja ante la acción confianzuda que tubo éste para tomarla de esa manera, Hiromu solo sonríe seductoramente…

-¿Sabes Sakuma chan? Esta vez voy a vencer a ese capitán, y cuando lo logre, entonces tú… - dice acercándose al rostro de ella…

-Fuyuwara… espera… - dice temblando la voz.

Sakuma estaba prácticamente temblando, Hiromu la aprisionaba con fuerza hacía él, se acerca peligrosamente al rostro hermoso de la joven tenista y faltando unos centímetros, una raqueta roja se interpone golpeando el rostro de Hiromu y haciéndolo retroceder, soltando por la sorpresa a Sakuma, ella al ver de quien se trataba…

-¡Ryoma!... – exclama sonriente.

Hiromu se toca el rostro viendo si no le faltaba nada…

-¡Tú!... ¿Qué demonios crees qué haces? – dice molesto.

-Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo en la cara… - dice sonriendo con arrogancia.

-¡Echizen!... – dice presionando fuertemente los dientes.

-¿Así que vas a vencerme? Muy bien… - dice Ryoma en tono altanero y seguro. – Cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarnos, demuéstrame que tanto has mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro… - dice dándole unos pequeños golpecitos de la raqueta en el hombro derecho. – Ah… - dice Ryoma antes de retirarse. – Una cosa más. – se le acerca al oído. – Te le acercas más de un metro a Sakuma, y te juro que no podrás terminar el encuentro conmigo… ¿Bien?... – dice en tono amenazante.

Hiromu al oírlo todo su cuerpo se congeló, pero luego lo mira desafiante…

-Já… - dice en tono arrogante. – Eso ya lo veremos Echizen… - dice con tranquilidad, toma de la mano a Sakuma y se la besa. – Ya nos vemos luego, emperatriz… - y se retira.

-Vaya Sakuma… - dice Chitose. – Sí que estás muy solicitada… - dice con picardía.

-Qué… Cómo… - responde perpleja, luego sonríe. – No seas tonta Chitose chan… - le dice un poco sonrojada.

-¿De qué hablan?... – pregunta Rie muy curiosa.

-Nada… nada… - dice Sakuma nerviosa y agitando las manos frente a ella.

-Aunque sea nuestro rival, es muy encantador, ¿quién será su entrenador? – pregunta Chitose muy sonriente.

Sadaharu mira a Ryoma y levanta la ceja, pero no sonríe, es más, luce muy tranquilo y algo intrigante… Koutaro se da cuenta de ese cambio en el rostro del entrenador. Sakuma mira al equipo de Akagi y nota que la persona responsable de ese equipo aún no aparece…

-_"Que irresponsable, llegar tarde a un partido importante como éste…" – _piensa para sí la joven capitana.

En eso aparece un tipo alto, de cabello plateado y de andar un tanto relajado con porte de matón y mirada fría, hace su ingreso…

-Llegó el entrenador… - dice un chico.

-¡Ya era hora! – reclama el otro.

-Cállate… - le dice por lo bajo el primero. - ¿Quieres estar en problemas?...

-No puede ser siempre así… - le responde un tanto molesto, se dirige al recién llegado. - ¿Dónde estaba señor? Usted es el que no debería llegar tarde. – le reclama con fastidio a su entrenador justo cuando él se dirigía a sentarse.

La mirada fría del entrenador se fija en el jugador que le reclama, y a una velocidad increíble se levanta, agarra del rostro al chico y lo empotra contra las rejas, él se acerca a su oído…

-A mi… nadie me da órdenes. Mucho menos miserables como tú… Pobre débil, nunca debí ponerte dentro del equipo… - le dice con tono amenazante y atemorizante.

-Lo… lo siento… señor… - dice el chico muy atemorizado y con dificultad podía hablar ya que la mano del entrenador estaba en todo el rostro del joven.

El equipo de Seigaku ve el proceder del entrenador, Sadaharu se ajusta las gafas, los chicos ven con asombro la forma en como trata el "entrenador" al jugador de 3ero, Chitose tenía la boca semiabierta y Rie se lleva las manos a la boca, Tomoe y Sakuma lo ven detenidamente, pero Sakuma rasga un poco la mirada al mirarlo fijamente, Chitose se acerca más a la cerca…

-¿Pero qué clase de entrenador es? – dice muy impresionada.

-Que malo es… - dice Rie bajando lentamente las manos y juntándolas entre sí sobre su pecho.

-¡Está loco! Mira que tratar así a los jugadores, y encima son sus jugadores… - dice Soujiro.

-¿Qué tipo de escuela es Akagi que permite la presencia de ese sujeto? – dice Kenji golpeando el puño contra la palma de la otra mano.

Sakuma voltea hacia su lado derecho y pestañea tres veces perpleja al ver al capitán Echizen temblar…

-Esto… Se pondrá muy divertido después de todo. – dice sonriendo con algo de malicia.

Sakuma al oír el comentario de Ryoma, no puede evitar sonreír, ya que lo ha visto muy emocionado y ansioso. Tomoe también escuchó lo que dijo el capitán, pero lo mira con fijeza sin emoción alguna. Y así empieza las eliminatorias del distrito en su ronda final entre las escuelas SEIGAKU y AKAGI ¿Quién triunfará? ¿Quién es el entrenador que ha despertado más las ganas de competir en Ryoma Echizen?...

**Continuará…**

**-------------------------**

Y ya acabé! Bueno, espero que no me maten por dejarlo así, pero me parece que no puedo ni conmigo misma, jijiji Pero no se preocupen que aun hay más… mucho más… lo dejé aquí porque en el próximo capitulo habrá emoción, tenis por supuesto, algo de acción, romance y AGUAS TERMALEEEEEEEES! Ohohoho…

No saben lo que se viene jijiji ¿en que situación pondré a Ryoma? y no solo a él… ¿Se lo imaginan? Entonces no se lo pierdan…

**Domo Arigatou: clea everlasting: **Gracias, que bueno que te gustó aquí otro para que disfrutes, esta vez si que me apuré, espero que sea de tu agrado… **Aiko 1504: **Hola! Gracias por los comentarios, no sabes como me subes los ánimos cada vez que leo tus review, jejeje claro, no solo tiene que sacar en el tenis al papá, también debe tener su demonio por ahí, pero Ryoma es muy tímido en su manera de ser XDDD… Así es, no quiero que las personalidades de los personajes cambien, tal vez los varíe un poco pero solo un poco, exacto yo tmb cuando vi ese capi y me dije -más adelante Sakuma será una chica de carácter y buen temple- jejeje, espero que te guste este capitulo, ya estoy avanzando el siguiente así que no demoraré en subirlo dentro de poco… bye bye **Scooky: **Hello again! Toy bien gracias… aquí avanzando con el fic que cada vez veo que te gusta más y eso me alegra mucho, me sube los ánimos para seguir escribiendo… Hay varias escenas que gustan sobre todo cuando se trata de RyoSaku nee? Pondré también escenas con otros personajes para que sea aun más dinámico, espero que este capi 15 te haya gustado, algo… jejeje nos vemos… **Klima: **Ooohhh nueva lectora, gracias por haber leído mi fic, que alegría que te haya gustado, espero que este nuevo cap también… cuidate… **Slamina: **Jejeje hola! Bueno, la razón por la cual no la abraza aún es porque se siente culpable por la perdida de memoria, fue un shock para Ryoma enterarse de que Sakuma lo había olvidado y más siendo él quien lo produjo, espero haberte aclarado la duda, eso ya se sobre entiende jejeje… Si yo también me alarmé cuando empecé a leer varios títulos de fics yaois, creo que deberé actualizar un poco más seguido, jejeje, nos vemos, gracias por el apoyo. Bye bye **Kisumo chan: **¿Qué tal? Jajaja sabía que esa parte sería tu favorita, es la que gustó a la mayoría jijiji y era clínica donde llevan a Sakuma ;) Ajap voy por la mitad así que no desesperes que hay más tenis y situaciones graciosas y un tanto embarazosas para todos los personajes, sobre full RyoSaku, pero eso sí, te diré que no todo es color de rosa con ambos personajes, mientras vayas leyendo te irás dando cuenta… Cuidate… ay verdad… te llegó mi review, realmente me encanto tu one shot… Suerte para la siguiente, yo lo estaré esperando… Bye bye **Manxxita: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, siiii ya sé, mi enamorado tb se preocupa hasta por las puras, es que a veces soy un tanto torpe con las cosas, jejeje, bueno un poco de mí… Soy de Perú, y soy profesional Diseñadora Gráfica ;) pa ti tmb kisses kisses bye bye y gracias por el apoyo… **Arashi Shinomori: **Hello to you! Mira tú, sigues de traviesa y te escapas no? Nununu jejeje no se queda a vivir con Sakuma, simplemente solo por esa noche, es que no quería dejarla sola durmiendo como la otra vez jaja, Ryoma hentai… mmm no sé, a Ryoma lo veo más pícaro que hentai jeje aunque quien sabe, como le dije a otra lectora puede que nuestro o´chibi tenga sus demonios jijiji Veré si puedo incluir a Momo, ya que hago aparecer a Ann porque no al querido pelo trinchado P Ya te irás dando cuenta de cómo va el cap 16 mientras espero que te guste este, no tiene mucha emoción, pero al menos les dejo con la intriga para que lean el próximo cap que se titulará Tenis y ¿aguas termales? Jajaja No te lo pierdas, va a estar muy buenísimo jojojo, me parece excelente que nos conectemos por msn… y yo vivo en Perú, ¿de donde eres tu? Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, nos vemos, cuidate kiss kiss **Karlyta: **Jajaja no seas mala, no es eso, sino que Ryoma siente culpa por lo que le pasó a Sakuma, además en algo ha madurado el chico, y no quiere apresurar las cosas, y Sakuma no se está entregando en bandeja, aunque a simple vista parece que sí, pero si te das cuenta, Ryoma está siendo un poco más abierto a Sakuma y eso los confundirá, ya más adelante eso se aclarará, pero mientras las cosas no serán muy fáciles, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, te prometo que no te decepcionará ;) Gracias por el apoyo, cuidate… Bye bye **3-CiNdY-3: **Hola! Que alegría tenerte de vuelta… Al menos ahora sé que sigues leyendo mi fic jijiji gracias por el apoyo en verdad, ojalá que este cap tmb sea de tu agrado, nos vemos **jessy: **¿Qué tal? Gracias, gracias por el apoyo, que bueno que te haya gustado, si a veces ni yo me creo lo que mi mente puede llegar hacer jajaja No te preocupes, las cosas irán pasando por sí solas ya te vas a dar cuenta jejeje y aquí tienes la conti, etto qué es OROGAY? Nani? Cuidate Bye bye **Lizirien: **Jajaja si, de eso no te preocupes, ella mejorará ya verás de que manera, y si… se trata del Príncipe Ryoma, claro que hará algo jajaja de eso dudes, gracias por tu review, espero te guste este cap.. Bye **darkwolf: **Jejeje si, el mejor de todos parece que el fue el cap 13, en verdad que la manzanita me salió a pedir de boca, si lo sabrá Sakuma XDD, ojala que este cap si sea de tu agrado, aunque seguro que el 16 te gustará más jejeje ya verás… Bye bye **Kamira-Elric: **¿Qué tal? Gracias, creo que es lo mejor que hago en estos momentos y más si tengo la fiebre del tenis hasta arder jajaja, bueno, al principio yo hice un fic de Card Captor Sakura hace como dos años atrás, pero no me dieron mucha bola ( así que lo dejé inconclusa pero aun tengo los capitulos algo avanzados, tal vez me anime a subirlo de nuevo, quien sabe, pero por el momento estoy concentrada con Ryoma y Sakuma, quien sabe cuando lo suba de nuevo jejeje, bueno que te pareció este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, nos vemos… **-ivekaq-: **Sugooooiiiii que puedo decir, pos gracias por leer, no hay problema que ya estoy escribiendo más de este fic, y que te pareció este cap 15, espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos vemos… Bye bye **Punxy: **Jejeje que tal, bueno en una noche puede pasar varias cosas jejeje pero eso lo dejaremos para luego… ya estoy con el capi 16 así que paciencia, ¿qué te pareció el cap15? Ojalá te haya gustado alguito jejeje, bye **ryosaku: **Jajajaja sería genial ¿cierto? Pero no creo que lo haga hentai, tal vez un poco más pícaro que en el cap13, pero todo irá de acuerdo como vayan sucediendo las cosas, además estoy a la mitad del fic así que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, pero todo irá bien ;) Gracias por el apoyo… ¿qué opinas del cap15? Ojalá te haya gustado, nos vemos, cuidate Bye bye…

Listo, muchas gracias chicas, estoy infinitamente agradecida con cada una, y a las que no llegaron a dejarme un review ya sea por X motivos, no importa, lo más importante es que lo lean y de corazón me digan que les gusta mi trabajo, tal vez más adelante me lance de escritora o guionista jejeje Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, creo que ya les dejé algo de adelanto… ¿nee?

Mata nee!


	16. Cap 16 Victoria, confesiones, amigo

Hola chicas… ¿me extrañaron? Jejeje seguro que si… Vaya… 200 reviews que emoción! No me imaginé esto, si que mi fic a causado sensación y furor jejeje que alegría, y conste que no sé mucho de PoT, pero… estoy aprendiendo, además me demoré un poco porque sinceramente no sabía como acabar este capítulo, me hacía "bolas" para ver como llegar al momento del final, pero se me ocurrían más y más cosas…

Bueno, lean y opinen, espero críticas fuertes… ahora creo que si las voy a recibir jejeje… Hay mucho yaoi nee? Ya vine para salvarlas jejeje… Disfruten del fic… Viva el RyoSaku…

**Disclaimer: **PoT, TeniPuri, Prince of Tennis, o como deseen llamarlo, no me pertenece, ni nunca será mio… Solo este fic y los personajes creados por mi brillante mentecita, jejeje (mentira), PoT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi sensei...

----------------

Capitulo 16 – Victoria, confesiones, un nuevo amigo…

En dobles 2 Jiinta y Soujiro habían perdido 4 – 6, ambos estaban muy apenados por la derrota, ya que el nerviosismo y la presión fue más fuerte en ellos impidiéndoles pensar con claridad…

-Lo sentimos… - dice Jiinta muy avergonzado.

-Nos ganaron… - dice Soujiro decaído.

Las chicas los miran preocupados, los chicos iban a decirles palabras de consolación pero Echizen…

-¿Están seguros de eso? – pregunta cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos fijamente. - ¿Están seguros que los derrotaron? – dice en tono serio y cortante.

-¿No viste los puntajes? Perdimos… - dice Soujiro irritado y un tanto intimidado por la mirada fija del capitán Echizen.

-Yo solo veo números sin sentido… - responde cortante. - Fueron ustedes quienes se derrotaron así mismos… - dice serio y sereno.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Jiinta levantando la mirada muy sorprendido por lo escuchado.

-Nada que ver… - reclama Soujiro. – Ellos son más fuertes…

-¿Soujiro Shirou? – dice el capitán como si no lo conociera. – Los consideras fuertes porque no tienes confianza en ti, hasta hace poco lograron ganar fácilmente, pero ahora solo por ver como el entrenador de ese equipo los tratan, piensas que son fuertes y rudos o que están locos… - dice con severidad. – Ellos juegan tenis al igual que ustedes, cuando ellos le ponían más fuerza en vez de que ustedes también lo hicieran, empezaron a dudar y a negarse que podrían ganar, ustedes se dieron por vencidos antes de que Akagi los derrotara… - dice Echizen en tono severo y enojado.

Los dos chicos bajan la mirada, dando así la razón al capitán Echizen…

-Y para que eso no vuelva a suceder… - dice guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su casaca. – Vamos a tomar medidas extremas… - dice bajando el rostro ocultando su mirada con la visera de su gorra. - ¿Cierto Sadaharu? – dice Ryoma en tono amenazante.

En eso aparece Sadaharu a lado del capitán con dos vasos descartables, que contenían un líquido espeso, viscoso y de color verde petróleo…

-Para que se fortalezcan chicos… - dice Sadaharu. – Tomaran dos vasos diarios, uno antes y el otro después de los entrenamientos…

-¡QUE! – exclaman todos.

Delante de Soujiro y Jiinta salen Ryoma y Sadaharu sonriendo sádicamente, a Sadaharu le brilla las gafas, Ryoma tenía medio rostro ensombrecido y sus pupilas destellaban un brillo dorado muy amenazador. Los dos jóvenes tenistas tenían una gota del tamaño de una pera a lado de la cabeza…

-Parece que no tendremos de otra… - dice Jiinta resignado.

-No… claro que… ¡NO! – replica enérgicamente Soujiro. – Primero muerto…

-No hay problema con eso. Con todo lo que correrás el lunes, dalo por hecho… - dice Ryoma con malicia.

Soujiro pasa saliva con dificultad y luego agacha la cabeza a un lado con cataratas de lágrimas…

-No hay opción… - dice resignado.

En los altoparlantes anuncian el siguiente partido de Seigaku y Akagi, en dobles 1, los jugadores de ambos equipos salen, Horio al cruzar la puerta para dirigirse al interior de la cancha, tiene escalofríos…

-Brrr… Que nervios… - dice levantando los hombros.

-Tranquilo… - dice Nokoru con tranquilidad. – Todo irá bien…

-No me preocupo por eso… - dice Horio con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Sino?... – pregunta sereno.

-Al parecer Echizen también va a divertirse a nuestra costa. Si perdemos nos hará tomar esa basura…

-Bueno… Para serte sincero, no es tan desagradable una vez que lo pruebas… - dice con tranquilidad, llegando a la cancha.

-¿Qué dices? – pregunta asqueado. – Debes estar bromeando es asqueroso… - dice con pavor.

- No tanto… Al menos tenemos que verle el lado positivo, es bueno para nuestra condición física…

-Si… pero fatal para nuestro estómago. – dice sacando la lengua con desagrado.

En eso llegan los otros jugadores, se saludan y deciden quien sacará, Akagi escoge, Seigaku gira la raqueta por conducto de Nokoru, Akagi escoge Áspero pero sale Suave, saque para Seigaku…

-Primer set, saca Seigaku… - dice el réferi.

-Saco yo, ¿te parece? – avisa Nokoru, Horio acepta asentando la cabeza.

Nokoru hace rebotar tres veces la pelota y la lanza con dirección al ángulo izquierdo, rápidamente es contestada por el contrario, y así van pasando los minutos, Horio se recupera y empieza a concentrarse, asiste a Nokoru en los remates cortados, Nokoru empieza a jugar con estrategia logrando la victoria 6 – 3 para SEIGAKU…

-¡Ganaron!... – gritan las chicas muy contentas.

Sadaharu anotaba algunos errores que tuvieron los chicos, ahora sencillos 3, va Takeo Arima, el chico calienta girando los brazos y los hombros, da pequeños saltos y va resoplando…

-Bien… Voy yo… - dice el chico haciendo girar su raqueta de una mano a otra.

-No te fíes. – le dice Sadaharu leyendo su cuaderno de anotación. – De acuerdo a mi investigación, este chico tiene un saque doble.

-¿Saque doble? – preguntan todos.

-Creo que oí algo de eso. – dice Nokoru sonriendo amablemente. – Es una técnica en la cual ni siquiera el propio jugador sabe a donde irá el tiro, lo que hace es confundir más a su oponente.

-Exacto… - dice Sadaharu cerrando su cuaderno. – Será mejor que no subas a la red de manera precipitada, tendrás que ser muy cauteloso. – dice muy serio.

-Entiendo. Entonces en ese caso… Oye Chitose san… Puedes pasarme la maleta que está a tu lado.

Chitose voltea y se lo alcanza… Takeo saca tres raquetas, a las tres las revisa y mira a lo largo de cada una muy cuidadosamente, entonces escoge la del centro…

-Muy bien… - dice sonriendo con satisfacción. – Por el triunfo… - dice muy calmado pero sin quitar la sonrisa carismática de su rostro.

Ambos se presentan y comienza el partido…

-Partido de un set, servicio para Akagi… - señala el réferi.

El contrario saca un tiro limpio y preciso, Takeo lo recibe de lleno devolviéndola con fuerza, contesta Akagi y en eso que Takeo hace un remate para lograr un punto, el contrario se le adelanta y lo devuelve con un saque cortado hacia arriba, Takeo corre hacia la red para alcanzar la pelota, pero esta cae y rebota hacia la malla, no puede lograrlo, 15 para Akagi. La barra de Akagi no se deja esperar, Takeo hace un sonido de fastidio con la boca y patea el piso…

-Rayos… -dice entre dientes.

-¡Ánimo Take chan…! - le grita Rie.

-¡Lo estás haciendo bien…!- le dice Chitose aplaudiendo.

-¡Vamos Takeo!... – gritan sus compañeros.

-_"Tranquilo… Recién estás empezando…"_ – dice Ryoma mentalmente.

El partido se ha vuelto muy interesante, mientras más fuerza le da el adversario Takeo lo doblega y así gana 6 – 4, es felicitado por sus compañeros, Sadaharu suspira decaído ya que "otra víctima" se le escapa. Ahora es el turno de Koutaro, claro que el pobre chico no puede salir ya que su eterna fan y enamorada se le abalanza encima deseándole mucha… mucha suerte…

-¡Ánimo Kou chan!... – le grita Chitose con cariño.

Sus amigos se sonrojan por el apelativo que usa la joven risueña para alentar al joven peliazul de 3ero, Koutaro al llegar a la red, suelta un profundo suspiro…

-AAhhhh… - suspira. – Chitose aquí no… - dice susurrando apenado.

El chico con el que se enfrenta es el mismo que fue arrojado por su entrenador contra las rejas, Koutaro se da cuenta que en su rostro tiene marcado la gran mano del sujeto, el chico se da cuenta y voltea a un lado el rostro cubriéndolo con su cerquillo. Koutaro le extiende la mano y le sonríe…

-Juguemos con todo… - dice sonriente.

El chico se sorprende pero luego lo mira molesto, acepta el saludo pero luego retira la mano de mala manera. Koutaro lo ve pero luego sonríe y se coloca en posición, hace un servicio directo y el chico al devolvérsela mide bien y hace que Koutaro retroceda ya que planeaba golpearlo en el rostro. Seigaku se sorprende ante el proceder del jugador, Chitose se sorprende pero luego frunce las cejas…

-¡Oye! ¡Juega bien!... – le grita molesta y se muerde la uña del pulgar derecho.

Vuelve a suceder de nuevo unas dos veces más. Chitose sonríe con irritación…

-¿Con que si, no? – dice aguantando el enojo. - ¡Espera que te ponga las manos encima!... – dice con furia siendo detenida por Nokoru de los brazos y Rie la abraza para retenerla…

-¡Chitose chan…! ¡Cálmate…! - le ruega la pequeña.

-¡Tranquila Chitose san…! - dice Nokoru.

-Chitose… - dice Sakuma un poco sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Tomoe mira asombrada a Chitose, pero la comprende, si alguien estuviese atentando contra Nokoru pues se llevaría de encuentro a quien sea… Chitose se tranquiliza…

-¿Por qué atacarlo de esa manera? Así no se juega al tenis… - reclama enfurecida la joven tenista.

-De nada le servirá si juega de manera suave, más adelante tendrá adversarios aun peores y más fuertes. – incluye Ryoma sin quitar la vista de las jugadas de Koutaro y luego observa al entrenador de Akagi. – Si en verdad eres jugadora de tenis, entonces compórtate como tal… No desconfíes de su calidad de jugador…

Todos miran sorprendidos a Ryoma, incluyendo a Tomoe y Sadaharu…

-_"Muy interesante…" _– dice Sadaharu mentalmente mientras anota algo en su inseparable cuaderno.

-Yo confío completamente en mi Koutaro… capitán Echizen, pero que venga este jugador de pacotilla y quiera lastimarlo solo porque se siente frustrado por lo que le pasó con su entrenador, no le da derecho que…

-No solo tú te has dado cuenta… - le interrumpe Ryoma al sonreír Koutaro. – Solo observa…

Chitose mira que Koutaro poco a poco se recuperaba, cada intento que hacía para interceptar la pelota que le enviaban al rostro no era a propósito, Koutaro realmente se ponía en la ruta de la pelota, Chitose al darse cuenta, se sorprende…

-¿Pero? ¿Por qué?... – pregunta muy preocupada sin quitarle la vista a su enamorado.

Ryoma no responde, solo mantenía una sonrisa serena. Al momento que Koutaro recibe la pelota fija la mirada y se la devuelve con fuerza y ¡punto…!

-¿Qué?... – es la exclamación de la mayoría, incluso de Chitose…

-Koutaro… - dice sonriendo.

El chico de Akagi esta sorprendido, no se esperaba que Koutaro pudiese lograr hacer un punto con semejante servicio, Koutaro sonríe…

-Si no te concentras y juegas sin que estés presente, entonces este partido no tiene sentido. Perderás de una manera más vergonzosa de que lo tú entrenador te hizo…

-¡No te entrometas! ¡No es asunto tuyo!... – le reclama molesto.

-Lo es… Este partido es muy importante para nosotros, no sé tú, pero si no juegas en serio… Lo haré yo… - dice Koutaro muy serio.

Chitose al ver la expresión del apuesto rostro de su novio, abre los ojos impresionada…

-¿Koutaro… chan…? – dice media temblorosa.

El chico de Akagi sonríe burlonamente y hace otro saque, Koutaro sostiene bien la raqueta y la empuja con todas sus fuerzas y hace otro punto y así va jugando hasta que empata el juego 3 – 3, todos ovacionan al renovado e increíble equipo de Seigaku, los principiantes y de reserva hacían oír sus gritos de júbilo y la sonora corneta no se quedaba atrás. Koutaro al escuchar y sentir todo ese entusiasmo, una gran alegría empezaba a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, era así como quería sentirse, ahora podía entender el porque Chitose siempre daba lo mejor, todas las chicas se esforzaban no por ellas, sino para no defraudar a toda la gente que las apoya y victorea, esa es la verdadera fuerza y unión de Seigaku, hasta hace dos años él soñaba con ser titular y llegar muy alto, y gracias a la llegada del capitán Echizen eso fue posible, por él, por los compañeros, por Chitose es que iba a ganar. Y así con la decisión de ganar y seguir así hasta las nacionales, ¡sí! Las Nacionales ya no eran un sueño…

-_"¡Capitán Echizen, Chitose…! ¡Mírenme crecer…!"_

Ryoma baja la mirada pero la sonrisa aun la tiene en el rostro, y es una de confianza y satisfacción, Chitose tenía la mirada que le brillaba pero sonreía con mucha felicidad… Koutaro sirve y es el punto de la victoria, el partido termina en 6 – 3, Seigaku tiene el triunfo en el bolsillo, Koutaro es felicitado por todos sus compañeros y al llegar donde su capitán…

-Capitán Echizen… - dice con la toalla en el cuello y la raqueta en la mano derecha sobre el hombro de la misma.

-Lo has hecho bien. Parece que tu muñeca ya está bien, no ha sido algo serio… - dice con los ojos cerrados pero sonriendo.

-Así parece… - dice el chico mirándose la mano afectada.

----- Flash Back -----

Koutaro estaba caminando hacia la escuela, cuando en eso ve que Ryoma cruzaba la otra calle…

-Si es el capitán… - se dice y sonríe, justo en ese momento un gatito salta frente a él y lo sorprende, entonces cuando Koutaro salta un paso atrás el gatito se asusta por el movimiento del joven y corre sin darse cuenta del carro que venía a una velocidad algo alta, Koutaro ve que el gatito se paraliza entonces corre y de un salto logra ponerlo a salvo, el freno seco del carro se deja oír, Ryoma se da vuelta y ve que Koutaro está de cuclillas sobre la acera…

-¡Izui!... – dice corriendo hacia su encuentro. - ¿Qué rayos ocurrió?

El conductor baja un tanto nervioso…

-En serio no lo vi, apareció de la nada… - dice defendiéndose.

Ryoma pone en blanco los ojos y se acerca a su condiscípulo…

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si… Al menos está a salvo… - dice Izui guiñando el ojo derecho y mostrando lo que tenía entre brazos.

Un hermoso gato dorado con blanco y unos ojos esmeraldas, que miraba hacia todos lados muy atemorizado. Ryoma suspira y suspira…

-Vamos… - dice ayudándolo, pero en eso…

-¡Aich!... – se queja el joven peliazul. – Mi mano…

Esta temblaba un poco… Ryoma lo examina…

-Al menos no está fracturada… Vayamos rápido a la enfermería de la escuela… - dice el capitán como una orden. – Tú… Llévanos… - dice autoritario.

El conductor mueve la cabeza, más nervioso por la voz que puso Ryoma que por lo sucedido.

----- Fin F. B. -----

-Felizmente no pasó a mayores… - dice Koutaro sonriendo con gentileza.

-Vete ya… Alguien te espera… - dice el capitán dándole la espalda.

Koutaro lo mira perplejo entonces se da la vuelta hacia el otro lado…

-Chitose… - dice sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Ganaste Koutaro chan… - dice con los ojos brillantes.

-Eehh… Si… - dice apenado.

-Yo decía que eras bueno, pero al verte jugar con todas tus fuerzas, me sorprendí y me emocioné… - dice bajando lentamente la mirada. – Disculpa… - dice afligida.

Koutaro pestañea perplejo…

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

-Es que… había veces en que yo… dudaba… - dice muy avergonzada.

Koutaro se sorprende pero sonríe…

-No te preocupes, yo también dudaba de mí mismo, pero… ¿sabes? Desde que llegó Echizen, todo en mi cambió, su espíritu, su forma de decir y hacer las cosas, al principio no me agradaban, pero a la hora de la hora es muy estricto. No puedo quedarme atrás, yo también soy un titular y sé que tengo capacidad para mejorar y lo haré, seguro que con Echizen a la cabeza mejoraremos y lograremos llegar hasta las nacionales, entonces mi sueño se hará realidad… Además… podré jugar tenis por más tiempo con mi linda novia… - dice acercándosele y levantando con dulzura el rostro de ella.

-Kou chan… - dice Chitose muy sonrojada.

-Chitose… Por favor, no vuelvas a decirme Kou chan delante de todo el mundo… - dice Koutaro en forma de chibi y con la cara avergonzada.

-Si… No lo volveré hacer Kou chan… - dice Chitose en chibi y con entusiasmo. – Opsss… Sorry… - dice sacando la lengua de manera traviesa.

Por medio de los altoparlantes anuncian el último partido…

-Bien… - dice Ryoma sacándose la casaca y ajustando la gorra.

-Es el turno del capitán… - dice Jiinta muy entusiasmado.

-¿Contra quién se enfrenta? – pregunta Kenji.

En eso ven salir a un chico alto, mirada cautivadora y sonrisa sensual… Los chicos de Seigaku levantan la ceja derecha sincronizadamente…

-Está frito… - dicen en coro hablando del oponente de Ryoma.

En la cancha ambos tenistas se miran fijamente y con intensidad, Hiromu voltea hacia Sakuma quien observaba profundamente a Ryoma, éste no la miraba más si sentía el mirar de ella, Ryoma miraba con infinito desafío a su oponente. Da por comienzo el partido, saque para Hiromu Fuyuwara de AKAGI, la pelota golpea con fuerza al suelo, Ryoma al momento de dirigirse para responder ve que la pelota se dirige a su rostro, el capitán de SEIGAKU se hace a un lado pero da la vuelta por el otro lado y logra devolvérsela, pero en esta ocasión directamente al rostro, cayéndole de lleno a Hiromu en la frente que lo hace retroceder unos pasos, cuando se incorpora mira con furia a Ryoma, quien lo mira con arrogancia.

-Mada mada dane… - dice sonriendo.

Hiromu ante las palabras de Ryoma presiona los dientes y empuña con fuerza el mango de su raqueta…

-_"Esto no se quedará así…" – _dice en pensamientos.

El partido continua, Hiromu juega con fuerza, se notaba que estaba dando lo mejor de sí, en cambio, Ryoma jugaba con calma, calculando todos los tiros enviados por Hiromu, 2 – 0 ganando Seigaku, cambio de cancha, y cuando ambos se cruzan, Hiromu apretando los dientes le dice a Ryoma…

-Vas a llorar sangre… Echizen…

Ryoma al ubicarse en el lado que le toca de la cancha le muestra a Hiromu una sonrisa serena y confiada, saca Ryoma, Sakuma observa detenidamente el juego de ambos capitanes, entonces cuando voltea a ver al entrenador, este estaba mirando hacia el cielo, sin prestar atención al juego, ella frunce las cejas…

-Algo no está bien… - se dice a sí misma. – _"Sé que Jin es muy confiado por su técnica brutal y su coordinación perfecta, pero luego de que Ryoma lo derrotara hace dos años, él cambió su estilo de juego, se convirtió en el entrenador de Akagi, no sé que clase de entrenamiento les ha hecho para que las puertas de esa escuela estuviesen prácticamente selladas, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que potencial o que fuerza puedan tener, pero al enfrentarme contra Arisawa me pude dar cuenta, que se abocan a la violencia y juego sucio, apuntan adrede los puntos flacos del oponente y ni siquiera se toman la molestia de ocultarlo… Entonces, porque alguien como Hiromu Fuyuwara que lo toma todo a la ligera, ¿es el capitán?…_

Ryoma y Hiromu juegan totalmente concentrados, aunque Ryoma transpiraba Hiromu sudaba a la gota gorda, Sakuma no le quitaba la mirada a Hiromu…

-_"Akutsu debió ponerlo de capitán por un motivo, ¿pero cuál? Esto no tiene sentido…Con lo poco que lo he visto jugar, podría decirse de que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Ryoma, pero… Ahora que lo veo… Ryoma sabe porque le dije del punto débil izquierdo que tiene Fuyuwara, pero no ataca ahí… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de algo que ha simple vista no se ve?" – _se pregunta angustiada. – _"Ryoma siempre ha sido de las pocas personas que no han perdido la calma en un partido, pero tratándose de Jin Akutsu no hay que bajar la guardia y más… - _abre los ojos sorprendida. - ¡Una trampa!... – dice en voz baja como sorprendida.

-¿Qué dices Sakuma? – pregunta Chitose.

-¿Trampa? – pregunta Tomoe mirándola un poco sorprendida.

-No estoy segura… - dice Sakuma sin dejar de mirar el juego. – Pero… ¿No se les hace raro que alguien como Fuyuwara sea el capitán de un equipo que juega muy rudamente? – cuestiona muy dudosa.

-Hay equipos donde no todos los miembros tienden a tener el mismo carácter… - dice Nokoru.

-Pero en algo le doy la razón a Sakuma san. – dice Koutaro. – Aunque… a decir verdad, Fuyuwara no está jugando con toda su capacidad… - dice muy seguro.

Sakuma voltea a verlo alarmada por lo que escucha… Chitose y Tomoe no ocultan su sorpresa…

-¿Estás diciendo qué… ese tipo no está jugando con todo? – dice Chitose muy sorprendida.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo desde aquí veo que tiene dificultades para seguir el juego de Echizen… - dice Tomoe.

-Por que lo están viendo superficialmente… Sus ojos… están inexpresivos… - declara el joven peliazul.

Las tres chicas voltean a verlo. Koutaro también voltea a ver el partido…

-Estoy casi seguro que el capitán se ha percatado. – dice Nokoru acercándose a Tomoe.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Sakuma.

Tomoe mira con asombro a Nokoru… ¿Desde cuándo Nokoru conoce al capitán Echizen? Sólo han pasado algo de tres meses desde que Echizen fue nombrado capitán y habla de él como si lo conociera…

-¿A qué te refieres? – habla Tomoe.

-Es que… viendo el tipo de juego de Echizen durante las prácticas y al principio de los partidos de hoy, está jugando sin emoción alguna, como… si simplemente estuviese esperando algo…

Las tres chicas se miran entre sí… Rie exclama…

-¡Miren! ¡El capitán anotó nuevamente! – dice emocionada.

-Juego para Seigaku, 4 – 0 – dice el réferi.

Todos ovacionan a Ryoma desde las cercas, Hiromu mira de reojo a su entrenador quien sigue en la misma posición y luego mira a Sakuma, quien mira directamente a Ryoma…

-_"Solo un poco más… y Sakuma sólo me verá a mi…" _– se dice con confianza.

Sakuma miraba fijamente a Ryoma, algo la angustiaba pero… no veía que Ryoma estuviese inquieto, es más parecía que disfrutaba el juego, pero cuando ve que Ryoma espera el saque de Hiromu, se acomoda la gorra entonces se da cuenta, Sakuma ve en los ojos de Ryoma inconformidad, aburrimiento, fastidio, aquello la sorprende…

-_"Tal como lo dijeron Nokoru y Koutaro… Además, Ryoma no es un alguien que se le pueda considerar ni siquiera un jugador normal, sin embargo, esta sensación que siento, ¿qué es?" – _se preguntaba con aflicción la joven tenista.

Seigaku a la cabeza, todos estaban conformes con el triunfo próximo de la renovada cuadrilla blanquiazul y rojo, la barra no se hacía esperar, sobre todo de las féminas que se encontraban presentes…

-¡Echizen gana por mi!...

-¡Capitán Echizen es un amor!

-¡Eres el mejor! ¡Gana por nosotras!... – gritaban tres chicas muy coquetas.

Sakuma al escuchar quería agarrarlas y callarlas poniéndoles las pelotas de tenis en la boca, pero con la ayuda de la raqueta, claro. Chitose se inclina un poco para ver lo colorada que estaba su capitana…

-Al parecer hay alguien que no recibe muy bien las barras hacia el capitán… ¿no? – dice en tono pícaro.

-¡Ánimo Ryoma!... – dice Sakuma de golpe. – _"Como quisiera que Tomoka estuviera aquí"… - _piensa suspirando, luego levanta la cabeza. - ¿Y Tomoka?

-No pudo venir. - dice Horio.

Todos voltean a verlo… Takeo se escurre hasta él…

-¿Y tú desde cuando sales con Tomoka?

Horio lo mira perplejo y sorprendido…

-¿A qué te refieres? – dice confundido.

-¿Desde cuando sabes lo que ella hará? – pregunta Soujiro muy interesado.

-Yo que culpa tengo de que me haya llamado a mí y decírmelo… - dice desinteresado.

Los chicos lo miran desconfiados… Horio voltea a ver hacia la cancha…

-Piensen lo que quieran, pero ni crean que me van a enredar con esa loca, gritona e irritante chica… - dice muy firme.

-Si… Claro… - decían en coro los chicos.

Ante esto las chicas simplemente sonríen… 5 – 0 para Seigaku dice el réferi… Cuando iban a continuar, Hiromu pide tiempo…

-Vaya manera de enfriar las cosas… - decía uno de los espectadores.

-Cree que pidiendo tiempo las cosas se arreglarán…

-No debería hacer eso, se pierde la emoción del partido.

Hiromu escuchaba esos comentarios pero seguía su camino hacía el entrenador, quien al escuchar que Hiromu pedía tiempo, se sentaba correctamente con lentitud, el capitán de Akagi al llegar… Akutsu sonríe…

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo tienes?

-Sí… Pero me pareció una exageración llegar hasta este punto… No debimos dejar que los puntajes se acumularan demasiado…

-El mejor momento para ganarle, es cuando piense que lo tiene ya ganado… - responde con malicia.

-Bien… - responde Hiromu cerrando los ojos y su cerquillo ocultando su mirada.

-Ahora… Ve y destrózalo… - le dice siseando.

Hiromu presiona con fuerza el mango de la raqueta. Ryoma por su parte tomaba agua que sacó del cooler a lado de la banca de Sadaharu…

-¿Listo? – pregunta Sadaharu mirando sus notas.

-Parece que sí… Él pidió tiempo… Supongo que fue a pedirle consejo a su entrenador, o preguntarle si ya puede jugar a toda su capacidad… - y vuelve a tomar el líquido del bebe todo.

Sadaharu levanta una ceja lentamente, se acomoda los lentes. Sakuma lo había escuchado mientras los demás seguían discutiendo la vida amorosa de Horio, incluso Tomoe estaba algo interesada en el tema. Ryoma mira a Sakuma y le guiña el ojo derecho, ante eso, ella sonríe…

-¡Ryoma kun! – lo llama al verlo que ya se dirigía a la cancha.

Ryoma se detiene y voltea a verla, ella quería decirle algo, pero las palabras no salían, Ryoma pone en blanco los ojos y suspira, luego se acerca un poco a ella…

-Aún te falta mucho… - le dice en un susurro suave como en son de broma.

Sakuma al oírlo solo esboza una dulce y tranquilizante sonrisa y lo ve entrar al campo…

-¡Servicio para Seigaku, saque de Ryoma Echizen…! - dice el réferi.

Justo cuando Ryoma lanza, Sakuma suelta un profundo suspiro y sonríe a sí misma, ella se da la vuelta, Tomoe al verla…

-¿Adónde vas?

-Ya vuelvo, quiero comprar algo… - dice con una sonrisa amable.

-No te vayas a demorar, no falta mucho para que Echizen gane… - dice Tomoe mirándola de reojo.

-Sí… Lo sé… - y se va corriendo.

Nokoru al verla irse…

-¿Comprar? ¿Ahora? – cuestiona la acción de la capitana.

-Quien sabe… - dice Tomoe un tanto fingida.

Sakuma llega a unos expendedores de gaseosas en lata, ella se agacha ha recoger dos latas de deliciosa gaseosa de uva, Ponta…

-No debería preocuparme… Prácticamente Ryoma está ganando, fui una tonta al pensar que Fuyuwara podría ganarle… - dice sonriendo, se lleva una lata a la mejilla derecha. – Que fría… - dice juguetona. – Se siente bien… - dice relajada.

Cuando en eso, ella abre los ojos de golpe ya que siente algo… En las canchas, Ryoma no alcanza un potente disparo realizado por Fuyuwara, todos están impresionados ante tal cambio, el curso del juego se desvió totalmente… Sakuma retrocede un poco y choca su espalda con la máquina…

-¡Tú!... – exclama entre seria y con algo de temor.

-¿Qué tal, Ryusaki? – dice en tono de burla. – O mejor dicho, emperatriz del tenis…

En el partido, Ryoma estaba jugando con algo de dificultad, Hiromu tenía el rostro inexpresivo, jugaba como si fuera una máquina programada, todo calculado, sin medir antes a donde dirigir la pelota o donde caería el remate, Ryoma no podía ocultar su sorpresa, pero aún así él sonríe, rápidamente Hiromu había ganado 2 juegos seguidos, ahora estaban 5 – 3 SEIGAKU seguía de puntero… Sin embargo en donde estaban los compañeros de Ryoma…

-¿Qué rayos está pasando? – se pregunta Soujiro sorprendido y fastidiado.

-¿Me parece o Fuyuwara ha empezado a jugar de una manera diferente? - dice Jiinta pasando un poco de saliva.

-Así parece… - dice Takeo.

-Eso no me gusta… - dice Soujiro muy molesto.

Inesperadamente, Hiromu había cambiado el marcador… Kenji estaba que golpeaba su puño contra la palma de su otra mano…

-¿Qué diablos le está pasando al capitán? – pregunta irritado.

-Echizen… - dice Horio preocupado.

-¿Sakuma? ¿Y Sakuma? – pregunta Chitose mirando a todas partes.

-Se fue a comprar… - responde Tomoe sin despegar la mirada del juego.

-¿Qué? En momentos como este ella debería estar aquí… ¿Hace cuánto que se fue? – pregunta un tanto exasperada.

-Hace un buen rato, cuando empezó el partido… - responde Tomoe un poco intranquila. – Y se está demorando… Mejor la voy a buscar…

Cuando se escucha el grito de la gente muy animada, las chicas voltean a ver, Ryoma casi pierde el equilibrio pero logra sostenerse, el tiro de Hiromu venía a una velocidad increíble y la potencia como la de una bala, Tomoe abre los ojos…

-¿Qué rayos haces Echizen? – reclama Tomoe desde su lugar.

Ryoma mira con dirección a donde estaban las chicas y se da cuenta que Sakuma no se encuentra…

-_"¿Ahora dónde está?" – _se pregunta mientras que otra pelota venía de Hiromu a toda potencia.

Sakuma trataba de abrirse paso, pero Jin la acorralaba…

-¡Déjame pasar!... – replica molesta.

-Pero si aun no hemos terminado de hablar… - dice Jin de manera burlona y desafiante.

Sakuma lo mira con fastidio y enojo. Jin se le acerca y sonríe…

-¿Acaso te preocupa lo que pueda ocurrirle a tu capitán? – dice en son de burla.

-Todo lo contrario… Él ganará… y aunque no te enfrentes a él, es uno de tus pupilos quien sí se está enfrentando contra el chico que te derrotó… - responde con tranquilidad.

-Hiromu… No es alguien ordinario… - responde Jin alejándose un poco de su "presa"

Sakuma lo mira, en ese momento…

-¿Acaso parte de tu plan es mantenerme aquí?

Jin solo sonríe…

-Como me encantaría, pero salí justo detrás de ti sin pensarlo, al verte aproveché para saludarte… - le responde con sarcasmo.

Sakuma levanta una ceja…

-Si crees que Ryoma se preocupará estás muy equivocado, cuando Ryoma juega no se desconcentra con facilidad… - dice muy segura.

-¿Estás confiada que ese enano ganará?

-Claro… Ryoma no ha tenido ningún problema con los partidos anteriores y menos lo tendrá con este…

-Te recuerdo Ryusaki, que conozco sus puntos débiles…

-No es cierto… Dudo mucho que lo conozcas… - dice incrédula.

-Se llama recabar datos… - dice con gusto y sonriendo con malicia.

Sakuma sonríe también con algo de malicia…

-¿Estás seguro Akutsu? – pregunta con ironía en la voz. - ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera Sadaharu, nuestro entrenador considerado el mejor registrador de datos de todo Japón, ha logrado descifrar el verdadero potencial de Ryoma Echizen… Puede que pienses que Fuyuwara es tu mejor tenista, pero Echizen… que está acostumbrado a ganar desde pequeño y lleva el tenis en las venas, ¿crees que eso pueda ser posible? Hasta el ex Capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu ha sido superado por Ryoma… No me vengas a decir que tienes datos de Echizen como si nada…

Jin al escucharla levanta una ceja demostrando inseguridad pero aún sonreía de manera triunfal, más Sakuma se da cuenta del verdadero estado de Jin…

-No importa lo que hagas. Ryoma va a ganar… - dice con seguridad. – Ahora si me disculpas… - dice haciéndose a un lado gracias a su agilidad y camina alejándose, pero a unos pasos se detiene. – El tenis no es solo de fuerza y coordinación… También es esfuerzo, concentración y sobre todo… corazón… Confianza en uno mismo, lo cual tú y tu equipo no poseen… - y continua su camino.

Jin se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, saliendo un hilo de sangre, rápidamente se lo seca con la lengua y sonríe con vileza…

-Ve y descúbrelo por ti misma… Tú querido capitán… Será acabado bajo tus hermosos ojos rojos… - y se ríe con malicia, pone las manos en los bolsillos del buzo y se regresa caminando con calma.

Sakuma llega corriendo…

-¿De qué me perdí? – dice un tanto agitada.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le reclama Chitose poniendo las manos en la cintura en pose de estar molesta.

-Lo siento… - responde Sakuma apenada con la mano de costado frente a su rostro. – Me entretuve un poco…

-Te demoraste mucho… - chilla Rie. – Mira el marcador.

Sakuma al hacerlo…

-¿Cómo es posible? – pregunta asombrada. – 5 a 5… Están empatados…

-Hiromu luego de que pidió tiempo, te fuiste y comenzó a jugar de manera distinta, más fuerte… - dice Tomoe.

-Más preciso… - dice Nokoru.

-Y desde hace 10 minutos ninguno ha hecho un punto, no se dejan… - dice Tomoe.

-Porque saben que el primero que lo haga tendrá más posibilidad de ganar… - dice Koutaro.

-El partido está muy reñido… Parece que no tendrá fin, y eso que llevan más o menos… ¿10 minutos? – dice Kenji.

-_"Ryoma…" – _dice Sakuma en pensamientos, muy preocupada.

Ryoma espera el remate de Hiromu, pero ve de reojo a Sakuma…

-Hasta que volvió… - dice para sí…

Y al verla con ese rostro preocupado…

-_"Supongo que está preocupada…" – _dice bajando la mirada y recuerda el rostro preocupado de Sakuma cuando él se enfrentó contra Jin hace dos años. – Creo que ya le di su gusto… - dice levantando la mirada y sonriendo con malicia.

Jin que también ya había regresado, miraba con gusto como ambos jugadores trataban de ganarse sin tregua alguna, disfrutaba de manera excitante el verlos así, entonces Ryoma conecta un tiro al retroceder y correr a golpear la pelota, pero esta no se separaba de la raqueta y en eso Ryoma lo empuja con fuerza, mandándolo a gran velocidad y cae cerca de la línea derecha de OUT, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso al mismo Hiromu…

-15 – 0 – dice el réferi.

-¡Derrótalo…! – dice Jin con fuerza.

Hiromu saca, Ryoma la devuelve a gran velocidad, Hiromu al recibir el golpe ve que la pelota en lugar de ir hacia el otro lado de la cancha esta dibuja una curva y sale, el chico de Akagi no podía dar crédito a lo que vio. Sakuma estaba asombrada, Chitose y Rie impresionadas…

-¿Acaso ese no fue…? – dice Rie.

-¿La técnica que usó Sakuma para derrotar a Arisawa? – pregunta Chitose perpleja.

Tomoe mira a Sakuma, quien sonríe muy emocionada, Ryoma sonríe y se acomoda la gorra…

-Espero que te haya quedado claro… - le dice desafiante.

-¡Echizen!... – reclama Hiromu con fuerza.

-Este juego… es mío… - dice Ryoma cambiando de mano la raqueta.

Jin al ver aquello…

-La izquierda… ¡Hiromu…! ¡Derrótalo! ¡Acaba con Echizen de una vez!... – tronaba de furia.

Hiromu presiona con fuerza el mango de su raqueta y saca, Ryoma lo espera con tranquilidad y… punto, y así consecutivamente, hasta que Ryoma gana 7 – 5, jugó con la mano izquierda y usando la técnica de la pelota fuera. Todos victorean el triunfo de Seigaku, fue bastante reñido, impactante, interesante, increíble y varias palabras más que usaban entre la concurrencia, reporteros y demás asistentes, los fotógrafos no se detenían con los flashes, todos querían la exclusiva por boca del capitán Ryoma Echizen, después de todo ese alboroto, los chicos se dirigen al bus que los llevaría de regreso a sus casas, en eso Tomoe se levanta y ve que Sakuma hablaba muy amenamente con Ryoma, ambos sentados en el mismo lugar…

-Disculpa por no enfriarlo… tú partido se puso realmente muy emocionante… Aun no puedo creer que te hayas dejado ganar simplemente para ver el verdadero potencial de tu oponente… - decía Sakuma sin quitar una linda sonrisa de su hermoso rostro.

Ryoma tomaba con gusto su gaseosa, respondiendo con monosílabas y musitando. Sakuma al verlo sonreía más ampliamente, cuando siente que alguien posa una mano en su hombro…

-Tomoe… - dice ella al voltear a ver.

-Sakuma, ¿podemos hablar luego al llegar al paradero?...

-Claro… - responde con algo de extrañeza.

Ryoma mira de reojo a Tomoe quien se regresa a su lugar… Poco a poco van bajando los chicos y Chitose con Ríe se van con Koutaro y Jiinta…

-Nos vemos el lunes… - dice Chitose y los demás la siguen.

Luego que casi todos bajasen, solo faltaban Ryoma, Sakuma, Nokoru y Tomoe, ésta última se levanta y le dice a Nokoru…

-Me iré con Sakuma… Te llamo luego. – dice dándole un beso fugaz.

Nokoru se queda mudo y se levanta, Tomoe se acerca a Sakuma quien miraba por la ventana al igual que Ryoma, ninguno decía nada… Al llegar Tomoe…

-Sakuma, nos bajamos en el próximo paradero…

-Pero Tomoe… Yo me bajo hasta el próximo… - dice sorprendida.

-Vamos… - y le hace señas con la mirada…

Sakuma lo entiende…

-Ahh… Ah sí… - dice sonriendo, mira a Ryoma para ver si está dormido, al ver que él gira un poco la cara para mirarla, ella le sonríe. – Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos el lunes… - dice levantándose.

-Como sea… - responde Ryoma y vuelve a su anterior posición.

Las dos chicas bajan del bus dejando a ambos chicos solos con el conductor…

El atardecer va bañando de color rojizo y naranja con algo de azul y violeta el cielo, fue un día muy entretenido y divertido para la mayoría de la gente, que salían de las tiendas con caras alegres, iban a comprar ropa, salir con los amigos, verse con la pareja, era un día muy lindo. Dos chicas caminaban hacia un parque, al parecer hablaban de cosas muy divertidas ya que reían y se divertían, entonces una de ellas, la de trenza larga ve su reloj pulsera…

-Oh Tomoe… - dice en son de protesta. - ¿Por qué me dejé convencer? No debimos bajarnos en ese paradero, es muy distante hasta nuestras casas…

-Sakuma, disculpa, fue sin medir la distancia, es que en realidad me urgía hablar contigo…

-Bueno… Hemos hablado de muchas cosas, menos de lo que querías hablarme… ¿De qué se trata?

Entonces Tomoe se detiene, Sakuma al darse cuenta voltea a ver a su amiga…

-¿Tomoe?

-Oye Sakuma… ¿Qué te traes con Echizen? – pregunta directamente pero con algo de temor.

Sakuma se sorprende por la pregunta, ya se la esperaba pero no tan de repente…

-Pues… En realidad, no hay nada entre nosotros, si esa es la pregunta…

-Pues no lo parece… - responde incrédula.

-Tomoe… Supe que hablaste con Ryoma… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – pregunta serena.

Tomoe abre los ojos demostrando su sorpresa, al instante se relaja…

-Simplemente le dije que se alejara de ti… Es que no lo entiendo Sakuma… me dijiste que no querías nada con Echizen, que lo olvidarías, que…

-Me equivoqué… - interrumpe Sakuma.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta sorprendida.

-Sí Tomoe, me equivoqué… Estaba molesta, recién había recordado todo y… de golpe, y no fue muy bonito que sea la misma persona que me lastimó la que hizo que me hiciera recordar…

-Pero… Sakuma…

-Escucha Tomoe, aprecio lo que hiciste por mi, pero… es que no puedo ir contra mis propios sentimientos, no puedo ir contra mí misma… - dice Sakuma con algo de pesar en sus palabras. – Como decirlo… - luego de unos instantes de silencio. – Amo a Ryoma Echizen. Él fue mi primera ilusión… No puedo dejarlo ir así por así…

Ante la confesión de Sakuma, Tomoe no puede ocultar su sorpresa…

-Pero… pero Sakuma… - dice tartamudeando. – Si tú me dijiste…

-Sé lo que te dije, pero me equivoqué… Al principio estaba decidida a sacarlo de mí, pero… bueno… no te he dicho quien ha sido el que me ha estado cuidando luego de que Arisawa me lastimara…

-Pues no… - dice sin importancia, pero al ver a Sakuma, ella abre los ojos como platos. – No… me… digas que… ¡Él!... – exclama más que sorprendida, estaba totalmente asombrada. – No… puedo creerlo…

-Ni yo… a veces no sé… Cuando regresé él estaba ahí esperándome, no me lo esperaba, pero… una alegría muy profunda me embargó en ese momento, quería negármelo cada vez que podía, trataba de ser insoportable porque conociéndolo sabía que se cansaría, pero… pero… - dice bajando la mirada.

-¿Pero? – insiste Tomoe.

-Cuando Ryoma me dijo aquellas palabras hace dos años, no lo hizo para herirme o para alejarme, lo hizo por mi propio bien… Pero… yo estaba enamorada, muy enamorada de él, y al escucharlo hablarme de esa manera me dolió, y ese dolor me cegó, no quise ver más allá que las palabras de un chico insensible que me recriminaba como si él fuera perfecto… Entonces… en una de esas ocasiones cuando fue a curarme, veía la manera en como me trataba, como se preocupaba y me atendía, y me di cuenta… que yo siempre le importé, aunque no de una manera abierta como yo lo hubiese querido, pero… yo para él si existía, él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme, protegerme… - decía con los ojos vidriosos. – Por eso Tomoe… por eso yo quiero conocerlo aún más, no quiero equivocarme de nuevo, no con él… Quiero que él vea en mí a la misma chica que conoció hace dos años, pero mejor, que vea que he superado todo aquello en lo que él me corregió… Quiero que él confíe en mí, que encuentre apoyo y calor en mí cuando lo necesite… Yo quiero… yo quiero que Ryoma me conozca… Por eso amiga… yo ahora… quiero ser su compañera, su amiga, la persona que él sienta más cerca, pero… no quiero ilusionarme, simplemente dejaré que las cosas caigan por su propio peso, y será el tiempo el que decida…

-Sakuma… - dice Tomoe casi en hilo de voz, pero luego reacciona. – Amiga, pero tú sabes que él no vino aquí por ti, está aquí por la promesa al ex capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu…

-Lo sé amiga, y lo sé muy bien, y porque él haya venido ahora aunque no sea por mí, no tengo porque desaprovechar esta oportunidad… Tengo muy en claro todo eso, Tomoe, créeme que si lo sé, pero… nadie me puede prohibir que lo intente… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez nunca tenga esa chance nuevamente. – dice ella tratando de contener las lágrimas a punto de caer. – Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, Tomoe, te quiero por eso amiga, pero… creo que será mejor que yo tome mis propias decisiones y me arriesgue… Antes era una tonta ilusa que vivía en una burbuja rosa, un mundo de sueños, pero ya no… Si tengo la oportunidad de conquistar a Ryoma tal y como soy, sin rodeos ni inseguridades, lo haré… Solo tengo que ser yo… Voy a luchar por Ryoma, aunque… quizás, no sé, tal vez yo no sea para Ryoma, después de todo… - dice cabizbaja.

Tomoe levanta la mirada al cielo y suspira pesadamente…

-Mira Sakuma… Aun nada está dicho, no pienses en el futuro, vive ahora… - le dice sonriendo.

Sakuma la mira…

-Tomoe… - dice en susurro.

-Muy a mí pesar, puedo ver que Echizen no es una mala persona, solo que tiene muy en alto su ego y auto estima, alguien debería bajarlo de su altar de príncipe de vez en cuando… – dice con pesadez.

Sakuma sonríe un poco por lo último que dijo Tomoe, ella al verla, también sonríe…

-Sakuma… Está bien, te apoyo… - dice con algo de desanimo. – Pero si se le ocurre lastimarte… - dice frunciendo las cejas molesta.

-Calma amiga… Además… Ya que sabes todo esto… me gustaría que no se lo contarás a nadie… - dice juntando las manos en forma de suplica. – Al menos por ahora…

-Tarde… - responde rápidamente.

-¿Qué? – pregunta sorprendida la chica de larga melena rojiza.

-Bueno, tú sabes como es Chitose, a ella no se le escapa nada, es más, ella escuchó cuando hablé con Echizen…

-De razón, por eso es que ha estado fastidiándome cada vez que podía. – dice sonriendo divertida.

-Pero… eso quiere decir que si ella puede notarlo, habrá otras personas, y sabes que nadie se salva de ser pecador… - dice guiñando el ojo derecho.

-Lo sé… - responde sacando la lengua. - Ahora que las cosas se calmaron… ¿Dejarás de hostigar a Ryoma? – pregunta en son de suplica.

-Ah… Yo soy quien lo hostiga… - dice de manera irónica. - ¿No será al revés?

-Tomoe… Mira que tampoco eres la "Madre Teresa" con él, siempre que tienes como, lo molestas… - dice un tanto enojada.

-De acuerdo… - dice fingiendo pesar. – Prometo solemnemente no molestar al "Príncipe" Echizen… - dice levantando la mano derecha con tono burlón.

Las dos juntan sus frentes mientras ríen divertidas…

-Y eso que no te conté otra cosa… - le dice Sakuma empezando a reír divertida.

-¿Qué? – pregunta curiosa la sub. Capitana.

-Bueno, luego de que Ryoma me curase, al día siguiente fue e intentó cocinar… - y ríe burlonamente.

-No… - dice incrédula. – ¿Echizen…? – y empieza a reír. – No me lo puedo imaginar.

-Sí… Se lo veía muy gracioso con el delantal rosa y el pañuelo en la cabeza… era para sacarle una foto… - decía riendo sin detenerse.

-Ay Sakuma…

Mientras Sakuma contaba, Tomoe se imaginaba a Ryoma, pero en forma chibi, con su cara toda seria, pero con delantal y pañuelo, no negaba que se le podía ver encantador, pero solo en su imaginación…

-¿Acaso no tenías una cámara para grabarlo? Hubiera sido muy divertido…

-Que mala… - dice Sakuma. – Pero se me ocurrió todo después, lo que pasa es que Ryoma hizo un área de guerra en la cocina, y para enterarme que no sabía cocinar, supuestamente por mi dolencia no podía hacer nada, así que a las finales tuve que cocinar, claro que él ayudó… bueno… algo… - dice burlona.

Tomoe solo reía divertida. Por otro lado, Ryoma estaba que no podía parar de estornudar, Nokoru que estaba a su lado…

-Al parecer vas a resfriarte… - dice con algo de seguridad.

-No… Alguien está hablando de mí. – responde con total seguridad. – Y al parecer… mucho… - y nuevamente estornuda.

-Será mejor que tomes algo, solo por las dudas.

-Si… Bueno… - responde cortante.

Nokoru sonríe, entonces al doblar la esquina…

-Yo me voy por aquí… ¿Tú sigues de frente, no?

Ryoma solo afirma con la cabeza. Nokoru sonríe y se inclina levemente…

-Nos vemos el lunes… Descansa…

-Nos vemos… - y se va sin más.

Nokoru al verlo alejarse…

-Si que es especial… - dice sonriendo, luego mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca su celular. – Aun no me llama… ¿Qué habrá ido hablar con Sakuma san? – se pregunta muy curioso, luego sonríe. – En fin, ya me lo contará luego. - saca su MP3 y sigue caminando.

Las chicas seguían hablando hasta que llegan al final de la calle de cerezos…

-Bueno, me voy por allá. – dice Sakuma señalando la esquina derecha.

-Si… ¿Qué harás mañana? – le pregunta sonriendo.

-Veamos… Mañana… pues… nada… - asegura Sakuma.

-Bien, si yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer, te llamo y a ver si quedamos con las chicas y salimos en la tarde…

-¡Si!... – responde con entusiasmo la joven de trenza.

-Bueno, mañana te llamo, de todas maneras…

-Está bien…

Ambas caminan un poco, luego se dan la vuelta y se despiden con la mano, momentos después Sakuma abre la puerta de su departamento, cierra la puerta detrás de ella y se apoya en la misma, ni un ruido…

-Ahhh… - suspira. – Sola de nuevo… - dice con pesar, tenía la cabeza gacha.

En eso levanta la mirada y la dirige a la puerta…

-Un momento… La puerta estaba sin seguro… - dice alarmada, entonces voltea a ver el interior del departamento viendo todo en su sitio, excepto por algunas… - ¿Maletas?

Cuando alguien sale del cuarto frente al suyo…

-Hola Sakuma… Que bueno que llegaste…

-Abuela… ¡Abuela!... – dice muy contenta y corre hacia ella, abrazándola. – Que bueno abuelita…

-¿Abuelita? Sakuma, ¿desde cuando me llamas así? – dice sin dejarla de abrazar.

-¿Acaso no puedo? – dice separándose para verla. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? Hubiera ido a buscarte… - reclama un poco enfadada.

-No te preocupes, nieta… - le dice la abuela muy sonriente. – Sabía que irías a apoyar a los chicos, si mal no recuerdo, eran las eliminatorias del distrito… ¿Cierto?

-Aja… - responde sonriendo.

Ambas abrazadas se sientan en el sofá grande…

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el viaje, abuela?

-Todo bien, felizmente… - responde sonriente. – Justamente hace 15 minutos que llegué…

-Ay abuela, a veces, siento que te expones demasiado, se supone que ya te retiraste para estar más tranquila, y mírate, haces más viajes que una arqueóloga o una top model…

-¿Top model? – se pregunta la abuela ensoñada.

-Bueno, en realidad en tu caso sería… topo model… - y se ríe por lo bajo

La imagen de la abuela es desquebrajada y mira a su nieta muy molesta…

-¡Sakuma!... – regaña la abuela con una gran vena latente a un lado de su frente.

-¡Ah!... – exclama la chica haciéndose la desentendida. – Olvidé preparar el té… Además ya es hora que me vaya alistar para salir a trabajar… - dice levantándose de golpe.

-¿Trabajar? Pero creí que saldríamos a cenar juntas… - dice la abuela algo decaída.

-Lo siento abuela, pero no eres la única que a veces no para en casa…

-¿Cómo te va en el restaurante? ¿Todo bien?

-Si… Todos son muy amables y buenos conmigo, me han apoyado mucho… - dice Sakuma poniendo el agua a hervir.

La abuela se sienta en el comedor, Sakuma la imita pero sentándose frente a ella, luego la abuela sin tantas vueltas…

-Bueno Sakuma… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?... – le pregunta sonriente.

Sakuma pestañea, levanta la mirada al techo…

-Pues no… - responde sonriente.

-¿Segura?

Sakuma vuelve a levantar la mirada y pone el dedo índice derecho en su mentón…

-No… - vuelve a asegurar.

La abuela sonríe y se levanta, va a su habitación, cuando regresa…

-Entonces me puedes explicar que es esto… ¿verdad? – y le muestra una polera de chico.

Sakuma lo reconoce y ve que su abuela tenía la vena que le latía…

-Espera… espera abuela… no pienses cosas que no son… - dice nerviosa y temerosa.

-Entonces explícame que hace esta ropa de hombre en el departamento, Sakuma… - levanta la voz enojada.

-_"Ay no… ¿Y ahora cómo me libro de esta?" – _se pregunta preocupada. – Bueno… en realidad… - deja escapar un hondo suspiro. – Está bien, siéntate… Te voy a contar…

Y luego…

-Ya veo… - dice la abuela. – De modo que fue por eso… Ay Sakuma… Fuiste donde el doctor…

-Si… A la clínica de tu amigo, que por cierto, te manda muchos saludos.

-Bien… - dice sonriendo. – Entonces tendré que rehacer tu régimen de entrenamiento.

-Si… - responde Sakuma sonriendo.

-De modo que… Ryoma ha hecho un buen papel de capitán, creí que tendría problemas con los integrantes…

-Pues no, aunque al principio los chicos de segundo, sobre todo Soujiro, como que no le daba confianza, ahora hace todo lo que le dicen sin titubear, bueno… en ocasiones… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-¿Y las chicas? ¿Qué dicen entre sí?

-En realidad, la única que le ha agarrado antipatía a Ryoma es a Tomoe… Bueno, eso fue porque le conté lo que me pasó…

-Algo me dijo Sadaharu kun… - responde la abuela apoyándose en el respaldar de la silla.

-¿Algo? – pregunta confundida. – No te entiendo abuela… ¿Cómo que algo? – pregunta desconfiada.

-Es que Sadaharu y yo nos escribimos para que me cuente todo lo que pasa con el equipo, a veces también lo hace para pedirme consejo y opiniones con respecto a los entrenamientos y posiciones…

-Ya veo… - dice Sakuma sorprendida. – Pero no me digas que… Sadaharu fue quien te comentó lo de mi lesión…

-En realidad no me dijo casi nada, solo que jugabas raro, aunque él estaba un 90 seguro de que era por una lesión, pero aún sin confirmar… Ahora que me lo contaste…

-Vaya… Sadaharu sí que cumplió con su palabra… - dice Sakuma fingiendo sorpresa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo la has pasado con Ryoma? Supongo que debes estar contenta… - dice en tono pícaro.

Sakuma la mira sorprendida y se sonroja…

-No sé de que me hablas… - dice haciéndose la desentendida.

-Sakuma, que no nací ayer, y menos me chupo el dedo… Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero… y al parecer aun nada…

-¿Nada? Ay abuela… Ryoma y yo solo somos amigos, trabajamos juntos para que el equipo resurja y sea el de antes… No hay nada más…

-¿Nada más, Sakuma? Al menos lo recordaste… Sabía que si tenías contacto con él una vez más tu memoria volvería… Solo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia… - dice sonriendo satisfecha.

-Hablas como si lo hubieras planeado… - dice Sakuma.

-No… Todo cayó por su propio peso…

-Abuela… Ryoma me contó lo que sucedió ese día, fue él quien hizo que recordara… - dice un poco molesta.

-¿Y por qué habrá sido? – pregunta con sarcasmo.

Sakuma pone los ojos en blanco…

-No sé a que te refieres, abuela… - y se levanta de la mesa, se dirige a la cocina y prepara el te, se lo sirve a su abuela. – Bueno ya me voy alistando…

-Espera, te acompaño, tenemos tanto que hablar en tan poco tiempo…

-¿Qué? ¿Poco tiempo? – pregunta sorprendida.

-Si… este mismo viernes vuelvo a viajar… Solo estoy dándome un respiro…

-¿Un respiro? Abuela, segura que estás bien, que no te pasa nada malo… Mira que si algo te pasase nunca me lo perdonaría… - dice muy preocupada y entristecida.

-Calma nieta… Solo que en mi grupo me escogieron para llevar a un grupo de viejos a un retiro en Australia…

-¿Australia? Vaya abuela… Que bueno… - dice Sakuma un poco más tranquila.

-Sé que estoy retirada, pero meterme a ese club de viajeros de la tercera edad, ha sido muy reconfortante… ¿Te imaginas viéndome postrada en una cama u horneando todo el día? No… Eso no es vida para mí… - dice Sumire muy entusiasta. – Solo será este año… El próximo ya veré que hago…

-Con tal de que no te vayas a ausentar más de lo debido, has lo que quieras abuela… Pero ten mucho cuidado. – dice con el semblante preocupado.

Al día siguiente, Sakuma se levanta oliendo un agradable aroma…

-¡Ah…! ¡Hot cakes de la abuela…! - dice contenta, se pone sus pantuflas, su bata y sale al comedor. – Buenos días… - saluda con energías.

-Muy buenos días Sakuma… - responde la abuela poniendo la mesa.

Tomoe coge el teléfono y marca un número, en el departamento de Sakuma el teléfono suena…

-Yo contesto… - dice Sakuma secándose las manos, descuelga. – Aló… Sakuma Ryusaki habla…

-Hola amiga… ¿Qué tal?...

-Hola Tomoe… - dice sonriendo.

-Bueno, como te dije ayer, hay que salir, hace un precioso día…

-Ah… Bueno, no podré…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Es que… ayer llegó mi abuela, y pensaba pasar el día con ella… - dice con un poco de pena.

-Ah ya veo… Entonces mándale mis saludos, ¿sí?

-Está bien… Nos vemos mañana…

-Si...

Y ambas cuelgan… Sakuma suelta un pequeño suspiro, Sumire sale del baño con su bata puesta…

-¿Quién era?

-Ah… Era Tomoe. Te manda saludos…

-Que buena chica… ¿Qué quería?

-No… nada… solo me llamaba, a veces es así… - dice sonriendo y levantándose a regresar a sus labores.

-Oye Sakuma ayer me di cuenta que una olla está muy quemada… ¿Qué le pasó?

Sakuma se estremece y con algo de nervios…

-Ahh jajaja no nada… es solo que… no me di cuenta, y se me quemó… Lo siento… Prometo comprarte otro juego de ollas… - dice sonriendo.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, si tenías a Ryoma aquí… - dice en tono pícara.

-¡Abuela!... – reclama sonrojada.

La abuela entra a su habitación riendo con algo de burla…

Al día siguiente, las chicas llegan a las canchas a la par con los chicos, ven a todas partes y ni rastro del entrenador Sadaharu…

-Y conste que fue él quien dijo que no nos demoráramos… - dice Soujiro enojado.

-Como es el entrenador cree que puede llegar tarde… Eso no es justo. – reclama Kenji.

-No pierdan tiempo… Empiecen a dar vueltas… - dice Ryoma llegando con Sakuma.

-Chicas, nosotras empezaremos con los estiramientos… - dice Sakuma muy tranquila.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes? – pregunta Miki sorprendida.

-Aja… el capitán está gileando con la capitana Ryusaki… - dice Takeo muy sonriente.

-¡Arima!... – llama el capitán. – ¡20 vueltas en 1 minuto!... – ordena con serenidad.

-Pero… Capitán… - dice Takeo sorprendido. – Oiga… No es para que…

-30… - dice Ryoma con tranquilidad.

-Pero… - replica casi chillando.

-Sigue hablando Takeo Arima… Y no querrás hacerlo más… - dice con malicia y sonríe ampliamente de la misma manera. Takeo sonríe con pavor…

-Yo y mi bocota… - dice decaído y empieza a correr de mala gana.

Las chicas rodean a Sakuma, pero Tomoe las manda a adelantarse, Chitose se queda también…

-¿Algún avance? – le pregunta la chica risueña.

-¿Avance? – pregunta Sakuma sorprendida, luego mira a Tomoe. - ¡Tomoe! – dice reclamando.

-Oye… oye… yo te dije que ella me escuchó hablar con él… - dice Tomoe a la defensiva.

-Tampoco soy tonta, Sakuma… Tengo ojos, y los sé usar muy bien… - dice Chitose algo enojada.

-Está bien… - dice Sakuma suspirando. – Y no… ningún avance… Tenía que llevar unos libros a la biblioteca y Ryoma me ayudó, luego tuvimos que ir hasta la dirección porque Sadaharu nos mandó a llamar, está en una reunión… Ya no tarda…

-Verdad Sakuma… ¿Tu abuela ya regresó?

-Si… - responde muy sonriente.

-Bueno, ayer que no pudiste salir, llamé a Chitose, las demás estaban ocupadas o salieron con sus familias… - dice Tomoe.

-Déjenme adivinar… Ayer fue el día que Tomoe te puso al día en todo… ¿Verdad? – dice Sakuma deteniéndose a lado de la cerca.

-También soy tu amiga, y me preocupas… - dice Chitose con inocencia. – Además que me gusta enterarme de lo último que ocurre en la escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Escuela? – pregunta Sakuma alarmada y sonrojada.

-Te dije… Si Chitose se da cuenta… - le dice Tomoe con sarcasmo.

-Ay no… - dice Sakuma mirando frente a ella, las chicas habían empezado a practicar entre ellas. - ¿Ellas también?

-No lo sé con certeza, pero ya están sacando sus conjeturas al respecto… - dice Tomoe sonriente.

-Mientras no me acerque mucho a Ryoma… - dice Sakuma mostrando tranquilidad.

-¡NO!... – exclaman ambas chicas.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Sakuma sorprendida. – Total… No quiero que…

-Está bien, además no siempre se les ve juntos… Oye Sakuma, dijiste que ibas a pelear por él, ¿no? – dice Tomoe. – Entonces no seas tonta…

-Vaya Tomoe… - dice Chitose con picardía. – Tu apoyando a Echizen… Que tal cambio… - dice burlona.

-No me molestes… Sólo lo hago por Sakuma, no creas que él me agrada… Sólo lo mastico, pero no lo paso… - dice con seriedad.

-Claro amiga… Lo que digas… - dice levantando los hombros.

Casi al término de la jornada, Sadaharu tomaba sus notas y luego manda a llamar a todos los integrantes…

-Muy bien chicos… - dice el entrenador, cerrando su cuaderno. – No se los dije antes pero… han jugado magníficamente en estos partidos, sobre todo los del equipo masculino.

Los chicos empiezan a vitorear y alardear entre ellos, las chicas sonríen muy orgullosas ante el triunfo conseguido por los chicos, Ryoma solo miraba con seriedad el comportamiento de sus compañeros… Sadaharu se aclara la garganta…

-Sin embargo, ante tal logro, hemos sido premiados por la directiva de la escuela, ya acabaron los exámenes así que… el sábado saldremos a un balneario en la isla de Okinawa… - dice acomodándose las gafas.

Silencio total, todos tenían una expresión de incredulidad, extrañeza, pero de repente empiezan a gritar enardecidos, muy contentos ante la noticia…

-¡BIEN!... – decían Soujiro, Jiinta y Takeo.

-¿A Okinawa? – pregunta Sakuma.

-Oye Saku… - dice Tomoe. – ¿No era ahí donde hace poco estaba tu abuela?

-Claro… ¿De quién creen que fue la idea?... – dice una voz de mujer muy conocida.

Sakuma al voltear…

-¿Abuela? – dice sorprendida y perpleja.

-Además de tener unas excelentes canchas de tenis, tiene un mirador precioso, aire fresco y sobre todo… aguas termales… - dice con una sonrisa.

-¡Sumire sensei! – dicen las chicas del equipo y se abalanzan a abrazarla.

-¿Qué tal mis niñas?... – dice la senil ex entrenadora.

-Que sorpresa abuela… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-Estoy segura que todos estarán de acuerdo de ir en grupo y sobre todo… pasar una semana de relax y diversión… - dice sonriendo de manera intrigante.

Todos empiezan a celebrar ante tal noticia, era un día lunes cuando les dieron la buena nueva, y así pasan los días hasta el jueves, Sakuma regresa cansada, casi arrastrando sus cosas, entra y se apoya en la puerta, había una caja sobre la mesa del comedor, pero Sakuma no se percata…

-¡Ya llegué!... – anuncia la chica de larga trenza y deja sus cosas en la entrada y va a recostarse al sillón grande…

-Hola Sakuma… Bienvenida… - saluda la abuela saliendo de la mini cocina, secándose las manos.

-Hola Abuela… Aaahhh que cansada. – dice echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando el dorso de su mano en su frente. – Sadaharu está insoportable. No sé que le ha echado a su jugo que ahora si sabía a rayos… - se queja Sakuma haciendo un gesto de asco al recordar el jugo espeso y oscuro.

-Pero Sakuma… - dice su abuela un tanto sorprendida. – Tú ya estás acostumbrada…

-Al parecer, quiere dejarnos sin fuerzas para el sábado, nos ha hecho correr más que en una maratón, un poco más y Chitose se le iba encima. – dice sonriendo.

-Ay con ustedes… - dice Sumire burlándose un poco. – Solo por un poco de entrenamiento extra porque se van a descansar una semana…

-Oh abuela… - dice Sakuma bufando con algo de fastidio.

-Ve a lavarte que pronto estará la cena.

-Está bien… - se levanta y ve la caja. - ¿Y esto? – pregunta dirigiéndose al objeto.

-Ah… Llegó ahora en la mañana, es para ti… - dice sonriendo la abuela.

-¿Para mí? – pregunta sorprendida y se sorprende más al verla abierta. - ¿Qué? Abuela… Esto está abierto…

-Lo sé… tenía que abrirlo Sakuma, disculpa, es que tal vez se hubiese ahogado…

-¿Ahogado? – ahora si que estaba confundida. – Abuela… ¿De qué hablas?

-Mira… - dice señalando hacia la pared del lado izquierdo donde se encontraba el sillón grande.

Sakuma voltea a ver a aquella dirección y se da cuenta que hay un jaula mediana, con una rueda adentro, bebedero, comedero y una bolita pequeña y peluda, Sakuma se acerca y al verlo…

-Ay… Pero que lindo… ¿De quién es? – pregunta acercándose más a la jaula para verlo mejor.

-Pero que pregunta, no cabe duda que si eres muy despistada, Sakuma… - dice en son de burla.

Sakuma tenía cara de extrañeza con varios signos de interrogación revoloteando sobre su cabeza… Sumire ríe ante la expresión de su nieta…

-Es tuyo tontita… - dice acercándose a su nieta. – Tanto que te quejas que estás sola… no fue muy difícil escogerlo, sabía que te gustaría… - dice sonriendo grandemente.

-OH Abuela… Está precioso… ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunta mirando de nuevo al animalito.

-No lo sé… Es tuyo, por lo tanto debes ponerle un nombre…

-Sí que será difícil… - dice poniendo su dedo en el mentón. – Ya lo pensaré mañana… - dice sonriendo.

A la mañana siguiente… Sumire se levanta, luego de alistarse y preparar todo para su viaje, va a la habitación de Sakuma, ésta ya había puesto al animalito a un lado de su escritorio en la esquina de su cuarto. Sumire acaricia el cabello de su nieta y suavemente…

-Sakuma… Oye Sakuma, ya me tengo que ir…

Sakuma abre un poco los ojos y los achica…

-¿Abuela? Es muy temprano… - dice con voz cansada y soñolienta. - ¿Ya te vas?

-Si… Tengo que agarrar el primer vuelo y todavía tengo que pasar por el viejo Banji, ese es un dormilón de primera… - dice a regañadientes.

-Ah… Está bien abuela… - y se vuelve a echar. – Que tengas buen viaje… - dice con un pequeño bostezo.

Sumire sonríe por la acción que hizo su nieta…

-Cuídate Sakuma, esas aguas termales te ayudarán en tu total recuperación… y buena suerte… - y dice sonriendo con complicidad.

Sumire cierra la puerta despacio y se va, Sakuma murmuraba entre sueños, hasta que momentos después, Sakuma se levanta repentinamente, y voltea a ver al animalito…

-Ay no… Mi abuela se fue, y yo mañana… ¿Quién se quedará con el pequeño? – se pregunta muy preocupada y afligida.

En la escuela, las chicas conversaban muy amenamente, Tomoka, Tomoe y Chitose reían divertidas por algo que contaba la misma Chitose, en ese momento entra Ryoma y bosteza con cansancio…

-Parece que alguien no ha dormido bien… - dice Tomoe en son de fastidiar a Echizen.

Éste solo la mira de reojo y se sienta en su lugar, recostándose en su pupitre, Chitose sonríe ampliamente, al parecer Tomoe quería empezar hacer amistad con Echizen, pero no lo estaba haciendo muy bien que digamos, en eso entra Sakuma, las tres chicas la saludan, pero…

-Hola… - saluda Sakuma desganada y se sienta en su carpeta, incluso Ryoma se sorprende por la actitud apagada de la capitana.

-¿Sakuma, qué te sucede? – pregunta Tomoka sentándose en su lugar, frente a ella.

Sakuma que se había recostado en su pupitre la mira con ojos entristecidos… Tomoka al verla se sorprende…

-Pero Sakuma… ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta preocupada.

-Es que… es que… - dice levantando la mirada casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ryoma al verla también se preocupa, entonces…

-¡No sé con quién dejar a mi hámster!... – dice casi llorando.

Los chicos se miran y se caen de espalda, Ryoma incluso y tiene una gran gota de sudor… Tomoe se le abalanza…

-¡Sakuma!... – reclama la sub. Capitana - ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Casi nos matas de un infarto…

-¿Tienes un hámster? Que lindo… - dice Chitose muy contenta. - ¿De qué color es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es macho o hembra? ¿Le has dejado comida? Te cuento que los hámster son muy delicados y…

Tomoe la interrumpe de golpe…

-No le des cuerda… - dice malhumorada.

-Es pequeño, color crema con manchitas marrones y negras, aun no le pongo nombre, no sé que sexo es, no me acuerdo haberle dejado comida… Soy mala… - dice llorando a cascadas.

-Ay Sakuma… ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunta Chitose un tanto molesta.

-Siento vergüenza ajena… - murmura Ryoma por lo bajo.

-¿Qué hay de tu abuela? – pregunta Tomoka.

-Ella se fue de viaje ahora temprano… - dice entristecida. – Justamente por lo pequeño que es, se le ve tan inofensivo, me pondría terriblemente mal si algo le pasase… No quiero dejarlo solo en mi departamento… No quiero… no quiero… - dice Sakuma moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera veloz.

-¿Algún problema señorita Ryusaki? – dice el profesor recién entrando al aula.

-No… no ninguno… - dice con nerviosismo.

-Muy bien… entonces podría pasar al frente y decirnos la clase anterior… - dice mientras se sienta con lentitud, apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa.

Sakuma se levanta entristecida, y empieza a hablar de la clase pasada, pero de una manera desanimada y triste. Todos están sorprendidos y más por el semblante de la alegre y hermosa capitana. Al cambio de hora, Sakuma estaba suspirando. Tomoka hacía señas con la mirada a sus dos amigas, quienes entendían, más no podían hacer nada para animar a la joven capitana. Chitose chasquea los dedos…

-Oye Sakuma… Dijiste que no le pusiste nombre a tu hámster, ¿verdad? ¿Estás pensando en eso?

Sakuma solo mueve la cabeza, negando lo dicho por Chitose…

-¿Entonces? – pregunta curiosa la ágil tenista.

-Tal vez… no vaya mañana a Okinawa… - dice con pesar.

En ese momento entraba el otro profesor y justo…

-¡QUE!... – gritan las tres chicas, lo que hace que el profesor de un salto por el susto y se empotre en la pared como papel tapiz.

Luego vemos a las dos chicas, Chitose y Tomoe afuera del aula…

-Sakuma me las pagará… - dice Tomoe enojada, Chitose solo sonríe ante el comportamiento muy fingido de Tomoe.

Ryoma estaba aburrido con el libro abierto sobre la mesa, tapándole la cara, bosteza con ganas pero sin hacer ruido, entonces le cae un papel arrugado en la cabeza y rebota sobre su mesa, lo mira y luego levanta la mirada, Tomoka le hace señas para que vea a Sakuma, quien estaba leyendo desinteresadamente la lección, Ryoma levanta la ceja derecha y suelta un pequeño suspiro con pesadez. Suena la campana del receso, todos salen de sus aulas, Sakuma se levanta sin ganas, Chitose corre se acerca a ella…

-Oye Sakuma, no te inquietes por tu hámster, seguro que… le encuentras un bonito nombre… - dice Chitose tratando de animar a su amiga.

Sakuma intenta sonreír pero solo lo hace un poco, luego sale del salón…

-Tanto por una pequeña mascota… - dice Ryoma un tanto irritado.

Las dos chicas voltean a verlo enojadas…

-Se nota que eres un insensible… - le recrimina Tomoe.

-No sabes nada Echizen, así que no te metas… - recrimina Chitose.

Ryoma levanta los hombros desinteresadamente, cierra los ojos y camina hacia fuera del salón, una vez fuera del alcance de la visión de ambas chicas, Ryoma abre los ojos y la mirada seria surge en su apuesto rostro, Ryoma camina y sigue caminando hacia el otro pabellón, sube unas escaleras, abre la puerta y ve por la azotea si había alguien, entonces sube por donde estaba una silla empilada sobre una mesa apoyado en la pared, con agilidad sube al techo y al llegar, ve a Sakuma, quien está sentada dándole la espalda, ella tenía las piernas dobladas y las sostenía, su rostro escondido. Ryoma al verla, levanta un poco las cejas, mostrando preocupación, se rasca la cabeza pues no sabía que hacer en un momento como este, así que se acerca a ella pero no le avisa, nada… simplemente se echa a lado de ella, y ni cuenta se da de quien está a su lado o al menos eso quiere aparentar, luego de unos momentos…

-Es muy pequeño… Me da mucha pena dejarlo solito… y lo peor… es que ni siquiera sé que nombre ponerle… - dice levantando el rostro.

Ryoma que se echó de costado dándole la espalda, sin mirarla dice…

-¿No tienes ni idea de qué nombre te gustaría ponerle?

-En realidad… Me gustaría uno de que fuera Unisex… No sé, tal vez… Chui, Bichu, Chu Chu… Bi chan… hay tantos que no me decido… - dice con pesar.

Luego de unos minutos, Ryoma abre los ojos…

-Chubi Chubi… - dice repentinamente.

Sakuma pestañea sorprendida…

-¿Perdón? – pregunta confundida.

-Chubi Chubi… - vuelve a repetir el chico ojos de gato.

Sakuma se aguanta la carcajada…

-No te entiendo…

-El nombre de tu mascota… Chubi Chubi…

-Chubi Chubi… -vuelve a repetir Sakuma a pesar de que le causa gracia, le gusta. – Suena muy divertido… - dice sonriendo.

-Es un hámster ¿no? Es como un ratón, pero sin cola y orejas chicas, mayormente los niños llaman a sus macotas como los escucha decir…

Sakuma se sorprende por el comentario, y recuerda que cuando vio al pequeño animalito y lo sacó, lo acerca a su rostro, el animalito hacía más o menos ese sonido de chubi chubi cuando movía su pequeña nariz olfateándola, Sakuma voltea a ver a Ryoma, quien no se movía de su posición…

-Si… Se llamará Chubi Chubi… Muchas gracias Ryoma… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-Tonta… - dice Ryoma entre burlón y serio. – Mada mada dane… - dice dándose la vuelta para ver a Sakuma, quien le sonreía.

Al terminar las clases, van a las prácticas y luego se regresan a sus casas… Sakuma camina junto con sus demás amigas…

-Listo Sakuma, ya nos alejamos lo suficiente… - dice Chitose muy emocionada. – Cuéntanos… ¿Qué hizo Echizen?

-Yo también quiero saberlo, no me lo creo aún… - dice Tomoe un tanto escéptica.

Tomoka solo reía… Sakuma da una vuelta…

-Nada… Él no hizo nada… solo… me dijo el nombre para mi mascota. – dice sonriendo. – Bueno, nos vemos cuando regresen… - dice sonriendo y se va corriendo.

-Pero… ¡Sakuma!... – dicen las tres chicas al verla salir corriendo a toda prisa.

-Ay no… Aún sigue con eso de no querer dejar al hámster… - dice Tomoe malhumorada.

-Ya veo… - dice Chitose.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Tomoe curiosa.

-Sakuma vive prácticamente sola y sabe lo que se siente y no quiere que el animalito sienta lo mismo… - dice Chitose muy segura.

-¿Tú crees? – pregunta un tanto incrédula la sub. Capitana. – Pero de todas maneras, no es justo que… ella se pierda el viaje, todos nos merecemos un buen descanso, sobre todo ella… - dice Tomoe un tanto triste.

-Si… - dicen Chitose y Tomoka en coro, desganadas.

Sakuma llega a su departamento, deja sus cosas a la entrada y va a paso veloz hacía su habitación y ve que el animalito está ejercitándose en su ruleta, Sakuma sonríe al verlo, abre la ventana de su habitación…

-Mañana pasaremos el día, juntos. ¿Qué te parece? – dice sonriéndole al animalito y luego voltea a ver hacia fuera de la ventana… - _"Me hubiese gustado ir, tendría más tiempo con Ryoma" – _piensa sonrojándose. – Pero aun hay tiempo… - dice dando una última vista hacia fuera y luego entra.

**Continuará…**

**--------------------**

Al fin… de acuerdo al Word son 26 paginas… creo que superé mi propio record de escribir más de 20 paginas, que es lo que generalmente escribo, pero si se han dado cuenta, han sido como tres historias en una sola jejeje, es que no sabía como acabar este capitulo, me salió medio raro ¿verdad? Pero es que las ideas y los momentos se me venían a la mente y cuando iba a poner Continuará… se me venían más ideas, he hecho este capitulo como 5 veces no les miento, por eso me he demorado, además que ya estaba avanzado y no faltaba mucho para subirlo, pero cuando lo leían le sacaba o le metía otra cosa… En fin, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo si habrá aguas termales, ahora si, nadie se salva… Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, pero sino, en el próximo capítulo prometo reivindicarme, este capitulo tiene de todo… ¿Qué opinan? Me dejan sus reviews… Bye bye…

**Domo Arigatou: ** **darkwolf: **amiga gracias por el review, bueno, como supe que Jin se retiró del tenis, pues no lo creí conveniente, es más sería bueno como una venganza por haberlo derrotado y que mejor que usando a un "supuesto buen jugador" como lo es Hiromu, ni yo me lo creía jajaja… Además, no puedo ponerle las cosas tan sencillas a Ryoma, porque sino se acabaría el fic y aun falta uuuuuf… pero ya no lo haré sufrir… si te diste cuenta Sakuma paró a Tomoe y lo hizo muy a su estilo, ¿qué tal? Espero que el cap 16 te haya gustado, al menos un poco… Bye **Klima: **Jejeje linda lectora jijiji justamente le respondí a otra lectora, a Darkwolf que ya no haría sufrir a Ryoma, pero es que a veces son mis personajes que toman vida propia y son ellos y no yo quien a veces se las pone a cuadritos al príncipe como Tomoe por ejemplo, no habrá muchas discusiones, pero si enredos, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo capi, bye bye **Aiko1504:** Hola amiga… al fin acabé y ya está este capitulo con mucha emoción, tenis, RyoSaku y muchas cosas más, que bueno que te guste cada vez más mi fic, me dio mucha alegría conocerte por el msn, aunque no hablamos de mi fic pero si de mucho PoT jejeje, gracias por el foro que me pasaste para leer los momentos especiales d RyoSaku, ya anote los números de capítulos y apenas aparezcan los bajo y los veo jejeje de frente no me importa si me adelanto :P :P ojalá de verdad te haya gustado este capitulo… sino me mandas un tomatazo virtual jejeje, cuidate… bye bye **–ivekaq-: **Hola… gracias por el apoyo, sorry por no poner el de las aguas termales como prometí pero el próximo capitulo sí habrá, gracias por el apoyo… Bye bye **ryosaku: **Hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de los partidos, al menos los chicos ya han mejorado y tenía que ser gracias a Ryoma, la relación entre ambos poco a poco irá creciendo tendrá sus altos y bajos, pero poco a poco se van ir complementando, ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado, ¿críticas, opiniones, tomatazo? Estaré esperando tu review… Bye bye, y espero que hayas salido bien en tus trabajos de la Universidad… Ganbatte… **Scooky**:Hola… Sorry pero este capitulo no se trata de las aguas termales gomen gomene, es que a las finales se me ocurrían un sin fin de situaciones y cosas, como siempre, para complicar las cosas XP, es que tengo una gran imaginación gracias a que a veces me gusta interactuar con los personajes, pero en mi cabeza, a veces me encierro en mi habitación y trato de meterme en la mente de los personajes, como si eso fuera posible, pero créeme, a veces si me sale y este fic es una prueba… Pero en el próximo capitulo si habrá aguas termales y más sorpresas, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, al menos algo, jijiji, cuídate, bye bye. **Slamina:** Jejeje, creo que fui muy obvia con poner esa frase de Jin… ¿verdad? Pero ya sabía que sería descubierto :P… Gracias por las felicitaciones, ¿en serio te gusta como pongo esas situaciones en Ryoma? Pues gracias de nuevo, y espero que te haya gustado algo este capitulo, aunque parece que fuesen como tres capítulos en uno, y que sigas leyendo mi fic, en el próximo capitulo habrá aguas termales, tenis, celos y… ¿baile? ¿canto? Jajaja Será muy divertido… Bye bye **Neko-O**: Jejeje gracias por ponerme entre tus favoritos, y no te preocupes que ya estoy aquí con una larga actualización, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, aunque no sé… ¿tú qué opinas de este capi 16? Esperaré ansiosa tu review, nos leemos… Bye bye **Jessy:** Jajaja que buen marketeo me estás trayendo jajaja mira 200 review, si que estoy impresionada, supongo que debo agradecerte, y lo haré continuando con más ánimos mi fic para el deleite de todas aquellas que les guste el RyoSaku, espero que te haya gustado este capi16, esperaré con ansias tu review, nos vemos, bye bye **Carlita:** Hola que bueno que sigas con interés mi fic, sorry por la demora, pero como puse líneas arriba, es que se me venían tantas ideas que no sabía donde ponerle la palabra continuar, jajaja… espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, bye bye **Javi isis:** Que tal? No problem, lo importante es que leas mi fic, cuando puedas me dejas un largo y extendido review, ¿si? Cuidate… Bye bye **Arashi Shinomori:** Jejeje sorry no pude llegar a las aguas termales, pero el próximo si, y estarán varios otros personajes, no diré quienes, sorpresa, sorpresa jejeje, mira tu que linda, de Chile… Hello vecina jejeje… ooppssss sorry me olvide de agregarte, pero subiendo este capi te prometo que me conecto y de adiciono sorry he estado con varias cosas en la cabeza, ¿Y tú no vas a hacer ningún otro fic? Me encantó tanto Cita con un basketbolista que me quedé con ganas de que escribieras otro jejeje espero que te animes pronto, ojalá te haya gustado este capi, voy a esperar ansiosa tu review, nos vemos… **naru-san: **Oh mi pupila linda, jejeje, gracias por tenerme en alto estima, en serio lo aprecio mucho, y te digo un secretito, escribe como te gustaría que las cosas pasen, de verás no necesitas mucha imaginación, a veces yo trato de ser Sakuma y ver que espera ella de Ryoma, y describo lo que hace Ryoma porque es fácil de conocer a este chico, aunque jugando tenis es totalmente un misterio, hasta a veces a mi me sorprende como escribo jijiji :P, espero que te haya gustado mi fic y sé que lo seguirás leyendo, en el próximo capítulo pondré más diversión y mucho RyoSaku, nos vemos…Bye bye **Karlyta: **Jeje tengo dos tocayas leyendo mi fic, que emoción… sorry por la demora, pero como sabrás líneas arriba, expliqué que en verdad no sabía como cerrar y como se me venían más y más ideas, yo escribía y escribía, me tomé muy en serio eso de que les gustaría que alargara los capítulos jejeje… Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi16, que tiene de todo, ¿verdad? Nos vemos… **Kotori Yamanaka: **Jejeje exacto, es Jin… La mayoría lo captó, es que este chico realmente supo como meterse por nuestros ojos y no necesariamente por su lindo rostro jejeje :P De todas maneras sé que te habrá gustado como acaba el partido y aun falta más, mucho más… Nos vemos, bye bye **Manxxita: **Hello to you… Si, la mayoría le atinó a Jin y si… se me ocurrió a ultimo momento, tantos jugadores conflictivos y bruscos, quien más podría llenarles la cabeza con ese estilo, ¿nee? Jejeje Gracias por decir que te gustan los detalles que hay entre Ryoma y Sakuma, además que… a que chica no le gusta esos pequeños detalles, ¿qué opinas de este nuevo capi? Espero que si te haya gustado, al menos alguito… Sorry por no poner el cap de las aguas termales, pero en el próximo si que haré subir la temperatura jajaja, ya lo verás, ¿te imaginas a Sakuma cantar? Con eso te digo todo… Que linda, eres de Chile, una tercera lectora que es de allá, que gusto de verdad… jejeje creo que ya te dije cual es mi edad y todo nee? Pero hay veces en que también me echan menos edad, es gracioso pero no tanto cuando chicos menores que una quieren conquistarla jajajaja, bueno amiga, ten paciencia que en poco subo el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos… bye bye **Kaname-c: **Hello… jajaja fui muy obvia al poner la frasecita celebre de Jin nee… todas me lo han descubierto, pero bueno, al menos para no dejarlas tanto en suspenso jijiji No te preocupes por lo review, al menos ya sé que me lees apenas actualizó, ¿verdad? Espero que te haya gustado este capi, ahora si creo que voy a recibir críticas, te me cuidas niña, nos vemos… **3-CiNdY-3: **Gracias por el apoyo, y sorry por no subir aun el capítulo de las aguas termales, se me hace mal no haberlo hecho, pero el capitulo ya está avanzado, pero de todas maneras espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, al menos hubo al final RyoSaku, nee? Nos vemos, cuídate, bye bye **Punxy:** Y aquí toy con la continuación, espero que te haya gustado, pero aun así no sé me da que me critican, que tal te pareció este capi re largo… Ay si Tomoe se está ganando el rechazo colectivo, aunque algunas la entienden, pero no siempre será así, si leíste este capi entenderás, jejeje Pero por supuesto que habrá un final feliz, eso de hecho… **Viridiana:** Amiga, no te preocupes pero espero que si te haya gustado este capitulo… ojala que si… Oye, cuando actualizas tu fic, muero por leer lo que sigue… Nos vemos… bye bye **Kisumo chan: **Amiga… ¿Qué tal? Siiiii no te preocupes, como ya habrás leído Ryoma le dio duro, aunque al principio parecía todo lo contrario pero es Ryoma y con él todo puede suceder, me salió recontra larga este capi, espero que te haya gustado, y para el próximo mucha diversión, ¿qué sucederá? Ni yo lo sé, pero pronto subiré el próximo capi, aun no pienso en el titulo pero… será algo de tenis y ¿aguas termales? Jejeje… Oye a ti tmb se te da muy bien por escribir, espero que te animes y escribas otro fic D Nos leemos luego, bye bye **lintu asakura: **hello… nueva lectora, gracias por leer mi fic, y que bueno que te haya gustado todo, que opinas de este nuevo cap que subí, espero que te haya gustado… espero seguir viendo y leyendo tus review, nos vemos… **Angie: **Ya me extrañaba no ver tus reviews, que bueno que ya volviste, y se te disculpa, claro, dándome una buena crítica de este nuevo capi que subi… Jajaja tu hija le dice la momia jajaja muy buena… ¿tienes hija? ¿En serio? ¿Qué edad tiene? Espero que te haya gustado este capi… nos leemos, bye bye **Yami Natasha: **Que linda, de Venezuela, pues bienvenida a leer mi fic y muchas gracias por hacerlo, yo soy de Perú un pokito lejitos pero gracias al Internet ya no tanto jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capi16 de mi fic, espero criticas, opiniones, de todo menos virus jejeje, y si… es Jin… jejeje… bye bye **Sakuno15: **Ay que emoción otra nueva lectora, y encima compatriota, que alegría… ya tengo dos amigas compatriotas que bueno… Gracias por preferir mi fic y me da mucha alegría que te haya agradado, espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido tmb de tu agrado, me gusta inventar muchas personajes, de verdad te parece que hacen buena química, pues es la primera vez que me lo dicen, ni yo lo sabía, muchas gracias… Si… Tomoe no es mala sino que se pasa d sincera y directa jeje, no se si es su cualidad o defecto, tal vez ambos, jejeje pero no hay problema, ella será una de las personas que ayuden a Ryoma, pero aun más adelante, bueno, espero que me sigas leyendo y dejando más review… nos leemos, bye bye…

Y así chicas, termina este capi de mi fic, y aun falta mucho jejeje, como lo diría nuestro querido O´chibi kawaii.. Ah aprovecho para desearle una Happy B-day a Viridiana, y justamente por eso es que lo subiré yaaaa… además que gracias a los 200 reviews, no me esperaba esa cantidad, creo que ya lo mencioné pero me emocioné… (lágrimas de felicidad) en serio, de no ser por ustedes es que este fic continua y crece jejeje… nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, en donde ahora si habrá aguas termales, tenis, baile, música, canciones… oopsss creo que hablé de más jejeje, bye bye

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN TOMODACHI VIRIDIANA… 01-04-06


	17. Cap 17 Aguas termales

Al fin terminé este capitulo que además de largo, entretenido, enredado, emocionante y divertido… Jeje…

Disculpen la demora y las molestias de que no haya podido actualizar desde hace tiempo… bastante tiempo ¿verdad, pero ya estoy de vuelta y más recargada que nunca, mi inspiración ha vuelto y ya verán lo que tengo preparado para todas las fans de RyoSaku ¡yeah! Ahora si, sin más preámbulos las invito a leer esta historia, nos vemos pronto, bueno, leemos…

Capitulo 17 – Descanso, Tenis y… ¿aguas termales?

Esa misma noche, Sakuma estaba haciendo su tarea en la mesa del comedor, cuando alguien llama a la puerta, Sakuma se dirige a abrirla…

-¿Harumi? Hola amiga…

-Hola Sakuma… - saluda un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunta sonriente.

-Ehhh Disculpa Sakuma, podría entrar un momento por favor… - pide la chica de negra cabellera con algo de pena.

-Ay si… Por supuesto… - dice Sakuma rápidamente. – Que torpeza la mía. Pasa por favor…

Sakuma le sirve té a Harumi, quien estaba sentada en el sillón grande y blanco. Sakuma se sienta a lado de su amiga…

-Dime… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Pues… verás, supe que… no tenías con quien dejar a tu mascota, así que vine para ver si querías que yo la cuidara por ti… - dice apenada la chica sonriendo con nervios.

-¿En serio? Pero Harumi… ¿No vas a ir? – pregunta después, muy sorprendida.

-Es que… pues… - dice bajando la mirada, su mano empieza a temblar.

Sakuma al ver la reacción de Harumi, se preocupa…

-Harumi… ¿Qué pasa? Luces muy nerviosa.

-Es que… Sakuma… disculpa… - dice levantando un poco el rostro y secándose con los dedos las lágrimas rebeldes que empezaban a caer.

Sakuma la mira sorprendida, toma la taza de las manos de Harumi y la pone en la mesita del centro, Sakuma toma las manos de Harumi…

-Amiga… ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta suave y con dejo de preocupación.

-Tú sabes que vengo de Hokkaido, y que mi familia vive del comercio de la pesca. Bueno, hace unos días me llamó mi mamá, ella estaba muy angustiada, me dijo… que las cosas no andaban bien, mi papá enfermó hace unos días, y que quiere que me regrese… - dice llorando la joven.

Sakuma al escucharla…

-¿Irte? OH no Harumi… Eso significa que…

-Me voy a tener que ir de Seigaku, Sakuma… - dice ella llorando desconsoladamente.

-Harumi… no Harumi…

-Yo… no quiero hacerlo, ni siquiera soy titular, lo sé pero…

-No… no amiga, eres un miembro muy importante, nos ayudas en todo lo que puedes, asesoras muy bien a las principiantes… - dice Sakuma dando ánimos a su amiga. – Bueno, entonces de ser así, con más motivo no debo ir a Okinawa, tú me necesitas…

-¡No!... – exclama de golpe, sorprendiendo a Sakuma…

-¿Cómo? – pregunta confundida la capitana y levanta una ceja.

-Sakuma… Tú necesitas ir, eres la persona que más se ha preocupado por todos nosotros, has apoyado al equipo masculino, te mereces un buen descanso… - dice sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas. – Amiga, en serio yo quiero que vayas a ese viaje, además, como dijo tu abuela, las aguas termales te ayudarán a mejorar tu hombro lastimado.

-Pero… Harumi, tú también deberías venir… Llamaré a Chitose, tal vez ella…

-No Sakuma… Yo debo quedarme aquí, aun tengo que quedarme ha hacer algunas cosas antes de irme…

-Harumi… - dice Sakuma muy preocupada.

-Vine para ofrecerme a cuidar de tu pequeña mascota, no quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de este viaje, quien sabe cuando se vuelva a repetir…

-Bueno… Tienes razón, pero aun así me parece injusto que no vayas… También eres parte del equipo… - dice Sakuma un poco molesta.

Harumi ante la reacción de Sakuma sonríe gentilmente. Sakuma luego mira de reojo a Harumi…

-Oye Haru chan… ¿Puedo abusar un poco de tu confianza? – pregunta un tanto avergonzada.

-Claro… - responde un tanto sorprendida. – Dime…

-Bueno, pues… - dice Sakuma jugando con los dedos nerviosamente. – Es que… Echizen tiene un gato, y es seguro que él vaya, así que…

-Si Sakuma… - responde Harumi con amabilidad.

-A ver espera… Mejor lo llamo, puede que haya conseguido a alguien…

Ryoma estaba en el suelo leyendo un libro, apoyando medio torso en una almohada blanca, estaba con una bermuda azul con blanco y franjas amarillas, en eso se escucha el sonido de un teléfono, Ryoma sin quitar la vista del texto empieza a buscar a ciegas el teléfono sobre una mesita que tenía a un lado, estira el brazo sin tomarse la molestia de levantarse, hasta que lo encuentra, pero al momento de contestar, el sonido persiste, Ryoma pestañea al darse cuenta que no era el teléfono fijo, Ryoma se rasca la cabeza con pereza, se levanta y camina unos pasos a donde estaba su celular…

-¿Aló? – contesta con fastidio.

Sakuma ríe al escuchar su voz…

-Parece que interrumpo algo…

Ryoma al escucharla, reconoce inmediatamente la voz de la joven capitana, se soba el rostro como para despabilarse un poco…

-Ah… eres tú… - dice con indiferencia.

-Si… Soy yo… - responde juguetonamente. – Oye Ryoma… Vas a ir al viaje de mañana, ¿verdad?

Ryoma al escuchar la pregunta se queda callado, Sakuma no se percata y creyendo que la respuesta era sí…

-Es que me tomé la libertad de hablar con alguien que podría hacerse cargo de mi mascota, y pensé en…

-¿Vas a ir? – fue lo que se le ocurrió decir a Ryoma en tono neutral.

-Bueno, como te digo, hablé con alguien que se podrá hacer cargo de Chubi Chubi, así que podré ir al viaje… - dice sonriente.

-A la hora que avisas… - murmura Ryoma con fastidio.

-¿Perdón? – pregunta Sakuma algo sorprendida.

-Nada… nada, solo estaba desvariando un poco… No te preocupes por Karupin, aquí en mi departamento tiene por donde salir, se sabe cuidar solo… - dice con desinterés. – Además, siempre lo dejo solo cada vez que voy a la escuela…

-Si Ryoma, pero ahora será una semana… ¿Quién le dará de comer? ¿Quién lo atenderá? ¿Quién vigilará…?

-Despreocúpate por él un momento, ¿bien? Suficiente tienes conmigo. Además… Karupin es muy inteligente… - dice con dejo de orgullo.

Sakuma al escuchar el tono de su voz…

-Si… Seguro igual que su dueño ¿no? – pregunta con sarcasmo.

-Alguna duda… - responde de igual forma.

Sakuma ríe ante tal comentario…

-Está bien, entonces… descansa que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, no quiero tomar de ese jugo si llegamos tarde…

-Lo mismo digo. – responde Ryoma, rascándose la punta de la nariz.

-Bueno, hasta mañana… Descansa bien… - dice Sakuma con suavidad y sonriendo.

-Igual tú… - dice Ryoma cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

Ambos cuelgan, Sakuma suelta un pequeño suspiro, Ryoma colgó pero no soltaba el celular se queda observándolo un rato y luego lo tira hacia atrás…

-Ahora donde diablos dejé la maldita mochila… - se pregunta rascándose la cabeza. – Porque a última hora se le ocurrió avisarme que SÍ iba a ir… - dice con fastidio y entra a su habitación.

Karupin entra por la ventana de la mini cocina, y saluda con un pequeño maullido… Ryoma se asoma…

-Vaya… Ya llegaste, que suerte la tuya, puedes salir siempre y cuando se te pegue la gana, y haces lo que quieres… Pero… en cambio yo… Mírame buscando una bendita mochila que no creí usarla, a Sakuma se le ocurrió ir a ese viaje a última hora… - dice mientras buscaba en su armario, por supuesto tirando hacia atrás todo lo que encontraba, como si escarbara. – ¡Diablos! Tampoco encuentro esa polera… - hablaba entre dientes.

En el departamento de Sakuma, ambas estaban en la habitación de esta última, Sakuma levanta la tela que cubría la jaula del pequeño hámster…

-¿Lo viste?...

-Pero si es pequeño… - dice Harumi con dulzura.

-Si… Por eso me daba pena dejarlo… - dice Sakuma con un pequeño puchero.

-Bueno, me va a dar lastima despertarlo, pero es que ya se va hacer tarde… - dice Harumi sonriendo.

Cuando Harumi se acerca para levantar la jaula…

-Espera un momento Harumi… - dice Sakuma de repente.

-¿Sí?

-Oye… Tienes razón, se hace tarde… ¿No quieres quedarte a dormir? Y mañana vamos juntas y te despides de todas – dice Sakuma con una sonrisa amable. – Claro… Si quieres…

-Me encantaría… - dice Harumi encantada. – Pero… - dice bajando un poco la mirada. – No traje el pijama y…

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo te puedo prestar uno de los míos… Y mañana te llevas a Chubi Chubi sin ningún problema… - dice sonriendo.

-Está bien… - acepta Harumi sin chistar.

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela secundaria SEIGAKU, Chitose bosteza de forma exagerada y le sale una pequeña lagrimita…

-Que sueño… ¿Por qué se les ocurrió venir tan temprano?

-Eso es porque tenemos que hacer un largo recorrido por el lugar cuando lleguemos a Okinawa, y es para ganar tiempo… - dice Sadaharu, quien aparece detrás de Chitose como un fantasma.

Chitose al verlo, se asusta y salta a los brazos de una adormilado Koutaro…

-¡Sadaharu san! – reclama Chitose enfurecida.

-¿A qué hora llega nuestro transporte? – pregunta Tomoe, sobándose los ojos.

-A las 7.30 de la mañana. – dice Sadaharu de lo más normal.

-¿A qué hora?... – pregunta Soujiro un tanto molesto, mira su reloj - ¡Qué!... ¡Si son las 6.15! – dice molesto.

-¡AAAHHHH! – exclamación general.

Todos querían estrangular a su "amadísimo" entrenador, hasta que este saca un envase muy conocido por ellos…

-Mmm Sabroso, esto los despertará… ¿Quién quiere probar? – dice muy tranquilo.

-¡Pasamos!... – dicen todos en coro.

-Seguro que despertamos en el otro mundo… - dice Takeo susurrándole a Kenji quien se ríe por lo bajo.

Una hora después, Ryoma llega con cara de cansancio, y se sorprende al ver a casi todos los miembros titulares de ambos equipos tirados en el suelo, dormidos…

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – se pregunta Ryoma sorprendido.

Patea a Horio no muy amablemente, el chico de una ceja se levanta espantado…

-¡Yo no fui!... ¡Te juro, no es mi culpa!... – dice exaltado.

Ryoma levanta una ceja interrogativa…

-¿Estaban borrachos? – pregunta un tanto desconfiado.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Horio despabilándose.

-Nada… nada, no quiero ni saberlo… - dice Ryoma moviendo la mano como dándole poca importancia.

-Echizen… Creí que no vendrías – dice Nokoru abriendo los ojos soñoliento.

-A las finales parece que si… - responde sin importancia.

-¿Por qué el cambio? Aseguraste que no vendrías… - pregunta Soujiro muy curioso.

-Luego de dar 100 vueltas te lo digo… ¿Te parece? – dice Ryoma en forma amenazante.

-No gracias, me reservo el derecho de admisión… - responde Soujiro un tanto temeroso.

Y así poco a poco se van levantando, incluso Sadaharu, quien también se había quedado dormido, así que no podía castigarlos, al poco rato llegan Sakuma y Harumi, esta última cargando una pequeña jaula, al verlas…

-¡Sakuma!... – dicen las chicas muy contentas y corren al encuentro de su capitana y amiga.

-¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Llegué a tiempo? – responde sonriendo al ver la alegría en el rostro de sus amigas.

-Si… - responde Chitose muy contenta. – Solo falta 15min para que llegue la movilidad…

-¿Vendrás con nosotras, verdad? – pregunta Rie un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Claro! No me lo perdería por nada… - responde Sakuma muy sonriente, luego de ver a Harumi, se pone un poco triste, Ryoma se da cuenta y levanta una ceja interrogativa.

-Harumi… ¿Tú también vendrás? Que bueno… - dice Miki.

-Eehhh… - responde nerviosa. - ¿Yo? No puedo… - dice un tanto decaída pero sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta general de las chicas.

-¿Por qué? – preguntan Miki y Akemi en coro.

-Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con respecto al equipo mientras están fuera… Incluso Sadaharu san va a ir… Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de las cosas aquí… - dice sonriendo con amabilidad.

-No es justo… - reclaman Chitose, Rie y Ami.

-Sada san… - dice Chitose con cara gatuna. – Mejor quédate… - dice sonriendo.

-Lo siento, pero debo anotar todos sus datos del entrenamiento especial que confeccionamos la señora Sumire y yo… - dice arreglándose las gafas y estas brillan con intensidad intrigante.

-Genial… En vez de ser unas vacaciones pagadas, van a ser entrenamientos pagados… - dice Kenji de malas.

-Oye Harumi… ¿Qué traes ahí? – pregunta Akemi muy curiosa.

-Ah… Es el hámster de Sakuma… - responde sonriendo.

-¿Chubi Chubi? – preguntan Chitose y Rie emocionadas.

-Aja… - responde Sakuma.

-¿Podemos verlo? – preguntan Miki y Ami en coro.

Harumi lo destapa y todas se quedan encantadas por la monada que ven…

-Que lindo…

-Es tan pequeño…

-Que gracioso…

-Mira esos cachetes…

-Está soñado…

Y expresiones así escapaban de la boca de las chicas, los chicos se acercan para observar y curiosear que tanto era el escándalo. Ryoma se acerca disimuladamente y lo ve…

-Tanto escándalo por esa cosa peluda… - se dice murmurando, luego ve el rostro sonriente de Sakuma y sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado un poco.

Nokoru codea a Koutaro para que vea al capitán, este último al darse cuenta, sonríe con complicidad, Koutaro se acerca a Ryoma y le comenta…

-Es un día muy fresco, sin embargo caluroso para otros… ¿Verdad?

Ryoma lo mira y solo baja un poco la visera de su gorra y se hace a un lado. Koutaro sonríe complacido ante la reacción de su capitán. Jiinta mira hacia el portón principal…

-¡Hey!… Llegó la movilidad… - avisa con entusiasmo.

-Bueno… Ya nos tenemos que ir… - dice Ryoma cargando su mochila. – Empiecen a caminar.

Las chicas se despiden de Harumi y Chubi-Chubi desde las ventanas del bus… Harumi al verlas marchar y desaparecer por el alto muro de la escuela, suelta un profundo y suave suspiro, luego levanta la jaula hacia su rostro…

-Creo que ahora estamos tú y yo… - le dice sonriendo.

-Chubi chubi… - dice la pequeña mascota.

Harumi se sorprende, pareciera como si el pequeño hámster le hubiera entendido, ella le sonríe abiertamente…

-Ahora entiendo porque Sakuma te puso ese nombre… - y empieza a caminar hacia fuera de la escuela.

Pasando unas horas, llegan a la carretera. Las chicas estaban calladas, unas miraban sin un punto fijo hacia fuera, otras solo tenían los ojos cerrados, entonces Miki se levanta…

-¡No es justo! No lo es… - dice bajando la mirada.

-Harumi es muy importante como miembro de nuestro equipo… Es injusto que ella tenga que pasar por esto… - dice Akemi.

-Además, esté es el último año de Sakuma, Chitose, Tomoe, Miki y… Harumi… - dice Ami muy triste.

-No podemos hacer nada. Al parecer, Harumi ya tomó su decisión… - dice Sakuma muy triste.

-¡Esperen!... – dice Chitose levantándose de golpe. – Déjenmelo a mí… Le pediré a mi padre que me ayude, que investigue que tan mal está la situación de la familia de Harumi, apenas lleguemos a Okinawa lo llamaré… Me olvidé el celular privado para comunicarme con él… - dice sacando la lengua.

Las chicas sonríen un tanto relajadas. Sadaharu estaba leyendo su cuaderno y tenía una calculadora a la mano, y al no oír palabra alguna, se levanta…

-Bien chicos, ustedes tendrán un entrenamiento doble por tres días…

-¡QUE! – dicen los chicos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Kenji levantando la ceja inquisidora.

-Por si se han olvidado, nos falta el partido de consolidación… - dice Ryoma con su pose de serio y reservado, bien sentado y cruzado de brazos. – Por lo que supe también perdieron el año pasado…

-Es verdad… - dice Nokoru rascándose la cabeza.

-Aquella vez fue muy humillante… - dice Kenji.

-Esa vez nos enfrentamos contra Yamabuki, y aunque Momoshiro buchou se enfrentó contra Dan éste lo doblegó como si nada. – dice Jiinta.

-Si… Fue un partido muy reñido, pero a las finales, Momo senpai perdió… - dice Soujiro un tanto molesto. – Ahora eso no se repetirá… - dice muy seguro.

-Si… - responden los demás jóvenes.

De repente, Chitose baja la mirada y se sienta tranquilamente, Tomoe la mira y codea a Sakuma para que la vea, ella al hacerlo comprende. Ryoma suspira son pesadez y al dar vuelta hacia su lado, Koutaro presionaba con fuerza los puños, Ryoma arquea una ceja intrigante…

-¿Te duele la mano?

Koutaro pestañea como si se hubiese despertado de un trance…

-¿Qué? ¿Ah?

-Pregunté si te duele la mano… - repite sin interés el capitán Echizen.

-No… no, estoy bien… No pasa nada capitán Echizen… - dice Koutaro fingiendo con la sonrisa.

Ryoma lo mira totalmente desconfiado. Al llegar al embarcadero, los chicos suben a un transporte marino de tamaño mediano, en medio del océano, se ve a Koutaro apoyado en las barandas, mirando hacia abajo sin ningún punto fijo mientras se sobaba la muñeca derecha, en eso una sombra aparece en la espalda de él…

-Hola… ¿Hay alguien? – pregunta Chitose divertida.

Koutaro se gira y al verla, sonríe con calma, ella se acerca…

-¿Por qué tan apartado? Todos estamos allá atrás… - dice Chitose con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Solo pensaba… - dice Koutaro mirando hacia al frente.

-¿En qué? ¿Si se puede saber…? - dice la chica risueña con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nada importante… - dice mirándola profundamente.

Chitose al sentir esa mirada se sonroja, luego mira hacia delante…

-Si es por el comentario del bus… Quiero que sepas que cada día al despertar y cada noche al dormir, agradezco haber seguido a mi corazón, yo lo decidí así, y estoy muy feliz por ello… - dice sonriéndole, le toma de la mano. – Aquello ya quedó en el pasado. Incluso mi padre ya lo olvidó… Solo fue un capricho suyo en aquel momento…

-Lo sé… - dice apretando con suavidad la mano de ella. – Pero aún así…

-Deja de pensar ya en eso, por favor Kou chan… - dice profundizando más la mirada sobre él. – Sólo quiero pedirte que no dudes… Por favor… Sabes que te amo… - dice acercándose más él.

Koutaro la abraza de golpe, atrayéndola con fuerza frágil hacia él…

-Lo sé… Y yo a ti, te amo muchísimo…

Ambos se miran y se besan, Sakuma los mira desde la distancia, ella se sostenía el ante brazo derecho, sonreía, el viento que pasaba agitaba su larga trenza y desordenaba su cerquillo, ella se retira unos mechones que cubrían sus ojos…

-Que bueno por ambos… A veces… envidio a Chitose… - dice Sakuma sonriendo y hablando bajo, y al darse la vuelta, choca con alguien. - ¡Ah!... ¡Ryoma!... – dice ella muy sorprendida.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunta inexpresivo.

-No… Nada… nada… - dice ella rápidamente y nerviosa.

-¿Por qué de repente el ambiente del bus cambió cuando se habló de Yamabuki? – pregunta totalmente tranquilo.

Sakuma se sorprende un poco, pero luego voltea la mirada hacia la pareja que seguían abrazados mirando al mar, Sakuma mira a Ryoma y empieza a caminar. Ryoma la sigue con la mirada…

-¿Sakuma?

-Es que… Chitose antes pertenecía a Yamabuki…

Ryoma al escuchar eso, arquea una ceja por la sorpresa, no se esperaba tal respuesta… Sakuma se sienta en unas sillas que estaban cerca de ahí…

-Koutaro y ella ya se conocían desde la primaria, pero Dan estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, además, las familias de Chitose y del joven Dan se conocían de años, al saber que Chitose se cambiaba a nuestra escuela, Dan armó alboroto y retó a Seigaku, sobre todo a Koutaro, llegaron al campeonato de consolidación pero lo perdimos… - dice Sakuma bajando la mirada, sonriendo con tristeza.

-Ya veo… - dice Ryoma.

-Cuando Chitose llegó al equipo, ella congenió al instante con todas, se hizo amiga rápidamente de casi toda la escuela… - dice Sakuma levantando la mirada y sonriendo con nostalgia. – Sin embargo, ella pasaba por algunos problemas y Koutaro nunca la dejó, a pesar que el padre de Chitose era muy celoso y sobre protector con ella. A las finales, ella lo derrotó en un partido de tenis, y aunque su padre seguía molesto poco a poco fue aceptando a Koutaro, por eso… la relación de ambos es muy fuerte y estrecha, ambos han luchado hasta el cansancio para estar juntos…

Ryoma mientras escuchaba a Sakuma con los ojos cerrados, se imaginaba que hubiese pasado si en ese momento no hubiese sido tan inmaduro y hubiese aceptado la declaración de Sakuma… ¿Estarían como Koutaro y Chitose? ¿Su amor sería tan grande como el de ellos?

-¿Ryoma? ¡Ryoma!... – llama con insistencia la joven capitana.

-¿Qué? – pregunta totalmente distraído.

-Toma… - y le entrega una bolsa.

-¿Qué es? – pregunta curioso.

-Es la polera que te olvidaste en mi casa… - dice sonriendo.

-Ah, estaba en tu departamento… Creí que la había perdido… Gracias…

-¡Oigan! ¡Vengan a comer algo!... – llama Rie desde la parte alta de la embarcación.

Luego de unas dos horas y media de atravesar el mar, llegan a la isla de Okinawa, suben a un transporte y se dirigen hacia los balnearios, los cuales fueron reservados por la escuela para la relajación y entretenimiento de los integrantes de equipo de tenis, más su entrenador, quien tenía otras ideas ya que sus gafas brillaban amenazadoramente, Sadaharu estaba preparando algo en su mente y nadie tenía idea de lo que era…

Al llegar, bajan del bus y se quedan maravillados por lo que ven ante sus ojos, se trata de una edificación antigua sobre una colina rodeada de vegetación, entran por un gran protón y levantan la vista maravillados por la hermosa estructura mas o menos databa de la era Tokugawa, entran un poco más y se encuentran con una elegante recepción, unas anchas y largas escaleras, habían esculturas de leones y dragones chinos, y no había mucha gente, Sadaharu se acerca a una recepcionista y empieza a dar los datos de cada uno, entonces se acercan a los chicos los botones para que lleven sus equipajes. Las habitaciones son para dos personas y van… Sakuma y Tomoe, Chitose y Miki, Rie y Akemi, Ami y Nami, entre los chicos, Ryoma y Koutaro, Nokoru y Takeo, Jiinta y Soujiro, Horio y Kenji, Tomoka usaría otra habitación y Sadaharu una suite especial. Chitose al enterarse que Sadaharu se quedaría en una suite, protestó…

-¿Por qué tienes que tener una suite completa? ¡No es justo!... – dice replicando.

-En realidad ni yo lo sé… Simplemente estuve en la reunión y me dio sed, y cuando saqué el termo, pues me dieron esta suite…

Los chicos tenían una gran gota sobre sus cabezas…

-¿Por qué pregunté? – dice Chitose con cara de tonta.

-No cabe duda… Sadaharu sensei es muy conocido… - dice Jiinta.

-Y no necesariamente por su personalidad magnética. – dice Soujiro.

-Muy bien chicos… - dice el entrenador acomodándose las gafas. – Vayan a sus habitaciones, luego haremos un recorrido del lugar para que no se pierdan…

-Ay Sada kun… - dice Chitose divertida. – Ya no somos niños de jardín, podemos cuidarnos solos… - dice Chitose abrazando el brazo de su novio.

-Muy bien… - dice Sadaharu sonriendo.

Poco después, al salir por la parte de atrás, Chitose y Rie miran maravilladas…

-¡GUAAAAUU! – exclaman asombradas.

-Es inmenso… - dice Sakuma sorprendida pero luego sonríe.

Ryoma y Tomoe miran callados pero sus ojos denotaban que estaban re-sorprendidos por la grandeza del lugar.

-Desde aquí se ve las piscinas… Hay 4… - dice Jiinta.

-Por allá parece que se va a las canchas de tenis. – dice Akemi.

-Por allá hay para montar a caballo. – dice Nami.

-Allá se ven las canchas de fútbol y voley – dice Miki.

-Por allá dice que se va a los jardines… - dice Ami

-La playa es bajando ese risco… - dice Soujiro junto con Kenji quien miraba un croquis del lugar.

-Las aguas termales se encuentran hacia el extremo norte de donde están las canchas de tenis… - dice Takeo.

-Son las mismas que dijo tu abuela, ¿no? – pregunta Chitose a Sakuma, ella responde con movimiento de cabeza.

Un bus muy lujoso hace su ingreso al hotel, de ahí bajan cinco chicos muy bien vestidos y muy apuestos…

-Bien… Llegamos… - dice uno de los recién llegados estirándose.

-Vaya viajecito… - dice otro de cabellos negros.

-Al menos estamos lejos de la prensa… ¿Estás seguro que nadie nos siguió, cierto? – pregunta un chico de cabello teñido de naranja.

-Muy seguro… - dice otro de cabello plomo por encima y abajo morado, de gafas oscuras y chaqueta de vestir.

-Bueno, me voy a caminar… - dice el de cabellos naranjas.

-¿Adónde vas Tetsuya? – le pregunta el de cabellos negros.

-Eres mi hermano mayor, Kazuya, no mi niñera… - dice en son de burla y continúa caminando.

-Solo no te vayas alejar, recuerda que… - dice Kazuya.

-Si… si… - dice con aburrimiento. – Sé que tenemos que ensayar… Ya lo sé… - dice caminando hacia fuera, por donde se va al mirador.

-Este Tetsu… - dice Kazuya rascándose la cabeza.

-Déjalo… - dice un chico de cabello largo y plateado, con una bincha negra en la frente. – Sabes que está estresado.

Kazuya ve el camino que tomó su hermano, lo mira con preocupación, cuando en eso uno de los botones se le acerca con una libreta de apuntes y un tanto apenado, Kazuya resopla su cerquillo y firma un autógrafo.

Los chicos de Seigaku van hacer un tour del lugar, se encuentran en el mirador donde se puede ver todo el hotel, incluso, el pequeño pueblo que se encuentra al otro lado de la carretera, las chicas miran maravilladas, los chicos miran sin mucho interés, Sakuma miraba hacia el pueblo y luego hacia la playa y camina sin mirar al frente, las chicas miraban absortas el paisaje, Sakuma levanta los brazos estirándose y aspirando con fuerzas el aire fresco del lugar, cuando en eso se choca con alguien, ella iba a caer de espalda pero alguien la sostiene con rapidez para evitar su caída…

-¡OH! Lo siento… - dice Sakuma muy apenada.

-No hay problema… - dice Tetsuya sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

Ryoma voltea la mirada hacia Sakuma y se da cuenta que no está sola, él frunce las cejas y se acerca a ella a paso lento. Nokoru que estaba con Tomoe, se da cuenta y codea a Koutaro quien reía con Chitose y Rie, cuando Koutaro dirige la mirada, Chitose también y Rie, pero cuando la pequeña dirige la mirada hacia Sakuma…

-¡AAAHHHHH!... – exclama exaltada, muy emocionada. – Él… es… Él es… - dice casi desfalleciendo.

-Calma Rie… ¿Quién es? – pregunta Chitose muy extrañada.

Rie la mira con cara de pocos amigos…

-¡No me digas que no sabes quien es!... – dice ofendida.

Akemi y Ami miran hacia Sakuma y tienen la misma reacción… Ryoma llega donde Sakuma y Tetsuya se da cuenta de su presencia…

-¿Quién es él?

Sakuma voltea desinteresadamente y al verlo…

-¡Ryoma!... – dice casi de susto.

-El mismo que viste y calza… - dice muy tranquilamente.

Sakuma sonríe un tanto apenada cuando se da cuenta, Rie, Akemi, Ami y Nami tienen ojos en forma de corazoncitos latiendo al ver a la figura masculina frente a ellas, Sakuma pestañea perpleja…

-¿Chicas?

Tomoe y Chitose se acercan lentamente acompañadas por sus respectivos enamorados…

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Tomoe un tanto curiosa.

-Eso quisiera saber… - dice Chitose.

-Que suerte tienes Sakuma… - dice Ami.

-¡Que sorpresa…! - dice Soujiro abriendo grandemente los ojos.

-¿Acaso ese chico no es…? – dice Kenji.

-No puede ser… - dice Takeo.

-¿Ustedes saben quién soy? – pregunta Tetsuya haciéndose el inocente.

-¡Claro!... ¡Eres Tetsuya Shogi, cantante del grupo BY STEP!... – gritan las cuatro chicas.

Miki y Tomoka caminaban con Horio, cuando Tomoka ve a Ryoma se acerca a él a toda velocidad, pero al ver a Tetsuya se queda estática como estatua…

-¿Tomoka? – pregunta Miki mirándola con extrañeza.

Horio levanta la mirada hacia el chico de cabellos naranjas…

-¿Y ese quién es? – pregunta en tono despectivo.

Las chicas le dirigen una mirada asesina, Horio empieza a sudar frío y se aleja lo más rápido que puede. Tomoka camina hacia Sakuma…

-¿Y a todo esto? ¿Quién es? Es muy apuesto… - dice Tomoka con una mirada descarada hacia el chico.

-Ni yo estoy segura, pero al parecer es alguien famoso… Mira como tiene a Rie y a las demás…

Las cuatro chicas estaban rodeando prácticamente al chico de cabellos naranjas, quien sonreía cautivadoramente ante el suspiro de las chicas que se desmayan ante tal sonrisa.

-Ya que no hay nada más que ver, empecemos a caminar de regreso… Sadaharu nos estará esperando en media hora… - dice Ryoma muy serio consultando su reloj pulsera deportiva.

Las chicas empiezan a movilizarse a regañadientes, Sakuma iba a seguir, en eso ella siente que unos brazos envuelven su cintura atrayéndola a…

-¿Adónde vas? – pregunta Tetsuya en tono cautivador.

Sakuma se sorprende…

-Pues… Ya debo irme… - dice Sakuma un tanto confundida.

-No me has dicho tu nombre aún…

-Sakuma… Sakuma Ryusaki… Tu eres Tetsuya Shogi… ¿verdad? Por lo que he visto eres muy… - dice tratando de separarse de él. – Eres muy conocido…

-Bueno… - dice en son de adulador. – Soy cantante… soy muy bien parecido… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy irresistible…

-Ya… ya veo… - dice Sakuma zafándose del abrazo del apuesto joven.

-Sakuma… - dice Ryoma detrás de ella.

-Si… si ya voy… - dice empezando a caminar hacia él.

Ryoma la ve de reojo y ella pasa de largo por su costado. Tetsuya se acerca un poco a Ryoma…

-Te voy a ver pronto…

Sakuma voltea a ver con algo de vergüenza y se inclina un poco para continuar con su camino. Tetsuya se toca el pecho…

-Que chica… - en eso mira a Ryoma. – Oye… ¿Tú la conoces, verdad?

Ryoma lo mira con desdén, Tetsuya se da cuenta pero no le presta atención…

-¿Sabes si se hospeda en el _JUMOKU KAN_?

-¿Tendría que saberlo? – pregunta desinteresado.

Tetsuya mira hacia donde se fue Sakuma…

-No importa… Ya lo averiguaré… Dalo por hecho… - dice confiado. – Nos vemos… - y se va silbando una melodía.

Ryoma cree reconocer aquel silbido, pero no le toma importancia… Ya en las canchas, luego de haber almorzado, y descansado, los chicos empiezan con sus prácticas ayudados por las chicas, Chitose lucía agotada pero su rostro tenía adornado una hermosa sonrisa, de orgullo y satisfacción…

-Muy bien chicos… - dice Sadaharu. – Eso es todo…

-Que buen juego, Koutaro chan… - dice Chitose secándose el sudor de la frente y el cuello con la toalla que tenía colgada en la cintura.

-Lo mismo digo… Pero estoy un poco molesto contigo… -dice mientras salen de la cancha.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Chitose sorprendida.

-No has jugado con todo… - dice Koutaro guardando su raqueta.

Chitose pestañea y luego se hace la desentendida, ella ríe como queriendo evitar la conversación, Koutaro se levanta y le soba la cabeza…

-Está bien… Solo estoy bromeando. – dice sonriendo divertido.

-Que malo eres… - dice Chitose haciendo un gracioso puchero con los labios y corre tras él.

-Ellos si que tienen energías… - dice Sakuma muy divertida, mira a Ryoma, desde hace un buen rato él lucía serio, pero estaba totalmente distraído, Sakuma arquea una ceja. - ¿Ryoma? Es hora de ir a jugar un partido… - le dice en son de broma.

Automáticamente Ryoma toma su raqueta y se dirige a la cancha, ante esa acción Sakuma lo mira perpleja…

-Oye Ryoma… - dice un tanto confundida. – Espera, era una broma…

-Juguemos Sakuma… - dice sin mirarla y continuando con su camino hacia el lado derecho de la cancha.

Sakuma deja las cosas a un lado y saca su raqueta…

-De acuerdo… - dice Sakuma en tono juguetón.

Empieza el juego entre Ryoma y Sakuma, no hay árbitro, ni nada, Sadaharu solo observa con atención el juego de ambos, Sakuma saca porque Ryoma se lo pide, al principio fue suave, pero Ryoma empezaba a ponerse serio con cada contestación por parte de la capitana, Sakuma se inquieta al notar que Ryoma empezaba a poner más fuerza a sus tiros…

-¿Ryoma? ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Ocurrir? ¿Qué tendría que ocurrir? – dice con indiferencia.

-Por eso te lo pregunto, tú sabrás… -responde Sakuma al contestar un ataque regular de Ryoma.

-Nada… - responde igual y responde el tiro de la capitana.

-Sakuma y Echizen se están enfrentando. – dice Tomoe.

Cerca de las canchas Rie y Miki llevaban toallas limpias…

-Camina más aprisa Rie… - dice Miki adelantándose un poco más.

-Oye… No seas mala… Mira que estoy llevando más toallas que tú… - dice la pequeña titular haciendo puchero.

Cuando en eso ve que unos brazos levantan las toallas, ella se sorprende…

-¿Ah?

-Déjame ayudarte… - dice Tetsuya muy amablemente.

Rie se sonroja hasta las orejas y suelta un fuerte suspiro…

-Tetsu sama… - dice muy embelesada.

-¿Adónde quieres que lo lleve?

-Por allá… - dice Rie con ojos en forma de corazón y señalando las canchas de tenis.

Al llegar, todos miraban muy entretenidos el partido entre Sakuma y Ryoma que se convirtió en una batalla sin cuartel, ninguno daba tregua… Chitose y Tomoe miraban de manera desinteresada el partido, como si esperaran que eso ocurriera. Luego de unos momentos, Tetsuya se da cuenta de quien es la que está jugando, claro, luego de dejar las toallas a un lado, al ver a Sakuma con esa minifalda y verla sudar, él se ruborizó bastante, tose para disimular aquel cambio en su apuesto rostro, pero poco a poco al verla más detenidamente se da cuenta que Sakuma estaba totalmente concentrada en aquel juego, eso lo emocionó mucho que sin medir las consecuencias entra en la cancha…

-¡Sakuma san! ¡Increíble!...

-¡Ah! ¡Tetsuya san… cuidado!... – dice Sakuma mirando asustada al joven.

Justamente el servicio de Ryoma se dirigía donde estaba el joven cantante, Sakuma se da cuenta de su presencia muy tarde, el chico de los cabellos naranjas es impactado por el potente pelotazo enviado por el capitán Ryoma Echizen, la pelota rebota en la cabeza del joven, quien mira a Sakuma con cara de atontado y cae como pera madura sobre la cancha. Luego… Tetsuya abre los ojos lentamente, y ve a Sakuma y sobre su cabeza parecía un aura, su mechón cayendo por su frente la hacían ver como si fuera un ángel, cosa que pensó el joven cantante…

-Estoy… en el… cielo… - dice Tetsuya un tanto mareado.

Sakuma se acerca un poco a él…

-¿Tetsuya san? ¿Estás bien?

-Sakuma san… Eres un… hermoso ángel.

Sakuma al oír esas palabras se sonroja… Las chicas suspiran, Tomoe y Chitose se miran entre sí y luego voltean a ver a Ryoma, quien se pone la raqueta en el hombro derecho en su típica pose de "Aún le falta mucho", Sakuma quería levantar a Tetsuya pero el chico realmente pesaba…

-Oye Ryoma, ayúdame… - dice Sakuma un tanto fastidiada.

-¿Yo? – pregunta desentendido. – No tengo porque hacerlo, además…

-¡Tú lo golpeaste!... – le recrimina vivamente.

-Disculpa Sakuma, pero fue él mismo quien no midió las consecuencias, en primer lugar no debió meterse en pleno juego… - dice Tomoe con firmeza.

Chitose mueve la cabeza afirmando. Sakuma, las mira, y mira a Tetsuya, él la mira y sonríe…

-Estoy bien Sakuma san… - dice el chico levantándose por su cuenta. – Además, no fue muy fuerte el golpe… - dice muy tranquilamente. – Sería muy divertido jugar también este deporte…

-¿Estás seguro qué te encuentras bien? – pregunta Sakuma muy preocupada.

-Si… - dice sonriendo abiertamente y moviendo la cabeza. – Quisiera jugar contra él… - y señala a Ryoma, quien lo mira un poco sorprendido.

-Si fuera tu, lo pensaría más de tres veces… - dice Sakuma por lo bajo.

-No seas mala, Sakuma san, lo acabo de ver jugar… - dice Tetsuya muy relajado. – Es fácil. Sólo agarro así la raqueta, ¿no? – dice mientras sostiene la raqueta que le quieta de manera suave a Sakuma, ella se sorprende.

-Bue… bueno… - dice un poco nerviosa.

-¡Bien! ¡Estoy listo!... – dice Tetsuya muy animoso.

Ryoma al verlo de arriba para abajo, le da la espalda…

-No estoy interesado en jugar con un Principiante… - dice Ryoma en tono de fastidio.

-¡Ryoma! – dice Sakuma un poco molesta.

-No hay problema… - dice Tetsuya. – Creo que solo juega con chicas porque es débil, lo pude comprobar cuando su pelota me golpeó.

Ryoma quien movía de arriba abajo la raqueta apoyada sobre su hombro, lo detiene en seco, los chicos al ver que la visera de la gorra del capitán baja cubriendo su mirada, entran a sacar a las chicas de golpe…

-Sakuma san… Será mejor que también salgas… - dice Jiinta algo nervioso.

Sakuma mueve la cabeza negando, Ryoma se gira y sin mirarlos sonríe de manera maliciosa, Sakuma siente que se le pone la carne de gallina…

-Creo… que… mejor sí… - decía mientras daba pasos cada vez más largos, pero no sale de la cancha solo se pone a un lado.

-¿Quieres jugar contra mí, solo porque juego contra chicas? ¿Verdad? – dice de manera tranquila pero se notaba que estaba molesto.

-Claro… - responde con tranquilidad. – Será divertido, además si juego contra ti, podré jugar muy bien con Sakuma, y divertirnos más… - y sonríe ampliamente.

-Bien… - dice Ryoma sonriendo con satisfacción y malicia. – Saco yo, para que veas y aprendas…

-¡Ryoma!... – llama con atención la chica de larga trenza.

El capitán Echizen al verla, ella niega lentamente con la cabeza…

-Diablos… - masculla con fastidio.

Ryoma hace el saque, uno fácil y sencillo pero… con efecto. Tetsuya corre a contestar y llega, se la devuelve muy diestramente a Ryoma, quien recibe y contesta con un poco más de fuerza, Tetsuya pone un poco más de fuerza y Ryoma la contesta sin dificultad, el partido se va poniendo interesante, hasta que Ryoma empieza a contestar con más fuerza haciendo puntos y gana el juego. Ryoma lucía muy fresco y relajado, Tetsuya en cambió estaba cansado y sudando a la gota gorda, pero sonreía muy contento…

-Vaya… Esto si que fue ¡súper…! – dice Tetsuya muy animado y algo jadeante.

Ryoma lo mira un poco sorprendido… Tetsuya se acerca a Ryoma detrás de la red y le extiende la mano…

-Me gustaría jugar de nuevo contra ti, aprendería muy rápido… - dice muy sonriente.

Ryoma le estrecha la mano pero con desinterés… Cuando en eso…

-Con que aquí estabas… ¡Tetsu!... – llama un chico pelinegro muy apuesto, el chico de pelo naranja voltea a reconocer la voz…

-¡Kazu niisan! – y corre hacia su hermano en forma chibi. - ¿Me has visto? Ha sido fantástico…

-¡TONTO!... – le grita su hermano enfurecido, haciéndolo volar a unos metros y cae de cara.

-Niisan malo… - dice Tetsuya llorando. - ¿Por qué me gritas de esa manera?

-Te estamos esperando para ensayar y tu jugando muy campantemente… Alístate, Rikko se está impacientando, y tú sabes lo que pasa cuando se pone así…

-Ah… - dice ya de pie y sobándose la cabeza. – Es cierto… Lo siento niisan… - dice muy apenado, se acerca a Sakuma. – Toma… Muchas gracias, espero no haberla estropeado…

Sakuma se da cuenta que las cuerdas están un poco flojas y suelta un suspiro pesado…

-No… no te preocupes… - dice muy amablemente.

-Oye… ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche? – pregunta repentinamente el chico de cabellos naranjas.

-No… - responde sorprendida.

-Bien… - dice contento. – Nos vemos a las 7 de la noche… - dice sin más y sale de la cancha, claro, sin antes pasar por las chicas que empezaban a suspirar a lado de él, y se notaba que le agradaba ya que sonreían muy abiertamente al verlas y escucharlas.

Sakuma lo mira salir y reunirse con su hermano y ambos marcharse sin más. Sakuma pestañea sorprendida por la invitación hecha hace unos momentos, Ryoma se acerca pero pasa de largo por el lado de ella, pero le dice…

-Cierra la boca, que se te va a caer la baba… - dice en tono entre indiferente y fastidiado.

Sakuma se sobresalta un poco y frunce las cejas…

-No fue gracioso… - dice replicando molesta.

Ryoma al salir de las canchas sigue caminando…

-Voy a lavarme… - dice sin más y sale del lugar de las canchas.

Esa noche, las chicas acuerdan ir a las aguas termales y los chicos a los baños turcos, que son como saunas más amplias pero con una alberca dentro.

Las chicas estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo, pero a un lado se encontraba Sakuma, muy pensativa y cabizbaja, Chitose se da cuenta, llamando la atención de Tomoe y Tomoka, las tres se acercan a su capitana y amiga. Sakuma levanta un poco de agua con la palma de su derecha y la deja caer lentamente…

-Ryoma tonto… - dice susurrando.

-¿Sakuma? – preguntan Tomoe y Chitose.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunta Tomoka acercándose un poco mas a Sakuma.

La capitana levanta la mirada…

-Hola chicas… No, nada… Solo pensaba…- dice volviendo a bajar la mirada.

-Estás muy distante amiga. – dice Chitose.

-Cuéntanos… - dice Tomoka.

-Es que… - y golpea con el puño derecho el agua. – No sé… A veces… - dice un poco molesta, pero luego se calma. – La verdad que no sé… Ryoma se comporta de una manera…

-Inmadura… - dicen Tomoe y Chitose a coro.

-¡Sí!... – dice Sakuma.

-¡No!... – responde Tomoka. - ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso del príncipe? Sakuma tu sabes que a veces Ryoma, por ser…

Pero Tomoe le interrumpe…

-Oye Tomoka, ¿por qué no vas a ver si los chicos ya acabaron con su baño, y luego nos llamas, si? – y la empuja fuera de una manera lenta y fuerte a la vez.

Una vez que la chica de las dos coletas se fuera, Sakuma suspira aliviada…

-Gracias… - dice bajando una vez más la mirada.

-Es por lo de la tarde, ¿verdad? También nos dimos cuenta… - dice Chitose.

-No cabe duda, ustedes son tal para cual, no saben fingir… - dice Tomoe poniendo en blanco los ojos.

Sakuma ante ese comentario sonríen muy entristecida…

-Pero no creo que él se de cuenta.

-Déjaselo al tiempo… - dice Chitose. – Será mejor que te vayas alistando sino quieres dejar esperando a tu cita.

-¿Es necesario ir? – pregunta desanimada.

-No pierdes nada salir un rato y divertirte… - dice Chitose sonriendo y en tono pícaro.

-Pero es un desconocido… - dice Sakuma muy avergonzada.

-Al menos se hospeda en el mismo hotel que nosotras… Tranquila… Estamos aquí para pasarla bien. Y tú también lo tienes, y si ese tonto de Ryoma no sirve de nada, pues es mejor que sea un cantante muy famoso… - dice Tomoe en tono pícaro.

-¿Tomoe? No conocía esa faceta tuya… - dice Chitose en son de broma.

-No me molestes… Bueno… Ya vete de una vez…

Sakuma mueve la cabeza y sale de las aguas. Chitose se acerca a Tomoe…

-¿Estás segura? Nos estamos arriesgando demasiado…

-Eso espero también… Pero no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad, si con esto Echizen buchou no abre los ojos, no sé que más hacer… - dice suspirando.

Más adentrada la noche, siendo más o menos las 9.30pm. Sakuma entra a su habitación, encuentra a Tomoe, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama, leyendo un libro…

-Hola… - saluda Sakuma cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Hola… ¿Qué tal te fue? – dice cerrando su libro y poniéndolo a un lado.

-Bien… - dice mientras se sienta sobre su cama y se suelta el cabello, lo sacude un poco con la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Cenamos, conversamos un poco de él, un poco de mí… Nada más… - dice Sakuma con poca importancia.

-¿Nada más? – pregunta con ironía.

Sakuma la mira de reojo…

-Si… Nada más… ¿Qué más podría pasar?

-No lo sé amiga, pero con un bom bom como ese no es solo para mirarlo y ya…

-Que graciosa Tomoe…- dice un tanto ofendida.

-OH… Claro, como lo olvidé… - dice dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente. – Si tú vives y suspiras por Ryoma Echizen… - dice burlonamente.

-Ay Tomoe… - dice sonriendo, se soba el brazo y muestra su rostro cansado.

-¿Aún te duele? – pregunta Tomoe un tanto preocupada.

-Me ha empezado a doler desde la tarde, pero no le hice mucho caso, pero gracias a las aguas termales dejó de dolerme, pero está empezando a molestar de nuevo… - dice sobándose con más fuerza.

-Ay… Sakuma… ¿Cómo dejaste que…? Pero claro, si te enfrentaste contra Echizen en las practicas, y el muy cretino sabiendo de tu mal seguía jugando, y tú no te quedas atrás… Tonta… - dice regañando a la joven capitana.

-Bueno… Si… Pero es que cuando juego contra Ryoma pues todo se me olvida, todo… En fin… - dice levantánose. – Iré de nuevo por un rato a las aguas termales. – dice caminando al baño para cambiarse. – Oye Tomoe. ¿Ryoma ha preguntado por mí en la cena?

-Pues no, además, él no estuvo con nosotros a la hora de la cena. Koutaro dijo que se sentía mal.

Sakuma baja la mirada…

-Dudo mucho que sea por mí… - dice en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada… nada… - dice riendo. – Bueno, ya vuelvo…

En las aguas termales, Sakuma se encuentra envuelta en una toalla blanca, su cabello recogido con un moño simple dejando caer varios mechones alrededor de su hermoso rostro, así como se la veía cualquiera podría confundirla con una escultura griega, al parecer estaba sentada porque el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello un poco más abajo… Sakuma miraba el cielo de manera nostálgica y algo entristecida, hace una cuenca con sus manos y lo llena con un poco de agua y se lo lleva al rostro refrescándoselo, las gotas del agua rodaban desde su rostro pasando por su cuello y perdiéndose entre el nacimiento de su busto y la toalla que la cubría, luego se levanta y camina un poco más adentro de la alberca, ella sube a una roca y se sienta ahí y vuelve a mirar el cielo, el cual estaba cubierto por muchas estrellas que brillaban con intensidad, ella deja escapar un suspiro profundo…

-Ojala Ryoma estuviera aquí… - luego ella misma se sorprende de lo que acaba de pensar y encima, en voz alta, ella mira a todos lados y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. – Que bueno que estoy sola. – dice en voz baja y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho, luego remoja una pequeña toalla y se lo pone en el hombro. – Ay abuela, que idea más genial tuviste… pero… pero… - dice eso último con un suspiro, vuelve a remojar la toalla pero de repente se le resbala de las manos. – Ay no… - dice con pesadez, ella baja con cuidado ya que las rocas estaban resbalosas, al darse la vuelta ve que una sombra nada hacia ella, Sakuma ve que se acerca rápidamente y emerge de golpe, Sakuma estaba que trataba de subir desesperadamente y no sabe porque no gritó, pero justo cuando iba a salir, el que emerge es…

-Hola… - saluda con indiferencia.

-¡Ay…! ¡Señor anguila no me coma…! – chilla con temor la joven capitana.

-Las anguilas no hablan… - dice con frialdad en sus palabras.

Sakuma empezó a tener un raro estremecer por su cuerpo, voltea a ver de quien se trataba…

-¡Ryoma!

-¿Quién más? – dice de manera tranquila.

Sakuma empieza a chillar tirándole agua por doquier, ya que se asustó mucho.

En la recamara de Sadaharu, este estaba hablando por teléfono…

-Si… ¿Y cree que no lo sé? Pero ya sabe como es él… Es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento. Aunque…

-"Aunque…" – responde la voz de una señora mayor.

-Ha habido algunos pequeños contratiempos…

-"¿Contratiempos? No entiendo"

-Bueno… Al parecer han venido a alojarse un grupo de cantantes, y uno de ellos está muy… como le digo… interesado en Ryusaki san… La ha ido a buscar a los entrenamientos y como que a Echizen no le ha gustado que digamos…

-"Ese tonto… Espero que esto lo avispe, que sino, se quedará con las ganas de probar el pastel…" – y ríe.

-A veces, Sumire san, no la entiendo.

-"Tú deja que las cosas pasen, ya verás que se arreglan… Yo sé que Echizen siente algo muy fuerte por mi nieta, más de lo que él se imagina, pero si no se le da un empujoncito, el muy dejado no hará nada, necesita incentivo como para todo en la vida. Bueno, te dejo, tengo un juego de cartas con las chicas…"

-¿Chicas? Yo diría despojos de humano… - dice en voz baja.

-"Oí eso Sadaharu… Luego hablamos… Adiós…" - y cuelga.

Sadaharu suelta un profundo suspiro…

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, hoy ha sido un día muy largo… - termina la oración con un bostezo muy sonoro.

En las aguas termales, se ve a Ryoma con el cabello más que alborotado y mirada entrecerrada, Sakuma jugaba con su cabello ensortijándoselo con el dedo índice, ella también lo tenía mojado…

-Disculpa… Es que en verdad me asustaste… - dice muy apenada.

-Ya te lo dije, no importa.

-Pero tampoco era para que me mojarás de esa manera… - dice haciendo un puchero de reproche.

-Oye… ¿Cómo te fue con ese tipo?

-¿Tipo? Ahh Tetsuya san… Todo bien, tranquilo, cenamos, conversamos, lo de siempre… - dice sin mucho interés.

-Ya veo… - dice Ryoma mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Acaso estás… molesto? – pregunta Sakuma con un poco de temor.

-Claro que no… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Eso ya es cosa tuya, no me interesa lo que hagas fuera de las canchas o de la escuela… Por si no te has dado cuenta, estas son vacaciones, o al menos para ustedes… Sadaharu del demonio, nos sigue entrenando igual que siempre… - dice con indiferencia y fastidio.

-Ah… Bueno… - dice Sakuma con un poco de decepción en su voz. – Era de esperarse de ti… En fin… - dice con un suspiro.

-Un momento… ¿Cómo, que era de esperarse de mí? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, fue un comentario al aire… - dice Sakuma mirándolo fijamente.

Ante esa mirada, Ryoma se congela, pero con su mirada indiferente no lo hace notar. Sakuma mira nuevamente a las estrellas…

-Al menos estás aquí, algo se me cumplió, pero no como lo quise… - y empieza a caminar frente a Ryoma, con la intensión de salir de las aguas.

-¿Adónde vas? – pregunta como si no supiera que más decir.

-Ya me voy. Hasta mañana… - dice sin detenerse.

-Espera – dice Ryoma repentinamente.

Sakuma se detiene a penas escuchó esa entonación nada común en Ryoma, ella voltea a verlo, Ryoma voltea hacia otro lado…

-Bueno… Sólo, si no te importa, me gustaría que te quedarás un poco más, no… no quiero estar solo…

Sakuma arquea la ceja derecha incrédula a lo que acaba de oír, luego sonríe de lado…

-Ay Ryoma, no me digas… que te da miedo estar solo… - dice en tono de burla.

-No… Por supuesto que no… Que tontería… Es solo que… no quiero estar solo, eso es todo… - dice rascándose con suavidad la mejilla derecha y mirando hacia otro lado.

Ante esa declaración Sakuma no podía ocultar su sorpresa, y menos su rubor…

-¿Qué dices Ryoma?

-Además… Que tiene de malo estar contigo un rato… Hasta hace poco me acostumbré a estar contigo, me gusta tu compañía, el silencio que hay entre nosotros es muy confortante. Me gusta la manera como es todo contigo, tranquilo, calido… - dice tratando se sonar lo más frío posible, pero Sakuma lo conocía y claro que lo conocía muy bien…

Ryoma baja la mirada y recuerda como Tetsuya se comporta con Sakuma, y eso que ni la conoce, entonces… De repente él siente que algo suave y calido lo abraza desde atrás, Sakuma oculta su rostro en la espalda de él…

-Está bien. – dice con suavidad la chica de larga cabellera.

-"No sé como decirlo…" - dice Ryoma entre pensamientos levantando la mirada hacia el cielo y mira una estrella muy brillante.

-"No es necesario decirlo ahora, aun tenemos tiempo… Pero quiero que sepas que con Tetsuya no pasa ni pasará nada, ni con él ni con nadie…" – piensa Sakuma cerrando los ojos y ocultando su rostro en la ancha espalda de Ryoma.

Ryoma y Sakuma se quedan callados una vez más y en la misma posición.

Tres días más pasaron, los chicos concluyeron de manera exitosa el riguroso entrenamiento impuesto por Sadaharu por orden de Sumire sensei, claro que las chicas ayudaron un poco, pero solo un poco, la relación de Sakuma y Ryoma era la de los mejores amigos, incluso con la mirada se comprendían perfectamente, para alegría de algunos y desdicha de nadie. Por otra parte, en unos cuartos ambientados para ensayos, los chicos estaban practicando una canción, cuando entra un chico de cabello morado en encima plomo…

-¡DEMONIOS!... – exclama enfurecido y azota la puerta.

Los chicos al escuchar el ruido dejan de grabar y salen del cuarto…

-¿Qué ha pasado Rikko? ¿Qué son esos azotes? – pregunta Kazuya muy sorprendido.

-Esto es lo que nos faltaba que nos fallaran las bailarinas… Aaah y eso no es todo… Los encargados a realizar los actos de entretenimiento mientras nos preparábamos, tampoco vendrán…

-¿Cómo? – preguntan en coro.

-Pero Rikko… Dijiste que todo estaba arreglado… - dice Tetsuya.

-Lo sé y si lo estaba… pero al parecer la competencia ha aprovechado que no estamos en Tokio y han localizado a todo nuestro elenco y les han pagado el doble… - dice el manager muy irritado y se sienta de golpe en un sillón cercano. – Todo se fue a…

-¡Calma!... – dice Kazuya.

-No puede ser… El jueves es el concierto… - dice Nobu, el chico de largo cabello plateado.

-No podemos fallarles… - dice Jouno, el chico de cabellos marrón cobrizo. – Nos necesitan… - dice muy apenado.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – dice Rikko muy irritado y casi furioso.

-Oye… No te la cargues con nosotros… - dice Tetsuya. – Que estamos tan o más molestos que tú…

-Si pero la cabeza que rodará es la mía, ustedes no tienen nada que ver… - dice Rikko molesto.

-Oye… Todos estamos en esto… ¡TODOS! – replica Tetsuya con fuerza. – Ah… Me largo… - dice saliendo y azotando la puerta.

-¡OYE! – dice Rikko levantándose.

-Espera… Yo iré hablar con él… - dice Kazuya y sale.

Los otros dos chicos se miran entre sí sin saber que más hacer… Kazuya busca a su hermano en recepción, las piscinas, el comedor, y nada…

-Cuando regrese hablaré con él… - y se regresa a donde dejó a sus demás amigos.

Tetsuya estaba caminando sin rumbo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo…

-Rayos, que nos tenían que fregar toda la presentación, eso no es para los premios ni nada por el estilo… ¿Tan frío es el ambiente del espectáculo que nos apuñalan de esa manera? – hablaba consigo mismo, seguía tan absorto a en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llegó a una de las canchas de tenis.

Tetsuya levanta la mirada al escuchar el rebotar de una pelota, entonces se da cuenta a donde llegó, busca con la mirada ese sonido guiándose por su oído, sigue caminando hasta que llega a una cancha con una pared alta de color verde, en donde una joven practicaba con ahínco, la reconoce, se acerca a la reja…

-Hola Sakuma…

Sakuma hace rebotar la pelota en su raqueta para detener su curso, ella la coge con la otra mano, ella se gira…

-Hola Tetsuya san… - dice sonriendo.

Hay como un pequeño puesto de comidas en el lugar donde están las canchas, ambos estaban sentados en unas mesas con sombrillas en la terraza del local, Sakuma tomaba Ponta y Tetsuya un té helado…

-Así que has estado ensayando, que bueno… - dice Sakuma muy sonriente.

-Si… Yo también lo pensaba hasta hace unos momentos, en que nuestro manager nos contó una desgracia… - dice con tono de tristeza y decaído.

-¿Desgracia? – pregunta sorprendida.

-Es que este jueves nos íbamos a presentar en un concierto de solidaridad en el pueblo que está a lado. Pero luego de esto, no creo que se pueda… - dice cerrando el puño con fuerza.

Sakuma al verlo de esa manera se preocupa…

-Tal vez si me lo cuentas, te pueda ayudar…

-Dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo, Sakuma san… Pero de todas maneras te lo contaré… - dice sonriendo.

Dentro del hotel, estaban en un hall, Miki, Akemi, Rie, Soujiro y Jiinta, estos últimos estaban echados en el suelo y miraban televisión con las chicas, Takeo leía un libro cerca al ventanal, Tomoe y Nokoru jugaban ajedrez, en eso Ryoma entra a la habitación y busca con la mirada a alguien, al no verla ni a Koutaro ni Chitose piensa que está con ellos, así que se acerca a ver el juego entre Tomoe y Nokoru. Luego de unos momentos, Chitose y Koutaro entran, Koutaro traía dos bolsas de compras y Chitose solo uno, Ryoma al verlos entrar…

-¿Sakuma no estaba con ustedes? – pregunta acercándose a los recién llegados.

-Pues no… No la hemos visto en todo el día… - dice Koutaro.

-¿Qué hora son? – pregunta Chitose mientras deja el paquete en una mesa cercana.

-Cinco y media… - dice Soujiro.

Ryoma consulta en su reloj… Chitose ayuda a Koutaro y dice…

-Seguro está en las canchas, no hay otro lugar donde se me ocurra que podría estar a estas horas… - dice la chica risueña muy segura.

En eso entra Ami con un chupetín en la boca…

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Ami muy curiosa.

-¿Has visto a Sakuma? – pregunta Ryoma con indiferencia.

-Pues no… - dice caminando a sentarse a lado de sus demás compañeras. – Pero seguro está en las canchas…

-Bueno, voy a dar una vuelta… - dice Ryoma con tranquilidad.

Chitose lo ve acercarse a la puerta…

-Oye Echizen… Si puedes te la traes de pasada… -dice Chitose en tono pícaro.

Ryoma se detiene frente a la puerta, no dice nada y reanuda su andar y sale… Chitose voltea a ver a Tomoe, quien miraba la puerta recién cerrada, luego mira que Nokoru sonreía con diversión… En el cafetín de las canchas, Sakuma estaba con la mirada hacia la mesa, lucía muy apenada…

-Tienes razón Tetsuya san, no puedo hacer nada… - dice con dejo de pena. – Que crueles, hacer algo así en un momento tan importante para ellos. Y ustedes lo hacen con la mejor de las intensiones…

-Si… - dice Tetsu con la mirada hacia su té helado.

-¿Acaso no hay otra manera para que se solucione este problema?

-En realidad, parece que no… Rikko, nuestro manager, es muy influenciable, y si él no ha logrado nada, eso quiere decir que no hay solución alguna, y lo peor es que tendremos que cancelar el concierto de beneficencia.

-Ya veo… Que tristeza me da todo esto. Esos pequeños contaban con su concierto para que su local fuese restaurado… ¿Para cuándo iba hacer su concierto?...

-Este jueves, o sea, pasado mañana…

-OH Tetsuya san, me sabe mal no poder ayudarte en nada…

-No hay problema…

-Sakuma…

La aludida voltea con seriedad al oír su nombre y se encuentra con dos ojos ámbar mirándola penetrantemente…

-Hola Ryoma… - saluda sin ganas.

Ryoma al escucharla, levanta una ceja interrogativa, Tetsuya se levanta…

-Muchas gracias por la platica… Iré a ver si solucionaron el problema…

-No tienes porque… Ánimo… Seguro que todo irá bien…

Tetsuya le sonríe con ternura y amabilidad, Sakuma ante esto también le sonríe con dulzura, Tetsuya hace una ligera reverencia ante Ryoma y él solo contesta con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, el cantante se retira dejando a la pareja a solas, una vez alejado Tetsuya, Sakuma empieza a caminar muy ensimismada… Ryoma la ve y no dice nada, simplemente la sigue con la mirada. Sakuma se agarraba la barbilla en ademán de pensativa…

-Debería haber alguna solución… Para todo siempre la hay… - se dice así misma.

Ryoma impaciente de verla de esa manera, se acerca a ella e irritado y algo curioso le pregunta…

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué esa preocupación?

Sakuma levanta la mirada hacia su interlocutor…

-Pues… Verás Ryoma, Tetsuya y su grupo tienen un serio problema… Resulta que iban a realizar un concierto a escondidas, para ayudar a un Orfanato del pueblo del otro lado de la isla, pero… las personas que se iban hacer cargo y todo su elenco fueron contratados por otras personas, dejándolos a la deriva… Esos pequeños contaban con la participación de ellos para que su hogar fuera reestablecido, además, hubo una tormenta que devastó algunos lugares y entre ellos ese Orfanato, ellos tenían la intensión de cantar para ayudarles…

-¿Pero como pueden hacerlo si no tienen público? ¿Y menos si la prensa no estará presente?

-Tetsuya me dijo también de eso… Ellos querían hacerlo en privado, ellos mismo podrían el dinero, pero no podrán presentarse sin sus músicos…

-Que toquen ellos… - dice sin más el príncipe.

-Sus instrumentos también están en Tokio…

-Que los envíen…

-Ya no tienen a quien… No te digo que fueron comprados todo el personal…

-Que busquen otros…

-Ya no hay tiempo, Ryoma… Es este Jueves…

-Entonces porque no hablas con Ishida… No dicen que su padre es millonario… - dice sin importancia.

-¡Chitose!... ¡Claro…Porque no lo pensé!... Ryoma, eres un genio… - corre a él y le da un beso en la mejilla. – Vamos… No te quedes parado… - y se va corriendo dentro del hotel.

Ryoma se quedó clavado en el suelo, y solo se tocaba la mejilla y se la acariciaba con suavidad, entonces el viento corría y una canción se empezaba a escuchar…

_**You're feeling right.**_

_**You wrap your arms around too.**_

_**But suddenly I feel the shining sun.**_

_**Before I knew it this dream was all gone.**_

_**Oh, I don't know what to do,**_

_**About this dream and you,**_

_**I wish this dream comes true..**_

_**Oh, I don't know what to do,**_

_**About this dream and you,**_

_**We'll make this dream comes true.**_

_**Why don't you play the game?**_

_**Why don't you play the game?**_

Ryoma se imaginaba muchas cosas, entre ellas a Sakuma sonreír, sonreírle abiertamente, dulcemente, ella corriendo hacia él, dando vueltas, en eso se da una cachetada algo fuerte…

-Suficiente… Demasiada imaginación para mi edad… - se regaña entre dientes, pero luego sonríe y empieza a correr hacia el interior del hotel.

En el Hall, Chitose conversaba con su papá por medio del teléfono…

-¿En serio papá? Que alegría… Ya… Y por lo pronto lo último… Aja… Entonces espero de nuevo tú llamada… Gracias papito… - dice en voz mimosa – Si… Lo estamos pasando muy bien… Aquí están todas mis compañeras, te mandan muchos saludos… Ya… Yo también te quiero… Ya… chao… - y cuelga, ella suelta un profundo suspiro. – Listo… Lo de Harumi ya está confirmado, pero no se preocupen mi padre fue ayer a ver personalmente a la familia de Harumi y me dice que ya todo está arreglado…

Un grito de júbilo y felicidad envuelve la habitación donde todos se encontraban…

-¿Y lo otro? – pregunta Miki.

En ese momento entra Ryoma, el cual pasa desapercibido, ya que todos esperaban que Chitose hablase…

-Lo otro, mi padre hablará con algunas personas y me llamará en cuanto tenga respuestas… Seguro me llama más tarde o dentro de un rato…

-Habrá que esperar… - dice Rie muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila… El padre de Chitose nunca nos ha defraudado… - dice Tomoe muy tranquila.

Chitose mueve la cabeza afirmando, dando seguridad a la más pequeña del grupo. Ryoma se acerca al grupo y se detiene detrás de Sakuma, quien se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar derecho, en eso voltea y lo ve…

-Ya llegaste. Te demoraste mucho Ryoma… - recrimina en voz baja.

-Saliste disparada que me sorprendiste… - dice Ryoma sin más.

Sakuma sonríe y le saca la lengua juguetonamente. En eso suena el teléfono, Chitose corre a contestar, levanta la bocina…

-¿Aló? ¿Papá? Si… Aja… Ya veo… Si, seguro… De todas maneras, gracias, sí… Te llamo para conversar de nuevo… Ya… Nos vemos, gracias de nuevo…

Chitose cuelga lentamente la bocina y deja escapar un suspiro lento y profundo. Todos estaban a la expectativa de la respuesta de Chitose, pero al verle el semblante, eso decía mucho…

-¿Y bien? – se atrevió a preguntar Sakuma un poco inquieta por el misterio.

-Bueno… Hay dos noticias, una buena y otra mala… ¿Cuál les digo primero? – pregunta Chitose con serenidad.

Todos se miran entre sí…

-Sea como lo digas, tendrás que decirlo… Así que tú escoge… - dice Ryoma muy serio.

Chitose lo mira y mueve la cabeza afirmando…

-Bueno… La buena es que consiguió el personal…

Todos se alegraron…

-¿Y la mala? – pregunta Ami y Akemi al unísono.

-Que no podrán venir hasta el viernes…

Todos dejan escapar un profundo OOHHHH…

-Pero si el concierto es el jueves… ¿No podría ser que vengan el jueves a la media noche? Total, sería viernes… - dice Ami.

-Aun así… No tendrían el tiempo suficiente para ensayar… - dice Nami.

-Pobres de los pequeños… - dice Koutaro.

-Contaban con ellos para que su hogar les fuera remodelado, pero ahora con esto… Estábamos muy entusiasmados que no medimos las consecuencias de que pasaría si no fuera posible… - dice Nokoru abrazando a Tomoe, quien baja la mirada al sentir el ambiente triste y desanimado.

-Esos niños… Con sus caritas de ilusión al saber que serían ayudados, pero personas tan malvadas sin corazón han hecho de la suya… En verdad que no es justo… - dice Sakuma con los ojos brillosos.

Ryoma al verla así y ver a todos sus compañeros con los ánimos por los suelos, se aclara la garganta…

-Ishida… ¿Si te pido un helicóptero, me lo prestarías?

-¿Helicóptero? – pregunta sorprendida.

-¿Si o no?

-Pu…Pues sí… - dice un tanto inquieta.

-Bien… - dice Ryoma en tono neutral y sale del hall.

Todos miran a Sakuma…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran? Yo tampoco lo sé… - dice defendiéndose la joven capitana.

Sakuma voltea hacia la puerta por donde Ryoma salió, preguntándose también que era lo que tenía en mente el joven capitán de Seigaku. Momentos después, se ve a Ryoma encerrado en su habitación, hablando por el celular…

-¿Entonces puedes o no? Dímelo de una vez… - dice muy irritado. – No te rías… - dice enfurecido. – Bien, tú te encargas de llamar a los demás…

En el hall, Sakuma estaba con los audífonos puestos, y tarareaba una canción muy movida y pegajosa. Rie al escucharla se le acerca a su capitana…

-¿Qué escuchas?

Sakuma se saca un lado de los audífonos y sonriéndole le responde…

-No lo sé… Los bajé de una página que me pasaron unas amigas por el Chat, había varias canciones que no tenían nombre o titulo, pero los escuchaba y me los bajaba a mi MP4.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro… - y le da el audífono que se sacó recién.

Rie al escucharla…

-Pero si son BY STEP… Esa es la voz de Tetsuya san… - asegura muy contenta la pequeña titular.

-¿En serio? – pregunta muy sorprendida. – De razón se me hacía muy conocida su voz… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-A ver… - dice Chitose acercándose a las dos chicas sentadas en el suelo. – Oye… Suena bien, si que tiene buena voz… - dice moviendo la cabeza a ritmo de la música – Y también buen ritmo…

En eso Soujiro sale y en 5 minutos regresa con un pequeño STEREO…

-¿Me prestas un momento tu reproductor, Sakuma san? – le pide con educación.

Sakuma se lo entrega, Soujiro pone el conector de USB en un puerto receptor detrás del equipo, entonces pone Play del reproductor y sale la canción…

**obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete**

**hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku**

_With a terrified look in the eyes, spit those irritated feelings into the fickle_

_wind_

_The signal that melted into the cracked roadway is leaving only a scar behind._

**madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni**

**yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete**

_Before the drowsy noise blurs away tomorrow,_

_chase after those ambitiously resounding footsteps._

**doko ni mo tomaranai**

**mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo**

**furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte**

**tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World**

_That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere--_

_just decide to ignore it, then overtake it._

_Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society,_

_for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world._

**muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba mishiranu uso ni hajikarete**

**mote-amasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o warubirezu ni kazatte-iru**

_If you bare your claws at your swarming anxieties, you'll be snapped back by_

_unfamiliar lies,_

_and the unbearable times will adorn the rust-covered roads with agitation_

**berubetto no KOIN dake o PAKKU ni tsumete**

**meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai**

_Stuff your bag with nothing but velvet coins._

_We don't need a map of the maze-like dreams._

**saka-maku kodou kara**

**kirakira gin no Passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku**

**kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru DOA tataite**

**sagashi-tsuzukeru You Just a New World**

_From the tidal-wave's pounding rhythm_

_to the glittering silver passion, it's all just temptation's strategic pull._

_Your fragile eyes beat on the door we can go through_

_as we still keep on searching. You just a new world_

**MEIN SUTORIITO ni kizamu semegi-atta namida ga**

**ima mo kikoeru kutsuon o hisumaseru**

_I can still hear the accumulated tears carving their paths into Main Street,_

_warping the sound of those footsteps._

**doko ni mo tomaranai**

**mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo**

**furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte**

**tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World**

_That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere--_

_just decide to ignore it, then overtake it._

_Aim for the loophole in this shy, trembling society,_

_for the place we keep struggling towards. I want new world._

Luego que acaba la canción…

Ryoma entra y siente que el ambiente está cargado de felicidad y armonía, y la melodía de una canción que recién acaba. Rie, Akemi, Nami y Ami gritan muy emocionadas bajo la mirada sorprendida de alguno de los chicos entre ellos del mismo Ryoma.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta Ryoma arqueando la ceja derecha.

Sakuma ríe divertida por la pregunta del capitán Echizen…

-No es nada… Las chicas se emocionaron por una canción…

-El cual sabemos de quienes son, y nos pareció buenísima, y además, pertenece al grupo que vamos a apoyar… - dice Chitose, colgándose del hombro de Sakuma y guiñándole el ojo derecho a Ryoma. - ¿Verdad que sí, Sakuma? – sonríe de manera gatuna la risueña Chitose.

-¿Adónde fuiste con tanta prisa? – pregunta Sakuma muy curiosa.

Ryoma la mira y luego mira hacia el grupo que seguía alrededor del equipo stéreo de Soujiro…

-Sólo confirmaba algunas cosas… - dice Ryoma dando a entender que no le interesaba.

Sakuma lo mira un poco desconfiada pero luego sonríe.

En la noche, Sakuma estaba en la playa, ella caminaba descalza por la suave arena, en eso ella se sienta y mira de manera risueña el mar iluminado por la luna grande y brillante, se abraza a sí misma y se soba con suavidad ambos brazos, en eso alguien se detiene detrás de ella, Sakuma gira lentamente su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y al verlo, ella sonríe muy dulcemente.

Ryoma estaba parado detrás de Sakuma, con las manos en los bolsillos, luego camina hacia el lado derecho de la joven capitana mirando el mar, ambos están observándolo como si se tratase de la cosa más maravillosa, pero a ellos les gustaba esa paz y ese silencio que los acogía gentilmente; luego ambos caminan por la playa, Ryoma aún con las manos en los bolsillos y Sakuma tenía las manos detrás de ella, y lo miraba de reojo a cada instante, Ryoma solo miraba de costado hacia el mar, entonces Sakuma resopla sutilmente y se planta frente a Ryoma, quien al verla se detiene con los ojos bien abiertos…

-¿Sakuma?

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Ryoma?

-En nada… - dice mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakuma pone mueca de fastidio y luego sonríe…

-¿Sabes? Chitose tuvo una buena idea, vamos a ponernos unos antifaces para que no nos reconozcan, ya que al parecer van a venir gente de la prensa, entonces para no perjudicar el nombre de SEIGAKU, los usaremos y podremos ayudar al grupo de Tetsuya… Así esos pequeños podrán…

-Tonterías… - murmura Ryoma, pero fue suficiente para que Sakuma lo escuchara y lo mirara un tanto sorprendida…

-¿Cómo?

-No sé como nos fuimos a involucrar en esto… - dice en tono de fastidio.

-Pero Ryoma… Que dices… - dice Sakuma intentando sonreír, aparentar que no escuchó aquello de él.

-Somos tenistas, venimos aquí supuestamente a descansar, Sadaharu debería entrenarnos a nosotros, los partidos de consolidación empiezan el próximo mes, y nos tomamos la libertad de ayudar a un grupo que no sabe cantar y encima, quieren figurar, y un grupo de muchachas con las hormonas alborotadas que… - pero se detiene al sentir una fuerte y fría mirada. - ¡Qué!...

-Ryoma… Echizen… Estoy muy sorprendida con tu comportamiento, pero más que eso, decepcionada… - dice Sakuma frunciendo fuertemente las cejas. - ¿Cómo puedes decir que Tetsuya y su grupo son un par de aprovechados? ¡Eso no es cierto…!

-Hablas de ellos como si los conocieras… - dice Ryoma en son de queja, pero al verla.

Sakuma tenía la mirada cubierta por su cerquillo, y la cabeza un tanto gacha, ella tiembla y presiona con fuerza los puños…

-Yo… sí… sé lo que no es estar con las personas que más quieres… Mis padres viven en otra ciudad y mi abuela para viajando, cuando… llego a casa no hay quien me salude cuando llego ni por las mañanas o me dé las buenas noches, solo soy yo y nadie más… - dice tratando de contener el llanto, pero unas lágrimas caen. – Esos niños perdieron todo, y sé muy bien como deben sentirse, pero… - levanta la cabeza de golpe y fija sus ojos brillosos y húmedos. - Pero supongo que a ti eso no te interesa, total a ti siempre te ha dado igual estar solo o acompañado, siempre has sido tu y nadie más… - dice enfurecida. – Si algo puedo hacer para ayudar, al menos para que tengan donde dormir y estar cómodos, lo haré. Te agrade o no, participaremos en ese concierto, con eso, esos pequeños tendrán donde poder jugar y divertirse entre ellos. – y se va corriendo.

Ryoma se queda parado, no hace ni un solo movimiento…

-Bien Ryoma… Que bien la hiciste… - se dice regañándose a sí mismo.

Faltaba un día para el concierto, en la mañana llegaban dos helicópteros en el cual bajan varias personas, entre ellas, una chica rubia con el cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros, muy lacio, junto con un chico de cabello negro con reflejos violáceos…

-Bien… Creo que ya llegamos… - dice ella.

-Así parece… Y veo que a Seigaku le va muy bien, mira que mandarlos aquí para que descansen y practiquen… cuando estaba estudiando ahí nos mandaban a las montañas… Ellos si que tienen suerte… - dice medio quejumbroso.

-Vamos… vamos no te quejes, que también la pasabas bien antes… - le dice la rubia de manera coqueta.

-¡Que genial se ve todo esto! Parece como si fueran unas vacaciones pagadas…

-Te recuerdo Eiji, que si lo son, por parte de la corporación Ishida… - le dice Syusuke.

-Jejeje… Es verdad… - dice sacando la lengua y rascándose la cabeza un par de veces.

-Ryoma si que es muy influyente…

-Por aquí… - les indica un botones al cual siguen con tranquilidad.

Sakuma estaba en la cancha, mirando el cielo, en eso cierra los ojos y recuerda la anterior charla que tuvo con Ryoma en la playa, ella frunce las cejas y dispara con fuerza la pelota hacia la pared pintada de verde, ella empieza a responder sus propios tiros con algo de fuerza, cuando en eso su brazo como que se paraliza y no puede responder su propio tiro, ella suelta la raqueta de golpe y cae de rodillas sujetándose el hombro con fuerza…

-_"Rayos… Aún me duele mucho…" – _dice mentalmente la joven capitana, ella se levanta luego de tomar una buena bocanada de aire y recoge su raqueta. – _"Además… Con los ensayos para las coreografías, mi hombro ha empeorado… Y para remate, si Ryoma se entera que en vez de mejorar he empeorado, ya me imagino lo que me dirá…" –_ piensa mientras se sienta contra las rejas de la cancha. – _"Han pasado tres días desde la playa… ¿En qué estará pensando él en estos momentos…?" – _y se seca el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla

-Ya sabía que te encontraría aquí…

Sakuma levanta la mirada con algo de sorpresa ya que reconocía esa voz…

-¿Ann? ¿Cómo?

La rubia sonríe divertida ante la expresión facial de su amiga…

-Ay Sakuma… Jejeje… Vine con Momoshiro y el resto de los antiguos titulares para ayudar a Echizen… - dice Ann muy sonriente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ayudar a Ryoma? – pregunta pestañeando perpleja.

-Ops… No me digas que no lo sabías… - dice sorprendida.

Ryoma y el resto de los ex titulares estaban en un hall, al parecer se ponían de acuerdo con lo que iban hacer para el día siguiente que era el día del concierto…

-Entonces… ¿Todos de acuerdo? – pregunta Ryoma con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que no habrá problema con eso. – dice Syusuke.

-Por mi está bien… - dice Ooishi

-Me parece fantástica tu idea, O´chibi… - dice Eiji apoyándose en los hombros del joven capitán de Seigaku.

-Será toda una exhibición… A nosotros no nos harán nada ya que no estudiamos en la escuela… Así que todo irá bien… - dice Momo.

-Ojala estuviésemos todos… - dice Eiji. – Así sería más divertido. – dice el ex titular.

-Tezuka ahora está en Inglaterra y de Kaidoh no sabemos mucho, solo que vive en Hokkaido. – dice Taka

Ryoma trata de imaginarse a Tezuka y Kaoru como anfitriones o como que llevan o dirigen algún espectáculo, Ryoma mueve la cabeza para deshacerse de esas imágenes…

-Definitivamente no les caería… - dice murmurando.

-¿Qué dices? – pregunta Eiji muy curioso bajando la cabeza a la par de Ryoma.

-Nada… Bien… Vamos a practicar. – dice Ryoma levantándose y empuja a Eiji hacia atrás. – Eiji senpai… - lo mira un tanto sorprendido.

-Eso dolió O´chibi… - dice con lagrimitas.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Ryoma… - dice Ooishi en tono de orgullo.

-Estoy seguro que si Tezuka te viera, se sentiría muy orgulloso. – dice Syusuke con su típica sonrisa calmada.

-Es cierto… - dice Taka Kawamura. – Realmente te queda muy bien el nombre de Capitán Ryoma Echizen…

-Y pensar que al principio era un chiquillo pequeñín y flacucho… - dice Momo abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Basta Momo senpai… Molestas… - dice Ryoma entre dientes.

-Y seguro que con la hermosa Capitana Ryusaki debes de ser la envidia de todos en la escuela… - dice Momo con cara de pícaro.

-¿Eh? – exclama Ryoma de lo más tranquilo.

-El año pasado casi todos besaban por donde ella pisaba, hasta aquel incidente… - dice Momo

-¿Cuál incidente? – pregunta Ryoma arqueando la ceja derecha.

-Aquel, en que se suponía que solo estaría con la persona que la derrotaría… - aclara Eiji. – Fue una tremenda torpeza que se acrecentara tal mentira. Por eso, ella tuvo muchos problemas… - dice un tanto molesto.

-Felizmente eso ya pasó… - dice Syusuke. – La pobre tenía que aceptar cada reto y ganarlos, no le quedaba de otra. ¿Se acuerdan de cuando tuvo unas prácticas con Tezuka y luego tuvo que enfrentarse contra tres? Por supuesto que por separado…

-Si… No sé de donde sacaba fuerzas… Se la veía tan inofensiva, desvalida… Sin embargo… Era todo lo contrario… - dice Taka.

-Me pregunto si será igual con Ryoma. – dice Momo fastidiando.

-Yo la derroté… - dice Ryoma de manera muy calmosa.

-¡¿Cómo! – exclaman todos, menos Syusuke que solo sonríe más abiertamente.

-Que la derroté… Pero debo decir, que no fue fácil. Ha mejorado mucho desde que me fui. Y ha ido superando cada obstáculo desde que ingresé como capitán… Realmente tiene mucho potencial…

Ryoma finaliza su oración cerrando los ojos, cuando de repente escucha las risas de Momo y Eiji de modo confabulador.

-Que… - dice Ryoma levantando una ceja.

-O´chibi… Eres un pícaro… - dice Eiji con cara de niño travieso.

-Con que potencial, ¿no Ryoma? – fastidia Momo.

-Aja… - dicen ambos mayores y se abalanzan contra Ryoma tirándolo al suelo…

-¡Suéltala Ryoma!... – dice Momo.

-Si… Cuéntanos o´chibi… ¿Ha pasado algo con Sakuma chan? – dice Eiji con ojos libidinosos

-¡Que!... ¡Claro que no! – responde acaloradamente el joven de ojos gatunos. – Sakuma… Ella es sólo mi compañera de clases y de equipo…

-Si… Claro… - responden incrédulos ambos mayores.

-Les digo que no… - dice Ryoma moviéndose entre los dos ex titulares para zafarse de su agarre.

En eso alguien toca la puerta…

-Adelante… - dice Syusuke.

-Permiso… - dice Sakuma entrando lentamente. – Disculpen… ¡Ah!... – exclama muy perpleja.

-¿Sakuma? – dice Ryoma un tanto sorprendido

-¿Ryo…Ryoma? – y pestañea muy asombrada.

Sakuma veía que Eiji y Momo estaban sobre Ryoma, de una manera muy poco inusual, un tanto comprometedora, ya que las piernas de Ryoma, cada una estaba entre las de sus antiguos senpais, Ann quien también entra se sorprende…

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, parece que están muy ocupados… - y frunce las cejas cuando ve a Momo.

Momoshiro al verla sonríe de manera inocente y al toque se para del suelo, de golpe, poniéndose de pie. Eiji se ríe de lado, Ryoma se sorprende por la acción que tomó Momo de repente. Sakuma mira como Ann aguanta las ganas de reírse, y para cambiar un poco el ambiente un tanto raro que se formó…

-No podía creer lo que me dijo Ann chan cuando me contó que ustedes también vinieron… Que alegría y que linda sorpresa… - dice Sakuma sonriendo con dulzura. - ¿Pero por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué los llamó Ryoma? – pregunta muy curiosa.

Todos se miran entre sí y…

-Vamos Ann, hay algo muy lindo que quiero mostrarte… - dice Momo tomando la muñeca de la rubia y llevándosela de golpe.

-Etto… ¡Ah! Vamos Ooishi, tenemos que llamar a… nuestras mamás… - dice Eiji con cara de tonto y empuja a su antigua pareja de dobles hacia la puerta.

-Con permiso… - dice Syusuke muy educadamente.

-Nos vemos luego… - dice Taka inclinándose y saliendo detrás de Syusuke casi corriendo.

Ryoma y Sakuma se quedan solos en el hall, ambos miraban con una gota en la sien hacia la puerta por donde recién habían salidos los antiguos titulares de Seigaku, luego se miran y las gotitas se revientan, al parecer ambos estaban un poco fastidiados, desde aquel día de la playa, ya que al verse, esquivan sus miradas, Sakuma le da la espalda a Ryoma mirando hacia la puerta, pero no camina hacia ella, en cambio Ryoma levanta la mirada y con un poco de incomodidad se dirige hacia la puerta con la intensión de abandonar la habitación, pero justo cuando pasa a lado de Sakuma…

-¿No me vas a decir nada?

-¿Decirte? ¿Qué cosa? – dice con total indiferencia.

-Bueno… Ann me dijo que tú los llamaste… - responde con algo de nerviosismo, pero tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. – Así que… - y se calla para que Ryoma continúe.

Luego de unos momentos…

-Así que… - responde Ryoma suspirando pesadamente. – Ya que estamos hasta el cuello por los problemas de tus nuevos amigos, supongo que necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir para que este desastre se arregle.

Sakuma levanta la mirada hacia la espalda de Ryoma, sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad, en verdad que no esperaba que Ryoma fuera hacer aquello, traer a los titulares, pero… un momento, ¿Por qué a los titulares?

-Ryoma… Pero… ¿por qué mandaste por ellos? ¿Qué van hacer?

Ryoma voltea a verla…

-Bueno, se supone que antes del concierto, se supone que iban haber personas que entretuvieran a los espectadores hasta que empezaran… ¿no?

-Pues si, pero… no entiendo…

-No seas impaciente, y no quieras abrir los regalos antes de la fiesta… - le dice en son de llamada de atención.

-Si… - dice un tanto entristecida, ya que el tono que usó para responderle era muy seco. – Bueno… - y empieza a caminar pero… - ¿Ryoma?

El chico de ojos de gato la toma de la muñeca de repente, Sakuma se sorprende…

-¿Ah?

-¿Aún sigues molesta? – pregunta sin mirarla.

-No… Sólo que… - y no sabía que decir, en realidad si estaba molesta, pero más con ella misma que con él, ya que por un lado, Ryoma tenía razón, no era problema de ellos, pero habían otras personas, eran niños que realmente necesitaban ayuda… - Es que… He estado ayudando a los del grupo y las chicas también han dado lo mejor de ellas para que todo quede bien para mañana… Y yo… te veía muy alejado y… - no sabe porque se sentía muy nerviosa, además siente que el agarre de Ryoma presiona un poco su muñeca y luego la suelta lentamente. - ¿Ryoma?

-Ya que han llegado hasta este punto, supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás. – dice soltando un profundo suspiro. – No hay más que continuar… Ustedes prepárense para el concierto, nosotros haremos lo nuestro… - dice sonriendo mientras la suelta lentamente.

-Ryoma… - dice Sakuma sosteniendo ahora la muñeca de él de la mano que la soltó. – Gracias… - y luego lo suelta y sale a paso acelerado, ya que se había sonrojado hasta más no poder.

Ryoma la ve salir, y solo se rasca el copete…

-Hay mucho que hacer… - y también sale de la habitación, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas de la Autora:

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus encantadores review, como siempre dándome a conocer sus inquietudes, opiniones, criticas y todo lo que quieran mandarme ¿ok?

En el próximo capitulo, habrá mucho más emoción y pondré más interesantes las cosas entre Ryoma, Sakuma y el resto de los personajes, tanto míos como los de Konomi sensei…

Las quiero…

Bye


	18. Cap 18 Espuma de Amor

¡Que tal! Al fin pude acabar este capitulo… Agradezco a cada una de las personas que han leído mi fic y han tenido la paciencia de esperarme, la otra vez tardé algo de 2 meses en actualizar, ¿verdad? Pero ahora la espera llega a su fin, al igual que los otros capítulos este está cargado con emoción, diversión y pongámosle algo de pasión, ¿se imaginan por parte de quién? Ya lo verán líneas abajo.

Agradecimiento del cap 16: Muchas a gracia a **Sakuno15 – **Bienvenida… **Slamina,** **lintu asakura – **Bienvenida, **ryosaku, Umeko chan, Jessy, Klima, Karlyta, clea everlasting, 3-CiNdY-3, Yami Natasha, Kisumu chan, Aiko1504, Silene Luna, ivekaq, scooky, Abuelitnt, Kaname-C, Naru-san, javiisi, Arashi Shinomori, Manxxita, Claudia, Yoko, arcueid27granger, cherrymeems, Angie.**

Ahora a las del cap17: **Aiko1504 – **Bien amiga, lo prometido es deuda y no te preocupes que el fic aun no acaba, ya verás como hago que estos se acerque pero es que Ryoma es Ryoma jejeje**, Slamina – **No te preocupes amiguis, aunque sinceramente yo tampoco sé como acabará ji pero tampoco quiero retocar mucho el personaje frívolo de Ryoma y este cap te sorprenderá ya lo verás**, javiisi – **Gracias por el apoyo, no he podido entrar a tu fotoblog pero prometo que lo haré pronto**, Naru-yukisan – **Si… eso no dudes, espero que el cap18 te guste, gracias por el apoyo**, Yami Natasha – **Si… Mi inspiración me abandonó pero ya volvió y vengo más recargada de Matrix je**, Karlyta – **Conocemos muy bien al ochibi, él nunca va a dar a conocer sus sentimientos, eso lo hace más emocionante y desesperante, mi imaginación ya no se irá no te preocupes, la tengo muy bien atada para que no se me vuelva a escapar, je**, Ryosaku – **Gracias por los ánimos y sorry por la demora, pero ya no me demoraré tanto, lo prometo, espero que te guste este cap18**, Sora Celes D´Rossette Tsubasa – **Muchas gracias, así voy a continuar, espero te guste el cap18**, 3-CiNdY-3 – **Y estará más celoso, ya no falta mucho, lee el cap18**, scooky – **A mi también me encanta escribir y leer harto y más cuando me meto bastante en la trama, bueno con eso de las aguas termales, claro que ambos estaban con toallas, ahora que hacían en el mismo lugar son cosas que pasan je**, arcueid27granger – **No te arranques los pelos que este cap te va a encantar aun más, así que disfrútalo con una bebida fría porque va a subir la temperatura más abajo**, Abuelitnt – **La canción es Digital Love en efecto, y si está completa, justamente cuando la puse la estaba escuchando para ver que haya sincronización je sorry por no traducirla pero mi inglés es pésimo pero que la letra se deja entender muy bien ¿cierto? La otra canción que usé se llama **Rage Beat** que es del Anime GRAVITATION je pero si la quieres traducir por mi normal me ayudarías muchísimo y no desesperes que ya veras lo que tengo, mejor dicho lo que los ex titulares tienen preparado**, Umeko-chan – **Y aquí me tienes con la continuación espero que te guste**, Viridiana –** Que bueno verte, y mira quien habla tu también te estás atrasando con tu fic XD bueno, no te preocupes que si va a estar muy divertido ya lo verás**, cherrymeems – **estás muy animada que bueno que mi fic te guste muchisimo, muchas gracias por tus palabras así continuaré no te preocupes ya dije que mi inspiración la tengo amarrada en un poste para que no se vaya y las deje a ustedes con las ganas de seguir leyendo, lamentablemente no se pueden ver las direcciones de web o mail y no se porque, pero de todas maneras por aquí seguiremos en contacto**, sakumalfoy – **Si lo sé, pero que puedo hacer, la personalidad de Ryoma no ayuda a que las cosas se aceleren pero seguro que este cap te va a gustar mucho así que no desesperes que voy a seguir actualizando tan pronto como se me sea posible pero tan rápido como quisiera, gomene**, VANGeL-DaNnIeLiTa – **Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y haré lo posible porque me salga un lindo MomoxAnn espero que te guste este cap18**, Cherry flower 04 – **Ya estoy aquí para quitarte la intriga de encima y no te impacientes porque el que se desespera espera, ¿lo sabías? Je espero te guste este cap**, Angie – **Je The Tezuka king, suena mejor que en Atobe je y no te preocupes que pondré a Tezuka pero más adelante, oye ¿estás en cinta? Pues felicidades ya sabes que es, ya vere como hago para conversar más yo también casi paso de la base 20 je que bueno saber que las maduritas somos más y que les guste el fic nos vemos**, brendaneko – **Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y espero que este cap sea de tu gusto**, Yanaamy1 – **Que bueno que te haya gustado me esfuerzo y esmero para que cada capitulo sea único y especial, espero que este cap18 te guste como los anteriores aunque seguro que si ji, muchísimas por el apoyo y muchos besos a tu sis que te recomendó mi fic**, ivekaq – **No problem también estoy pasando por problemas de conexión pero mi fic aun la seguire actualizando no lo dudes**, Aurorin – **Je que chiquita resultaste ser la mas amenazante de todas XD pero no importa así me incentiva a continuar y no detenerme, gracias por continuar con mi historia.

No es por quejarme pero por un momento creí que no acabaría en agradecerles todo el tiempo que pierden en leer mi precioso y preciado fic XD…

**Disclaimer:** PoT No es de mi propiedad aunque en sueños me imagino que soy Konomi sensei por momentos XD… El resto de personajes son míos aunque sus características sean copia de algún otro anime (Me reservo el derecho de admisión) :P

AHORA SIIIIIIIIIII! A LEEEEEEEER… Ya sabe, tengan a la mano un cojincito y algo para comer y beber y les recomiendo que algo frío porque más abajo sube la temperatura… (jajaja esto último sonó bien feoXD)

Capitulo 18 – Espumas de Amor

Todo estaba listo para la noche, todos habían hecho muy bien su trabajo, ensayando, preparándose mental y físicamente para este momento, todos sabían muy bien lo que iban hacer y la razón por la que se esforzaron tanto, ningún niño tiene derecho a quedarse solo, Sakuma y todas las chicas ya estaban acostumbradas a la presión antes de cualquier partido, pero esto era muy diferente, sin embargo, se sentían listas y a la vez un tanto nerviosas. Antes que salgan los chicos hacer su show, primero se aparecen los ex titulares haciendo de entretenimiento, Eiji y Syusuke hacían gala de sus técnicas con la raqueta, la mayoría de féminas estaban encantadas con la elegancia y porte de Syusuke, los más pequeños se divertían al ver las acrobacias de Eiji que asistido por Kawamura hacía sus saques y remates muy bien sincronizados, en cambio Ooishi estaba que atendía un puesto de OKONOMIYAKI, Sadaharu veía todo a su alrededor, mientras que Momo y Ryoma iban de un lado a otro detrás del telón colocando luces, llevando una que otra cosa de mantenimiento…

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacer esto? – se queja Ryoma.

-Porque los demás están ayudando y no hay mucho personal… - responde Momo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Además si hago bien todo, Ann me va a dar un premio.

Y se imagina que la rubia lo llama suave y sensualmente, y que él va corriendo pero flotando en el aire hacia la voz de Ann y cuando llega hacia ella, la chica lo recibe con una gran mesa totalmente ocupada de muchas hamburguesas. Momo tenía los ojos brillosos y murmuraba…

-Oh Ann… Ann eres tan buena… - decía en tono mimado.

Ryoma al ver ese tipo de reacción de su ex senpai y amigo, se le resbala una gran gota…

-Mientras más pasa el tiempo, más idiota se vuelve… Aun te falta mucho… - dice en tono cansado.

En eso se escucha que los pequeños gritaban muy alegres y emocionados, Ryoma se acerca y ve por el telón lo que sucedía, varías chicas rodeando a Fuji para que le enseñaran a jugar tenis, varios niños sobre Eiji con el mismo propósito anterior, Ryoma al ver no puede negarse a sonreír ante tal espectáculo…

-Vaya, hasta que te veo sonreír… - dice una voz femenina muy conocida por él.

-Ah… Eres tú… - dice con indiferencia.

-Si… - responde Sakuma resoplando. - ¿Qué estás viendo?

-Algo que nunca haré… - dice Ryoma en tono burlón.

Sakuma se acerca y ve lo que sucedía y ella ríe con gracia y sutileza, en eso que Sakuma se separa de Ryoma, el chico se da cuenta del atuendo que llevaba puesto…

-¿Y eso? – pregunta más espantado que sorprendido.

-Con esto saldremos, fue idea de Chitose… - y muestra el antifaz que usarán. – Y con esto no nos reconocerán, dijeron que no iban a venir medios de comunicación, pero para prevenir cualquier percance mejor usarlos. – dice sonriente.

Ryoma no se refería en sí a lo que Sakuma sostenía en la mano derecha, sino… En eso llega Chitose…

-Oye Sakuma ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya vamos a salir y me falta hacerle algunos ajustes al vestido de Rie… - dice preocupada.

-Lo siento Chitose, creí que todo ya estaba listo…

-Vamos ya… - y se regresa.

Sakuma suspira y luego mira sonriendo a Ryoma…

-Bien aquí vamos… Deséame suerte. – dice pasando por su lado y siguiendo de frente sin esperar la respuesta de Ryoma, que llega muy tarde y en voz baja…

-Suerte… - dice sonriendo.

En los camerinos, las chicas estaban vistiéndose, las prendas que usarían consisten en unos trajes ajustados hasta las caderas, con una minifalda que les llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de los muslos, guantes plateados, con botas altas de cuero negro lustroso y el toque final una mascara que solo les cubriría la parte de los ojos con algunas lentejuelas alrededor del antifaz, con razón Ryoma estaba espantado, no quería que nadie vea a Sakuma vestida así, aunque su hermoso rostro sea cubierto por esa máscara, el presentador empieza a llamar al grupo y la música suena, y un enorme telón se abre, una música suave se deja escuchar y poco a poco sube el ritmo y salen BY STEP y el grupo de "bailarinas"… La canción va así…

Kuchizusamu MERODII ga omoidasasete kureru

(Back in the Days)

MEMORII wa doremo kagayaite bakari iru (So)

You gotta remember ima mo yume no kakera wo te ni

Ano goro no you ni (Come on!)

Hikari hanatsu shounen no HAATO

"Shourai no yume" no ran ni kaita ano goro no ore kara nannen hetta?

Genjitsu to risou no hazama yuraida jounetsu no honoo mo kiekakatta

Chotto matta! Cho, chotto matta !

Shoubu wa korekara sa hatta! Hatta!

Akirameta jitende GEEMU OOBAA

Genjou wokono tede kiri hirakou ka

Oboete imasu ka? Mukashi wa tashika

Kasukana kibou ni zenryoku wo dashita

Ashita no tame ni ikiteimashita

Sono kimochi dokka wasurete nai ka?

Seishun ni kigen nante nai tankyuushin ni nen wa kankei naito omou yo

Datte sou daro?

We wanna make the dream come true

Tsumari...

Saka sou saka sou saka sou jounetsu no hana wo saka sou

Saka sou saka sou saka sou...

Repeat

"Itsuka kitto kitto kitto ore mo..." tte

BOOttoshiteru to kitto de owaruzo

Mujaki na yuuki furishibotte doushin no netsu wo yobi okose

Shounen kara seinen to the chuunen ima da mokka nanika ni muchuu de

Kagayaite iru hou ga sou, kakkouii jan

like challenger da YEAH!

"Kodomo kara otona wa dokkara?" Nante kangaeteru

Ore docchi da?

Itsukara ka shakai no kara no naka

Toji kago tte chiisaku mato matte naika?

Kagami no naka no omae ni tou

"Madamada konna mon ja nai darou"

Yume no katachi wa henkashite itemo kagayakeru hazu na no sa itsudemo

Sagasou sagasou sagasou yume no kakera wo sagasou

Sagasou sagasou sagasou

Repeat

(Rap)

Nani wo shitara ii? Nani ga dekiru kono boku ni?

Yaritai koto ga wakara nai

I believe there's never too late

Hajimeru no ni kitto osoi wa nai

Kanousei wa sousa mugendai

Ashita wo kaeteku chikara wa sou kimi shidai

Dakara sagasou saka sou jounetsu no hana wo saka sou

Repeat

Y así varias canciones, las chicas bailan agraciadamente y los chicos del grupo BY STEP hacen gala de sus movimientos coreográficos y toda su simpatía y su buena voz. Todos los presentes se divierten y bailan al ritmo de la música que los envuelve en su ritmo desenfrenado y contagiante. Después de casi hora y media de cantar y bailar, suena otra canción, pero además de tener ritmo contagiante, tenía una hermosa letra…

Doko ni sumou to doko ni yukou to

Sodatta machinami to miakita keshiki ga nan dakan dayappa saikou

Jimoto ga kokoro no yori tokoro tsumari HOME SWEET HOME

Kitto dare mo ga HOME SWEET HOME

Ikutsumono omoide ga hikatteru kaeru basho wa itsumo kimatteru

It's the H.O.M.E.S.W.E.E.T.H.O.M.E.

Ore no jimoto wa kitto inside of me tsune ni tomoni aru taisetsu na basho ni

Ano machi, kono machi, dono machi, ikou ga kaereba kino au dachi ga matteru

Machigai naku AI RABU MAI TAUN aichaku wai chau

Big shout out "THANKS!" to the jimoto kanshashitemasu maido arigatou

Machi no sasae ga nakerya chippoke na ore wa kitto koko ni wa inai darou

Houdaraa machigattoran daraa!

Dakara koko kara umi no mukou soba ni hibika sugurai ni hasshin

HOME MADE denpa kyacchi shitemirin

Repeat

Sekaichizu wo hirogete mite mo donna ni chikyuugi mawashite mo

HOOMU TAUN yori yasuragu basho nante nai

Sou darou? Yo People!

Hanarete ite mo wasurerare nai itsumono fuukei terasu Day light

Ore ni toccha ore ga sodatta machi gayappa NO.1 zettai!

Even if I don't have a jimoto kimochi wa ne tsuite iru no sa tomoto

Motomoto koko no ko de nakute mo okusoko no kokoro de tsunagatten no

Shaberu kotoba ya hatsuon wo koe teikou! koko ni aru no wa sore yori daiji na mon

Kono machi no utsuwa ni arigatou sono kimochi wo mune ni ima tabidatou

Repeat

Tatoe kazeatari ga sugoi tsuyokutemo fuusetsu ga mata ore wo tsuyoku suru

Tatoe hanare banare de tsuraku tomo sono tsurasa ga mata ore wo tsuyoku suru

Sore hodo jimoto wa kibishiku atatakai uketa ai wa kesshite wasure nai

Aimai na jidai no saichuu ni ai kono meguri awase kesshite wasure nai!

Repeat

HOME SWEET HOME donna michi mo ano basho he to tsudzuiteru

HOME SWEET HOME donna toki mo kawarazu ni kitto matteru (bis)

Repeat

Luego de casi dos horas, el concierto acaba, casi siendo la media noche, le entregan a la directora del auspicio de menores un cheque con una numerosa cantidad gracias a la empresa del padre de Chitose, y un contrato para hacer el edificio más moderno y resistente empezando desde mañana, todos aplauden y ovacionan a los cantantes, Ryoma no podía seguir soportando, aunque no podía negar que tenían buen ritmo.

Todos se retiran pero los organizadores del evento y el gerente del hotel deciden realizar una fiesta para celebrar el excelente concierto, luego del concierto el padre de Chitose tuvo que retirarse ya que más tarde tenía reunión con su carpeta de abogados. Las chicas regresan molidas y están todas reunidas en la habitación que comparten Sakuma y Tomoe, las que están echadas en la cama con cara de no levantarse son Sakuma, Tomoe, Miki y Nami, mientras que el resto estaban que planeaban ir a la fiesta, Chitose se voltea y al ver a sus amigas en la cama…

-Ay no… Ni me digan que están cansadas…

-Entonces no preguntes… - responde Tomoe tapándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano derecha.

-Vamos chicas… No sean aguafiestas… - dice Rie muy animosa. – Va a ser muy divertido…

-Además, no todos los días tenemos una fiesta, y más si son los chicos más guapos y ahora famosos de todos los tiempos… - dice Ami muy alegre y dando una vuelta en su lugar.

-No nos lo podemos perder… - dicen al unísono…

-Tenemos que irnos antes que sea más tarde… - dice Akemi mirándose en el espejo. – Vamos chicas, no se hagan de rogar…

Sakuma mira a sus demás amigas que estaban exhaustas, ella se levanta y se sienta en la cama…

-Pues creo que ir un rato no nos hará daño… - dice Sakuma como si no tuviera más salida.

Miki y Nami también se levantan… Chitose saca su celular…

-Seguro que los chicos irán también, voy a llamar a Koutaro para preguntarle donde están…

-Yo creo que mejor vamos adelantándonos… - dice Akemi.

Chitose marca el número de Koutaro… Entre tanto con los chicos, todos estaban listos, todos menos el capitán…

-Vamos Echizen… Va a ser divertido… - dice Horio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No gracias… - dice Ryoma en tono cortante. – Suficiente con ese concierto… Me las vas a pagar… - dice murmurando.

-Ryusaki san también estará presente… - dice Nokoru con cara de pícaro.

-Ya la vi todo el día… Descansaré de ella por esta noche… - dice Ryoma caminando hacia una puerta.

Sadaharu pasa por ahí y sale del hall, pero sonríe y sus gafas brillan con misteriosa intriga. En ese momento el celular de Koutaro suena, Chitose y él hablaban y deciden encontrarse todos en el lugar de la fiesta, al llegar, todos se encuentran, empiezan a bailar hasta que pasan unos mozos llevando vasos transparentes con un líquido rosa…

-¿Qué será? – pregunta Akemi un tanto curiosa.

-Es ponche, señorita… - le responde el mozo.

También aparecen los ex titulares, Eiji apenas escuchaba la música se movía lentamente al ritmo. Había gente que era huéspedes del hotel, uno que otro funcionario del negocio de la música y otras personas, menos reporteros, además que la fiesta era exclusivamente privada solo para los que se encontraban en el hotel. Chitose divisa a Tetsuya que a pesar de estar hablando amenamente con otras personas veía que el peli naranja no apartaba la vista de Sakuma, quien tomaba el ponche como si fuera refresco…

-Parece que eres la sensación de la noche… - le murmura Chitose a su capitana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta un poco confundida.

-El joven Tetsuya no te ha dejado de observar desde hace un buen rato… - dice en tono burlón.

Sakuma se da cuenta y sonríe…

-Chitose, no hables cosas que no son, además, Tetsuya se ha vuelto un buen amigo…

-Claro… Con todo lo que has practicado con él, los ensayos y demás…

-Ay Chitose, que fastidiosa eres… - dice un tanto molesta.

-Es que eres presa fácil, amiga… - dice riendo con malicia graciosa.

De repente Sakuma siente que se marea…

-Creo que voy afuera por un momento… - dice Sakuma, pero al parecer nadie la escuchó porque las chicas estaban ocupadas con los chicos u otra bailando con alguno de los ex senpais.

Sadaharu sale del lugar de la fiesta y al estar en el pasillo que conecta con los ascensores empieza a escribir algo en su celular, luego sonríe y lo guarda…

-Bien, con esto, suficiente… - y sonríe con intriga.

En la terraza en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, Sakuma estaba con un vaso de ponche, mirando hacia la nada, cuando en eso se le acerca una sombra, pero ella no se percata, entonces esa persona se aclara la garganta, ella gira lentamente un poco sorprendida…

-Ah… Tetsuya kun… ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien… Algo cansado… Me imagino que tu también…

-Si… - dice Sakuma un tanto distraída.

- Ya veo… Oye Saku chan… ¿Podemos ir a la playa si deseas?

-¿Playa? – pregunta un tanto sorprendida, luego sonríe. – Sinceramente prefiero quedarme aquí, todos se encuentran divirtiéndose… - dice un tanto esquiva.

-Pero parece que tú no te estás divirtiendo… - dice en tono encantador.

Sakuma toma un sorbo…

-Es que al igual que tú, también estoy cansada… Pero… - luego lo mira. – Ay lo siento Tetsuya… Estoy muy pensativa… - dice un algo avergonzada.

-¿En tu amigo? – dice inocentemente.

-Sé que sonará tonto, pero si… Pienso en él… Y a veces me pregunto si valdrá la pena. – dice un poco entristecida.

Chitose y Tomoe quien bosteza, se acercan al portón de la terraza, al verlos, a Chitose se le dibuja una enorme sonrisa pícara.

-Tengo una idea… - dice como una chiquilla a punto de cometer una travesura.

-Ay no… ¿Cuál es? – pregunta Tomoe como cansada.

-Ven… ¡Koutaro! ¡Koutaro!... Dame el número del celular de Echizen… - dice ansiosa.

-¿De Echizen? ¿Para qué lo quieres?... – pregunta un poco sorprendido.

-Tiene que estar aquí, no se lo puede perder… ¿Has visto quienes están en la terraza? – y mueve la cabeza hacia un lado como señalando.

Koutaro dirige la mirada hacia la terraza descubriendo a Sakuma y Tetsuya hablando muy amenamente…

-Chitose… ¿Ahora que se te ocurrió? – pregunta Koutaro con algo de temor.

-Nada… nada… Sólo que no es justo que nuestro querido capitán no esté aquí… - dice en tono juguetón.

-Que no esté aquí, o lo veas en ataques de celos… - dice Nokoru trayendo dos vasos de ponche.

-¿Celos? ¿Es celoso? Quien lo diría… - dice Chitose emocionada.

-Ay Chitose… Espero que metas la pata… - dice Tomoe poniéndose el vaso helado sobre la frente.

-Claro que no… - dice fingiendo estar ofendida. – A ver… - y marca un número.

En ese momento, Ryoma entraba a la fiesta, al ingresar empieza a bostezar y escuchar su celular. Por otro lado, Sakuma y Tetsuya bajaban a la playa por unas escaleras que estaban a un lado del lugar y se sube a un ascensor que los llevaba a su destino. Ryoma ve el número y decide no contestar, entonces al otro lado del lugar ve al grupo y se hace una idea de quien lo llamaba, y al llegar con sus compañeros…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Ah! Ryoma… Que bueno que estás aquí… - dice Chitose un poco nerviosa pero escondiéndola tras su sonrisa pícara.

-Creí que no vendrías… - le dice Koutaro.

Pero Chitose le pisa el pie…

-De todas maneras… Que bueno que hayas venido… - dice Koutaro aguantándose el dolor.

-Si… Bien… - dice Ryoma en tono indiferente.

-Íbamos a llamarte… - dice Nokoru muy sonriente.

-Al parecer alguien se les adelantó, me escribieron diciéndome que había algo interesante que ver… - dice Ryoma guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿En serio? – pregunta en coro.

Tomoe mira con cara de pocos amigos a Nokoru, quien pone cara de inocente al entender la expresión de su enamorada. Luego todos se miran entre sí…

-Oigan… - empieza Chitose. – Está muy linda la fiesta…

-Es que el concierto fue un éxito… - dice Nokoru.

-Aunque ya deberíamos ir a acostarnos… Miren la hora… - dice Tomoe consultando su reloj pulsera.

-Un rato más… - dice Chitose. - ¡Hey!... ¿Alguien ha visto a Sakuma? – pregunta Chitose inocentemente mirando a todos lados.

-¿Sakuma? ¿Quién es Sakuma? – dice Nokoru un tanto sonrojado.

-Por Dios Nokoru… Estás mareado… - dice Tomoe frunciendo las cejas.

-No cariño… Solo un poco mareado… - dice muy sonriente.

Tomoe arquea la ceja…

-Estás mareado, Nokoru… - dice Tomoe un tanto molesta.

-No amor… Te parece… - y la abraza.

-¿Cariño? ¿Amor? No eres tan cariñoso… - dice Tomoe un tanto ofendida.

Chitose y Koutaro tratan de aguantarse las ganas de reírse, mientras que Ryoma resopla su cerquillo, en eso se acercan Tomoka y Horio, quienes también estaban alegrones…

-AY Príncipe Ryoma… ¡Viniste!... – dice Tomoka casi gritando.

-Echizen, que sorpresa… Sírvete unas copas… - dice Horio abrazando a Ryoma de manera muy amistosa.

-Luego… - dice el capitán zafándose del abrazo de su amigo.

-¿Y Sakuma? – pregunta Tomoka luego de tomar un poco del vaso. – Tiene que probar de este ponche, está muy delicioso…

-Si la acabamos de ver con ese cantante teñido… - dice Nokoru y toma de su trago.

-¿Con quién? – pregunta Ryoma muy sorprendido.

-Al que golpeaste en la cara… ¿Te acuerdas? – le vuelve a decir el chico rubio.

Ryoma frunce las cejas y empieza a caminar hacia la terraza, todos los presentes estaban mirando como Ryoma caminaba rápidamente hacia el lugar…

-¿Y cómo sabía que estaba allá? – pregunta Koutaro.

-Nokoru señaló con la cabeza el lugar… - dice Tomoe con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Ahora si es mi culpa? – pregunta con inocencia.

-Trae eso para acá… - y le arrancha el vaso y toma un sorbo.

Ryoma camina hacia fuera y llega hasta donde están las barandas, mira por toda la playa hasta que ve a dos personas caminando, Ryoma con ojos de águila puede divisar sin problemas la silueta bien formada de Sakuma, el chico de ojos gatunos tuerce la boca y luego suspira con pesadez. Mientras que en la playa, Tetsuya y Sakuma caminaban a la par, ella tenía sus zapatos en la mano derecha, Tetsuya miraba el mar, luego voltea a ver a su acompañante…

-Bonita noche… - dice de manera un tanto sensual.

-Ah… Si… Muy hermosa… - dice un poco despistada.

-¿Te molesta algo, Saku chan? – pregunta preocupado.

-No… Es solo que estoy cansada, y con ese trago… Pues me siento media tonta… Disculpa… - dice Sakuma sonriéndole.

-Está bien, no hay problema… - dice también sonriendo. - ¿Y hasta cuando se quedan?

-Hasta el domingo.

-Bien… Nosotros también… - luego se queda callado y un poco avergonzado dice – Oye Saku chan… Ejem… Me preguntaba, si podríamos vernos luego… Como en tus vacaciones…

-Claro, me encantaría mucho… - responde con amabilidad.

-¡Bien! – exclama emocionado. – Oye Saku chan, ¿desde cuando juegas tenis?

-Desde hace tiempo, pero no era muy buena… Como hace dos años que ingrese al equipo y desde el año pasado que soy capitana de mí equipo. No fue fácil llegar… - dice modestamente.

-Y… Con el chico aquel… ¿Tienes algo? – pregunta con algo de temor el joven de cabellos naranjas.

-¿Chico? ¿Quién? – pregunta un poco confundida.

-El chico… Con el que te encontré jugando y luego jugué con él… Ryoma, creo…

-Ah… Ryoma… Él es el capitán del equipo masculino… - responde Sakuma muy sonriente.

-Ya veo… Se ve que es muy bueno en ese deporte… - dice Tetsuya levantando la mirada.

-A veces pienso que Ryoma nació con una raqueta en la mano… - dice Sakuma sonriendo divertida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que desde que lo conozco siempre ha jugado muy bien y en cada partido ha ido mejorando y superando obstáculos difíciles, siempre ha sido muy decidido y terco, arrogante y excelente tenista, presumido y…

-Se ve que lo conoces bien… - dice Tetsuya sonriendo.

-A Ryoma… No mucho… Realmente a veces no se si lo conozco en verdad o simplemente él da a conocer esa parte de él… No puedo decir que lo conozco, a pesar de estar en el mismo salón, jugar el mismo deporte, vivir casi por la misma calle… - luego suspira y mira hacia la arena. – Ryoma Echizen es todo un misterio para todos… No puedo decir mucho de él…

-Entonces no hablemos de él… y hablemos de ti…

-Pues no hay mucho que hablar de mí… Solo soy una estudiante de secundaria, que vive en la ciudad de Tokio, con amigas, problemas, felicidad, algo de soledad y… ¿qué más? Nada más… - dice muy sonriente.

-Vaya… No es mucho… - y ríe - ¿Qué te puedo decir de mí? Soy cantante, muy guapo, muy carismático, divertido, me gusta cocinar, me gusta los niños y los perros, me gusta salir a manejar mi auto convertible… ah… y viajar… Mucho… por muchos lugares… - dice en tono de niño pequeño.

Ante tal comportamiento, Sakuma no puede evitar reír divertida, luego Tetsuya corre y se detiene frente a Sakuma, quien se detiene sorprendida, Tetsuya le agarra de las manos…

-Sakuma… Vámonos de viaje… No sé… A algún lugar que te guste o te gustaría conocer…

-¿Cómo? – pregunta asombrada ante tal propuesta. – Pero Tetsuya kun… Yo… - dice avergonzada.

-No te sonrojes… Conozcamos el mundo, conozcámonos más Sakuma chan…

-Pero… pero Tetsuya kun… Yo no puedo, no podría… Recién nos conocemos… - dice muy nerviosa.

-Oye, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo… - dice con cara muy sonriente. – Sólo divertirnos…

-Me encantaría pero… yo no… - y baja la mirada.

-Oye… Hey… - y levanta su rostro con suavidad. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… Es solo que… Que de repente me digas todo eso…

-Disculpa que te haya incomodado… Es que… para serte sincero, nunca me he sentido tan cómodo y tan bien con alguien, menos con una hermosa chica como tú…

-¿Ah? – exclama Sakuma muy sorprendida. – Pero Tetsuya kun, ¿acaso no tienes amigos? – pregunta muy preocupada y algo entristecida.

-Bueno… Amigos… amigos con los que se pueda contar algo intimo y lo guarde como si fuera de uno, pues no… Esto de la farándula es muy frío y algo hostil…

-¿Entonces por qué sigues en eso?

-Porque al igual que tu Sakuma, adoras el tenis, yo adoro cantar… Siento que al menos con mis canciones puedo llegar a los corazones de algunas personas, aunque no todas puedan entender el significado de lo que trato de transmitir con cada una de las letras o al música de las canciones…

-¿Tú las compones?

-Junto con Kazuya y Nobu… Ellos ponen el alma y yo el corazón, bueno… ellos la letra y música, y yo la voz… - dice con modestia.

-Ya veo…

-Yo también veo el cariño y respeto que tienes por el capitán Ryoma… - dice Tetsuya muy pícaramente.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – dice Sakuma esquivando la mirada de él.

-Oye… No es por nada… pero no sabes fingir… - dice suspicazmente.

-Oh vaya… Otro que me lo dice… - dice Sakuma resoplando su cerquillo y luego se quita de los ojos algunos mechones rebeldes.

-No me lo tomes a mal… Pero sé de muy buena fuente, que has tenido algunos percances con ese tipo…

-Veamos… Tomoka Osakada y Chitose Ishida… - dice Sakuma de manera automática y arqueando la ceja derecha.

-Jeje… No, no… para nada… - dice algo nervioso.

-Seguro… - responde Sakuma incrédula.

-Pero dime Sakuma, ¿cuál es tu verdadera relación con él?

Sakuma lo mira con detenimiento como si no hubiera entendido lo que le preguntaba o como si realmente no supiera realmente quiera era Ryoma Echizen… Sakuma camina unos pasos alejándose de Tetsuya, quien la sigue con la mirada, Sakuma se detiene y empieza a recordar como es que conoció a Ryoma, los partidos, las lesiones, sus amarguras, sus alegrías, su rostro, su voz, su forma de ser, la manera en como ella se declaró y como la rechazó, cuando lo quiso olvidar, cuando lo volvió a conocer, todo lo que pasó con él desde lo de su herida, la manera en como la trata ahora, Sakuma se hacía un lío tremendo en la cabeza, y sin darse cuenta, Tetsuya estaba detrás de ella, y justo cuando él quería tocarle el hombro, ella habla…

-Ryoma Echizen… Es el capitán de Seigaku, es mi compañero de clase… nada más… - dice la joven capitana queriendo llorar.

-¿Te ha lastimado? ¿Qué ha hecho él para que tú estés de esta manera? Solo tienes ojos para él, Sakuma… Y no soy tonto, me he dado cuenta de eso.

Sakuma se voltea a verlo con ojos llorosos…

-Él no tiene la culpa de nada, soy yo… Yo soy la que lo busca, la que quiere de su compañía, la que quiere que me note, él no hace nada, él solo… _"Piensa en el tenis" – _dice con tristeza.

-Yo creo que ese tal Ryoma es un grandísimo idiota y sobre todo ciego, tener a una maravillosa chica a su lado así como tú… - luego suspira. – Que suerte de algunos y lo peor es que no se dan cuenta…

-Tetsuya kun… - dice Sakuma sollozando.

-¿En verdad lo quieres? – pregunta muy serio pero con suavidad.

-Si… - responde Sakuma sin titubear pero con mucha tristeza.

-¿Acaso él lo sabe?

-Por supuesto que no… Él no tiene tiempo para pensar en esas cosas… - dice tratando de defenderlo. – Tiene que ganar los partidos de tenis, para eso está aquí… para cumplir una promesa… Luego de eso… él se regresa a América…

-¿Entonces piensas seguir queriéndolo sin que él sepa?...

-Ryoma no es tonto, tal vez despistado en estas cosas, pero no tonto, seguro que debe saber lo que siento, pero… yo no estoy dentro de sus planes, así que para que… complicar las cosas… Me conformo con estar a su lado, verlo jugar y verlo durante las clases, mis amigas han tratado de enredarme con él en estos últimos días, pero tampoco yo he dejado que eso sucediera… Es mejor dejarlo así… - dice bajando más la cabeza.

-Sakuma… - musita el chico de cabellos naranjas.

Sakuma empieza a llorar en silencio, Tetsuya se da cuenta cuando nota que una lágrima cae a la arena, entonces él levanta con suavidad el rostro de Sakuma por su mentón, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería verlo, se avergonzaba después de todo lo que le dijo, Tetsuya toma el rostro de ella con ambas manos y acerca su rostro al de ella con los ojos cerrados, todo pasa lentamente, pero en eso, se escucha que alguien se aclara la garganta…

-Disculpen si interrumpo… - dice una voz.

Ambos jóvenes abren los ojos, Sakuma al ver lo cerca que estaba Tetsuya, se aleja avergonzada, su sonrojo era solo comparado por el color de un tomate bien maduro…

-Hola… - saluda muy campante el vocalista y levantando un poco el brazo.

Sakuma solo tenía el rostro hacia un lado. Ryoma se acerca y sonriendo…

-Sigan… No se molesten, yo solo estoy de pasada… - dice normal, pero en su tono se notaba molesto.

-Cállate Ryoma… - dice Sakuma presionando los ojos, muy dolida por el comentario del chico de ojos gatunos.

Tetsuya ve como Ryoma no ha apartado su mirada de la chica de larga trenza desde que llegó…

-Muy bien… - dice el vocalista como un comentario al aire. – Creo… que ya es un poco tarde, y… estoy cansado, así que… mejor creo que ya me voy… Nos vemos luego Sakuma…

-Si… - responde un poco más tranquila.

-Oye Ryoma… Creo que me debes un partido… - dice sonriendo con algo de arrogancia.

-Echizen… - dice Ryoma de manera cortante y fría. – Y no te debo nada… - responde amenazadoramente.

-Claro que si… acuérdate que…

-¿Te vas? – recuerda Ryoma de manera frívola.

-Ya… - responde el peli naranja – Cálmate hombre… Bueno Sakuma, espero que tomes en cuenta mi oferta…

-Oh Tetsuya kun… - dice Sakuma un poco apesadumbrada.

-Ya… ya, no te voy a presionar… Chaito… - y sale corriendo en forma de chibi dejando rastro de polvo.

Sakuma se voltea hacia el mar, Ryoma la mira de reojo y suelta un profundo pero suave suspiro. Entre tanto, en la terraza, dos chicas miraban muy ansiosas el acercamiento entre ambas personas que observaban, pero nada…

-¿En qué diablos está pensando Sakuma chan? Se está alejando más de él… - dice Chitose con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Seguro que algo debe haber dicho Echizen para malograrla, como siempre… - dice Tomoe muy segura mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ay Tomoe chan. Pero que pesimista eres, no necesariamente Echizen kun malogra las cosas, Saku chan tiene sus propias metidas de patas… - dice Chitose tomando de su vaso de ponche.

-Oye Chitose ya deja eso, que no pienso cargar con la mayoría de ustedes… - dice molesta la sub. Capitana.

Y se ve a Nokoru con el brazo en el cuello de Koutaro incentivándolo a seguir tomando. Chitose los mira media adormilada…

-Déjalos, es problema de ellos.

En eso se acercan los ex titulares, Eiji y Ooishi estaban muy sonrojados y se reían de cada cosa. Syusuke estaba muy sonriente, más de la cuenta, Momoshiro y Taka san estaban bailando en zigzag abrazados el uno con el otro, levantando sus vasos. Ann se acerca a las chicas…

-¿Y? ¿Cómo van esos dos?

-¡Ann!... – dice Chitose muy alegre y la abraza.

La chica rubia se sonroja un poco, Tomoe estaba masajeándose la sien con más fuerza…

-Si seguimos así vamos a terminar peores que pasas… Ya tengo sueño… Yo me voy a dormir… - dice Tomoe levantándose ya que estaba apoyada sobre la baranda.

-Ay no… No te vas… - dice Chitose enchufándole un vaso a Tomoe.

La sub. Capitana sin más se lo toma, luego se aleja y molesta le replica a su compañera y amiga…

-¡Demonios Chitose! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Tomoe… No seas malita… - dice como una niña pequeña. – Tenemos que divertirnos, mañana vas a poder dormir todo lo que quieras…

-Ese no es el caso Chitose… - dice enfurecida.

-Oigan… ¿Están bien? – pregunta Ann muy preocupada.

-¡Si!... – responde cada una a su manera, Chitose muy alegre y Tomoe un tanto amarga.

-De acuerdo… de acuerdo… - responde Ann con una gran gota resbalando sobre su cabeza.

En la playa, luego de que Tetsuya se fuera, Ryoma le da la espalda a Sakuma quien miraba sin más el mar.

-¿Aún te vas a quedar? – pregunta Ryoma de manera neutral y fría.

-¿Importa? – responde esquiva la joven capitana.

-Solo pregunto… - dice Ryoma con algo de inocencia en su voz sin perder el tono de indiferencia.

-Como si te importara realmente… - dice Sakuma con pesadez.

-Sakuma… - regaña Ryoma pero con suavidad.

-Oye… No te pedí que te quedaras… Puedes irte si quieres… Total ya no tiene importancia. – y empieza a caminar alejándose de Ryoma.

-¿Adónde vas?

-¡Que te importa…! - responde sin voltear.

-¡Sakuma!

-¡QUE!... – responde de mala manera la joven de larga trenza.

-Ya regresemos… - dice Ryoma señalando con la cabeza el hotel.

Sakuma se voltea de mala manera hacia él y camina unos pasos…

-¡Regrésate tú! No me necesitas para eso…

-¡Sakuma!... – exclama un tanto irritado. – Te estás comportando como una chiquilla.

-Y tú no eres un gran modelo a seguir… - responde con enojo. - ¡Déjame con mis chiquilladas entonces! Una vez me dejaste Ryoma… ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? – y se vuelve para seguir caminando.

-Oye… Oye… - dice Ryoma corriendo detrás de ella y la sujeta de la muñeca. – Ven acá… - y la jala hacía sí.

-¡Suéltame!...

-¿Quieres hablar? Bien… Hablemos…

-Ahora Ryoma, eres la última persona con la que deseo hablar…. - y se suelta de su agarre. - Así que mejor… Cada quien por su camino… como siempre ha sido… - dice Sakuma volteando al mar y cruzándose de brazos, resoplando con pesadez.

-Disculpa…

Sakuma se voltea lentamente, Ryoma se pasa la mano por la cabeza y resopla su cerquillo mirándola, un viento fuerte y frío pasa entre ellos, haciendo que el cabello de ambos se alborotase, Sakuma se retira algunos mechones de su molesta mirada con la mano y vuelve a guardarla entre su brazo, Ryoma también voltea hacia el mar con algo de pesadez, tenía la mirada muy fija hacia el vacío, entonces cierra los ojos…

-Bien… Sí, disculpa si te interrumpí con ese tipo.

-En primer lugar Ryoma, no has interrumpido nada. Que de malo tiene que camine con un chico muy amable y cariñoso como Tetsuya kun, nada… - responde casi enfurecida. – En segundo, hablaba de ti, aunque él quisiera conocerme más, no sé porque demonios solo hablaba de ti… - dice irritada. – En tercero, nunca tengo temas de conversación, porque si no es el tenis, eres tú y si no eres tú es el tenis o simplemente me quedo callada y sonrío como una completa tonta porque estoy pensando, siempre pienso en ti… ¿Qué demonios me pasa? – dice levantando los brazos.

-Sakuma… - dice Ryoma sonriendo pero Sakuma no lo veía porque ella estaba haciendo su rabieta.

-Además… ¿Qué te importa si salgo con alguien? Cada quien con su vida, siempre fue así y seguirá siendo así, no hay ninguna diferencia. – deja escapar una buena bocanada de aire como para calmarse. – Sabes Ryoma. Sabes mejor déjame aquí… No quiero… no quiero… - empieza a ponerse muy nerviosa. – Ryoma esta conversación no tiene punto de partida ni de final, así que mejor dejémoslo aquí, nada más.

-¿Y? – responde Ryoma dejando de sonreír, usando su típico tono de voz.

-Y no quiero decir cosas que no son y menos descontrolarme, cosa que estoy sintiendo, ya que tengo unas horribles ganas de… - y se muerde los labios y presiona con fuerza ambos puños, hasta el punto de temblar.

-No te guardes las cosas Sakuma… - dice volteando completamente hacia ella. – Desahógate…

-No trates de hablar como si me entendieras. – dice ya perdiendo la paciencia. - ¿Bien? Mirarte así, tan calmado y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en tu rostro me está desesperando… - dice casi a punto de perder los estribos.

-¡Bien! – responde Ryoma de manera un tanto enojado.

Sakuma retrocede un poco la parte del torso, sorprendida por la respuesta de Ryoma, ante esto ella sonríe con algo de arrogancia, luego voltea la cabeza hacia el mar como ignorando a Ryoma, luego resopla y continúa caminando sin rumbo, con tal de que Ryoma no esté a su lado, suficiente. Cuando Sakuma se alejó lo suficiente, Ryoma patea la arena, Sakuma seguía caminando desinteresadamente cuando en eso siente que es levantada en brazos…

-¡AH! ¡QUÉ! – voltea su mirada hacia atrás. - ¡RYOMA!...

Ryoma con una fuerza increíble acelera la carrera llegando al mar, del cual no estaban tan lejos, se mete al agua con Sakuma en brazos…

-Me lo vas a agradecer… - dice Ryoma sonriendo con algo de malicia.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Sakuma entre sorprendida y molesta.

En eso Sakuma grita cuando siente que Ryoma prácticamente la lanza al mar. Sakuma sale a la superficie tomando bocanadas grandes de aire, Ryoma luce muy tranquilo observando como Sakuma trataba de ponerse de pie con dificultad ya que estaba totalmente estupefacta por lo que le acaban de hacer, jamás hubiera creído que Ryoma fuera capaz de hacer eso…

-¡QUE RAYOS! ¡¿Qué demonios! ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE RYOMA?... – reclama con desaire la joven capitana.

-No me vas a decir que no te sientes más fresca y tranquila…

-¿Fresca? ¿Tranquila? – dice sonriendo con enojo. - ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡MIRA LA HORA QUE ES!... ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE! – empieza a protestar mientras se cae al agua de espaldas.

Ryoma al verla caer, no puede evitar reírse burlonamente, Sakuma al verlo respira hondamente y lo suelta lentamente, ella se levanta y lo mira muy enojada y empieza a caminar hacia la arena, estaba totalmente mojada, un viento frío la azota con suavidad, pero fue suficiente para que su piel se ponga de gallina, ella se abraza…

-Brrr… Que frío… - se dice presionando más su abrazo.

Cuando se estaba encaminando hacia el hotel, ya que no tenía de otra, siente que unos grandes y fuertes brazos la rodean con sutileza.

-Ryoma… - dice Sakuma titiritando de frío.

-No tengo con que cubrirte así que regresemos así al hotel…

-Ryoma, no me parece que entremos de esta forma al hotel… - dice más tranquila.

-Que bueno que ya estás en ti… - dice juntando su cabeza con la de ella. – Tienes que cambiarte, que vas a pescar un feo resfriado.

-Y eso es gracias a ¿quien…? - dice con algo de sarcasmo, pero sonriendo.

-Vamos ya… - dice por último caminando hacia el hotel, muy juntos abrazándola por la espalda.

Al llegar a la entrada posterior del Hotel, Sadaharu estaba leyendo un libro, o al menos eso daba a entender, y tenía unos binoculares a su lado, él estaba sentado en un mueble muy cómodo, en ese momento Sakuma y Ryoma entran al hotel dirigiéndose al ascensor, Sadaharu levanta un poco el libro para que no lo reconozcan, en eso saca su celular y toma fotos de la "pareja".

-Esto le va a encantar… Realmente la vieja Sumire es toda una bruja. – dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja, luego mira su reloj y se estira. – Bien, todo está saliendo como se esperaba, hay un 85 que pase algo entre ellos, pero de eso me enteraré más tarde. – luego de ver a los lados. – Espero que a la vieja Sumire sensei le haya salido todo bien…

En eso se abre una puerta ingresando por ella Sakuma y Ryoma, una vez dentro, Sakuma camina unos pasos mientras que Ryoma cierra la puerta y se apoya en la misma, Sakuma voltea a verlo…

-¿Ryoma? ¿Acaso no es tu habitación? – pregunta con inocencia.

-Si lo es… ¿Algún problema? – responde con voz muy calma.

-Pues… bueno… - dice Sakuma mirando alrededor. – Son iguales todas… Bien… Creo que ya es hora de irme… - dice acercándose a la puerta, en el cual Ryoma seguía apoyado. – ¿Me das un permiso? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto juguetona.

-¿Ya te vas? – pregunta con normalidad.

-Pues claro Ryoma… Pero mira la hora que es… - dice consultando su reloj pulsera. – Felizmente es acuático que sino me deberías uno nuevo… - dice sonriente.

-¿Has traído tu llave? – pregunta con suspicacia.

-Pues claro… - dice con tranquilidad. – Si lo tengo justo… - mete la mano en su bolsillo. – Ay no… No está… NO ESTÁ… - dice un poco preocupada y algo histérica.

-Tranquila… - dice Ryoma tapándose un oído. – Ya te pareces a Osakada.

-Dime que lo tienes tú… - dice casi abalanzándose encima.

-Para tu desgracia y mi fortuna, pues no… - dice en tono de inocente mal intencionado.

-¿Ryoma? – pregunta un tanto desconfiada. - ¿Tú lo escondiste, verdad?

-No… Seguro que se te cayó en la playa…

Sakuma entonces se da cuenta que Ryoma la tumbó al mar, seguramente al colarse el agua entre sus ropas es que la llave salió y el mar se lo llevó…

-Ay no… ¿Ahora qué hago?

-Que te quejas… Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas… - dice con normalidad.

-Que tonto eres Ryoma… Ni modo que me ponga tu ropa interior… - dice con algo de enfado. – Bueno, tendré que llamar a Tomoe, ella debe tener la copia.

Ryoma un tanto frustrado camina hacia su cama y se sienta…

-De acuerdo, la llamaré por ti, los teléfonos de aquí no sirven para llamar a Celulares. Dame su número…

-¿Me permites tu celular? – pide como una pequeña niña.

Luego de unos momentos, Sakuma estaba en su habitación, y se daba una caliente y rehabilitante ducha, cuando ella sale, está en camisón largo y blanco, parecía una doncella, con su cabello largo y suelto, secándoselo con una toalla, en eso que sale, ve que Tomoe está dormida, pero en su cama está…

-¿Nokoru? – se pregunta la joven de cabello largo castaño. – Oye Nokoru…

-Ay Tomoe… Ven aquí… - y la abraza atrayéndola.

-NOKORU… - llama la atención a joven capitana, solo Tomoe la escucha.

-¿Qué? ¿AH?

-Ayúdame Tomoe…

Una vez libre del abrazo de Nokoru, quien ahora abraza la almohada llamando una y otra vez a Tomoe.

-Que vergüenza contigo Sakuma… No pensé que Nokoru…

-Está bien, no hay problema… - dice Sakuma con una vena palpitando. - ¿Ahora donde voy a dormir?

-Discúlpame en verdad Sakuma, pero… - y bosteza. – Estoy realmente muy cansada, podría moverlo a mi cama, pero como te das cuenta cubre todo el espacio… - dice Tomoe mirando a su enamorado dormir plácidamente.

-Bien… - dice Sakuma suspirando lentamente. – Bueno, espero que Chitose…

-Eh… - dice Tomoe un tanto avergonzada. – Pues… Chitose… Ella está con Koutaro… y ambos se les veían muy alegrones y… - decía con un sonrojo muy fuerte.

-Basta… Ya no me digas más… - dice Sakuma también muy sonrojada. – Bueno… ya veré que hago…

-Disculpa… - dice Tomoe echándose en su cama. – Me muero de sueño… Seguro una de las chicas deben estar despiertas y… - y se queda dormida.

-Genial… - musita Sakuma, arropa bien a su amiga, tiende la toalla en un colgador en el baño y sale en bata. - ¿Y ahora? – mira ambos lados del pasillo. - ¿Qué hago? Mou… - dice bajando la mirada entristecida.

Ryoma daba vueltas en su cama, no sabe porque no podía dormir, en eso escucha unos ronquidos, ahora ya lo sabe, pero no era lo único que se lo impedía, muy bien podría ignorarlo, pero había otra cosa, algo cálido que empezaba a extrañar desde que Sakuma abandonó su habitación, Ryoma sacude la cabeza por pensar eso, claro que no era eso, tan orgulloso era que no permitiría que algo así le pasase, supo que tuvo su oportunidad y no la supo aprovechar, pero y que tal si aun seguía en pie, porque Sakuma no le era tan indiferente, tal vez…

-De ninguna manera… - se dice casi como regaño. – Menudo problema, discutiendo con mi propia conciencia… - dice sonriendo inexpresivamente. – Que rayos… - dice mientras sale del pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de los chicos.

Sakuma estaba suspirando cada dos veces por minuto, ninguna de sus compañeras le respondían, las camas estaban ocupadas o simplemente las puertas estaban bien aseguradas.

-Mou… - se lamenta la joven capitana.

En eso se le presenta una idea, pero al verla con claridad y analizarla con tranquilidad…

-No… De ninguna manera… Como voy a ir a su habitación… No… ni hablar… - dice Sakuma mientras empieza a caminar hacia la recepción.

Justamente Ryoma se acercaba a la recepción y veía muy tranquilo el lugar, demasiado, al parecer la reunión ya habría terminado ya que observaba a los botones y el personal de servicio llevando y trayendo cosas…

-Y nos quejamos del estricto comportamiento de Sadaharu senpai… - dice Ryoma por lo bajo y sigue caminando.

Sakuma llega a un jardín, ella se queda observándolo un momento y de repente se acerca como si le llamara la atención algo, ella no miraba exactamente una cosa, sino todo el lugar, los árboles, el pasto, las flores, la luz de luna que alumbraba el lugar, parecía mágico…

-Que hermoso… - dice Sakuma en un susurro, luego levanta la mirada hacia la luna. – Está precioso, todo está hermoso… Que lugar tan romántico… - dice suspirando.

-Y tú pareces una doncella sacada de los libros de cuentos. – dice una voz varonil, muy conocida.

-¿Tetsuya kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta un tanto sorprendida.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte… ¿Acaso no puedes dormir? – y se acerca a ella.

-No es eso… Sino que… - ella lo mira y recuerda lo que sucedió antes en la playa, si le decía seguro que él la invitaría, aunque no tenía nada que perder. – Bueno… En realidad no tengo habitación… - dice bastante apenada. – Mis amigas se quedaron completamente dormidas, y pues el enamorado de una de ellas está en mi cama… Y pues… pues… - dice muy avergonzada.

-Que no se diga más… Vendrás conmigo… - dice de golpe, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta casi asustada.

-¡Dormirás conmigo…! - dice sonriendo con normalidad.

Y justamente en ese momento Ryoma estaba pasando y escucha lo último, ya que Tetsuya no tuvo reparos en decirlo casi a los 4 vientos.

-Dormirás conmigo Sakuma… No hay problema. – dice riendo como un niño pequeño.

Para Ryoma fue lo último, no quería seguir escuchando, además no estaba escuchando porque quisiera, fue coincidencia, siempre la maldita coincidencia, cada vez que se trataba de Sakuma algo tenía que salir mal, ¿por qué?

-_"Una vez me dejaste, ¿cuál es la diferencia?" _– recordó entonces la voz de Sakuma en tono de reproche.

-Claro… Está mucho más claro ahora… Jamás, nunca recuperaré el cariño de Sakuma… - dice entre dientes y se marcha antes de seguir escuchando cosas que las coincidencias siempre le hacen escuchar.

Sakuma ajena que Ryoma había oído lo último, ella retrocede un tanto temerosa…

-Jajaja… Debes estar bromeando Tetsuya… - dice muy nerviosa. - ¿Cómo crees que voy a dormir contigo? Ni loca… - dice caminando fuera del jardín.

-Aunque no creo que durmamos, Sakuma… Tendríamos mucho que hacer…

-¡QUE!

¡PLAF! Sakuma se va muy ofendida y magullando uno que otro insulto, Tetsuya estaba de rodillas sobre el césped…

-Pero… Pero que fue lo que dije… ¿Acaso no le gustará las películas y los video juegos? – dice con una lagrimita en el ojo derecho con una mano muy bien marcada en su apuesto rostro.

Sakuma caminaba sin rumbo, no miraba hacia delante solo seguía caminando…

-Pero que se ha creído. Y encima no mide sus palabras, decírmelo así de frente. ¡Que descarado! – decía Sakuma enojadísima. – Si Ryoma se enfrenta a él, le voy a decir que le vuele los dientes para que no proponga cosas indecentes a señoritas como yo… Que se ha creído… Además jamás sucedería, solo con Ryoma… - dice molesta, hasta que se da cuenta de lo último que dijo. - ¡AH! – y se tapa la boca – Y yo también que soy otra que empieza a pensar así… - y se golpea con suavidad la cabeza. – Tonta… tonta… - y sigue caminando.

Ryoma estaba sentado en la cama, lucía muy pensativo, sobre todo por lo último que escuchó. Seguramente ella estaba en los brazos de ese pelmazo, seguro le estaba hablando cosas preciosas, luego seguro que la besaría y luego, luego… Ryoma se tira hacia atrás…

-Basta, Sakuma no es de esas… Ella no es… así… ¿O sí? – se pregunta muy confundido y dolido. - ¡Claro que no! – afirma con determinación. Ay… Me duele la cabeza… Sakuma… - llama con suavidad.

Sakuma se detiene en el pasillo donde están las habitaciones de los chicos…

-¿Cómo paré aquí? – y mira a todos lados. – Seguro que cuando me iba de regreso, cuando debí haber ido por la izquierda caminé hacia la derecha… Pero que despistada. – y saca la lengua juguetonamente.

En eso escucha ronquidos muy fuertes…

-Si que los chicos duermen profundamente… - dice sonriendo divertida.

Cuando en eso escucha algo fuerte, ruidoso y muy feo, como un gas…

-Ay por Dios… - dice Sakuma asqueada. – Pero que modales. – y escuchaba uno y otro y otro. – Pero que demonios… Parece un concierto de flatulencia. – para su suerte estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto de Ryoma. – Seguro que debe estar dormido, hace bastante tiempo que pasó desde que me fui… - murmura. – Mejor me regreso. – pero justamente en ese momento las luces de los pasillos se apagan. - ¿Qué? – dice en voz baja. – Genial, lo único que me faltaba… - dice casi molesta.

Dentro de la habitación de Ryoma, el chico tenía el dorso de la mano derecha sobre la frente, cuando en eso escucha que alguien toca su puerta…

-¿Quién? – pregunta de mala gana.

-¿Ryoma? ¿Sigues despierto?

Ahí estaba, detrás de la puerta estaba Sakuma, ¿la llamó por el pensamiento? No importa, lo único que sí importa es que ella estaba ahí, bueno, detrás de la puerta, estaba a un paso, así que Ryoma se levanta lentamente como para decirse a sí mismo que no pasaba nada, pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba abriendo la puerta casi con desesperación, una vez abierta, Sakuma lo mira un tanto sorprendida porque la puerta se abre con fuerza…

-¿Te desperté? – pregunta un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada.

-No… Pero estuve a punto de dormirme. – sentía como su consciencia lo golpeaba en la cabeza por tal mentira que ni él mismo se la cree.

-Ah… Disculpa… - dice muy apenada.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunta un tanto frío, ya que se suponía que ahora ella debería estar con ese cantante de cuarta.

-Bueno, sí… Lo que pasa es que… ¿Cómo decirte? – dice entre indecisa y nerviosa.

-Oye si es para dormir con ese tipo, no hay problema…

-¡Qué! – exclama con mucha sorpresa. - ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta muy pasmosa.

-Escuché muy bien Sakuma, no soy sordo… - dice con indiferencia fría en su voz.

-¿Escuchaste? ¿Qué cosa? – luego de pensarlo un rato. - ¿Me estuviste espiando Ryoma? – pregunta incrédula.

-No… Caminaba porque no podía conciliar el sueño y justamente paso por ese jardín y te escuché hablando con él, muy claramente escuché que te invitó a dormir… - dice molesto pero mostrando su frialdad innata.

-¿Y qué crees que hago aquí? ¿Para pedirte permiso? Tú mismo me lo dijiste, lo que yo haga fuera de la escuela y que no concierna al tenis, es mi problema ¿no? Entonces Ryoma, no tienes porque molestarte por las puras… Además, ¿quién te dijo que acepté? – dice volteando ofendida. – Por otro lado, no está entre mis planes acostarme con alguien hasta que termine el bachillerato… No me sigas recriminando por algo que no hice ni pienso hacer solo con… - pero se calla tapándose la boca al darse cuenta que iba a decir una declaración para más fuerte y muy vergonzosa. – En fin… Yo solo quería… Ya no importa, hasta… más tarde.

En eso se escucha que una puerta se abre, Ryoma y Sakuma se miran muy nerviosos. Horio saca la cabeza por la puerta y mira a todos lados…

-Que raro… - dice adormilado.

-¿Horio? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Tomoka desde el interior de la habitación.

-Me pareció escuchar muy claramente la voz de Echizen y Ryusaki… - afirma con seriedad.

-Bueno, tal vez sí del príncipe Ryoma, pero Sakuma chan, ella debe estar profundamente dormida en su habitación, ella no es de desvelarse hasta estas horas. – y luego bosteza. – Ya ven a dormir, mira que quedamos con el resto para ir a la playa…

-Si… si… - luego bosteza y cierra la puerta.

En eso, Sakuma y Ryoma estaban detrás de la puerta semiabierta tapándose la boca mutuamente con la mano, cuando escucharon que la puerta se cierra, entonces dejan escapar su respiro de tranquilidad ambos se miran para decirse algo pero notan su proximidad milimétrica así que voltean sus rostros al lado contrario del otro y como esa situación incomodaba, Ryoma es el primero en levantarse y prende la luz de una lámpara que estaba casi al lado de la puerta. Sakuma seguía sentada en el suelo tomándose las rodillas y mirando como Ryoma se alejaba hasta el baño, ella suelta un profundo y suave suspiro, no sabía porque pero algo la impedía levantarse, tal vez vergüenza, miedo, excitación, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, en eso ve que la luz del baño se apaga y sale Ryoma con una toalla secándose el rostro, cuando la ve, arquea la ceja derecha…

-¿Aún ahí? – dice secándose ahora las manos y luego tira la toalla a una silla que estaba a lado de la puerta del baño.

-Ah… Pues… - dice avergonzada.

Ryoma se acerca a ella y le da la mano…

-Vamos… Te ayudo…

-No es que necesite ayuda… - dice mientras le extiende la mano. – Es solo que no sé...

Ryoma la jala y quedan a la par, Sakuma lo mira con un poco de temor y pasa algo de saliva con un poco de dificultad…

-Me siento algo extraña… Disculpa… - dice mientras baja el rostro completamente sonrojada.

-Tranquila. No te voy hacer nada, menos lo pienso hacer… - dice con tranquilidad y sonriendo cautivadoramente.

-Si… Bueno… - dice nerviosa, se separa de él con lentitud. - ¿Sabes? Poner la toalla húmeda en la habitación es malo. – y se dirige a donde estaba el pedazo de tela y la sujeta. – Te la voy a colgar en la ducha, ¿bien? – y entra al baño.

-Como quieras… - dice como si no le tomara importancia.

Cuando Ryoma la ve alejarse se da cuenta que tiene el cabello suelto, le llegaba casi a las pantorrillas, y tenía puesta una bata de seda blanca y al verla caminar con calma y gracia parecía realmente un ángel, por primera vez tenía que admitir que uno de sus adversarios y no necesariamente de tenis, tenía razón. Sakuma dentro del baño aspiraba con profundidad el aroma impregnado en la tela no era del jabón, ella muy bien podía distinguirla…

-Sí que pareces un ángel… - murmura Ryoma sin vergüenza.

Sakuma escucha que Ryoma habla pero como estaba distraída con lo otro, ella sale del baño un poco avergonzada…

-Perdón… ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta un tanto confundida.

-Nada… - dice Ryoma dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno… Ya es hora de irme a dormir… - dice un poco avergonzada.

-¿Segura qué podrás llegar? Está todo oscuro allá afuera… - dice Ryoma en su tono frío.

-Eh… Pues… - dice un tanto insegura, además recordó que Tetsuya estaba afuera y tal vez podría seguir merodeando por ahí. - ¿Tú qué propones? No tienes otra cama… A propósito Ryoma, ¿no tienes compañero de habitación? – pregunta algo sorprendida.

-Horio lo era, pero bastó un día, sus molestos ronquidos no me dejaban dormir bien, así que lo mandé con Soujiro y Takeo, ya que tienen el mismo coeficiente intelectual. – y sonríe con algo de malicia.

-Que malo… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

Ryoma camina hacia su cama pasando por el lado de Sakuma…

-¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunta muy curiosa la joven castaña.

-Hay dos almohadas y dos sábanas, yo dormiré en el suelo… - dice mientras coge lo recién mencionado y los tumba en el suelo.

Sakuma lo mira un poco sorprendida, ella se sienta en la cama, mientras que ve como Ryoma se acomoda, luego que lo piensa, y no tan bien…

-Oye Ryoma, no hay problema que compartamos la cama, además, es muy grande y yo no me muevo mucho.

Ryoma voltea un poco el rostro un tanto avergonzado por la palabra "mover", luego toma un poco de aire y la mira, Sakuma lo mira un poco confundida. Demasiada tentación, según Ryoma, ya tenía experiencia durmiendo con mujeres, como su madre o su prima Nanako, aunque Sakuma no era de la familia exactamente y no había diferencia, claro que ¡si…! hay diferencia, dos grandes diferencias, no es que Sakuma las tenga más grandes pero, no era de la familia, y se maldecía ya que aceptaba ser hijo de Nanjiro Echizen, definitivamente…

-Bueno, yo… - dice un tanto indeciso el joven ojos de gato

-Te podrías enfermar si duermes el frío suelo, Ryoma… - dice casi rogando.

-Sakuma – dice en tono de entre reproche y negación.

-Está bien… Lo siento, disculpa por presionarte… Tienes razón… Mejor me callo… - dice rendida y acomodándose en la cama.

-Estoy esperando que vayas más allá, no me gusta dormir en la pared… Tengo sueño, vamos a acostarnos ya…

-Si… - dice Sakuma sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado.

Más adentrada la madrugada, iban a ser las 5:30am de acuerdo al reloj en la mesita de noche de Ryoma, tanto él como Sakuma estaban despiertos, pero estaban de espaldas así que ninguno se daba cuenta, Ryoma estaba muy nervioso, debería estar tranquilo porque no pasaba nada, pero no, por otro lado, Sakuma miraba a la pared y movía las manos muy nerviosa, no sabía que pensar, no tenía nada en que pensar, ahí estaban los dos en una habitación a oscuras, sobre la misma cama, al menos no estaban con poca ropa. Sakuma poco a poco se quedaba dormida de tanto que le daba vueltas al tema de que estaba en la misma cama junto con Ryoma…

Todo en el hotel estaba silencioso, tranquilo, luego se ve que Ryoma y Sakuma estaban profundamente dormidos, pero algo más… Sakuma estaba sobre el pecho de Ryoma, y él tenía una mano en la espalda de ella como abrazándola. El sol sale y sus brillantes rayos se cuelan por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación, una suave brisa traspasa la cortina que cubría la ventana casi abierta, Ryoma siente un poco de frío, ve que el reloj marca 6:45am automáticamente quería levantarse pero algo se lo impedía, un peso sobre su pecho, el mira y ve que Sakuma está profundamente dormida sobre él, el suave y tranquilo respirar de ella le hace saber que está totalmente dormida, Ryoma la mira absorto no podía creer lo que veía, ella estaba tan cerca, su mano justamente estaba en la espalda de ella, al parecer se sacó la bata sin darse cuenta y tenía un enterizo con tiras delgadas, muy bien podía sentir su piel, poco recuerda cuando le curaba la herida, veía tan delicioso poder tocar esa piel tan blanca y tersa, lentamente pone su mano sobre la piel descubierta y siente la sensación de tocar la suave seda, la acaricia, luego se da cuenta que se está propasando con su compañera, su conocida, su amiga… Prontamente esos pensamientos los va alejando al seguir acariciándola y así sumergido ante tal calidez y suavidad se va durmiendo otra vez, pero en vez de hacerla a un lado la abraza más hacia él y sonriendo vuelve a cerrar los ojos, luego, siendo como las 7:15am Sakuma siente como la luz del sol se refleja en algo porque la molesta, ella abre los ojos lentamente y parpadea para fijar más la vista, y cuando quería mover el brazo siente algo cálido debajo suyo, levanta un poco el rostro esperando encontrarse con la almohada pero se sentía muy a gusto, demasiado, y se da con el rostro completamente dormido y relajado de Ryoma, ella se sorprende, ¿cómo había llegado así?...

-Que vergüenza…- dice ella en voz baja, quería hacerse a un lado, pero siente que el brazo de Ryoma se tensa, entonces ella deja de moverse. - ¿Cuándo despierte que va a pensar? – dice en voz muy baja, bastante preocupada. - ¿Qué hago ahora? Aun que… - dice tranquilizándose un poco. – No se siente tan mal después de todo… - luego se sorprende por lo que acaba de pensar. – Pero que rayos estoy pensando… - se reclama así misma en voz baja.

Ryoma empieza a moverse como queriendo despertarse, Sakuma pensaba que ya la soltaría pero no, todo lo contrario, le acaricia el brazo y vuelve a quedarse dormido, Sakuma se sorprende y más porque al parecer el joven capitán de Seigaku tiene el sueño bastante pesado, la chica empieza a ponerse más nerviosa y preocupada, tenía miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar Ryoma al verla como estaba echada sobre él, pero un momento, ella no tenía puesta su bata, ¿en qué momento se la había sacado, eso la ponía más nerviosa, pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentirse bien, protegida, querida, aunque sea bajo los efectos del sueño, pero el hombre que amaba, sí, hombre, para Sakuma, Ryoma ya era todo un hombre, quien no mataría por estar en su lugar en ese momento, y así decide relajarse y cierra lentamente los ojos, respira profundamente y busca el sueño placentero sobre el cálido pecho de su pareja de cama.

Más avanzada la mañana, Tomoe se levanta, Nokoru seguía durmiendo plácidamente, ella sonríe al verlo así, pero luego recuerda a Sakuma ¿dónde podría haber pasado la noche, sale de la habitación con cuidado para no despertar a su bello durmiente, entonces se encamina a la habitación de Chitose, golpea con fuerza y el que sale es Koutaro…

-¿Sí? – pregunta abriendo la puerta con cara de soñoliento.

-Ay disculpa… Me equivoqué… - dice Tomoe un poco avergonzada porque Koutaro había salido solo en boxers.

Pero luego se detiene…

-Un momento, este no es… ¡KOUTARO!... – y se gira.

Antes de que cierre la puerta, Tomoe lo empuja y ve a Chitose en la cama…

-¡CHITOSE!...- llama Tomoe muy escandalizada.

-¡QUE!... – se levanta asustada y al ver la cara de Tomoe. – Eres tú Tomoe… Cierra la puerta luego de salir… Buenas noches… - dice bostezando.

-Nada que cierra la puerta… - dice molesta. - ¿Qué demonios haces durmiendo con él? – y apunta a Koutaro quien se echa a lado de Chitose, ambos se acurrucan.

-Descansa… - dice Koutaro.

-Bye… - dice Chitose en tono de niña mimada.

-¡CHITOSE!... – grita Tomoe muy molesta.

Luego vemos a Chitose con ojeras que daban miedo y con una resaca muy fuerte…

-Ni más vuelvo a tomar… Nunca más… - dice quejándose por el dolor de cabeza.

-Eso mismo dijiste el año pasado. Parece que no aprendes ¿cierto? – dice Tomoe un tanto molesta pero en tono normal.

-Ay… No me grites… - dice en voz baja. – Me duele la cabeza y estoy muy sensible del estómago… - dice Chitose muy mareada.

-Madres… - exclama enojada la sub. Capitana. – Eso te pasa por dártelas de bebedora.

-¿Y por qué me has sacado tan temprano de la cama? – pregunta Chitose mientras se toma una taza de café bien cargado.

-Bueno… Ya que estás más despierta. Sakuma no durmió en la habitación… - dice preocupada.

-¿La que comparte contigo? – pregunta dejando a un lado la taza humeante.

-Claro…

-Que yo recuerde Tomoe, tú llevaste a Nokoru a esa habitación, y conociéndote no dejaste que durmiera contigo… - dice en tono pícaro.

-Tonta… - exclama Tomoe por lo bajo.

Chitose sonríe de costado, pero luego levanta la mirada…

-En todo caso, seguro que debe estar con las demás chicas… Ellas aún no han despertado… Vayamos a ver, ¿te parece…? - dice mientras se levanta de la silla.

-Bien… - dice Tomoe media desganada, algo le decía que Sakuma no estaba con ninguna de las chicas, pero sería mejor averiguarlo bien y luego sacar otro tipo de conclusiones.

Una vez que todas se despertaron, estaban en el comedor tomando el desayuno, cada una de ellas tenía una cara peor que la que tenía su compañera… Tomoe tenía el ceño bastante ceñido y una gran vena dilatando sobre su frente…

-Ay Tomoe chan… No estés molesta… Que tú también la pasaste re bien… - dice Rie con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Es verdad… Además, esto no se volverá a repetir, imagínate cuanto tiempo va a pasar para tener una diversión como la de ayer… - dice Chitose.

-Fue de lujo… - dice Ami tomando su café pero derramando por un lado de sus labios.

-La música estuvo muy bien y el ambiente bastante acogedor, se podía bailar… - dice Miki tratando de coger la taza, aún estaba mareada pero no por el licor, sino porque aún tenía sueño.

Unas estaban que cabeceaban y otras simplemente estaban mirando con los ojos bastante abiertos como zombis, en eso se acerca Ann…

-Buenos días chicas… - dice muy sonriente la rubia.

-Vaya… Al parecer alguien despertó muy bien… - dice Akemi muy sonriente, pero como si le jalaran los cachetes.

-Demasiado… diría yo… - dice Chitose un tanto pícara.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Ann un poco nerviosa.

-Tú también estuviste tomando tanto como nosotras. Y mírate, estás fresca… - dice Miki un poco adormecida.

-Oigan… No falten el respeto… - dice Tomoe un poco enardecida.

-Tranquila… Lo que pasa es que… - dice sonrojándose levemente. – Fui a las aguas termales, que diga… me bañé con agua muy caliente… - dice sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Chitose la mira muy pícaramente, Ann la mira con los ojos bastante abiertos con algo de temor ya que sabe que de entre todas las del equipo, Chitose es la más perceptiva…

-¿Qué sucede Chitose? – pregunta sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Nada… Olvídalo… - dice volviendo a sentarse.

-Ya que no vamos hacer nada, yo me regreso, me muero de sueño… - dice Miki.

-Oigan… Olvidamos algo muy importante… Saber donde está Sakuma… - dice Tomoe un tanto desesperada.

-Oye Tomoe, yo creo que exageras, Sakuma está muy grandecita para cuidarse sola, yo por ella no me preocuparía… - dice Akemi, Ami y Nami mueven la cabeza dándole la razón.

-Además, Sakuma nos hubiera llamado a cualquiera, estoy segura que ella no salió del hotel. – dice Ami.

-Y no tendría porque hacerlo… - dice Miki.

-Te preocupas por nada… - dice Nami.

-Entonces nos vamos a dormir… Hay que aprovechar que Sadaharu aún sigue durmiendo… - dice Rie quien se levanta estirándose. – Me muero de sueño… - dice bostezando.

-Rie… Compórtate que no estás en tu casa… - dice Tomoe muy avergonzada.

-Ya Tomoe, cálmate, ¿si? Que no eres nuestra mamá… - dice Nami un poco molesta. – Ya me voy, nos vemos luego… - y se retira.

-Yo también me voy. – dice Ami y la sigue.

-Se supone que esto es cuenta de la escuela ¿no? – dice Akemi. – Me voy…

-Nos vemos… - dice Miki y Rie se va bostezando pero agita la mano como despedida de manera lenta.

Una vez que todas se fueron, Ann tenía una gota en la sien…

-Todas son muy peculiares, ¿verdad? – dice sonriendo.

-A veces me avergüenzan más de la cuenta…

-Y tú te tomas el papel de mamá muy en serio… Tómate un descanso Tomoe… Ann y yo buscaremos a Sakuma… - dice Chitose abrazando a Ann.

-Ni de broma… Cuando la encuentre me va a escuchar… - replica la sub. Capitana.

-Oye… Tú ya quieres ser mamá. ¿No? Ya hablaste con Nokoru… - dice Chitose en son de broma.

-No es gracioso Chitose… - dice molesta.

-Ya chicas… - detiene la discusión sonriendo la joven rubia. - Yo creo saber donde está Sakuma ahora… Si es que sigue ahí… - dice Ann sonriendo mientras se levanta.

-¿A qué sí? – preguntan ambas compañeras a la vez.

-Pero como dije… Si es que sigue… - recalca con diversión la chica de cabello corto.

-Déjame adivinar… Está con…

-Buenos días… - interrumpe Tetsuya de manera sorpresiva.

Tomoe sale levantándose de la silla disparada…

-Me asustaste… - dice con el pecho agitándose. – Que rayos es esa manera de aparecer de repente por detrás de alguien… Mira que si no te hubiera visto, te hubiera dado una soberana cachetada. – amenaza Tomoe con el puño cerrado.

-Disculpa… - dice en forma de chibi rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde la tienes? – pregunta Chitose un tanto coqueta.

-¿Tener? ¿A quién? – pregunta Tetsuya con varios signos de interrogación volando por su cabeza.

-Ay no te hagas… a Sakuma… ¿Quién más? – dice Chitose muy sonriente.

-¡Tú la tienes! – replica con enojo la sub. Capitana.

Ann quería decir algo, pero Tetsuya se le adelanta…

-No está conmigo… Yo le pedí que durmiera conmigo pero me rechazó… - dice con unas lagrimitas saltando de sus ojos.

-¡QUE TU QUÉ! – dice Tomoe enfurecida.

¡PLAF!

Tomoe, Ann y Chitose estaban caminando por un pasillo, la última estaba que se aguantaba las ganas de reírse por lo sucedido antes, Ann miraba con sorpresa a Tomoe, Sakuma ya le había dicho que la sub. Capitana es muy explosiva, pero con lo que acabó de ver lo que le contaron no era comparado a ver en acción a Tomoe Nakayama, quien estaba que echaba humo por las orejas…

-Que pervertido… Y encima decírnoslo en nuestras caras que le dijo que durmieran juntos… - decía muy indignada. – Creer que era de los pocos chicos que me agradaban, definitivamente él no es para Sakuma, claro que no… - y se cruza de brazos.

-Tranquila, que Sakuma no se va a casar con él… - dice Chitose en tono de broma. – Además, será ella misma quien decida quien es para ella, creo que ni sus padres opinarían al respecto…

-Es que a veces Sakuma es tan despistada y algo atolondrada, en verdad que me preocupa…

-Comparto tu preocupación, Tomoe, Sakuma también es mi amiga… - dice Chitose relajando el rostro.

-Pues a veces te comportas como si en algún momento la quisieras arrojar a los brazos de esos chicos que aparecen en las revistas…

-Oye… No sería mala idea… - dice Chitose poniendo su derecha en su mentón, misma pose Syusuke Fuji.

-No seas tonta…

Ann solo sonreía al escucharlas, quería decir algo pero…

-Además, ya vamos a salir de la escuela, la preparatoria está a la vuelta de la esquina y a Sakuma no le han dado ni un besito… - dice Chitose muy entristecida.

-Déjate de tonteras… - dice Tomoe enojada.

-Y tú déjate de ser tan enojona… - le reclama Chitose.

Ann no puede contener la risa…

-Ustedes sí que son muy buenas amigas, por eso se complementan muy bien al jugar en duplas. – dice sonriendo. – Hay veces en que envidio a Sakuma por tener a tantas amigas que se preocupan por ella y entre sí, y yo creo que eso hace que su equipo sea muy fuerte.

Chitose y Tomoe se miran…

-Oye… Pero también somos tus amigas… - le dice Chitose.

-Es verdad… Puedes contar con nosotras en lo que sea… Claro… Siempre y cuando no sea en los partidos…

-Eso está por demás… - dice la tenista de ojos risueños.

-Gracias chicas… En verdad les agradezco todo lo que me dicen… - dice Ann casi queriendo llorar.

-A propósito… - dice Chitose cambiando el tema. – Dijiste que sabías donde estaba Sakuma… ¿Cómo así? – pregunta muy curiosa.

-Ah… Es verdad… - dice Ann.

-Entonces dinos… ¿Además, adónde vamos? – pregunta Tomoe con bastantes signos de interrogación al igual que Chitose.

-No se preocupen, vamos en buen camino. – dice Ann muy sonriente.

Ambas chicas se miran un poco confundidas y algo sorprendidas. Por otro lado, Kazuya baja al comedor y pregunta a un botones por su hermano y lo manda a las piscinas, cuando el pelinegro llega, ve a su hermano de espaldas sentado en una silla perezosa…

-Oye Tetsu, ya vamos a…

Pero no termina su oración porque en ese momento Tetsuya se voltea hacia su hermano y lo ve con la mejilla hinchada y roja…

-¿Qué rayos te pasó? – pregunta preocupado el pelinegro.

-Mujeres… todas te golpean ¿verdad? – dice como un niño molesto.

-¿Una chica? ¿Quién? – pregunta acercándose más a su hermano, inclinándose frente a él.

-Fueron dos chicas quienes me pegaron… - dice con lagrimitas saltones de sus ojos.

-¿Dos? ¿Pues qué hiciste?

-A Sakuma chan me la encontré en la madrugada, luego de que la dejara hablando con ese chico de ojos penetrantes, Ryoma creo… Bueno, ella me dijo que no tenía donde dormir, y le dije para dormir juntos y me dio una cachetada. – dice llorando.

Kazuya tenía una mano en la frente…

-Si que eres un tonto, Tetsuya… - dice murmurando. - ¿Y la otra?

-Fue una compañera de Sakuma. La estaban buscando y en eso me preguntan donde estaba, si estaba conmigo, y les dije que la invité a dormir conmigo, y una de ellas me dijo pervertido y me soltó una más fuerte, y lo peor, en el mismo lado… - dice llorando escandalosamente.

-Ay Tetsuya, lo que tienes de guapo te falta de cerebro, ¿cierto?

-Nii chan… ¿Por que me dices eso? – dice poniendo cara de niño inocente.

-Es que no puedes ir diciendo, vamos a dormir juntos o invitar a dormir a alguien que apenas conoces…

-Pero si solo íbamos a ver películas y a jugar video juegos. – dice muy entristecido.

-Ay Tetsuya… Ven… - dice levantándose y dándole la mano a su hermano. – Es hora del desayuno… Vamos de una vez.

Tetsuya se levanta cabizbajo y su hermano lo abraza por el hombro…

-Oye Kazu niichan…

-Dime… - responde con serenidad el mayor.

-Tú si dormirías conmigo en verdad, ¿no? – pregunta en forma chibi y con voz de niño mimado.

Tetsuya tenía la vena de la cabeza que parecía que iba a estallar, sonríe con rabia…

-¡ANDA VETE A DORMIR CON EL DEMONIO!... – y le da un puntapié y lo manda a volar.

Tetsuya despega en forma de chibi y aleteando.

-¡PORQUE ERES MALO NIICHAN!...

Entre tanto, en la habitación de Ryoma, la linda parejita seguía durmiendo placidamente, pero en eso Ryoma abre los ojos aspirando con fuerza por la nariz y soltando el aire lentamente por la boca, pestañea adormilado y trata de levantarse pero un peso sobre él se lo impide, él mira hacia su pecho y ve que Sakuma aún descansa pacíficamente y el brazote ella prácticamente lo rodea, Ryoma al verla no puede evitar enternecerse y acaricia su mejilla con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, sin saber porque le gusta verla así, dormir tan profundamente y más si está sobre él, ante tal pensamiento Ryoma no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente, luego mira la hora del reloj…

-Ya es hora… - murmura de mala gana. – No quisiera despertarla, pero si no lo hago… Seguro empezarán a preocuparse más por ti que cualquier otra cosa… - y suspira. – Sakuma… Sakuma… - dice en un tono suave pero frío a la vez.

La joven castaña lentamente va abriendo los ojos y pestañea…

-¿Qué? ¿Sí?... – dice adormilada.

-Sakuma levántate… Ya es tarde…

-¿Tarde? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – dice despabilarse poco a poco. - ¡Ryoma!... – exclama muy sorprendida.

-Buenos días dormilona… - dice con una sonrisa de costado.

-¿Buenos…? ¿Cómo? – y se da cuenta que estaba prácticamente abrazando al joven capitán. - ¡AY!... – y se levanta sentándose de rodillas sobre la cama y las manos apoyadas en las piernas. – Lo siento… - dice bastante apenada.

-No importa… - dice Ryoma levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño. – Voy a darme una ducha.

-Ehh… Sí… - mueve la cabeza automáticamente y luego de unos minutos. – Entonces yo me voy… Seguro que… - y mira la hora y se asusta. – Ay no… Es muy tarde… - dice lamentándose la joven capitana. – ¡Oye Ryoma ya me voy…!

-¿Qué dices? – dice saliendo del baño.

-Que ya… - se voltea a verlo y se queda con los ojos bastante abiertos, no podía disimular nada.

Ryoma estaba con la toalla envuelta por la cintura y el torso completamente descubierto y mojado al igual que su cabello, Sakuma sentía que iba a perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento y sentía que el aire se le acababa, su corazón latía enloquecidamente y todos los colores se le subían a la cabeza…

-Que… Ya me voy… Chao… - dice Sakuma tan rápido como pudo articular cada palabra y dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación, y justo cuando iba abrir la puerta.

-Sakuma… - llama Ryoma.

-Si… - responde lo más tranquila posible.

-Se te olvida esto… - y el joven se encamina hacia su cama y coge la bata de ella, Sakuma sonríe y se acerca para tomarla…

-Ah… Gracias… - y justo cuando se acerca ella tropieza con una pantufla.

En el momento en que ella iba a caer, cierra los ojos y más para no ver el rostro de Ryoma y que pudiera burlarse de ella, entonces siente que alguien evita su caída antes de tocar el suelo, ella abre los ojos y más cuando ve que debajo de ella está Ryoma, ambos en el suelo…

-¿Ryoma? ¿Por qué? – es lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Estaba cerca… - responde de lo más tranquilo.

-Si… Eso pensé… - dice sonriendo girando su rostro a un lado. – Bueno, gracias… - trataba de sonar lo más normal y tranquila posible, así que iba a levantarse, pero el brazo de Ryoma la detiene. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… Sino que quiero saber, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Pasarme a mí? Nada… - responde un tanto esquiva.

-¿Segura?

-Es solo que… pues… dormimos juntos… demasiado juntos…

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Pues… un poco… Esto no debió suceder…

-Sakuma, solo dormimos juntos, ahora el que tú seas muy movida en la cama no quiere decir que algo haya pasado.

-Si… tienes razón… No sé para que me preocupo… - dice resignada, pero aún así el brazo de Ryoma no la soltaba. - ¿Ryoma? – dice como una advertencia.

-No soy yo, es mi brazo… - dice con normalidad.

-Ya Ryoma, basta con esto… - y lo empuja, pero Ryoma la jala con él.

Ambos quedan más juntos, casi podían sentir el aliento del otro, se quedan mirando un largo rato, Sakuma sentía que dentro de ella algo iba a estallar si no hacía algo, necesitaba hacer cualquier cosa, Ryoma la miraba, podía ver en los ojos de Sakuma, ansiedad, desesperación, temor. Ryoma iba abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Sakuma se le adelanta…

-Disculpa… - dice en un murmuro, pero Ryoma la escuchó muy bien.

-¿Qué? – pregunta un poco confundido. - ¿Por qué? – pregunta en el mismo tono.

-Por esto… - y lo besa.

Ryoma al sentir que Sakuma lo besaba, se sorprende porque fue ella quien se le adelantó, pero siente que Sakuma no sabe besar muy bien, pero eso no le importó, él ya sabía de esas cosas por sus "amigas" en USA, así que no flojo ni perezoso se da la vuelta poniendo a Sakuma en el suelo, aprisionándola con pasión y besándola con desesperación y fogosidad, Sakuma abre los ojos estaba sorprendida por el ardor en sus labios, dándose cuenta de todos los sentimientos que han tratado de ocultarse mutuamente, ahora sintiéndose libres para demostrar todo lo que han querido decirse en estos días, que se extrañaban, se necesitaban, tenían que tenerse de una u otra forma. Sakuma se separa a duras penas para tomar algo de aire…

-Ryoma… Espera… ¡Espera!... – dice agitada.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es solo que… bueno… ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – pregunta con un poco de temor y preocupada por la respuesta de Ryoma, y sabiendo como es de indiferente y frío, tenía que estar preparada.

En cambio Ryoma la miraba con esos dos ojos felinos, que la derretían, no estaba ni sorprendido ni ansioso o que en cualquier momento pudiera soltar alguna de sus palabras hirientes, Ryoma Echizen estaba totalmente tranquilo, apacible, sereno. Sakuma al verlo así, no sabía si estar tranquila o no…

Ann, Chitose y Tomoe llegan al pasillo donde están las habitaciones de los chicos…

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunta Tomoe con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Ann? – pregunta Chitose un tanto impaciente.

-En la madrugada, luego de que apagaron las luces, me estaba dirigiendo a mi habitación acompañada por Takeshi… - cuenta Ann.

-¿Takeshi? – preguntan ambas sorprendidas.

-Ah… Takeshi… - dice Chitose en tono de pícara. – Momo senpai… - dice muy alegrona. – Pero mira tú… Entonces los rumores del año pasado son ciertos… Luego de que terminaste con Kamio estuviste con el ex capitán… - dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿En serio? – pregunta Tomoe muy sorprendida.

-Bueno, si… Que milagro que no has dicho que terminé con Kamio para estar como Momo chan… - dice un tanto apenada.

-Bueno, por boca de Sakuma me enteré que entre Momo chan y tú ya había una amistad muy sólida. Así que no me sorprendió mucho…

-A mí si… - responde Tomoe.

-Es porque a ti desde que recuerdo, te gustaba Momo senpai… - dice Chitose en forma de broma.

-No me gustaba… Todo lo contrario, lo admiraba mucho… Pero no era mi tipo… Nokoru es más lindo aún… - dice Tomoe como defensa.

-Sí… Seguro amiga…

Ann al escucharlas no podía contener la risa… Tomoe luego la mira…

-Oye Ann… ¿Segura qué Sakuma está aquí?

-Claro… ¿Y a qué no saben en la habitación de quien está? Y lo más seguro es que ese alguien ahora esté con ella… - dice sonriendo con intriga.

Tomoe se pone a pensar, Chitose también, pero en eso abre los ojos y sonríe…

-Ay… Espero que sí…

-Si que… - dice Tomoe un poco confundida, pero luego al ver el rostro de Chitose es como si hubiera leído la respuesta ahí. – NO…- dice en un suspiro.

En la habitación de Ryoma, en el suelo, ambos se miran fijamente…

-¿Estás incómodo por esto? – pregunta temerosa. - ¿Estás molesto? Si es así discúlpame… No quiero que te enojes conmigo… Es solo que yo… yo quería…

-Lo sé… - responde con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta sorprendida.

-Sakuma, déjate de estar disculpando por todo… De una u otra manera yo te iba a besar, pero no tenía oportunidad, siempre te escabullías o te escapabas de mí…

-Es que… me ponía nerviosa… me ponías así…

-Ahora la culpa es mía… - dice fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No… Es solo que… Yo a pesar de que te olvidé, dentro de mí siempre sentía que había alguien, que hubo alguien, pero… no sé… - y baja la mirada.

Ryoma busca los ojos de ella…

-Sakuma quiero que sepas que yo siempre t…

Pero alguien toca la puerta de una manera muy fuerte…

-¡Sakuma! ¿Estás ahí?

Ambos capitanes se miran, pero la asustada es Sakuma, quien se pone de pie de un salto…

-Ay no… Es Tomoe… - dice en voz baja. – Ay no… No… no… no… - y movía la cabeza.

-Tranquilízate un momento… Déjame pensar… - dice Ryoma un tanto pensativo.

-Pensar… ¿Pensar en qué? – dice atemorizada.

-Ni que fuera tu madre… Estás temblando como si te fuera hacer algo…

-A mi no Ryoma… A ti…

-¿A mí? Vamos Sakuma, creo que estas exagerando las cosas…

-No tientes tu suerte, Ryoma…

-¡SAKUMA!... – y vuelve a golpear la sub. Capitana.

-Ay Ryoma… Voy abrir la puerta. – y justo cuando iba hacerlo.

-Espera… - se lo impide Ryoma. – Creo que tengo como dejarla en su lugar…

-Ryoma por favor… ¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunta muy preocupada.

-Vete al baño y cierra con seguro, has como si te estuvieras duchando.

-¿Qué?... – exclama muy sorprendida.

-Has lo que te digo…

Sakuma quería replicar pero Ryoma no la deja, así que sin más entra al baño y cierra con seguro, Ryoma al escuchar el seguro, sonríe con malicia y se encamina hacia la puerta…

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Jaja… Sorry pero tenía que dejarlo aquí… ¿Se imaginan lo que hará Ryoma? ¿Qué pensarán las chicas? ¿Tomoe será más agresiva con Ryoma que con Tetsuya? Eso, mis amigas, lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo, ya verán lo que les tengo preparado queridas lectoras, no se me desesperen…**

**Lo que se me olvidó fue agradecerles en el anterior capítulo, que cabeza la mía pero ya lo resolví al principio del fic, pero como estaba bajo amenaza por no actualizar estaba muy nerviosa, y además muy emocionada, sus cartas o review, tan lindas y llenas de ánimos, como no iba a volver… En serio, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, creo que el que más gustó fue cuando Ryoma hace de cocinero, nee? Jeje… Creo que voy a poner una encuesta en el foro para ver que capitulo gustó más…**

**Pero no se precipiten que aun hay más acción, emoción, y este fue un intro del romance que habrá entre RyoSaku, el fuego seguirá ardiendo o se aplacará… ¿Qué dicen?**

**Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente cap. Bye **

**Psdata: Las canciones arriba son del grupo HOME MADE KAZOKU, la primera canción se llama SHOUNEN NO HAATO (Corazón de Muchacho ó Muchachos con Corazón), y el otro tema HOME SWEET HOME y creo que esa no necesita traducción, en serio espero que les haya gustado, ahora si mis queridas lectoras, buenas noches, lo terminé siendo 03:17am, para que no me digan que no las quiero je…**

**Bye bye**


	19. Cap 19 Y siguen los Problemas

¡Hi! Qué tal mis amigas lectoras, de nuevo yo con otro capitulo extenso, espero que eso no les moleste, pero como por ahí me dieron cuerda a alargarlo, pues así lo hice, seguro que la mayoría se quedó con ganas de que continuase, así que chicotee a mi musa para que se apresurara y terminar este capitulo, que además de largo, valga la redundancia, me ha salido muy gracioso, muy romántico, muy de todo un poco XD… ya se van a dar cuenta mientras vayan leyendo, nos vemos abajito… Bye…

**Domo Arigatou: Slamina, Javiisi, 3-CiNdY-3, mariale, Lindeleonheart, Umeko-chan, Yami natasha, Marip, karlyta, ceci-usui, brendaneko, Viridiana, Aiko1504, Aurorin, Skira Echizen, Scooky, Natalia riddle, Yanaamy1, Angie, anni-fer, Vickyta-chan, lucy, CARMELITA, VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa, Catherine, sakumalfoy, **sorry por no saludarlas y agradecerles a cada una, pero prometo hacerlo en el próximo capitulo pero ya no puedo esperar más para subirles este capitulo, espero que les agrade…

**Disclaimer:** No recuerdo si lo puse en el anterior, pero lo pondré aquí… POT no me pertenece, aunque secuestre a Konomi sensei y lo amenace con hacerle cosquillas para que me pase los derechos, nunca será realidad MOOOOUUUU… Esta historia y los nuevos personajes si son míos, así que si alguien les gusta y desea usarlos en alguna de sus historias, favor de mandar una solicitud JOJOJOJO… (Ya quisiera que eso fuera verdad) Ahora sí pasemos a la historia…

AAAAHHHH… Me olvidaba… Tengan su cojincitos cerca… Chaito…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 19 – **Y los problemas siguen**.

Tomoe tocaba con desesperación la puerta, Ryoma toma un poco de aire y lo suelta lentamente…

-Voy… ya voy… - dice en tono adormilado, bosteza abriendo la puerta. - ¿Sí? – dice en tono normal.

Tomoe apenas ve que la puerta se abre entra empujando hacia un lado a Ryoma, sin notar de cómo estaba vestido…

-¿Dónde la tienes? – pregunta Tomoe mirando a todos lados, dándole la espalda a Ryoma.

En cambio en la puerta, Ann y Chitose tenían los ojos bastante abiertos, al ver que Ryoma solo se cubría con una toalla la parte más "interesante". Tomoe se da cuenta que sus dos amigas aun seguían afuera…

-¿Qué hacen allí que no entran? – reclama Tomoe.

-Tomoe… - dice tartamudeando Ann.

-Pero… Si Echizen… - dice Chitose que poco a poco agrandaba la sonrisa.

Tomoe voltea para ver a Echizen y al hacerlo…

-¡AH! ¡POR DIOS!... – dice escandalizada. - ¿Cómo te atreves a recibirnos con esas fachas, Echizen? Debería darte vergüenza… - reclamaba furiosa.

-Algo que no tengo. – responde con tranquilidad. – Y no es culpa mía, se suponía que debía recibirlas en la puerta, pero fuiste tú quien irrumpió de repente… - dice Ryoma de manera calma.

-Ya me imagino lo que habrás hecho… Picarón… - dice Chitose muy alegre.

-¡Chitose!... – reclama Tomoe.

-Ay Tomoe, no es para tanto… - responde la chica muy alegre.

Tomoe voltea los ojos…

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la tienes? – dice Tomoe irritada y mirando a todos lados.

-¿La vergüenza? – pregunta Ryoma sarcástico.

-No granuja… A Sakuma… - responde con la vena palpitando en su frente.

-Ella ahora está dándose una ducha… - y señala la puerta del baño con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ¡que?... – exclama Tomoe muy sorprendida.

Ann no aguantaba las ganas de reírse, y Chitose disfrutaba aquella comedia.

-Sakuma se demora mucho así que salí antes… - dice sobándose el oído y revisa en su dedo si tenía algo sucio de manera despreocupada.

Tomoe se pone como piedra con la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos, luego se tranquiliza a duras penas…

-¿Qué hace duchándose aquí?

-Hacía mucho calor, y como dormimos juntos… pues…

Tomoe pone cara de tonta, Chitose se acerca a Ryoma…

-Cuéntame todo Echizen… - dice con los ojos brillosos.

-Esto va a estar divertido, como se va a divertir Takeshi cuando se lo cuente… - murmura Ann con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-¿A qué te refieres que durmieron juntos? – pregunta Tomoe.

Ryoma resopla con pesadez…

-Sakuma y yo… en la misma cama… bajo las mismas sábanas, abrazados… ¿Suficiente o quieres más detalles? – dice con sarcasmo y burlón.

Ann y Chitose casi no podía aguantarse las ganas de reventar a reírse por la situación, a lo contrario de Tomoe que lucía decepcionada y enojada, se acerca a la puerta del baño…

-Esto es el colmo… - murmura para sí… - ¡Sakuma…! ¡Abre la puerta!...

Del otro lado, la castaña le responde sonando de lo más normal…

-¿Tomoe? ¿Eres tú? Oye me estoy bañando… Luego te busco… ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué haces en la habitación de Echizen? – sonaba tranquila pero aún se le sentía el tono molesto.

-Es que me perdí, como salí a caminar en la madrugada, y justamente apagaron las luces y por equivocación… entré a la de Ryoma… - dice Sakuma saliendo del baño completamente mojada envuelta en una toalla. – Hola… - saluda muy sonriente.

-Bueno, nos regresamos a nuestra habitación en este instante… - ordena Tomoe.

-¿Cómo? – responde sorprendida la capitana.

-Debes estar bromeando… - dice Chitose.

-Pero… Tomoe… - dice Ann.

-No se metan… - responde sin quitar la mirada enfurecida de Sakuma.

-Ella no se irá… - dice Ryoma de manera firme y fría.

-¿Qué no?... – responde Tomoe mirándolo desafiante.

Chitose al sentir que la carga negativa se estaba acumulando en esa habitación…

-¡Oigan…! Escucha Tomoe, no puedes sacar a Sakuma chan por todo el hotel con toalla de baño, que vergüenza para la pobrecita… Además… te recuerdo amiga, que tu querido enamorado sigue en la habitación durmiendo en la cama de ella, así que no tendrán privacidad suficiente… - dice Chitose en forma de dar solución al problema.

Tomoe mira a su compañera, amiga y superior, luego suspira…

-Una cosa más… ¿Sakuma, se bañaron juntos?

-Si… - responde Ryoma sin titubear, dejando con la boca abierta a Sakuma…

-¡Ryoma!... – lo regaña. – No, claro que no… - dice con tranquilidad pero un poco sonrojada.

-Rayos, no me dejan divertirme… - dice Ryoma frunciendo las cejas y haciendo puchero de niño.

Ann y Chitose al verlo ríen por lo bajo. Tomoe mira a Sakuma…

-Bien… Supongo que te quedarás un rato más…

-Si… - responde la castaña. – Las veré luego… - dice sonriendo.

-No te olvides que vamos a ir a la playa luego… - recuerda Chitose. – No te vayas a demorar.

-No… - responde Sakuma sonriendo con amabilidad.

Así las tres amigas salen de la habitación, y antes de irse…

-Oye Chitose, me traes una maleta con ropa… - le pide como rogando.

-Está bien, tocaré una vez para que sepas que soy yo y te lo dejo en la puerta, no quiero interrumpir… - dice con algo de burla.

-Ay Chitose… No seas mal pensada… - dice Sakuma bastante apenada. – Nos vemos luego… ¿Sí Tomoe?

Tomoe le sonríe y siguen caminando. Sakuma cierra la puerta y suspira al apoyarse en la misma…

-Felizmente ya pasó… - y luego sonríe, en eso se da cuenta que Ryoma no está. - ¿Ryoma? ¿Dónde estás?

-Terminando de bañarme. – le responde desde el baño, pero la puerta no estaba cerrada.

Sakuma al darse cuenta, ella se acerca lentamente, iba a ver pero su vergüenza fue más grande y cierra con lentitud la puerta, luego corre y se tira a la cama, estaba tan contenta por haber dormido y despertar a lado de Ryoma, nunca había experimentado tal emoción, era tanta la felicidad desbordante que sentía, que no se dio cuenta de que la toalla se le había soltado, justo cuando se da cuenta la puerta del baño se abre, pero ella logra cubrirse con la sábana, al salir Ryoma, se da cuenta que ella estaba sentada de rodillas con la mirada hacia el suelo, él se acerca…

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… Eh… ¿Podrías por favor pasarme la bata? La dejé en el baño… - dice mientras se cubre con los brazos el pecho.

-No creí que me tomaras en serio el que te duchases aquí… - dice medio burlón.

-Es que…

-Esto está mojado Sakuma… - dice Ryoma sorprendido al tocar la prenda.

-Si… Bueno verás, justo cuando abres la puerta y escucho a Tomoe, abro la regadera, pero yo estaba dentro de la tina… - dice muy avergonzada.

Ryoma la mira con una gota en la cabeza…

-Aún te falta mucho… - murmura el chico.

-Ay Ryoma no te burles de mí, estaba muy nerviosa… - dice chillando a la defensiva.

-No le veo el motivo. – dice con tranquilidad el chico ojos de gato. – El hecho que Nakayama tenga un carácter tan fuerte, no quiere decir que te tenga que doblegar a cada grito que pegue. – dice Ryoma sentándose a su lado.

-Lo sé… Pero es que… Hay veces en que siento que no puedo discutirle, es tan terca y tiene tal temple que… creo que aunque yo le grite ella me terminaría comiendo viva… - dice sonriendo.

Ryoma la mira y sonríe levemente, luego se tira de espaldas y se estira, en eso pasa una corriente de aire y Sakuma estornuda…

-Hace un poco de frío, ¿no? – dice sobándose los brazos.

Ryoma se levanta y camina hacia la ventana cerrándola un poco, entonces va a su maleta y saca un polo largo…

-Será mejor que te lo pongas, estás demasiado desabrigada. – y se gira dándole la espalda. – No te voy a ver…

Sakuma arquea una ceja y luego sonríe…

-Muchas gracias… - ella se lo pone, pero se cubre de la cintura para abajo con la sábana. – Listo… - dice sonriendo.

Ryoma al verla se gira nuevamente hacia otro lado, pero disimulando, así que decide vestirse en el baño. Sakuma había recogido la toalla que se le cayó al suelo y con ella se seca el largo cabello, Ryoma sale y la mira de reojo, lucía muy hermosa con el cabello suelto, cayéndole alrededor de su hermoso rostro, cubriendo sus hombros. Sakuma se lo secaba con un poco de dificultad…

-Creo que debería cortármelo un poco… Me molesta mucho… ¿Tú qué dices?

Ryoma pestañea un poco sorprendido, luego suelta un poco de aire…

-Creo que… así estás bien… - dice fingiendo desinterés ya que voltea la mirada a un lado.

Sakuma lo mira un tanto sorprendida y sonríe…

-Y yo que pensaba que no te gustaba que lo tuviera así… Siempre me decías como regaño que lo tenía muy largo… - dice sonriente mientras se acariciaba el cabello.

-Si… Bueno, puedo cambiar de parecer, ¿no? – dice de manera cortante pero sonrojándose un poco.

Sakuma ante esta aclaración de Ryoma se ríe muy divertida. Entre tanto en la habitación de Sakuma y Tomoe, esta última entra con la mirada baja, Ann y Chitose se miran preocupadas porque desde que salieron de la habitación de Ryoma Echizen, no ha dicho ni una palabra, Ann se despide quedando verse luego en la playa, una vez que la rubia se marchó, Chitose se da cuenta que Nokoru no está…

-Parece que ya se levantó – dice Chitose como un comentario al aire.

Tomoe no dice nada, solo va a su cama y se echa boca abajo, Chitose se sienta en la cama recién tendida de Sakuma…

-¿Tomoe?

-Prepárale la ropa… - dice cortante.

-Tomoe no te pongas así, mira que no ha pasado nada, se trata de Sakuma y ella…

-¿Y qué demonios hacía en la habitación de ese soquete? – dice molesta.

-Sé que te preocupas por ella y mas por lo que sucedió hace dos años, pero Sakuma lo ha superado, nosotras no somos nadie para impedir que ella se vuelva a equivocar, es algo que tiene que aprender…

-Y sufrir más… No lo entiendo Chitose… - dice volteándose y quedando boca arriba. - ¿Por qué Sakuma quiere repetir el mismo dolor que años atrás? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…

-Tal vez ella no quiera repetirlo, sino ver en que ha fallado, además, Ryoma no es tan indiferente con ella como quiere aparentarlo… Me he dado cuenta que Ryoma Echizen es mucho más obvio que la misma Sakuma, al igual que ella, él no sabe fingir… Koutaro lo ha estado observando muy detenidamente y me ha estado contando que hay veces que la ve fijamente, otras que cuando la ve se sonroja, y si mal no recuerdo, me contaste una ocasión que Echizen estaba cuidando de ella luego de que esa tipa la atacó a traición…

-Si… Bueno… - dice levantándose y sentándose.

-También me contaste que ella te contó que Echizen se metió en la cocina para prepararle algo sin saber cocinar…

-Bueno… - dice Tomoe dubitativa.

-¿Quieres que siga hablando, amiga? – dice media desafiante.

-Está bien… Admito que Echizen quiere ganársela, yo también me he dado cuenta… Lo que más me da cólera es que no quiere darlo a conocer… No quiere reconocerlo abiertamente… ¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas que Tezuka san pasó por lo mismo?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí… Con esa chica de Hyotei… La protegida de Atobe san…

-Creo que sí… - dice como recordando.

-Eso es porque hombres cerrados como Tezuka san y Echizen kun jamás darán a conocer sus emociones y sentimientos…

-Entonces son unos tontos… - dice Tomoe cruzándose de brazos.

-Aunque no nos diga, estoy segura que Sakuma sabe perfectamente lo que hace… Solo hay que tener paciencia.

-Si… Supongo que sí… - dice Tomoe terminando la oración con un profundo suspiro.

-Bien… Entonces ya que todo está arreglado, quiero que vayas tú a dejarle la ropa…

-¿Sabes algo Chitose…? – dice muy sonriente.

-¿Sí?

-Déjaselo tú porque yo me muero de sueño, y por hacer el papelón de mamá preocupada me desperté mal, así que voy a dormir un rato… - y se vuelve a echar cogiendo el celular que estaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. – Además que voy a llamar a Nokoru, ya me tienes harta porque me paras diciendo que no hago nada con él…

-Oye… Pero espera un rato que aun no le preparo la ropa a Sakuma… - dice sonriendo pícaramente.

Momentos después, justo cuando Chitose salía de la habitación, Nokoru llegaba, la saluda con la mano levantada y entra, Chitose ve que la puerta se cierra y gira los ojos…

-Estos dos… Sobre todo Tomoe… Que par… Me pregunto si algún día veré así a Sakuma y Echizen… - dice sonriente y poniendo su mano en el mentón.

En la habitación de Echizen, Sakuma reía muy divertida…

-Que mal perdedor eres… - dice Sakuma. – Y no solo en el tenis… - dice en tono de burla.

-Es que me distraje…

-Excusas y más excusas… Aprende a perder una vez en tu vida, Ryoma… - dice divertida.

-Eso nunca, y menos en un juego tonto como esto y muchísimo menos contra una mujer…

Sakuma ante el comentario de Echizen ríe, y en eso…

-¡Ay!... – se queja Sakuma.

Chitose estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la habitación de Ryoma, en eso escucha su celular, le llega un mensaje de Koutaro diciéndole que la espera para caminar un rato por la playa. Chitose tiene dos corazones por ojos…

-Tengo tanta suerte… Ay Kou chan… - y besa su celular, entonces llega a la puerta, y justo cuando iba a tocar se escucha desde su interior…

-Ay Ryoma… Me duele… me duele mucho…

-Espera lo voy a mover un poco puede que te duela, pero solo un poco, ya va a pasar…

-Pero Ryoma, en serio… Me duele, me arde…

Chitose estaba que quería gritar emocionada y acerca más la oreja a la puerta para escuchar, estaba más que sorprendida no lo podía creer… Adentro se seguía escuchando…

-Eres muy tosco Ryoma, solo era un juego inocente… - dice quejándose la joven.

-Sakuma no fue mi intensión en serio… - dice en tono de un poco preocupado. - Además, no es gran cosa… Lo voy a mover un poco y sale…

-Me duele Ryoma… - dice casi chillando.

-Lo voy a sacar Sakuma… Si no quieres ver… - dice Ryoma.

-Está bien… Está bien… - dice Sakuma tomando un poco de aire.

Ryoma jala y Sakuma cierra los ojos, entonces los abre…

-¿Ya?

-Listo… Ya está afuera… Ahora hay que lavarlo…

Chitose estaba muy sonrojada…

-No sé que hago aquí… Y si le cuento a Tomoe seguro que Ryoma no sale vivo del hotel… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hago? – pasa un poco de saliva. – Que vergüenza, irrumpir de repente… - entonces pasa otro poco de saliva. – Discúlpenme… - dice Chitose cerrando un ojo y toca la puerta.

Ryoma suelta las manos de Sakuma…

-Seguro debe ser Ishida… - dice Ryoma.

-Pero si ella dijo que tocaría una vez… - dice sonriendo. - ¿Tú crees que sea Tomoe? – dice un poco preocupada.

-Vamos a verlo.

-Oh Ryoma… - dice Sakuma un poco preocupada, y no sabe porque bajó la mirada hacia el sexo de él y levanta una ceja y luego se sorprende. – Oye Ryoma…

Él voltea y ella le señala abajo, Ryoma está abriendo la puerta y mira hacia abajo, entonces se da cuenta que Chitose estaba ahí y con cara de espanto…

-Ah eres tú… ¡Sí Sakuma, es Ishida! Ya vengo… - dice Ryoma, le medio sonríe a Chitose y se sube la bragueta, saliendo de la habitación.

-Hola Chitose… - saluda Sakuma levantándose de la cama con un polón muy largo. - No creí que vendrías tan pronto… - dice sonriendo.

-Ay Sakuma que pena contigo… Mira que venir a interrumpir… y en un momento tan importante y especial para una mujer… - dice Chitose dramáticamente apenada.

Sakuma la mira…

-¿De qué hablas? – le pregunta totalmente perpleja.

-De lo de hace un momento… - dice totalmente sonrojada. – A lo mucho yo he llegado a dormir con Koutaro… Vaya Sakuma, eres mi persona a seguir… - dice muy entusiasmada.

-¿Estás borracha? – le pregunta un tanto molesta.

-Claro que no… - dice calmándose. – Lo que pasa es que justo cuando llegaba, escuché todo de casualidad. – dice sonrojada.

-¿Escuchaste? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunta sorprendida.

-Ay Sakuma. – dice Chitose quejándose. – Que despistada, hasta en esto… Dios… Echizen te debe tener mucha paciencia, amiga…

-Sinceramente no sé de lo que me hablas…

-Tú ya sabes… De esto… - y le hace ademanes con las manos.

Sakuma al verla…

-¡CHITOSE!...

Luego de un rato…

-Pero te juro que yo pensé… - dice muy avergonzada.

-Pensar nada, Chitose, como se te ocurre. – dice molesta. -Lo que sucedió fue que Ryoma y yo estábamos jugando caminito quemado, en eso me presiona muy fuerte el dedo pulgar. – dice mientras se lo muestra y está envuelto con una vendita. – Me dobló la uña y me la rompió, me dolía mucho…

Chitose tenía una gran gota en la cabeza…

-Ay Sakuma… Sakuma linda… - dice muy apenada. – Amiguita linda… no quise ofenderte en serio… Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado lo que yo, hubiera pensado lo mismo, y menos mal que fui yo, que si cualquiera de los muchachos hubiera pasado por aquí… e imagínate que si Tomoe hubiese venido, la iba a mandar pero se quedó un rato más con Nokoru… Jejeje – ríe pícaramente. – Ella sí que no me sorprende, sí que se muere por estar igual que tú y Ryoma, ella es más honesta consigo misma…

-¿Qué? – pregunta Sakuma muy sorprendida.

-Da igual… - dice Chitose más hablando para sí misma. – En todo caso, Sakuma… ¿Entonces en verdad no pasó nada con el capitán Echizen?

-Que no Chitose… - dice cansada.

-De acuerdo amiga… de acuerdo… - dice media incrédula.

Momentos después, Ryoma abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a ambas amigas sobre su cama conversando de lo más normal, Sakuma ya se había cambiado…

-Creí que ya se había ido… - dice Ryoma de manera normal pero levantando las cejas.

Ambas al verlo sonríen…

-Yo ya me voy, hace como media hora que Koutaro debe estar esperándome… - dice sonriendo.

-Está bien… - responde Sakuma de la misma manera.

-Espero que vayan a la playa… Y no asusten… - dice frunciendo un poco las cejas y luego vuelve a sonreír. – Nos vemos luego… - y sale de la habitación.

Ryoma mira a Sakuma como buscando una explicación de lo último que dijo, ella solo sonríe y mueve la cabeza negando, Ryoma vuelve a salir y entra con un carrito de comida…

-Vaya… ¿Asaltaste el restaurante o qué? – dice Sakuma divertida.

-No sabía que pedirte de desayuno así que traje todo lo que pude…

-A ver… a ver… - dice Sakuma acercándose al carrito. – Todo se ve muy rico… ¿Empezamos? Me muero de hambre.

Ryoma solo asiente en silencio, Sakuma jala el carrito hacia la cama y se sienta en ella, al ver que Ryoma está parado…

-Oye ven… Que no me lo trajiste para mi sola, ¿no? – dice riendo.

-Claro que no… - sonríe un poco y se acerca a ella.

Sakuma palmotea el otro lado de la cama para indicarle a Ryoma que se siente a su lado y él así lo hace. Pasando un poco las horas, Sakuma miraba por la ventana sentada en la silla que estaba cerca, Ryoma estaba echado en la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, Sakuma lo mira de reojo y se da cuenta que Ryoma miraba fijamente el cielo raso, ella sonríe, luego se fija en su reloj…

-Ya descansé de este desayuno almuerzo… - dice en son de gracia.

Ryoma gira su cabeza para verla en silencio, ella lo mira y le sonríe. Luego se abre una puerta y sale por ella Tomoka…

-No te vayas a olvidar…

-¡Ya!... – le responde Horio desde el baño.

En ese momento la puerta contigua se abre y Tomoka vuelve a entrar pero solo juntando la puerta y ve que sale Sakuma con la mirada hacia abajo y sonriendo…

-¿Sakuma? – dice en un murmuro.

-La pasé muy bien… Gracias por el desayuno…

-No fue nada… - responde Ryoma de manera neutra.

Tomoka reconoce la voz de Echizen…

-¿Con Ryoma? Sakuma estaba en la habitación de Ryoma… Que sorpresa… - dice sonriendo con un poco de malicia.

Afuera se quedan unos momentos callados, en eso Sakuma levanta la mirada…

-Bueno, ya me voy… - pero antes de irse. – Oye Ryoma, ¿vas a ir a la playa? Seguro que ahí almorzaremos todos juntos…

-No sé… Quizás… - dice indiferente. – Además estoy satisfecho con el desayuno almuerzo… - dice medio sonriendo, alusión a lo que dijo Sakuma cuando llegó con el carrito.

Sakuma entendiendo a lo que se refería sonríe…

-En todo caso te llamo, ¿te parece?

Ryoma acepta con la cabeza, Sakuma empieza a caminar…

-Oye…

Sakuma se gira…

-¿Sí?

-¿Vas a estar bien? – pregunta con algo de preocupación.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunta un tanto sorprendida.

-Nakayama… - dice con seriedad.

-Pues ya se verá… - dice sonriendo. – No creo que creas que me pueda comer.

Ryoma se pone a pensar e imagina a Nakayama convertida en una zombi queriendo atacar a una aterrorizada Sakuma…

-Pues… - dice Ryoma un tanto desconfiado.

-Oh Ryoma… No seas malo… Claro que va a estar todo bien… Voy hablar con ella y sea lo que pase te llamo para contarte.

-Bien… - dice un poco más tranquilo.

Sakuma continúa su camino pero a los dos pasos se detiene, Ryoma no había cerrado la puerta aún, la observaba y se da cuenta que ella regresa un tanto nerviosa…

-Oye Ryoma… Lo que sucedió antes de que llegaran Tomoe y las demás… ¿No lo tomaste en serio? ¿Verdad? – dice sonriendo, como esperando que dijera algo afirmativo.

Ryoma la mira y suspira…

-Como si nunca hubiera pasado… - asegura con total tranquilidad.

-_"Lo sabía"… - _se dice Sakuma en el pensamiento. – Bien… - dice sonriendo. – Porque yo también lo olvidaré… Fue solo un beso… _"Mi primer beso…"_ Que más da… - y sonríe. – Te llamo… - y camina rápidamente.

Ryoma la ve alejarse, suelta un fuerte y pesado suspiro, cierra la puerta y se escucha como un golpe sordo en el mismo. Tomoka sale poco a poco y mira a ambos lados, en eso sale Horio…

-¿No que ya te ibas?

-Si… Si ya me voy… Te espero… - dice sonriente y sale muy apresurada.

Una vez que cierra la puerta mira la puerta del cuarto de Ryoma…

-¿Qué habrá pasado? – dice poniendo su mano en la barbilla.

Al poco rato, Sakuma entra a su habitación la puerta no estaba con seguro así que ingresa normal, justo en ese momento salía Tomoe del baño, ambas se miran, Sakuma le sonríe y Tomoe pasa de largo…

-Hola… - dice Sakuma un tanto intimidada.

-Hola… - dice Tomoe muy seca.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto avergonzada.

-Vamos a ir a la playa, por si te has olvidado… Así que estoy preparándome. A menos claro que hayas quedado con "alguien" para ir a otro lado… - dice un tanto molesta.

-Si te refieres a Ryoma, pues quedamos en que lo llamaría, sí vamos a ir… - dice Sakuma un poco molesta pero tranquila.

-Bueno, me voy donde Nokoru…

Sakuma la mira un poco sorprendida, Tomoe al verla…

-No pienses mal, no voy a dormir con él, como otras… - lo decía también por Chitose, y Sakuma lo sabía ya que ella se lo había mencionado cuando fue a dejarle la ropa.

-Tomoe… - dice cansada.

-Si… Ya sé que no soy la mamá de nadie… Discúlpame por preocuparme de más, no lo volveré hacer… - dice sonriendo con fuerza.

-Oye Tomoe… Ya basta ¿no? – dice Sakuma molesta. – No pasó nada, absolutamente nada… Al menos eso creo… - dice media dudosa.

Tomoe la mira de reojo, Sakuma se sienta en su cama dejando caer el bolso al suelo…

-¿Deseas hablar de eso? – le pregunta con algo de desinterés.

-Besé a Ryoma… - dice Sakuma con la mirada en el suelo.

Tomoe deja caer su mochila, toma su celular…

-Oye Nokoru, espérame un poco más… No voy a tardar… - y cuelga.

Sakuma la mira sorprendida, Tomoe camina hacia su cama y se siente frente a Sakuma…

-Pero Tomoe…

-Deja ya… La playa puede esperar… cuéntame…

Sakuma le sonríe y luego suspira…

-No sé en que estaba pensando, yo estaba a punto de regresarme, pero todo sucedió tan de repente… Todo fue tan rápido que no sé… Me disculpé y lo besé.

Tomoe abre los ojos muy sorprendida…

-¿Fuiste tú quien dio el paso?

Sakuma mueve la cabeza afirmando y musitando.

-Ay amiga… - dice Tomoe con la palma derecha en la mejilla del mismo lado. - ¿Qué dijo él?

-Me correspondió el beso…

-Bueno, los hombres… Nunca pierden una oportunidad… - dice Tomoe muy desconfiada.

-Sé que te parecerá tonto, pero… yo no creo que lo hizo para aprovecharse, realmente… me correspondió el beso… Y eso me trae muy confundida…

-Entonces habla con él… - dice Tomoe muy seria.

-No quiero que piense que lo presiono… Además, antes de venirme, hace un rato cuando me despedí, le dije en pocas palabras que no significó nada… - dice bajando más la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunta un tanto horrorizada.

-Es que… tenía que saberlo, algo me decía que lo iba a tomar deportivamente, pero… no lo sé… Estoy hecha un lío total, Tomoe… No sé que hacer… - dice casi llorando.

-En primera… Ryoma es un tonto, y la segunda, tú aun lo eres más…

-¿Cómo? – pregunta muy sorprendida.

-Bueno, después de que Ann, Chitose y yo llegamos aquí luego de verte donde Echizen, Chitose y yo hablamos…

Sakuma pestañea un tanto perpleja… Tomoe se cruza de piernas y se apoya hacia atrás…

-Chitose me dijo, que Echizen es de los chicos que no demuestran abiertamente sus sentimientos o emociones, tal vez te lo respondió así, porque él seguramente pensaba que tú estabas esperando una respuesta así…

-¿Cómo? – dice abriendo muy grande los ojos.

-A lo que me refiero es que Echizen no está muy seguro de nada… O tal vez tenga miedo…

-¿Tú crees? – dice mirando hacia un lado.

-Recuerdo cuando hablé con él, y me dio a entender a pesar de todo que no quería hacerte daño, que simplemente quería conocerte, que las cosas que hagan entre ustedes, solo es de ustedes…

-¿Tomoe? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que apoyas a Ryoma? – dice arqueando una ceja incrédula.

-No del todo… - dice muy presurosa. – Aun no me cae del todo, pero de algo estoy segura, si tú no te muestras fuerte y decidida frente a él, entonces nunca podrás saber lo que él realmente siente por ti.

-¿Acaso tengo que presionarlo o algo? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto confusa.

-No… Sólo… Hablen de lo que pasó hoy…

-Tengo miedo… - dice Sakuma levantando sus manos hacia su pecho.

-Si continuas así jamás lo sabrán…

Sakuma baja la mirada y miraba sus pies, Tomoe se levanta y coge su mochila…

-No soy experta en estas cosas, pero si él te correspondió el beso y estás muy segura de eso, entonces no deberías temer… A pesar de todo, reconozco que Ryoma es un poco lento en estas cosas, pero no es tonto, sé que podrás hablar con él libremente…

Sakuma la mira con los ojos brillosos y se levanta…

-Tomoe… Muchas gracias… - dice muy contenta.

-Bueno… bueno, ni tantas porque sino se me suben a la cabeza.

Antes de salir…

-Oye Sakuma, si deseas hablar ahora con él, yo te puedo cubrir…

-No es necesario, quiero divertirme con todo y todos, ya hablaré con él en otra ocasión…

-Pero no dejes pasar tanto tiempo…

-No te preocupes por eso… Yo me encargo… - dice Sakuma de una manera muy calmosa y luego le sonríe. – Ve donde Nokoru, yo me alisto y le aviso a Ryoma…

-¿Segura?

Sakuma le sonríe de manera candida y amable, dándole a entender que no hay nada de que preocuparse… Tomoe deja la habitación, en ese momento aparece Tomoka, quien la ve alejarse y mira la puerta de Sakuma con mucha preocupación…

-De modo que eso ocurrió… - dice bajando la mirada, ella iba a tocar la puerta. – No, mejor no… Veamos que pasa ahora más tarde…

En la tarde, todos disfrutaban de la playa, jugaban, nadaban, se hacían bromas… Sakuma estaba recostaba en una perezosa bajo una sombrilla, Chitose al verla…

-¡Oye Capitana, ven a bañarte el agua está muy rica…!

-¡Si Sakuma!... – dice Rie quien levantaba un poco de agua y mojaba a Ami, quien mojaba a Nami.

Sakuma sonreía al verlas divertirse, en eso consulta su reloj…

-Siempre tarde… - dice para sí misma.

-Oh pero que veo… - dice Soujiro en son de broma.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Akemi que estaba a su lado.

Koutaro y Nokoru miran hacia un lado y sonríen, Tomoe que estaba en la orilla sentada también voltea a ver…

-Vaya… Hasta que apareció… - dice con pesadez.

-Oye Echizen… No te esperábamos… - dice Horio en son de broma.

-Si… bueno… - dice Ryoma con su acostumbrado aire de indiferente, entonces ve a Sakuma.

Ella se da cuenta de que se acerca a ella…

-Bien, será mejor que lo ignore por unos momentos… Veamos si Tomoe y Chitose tienen razón…

Sakuma se levanta de la silla y se saca la bata transparente, dejando ver su escultural figura cubierta por un bikini sencillo, pero algo atrevido, las chicas festejan al ver que Sakuma se acerca a ellas y se detiene a lado de Tomoe, Ryoma se da cuenta y casi se tropieza y se salva de hacer un papelón, los chicos al ver a la capitana, Soujiro, Takeo y Kenji, los más revoltosos estaban más que contentos por la vista que daba la capitana…

-Realmente Ryusaki san es una chica muy hermosa… - dice Takeo en un suspiro.

-La suerte que tendrá el que sea su enamorado… No sólo es buena estudiante, es muy buena en los deportes, es excelente cocinera, muy amable y cariñosa, además de hermosa, tiene tantas cualidades, que parece que no fuera de este mundo. – dice Kenji muy sonriendo.

-Si fuera mejor en el tenis, hace tiempo la hubiera retado y derrotado, y sería mía… - dice Soujiro sonriendo un tanto desquiciado.

Ryoma escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras y tenía una vena palpitando con furia, la maldita suerte no estaba de su lado, que sino los hubiera mandado a dar 100 vueltas pero alrededor de la escuela, y encima tomar todo un mes del último jugo de Sadaharu, Koutaro y Nokoru se acercan a Ryoma, quien seguía imaginándose más castigos para esos tres…

-Que bueno que hayas venido… Ahora estamos todos completos… - dice Nokoru.

-Realmente no creí que vinieras, me alegra mucho haberme equivocado… - dice Koutaro.

-No tenía nada que hacer, estaba aburrido. – responde de manera cortante el capitán de Seigaku.

Koutaro y Nokoru sonríen al notar que Ryoma estaba en jaque, aunque no lo demostrara. Sakuma miraba a sus amigas jugar y divertirse…

-Muy bien Sakuma… ¿Cuál es el plan? – dice Tomoe levantándose.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan, Tomoe?

-No te hagas, que acabo de ver muy claramente lo que hiciste…

-¿Ah?

-Esperaste a que llegara Echizen para recién atreverte a venir… ¿Qué intentas?

Sakuma sonríe y se cruza de brazos…

-Sinceramente no tengo nada en mente… Pero… quiero probar algo. – dice sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunta muy curiosa.

En ese momento llegaban los otros chicos, los ex titulares…

-¡Hola!... – saluda Momoshiro muy afectuosamente.

-Momo… No me dejas respirar… - dice Ryoma siendo abrazado muy fuerte por el cuello.

Momo chan lo suelta un tanto apenado…

-Lo siento, es que me emocioné y más por lo que me enteré… - dice en voz baja al oído de él.

-¿Enterarte? ¿De qué? – pregunta Ryoma extrañado.

-Ah Hombre… - dice palmoteándolo en la espalda un par de veces. – No seas tímido… Aquí está tu amigo Momo chan para enseñarte el camino del amor… Ya me enteré pillín… - dice sonrojado y le jala los cachetes a Ryoma.

-¡Hoi Hoi…! - saluda Eiji que llega cargando un cooler con Ooishi. – Vamos a dejarlo aquí… - dice el neko. – Mira que hay lindas preciosuras esperándonos… - dice Eiji muy emocionado.

-Compórtate Eiji… - dice el ex sub capitán. – Que son menores y están en la secundaria…

-Ah… - dice Eiji con pesadez. – Ni que nos la fuéramos a comer… - dice en son de gracia. – Sólo vamos a jugar… ¡Allá voy chicas!... – dice corriendo como un niño pequeño.

Las chicas lo llaman y lo empiezan a mojar con grandes salpicadas al meterse al mar. Syusuke y Kawamura también se unen a la diversión, Ooishi también se junta, empiezan a jugar fuerzas y a ver quien lanzaba más alto a las chicas, Momo al verlos…

-Hey, eso se ve divertido… - dice Momoshiro. - ¡Oye Ann! ¡Hay que intentarlo!... – dice muy emocionado.

-Ni se te ocurra Momoshiro Takeshi… - dice hecha una fiera y mostrando el puño cerrando.

-Mala, no me dejas divertirme… - dice Momo con lágrimas.

Ante la risa general de todos los presentes, la tarde pasa de lo más tranquilo, almuerzan hablando de los mas normal, Sakuma reía muy divertida ante las bromas de Chitose como de Momoshiro, Ryoma en ningún momento despegaba sus ojos de ella, más adentrada la tarde los chicos hicieron una fogata y las chicas estaban preparando los malvaviscos, y al anochecer, los ex titulares destapan el cooler que trajeron temprano…

-Al fin lo abren… - dice Momoshiro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué contiene? – pregunta Ann muy curiosa.

-Yeah… - dice Eiji muy alegre y sacando dos latas de cerveza.

-Oh Eiji senpai… - dicen Ami y Miki con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-¿Qué? – dice Tomoe un tanto molesta. – Kikumaru senpai… No creo que deberíamos…

-Kiku chan o Eiji chan… - dice muy alegre.

-¿Has estado tomando desde antes? Verdad… - dice Ooishi un poco molesto.

-Solo tres… - dice agitando las latas.

-Espera Eiji… - dice Ooishi.

Pero muy tarde, Eiji abre las latas y moja a todos, y se ríen, empiezan a tomar y comen un poco de los malvaviscos, grave error, el dulce sube un poco más lo efectos del alcohol. Eiji prácticamente estaba desmayado ya que no podía ni moverse…

-Vamos Eiji… Vamos a tu cuarto… - dice Ooishi cargándolo por el brazo.

-Mami cuéntame un… _hip… _cuento… - dice el joven neko.

-Ah Eiji… Estás que no das más… - dice Suichirou con algo de esfuerzo.

-Ah… Oye… oye Suichirou… Hay… hay _hip _algo que quiero decirte… - dice Eiji muy mareado.

-Mañana que estés mejor… - dice Ooishi.

-Yo quiero…

-Mañana Eiji… Mañana…

-No carajo… - dice echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que su compañero hacia malabares para no caerse. – Que te tengo que _hip _decir algo muy importante… _hip_

_-_Habla…

-Cuando me case… Quero que seas mi padrino… Si… eso…

-Eiji… - dice Suichirou muy sorprendido.

-Que cuando tengas mis hijos… _hip… _Quero que seas el padrino de mis hijos, y si tengo más de diez, serás de los diez…

Ooishi caminaba mientras escuchaba a su compañero y amigo hablar de manera un tanto incoherente. Momoshiro ya no aguantaba la risa…

-Por poco y creí que se le iba a declarar… - y se ríe.

-Ay Momo… que mal pensado eres… - regaña Ann.

-Yo me voy a dormir… - dice Kawamura mientras se levanta un poco tambaleante.

-Voy contigo, a lo mejor te caes… - dice Syusuke muy amable, y apenas se levanta casi se cae de cara.

La risa no se deja esperar…

-A ver quien sostiene a quien… - dice Soujiro, quien también se levanta. – Bueno yo también me voy y de pasada ayudo a los senpais…

-Sí, ya me muero de sueño… - dice Takeo, que ayuda a Kenji que estaba babeando. – Y este ya se murió… - dice Takeo con pesadez mientras lo jala.

Koutaro se da cuenta que Chitose estaba muy adormilada…

-Amor vamos…

-¿Eh?

-Ven… - dice mientras se levanta, y la carga en brazos.

-Tengo… mucho… - y bosteza. – Sueño…

-Vamos… Nos vemos chicos… - y se aleja llevándola en brazos

Ann lo mira…

-Vaya… Eso si es amor…

-Yo también puedo hacerlo… - dice Momoshiro levantándose de repente y cargando a Ann…

-Oye… Oye bájame… Bájame… - reclama.

Momoshiro le daba vueltas, tantas vueltas que terminan en la arena, Ann encima de él… Momoshiro al sentir el busto de Ann…

-Oye… Que grandes… - dice un tanto sorprendido.

-Ah… Idiota… - y lo golpea en el brazo y se levanta un tanto molesta y se regresa a sentarse.

-Oye… oye que no lo dije con mala intensión.

Tomoe estaba un tanto mareada y Sakuma estaba media picada, cabeceaba un tanto adormilada. Ryoma se da cuenta y resopla su cerquillo, Tomoka se da cuenta…

-Oye Nokoru, será mejor que lleves a Tomoe, ya tiene que descansar… - dice Tomoka.

Nokoru que no estaba tan mareado ya que con lo de ayer le fue suficiente…

-Sí… ¿Y Ryusaki san? – dice mirándola.

Ryoma iba a decir algo…

-No te preocupes… - se adelanta Tomoka. – Tú quédate con Tomoe, Sakuma dormirá conmigo… - dice sonriente.

Horio iba a decir algo, pero Tomoka muy rápida le tapa la boca…

-Descuida… - dice muy sonriente.

-Gracias amiga… - dice Sakuma despertando un poco.

-No tienes porque…

Y así poco a poco se van retirando, hasta que se quedan solo Tomoka, Horio, Ryoma y Sakuma, ella estaba mirando hacia la fogata, tenía entre sus brazos sus piernas cruzadas frente a ella, Ryoma se iba a levantar, pero Tomoka lo sigue, Horio la mira y ella le guiña el ojo…

-Oye Ryoma… - dice Tomoka un tanto juguetona.

-¿Sí? – dice volteando un poco.

-¿No crees que te olvidas de algo? – dice en el mismo tono.

-¿Olvidar?

Tomoka le señala con la cabeza, Ryoma mira…

-¿No se supone que va a dormir contigo?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, se supone… - y ríe traviesa.

-¿Qué tramas? – dice arqueando la ceja derecha.

-Yo nada… Simplemente creo que hago lo correcto… - y se aleja. – Vamos Horio… - dice tendiéndole la mano, él se levanta y la toma…

-Pero… - dice Sakuma un tanto perpleja, se levanta un poco tambaleante.

-No te preocupes Sakuma, te dejo en buenas manos… - dice Tomoka muy divertida y se va corriendo de la mano con Horio.

Sakuma se vuelve a sentar vencida por el mareo, Ryoma se vuelve hacia la chica y se sienta a su lado, Sakuma empezaba a sentir un poco de frío, agarró una lata de cerveza y la abre, se la toma con un largo sorbo, Ryoma la mira sorprendido…

-No crees que te estás excediendo un poco…

-Ya estoy mareada, que más da… - dice sin importancia.

-Otra vez esa palabra… - dice fastidiado.

-¿Cómo? – dice Sakuma mirándolo sorprendida.

-Sakuma… Será mejor que apaguemos esto… - dice Ryoma levantándose de repente, empieza a echar arena a la fogata con el pie.

-Espera Ryoma… - dice Sakuma como una suplica. – Mira que bonito cielo. – dice media adormilada. – Y las cenizas de la leña que suben… No te parece algo hermoso… - dice sonriendo muy calidamente.

Ryoma también mira el paraje, pero más está concentrado en la chica que últimamente está ocupando todos sus pensamientos, aun no puede dejar de pensar en aquel beso y menos en lo último que le dijo Sakuma, no podía creer que ella no haya sentido nada, si fue ella quien lo besó, a menos…

-Simplemente no quiere herirse… - dice en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta Sakuma mirándolo con fijeza y relajada.

-Sakuma… - y se sienta a su lado. - ¿A qué estás jugando? – dice directamente.

-Jugar… ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta perpleja.

-Me llamas y a las finales me dejas de lado… - dice reprochándola.

-¿Cómo?

-No te hagas… - dice volteándose totalmente hacia ella.

-Pero Ryoma, si estamos todos juntos, nos divertimos, vi que sonreías y te divertías con todos… ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ryoma se quedó callado, realmente cual era el problema aquí, al parecer Sakuma estaba totalmente diferente, estaba como cuando la volvió a ver, sin memoria de él… Ryoma movió la cabeza negando aquello…

-Ryoma… ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste?

Sakuma ante la pregunta abre los ojos pero los relaja rápidamente…

-No sé… - respondió de lo más normal. – Creo que me dio ganas… - dice muy fríamente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro… - dice muy tranquila.

-¿A cuántos has besado? – pregunta como desafiante.

Sakuma lo mira, y no sabía que decir…

-A varios… - responde con rapidez.

-¿Puedes nombrarlos?

-No. Pero sí enumerarlos… - dice a la defensiva.

-¿Sabes? No te creo…

Sakuma lo mira enfadada…

-Sabes… Voy a dormir en el hall… - dice levantándose y empezando a caminar.

-Espera que no he terminado… - y se levanta de un salto.

-Pues yo sí… - y continua caminando.

-Sakuma, estamos en el mar…

-Que valiente te crees ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a lanzar nuevamente al mar…? - dice desafiante.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… - dice corriendo tras ella, pero en eso ella cae de rodillas. - ¿Sakuma?

-Me siento mal… - dice ella muy pálida.

-Bien… Ya fue suficiente… Vamos… - y la ayuda a levantarse.

Una vez en la habitación de Ryoma, Sakuma salía del baño secándose el rostro… Ryoma que estaba sentado sobre la cama la observa… Sakuma al sentir la mirada de él…

-Ya se me pasó… - dice un tanto avergonzada.

-¿La borrachera o el mal humor…? - dice Ryoma un tanto serio.

-Ambos… eso creo… - dice apenada.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí o en el hall como dijiste?

Sakuma se queda callada, luego se sienta en la cama a lado izquierdo de Ryoma…

-Si tuviera donde irme realmente, te lo diría… ¿Tengo alternativa? – pregunta sonriendo.

Ryoma también sonríe y se echa de espalda, ve la espalda de Sakuma, mientras que ella miraba hacia la lámpara pensando en que decir, cuando en eso siente que Ryoma acaricia su cabello con mucha suavidad, ella se gira para verlo…

-Tu cabello es hermoso. – dice él, en tono suave.

Sakuma se sorprende…

-¿Desde cuando Ryoma Echizen tiene ese léxico? – dice Sakuma un tanto burlona.

Ryoma se levanta, Sakuma justo agarra su mano…

-Au… - se queja Ryoma.

-Oye que no te la… - pero se calla al ver tremendo moretón en su mano izquierda. - ¿Qué te pasó?

-Es un golpe, que no ves… - dice un tanto fastidiado, recordando el motivo por el que se la hizo.

-Ya lo sé… - dice un tanto ofendida. – Pero como te lo hiciste…

-Ya no importa… Que… más da… - dice finalizando y levantándose, camina hacia la silla donde estaba su maleta, al costado de la puerta.

Sakuma lo sigue con la mirada iba a decirle algo, pero se da cuenta de la puerta, ella se dirige ahí a paso rápido…

-¿Por qué golpeaste la puerta?

Ryoma voltea a verla un tanto sorprendido…

-Por nada… - dice roncamente.

-Ryoma… - dice Sakuma caminando hacia él. - ¿Por qué la golpeaste?

-Eso ya no importa… - dice sin más y se encamina hacia su cama, había sacado algo blanco de su maleta. – Toma, ponte esto, no creo que vayas a dormir con esa ropa…

Sakuma coge el polo…

-Bueno, voy a bañarme… ¿puedo no?

Ryoma hace el ademán de que siga, Sakuma entra al baño, y media hora después, ella sale secándose con la toalla el cabello y con el polo puesto, extiende la toalla en la puerta del baño, y cuando iba a decir algo, ve que Ryoma estaba dormido, ella sonríe al verlo, con mucho cuidado ella se sube a la cama, pero antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara, mira a Ryoma y se da cuenta de la cicatriz en el parpado del ojo izquierdo…

-Cuanto daba yo por curarte y cuidarte en aquel momento, pero tú siempre me alejabas… - decía en voz baja, ella iba a acariciar su frente, pero en eso…

-Pero nunca lo hiciste… - dice Ryoma de repente.

-¿Estabas despierto? – dice sonrojándose a mas no poder.

-Estaba durmiendo, pero sentí tu mirada.

-Pero si no es tan fuerte ni penetrante… - dice un tanto sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Desde niños me observabas, siempre lo notaba…

Sakuma pestañea perpleja, pero luego sonríe…

-Ellas tenían razón… - dice mientras cierra los ojos.

-¿Ellas? – pregunta Ryoma un tanto curioso y tranquilo.

-Bueno, chicos como tú no son de demostrar emociones tan fácilmente. Yo siempre trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para acercarme a ti, pero sentía que nada daba resultado…

-El problema era yo… - dice Ryoma cortante.

Sakuma se queda callada ya que era cierto lo que él dijo. Ryoma al no recibir respuesta, sonríe…

-Será mejor que durmamos…

-No me vas a decir, ¿por qué te peleaste con la puerta? – pregunta un tanto juguetona.

-Eso es entre la puerta y yo… - responde un tanto satírico.

-Ah… Con que ahora eres payasito… ¿no? – dice muy coqueta.

-Y tú no me has contado como te fue con Nakayama…

-Si te habrás dado cuenta, todo bien… Hablamos un poco y como siempre pude tranquilizarla diciendo que no pasó nada… - dice ella sonriente.

Ryoma la mira y luego cierra los ojos volteando hacia otro lado… Sakuma lo mira y sonríe…

-En fin… dice suspirando. – Bueno, dame tu mano… - dice de manera calma.

-¿Para qué?

-Solo hazlo… - dice levantando su mano izquierda.

Ryoma se la da de mala manera y voltea hacia el otro lado, cuando abre los ojos de repente, él gira nuevamente la cabeza hacia ella, y la ve que besa su mano…

-Sakuma… - dice Ryoma muy sorprendido. - ¿Qué… haces?

-Besando tu mano…

-Eso ya lo veo, pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque está herida, y recuerdo que mi mamá me decía que un beso era siempre la mejor medicina para cualquier dolor… ¿Te duele no es así? – y besa de nuevo la mano de él.

-Pero… Sakuma…

-Cuando era pequeña y me golpeaba, ella me besaba ahí y aunque me seguía doliendo después ya no le tomaba importancia, lo importante era el sentimiento con el que daba el beso y eso era suficiente para mí… - decía mientras acariciaba la mano lastimada de Ryoma.

Una vez que ella dejó de hablar, siguió besando la mano de él, Ryoma la miraba, podía sentir los labios tibios y suaves de ella, y recordó cuando lo besó, y aunque no era toda una experta, lo sintió muy dulce, embriagante, sensual, calido, empezaba a sentir celos de su propia mano al notar que todo aquello no lo sentía en sus propios labios, pero Ryoma al ver aquella muchacha que lo trataba prácticamente como chiquillo se sintió un tanto humillado, porque ya no era más un chiquillo, ya no estaban en primero de secundaria, iban a terminar la secundaria, no… un momento, Ryoma se frenó así mismo…

-Sa… Sakuma… - dice un tanto nervioso. – No… Ya no sigas… - dice haciendo puño con su otra mano y tensando todo su cuerpo. – Detente… - decía voz baja.

Sakuma lo mira…

-¿Qué sucede? – dice bajando la mano de él hacia su regazo. - ¿Acaso te incomodé? – pregunta un poco preocupada.

-Es sólo que… - dice mirándola hambriento de deseo. – No… Nada… - dice calmándose poco a poco, parecía que le costaba respirar ya que estaba un tanto agitado. – Sólo que tengo sueño… - dice sonriendo.

-Está bien… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

Sakuma se cubre y le da la espalda a Ryoma…

-Buenas noches… - dice y se acomoda.

-Buenas… noches… - dice Ryoma un tanto aturdido. – Diablos… - masculla con voz muy baja.

Al día siguiente, Tomoe no se enteró que Sakuma había dormido con Ryoma, todo tranquilo, estaban alistándose para ir de regreso a la ciudad y de nuevo a sus vidas habituales, Tomoka estaba mirando de lejos a Sakuma, ya que le sorprendió que Ryoma y ella estuvieran sentados en asientos distintos y distantes, cuando llegaron a la capital, el grupo BY STEP que también se regresaron con ellos, se despiden, Tetsuya quería abrazar con mucha fuerza a Sakuma, bajo la atenta y celosa mirada de Ryoma, para diversión del resto, Kazuya el hermano mayor de Tetsuya, lo pone en su sitio llevándoselo de las orejas. Cada quien regresa a sus casas, cansados y con anécdotas que anotar en diarios, cuadernos, y hacer una que otra tarea que no hicieron, Harumi les hizo el favor de enviarles por el correo electrónico a cada uno las tareas de la semana que faltaron, y más de uno se fueron de espaldas ya que se tenían que presentar al día siguiente. En la noche, Sakuma estaba lista para darse una buena ducha…

-Ha sido una semana muy larga… - dice en tono cansado, en eso escucha la puerta. - ¿Quién será ahora? Denme un respiro… - dice apesadumbrada.

Sakuma abre la puerta…

-¿Tomoka?

-Hola amiga… ¿se puede?

-Claro… - dice apresuradamente y haciéndose a un lado. – Que sorpresa, creí que ya estarías descansando, realmente no esperaba que vinieras…

-Lo sé… - dice riendo. – Sólo vine para saber algo…

-¿Saber? ¿El qué? – dice Sakuma mientras camina hacia la mini cocina.

-¿Cuándo vas a empezar a luchar por Ryoma Echizen?

Y desde la cocina se escuchan platos y vasos cayéndose…

-Sí, me esperaba esa respuesta… - murmura Tomoka sonriendo.

-¡Fue un ratón! ¡Me asustó!... – dice en modo de excusa, sale de la cocina con una bandeja de vasos con refrescos. - ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunta muy apenada la joven de larga trenza sentándose frente a su amiga.

-No nos hagamos las tontas, Sakuma nos conocemos lo suficiente. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de los sentimientos guardados que tienes por el príncipe Ryoma? – dice sonriendo ampliamente. – Aunque tú amnesia por él me sorprendió, pero no le tomé mucha importancia porque sabía que si lo veías de nuevo te acordarías de él, aunque no de inmediato de eso ya me di cuenta, pero después lo fuiste recordando…

-Bueno, es cierto que sí lo recordé pero fue él quien me esclareció todo lo que creí olvidar… - dice bajando la mirada.

-Te recuerdo Sakuma que a ambas nos gustaba el príncipe…

-Si Tomoka, lo sé… - dice mirándola con ojos piadosos.

-Y a mí también me gustaban todos los del equipo de tenis, de fútbol, basketball, natación, karate… - dice mientras los contaba con los dedos.

Sakuma sonreía tontamente con una enorme gota sobre la cabeza…

-Ya veo… - dice Sakuma sonriendo nerviosa.

-Sakuma, eres mi amiga y te quiero muchísimo… Ahora yo estoy con el tonto de Horio y tú deberías estar con el príncipe… - dice sonriendo y sosteniendo las manos de su amiga.

-Pero… Tomoka… - dice sonrojándose y con los ojos brillosos.

-No te preocupes por el club del Príncipe, del puesto de presidenta nadie me saca ni a ti de vicepresidenta y sí alguien tiene algo en contra tuya por estar con Ryoma, pues se las verá conmigo… - dice con llamas por todos lados y riendo enardecidamente.

-Tranquila Tomoka… Además, yo no creo que en la cabeza de Ryoma esté la idea de tener una enamorada, menos una novia… - dice bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

Tomoka se calla de golpe, tiene una gota al ver así de cabizbaja a su amiga, se aclara la garganta y se sienta nuevamente en su lugar…

-Nadie me quita la idea de que siempre le has gustado, Sakuma… - dice sonriendo.

-¿Cómo? Pero Tomoka, tú sabes lo que pasó aquel día… ¿Cómo puedes decir que…?

-Tú mejor que nadie conoce muy bien a Ryoma, él es de los chicos que no les gusta que vean sus verdaderos sentimientos, por eso desde un principio me llamó la atención.

Tomoka ríe ante el rostro totalmente sorprendido de Sakuma, quien nunca creyó que su amiga pudiera referirse a Ryoma de manera madura y calma…

-Si… Creo que tienes razón Tomoka…

-Además el dejarlos solos ayer no fue muy provechoso por lo que noté…

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo hiciste deliberadamente?

-Acúsame… - dice Tomoka muy juguetona.

-Ay Tomoka… - dice riendo. – Pero creo que de todas maneras, aunque yo me le ponga en bandeja de oro no me tomaría importancia… - dice sonriendo tontamente. – Y con lo de ayer… Creo que no te conté, pero… lo besé…

-No es por nada, pero justamente cuando cometiste la estupenda idea de decirle que no fue nada para ti, yo lo escuché…

-¿Ah?

-Yo estaba en la habitación contigua, con Horio… Y antes que pienses algo, no pasó nada… - aclaró enérgicamente.

-Claro que no, lo sé muy bien… - dice Sakuma poniéndose en su lugar.

-De ahí te escuché hablar con Tomoe, y la apoyo… Deberías hablar de una vez con Ryoma, y no vuelvas a cometer la tontería de hacerte la fuerte en un terreno que no tienes conocimiento… - le dice casi como un reprimenda.

-Sí… Lo sé…

-Oye… ¿Realmente qué quieres que pase con Ryoma?

-Ni yo lo sé… Por el momento solo siento que deseo estar con él, no sé si pueda dormir hoy, aunque haya sido dos días, extraño su calor… su cuerpo…

-Si… Sé a lo que te refieres…

Y ambas suspiran, Tomoka mira a su amiga quien miraba sus manos nerviosas…

-Bueno, solo vine para decirte eso… - dice levantándose del sofá.

-¿Ya te vas? – dice también parándose.

-Aja… Mañana tenemos clases, ¿recuerdas? Sólo vine para decirte que te pongas las pilas amiga… Ryoma kun es tan o más tímido que tú en esto, así que de una vez lánzate a la piscina que un buen salvavidas te espera. – le dice guiñándole el ojo derecho.

-Gracias Tomoka, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho… Pero… no sé que hacer… - dice algo preocupada.

-Sé tú misma amiga… Pero no esperes que él dé el primer paso solo, incentívalo…

-¿Incentivarlo? ¿Con qué? – y entonces recuerda lo que sucedió en el hotel en la habitación de Ryoma, aquel beso que le dio y que muy bien el príncipe del tenis supo responder. – Aunque creo que ya lo tengo… - dice sonriendo ruborizándose un poco.

-Bien… Recuerda también que el príncipe es muy despistado para estas cosas…

-Jejeje… Sí, lo sé… - dice riendo.

En el departamento de Ryoma, de repente él estornuda…

-Que raro… No creo que me vaya a resfriar… - y vuelve a estornudar. – Seguro que alguien habla de mí

De regreso en el departamento de Sakuma…

-Bueno ahora sí, me voy… - dice Tomoka.

Ambas caminan hacia la puerta de salida…

-Nos vemos mañana. Descansa… - dice abriendo la puerta.

-Sí, tú también…

Sakuma ve como se aleja su mejor amiga de la infancia, de la primaria, secundaria, prácticamente de toda la vida, y ruega porque la amistad suya siga siempre tan sólida como hasta ahora, Sakuma suspira y cierra la puerta cuando se detiene de improvisto…

-¿Con Horio? Quien lo diría… - dice sonriendo. - ¿Ahora? ¿Qué estaba por hacer? – y camina hacia la cocina. - ¡Ay NO! ¿Quién va a limpiar todo esto?... – se queja en voz alta.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuma caminaba hacia la escuela bosteza con muchas ganas…

-Rayos… Siento como si no hubiera descansado nada en toda esta semana, sin embargo, mi hombro y espalda ya no me molestan, las aguas termales si que hicieron muy bien su trabajo… - dice sonriendo y hace girar su hombro. – Pero… ¿Por qué tengo tanto sueño? – y sigue bostezando.

Cuando llega a una esquina, justo el semáforo cambia a verde y varias personas se detienen ya que los autos empiezan a cruzar la calle, Sakuma se sentía un poco incómoda, ya que siente como es observada de cerca, muy de cerca, ella siente como escalofríos…

-Pero que… ¿Quién? – y mira a los lados. – ¿Será mi imaginación…? - se dice a sí misma.

En eso la luz del semáforo cambia, y Sakuma miraba a todos lados, menos…

-Ya cambió la luz… - dice una voz varonil.

Sakuma mira hacia atrás…

-Con que eras tú… - dice aliviada. – Me asustaste…

Ryoma se da cuenta que la luz iba a cambiar de nuevo…

-Va a cambiar, apura… - y la agarra de la muñeca tirando de ella.

-Ryoma, espera…

Al otro lado de la pista…

-Justo a tiempo… - dice Ryoma.

-Sí… Me sorprendiste… - dice sonriendo.

-Si bueno… - dice en tono frío.

Sakuma estaba sonriendo, pero en eso vuelve a bostezar, y se soba el ojo izquierdo…

-¿No has descansado bien? No tienes buena cara…

-Bueno, pues sí dormí, pero siento como si no hubiera descansado nada…

-Seguro será por el concierto, en vez de estar descansando estabas ensayando, igual o casi el doble de lo que prácticas para un partido de tenis. – en el tono de Ryoma había reproche y algo de fastidio. – Y ni que decir que estuviste tomando un día antes de regresar…

Sakuma se sorprendió, en eso ve la hora en un reloj de un edificio…

-Ah… Es tarde… ¡Vamos!... – y lo agarra de la mano y lo tira.

-Sakuma… Espera…

Ambos llegan a la escuela corriendo, justo entran al edificio cuando las campanas de entrada sonaban ensordecedoramente…

-Llegamos a tiempo… - dice Sakuma tomando aire, toma una bocanada grande de aire y lo deja salir lentamente. – Ahora si me siento mucho mejor… - dice con los brazos levantados.

-Oye Sakuma… - dice Ryoma un poco avergonzado.

-¿Sí, qué sucede? – pregunta sonriente.

Ryoma solo señala con el dedo que ambos aun siguen tomados de la mano, Sakuma tiene dos puntos por ojos y pestañea, luego se sorprende y lo suelta de golpe, y como fueron los últimos en llegar nadie los vio, alivio para ambos, pero Sakuma pensaba si Ryoma pensaría que fuera bueno que nadie los viera en ese momento…

-Lo siento… Bien… - dice poniéndose las zapatillas. – Nos vemos en el salón… - y sale disparada.

Ryoma que estaba medio sorprendido y atontado porque Sakuma lo agarró de la mano, no se había dado cuenta que ella ya no estaba…

-Oye Sakuma… - se gira para verla. – ¿Sakuma? – se pregunta con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza. - ¿Acaso habré dicho algo malo? – se pregunta algo preocupado el joven capitán sin cambiar su apariencia fría.

Sakuma llega al salón en un santiamén, y se sienta de golpe en su lugar…

-Buenos días, ¿no? – dice Chitose fingiendo enojo.

-Ay, lo siento… - dice totalmente sonrojada la recién llegada.

-¿Qué te pasó? – pregunta Tomoe algo sorprendida.

-Nada… no pasó nada… - se apresura Sakuma a responder.

-¿Tal vez algo que nos enteraremos luego? – dice Chitose juguetona.

Tomoka que se sienta delante de Sakuma, se gira…

-¿Pues qué te pasó?

-Hice algo vergonzoso… - dice tapándose la cara con el antebrazo derecho.

-¿Vergonzoso?

-Pues que… - dice Tomoe muy curiosa.

-Que buen oído tienes… - fastidia Chitose.

-Luego les cuento… - dice levantando un poco el rostro.

En eso entra Echizen al salón y también el profesor de turno…

-Echizen siéntate de una vez. – ordena el profesor.

Ryoma apresura un poco el paso y se sienta mirando hacía el frente. Sakuma lo mira de reojo y se sonroja, Chitose se da cuenta y ríe por lo bajo, Tomoe también se da cuenta y solo gira los ojos, y Tomoka más o menos se hacía una idea de con quien hizo algo vergonzoso su amiga. Así pasa las horas de clases hasta la hora de descanso, Sakuma es llamada por sus amigas, y estando en el patio, bajo un árbol frondoso…

-Y eso fue lo que pasó… - dice Sakuma con la cabeza gacha.

Chitose y Tomoka se echan a reír, mientras de Tomoe solo suspira pesadamente…

-Eso no es motivo de risa… - dice Sakuma un poco molesta.

-Lo sabemos… - dice Chitose parando de reír.

-¿Y dejaste al pobre príncipe ahí? Eso estuvo mal… - dice Tomoka calmándose.

Tomoe no dijo nada, solo tomaba de su toma todo y escuchaba con atención a cada una de sus amigas. Sakuma se apoya contra el tronco del árbol…

-Sé que hice mal, pero los nervios se apoderaron de mí y no sabía que hacer…

-Sakuma… ¿Cómo quieres conseguir algo con Echizen si escapas? – dice Chitose.

-Yo no escapo… - dice nerviosa.

-Hasta en tu forma de hablar lo confirmas… - dice Tomoka.

-Es que él me pone así, una completa tonta, un manojo de nervios… - se queja Sakuma.

-El amore, el amore… - dice Chitose en son de burla. – O como se diga.

Tomoka empieza a reírse…

-Genial… Vengo para que me aconsejen… - dice en son de protesta. – Y se burlan en mi cara… Que buenas amigas son… - dice ofendida.

-Ay Sakuma… No te pongas así, mira que estamos muy emocionadas… - dice Chitose.

-Si… Siempre que hablábamos de los chicos era de los que nos gustaban a nosotras, pero contigo es diferente, además que se trata del chico que te gusta, y no es un chico cualquiera, sino uno muy especial… - dice Tomoka.

-Si… Tomoka tiene razón… A pesar de ser frívolo, altanero… - se pone a pensar. - ¿Qué mas Tomoe?

-Arrogante, cínico, sarcástico, sátiro, patán, irritable, sinvergüenza… - esta última palabra lo dice con mucha énfasis.

-Jejeje, creo que hasta ahora no ha olvidado lo que pasó ese día en el hotel… - dice Chitose con cara de pícara.

-Claro que no… Mira que recibirnos así, y encima decirnos todo lo que nos dijo… Díganme si no era para partirle la cara en dos… - dice irritada.

-Ya Tomoe, cálmate, que la única que tendrá el privilegio de hacerlo será Sakuma… - dice Tomoka.

-Ya lo hice, y dos veces… - dice frunciendo las cejas.

-¡QUE!... – exclaman las tres, Tomoe casi se atora ya que estaba tomando su refresco.

-¿Cómo así? A ver cuéntanos… - dice Chitose.

-¿Te atreviste…? Sí que tienes agallas de haber tocado el celestial rostro del príncipe… - dice Tomoka más que asombrada.

-¿Por qué fue? – pregunta Tomoe con normalidad.

-Jejeje, ya no me acuerdo. – dice Sakuma sonrojándose.

Las tres con gotas en la cabeza se van de espalda…

-Si que te has vuelto muy olvidadiza, Sakuma… - recrimina Tomoe.

-Creo que eso de olvidar se te ha hecho costumbre. – dice Tomoka.

-Ya me acordé… - dice Chitose. – Fue en aquel partido… Cuando él acababa de llegar, Sakuma se plantó frente a él y frente a todos le dio tremendo cachetadón… - dice Chitose con los dedos en la barbilla

Sakuma se acordó también de otro cuando ella estaba duchándose y el agua estaba muy caliente, ella grita porque le quemó y en ese momento Ryoma entra asustado creyendo que le había pasado algo malo, y por más que haya tenido una buena razón, no era excusa suficiente para hacer lo que hizo. Las otras tres chicas tenían nuevamente sus gotas sobre la cabeza al ver que Sakuma ponía caras al recordar aquel momento…

-¿Ustedes creen que se esté acordando pero de uno bien bochornoso? – pregunta Tomoka.

-Seguro que si, para que no nos lo cuente… - dice Tomoe.

-O de repente, más adelante… Seguro que la vio en el baño… - dice Chitose con cara de pícara.

-Ni de broma… - dice Tomoe reclamando en voz baja.

-¿En el baño? ¿Pero como así? No lo creo… - dice Tomoka muy segura.

-¿Quién sabe amiga? ¿Quién sabe?... – dice Chitose poniendo su mano en la barbilla. – Recuerden lo que pasó en el hotel… - y mira a Tomoe, quien pone cara de mala.

-No me provoques Chitose… - dice molesta.

Hacía frío, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llover, las clases concluyen con normalidad, ahora los del equipo de tenis de ambos sexos están en sus respectivas canchas practicando y dando lo mejor, no faltaba mucho para el partido de consolidación y querían estar más que preparados, la presencia de Ryoma fortalecía de manera integra el espíritu de los jugadores…

-Este año será el mejor, además de retirarnos, será con el triunfo en las manos… - dice Soujiro.

-Hablas como si te fueras a graduar este año… - dice Takeo.

-Es verdad… - y ríe. – Por otro lado, desde que llegó Echizen, las cosas han mejorado muchísimo… - dice Jiinta muy sonriente.

-Y eso que eras uno de los primeros en oponerte de que fuera el capitán, después de que Kazuma se fuera… - dice Kenji.

-Estaba molesto… Pero luego de verlo jugar contra Sakuma san y haber ganado en las eliminatorias, me di cuenta que no solo es puro blah blah… - dice Jiinta muy orgulloso. – Me da mucha confianza tenerlo como nuestro capitán, siento que si no fuera por su propio comportamiento y estilo, no estaríamos dentro de los equipos que participarán en Kantou…

-Y luego de Kantou, las nacionales… Suena como un sueño… - dice Takeo.

-¡QUE HACEN AHÍ PARADOS! – regaña Echizen.

-¡Echizen!... – exclaman sorprendidos los jóvenes.

-¡Si no quieren probar el nuevo jugo de Sadaharu, empiecen a correr 30 vueltas!

-¡QUE!... – exclamo general.

-Serán 50 más un vaso si no empiezan ahora… - amenaza Ryoma con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los chicos sales disparados…

-Eres muy malo… ¿Lo sabías? – dice Koutaro sonriendo.

-Si realmente quieren ganar, deberán hacer su mayor esfuerzo. – dice Echizen con tranquilidad, luego voltea a ver hacia las canchas de las chicas, Sakuma estaba muy concentrada dirigiendo a sus compañeras, luego sonríe. – Recuerden que en tres días jugamos contra las chicas… ¡Así que empiecen a practicar!... – dice con ánimo.

Llegó el día en que se iban a enfrentar el equipo masculino con el femenino, y justo cuando iban a empezar a jugar Ryoma contra Sakuma, empieza a llover…

-No me gusta el invierno… Siempre estropea todo… - dice Sakuma un tanto fastidiada.

-A mí si me gusta… - dice Ryoma. – Pero solo por hoy concuerdo contigo, aunque al menos te salvaste…

-¿Ah? ¿Salvarme de qué? – pregunta Sakuma intuyendo lo que diría Ryoma.

-De que yo te derrotara…

-Jaja… - dice burlona y sarcástica. – Eso crees tú…

-Quieres jugar ahora…

-Claro, por mí, normal… - responde de la misma forma.

-Ninguno de los dos se mueve… - dice Sadaharu. – Será mejor que guarden esa energía para mañana, seguro que el día mejorará… Todos de regreso.

En eso Ryoma estornuda…

-Uy… - dice Sakuma burlona. – Te vas enfermar…

-No… - responde cortante. – No soy de enfermarme fácilmente…

-No te creas súper hombre, Echizen… - dice Tomoe.

-Será mejor irnos… - dice Nokoru. – No tiene cara de cambiar el clima.

Ryoma de nuevo estornuda, Sakuma ahora lo mira preocupada…

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Mejor tómate una pastilla… - dice muy seria. – Por si acaso…

-Estoy bien… - dice Ryoma cortante.

Sakuma busca entre las cosas de su maleta…

-Toma, siempre cargo con una por las dudas… No te hará mal, todo lo contrario… - dice estirándole la pastilla.

-No gracias… - dice rechazando la mano de Sakuma con algo de suavidad. – Solo es un pequeño estornudo.

-Espero que tengas razón… - dice guardando la pastilla un poco molesta. – Nos vemos mañana…

Ryoma mueve la cabeza afirmando, ambos se van en distinta dirección a pesar de vivir en la misma calle. Esa noche, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, Sakuma estaba viendo las noticias, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente sentada sobre el sofá, de acuerdo al programa del tiempo del noticiero decía que esta noche la temperatura seguiría bajando y que mañana llovería todo el día, Sakuma al escuchar…

-Pobre Ryoma, y con lo desesperado que está por enfrentarse a mí… - dice en son de gracia. – Seguro que querrá probarme y ver hasta que punto me he recuperado. De todas maneras mañana tengo que ver al médico, este sábado será el partido de consolidación… ¿Llegaremos a jugar contra Yamabuki? – ella se levanta del sofá y camina hacia la ventana del balcón, mientras abre las cortinas con la mano toma un sorbo de su chocolate, observa que se avecina una tormenta ya que puede divisar relámpagos y escuchar un estruendoso trueno…

-Vaya… Además de bajar la temperatura, lloverá toda la noche… - y desde ahí puede ver los árboles que adornan las calles moverse por la fuerza del viento. – Será mejor que me acueste… - y cuando se dirige al pasillo que la lleva a su habitación ve el teléfono. – Me pregunto… - ella iba a tocar el teléfono pero justo a unos milímetros del aparato se detiene. – No, será mejor que no… - dice ella sonriendo. – Buenas noches Ryoma… - y apaga la luz de la sala siguiendo con su camino.

En el departamento de Ryoma, éste estornudaba que daba miedo…

-Demonios… - dice aspirando constipado. – ¿Qué hice para enfermarme de repente…? – y vuelve a estornudar. – Y encima hace frío… ¿Dónde diablos dejé la colcha? – dice mal humorado.

Hoy será una noche muy fría…

---- - -----

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Además de largo, ustedes pensaron que ahora si ocurriría algo intimo entre Ryoma y Sakuma, o no señoritas, aun no, además de que lo veo muy rápido, se supone que solo ha pasado algo de tres meses y estas cosas toman su tiempo, pero no me echen la culpa a mi, si se han dado cuenta, Ryoma fue quien decidió no adelantarse y Sakuma simplemente no quiere presionarlo, pero no se preocupen queridas lectoras porque SI habrá lemon pero aun más adelante, claro que ni ellos lo saben, como me encanta esto ya que yo decido las cosas, me creo una diosa MUAJAJAJAJAJA… XD…

En todo caso, cualquier cosa déjenme sus reviews con alguna petición en especial para esta parejita, y les consulto a ellos si les parece correcto… Lo que sí les informo es que habrá tenis mixto, habrá otro viaje pero esta vez a Hawai, una de las "amiguitas" de Ryoma viene de América así que Sakuma se está alistando para hacer su acto de chica celosa XDD… Más enredos, tenis, emoción, diversión, humor, drama, y todo lo que ustedes quieran… Ahora sí me despido de ustedes, nos vemos pronto…


	20. Cap 20 Tenis y Fiebre

HI HOLA! Gomene por la demora… Pero he estado muy ocupada y además de leer otros fics para que mi querida musa de ilustre jajaja… Además de que me he leído todo el manga hasta el cap 315, así que metido algunas cositas, pero no tanto como spoilers son solo datos jeje…

Disclaimer: POT no es mío… aunque le rece a todos los santos, dioses o lo que quieran, simplemente algunos personajes son míos… como TEZUKA ojojojojojo… Mentira… No… todos… los personajes de POT son de Konomi Takeshi sensei…

Domo Arigatou: **Aurorin, ****Viridiana****clea everlasting****, Yanaamy1, ****karlyta****, slamina, ****Marip****-ivekag-****javiisi, ****3-CiNdY-3****, Yami Natasha, ****Vickyta-chan****, Aiko1504, ****scooky****, kENIA, ****Umeko-chan****lokura****, Catherine, ****Neko-O****, Angie, NeKo-TsuBakI, ****EmmaRiddle****Anay-sama****Ryosaku****natalia riddle****, Rocio, ****Riku Daidouji****, naru-san, ****vagui****, Karola, carla.**

Sorry por no dejarles los comentarios a cada una, pero como he demorado mucho y siento que ustedes lo comprenderán y querrán leer la historia… Lo que si, un lo siento mucho… disculpame Yami Natasha por no acordarme de tu pedido, pero aun así me puedes mandar tu descripción, puedo modificarlo solo la característica del personaje, sí? Espero que no te enojes… mou… Sé que varias personas me ha hecho peticiones y créanme que no las he pasado de largo sino que algunos los dejo para capítulos siguientes, lo que si, muchas gracias por la paciencia y espero a todas les guste este nuevo cap… Aunque no habrá mucho RyoSaku hasta casi el final de este cap. Gomene… Pero estoy segura que si les gustará…

Ahora si, sin más preámbulos… Lean…

Capítulo 20 – Días de Tenis y de Fiebre…

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma llega con los ojos un poco hinchados, la nariz roja y con cara de no haber dormido nada bien, se sienta en su lugar bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros sobre todo de una preocupada Sakuma…

-No tienes buen semblante… - dice Sakuma muy preocupada.

-Seh… - responde el príncipe sin ánimos apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

-¿A qué has venido si te sientes mal? – le pregunta Tomoe un tanto seria.

-Hay prácticas, mañana es el partido de consolidación, tengo que… - y estornuda de repente. – Estar presente.

Tomoe y Chitose se miran un tanto inquietas, Sakuma lo mira…

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a la enfermería y te den al menos algún analgésico, no vas a durar en las clases…

-No hay problema, hoy tocan inglés, matemáticas y ciencias, así que no son muy importantes… Puedo dormir mientras tanto…

-Sí has venido a dormir, mejor te hubieras quedado en tu casa… - le dice Tomoe.

-Me hubiera aburrido… - dice sonriendo con algo de malicia y vuelve a estornudar, se suena la nariz con un pañuelo de mala gana.

Sakuma lo mira mientras Ryoma se echa sobre sus brazos doblados y suspira, Sakuma vuelve la mirada hacia delante ya que en ese instante entraba el profesor de inglés, luego, al comenzar las clases de matemáticas el profesor de turno manda a Ryoma a la enfermería ya que interrumpía su clase con cada estornudo los cuales eran más seguidos, Sakuma se iba a levantar para ofrecerse a llevarlo, pero el profesor se le adelanta y nombra a Horio para que lo acompañe, a pesar de que Ryoma protestaba diciendo que podía ir sólo, a las finales el chico de una ceja lo acompaña, en el receso, algunos alumnos salían para disfrutar de sus almuerzos, en ese momento entraba Ryoma con un semblante un poco mejor, y ve que Sakuma seguía en su lugar, pero no veía a ninguna de las otras chicas, él se acerca…

-Hola… - dice mientras se sienta en su lugar.

Sakuma lo mira y toma un poco de aire como para darse valor…

-Oye Ryoma… ¿Por qué no pides permiso y vas a descansar? Si piensas participar mañana, en las condiciones que estás no podrás…

-No es necesario… No voy a participar mañana… - dice de repente y calmado.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente estás muy mal? – pregunta Sakuma muy preocupada y sorprendida.

-No es por eso, lo decidí mientras estábamos en Okinawa…

-¿Ah? – exclama Sakuma muy perpleja.

-Yo creo que para este partido los voy a dejar solos… Quiero ver que tanto pueden llegar, total a ultima hora puedo pedirle a Sadaharu que cambie las posiciones…

-Pero Ryoma… ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

-Todo dependerá de mañana… - dice con tranquilidad y sonríe confiado.

En las prácticas, Ryoma da la noticia de que no participará, y todos lucen muy sorprendidos…

-¡¿Por qué! – preguntan Soujiro, Jiinta, Takeo y Kenji en coro.

-Es hora de que demuestren que tanto han mejorado… - dice Ryoma de manera calmosa.

-Debes estar bromeando, Echizen… - dice Soujiro en son de reclamo. – ¿Simplemente nos vas a dejar todo a nosotros…? Así nada más…

-Si tú no vas a jugar, vamos a perder… - dice Jiinta muy decaído.

-Tanto esfuerzo para irnos a la basura… - dice Takeo.

-Y creíamos que ganaríamos con facilidad… - dice Kenji pateando el suelo.

Koutaro y Nokoru se miran entre sí, Sadaharu miraba los rostros decepcionados de los muchachos, tanto titulares como principiantes, se arregla las gafas e iba a decir algo, pero Koutaro se le adelanta…

-Oigan… Por si no se han dado cuenta, todos nosotros formamos el equipo de Seigaku… No solo Echizen juega bien, todos nosotros también lo hacemos…

-De que sirve que Echizen juegue si a las finales siempre vamos a estar dependiendo de su excelente juego, ¿acaso siempre van a estar a la sombra de alguien? Primero de Kazuma kun y ahora de Echizen… No están exagerando… - dice Nokoru muy serio.

En las canchas de las chicas, Rie y Miki se dan cuenta que algo sucede en la cancha de los chicos…

-Oigan… - dice Rie. – Vean allá. – y señala hacia el lugar.

Todas miran muy interesadas y curiosas…

-¿Qué sucederá allá? – pregunta Akemi muy curiosa.

-Todos están rodeando al entrenador Sadaharu y a Echizen buchou… ¿Qué les estarán diciendo? – se pregunta Nami moviendo la cabeza.

-Entonces ya se los dijiste… - dice Sakuma en voz baja.

Tomoe que estaba a su lado la escucha…

-¿Decir? ¿Quién a quienes?

Sakuma voltea a verla…

-Ryoma decidió no participar en el partido de mañana.

-¡¿Cómo! – preguntan las chicas.

-¿Qué no va a jugar mañana? – pregunta Rie muy sorprendida. - ¿Y eso por qué?

-De acuerdo a lo que me dijo, ellos tienen que aprender a no depender de los talentos ajenos… - dice Sakuma terminando en suspiro.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – pregunta Miki.

-Echizen quiere dejarles jugar solos el partido de mañana, para probar la verdadera habilidad de cada uno en un verdadero partido. – dice Tomoe.

Chitose mira a Sakuma…

-Pero… Sin Echizen, ¿cómo van a llegar contra Yamabuki?

-¿Chitose? – mira Sakuma a su amiga.

-Dime Sakuma… El partido de mañana es muy importante… Sobre todo para Koutaro… - dice muy angustiada. – Si ellos no llegan, entonces… Koutaro… mi Koutaro… - dice bajando la mirada. – ¡Echizen no puede hacerle esto! – dice un tanto desesperada y sale corriendo hacia la cancha de los chicos.

-¿Ah? ¡Chitose!... – llama Tomoe.

Sakuma solo sale corriendo detrás de ella, las demás iban a seguir a su capitana…

-¿Adónde creen que van? – dice Tomoe muy autoritariamente.

-Con Chitose… - responde Rie muy preocupada.

-Nada de eso, ustedes se quedan aquí a seguir practicando. Miki, hazte cargo por favor… - y se va corriendo.

-Ay no es justo… - se queja Akemi.

-Bueno chicas… Continuemos… No queremos que Tomoe se enoje… - dice Miki poniendo su raqueta sobre su hombro.

Todas sueltan un fuerte suspiro, y se encaminan, Rie se queda mirando hacia donde se fueron las otras tres chicas, Miki se acerca…

-Vamos… Ya nos contarán que pasó… - dice sonriente.

-Sí… - responde Rie decaída.

Mientras que donde el equipo masculino… Todos lucían como si estuvieran en un funeral… Ryoma al verlos así, simplemente suspira…

-Empiecen a calentar, den – y estornuda. – 10 vueltas alrededor de la cancha.

Los principiantes salen a corren sin ánimos, Koutaro y Nokoru empiezan a correr, pero ven que el resto no hacía nada…

-Oigan… ¿Qué no escucharon al capitán? – dice Koutaro.

-Vamos chicos… Empiecen a correr… - dice Nokoru.

-¿Para qué…? – dice Soujiro cabizbajo. – De todas maneras mañana vamos a perder…

-¡Déjense de tonterías…! - dice Koutaro.

-¡Koutaro!... – llama Chitose entrando de golpe a las canchas.

-¿Chitose? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta sorprendido.

Ella le sonríe y luego voltea a ver hacia Ryoma y se le acerca…

-¿Es cierto que no vas a jugar mañana? – pregunta extrañamente seria.

Ryoma se sorprende de lo cambiada que está Chitose, la cual siempre veía alegre y risueña, ahora tenía una mirada fuerte y fiera, Chitose camina un poco más hacia Ryoma, en ese momento entra Sakuma y mira callada lo que sucede. Ryoma mira a Chitose de reojo…

-Veo que las noticias vuelan muy rápido. – dice sonriendo.

-Te hice una pregunta, espero que me la respondas ahora… - declama la joven tenista.

Ryoma la mira de reojo un tanto serio…

-Así es… ¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan descaradamente? – reclama con enojo.

Tomoe entra en ese momento a la cancha y se sorprende de ver a Chitose en un estado desesperado, camina hacia Sakuma… Ambas miraban muy sorprendidas a su amiga comportarse de esa forma, Koutaro no sabía que hacer, nunca la había visto actuar así…

-Oye Chitose…

-No digas nada Koutaro… - dice tajante la joven.

Koutaro la mira sorprendido. Chitose seguía manteniendo la misma mirada…

-¿Acaso no te importa si pierden? ¿Qué pasará si no llegan hasta la final? Tan experto te crees que no quieres pasar vergüenza… Eso es lo que pasa, ¿verdad?

Ryoma la mira tranquilamente, Sakuma camina hacia Chitose, Tomoe se queda parada, Koutaro no sabía que pensar del accionar de su enamorada, prácticamente con esto le estaba demostrando que no tenía nada de confianza en ellos y menos en él…

-Chitose… - murmura Koutaro entristecido.

-La meta final es contra Yamabuki. – dice Chitose muy molesta. - ¿Acaso no te importa que pierdan?

-Solo te diré una cosa. – dice Ryoma muy tranquilo. – De ellos dependerá si ganan o pierden, sólo ellos… - dice de manera cortante y comienza a caminar hacia un lado.

Chitose lo sigue con la mirada, Sakuma camina frente a ella, la chica al verla…

-¿Qué haces Sakuma?

-Será mejor que volvamos a las prácticas, Chitose. No tenemos porque involucrarnos, si el capitán del equipo masculino ha decidido no participar, no tenemos porque oponernos… - dice Sakuma de manera tranquila.

-Sakuma, si ellos no llegan con Yamabuki, como podrá Koutaro enfrentarse contra Dan… - dice Chitose casi llorando. – No es justo…

Koutaro la mira un tanto confundido, todos se miran entre sí, Ryoma estaba cruzado de brazos a unos metros detrás de Sakuma quien miraba fijamente a Chitose, quien tenía los ojos llorosos. Koutaro se acerca a Chitose…

-Pero Chitose… - dice Koutaro, pero es interrumpido por Ryoma.

-Ellos tienen que llegar a la final por sus propias técnicas sin depender de otros, si ellos no pueden hacerlo, entonces no están calificados para ser miembros de SEIGAKU. - dice con los ojos cerrados, pero luego los abre lentamente y mira a todos los presentes. – Yo prometí ser el pilar de Seigaku y pienso cumplir, pero… de que sirve un fuerte pilar si el piso en donde esta puesto es inestable… - dice Ryoma de manera serena y con un tono de fuerza y lleno de determinación.

Los chicos levantan la mirada y lo miran con admiración y asombro, Sadaharu sonríe y se acomoda los lentes…

-_"Tenias razón, Tezuka, Ryoma es el pilar que sostendrá la solidificación del equipo, a partir de ahora un nuevo futuro se formará para el tenis japonés…" – _y sonríe de manera orgullosa.

Chitose mira con ojos muy abiertos a Echizen, Sakuma solo sonreía, estaba muy orgullosa por las palabras recién dichas, no por Ryoma Echizen, sino… por el capitán de Seigaku. En eso Ryoma estornuda…

-Y como verán, también estoy enfermo… Por eso también es que no puedo jugar… - y vuelve a estornudar dejando ver una tremenda gota colgando de su nariz.

Todos al verlo se caen de espalda, Sakuma sonreía con una tremenda gota en la cabeza…

-"_No siempre se toma las cosas en serio…"_ - piensa un tanto avergonzada.

Chitose lo mira y se calma…

-Tú confías completamente en ellos… ¿cierto? – pregunta de repente.

Ryoma una vez que se sonó la nariz…

-No tengo más remedio, son mis compañeros de equipo, tengo que hacerlo… - responde con toda franqueza y tranquilidad.

Los chicos al oírlo hablar así, tenían una gotaza en la cabeza, pero en el fondo sabían que lo decía en verdad, y por fin comprendieron que Ryoma Echizen realmente confiaba en ellos, que su verdadero objetivo era que ellos mismos se demostrasen de lo que son y de lo que pueden ser capaces de lograr, una vez con los ánimos renovados, empiezan a correr enardecidos de vigor y ganas. Chitose al verlos a todos gritando con calor y energía, baja la mirada lentamente hasta que su cerquillo la cubre, estaba muy avergonzada por todo el alboroto que armó, Sakuma iba a decirle algo, pero Chitose empieza a correr hacia fuera de la cancha, Koutaro se da cuenta pero continua corriendo, Nokoru iba a decirle algo, pero Koutaro acelera más la carrera, no quería escuchar nada.

La tarde pasa y culmina las practicas, el viento soplaba frío y con fuerza, en eso llega Koutaro hacia el lado de las canchas de las chicas con el celular en la mano, Tomoe y Sakuma estaban caminando hacia los vestidores, cuando lo ven…

-Hola… - saluda Sakuma sonriente.

Tomoe solo lo mira, Koutaro al verlas…

-¿No han visto a Chitose?

Ellas se miran…

-Pero si ella nos dijo que se reuniría contigo… - dice Tomoe sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Koutaro sorprendido.

-Sí, escuchamos su celular y de ahí salió corriendo. – dice Sakuma.

-Era el mismo tono que suena cuando la llamas… - asegura Tomoe.

-Rayos… - murmura Koutaro en voz baja.

Pero la cara que pone el chico es de fastidio y es visto por las chicas…

-¿Han discutido? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto preocupada.

-No… Al menos que yo sepa… - dice Koutaro mientras presiona el celular.

-Yo creo… que Chitose está muy avergonzada por lo que sucedió ahora… Sabes como se pone cuando tiene sus arranques y necesita estar sola para pensar… - dice Tomoe mirando a Sakuma.

-Ya lo creo que sí… - dice Sakuma un tanto meditabunda.

-Pero… cuando ella está molesta siempre recurre a mí… - dice Koutaro un poco desesperado. - ¿Ahora por qué no me fue a buscar? – se pregunta angustiado.

-Tal vez… porque está avergonzada por ti… - dice Tomoe no muy segura.

-¿Por mí? – pregunta sorprendido, pero luego se detiene. – Entiendo… - y baja la mirada. – Al principio estaba muy molesto porque ella no confiaba en que yo pudiera jugar bien, sin embargo ahora…

-Te diste cuenta… - le dice Sakuma.

Koutaro levanta la mirada…

-Amo a Chitose… - dice con sinceridad. – Sin embargo, ella fue con el propósito de obligar a Echizen para que participe y asegurar que podamos llegar a jugar contra Yamabuki…

-¿Pero por qué haría algo así? – pregunta Tomoe muy inquieta. – Se supone que las cosas con Taichi se habían arreglado y lo habían superado…

-Se supone… Pero no sé… - responde el peliazul.

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunta Ryoma de repente.

Los tres voltean a verlo, éste estornuda y mueve su nariz con el dorso de su mano izquierda…

-Maldita gripe… - dice en voz baja y aspira por la nariz constipada.

-Echizen… - dicen Koutaro y Tomoe al unísono.

Sakuma lo mira y luego baja la mirada suspirando pesadamente…

-Ishida estaba totalmente convencida que ellos no lograrán llegar hasta la final, y con lo que me contó Sakuma, Taichi ha mejorado bastante, tal vez Ishida tenga miedo que perdamos contra Yamabuki y Koutaro se vuelva a sentir decepcionado.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué? – pero se detiene y bajando la mirada hacia un lado.

-Se preocupa demasiado… - dice Ryoma como dándole poca importancia al tema. – Bueno yo… - y estornuda con fuerza. – Me voy…

-¿Supongo que al menos irás mañana al partido? – pregunta Tomoe muy seria.

-Al menos… - responde tajante. – Bye… - y se aleja estornudando.

Una vez que Ryoma se fuera, Sakuma iba a ir detrás de él, pero alguien más le preocupaba…

-Oye Koutaro kun, ¿has tratado de llamarla por el celular? – le pregunta de golpe pero con suavidad.

-Eso es lo que estaba haciendo hasta encontrármelas, pero parece que está apagado. – dice mientras mira el aparato en su mano.

-¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Ya se habrá ido, o estará por aquí? – pregunta Tomoe.

En eso llega Nokoru, con su maleta colgando en el hombro…

-Hola… - saluda con la mano alzada. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunta un poco sorprendido.

-¿De casualidad no has visto a Chitose por ahí? – pregunta Tomoe acercándose a su enamorado.

-Pues no… ¿Acaso no te ibas a ver con ella? – le pregunta el rubio a Koutaro.

-Sí, pero ahora no sé donde está…

-En todo caso, busquémosla… - dice Sakuma.

Así lo hacen, Koutaro vuelve a las canchas de los chicos por si es que se han cruzado y ruega porque el celular de ella se haya descargado y no le haya pasado nada malo, Sakuma miraba dentro de la escuela en cada salón, Tomoe y Nokoru fueron a buscarla en los jardines y alrededores de la escuela, media hora después… Koutaro estaba donde partieron a buscarla, estaba insistiendo con el celular y nada, empezaba a oscurecer, y temía que Chitose le hubiese pasado algo, estaba en la tentación de llamar a su casa, la preocupación lo estaba matando, en eso llega Sakuma un poco agitada…

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo? – pregunta Koutaro poniendo el celular en su bolsillo.

-Nada… - responde agitada, toma un poco de aire.

-Estoy a punto de llamarla a su casa… - dice indeciso.

-Creo que sería lo mejor… - responde Sakuma mientras buscaba algo en su mochila y también saca su celular. – Yo la llamo e invento algo… - dice mientras marca el número de la casa de Chitose. – No vaya hacer que se preocupen…

Luego de tres timbradas…

-¿Aló? ¿Se encuentra la señorita Chitose Ishida, por favor? Sí… de su amiga… - responde un poco nerviosa. – Es que… la llamaba para preguntarle algo… No… no de la escuela… del… gimnasio… - responde muy nerviosa. – Ah… ya veo… ¿A qué hora llegará, sabe?... Ya veo… Bueno, gracias, la vuelvo a llamar… - y cuelga, suelta un profundo suspiro. – Era su mamá, creo que me reconoció pero me siguió el juego, eso creo… - dice insegura.

-¿Nada? – pregunta Koutaro.

-Me dijo que ella llamó hace un momento, pero no dijo a que hora llegaría, que estaba con unas amigas de la escuela.

-¿Dónde rayos está? – pregunta Koutaro un tanto molesto y preocupado.

-Calma… - dice Sakuma preocupada.

Nokoru y Tomoe llegan…

-No la vimos por ningún lado… - dice Tomoe muy preocupada.

-Será mejor que nos regresemos… - dice Nokoru. – Estoy seguro que ella va a ir al partido de mañana, ahí aprovecha para conversar con ella.

-Pues… - dice Koutaro muy cansado. – No puedo… Tengo que encontrarla… - y sale corriendo.

-Yo también voy a seguir buscando… - dice Sakuma.

Tomoe y Nokoru se miran, y luego mueven la cabeza como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en silencio. Por otro lado, Sakuma corría con todo y sus raquetas en el hombro, ella se detiene a descansar…

-Que fastidio… Con el peso de las raquetas no puedo buscar bien… - dice cansada y se agacha apoyándose de sus rodillas. – Ay Chitose… ¿Dónde estás amiga? – se pregunta muy preocupada.

Sakuma sigue caminando y llega hacia donde hay un pequeño canal, ve que el cielo se oscurecía de pronto…

-Va a llover de nuevo. – dice con pesar. - Durante toda la mañana lo ha hecho, felizmente se detuvo al medio día, pero las canchas estaban muy mojadas, casi no podíamos jugar bien porque resbalaban, pero ahora tiene cara de llover torrencialmente… Que feo es el invierno… - dice inflando los cachetes y frunciendo las cejas con disgusto.

Sakuma camina unos metros más, y ve una silueta sentada en el pasto a la orilla del canal…

-¿Será? – se pregunta y se acerca.

Chitose estaba sentada sobre el pasto, lanzando piedras al agua del pequeño canal sin ningún tipo de ánimo, ella miraba hacia la nada, luego junta sus piernas y se apoya en sus rodillas ocultando su rostro con marcas de que ha llorado mucho, escucha pasos que se acercan, pero no le toma importancia, total, podía defenderse pegando un buen grito al estilo Tomoka Osakada…

-Así no pescarás nada… - dice Sakuma detrás de ella, sonriendo.

Chitose gira un poco el rostro, la mira de reojo ocultándolo en su cerquillo…

-Eres tú… - dice algo cansada.

Sakuma se sorprende, antes la veía o muy molesta o muy alegre, esta era la primera vez que la veía muy deprimida…

-Chitose. – dice inclinándose frente a ella. – Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados, nos tenías muy preocupados…

-¿Hemos? – pregunta un tanto sorprendida, levantando un poco el rostro.

-Sí… Hemos… Te hemos buscado. Tomoe, Nokoru, yo… y Koutaro.

Chitose al escuchar el nombre de su enamorado, se tensa, seguramente la estaba buscando para reclamarle, por el momento ella no quería verlo, no tenía cara con que verlo, Chitose vuelve a esconder su rostro, Sakuma se sienta a su lado…

-Koutaro kun es muy honesto, ¿verdad?

Chitose solo responde moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza en silencio…

-Y también muy atento y galante, todo un caballero… - dice Sakuma mirando hacia delante.

-Koutaro… Él lo es todo para mí… Yo sólo… sólo quería… - dice abrazándose más a sí misma. – Hasta ahora siempre he pensado en él, pero no en lo que él realmente quiere… - dice llorando, pero tratando de no hacerlo.

-Chitose chan… - dice Sakuma mirándola sorprendida, luego sonríe. – Claro que lo sabes…

Chitose levanta de golpe su rostro lloroso y la mirada sorprendida, Sakuma le sonríe…

-Porque si no fuera cierto, entonces no durarían tanto. Y no estarías llorando por él ahora ¿No te parece?

Chitose por más que lloraba, había más lágrimas que querían salir, pero Chitose no las dejaba, más con las palabras de Sakuma y el recuerdo de su tierno y adorado Koutaro no pudo soportarlo más…

-¡AAHHHH! – y se lanza sobre Sakuma.

Su amiga y capitana la abraza con fuerza, mientras deja que Chitose se desahogue de todo llorando como nunca, una vez que la chica peliazul se tranquilizara…

-¿Sabes? – dice Sakuma sonriendo. – Siempre me he puesto a pensar como lo hacen…

Chitose gira su mirada hacia su interlocutora… Sakuma baja un poco la mirada, pero seguía sonriendo…

-A pesar de todo, Koutaro y tú se quieren, se aman, sí pudieran gritarían por su amor a los cuatro vientos, pero ustedes lo hacen de una manera muy especial, por medio de sus comportamientos y acciones… A veces… te envidio Chitose Ishida…

-Pero… Sakuma… - dice muy perpleja.

-¿Y sabes que más? Koutaro tiene mucha suerte de tenerte con él, no todas las chicas se preocupan por su persona especial tan abiertamente…

-Tomoe lo hace… - dice Chitose sonriendo a medias.

-Si… - dice Sakuma levantando la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Y tú también… - dice Chitose riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto sorprendida.

-Si… Por Echizen… - dice Chitose sonriendo como siempre.

Sakuma al ver que el semblante de su amiga mejoró, sonríe más abiertamente, ella se levanta…

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos… - dice sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano a su amiga, quien se la recibe…

-Gracias… - dice Chitose muy sonrojada. – Lamento tanto los problemas que causé…

-A mí no… Tu ya sabes a quien me refiero… - le dice guiñando el ojo derecho.

-Por el momento no… no quiero verlo… - dice agachándose a coger sus cosas.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta muy sorprendida.

-Después de todo lo que pasó, no… creo que quiera verme…

-¿Estás segura? – dice Sakuma arqueando la ceja incrédula. - ¿O será que tú no quieres verlo?

-Bueno… - dice nerviosa. – Ambas…

-Ay Chitose, pero si se trata de Koutaro…

-Sí, lo sé… Al que decepcioné por completo… - dice con mucha ira.

Sakuma al verla así…

-¿Entonces mañana no irás al partido?

-¡Estás loca! Es para ponerlo aún más nervioso, y no necesariamente por mí… - dice Chitose bajando la mirada.

-Oh Chitose… Al menos llámalo para que sepa que estás bien… - dice Sakuma un tanto molesta. – Ha estado muy preocupado buscándote…

-Lo sé… - dice en un suspiro pesado.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… - dice muy insegura.

-Llámalo…

-Pero… - replica Chitose.

-¡Ya!... – declama Sakuma.

-De… acuerdo… - y marca el número, se lo pone en la oreja y escucha el sonido de timbrado. - ¿Y si no me contesta?

En eso…

-¿Aló? – se escucha la voz de él muy agitada.

-A… Aló… - dice Chitose muy nerviosa.

-Que alivio… ¿Estás bien? – dice muy sereno el chico.

Chitose mira hacia el vacío y trataba de encontrar más palabras para decirle más cosas, pero…

-¿Chitose?... – pregunta el chico.

-Chitose… - murmura Sakuma lo más bajo que pudo y le hace el ademán de que conteste.

Chitose pestañea un tanto confundida…

-Lamento haberte preocupado… - dice tratando de controlar su llanto.

-No te preocupes, está bien… Lo importante es que estés bien y me hayas llamado. – se puede sentir que sonríe.

Chitose se imagina su sonrisa y se sonroja…

-Si… - responde ella sonriendo, pero las lágrimas caen lentamente por sus mejillas.

-¿No estarás llorando, verdad? – pregunta preocupado.

-No… NO… - dice ella secándose con rapidez las lágrimas. – Es solo que… estoy un poco nerviosa… Eso es todo…

-Bien… ¿Mañana irás al partido?

Chitose mira a Sakuma y se pone muy nerviosa…

-¿Al partido? Pues… no… no creo que vaya… - miente Chitose de repente.

Sakuma se golpea con la palma de la mano derecha la frente, dándole a entender a Chitose que ha cometido una gran torpeza, Koutaro no dice nada por pocos segundos…

-Ya veo… - dice un tanto entristecido.

-Eh… Suerte para mañana… - dice Chitose muy nerviosa. – Nos vemos el lunes… - y cuelga de golpe.

Koutaro mira su celular…

-Yo… también te amo… - dice en tono melancólico y deja su celular sobre su mesita de noche, se echa en su cama y se da la vuelta dando la espalda al mueble.

Chitose estaba que temblaba mirando su celular…

-¿Chitose? – pregunta Sakuma preocupada por su amiga.

-No le… no le dije lo que siempre… le digo… - dice muy nerviosa.

-Chitose…

-Ay… no sé que hacer… - dice agarrándose la cabeza. – Esto nunca ocurrió, esto está mal… - dice desesperada.

-Tranquila…

-No quiero perderlo… No quiero que pierda, no quiero perder… - dice muy angustiada.

-Oye Chitose… Mañana vamos al partido…

-¿Cómo? – pregunta muy sorprendida.

-Si… Mañana vamos…

-Pero si le acabo de decir…

-Vas a dormir en mi departamento, o dormiré en tu casa, no importa, pero mañana vas conmigo a ese partido.

-Sakuma… No puedes obligarme hacerlo, no puedo ir…

-¿Por qué? Si es por dinero…

-Claro que no… Es que… no tengo con que cara verlo a los ojos… - dice muy entristecida.

-Escúchame Chitose… Tú eres la única que no puede faltar a ese partido…

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Simple… - responde Sakuma sonriendo. – Mañana lo vas a saber…

-¿Qué? Pero… Sakuma…

-Vamos… vamos que se hace tarde… - dice mientras la empuja.

A la mañana siguiente, salía un poco de sol, Sakuma se levanta, destapa a Chubi Chubi…

-Buenos días amiguito… Ya es hora de comer. – dice Sakuma mientras le cambia su platito de comida y el bebedero.

Luego se va a la cocina, prepara el chocolate caliente y pone la mesa…

-¡Oye Chitose! ¡Ya levántate!

Chitose en la habitación de Sakuma, acostaba en un futón, se cubre hasta la cabeza…

-No… Mamá… Cinco minutos más…

Sakuma se acerca a su habitación y al ver a su amiga totalmente cubierta…

-Ya arriba dormilona, vamos a llegar tarde…

-Hace frío… - dice quejumbrosa.

-Nada… - dice Sakuma destapándola. – Arriba floja… - dice riendo.

-Ay no… - dice Chitose sentándose con pereza. - ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las… - mira su reloj pulsera. – Un cuarto para las ocho, el partido empieza a las 10, así que…

-¡QUE! ¡OCHO DE LA MADRUGADA, SIENDO SABADO! – dice cayendo de espaldas. – Despiértame mejor mañana, ¿quieres? – y se acurruca.

-¡Ya Chitose! ¡ARRIBA!...

Y Chitose al oír a su capitana poner voz de mando, se levanta cual soldado del ejército…

-Oye, ni siquiera mi madre me saca así de la cama…

-Acuérdate que tú misma decidiste venir a dormir a mi departamento, así que no te quejes. – dice mientras empieza a abrir las cortinas de su habitación, y saca la jaula de Chubi Chubi a la sala. Chitose la sigue con cara de somnolienta, sobándose los ojos y al llegar al mini comedor…

-Huele muy bien…

-Siéntate que te voy a servir el desayuno…

-Ay si… Lo que más adoro son tus comidas, Sakuma chan… - dice totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos brillando. – Si alguien se casa contigo, se va sacar la lotería, o va terminar en la enfermería… - y se ríe. – Me salió una rima. – y vuelve a reír un tanto burlona.

-Ya Chitose… Apresúrate que se nos hace tarde…

-¿Tarde para qué? – dice mientras se prepara un pan de molde con mermelada.

-El partido… - dice Sakuma dejándole la taza de chocolate caliente.

-Ah… - dice mientras toma. - ¡AH!

-Despacio, está caliente… - dice Sakuma alarmada.

-¡El partido!... – dice muy nerviosa.

Sakuma tenía una gota en la cabeza, Chitose toma con calma de su taza…

-Muy rico… Que agradable sabor… - dice mientras saborea el líquido oscuro que desprendía un olor suave y cálido.

Sakuma la mira y luego arquea la ceja…

-Ya me conozco tus mentiras, Chitose Ishida… Así que déjate de catalogar mi chocolate caliente y tómatelo de una vez para que nos vayamos ya…

-Ay Sakuma. – protesta la peliazul risueña. – Si es muy temprano… Además, una delicia como esta no se puede tomar así no más, hay que saborearlo, sentirlo en la lengua y en el paladar, hay que disfrutar de cada sorbo que se da para… - y la mira con una gran gotaza.

Sakuma estaba rodeada de un aura de color rojo muy intenso…

-CHITOSE… - sale la voz un poco tétrica de Sakuma.

-Ya… ya… ya… - dice tomándoselo de una sola. - ¿Ves? Acabé… - dice muy sonriente y sudando a chorro.

-Que bueno… - dice muy amable Sakuma.

Chitose deja escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras que Sakuma le retira la taza, Chitose baja la cabeza y hacia un lado…

-A veces tú misma das más miedo de el mismo jugo de Sadaharu… - dice por lo bajo.

-¿Qué? – pregunta molesta.

-Nada… Nada… Me voy a lavar… - y sale corriendo en forma chibi muy veloz.

Sakuma apoya su mano en la mesa del comedor y sonríe al ver a su amiga actuar así, luego mira que Chubi Chubi estaba mirándola a ella y Sakuma le sonríe…

-Al menos tú no me das problemas… - y se gira a seguir haciendo sus quehaceres.

En las canchas de tenis, todos estaban a la expectativa de los partidos a punto de empezar, habían chicos de casi todas las escuelas reunidos, algunos vestían sus uniformes, otros sus ropas de deportes y otros simplemente iban de manera casual, entre la gente había una mujer de unos casi 28 años que tomaba fotos hacia varios ángulos…

-Se siente un aire muy competitivo. Al parecer todos están muy emocionados por que comiencen los partidos… Y si mis informantes me han dicho la verdad, entonces veré al príncipe del tenis jugar… Que emoción, Echizen kun regresa de los Estados Unidos para mantener a SEIGAKU en la cima… Es un buen encabezado… - y ríe un tanto desquiciada.

-¿Saori san?

La reportera deja de reír exageradamente y se queda helada, voltea lentamente y suelta un suspiro de alivio…

-Me asustaste Tomoe chan… - dice Saori con la mano en el pecho recuperando el aliento.

-Lo siento… Pero es que su risa es escandalosa así que no me costó mucho reconocerla…

-¿Cómo? – dice frunciendo un poco las cejas.

-Nada… - dice en suspiro la joven tenista.

-¿Sakuma vendrá, no? Me imagino que así será, ella siempre apoyó como nadie a Echizen durante los torneos cuando Seigaku era más fuerte y se podría decir, casi invencible…

Tomoe arquea la ceja como no comprendiendo lo que decía en su totalidad la reportera, levanta los hombros…

-Venga conmigo, supongo que querrá un buen lugar para sacar fotografías de calidad…

-Claro… - responde muy sonriente la mayor.

Varios equipos de diferentes escuelas llegaban, bajo la atenta mirada y admiración de varios presentes que siempre tenían algo que decir, ya sea de ánimo o gritos de chicas enamoradas de algunos jugadores…

-Vaya… Si, hay mucha gente, más que el año pasado… - dice Saori muy sorprendida pero sonriendo.

-Así parece… - dice Tomoe con tranquilidad, consulta su reloj. - ¿Dónde se metieron? – pregunta un tanto molesta.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta sorprendida y pestañea.

-¿O será que están nerviosos? Sí… Seguro que es eso… - y suelta un suspiro pesado.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunta la reportera muy curiosa.

Tomoe la mira…

-Echizen no va a jugar, así que los chicos deben estar muy nerviosos… - dice con total calma.

-Ah… - dice Saori muy tranquila, pero al analizar las palabras de Tomoe. - ¡QUE! ¡¿Cómo que no va a jugar el príncipe del tenis! – y hamaquea a la joven tenista.

-Tranquila… Eso se decidió ayer.

-Pero… Pero… - dice replicando, cuando en eso…

-¡Ahí viene SEIGAKU! – dicen varias voces.

Tomoe y Saori voltean, Saori mira un poco sorprendida, pero Tomoe solo suelta un largo suspiro…

-Al fin llegaron…

Por la entrada del lugar hacen su aparición en este orden, atrás están Kenji, Takeo, Jiinta y Soujiro, delante de ellos Horio, Nokoru, Koutaro, y encabezando el desfile, Ryoma, pasan por delante de toda la gente que se reúnen para verlos, algunos con admiración, asombro, duda y algo de burla, Jiinta miraba un tanto intimidado, Soujiro se da cuenta del nerviosismo de su compañero…

-Tranquilízate… - le dice en voz baja.

Jiinta solo asiente con la cabeza un tanto tembloroso, una vez que llegan a la mesa de registros y dan la relación de jugadores, se acercan a donde estaban Tomoe y Saori, porque Nokoru sale corriendo como un niño pequeño al verla…

-Hola… - saluda muy sonriente.

-Llegan tarde… - dice Tomoe muy seria y se cruza de brazos.

-Lo siento… Lo siento… - dice Nokoru inclinándose frente a ella muy seguido.

Koutaro busca con la mirada, al igual que Ryoma, sin embargo el capitán detiene la mirada en Saori, quien miraba sonriente como Nokoru se disculpaba con Tomoe, a Ryoma le parece muy familiar el rostro de la mayor pero no le presta importancia. La reportera se da cuenta y corre hacia él…

-Pero si es Ryoma Echizen… - dice muy sonriente. – Si que ha pasado tiempo… Mira como has crecido, pero sigues teniendo la misma linda carita… - dice mientras le peñisca el cachete derecho.

Sus compañeros al verlo se matan de la risa, una vez que la chica lo deja…

-¿Quién eres? – pregunta de lo más frío y normal.

-¿Qué? – se dice señalando a sí misma. - ¿No me recuerdas? ¿Cómo es posible eso? – dice melodramática. – Bueno… soy…

-No importa… - dice Ryoma mirando hacia otro lado, ignorándola.

-¡Que…! Eres malo, Ryoma kun… - dice Saori con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¡HOLA!... – saluda a toda garganta.

Todos los presentes más los del equipo, estaban con una gran gota, ven a Tomoka vestida con una ropa de porrista muy atrevida con una chaqueta naranja limón, unos pompones amarrados en la cintura de ella ya que cargaba una tremenda banderola en una mano y en la otra una pancarta…

-To… ¿Tomoka? – dice Horio perplejo.

-¡Si!... – deja todo y se lanza a abrazarlo. – Me amanecí haciendo todo esto para el equipo, y apoyarlos… - dice muy contenta.

Koutaro presiona el asa de su maleta y camina hacia otro lado, Ryoma se da cuenta y solo lo sigue con la mirada, en eso de los altoparlantes se escucha que llaman a varios equipos, entre ellos a Seigaku para la formación y el inicio de los partidos… A la entrada del lugar, vemos a una chibi Sakuma jalando de la campera a una chibi Chitose que no quiere soltarse de la baranda de entrada…

-¡Chitose!... – dice forcejeando.

-¡NO! NO… ¡NO!... – dice Chitose muy agarrada al fierro del portón.

-¡Chitose que van a empezar los partidos…!

-¡Tú sabes que no empiezan hasta después del medio día!...

-¡Tendrás tiempo de sobra para hablar con Koutaro kun!...

-¡NO! ¡NO!... No me obligues por favor… - dice Chitose con cascadas de lágrimas.

Sakuma estaba apunto de ebullición…

-Chitose Ishida… Eres jugadora de Tenis, o gallina…

Chitose se pone a cacarear…

-¡AAAYYY! ¡¡¡CHITOSE! – dice Sakuma ya muy molesta.

Al término de la formación, los integrantes de Seigaku empiezan a caminar observando a sus posibles adversarios…

-Este año hay muchos buenos jugadores… - dice Kenji mientras observaba un juego.

-Es verdad… ¿Contra quienes nos enfrentaremos primero? – se pregunta Jiinta con cara de niño pequeño y se cruza de brazos muy pensativo.

-No importa contra quien… Vamos a ganar como sea… - dice Soujiro. – No podemos decepcionar al capitán… - dice muy enardecido. – Además… - dice un tanto temeroso. – Si no ganamos… el entrenador Sadaharu nos hará tomar esa cosa asquerosa y encima… Echizen nos va a mandar a correr alrededor de toda la escuela. – dice muy intimidado.

Y se imaginan a Sadaharu y Ryoma como dos gigantes con cara malévola, Sadaharu levantando el vaso conteniendo el líquido espeso y oscuro y brillo en sus lentes, Ryoma sonriendo de manera muy maliciosa…

-Si… - dicen Kenji y Jiinta muy deprimidos.

Entre tanto, Nokoru y Ryoma estaban mirando otro partido…

-¿Nos enfrentaremos a ellos? – pregunta Nokoru sin perder detalle del partido.

-Quien sabe… Tenemos que ganar… Eso solo importa… - dice Ryoma cerrando los ojos y agitando un poco su casaca. – Hace un poco de calor, ¿no?

Nokoru lo mira un tanto extrañado arqueando la ceja izquierda, cuando estaban dispuestos a irse, alguien habla detrás de ellos…

A la entrada, Sakuma arrastraba a Chitose del cuello de su campera, la chica peliazul estaba cruzada de brazos con cara de pocos amigos. Sakuma se detiene…

-¿Dónde estarán? – se pregunta Sakuma sin soltar a una molesta Chitose en forma de chibi.

-Ya que no los encontramos… - dice tratando de ir hacia la salida.

-No desesperes… Llegaremos… - dice Sakuma jalando, en eso…

-¿Ryusaki san? – dice la voz un chico.

Chitose al escucharlo, se levanta escondiéndose detrás de Sakuma, la capitana gira su rostro y ve a Koutaro que la mira un poco sorprendido…

-Buenos días Koutaro kun… - saluda Sakuma, y se agacha adrede para dejar ver a Chitose.

Chitose al verse descubierta, solo saluda de manera nerviosa y algo atontada con la mano a su enamorado, Koutaro al verlas pestañea perplejo, una vez que se reunieron con todos, ven un partido entre Fudomine y St. Rudolph, se nota que la calidad de Fudomine bajó considerablemente, lo único rescatable era su equipo femenino capitaneado por Ann Tachibana, St. Rudolph gana y ahora se enfrentarían contra Seigaku, Ryoma jugaría este único partido, ya que había hablado con Sadaharu, además que se estaba aburriendo, cuando comunicó aquello todos se fueron de espaldas…

-Echizen buchou es muy indeciso… - dice Soujiro con la cara larga.

Y así llegan contra Yamabuki, la tensión creció ya que el partido de ahora decidiría si participarían en la regionales (Kantou), los primeros en jugar son Takeo y Soujiro en dobles dos, dobles uno irán Jiinta y Kenji, sencillos 3 Horio, en el 2 Nokoru y en el 1 va Koutaro, lista la relación, los dos primeros entran un poco intimidados, ya que recuerdan la penosa derrota que sufrieron frente a este equipo el año pasado… Ryoma miraba hacia donde estaba el equipo contrario…

-_"Al menos sé que Akutsu no los entrena, y dudo mucho que ese viejo boca floja continúe entrenándolos… ¿Cómo es que se han vuelto un equipo tan fuerte? Por lo que he escuchado, ni Momoshiro pudo contra ellos… Ahora veré el motivo…"_ – dice entre pensamientos, su semblante se nota un tanto presionado e impaciente.

-Calma… - le dice alguien a su lado.

-Sakuma… - dice un poco sorprendido. - ¿En qué momento?...

Sakuma solo le sonríe con total calma y naturalidad, Ryoma ante esto se sorprende un poco, hasta unos días luego del viaje a Okinawa ella se sonrojaba, pero ahora estaba totalmente distinta, luego el asiente con la cabeza y vuelve su mirada al partido.

Takeo hace el saque con potencia y velocidad, contestado por el contrario sin ningún problema, la presión se sentía en el equipo de "novatos" de Seigaku, ambos se sentían muy nerviosos, no querían perder, pero por lo del año pasado eso les causaba estragos…

-_"Con tranquilidad chicos… No tienen porque seguir pensando en el pasado…" _– dice Ryoma mentalmente mirando fijamente el juego de sus compañeros de equipo.

Se ve como Soujiro pierde el equilibrio y cae de bruces, el lugar estalla de carcajadas por lo sucedido…

-Maldición… - murmura Soujiro muy molesto.

-Vamos… - dice Takeo extendiéndole la mano. – Que esto recién empieza. – lo ayuda a levantarse. – Recuerda que si no acabamos esto bien, sabes lo que nos espera para el lunes… - dice Takeo un tanto burlón,

-Tienes razón… No quiero ser castigado… Ni menos que nos tilden de perdedores, suficiente con lo del año pasado… Vamos a ganar Takeo… Como sea… - dice Soujiro colocándose en su lugar y presionando el mango de su raqueta con decisión.

-Estoy contigo, compañero… - dice Takeo con una sonrisa confiable.

Empieza de nuevo el partido, dan todo lo mejor de ellos, y por poco, gracias a una excelente coordinación de Soujiro junto con Takeo logran el triunfo, un impactante 7-5 es el resultado. Todos están sorprendidos por el puntaje, Seigaku celebra con mucho animo, mientras que algunos no salían de su asombro, otros que no habían creído que ganaran la ocasión pasada estaban muy sorprendidos, no cabe duda que la gran sorpresa de la temporada es el resurgimiento de la nueva escuadra de Seigaku, ¿Volverán a sus años dorados, ¿Estarán dentro de los mejores de este torneo, ¿El capitán Echizen no juega por una posible lesión? y preguntas así se hacían los reporteros deportivos ya sea por medio de sus celulares o grabadoras digitales… Ahora el turno sería para Jiinta y Kenji, que lamentablemente perdieron, ya que el dueto del equipo contrario jugaban de una manera muy acelerada, aparte que Jiinta no podía hacer a un lado su nerviosismo y concentrarse totalmente, al terminar el partido…

-Lo siento mucho… - dice Jiinta muy apenado. – De haberme concentrado más… - dice bajando aun más la cabeza.

-Ya hombre… - dice Kenji sonriendo grandemente. – No te hagas líos… Lo que si ahora tendremos que aguantarnos es lo que nos hagan el lunes el entrenador y el capitán, así que descansemos muy bien… - dice golpeándolo con suavidad en el hombro.

-Si… Supongo… - dice Jiinta sonriendo sin ánimos.

Takeo se va y Jiinta suspira acongojado…

-Oye Jiinta kun… - dice Rie quien llega corriendo hacia él. - ¿Estás bien? – pregunta un poco preocupada.

-Si… - responde sonriéndole. – Sólo cansado y… algo abatido…

-Ya veo… - dice Rie bajando un poco la mirada, pero al ver el semblante de su compañero. – Oye… Has jugado muy bien… - dice muy sonriente.

-¿Tú crees? Pero si perdimos… - dice como reprochándole algo.

-Puede que sí, pero a comparación del principio de año y en las regionales, has mejorado bastante…

Jiinta la mira sorprendido. Rie camina unos pasos lejos de él…

-Aparte ¿Sabes? Yo no creo que hayas perdido por tu nerviosismo, eso es una excusa. Estoy segura que en esos momentos estabas pensando si lo podías lograr de verdad, no te dabas confianza a ti mismo, si no todo lo contrario, te refrenabas porque no confiaste en tus habilidades, Jiinta kun… - dice Rie mirando hacia el cielo.

-Pero… Rie chan yo… en serio… yo no…

-Jiinta kun… - dice Rie un poco molesta. – Ya no pongas pretexto, si realmente quieres jugar, hazlo, nadie te va a decir algo… No te refrenes, yo sé el tipo de tenis que juegas, y por eso te lo digo… Eres alguien muy querido para mí, y no voy a dejar que te desplomes simplemente porque no confías en ti mismo… - dice frunciendo las cejas denotando más su enojo.

-Rie… chan… - dice sorprendido el chico de ojos plomizos.

-Ah… - exclama un tanto exaltada. – Disculpa… - dice sonrojándose y bajando la mirada avergonzada. – Es solo que yo realmente… - se queda callada y unos segundos después. - Me preocupas Jiinta kun… - dice mirándolo con un poco de pena.

-Si… Bueno… - dice Jiinta rascándose la mejilla derecha un poco sonrojado.

-Será mejor que vayamos con los demás… - dice Rie corriendo hacia él, le coge de las manos. - ¡Vamos! – y corre con él, ambos riendo.

No muy lejos donde estaban los dos, había alguien que los escuchó muy bien y sale caminando apresuradamente de ahí, en sencillos 3 iría Horio, el cual le toca un adversario bastante alto, Horio al verlo, se intimida achicándose notoriamente…

-No sabia que permitían jugar a gigantes… - dice Horio un poco nervioso y temeroso. – Siento que voy a ser aplastado en cualquier momento… - dice casi temblando.

-¡SATOSHI KUN…! ¡ANIMO! – grita Tomoka muy animada.

-_"¿Está ciega o qué? ¿Acaso no ve el animalón que me tocó de rival…?" – _dice un tanto fastidiado, en eso se da cuenta. – _"Un momento… ¿Me llamó por mi nombre?" – _se pregunta perplejo.

----- Flash Back -----

Suena un teléfono, Horio sale del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura mientras con otra se seca la cabeza, contesta con algo de cansancio…

-¿Quién diablos será? – coge el auricular. - ¿Aló?

-Alócate… - dice del otro lado y ríe.

Horio se sorprende y luego algo confundido…

-¿Tomoka? – pregunta incrédulo.

-Claro… - dice riéndose. – Te llamé para desearte buena suerte para mañana… - dice sonriente.

-¿No vas a ir mañana? – pregunta un poco sorprendido. – Claro… Como sabes que no va a jugar Echizen… - dice un poco entristecido.

-¿Y quién te dijo que no iría? Ay Horio, solo porque Ryoma sama no juegue no quiere decir que no vaya a apoyarlos…

-Ya veo… - dice con un poco de tranquilidad.

-Oye Horio… Me estaba preguntando, desde hace un tiempo que salimos, incluso… jejeje – ríe nerviosa. – Dormimos juntos en Okinawa… - dice nerviosa.

-Si… - responde de igual manera.

-Y no se me hace justo que tú solo me llames por mi nombre… Así que… yo también voy a llamarte por el tuyo… ¿Verdad que sí?

-Pues si… Claro… Supongo… - dice un tanto confuso y rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Bueno ya me voy, aun tengo mucho que hacer… - dice muy contenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa estás haciendo?

-Ya lo verás mañana… Nos vemos… - dice riéndose y cuelga.

-Espera… Tomoka… ¡Tomoka! – y se escucha el tono de colgado. – Se fue…

Se queda medio pensativo…

-En fin… - dice sin mucha importancia y se va a cambiar para acostarse…

----- Fin F. B. -----

-¡SEIGAKU!... – dice el arbitro ya muy molesto.

-¿Ah? – exclama Horio como despertando de un largo letargo.

En eso le cae una pelota en la cabeza, duramente recibida por la misma, que hace que Horio caiga de costado…

-¿Ah? ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – dice Horio levantándose de golpe mirando a todos lados.

-¡Tú… grandísimo tonto…! – le dice Ryoma con una vena palpitando en su frente.

-Echizen… ¿Con qué derecho me golpeas? – le reclama, haciendo poses graciosas.

-¡Concéntrate de una maldita vez…! - le regaña.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta sorprendido. – Pero si yo… - y mira a su contrincante. - ¡AH! – y retrocede unos pasos a una velocidad increíble. – Ah… Ya recordé…

-Bravo Ryoma sama… - victoreaba Tomoka.

-¿Qué? – pregunta incrédulo el una ceja. – Pero Tomoka… ¡Tomoka deberías apoyarme! – le recrimina.

-¡JA!... – dice un tanto pícara. - ¡Sabiendo que seguro estabas pensando en una de esas chicas de esas revistas obscenas…!

Horio se queda blanco y con cara de zombi al oírla, luego pone cara de resignado…

-¿Y tú que sabes en quien pensaba en realidad…? – dice suspirando y refunfuñando.

Ante tal espectáculo todos reían muy divertidos, Sadaharu se acomodaba los lentes pero lo hacía para esconder el rubor de vergüenza que en ese momento estaba pasando…

-Ya sé a quien darle mi próxima creación, pero de un bidón… - murmura y las lunas de sus lentes brillan amenazadoramente.

Ryoma solo tenía los ojos cerrados pero con las cejas bastante fruncidas, sus compañeros se habían alejado, incluso Tomoe, que sentía que era mejor para preservar su vida, la única que estuvo a su lado fue Sakuma quien sonreía con toda tranquilidad y normalidad. Una vez ya calmado el ambiente se da a continuación el partido entre Horio de Seigaku y el enorme oponente de Yamabuki, Horio al verlo lo comparó con Jin Akutsu, por lo grande y la mirada fiera que daba, sin embargo ese pensamiento fue desapareciendo ya que el chico era todo menos como el anterior mencionado, pero eso no quiere decir que no supiera jugar, prácticamente estaba barriendo la cancha con Horio, quien pierde 2-6 para Yamabuki. Tomoka estaba con la boca tapada por sus manos, realmente que Horio había dado lo mejor de sí, pero no fue suficiente, Ryoma se dio cuenta que en realidad le faltaba reforzar muchas cosas…

-Lo… siento… - es lo único que dice antes de seguir de largo con la mirada agachada.

Tomoka iba a decirle algo pero prefirió callar, en eso siente que alguien pone una mano en su hombro, al verla…

-Chitose chan… - dice Tomoka un poco entristecida.

Nokoru se saca la casaca y se lo entrega a Tomoe…

-Bien… Voy yo… - y camina hacia la puerta de la entrada a la cancha.

-Suerte… - murmura Tomoe.

Cuando Nokoru estaba por llegar a la entrada, a su lado estaba Koutaro, pasa por éste…

-No falta mucho… Espero que te alistes… - y sigue caminando.

Koutaro al entender lo que le dice, sonríe, Nokoru entra a la cancha, su rostro luce tranquilo y sereno, en eso Koutaro mira de reojo por su hombro derecho y ve que Chitose habla con Tomoka, quien luce muy triste…

-¿Entonces? – pregunta Chitose con rostro sereno.

-Si… Haré lo que me dices… - dice Tomoka levantando su rostro y tratando de sonreír.

-Bien… - y sonríe muy satisfecha.

-Pero ¿sabes? Sería bueno que hables con Koutaro de una vez… No nos gusta verlos así, nunca se han peleado y queremos que esto acabe, Chitose chan… - dice Tomoka un tanto nerviosa.

-Lo sé. Pero… - suspira – Por el momento está bien así, quiero que todo esto acabe… - dice apenada.

-Bueno… - dice un tanto incrédula. – Ya me voy… Gracias… - y se va corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

Chitose al verla sonríe un poco y la ve alejarse, en eso ella se exalta un poco ya que siente una fuerte mirada en su espalda, ella gira lentamente topándose con los ojos fijos en ella de Koutaro, ella se sonroja y camina rápidamente con la mirada agachada hacia donde está Sakuma. El partido de Nokoru comienza, por conducto del rival, quien hace un saque veloz, pero Nokoru lo responde muy bien, él está sonriendo de manera muy confiable, cosa que a su rival no le hace nada de gracia, durante los primeros minutos, estaban parejos, y llegan al descanso con el mismo puntaje 3 – 3, Nokoru se seca el sudor con una toalla y toma de su botella de agua, en eso lo escupe…

-Entrenador… ¿Se ha metido entre mis cosas? – pregunta entre molesto y asqueado.

Sadaharu solo le muestra el dedo pulgar en modo de afirmación… Nokoru tiene una enorme gota y se pone la mano en la frente…

-Oiga… Quiero acabar este partido a mi manera… No necesito que me incentive, ya sé lo que pasará si pierdo… - dice frunciendo las cejas como si estuviera ofendido.

-¿Y qué estás esperando? – le dice Echizen detrás de las rejas.

-Tranquilo capitán… - dice Nokoru muy tranquilo, detestablemente calmado de acuerdo a los pensamientos de Ryoma. - Bien… - dice acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás. – Ahora si… Lo acabo en 10 minutos… - y muestra el pulgar con una enorme sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-De modo que lo acabaste… - dice Ryoma sonriendo, mirándolo fijamente con un ojo ya que el otro está siendo cubierta por la visera de su gorra.

-¿Qué? No entiendo… - dice Tomoe un tanto preocupada. - ¿Qué va a pasar en 10 minutos?

-Esto se acaba… - dice Nokoru muy tranquilo y camina de vuelta a la cancha.

Se reanuda el partido, sacando Nokoru, al momento que se agacha y la pelota es golpeada por su rival, Nokoru ya estaba en posición para responder, su rival se sorprende…

-¿En qué momento se colocó ahí? – se pregunta el jugador de Yamabuki muy sorprendido.

-No te desconcentres… - dice Nokoru haciendo punto.

-15 para Seigaku. – dice el arbitro.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos… Tomoe miraba realmente sorprendida por el juego de su enamorado…

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿De donde sacó esa técnica? – pregunta muy asombrada, sin perder detalle del partido.

-Hace poco lo vi entrenando… - dice Ryoma. – Me pareció muy interesante la técnica que estaba desarrollando, que no quise interrumpirlo…

-¿Y tú desde cuando lo sabes? – le pregunta Koutaro un poco sorprendido.

-Como dije no hace mucho… - dice Ryoma de manera calmosa.

-¿Koutaro kun? ¿Tú lo sabes? – pregunta Tomoe acercándose un poco más al chico.

-Claro… Esa técnica la viene practicando desde hace tres años… - dice Koutaro cerrando los ojos.

Tomoe abre los ojos bastante sorprendida, y presiona en su pecho la casaca de Koutaro…

-Luego de ver los cuartos de finales contra Rikkai, en donde jugó Fuji Syusuke senpai contra el tal Ayaka, Nokoru ya admiraba a Fuji san, pero lo admiró más luego de ese partido. Entonces empezó a practicar, sin embargo no lograba hacer la técnica de él, entonces buscó a Fuji san para que le enseñara o al menos para que le pudiera dar consejos para que pudiera realizar una técnica similar a la suya, más cuando lo encontró… - hace una larga pausa y suspira pesadamente. – Fuji san le negó su ayuda.

Todos los que escuchaban se sorprendieron, menos Ryoma…

-Era de esperarse… Fuji con esa cara de niño bueno, es muy insensible y más que todo… sádico… - dice Ryoma de manera fría.

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE FUJI SENPAI! – dice Tomoe en tono mordaz.

-Sin embargo, gracias a lo que Fuji san le dijo, Nokoru lo pudo empezar… - dice Koutaro levantando la mirada hacia el partido de su amigo.

--- Flash Back ---

-Pero… Fuji senpai… ¿Por qué no quiere enseñarme? – le recrimina un Nokoru más joven y pequeño.

-No soy buen maestro… - le dice con total calma sin dejar de sonreír.

-Solo necesito saber como se mueve, en que posición podría empezar a…

-Entonces sería una copia… - le dice de manera calma pero su rostro ya no sonreía. – ¿Eso quieres ser… Una copia…?

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Nokoru un tanto sorprendido.

-Las técnicas se crean partiendo de lo que uno aprende por lo que ve, no por lo que le dicen…

Nokoru se mostraba muy confundido, Fuji al verlo, sonríe…

-Además que la técnica que yo uso, es mía, no puedo dársela a nadie más, si quieres ser el mejor, crea tus propias técnicas, entonces crecerás y evolucionarás… En eso se basa el tenis…

-Pero… Fuji senpai… Yo… no soy bueno… - dice bajando la mirada.

-Claro que si… Te he visto practicar, es cierto que cometes algunos errores, pero es lo normal, ya mejorarás, si le pones más ánimos y espíritu a lo que realmente quieres conseguir. – le dice mientras desordena el cabello de Nokoru. – Nada es imposible en esta vida, y mientras lo creas serás capaz de hacer muchas cosas.

-Fuji senpai… - dice con los ojos lagrimosos, estaba muy emocionado.

-Recuerda… Simplemente recuerda lo que has visto, y lo que has aprendido aplícalo, mira a tus compañeros, los partidos de jugadores profesionales, mira a tu alrededor, cada cosa tiene una técnica que usa para mejorar en lo que sea.

-Si… - dice Nokoru con ánimo.

-Bien… - dice Fuji muy sonriente.

--- Fin F. B. ---

En el partido, Nokoru sonreía muy satisfecho…

-_"Me he esforzado mucho para este momento, muchas gracias Fuji senpai, por fin pude entender lo que me dijo y también por fin pude acabar con mi propia técnica, que es sólo mía…"_ – dice sonriendo.

Nokoru hace un último saque terminando el partido, Seigaku 6 – 3. Koutaro abre los ojos lentamente y también recuerda…

--- Flash Back ---

El año pasado, luego de perder en las eliminatorias para Kantou…

-Koutaro… - dice Nokoru, que caminaba sobre el filo de la baranda de un mirador.

-¿Qué? – dice levantando la mirada.

-Fuimos un desastre… - dice Nokoru sonriendo enormemente.

-Ni me lo recuerdes… - dice apesadumbrado.

-Pero que más quieres… Chitose chan va a quedarse… - dice mostrándole el pulgar de manera graciosa.

-Perdimos, Nokoru kun… Perdimos que manera vergonzosa… - dice girando su rostro enfurecido hacia el otro lado.

-Ya hombre… El año pasado llegamos a las nacionales… - dice saltando frente a él. – El próximo año será mejor…

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué nos faltó? Ni siquiera con Momoshiro buchou pudimos conseguir la victoria. ¿Acaso no somos tan buenos como los senpais del año pasado?

-Oye Koutaro… No perderé… - dice de repente el chico rubio.

-¿Ah?

-El próximo año seremos campeones… no perderé… No lo haré… - dice muy decidido.

Koutaro lo mira y sonríe…

-Tienes razón, aun nos queda otra oportunidad. Hasta el próximo año cualquier cosa puede pasar… - dice sonriendo.

Y ambos miran el rojo atardecer que cae sobre toda la ciudad

--- Fin F. B. ---

-_"Es verdad… Ya no somos los de antes, contra Dan tengo que medir cuanto he mejorado, porque se que lo he hecho… Todo lo que han hecho el entrenador Sadaharu y Echizen, no será en vano… Aunque lo único que Echizen nos hacía era… correr…" – _dice sonriendo.

Chitose se da cuenta en la expresión de Koutaro…

-_"Está muy calmado… ¿Será que él también nos sorprenderá con alguna técnica oculta como lo hizo Nokoru kun?" – _se pregunta un tanto intrigada.

Nokoru se acerca a Echizen…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció? – dice muy sonriente.

-Estuviste bien… - dice Ryoma de manera fría, luego lo mira. – Si estás esperando una palmadita en la espalda y un elogio, pierdes tu tiempo… - dice cortante.

Nokoru tiene dos lágrimas colgantes…

-Eres malo Echizen… Solo quería algo de reconocimiento… - y agacha de golpe la cabeza.

-Has jugado excelentemente, Nokoru kun… - dice Sakuma sonriendo de manera amable y muy contenta.

En eso Ryoma se le acerca un poco más…

-Entonces mira detrás de ti ahí está tu mejor elogio… - dice en voz baja.

Nokoru se gira y ve a Tomoe que le sonríe tiernamente, Nokoru se acerca a ella y se imagina que la carga y gira con ella en brazos, ambos muy felices, Nokoru con esa idea se acerca corriendo velozmente hacia su enamorada con los labios preparados para estamparle un gran beso, en forma chibi, cuando en eso Nokoru siente que choca contra algo duro. Tomoe lo había detenido con su puño en alto, Nokoru cae de espalda sobre el duro suelo…

-Pero… Pero Tomoe… ¿Por qué? – dice como un niño pequeño con los ojos llorosos, en forma de chibi.

-Nokoru… Deberías comportarte… - dice roja de la vergüenza, se arrodilla frente a él. – Pero lo hiciste muy bien, Nokoru, ahora podremos jugar decentemente… - dice guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Decentemente? O sea que todo este tiempo tú… - pero no termina de decir nada porque Tomoe le da un gran y dulce beso en los labios.

-Ya cállate… - dice Tomoe sin despegar sus labios y lo sigue besando.

-Oigan… váyanse a un hotel… - dice Soujiro totalmente sonrojado.

-Que lindo… - dice Chiba con corazoncitos en los ojos. – Eso si es amor… - y toma fotos. – Ya me imagino el encabezado que voy a poner… Amor en el tenis… o mejor… El amor flota en las eliminatorias escolares de tenis… o mejor…

Todos tienen una gran gota escuchando lo que decía la mayor, Tomoe y Nokoru se encaminan para ver mejor el ultimo partido del día y la que decidirá todo, Sakuma al ver el beso entre Tomoe y Nokoru, se sonroja y voltea el rostro disimuladamente hacia el otro lado dándose cuenta que Chitose estaba ahí…

-¿Chitose chan? – pregunta recuperando el color normal, al ver la cara triste de su amiga.

Ahora el turno es de Koutaro, los sets están empatados, dependiendo de este partido se decidirá todo, lo cual todos lo ven imposible, se trata del capitán Dan Taichi, ni Momoshiro el más fuerte de todo Seigaku pudo contra él…

-Bien… Me voy… - dice Koutaro.

Sakuma mira a Chitose quien solo mantenía la cabeza agachada, Koutaro mira de reojo hacia donde está Chitose y solo sonríe, y sigue caminando hacia la cancha, cuando se escucha una gran ovación por el ingreso de ambos chicos, Chitose levanta de golpe el rostro con algunas lágrimas que querían salir, Chitose se las limpia antes de que las noten, cosa que Sakuma, Tomoe y Nokoru ya lo habían hecho, Ryoma tenía los ojos cerrados y suspira con pesadez…

-Que fastidio… - dice en voz baja.

Horio y Tomoka ya habían regresado. Luego de la elección, Koutaro es el que saca, Dan lo esperaba cuando en eso voltea y al ver a Chitose…

-¡Hola Chitose chan!... – y saluda de manera muy infantil, generando entre todos los espectadores que se caigan de espalda.

-Sigue… siendo… un mocoso… - dice Ryoma un tanto atontado y con un tic en la ceja derecha.

Una vez que todo vuelve a la normalidad, por así decirlo, Koutaro hace un saque no tan fuerte…

-¡Muy lento!... – dice Dan sonriendo burlón.

Koutaro la recibe y golpea hacia el ángulo contrario a Dan, éste a paso veloz lo alcanza…

-¡Piensa antes de atacar!... – le dice Dan rematando con fuerza y haciendo punto.

-15 – 0 para Seigaku. – dice el arbitro.

-¡Vamos Izui! ¡No querrás que Seigaku tenga otra derrota, ¿no! – dice con mirada maliciosa.

Koutaro presiona el mango de su raqueta…

-_"Esto recién empieza…" – _dice entre pensamientos el joven sub capitán.

El partido se vuelve intenso, nadie bajaba la guardia, iban con todo, sin embargo, Dan notablemente lo superaba, ya sea en ataque, devoluciones, saltos y más que todo, en estrategia…

-¡Si sigue así va a perder!... – dice Soujiro muy temeroso.

-Esto es demasiado para Izui kun, no va a soportar más la presión. – dice Takeo.

-¡VAMOS IZUI KUN NO TE RINDAS!... – gritan Tomoka y Rie muy animosas.

Tomoe y Sakuma miraban con mucha seriedad el partido, Ryoma se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse…

-¿Ah? – exclama Tomoe muy molesta. - ¿Adónde demonios crees qué vas?

-Por ahí… - responde con normalidad.

-No puedes… Eres el capitán, tienes que estar presente ante este partido tan importante… - le reclama.

-De que sirve, si él perdió su motivación… - dice Ryoma continuando con su camino.

Sakuma lo sigue con la mirada seria, luego de escuchar lo que dijo se sorprende…

-_"Su… motivación…"_ – vuelve a afirmar mentalmente, y mira a Chitose.

Chitose estaba sosteniendo la cerca de metal entrelazado y presiona muy fuerte al ver que Koutaro estaba sucumbiendo ante los ataques de Dan…

-Esto es mi culpa… - dice bajando la mirada y diciéndolo muy bajito.

-Ese Echizen… - dice tratando de contener su enojo la sub. capitán. – Que se ha creído…

-Ya tranquilízate… - le dice Nokoru chorreando de sudor al ver a su querida enamorada arder como demonio.

En eso se escucha que alguien llora, Tomoe mira hacia esa dirección y baja las cejas…

-Oh… - exclama Tomoe entristecida

Sakuma se acerca mientras que Chitose va cayendo poco a poco de rodillas sin dejar de agarrar la reja, Tomoe baja la mirada hacia un lado ya que no sabía como ayudar en estos momentos a su amiga. Sakuma se detiene a su costado…

-Lo hace muy bien, aunque necesita mucho más ánimo… - dice Sakuma muy sonriente. – No te parece que es hora de ayudar un poco… Chitose chan… - dice muy calmosa.

Chitose la mira, se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha y sonríe…

-Sí… - dice y va donde está Tomoka y Rie. - ¿Puedo unirme?

Tomoka y Ríe al verla, se alegran…

-¡Si!... – dicen muy animadas.

Entre tanto, en la cancha, Koutaro estaba sudando tanto por el esfuerzo como por la presión y los nervios, sin embargo no toda su concentración estaba en ese momento en el partido, pensaba mucho en Chitose, en lo que pasó el día anterior…

-_"Debo tratar de concentrarme… Eso lo veré luego del partido… Pero… ¿Por qué?..." – _piensa muy preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre Izui? Hoy no estás con ánimos… - dice Dan en tono burlón.

Koutaro contesta un fuerte saque de Dan haciendo que su raqueta se tense… Dan al sentir el fuerte servicio de Koutaro sonríe…

-Creo que no te gustó mi comentario… ¿Aun no puedes olvidar lo del año pasado? No seas marica y demuéstrame que has hecho todo este tiempo… No creo que solo hayas estado revolcándote con Chitose chan… ¿Será por eso que estás tan cansado?

Koutaro baja un poco la mirada siendo ocultada por su cerquillo, y el saque que le manda Dan a Koutaro, este último lo contesta de manera segura, firme y sobre todo con mucha fuerza haciendo que la raqueta de Dan vuele de sus manos, el cual mira su raqueta con asombro…

-Que rayos… - murmura Dan muy sorprendido.

-No… vuelvas a expresarte de esa manera… Chitose no es una cualquiera…

Dan al escuchar que lo decía con furia contenida, sonríe con malicia…

-Ya veo… - dice para sí mismo mientras se agacha a recoger su raqueta, la gira. – Se está poniendo muy interesante este partido… ¿Quién lo diría? Izui, el amable y siempre reservado Koutaro Izui haría esto y más… alterarse por un simple comentario, sin embargo, se dice que la persona que amas siempre suele ser el punto débil y más si es la misma persona la que te hiere…

-No sé de que rayos hablas… ¡Sigue jugando!... – dice Koutaro muy irritado.

Mientras juegan, Dan continua hablando…

-La fuerza de una persona no parte de la física, si no de que tan fuerte sea tu principio y tu determinación, de cuanta confianza se tenga uno mismo para hacer determinados desempeños, de que te sirve tener músculos si eres un completo cobarde, de que sirve tener confianza si no tienes fuerza de voluntad…

Ante las palabras de Dan, Koutaro empezaba a dudar, lo que decía sí tenía sentido pero no era momento para decirlo, en ese momento se escucha el grito de las chicas dando ánimo, Koutaro mira de reojo y ve que Chitose gritaba su nombre con muchas ganas y ánimo, Koutaro sonríe y sujeta con más fuerza su raqueta, en ese momento aparece Ryoma con las manos en los bolsillos…

-Ahora empieza lo bueno… - dice acomodándose la gorra.

-Bien… - musita Koutaro.

Dan creyendo que lo tenía a su merced manda un tiro hacia el ángulo izquierdo el cual parecía ser el punto débil de Koutaro, sin embargo Koutaro corre, gira el cuerpo hacia atrás inclina un poco la raqueta y lanza una bolea con efecto que cae justamente rozando la red dando punto para él, Dan se sorprende y los chicos de Seigaku victoreaban enardecidos por el cambio de juego…

-¿Cómo? – se pregunta Dan sin salir de su asombro.

Koutaro se endereza y se prepara para lanzar un saque, Dan pestañea y ve que algo en Koutaro cambió y abre los ojos al ver la mirada fija y decidida de él, ante esto Dan empieza a sonreír lentamente…

-"_Al parecer querida Chitose… Terminaré por cumplirte la promesa que te hice…" – _dice bajando más la mirada.

----Flash Back----

-¿Aló? – responde Chitose de su celular.

-¿Qué tal Chitose chan?

-¿Dan? – responde muy sorprendida.

-Tenemos que hablar…

En un parque, Chitose llegaba caminando de lo más tranquila hasta que divisa a un joven de espalda luciendo su inseparable banda verde en la cabeza, ella al reconocerlo sonríe y se acerca con un poco más de prisa…

-Lamento la demora… - dice de manera graciosa y sacando la lengua.

-Supe que sales de Yamabuki… - dijo sin rodeos.

-Si… Lo siento… Sabes lo que siento por Koutaro kun…

-Bien, no puedo obligarte a nada… Pero… si hasta el tercer año, Izui kun no me gana… Entonces no será digno de ti…

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Chitose muy sorprendida.

-Sé que es un buen jugador, pero mientras dude de sí mismo, no podrá alcanzar lo que realmente quiere conseguir…

-Dan… - dice Chitose en susurro.

-Chitose… Si hasta el tercer año, Koutaro Izui no es capaz de derrotarme… Lo vas a tener que dejar…

-Pero… Dan… Eso… - dice un tanto nerviosa.

-Él no será digno de ti si no me vence… Porque… yo no he podido vencerte todavía… Chitose…

Chitose lo mira asombrada y pestañea perpleja…

---- Fin F. B. ----

Chitose abre los ojos…

-_Por favor… Por favor… Koutaro… tienes que ganar…" – _rogaba internamente la joven de mirada risueña. - ¡Adelante Koutaro!...

-¡Vamos Seigaku!... – decían Tomoka y Rie con ánimo.

En eso Sakuma abre los ojos y ve que de Koutaro sale una extraña aura celeste un tanto azulina, Ryoma llega a su lado…

-Ya empezó…

Sakuma voltea a verlo perpleja…

-¿Empezó? ¿Qué cosa?

-El conocimiento de la subconsciencia… - dice de manera seria.

-¿Subconsciencia? – pregunta sorprendida.

-Tú deberías saberlo, Sakuma…

-Recuerdo que algo así me dijo Tezuka san… Es el dominio de nuestro propio yo, es la puerta que se abre al conocimiento que hemos aprendido pero que solo nuestro subconsciente ha asimilado. – dice Sakuma mirando con sorpresa a Koutaro, luego relaja la mirada. – Ahora que lo recuerdo… Yo aún no he podido aprenderlo del todo.

-No es algo que se aprende con simplemente verlo, tienes que sentirlo… en todo tu cuerpo… Como Koutaro lo está haciendo ahora.

Ambos capitanes observan con detenimiento la evolución de Koutaro, y ellos no son los únicos que se han dado cuenta…

-_"Bien Izui kun… Con esto veamos hasta donde eres capaz de llegar…" – _se dice Dan.

Koutaro jugaba con todo, respondiendo con más fuerza los tiros de Dan, quien se veía muy complacido por el juego demostrado por su contrincante, ambos estaban empatados a 6 y solo uno haría la diferencia, Koutaro lanza un saque potentísimo, entonces recuerda en un juego de Ryoma de hace dos años en donde la pelota caía y en el suelo seguía su curso dejando una gran marca de polvo, conocida como Drive Cool o simplemente Drive C… Koutaro podía ver muy claramente los movimientos de Dan y pudo predecir hacia donde se dirigían, tanto tiempo estudiando sus movimientos y sabiendo de ante mano sus juegos, al fin pudo ver claramente el juego de Dan, Koutaro se inclina un poco viendo el curso de la pelota que cambia, entonces se inclina un poco más, la raqueta la tensa de manera diagonal y al hacer contacto con la pelota baja la raqueta haciendo que la pelota salga disparada hacia arriba con mucha fuerza, Dan esperaba que la pelota cayera y en el momento en que la iba a impactar con la raqueta la pelota empieza hacer un giro en espiral y a milímetros del golpe la pelota se desvía hacia abajo golpeando en suelo y por la fricción del giro rueda con fuerza en la cancha y golpea con fuerza la reja de metal trenzado detrás de Dan, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos al haber seguido la trayectoria de la pelota, y no podía creer que esa pelota que al principio venía tan lenta de repente al cambiar su dirección una fuerza descomunal la hizo parecer una bala, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la técnica mostrada por el vice-capitán de Seigaku, en eso Chitose grita muy emocionada y todos la siguen victoreando a su equipo, Chitose corre muy alegre abre la puerta de la cancha y salta hacia Koutaro quien la recibe muy contento, ambos se abrazan y sus amigos se alegran mucho por la reconciliación, Chitose al ver a Koutaro se sonroja un poco, ya que algo en él había cambiado, ella iba a separarse pero Koutaro se lo impide…

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar escapar? Ni lo pienses…

Chitose pestañea un poco sorprendida pero luego sonríe muy contenta…

-Tus ojos… tienen un hermoso brillo… - dice sonriéndole con ternura y acariciando su rostro.

Ambos salen de la cancha abrazados, y a penas cruzaron el lumbral de la puerta, sus compañeros se lanzan a felicitarlo, dándole palmadas en la espalda como en la cabeza, Chitose se aleja sonriendo como el chico del que está enamorada es felicitado efusivamente por sus compañeros, cuando escucha su nombre de la voz varonil detrás de ella, al virarse…

-Dan kun… - dice sonriente. – Sorry… - dice media juguetona.

-Mala… - le dice un tanto burlón. – En todo caso, es mejor así, ya era hora… - dice sonriendo.

Ryoma y Sakuma sonreían a su manera ante el comentario de Dan…

-¡Hey Izui!... – llama el capitán de Yamabuki.

Todo Seigaku al escuchar la voz se callan de golpe, Koutaro lo mira detenidamente muy serio, pero su mirada cambia al ver que Dan le extendía la mano para estrechársela…

-Felicidades… - dice Dan sonriendo con satisfacción ante su contrincante que se acerca a aceptar su saludo.

-Gracias… Fue un gran partido… - dice el chico peliazul violáceo sonriendo de la misma manera.

-Aunque para serte sincero, hubiera preferido enfrentarme contra Echizen… - dice mirando de reojo al capitán de Seigaku.

-No gracias… - dice el capitán manera cortante.

-Siempre tan animoso… Echizen kun… - dice Dan con los ánimos caídos.

Ante esto todos ríen y así, con el triunfo de Seigaku terminan las eliminatorias para los 4tos de final que los llevarán a Kantou. Sakuma se había despedido de sus amigas y amigos, no sin antes recordarles que la siguiente semana les tocaba a ellas, eso emocionó mucho a Sakuma, luego de su lesión no estaba del todo segura si podría participar, pero el hombro y la espalda ya no le aquejaban como antes, mientras ella pensaba en como reforzar sus propias habilidades y su próximo entrenamiento, a lo lejos ve que Ryoma estaba caminando pero de ¿lado? Al verlo Sakuma se sorprendió así que apresuró más el paso ya casi cuando estaba por alcanzarlo ve que Ryoma se desploma e iba de bruces hacia el frío suelo…

-¡RYOMA!... – grita ella y corre logrando evitar su choque ya que ella se arrastra y prácticamente Ryoma cae sobre ella.

Sakuma lo mira y ve que Ryoma estaba muy rojo ella toca su frente y se sorprende…

-Pero si estás ardiendo en fiebre… - dice muy preocupada.

Ryoma se toca la cabeza…

-¿Sakuma? – dice en un susurro.

-Tenemos que ir a tu departamento, pronto… Ryoma estás muy mal… - le resondró aunque no sonara como tal. - ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Creo… creo que si… - dice un tanto desfallecido.

-Oh Ryoma… ¿Tomaste algo antes de venir? Desde ayer que estabas muy mal… - le dice mientras pone el brazo de Ryoma sobre su cuello para ayudarlo.

-Si te refieres a medicina, ninguna. Simplemente me tomé la Ponta.

Sakuma abre los ojos sorprendida y mira molesta…

-Que inconsciente eres Ryoma… - le dice en voz alta, ahora si lo estaba resondrando. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Tenía sed…

-Eres un tonto… - dice molesta.

Ryoma mira de reojo el rostro de Sakuma, en verdad que era muy hermosa aunque estuviera molesta, pero tener las cejas juntas no era su ideal de ella…

-¿Estás molesta? – pregunta con inocencia.

-Y mucho Ryoma… - le dice enojada.

Ryoma agacha más cabeza, parecía un niño resondrado por su madre y eso lo incomodaba un poco. Al poco rato, en el edificio del departamento de Ryoma, Sakuma llevaba una bandeja con agua y una toalla remojándose en el objeto, entra a la habitación de Ryoma, quien estaba echado y presionaba con fuerza los ojos, al parecer le dolía mucho la cabeza y el cuerpo…

-Maldita… gripe… - decía forzosamente.

-Y tú tienes la culpa… - le espectó Sakuma.

Ryoma abre un ojo para verla, pero el dolor era terriblemente insoportable que los vuelve a cerrar inmediatamente, Sakuma al ver la reacción de Ryoma trataba de mantener la calma pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, ella se levanta…

-¿Adónde… vas…? – pregunta Ryoma agitado.

-A llamar a un médico, no estás nada bien… - dice acercándose a la puerta.

-Espera… No me gustan los médicos… - dice levantando la mano derecha como para que se detuviera.

-Tonto… - dice Sakuma de espalda a él. – Si hubieras sido más cuidadoso no te estaría pasando esto…

-Pero Sakuma… - dice Ryoma sorprendido.

-Sé que no necesitas de nadie… Pero mira como te comportas… Como si tu vida no valiera nada… - dice volteando a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ryoma al verla y cuando ella se aleja llorando se sentía como todo un patán…

-Y aquí de nuevo… haciéndola llorar… - dice en murmuro.

Entonces recordó cuando la rechazó, se prometió que no la haría llorar de nuevo al verla otra vez, pero al contarle todo para que lo recordara también la hizo llorar, y ahora por su estúpido comportamiento, aunque no lo hizo adrede, no lo hizo con la intensión de preocupar a Sakuma, tomó una Ponta fría, pero no pensó que eso agravaría su estado, al fin y al cabo tenía sed y quería saciarla, el partido de Koutaro lo había puesto un tanto nervioso por eso se alejó por unos momentos también, y ahora Sakuma se notaba que estaba muy mal y sobre todo molesta por su condición, nunca antes se había enfermado, entonces recordó cuando era muy pequeño y se agripó, su madre cuidó de él con mucho amor, a veces ella se quedaba noches en vela para que su pequeño se recuperara, en ese momento como extrañaba a su madre…

-Mamá… - murmura dándose la vuelta dando la espalda a la puerta.

Un hombre mayor salía de la habitación de Ryoma, Sakuma al ver que el doctor guardaba sus cosas ya que ella estaba en la mini cocina preparando un poco de café para el doctor, se acerca…

-¿Cómo está? – pregunta muy preocupada.

-Ya está estable, le puse una inyección para que le baje la fiebre, mañana tiene que guardar reposo todo el día.

-Entiendo doctor… No se preocupe que no se moverá… - dice frunciendo las cejas.

-Sé que estás muy molesta, me contó como es que su condición se agravó, pero en estos momentos un enfermo no necesita regaños ni reclamos, todo lo contrario.

Sakuma suspira…

-Si… Lo sé… Pero es que…

-Sí… Cuando una persona especial para nosotros está mal no sabemos como reaccionar…

-No… Ryoma… él no…

El doctor sonríe y le entrega unos medicamentos…

-Esta dale en dos horas, y la otra mañana con el desayuno y la cena.

-¿Dos horas? Pero si yo… ¿Mañana? Pero… pero… - dice Sakuma un tanto sorprendida y nerviosa. – Yo no vivo aquí…

-Eres la única que está aquí ahora… Eso es lo importante… Bien ya debo irme…

-Su café… - ofrece Sakuma con rapidez.

-Oh… - exclama el doctor y al probar, sonríe con agrado por el buen sabor del café. – Vaya… que buen café… No cabe duda niña, que el que se case contigo tendrá un buen despertar… - dice sonriendo un tanto pícaro.

-¿Qué? – pregunta muy sorprendida por lo que dijo el médico, subiéndole de golpe el color rojo.

El médico sonríe ante el rostro totalmente sonrojado…

-Ahora si me voy…

-Ryoma no es… nada mío… solo… mi amigo… - dice bajando la mirada y poco a poco es cubierta por su cerquillo.

-Lo dudo mucho… Las lágrimas no están hechas para desperdiciarlas… - le dice directamente.

Sakuma levanta la mirada muy sorprendida.

----Flash Back----

-¿Aló Doctor? Por favor, venga pronto… - dice una Sakuma a punto de llorar desesperadamente.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntan del otro lado de manera serena y algo fría.

-Es Ryoma… Él está muy mal… Venga pronto… No sé que más hacer… Tiene la temperatura muy alta y no sé con que bajárselo, y no hay farmacias cerca… Por favor… Doctor… - decía Sakuma cayendo lentamente de rodillas y llorando. – No sé que hacer… no sé… - dice entrecortadamente. – No quiero que nada malo le pase…

-Voy enseguida. Espera por favor… Dale a la enfermera los datos…

-Si… - dice tratando de ya no llorar.

----Fin F. B.----

-Eso… eso fue porque estaba muy nerviosa… - se defiende Sakuma totalmente sonrojada.

-Sé la diferencia entre un llanto de angustia, nervios, furia y… amor… Piénselo bien señorita… - dice el doctor dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta. Una vez que el doctor se retirara, Sakuma se queda parada sosteniendo la bandeja, aspira profundamente y suelta el aire con lentitud…

-Bien… - dice frunciendo las cejas llenándose de valor. – Él cuidó de mí en una ocasión… Supongo que me llegó el turno de hacer lo mismo… - dice sonriendo.

Sakuma entra lentamente y ve que Ryoma estaba totalmente dormido, le toca la frente con cuidado para no despertarlo y sonríe al notar que la fiebre ha bajado, solo tiene un poco de calentura, lo peor ya pasó… Sakuma se retira cerrando la puerta despacio y va a la cocina a ver si prepara algo para la cena. Sakuma termina todo muy rápidamente y ve que Ryoma aún sigue durmiendo, Sakuma va a la pequeña sala y ve que algunas cosas estaban revueltas así que se dedica a ordenar un poco, entre las cosas estaban libros y unos álbumes de fotos, muy curiosa Sakuma se sienta en el pequeño sofá que estaba a lado del estante para ver cómodamente las imágenes y tal vez con ellas pueda conocer un poco más al enigmático buchou, entre las fotos ve a los anteriores titulares, veía algunas fotos y solo se acordaba de algunas y de otras no tenía ni idea, entonces llega a donde se tomó en USA, varios chicos muy simpáticos, con ojos muy azules como el cielo y rubios como los rayos del sol, reía al ver a Ryoma con cara de pocos amigos…

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… A él no le gusta que le tomen foto… - dice riendo. – Me pregunto como se comportará cuando sea famoso y los periodistas lo rodeen… - ante lo dicho ella calla, pero luego sonríe. – Aun falta mucho para eso…

Gira la pagina y ve que hay una chica de cabello rubio, corto, ondulado y ojos muy azules como el profundo mar, Sakuma la mira con un poco de recelo ya que está a lado de Ryoma bastante pegada a él, ve otra donde lo abraza efusivamente, otra donde se cuelga de su cuello y otra donde prácticamente está en brazos de Ryoma, suficiente… Ella cierra de golpe el álbum ya no quería seguir observando…

-Eso me pasa por curiosa… - se dice de mala gana y deja a un lado el álbum, ella se levanta y ve su reloj pulsera. – Falta poco para que se tome su medicina… - y se levanta.

Sakuma entra con una bandeja con té caliente, limón y la pastilla en un platito aparte, ella lo deja sobre el buró y se sienta a lado de Ryoma que dormía profundamente, ella lo llama en voz baja para no asustarlo… Al no recibir respuesta decide moverlo un poco del hombro…

-Ryoma… Oye Ryoma… Despierta… Ryoma…

El chico de ojos gatunos empieza a mover los ojos y a musitar, abre un lado de los ojos y al verla…

-¿Sakuma?

-Hola… - dice sonriendo. - ¿Puedes sentarte?

-Si… - dice levantándose y al hacerlo ve que toda la habitación da vueltas. – Que rayos… - exclama algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta sorprendida.

-Has que la habitación no gire… - dice cerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes, que es porque has dormido y debe ser por el efecto del antibiótico que te inyectó el doctor. – dice sonriendo, se acerca al buró para alcanzarle el té, exprime el limón en el líquido y lo sopla un poco. – ¿Está bien así o está muy caliente?

Ryoma lo recibe, sopla otro poco y lo bebe absorbiendo…

-Está bien…

-Es que tienes que tomarte la pastilla.

-¿Medicina? – pregunta de mala gana. – Odio los medicamentos… - dice haciendo un puchero gracioso.

Sakuma sonríe…

-Es tu culpa, Ryoma… Así que atente a las consecuencias… - y le pasa el platito. – Tómatelo…

Ryoma la mira de reojo entre cerrando los parpados, no tenía de otra así que le obedece, al pasarlo, hace una cara de desagrado total…

-Es amarga, es peor que los jugos esos de Sadaharu…

-Al menos no te desmayas… - dice riendo divertida.

Ryoma sonríe de costado entonces se da cuenta que empieza a llover…

-¿Qué hora son? – pregunta desinteresado.

-Ah… - dice sorprendida. – Son las ocho de la noche… Ya me tengo que ir… - dice levantándose, y coge la bandeja del buró. – Acábate el té, ya me tengo que ir… - dice de pie a lado de Ryoma.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Acaso tienes una cita? – pregunta un tanto burlón.

Sakuma al ver el tono que usa, sonríe…

-¿Algo así? – dice con despreocupación.

Ryoma voltea a verla un tanto serio, Sakuma al verlo ríe divertida…

-Caíste… - responde burlona. – Es que tengo que trabajar, recuerda que estuvimos casi dos fines de semana fuera y tengo que ponerme al corriente en la hamburguesería… Además tengo que pagar el departamento.

-No te preocupes… Yo puedo… - dice mientras pone los pies en el suelo y al levantarse vuelve a sentarse. – Ah… - suspira sorprendido.

-No puedes levantarte todavía, has estado delirando en fiebre Ryoma. Así que recuéstate y sigue durmiendo… Ahora me toca a mí cuidarte… - dice acercando su rostro al de él, toca la frente de él y la suya para comparar. – Parece que ya no tienes fiebre pero aun estás débil. Mañana vengo temprano para prepararte el desayuno. ¿Sí? – dice algo juguetona, agarra la taza de Ryoma. – Que descanses…

-Oye Sakuma… - la llama antes de que salga, ella se gira…

-¿Sí?

-Donde trabajas no está muy lejos de aquí, ¿verdad?

-Así es… Así que mejor me doy prisa.

-Y seguramente vas a terminar muy cansada… - dice Ryoma levantando la mirada hacia el cielo raso del lugar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dice arqueando la ceja derecha intrigante.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? Total…

-Ryoma… De todas maneras tengo que regresar a mi departamento, Chubi Chubi no ha comido desde la mañana, aunque le dejé comida extra, pero aún así me preocupa… - dice sonriendo. – Ya le di leche a Karupin y su comida también…

-Gracias… - dice el chico de mirada penetrante con algo de vergüenza.

Sakuma sonríe y sale…

-Hasta mañana… - y sale de la habitación.

-Si… - responde desanimado al ver que Sakuma cierra la puerta detrás de ella al salir.

Sakuma coge su bolso y ve el álbum sobre el sillón y lo mira de reojo…

-Claro que no… No pienso quedarme aquí teniendo eso a mi lado. – dice molesta.

Karupin salta hacia el sillón y pone su pata sobre el álbum, Sakuma al verlo sonríe…

-Cuida de él, ¿sí? – y sale del departamento.

La noche pasa con normalidad, con mucho frío, muchos clientes, Sakuma estaba muy enérgica y sonriente, afuera seguía lloviendo pero ya no tan fuerte como cuando llegó al local, ella estaba en la parte de atrás lista para irse cuando en eso suena su celular…

-¿Aló?

-Sakuma… Hola soy Chitose…

-Hola amiga… - saluda Sakuma sonriente mientras termina que amarrarse las agujetas de las zapatillas, se endereza. - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien, hablé largo y tendido con Koutaro… Ay Sakuma… Lo quiero tanto… Lo amo de verdad… - dice sonriendo y hablando en suspiro.

-Me alegra mucho saber eso, amiga… - dice Sakuma muy contenta. – Supongo que mañana irán a pasear o algo así…

-Claro… - responde Chitose muy alegre.

-Bueno, yo ya me despido, tengo que regresar a dormir…

-¿Planes para mañana?

-Bueno… - dice Sakuma sonriendo y sonrojándose.

-¿Con Echizen? – pregunta pícaramente. - ¡Una cita!... – dice emocionada.

-Pues si es con Ryoma, pero… no es una cita precisamente…

-¿Ah?

-Lo que pasa…

En el departamento de Ryoma, él va al baño, al salir de ahí por alguna razón va a la sala y se sorprende al verlo tan ordenado, se nota que Sakuma ocupó su tiempo en algo productivo, aunque él tenía otras ideas productivas con ella, ante este pensamiento para nada suyo, se sorprende y se alegraba de que nadie lo viese ya que su rostro apuesto estaba decorado con un sonrojo carmesí muy evidente. En eso camina hacia la sala y ve sobre el sillón el álbum, él arquea la ceja interrogativa y se acerca a tomarlo, y al abrirlo se da cuenta… Cierra de golpe el objeto y lo tira detrás del mueble…

-Ya sabía que estas cursilerías me darían problemas… Que tenía que escuchar a mi madre… - dice en modo de reproche.

Ya llegando a su departamento…

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó… - dice Chitose un tanto preocupada.

-Sí… Sé que no lo hizo con mala intensión… Pero cualquiera sabe que cuando uno se está resfriado no debe tomar cosas frías… - dice con un poco de disgusto.

-Ya Sakuma… Sé que te mueres de la preocupación por el buchou Echizen… - dice un tanto pícara.

-¿Sé me nota mucho…? - pregunta con vergüenza.

-Felizmente solo las personas que más te conocemos si nos damos cuenta, pero no te preocupes amiga… Entonces mañana estarás de enfermera – y ríe un poco.

-Sí… - responde un tanto desanimada.

-Oye… oye… - dice Chitose detectando el cambio de animo de su amiga. - ¿Qué fue eso? – dice muy inquisitiva.

-¿De qué?

-No te notas muy feliz…

-Lo que pasa… Lo que pasa es que… - dice con pesadumbre. – Descubrí que… Ryoma tiene novia… - dice con la mirada hacia el suelo y sentándose en el suelo.

-¡QUE! ¿Bromeas? – dice incrédula.

-No estoy segura… Pero de casualidad vi un álbum de fotos, ahí es donde la vi… - dice muy decaída.

-Ay amiga… Las imágenes pueden ser interpretadas de muchas maneras, pero siempre la que cuenta es la primera impresión que nos dan, pero no siempre…

-¿Entonces?

-Habla con él… Fácil…

-¿Fácil? Chitose, prácticamente hurgué entre sus cosas…

-Sakuma simplemente viste las fotos, nada más… No creo que Echizen sea tan duro con eso y menos contigo…

-Me da pena… - dice Sakuma girando el rostro hacia el lado de la pared.

-Lo único que te queda es hablar con él… - dice Chitose muy sonriente.

-No me queda de otra… Pero no ahora… Cuando se recupere… - dice Sakuma levantando la cabeza y apoyándola en la pared.

-Eso espero, ni se te ocurra huir ni menos poner los entrenamientos como excusa… - dice Chitose un tanto seria.

Sakuma tiene una gota resbalando lentamente…

-Claro que no… - dice un poco nerviosa. – Bueno te dejo, mañana tengo que salir temprano…

-Bien… Descansa…

-Tu igual…

Y ambas cuelgan… Sakuma se levanta mientras que deja el teléfono inalámbrico, suspira mientras deja el aparato en el cargador, ella entra y ve que Chubi Chubi giraba en su rueda…

-Vaya… Tú si que te mantienes ocupado en lo que sea, ¿verdad? – dice sonriendo, se acerca a la pequeña jaula y se inclina un poco hacia el pequeño Hámster. - ¿Sabes? Hoy el equipo masculino ganó… ¿No es una buena noticia? Todos estábamos muy nerviosos al principio pero los muchachos supieron muy bien como desempeñar su papel. Pero… - ella levantó las cejas a los lados. – Ryoma se enfermó de repente… ¿Y no sé porque me preocupo tanto? Y lo peor es que no puedo evitarlo… - y se yergue mirando hacia la cocina. – Voy a prepararme algo de comer.

Al rato, Sakuma ponía la jaula de su pequeña mascota a lado de su tocador frente a su cama, delante de su cama había un pequeño mueble donde había una televisión de 14pulgadas, Sakuma tomaba su caliente bebida y comía un sándwiches de mayonesa y huevo duro, luego de terminar y apagar la televisión, poco a poco se quedaba dormida.

Al día siguiente, en una habitación de colores pastel muy ordenado, bajo unas sábanas alguien gira y de repente el sonido agudo de un aparato sobre la cabecera de la cama, Sakuma se levanta por el sonido del insistente despertador. Su cabello estaba todo alborotado y casi con los ojos cerrados se va al baño a asearse y darse un buen baño, a la media hora ella sale con una bata larga y secándose el largo cabello, entra a su recamara escoge lo que va a ponerse, se viste y sale con Chubi Chubi y lo deja donde siempre, lo asea y le da de comer y su agua, ella estaba a punto de prender la cocina para poner a hervir el agua cuando ve la hora de su reloj pulsera, la cual marcaba 8.15am. Sakuma salta asustada dejando la tetera a un lado y girando la perilla de la cocina para apagarla…

-¡ES TARDE! – dice Sakuma realmente asustada y alterada, agarra lo primero que ve, su bolso y con las mismas sale del edificio. – No llegaré a tiempo… - dice muy preocupada. - ¿Acaso no puse el despertador a la hora de siempre? – dice mientras camina por la acera hacia el departamento de Ryoma, encontrándose con un anciano de sonrisa muy amable…

-Muy buenos días Srta. Ryusaki… Que milagro tan despierta en este frío domingo.

-Buenos días… Lo que pasa es que tengo un pequeño compromiso, y se me hace tarde…

-¿Y por qué no la saca?

-¿Cómo? – pregunta sorprendida.

-Si tiene tanta prisa, debería sacarla, hace tiempo que no la conduce…

-Ah… - dice Sakuma sonriendo. – Tienes razón, y no creo que tenga nada de malo… - dice muy sonriente. – Hace mucho que no conduzco… Pobre… - dice un poco entristecida. – Muchas gracias. – y se dirige de nuevo al edificio a toda prisa.

En el departamento de Ryoma, el chico se levantaba con pereza y ve el reloj casi iban a ser las 9am… Ryoma suspira un tanto decepcionado…

-No se suponía que vendría a prepararme el desayuno… - dice en tono un tanto burlón.

Cuando en eso tocan la puerta. Ryoma se dirige caminando lentamente sospechando quien podría ser… Al abrir la puerta…

-Lamento mucho la demora… ¿Ya desayunaste? – pregunta una sonriente Sakuma un poco sonrojada.

-Buenos días… - dice en tono un poco reprochable. – Aun no desayuno. – dice alejándose de la puerta.

Cuando Sakuma entra, Ryoma se da cuenta que tiene todo el cabello desordenado y algo enredado…

-¿Acaso tuviste una discusión con tu peine o qué?

Sakuma se sorprende, entonces gira los ojos hacia arriba y se da cuenta…

-Ah… Es que está corriendo mucho viento afuera… - dice sin más, camina hacia la cocina. – Ahora regresa a tu habitación que está haciendo frío aquí también. Voy a ver que hay para desayunar. – dice mientras va al lugar recién mencionado.

-Nada… - responde Ryoma de lo más normal.

-¡AH! – exclama Sakuma bastante asombrada. – Tu refrigerador está completamente vacío… ¿Ryoma que no desayunas, no almuerzas, no cenas? – pregunta la chica con los ojos bastante abiertos.

-Desayuno en el receso de la escuela, almuerzo saliendo de las prácticas y me tomo un poco de yogurt con dulces rellenos de manjar de la panadería de la vuelta.

Sakuma tenía una gran gota deslizándose lentamente, entonces camina hacia el mueble donde dejó su bolso, revisa su billetera…

-Bueno, no tardo…

-¿Adónde vas?

-Hacer las compras… Ahora entiendo como alguien como tú pudo sucumbir ante un pequeño resfriado, no te alimentas bien y encima juegas como si estuvieras en tus mejores condiciones físicas… Si no te alimentas como se debe vas a terminar siendo lo que eres ahora, un enfermo… Y sabiendo que no te gusta depender de nadie, sin embargo es lo primero que haces… Ryoma Echizen… - dice mientras abre la puerta de la salida. – A veces creo que en vez de cerebro, lo único que tienes en esa cabezota son pelotas de tenis. – y sale.

Ryoma mira muy sorprendido como Sakuma se va y más que todo de la forma en como le habló, lo cual hace que se empiece a carcajear…

-Quien lo diría… Sí que ha cambiado… - dice calmándose lentamente, mira a su alrededor. – Tal vez debería estar más tiempo enfermo… ¿Tú que dices Karupin?

El gato maúlla desinteresadamente y se va a dormir en la alfombra de la entrada a la sala. Ryoma se soba la parte trasera de la cabeza y se encamina hacia su habitación, casi 45 minutos después, Sakuma abre la puerta…

-Ya llegué… - y cierra la puerta, se saca las zapatillas y va a la cocina a dejar las compras.

Ryoma sale de su habitación sorprendido…

-No te has tardado nada… - dice un tanto sorprendido pero sin hacerlo notar.

-Eso es lo de menos…

Sakuma sacaba las cosas de las bolsas de papel grueso y las acomodaba, sacaba leche, azúcar, arroz, huevos, algunas verduras y frutas, jugos, algunos dulces y la deliciosa Ponta…

-Sabía que esto no te podría faltar… - dice sonriente. – Pero mientras lo guardaré aquí… - dice metiendo las gaseosas en el refrigerador con una carita un tanto maliciosa.

-Pero… Sakuma se supone que no debo tomar las cosas frías… - dice el chico en son de protesta.

-Para que aprendas la lección – dice Sakuma frunciendo las cejas.

Ryoma se calla y frunce las cejas cruzándose de brazos. Sakuma lo mira…

-Ahora vete a tu cuarto, me estorbas aquí.

Ryoma abre los ojos desmesuradamente…

-¿Qué yo qué?... – dice en tono de ser insultado.

-Ya te dije que no deberías estar aquí fuera de tu habitación… Anda… Que esperas…

Ryoma iba abrir la boca para reclamar, pero Sakuma pone cara de pocos amigos y Ryoma vencido se regresa a su pieza…

-¿Quién se cree? ¿Mi madre?

Karupin al escucharlo lo mira y luego maúlla largamente, Ryoma arquea la ceja y cierra los ojos entrando a su cuarto…

-Cállate que nadie pidió tu opinión.

Al poco rato, Sakuma había llevado en una mesita para la cama todo lo que había preparado para Ryoma, bolas de arroz, té y un zumo de jugo de naranja entre otras cosas, Ryoma al recibir aquello tan delicioso que se veía a simple vista estaba que agradecía a todos los dioses en ese momento por conocer a Sakuma y porque ella sea tan buena cocinera como lo recordaba. Ryoma comía con mucho deleite, entonces se da cuenta que Sakuma lo observa muy sonriente pero, ella no come nada…

-¿Y tú desayuno?

-Ah… No te preocupes… Mientras te lo preparaba picaba algo y como he sido yo la que te lo he preparado, y al verlo me sentí llena… - dice riendo con amabilidad. – Come todo porque el medicamento que te daré en un poco fuerte así que tienes que tener el estómago lleno.

Luego de comer el último bocado de su bola de arroz y terminarse el jugo da las gracias, entonces Sakuma se levanta para retirar las cosas, entonces Ryoma desde su cama habla…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me cuidas?

Sakuma que camina hacia la puerta se detiene y se voltea…

-Tonto… Eso no se pregunta…

Ryoma pestañea un tanto perplejo, Sakuma al ver su rostro un tanto confundido sonríe tiernamente…

-Con un simple… Gracias por cuidar de mí, es suficiente… ¿No lo crees? Ya que… somos amigos… - dice sonriendo y al girarse para salir esa sonrisa desaparece.

Ryoma no vio ese cambio, pero se alegró mucho por lo que dijo Sakuma, y era verdad, un pensamiento había pasado por su mente, creía que Sakuma lo hizo como compensación a cuando él la cuidó, pero al parecer, ella lo estaba haciendo desinteresadamente porque… son amigos… Al pensar en eso último él baja la mirada hacia las sábanas y las presiona con sus puños bastante cerrados borrando la sonrisa antes mostrada.

Sakuma le da el medicamento, Ryoma se comportaba como un pequeño porque no quería tomárselo…

-Vamos Ryoma… Ayer te tomaste la pastilla sin chistar… - dice tratando de que abriera la boca.

-Porque no creí que sabía tan mal… Pero me dices que esta es más fuerte, así que debe ser más amarga… - dice poniendo las manos hacia delante para que Sakuma no le agarre el rostro.

-Abre la boca Ryoma… - dice agarrándolo de los cachetes y abriéndole la boca.

Pero justamente cuando Sakuma le iba a poner la pastilla en la boca, Ryoma agarra su muñeca y la jala hacia un lado, Sakuma pierde el equilibrio y cae de frente hacia Ryoma, ambos caen en la cama ya que estaban sentados al borde del mismo, Sakuma sobre Ryoma, ambos estaban muy cerca, pero parece que no se dieron cuenta porque Sakuma seguía insistiendo para que se lo tome, Ryoma siente que Sakuma está bastante cerca, pegada a él…

-Oye Sakuma… - dice un poco nervioso.

-Nada Ryoma… Te la vas a tomar… - dice Sakuma forzando con Ryoma.

Pero Ryoma estaba tan concentrado en la chica sobre él, que Sakuma aprovecha un descuido y le mete la pastilla en la boca a Ryoma, este se lo pasa antes de que se atragante…

-Amargo… Amargo… Muy amargo… - se queja Ryoma.

Sakuma le alcanza el vaso con agua y se lo toma derramando un poco por los costados, Ryoma empieza a respirar como si le faltase el aire…

-Sakuma… Esta me la vas a pagar…

-La deuda ya está saldada… - dice juguetona.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando… me viste en el baño… - dice totalmente sonrojada.

-Pero eso fue un accidente…

-Mentiroso… - dice Sakuma inflando los cachetes.

-Además… ¿Qué ganaría viendo tu cuerpo desnudo? – lo dijo de manera desinteresada y fría.

Sakuma se levanta sale de la habitación, Ryoma se de cuenta de la metida de pata por decirlo de esa manera, Sakuma regresa y deja la pastilla sobre el buró de Ryoma…

-Te dejo todo listo para el almuerzo y habrá suficiente para la cena… Debes tomártelo luego de la cena… Ya me voy… - y se gira sobre sus talones y se acerca a la puerta.

-Sakuma… - llama de manera cansada.

-Hasta mañana… - y cierra la puerta.

Ryoma se levanta de manera calmosa, agarra su raqueta que estaba a lado de la puerta y una pelota de tenis que estaba sobre la cómoda, Sakuma coge su bolso y su saco lo descuelga abre la puerta pero en eso siente algo y se hace a un lado, la pelota golpea con tal fuerza la puerta que la vuelve a cerrar, Sakuma lo mira sobre el hombro entre cerrando los ojos…

-¿Qué intentas? ¿Golpearme? – dice de manera fría.

-No… Y lo sabes…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que no te vayas…

-Debo irme… Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… - dice levantando el cuello de su abrigo.

-¿Que…? – dice usando un tono de incredulidad. – Lo único que vas hacer es aburrirte tanto como yo…

-Pues si no lo sabes… A diferencia tuya, yo si tengo vida social… - dice de espalda a él.

-Pues me alegro… Entonces porque no te muestras tan emocionada por irte…

-Ya me voy… - dice dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola. – Total… A ti siempre te ha dado igual estar acompañado o no… Siempre has sido tú y nadie más…

-Y tu siempre has tratado de caerle bien a todo el mundo que no tienes identidad propia.

Sakuma se vira y va justo para golpearlo con una cachetada pero mientras caminaba hacia él bajaba la mano y al llegar apoya la cabeza en el pecho de él…

-Nunca has dejado que alguien se preocupe por ti, para ti eso significa debilidad y no quieres mostrarte incapacitado ante nadie… ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en nadie? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? ¿Somos amigos al fin y al cabo, no? – dice levantando la cabeza mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sakuma…

Lentamente Ryoma se acerca a ella abrazándola con fuerza y ocultando su rostro entre su cuello y los sedosos cabellos de Sakuma, quien lo abraza…

-Déjame engreírte y ayudarte Ryoma… No quiero ser un estorbo para ti… Siempre he querido estar contigo, Ryoma… Con esto tampoco quiero decirte que quiero…

Ryoma la calla con los dedos sobre los labios suaves de ella…

-Lo sé… Ya no digas nada, por favor… - y con ambos dedos que la calla, las arrastra suavemente acariciando su rostro.

Llevando los dedos que la acarician hacia la nuca de ella, la sujeta acercándola, besándola lentamente y con pasión, Sakuma abre los ojos muy sorprendida y se deja llevar por ese mágico momento. Luego, ambos están echados en la cama, Sakuma abrazaba a Ryoma quien estaba dormitando acurrucado entre los brazos de ella que pareciera como si lo arrullara como un pequeño niño, en eso Ryoma estornuda y Sakuma sonríe…

-Eso te pasa por estar afuera… ya te subió un poco la fiebre… - le resondra con suavidad.

-Es tu culpa, por querer irte y dejarme solo… - dice en reproche con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sakuma al escucharlo ríe a carcajadas pero con sutileza.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Ryoma un tanto fastidiado.

-¿Quién lo diría? Ryoma Echizen, el gran jugador de tenis, enfermo y encima con mamitis… - y vuelve a reír pero un poco más fuerte.

-Estaré enfermo… pero no débil… - dice girándose y poniéndose encima de Sakuma.

-Oye Ryoma… Creo que… ya es hora de ir a almorzar… - dice empujándolo hacia un lado y ágilmente se levanta. – Voy a la cocina.

-Sakuma… ¿Almorzamos en la cama? – dice en tono seductor.

Sakuma ríe divertida…

-Bien… Pero solo almorzar… - dice enfatizando muy claramente la última palabra.

El día pasa rápidamente, ambos habían almorzado y luego cenado en la habitación, sentados en la cama y hablando de cualquier cosa, Karupin también estaba tendido en la cama recostado, dormitando un rato, ambos reían muy divertidos…

-De manera que así fue que la llevaste… - dice Ryoma riendo muy burlón.

-Y no sabes la cara que puso Koutaro al verla, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso, pero estaba más sorprendido por lo que vio, estoy segura de eso…

Y vuelven a reír… Sakuma mientras reían mira la hora de su reloj…

-Oh mira la hora que es… - dice sorprendida y levantándose de la cama.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Ryoma mirando el reloj de su celular que estaba a lado de la cama. – Pero recién son las ocho, Sakuma… - replica un tanto suplicante.

-Mañana hay clases, Ryoma… Ya es tarde y nosotras empezaremos con los entrenamientos… - dice Sakuma recogiendo los platos. – Los voy a lavar. – y sale de la habitación.

-Espera… - él la sigue detrás. – Deja… yo…

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte al lavadero… - dice con una mirada fiera.

-Ya te pareces a mi madre… - refunfuña malhumorado.

-Ja… - exclama Sakuma burlona. – Y estoy muy segura que ni caso le hacías…

-¿Entonces por qué crees que te voy hacer caso? – dice desafiante mientras se apoya a un lado del murito que separa la mini cocina de la salita.

-Porque… - dice girando lentamente y con sombra bajo su cerquillo – Simplemente puedo decirle a Sadaharu que necesitas energías extras… Y ya sabes lo que te dará… ¿o no?... – dice terriblemente maliciosa.

Ante estás palabras, Ryoma estaba sudando frío y a chorros, y no necesariamente porque la fiebre le volviera a subir, pero si el miedo y pavor de probar tan desagradable brebaje, sabía que Sakuma era tan amable y hermosa, pero ahora empezaba a conocer la parte oscura y terrible de la capitana de Seigaku…

-En realidad… No te quisiera de enemiga… - dice girando su cabeza a un lado.

Sakuma terminaba de lavar, se seca las manos y pone ambas manos sobre el pecho de Ryoma…

-Entonces por favor… Has caso de lo que te digo… Ve y acuéstate de una vez… - le dice sonriente. – En todo caso, si te aburres has las tareas para mañana, que de seguro no has hecho ninguno… - le dice entre cerrando los ojos.

Ryoma gira el rostro hacia un lado levantando los ojos y con cara de inocente. Sakuma gira los ojos y suspira con algo de pesadez…

-Hasta mañana… - dice acercándose a la puerta y poniéndose el abrigo que era una casaca que le llegaba a la cadera un tanto holgada. Abre la puerta… - Si te repones voy a mostrarte algo… - dice muy sonriente.

Ryoma mira malicioso y sonríe seductoramente…

-Algo así como pasó cierto día, de cierto departamento de cierta persona que justamente está frente a mí…

En eso le cae de lleno el cojín en la cara, ya que él tenía los ojos cerrados como dando a entender que no le interesaba… Sakuma estaba toda roja y las cejas fruncidas…

-No tienes que ser tan indecoroso, ¿sabías? – dice ofendida.

Ryoma sonríe, era muy distinto a cuando ella se hacía la ofendida o molesta, a cuando realmente lo estaba, jamás la había visto tan molesta como aquella ocasión en que lastimaron a Rie, Ryoma la miraba fijamente mientras ella se amarraba las agujetas las zapatillas…

-Ahora si… Me voy…

Ryoma pestañea como si hubiese sido despertado de un trance…

-Si… Está bien…

Ambos se miran y al mismo tiempo levantan la mano…

-Nos vemos… - dicen al unísono.

Sakuma se gira y sale del departamento, casi como huyendo, Ryoma la ve marcharse, pero en ese momento un pensamiento lo asalta… ¿Cuál era la verdadera fuerza de Sakuma? Aquella vez en que jugaron para ver quien sería capitán, ella sufrió un desmayo, pero aun así él fue escogido como capitán ya que demostró con palabras y acciones que merecía aunque en un principio a nadie le cayera bien por su forma arrogante e inquietante de actuar. El sábado sería las eliminatorias regionales de Kantou para las chicas, ahora les tocaba a ella, Ryoma las había visto jugar, pero no con todo, y aunque en las distritales jugaron bien se dio cuenta que no jugaron con todo su potencial, tal vez en este vea que tales son para jugar sobre todo, Sakuma Ryusaki, ahora que lo piensa, ¿cómo consiguió Sakuma hacerse tan fuerte y excelente jugadora? Simplemente han pasado 2 años y ella prácticamente es la princesa del tenis, aunque ella se autodenomina la Emperatriz y le consta, la vio jugar pocas veces y las pocas veces que jugó contra él, ella se movía de manera extraordinaria, como si se paseara por la cancha, con saltos y carreras de manera grácil como alguien de la realeza, Ryoma se da cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pensando y se mueve la cabeza de golpe para despejar todos esos pensamientos… Pero luego sonríe y camina dirigiéndose a su habitación, pone una mano en el marco de la puerta y baja la mirada sonriendo…

-No cabe duda… Si parece una princesa… - dice entrando a su habitación.

En la mente de Ryoma se dibuja la imagen de Sakuma con su ropa deportiva de Seigaku y lentamente esta va cambiando a un hermoso vestido largo entre un fucsia claro y un rosa pastel, la banda de su frente es cambiada por una hermosa tiara y la raqueta que sostenía con gracia cambiada por un cetro pequeño, y la trenza desaparecía mostrando el frondoso y suave cabello suelto ondeando al viento.

(Y ustedes pensaron que lo acababa aquí… Pues ¡NO! Esto continúa je…)

Sakuma estaba recostada en su cama, cuando su celular suena…

-¿Ryoma? – se pregunta mientras alcanza el aparato que estaba sobre el buró a lado de su cama. - ¿Aló?

-¡SAKUMA! ¡COMO TE FUE!... – dice la efusiva voz de Chitose.

-Hola… - dice algo intimidada por su amiga. – Bien… ¿Y a ti? – pregunta mientras se sienta.

-Yo ahora no importo… - le dice Chitose un tanto juguetona. - ¿Cómo te fue con Echizen buchou? – dice emocionada.

Entonces Sakuma recuerda cuando le contó a Ryoma el encuentro entre Chitose y Koutaro y entonces ríe…

-¿Sakuma? – pregunta extrañada Chitose.

-Lo siento amiga… No es nada… - dice calmándose.

-Entonces cuéntame… Me dejas con la intriga… ¿Se besaron? ¿Durmieron juntos? ¿Te propuso cosas indecentes? ¡Habla mujer!... – decía rápidamente.

-Ay Chitose… ¿Cómo se te ocurren? Claro que no… Excepto que si me besó… - dice sonrojándose vivamente.

-Aja… Bandida… - dice molestando. - ¿Y qué más?

-Bueno cociné para él, comimos sobre la cama… Pero no pienses mal… - agregó rápidamente. – Sólo comimos y hablamos de todo un poco… - dice sonriendo abiertamente. – Y bueno, le volvió a subir un poco la fiebre y pues… nos acostamos en la cama. – decía en un rojo mucho más intenso…

-Aja… - dice en tono pícaro. – Y luego me dices que no piense mal…

-Ay Chitose es que… no sé… - dice Sakuma poniendo su mano izquierda en el pecho. – Siento sensaciones que jamás creí sentir por alguien… o… por la misma persona… - dice bajando la mirada.

-¿Te refieres por lo que ocurrió hace dos años?

-Si… Cuando él se fue… yo lo olvidé, olvidé todo aquello que tenía que ver con él, pero… el tenis, sin saberlo era lo único que me quedaba de él, y me esforcé y esmeré mucho para lograr lo que soy ahora… aunque… como él diría, aun me falta mucho… - dice sonriendo.

-Entiendo amiga… Oye… Estoy en el Chat con Tomoe… ¿Te conectas?

-Pero Chitose… Ya estoy en la cama y mi laptop está afuera… Tengo frío…

-Excusas… excusas… - dice un tanto ofendida. – De acuerdo… Charlemos por el celular modo conferencia… Es que me cansa esto de estar hablando y tecleando a la vez…

Sakuma sonríe…

-Está bien… Pero un rato, acuérdate que mañana…

-Simón Capitán… - responde Chitose divertida.

Entonces ambas presionan un botón y Tomoe se comunica con ellas…

-Hola… - saluda secamente la sub. capitana.

-Me encanta tu entusiasmo… - dice Chitose con sarcasmo bien marcado.

-No molestes… - dice algo irritada.

-Uy… Parece que alguien no le fue bien hoy… - dice Chitose.

Tomoe resopla en el auricular…

-Seguro que Nokoru chan no la invitó a salir… - decía de manera maliciosa la joven risueña.

En eso se escucha como un llanto… Sakuma y Chitose se sorprenden…

-¿Tomoe? – hablan las dos.

-Es cierto… No pude salir con Nokoru… Mi madre me mandó hacer mandados… y cuando regreso, mi padre lo había asustado… - y vuelve a chillar.

Las dos se van de espaldas empujadas por una enorme gota de sudor…

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Sakuma confundida.

-¿Qué tu padre hizo qué? – dice Chitose sorprendida.

-Es que mi papá es muy celoso… Y ustedes saben como se pone cuando algún chico se me acerca…

-Si… Pero hasta el punto de asustarlo… - dice Sakuma un tanto confundida.

-Es que cuando regreso, Nokoru ya no estaba, lo llamaba a su celular y estaba apagado.

-¿En serio? Que raro… - dice Chitose.

-Ni tanto… Mis hermanos tampoco estaban, así que seguro que ellos debieron asegurarse de que se fuera… - dice Tomoe muy entristecida.

-Ay amiga… - dice Sakuma apenada.

-Esto no se queda así… Mira que Tomoe chan ha sufrido mucho por el amor de Noko chan, y ahora que lo tiene hay barreras… Eso no lo voy a permitir… - dice Chitose enardecida.

-¿Noko chan? – dice Tomoe un tanto molesta.

-¿Qué? – exclama Sakuma muy confundida.

-En nombre del amor y de la justicia… Yo Chitose Ishida voy a…

En eso se escucha…

-¡Chitose! ¡Ya duérmete de una vez y deja de estar leyendo esas tontas historias románticas baratas!... – se escuchó decir del otro lado del auricular de Chitose…

-Je… - dice avergonzada. – Era mi madre…

Tomoe y Sakuma estaban en shock…

-¿Novelas baratas? – pregunta Tomoe arqueando la ceja derecha.

-Bueno… bueno… ya no importa… - dice Chitose dándole poca importancia a lo anterior. – En todo caso Tomoe, yo no creo que Nokoru se haya ido por asustado, simplemente que no quiso meterte en problemas, no he tratado mucho con él, pero se ve de lejos que es un buen chico y sabe lo que quiere… Sino, no estaría contigo, claro que con el carácter que tienes, hay que tener mucha paciencia… - eso ultimo lo dice en son de burla.

-Chitose… - reclama Tomoe acalorada.

-Es cierto… - afirma Sakuma.

-¿Tú también? – dice en un tono algo decepcionado.

-No… No Tomoe chan, a lo que me refiero, es que Nokoru Souh es un chico muy amable y simpático, estoy de acuerdo con Chitose cuando dijo de que quería evitarte problemas con tu familia… Se ve que te quiere de verdad y no quiere causarte riñas con tu familia aunque ya es algo infantil por parte de tu padre…

-Dímelo a mí… - dice Tomoe decaída.

-Ánimo amiga… Mañana lo verás y podrán charlar… Seguro que te contará lo que pasó en realidad. – dice Sakuma muy animosa.

-Es verdad… - apoya Chitose de la misma manera.

-Gracias chicas… No sé que sería de mí sin ustedes…

-Aburrida, amargada, molesta, solitaria… - dice Chitose en son de broma.

-No abuses… - amenaza Tomoe.

Sakuma al oír a sus amigas sonríe muy abiertamente, en esos momentos como extrañaba a Tomoka, pero como más pasaba tiempo con las chicas del equipo de tenis, se distanciaron un poco, sin embargo la amistad de ambas es inquebrantable superando todo aquello y sabe que puede contar con ella en cualquier otro momento. En eso se da cuenta de la hora…

-Oigan chicas… Yo creo que ya debemos irnos a descansar… Miren la hora que es… - dice mirando su reloj pulsera.

-Si… Es verdad… - dice Tomoe.

-Oigan nos la pasamos hablando de Tomoe y no de ti Sakuma… - dice Chitose en son de reproche.

-¿Qué? Ah… - dice nerviosa. – Ya mañana hablaremos… - dice ella riendo con nerviosismo.

-¿A qué hora? ¿Por qué seguramente mañana te pierdes con Echizen buchou? – dice Chitose de modo burlón.

-¿En serio? – pregunta Tomoe. - ¿Desde cuando están saliendo? – pregunta un tanto sorprendida. – Ya me las olía… Pero…

-No estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo… - dice Sakuma a la defensiva.

-Ja… - dice burlona Chitose. – Hasta ya le cocina… - dice Chitose tratando de no reír.

-Uy… Y sabiendo lo bien que cocina Sakuma, seguro que Echizen no la deja escapar… - dice en son de burla.

-Genial… - dice Sakuma bajando las cejas.

-Vamos Sakuma, anímate amiga… Al menos Tomoe ya no va a estar de guardaespaldas tuya…

-Que chistosa… - dice con seriedad la joven sub. capitán. – Simplemente me preocupaba…

-De manera muy obsesiva… - recrimina Chitose.

-Bueno ya… - dice Tomoe.

Chitose estaba riendo. Sakuma baja la mirada…

-No creo que Ryoma quiera algo serio conmigo, aunque me haya besado y todo lo de más…

-¿Todo lo de más? – pregunta Tomoe en son de asombro.

-Eso no me lo contaste picarona… - dice Chitose en son de burla.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakuma? – pregunta Tomoe como si le latiera que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Es que…

-Es la foto… ¿No? – interrumpe Chitose.

-¿Foto? ¿Qué foto? – pregunta Tomoe.

-Ayer que fui a acompañarlo a su casa, porque tuvo una recaída por su resfriado, entonces mientras esperaba a que despertara, pues me puse a ordenar un poco sus cosas y entre ellas encuentro un álbum de fotos, me pongo a verlas porque quería saber que había hecho… Entonces… veo que se ha tomado fotos con una chica muy linda, y entre esas Ryoma la carga en brazos…

-¿Cómo? – exclama Tomoe muy sorprendida.

-Aquí vamos… - dice Chitose.

-Pero que… que estúpido… Mira que tener novia y estar cortejando a otra, pero claro… si está en otro país como se enteraría la otra… - dice Tomoe mascullando las palabras.

-Tranquila… - dice Chitose. – Aun nada es seguro… Sakuma, hoy que estuviste con él, ¿al menos le habrás preguntado, no?

-¿Preguntado? – pregunta confundida.

-Si… De la foto…

-Pues… no…

-¿Y para qué pregunta, Chitose? Una imagen vale más que mil palabras…

-Tomoe… - resondra con suavidad la risueña. – Como también puede ser de una buena amiga…

-¿Acaso no lo soy yo también? – pregunta Sakuma algo herida.

-Sakuma… No confundas… Eso simplemente se hubiera arreglado si lo hubieras hablado… - dice Chitose muy maduramente.

-Si… - responde Tomoe burlona. - ¿Te hago recordar lo que pasó ayer?

Chitose se queda callada…

-Eso ya fue… - responde defensivamente.

-De todas maneras… No soy nadie para estar preguntándole de las cosas que hizo… - dice Sakuma con decepción.

-Tú misma lo acabas de decir. Eres su amiga… Y depende de él si te lo cuenta o no…

Sakuma levanta la mirada y mira el celular…

-Si… Pero… - dice dudosa.

-Nada… - dice Tomoe. – Si te quieres sacar la espina, tienes que enfrentarlo ya… De una vez…

-Tampoco está diciendo que vayas ahora a su depa… Aunque no está mala la idea… - dice un tanto burlona.

-¡Chitose…! - reclaman las dos.

-Ya… ya… tranquilas… - dice Chitose riendo.

-En todo caso, no sé… Aún… - dice muy dudosa la joven capitana.

-Bueno, tómate tu tiempo… Y más si es después de los partidos… - dice Tomoe con algo de temor.

-Si… Creo que durante esta semana estaré muy ocupada pensando en las órdenes de las titulares y en como entrenar más duramente… - dice Sakuma.

-Oye… Pero ni se te ocurra desquitarte con nosotras por un mal de amor… - dice Chitose burlona.

-Ni me des ideas… - responde Sakuma un tanto maliciosa.

-Oye… oye… Ese tonito no me gustó… - dice Tomoe un tanto nerviosa. – Creo que pasar o pensar mucho con Echizen, se te está pegando esos tonos… - dice desconfiada.

Sakuma ante esto solo sonríe…

-Bueno, ahora si… A descansar… Nos vemos…

-Si… Hasta mañana. – dice Chitose.

-Descansen… - dice Tomoe.

Las tres cuelgan a la vez, Sakuma mira su celular y sonríe…

-Es bueno no estar sola y tener amigas como ellas…

Entonces recuerda a Tomoka y cuando de la nada se apareció en su departamento para reclamarle que no haga nada para que Ryoma empiece a fijarse en ella…

-Mañana… Hoy estoy muy cansada…

En el aeropuerto, un avión descendía, la señorita de Informes comunicaba el vuelo procedente de Estados Unidos que recién aterrizaba, varios pasajeros salían y para ser un vuelo nocturno, desembarcaba mucha gente… Entre ellos, una hermosa joven de unos 15 años, cabello corto y rubio y ojos inmensos de color verde aguamarina veía a todas partes…

-Vaya… De modo que esto es Japón… No creo que me tome mucho tiempo buscarlo… - dice sonriente.

Ella sale del aeropuerto y para un taxi…

-¿Adónde? – pregunta el taxista muy afable.

-A un hotel de cinco estrellas… Que esté cerca de la escuela Seigaku… ¿Habrá uno por ahí, no?

-Claro Señorita… Con gusto la llevaré.

-Gracias… - dice acomodándose en la parte de atrás y sacando una fotografía, ella lo mira y sonríe. – Al fin pude llegar… No tardo mucho… Ryo mi amor… - dice muy coqueta.

**Notas de la Autora**: Y bien… Nee Yami chan jiji Toy esperando… Ya? Lo que si, lo más importante… ¿Les gustó? Y para algunas que se estén preguntando porque tan largo… pos… Es que no creí que la narración de los partidos me quedaran tan extensos y realmente muy explícitos, ¿o no, se me nota mucho que recién me leí todo el manga? No, no? JAJAJAJA… Bueno el próximo cap, y además de que llega la amiga de Ryoma chan jaja… Las chicas ahora les toca demostrar porque son las mejores… o que creyeron? Que las dejaría de lado, o no señoritas esto se va a poner muy buenísimo jiji Me encanta esa palabrita… Dios sabrá porque jejeje…

Adelantos para que se imaginen lo que se viene…

-Pero que se ha creído… Mira que hablarle así…

-No es lo que crees…

-¿Qué crees que hago aquí? Y no necesariamente de adorno…

-No será tan fácil derrotarme…

-Acaba de recuperarse… Diablos…

-¿Viaje para dos?

-Ella es muy especial para mí, ya que… gracias a ella soy lo que soy…

-¿Tezuka san?

Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tienen alguna idea? Jajajaja me encanta pensar de que si, y a la vez que no… Eso es todo, señoritas… No prometo nada de subirlo muy seguido, pero lo que si el próximo capitulo será muy entretenido. Me preguntaron cuantos capítulos pensaba hacer para este fic, no sé si lo puse, pero serán 28 cap… Por eso es que son largos que si no, serían más caps jeje…

Nee Viridiana… Estoy esperando la continuación de tu adaptación que esta muy buenísima jajaja… Besos amiga, y besos pa todas las señoritas tranquis y perverts jajaja aaaah y el lemon se acerca, pero no diré nada, ya que Saku chan me dijo que no les adelantara nada porque sino se avergonzaría y que…

Sakuma: ¿Qué estás hablando, Kaeri chan? O.O

-Nada… Nada… Sakuma chan… nada solo…

Sakuma: Más te vale que no adelantes nada… - dice mientras revisa la historia…

-Nee Nee Sakuma chan… No…

Sakuma: Ah? Que son esos adelantos… Mala… No se entiende nada… Las vas a marear más que a mí…

-Esa es la idea…

Sakuma: Mala… ¬¬U

-En todo caso Sakuma… Será mejor que te prepares que sino… . 

Sakuma: Lo sé… lo sé no es necesario que me lo recuerdes… Suficiente con…

Ryoma entrando a la sala…

Ryoma: Sakuma… ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo?

Sakuma: Ah Ryoma… No… sino que…

Ryoma: Y volvemos a lo mismo… - dice quejumbroso.

-Oye Ryoma kun… Como que la estoy haciendo larga…

Ryoma: Mejor… A ver si con eso se cansan… ¬¬

-Lo dudo… Les gusta como escribo y sobre todo…

Ryoma: Las situaciones que nos pones… Si lo sé… No soy tanto tonto como me pintas en tu historia.

-Demo… Ryoma kun… Tú siempre eres despistado… jiji

Ryoma: Yo no… Ella sí… - dice señalando con el pulgar a Sakuma.

Sakuma: No es cierto… Si me doy cuenta de algunas cosas… - dice un tanto apenada.

Ryoma: Al menos lo afirma. – sonríe con arrogancia.

Sakuma: Pero tú lo eres más, soy tan obvia que hasta un ciego se daría cuenta y tú como si nada. – dice muy sonrojada.

Ryoma: No es cierto.. Tú…

-Bueno bueno… mejor lo dejo aquí… Nee minna… Sus peleas de habitación… En la habitación… - digo señalando una puerta.

Ryoma: Buena idea…

Sakuma: Nada de buena idea… Suéltame Ryoma… Ryoma… ¡Ryoma!

-Jajajaja… Bye


	21. Cap 21 Rivales ¿Amigas? Part01

Hola amiguis ¿cómo están? Después de tanto tiempo y luego por supuesto de recibir amenazas, cartas bombas, virus y cosas por el estilo… XD Mentira, nada de eso felizmente, solo palabras de aliento, animo y mucho mucho cariño, pero soy consciente de que algunas están molestas conmigo por la larga espera, pero en serio, este capitulo va a compensarles ya que hay mucho RyoSaku, y espero de todo corazón, les guste y no me odien por lo largo y extenso que se me hizo, e iba a serlo mucho más pero me dio pena con algunas así que la corté en dos partes, que les aseguro que la otra parte no demorará, ya que Ryoma y Sakuma se van a Hawai jejeje, y alguien por ahí me dijo de que Sakuma maneja auto, pos lean y se van a sorprender…

Ahora sin más… Las dejo con esta mi linda historia…

**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes de **POT** no me pertenecen, son de **Takeshi Konomi**.

Capítulo 21 – Rivales y ¿amigas? (Parte 01)

Al día siguiente, primer día de semana, amaneció un tanto fresco, todos se dirigían a clases las cuales pasaron con total normalidad, al principio todos los titulares fueron felicitados por su desempeño del día sábado que ganaron en las eliminatorias, a las 12 del día ambos equipos de tenis fueron a entrenar, aunque ahora les tocaría a las chicas un entrenamiento fuerte puesto que ahora a ellas les tocaba participar en las eliminatorias para Kantou, de acuerdo a lo que se escuchaba por las instalaciones de la escuela de Seigaku, ahora ellas serían las campeonas, el año pasado quedaron en el segundo lugar, sin embargo, ahora las opiniones son muy positivas dentro de la institución, esos comentarios llegaron a oídos de Ryoma…

-Ya veremos… Eso ya lo veremos… - dice de manera un tanto frívola.

En la cancha de las chicas, Sakuma daba indicaciones a las titulares, incluso se había propuesto que se hiciera un ranking, pero varias principiantes y aspirantes dijeron que no eran muy capaces y que deseaban que todas las titulares actuales fueran las que campeonaran. Sakuma miraba alrededor como buscando…

-¿Dónde están Tomoe y Chitose?

-No tardan… Fueron hacer una encomienda… - dice Miki.

-¿Encomienda? ¿A estás horas? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto perpleja.

-No tardan… - dice Akemi de manera despreocupada.

-Está bien… - dice Sakuma un tanto resignada. – Pero deben tener en cuenta que cada minuto que pasa es vital para el entrenamiento.

-Extrañamente estás muy estricta hoy día, Sakuma… - dice Miki un poco sorprendida.

-Si… Bueno… - dice Sakuma un poco sonrojada. – No importa… Por favor, continúen con las practicas chicas… - dice Sakuma sonriendo nerviosamente. – "_Es cierto, me siento como… amenazada… Siento algo que me molesta… ¿Por qué?"_

En la cancha de los chicos…

-¿Y el capitán? – pregunta Soujiro.

-Seguro le toca el turno de dejar los libros a la biblioteca… - dice Nokoru.

-Si… - responde Horio. – Además, que tenía que pasar por la oficina del director… O algo así me pareció que dijo…

-¿Y para qué? – pregunta Jiinta.

-No lo sé… - dice Horio. – Se lo escuché murmurar, no me lo dijo directamente.

-Típico del capitán… Siempre tiene que rodearlo un aire de misterio. – dice Soujiro un tanto fastidiado.

Afuera de la escuela, un taxi se estaciona a la entrada, alguien baja del coche y camina pausada y con gracia, lentamente se deja ver de abajo hacía arriba a una hermosa chica de unos 15 años, vestida deportivamente, con un top que acentuaba su figura exuberante…

-Vaya… que grande… - dice poniendo la mano derecha sobre sus ojos y levanta la mirada. – Bueno, si lo que me dijeron es cierto, entonces no demoraré mucho en encontrarlo… - y sonríe.

Regresando donde estaban las chicas, Sakuma estaba haciendo algunos apuntes, luego mira a todos lados…

-¿Adónde se habrá ido Sadaharu san? – se pregunta consultando su reloj. – En fin… - dice en suspiro. – ¡Chicas practiquen dobles!

Todas le prestan atención…

-¡Rie y Miki contra Ami y Nami!... – dice Sakuma.

Las cuatro se alistan para el partido de práctica. Por otro lado, dos chicas conversaban muy amenamente cuando en eso se acerca la chica que llegó en taxi…

-Disculpen… ¿Me podrían decir donde están las canchas de tenis?

Las dos chicas la miran y algo sorprendidas le señalan el camino, sin decir palabra…

-Muchas gracias… - dice muy sonriente.

Las dos jóvenes observan como se va la rubia…

-¿Has visto? – pregunta una, muy sorprendida.

-Si… - responde de igual manera.

Ambas bajan la mirada lentamente hacia sus bustos…

-¡Que envidia!... – dicen en coro.

Sakuma miraba con atención las prácticas de sus amigas, en ese momento los chicos estaban saliendo de los vestuarios, Chitose y Tomoe regresaban a las canchas, la rubia llegaba en ese momento a la cancha de las chicas, Soujiro tenía los brazos tras la cabeza, cuando en eso gira la cabeza, y se detiene en seco, chocando con Takeo y detrás de él con Kenji…

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Kenji tocándose la nariz.

-Miren… - dice Soujiro muy sonrojado.

Los otros dos voltean y se dan cuenta. Detrás de ellos estaban Koutaro y Nokoru, Horio aun no salía de los vestuarios y ni señales de Ryoma, Koutaro observa donde miran los otros tres…

-Hello… - saluda la rubia.

Sakuma que estaba de espalda a la reja se voltea un poco sorprendida…

-¿He..llo? – murmura volteándose lentamente.

Y ve a una hermosa chica rubia de cabello corto, encantadora sonrisa y bello cuerpo esbelto, Sakuma abre los ojos sorprendida…

-Tú… - dice en voz baja.

Tomoe y Chitose caminaban de regreso hacia las canchas y ven a los chicos del otro lado de la cancha que miraban muy detenidamente hacia la cancha de las chicas…

-¿Y esos? – pregunta Tomoe un tanto fastidiada.

-Ay amiga, no te preocupes… Ya sabes que se mueren por Sakuma chan… - dice en tono de broma.

Chitose mira hacia la cancha y ve a la chica rubia, un escalofrío la recorre de repente haciéndola sobre saltar… Donde estaban Sakuma y la recién llegada…

-Disculpa… - vuelve a decir… - ¿Has visto a Ryoma Echizen?

Sakuma se la queda mirando aun, no podía articular palabra alguna y más al oír el nombre de Ryoma de esa chica. La rubia ve a Sakuma y al verla bien cree reconocerla de algún lado, pero al no recordar le da poca importancia…

-¿Hola? – dice casi impacientándose. - ¿Me entiendes?

Sakuma pestañea como si se hubiera despertado de un trance…

-Ah… Si… Lo siento… - dice Sakuma muy apenada y aparece una gotita de vergüenza.

De repente la empezó a recorrer un aire de soledad e incomodidad…

-_"Ella… aquí… ¿Por qué?" – _se cuestionaba la joven capitana con inquietud, se esfuerza un poco en sonreírle a la recién llegada. – Creo que… él aun no llega… - dice tratando de calmar los nervios.

-Ah… Ya veo… ¿Podría esperarlo aquí? – pregunta muy sonriente.

-S-sí… Claro… - dice ya un poco nerviosa.

Sakuma gira nuevamente hacia donde están sus amigas con las prácticas… La rubia también las observa jugar, y entonces hace un comentario…

-Vaya… Si que son buenas… - dice la rubia muy sonriente.

Sakuma no la ve pero le presta atención… La rubia continúa con su comentario…

-La chica de la izquierda con la cinta en la cabeza, le falta algo de coordinación con su pierna derecha junto con su cadera, si va con ese movimiento, en cualquier momento podría perder el equilibrio… - dice poniendo la mano derecha en su barbilla.

Sakuma mira a Nami quien es la que según la rubia presenta ese "problema" más sin embargo, Nami hace un movimiento con el pie izquierdo, como palanqueando el cuerpo hacia el lado contrario con el brazo derecho, y responde de manera sutil y preciso. Sakuma al ver aquello sonríe orgullosa, mientras que la rubia pestañea sorprendida…

-Increíble, por un momento me engañó, realmente sabe como contrarrestar esa falta… Cualquiera hubiera pensado mal y se hubiera confiado… Ya veo ahora porque Ryo ha regresado a su antigua escuela…

Sakuma la mira de reojo y baja la mano donde tenía el lapicero y lo presiona un poco. Donde estaban Tomoe y Chitose, esta última temblaba un poco…

-_"No sé pero… me siento como… amenazada…"_ – dice mientras camina unos pasos y ve que los chicos se encaminaban hacia donde era la cancha de las chicas. – Oye Tomoe… Vamos… - dice Chitose extrañamente seria.

Tomoe la sigue en silencio, al llegar se dan cuenta de que los chicos se iban acercando donde estaba la rubia, detrás de los tres, estaban Nokoru y Koutaro, las chicas los detienen…

-¿Adónde van? – pregunta Tomoe un tanto molesta.

Nokoru y Koutaro se detienen…

-A las canchas… Adonde más… - responde Koutaro de lo más normal.

-Parece que no la vieron… - dice Chitose aliviada.

-¿Ver? ¿A quién? – pregunta Koutaro de manera muy inocente.

-¡Si te atreves a verla! ¡Te cocino vivo!... – dice Chitose muy furiosa.

Koutaro cae sentado de la impresión…

-Pero… Chitose… - dice el chico desde el suelo donde cayó sentado, con cara de asustado.

-No entiendo… - dice Nokoru.

Tomoe miraba hacia donde se dirigían los tres, de manera muy seria…

-Esto… no me gusta… - dice en voz baja.

Los tres chicos llegan donde la rubia, quien al verlos, sonríe…

-Hello – saluda coquetamente.

En eso llegan los otros cuatro, Koutaro, Chitose, Tomoe y Nokoru. Chitose y Tomoe miran a Sakuma, ambas se dan cuenta que su capitana luce un poco nerviosa…

-¿Tú qué opinas? – pregunta Tomoe por lo bajo.

-No lo sé… Pero no me gusta nada esa chica, bueno… - dice dudando. – Aunque mirándola bien parece inofensiva.

-Pues… esas son las peores… - dice Tomoe molesta.

Chitose sonríe un poco desconcertada… Koutaro y Nokoru al ver que sus compañeros miran totalmente embobados a la rubia, se miran entre ellos y luego ven a las chicas…

-Ya veo… - dice Koutaro sonriendo un tanto burlón.

-Por eso del comportamiento de ellas… - dice Nokoru sosteniendo su mentón con la mano derecha. – Pero… que tonta es Tomoe… - dice sonriendo de lado.

Tomoe y Chitose ingresa a las canchas, Sakuma voltea a ver un poco inquieta y al darse cuenta, suspira aliviada…

-¿Dónde estaban? Se les hizo tarde… - dice Sakuma un tanto con reproche.

-Si… Disculpa… - dice Chitose.

-¿Desde que hora está aquí? – pregunta Tomoe de manera desconfiada mirando de reojo la rubia quien al parecer charlaba muy amenamente con los chicos.

-¿Es ella, no? – pregunta Chitose.

Sakuma solo mueve la cabeza afirmando… Tomoe y Chitose se miran entre ellas…

-¿A qué habrá venido? – se pregunta Chitose mordiéndose la uña del pulgar derecho.

-No es obvio… Seguro que a ver a Echizen… ¿Qué más? – responde Tomoe muy enfadada. – Oye Sakuma… ¿Segura que estás bien?

-Si… - responde casi en un murmullo.

La rubia mira el cielo…

-Si que se tarda… Ese Ryoma… Siempre tarde… Hay manías que no cambian… - dice sonriendo.

-¿Conoces al capitán? – pregunta Soujiro muy sorprendido.

-Seguro que eres una fan, ¿cierto? – pregunta Takeo muy sonriente.

-Si… Que envidia me da… - dice Kenji con ojos lagrimosos.

-En realidad yo soy…

-¡Que hacen aquí!... – dice la voz de Ryoma.

Ryoma llega sobre saltando a todos…

-Se supone que deberían estar entrenando… - dice Ryoma de manera fría.

-Uy… Llegó el capitán… - dice Nokoru por lo bajo en tono medio burlón.

Sakuma se quedó helada cuando la rubia iba a decirles a los chicos que era de Ryoma, y justo él mismo la interrumpe. Ryoma se acerca junto con Horio, quien al ver a sus demás compañeros a lado de la rubia…

-Que hermosa… - dice Horio embelesado.

-¿Hermosa? – pregunta Ryoma un tanto desubicado.

-¡RYO!...

Ryoma no puede reaccionar a tiempo porque alguien se le lanza y se cuelga de su cuello…

-Ay… Ryo… Ya llegué, vine cuanto antes… - dice la chica de manera muy cariñosa.

Ryoma pestañea perplejo…

-¿Qué? ¿Mimi? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – pregunta Ryoma un tanto confundido.

-Ay Ryoma… Que lindo te pones cuando tienes esa carita… - dice muy sonriente y acercando su rostro. – Me dan ganas de comerte a besos…

-¡Qué!... – exclama muy sorprendido.

Sakuma camina rápidamente hacia sus amigas…

-Lo hicieron bien… Ahora… - decía un poco nerviosa.

-¿Sakuma? ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Akemi un poco sorprendida.

-Estas muy pálida. – dice Nami.

-No es nada…

-Oigan miren… - dice Rie. – Parece que el capitán tiene una visita.

Las chicas voltean a ver, y se sorprenden como la chica se le acerca a Ryoma como para besarlo, Sakuma siente que su corazón no puede seguir latiendo y siente que sus piernas pierden fuerza para sostenerla, pero…

-_"No Sakuma Ryusaki… No te vas a desplomarte aquí ni ahora… Lo que haga Echizen… Si… Echizen… No tiene porque molestarte…" – _se decía a sí misma mientras se enderezaba correctamente y caminaba hacia la puerta… - Tomoe... Por favor hazte cargo… - dice mientras sale y pasa por lado de Ryoma que seguía sostenido por Mimi.

La rubia ve a Sakuma que pasa por lado de ellas…

-¿Y ella?

Ryoma se da cuenta y le dice…

-Mimi, quieres bajarte… Ya te he dicho que no lo hagas…

Sakuma escucha aquello y el lápiz que ella sostenía lo presiona más fuerte quebrándolo a la mitad, ella se da cuenta y lo deja caer, Tomoe y Chitose se dieron cuenta, y no fueron las únicas, porque alguien más con una mirada gatuna también lo notó, Ryoma toma los brazos de Mimi y los separa dejándola de pie en el suelo…

-Ya vuelvo… ¡Y a ustedes los quiero ver en la cancha ahora mismo! ¿Dónde está Sadaharu cuando se lo necesita? – esto último lo murmura muy bajito.

-Ryo… ¿Adónde vas? – pregunta Mimi con la intensión de seguirlo.

-No te importa… - responde dándole la espalda y se va.

La rubia lo queda mirando e infla las mejillas…

-Malo… Siempre es lo mismo… - dice frunciendo las cejas.

Tomoe y Chitose, junto con todos los presentes no sabían que hacer… Tomoe suspira…

-¿Vas a intervenir? – pregunta Chitose cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que no… Ya se besaron, ya es algo de ellos, ya no me puedo meter, nadie puede… - dice murmurando.

-Bien… ¡Chicas! ¡A seguir con el entrenamiento! – dice Chitose en voz alta.

Las chicas miran un poco sorprendidas, Tomoe cierra los ojos y se vira hacia donde estaban todas las principiantes y aspirantes…

-¡Ya escucharon! ¡No creo que necesiten invitación especial, ¿no?! - dice en tono autoritario.

-¡Lo mismo para nosotros…! - dice Koutaro. – ¡Andando…! Parece que Echizen no tendrá buen semblante cuando regrese… - dice Koutaro en voz baja, Nokoru fue el único que lo escuchó, ya que sonríe de manera cómplice.

La rubia al ver que se alejan…

-Un momento por favor… ¿Me pueden decir quién es la chica de trenza? – pregunta inocentemente.

Chitose iba a contestarle… Pero Tomoe se le adelanta…

-Ryusaki… la señorita Sakuma Ryusaki… - dice mordaz la sub capitana. – La capitana del equipo femenino de Tenis de Seigaku… - dice con firmeza.

-¿Ryusaki? ¿Sakuma Ryusaki? ¿Te refieres a la emperatriz del tenis japonés? – dice Mimi muy sorprendida.

-¿Ah? – arquea una ceja Tomoe.

-¿La conoces? – pregunta Chitose.

-Bueno… He leído sobre ella y también… creo que alguien le gusta mencionar su nombre cuando duerme… - dice la rubia de manera burlona y un tanto maliciosa.

Las dos tenistas de Seigaku se miran entre ellas, aquello no les gustó como sonó. Entre tanto, Sakuma estaba en el vestuario, estaba discutiendo consigo misma…

-Ya Sakuma… Cálmate… Concéntrate que nada tiene que ver contigo… - se dice en voz alta como regaño. – Lo que él haya hecho allá te tiene sin cuidado… Si eso… - dice molesta. - Pero… ¡Que se ha creído! Mira que hablarle así… - se decía entre furia y fastidio, Sakuma frunce con fuerza las cejas y cierra los puños.

Ryoma buscaba con la mirada, en eso se da cuenta que el vestuario de las chicas estaba frente a él…

-¿Será? – se dice y camina hacia la puerta, entonces siente algo y apoya la oreja en la puerta…

-Ryoma Echizen es un tonto… ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO!... – gritaba Sakuma de manera muy furiosa.

Ryoma se aleja de la puerta y se sorprende, luego cierra los ojos y sonríe…

-Vaya… vaya… - dice en tono burlón y arrogante, acerca la mano y gira la perilla.

-Que tiene que restregarnos su vida amorosa a todos… Porque no simplemente se fue a otro lado… ¿Qué no tiene vergüenza? – dice Sakuma dando la espalda a la puerta, y no se da cuenta que esta se abre lentamente.

-Pues no… - responde su voz calmada, suave y gruesa a la vez.

Sakuma gira de golpe…

-¡Ah! ¡Echizen! ¡Que diablos haces en el vestuario de las chicas! – recrimina más que molesta.

Ryoma que estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta…

-¿Mm? ¿Echizen? Ah ya… - dice Ryoma de manera calmosa. – Bueno… Es que simplemente hablas demasiado… Ryusaki… - responde de manera muy ácida.

El tono que usó Ryoma como que le dejó el corazón a medio latir, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a entrar en ese juego, ya había llegado alguien con quien ahora él se podría divertir.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí… Capitán… - dice Sakuma en tono medio desafiante. – Sino quieres que avise al coordinador, entonces márchate ya…

-Nadie me manda, Ryusaki… Muy bien puedo defenderme diciendo que te oí gritar y entré a ver que sucedía…

-Oh vamos… Echizen… Nadie te creería…

-Oh… Claro que sí… Ya que desde hace un buen tiempo que ambos andamos juntos, no sería nada raro… - responde de manera insípida.

Sakuma lo mira… Y gira el rostro a otro lado para ignorarlo…

-Vine por un lápiz… - dice ella girando todo su cuerpo hacia sus cosas y se agacha para abrir su maleta.

-Ah… Si… Vi el triste final de ese pobre lápiz… ¿Qué te hizo para que te descargues así con él? – decía Ryoma de manera muy desafiante y a la vez burlón.

Sakuma cierra los ojos y presiona el otro que estaba sacando, no podía seguir ese juego de palabras con él, no lo iba a soportar más, ella se levanta y camina hacia la salida…

-Es hora de que te regreses… Me voy… - dice Sakuma ocultando su mirada bajo su cerquillo.

Sakuma pasa por lado de Ryoma, él se queda parado, nadie dice o hace nada, Sakuma sale del vestuario…

-Cuando salgas, cierra por favor… - lo dice sin detener ni un poco su paso, lento pero seguro.

-No es lo que crees… - dice Ryoma sin voltear a verla.

Ryoma al ver de reojo que Sakuma se alejó, presiona los dientes…

-Diablos… - murmura y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

Sakuma al llegar se sorprende que Tomoe está jugando contra Mimi, que por cierto no lo hacía mal, pero al ver el marcador, estaba muy sorprendida, Mimi estaba prácticamente barriendo con Tomoe. Ella corre hacia donde estaba Chitose…

-¿Qué pasó?

Chitose la mira…

-Ah Sakuma… Tomoe, la muy desesperada se puso a jugar contra la chica esa… Ya sabes como es de irracional cuando se trata de jugadoras parlanchinas…

-Entiendo… - dice Sakuma suspirando con pesadez.

-Pero tu… - y se calla al ver que Echizen venía por el mismo lado que llegó Sakuma. – Olvídalo… Me contarás más tarde…

-No hay nada que contar… - dice Sakuma con mucha seriedad. - ¡Tomoe! – llama Sakuma acercándose un poco. – No tienes que guardarte nada…

Tomoe y Mimi voltean a verla… Tomoe pestañea, Sakuma agacha un poco el rostro sin quitar su mirada fija en Tomoe, ella pestañea…

-Pero… Sakuma…

-No pasa nada… Además, será un buen entrenamiento, ¿no te parece? – y se cruza de brazos, luego mira de reojo a Chitose y hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza, cosa que la chica risueña capta.

Chitose corre hacia donde Ryoma se había detenido muy intrigado por lo que le dijo Sakuma a Nakayama…

-Echizen buchou creo que debe ir a las canchas de los chicos… Se le hace tarde… - dice Chitose con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede, Ishida? ¿Acaso la capitana Ryusaki se siente amenazada? – dice de manera alta para que Sakuma lo pudiese escuchar, pero la chica de larga trenza no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

Aquello causó gran curiosidad en la rubia…

-_"¿Qué pasa ahí?" – _se pregunta muy inquieta.

-¡Sirve! – dice Tomoe de manera fría.

La rubia pestañea perpleja, Tomoe suspira con pesadez…

-Te toca, ¿no?

En donde Ryoma y Chitose estaban…

-Por favor… Capitán Echizen… - dice Chitose casi en son de súplica.

Ryoma hace un ruido de fastidio con los labios y se va a paso acelerado. Mimi ve como Ryoma se va…

-Ay… Yo quería que me viera jugar… - dice con decepción la rubia.

-¡Concéntrate! – le increpa Tomoe de manera fúrica mientras le responde el saque.

Mimi empieza a jugar con un poco más de presión…

-Estoy… creyendo… que desde un principio… No jugaste con todo… - dice Mimi mientras corre para alcanzar las pelotas que lanzaba Tomoe con mucha fuerza.

-Tu también… - dice Tomoe de manera fría y seria.

-No será tan fácil derrotarme… - dice la rubia con seguridad.

Al poco rato, Tomoe salía de la cancha con la raqueta sobre el hombro, caminaba muy tranquilamente, mientras que Mimi caía lentamente de rodillas, tenía una cara de absoluta perplejidad, nunca se había sentido tan humillada como en este momento, ella estaba totalmente convencida que podría ganar, pero vino Ryusaki y simplemente con decirle eso, Tomoe empezó a jugar con más soltura y… libertad. Mimi voltea a ver hacia donde estaba Tomoe, las otras titulares y aspirantes estaban en las otras canchas muy concentradas en sus entrenamientos y prácticas, por lo tanto no vieron ese partido y se alegró que Ryoma no estuviera viéndola… Un momento… Mimi levanta la mirada, ella respiraba agitadamente y mira hacia donde estaban las tres titulares de Seigaku y su mirada se centrada sobre Ryusaki quien miraba con total aprobación a su compañera, Mimi tenía las pupilas dilatadas sin saber porque cayó en cuenta el porque corrieron a Ryoma, era porque…

-_"¿Acaso ella sabía… que yo iba a perder?" – _se dice incrédulamente.

Mimi tomando aire y apoyándose con su raqueta se levanta, y camina hacia ellas…

-No cabe duda… No solo el equipo masculino es fuerte, ustedes también lo son…

Las tres dirigen sus miradas hacia la que recién habló…

-Esto me llena más de ilusión… Y más… que prontamente se aproximan los partidos continentales…

Las tres abren los ojos con desmesura, ante esto, la rubia sonríe…

-Si… No cabe la más mínima idea de que este torneo será más que importante… y… muy reñido… - dice Mimi acariciando su sedoso cabello. – Ya sé lo que me dirá Ryoma… Mada Mada Dane… y va a tener razón… - dice soltando un suspiro decepcionante. – En todo caso… Espero verlas a ustedes… - dice mientras sale de la cancha. – Cinco meses pasan rápidamente… Prepárense bien… - dice golpeándose con suavidad el hombro con la raqueta. – Disfruté mucho de este partido… Nos vemos… - dice volteando y mirándolas de reojo. – Me venciste porque me confié, pero… quiero que sepas que… no jugué con todo… Más me arrepiento, pero no me quejo… Llevaré un buen recuerdo a casa… Nos vemos… Bye… - dice la rubia dirigiéndose hacia la cancha de los chicos.

Tomoe sale de la cancha viendo como la rubia se aleja con pasos lentos…

-¿Qué creen? – pregunta Tomoe muy desconfiada.

-Que tampoco jugaste con todo… - dice Chitose con acusación.

Sakuma aun tenía los brazos cruzados…

-Al parecer, ese es el motivo por el cual Sadaharu no ha venido… - asegura Sakuma levantando la mirada. – Parece que lloverá más tarde… - dice en suspiro y levantando el rostro al cielo tornándose lentamente en gris.

La tarde se había nublado completamente, aunque ni una gota se haya manifestado, la lluvia se presentaría de manera improvista en cualquier momento, las prácticas terminaban y como siempre, Sakuma se quedaba al último verificando que las chicas hicieran bien su trabajo, una vez finalizada toda la jornada, iba hacia los vestidores y se da cuenta que sus amigas aun no se iban ya que conversaban y además, porque estaban bombardeando de preguntas a Chitose y Tomoe sobre la rubia que al parecer era muy amiga de Echizen…

-¿Y bien? – decía Akemi muy curiosa.

-No se queden con todo… No es justo. – reclamaba Ami.

-Hablen de una vez… - dice Nami.

-Ah… Sakuma chan… - dice Rie un tanto sobre saltada.

Todas voltean a ver a su capitana, Tomoe y Chitose empieza a respirar con tranquilidad. Sakuma se acerca con mirada perpleja sobre sus compañeras…

-¿Qué sucede? Creí que ya se habían ido… ¿Qué hacen aún aquí?

Las chicas se miran un tanto nerviosas, algunas ya estaban vestidas con el uniforme, y otras a media vestir, así que las que estaban listas salen disparadas, mientras las que faltaban se visten rápidamente y también salen… Chitose suspira aliviada, Tomoe tira su toalla en su casillero…

-Esto… me molesta súbitamente… - dice Tomoe y luego se sienta en el suelo. – Sakuma…

La capitana simplemente suspira y sonríe…

-Vamos ya… mañana seguro que Sadaharu estará y nos hará un entrenamiento fuerte… No faltan más de 4 días para el torneo… - decía muy calmosa.

-Oye Sakuma, si quieres hablar… - dice Chitose.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada… - dice Sakuma sonriendo, mientras se saca el polo.

-Pero… - replica Tomoe en susurro.

-Ya… ya… - dice Sakuma con suavidad.

Una vez fuera, las chicas estaban caminando en silencio, cuando en eso Nokoru y Koutaro se acercan…

-¿Vamos a comer? – dice un animoso Nokoru.

-Cuando no tu… - dice Tomoe con una gota en la sien.

-Hoy Echizen ha estado muy estricto… Y eso que no estuvo Sadaharu… - dice Nokoru.

Koutaro le da un codazo a su compañero, las chicas miran a Sakuma quien estaba mirando muy seria hacia delante, sus acompañantes la imitan y ven que Mimi estaba detrás de Ryoma, y al parecer este intentaba ignorarla sin resultado. Tomoe suspira…

-Algo se traen esos dos… - dice fastidiada.

-¿Vamos a comer? – pregunta Nokoru casi en ruego.

Sakuma ante esto simplemente sonríe divertida y con eso el ambiente pesado que había se disipó…

-Yo también tengo hambre… - dice Chitose. - ¿Vamos? – le pregunta a Sakuma.

La joven capitana niega lentamente…

-Vayan ustedes… Yo no tengo ganas de comer…

-Pero Sakuma… - dice Tomoe muy preocupada.

-Por favor… Vayan ustedes… Yo estaré bien… ¿Sí? – dice sonriendo, al menos no estaba forzándose a hacerlo.

-Sakuma… - murmura Chitose, luego suspira. – Está bien, pero ya sabes… Cualquier cosa nos llamas al cel… - dice guiñándole el ojo derecho.

Chitose camina hacia Koutaro cogiéndolo del brazo derecho…

-Nos vemos… - se despide Chitose.

-Cuídate Ryusaki san… - dice Koutaro inclinándose ligeramente.

-Derecho a tu depa… - dice Tomoe imitando a Chitose con su enamorado. – Hasta mañana.

-Que descanses, Ryusaki san. – dice Nokoru muy animoso.

Sakuma los ve alejarse y los despide agitando con suavidad la mano derecha, luego al verlos lo suficientemente alejados, baja la mirada, siendo esta ocultada por sus cerquillos y un desolador viento pasa agitando el cabello sujeto por una larga trenza. Una vez avanzada la noche, Sakuma ya estaba en su departamento, ella hacia sus labores escolares, trataba de no pensar en nada, más las imágenes de cómo esa chica se lanzó sobre Ryoma, era la enésima vez que las veía…

-_"Mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada…" – _se queja en silencio. – _"Mira que mostrármelas, como si fuera una película vieja…" – _dice quejumbrosa.

Sakuma ve su cuaderno y ve que ya terminó, entonces se levanta, se estira dirigiéndose a la ventana de la sala y se da cuenta que una menuda lluvia se soltó y ella suspira con desasosiego, luego jala lentamente una parte del listón que sujetaba su trenza y su trenza se va deshaciendo lentamente, dejando desparramar por toda su espalda su hermoso y sedoso cabello marrón chocolate, ella se masajea en circulo las sienes…

-Creo… que me iré a acostar temprano, felizmente no hay mucha tarea para mañana… - dice Sakuma acercándose a la mini cocina a servirse un poco de té.

En otro departamento, la chica rubia ponía su maleta en el suelo, Ryoma la ve que se acercaba a cada habitación husmeando, cosa que no le gustó para nada al chico de ojos gatunos, él resopla su cerquillo y cierra la puerta con dejo de pesadez…

-¿A qué has venido, Mimi? – pregunta Ryoma de manera muy fría.

-A quedarme contigo… Allá te extraño demasiado… - dice poniendo carita de perrito abandonado. – Los hoteles son muy caros y…

-No… ¿Qué rayos haces en Japón?

-Ya te dije… Te extraño mucho y…

-Exactamente Mimi Wallace, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Mimi veía una mirada de manera iracunda y terriblemente fría por parte de su acompañante, ella pasa un poco de saliva…

-Bueno… Supongo que no te habrás olvidado que… dentro de poco será el torneo continental, que se da cada dos años… ¿Verdad?

Ryoma arquea una ceja como si con ese gesto preguntase…

-Hace dos años, Japón participó en un torneo contra USA, ¿recuerdas?

Ryoma miraba hacia otro lado y cae de cuenta que se había olvidado, más sin embargo con lo poco que empezaba a recordar…

-De modo que… eres una espía… - dice Ryoma sonriendo de lado.

-Bueno, algo así… Tendría que haber ido a otra escuela pero… quise verte antes… Y aquí me tienes… - dice sonriendo muy peligrosamente.

Ryoma siente algo y se hace a un lado, haciendo que la rubia caiga de bruces, la cual se levanta adolorida…

-Ay… Eres malo Ryoma… No deberías tratar así a las chicas… - dice sobándose la nariz mientras chilla.

-Te dije que no me gusta que te me cuelgues… Ni que fuera una barra… - dice un tanto molesto.

-Pero es que… eres tan guapo… Quien en su sano juicio no podría ir contra la tentación de no hacerlo… - dice coqueta.

Ryoma levanta la mirada y sonríe al venir a su mente la imagen de cierta chica de larga trenza, su sonrisa la hace hacia un lado y luego mira a su "visita no invitada"…

-¿Qué? – pregunta con arrogancia.

-Nada… Sino que trataba de descifrar en que pensabas… - dice la chica sentada en el suelo.

-Ni que fueras adivina… - dice en tono de burla.

-Es cierto… - afirma la chica levantándose y caminando hacia el anfitrión. – Y no creo que exista alguien que pueda leerte como un libro abierto…

-Eso Mimi… nadie será capaz de hacerlo… - dice con un algo de misterio.

-Es cierto… Ni tía Rinko, que fue la que te trajo al mundo sabe lo que piensas… Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo hiciera? ¿Qué pasaría cuando alguien sea capaz de leer perfectamente los ojos del Príncipe? – pregunta un tanto burlona. - ¿Estás preparado para ello? – pregunta juguetona. – ¿Estás listo para…?

Ryoma la interrumpe acercando su rostro, quedando milimétricamente cerca…

-Y te puedo asegurar Mimi, que ese alguien no serás tú…

Mimi se había sonrojado por la proximidad del rostro del chico ojos de gato, y Ryoma al notar que Mimi cerraba los ojos y juntaba los labios, él arquea la ceja y abre lentamente los ojos más que sorprendido, pero luego también junta los labios…

Sakuma estaba sentada en el sofá largo, tenía las piernas levantadas en forma de loto y miraba directamente la puerta…

-Ya ni siquiera sé que espero… - dice suspirando. – _"Claro… Como si fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento… Eres una tonta Ryusaki… Una completa tonta, simplemente…" _No tengo remedio…_ – _se dice agachando la cabeza y abrazando sus piernas.

En eso suena su celular, Sakuma se levanta de manera un tanto ansiosa y nerviosa, contesta su celular esperando escuchar una voz masculina, más simplemente escuchó…

-¿Sakuma chan? – pregunta con algo de temor.

-¡Tomoka chan…! – exclama la joven de largo cabello.

-Hola… Creí que ya te habías acostado… - dice un poco sorprendida.

-Pues parece que no… - dice Sakuma en son de broma.

-Si… Así parece… Oye Sakuma chan… Verás… Chitose me llamó y… me contó lo que pasó hoy… en las prácticas…

Sakuma no sabia si ahorcar a la chica risueña o agradecerle, ahora necesitaba hablar con alguien aunque no estaba del todo segura…

-¿A sí? – dice Sakuma tratando de sonar normal.

-Sakuma chan… No es necesario que finjas conmigo… Sabes que solo te llamo porque me preocupaste, ahora si no deseas hablar, pues… lo entenderé… - dijo en tono comprensivo pero a la vez un tanto triste.

El tono que usó Tomoka no fue para nada indiferente para Sakuma, quien agradecía mentalmente que su amiga la haya llamado, pero…

-Si Tomoka… Pero sabes… Ahora no me apetece hablar con nadie… Necesito pensar… Pero no quiero pensar ahora, quiero concentrarme en los partidos que tendremos este sábado… Así que… como verás…

-Si Sakuma chan… Entiendo… Pero… ¿En serio que estás bien? Mira que puedo salirme por la puerta trasera…

Sakuma sonríe ante la idea de su amiga…

-Si Tomoka chan, lo sé, pero… en serio, por el momento… esto lo tengo que arreglar yo… sola… Espero que no te molestes por…

-No… Claro que no amiga… Todo lo contrario… - dice sonriente. – Es más, lo que decidas quiero que sepas que lo respetaré, ¿bien?

-Si… - dice Sakuma en suspiro.

-Solo te digo algo amiga… El que no arriesga no gana, y que en el amor y la guerra, todo se vale…

-¿Tomoka? – dice muy sorprendida.

-Vamos Sakuma… Ponte las pilas amiga… De nada te sirve estar vislumbrando un algo o un podría ser… - dice muy animosa. – Mañana será otro día… Dile al príncipe lo que piensas y lo que sientes de una vez…

Sakuma mira de reojo el auricular y se imagina las expresiones faciales de su amiga mientras la alienta…

-Oye Tomo chan, creo haberte dicho que esto lo tenía que arreglar yo sola… - dice sonriente.

-Si, lo sé y te escuché bien… Pero un poco de empuje no hace daño… - dice un tanto juguetona.

Sakuma ríe con suavidad ante los comentarios de su mejor amiga.

-Bueno… Entonces, hasta mañana Sakuma chan. – dice con cariño.

-Si… Hasta mañana Tomoka chan. – responde de la misma manera.

Ambas cuelgan, Sakuma se alegra mucho al saber que a pesar de todo, la amistad entre ellas es muy estrecha, en eso ve la jaulita de su pequeña mascota…

-Sabes Chubi… Chubi… - dice mientras lo lleva a la habitación siguiente a la suya. – Hoy… solo por hoy dormirás en la habitación de mi abuela… ¿Sí? Espero que me disculpes… - dice Sakuma mirando con mucho cariño al pequeño hámster, quien la miraba con ojos muy brillosos.

Sakuma lo cubre y se ve que los ojos de Chubi Chubi tiemblan como si pudiera entender que Sakuma estaba triste y él estaba muy preocupado de ver así a su dueña.

En el departamento de Ryoma, ambos estaban apunto de chocar los labios, o al menos una rubia esperaba que eso sucediera cuando… Cuando en eso Ryoma le sopla en la cara a Mimi, quien abre los ojos de golpe, un tanto desconcertada…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Ryoma? – dice un tanto herida.

-Mada mada dane, Mimi… - dice Ryoma sonriendo.

-¿Qué? – pregunta un tanto ofendida. - ¿Y ahora eso por qué?

-Mimi… No importa lo que hagas, ya no volveré a caer en ese juego… - dice Ryoma caminando hacia su habitación.

-Si… De eso ya me di cuenta. – dice mientras se levanta un mechón de cabello que caía por su frente.

Mimi se acerca a la habitación de Ryoma y ve que el chico agarraba su mochila…

-¿Ryoma? ¿Adonde vas? – pregunta arqueando una ceja intrigante.

-Pues eso… no te importa… - dice sonriendo de manera intrigante.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir? – pregunta un tanto inquieta por el andar de su acompañante.

-Bien… ya que estarás aquí, podrás disponer de mi departamento…

Mimi levanta las cejas muy sorprendida y abre los ojos…

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Nada… - y se acerca a la puerta, se pone los tenis y sujeta su bolso.

-Oye Ryoma… tía Rinko dijo que me podía quedar en tu departamento… - dice la rubia como excusa.

-Bien… Dijo que te podías quedar en MI departamento, pero… no dijo que CONMIGO dentro… ¿Cierto? – dice abriendo la puerta.

Mimi se acerca justo cuando Ryoma sale…

-¿Adónde vas? ¿Dónde vas a dormir? ¿Qué vas a comer? Y… ¡Está lloviendo!

Ryoma sigue caminando y levanta la mano a media altura en son de despedida pero sin virarse a verla. Mimi se queda a lado de la puerta y al verlo desaparecer al doblar una esquina, ella cierra la puerta, una vez dentro, ella escanea con la mirada y ve la mini cocina…

-En fin… - dice suspirando. - Al menos espero que haya dejado algo de comer… - y se dirige a la cocina.

En el departamento de Sakuma, ella estaba echada en su cama y daba vueltas en la misma, ella se saca las sábanas como si estas estuvieran asfixiándola, luego se levanta sentándose en su cama y mira la hora en su reloj despertador…

-Ah… - suspira con pesadez. – No puedo dormir… - dice molesta. - ¡Diablos!... – replica enojadísima pateando las sábanas y se levanta de una sola hacia la puerta de su habitación que estaba abierta, sale hacia la sala, que estaba alumbrada solo por una tenue luz de una lámpara alta.

Sakuma se sienta en el sofá grande y blanco, apoya su brazo en el ancho respaldar del mueble y se sienta de lado sobre sus piernas, ella estaba con un pijama de camisón largo con mangas y pantalón holgado de tela muy suave como la seda, el cabello suelto y con cara de matar a cualquiera ya que nuevamente esas detestables imágenes se reproducían en su mente…

-Ya no… aguanto… no aguanto… más… - dice dejando caer las lágrimas que desde temprano amenazaban con salir y llorar en silencio, ella apoya la cabeza en el brazo que estaba sobre el respaldar del sofá. – No quiero sentirme de nuevo así, no quiero…

Entonces empieza a recordar cuando tomó esas pastillas y lo empezó a olvidar por aquel rechazo, luego recordó cuando lo besó en Okinawa, y que ese beso se repitió en el departamento de él y fue por parte de ambos, ante eso ella empezó a llorar con más fuerza, aunque se tapaba la boca para no dejar de escapar los alaridos del llanto, tratando a duras penas calmarse, porque ya no quería llorar, se suponía que ya no lloraría más… era una promesa consigo misma que no podía romper… Pero… el dolor que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, con la otra mano libre cerrada en puño presionaba con fuerza en su pecho, le dolía, y más le dolía el hecho que simplemente aquellos besos no significaran nada para el príncipe Ryoma, ante este pensamiento sentía como su corazón se destrozaba en miles de pedacitos…

-Nada… nada le costaba decirme que… tenía a alguien… - dice en son de reclamo.

Justo que ella levanta la mirada para limpiarse las lágrimas que dejaban pasar a otras aun más gruesas, ve que la luz oscilaba, indicio de que en cualquier momento se iría la luz, por esa zona no había problemas pero si en ese edificio, pero no le importaba, estar en la completa oscuridad le haría sentir bien por algún momento, ella se levanta para traer una colcha ya que no tenía intención de regresar a su habitación y además que se sentía corrientes de aires por el lugar y por lo tanto el frío se colaba por alguna parte ya que las ventanas estaban cerradas, ella iba a entrar a su habitación cuando escucha que tocan la puerta, Sakuma se da cuenta que no era una hora como para que alguien vaya de visita, de repente un pensamiento la asaltó pero la deshizo tal como llegó, vuelven a tocar un poco más pausado…

-Ah… Seguro debe ser el conserje… - dice sonriendo. – Debes dejar las paranoias Sakuma… - se decía en son de broma, ella abre la puerta sonriente. – Buenas noches… - saluda pero al ver quien era la cierra la instante de un puertazo.

Sakuma al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se lleva ambas manos a la boca, ni ella podía creer el porque lo hizo, simplemente lo vio y su cuerpo reaccionó, pero era lógico, hasta su propio cuerpo le advertía que ese no era una visita, ni siquiera era una visita porque no eran horas tampoco, Sakuma se tranquiliza y frunce las cejas…

-¿Qué quieres Echizen? – dice ella acercándose a la puerta pero sin abrirla.

-_"Y volvemos a los apellidos"_ – dice Ryoma entre pensamientos. - ¿Y qué crees que hago aquí? Y no necesariamente de adorno… ¿Podrías abrir? Ó ¿Nos la vamos a pasar hablando detrás de la puerta…? – dice de manera calmosa. -

La respuesta iba a sonar ridícula, pero que más daba, total ya se había comportado de manera ridícula frente a él, ¿cuál sería la diferencia ahora?

-¡Pues si…! - responde con la cara sonrojada y no por la vergüenza, era coraje lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Genial. – responde Ryoma en voz baja. - ¡Está lloviendo! – replica.

-¿Y? ¿Sí te estás mojando? ¡Entonces regrésate a tu departamento! – dice Sakuma aguantando las ganas de abrir la puerta y gritárselo en la cara.

-Es que… no tengo donde quedarme… - dice con tranquilidad el joven de mirada gatuna.

Aquello llamó más la atención de Sakuma…

-¿Cómo? – se dijo más para sí. - ¿Y tu departamento? – se lo preguntó a él.

-Bien gracias… - responde con calma pero en tono medio burlón.

Sakuma estaba que se maldecía por lo que iba hacer, aunque quisiera actuar y aparentar que todo lo de Ryoma no le concierne, sabía muy bien que se estaba engañando, hasta que un estornudo la hizo estremecerse, entonces recordó que Ryoma apenas salía de un cuadro de resfrío crónico, ya que el "niño" no comía debidamente y estaba débil, aunque él no quisiera demostrarlo, menos admitirlo, Sakuma pone una mano en el frente y un tic de su ceja derecha se deja ver, ella luego frunce las cejas…

-¿Acaso te portaste mal, que te botó de tu propio departamento? – le dice irónicamente.

-En realidad ella me dijo que se quedaba y yo me fui… Así de sencillo. – respondía con total normalidad.

Sakuma pestañea perpleja ante lo dicho por el capitán…

-Ryoma… Echizen… - dice tratando de tranquilizar la furia que se manifestaba en ella. -Pero que se ha creído... - decía muy molesta. - No Sakuma, no vas a salir, mantente firme, sé firme Sakuma, sé fuerte... - se dice y presiona los puños, en eso se escucha unos truenos. - Acaba de recuperarse de un resfrío... - dice preocupada, pero luego frunce las cejas. - Que vaya donde su amiguita y lo cuide. - dice molesta, y vuelve a tronar más fuerte. - Ay no... Que hacer... - dice lamentándose. - Acaba de recuperarse… Diablos…

Lentamente la puerta se abre, Ryoma estaba apoyado a un lado del marco, al escuchar la puerta, lentamente se levanta de su posición y mira con recelo para fijarse que no le vuelvan a soltar la puerta en la cara... Ryoma camina y ve que Sakuma entraba en la cocina, él de manera sigilosa entra, Sakuma mientras encendía la cocina…

-Cierra la puerta, por favor… Hace frío…

Ryoma no dice nada, solo deja la mochila en el suelo y hace lo que Sakuma le pidió. La chica gira para verlo y ve que Ryoma estaba parado a lado de la entrada de la pequeña salita, ella suspira…

-Toma asiento, voy a preparar té… - dice con pesadez.

El tono que usó Sakuma no pasó desapercibido por el oído agudo del muchacho, que simplemente sonríe de lado y claro después de sacarse la casaca húmeda y colgarlo en el perchero a lado de la puerta va a sentarse al sofá, el mismo donde Sakuma estaba antes sentada, él se da cuenta del calor que sentía del mueble, dándole a entender que la dueña hace un rato estaba también ahí, otra sonrisa se formaba. Sakuma lo miraba de reojo, ella frunce las cejas pero luego a ver su rostro totalmente tranquilo y pasivo, suspira resignada…

­-_"No sé porque me preocupo, total yo no tengo nada con él, somos amigos, nada más, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por todo lo que pasó hoy... Ay Dios, soy una completa tonta, como me gustaría poder al menos no ser tan obvia, admito que no quisiera ser la personificación de la frialdad pero… que por lo menos yo fuera..."_

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un silbido, y justo cuando ella voltea para apagar el fuego, Ryoma estaba ahí y girando la perilla de la cocina, ella se sorprende...

-¿Ryoma?

-Estaba sonando desde hace rato...

-Si... Estaba a punto de apagarlo... Gracias... - dice semi sonriendo, pero gira de nuevo la cabeza a un lado teniendo la mirada perdida.

Ryoma se da cuenta de que Sakuma no está nada bien, y no es para menos luego de la tardecita nada agradable gracias a la presencia de su "amiga", el chico sale de la mini cocina de manera normal y regresa de nuevo a la sala. Sakuma termina de preparar el té y ahora están sentados en la mesa, Sakuma movía con calma su té, mientras que Ryoma solo tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de lo preparado por Sakuma, el chico al abrir los ojos, ve que Sakuma no ha tocado nada...

-¿No vas a comer? - pregunta muy serio.

-No, no tengo hambre... - dice tomando un sorbo de su té y dejándolo lentamente en la mesa.

Ryoma al verla ya no podía soportar la idea de verla callada, meditabunda, seria, molesta, mucho menos eso, no le gustaba verla molesta. En eso Sakuma se levanta y con ella se lleva la taza a la cocina y lo deja en el fregadero...

-Cuando acabes, lleva el tuyo, luego lo lavo... - dice sonriendo sin ánimos y se adentra a una habitación.

Ryoma arquea una ceja muy extrañado ante la actitud seca de ella, Sakuma entra a la habitación de su abuela, una vez dentro...

_-"Y me sigo comportando como una tonta..."_ - se reprende en silencio. _- "No debería ni siquiera importarme lo que hizo allá, lo que hizo no me compete en nada, absolutamente nada"_. - piensa mientras se agacha en el suelo, luego toca sus labios sintiendo los labios de Ryoma, ella sacude la cabeza para despejar esos recuerdos y jala una gaveta grande del ropero antiguo. - Unas sábanas y una almohada serán suficientes... - dice sonriendo, luego suspira decaída.

Sale de la habitación con las cosas y las lleva a la sala, desde ahí ve a Ryoma lavando los trastos del lonche...

-Ryoma, te dije que lo dejarás ahí...

-Quise hacerlo... - dice cortante.

Sakuma solo sonríe, luego se dirige al sofá grande y lo prepara para que Ryoma pueda dormir, ella lo hace lentamente y cuando termina se voltea y Ryoma estaba detrás de ella...

-Ah... - exclama algo nerviosa. - Me asustaste...

-¿Qué te pasa? - pregunta directamente.

Sakuma lo mira sorprendida...

-Nada, no me pasa nada... – dice sonriendo. - Bueno, mañana hay clases, tenemos que acostarnos temprano. - dice sonriendo, pasa por un lado de Ryoma, pero él sostiene su mano. - ¿Qué? - pregunta algo sorprendida. - ¿Qué? - vuelve a preguntar un tanto nerviosa.

-Nada... - dice sonriendo y la suelta lentamente. - Buenas noches... – y se gira hacia el sofá.

-Buenas noches, Ryoma... - sonríe, pero al voltear a otro lado su mirada se entristece.

Más adentrada la noche, Sakuma sale de su habitación adormilada y va al baño que estaba cruzando solo el pasillo, cuando ella sale se da cuenta que la televisión está encendida pero la pantalla está lluviosa, ella se acerca y ve que Ryoma está durmiendo sentado con los pies sobre la mesita del centro, ella al verlo sonríe con amabilidad, se acerca para tomar el control remoto que estaba en la mano de Ryoma que lo tenía sobre su pierna, ella apaga la televisión, y tapa a Ryoma con la sábana, antes de enderezarse mira el rostro masculino muy tranquilo...

-Eres tan hermoso cuando duermes... - dice en voz baja y luego sonríe, acaricia un mechón del cabello de él y justo en el momento que se levanta, siente como es atraída hacia abajo. - ¿AH? – exclama mas que sorprendida. - ¿Ryoma? – dice con suavidad - Creí que estabas dormido... - dice totalmente sonrojada.

Ryoma la había jalado, quedando sobre ella y sosteniendo ambas manos de la chica con firmeza. El ambiente de la sala lucía muy cálida, acompañando el escenario una luz tenue de la lámpara encendida a unos metros de donde estaban ellos, Sakuma miraba a Ryoma, pero él mantenía la mirada escondida bajo su cerquillo...

-¿Ryoma?

-Dime porque estás molesta... – suelta las palabras de repente de manera ronca y algo sensual.

Sakuma abre los ojos sorprendida...

-¿A qué te refieres, Ryoma? No lo estoy... - afirma con total firmeza.

-Mientes... - dice mirándola penetrantemente.

-Pero Ryoma... - dice nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Por qué de repente te comportas así?

Sakuma no podía creer que Ryoma se estuviera preocupando abiertamente por ella, sabía que lo hacía pero nunca lo demostraba, pero ahora estaba totalmente diferente.

-Discúlpame... - dice girando su rostro hacia un lado. - Soy una tonta, no debería comportarme así... Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo... Ahora en la tarde, durante las prácticas... - dice titubeando. - Sólo... discúlpame... - dice tratándose de levantar, más Ryoma no se lo permitía. - Ryoma... - pide ella.

-Sigue... - dice con normalidad.

-No hay nada más que decir. - dice tratando de soltarse.

Ryoma levanta ambas manos de ella manteniéndola prisionera bajo él, Sakuma no se sentía asustada, pero si estaba muy nerviosa...

-¿Por qué ha de importarte? - dice un tanto esquiva.

-Sakuma... - reprende con suavidad.

Sakuma lo mira profundamente a los ojos...

-Estoy celosa... ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar...? – dice en un momento de arrebato.

-Sí... - dice sonriendo con algo de malicia.

-Ay Ryoma... Que engreído eres… ¡Eres un tonto...! - dice jalando los brazos para soltarse.

Y en ese momento Ryoma aprovecha para besarla, Sakuma abre los ojos desmesuradamente y poco a poco se deja llevar por ese momento cálido, ella deja de moverse para liberarse, está a total merced de Ryoma, y él lo sabía, continuando con el beso, justo en ese momento la luz de la lámpara se apagó de repente y un fuerte trueno sonó, al poco rato tocan la puerta y Sakuma se asusta temiendo que fuera su abuela, pero ella tenía llave o lo más seguro era que lo hubiera olvidado o perdido, mientras ella estaba ocupada pensando en un sin fin de motivos, Ryoma se adelanta y abre la puerta, mostrando detrás de ella al conserje...

-Disculpe la molestia... - dice el agradable anciano. - Pero hubo un pequeño corto, un fusible voló y lo estamos reparando...

-Está bien... - dice Ryoma de lo más normal.

El anciano al ver a Ryoma pestañea y se acomoda las gafas…

-Oh disculpe… Creo que me equivoqué de departamento… Creí que era de la señorita Ryusaki.

-En efecto, es de ella…

-Pero si ella…

-¿Qué desea? – dice irritado el joven capitán.

El anciano con gotitas alrededor de su senil rostro y un tanto nervioso por el semblante serio de Ryoma le dice…

-Vine para asegurarme que la señorita Ryusaki estuviese bien, ya que ella es muy nerviosa... - dice el anciano sonriendo con nerviosidad.

-No tiene porque, yo estoy con ella... - dice Ryoma con total tranquilidad.

Sakuma se acerca a lado de Ryoma...

-Señor... - dice en modo de saludo.

-Buenas noches... - saluda el anciano. - Creí que estaba sola por eso vine para verla si se encontraba bien.

-Estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación. - dice sonriendo.

-Siendo así, me retiro... Espero no haber interrumpido nada... - dice sonriendo.

Sakuma se sonroja bastante, Ryoma lo mira de reojo...

-Si supieras... - dice murmurando.

El anciano lo mira extrañado ya que no escuchó bien, pero Sakuma sí y le da un suave codazo a su acompañante...

-Buenas noches... - dice en modo de despedida y le sonríe.

Ryoma cierra la puerta lentamente sin dejar de ver al anciano que sonreía...

-¿Confías en él...? - pregunta un tanto desconfiado.

-Ay Ryoma... Claro que sí, es muy amable y siempre me ayuda, como sabe que vivo sola siempre trata de mi como una nieta, es un buen amigo de mi abuela, fue ella quien le ayudó a trabajar aquí... - dice sonriendo. – y…

-En fin... - dice Ryoma interrumpiendo a Sakuma, quien lo mira un tanto sorprendida…

Ryoma camina de regreso a la sala, cuando se da cuenta que Sakuma estaba aún en la puerta…

-¿Qué sucede?

-El… conserje… - dice ella de manera muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede con él? – pregunta Ryoma de manera despreocupada.

-Él… Él… - dice tartamudeando con nerviosismo. – Ay no… No me lo quiero ni imaginar… No quiero… No quiero… - dice Sakuma de manera casi enloquecida.

-¿Ah? – dice Ryoma levantando una ceja de intriga.

-Seguro… seguro que se… se lo cuenta… se lo cuenta a la abuela… ¡NO! – exclama ella ya asustada.

Ryoma ante el comportamiento de Sakuma, solo atina a reír divertido. Sakuma lo mira con los ojos llorosos…

-No es momento de burlarse… Mira que si…

Ryoma camina hacia ella y la jala hacía él…

-¿Crees qué sea tan indiscreto para que se lo cuente? – pregunta con total tranquilidad.

-Ay Ryoma… Ambos son amigos… Él le cuenta todo… - dice angustiada la pobre chica.

-¿Pero de quién es el departamento?

-Mío… - responde ella con un susurro.

-Entonces… No hay de que preocuparse… - dice Ryoma de manera afable. – Si tú le dices al conserje que no lo diga, entonces no tiene porque decirlo, tú eres la dueña de tu propia vida y también de este departamento.

-Bueno, si lo pones desde ese punto… Pero aún así… No sé en que estaba pensando… ¿Qué debe pensar de mí? – pregunta preocupada.

-Si yo fuera él, lo dejaría pasar, total, no me interesaría lo que hagan las demás personas, cada quien con sus asuntos…

Sakuma lo mira y de repente un sentimiento de bienestar y protección la envolvía, se sentía muy segura a lado de Ryoma, desde que eran niños ella siempre ha experimento esa sensación de protección por parte de él, aunque él no lo demostrara, para ella era suficiente el sentirlo así, y de nuevo la escena de la tarde en las canchas de tenis de la escuela Seigaku, ella se va de espalda, y justo en ese momento regresa la luz, Ryoma la mira sorprendido, Sakuma se levanta con una enorme gota en la cabeza…

-Jejeje… - sonríe nerviosa.

Luego ella estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Ryoma, y él la abrazaba por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de ella, y ella miraba sus manos lucía meditabunda apoyando su cabeza en la de él, Ryoma al verla de reojo se da cuenta, luego suspira...

-A Mimi la conozco porque ella vive a lado de mi casa allá en América, somos vecinos y justamente va a la misma escuela a la que yo asistía. Son dos, Sarah y ella siempre estaban detrás mío hasta que Steven se cambió a mi escuela y Sarah empezó a perseguirlo a él.

Sakuma no sabía si reír, mantenerse tranquila o mostrarse molesta, pero no dijo nada... Ryoma continúa hablando...

-Una ocasión hicimos una reunión en la casa de Steven porque sus padres habían salido de viaje y aprovechamos la oportunidad, solo íbamos a ser nosotros dos con dos compañeros más...

-Increíble, Ryoma Echizen en una reunión... Creí que no te gustaban... - dice Sakuma un tanto burlona.

-¿Me dejas terminar de contarte...? - dice un poco irritado.

-Está bien... Disculpa... - dice juguetona.

-Sin embargo, ellas dos llegan de repente, se suponía que la reunión que tendríamos no lo sabía nadie con excepción de nosotros, pero ahí estaban ellas, yo iba a retirarme pero Steven que también estaba cansado de esto, me dice que no me vaya que tiene una idea para ponerlas en su lugar...

Entonces Sakuma recordó lo del hotel...

-No me digas que fue la misma que mostraste en el hotel... - dice burlona.

-No... Las emborrachamos... y las llevamos a las habitaciones...

Sakuma al oír eso, se levanta de golpe...

-Creo que fue suficiente... - dice molesta.

-Pero, aun no término de contarte... - dice también levantándose.

-No quiero seguir escuchando de tus aventuras con esa chica... No sé que haces aquí si tu ya...

Ryoma la calla con dos dedos en los labios...

-Shh... Déjame contarte y si quieres al final me darás una de tus buenas cachetadas... - dice en forma de burla y la toma de ambas manos.

-Ryoma, no me estoy riendo... - dice molesta, haciendo el rostro a un lado.

-Escúchame primero... - dice sentándose mientras la jala con sutileza para que lo imite.

Sakuma también lo hace a su lado pero muy molesta y con gran esfuerzo lo mira, en el fondo quería saber más…

-Las subimos y las dejamos en habitaciones separadas… Una vez, en la madrugada cuando ya era hora de levantarnos, Steven y yo subimos a las habitaciones, y al despertar, creímos que ellas pensarían que había pasado algo y que se decepcionarían de nosotros y no nos quisieran ver más o algo por el estilo.

-¿Algo por el estilo? - pregunta Sakuma temiendo por la respuesta.

-Al menos Sarah dejó de perseguir a Steven tan insistentemente pero seguía detrás de él, pero... Mimi... - dice bajando la cabeza. - Ya estaba planeando la boda... - dice con cara de pocos amigos, frunciendo muy pronunciadamente las cejas.

Sakuma en eso se pone a reír, Ryoma la mira sorprendido, no esperaba que Sakuma se riera y mucho menos por lo último que dijo...

-Bueno, ya es tarde... - dice Sakuma levantándose del sofá. - Vamos a tener prácticas y no hemos descansado nada. - dice sonriendo.

-Sakuma... - dice también levantándose.

-Ryoma... Buenas noches... - dice sin mirarlo a los ojos y se retira.

Ryoma la ve alejarse, quería alcanzarla pero decide no hacerlo y se deja caer pesadamente sobre el sofá soltando un fuerte suspiro. Sakuma estaba sentada en su cama...

-Al menos... No pasó nada... - dice sonriendo. - Pero si me dice que no la besó, lo voy a machacar a golpes... - dice golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano derecha varias veces.

Sakuma estaba totalmente dormida, cuando en eso se escucha dos golpes en la puerta, la chica se movía un tanto incómoda, se revuelca un poco y se levanta un poco asustada...

-¡AH!...

-Sakuma... ¿Estás despierta? - se escucha desde la puerta.

-¿Ryoma? - pregunta adormilada, mira el reloj. - Pero si son las 4:45... Ryoma, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa... - dice con pesadez y se vuelve a recostar.

Ryoma abre despacio la puerta, Sakuma estaba de espaldas, y cuando él se acerca y se sienta a lado de Sakuma, ella se gira hacia él...

-¿Qué sucede Ryoma? Ya es muy tarde... Dentro de poco vamos a ir a la escuela. - dice bostezando hacia el otro lado.

-Si lo sé... Pero es que no... No puedo dormir... - dice mirándola con melancolía.

-¿No? - pregunta mirándolo con sorpresa. - ¿Por qué? - dice sentándose en la cama.

-Tampoco lo sé... o tal vez... si... - dice medio dubitativo.

-Oye Ryoma...

-Escucha Sakuma, sé que lo que te conté sobre lo que hicimos con Mimi y Sarah estuvo mal, lo reconozco, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso...

-Ryoma, yo no...

-Sólo quería que supieras que nunca sentí nada por ella, que nunca pasé de nada con ella...

-Me vas a negar que ni siquiera la besaste... – dice frunciendo las cejas desconfiada.

-Bien, si prometes no enojarte...

-Ryoma... - dice amenazadora.

-Sí, bueno... un par de veces...

-Me alegro que me lo hayas contado, porque dudo mucho que hayas practicado con la almohada... - dice un tanto burlona.

-Al menos algo bueno tenía que resultar de esto... - dice sonriente.

-Espero que ahora sí...

-Una cosa más... - dice interrumpiéndola.

Sakuma lo mira ya que Ryoma se puso muy serio...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo... la verdad que extraño… dormir contigo. – dice mirando hacia otro lado con cara de indiferente, pero sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

Sakuma ante esto se sorprende muchísimo... Ryoma baja un poco la mirada...

-Bueno… Solo vine a decirte eso… - dice en forma resignada, toma algo de aire y al querer levantarse.

Sakuma se mordía los labios, estaba muy nerviosa...

-La verdad Ryoma, es que yo… yo también, y quise hablar al respecto pero... estaba segura que lo habías dejado a un lado... Me daba miedo que me tomaras como una chica fácil, y yo no quería dar a entender eso...

Ryoma arquea la ceja con perplejidad y vuelve a sentarse acercándose un poco más a ella…

-¿Crees que te conozco tan poco para pensar eso de ti? – dice un tanto ofendido.

-Tenía miedo Ryoma... Además, hace tan poco que comenzamos a comportarnos como buenos amigos y yo… no… quería arruinarlo, sentía que si te lo decía te presionaría y no quería llegar a tanto, estaba tan confundida… - dice bajando la mirada.

Ryoma al verla sonríe con suavidad, ahí estaban ambos en silencio, un silencio que ellos conocían muy bien, Ryoma quería acercar su mano para acariciar el hermoso rostro de ella y sentir nuevamente esa tersa piel, tan lisa y delicada, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo...

-Ryoma...

-Sí, lo sé... Ya me voy a dormir... - dice parándose de la cama.

-Aparte de eso... - dice levantando la mirada.- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? - pide ella con la mirada brillosa y las mejillas totalmente ardiendo en rojo.

Ryoma sonríe y vuelve a su lado…

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías... – dice sonriendo de manera sensual.

Sakuma se hace a un lado y levanta la cobija, Ryoma se acomoda a lado de ella, ambos se abrazan y lentamente van cayendo sobre la cama, Ryoma sobre Sakuma, ambos se miran intensamente y hacen que nazca un nuevo y dulce beso…

A la mañana siguiente, ambos estaban corriendo rápidamente y llegan justo cuando la campana daba la señal de ingreso a las aulas, Ryoma y Sakuma llegan agitados como si hubieran corrido una maratón, cosa que realmente hicieron, ambos se sientan en sus asientos de manera automática y extrañamente muy bien sincronizados, aspiran y sueltan el aire al mismo tiempo, Tomoe y Chitose se miran sorprendidas por lo que veían.

Las clases pasan de manera tranquila, en el vestuario de las chicas, Tomoe y Chitose miraban de manera desconfiada a Sakuma, quien tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza…

-¿Qué… sucede? – pregunta tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-No sé… Dínoslo tú… - responde Tomoe muy seria.

-¿Qué… puedo decir de qué? – pregunta empezando a sudar como regadera.

-¿Desde cuando llegas con Echizen a clases? – pregunta Chitose de manera desconfiada.

-Ay chicas… - dice sonriendo. – Eso fue porque… simplemente… coincidimos… - dice Sakuma muy tranquilamente.

-Pues ayer estabas tan molesta con él, que ahora… le hablas de lo más normal… - dice Tomoe frunciendo más el ceño.

-Pues… Me lo encontré… y hablamos… - luego las mira un rato. – Además… - dice frunciendo el ceño un poco. – No tengo porque molestarme con él… - dice en tono frío. – Él con su vida y yo con la mía… - dice enérgicamente.

-Si Sakuma… Como no…- dicen las dos chicas de manera incrédula.

Sadaharu estaba con el cronómetro, las chicas estaban corriendo alrededor de las canchas, y como siempre las titulares son las únicas invictas, mientras que por el camino, había rastro de las chicas sean principiantes o intermedios desparramadas en el suelo, con cara de estar medias muertas… Por la cancha de los chicos, los titulares veían aquella escena con pena y pesar…

-De modo que ahora les toca a ellas… - dice Takeo, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No es justo… - reclama Soujiro. – Ellas recién están recibiendo esa tortura… En cambio nosotros… desde que empezamos…

-Recuerda Soujiro kun, que gracias a eso, hemos mejorado… además a ellas no les va tan mal, por otro lado… simplemente las están reforzando. – dice Nokoru.

-Oh Nokoru senpai… simplemente no dices nada porque Tomoe san sería capaz de estamparte contra el muro de un grito… - dice Soujiro en forma de reproche.

-No… no… Soujiro kun… De una mirada, suficiente… - dice Kenji de manera burlón.

Nokoru ocultaba su mirada vergonzosa bajo su cerquillo, Koutaro sonríe y ve que Ryoma estaba muy concentrado viendo hacia la cancha de las chicas, sobre todo a una jovencita de larga trenza quien corría a lado de Tomoe y Chitose…

-Oiga Capitán… - dice Koutaro acercándosele. – Debería poner más atención a nuestro juego…

Ryoma lo mira de reojo de manera indiferente y da una última mirada hacia Sakuma y vuelve la vista donde sus compañeros. Koutaro pestañea sorprendido y luego sonríe satisfecho… La tarde avanza sin complicaciones eran como las dos de la tarde… Llega corriendo una chica de primero le dice algo a Sadaharu y luego se retira como llegó, Sadaharu mira hacia las chicas…

-Que las titulares se aproximen… - dice en voz fuerte.

Las chicas se acercan con cara de cansadas y de casi desfallecer…

-Sada san… Si sigues haciendo de tus asquerosas bebidas… Te juro que mandaré una solicitud a los Derechos Humanos para que te prohíban hacer semejantes brebajes… - dice Chitose con la cara casi azul.

-¿A qué nos llamó? – pregunta Tomoe tratando de aparentar estar bien, pero las piernas le temblaban.

-Tienen que ir a la dirección… Aunque solo debería ir Sakuma, pero Chitose y Tomoe pueden acompañarla…

-Ay Sada san… Te adoro… - dice Chitose saltando y colgándose del cuello del alto entrenador.

-Convenida… - dice Sadaharu por lo bajo.

Chitose lo mira con cara de querer matarlo. Al poco rato, las chicas llegan a la puerta de la dirección de la escuela, Sakuma toca…

-Pase… - dice la voz bonachona del senil director.

Sakuma gira la perilla y las tres entran, el director estaba de espalda a ellas mirando hacia las canchas y la que estaba sentada en el sillón del director era…

-¿Abuela? – pregunta Sakuma muy sorprendida.

-Hola Sakuma… - dice la anciana levantándose y caminando hacia su nieta, la abraza. – Te extrañé mucho… - dice la ex entrenadora con voz maternal.

-Yo también… - dice Sakuma un tanto nerviosa. – _"¿Qué hace aquí? No me digan que fue al departamento… Ryoma aún dejó su maleta en la sala…" _– pensaba muy preocupada la joven capitana. – Abuela… Que sorpresa… - dice Sakuma tratando de aparentar una de sus mejores sonrisas para que no la vean con cara de preocupada ni menos de nerviosa. - ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Esta mañana… Bueno, en realidad anoche, pero como llovía me quedé en casa de una de mis amigas y estuvimos jugando cartas… - dice sonriendo.

Sakuma deja escapar un ligero suspiro que no paso desapercibido por sus amigas que la miraban, en eso el director dice…

-Sumire… ¿Se lo dirás tu o quieres que yo…?

-Ya… ya… Yo se lo diré… - dice un poco irritada, mira a su nieta y sonríe. – Verás querida Sakuma… Tú abuela ya no se irá nunca más… - dice con una sonrisa maternal.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta sorprendida.

-Es que… aquí el viejo Mitsumoto, ya quiere retirarse… - dice dándole golpecitos en la espalda al senil director.

-No exageres Sumire… Pero si… deseo retirarme… - dice sonriendo. – Pero no porque yo quiera, sino que mi queridísima esposa desea viajar a muchos lugares y me reclama que no tengo tiempo para ella, y ahora que ambos estamos viejos… se ha vuelto insoportable…

Las chicas trataban de ahogar una risa burlona, Sakuma se aclara la garganta haciendo que las chicas se tranquilizarán pero no dejaron las ganas de reírse, el director continúa…

-Y sé que Sumire se hará cargo y hará un buen trabajo…

-El viaje que hice ahora ultimo era de un seminario, solo estaré como directora hasta que finalice este año, así que como política tuve que viajar, pero ya no más…

-¿Abuela? ¿Acaso tú vas a ser…?

-¿Usted? – preguntan las otras dos tenistas.

-Así es… seré la nueva directora a partir de la próxima semana… Aún me falta terminar un pequeño curso, que no necesito, pero es un requisito que me pide la oficina de educación…

-Es necesario Sumire… Con la caligrafía que tienes…

En eso la ex entrenadora le tapa la boca al director…

-Calla viejo hablador… - le dice en murmuro.

El anciano director quería zafarse… Sumire sonríe…

-Bueno niñas… vayan a entrenar…

-Esto… abuela… ¿Vas a ir al departamento? – pregunta un tanto nerviosa pero tranquila a la vez.

-No… Iba hacerlo, pero mi amiga se ofreció mandar a lavar mi ropa, así que no es necesario, pero tampoco tendré tiempo, a las 5 tengo que agarrar el tren para Fukuoka…

-Ah… - dice liberando bastante aire.

-¿Algún problema? – pregunta la abuela sospechando algo al ver la acción de su nieta.

-No… No… nada que ver… - dice agitando nerviosamente las manos. – Sólo quería saber… Es que como he estado un poco ocupada y… pues no ordene muy bien… el departamento… - dice casi en balbuceo.

-Bueno… No iré, así que no veré el orden que tienes en el departamento… - dice en tono de burla.

-Nosotras ya nos retiramos… Adiós abuela… Cuídate por favor… - dice mientras se inclina con respeto y sale, Chitose y Tomoe la imitan y salen, en eso Chitose vuelve…

-Señora Sumire… Mejor que suelte al director, dudo mucho que desee estar en la cárcel… - dice sonriendo y sale.

Sumire mira con perplejidad la puerta y luego de al director, al verlo morado lo suelta de golpe, cayendo él de cara…

-Ah... Mitsumoto… Mitsumoto… - llama con temor.

El espíritu parecía que dejaba su cuerpo, Sumire se inclina a su lado…

-Háblame viejo… Viejo amigo dime algo…

-Sumire… - dice entrecortada y débilmente. – Acércate…

Sumire se acerca a él, y de un salto el director la ahorcaba…

-Vieja del demonio… Querías matarme… ¿no…?

Los dos viejos en forma de chibi estaban que se peleaban con la manitas y requintando palabras sin entender…

Las chicas llegaron a las canchas y así terminan con el entrenamiento del día, no falta mas que unos cuantos días para los partidos de eliminatorias para Kantou, todo terminaba tranquilo, más sin embargo, cuando Sakuma se va a los grifos para lavarse la cara…

-Señorita Ryusaki… - llama una jovencita de primer año.

Sakuma levanta la mirada mientras se seca el rostro…

-¿Sí? Dime…

-Señorita Ryusaki… Eh… Hay alguien que la busca…

-¿A mí?

-Si… Pero creo que no debería hacer caso… Creo que quiere problemas… - dice muy desconfiada la chica.

Sakuma sonríe…

-A sí… ¿Y por qué crees eso? – pregunta relajada.

-Porque es rubia… Y a mi me da mala espina… - dice frunciendo las cejas la pequeña.

Ante esto, Sakuma abre los ojos mirando hacia otro lado, luego voltea a ver a la chica y le sonríe…

-No te preocupes… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – dice acercándose a la pequeña.

-S-SI… - dice la chica un tanto intimidada.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie… ¿Sí?

La chica levanta una ceja y luego asiente en silencio…

-Gracias… - dice Sakuma.

La chica la ve alejarse, Sakuma tenía una cara muy seria caminando hacia fuera de las canchas, Sakuma al llegar ve que Mimi habla por el celular…

-Te digo que no… Solo haré algo más… luego me iré… Si… si… - dice de manera cansada. – Que te digo que no… - dice replicando, cuando siente algo y se voltea. – Te llamo luego… Llegó mi cita… - cuelga y apaga el aparato. – Creí que no vendrías… - sonríe un tanto burlona.

-¿A qué has venido? – pregunta Sakuma directamente.

-Vaya… Al grano… - dice un tanto burlona la rubia. – Es lo que me agrada de las personas como tú… - dice poniendo su mano en el mentón.

-No tengo tiempo para perder en sandeces… - dice Sakuma virándose.

-¡Espera! – dice la rubia de golpe. – Que aun no termino contigo… - dice caminando hacia Sakuma.

La capitana de Seigaku se voltea en ese momento y las dos quedan cara a cara mirándose con desafío…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dice Sakuma.

-Un partido contra ti… - dice sonriendo con malicia.

-No juego antes de un partido regional, así que pierdes tu tiempo…

-Sakuma Ryusaki… No lo harías ni por amor a Ryoma Echizen… - dice con cizaña la rubia.

Sakuma mira perpleja a su contra parte de manera enfurecida…

-Ryoma no es ningún trofeo para que digas que jugaremos por él… No estoy interesada…

Sakuma iba a darle la espalda de nuevo, pero Mimi la jala del hombro…

-Mira… No sé si tengas una historia con Ryoma, pero en lo que a mi respecta, yo lo quiero mucho, y no voy a dejar que una cualquiera se quedé con él… Demuéstrame que eres digna de ser su novia…

Sakuma la mira mucho mas enfurecida, pero luego sonríe levantando una ceja y algo arrogante le pregunta…

-¿A qué le temes?

-¿Cómo? – pregunta muy sorprendida la extranjera.

-¿Acaso no es que quieres derrotarme porque Ryoma sabe que soy mejor que tú? – dice con mordacidad y cruzándose de brazos mirándola con altivez.

Mimi la mira fijamente…

-Claro que no ¡ERES UNA TONTA! – dice molesta. – SOY MEJOR QUE TÚ… ¡MUCHO MEJOR QUE TODAS USTEDES! – reclama con fuerza.

-Ah… Es cierto… - dice Sakuma fingiendo inocencia. – Dijiste que te dejaste vencer por Tomoe simplemente porque te confiaste… ¿Segura? – pregunta con arrogancia elegante.

-Tú… - dice molesta a punto de lanzarse contra Sakuma.

-Te voy diciendo desde ahora… Ryoma Echizen es el capitán de Seigaku… Es mi compañero de clases, la persona que guiará al equipo a las nacionales… y sobre todo… Ryoma Echizen… lo es todo para mí… - esto último lo dice en susurro, pero la rubia logró escuchar con claridad…

-¿Entonces qué esperas?

-Yo… Nada… Solo quiero dejar que las cosas vayan tal y como están… Para que forzarlas si aun no está dicho todo…

-Pero…

-Escucha Mimi… Entiendo tus sentimientos por él, pero… esta no es la manera de acercarte a su corazón… Nadie lo sabe, pero ten por seguro algo… Yo lo conozco bien, y no me jacto, pero me siento contenta… Sé cuando le molesta algo, sé cuando detesta algo, sé cuando le fastidia algo, sé cuando quiere decir algo… y sobre todo… sé lo que siente… sin embargo… él tiene que ser el que dé el paso, yo no soy nadie para presionarlo… Quiero mucho a Ryoma y sé que él lo sabe… Pero por eso no voy a estar presionándolo para saber que siente por mí, por el momento eso no es lo importante… Falta poco para las nacionales y estoy consciente de que Ryoma está aquí por una promesa al ex capitán y no por mí, pero no por eso me voy a dar por vencida, tengo otra oportunidad con Ryoma y te aseguro que no lo desaprovecharé…

Mimi la mira sorprendida, pestañea perpleja por la determinación y seguridad de la joven capitana, jamás hubiera creído que alguien como Sakuma pudiera decir esas cosas, sabía que era muy tímida y reservada en sus cosas, o al menos así la había descrito cierto chico de mirada frívola y gatuna, Mimi sonríe y luego comienza a reír. Sakuma ante esto frunce el ceño…

-¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?

-Tú… ¿Quién más? – responde sin dejar de reírse.

-Madura… Quieres Mimi…

-Tienes razón, aun me falta mucho… Pero… a ustedes también… Mira que expresarte así contra tu rival… Cualquiera te hubiera tildado de cobarde… ¿Lo sabías?

-El decir los sentimientos no es un acto de cobardía… - dice Sakuma un tanto ofendida.

-Pero tampoco lo es de valentía, y aún así… - dice calmándose. – Debo admitir que me has dejado sorprendida. En definitiva… Ryoma chan es un completo tonto y un ciego que no quiere ver más allá de sus narices o el tenis… - dice resoplando su cerquillo.

Sakuma ahora es la que la mira con perplejidad. Mimi al ver el rostro de la capitana ahoga una risa y voltea dándole la espalda…

-Esta noche me regreso… Tengo que ir a otras escuelas esta tarde y luego me marcho…

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? – dice sorprendida.

-Yo también te echaré de menos… - le dice mirándola de reojo.

-Que graciosa… - dice Sakuma volteando su rostro a otro lado.

-En verdad… tú lo amas… ¿no es cierto?

Sakuma abre los ojos de golpe y voltea a verla lentamente y luego asiente con la cabeza completamente sonrojada… Mimi vuelve a reír divertida, voltea a verla y pone su dedo índice en el mentón…

-¿Sabes Sakuma? Ayer Ryoma me dijo que la persona que lo conociera completamente no sería yo, y es verdad…

Sakuma lo mira sorprendida…

-¿Ah?

-Aún así, conozco algunas facetas suyas, pero no cuentan… Espero que tú logres derretir ese corazón frío de nuestro amado tenista…

-Mimi…

-Sinceramente yo fastidiaba a Ryoma porque sabía que no tenía a nadie, al menos eso pensé yo… hasta que una vez lo vi dormitando bajo uno de los árboles cerca de las canchas de la escuela allá en América…

----Flash Back----

Mimi caminaba tranquilamente hacia las canchas cuando de repente mira desinteresadamente hacia un lado, entonces una sonrisa gatuna y burlona se formó en su hermoso rostro, de puntillas se acercó hacia un árbol y cuando estaba por decir algo, se escucha de Ryoma…

-Mada mada dane Ryusaki… - y sonríe.

-¿Ah? – murmura Mimi sorprendida.

-Córtate las trenzas… o mejor… suéltatelas… - dice sonriendo ensimismado en su sueño.

Mimi lo mira sorprendida…

-A Ryo chan… le gusta alguien… - dice sin creérselo.

----- Fin F. B. -----

Mimi reía ante el rostro totalmente sonrojado de Sakuma…

-¿En serio? ¿Eso soñó? – preguntaba incrédula la chica de larga trenza.

-Claro… Se ve de lejos que le gustas, pero sabe esconder muy bien sus sentimientos… Ese Ryoma… Es muy bueno cuando se trata de tenis, pero con respecto al amor es un cero a la izquierda… - dice Mimi inflando los cachetes.

Sakuma sonríe al verla comportarse así…

-Oye Mimi… Ryoma me contó lo que pasó en casa de… Steve… Y pues…

-De modo que te lo contó… - dice murmurando, pero Sakuma la escuchó. Mimi la mira. – Bueno… Era de esperarse, eres la persona en la que más confía, de eso no hay duda… Por algo te lo contó… Seguro que te molestaste con él… ¿cierto? – pregunta en tono pícaro.

Sakuma se sonroja…

-Bueno es que…

-No importa… Espero que le hayas creído que no pasó nada, porque es verdad… Yo seguí el juego, sabía que él no sería capaz de algo así…

-Él me dijo que planeabas la boda… - dice un tanto molesta.

Mimi ríe…

-Bueno, aquello pasó después de que supe que soñaba con alguien, sólo lo hice para molestarlo… Es que se ve tan lindo cuando está molesto… ¿No te parece? – dice de manera pícara.

Sakuma ante esto sonríe…

-Ojala nos hubiéramos conocido bajo otras circunstancias, tal vez seríamos amigas… - dice Sakuma sonriendo pero con un tono de pesar.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo podemos ser? – dice Mimi sonriendo abiertamente y con sinceridad.

Sakuma abre los ojos sorprendida y sonríe muy alegremente, más cuando Mimi le estira la mano…

-Hola mi nombre es Mimi Wallace. – dice sonriendo.

-Encantada de conocerte Mimi, mi nombre es Sakuma Ryusaki… Mucho gusto… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

Luego las dos se ven y se ríen… Entonces Sakuma con un poco de temor pregunta…

-¿Qué va a pasar con Ryoma?

-¿Ah? Te lo dejo… - lo dice sin importancia. - Además que tu me ganaste por puesta de mano, él ya hizo su elección… - dice suspirando.

-Gracias Mimi… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-Pero eso si… Cuando nos enfrentemos en los partidos continentales… No te será tan fácil… - dice en tono un tanto amenazador.

-Claro… amiga…

Mimi la mira y ríe…

-Bueno, ahora ya debo irme…

-¿No vas a despedirte de Ryoma?

-No… Ya lo hice… Le dejé una nota en su departamento…

-¿Solo eso Mimi…? Se supone que son amigos…

-Lo sé… Pero Ryoma es Ryoma… Es igual… - y suspira. – Pero siendo él seguro que no lo encuentra, dile de mi parte que le dejé la nota y que al menos se digne a leerla… Que tengo algo muy importante que quiero que lea…

-Está bien… Nos vemos…

-Sí… - se da media vuelta. – Sakuma, sino es él entonces debes decirle tu…

-¿Cómo?

-Es más seguro que termine con un colapso nervioso a que se te declare…

-¿Tu lo crees?

-No lo sé… Es Ryoma… Es todo un misterio… - y ríe burlonamente.

Sakuma ríe con una gota en su sien. Y así Mimi se retira de Seigaku dejando ahora a dos buenos amigos. En la salida, Ryoma esperaba a Sakuma que caminaba tranquilamente hacia el portón, al toparse con el capitán…

-Hola… - dice muy sonriente.

Ryoma arquea la ceja y luego dice con seriedad…

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Sakuma se sorprende y un poco nerviosa pregunta…

-¿Por qué crees que tengo algo que decirte?

-Estás muy sonriente… Y viendo la manera en como Sadaharu las ha entrenado esta tarde…

-Ah… - ríe nerviosa. – Bueno… no… lo que pasa es que…

-Supe que la vieja ex entrenadora ahora será la nueva directora…

-¿Cuál vieja ex entrenadora? Ryoma… es mi abuela… - dice un tanto molesta y ofendida.

-Bueno… Supongo que… ya no te sentirás tan sola…

-Eso si… Pero felizmente no se apareció ayer en la noche, que sino estaríamos en problemas. – dice dejando escapar un suspiro pesado.

-¿Estaríamos?... Me suena a multitud…

-Ryoma… Tú también estabas en mi departamento…

-O sobre tu cama… Más específicamente… - dice un tanto malicioso.

Sakuma se sonroja de cabeza hasta los pies…

-Ryoma… Eres un… - iba a reprochar la joven capitana.

-Vamos a comer… - dice Ryoma dándose la vuelta como ignorándola. – Me muero de hambre… - dice al aire

Sakuma lo ve alejarse, Ryoma al no verla a su lado…

-Apúrate… No pienso llevarte de la mano…

Sakuma sacude su cabeza ya que había pensado en decirle que acababa de hablar con Mimi, pero luego se lo diría, al menos sabía que a él le gustaba comer con tranquilidad, más sin embargo, se ve a Ryoma que casi se atora con las papas fritas…

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilo… - le pasa un vaso con refresco. – Toma… No es para tanto…

-¿Hablaste con ella y no me lo dijiste…?

-Ya te dije… Era un asunto de chicas… - se defiende Sakuma.

-Si… Pero muy bien que mencionaban mi nombre… ¿Me lo vas a negar?

-La pobrecita no tenía la culpa de haberse fijado en ti, pero se dio cuenta mucho antes de que… a ti te… gustaba alguien más… - dice cada vez en voz baja y rápidamente empieza a absorber por su pajita.

Ryoma la mira…

-¿Cómo?

Sakuma pasa el líquido…

-Es que ella te vio durmiendo en una ocasión y que soñabas con alguien, porque hablabas dormido…

-Yo no hablo dormido… - dice volteando su rostro, él sabía muy bien con quien soñaba desde que había dejado Japón.

-¿Y como lo sabes? – le increpa de golpe.

Ryoma solo voltea el rostro a un lado y sigue tomando del refresco que tiene en la mano. Ante la reacción del apuesto joven, Sakuma no puede negarse a una sonrisa llena de dulzura y satisfacción, ahora nada la hacía dudar de que Ryoma Echizen, el frío príncipe del Tenis, sintiera algo por ella, eso le henchía el corazón de gusto, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no era el momento ni menos el lugar adecuado, faltaba menos de dos días para los partidos, ella suspira con una sonrisa tranquila y come con lentitud una papa frita, su mirada denotaba alejamiento momentáneo de la realidad, Ryoma lo nota y le agita la mano frente a sus ojos, Sakuma parpadea…

-¿Qué?

-Estás ausente… ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿Desde cuando tan interesado? – pregunta con sarcasmo.

-No seas chistosa…

Sakuma le saca la lengua juguetonamente…

-Bueno… Tienes que pasar por mi departamento a sacar tus cosas… Aunque mi abuela me dijo que de la escuela nuevamente saldría de viaje, pero es mejor que lo hagas… Y por favor… Si vas a pasar la noche en mi departamento, te pido que seas tan amable de avisarme con anticipación…

-Eso quiere decir que puedo ir a tu departamento cada vez que yo quiera, pero antes tengo que avistarte, ¿es eso? o me equivoco… - dice un tanto malicioso y con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Sakuma ante esto se sonroja a más no poder y toma de su refresco con la mirada baja hacia la mesa, Ryoma al verla sonríe, Sakuma pone la mano en la mesa y alcanza una papita frita…

-No te hagas ilusiones Ryoma, lo digo por si se presenta alguna emergencia, pero creo que no… Ya te dije que Mimi se fue, así que no hay porque preocuparse. ¿Verdad? – pregunta sarcástica.

Ryoma la mira y luego suspira…

-De acuerdo…

Llega el sábado, todos lucen muy entusiasmados más que todos los espectadores al ver a las chicas más lindas de los equipos femeniles de tenis de diferentes escuelas…

-Llegamos a la ronda más importante… Tenemos que ganar para poder clasificar e ir directo a las nacionales… - dice Nami muy entusiasta.

-Claro que si… - dice Ami.

Las chicas se separan para ver a las que serían sus contrincantes, en eso llegan los chicos del equipo de Seigaku, Ryoma iba a la cabeza del grupo…

-Muy bien… Al parecer llegamos temprano… - dice Takeo.

-Eso quiere decir que mientras podemos ir a ver a unas cuantas chicas practicando… - dice Soujiro.

-Pero que inmaduros son… - les reclama Jiinta. – Se supone que estamos aquí para apoyar a las chicas, o a que las hormonas se nos disparen… - reclama un tanto incómodo por el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

-Ya… tranquilo chico lindo… - le dice Soujiro. – Ya sabemos que no puedes hacer nada porque Rie chan te podría dar un par de raquetazos…

-No es por eso… - responde acalorado el chico de ojos grises. – Rie chan y yo sólo somos amigos… Ella no decide por mí…

Los más jóvenes del equipo reían ante la cara colorada de Jiinta, Koutaro y Nokoru veían sonriendo aquella discusión, pero Ryoma, él buscaba con mirada de águila a cierta jovencita de cabellos rojizos sujetos por una larga trenza. En eso se ve que Koutaro que se arquea hacia atrás…

-¡Hola Kou chan! – dice Chitose colgándose del cuello de su enamorado.

-Chitose… - dice el chico con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Chitose se gira quedando frente a Koutaro y dándole un beso en los labios…

-Chitose… Aquí no… - dice muy avergonzado, pero con una sonrisa.

-No tiene nada de malo… - dice la chica risueña.

Tomoe llega y se carraspea con incomodidad, Nokoru la toma por la cintura y deposita un beso casto en su mejilla…

-¿Cómo está mi tenista maravilla hoy día? ¿Amaneciste bien? Ó ¿sigues molesta conmigo?

-De eso hablamos luego… - dice Tomoe un tanto esquiva.

Nokoru la mira sonriente más sus ojos la miraban muy preocupados, presintiendo que sería una larga charla, muy larga y tendida…

En eso de los parlantes se escucha la voz de una joven llamando a todos los equipos que participarían a las primeras horas de la mañana, Seigaku por lo que se veía sería para la tarde, así que decidieron ir a caminar y ver los partidos, Ryoma estaba a punto de preguntar por la capitana, pero su orgullo pudo más y se calló, Koutaro al ver la incomodidad del capitán…

-Oigan chicas… ¿Dónde está Ryusaki san? No la veo… - dice con inocencia y normalidad.

-Ah… Sakuma fue a saludar a Ann y desearle suerte. – responde Chitose.

-Fudomine será el primer equipo que se enfrentará… - dice Ami.

-Ahí viene la capitana… - dice Rie muy sonriente.

-Hola chicos… Ya llegaron… - dice Sakuma con una hermosa sonrisa. – Vamos a ver a Fudomine, le dije a Ann que las apoyaríamos…

-¡Vamos!... – dice Chitose colgándose del cuello de su enamorado.

El grupo se acerca a las canchas y animan con todo a las chicas de Fudomine, saliendo victoriosas en su encuentro… Una vez dada las 11 de la mañana se llaman a las jugadoras de Seigaku, soltando un grito de júbilo por parte de los espectadores masculinos, el equipo que se enfrentaría a Seigaku, la escuela Yamabuki, a diferencia de su equipo masculino las jugadoras de esta escuela no eran muy diferentes, altas, hermosas, con gracia, pero al momento de jugar, un total desastre. Tomoe estaba de muy mal humor…

-Se suponía que ellas habían ganado en los partidos de inauguración… Deben estar bromeando…

Las chicas sonreían, sabían como era Tomoe de exigente con respecto a todas las adversarias, cuando terminaron con todo, una chica de cabello amarrado en un moño apretado se acerca a las chicas, mirando fijamente a Sakuma, la capitana de Seigaku la reconoce…

-Hola Kato san… - saluda la capitana de Seigaku, con una leve inclinación.

-Ryusaki… Gusto en verte de nuevo. Supongo que ahora estarán listas para las finales de las regionales… - responde la recién llegada con tono de superioridad.

-Aun estamos comenzando, pero llegaremos a las finales… - dice Chitose como cortando la densidad del ambiente.

-Tú estás muy lejos de tus compañeras… - dice Tomoe con un tono un tanto amenazante.

-Vamos Nakayama, conmigo no te servirá esa intimidación tuya. Nos hemos enfrentado el año pasado… Te voy a volver a vencer… Aunque me han dicho lo mucho que has mejorado… Muero por verlo… - dice con arrogancia.

-No esperarás mucho, te lo aseguro…

Ambas se miraban como si tuvieran dos puñales por ojos, entonces…

-Hey… Hey chicas… Cálmense… - dice una chica entreponiéndose entre la sub. Capitán y la recién llegada. – Ya sé que estamos muy contentas de vernos de nuevo, pero creo que la emoción es demasiado… ardiente… - se da la vuelta hacia el resto. – Hola Ryusaki san… Que bueno volver a verte… - dice la chica de cabellos ondulados hasta los hombros.

-Es verdad Eishida san… Felicidades por ser nombrada capitana de Hyotei… - dice Sakuma muy sonriente.

-Muchas gracias… - dice la aludida sonrojada.

-Yo me voy… - dice Kato. – Te espero con las demás… - y mira fijamente a Sakuma. – Nunca te lo voy a perdonar… Me escuchas… ¡Nunca!...

Todos se sorprenden, excepto Sakuma, Eishida, Tomoe y Chitose…

-Pues que fue eso… Sakuma san ¿ha tenido problemas? – pregunta Takeo un tanto preocupado.

-Claro que no… - dice la joven capitana de una trenza.

-No lo olvida… Lo siento mucho Sakuma… - dice Eishida bajando la cabeza.

-No hay problema… La quería mucho… - responde muy comprensible.

-Si… Sería muy bueno que nos volviéramos a enfrentar, aunque sin Himura sama no sería lo mismo… - deja escapar un suspiro triste.

-Seguro que todo irá bien… Esforcémonos mucho para hacer este torneo, inolvidable… - dice Sakuma con una sonrisa amable.

-Luego del partido que sostuviste contra Himura sama, no lo creo, pero si… Demos lo mejor de cada una… Bueno, me voy… Nos vemos en las finales…

-Si… - dice Sakuma asentando con la cabeza.

Eishida inclina un poco la cabeza en forma de despedida y se aleja a paso lento del grupo de Seigaku. Un poco más avanzada la tarde, ambos equipos de Seigaku caminaban por una calle un poco estrecha…

-Chispas… Mala suerte, la movilidad tenía que malograrse justo a mitad de camino… - dice Chitose haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña.

-No te quejes que Koutaro se gastó todo su dinero para comprarte todo tipo de refrescos… - dice Nami con cara de pícara.

-Pero él no se queja… ¿Verdad Koutaro chan? – dice pestañando coquetamente a su enamorado que veía con desolación su billetera vacía.

Sakuma sonríe al ver a los chicos relajados y disfrutando de la caminata, Ryoma no despegaba su mirada de la pelirroja, y más desde que se encontraron con la integrante de Hyotei, que no se acordaba como se llamaba pero eso no era lo importante, sino lo que había dicho… _"Luego del partido que sostuviste contra Himura sama, no lo creo"._ ¿A qué se refería con eso? Y además, se sorprendió mucho que el equipo de Hyotei tuviese un equipo femenino. Rie se estira con una gran sonrisa…

-Tomoe san y Nokoru san se fueron por su parte… - dice un tanto sonrojada.

-Creo que necesitan un poco estar a solas… He visto a Tomoe un poco nerviosa desde antes de ayer… - dice Ami.

-Yo pensé que eran por los partidos pero ella jugó sin presión… - dice Nami.

-Me di cuenta que cuando se fue con Nokoru, tenía un rostro un tanto sombrío… - dice Miki. - ¿Habrán discutido?

-Chicas… No deberían sacar ese tipo de conclusiones de forma liberal. – dice Sakuma un tanto sonrojada.

-No hay problema… Seguro que sea lo que sea, ambos lo solucionarán… - dice Chitose muy sonriente.

Por donde andaban la parejita antes mencionada, pues era todo lo contrario…

-¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir? – reclamaba Tomoe con calor.

-Ya te dije que no tiene importancia… No es nada malo… Simplemente me fui y ya… - explica Nokoru con tranquilidad.

-Pero porque no me esperaste, porque te fuiste y no me llamaste… - insistía Tomoe.

-Porque tenía que pensar…

-Dos días para pensar Nokoru… ¡No soy tonta…! - dice hecha una furia. – Hay alguien ¿verdad? ¿Otra chica? – dice Tomoe deteniéndose detrás de Nokoru.

El chico rubio se para en seco con los ojos muy abiertos pero no se voltea, y su silencio es mal interpretado por Tomoe, quien lo mira con incredibilidad…

-¿Es eso?

Nokoru se voltea con violenta rapidez…

-Tomoe…no…

-¡No me digas nada!... – dice Tomoe volteándose. – Te odio… ¡TE ODIO SOUH!... – y se va corriendo.

-Espera… Tomoe ¡ESPERA…!

Sin embargo la velocidad de Tomoe es tal que logra perder al chico, Nokoru llega a una calle con cuatro direcciones y su falta de orientación se hizo presente en el peor momento y al sentirse totalmente abatido…

-¡MALDICIÓN…! – grita con desconsolación.

Al anochecer, Tomoe llega de golpe a su casa entra y corre hacia las escaleras con las manos en el rostro. Su madre al verla ingresar de esa manera a la casa, corre detrás de ella…

-Tomoe…. Tomoe… Hija…

-No quiero hablar con nadie… - y cierra la puerta de golpe echando el seguro de la puerta.

Su madre se queda en medio de la escalera, con el rostro muy preocupado. El padre de Tomoe y sus dos hermanos mayores se levantaron del sofá donde estaban sentados al ver a la menor llegar como un torbellino…

-¿Habrán perdido? – pregunta el hermano mayor.

-No lo creo, Tomoe no es de ponerse a llorar por eso… - dice el más joven.

-¿Será que ese chico habrá hablado con ella? – pregunta el padre con algo de preocupación.

-¿Nokoru kun? ¿Hablan del joven apuesto que vino la otra vez? – pregunta la señora Nakayama con cara de querer respuestas de inmediato.

Los tres hombres se miran de manera preocupante… La señora se sienta en el sofá donde estaban sentados los dos hijos mayores…

-Estoy esperando… Espero que me den una buena explicación porque estoy segura de que saben lo que ha pasado… - dice frunciendo las cejas.

-Ay mujer… - dice su marido calmando la voz nerviosa. – Ve a la cocina, no falta mucho para la cena…

-Nada de cena… Hasta que no me hablen… Y será mejor que lo hagan ahora o sino me voy con mi madre por una semana… Y ya verán quien cocina, porque ya saben que ni Tomoe sabe cocinar bien…

Los tres hombres se miran con mucha pero mucha preocupación…

Entre tanto, en el departamento de Sakuma, Ryoma estaba sentado en el comedor mientras veía a Sakuma hacer la cena, no podía negar que lo que más le gustaba de la chica delante de él, era su cocina, pero también, su dulzura, su estilo de jugar, y más que todo, los besos y las caricias que le daba cuando duermen, si… En ese momento, Sakuma se acerca con las cosas para la cena, se sienta a su lado, ambos se miran y sonríen, cuando Sakuma se sirve un poco de refresco…

-¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a decir lo que te molesta? Ó ¿quieres que te lo saque de a poquitos? – pregunta de manera juguetona.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta un poco nervioso mirando hacia su plato.

-Es que estás con esa cara… No sé Ryoma, tengo la sensación de que te molesta o preocupa algo…

-Bueno, en realidad no es nada…

-¿Seguro? – pregunta un tanto incrédula.

-En serio… - responde con seguridad.

-De acuerdo…

-Es solo que… me sorprende que Hyotei tenga un equipo de tenis femenino…

-¿Y eso? – pregunta un tanto sorprendida.

-Pues… Veía a muchas chicas haciéndole barra al rey mono ese y al resto de sus jaurías, que pensé que no habría suficiente chicas para formar clubs de diferentes deportes…

Sakuma sonríe y luego ríe divertida por el comentario de Ryoma…

-Hyotei de por si es muy grande… Además de ser una escuela prestigiosa y para chicos de familia acomodada, es casi como una ciudadela, hasta tienen su propio coliseo, piscinas olímpicas…

-Sabes mucho, por lo que puedo notar…

-En realidad lo vi por folletos y algunas fotos…

-¿Fotos? – pregunta un tanto sorprendido.

Sakuma se aclara la garganta como queriendo no seguir hablando del tema, Ryoma baja la mirada a su plato y continúa comiendo con deleite aunque con una mirada llena de curiosidad hacia la dueña del departamento.

-Oye… ¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer? – pregunta Sakuma repentinamente.

-No… ¿Por? – pregunta mientras come con deleite lo servido por Sakuma.

-Es que quisiera enseñarte la sorpresa de la que te comenté la otra vez. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Ya… De acuerdo… ¿Vengo para el desayuno?

-Prácticamente te has invitado tu mismo… - dice Sakuma sonriente.

Luego se ve a Sakuma del balcón del piso de su departamento, Ryoma se despide con la mano desde la calle y se aleja con las manos, Sakuma suspira y entra a su departamento sobándose los brazos con suavidad. Ryoma camina sin una dirección en especial, pensando que era muy temprano, saca su celular y digita un número, luego se lo ve entrar a un restaurante, en el mostrador se ve a un afanoso Kawamura preparando té, al verlo llegar…

-Buenas noches Ryoma… ¿Te sirvo algo?

-Buenas noches Kawamura san… No gracias, estoy esperando a Momo…

-¿Van a salir?

-Nada de eso… Sólo quiero preguntarle algunas cosas… - dice sin el menor interés.

-Ya veo. Entonces te dejo un momento, tengo que ver como va el hervor de las verduras…

-Sigue… Yo espero aquí…

Sin más, Taka san entra a la cocina, y en ese momento aparece Momoshiro Takeshi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-Hola Echizen… Hasta que te acuerdas de los amigos… - dice en son de broma.

-Solo quería hacerte una pregunta…Y no quiero gastar mi línea contigo…

-Que cruel eres… - dice mirándolo frunciendo las cejas pero una sonrisa de un lado. - ¿Bien? ¿Para qué soy bueno? Aunque teniendo a Sakuma chan, no creo que me necesites para nada… - dice en tono pícaro.

Ryoma lo mira con cara de querer asesinarlo, pero se contiene, ya que había algo que quería saber antes de desaparecerlo…

-Quería preguntarte sobre el equipo de tenis de Hyotei… Si sabías algo del partido que hubo entre Seigaku y Hyotei el año pasado…

-Ya veo… Y eso porque no se lo preguntaste a Sakuma chan… Ella fue la que participó, así que mejor pregúntaselo a quien estuvo en primera fila… Además que no podría darte mucha información ya que como te conté la otra vez, casi me desentendí con el equipo por los problemas que tenía mi familia. Pero lo único que supe, que fue increíble… Nada más…

En eso sale Taka de la cocina, saludando con la mano al recién llegado, y excusándose de nuevo al ingresar…

-¿Te preocupa algo? – pregunta Momo comiendo algunas muestras de la barra.

-Es solo que… No sé cual es la verdadera fuerza de Sakuma…

-¿Eso te preocupa?

-No… Es sólo que… quiero saber… Pura curiosidad.

-Si realmente quieres saberlo sin que Sakuma chan se entere, mejor pregúntales a los que estuvieron con ella ese día… Sadaharu, Fuji y… Tezuka…

-¿Tezuka también? – pregunta Ryoma muy sorprendido.

-Claro… ¿No sabías que fue él quien la preparó para el torneo final?

-No… Solo supe que fue Sadaharu quien la estuvo entrenando, ella misma me lo dijo…

-Seguro que se le pasó…

-Hola… Que gusto verlos por aquí… - saluda el recién llegado.

-Hey Sada san… - dice Momo extendiéndole la mano, quien la estrecha el entrenador de Seigaku.

-Buenas, entrenador… - dice Ryoma con sequedad.

-Que tal Echizen…

Sadaharu se sienta al otro lado de Ryoma, en ese momento sale Takashi con su mejor sonrisa…

-Vaya, parece como si fuera una pequeña reunión de los ex integrantes del equipo de hace dos años… - dice Taka san con nostalgia.

-Sadaharu san… ¿Qué sabes del partido de Seigaku y Hyotei del año pasado? – dice sin más el ambarino.

-Vaya… Directo como una bala, como siempre Echizen… - dice Momo.

Sadaharu se acomoda las gafas…

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres saber?

-El partido que hubo entre Sakuma y la jugadora de Hyotei…

-Bien… - dice abriendo su inseparable cuaderno de notas.

-¿Cuándo vas a cambiar ese pobre cuaderno? – pregunta Momo mirando con lastima el cuaderno casi deshojado y descolorido.

-Aun tiene hojas y todavía tiene para rato, será una buena herencia para mis generaciones y generaciones futuras del tenis… - responde con orgullo el joven de gafas cuadradas.

-Vaya, ya tienes el futuro resuelto de ese cuaderno… - dice Momo con saña.

Sadaharu busca en cada hoja…

-Aquí está… Kaeri Himura… desde segundo año fue nombrada capitana de Hyotei, por su destreza, inteligencia, velocidad y elasticidad, su especialización y técnica es todo terreno, pero más juega en forma de ataque y sobre todo… Con total indeferencia, el único sentimiento que hay en ella al tocar la raqueta y pisar el cancha de tenis, es la victoria absoluta.

-Ya veo… - dice Ryoma.

-Y además… - dice Sadaharu. – Amiga de Sakuma Ryusaki.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Ryoma volteándose totalmente a su entrenador con los ojos bien abiertos.

-La señorita Himura es más conocida como la princesa del tenis.

Ryoma parpadeo con el asombro brillando en sus ojos de mirada gatuna, Sadaharu se gira quedando de espalda a la barra apoyando ambos brazos en este…

-Fue un partido increíble, jamás había visto tal despliegue de poder, decisión, determinación y entrega, Ryusaki había evolucionado de forma que no puedo explicar con palabras, no te vayas a ofender con esto, pero… fue mucho más asombroso que tu partido contra Sanada, Atobe o contra Tezuka… - dice llevándose la mano a la frente. – Como me emocioné, todos no podían respirar y al final… Ryusaki Sakuma salió victoriosa, pero Hyotei de todas maneras ganó y llegaron a las finales en el segundo puesto y la misma capitana de Hyotei renunció, lo único que quería ella era enfrentarse a Sakuma y que la pequeña evolucionara.

Ryoma al escuchar aquello no podía creerlo, porque una adversaria quería ayudar… Eso no tenía ningún sentido, luego hablaron de cosas del pasado y cada uno se fue retirando a sus casas.

Alguien comienza a caminar descalzo sobre un piso de madera muy bien pulida, se escucha el rumor de las olas romper, aquella persona se acerca hacia una puerta y la abre de par en par, mostrando el amanecer en la playa, la persona se abraza a sí misma y mira el paisaje con algo de melancolía, un frío viento golpea con suavidad su rostro revolviendo su sedoso cabello largo, en eso alguien detrás de ella le pone una manta…

-¿Mm? – murmura un tanto sorprendida. – Gracias. – dice con suavidad y acariciando las manos masculinas que están en sus hombros sobre la manta.

-Si sigues aquí te vas a helar. – dice una voz profunda y calmosa.

-Lo siento… Es sólo que no podía dormir… ¿Te desperté? – pregunta sonriente mientras acaricia con su nariz el cuello masculino.

-Claro que si, sabes que al no sentirte ya no puedo vivir…

-¿Quién lo diría? – pregunta con sarcasmo. – Antes de conocerte eras tan independiente, que ahora, pareces un bebe en busca de la mamadera.

-Mira quien habla… Si recuerdo perfectamente que eras tú, quien no podía vivir sin mí… - dice con calma pero con voz segura.

-Ya… No me lo recuerdes… - dice volteando a verlo totalmente. – Sin esas gafas eres terriblemente apuesto, aunque con ellas, también… - dice mientras lo rodea con los brazos el cuello y poniéndose en puntillas.

-¿En qué pensabas? – pregunta sin dejar de mirarla con adoración.

-En ella… Aun le falta una cosa más… ¿Harás lo mismo con él?

-Por lo que supe lo está haciendo bien… Y no sería mala idea reforzarlo un poco más… - responde levantando la mirada hacia el mar.

-Lo mismo pienso… - dice ella poniéndose de espaldas a él, apoyándose en su fuerte tórax. – No falta mucho para que llegue el día… - dice ella cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la compañía mientras un suave viento los acaricia.

Más adentrada la noche, en Japón, Sakuma se movía con incomodidad en su cama, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, tenía un sueño, pero más parecía una pesadilla… En el sueño todo estaba envuelto en una brillante luz, hay dos estelas de luz, una roja y otra dorada que se acercan a punto de chocar, al hacerlo una enorme luz cegadora se extiende y de entre esa luz un par de ojos rojos se vislumbran, pero no eran ojos de persona, parecían de un gato o un dragón y que brillan con fiera intensidad. En ese momento Sakuma se levanta de golpe, respirando agitadamente y sudando copiosamente, ella se pasa la mano por la frente y ve la brillantez de su sudor entre sus dedos por la luz de la calle, poco a poco ella se va calmando y vuelve a recostarse…

-Que sueño más extraño… - dice poniendo su antebrazo sobre su frente y mirando fijamente el techo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuma estaba cortando pan y poniendo algunas cosas en pequeños platos, cuando se escucha el timbre…

-¡Pasa! ¡Está abierto! – dice la joven.

Ryoma entra y al cerrar la puerta se da cuenta del delicioso olor, se saca las zapatillas y empieza a seguir el olor como si fuera un sabueso…

-Vaya… Que bien huele… - dice Ryoma poniéndose detrás de Sakuma y besándola en el cuello.

Ante esta acción ella se pone un poco tensa y nerviosa, y sonríe…

-Deja eso… Ve a lavarte que dentro de poco lo sirvo…

-Bien… - responde con pesadez y se dirige al baño.

Luego ambos están sentados en la mesa disfrutando del buen y nutritivo desayuno…

-Si como esto todos los días, voy a terminar engordando… - dice Ryoma mientras comía con enorme placer.

-Eso deberías hacer… Si solo tomas Ponta y comes hamburguesas, no me extrañaría que sufrieras de desequilibrio alimenticio… - dice con sarcasmo. - ¿O acaso es necesario que te recuerde tu resfrío espontáneo?

-Whizz… - responde Ryoma sin importancia.

Sakuma solo voltea los ojos y continúan tomando el desayuno, una vez finalizada, Ryoma la ayuda a ordenar un poco la cocina y salen, pero al llegar al primer piso, Sakuma le puso una venda en los ojos a Ryoma…

-¿Y para qué?

-Porque no quiero correr el riesgo de que vas a ver… - dice Sakuma.

-No lo haré… - asegura el joven capitán de Seigaku.

-No me arriesgaré… - finaliza la joven de larga trenza. – Ahora date la vuelta.

Sakuma lo gira poniéndolo detrás de una puerta, Sakuma presiona un botón de un artículo que parecía llavero y la puerta de cochera se abre lentamente, Sakuma entra con una sonrisa en los labios y desde el interior…

-¡Listo! ¡Ya puedes abrir los ojos! – dice con felicidad.

Ryoma se saca el vendaje y al ver lo que estaba a lado de Sakuma, abre los ojos precipitadamente…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? – pregunta muy entusiasmada la joven con una sonrisa risueña.

-¿Qué se supone que me vas a mostrar? – pregunta con total calma, haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Cómo que qué te voy a mostrar? ¿No lo ves? – pregunta un tanto incrédula.

-No veo nada.

-La moto Ryoma… ¡Mira!...

La sospecha de Ryoma se vislumbró como un pinchazo al dedo…

-¿QUÉ? ¡ESO!

Sakuma pestañea…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta? – pregunta un tanto decepcionada.

-Es muy bonita pero… que haces tú con esa monstruosidad… - dice algo molesto.

Sakuma lo mira sorprendida, había esperado que le dijera cualquier cosa, pero monstruosidad a su preciosa moto, y sí que lo era, una moto grande estilo ninja, una CBR300, azul eléctrico, era de edición especial ya que era un poco más pequeña que la normal, espejos no tan altos de formas rectangulares, la llantas con aros plateados, cabe resaltar que era un poco antigua, pero estaba en muy buenas condiciones, la brillantes del cuerpo de la moto era absoluta y pulcra. Ryoma ahora entendió como ese día cuando ella fue a cuidarlo había hecho las compras de manera rápida y el porque su cabello estaba algo enredado…

-¿Monstruosidad? – repitió en susurro como si no hubiese podido asimilar las palabras denigrante ante su precioso tesoro.

-Será mejor que te alejes y vayamos a caminar por ahí… - dice Ryoma poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de la casaca. – No vaya a ser que te lastimes… - girando como salir de ahí.

-¿Estás insinuando que no sé manejar…? - dice ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Vayamos a caminar bien…

Sakuma ante aquello, frunce las cejas con notable enojo, se pone los guantes que estaban sobre el timón de la moto, se sienta y la arranca de una sola patada, Ryoma al escuchar el motor se vuelve hacia ella de una sola, y se para de un salto en el borde de la puerta…

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Observa… - dice Sakuma colocándose el casco y acelerando.

-Bájate de ahí, te vas a matar… - dice Ryoma abriendo los ojos y con una voz aterradora.

Sakuma no le interesa lo que él diga, está muy molesta, ella endereza la moto…

-¡Apártate Ryoma!

-¡No!

Sakuma chasquea la lengua y acelera…

-Ryoma sal del camino, sino no respondo… - dice Sakuma muy amenazante.

-Me arriesgaré… No voy a permitir que…

Pero el rugido del motor lo calla, Sakuma acelera y sabiendo de ante mano la reacción de Ryoma se hace a un lado pasando por milímetros por su lado derecho. Ryoma se queda perplejo por la acción tomada por la joven, quien se va sin desacelerar, Ryoma corre hacia el portón de la salida, llamándola con fúrica insistencia, Ryoma se voltea frustrado…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Que tal???? A los tiempos verdad que si?, me temo que algunas estarán recontra molestas conmigo por mi larga ausencia, pero debo decirles desde ya que mi carcelero aun no me dejará salir hasta después del 19 de noviembre ya que ese día termina la campaña de la que les hablé… En serio chicas, discúlpenme, estoy muy apenada con ustedes, no saben cuanto… 

Ahora si, mis saluditos…

**Marip: **Muchas gracias por la paciencia y la espera prolongada, espero de todo corazón que te guste esta conti aunque lo hice un poco más largo… Viste como Sakuma la pone en su lugar, me gustó mucho la forma en como hice que Sakuma no pierda la paciencia… Ji… Espero que te guste, hay mucho RyoSaku, ¿verdad? Veré si lo actualizo más seguido, ¿si? Bye. **Cleaeverlasting: **Al fin el cap21, ¿qué te pareció? Espero que te haya gustado y entretenido, jaja si ya todas odian a la rubia, pero a mi me gustó como acabó, ¿y a ti? Nos vemos en el prox. Cap, espero no demorarme… Bye. ** serena:** No hay problema si no me has escrito, lo más importante es que me lees y eso es suficiente, pero al menos no me quejaría con algún pequeño review por ahí :P Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Te cuidas… **SaPaLu7: **Bueno por lo que leí de tu review era que no podías leer, bueno pues aquí tengo otro extenso y entretenido capitulo donde hay mucho Ryosaku, ojala esta vez no termines cieguitas, si no te presto mis lentes de contacto… (Bromix) cuidate, bye bye** 3-CiNdY-3: **Sorry pero como te habrás dado cuenta, este capítulo es el más largo, prometo que en el anterior no lo hago tan largo… Okis? Bye.** DaNnIeLiTa VANGeL: **Jajaja Si… Soy Pervert y a mucha honra, aunque a la hora de la lora no sé si lo haré bien jiji… Este capítulo tuvo mucho Ryosaku, espero de corazón que te haya gustado, de verdad que si… Sorry por la demora pero ya lo subí, al fin… Cuídate Bye bye…** Cherry flower 04: **Jajaja No te preocupes aquí felizmente nadie salió lastimado aunque un pokito el orgullo de mujer de Sakuma, pero ya ves, todo se solucionó a la forma de Sakuma Ryusaki jeje. No te preocupes, yo respondo sus reviews, solo que la otra vez no lo pude hacer porque estaba demorándome demasiado y no quería dejarlas con más, pero de ahora en adelante retomaré saludar a todas mis queridas lectoras… Nos vemos, gracias por leer… Bye bye** javiisi: **Gracias por seguir leyendo aunque te haya tomado tres días, que barbara, o sea que este capitulo, ¿Cuánto te tomará? Jiji, espero que te haya gustado y me sigas apoyando. Bye** Ryosaku: **Hola, gracias por el apoyo brindado, me haces muy feliz, y a Ryoma, Sakuma y a todos los nuevos integrantes de esta mi historia XD. Como habrás visto, Sakuma estuvo irreconocible, ¿Qué tal la reconciliación? Espero que te haya gustado, y habrá más… Nos vemos Bye bye** Vickyta-chan: **Gracias por los ánimos, y si no hay problema voy a seguirlo hasta el final, espero seguir contando con tu presencia en la lectura de mi fic, muchas gracias… Bye bye ** brendaneko: **Jajaja No te preocupes, las cosas no salieron tan mal con la rubia, pero aun falta lo mejor… En este hubo mucho RyoSaku, tenía que compensar a Sakuma por el mal rato que le hice pasar, bueno, Mimi le hizo pasar, pero tanto como Sakuma y hasta el mismo Ryoma la pusieron en su lugar, ¿no lo crees? Espero que me sigas leyendo, nos vemos… ** -ivekaq-: **No te preocupes, que ya recibió su merecido, aunque no pasaron a mayores las cosas, muy al estilo de Sakuma, con sutileza y elegancia, ¿verdad? **Mondlicht Weasley: **Jajaja Todas se la agarraron con Mimi pero bueno, quien puede resistirse a Ryoma XDD… Pero de todas formas espero que te haya gustado… Bye bye** scooky: **Hola, gracias por el apoyo… Sí trato de que todo vaya bien entre ellos, osea Ryoma y Sakuma, pero también me gusta darle sus momentos a mis otros personajes, que por lo que me cuentan se han hecho querer mucho, eso me alegra. Fue capitulo muy largo, ¿qué opinas? Bueno con el comportamiento de Ryoma, si sé que es un pokito diferente al del anime, pero es que recuerda que está enfermo jajaja y además él se muere por Sakuma, el nene es humano y las hormonas se están manifestando totalmente alborotadas en él jajaja, pero trato de no cambiarlo tanto, gracias por tu comentario, ya sé que cambiar, no quiero que Ryoma no sea Ryoma en mi historia, aunque tal vez con Sakuma lo sea, tal vez un poco Romeo… ¿Te imaginas a Ryoma como Romeo? Jajaja Bye bye… **lucy: **Jeje bueno debo decir que el lemon está próxima a aparecer, aunque no sé como llegar a ese momento, pero no te preocupes, estoy tratando de estudiar muy bien la materia para poder hacerlo bien jeje, gracias por el apoyo, nos vemos **Angie: **Jajaja No te preocupes, a tu Tezuka no le pasó ni le pasará nada, jejeje sólo que se va a enamorar pero nada más… OPsss… No debí decir eso, ahora me va a matar… Jajaja no problem… Gracias por el apoyo, bye bye** Rocio: **Estoy muy bien gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo que lo hice con mucho cariño, muchas gracias por leerme, en este hubo muchos momentos RyoSaku, ¿verdad? Nos vemos…** magui: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y el animo que me brindas, si, no te preocupes, aun no me voy y mi fic va a seguir un pokito más, pero espero terminarlo bien…Bye bye** arcueid27granger: **Hola! Si lo sé, soy un dolor de cabeza jeje pero más lo es Ryoma jaja. Sorry por el enredo pero ya que leist este capitulo ya se te habrá disipado las dudas, ¿no? Al menos, algo… Muchas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo, y que te hayas divertido y entretenido con este cap. Bye bye **Karola: **Listo! Listo! Listo! Ya actualicé! Ya actualicé! Ya actualicé! Jejeje espero que te haya gustado, bye bye** Tsu Asakura: **Jajaja Muchas gracias por las palabras debo decir que también he leído algunos fics tuyos y me han gustado, sorry si no dejé review en alguno, pero a veces mi pc se revela y se demora un keke, me gusta escribir y siempre lo hago cuando mi inspiración está al tope para que me salga todo fluido, espontáneo, y con algo de comedia y picardía, espero que me sigas leyendo y dándome tus críticas que también como eres escritora me encantaría compartir contigo algunas faltas en mi fic, si es que lo tengo, que modesta soy XDDD… Te cuidas… Bye bye** Sango-Tsunade: **Muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento y aquí está la conti, que espero te haya gustado y luego me dices que te pareció… ¿Si? Nos vemos bye bye** Kenia: **Si sorry, sé a lo que te refieres, pero trataré de darme más tiempo para segur escribiendo, ya no falta mucho para el final así que trataré de actualizar tan pronto como se me haga posible, gracias por el apoyo, bye bye.** carlitas22: **Gracias por el apoyo, y no es que lo tenga abandonado, pero es que estoy trabajando y hay veces en que no tengo tiempo y no me estoy excusando, pero me gustaría un poco de comprensión, voy a dar lo mejor para que la historia no se atrase ya que la estoy haciendo muy larga y no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie, jeje solo a mi novio jijiji Bueno te me cuidas, bye** Yami natasha: **Gracias por el apoyo, pero lamentablemente no pude poner tus rasgos ya que tu personaje era totalmente distinto al que tenía planeado para este fic, pero no desesperes, tengo en mente otros proyectos y prometo hacerte participe de él, ¿si? Espero que no te molestes… Gracias por el apoyo… bye** Umeko-chan: **Muchas gracias por tu fidelidad y espero mucho que te haya gustado este capitulo y hayas disfrutado… Hasta otra… Bye bye** Hik-chan: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la comprensión, toy muy emocionada… Ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice lo mejor que pude y de todo corazón… Bye bye** Vagui: **Eto… ¿Nani? No no… aun no ha terminado mi fic… ;.; Aun me falta poner lo mejor… XD… Gracias por el review… Bye…

Bueno, y así termino con mi deber de saludarlas y con la esperanza de verlas de nuevo en el siguiente capitulo… Sorry si me demoro pero como le dije a una de ustedes, esto de la campaña politica no termina hasta el 19 de noviembre pero por mas que casi no tengo mucho tiempo, lo sigo escribiendo, solo que a veces mi creatividad de escritora choca con la creatividad de publicitaria jajaja, ya les pasaré un fragmento de lo que me pasó justo por juntar ambas cosas… Se me cuidan niñas, ya nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo… Jane!...


	22. Cap 22 Rivales ¿Amigas? Part02

HI MINNA!!!! Ya Volví… A los tiempos, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, las buenas noticias es que ya estoy desocupada, pero no desempleada, jejeje… Y las malas pos… no hay jejeje XD… Todo bien y que ahora si van verme más seguido, tanto que se van hartar de mí… Y ya no falta mucho para el final. En serio, las extrañé mucho y ahora, adiós a las ausencias, como siempre, gracias por ser pacientes y comprensibles, y aguantar mis largos delirios que mi musa suelta en cada palabra y acción de esta historia… Lean más abajo…

**DISCLAIMER: **POT no me pertenece… ;; ABUUUU

Sin más preámbulos… Pasemos a la historia…

Psdata: Contiene un capítulo y medio… ¡jejeje!

**Cap21 – Rivales ¿Amigas? Parte dos**

Ryoma se quedó parado mirando a Sakuma alejarse como diablo que lleva el viento, él presiona con fuerza sus puños, realmente estaba muy preocupado, veía a Sakuma como alguien frágil en ese momento, estaba pensando en un sin fin de accidentes y cosas por el estilo, él mueve la cabeza con violencia para deshacer todas esas imágenes horribles, mira todos lados como buscando, cuando escucha una voz…

-Buenas, joven…

Ryoma se voltea y ve al anciano conserje, quien le sonríe de manera afable, Ryoma al ver al anciano saluda moviendo la cabeza automáticamente…

-Veo que la señorita Sakuma ha salido a pasear… ¿No ha querido acompañarla? – pregunta un tanto sorprendido en senil conserje.

-¿Cómo? ¡Claro que no! – dice con fuerza. – Ella se va a matar.

-Oh… - exclama el señor sin emoción alguna.

Ryoma al verlo…

-¿Acaso no está preocupado? Le puede pasar cualquier cosa… Será mejor que llame a algún policía de tránsito.

-Joven… ¿Acaso no sabía que la señorita Sakuma maneja desde hacía un tiempo?

Ryoma mientras sacaba el celular y al escucharlo deja su acción…

-¿Cómo dice?

-Si… La señorita Sakuma maneja desde que yo vine a trabajar, hace como año y medio más o menos… o un poco menos… No estoy seguro, pero desde que la conozco ella maneja esa moto, aunque a su abuela, la señora Sumire le daba cada infarto al verla sobre esa maquina. Es muy pesada, pero la señorita realmente la sabe manejar, que yo sepa solo tuvo dos accidentes, pero nada de gravedad.

-¿En serio? – pregunta Ryoma muy asombrado por lo que le contaba el hombre.

-Si de algo puedo estar seguro, es que ella no tendrá ningún accidente, y a veces como ella misma dice, ella no es la que conduce mal, sino que son los otros conductores… - dice con una sonrisa.

Ryoma voltea a ver hacia la calle y baja la mirada con una sonrisa un tanto forzada…

-Ya veo. Típico de ella. Bueno no me queda de otra… Gracias…

-Me sorprende que la señorita no se lo haya contado. ¿No es usted su novio? – pregunta un tanto sorprendido y curioso.

Ante aquello, Ryoma se sonroja sin querer, el anciano lo mira muy sonriente…

-La señorita Sakuma es una chica muy amable, alegre y vital, hay veces que me gustaría presentarla a mi nieto, pero cada vez que se lo digo, ella me dice que no está interesada… ¿Ya tendrá a alguien?

Ryoma gira de golpe la cabeza hacia otro lado…

-No lo sé… - responde con sequedad.

El anciano lo mira como si lo estuviera estudiando…

-Tal vez si… - dice en un suspiro, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué? – pregunta mirándolo de reojo.

-Nada… - se disculpa el anciano. – Será mejor que vuelva a atender algunos asuntos… Con permiso.

El anciano se inclina y se va, Ryoma al verlo ya alejado, se encamina hacia la cochera y recordó el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Sakuma cuando le dijo que se destapara los ojos…

-Si que soy un grandísimo idiota… - se dice en un susurro.

Por otro lado, Sakuma estaba corriendo a alta velocidad, como si con ello dependiera su vida, llega hacia una pista un tanto desértica, ella va desacelerando y se estaciona a un lado, observando el inmenso océano que se presenta ante ella, el cielo estaba algo opaco y parecía como si el sol quisiera salir ya que se notaban algunos pequeños brillos de este pero los nubarrones las cubrían, Sakuma se apoya en la baranda de seguridad y se saca el casco, ella suspira con pesadez, luego mira a la moto…

-Pero que se ha creído… Mira que llamarte monstruosidad… A ti… - dice ella mientras camina hacia el vehículo y se inclina ante ella y la acaricia con ternura. – No esperaba que te conociera de esa manera, y mucho que se expresara así de ti, sabes que eres muy especial, ¿verdad? Cuanto lo siento Bimo-chan. – dice la joven con mirada entristecida.

En eso el viento empieza a correr, ella mira su reloj pulsera deportivo…

-Será mejor que regresemos. Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo. Y ya corre algo de viento frío.

Se vuelve a poner el casco, se sube a la moto…

-Y yo que pensaba que podríamos salir a pasar un momento agradable y divertirnos mucho. – dice con tristeza.

Luego, Sakuma entra en el garaje, se saca el casco y los guantes, los coloca sobre el asiento…

-Prometo sacarte más, había olvidado lo bien que se siente correr… - dice sonriendo.

-Hasta que volviste…

Sakuma voltea un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supuestamente íbamos a pasar el domingo juntos, pero después de la manera en como me dejaste.

Sakuma lo mira fijamente, frunce las cejas y se acerca lentamente a Ryoma, quien estaba apoyado en la columna del marco del portón del garaje, mirándola también fijamente, Sakuma sale y con el mismo dispositivo que parece un llavero hace que la puerta se cierre…

-Sakuma… - llama Ryoma con voz suave, pero nada.

Sakuma camina hacia donde está el ascensor… Ryoma camina detrás de ella, y al seguirla llamando y no recibir respuesta…

-¿Desde cuando soy yo quien está detrás de ti? – pregunta con sarcasmo.

En ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abre, Sakuma lo mira de reojo por encima del hombre izquierdo, luego voltea hacia el ascensor y levanta los hombros como dándole poco importancia. Ryoma corre y entra al ascensor justo cuando se estaba cerrando…

-Escapando de nuevo, ¿no?

Sakuma lo sigue mirando de manera impávida y tranquila, para incomodidad de Ryoma, quien por primera vez veía la indiferencia de la joven capitana de su escuela, en todo su esplendor. Bueno, si ese era el juego de Sakuma, entonces estaba en su terreno, algo que conocía muy bien, así que aceptó el reto de juegos y tratos indiferentes. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió Sakuma da un paso para salir pero Ryoma se interpone, ella lo mira y aunque ella se mostraba tranquila, su corazón dio un enorme salto al ver la penetrante de Ryoma como si la estuviera asechando, ella se cruza de brazos…

-¿Y bien? ¿Me das permiso ó debo presentar un carné de ingreso a mi propio departamento?

Aquella ironía por parte de Sakuma realmente le había gustado, y mucho, así que lentamente se quita del camino de la joven y ella continúa con su camino. Ryoma iba detrás de ella, tratando de imaginar que es lo que haría apenas llegaran a la puerta, estaba casi seguro que ella al ingresar le estamparía la puerta en la nariz, pero iba a correr el riesgo, lo de la moto fue una sorpresa, lo que le contó Sadaharu también, había muchas cosas de ella que no sabía y moría por conocer, y si era más profundamente, mejor. Sakuma abre la puerta, y para más sorpresa de Ryoma, deja abierto, Ryoma pestañea dos veces pero luego oculta su sorpresa, camina de manera tranquila hacia el departamento, entra en la sala y automáticamente se va sacando las zapatillas, Sakuma entra en su cuarto y luego sale con una toalla en la mano…

-Toma asiento y mira algo de televisión, en un rato prepararé algo para almorzar…

-Oye Sakuma…

-Escucha Ryoma, simplemente quiero salvar un poco de lo que nos queda de hoy, ¿bien? Así que si te vas a poner arrogante y caprichoso, no estoy de humor, no quiero hablar contigo ahora. – diciendo eso se metió al baño.

Ryoma suelta un sonoro suspiro de derrota y se sienta en el cómodo sofá blanco, encendiendo la televisión por el control remoto, minutos luego, sale Sakuma en bata y va de frente a su habitación, al poco rato sale vestida con unos jeans ceñidos color gris, un poco acampanados en la piernas y con una chompa de hilo amarillo pastel, tenía el cabello suelto sujeto por una bincha ya que estaba algo húmedo, empieza por calentar en el horno microondas algo de arroz colocándole un poco más de agua, unos minutos más estaba cocinando algo y a la hora y media ya estaba todo listo. Ryoma y Sakuma comían en silencio siendo solo interrumpido por la televisión el cual ambos miraban muy concentrados, y no hay que ser genios para saber que estaban viendo, un simple partido de tenis por el conocido canal Norteamericano de deportes ESPN, si Sakuma tiene cable, al finalizar el almuerzo Ryoma apaga la televisión y se dispone a lavar ante la total negativa de Sakuma alegando que era su invitado y al ver que el chico no le hacía caso simplemente optó por empezar a ordenar un poco la pequeña sala, una vez terminadas las faenas impuestas a último momento, ambos estaban en la sala sentados, Sakuma estaba echada en el sofá blanco con el antebrazo en la frente, como si estuviera meditando, y Ryoma sentado, en realidad, desparramado sobre el sofá individual y las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago… Todo estaba tranquilo, en silencio, hasta que…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Sakuma retira un poco el brazo poniéndolo un poco más atrás y lo mira sin emoción…

-¿Decirte, el qué?

-Lo de la moto…

Sakuma se gira un poco en el sofá y se sienta poniendo una pierna doblada bajo ella…

-Iba a decírtelo, pero a quien no se le va las ganas cuando alguien le dice que su tesoro es una monstruosidad… - dice con voz fingiendo tranquilidad, pero se notaba que estaba molesta y ofendida.

-¿Tesoro? – pregunta Ryoma un poco desubicado.

-Bimo chan es un recuerdo de alguien muy especial para mí…

Ryoma ante esto, arquea una ceja intrigante, Sakuma baja la mirada hacia la mesita del centro…

-Alguien que me enseñó a no temer a la adversidad, que fuera fuerte y luchar por lo que creía, ser segura de mí y de lo que pienso, a no esconder mis sentimientos y sobre todo… jamás… jamás retroceder cuando las cosas marchen mal… - dice levantando el rostro y con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ryoma en ese momento empezó a sentir que quería destrozar a ese alguien, nunca había sentido tal sentimiento de destrozar la cara de aquel que tanto ella admiraba, y con un gran esfuerzo preguntó…

-¿Y ahora dónde está ese alguien? – dijo entre dientes.

-Ella ahora está en América, vive en Hawai… - dice Sakuma muy sonriente. – Kaeri sigue estudios superiores en un instituto de investigación para deportistas, sin mal no recuerdo creo que es el mismo en donde está Tezuka san para su tratamiento…

Ryoma se reincorporó en el asiento de un salto… Un momento… Tiempo fuera… ¡OUT…! Acaso Sakuma dijo ELLA… ¿ELLA? ¿Kaeri? ¿Acaso no es la Kaeri que fue capitana de Hyotei? ¿La chica que tuvo un fuerte enfrentamiento con Sakuma el año pasado?...

-¿Kaeri? – pregunta Ryoma con suavidad y un tanto pasmado.

-Si… Kaeri Himura… Creo que ya te hablé de ella ayer, al menos un poco… ¿No?

-En realidad Sadaharu me contó un poco de lo que pasó en aquel partido que sostuviste contra ella…

-Si… Pero aunque no lo creas, no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó, solo recuerdo que estaba jugando contra ella, hasta que de repente todo se me nubló y luego desperté cuando Kaeri me sostenía, ambas estábamos en el suelo, yo me sentía muy cansada pero muy feliz, bastante contenta con todo, aunque no recuerdo todos los acontecimientos posteriores de mi inconciencia, además que recuerdo que el cuerpo me dolía mucho, como si hubiera estado cargando piedras y la boca la tenía totalmente seca…

Ryoma estaba sorprendido, no había escuchado hablar a Sakuma tan abiertamente y con mucho cariño hacia otra persona que no fuera la gritona de su mejor amiga o la estricta y mete miedo de su vieja abuela, aunque ya estaba más tranquilo, estaba muy seguro que aquella persona era un Él y no ELLA pero luego de escucharla, se dio un cocacho a la conciencia por ser tan inseguro, sumamente desconfiado y sobre todo, por estar celoso de Sakuma, sobre todo eso lo tenía muy confundido, los celos lo habían cegado completamente, pero suspiró con alivio cuando Sakuma le aclaró todo, y ahora… ¿La moto?

-Sakuma… ¿Acaso esa moto era de esa chica? – pregunta sin interés.

Sakuma afirma con la cabeza…

-Ella fue quien me enseño a manejarla, aunque yo ya manejaba un poco, pero fue un reto muy grande… - dice con ojos muy brillosos…

---- FLASH BACK----

-¿Es segura? – pregunta una Sakuma un poco más joven.

-Claro que si… Manejo desde los 8 años, no tienes porque temer. Nunca me he accidentado… - dice una chica muy simpática con el casco puesto. - ¡Vamos!

-Parece divertido. – dice una Sakuma con una sonrisa.

-Sube… te llevo a tu casa.

-Pero… - dice muy dudosa la joven de dos trenzas.

-Te prometo que no te pasará nada… Confía en mí… - dice con una dulce sonrisa.

Sakuma la mira y también sonríe…

-¡Si!... – dice encantada.

----Fin F. B. ----

-Al principio fue un poco problemático pero no difícil, ella hacía que todo saliera fácil y divertido. Me hubiese encantado que la conocieras, aunque… - dice mirándolo con fijeza. – Seguro que la hubieras tratado como él… - dice bajando la mirada.

-¿Él?

-Tezuka san… - dice con ojos tristes.

-¿Tezuka san? ¿Acaso a Tezuka buchou no le agradaba? – pregunta un poco sorprendido.

Sakuma mueve la cabeza negando, ella toma un poco de aire…

-Nunca supe porque…

-Sinceramente a él lo veo muy distante cuando se trata de chicas, estoy seguro de que trataba así a todas… - dice con una sonrisa confianzuda.

-Pues yo no le desagradaba… - dice Sakuma con seguridad.

-Porque eres la nieta de la entrenadora…

-No… Es más, a él también le agradaba Tomoka. – dice Sakuma levantando los ojos, como recordando.

Ryoma pestañea incrédulo de lo que Sakuma le decía… ¿Cómo podía agradarle Osakada, si era una pesada? Sakuma sonríe al ver la expresión de Ryoma…

-Tal vez… - dice conteniendo la risa burlona. – La dejaba pasar porque ella siempre se mostraba respetuosa ante él, en cambio con los demás era un altavoz en potencia…

-Ni me lo recuerdes… - dice Ryoma con una pequeña gota al evocar que siempre terminaba con problemas de audición por culpa de su compañera de escuela.

Sakuma sonríe con ternura, entonces los dos se quedan mirando, ella se recuesta en el espaldar ancho del sofá pero sin apartar la vista de Ryoma, él se levanta y camina hacia Sakuma sentándose a su lado…

-De modo que te la pasaste muy bien en mi ausencia… - dice con una sonrisa tan sensual que a Sakuma le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Bueno, al menos me divertí mucho. Aprendí mucho, obtuve muchos amigos y mejoré en mi tenis… ¿Si quieres te doy una muestra?

-No hace falta… Lo sé… - dice Ryoma también inclinándose hacia atrás hasta llegar al espaldar del mueble.

-Aun tenemos un juego pendiente, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo lo vamos a acabar? – pregunta mientras miraba sus manos en su regazo.

-No hay apuro. – dijo el chico sin quitar su mirada en ella. – Tenemos mucho tiempo… - y sonríe.

-No es cierto… - dice Sakuma con voz entre cortada.

Ryoma cambia la mirada a una más seria, sabiendo a que venía aquella negación…

-Sakuma…

-Solo sé que… no quiero ilusionarme Ryoma, pero sé que sabes que te quiero… Y jamás he hecho algo para negarlo. – dice mirándolo con ojos llenos de amor. – Pero yo… yo…

Ryoma se apoya en su brazo derecho para palanquearse y levantarse para estar frente a frente de Sakuma, la agarra de los hombros…

-Yo sé que tú me quieres, como sabes que yo te quiero, pero ambos sabemos que yo jamás podría demostrarlo abiertamente, se me hace difícil, y sé lo difícil que es para ti… Incluso a veces lo veo tonto, pero cuando estoy contigo, me siento muy feliz.

-Ryoma…

-Pero sabes que necesitamos tiempo aún…

Sakuma baja la mirada y su cerquillo oculta su triste mirada, Ryoma mueve la cabeza negando…

-No Sakuma, no bajes la mirada… - dice mientras con su mano suavemente levanta su rostro de la barbilla. – Creo que llegó la hora de hablar…

Sakuma tenía en los ojos su corazón que palpitaba con fuerza por todo el amor que siente hacia el chico de mirada gatuna, un amor que ella creía que se había ido, pero mucho antes de que Ryoma la hiciera recordar, sabía que había alguien aunque no sabía quien, pero cuando Ryoma hizo lo que hizo, descubrió que aquellos sentimientos hacia el capitán, en realidad jamás se fueron, solo se durmieron, y fue el mismo Ryoma Echizen quien los despertó, y justamente por eso se sentía entre una mezcla de alegría, tristeza, agonía, placer, seguridad y soledad. Sin pensarlo, Sakuma lo abraza con fuerza, y él hace lo mismo atrayéndola más como si quisiera fundirla con él…

-No podemos seguir así… Lo sabes Sakuma… - decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello y lo olía con infinito placer.

-Solo sé que no quiero separarme de ti, aunque sé que no será posible…

-¿Eres capaz de arriesgarte Sakuma? – preguntó de repente.

Sakuma lentamente lo deja de abrazar y pone sus manos en el pecho de él…

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta con un timbre de preocupación en su voz.

-Luego de las nacionales me tendré que regresar… Pero no estoy seguro de querer volver…

-¿Ryoma? – pregunta Sakuma un poco asustada.

-¿Por qué tendría que regresar a América si tengo todo aquí?

¿Qué pasará más abajo? Esto se pone bueno… Ji ji

**Capitulo 22 – Amores, recuerdos y viajes**

Sakuma lo mira un tanto incrédula y preocupada…

-Este no eres tú… Ryoma no juegues así conmigo… - dijo casi con voz de ruego.

-Y si es verdad… - tantea Ryoma.

-Yo creo que tienes razón, no podemos seguir así… Lo importante es que ambos nos queremos, pero, tú Ryoma, ¿estás seguro de querer arriesgarlo todo por algo que no es seguro?

-Sakuma… No te copies de mis palabras… - dice Ryoma con algo de burla.

-Lo acabamos de decir, Ryoma… - dice poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de él. – Sólo estás aquí por una promesa, esto jamás pasó por tu mente. Simplemente te sentiste culpable cuando supiste lo que me pasó. ¿Verdad? – pregunta con una sonrisa. – Pero sabes que con uno no es suficiente, para que una relación como esta realmente funcione se necesita que ambas partes cooperen, yo sí lo haré, pero tú, tu no estás listo para atarte, eres tan libre como una gaviota, o aun halcón o un águila… Así como ellas sirven para volar, tú para jugar tenis…

-¿Me dices que no soy capaz de quererte sin dejar el tenis de lado? – pregunta perplejo.

-Dime sinceramente… - dice mirándolo. - Si tenemos una reunión y da la casualidad que ese mismo día tienes un partido. ¿Qué sería importante para ti? ¿Ir a divertirte con tu pareja o jugar un partido?

-Depende… - dice Ryoma.

-¿De qué? – arquea una fina ceja.

-Si es un partido muy importante, y dependiendo de quien sea el adversario…

-Ya lo ves…

-¿Tú que harías en mi lugar? – pregunta desafiante.

-Veamos, a diferencia tuya, yo no tengo el tenis en mi futuro, así que ya te imaginarás… - dice ella empujándolo un poco.

-¿Entonces que quieres ser o hacer cuando salgas de la escuela?

-No lo tengo decidido aún, aun que me gustaría estudiar veterinaria, ya sabes que me encantan los animales, o tal vez ser chef, o administradora de empresas, aun no lo sé… Pero estoy segura que cuando llegue el momento escogeré bien… - dice sonriendo triunfante.

-Ya veo… Yo ya sé lo que seré…

-Tenista… - dice Sakuma con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunta haciéndose el inocente.

-No lo sé… ¿Presentimiento? – dice Sakuma juguetona.

Ambos ríen, pero luego un silencio muy sobre acogedor los envuelve… Se miran, se sonríen, miran alrededor, querían hablar pero no sabían de que, Sakuma jugaba con sus dedos sobre su regazo, Ryoma la miraba con mucha intensidad, Sakuma sabía que él la miraba pero trataba de que no la turbara siendo su esfuerzo poco, porque suelta un suspiro profundo, Ryoma sonríe al verla sonrojarse levemente…

-Así me gustas más… - dice sonriendo.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta sonrojándose aun más.

-Esto es algo que vi en una película, algo mala, pero creo que esto si me va a gustar…

Sakuma pestañea un tanto sorprendida, entonces lo ve que se pone de rodillas en el suelo y así camina hacia ella a los pocos centímetros que los separaban, Ryoma abre las piernas de Sakuma y se acerca, quedando juntos muy íntimamente, Sakuma se sonroja de sobre manera ante la acción de Ryoma, quien tenía una sonrisa muy extraña, una mezcla entre sensual y peligrosa, ella lo miraba con ojos brillantes, al igual que Ryoma…

-¿Sabes? – dice él. – Sé que lo que voy a decirte no te va a dar la seguridad que tanto pides, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, y mucho, como sé que lo sabes… Sin embargo, quiero que nos avoquemos en el presente, y el después preocuparnos de él, después… No sé si me dejo entender…

Sakuma lo mira un poco sorprendida, tratando de imaginar lo que él quería decir, pero niega en silencio para que él se pueda explicar mejor. Ryoma toma un poco de aire y toma las manos de ella y las acaricia con suma dulzura, una caricia que Sakuma no podía creer del frío tenista. Ryoma toma nuevamente aire y levanta la mirada que tenía en las manos de ella a sus enormes y grandes ojos marrones rojizos…

-Te propongo que nos arriesguemos Sakuma… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Los ojos de Sakuma se abrieron poco a poco, y empezaron a brillar intensamente y una sonrisa tierna se esboza en sus preciosos labios rosas…

-¿Ryoma Echizen, me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia? – pregunta poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él y sacudiéndolo con suavidad.

-Pues… si… - responde el chico mirándola con intensidad.

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunta sin dejar de sonreír.

-Por supuesto… - asegura el chico sonriendo con ternura.

-¿Estás dispuesto a besarme delante de todos, que empiecen a hablar, acompañarme a mi casa, llamarme cuando estés aburrido aunque sean las dos de la mañana solo para molestarme o escuchar mi voz, almorzar juntos, y estar casi todo el día a mi lado aunque te aburras a morir? – dice sonriendo pero con los ojos brillosos como si las lágrimas se desataran en cualquier momento.

-Así es… Además, ¿desde cuando me han importado las habladurías? Sakuma, lo único que me ha faltado desde que llegué es besarte delante de todos, lo hemos hecho a solas y no de una manera casta que se pueda decir.

Sakuma ante esto se sonroja, Ryoma sonríe y acaricia su mejilla…

-Siempre has estado conmigo, aunque siempre lo negaba, los mismos senpais me lo decían pero seguía negándolo y después de irme, justo cuando entre en ese avión lo supe… Supe lo mucho que te quería…

-Basta… - dice ella abrazándolo con fuerza. – Cállate… - dice sin dejar de reír y llorar a la vez. – Tú me gustaste desde aquella vez en la estación, y cuando te vi en la escuela, no sabes la alegría que me dio verte de nuevo, y empecé a admirarte más cuando jugabas y me empezabas a gustar aun más, algo había en ti, que me hacía querer conocerte más, y quererte más con cada día que pasaba. Ryoma por favor no me sueltes, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar…

Ryoma ante esto la abraza con más fuerza…

-Tonta… - dice con suavidad. – Claro que no es un sueño. – la separa y toma entre sus manos el rostro fino de ella. – No lo es…

-Recuerdo que siempre soñaba con que me notaras, que supieras lo que sentía, estar contigo era más que suficiente por eso yo me conformaba con verte detrás de las rejas en las prácticas y en los partidos…

-Mentirosa… - dice Ryoma sonriendo con algo de malicia.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta sorprendida.

-No sé si no te dabas cuenta o lo hacías adrede, pero siempre tratabas de protegerme, nunca antes lo habían hecho, desde el principio con ese tipo del tren, ¿recuerdas? Siempre estabas ahí para ayudarme.

-Si… Lo recuerdo, tanto como ese día, y tu partido contra Fudomine, ay Ryoma…

-Nunca me había sentido tan bien, sabía que te lastimaba al alejarte, pero no quería mostrarme desvalido delante de nadie menos contigo. No soy así, dependiente, y lo sabes…

-A ti nunca te ha gustado mostrarte así, fue después de todo aquello que lo supe, pero aún así no podía dejarte, tal vez es el instinto maternal que tenemos y sentimos todas las mujeres cuando un ser querido es lastimado, corremos contra viento y marea para ayudar, cuidar o curar… - dice sonriendo.

Ryoma le secaba con sus dedos las lágrimas con mucha ternura…

-¿Entonces qué me dices? ¿Aceptas o tengo que colgarme de algún poste para que me digas que sí?

-Ya me encantaría verte en tu faceta de chico enamorado, Ryoma Echizen…

-No seré un enamorado romántico, pero cuando estemos solos lo voy a intentar…

-Solo espero que no te sientas presionado o forzado, yo no quiero… - dice Sakuma un tanto insegura.

-No… - interrumpe con voz firme. - No lo estoy para nada, no es un juego de tenis, eso lo sé perfectamente…

-Me temía que pudieras compararlo con un partido. – dice con sinceridad sin ocultar un poco el sarcasmo.

-¿Entonces? – dice un poco impaciente el chico de mirada ámbar.

-¿Dejas que me lo piense? – dice con burla.

-No… Responde… Ahora… Es orden de tu capitán… - dice besándola lentamente.

-Pues… Capitán Echizen. – responde sin dejar de besarlo con lentitud. – Yo también tengo su rango… Además… No estamos… en la armada para… que acate sus órdenes…

-Lo sé, pero… estamos en tu departamento… sin nadie que moleste… - dice mientras se levanta y la empuja sobre el sofá con delicadeza poniéndose sobre ella.

Sakuma lo abraza por el cuello y con ello profundizan más el beso, Ryoma la empieza a acariciar sobre la chompa, entonces lentamente mete la mano dentro de la prenda sintiendo la suave y tersa piel del plano vientre de su compañera, quien se entrega sin más a él. Sakuma empieza a acariciarlo con suavidad por la nuca, haciendo que el chico sienta por toda su columna vertebral choques eléctricos y un susurro ronco salga de su garganta…

-Que bien se siente… - dice sin dejarla de besar.

-Sí…

En eso ambos se miran con intensidad, tanto ella como él están sonrojados, y no necesariamente por lo que hicieron, sino…

-¿Sentiste ese calor? – pregunta un tanto sorprendido.

-Si… - dice con un poco de vergüenza. – Creo Ryoma kun… que debemos dejarlo aquí… - dice con voz temblorosa.

-Tienes razón… Oye… Y que fue eso de Ryoma kun… - dice levantando la ceja derecha, un tanto ofendido.

-¿Ah? – dice Sakuma llevándose la mano derecha a la boca. – Lo siento… Creo que… me emocioné… - dice sacando la lengua.

-Nada de Kun o de Echizen… Y lo digo en serio Sakuma… Basta con arrebatos infantiles… - dice Ryoma con mucha seriedad.

-Ya te pedí disculpas, no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a tu "amiga" – dice enfatizando la última palabra. – Además tú tampoco pones de tu parte… - dice con voz acusadora.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunta con su mejor cara de inocente y levantándose.

-¿Y encima te atreves a preguntar con esa cara? – pregunta haciéndose la ofendida. – Te acuerdas de los primeros partidos, y cuando fuimos a Okinawa… - dice Sakuma cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah… Okinawa… Ahí fue cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso… - dice Ryoma sonriendo con malicia.

-No cambies de tema… Eres el señor Indiferencia cuando te lo propones, pero no sabes fingir… - dice Sakuma con sorna.

-Ja… Lo mismo puedo decir de Ud, señorita perfecta, tú tampoco sabes fingir… - dice de la misma manera que su compañera.

Ambos se miran y vuelven a reír… En eso Sakuma camina hacia la puerta y toma su chaqueta…

-¿Adónde vas? – pregunta Ryoma siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Vamos… - dice con una sonrisa. – Falta algo…

Una vez en el garaje… Ryoma la mira incrédulo…

-¿No vamos a pelear de nuevo, no? Mira que acabamos de hacer las paces…

-Conmigo, pero falta alguien más…

Una vez abierta la puerta del garaje, Sakuma ingresa quedando a un lado de la moto…

-Falta que te disculpes con Bimo chan, mira que has herido sus sentimientos…

Ryoma pestañea perplejo…

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería! Disculparme con un objeto… Sakuma… - regaña con suavidad.

-Entonces no me quieres… - dice Sakuma provocando y cruzándose de brazos. – Dime tú… ¿Cómo te sentirías si insultan a tu mayor tesoro?

-Le rompo la cara… - dice normalidad.

-Ya ves… Si alguien habla mal del tenis…

-Hablo de ti… - la interrumpe. – Si alguien habla mal de ti, no dudaría en romperle la quijada de un raquetazo o un pelotazo.

Sakuma ante esto se sonroja, pero no se muestra nerviosa…

-Adulador… - dice caminando hacia él. – Vamos Ryoma… Sólo tienes que decir… Disculpa por el insulto, y solucionado el problema… - dice con su mejor sonrisa.

Ryoma la mira furibundo pero luego suelta un profundo suspiro…

-De acuerdo – toma un poco de aire como para tomar fuerzas para hacer tal escena vergonzosa… - Disculpa por el insulto… - dice mirando hacia la moto. – ¿Contenta? – pregunta sonrojado.

-Mucho… - y lo abraza. - ¿Ahora que te parece una vuelta?

-Sólo si me dejas manejar…

-¿Sabes?

-Puedo aprender…

-Mejor no. – dice Sakuma sonriendo con una gotita. – No quiero arriesgarme a que Bimo chan salga herida.

-Si sé manejar, con toda seguridad. ¿Bien? – responde irritado.

-Quiero ver… - demanda la joven insegura.

-Dame las llaves y ya verás. – dice sonriendo de manera sensual y con seguridad.

En el departamento de Sakuma se escuchaba el timbre del celular unas cinco veces, luego el teléfono de la vivienda que suena unas tres veces y luego silencio.

En una casa común y corriente, una chica de cabellos marrones oscuros y mirada escondida por su cerquillo, cuelga su celular, lo aprieta y luego lo lanza hacia la papelera…

-Diablos… - masculla en ronca voz. – Ninguna de ellas está… Y yo aquí sin saber que hacer… ¿Por qué? – dice llevándose las manos al rostro y llorando.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, dejando pasar a una mujer de edad madura…

-¿Se puede? – pregunta con dulce voz.

-Ya estás adentro… - dice la chica secándose las lágrimas con los puños.

-Ay mi pequeña Tomoe…

-Mamá, no estoy de humor para tus abrazos ni mimos… - dice mirando hacia la pared.

-Ya lo sé, ya no eres más mi pequeña… - dice caminando hacia su hija y sentándose sobre la cama a su lado.

-Mamá… Es que…

-Tu papá y tus hermanos me contaron más o menos lo que pasó…

-No es culpa de ninguno… - declara la joven mirando a su madre con tristeza. – Soy yo… Yo fui la que fallé… - dice con nuevas lágrimas mojando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Estás segura? – pregunta la madre sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro… - dice Tomoe. – Es otra chica, a Nokoru le gusta otra chica… - dice bajando la mirada.

La madre le pone las manos en los hombros y le dice…

-Si eso fuera cierto… ¿Entonces que haría ese chico tan guapo en nuestra sala con una cara de no haber dormido nada?

Tomoe levanta el rostro de golpe y con los ojos inmensamente abiertos…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Ahora Nokoru kun está abajo, y desea hablar contigo.

Tomoe retrocede en su cama y frunciendo las cejas, tratando de poner voz fría dice…

-¡No! No quiero verlo ni saber de él… No mamá, no quiero que esté aquí… Mi papá…

-Ya me encargué de tu papá y los chicos. – dice la madre con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. – Nadie se meterá ahora… Le diré que suba…

-¡NO! – dice Tomoe poniéndose de pie. – Mamá te estoy diciendo que…

-Tengo que hacer algunas compras así que los dejaré a solas… - la interrumpe declarando con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Pero Mamá! – dice Tomoe un tanto sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

-Además que no pienso demorarme mucho… Así que no vayan hacer algo que no deban, aun soy muy joven para ser abuela…

-¡MAMÁ! – dice Tomoe totalmente roja.

-A tu padre le podría dar infarto, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

-Mamá, ¿me estás oyendo? – dice Tomoe con una ceja palpitando.

-Me voy para hacer las compras de la cena. – y se levanta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Oh mamá… Mamá por favor, no… No quiero verlo, ¿podrías al menos hacerme caso una vez?

-No… - responde y se va cerrando la puerta.

Tomoe se tira a su cama boca abajo. Entre tanto, la madre de Tomoe baja las escaleras, viendo a Nokoru sentado con cara de despreocupado, pero la mirada perdida…

-Supongo que no quiere verme, ¿no?

-Has acertado, pero tu si a ella. Además, ella no me puede mentir, realmente quiere aclarar las cosas contigo pero como no se siente lista… - suspira y luego sonríe. - Pero ya que estás aquí, mejor que acabe pronto.

-No quisiera presionarla… Solo vine para ver si podía hablar un rato, pero conociéndola…

-¿Tú de verdad la quieres? – pregunta de repente la madre.

Nokoru la mira unos minutos y suspira…

-No…

-¿No? – dice un poco sorprendida.

-La amo, amo a su hija, señora Nakayama.

Ante esa declaración, la madre abre los ojos muy sorprendida, pero luego relaja el rostro y sonríe…

-Pero no crees que eres muy joven, ¿joven Souh?

-No… Nunca se es joven para amar a alguien, y yo estoy enamorado de ella desde iniciar la secundaria, pero ella siempre ha sido muy difícil… - dice sonriendo.

-Es cierto… A veces me sorprende que a pesar de su comportamiento tan arisco e irritable pueda tener tan buenas amigas como Sakuma chan y Chitose chan.

-Además que todas las miembros del equipo la respeta y la quieren… Y yo también… - dice sonrojándose un poco.

La madre se sentía tan orgullosa por su hija y por el chico que tenía delante de sí, se veía a leguas que era sincero, ella suspira…

-Su habitación es la puerta del medio del lado derecho del pasillo. Mejor subes, porque ella por nada bajará a verte. Sabes lo orgullosa que es…

-Claro que si… - responde sonriente.

-Bueno, voy hacer las compras… Suerte… - y le agarra el brazo y se lo presiona suavemente. – Muchas gracias por quererla tal como es.

-No… - dice Nokoru moviendo la cabeza negativamente. – Gracias a usted por haberla traído al mundo y haberla conocido.

La mujer madura sonríe y se va. Una vez que vio a la señora salir, Nokoru toma aire profundamente…

-Bien… Aquí vamos…

Sube lentamente las escaleras. Tomoe lanza a la papelera una toallita luego de sonarse la nariz, en eso se levanta para sacar su celular del cesto lleno de papeles…

-Ay… - suspira. – Espero que mamá no se haya ido, aunque escuché la puerta, pero ojala haya sido para que Nokoru se vaya… - dice con la mirada triste hacia un porta retrato donde están ella y Nokoru muy abrazados.

En eso se escucha que tocan la puerta, Tomoe se acerca…

-¿Mamá, ya se fue no?

-No… Sigue aquí… Sigo aquí… - responde del otro lado.

Tomoe se queda pasmada al escuchar la voz del chico que ama con locura y con todo su ser, pero al sentirse dolida, trata de reunir todas las fuerzas para soportar al menos hasta que se vaya o su madre regresara…

-¡Sal de aquí Souh…!

-No hasta que hable contigo.

-No tenemos nada que hablar… Suficiente con lo de ayer… Ahora fuera…

-¿Podemos hablar bien al menos? No me gusta estar con una puerta en mis narices…

-Pues entonces hablemos mañana…

-No me la quiero pasar en vela, y peor si se nos acercan los exámenes.

Tomoe se sorprende abriendo más los ojos, y recuerda que algo le dijo su madre de que Nokoru tenía cara de no haber dormido, ella suspira…

-Por favor Nokoru, no quiero hablar contigo, no me obligues… - dice con voz lastimera.

-Ábreme entonces…

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO!... – grita con desesperación. – SI DESEAS HABLAR PORQUE NO VAS CON TU AMIGA Y QUE TE CONSUELE… - dice con ronca voz.

Nokoru abre los ojos sorprendido, un silencio sepulcral se siente en el ambiente, Tomoe por un momento se sintió aliviada pensando que Nokoru se podría haber ido, pero…

-Tomoe Nakayama, será mejor que abras esa puerta… ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA PORQUE SINO LA HECHO ABAJO…! ¡Y ESTOY DISPUESTO HACERLO…!

Tomoe se asustó por el tono de voz de Nokoru, realmente se le escuchaba muy molesto, ella se acerca y gira la perilla y abre la puerta con lentitud, dejándola ver a un Nokoru totalmente serio y enojado, los ojos azules de él, tenían un azul intenso con un brillo muy misterioso, Tomoe creía que podría tratarse de otra persona, pero era él, ya que su corazón no podría latir con esa fuerza con que lo hacía por otro que no fuera Nokoru Souh. El chico de mirada azul intenso, camina hacia ella sin quitarle la mirada fija, como si fuera dos iceberg fríos, pero al acercarse a la chica y abrazarla, su mirada se relaja y una calidez se apoderan de él y del abrazo que le proporciona a la joven que se pone a llorar con fuerza y abrazarlo de igual manera que él…

-Nokoru… Nokoru… - decía llorando con fuerzas.

-Tranquila… Ya estoy aquí… - dice alejándola un poco para mirarla y secarle las lágrimas con cariño. – Eres una pequeña tontita… ¿Lo sabías?

-Pero es que… yo… - balbuceaba Tomoe.

-Shh… shhh… No digas nada…

La ayuda a sentarse en la cama y él jala la silla del escritorio para sentarse frente a ella…

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? – pregunta Tomoe mirándolo con suma tristeza.

-Se nos escapó, pero debo decir que ha sido culpa mía… No debí ocultártelo, pero no me parecía que lo supieras, no siempre es bueno contar algunas cosas a la pareja…

-Nokoru… ¿Estás saliendo con otra chica? – pregunta con miedo.

-Claro que no, Tomo chan, como se te ocurre semejante tontería…

-Pero si tú no… no me lo negaste… - declara con molestia.

-Porque me sorprendió mucho el que pensaras así. Ay pequeña… Si supieras…

-Siempre, desde que estamos me has llamado pequeña, creí que nunca más me lo dirías…

-Pero que sorpresa… - dice Nokoru con algo de burla en la voz. – La fría y ruda sub capitana de Seigaku, derretida por unos pequeños sobre nombres…

Tomoe sonríe…

-A veces los detalles pequeños son los más duraderos… - afirma la castaña con una dulce sonrisa.

-Y yo me iba a morir si no veía esa sonrisa tuya de nuevo, Tomoe… - dice acercándose al rostro de ella.

-Nokoru… Te he extrañado tanto… No sabes cuanto…

-Mírame las ojeras… ¿Eso responde tus preguntas? Mírame como me traes, pequeña…

-¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a contar o voy a tener de seducirte para sacártelo por cucharaditas?

-¿Lo harías? – pregunta juguetón.

-Claro que no… Aquí no… - dice sonriente.

-Pero tal vez lo que te cuente no te guste… - dice recostándose en el espaldar de la silla.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta con suma preocupación.

-Verás… - dice Nokoru tomando las manos de Tomoe, presionándolas un poco.

En otro lugar, Chitose se levanta de la cama y va hacia el baño, abre la ducha y entra en la regadera, en eso, la puerta del baño se vuelve a abrir y alguien aparece acariciando desde la espalda de la joven su vientre firme y plano, ella sonríe…

-¿Te desperté? – pregunta con una sonrisa y voltea lentamente hasta ponerse frente al chico que estaba detrás de ella.

-Se podría decir, al no sentirte, eso me despertó…

-No sabía que te darías cuenta…

-Desde la primera vez, Chitose chan.

-¿Aún te acuerdas? – pregunta mientras le ponía espuma de jabón en la espalda de él.

-Claro que si… - responde con voz temblorosa. – Ay Chitose… - y besa el cuello de la chica con infinita ternura. – Tan hermosa… Tan mía…

-Y sólo tuya, Kou chan… - dice ella sonriendo. – Te amo tanto…

-Y yo a ti… Aun no me lo puedo creer estar aquí, en una de las casas de retiro de tu familia… ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Simplemente dos días me pongo a estar de mal humor y mis padres me mandan a tomar aire puro del campo el fin de semana. Las casas como estás siempre están desocupadas en los días de invierno y otoño, así que no hay problema… - responde en susurro.

-Ya lo tenías planeado, por lo que veo.

-Sabes que soy una chica muy organizada… Y más si es para pasar este ultimo fin de semana… Los exámenes se nos vienen encima, y tenemos que salir invictos de la secundaria, tanto en lo estudiantil como deportivamente. Vamos a ganar las nacionales Kou chan… Te lo aseguro… - dice apoyando la nariz en el pecho desnudo de él.

-Bien… Entonces saquemos provecho a esto antes de que oscurezca y regresar a Tokio cuanto antes. – y se inclina a besarla, dejando escuchar solo el caer el agua de la regadera y unos cuantos gemidos por parte de ellos.

Al frente del departamento de Sakuma, una motocicleta chilla por el freno y gira 90º estacionándose perfectamente…

-¿Y bien? – pregunta una voz arrogante sacándose el casco.

-Vaya Ryoma… Estoy muy impresionada, aunque no debería estarlo… Siento que lo puedes todo… - dice ella también sacándose el casco y besándolo en la mejilla. – Ahora si podremos salir a pasear más seguido. ¿Verdad? – dice muy sonriente.

-Cuando tú quieras… - dice Ryoma poniendo su mejor voz sensual.

Sakuma baja de la moto…

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar? Tengo algo ahorrado.

-Nada de eso. Yo invito… - dice con firmeza el chico de mirada gatuna.

-Pero siempre compartimos los gastos… - dice Sakuma con algo de sorpresa.

-Eso fue antes de que seas mi enamorada, ahora…

-A no… señor Macho… El hecho que yo sea tu enamorada no quiere decir que tengas que hacerte cargo de mí, yo trabajo y por lo tanto puedo costearme las cosas, no hay ningún lugar donde se prohíba a las enamoradas compartir los gastos… - demanda con firmeza la joven de largo cabello.

-Pero si eso es lo normal, ¿no? ¿Qué te quejas?

-Pues querido… Te voy diciendo que yo no quiero ser más del montón, sé que quieres ser detalloso, y me parece lindo de tu parte, pero, además que desde que como contigo, se me ha hecho costumbre hacerlo de esa manera, así que no cambiemos, ¿si?

-Pero si tú no gastas nada cuando comes, es más, quiero hacerlo, y con eso no quiero decir que no me vas hacer gastar más de la cuenta, es porque yo quiero invitarte a comer, de verdad…

-¿De verdad? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto sorprendida.

-Si… Nada de hamburguesas o comida rápida y chatarra, me refiero a salir a comer y pasear… Como pareja, antes era como amigos, ahora es diferente ¿no?

-Bueno si… supongo que tienes razón… - dice totalmente colorada.

-Entonces paso por ti a las 7. ¿Te parece?

-Bien… ¿Y adónde me vas a llevar? – dice mientras se acerca a él con movimientos felinos y lo abraza por el cuello.

-A comer… - dice con normalidad.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero saber a donde… Un restaurante tranquilo, uno romántico, caro, modesto… ¿Adónde? – dice casi en tono infantil.

Ryoma la mira y se queda en silencio como pensando… Luego sonríe…

-Es… una sorpresa… - dice con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, me voy a preparar… Regresas luego por mí, ¿no?

-Si…

Se despiden con un tierno beso en los labios, Sakuma sube, pero antes le dice que cierre la puerta del garaje y que luego le devuelva las llaves, ella se dirige a su departamento muy contenta, jamás se había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento, Ryoma esperó a que Sakuma llegara a su piso, ya que sabía que ella se asomaría para despedirlo, y así lo hizo ella, una vez que ella se metió a su vivienda, Ryoma mira a todas partes y sacó su celular…

-Sé que me voy a condenar por esto, pero ya que… - dice sin más marcando un número.

En un departamento, las luces están apagadas y unos suspiros roncos y entrecortados se escuchan, en eso un celular suena, alguien se levanta, pero otra persona tira para que se vuelva a echar…

-Es tu celular, Takeshi… - dice una voz femenina muy suavemente.

-No importa…

-¿Y si es importante…? – dice insistente.

-Lo sabré luego…

-Contesta… - dice la rubia que se levanta y estira el brazo para alcanzar el aparato que sonaba con insistencia. – Toma…

Momoshiro se sienta de mala gana y contesta…

-Seas quien seas más vale que sea importante… - dice un tanto ronco y fastidiado.

-Momo… Necesito tu ayuda… Sabes de un lugar romántico, pero ni tan caro pero tampoco tan modesto… - se escuchó la voz casi temblorosa de Echizen.

Momoshiro jurando que era la voz del enano capitán de Seigaku, aunque de enano ya no tenía nada, pero se había quedado ya con ese apelativo, se frota los ojos, muy sorprendido…

-¿Echizen? ¿Eres tú?

-No… Soy tu abuelita que te llama para fregarte la vida… ¡Claro que si!... – dice con vergüenza en la voz.

Momoshiro esboza una media sonrisa maliciosa…

-Y si lo que escuché bien, es que en pocas palabras vas a tener una cita… ¿Adivino con quién? – dice guiñándole un ojo a Ann, quien sonríe…

-No estoy para tonterías Momoshiro…

-Oye… Respeta a tus mayores… - dice haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Conoces o no? Y no me digas que el restaurante de Kawamura san, porque ya lo conocemos…

-Veamos… Espera…

Del otro lado del auricular se escuchan cuchicheos, risitas, suspiros, golpes…

-¿Aló? – pregunta Echizen un tanto extrañado por esos ruidos.

-Bueno… Que te parece este…

Ryoma mueve la cabeza afirmando una y otra vez…

-Muy bien. Muchas gracias… Pero eso si, los veo a cualquiera de ustedes rondando, y se mueren… Sobre todo tú por ir de soplón… - dice Ryoma con la voz más amenazante que pudiera hacer.

-¿Yo? Sabes que no lo haría, soy tu amigo, Ryoma… - dice con voz fingiendo seriedad.

Ryoma mira con fijeza el celular…

-Solo te lo advierto, Momo… Adiós. – y cuelga antes de escuchar otra tontería por parte del mayor.

-Me colgó… - dice Momo con lagrimitas en los ojos y un chichón en la frente.

-Bueno, ya ves que te dije que era importante… - dice Ann con algo de burla.

-Creo que sí…

Ambos se miran…

-Oye Ann… ¿No tienes hambre? Yo sí…

-Momoshiro Takeshi. – dice la rubia en tono amenazante, arqueando una ceja muy bien pronunciada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo invitar a mi linda y hermosa enamorada a comer? – pregunta con toda la inocencia que puede mostrar.

-Bueno… - dice Ann un tanto sonrojada.

-Vamos, no te hagas de rogar…

-Mientras no sea donde le dijiste a Echizen.

-Oh Ann… Vamos, no será nada malo, simplemente tenemos que cuidar que no cometa una burrada… ¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté del día en que acompañó a Ryusaki chan a que encordara las cuerdas de su raqueta? Fue lo peor… Aunque la fuera a acompañar, se comportó totalmente frío y hostil con ella.

-Pero sabes que él en ese tiempo solo pensaba en el tenis, ahora, ya creció… Pudo haber cambiado.

-¿Echizen? ¿Cambiar? Eso no combina en una oración… No señor… - dijo Takeshi con cara de sabelotodo.

Ann mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y le tira un polo…

-Vamos, ya me dio hambre… - dice Ann

Takeshi la mira con estrellas en los ojos…

-Esa es mi chica…

-Pero estás loco si vamos a interrumpir la cita de Echizen con Sakuma… - sentencia Ann.

-Pero… mi amor… - replica el chico alto.

-Nada… Sakuma chan es mi amiga, y no la voy a poner en ridículo con tus tontas diferencias con Echizen, ya que ambos tienen la manía de terminar peleando por cualquier cosa de la nada, lo mismo que con Kaidoh y ni que decir con Kamio kun, ¿te acuerdas?

Momoshiro jugaba con sus dedos, de manera avergonzada…

-Es que ellos me buscan…

-Y tú tienes la boca tan grande que aunque te atiborres de hamburguesas no dejarías de discutir, te gusta tener siempre la última palabra.

-Eso se lo dejo a Ryoma… - dice sonriendo tontamente.

-Bueno, ¿vamos? Mira que soy de cambiar de opinión rápidamente…

-Si, lo sé, me consta… - dice Momoshiro con una mirada maliciosa.

Ann lo mira y se sonroja…

-Tarado… - y le lanza una almohada.

En la casa de Tomoe, ella miraba hacia delante, lo que Nokoru acababa de contarle no podía creerlo… Era muy estúpido por parte de sus hermanos haberlo desafiado a un partido de tenis, su hermanos estaban en la universidad y ambos se desenvolvían bien en el fútbol, pero en el tenis, era una total locura, por eso estaba molesta y lo estaba más cuando Nokoru le contó el motivo por el cual aceptó…

-No puedo creerlo… - decía mirando hacia el rostro tranquilo de Nokoru. – De modo que fue por eso… Y encima trataban de, según ellos, protegerme de ti… Pero… que idiotas… ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! Los más grandes que he conocido en toda mi vida… - estalló colérica levantándose de golpe. – Y lo peor de todo, es que seguro que mi padre los apoyó… Pero me supongo que los derrotaste, ¿no?

-¿No viste sus vendajes? Cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho, no les creas… -dijo él, girando un poco el torso para verla.

-Claro que no… Ya estoy acostumbrada a verlos vendados, pero solo en las piernas o en las rodillas, nunca en las muñecas, cuando les pregunté que les pasó simplemente me dijeron que eran por un entrenamiento muy riguroso, pero no les creí, y esto me lo confirma todo… A no… Pero espera a que lleguen… Esto si no se los paso… - dice muy molesta la joven vice capitán.

-Tranquila pequeña… Yo ya me encargué, y estoy seguro que ahora no te molestaran más, ni menos a mí… - dijo con una sonrisa muy tranquilizadora.

Tomoe lo mira y suspira cerrando los ojos, luego los abre mirándolo con adoración…

-Oh Nokoru… Me siento tan mal por haber desconfiado de ti… No sabes como estoy de avergonzada… - dice al borde de las lágrimas.

-Solo hay una forma de compensar mi falta de sueño de ayer… - dice sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con los ojos brillosos.

-Esto…

Se levanta y se acerca lentamente a ella, toma el rostro de ella con ternura y se acerca a los labios temblorosos de ella, cuando en eso…

-Ejem… - se escucha un carraspeo. – Perdón por la intromisión tórtolos, y creo que llegué justo a tiempo…

-Mamá… - se queja Tomoe.

Nokoru solo sonríe de manera calmada, Tomoe voltea a verlo y le susurra…

-A veces te pareces un poco a Fuji san… - dice sonriendo.

-Pues espero que cuando me beses, no me confundas… - dice haciéndose el ofendido.

-Sabes que eso fue una aclaración muy tonta de tu parte… - y le da un suave codazo en el vientre.

La madre de Tomoe observa con deleite la escena entre su hija y el joven rubio, ella se aclara la garganta…

-Ahora si me disculpas, hijo… Quiero llevarme a mi hija para que me ayude a preparar la cena…

-¿Tengo? – pregunta Tomoe haciendo un puchero a su madre.

-Tienes… - responde el rubio con una sonrisa afable - Además… - le dice Nokoru rodeando su cintura. – Así probaré de tu exquisita comida…

-No molestes… - dice ella sonrojándose.

-Entonces, vamos… - dice la señora Nakayama, jalando a su hija del antebrazo, con suavidad.

El reloj de la mesita de noche marcó las 7 en punto de la tarde, Sakuno estaba retocando el delicado maquillaje que se puso y se cepillaba el cabello, no sabía si dejárselo suelto o sujetárselo con alguna bincha o gancho, ella vestía unos pantalones negros de una tela un tanto gruesa, una blusa rosa con cuello tortuga que acentuaba su delgado y delicado cuello, mientras seguía viendo que ponerse en el cabello, tocan el timbre… Sakuma al escuchar la puerta, se levanta tan rápidamente que tropieza y casi cae, estaba muy emocionada, llega a la puerta y se acomoda un poco el cabello desordenado, se alisa la blusa y el pantalón, al corroborar que estaba decente, abre la puerta con su mejor sonrisa…

-Hola… - saluda tímidamente.

-Hola… ¿Lista?

-Solo dame un momento… Es que quiero ver que me puedo hacer en el cabello. – dice mientras se hace para atrás para dejar entrar a Ryoma.

-¿Qué tiene tu cabello? – pregunta un tanto perplejo ya que la veía muy bien.

-Como está muy largo, se me puede desordenar por alguna corriente de aire… - dice mientras se encamina de nuevo a su habitación.

Ryoma mira alrededor y ve una linda boina de gamuza color negro…

-¡Sakuma ven!

-¡Espera un momento!... – dice desde su habitación.

-¡No tienes que hacerte nada!... – dice mientras se acerca a la habitación de la chica y al entrar, la ve haciendo el intento de hacerse un peinado.

Ryoma sonríe y luego se acerca a ella poniéndose detrás. Sakuma lo mira a través del espejo…

-Ni se que ocurra decirme algo… - amenaza la joven de cabellos largos.

-Claro que no… Solo… - y le pone la boina sobre la cabeza. – Listo… - dice muy conforme.

Sakuma se sorprendió y más al ver que Ryoma se tomó la molestia de pensar también en su atuendo…

-¿Acaso no quieres que te avergüence? – cuestiona jocosa.

-No es por eso por que lo hice… Simplemente que ustedes las mujeres se fijan hasta en lo más mínimo. Aun recuerdo como mi madre y mi prima se demoraban una eternidad simplemente para escoger unos simples zapatos, o el maquillaje, y Dios sabe que más… - dice en un suspiro.

Sakuma lo mira y sonríe, luego pone cara de sabelotodo…

-Pues para que sepas, lo hacemos para gustarles a ustedes, además para hacernos sentir bien a nosotras mismas… ¿Tú no quieres que me pasee a tu lado hecha un desastre? ¿Qué pensaría el resto? – dice haciendo un mohín.

-Ya te dije que me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan los demás… Y prefiero mucho a tenerte hecha un desastre para que otros no se fijen en ti… Total soy yo quien te conoce y sé como eres… Suficiente para mí…

Sakuma lo seguía mirando y su mirada cambió a una de admiración, sorpresa y amor, jamás hubiera pensado que Ryoma podría decirle cosas tan hermosas, seguro que era por la sensación de tener una relación con ella, y ambos estaban ya en confianza, por lo tanto, Ryoma ya no podía estar esquivo, ya no eran para nada los niños casi adolescentes cuando se conocieron, ahora eran totalmente adolescentes y muy curiosos como todos a la edad de ellos. Sakuma tenía los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos, vio que Ryoma ya no estaba detrás de ella, se levanta y va a la sala, y ahí estaba él, con las manos en los bolsillos y abriendo la puerta…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes vivir sin mí? – pregunta sarcástico y con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya quisieras… - responde Sakuma de forma desafiante. – Sigue deseando, Ryoma… Sigue deseando… - dice ella acercándose al perchero y cogiendo un abrigo gris plata. – ¿Estabas abriendo la puerta…?

Ryoma sonríe un poco más y termina de abrir la puerta, ambos salen, mientras que Sakuma se ponía el abrigo, Ryoma miraba preocupado hacia ella, tal vez no fue buena idea preguntarle a Momo de un lugar donde podía llevar a Sakuma, aunque no dijo para que en realidad, pero conociendo al metiche de su amigo, no le sorprendería para nada que el desbocado de Momo haya llamado a todos los anteriores titulares incluyendo a los actuales con tal de ponerlo en ridículo… Ryoma deja escapar un suspiro pesado y un tanto ronco, lo cual no fue desapercibido por Sakuma, quien lo mira preocupada…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada… - responde con suspiro pesado.

-Ryoma… - dice incrédula.

-En serio… - dice con seriedad.

-Ya no somos sólo amigos, Ryoma… Si hay algo que te preocupa, por favor, dímelo…

-No es gran cosa…

-Entonces no tendrías porque sentirte tenso…

-No lo estoy…

-¿Y ese suspiro…?

-¿Cuál suspiro? – pregunta dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Ese… - responde Sakuma sonriendo triunfante.

Ryoma pestañea pero sin inmutarse del todo…

-Bueno… - responde vencido. – Es que le pregunté a Momo de un lugar donde podría llevarte… Y ahora me estoy arrepintiendo…

-¿De llevarme? – pregunta un tanto decepcionada.

-¡No!... – exclama con apuro. – De haberle pedido consejo…

-Ah… - sonríe con alivio. – Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar?

-Te dije que nada de comida chatarra… - dijo con firmeza.

-Ya lo sé… - dice sonriendo. - ¿Adónde ibas a llevarme? Ó ¿Adónde te dijo Momoshiro san?

-Es un restaurante muy agradable, al menos eso me dijo, creo que está por la calle principal. – dijo como tratando de recordar. – No me acuerdo del nombre.

-Hace poco abrieron uno cerca de la que está en la calle principal. Si no te molesta, podemos ir ahí, y así aguamos a Momo… - dice Sakuma con un poco de malicia.

-¿Aguamos? – pregunta un tanto sorprendido.

-Me supongo que estabas preocupado que Momoshiro san le haya pasado la voz a medio mundo, ¿no? – dice muy sonriente.

-Que deductiva… - dice Ryoma sonriendo de medio lado y arqueando una ceja.

-Te conozco, que puedo hacer… - dice ella con desmayo.

Ryoma solo sonríe y le pasa un brazo por los hombros de ella…

-Vamos… Tengo hambre…

Sakuma solo sonríe y se pega más a él.

Momoshiro Takeshi y Tachibana Ann llegan a un restaurante, el lugar luce muy agradable y cómodo, viene el mesero y los guía a una mesa…

-Aquí tienen el menú… - dice el mesero con amabilidad. – Cuando hayan decidido que pedir, me llaman. – y se retira.

-Que atención para más agradable… Que lindo lugar… - decía Ann mientras miraba alrededor.

-Verdad que sí… - responde Momo con un poco de altivez. – Te dije que te gustaría…

-Todo con tal de no arruinarle la noche a Sakuma y Echizen…

-Ya te dije que le recomendé el que está al frente.

En ese momento entran Chitose y Koutaro…

-Tenías razón Chitose, tiene un agradable ambiente… - dice Koutaro abrazando por los hombros a Chitose.

-Ya ves… Y eso que los fines de semana hacen como concursos de bailes, mira… allá está la pista de baile… A que es bonito, ¿no? – decía muy sonriente. – Ya sabes a donde traerme los fines de semana… - dice sonriendo coqueta.

-¿Pero no es sólo para mayores…? - pregunta un tanto preocupado.

-No… Tienen un tiempo límite para los de nuestra edad… Es un pub muy amplio…

-Pues tiene cara de ser restaurante… - dice Koutaro mirando a todos lados.

Un mesero se acerca y los lleva a una mesa, cuando pasan por el lado de la pareja…

-Momoshiro san, Tachibana san… - dice Koutaro. – Que coincidencia.

-Izui san, Chitose chan… - saluda Ann sorprendida.

-Que gusto verlos… - dice la chica risueña.

-Que linda coincidencia… - dice Momoshiro levantándose y estrechando la mano del titular. - ¿Nos acompañan?

-No queremos interrumpir… - dice Koutaro un tanto sorprendido por la invitación.

-Para nada… - dice Ann sonriendo. – La comida es más agradable cuando es entre varios… Vamos, siéntense… - dice Ann con una sonrisa muy amable.

-Por mí no hay problema. – dice Chitose. - ¿Koutaro?

-Sí… Es agradable estar entre varios… - dice aceptando la invitación retirando la silla para que Chitose se siente.

A los pocos minutos les traen lo que pidieron y en ese momento entran Ryoma y Sakuma, la cual esta última se maravilla…

-Que ambiente tan agradable, ¿no te parece Ryoma? Eh… Ryoma… - llama Sakuma un tanto sorprendida al ver a su enamorado mirando hacia delante con las cejas ceñidas. - ¿Qué pasa? – y al dirigir la mirada donde miraba Ryoma, una gran gota se va deslizando lentamente por la sien de Sakuma. – Ya veo. – dice sonriendo nerviosamente.

En eso justo venía el mesero, Ryoma agarra de la mano a Sakuma empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de salida cuando…

-¡Oye Echizen!

La inconfundible voz Momoshiro se hace escuchar…

-Genial… - masculla Ryoma entre dientes.

Sakuma estaba sonriendo, pero estaba muy apenada con todo esto, Momoshiro se acerca a la pareja, a pesar que su enamorada hacia de todo para que no se levante, sin embargo Momo llega y saluda con la mano levantada…

-Hola chicos… Pero Ryoma que diablos haces aquí, no se supone que deberías estar al frente…

-A eso íbamos… - dice Ryoma mirando hacia otro lado. – Ahora… Adiós… - dice tirando a Sakuma, pero en ese momento alguien más tiraba de ella…

-¡Sakuma! ¡Que linda sorpresa!... Y vaya que sorpresa… - dice Chitose con algo de picardía.

-Hola Chitose… Si… Que sorpresa… - dice Sakuma un tanto nerviosa.

Al llegar a la mesa, Ann miraba con pena a Sakuma y Ryoma y con mucha desaprobación a Momo quien no le hacía el menor caso, Koutaro estaba con varias gotitas…

-Echizen buchou… Buenas… - dice un tanto intimidado por la fría mirada de su capitán.

-Izui… - masculla Ryoma en forma de saludo.

Sakuma miraba que Ryoma estaba muy irritado, era la primera vez que salían como pareja y no quería que por nada del mundo se estropeara esta noche, Ryoma se le veía muy encantado al salir del departamento, ella quería que siguiera así, pero como iban las cosas y en el momento que despertó de su ensimismo, se dio cuenta que estaba sentada a lado de Chitose y Ann y Ryoma al frente de ellas con Koutaro y Momoshiro, quien este último estaba que lo molestaba sobre la salida con ella, Sakuma solo suspiraba para sus adentros, de modo que la velada terminó con verse mañana en la escuela.

Sakuma y Ryoma caminaron todo el trayecto al departamento de la joven en total silencio. Ryoma estaba molesto e irritado porque no pasó a solas ni un solo momento con su enamorada, Sakuma pensaba en que podría decirle para que el ambiente no se sintiera tan pesado en esos momentos, a pesar de estar en la calle, ella sentía como si estuviera en una habitación muy pequeña y sofocante. Al llegar a la reja del edificio, Sakuma suspira…

-Bueno Ryoma… Me la pasé muy bien…

-Si… - respondió ausente el chico.

-¿Mañana almorzamos juntos? – preguntó porque no se le ocurría otra cosa.

-Si… - respondió de la misma manera.

-Mañana nos tomarán los exámenes para ver nuestro rendimiento, además que Sadaharu nos hará probar de su nuevo jugo antes para darnos ánimos… - dice sonriendo.

-Si… - respondió nuevamente de manera distante.

Sakuma tenía una venita que iba creciendo, hasta que estalló…

-¡RYOMAAAAA!... – grita prácticamente en el oído del chico.

Ryoma casi sale volando por tremendo grito…

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Oye, nadie tiene la culpa de nada… Nos la hemos pasado bien ¿no? Así que cambia de cara…

Ryoma la mira y luego levanta la mirada hacia el cielo…

-No quería que saliera de esa manera… - dice en voz baja.

Sakuma al escucharlo, se tranquiliza, pasa un poco de saliva, y se acerca a él, le toma del brazo y se lo acaricia…

-No teníamos idea de que Momoshiro y los demás no estarían en el restaurante que te dijo… Después de todo a madurado. ¿No lo crees?

-Supongo porque Tachibana está con él… - dice Ryoma mientras voltea para verla a los ojos. – Y sinceramente ya no tengo nada que enviarle ni a Momo ni a Izui ni a Souh ni a nadie… - dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla con torpe delicadeza.

Sakuma sonríe ante el intento de Ryoma de ser romántico, ella agarra la mano de él ya que estaba temblando…

-¿Tienes frío? – pregunta con suavidad.

-Sinceramente, no… Pero es una emoción que no entiendo… - dice Ryoma mientras se acerca más a ella. – Ni siquiera en un partido me siento así…

-No trates de compararlo con ningún deporte, Ryoma… El corazón no es ninguna pelota de tenis. – dice sonriendo divertida. – Dijiste que no compararías lo que compartimos con el tenis, ¿lo recuerdas? – dice ella mirándolo con cariño.

-Tienes razón, yo en vez de haber nacido con neuronas, nací con pelotas de tenis en el cerebro… - dice sonriendo. – Es lo que me dijiste una vez, ¿recuerdas?

Sakuma ante esto ríe muy divertida por el escondido humor que Ryoma le hacia muestra, ella sabía que era arrogante, cínico, sarcástico, pero gracioso eso sí era una novedad, entonces se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba para conocerlo totalmente, pero todo se lograba con paciencia, amor y tiempo… ¿Tiempo? La mirada de Sakuma se oscureció, y volteo hacia la puerta metálica…

-Bueno Ryoma… Será mejor que ya vayamos a descansar…

-Si… Nos vemos mañana… - dijo el chico empezando a caminar.

-Eh… Ryoma… ¿No te olvidas de algo? – pregunta con algo de vergüenza y se sonroja.

-No… - dice secamente medio volteando la cabeza para mirarla…

Sakuma lo mira un poco sorprendida, luego se esfuerza en sonreír…

-Ah… - responde ella. – Bueno, que descanses Ryoma… - y se voltea a abrir la puerta.

En el momento que ella abre para ingresar al edificio, siente que alguien tira de su cintura girándola y sentir un calido beso en los labios, ella al ver quien hizo aquella acción, sus ojos brillaron y lentamente los cerró dejándose llevar, ella levantó los brazos rodeando el cuello de él, profundizando más el beso que al principio era suave hasta volverse una necesidad entre ambos, más el aire era lo que más necesitaban así que se separaron lentamente, mientras se miraban con intensidad…

-¿Y tú dijiste, este ya se olvidó, no? – pregunta Ryoma con malicia.

-Pues para que te lo sepas, yo no…

Pero Ryoma la volvió a besar con intensidad… Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos más…

-Ahora si me siento mucho mejor… - dice Ryoma mientras respiraba el aroma sutil que despedía los cabellos de Sakuma, él sostenía la boina detrás de ella.

-Pues será mejor que no te acostumbres, Ryoma… No siempre estaré para consolar tus rabietas… - dijo con algo de burla.

-No hay problema… Te llamo al celular y listo…

-Habrá veces en que esté en las prácticas… - dice sin rendirse.

-Entonces voy corriendo y te saco de ahí.

Sakuma reía…

-Habrá otras ocasiones en que estaré indispuesta… - dice ella con risa.

-Y yo veré como hacer para que no lo estés para mí… - dice mientras la abraza con más fuerzas. – Cielos… - exclama anonadado. – No pensé que fuera así…

-¿Así como? – dice levantando un poco el rostro pero sin despegarse de él.

-Así… Bueno, es casi igual que siempre, pero… solo que con besos y abrazos… Aunque ya lo hacíamos desde hace poco… Y sinceramente me gusta… Me pregunto si el enfermo de mi padre sabía lo que me perdía, por eso me hostigaba para conseguirme una novia…

Sakuma ante esto ríe y Ryoma también…

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre me daba indirectas contigo, pero simplemente no quería escuchar, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo… - dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Estás contento? – pregunta ella.

-Yo no sabía que tanto veía Momo o Koutaro y los demás en sus enamoradas, pero ahora lo sé… Uno se siente… bien… feliz… amado… seguro… - y frota su nariz en la frente de Sakuma.

Ante esta caricia, Sakuma sonríe apoya su barbilla en el pecho de Ryoma, levantando la mirada hacia él…

-Lamento tener que ser yo quien diga que es hora de irnos, Ryoma… - dice sonriendo. – Mañana hay clases… - recordó con algo de molestia el tener que alejarse de Ryoma.

-Si… ¿No podemos…?

-No… - interrumpió secamente Sakuma.

-Ya veo… - dice separándose un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarla. – Pero tu abuela…

-No Ryoma, no me quiero arriesgar… - dice con nerviosismo. – La primera, la abuela encontró tu polo, en la segunda no pasó nada felizmente, pero ahora la tercera, mejor no… Ryoma… - dijo con voz de ruego.

-Está bien… - dice él sonriendo. – Tampoco quiero presionarte, no quiero que por un impulso tonto de mi parte las cosas no vayan bien… Me desahogaré en cada práctica y en los partidos que tenga…

-Pobre del oponente de turno… - dijo ella con burla, entonces estornuda. – Ya está haciendo un poco de frío.

-Sí… Será mejor que entremos y te prepare té y un baño caliente…

-No… - vuelve a interrumpirlo con fuerza. – Ni siquiera lo pienses Ryoma… O no señor… Tu mismo dijiste que lo vamos a hacer bien, y así haremos… - declama Sakuma con su tono de capitana de Seigaku.

-Oh Señora, sí señora… - dice Ryoma con algo de burla en la voz.

Se besan para despedirse, sin embargo ahí estaban los dos frente a la puerta del departamento de Sakuma…

-Pero… ¿Cómo? – pregunta ella después de besarlo.

-Magia… - responde Ryoma sonriente y en un susurro.

Sakuma arquea una ceja interrogante y luego suspira…

-Hasta mañana Ryoma… - lo despide luego de abrir la puerta.

-Si… Hasta mañana… - baja un poco la mirada y se retira.

Sakuma lo ve alejarse con el corazón en la mano, y lentamente cierra para correr a su habitación y lanzarse en su cama muy entusiasmada, estaba muy contenta, no salió como planearon al principio, pero la despedida fue mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, ella se abraza con fuerza a su almohada y reía como toda chica enamorada e ilusionada, y no escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría…

-¿Sakuma? – pregunta una suave voz senil. – Sakuma… - vuelve a llamar al no ser escuchada. - ¡SAKUMA!

La chica se levanta y pierde el equilibrio ya que se levanta al borde de la cama…

-¡AH!... – y cae de la cama sin remedio de bruces.

-Ay niña. – se acerca la abuela. – ¿Estás bien? – dice sentándose en la cama mientras ve a su nieta sobarse la nariz.

Sakuma agradecía que el piso estuviera alfombrado, aunque tenía la nariz roja, al menos no se la había roto…

-Ay abuela… Me asustaste… No te esperaba hoy…

-Las cosas se solucionaron bastante rápido, por eso me regresé, cuando llegué no te encontré, me imaginé que estabas con tus amigas…

-Algo así… - dice Sakuma sonrojándose.

-A ver… Cuéntame… Que te ha pasado que yo estaba en la cocina y ni te diste cuenta… - dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno abuela… Verás… - decía ella con algo de temor. – Es que… Ryoma y yo… ya estamos saliendo formalmente… ¿Te imaginas?

-Ya hay algo entre ustedes, ¿verdad? – dice un tanto intimidante.

-Como dijo Ryoma, desde un principio eran las cosas así, solo que un poco más…

-¿Un poco más? – pregunta Sumire con malicia.

-Si… - dice la joven sonrojándose a más no poder. – Con besos y abrazos… - dice muy avergonzada.

-Y espero que no pasen de eso, ya sabes que eres muy joven y que tienes mucho tiempo adelante para descubrirlo, sobre todo cuando vayas a la universidad… Supongo que ya te conté lo de las flores y las abejas, y que las cigüeñas…

-¡YA ABUELA!... – grita totalmente roja de la vergüenza. – No sigas… Además las cosas han cambiado, si sabes muy bien que ahora tenemos curso de sexualidad. Ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber…

Sumire ve horrorizada a su nieta…

-Ay no… Hija como es eso… Ah no… - dice con alarma. – Te voy a cambiar de escuela, te llevo a un convento…

-Abuela… No exageres. – dice sentándose a lado de su abuela. – Bien sabes que los tiempos han cambiado. Tú has estado con los ex titulares, así que debes estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas…

-Ellos son hombres y eran mis estudiantes…

-Casi como tus hijos… Y ellos eran para mí como mis hermanos mayores… No te preocupes… Tú sabes que amo a Ryoma, pero aun estamos en la escuela, y desde ya te voy diciendo que mientras no use un anillo en este dedo. – le muestra el dedo anular. – No pienso entregarme a nadie… A nadie abuela… - dice con decisión la joven capitana.

Sumire al ver lo seria que hablaba Sakuma, se relaja y sonríe…

-Eres muy madura para tu edad, y me alegro de saberlo… Ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti, y que no me decepcionarás…

-Entonces… ¿Estás de acuerdo en que Ryoma y yo estemos?

-¿Qué clase de abuela crees que soy? Te he visto suspirar por ese condenado muchacho desde la primera vez que lo viste… Claro que estoy de acuerdo, pero de todas maneras me gustaría hablar con él… - dice sonriente mientras abraza a su nieta.

-¿Mañana? – pregunta Sakuma mirando a su abuela con cariño.

-Cuanto antes mejor… Y así los dejaré en paz más pronto, ¿no? – dice con complicidad.

Ambas mujeres se ríen y siguen platicando.

La noche envuelve Japón, todos duermen y descansan, mañana será día de escuela, trabajo, y de seguir viviendo la vida. Entre tanto, al otro lado del mundo, siendo casi las ocho de la mañana, se ve a alguien de espaldas, con el cabello largo de marrón dorado, hablando por teléfono…

-Si… Cuanto antes mejor… ¿Para cuándo? A sí… Perfecto… ¿Cuánto tiempo se demorará? Muy bien… Gracias… - y cuelga suspirando satisfecha. – Bien… - murmura para sí misma.

Alguien que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor baja el diario y la observa, luego lo vuelve a subir…

-¿Lo conseguiste? – pregunta sin ningún interés.

-Claro que sí… - responde entusiasta la joven acercándose a la mesa sentándose a lado del que lee el diario. – Vamos… ¿No me vas a felicitar?

El joven de lentes y mirada fija la mira de reojo y vuelve a su lectura…

-Tú siempre consigues lo que te propones… - dice sin más.

-Anda… Dilo… - reta la joven mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada. – Te mueres por decírmelo… - dice ella juguetona.

El joven deja a un lado el diario, ella da una mordida a su tostada, el se levanta y se inclina ante ella…

-Que haría yo sin ti… - dice en un suspiro…

-Veamos… - dice ella girándose a él. – Serías más serio y amargado, la frente arrugada y…

Pero no termina ya que el joven la jala y ambos caen al suelo, bajo la risa de ella…

-Ya… Oye que se nos va hacer tarde…

-Por mi no hay problema… - dice el en tono un tanto sensual.

-¿Desde cuando Tezuka Kunimitsu es despreocupado de las cosas importantes…? – pregunta con mofa.

-Desde el primer día que te vi…

-Pero que adulador eres, señor Tezuka. – dice ella de manera coqueta.

-Solo aquí y contigo… - dice él acercándosele a los labios, pero ella lo apura por el cuello.

-Entonces vamos a tener que cambiar un poco esta rutina, porque no creo que ellos se sientan cómodos cuando estén tomando el desayuno. – dice ella juguetona.

Tezuka solo la besa en el cuello, ella disfruta, pero luego abre los ojos de manera preocupada…

-Oye Kuni chan… ¿Es cierto que ese chico, es tan bueno como me cuentas?

-¿A qué viene eso? – pregunta levantando la mirada a los ojos de ella.

-Es que… No lo sé… Tengo un presentimiento de todo esto, pero no sé si es malo o bueno. – dice preocupada, bajando la mirada hacia el pecho de él y acariciándolo. - ¿Estás seguro que Sakuma chan lo conoce?

-Si… Pero ya te conté lo que le pasó a ella.

-No parecía… Y ahora que él está allá… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

-De acuerdo a lo que me cuenta Sadaharu, las cosas han ido mejorando bastante, y ellos dos se complementan sin darse cuenta…

-¿Tú crees que ellos lleguen a ser algo más que amigos? Me encantaría que Sakuma tenga a alguien a su lado, para que la proteja, la engría y la quiera… Él es especial… ¿No es cierto?

-Si… Pero su único objetivo es ser el mejor en el tenis…

-Igual que tú… - dice ella sonriente.

-¿Y tú? – preguntando con tranquilidad.

-Tú ya sabes que mi único proyecto es aprender más técnicas y ayudar a desarrollarlas, Sakuma es la mejor indicada para hacerlo. Además que también te ayudo… ¿O no?

-No sabes cuanto… - dice él sonriendo con una sensualidad que solo ella podía ver.

-La semana se pasará volando… Así que tenemos que ir haciendo espacio para cuando lleguen ellos, además de la rutina de entrenamientos… Y ni se te ocurra decirles vueltas alrededor de las canchas… Iremos al gimnasio del instituto. Quiero ver a cuanto está la estamina de Sakuma y de… ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama el chico?

-Echizen… Ryoma Echizen… - dice sonriendo como recordando a alguien muy importante para él.

Aquella sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para la chica, al reconocer que el antiguo capitán de Seigaku le tenía mucha consideración y estima al joven recién mencionado.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuma destapaba a Chubi Chubi para darle de comer, luego se sienta a tomar el desayuno que su abuela le preparó, pero se sorprendió al verla un poco apresurada…

-¿No iremos juntas?

-Lo siento Sakuma… Hoy debo incorporarme a la directiva estudiantil, y tengo que estar temprano… Le dices a Echizen que vaya a verme en el descanso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien… - dice ella sonriente.

Al poco rato que Sumire se va, Sakuma ya salía hacia la escuela, pero al bajar se da con una linda sorpresa, Ryoma estaba apoyado del muro de contención de la puerta metálica con cara de sueño…

-Oh Ryoma… - dice ella con encanto. – Buenos días… - dice sonriente y se acerca a él y le besa la mejilla.

-Ah… Hola… - dice él desperezándose. - ¿Lista?

Ella mueve la cabeza afirmando con una sonrisa. Casi al llegar a la escuela…

-Ah… Lo olvidé… Ryoma, mi abuela quiere hablarte…

-Tu abuela… ¡La vieja ya está aquí!...

Sakuma tenía una ceja que palpitaba…

-Te he dicho que le tengas más respeto…

-Felizmente no entré a tu departamento… - dice con una gotita. – No hubiera sido nada agradable verla despertar…

Entonces Ryoma se imagina a Sumire con esas máscaras de maquillaje y su bata, toda una pesadilla. Ryoma se pone de cuclillas y se agarra la cabeza con una sombra negra sobre él…

-No… No… Me voy a portar bien… Me voy a portar bien… - dice temor el joven capitán.

Sakuma ante esta escena solo sonríe con una gota en la cabeza. Al llegar a la escuela, ambos caminan juntos mirando hacia delante, todo normal, hasta que al llegar a la puerta del salón…

-¡SAKUMA…PRÍNCIPE RYOMA! ¡FELICIDADES!... – gritaba Tomoka muy emocionada, corre hacia ellos y se cuelga de ambos abrazándolos.- Que bien se lo tenían guardado…

Ryoma y Sakuma estaban totalmente sorprendidos, más Ryoma luego se relaja ya que imaginaba quien fue la que esparció toda la noticia…

-Ishida… - dice entre dientes el capitán.

-Buenos días… Queridos capitanes… ¿Cómo se encuentran esta mañana? – pregunta Chitose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Chitose… ¿Tú? – pregunta Sakuma sin dejar de estar sorprendida.

-Pues claro… Quien más… - responde ella con sorna. – Tenía que decirlo… Conociéndolos a ustedes ni lo iban hacer saber a nadie… A ver cuenten… ¿Qué hicieron luego de que se fueron del restaurante? A ver… a ver… - dice de manera juguetona.

-¿Que tal? – saluda Tomoe con cara de enamorada.

-Vaya… Parece que hay otra… - dice Chitose. – ¡Tomo chan! – y se lanza a Tomoe.

Las dos caen de manera comprometedora al suelo…

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no te me tires así… - reclama la vice capitana.

-Pero si estabas adorable con esa mirada que no me resistí… - responde Chitose con cara gatuna.

Todos empiezan a reír, Ryoma suspira y Sakuma lo observa con una dulce sonrisa, entonces se acuerda, pero en eso Chitose se escurre detrás de Sakuma…

-Ya tan temprano haciendo proposiciones indecentes… - dice con picardía.

-¡Ah!... – exclaman la recién pareja de capitanes.

-Creí que eras todo un caballero, Echizen buchou… - dice con malicia. – No te creí capaz… - dice con burla.

-Chitose… Será mejor que te calmes… - dice Sakuma con nerviosismo al ver como Ryoma se ponía rojo de cólera.

-Ay… - dice despreocupada. – Echizen buchou no podría hacerme nada a mí… - dice confiada.

Ryoma se levanta y con una sonrisa algo malvada…

-A ti no… Pero a tu querido "Kou chan" le puede ir mal…

Chitose se pone de piedra…

-Oye… Oye Echizen… No te la descargues contra él, que nada tiene que ver en el asunto. – dice molesta.

-Entonces no provoques… - amenaza Ryoma.

Chitose suspira vencida…

-De acuerdo… - dice por fin con voz desanimada, pero luego mira a Sakuma y sonríe con burla. – Entonces cuéntame Sakuma… - dice ella muy pícara.

-Chitose… - dice la capitana con voz de cansancio. – Soy tu capitana, así que ten un poco más de respeto…

-Así no vale… - dice por fin derrotada.

Sakuma sonríe y Tomoe se acerca…

-¿Así que ya es formal, eh?

-Si… Pero será un poco difícil para él… - dice un poco preocupada.

-Supongo que hablaron de esas dificultades… - dice muy seria.

-Si… No te preocupes, él me lo preguntó y a la vez, él me aseguró que todo irá bien, lo conozco, tampoco espero que sea detalloso, con las justas tuvo valor de pedirme que sea su novia, no quiero presionarlo más de lo que él debe estar ahora, y más con lo de ayer… - dice ella un poco desganada.

-¿Presientes que vaya mal? – pregunta Tomoe caminando a su sitio, detrás de Echizen.

Sakuma lo mira, él estaba totalmente distraído mirando por la ventana, ella sonríe…

-Irá bien… Ya verás… - asegura con tranquilidad la joven capitana de Seigaku.

Llegando la hora de descanso, Ryoma se dirige sin chistar a la dirección, preguntándose que podría hablar con la vieja entrenadora… Sakuma y las demás chicas comían sus almuerzos bajo un árbol…

-De modo que eso pasó… - dice Tomoka dejando su almuerzo a un lado.

-En serio que no me imagino a Echizen de novio contigo… - dice Akemi.

-Es verdad… Es demasiado serio… Muy independiente, arrogante, temperamental y sobre todo, seco… como una piedra. – dice Nami.

-Aunque ambos se complementan muy bien en el tenis, pero creo que eso no es suficiente… - dice Ami.

-De todas formas… Ambos están y ya… Fuera de discusión… - finaliza Tomoe con decisión.

-Bueno… - dicen ambas chicas.

-En todo caso, Echizen se irá a América cuando finalice las nacionales. ¿No has pensado en eso, Sakuma? – pregunta Miki con mucha seriedad.

Todas miran con atención a Sakuma, ella sonríe de manera muy amable…

-Simplemente les diré esto… Ryoma y yo estamos consientes de lo que pasará, pero hasta entonces, sólo queremos estar juntos, él me dijo que no estaba seguro de querer regresar a América, pero aún así, no está dicho todo… Lo hemos hablado ayer, y sé que lo seguiremos hablando a lo largo de nuestra relación…

-Veo que tienen una relación bastante madura… - dice Tomoka como reflexionando.

Todas las chicas asienten en silencio, luego empiezan hablar de tontería y media dándole a Sakuma un respiro… En la dirección de Seigaku, Ryoma estaba sentado esperando a Sumire, que en ese momento ingresaba…

-Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero tenía que arreglar algunas cosas…

Ryoma simplemente se levanta de hombros como dándole poca importancia, Sumire ante esto sonríe y luego suspira sentándose en la enorme silla detrás del escritorio…

-Ya me enteré que Sakuma y tú están… saliendo… - dice Sumire como buscando las palabras.

-Si… - dice Ryoma sin más.

-¿Y? – pregunta Sumire como para que él prosiga, pero Ryoma solo la mira como no entendiendo. - ¿No me vas a decir nada más? – pregunta la anciana ex entrenadora, ahora directora de Seigaku.

-¿Qué más puedo decirle? – pregunta un tanto fastidiado.

-Pues… que la quieres, que la vas a respetar… que no la vas a lastimar…

-Si ya lo sabe, porque necesito decírselo… - dice mirando hacia otro lado, dando poca importancia.

Sumire levanta los ojos, recostándose en el espaldar de la silla…

-Ryoma… ¿Realmente la quieres ó lo haces para no sentirte culpable? – pregunta directamente.

Ryoma ante esto abre los ojos desmesuradamente… Sumire lo ve y medio sonríe…

-Estoy esperando Ryoma… - dice ella con algo de tranquilidad.

-Porque la quiero de verdad… Y no por nada de culpa ni cosa que se le parezca… La quiero de verdad… - dice como finalizando la conversación ya que se pone de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Estás enamorado de ella, Ryoma?

Ryoma sin mirarla, sonríe…

-Sí… Lo estoy… Pero no espere que actúe como cualquier idiota que realmente lo esté, yo soy como soy, y Sakuma me acepta así, suficiente para ambos…

-Bien, muchacho… - responde Sumire sonriendo con satisfacción. – Me supongo que no debo poner reglas ni horarios, ¿cierto?

-No se preocupe por eso, en estos días estaremos tan ocupados con los entrenamientos y los exámenes que con las justas tendremos tiempo para vernos… - dice mirándola sobre el hombro izquierdo.

-Bueno, al menos por ahora… - murmura con sorna. - Sólo una cosa más, Ryoma… No quiero que la lleves a tu departamento… - dice levantándose y poniendo las manos cruzadas detrás de ella. – Sé que vives solo y no es propio de una señorita estar en la habitación con un joven, y menos si este vive solo…

Ryoma suspira con pesadez…

-No se preocupe… Conociendo a Sakuma antes me estampa contra la pared de una cachetada…

-Sakuma no es agresiva… - dice Sumire un tanto ofendida.

Ryoma sonríe…

-No… No lo es, pero… sabe poner en su lugar a los aprovechados… "_Si no lo sabré"_ – esto último lo dice entre pensamientos. - ¿Ya puedo irme?

-Si… Está bien… Nos vemos…

Ryoma agacha la cabeza ligeramente y sale. En las prácticas, todos ponían entusiasmo en los entrenamientos, Sadaharu era exigente como siempre y temible cuando se trataba de su jugo envenenado. La tarde culmina con tranquilidad, Ryoma y Sakuma se ven en el portón…

-¿Te apetece ir a comer algo? – pregunta él con normalidad.

-SI… - dice ella muy encantada y emocionada.

En eso se escucha un claxon en la calle, la camioneta de su abuela se acerca a ellos…

-¿Sakuma, vamos?

Ryoma voltea hacia un lado, un tanto fastidiado, Sakuma no se da cuenta pero…

-No abuela… Iré con Ryoma a comer… Nos vemos luego…

Ryoma y Sumire la miran sorprendidos, aunque Ryoma luego sonríe volviendo a mirar a otro lado…

-Está bien… - responde la anciana directora. – No vayas a tardar… ¡Y tu jovencito! Será mejor que me la traigas antes de las 8, ¿escuchaste…?

Ryoma la mira de reojo y asiente. Sumire suspira y vuelve a poner en marcha el mini van y se aleja, Sakuma suspira…

-¿Hubiera ido con ella? – pregunta con inocencia.

-Ella vive contigo, te verá todo el tiempo, yo con las justas en el salón, los entrenamientos y una que otra ocasión con algún trabajo en grupo…

Sakuma sonríe…

-A pesar de ser serio, lo dices todo con mucha sutileza… - dice sonriendo.

-Me alegro… - dice él mirando hacia al frente. - ¿Vamos?

Sakuma asiente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa. Sumire llega al departamento, deja las llaves a lado del perchero y se sienta un momento…

-El trabajo de directora es más cansado de lo que creía, de razón Mitsumoto está más viejo de lo que parece. – dice sonriendo.

En eso se levanta cuando el teléfono suena…

-Seguro es Sakuma llamándome para que no me preocupe… Esa si es una buena jugada… - dice la anciana tomando el auricular. - ¿Aló? – pregunta con la voz más despreocupada.

-Ryusaki sensei… ¿Cómo le va? – dice una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular, y no es de su nieta.

Sumire se sorprende un poco y luego sonríe…

-Hola… ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te oía… - dice sonriente.

Mientras que en la calle, Sakuma y Ryoma caminaban un tanto tímidos, ya que no era una salida cualquiera, aunque podría decirse que sí, pero la única diferencia era que ahora son pareja, antes eran amigos o tal vez mejores amigos, ahora las cosas cambiaron, Sakuma miraba alrededor…

-Parece que hoy no hay mucha variedad, ¿no? – pregunta un tanto nerviosa.

-A decir verdad, yo no tengo mucha hambre… - dice él sin mirarla. - ¿Qué hacemos?

-En realidad… No sé… ¿Tú que dices? – dice sonriendo.

Ryoma lo piensa un rato…

-Ya sé… - dice sonriendo. – Ven…

En el departamento, Sumire tenía los ojos un poco más abiertos…

-¿Segura? Pero aun son muy pequeños… Pero bueno entonces porque no vienen ustedes… De acuerdo… ¿En serio? Ya veo… Supongo que no habrá problemas… Confío en que los cuidarán bien… Si… ¿Para cuando? De acuerdo… si, no hay problema… Salúdalo de mi parte cuando despierte… Cuídate… Sí… Adiós… - y cuelga, ella suspira. – Algo importante… Bueno, si se trata de ellos, supongo que no debo de preocuparme. Pero… irse hasta por allá… - dice con toque de preocupación en la voz. – Al menos Sakuma podrá conocer un poco más… Me dijeron que no dijera nada, hasta que llegue la carta… Entonces me tendré que ocupar en algo sino soy capaz de soltar la lengua. Veamos… Ya sé… Un método infalible… - toma su celular y marca un número. – Puede que me arrepienta, pero es más seguro que con esto sea suficiente…

Suena el timbrado de llamado, y contesta...

-¿Aló?

-Sadaharu… Necesito pedirte un favor… Quiero que me mantengas en constante amenaza, de que si digo un secreto me vas a dar de tu jugo… Sí… Hazlo por favor… Gracias… - y cuelga. – Espero que funcione…

Mientras Ryoma y Sakuma estaban caminando por las grandes tiendas, mirando sin mirar en realidad, solo pasaban el tiempo, luego de unos momentos…

-Ahora si me dio hambre… - dice Ryoma mirando si había algún lugar para comer.

-Ryoma… Comamos donas… ¿Sí?

-¿Quieres donas? – pregunta sonriendo.

-Si… Me encantan… Sobre todo las de chocolate con chispitas. – dice con tono infantil y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Bien… Vamos… - y entran a un establecimiento.

Empezó a correr un poco de viento… Ambos comían mientras caminaban lentamente, aun había tiempo de sobra para el tiempo, según Sumire, límite de entrada de Sakuma… Ambos estaban a gusto el uno con la otra… Cuando pasan por un cesto de basura de la vereda arrojan los sobrantes, entonces para hacer un poco de charla…

-Ryoma… No me has contado que fue lo que te dijo mi abuela…

-¿No viste mi cara?

-Pero a veces sabes esconder tu molestia muy bien… Me doy cuenta que me falta mucho para conocerte…

Ryoma ante esto musita como meditando…

-Pero de todas maneras, me conoces… Eso es suficiente para mí… Además no hablamos la gran cosa, solo estaba preocupada con nuestra relación… Y la comprendo… Si fui yo quien te hizo daño, quería asegurarse de que no fuera a lastimarte otra vez, aunque no fuera con intensión, y lo sabes… ¿Verdad?

-Después de esa vez que hablamos… Lo supe… Antes creía que no me tolerabas si quiera…

-Siento no haber sido por lo menos considerado contigo…

-Ya te lo dije, me gustas tal como eres… Aunque ya estás más crecido, y has madurado. ¿No es así, joven Ryoma? – pregunta con algo de burla.

-Pues me gusta saber que sigues siendo la misma, señorita Sakuma… - responde de igual manera. – Sigues siendo tan genuina y transparente como un cristal… Y vales más de lo que crees… - dice acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

-¿Valgo? Vaya… No me estarás piropeando, ¿verdad? Eso sí sería todo un acontecimiento increíble… - dice mientras lo abrazaba con suavidad alrededor del cuello.

Ambos se miran con intensidad y poco a poco van minimizando el espacio entre sus rostros, juntando sus labios con infinita ternura, entre besos…

-Ryoma… Estamos en medio de la calle… - dice sin dejar de besarlo.

-¿Y?... – dice sin importancia, poniendo más atención a los labios suaves y dulces de Sakuma.

-Alguien podría vernos…

-Que nos vean…

-¿Seguro?

Ryoma separa su rostro lentamente y toma un poco de aire…

-¿De qué te preocupas?

-Es que Ryoma… No quiero que pongas mala cara… Sé que no eres muy demostrativo en tus sentimientos, pero tampoco quiero que te molestes cuando lo haces y si alguien te molesta…

-Lo dices por lo de hoy, por Ishida…

Sakuma afirma en silencio y poniendo ambas manos en el pecho de él…

-Entonces cada vez que suceda eso, simplemente te beso y ya… - responde él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Tú crees que eso sea suficiente? Empezarán hablar… Y luego te vas a molestar, y yo tengo que sonreír y…

Ryoma la besa interrumpiéndola…

-Deja de pensar en los demás… Si quieren hablar, que hablen, mientras que no sea frente a mí… - dice soltándola un poco.

-Pero que egoísta eres, Ryoma… - dice ella alejándose un poco. – Se supone que si estamos, tenemos que demostrarlo, será un poco fastidioso pero…

-¿Un poco? Ishida que exagera todo, cualquiera que la haya escuchado pensaría que te voy a comer viva delante de todo el mundo, haciendo gala de que soy un macho en potencia… - exclama exasperado.

-Y tú que le haces caso y encima, te pones a discutir cuando simplemente deberías ignorarla… - dice ella alejándose unos pasos. – Tú deberías poder, eres la indiferencia en persona… - dice levantando un poco la voz.

Ryoma la mira fijamente, tratando de controlarse y no contestarle, Sakuma voltea la mirada para no verlo… Un momento, que estaba pasando, recién un día de enamorados, y ya estaban peleando… Que locura… Simplemente porque no compartían su forma de pensar en como los demás veían su relación, eso no era motivo suficiente para llegar a eso, era motivo para discutir algo, pero no para recriminarse y menos pelear… Ambos cayeron en cuenta que la situación se les salió de las manos, ¿qué hacer ahora? Ambos son muy orgullosos y testarudos para dar su brazo a torcer, pero ambos también recordaron lo mucho que se gustan, que se atraen, que se quieren, que se aman… Sakuma y Ryoma que miraban a otra parte menos a ellos, se voltearon a la vez…

-Lo siento… - dicen juntos.

Se miran y se ríen…

-No… Tú a mí… - vuelven a decir ambos.

Sakuma lo abraza de un salto…

-Está bien… Busquemos una solución en vez de buscarle más fallas… ¿Sí? – dice Sakuma abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos.

-Me parece bien… - dice abrazándola con fuerza. – Que bien se siente… - dice en un suspiro y también cerrando los ojos para sentirla aun más. – Oye… Se me ocurre algo… - dice de pronto.

-Dime… - responde separándose lo justo para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece si cada vez que discutimos nos abrazamos, aunque estemos muy molestos? ¿Te parece?

-Me parece muy bien… Sólo espero que no sea únicamente por eso…

-¿Me vas a dejar abrazarte cada vez que quiera?

-Claro Ryoma… Para algo somos pareja. Estamos para abrazarnos, mimarnos, cuidarnos, y acompañarnos…

-Tienes razón… - responde sonriendo al igual que ella. – Y también para algo más… - dice sonriendo levemente.

Ella lo mira un tanto confundida. Ryoma la besa…

-Eso también… Y se siente mucho mejor que con un abrazo… - dice sin despegar los labios de ella.

Sakuma se sonroja en eso al levantar las manos por el pecho de Ryoma se da cuenta de la hora…

-Oh… Son casi las 7:30…

-Veo… Bueno… Si queremos seguir con esto supongo que tendré que dejarte a salvo en tu departamento.

-Si… - dice sonriendo ensoñadoramente. – Además… Siempre me siento a salvo contigo…

-Aunque no lo creas… Yo también… - dice en son de broma.

Llegan a la puerta del departamento, Sakuma lo abre…

-¡Abuela ya llegamos! – dice Sakuma entrando a la vivienda.

Ryoma entra detrás de ella. Al salir Sumire de su habitación, Ryoma saluda con un movimiento ligero de cabeza…

-¿Qué pasa chico, te comió la lengua el gato?

-No precisamente me la comió ni menos un gato… - dice Ryoma en murmuro.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Sumire ya que no lo escuchó.

Pero Sakuma sí, y le da un suave codazo a un costado del estómago, estaba totalmente colorada…

-Nada… Ryoma ya se va… Me acompañó y ya se va… - dice muy nerviosa y con pena.

Sakuma sale empujando a Ryoma, entonces cierra la puerta detrás de ella, soltando un profundo y sonoro suspiró… Ryoma la mira muy curioso por su reacción…

-¿Qué? – pregunta con inocencia.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Imagínate si mi abuela te hubiera escuchado… Cielos, no me lo quiero ni imaginar… - dice con temor en la voz.

Ryoma sonríe…

-Aunque no estuvo tan lejos… No fue un gato, sino una linda gatita… - dice juntando su nariz con la de ella.

-Ay Ryoma… A veces eres muy bocón… - dice sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que lo comprobemos? – dice juguetón.

-Ya… Quédate quieto… - dice en voz baja. – Hasta mañana, Ryoma… Que descanses, ¿si? – dice dándole un piquito.

-¿Así? – pregunta haciéndose el ofendido. – Así… - y la toma de la cintura y la besa.

Luego se separa lentamente…

-Creo que debemos saludarnos y despedirnos más… - dice tomando un poco de aire.

-Ya lo creo… - dice Sakuma sonrojada. – Ahora sí… Hasta mañana amor… - lo dijo tan rápido y sin pensar que no se dio cuenta.

Ryoma la miró y sus ojos brillaron con emoción…

-¿Cómo? – pregunta un tanto sorprendido. De repente sentía una felicidad infinita, una simple palabra, de una voz sumamente suave. – Repítelo… - pidió casi con ruego.

Sakuma lo mira con confusión…

-¿Hasta mañana?

-No solo dijiste eso… - dice Ryoma con seguridad. – Me dijiste amor… - dice sonriendo muy feliz.

Sakuma lo mira sorprendida y sonrojándose a más no poder…

-Yo… yo… - dice balbuceando, en verdad que no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba preocupada de que su abuela no abriera la puerta y los sorprendiera. – Ryoma… - dice sonriendo. – Hasta mañana amor… - lo dice con más suavidad, como si fuera un susurro.

Ryoma la vuelve a besar pero con más suavidad…

-¿Todavía no se despiden? – pregunta desde adentro la abuela.

Ambos tienen una gota mediana…

-Será mejor que entre y nos ahorremos un sermón sin sentido… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-Será lo mejor… - responde sin más. – Que descanses también… A…

-¡Al té le va a salir raíces!... – vuelve a interrumpir la anciana desde adentro.

Ryoma suspira con pesar y lo romántico se le pasó…

-Ahora si es hora de irme… - dice lo más seco posible.

Sakuma estaba segura que no era eso lo que iba a decirle, pero así era Ryoma, cambia a cada instante, y no era para menos con la voz de su abuela desde adentro, ella suspira…

-Sí… ¿Me llamas cuando llegues a tu departamento?

-Sí… - responde tratando de sonreír con cariño. – Siempre y cuando no sea tu abuela quien me conteste…

-Llámame a mi celular, así no te contestará ella.

-Bien…

Un último beso y Ryoma se aleja caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Sakuma se queda en la puerta hasta que lo ve doblar la esquina hacia el ascensor, ella abre la puerta y ve a su abuela muy tranquila en el sofá blanco frente a la televisión, Sakuma arquea una ceja y se cruza de brazos…

-Hasta que se fue… - regaña la anciana.

-¿Té, no? – acusa Sakuma.

-Se me hacía raro que no entraras si te fuiste a despedir…

-Abuela… Sé que tú también fuiste joven… Así que no nos hagamos las tontas… - dice con tranquilidad.

-Si… Y sé que ya no eres ninguna niña. Lamento que me preocupes tanto, pero eres mi única nieta, y no quiero perderte…

-Abuela… No digas eso… Salgo con Ryoma, no estamos planeando vivir juntos… - dice sonriendo.

-Pero seguro que pronto lo haces… - dice recriminando.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta con sorpresa.

Sumire un poco y se muerde la lengua, estaba por soltar algo que le dijeron que no hablara, aún… Luego se levanta…

-Bueno… Me voy a hacer algunos papeleos… Hay té en la tetera… Ya ve a acostarte…

-Si… - dice suspirando y acercándose a la cocina. – Pero voy a terminar con un trabajo y luego me voy acostar…

-No te demores, recuerda que tienes clases… Ah… Hace un momento llamaron de la hamburguesería, creo que era tu jefe… Y parecía molesto…

-¿Mi jefe? ¡MI JEFE!... – dice Sakuma corriendo al teléfono y marcando con rapidez un número. Luego se ve a una Sakuma chibi sudando. – Si… Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar… Sí… Ya… Aja… Está bien – dice con menos ganas a cada palabra.- Está bien… Hasta el viernes. – y cuelga con los ojos cerrados suspirando con algo de tristeza. – Mou… ¿Ahora si que se molestó? – agarra su té y se mete en su habitación.

Ryoma llega a su habitación y saluda a su fiel mascota, le sirve la cena y se mete a dar un baño, luego de estar recostado en su cama y mirando el techo pensando en el día de hoy, suspira y sonríe…

-Sinceramente fui un tonto al perderme todo esto desde un principio con Sakuma. – dice sonriendo con tranquilidad, se estira y agarra su celular. – Pero que puedo decirle… - se pregunta mientras marca el número de ella.

Sakuma estaba leyendo y copiando en un cuaderno de la escuela, cuando suena el celular…

-¿Aló? – pregunta distraídamente, estaba concentrada en su trabajo.

-Vaya… Creí que te escucharía un poco más animosa… - dicen del otro lado del auricular.

Sakuma se sienta de un golpe…

-Ryoma… Me llamaste… - dice con más emoción en la voz.

-Me pediste que te llamara, es lo que estoy haciendo…

Sakuma sonríe…

-Si… Ya me di cuenta… - dice mientras movía su lápiz con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-Ah… El trabajo de biología, el que trata de fotosíntesis… ¿Me supongo que la hiciste?

Ryoma se levanta de golpe…

-Rayos… Se me pasó…

Sakuma suspira…

-Ay Ryoma, para las cosas de la escuela si que eres muy olvidadizo… Está bien, avanza lo que puedas, mañana comparamos y te ayudo con el resto, ¿te parece?

-Bien… - responde retomando el aliento con normalidad. – No estoy nada bien en este curso…

-En varios… - le recordó su enamorada con una sonrisa. – Bueno, ya sé que llegaste bien a tu departamento… Será mejor que duermas… Mañana nos vemos…

-Si… Claro… Bueno… Hasta mañana… - dice casi con un susurro.

Sakuma se sonroja y lo más dulce que pudo…

-Hasta mañana amor… - y ambos cuelgan.

Ryoma miraba el celular y aspira el aire hasta que el pecho se le hinche y lo suelta lentamente…

Al día siguiente todos ya sabían que los capitanes del equipo de tenis estaban emparejados, todo gracias a los chismes de Tomoka, junto con Chitose, ambas corrieron la noticia, por supuesto que Ryoma no le hizo ninguna gracia todo el alboroto que se armó cuando varias de sus "fans" mandaban miradas asesinas a su enamorada y él también recibía las propias de los "fans" de Sakuma. Toda la semana se la pasaron evitando a más de un reportero del club de periodismo estudiantil para enterarse de la primicia caliente de Seigaku, incluso hubo fans universitarios de ambos mandándoles amenazas y cosas por el estilo. El único lugar donde creían que podrían estar tranquilos al menos cinco minutos, la azotea, también fue invadido por curiosos y chismosos, Ryoma estaba a punto de estallar y para remate lo retaban a partidos de tenis, aunque eso no le desagradaba tanto, ya que remetía contra sus oponentes sin piedad, Momoshiro, Koutaro y Nokoru lo acompañaban para que lo controlaran en caso saliera de control y cometiera algún asesinato sin querer, al menos esa era la excusa que tenía Nokoru para acompañar a su capitán, Momoshiro simplemente iba para deleitarse con los arranques de celos del capitán, y Koutaro, para ver que todos estén bien, todos, incluyendo a los retadores, llegó el viernes, y cuando las cosas al parecer se calmaron y Ryoma vio que era un día tranquilo y las cartas de amenaza bajaron, le dijo a Sakuma para salir, pero…

-Lo siento mucho Ryoma… No puedo… El sábado como me la tiré al hombro, me dijeron que tengo que trabajar hoy y mañana en doble turno… De verdad que lo siento…

Ryoma tenía una venita que palpitaba con furia, él solo sonrió y le dijo que la acompañaría y la recogería, que no había ningún problema, ante esto Sakuma sonríe prometiéndole que lo compensaría de alguna manera. Ambos días pasan, y el sábado por la noche, en que Sakuma ya termina su turno, Ryoma la esperaba en la esquina con su inseparable PONTA, Sakuma al verlo corre a su encuentro y lo abraza con fuerza y ambos se besan con fuerza y casi desesperación…

-Lamento el retraso. – dice Sakuma. – Hoy la cajera tuvo que irse más temprano y a mí me mandaron a cuadrar todo… - dice con pena.

-Ya no importa… Vamos…

La asía de la cintura y empiezan a caminar, ambos llegan al departamento de la joven, en la puerta…

-Supongo que mañana al menos saldremos un rato…

-Pobrecito Ryoma… ¿Tanto me extrañas? – pregunta entre coqueta y juguetona.

-Si… Pobrecito de mí… De milagro a ti no te han retado, no me estoy quejando, pero ya aburre lo mismo…

-¡El Tenis! – pregunta Sakuma sorprendida.

-No… Que siempre me quieran retar sabiendo que no tienen oportunidad ni de ganarme… Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sostienen un tiempo como para decir que al menos vale la pena… Tú si vales la pena… Pero no ellos…

Sakuma lo mira con adoración…

-Yo creo que simplemente debes ignorarlos y listo… Te complicas demasiado, Ryoma… No me gustaría que te metieras en problemas… Sobre todo si los universitarios…

-Son pan comido… - responde con suficiencia. – Y sería mejor ya que con universitarios, la cosa cambia, tal vez me harían sudar y esforzarme, con los que me enfrentaba ni siquiera me hacían correr.

Sakuma ríe ante la declaración de Ryoma…

-Ay Ryoma… Eres único… - dice abrazándolo. – Pero en serio Ryoma… Por favor no te obligues hacer algo que no quieres…

-Y perderme la diversión de demostrarles que yo sí estoy a tu altura… - dice con sorna. – Que a ellos les falta mucho para alcanzar a alguien como tú y más aún a mí… No señor… Ni pensarlo… - dice sonriendo con sensualidad.

Ambos se quedan callados y justo cuando se iban a besar la puerta se abre…

-AJA… Así los quería encontrar… - dice la abuela.

Sakuma y Ryoma saltan, cayendo una sobre el otro…

-Abuela… - resondra Sakuma. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Casi nos matas del susto… - dice levantándose ayudada por Ryoma, quien estaba molesto por la interrupción.

-No nieta… - dice la anciana moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro. – Eso es porque tienen la conciencia sucia, que habrán estado haciendo o peor… Pensando… - dice con picardía.

-Abuela… - dice Sakuma inflando los cachetes.

-Ya me voy Sakuma. – dice Ryoma sin más empezando a caminar.

-Si… Nos vemos… - dice Sakuma mirando la espalda de él. – Genial… -dice Sakuma entrando al departamento arrastrando los pies.

-¿La malogré? – pregunta la anciana con cara dramática.

-¿Tú qué crees? – le pregunta con mala gana.

-Quería asustarlos y jugar un poco… No fue mi intención… - dice la anciana arrepentida.

-Abuela, tú mejor que nadie conoce a Ryoma, y ya sabes que él no es ese tipo de persona… Él es muy especial, en todo sentido… ¿Me entiendes?

-Pero un poco de diversión no le hace daño a nadie…

-Ya lo creo… Pero él no es así, no trates de cambiarlo, abuela…

-Está bien… - dice dándose por vencida. – Ya me voy a dormir… Has lo mismo…

-Sí…

Sumire se acerca a su habitación y en la puerta…

-¿Mañana vas a salir?

-Casi no lo he visto en toda la semana y hoy he trabajado el doble… De repente vayamos a pasear en Bimo chan…

-Esa máquina es muy peligrosa… Sakuma debes ir con cuidado…

-No te preocupes, Ryoma es un buen conductor también… Hasta mañana abuela. – dice caminando hacia su habitación.

-Si… Que descanses… - y cierra la puerta de su habitación.

Esa noche, Sakuma tenía un sueño, estaba en una cancha de tenis, Tezuka estaba cruzado de brazos observando con atención, todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos mirando algo, alguien corre sin descanso de un lugar a otro, entonces una luz muy fuerte ilumina todo el lugar, alguien con el cabello largo en una trenza hace un movimiento felino, luego todo es oscuridad, y poco a poco llegaba como una flecha de luz que lo ilumina todo y luego un par de ojos rojos, como los de un dragón, Sakuma se levanta con sudor y agitando su respirar…

-De nuevo… Ese sueño de nuevo… ¿Por qué?

Al día siguiente, Ryoma y Sakuma salen a pasear en Bimo chan, hablaban de todo un poco, compraron algo para tomar, fueron por la carretera principal, hasta llegar a un lago, ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del lugar, caminaban por el césped observando a otras parejas, familias pasear, era un domingo muy tranquilo, en eso Sakuma tiene como una visión, de nuevo esos ojos rojos, ella se tambalea y la rápida reacción de Ryoma evita que ella se fuera contra el suelo, ambos estaban bajo un árbol cuando Sakuma abre los ojos…

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunta en voz baja.

-Te desmayaste… - dice Ryoma con mucha preocupación en el rostro.

-Lo siento… Disculpa si te preocupé…

-¿Estás enferma?

-No… Es sólo que… tuve un recuerdo… Al menos… eso creo… - decía con inseguridad tapándose un ojo en ademán de temor.

-¿Recuerdo? – pregunta sorprendido.

-Es que… desde hace unos días he tenido un sueño muy raro… Ya que en esos sueños… veo unos ojos rojos muy brillantes, como… los de un dragón… o… un demonio… - dice Sakuma con casi temblor en la voz.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Ryoma ahora si muy sorprendido, luego relaja la mirada. - ¿Quieres ir a casa para que descanses?

-No… Ya estoy bien… - dice Sakuma agarrándolo de la manga de la chaqueta. – En serio Ryoma, estoy bien… Pero si tú quieres regresar… - dice con algo de vergüenza.

-No creas que te lo dije porque me aburres… Es solo que no te veo con buen semblante… ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

-Pues… Sí… Pero no sé como empezar… Sólo sé que desde hace unos días he tenido estos sueños…

-¿Antes de lo nuestro?

Sakuma afirma con la cabeza…

-¿Será por eso? – se cuestiona Ryoma.

-¿Tú crees? – pregunta preocupada.

-Caminemos un rato más… ¿Sí? – dice Ryoma levantándose y estirando la mano para ayudar a Sakuma.

Al terminar la tarde, ambos regresan al departamento de Sakuma, al entrar ven que no está la abuela, ambos están sentados en el sofá…

-¿Ya estás mejor? – pregunta Ryoma mirando fijamente a Sakuma.

-Si… - responde en un susurro la joven. – Creí que nos íbamos a divertir mucho… Lo… lamento…

-Y si lo hicimos… No tienes porque disculparte, no lo hiciste predeterminadamente… Solo sucedió y punto. – dice Ryoma.

Más él piensa que es por la presión que debe tener Sakuma al tenerlo como enamorado, seguro ella deseaba que se expresara más, que sea más abierto con respecto a su comportamiento con ella frente a los demás, pero aquello sería como mostrar un objeto, y Sakuma definitivamente no es así, simplemente ella acepta las cosas tal y como son, se conforma con las migajas que él le da, un momento, migajas… no… él no es de demostrar sus sentimientos, pero Sakuma es tan dulce, amable, cariñosa, tal vez él deba… Ryoma voltea a verla y se da cuenta que Sakuma lo miraba atentamente, como si su rostro pudiera hablar por él…

-¿Ryoma? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No… Bueno… - dice indeciso. – En realidad… Oye Sakuma… ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?

Sakuma lo mira un poco sorprendida por la pregunta…

-¿Ah?

-Esto… de los enamorados… ¿Hay algo que estoy haciendo mal?

-¿Estás preocupado por nuestra relación? – pregunta con suavidad y sonriendo con cariño.

-Siento que no estoy poniendo de mi parte… - dice Ryoma con algo de inseguridad.

-Oh Ryoma… - dice ella abrazándolo con calor. – Claro que si… - responde con seguridad. – Ryoma… Eres tú y no quiero que cambies… - dice ella acariciando su rostro con lentitud.

-¿No te molesta que no sea tan demostrativo?

-Entonces no serías tú… Ryoma te conozco y saber que me quieres es suficiente para mí…

-Te quiero mucho Sakuma… En serio… Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para que todo salga bien…

-En la escuela eres tú mismo, el hecho que estemos ahora no quiere decir que tengamos que cambiar nuestro comportamiento… Tú mismo lo dijiste, no vas a hacer cosas que tontas como otros, y eso está bien para mí… En serio Ryoma… ¿Acaso pensabas que mis sueños son por eso? – pregunta con una sonrisa abierta.

-Bueno… en realidad…

Sakuma lo vuelve a abrazar y lo besa, luego de unos momentos en que el aire es una necesidad entera se separan con lentitud…

-Te quiero tal como eres, Ryoma Echizen, con toda tu arrogancia, prepotencia, apatía…

-¿Sólo eso? – pregunta arqueando una ceja.

Sakuma sonríe…

-Pero también por tu amabilidad, tu pasión, tu preocupación… Ryoma, eres muy especial para mí… Por tu entrega a todo…

-Tú siempre has sido especial, eso me gustaba mucho de ti, que te diferenciabas del resto, que eres única, y te tengo, al fin te tengo donde más quería…

-¿En tu corazón? – pregunta juguetona.

-Siempre te he tenido ahí, pero es mejor tenerte entre mis brazos, donde nadie puede hacerte daño.

Sakuma se sonroja ante esa declaración de Ryoma y esconde su rostro en el cuello de él, y se da cuenta que él tiene un aroma a hierba de primavera, y él al aspirar el olor del cabello de ella se da cuenta que es el mismo olor de cuando eran más chicos, jazmines, a veces a lirios, otras a gardenias, y otras veces a rosas, era como tener un hermoso bouquet entre sus brazos y sin darse cuenta, se quedan dormidos abrazados sentados en el sofá…

Unos labios se muestran sonrientes y gentiles, una cancha de tenis, el viento que corre alrededor, unos cabellos dorados y otros rojizos que vuelan con gracia y suavidad, una mirada llena de determinación, una luz brillante y cegadora, el choque de dos estelas, unos ojos rojos muy fijos y penetrantes…

-_Sakuma… Sakuma…_

Sakuma abre los ojos lentamente, parpadea…

-¿Ah?

-¡Sakuma!

Sakuma ve que Ryoma tenía una cara de estupefacción, ella lo mira con sorpresa…

-¿Ryoma?

Ryoma al verla reaccionar la abraza con fuerza casi violenta…

-¡Ah!... – exclama ella algo nerviosa por el acto de Ryoma. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Creí… creí que… - dice con temblor. – Al menos ya pasó… Casi me matas de susto.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta muy sorprendida. - ¿Qué pasó?

Ryoma la deja de abrazar…

-Actuabas como si estuvieras poseída…

-¿Poseída?

-Decías algo como… No me vas a vencer… No me rendiré… ¿Con qué soñabas, te acuerdas?

-Pues… Algo… Estaba en una cancha de tenis… Debe ser… debe ser el día que me enfrenté a Kaeri… Porque es el único partido que no recuerdo, pero si recuerdo bien como empezó pero no como terminó, aunque me dijeron que le gané, pero… no lo recuerdo… Hasta ahora nunca me ha preocupado, pero con esto… Ya no sé que pensar. Ryoma… ¿me estoy volviendo loca? – pregunta con temor tanto en la voz como en la mirada.

-De loca no tienes ni una pizca… ¿Acaso ninguna de tus compañeras te describió el partido o algo?

-Pues, simplemente me dijeron que estaba espectacular, hasta Atobe me felicitó… No en persona pero me envió un ramo de rosas blancas muy hermosas… - dice ella sonriendo.

-¿Y eso? – pregunta un tanto sorprendido y… celoso.

-Es que… Atobe san conoce a Kaeri, ambos eran como hermanos. Kaeri una vez me contó que Atobe era como su hermano mayor, las familias de ellos son muy amigos y Atobe se auto proclamó su hermano mayor para maravilla de ella.

-No me imagino a ese tipo preocuparse por otra persona que no sea él mismo… - dice Ryoma en son de burla.

-Para que te lo sepas, pues no es tan frío ni tan narcisista… - dice Sakuma con una sonrisa.

-En fin… - dice Ryoma volteando la mirada y suspira un tanto molesto.

-¿Ahora que te pasa? – pregunta Sakuma mirándolo con algo de diversión.

-Nada… Que te tenía que mandar rosas… - dice bufando.

-Fue para felicitarme, ya te dije, además Ryoma… Fue hace como un año…

Ryoma la mira de reojo entre cerrando los parpados, Sakuma sonríe con nerviosismo…

-¿Ahora por qué me miras así? – dice con una gotita en la sien.

-Nada… - dice Ryoma levantándose del sofá.

-¿Ya te vas? – pregunta mientras que lo sigue a la salida.

-Si… No quiero encontrarme con la directora… - enfatiza la última palabra. – Mañana nos vemos… Pero… - se voltea quedando frente a la chica. - ¿Segura que estás bien?

-Si… Lamento mucho si te asusté… Pero estoy segura que esos sueños son de ese partido, algo me dice que si… - dice ella con seguridad.

-Espero que hoy puedas dormir con tranquilidad… Pero eso sí… Si te despiertas, llámame…

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? – dice un tanto sorprendida.

-Quiero que lo hagas, es… como para confortarte… ¿Acaso no has sentido que necesitas hablar con alguien en ese momento?

-Bueno… Sí… Pero Ryoma… Despertarte en la madrugada… No me parece… - dice con algo de pena.

-Sólo hazlo… - dice con seriedad.

-¿Y si no te despiertas? Recuerdo que eres de sueño muy pesado. – dice en tono de gracia para levantar un poco la tensión.

-¿Lo harás? – pregunta como si hubiera ignorado lo último que dijo Sakuma.

Ella infla los cachetes, ofendida, pero luego sonríe…

-Está bien… Pero… Si no te despiertas… Invitamos a Momoshiro san y Ann chan a comer…

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunta Ryoma muy sorprendido por no decir algo asustado.

-Porque llevar a Momoshiro san a comer, si es una verdadera amenaza… ¿No crees? – dice con inocencia fingida.

Ryoma voltea los ojos…

-De acuerdo… - dice resignado. – Nos vemos mañana… Descansa…

-Si… Descansa tú también… - dice sonriendo como niña.

Eran las 3 de la mañana, y Ryoma estaba sentado en su cama mirando con fijeza su celular…

-En cualquier momento llama… En… - bosteza- Cualquier momento llama…

Poco a poco se va quedando dormido, pero luego se despierta exaltado…

-No… No me voy a comprometer a invitar a ese a comer… No… Claro que no… Me lleva con seguridad a la banca rota… - dice Ryoma con decisión.

En eso se ve a Ryoma enrollado hasta la nariz con su colcha, lentamente abre los ojos y se estira, su gato también se despierta y lo imita, se da su baño y baja caminando hacia la mini cocina, Ryoma se soba los ojos y mira su reloj despertador, marca las 7:15 am. MON, él se vuelve a frotar los ojos…

-Los lunes empiezan las clases a las siete y media.

Y en todo el edificio de su departamento…

-¡AH…! Voy a llegar tarde…

En la escuela, la puerta corrediza del salón se abre con violencia…

-A tiempo… - suspira entrando arrastrando los pies.

-Al parecer alguien no ha dormido bien… - dice Chitose desde su lugar.

-Buenas… capitán… - dice Tomoe con burla.

Ryoma se sienta y ve como Sakuma se acerca…

-Buenos días… - dice sonriente.

-Buenos días… - saluda con cansancio.

-Oye Ryoma… Tienes mala cara… - dice preocupada, agachándose un poco para tocarle la frente. – No tienes fiebre…

-Lo que pasa es que…

En ese momento entra el profesor, Ryoma la jala un poco y le susurra al oído…

-Luego discutimos tu castigo… - dice Ryoma un tanto amenazante.

-¿Ah? – pregunta Sakuma sorprendida.

Las clases pasan con normalidad y tranquilidad, Sumire estaba en su escritorio revisando algunos papeles, cuando aparece la secretaria…

-Ryusaki san, le acaba de llegar esto… - dice mostrándole un sobre grande mientras se acerca a la senil directora.

-Oh… - exclama Sumire. - ¿De donde, sabes?

-Tiene sello de América.

Sumire prácticamente se lo arrancha a la secretaria…

-Gracias… - dice con emoción.

Luego que la secretaria se retirara, Sumire abre el sobre casi con desesperación, al ver el contenido saca dos sobre y ve una carta, ella lo lee, luego suspira…

-Bien… Llegó el momento…

En el descanso, Ryoma y Sakuma estaban con los demás, ella estaba muy apenada, Ryoma simplemente estaba con el ceño fruncido…

-En serio Ryoma, de verdad que lo siento mucho… Pero creo que has exagerado un poco esperar despierto…

-Ni una palabra más, estoy pensando en como castigarte…

-No creí que te lo tomaras en serio… - dice acongojada.

-Echizen buchou… Yo creo que no deberías ser tan estricto con esto… A cualquiera le sucede… - dice Chitose apoyando a su amiga y capitana.

-Yo estaba muy cansada luego de terminar el trabajo, y si soñé con algo no lo recuerdo, además desperté muy cansada, me quedé casi hasta las 2 de la madrugada… - dice Sakuma y luego bosteza muy cansada.

Ryoma al verla, él también bosteza, luego están sentados comiendo su almuerzo, se habían separado del resto del grupo porque él quería hablar con ella, luego Sakuma le entrega a Ryoma el obentou que había preparado aun con la cara de sueño sintiendo que debía hacerlo, su instinto de mujer le decía que tenía que hacerlo, ahora ya sabía el porque, Ryoma seguía comiendo pero mientras comía con gusto, el rostro molesto se relajaba más a cada bocado, al terminar, Ryoma se limpia la boca con lentitud y gracia, como si sus movimientos reflejaran algún tipo de amenaza, la cual Sakuma presentía, más sin embargo… Ryoma se tira sobre Sakuma, para esto habían ido a un lugar totalmente apartado, detrás de las canchas de tenis, Sakuma lo mira sorprendida…

-¿Ryoma? – habla la chica con hilo de voz.

-Ya sé cual será tu castigo… - dice con una sonrisa tan sensual, como peligrosa.

Sakuma se sonroja a más no poder…

-¿Y… cuál será? – pregunta nerviosa.

Ryoma no contesta, y la besa con suavidad y poco a poco con necesidad, ambos se besaban con tanta pasión desbordante que tuvieron que separarse casi a la fuerza, Sakuma abre los ojos, los cuales brillaban con intensidad, lo mismo con Ryoma, ambos se miraban como si no existiera nada excepto ellos sobre el mundo, cuando un carraspeo ronco los despierta de su ilusión…

-Lamento la interrupción tórtolos, pero vine para decirles que apenas terminen con las prácticas de hoy, vayan a mi oficina… - dice Sumire con un poco de incomodidad.

-Abuela… ¿Para qué? – pregunta Sakuma desde su posición.

La abuela vuelve a carraspear y miraba con intensión disimulada hacia el pecho de la joven, al no captar la indirecta, Ryoma mira y se sorprende, sonrojándose, retirando de golpe la mano del busto de la chica, Sakuma al sentir ese movimiento se sonroja a más no poder y grita…

En las prácticas, Sakuma seguía con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, al igual que Ryoma pero con la forma de una mano en su mejilla derecha, al terminar con las prácticas, todos se despiden y ambos capitanes se dirigen por su cuenta a la dirección, cuando se encuentran en la puerta, ambos se miran y luego rehuyen las miradas, ambos iban a tocar pero al ver la acción de otro se detienen, vuelven a fruncir las cejas, ninguno decía nada, entonces la puerta se abre y Sumire los mira con algo como una sonrisa divertida, entonces se regresa a su escritorio. Ryoma mira con disimulo a Sakuma y se da cuenta que se sonroja, entonces él levanta la mano como para indicarle que ella pase primero, Sakuma lo mira de reojo y se sonroja, al ver aquello en Sakuma, sonríe, él ingresa detrás de ella. Ambos están sentados, muy alejados, Sumire sonríe divertida y para no soltar una carcajada por acordarse lo que pasó en el descanso, les da a cada uno el sobre que sacó del más grande…

-¿Y esto? – pregunta Sakuma.

Ryoma lee el remitente…

-Tezuka… Kunimitsu… - dice muy sorprendido al leer.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Sakuma y luego lee la que le entregó su abuela. - ¿Kaeri?

-Bueno, léanlo y luego hablamos jovencitos, aun tengo cosas que hacer… - dice mientras los empuja fuera de su despacho. – Lean con cuidado y después me dicen que decidieron… ¿Bien? – y cierra la puerta frente a ellos.

Sakuma parpadea incrédula y luego baja la mirada hacia el sobre que sostenía, Ryoma empieza a caminar y va al casillero a sacar sus cosas, una vez colgada su maleta en su hombro sale a la puerta que da a la calle, Sakuma lo mira tenía los ojos como si quisiera llorar, pero no lo iba hacer, ella se aclara la garganta para tratar de no llorar, más el nudo que se formó era muy grande, ella sacó sus cosas y caminó con paso lento y mirada hacia el suelo, al voltear la esquina ve que Ryoma estaba apoyado en la pared, ambos se miran sin expresión, Sakuma suelta un lento suspiro y presiona la tira de su maleta donde lleva las raquetas, mordiéndose los labios, Ryoma se acerca a ella lo suficiente como para que apoye la cabeza en el pecho de él, y ella así lo hace…

-¿No vas a llorar, verdad? – pregunta con tranquilidad.

Sakuma mueve la cabeza negando, Ryoma suspira…

-Bien… Vamos a comprar algo y leemos lo que nos enviaron sentados en algún lugar, ¿bien?

Sakuma mueve la cabeza afirmando. Ryoma vuelve a suspirar…

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?

Sakuma vuelve a asentir con la cabeza en silencio… Ryoma sonríe…

-Entonces porque no me regalas esas sonrisas tuyas que me traen loco… - dice tomando la barbilla de ella y levantando su rostro con lentitud.

Sakuma al principio se resistía a levantar la mirada, pero no duró más que algunos microsegundos, no soportaba no verlo, ella intentó sonreírle mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes caían sin remedio por sus mejillas sonrojadas, Ryoma se las seca sin quitar la sonrisa, que era única para ella, él agacha un poco la cabeza y sus labios se posan en la frente de ella, Sakuma al sentir esa caricia sonríe más abiertamente y tranquilizándola…

-Gracias… Y discúlpame Ryoma…

-Si es por esto… No tiene importancia… - dice sobándose la mejilla derecha donde aun se marcaba la mano de la joven pero ya casi no se notaba.

-Es que… me sorprendió… - dice ella sonrojándose.

-Ya me di cuenta… y yo también… No sé porque lo hice… Pero en serio, no fue con ninguna mala intención, solo… sucedió… - dijo sin más, pero en verdad no lo sentía del todo, se sintió bien haberlo hecho. – Bueno… ¿Vamos? – dice tomándola de la mano.

Sakuma asiente sonriendo. Caminaron un poco ya que Ryoma sentía que Sakuma aun estaba muy nerviosa por lo ocurrido, luego de pasar por una tienda de comida rápida, salieron llevando una bolsa con los alimentos, fueron a un parque cerca de las canchas de tenis nuevas, se sentaron en una blanca banca un tanto apartado y detrás de un gran árbol de Sakura sin flor, ya que era otoño. Sakuma levanta la mirada hacia el árbol mientras suspiraba…

-Falta poco para primavera… - dice ella de repente.

Ryoma que había sacado el vaso de refresco, al tomar un poco la escucha y la mira…

-Si… - dice en tono apagado.

Ryoma se sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido, no sabía como pero ocurrió, él sólo se preguntó que era sentirla aún más cerca, si realmente podía acercarla más de lo que ya estaban, él recordó lo bien que estuvieron en el departamento aquella vez, cuando metió su mano bajo la blusa de ella, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, también lo maravilloso que había sido tenerla sobre él cuando estuvieron en Okinawa, esa dulce y suave piel de seda, quiso revivir esos momentos y fue subiendo la mano hasta que escuchó el carraspeo y fue ahí donde toda la magia se fue y cuando se sentaron y él se dio cuenta de donde tenía la mano, se asustó, pero la sensación era exquisita, y entonces, una mano suave pero firme lo devolvió de su ensimismo. El pensamiento de Sakuma no era totalmente distinto al del joven que estaba a su lado, ella también se había sentido muy bien bajo el cuerpo fornido y bien formado de Ryoma, se había sentido tan protegida, tan querida, incluso desinhibida porque estaba con él, solo con él podía reaccionar así, con nadie más, recordó Okinawa, en el hotel cuando él la vio casi desnuda y él prácticamente lo estaba al salir del baño, estaba sumamente dispuesta hacer lo que fuera porque Ryoma la descubriera y su falta de vergüenza cuando ella lo besó, lo amaba mucho pero no sabía como demostrárselo, más sin embargo antes de aquel carraspeo sintió la caricia de Ryoma subir de su cintura lentamente hacia su pecho, entonces se dio cuenta que era poco lo que pasaba, ella necesitaba más, algo que no fueran solo besos y abrazos, también caricias y que llegarán a donde quien sabe que más, o tal vez si lo sabía, olvidándose de donde estaba, y entonces escuchó aquel molesto carraspeo, al darse cuenta y despertar de su sueño ella se asustó y lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear con la palma de su mano el rostro Ryoma, él no tenía la culpa y sin embargo se la dio, que mal se sentía, lo que había experimentado con aquella pequeña caricia era más de lo que pudo haberse imaginado. En ese momento en que sus pensamientos se cruzaron de lo bien que se sintieron, lo mismo sucedió con las miradas, ambos estaban sonrojados, pero Sakuma aun más…

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó, Ryoma? – preguntó en susurro sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No… lo sé… - dijo entrecortado. – Era un calor muy fuerte, muy… muy parecido a lo que pasó en tu departamento… - decía con lentitud.

-Si… - dice bajando la mirada hacia la bolsa de los alimentos y cogiendo una hamburguesa. – Pero yo sentí algo más…

-¿Sentiste?

-¿Te sorprende? – pregunta ella aplastando un poco la hamburguesa para que la pueda morder.

-Creí que estabas molesta… - dice Ryoma comiendo con lentitud.

Sakuma luego de pasar el alimento…

-Me asusté, pero… luego sentí una frustración… Una frustración de no haber culminado algo…

-Yo… también… - dice él con un suspiro, y la mira. - ¿Sabes lo que era, no?

Sakuma iba a darle una mordida a su hamburguesa pero se detiene, lo mira mientras baja el alimento hacia su falda…

-En realidad no, pero me gustó… me gustó mucho Ryoma… - dice apenada. - ¿Está mal?

-Supongo que si a ambos nos gustó, creo que no… Sólo sé que quería sentirte aun más cerca, no sé que hubiera sucedido si proseguía.

-¿Algo… feo? – pregunta con pena y algo de temblor en la voz.

-¿Feo? – dice meditabundo. – No lo creo… Feo para nada… - asegura mientras pone los brazos sobre el respaldar de la banca. – Será mejor ya no pensar en eso… Leamos estas cartas y… si quieres mañana seguimos hablando.

-Bien… - dice ella sonriendo.

-No sonrías así… - dice Ryoma volviendo a su posición anterior, pero ahora apoyando los codos a las rodillas. – No quiero que finjas conmigo, no tienes que sonreír para hacerme sentir como si no pasara nada. – dice mientras se acerca a su rostro. – Prefiero mil veces a que estés sinceramente molesta o triste a que me sonrías con falsedad y compromiso. – dice acariciándole el rostro con suavidad.

Sakuma se sorprende, desde cuando Ryoma podía notar esas pequeñas diferencias, acaso ella era tan transparente y predecible, aquello la molestó un poco, Ryoma notó esa mirada incomodad de ella al bajarla hacia la hamburguesa…

-Sakuma…

Ella lo mira con algo de molestia. Ryoma sonríe…

-Te conozco… Y quiero conocerte aun más… ¿Me dejarás?

-Pero Ryoma… - quiso replicar, pero…

-No… Te conozco, suficiente, y lo mismo que tu a mí, yo no me voy a esconder con mi mascara de indiferencia y arrogancia frente a ti… Puedes usar tus sonrisas falsas para otras personas, pero no para mí…

Sakuma lo mira con amor…

-Lo siento… Es solo que… nunca antes me habían dicho esto… Pero creo que contigo… soy muy transparente, y… me gusta… - dice ella sonriendo.

-Bien… Y espero que sea así, señorita Ryusaki…

-Si… - dice sonriendo con todo el amor a flor de piel.

Luego de terminar de comer hablando de cosas banales y del equipo de tenis…

-Creo que ya debemos leer, ¿no crees? – pregunta él mientras va abriendo la carta, entonces se queda mirando el contenido.

Sakuma al ver su reacción…

-¿Ryoma? ¿Qué ocurre? Ryoma… - dice ella acercándose a ver el sobre. - ¿Qué es? – pregunta en voz baja.

-Abre el tuyo… - dice Ryoma de golpe.

Sakuma lo mira sorprendida…

-Si… - y obedece, al hacerlo observa lo mismo.

Ryoma suelta el aire de golpe como si lo hubiera retenido, él saca el pasaje de avión, Sakuma al verlo se sorprende mucho…

-¿Acaso no es un…?

-Pasaje de avión… - termina él por ella.

-¿Pero, qué? ¿Por qué?... – dice ella sin dejar de normalizar los ojos, los tenía muy abiertos.

-Ya lo averiguaremos… - y saca la carta.

Ryoma al abrirla y leerla le sale una gota y se cae de costado…

-¿Ryoma, qué pasó? – pregunta Sakuma asombrada por la cara de Ryoma.

-Tezuka san… Debería ser un poco más expresivo a veces. – dice Ryoma con la gota más grande.

-Ah… - musita Sakuma.

Ryoma le da la carta a Sakuma para que la lea… La cual dice: - _"El vuelo sale el viernes a las 7 de la noche, trae las raquetas yo pongo el resto. Tezuka"_

Al terminar de leerla, Sakuma reía con nerviosismo y con una gotita que resbalaba con lentitud en su cabeza…

-Ya lo creo que si, él no se expresa muy fácilmente… Deberías saberlo Ryoma…

-Supongo… - dice mientras agarra la carta que le entrega ella para guardarla de nuevo en el sobre. - ¿Y a ti, que te puso?

-Es… De Kaeri san… - dice ella sonrojada.

-Ábrelo… - dice algo impaciente.

Sakuma sonríe al sacar la carta y abrirla, lee y sonríe, Ryoma al verla concentrada…

-¿Y bien? – pregunta un tanto impaciente.

-Bueno, me cuenta como le va en el instituto donde está siguiendo algunos estudios, ya sabe que quiere ser, que nos invita a unos días en su casa de playa en Hawaii, que espera con mucha ilusión verme y conocerte, al parecer Tezuka y ella ya se llevan bien…

-Algo así me dijiste… Creo que a Tezuka san no le agradaba ella.

-Si… Tal vez porque era de Hyotei…

-O tal vez porque estaba con ese rey mono… - dice sin más el príncipe.

Sakuma ríe bajito y luego suspira…

-Me pregunto porque mi abuela nos dijo que decidiéramos…

Ryoma levanta los hombros…

-No lo sé… Vamos a tu departamento y arreglemos esto…

-Bien.

Ryoma cierra la bolsa con los deshechos y empiezan a caminar, al llegar al departamento, Sakuma abre con su llave la puerta y al entrar, la abuela estaba sentada en el pequeño comedor, todo listo para la cena, con dos platos más…

-¿Abuela? – dice Sakuma un tanto insegura.

-Seguro que ya lo habrán leído… - dice ella con una sonrisa gentil.

-Si… - responden ambos.

-Bien… Conversaremos en la cena.

A la hora de la cena…

-Bueno abuela… ¿Qué sucede?

-Irán a Hawaii… ¿No es así?

Ambos se miran, Ryoma apoya los brazos en la mesa…

-Tenemos que seguir practicando, si mal no me equivoco, una delegación de Australia vendrá, no podemos perder el tiempo…

-Además – agrega Sakuma – Los exámenes son la próxima semana, no podemos darnos el lujo de…

-De eso no hay ningún problema – dice Sumire sonriendo, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el espaldar de la silla del comedor. – Como sabrán, yo soy la directora, chicos… Puedo presentar cualquier pretexto para que vayan a ese viaje, aun que no quisiera que fuera Sakuma, pero si Kaeri dice que no hay ningún problema, supongo que estará bien, además… está Tezuka también, así que no le veo inconveniente… - dice la anciana poniéndose de pie. – Además, justamente por eso ellos quieren que ustedes vayan, saben que el equipo de Australia es aun más fuerte y peligrosa que la Americana.

-Los partidos intercontinentales serán dentro de dos meses y dos más las nacionales… Será como un calentamiento… - dice Sakuma.

-¿Durarán? – pregunta con sorna.

Ryoma y Sakuma frunce el ceño…

-Abuela… Eso es un insulto… Claro que si…

-Espere y verá… - declara Ryoma.

Sumire al ver la cara de enfado de ambos, ríe divertida…

-Ustedes recibirán un entrenamiento especial… Sadaharu se encargará de todo en la ausencia de cada uno, y yo también daré un poco de mí para cuando regresen del viaje, estén a la par…

-¿Todo esto, para qué? – pregunta Sakuma muy curiosa.

-Cuando se encuentren con ese par, ellos les dirán… En realidad a mi tampoco me dijeron gran cosa, y al parecer en la carta que les enviaron tampoco lo explican. Esos dos se traen algo, pero… cuando lleguen, lo sabrán…

Sakuma suelta un suspiro…

-Todo esto tiene pinta de que es obra de Kaeri chan… - dice bajando lo hombros, rendida.

-¿Ah? – exclama Ryoma un tanto inquieto.

Sumire camina hacia la mini cocina…

-Es que esa niña, Kaeri, se las traía todas, aun me acuerdo cuando le hacia frente a Tezuka como ninguna… - dice recordando con calidez esos días.

-Si… - dice Sakuma tratando de ahogar una risita cómplice.

Ryoma pestañea perplejo ya que no tenía ni idea a lo que se refería ambas mujeres, Sumire mientras ponía un poco de agua para hervir, recuerda…

----Flash Back----

-Mucho gusto… Soy Kaeri Himura… - dice una risueña y sonriente chica de cabellos largo marrón dorado sujeto con una coleta alta.

-Un placer… - dice Sumire con el uniforme de entrenadora.

-Tu eres el anterior capitán, ¿cierto? Tezuka Kunimitsu… - dice muy sonriente y extendiendo la mano derecha. – Vaya… - dice ella al ver la cara dura y seria del ex capitán. – Tienes que relajarte un poco… Parece que tu rostro fuera esculpido en piedra. – dice con inocencia.

En ese momento estaban Ooishi, Fuji y Sadaharu, que al escuchar, tuvieron que irse lo más pronto para no romperse a reír frente al capitán, el cual tenía los anteojos apañados por la luz del sol, Sumire estaba roja soportando no reírse de él.

---- Fin F. B. ----

Sumire y Sakuma estaban que se reían en la mesa con ganas, Ryoma tenía una gota en la frente, se preguntaba en ese momento como es que esa chica seguiría viva… Sakuma al calmarse…

-Kaeri nunca le tuvo miedo a Tezuka, seguro que eso lo hacía molestarse… Era con la única con quien se mostraba… más humano… - dice ya calmándose y agarrándose la barriga. - ¿Cierto abuela?

-Creo que ambos pudieron llegar a ser algo, pero con el carácter de Tezuka, y la personalidad bastante desbordante de Kaeri, ambos chocaban en cada oportunidad… Y más, cuando se trataba de Sakuma… - dice bajando la mirada, la abuela, quien luego toma un sorbo de su té.

Sakuma también baja la mirada… Ryoma al escuchar eso último…

-¿Por ti? – pregunta un tanto confundido.

-Es que… Luego de mi desempeño como principiante en el equipo titular, Tezuka san me apoyó mucho al igual que Fuji san, ambos se hacían cargo de mí, pero como Fuji san se estaba preparando para el ingreso a la Universidad, ya sabes… Está en la facultad de Medicina Humana.

Ryoma asiente la cabeza en silencio, Sakuma se apoya en la mesa…

-Tezuka para ese tiempo se preparaba también, pero seguía con un tratamiento, y él me dijo que me ayudaría ya que él también necesitaba estar en movimiento, y así nos ayudamos mutuamente, al menos podía durar decentemente un partido con él, por las bebidas de Sada san… - dice ella sonriendo. – Entonces… En una ocasión en que estábamos practicando en una cancha de un club…

---- Flash Back ----

Hace un año atrás, Sakuma con sus trenzas estaba sudando por el duro juego que compartía con Tezuka, quien lucía impávido y totalmente fresco… Luego cuando Tezuka se va, Sakuma decide caminar un rato, en unas canchas más adentro había muchos chicos haciendo barra y cuando Sakuma entra se sorprende de ver a Kaeri frente a un tipo alto y muy fornido con cara grotesca y para nada amable, justo en ese momento aparece Tezuka intentando llevarse a Sakuma de ahí, pero Kaeri los ve y decide acercarse a saludarlos, pero el tipo que estaba frente a ella la mira enojado y la ataca por la espalda con una pelota lanzada con potencia, Tezuka y Sakuma ven lo que pasaba como si fuera cámara lenta, Kaeri hace un giro rápido devolviendo la pelota ha su dueño pero esta pasa rozando el rostro sorprendido de su adversario e incrustándose en la malla metálica de la cancha, todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta de la joven, entonces una vez que todo se solucionó, Kaeri les invita a comer helado pero…

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta con inocencia, la joven Kaeri.

-Será mejor que te vayas olvidando de acercarte a ella… - dice como dando una orden, Tezuka.

-¿Qué? – exclama Kaeri sorprendida.

-Pero… ¡Tezuka san! – reclama Sakuma.

-Andando… - dice empezando a caminar.

-Lo siento… - dice Sakuma bajando la mirada.

-No hay problema. Vas hacerte muy fuerte Sakuma chan. – dice con convicción. – Así que entrena duro… Estaré ansiosa de enfrentarme a ti… - dice sonriendo con amabilidad. – Muy pronto me superarás… - dice con la mirada muy fija sin dejar de sonreír a la más pequeña.

Sakuma sonríe, pero al darse la vuelta para seguir a su entrenador, se da cuenta que estaba detrás de ella, y al ver, Tezuka estaba frente a frente a Kaeri…

-Ella nunca será como tú… - declara con amenaza en la voz.

Sakuma se sorprende… Kaeri sonríe con desmayo…

-Eso es algo que no podrás impedir… Yo no quiero que sea como yo, Sakuma es Sakuma, y ella será ella misma… Ya verás a lo que me refiero… No falta mucho… Pero… ¡Yo no me rendiré…! - declara con fuerza.

Sorprendiendo a Sakuma y al mismo Tezuka que retrocede un paso…

-No falta más que tres meses para las nacionales… Sé lo que tiene Sakuma dentro… ¿Y tú? ¿Lo sabes Tezuka Kunimitsu? – dice con voz suave.

Tezuka frunce las cejas con suavidad, nunca le había gustado que le dijeran por su nombre completo, pero la voz de esta chica, Tezuka se aclara la garganta y agarra a Sakuma del hombro llevándosela.

---- Fin F. B. ----

-Después de eso, a veces la veía, o nos llamábamos por teléfono, Tezuka san me entrenaba con fuerza, y a veces me moría pero a la vez me sentía satisfecha porque sentía que al fin me tomaba en serio, además que ya podía dar crédito a mi potencial, ya que me nombraron capitana del equipo, la decisión de la capitana Urashime nos sorprendió, pero alegró mucho a Tezuka y los ex titulares… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Tezuka estaba contento? – pregunta Ryoma incrédulo de que el ex capitán pudiera demostrar sus sentimientos, al menos un poco.

-Es que… Fuimos a festejar en un nuevo local que era más para chicas de escuela y pues… Tezuka san no necesariamente se ve como un escolar. – dice sonriendo.

Ryoma casi se atora con el té que recién estaba bebiendo, no se podía imaginar a Tezuka en un momento como ese, era indescriptiblemente ridículo. Una ola de silencio inunda el pequeño departamento de las Ryusaki, Sumire se aclara la garganta…

-Bueno… Mañana hay clases…

-¿Cómo conociste a la tal Himura, Sakuma? – pregunta de repente Ryoma, interrumpiendo a Sumire.

-He dicho… - dice Sumire.

-De casualidad… Justamente para las eliminatorias de Kantou el año pasado. Recuerdo que la mayoría de las sempais la detestaban, creo que era porque estaban celosas o envidiosas.

-¿Y tu?... – pregunta Ryoma arqueando la ceja, esperando una respuesta graciosa por parte de su enamorada.

-Pues… Es que Kaeri es sumamente linda y amable, pero cuando se enoja… Jeje… - dice con una gotita en la sien. – Puedes creer que hace correr hasta a Tezuka… - dice en voz baja.

-¡Que!... – exclama Echizen con sorpresa.

-Y si nos vamos a Hawaii será mejor que ni le preguntes porque… - dice de manera seria, pero luego rompe a reír. – Si hubieras vista la cara de Tezuka san… Era digno para enviarlo a esos programas de videos caseros.

-Te juro que de verdad, no me la puedo imaginar…

Entonces cuando ve a Sakuma, ella tenía el rostro hacia un lado con la mirada agachada…

-¿Sakuma? – pregunta Ryoma entre curioso y preocupado.

-Bueno…

-¿Qué? – pregunta curioso.

-Solo que… Bueno no he recibido muchas cartas de Tezuka, pero con lo poco que me escribía me decía que estaba en paz con Kaeri. Y ella al escribirme me contaba que se llevaban un poco mejor, al menos su presencia ya era más tolerable para él.

-¿Acaso viven juntos? – pregunta Ryoma de repente.

Sumire casi escupe su té, pero supo aparentar tranquilidad. Sakuma levanta el rostro de golpe…

-No… Claro que no… Eso es ridículo, Ryoma… ¿Cómo lo crees? Aun que… A decir verdad… Debo decir que Kaeri, ella… pues… - dice indecisa.

-¿Qué?... – pregunta Ryoma muy curioso.

Sakuma mira a su abuela como pidiéndole consejo por telepatía, y sin más…

-Kaeri Himura siempre estuvo enamorada de Tezuka, desde que ella ingreso a secundaria y lo vio… - dice Sumire con una sonrisa.

Entonces Ryoma pensó que era una historia muy parecida a la suya con Sakuma, pero…

-¿Ella estuvo en Seigaku? – pregunta con algo de curiosidad, pero tomando su té restándole importancia a la respuesta.

-No… Ella siempre estuvo en Hyotei, sino que… a las finales de las nacionales de hace tres años más o menos, ella decidió apoyar a Atobe san, y cuando Hyotei y Seigaku se enfrentaron, fue ahí donde lo vio. – dice Sakuma. – Dice que fue amor a primera vista.

-Ya veo… - dice Ryoma, terminando su té. – Creo que ahora si, ya debo irme… - dice levantándose.

-Ya era hora… Mira la hora que es… - dice Sumire con fastidio en la voz. – La próxima tráete tu futón y te quedas… - dice con malicia.

-No sería mala idea… - responde con la misma malicia de la anciana.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta un tanto sorprendida.

-Nada… Nada… - dice Sakuma muy nerviosa, sacando con empujes a Ryoma, saca el abrigo de él que estaba en el perchero y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, suspira…

-Por poco… - dice Sakuma.

-Al fin… - dice él y la empieza a besar, luego de unos momentos. – Mejor me voy, no quiero que la vieja empiece a protestar.

Sakuma lo mira enfadada, pero al ver que Ryoma le sonríe de manera casi sensual, ella no se resiste y lo besa lentamente…

-Si…

-Hasta mañana amor… - dicen ambos, vuelven a besarse y Ryoma se aleja caminando con lentitud.

-Llámame… - dice Sakuma.

Ryoma levanta la mano como respuesta y gira en una esquina con dirección al ascensor.

Al día siguiente, Sumire les comunica a los dos equipos de tenis el viaje de Ryoma y Sakuma a Hawaii, y una vez que los entrenamientos culminaron…

-Ah… Echizen buchou… ¿Cuándo fue la boda? – dice Chitose con picardía. – No perdieron tiempo… - dice con burla.

-Oh Sakuma te vamos a extrañar… - dice Miki.

-Bueno… Supongo que ahí si vas a aprovechar, ¿no? – dice Nokoru a un sonrojado Echizen.

-Que envidia… Sakuma vas a viajar con el príncipe… Te envidio… Te envidio… - dice la joven con entusiasmo.

-Oye Tomoka… - dice Horio. – Ya cálmate… Me avergüenzas… - dice tomándola del brazo y jalándola.

-¡Nos vemos! – dice Tomoka siendo tirada por Horio.

-Nosotros también ya nos vamos… - dice Chitose.

-Lo siento… - dice Koutaro a su capitán. – Tú sabes como se emociona cuando se trata de ustedes… - dice con una gotita en la sien.

-Será mejor que controles más a tu chica, Izui. Que las que va a acabar perdiendo serás tú…

-En realidad… Ella lo vale… - dice sin más Koutaro dándole una mirada a su enamorada que revoloteaba alrededor de Sakuma. – Además… Sé que tú también harías lo mismo.

Ryoma mira a Sakuma que sonríe y se sonroja, él también pero levemente. Nokoru se acerca a Ryoma…

-Alguien está enamorado… - dice con gracia. – Ya quiero verte la cara cuando llegue el día de San Valentín.

-No si antes estampo la tuya contra la pared… - dice Ryoma con amenaza.

-Ryoma Echizen… Que malo eres con tus amigos… - dice fingiendo dolor.

-Amigos… Nada… Son unos lunáticos… - dice en voz baja el chico de ojos ámbar.

-Si… El sentimiento es mutuo… - dice Nokoru pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Mientras que los chicos le hacia lo suyo a Ryoma, a Sakuma…

-De modo… que ya sabes Saku chan… - dice Chitose. – Tienes que ponerte, nada de enterizos, solo bikinis, bikinis y así lo tendrás siempre a tu lado…

-Pero Chitose chan… - dice Sakuma con una gota.

-Además, siempre tienes que pedirle que te ponga el bloqueador y que te desate la parte de atrás del bikini y luego…

-¡YA!... –exclama Tomoe. – Que la vas a traumar… - reclama la vice capitana.

-Será un momento que no puedes desperdiciar… - le dice Miki. – Tienes que aprovechar al máximo… Esta oportunidad no la puedes dejar pasar…

-Miki… Tú también… - dice con voz cansada.

-De todas maneras… No van a estar solos… Así que no trates de darles ideas que no podrán hacer… - regaña Tomoe.

-Pero siempre hay maneras… - dice Chitose. – Si Koutaro y yo cuando queremos estar solos simplemente…

-¡No lo digas!... – dice Tomoe con calor.

-Desaparecemos… - dice ella con picardía.

-¿Ah? – exclaman Miki y Sakuma.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Rie que acababa de llegar con Harumi.

-¿De qué hablan? – pregunta la última.

-Ay Haru chan… Tu sabes lo del viaje de Sakuma con Echizen buchou, estamos dándole unos pequeños consejillos a nuestra querida capitana, ya sabes… - dice acercándose a esta última. – Para que no se les escape, y lo tenga muy bien sujeto de los…

-¡Alto…! – dice Tomoe sonrojada.

-Ojos… - dice Chitose con malicia.

Harumi abre los ojos un brillo malicioso se muestran…

-Pero las fragancias también son muy importantes… - dice ella con entusiasmo. – Recuerda que tienes que ponerte las fragancias suaves pero de mayor duración. – dice con brillo en los ojos.

-Tienes razón. – dice Chitose. – Se me había olvidado. Las cremas de coco hacen maravillas, también las fragancias que huelan a lirios, gardenias…

-Oigan… Oigan chicas… Muchas gracias… - dice Sakuma con varias gotitas. – Pero no podré hacer nada de eso, vamos a estar con Tezuka san… Y dudo mucho que podamos hacer al menos lo primero que dijeron…

-Es cierto… - dice Miki con desgano.

-Oh… - exclaman todas con desaliento, menos Tomoe que suspira con tranquilidad.

-Gracias chicas por la preocupación, pero no será un viaje de placer, así que olvídenlo… - dice Sakuma con amabilidad.

-Ay Sakuma… Como matas la ilusión… - reprocha Chitose inflando los cachetes.

Sakuma ante esto sonríe. Los días posteriores a lo sucedido y anteriores al viaje, pasan con rapidez y llega el viernes, los chicos deciden agasajar a los pronto viajantes…

-Pero será solo una semana… - protesta Ryoma.

-No importa… Te vamos a extrañar como tú a nosotros… - dice Nokoru, mientras lo jala.

-Eso quisieras… - dice Ryoma con enfado, tratando de zafarse.

-Vamos… Vamos que no será nada divertido sino vienes… - dice Soujiro.

-¡Soy su capitán…! ¡Ténganme algo de respeto…! - dice Ryoma tratando de soltarse de los agarres de Soujiro, Takeo, Jiinta y Nokoru, Koutaro llevaba las cosas de su capitán.

-Izui kun ahora es el nuevo capitán… - dice Kenji a lado del susodicho. – Y tú ahora eres un titular más.

-No me voy a olvidar de esto Takahashi… - murmura Echizen con amenaza en la voz. – Sigo siendo el capitán hasta que me suba al maldito avión…

-Uy Capitán… - dice Nokoru. – Vamos a tener que lavarle esa boca… - dice con picardía.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí… ¿Escuchaste Souh?

-Yo no… Pero una linda capitana servirá mejor, ¿no?

Ryoma seguía luchando, mientras que las chicas sonríen al ver la escena que presentaban el equipo masculino.

-Nunca en la historia de Seigaku se ha visto esto… - dice Tomoe muy sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Es porque nunca ha habido chicos tan alocados y extremistas como nuestro equipo. Se lo deben a Echizen, él hizo que se soltaran más y fueran más decididos y sobre todo, bastante expresivos. – dice Miki sonriendo.

-Aunque seguro que por la cara de Echizen buchou, está pensando totalmente diferente… - dice Rie.

-Cuando regrese seguro que se va a desquitar… - dice Sakuma con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gotita pequeña en la cabeza.

-Para eso estas tú… Eres el sacrificio… - dice Chitose saltando sobre Sakuma y abrazándola. – Es broma… Pero… Tú lo podrás contener… Tienes que saber que nosotras las mujeres tenemos una fuerza increíble por ser solamente mujeres… - dice Chitose. – Somos como la funda de las espadas… Ellos son las espadas y nosotras contenemos el hecho que quieran cortar a cualquiera.

Sakuma y las demás estaban sorprendidas por aquellas palabras de su amiga, y más porque tenían mucho sentido, aunque Sakuma se preguntaba si realmente ella podría contener y soportar la fuerza de Ryoma en todo sentido. Pasaron una tarde muy entretenida, Ryoma estaba con los del equipo y aunque él no lo hiciera notar, Sakuma sabía que se la estaban pasando bien, siendo las 5 de la tarde se retiran ambos capitanes, Sumire fue por ellos, dejan primero a Ryoma para que termine de arreglar su equipaje y luego al departamento de Sakuma, una vez listo todo, van al aeropuerto, se despiden de la abuela y suben al avión. Sakuma lucía un poco nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que subía…

-¿Nerviosa? – pregunta Ryoma mientras ve que las luces de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, se enciende.

-Un poco… - responde sonriendo pero con los ojos expresando su temor.

-Descuida… - dice sujetándole la mano con fuerza y calor. – No va a pasar nada. Relájate y disfruta del viaje. – dice sin más.

Sakuma lo mira…

-Tú estás acostumbrado a viajar, ¿no es cierto?

Ryoma solo mueve la cabeza afirmando y con los ojos cerrados. Mientras escuchan el saludo del capitán y ven las indicaciones de las aeromozas, el avión se pone en marcha y al poco tiempo vuela con dirección a su destino. Sakuma miraba por la ventanilla, maravillada por la inmensidad del cielo, se sentía tan bien y más cuando Ryoma se quedó dormido pero sin quitar su mano sobre la de ella, y así, Sakuma también se recuesta en su asiento mirando a Ryoma más enamorada que nunca y cierra los ojos…

-_"Es cierto que no falta mucho para las nacionales, así que tengo que aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda en estar a lado de Ryoma… No quiero ni pensar en lo que sucederá después…" – _y así con su último pensamiento se deja adormilar por el ruido del avión.

En Hawaii, Kaeri se levanta y se dirige a la terraza, abre las puertas de vidrio corredizas y ve que el sol sale en un hermoso amanecer…

-Cuantas cosas han pasado… ¿Verdad Kunimitsu? – dice para sí misma…

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**: Al fin acabé este capitulo… Bueno para que no se asusten, este será el último capitulo largo, porque si se habrán dado cuenta, hay dos capítulos, ya me estoy poniendo al día en todo así que ya no voy a faltar a ninguna actualización de mi historia, lamento mucho la ausencia pero ahora si ya estoy libre y mi inspiración está al 100, además que mi historia tendrá como una segunda temporada y en esta aparecerá Ryoga san, ¡SI!... Ah… Por cierto lamento decirles que no habrá lemon en esta historia sino Lime, gomene pero lo decidí así, cuando ocurra el lime ya verán porque, no quiero adelantarles nada… Sólo decirles que en el próximo cap no habrá mucho RyoXSaku ya que quiero contar un poco de la historia entre Tezuka y Himura jejeje… No las voy a decepcionar, seguro que una que otra fan de Tezuka me va a querer agarrar a golpes pero no hay problema, seré fuerte… XP…

También aprovecho para contarles que pienso hacer dos adaptaciones, una para Ryoma y Sakuno y la otra de Momoshiro con Ann, ¿qué tal? Eso de las adaptaciones se ha convertido en una fiebre ¿no? La de Momo y Ann será como una continuación del Señor del Desierto que la adaptó mi queridísima amiga Viridiana… las dos adaptaciones son de Diana Palmer así que un poco de paciencia… Ahora los saluditos…

**Angie, ****tsu Asakura****Umeko-chan****Hik-chan****Ryosaku****, Sango-Tsunade, ****vagui****clea everlasting****, lucy, ****VANGeL-CoDe NaMe****-ivekag-****brendaneko****Marip****, cherrymeems, ****Kumi-Muni****scooky****Arashi Shinomori****Lady-Shadow1305****adriana23****, Cherry flower 04, javiisi, ****Vickyta-chan****sayra silverwolf****…**

Bueno chicas gomene si no las saludo a cada una pero no aguanto por subirla, para la próxima prometo contestarles, y que por cierto muchas gracias por gustarles y alentarme a continuar, es por ustedes que esta historia continua y acabará dentro de no mucho je… XP

Las quiero mucho y nuevamente es por ustedes que esto sigue…

Ryoma: ¿Ya? – dice impaciente.

YO: ¿Ya, qué? – arqueo una ceja.

Ryoma: Se supone que aquí debes decir. Adiós y punto final.

YO: Eso estaba a punto de hacer, pero me interrumpiste…

Ryoma tomando una Ponta, suspira…

-Mada mada dane…

-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que hice? – O.O

Sakuma entra con una bolsa de compras…

-¿Acabaste, Kae chan?

-Hai, Saku chan… Espero que les guste…

-Ya lo creo que si, aunque no has recibido muchas cartas, ¿verdad? – dice acercándose a la pantalla de la computadora.

-Sabes que dije que me demoraría, y ellas entendieron muy bien.

-Lastima que tu padre no haya ganado las elecciones… Pero será para otra…

;; - Hai Saku chan, gracias… Hice todo lo que pude pero… - miro con enfado a Ryoma.

Ryoma se voltea a mirarme de reojo…

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, no vas a conseguir que se remuerda la conciencia… - dice de manera cortante.

-Ryoma kun… - dice Sakuma frunciendo un poco las cejas.

-Si fuiste tú quien me mandó hacer esas impresiones… - reclamó Ryoma mirándome con enojo.

-Pero te dije que las imprimieras en la impresora pequeña… Y quería dos copias y tú hiciste dos gigantografías… - le reclamo. – Y además, al escribir el discurso… Dios Ryoma… Pero que bruto…

Ryoma casi se atora con su gaseosa mientras que Sakuma se sonrojaba… Yo los miro pero clavo mi mirada en Ryoma…

-Cuando debías poner Planes, pusiste piernas… Cuando debiste poner censo, pusiste sexo, cuando deberías haber puesto con mucha calma, pusiste con mini falda…

-Ya te lo expliqué… Justo ese día estaba con Sakuma… - dice mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakuma se encoge de hombros muy avergonzada…

-Debí dejarlo, también es culpa mía…

-En algo… - respondo irritada.

-Oh Kaeri chan… Honto ni Gomenasai… - dice inclinándose varias veces.

-Aunque eso… Digamos que… Dejó que la tensión del lugar se esfumara… - digo con resignación.

-Ya vez… No fue tan malo… - dice Ryoma pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sakuma.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Pero en serio Ryoma… No deberías ser redactor…

-En fin… - dice Ryoma, luego recorre con la mirada a Sakuma.

Ambos se quedan viendo muy fijamente, yo carraspeo…

-Oigan… La habitación no está muy lejos… Además… No tienten al hambriento… - digo con sorna.

Ryoma desvía la mirada y Sakuma se sonroja, yo me río muy divertida… En eso entra Tezuka…

-Nunca más… - dice sin más y sentándose con pesadez en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunto preocupada.

-Lo siento mucho, pero que tu padre se las arregle… Pero yo no vuelvo a pisar ningún edificio del gobierno… todas están locas… todas… - dice en voz baja.

-¿Todas? – pregunta Ryoma sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto un poco incómoda.

De un lado de su chaqueta saca varias cartas y las pone sobre la mesita del centro de la sala…

-¿Y esto? – pregunta Sakuma arrodillándose a mi lado y mirando la mesita, coge una. – Huele a perfume de mujer. – dice arqueando la ceja derecha.

-¡Cómo!... – estallo encolerecida. – Oye Kuni chan…

-Nada… - dice algo fastidiado. – Y ni siquiera lo pienses porque estás muy equivocada…

Ryoma no puede aguantar la risa, ya que se imagina toda la situación por la que pasa el mayor… Yo miro a Ryoma…

-¿Qué rayos?

-Calma… -dice sin más. – Esto si es tú culpa…

-¿Mía? – pregunto casi indignada.

-Fue tu idea que Tezuka lo asesorara y con la cara de poker que tiene, dime… que señora de más de 30 años no estaría atraída a él.

Todos, caída estilo anime, de espalda…

-¡CALLATE!... – le gritamos Tezuka y yo.

Bueno, eso es todo… Y es verdad mi padre no ganó las elecciones, pero por favor no pienses que fue por culpa de Ryoma… No fue culpa de nadie, simplemente las cosas sucedieron y ya…

Ahora si… Me despido, se me cuidan… Jane…


	23. Cap 23 Sunshine Hawaii

Hola amigas mías, lectoras queridas, ya estoy aquí, no me demoré nada ¿verdad? Trayéndoles este capitulo en donde no hay mucho ryosaku pero una escenita les va a encantar, y no me refiero al lemon por si acaso, ya dije que no lo iba a poner, así que no se hagan ilusiones, cuando lo lean lo verán… En este capitulo quise poner más de Tezuka y Kaeri de cómo se conocieron aun más e hicieron de lado sus diferencias, sólo este cap tiene de ellos, aunque seguro una que otra fan de Tezuka quiera sacarme los ojos y romperme los dedos, pero mejor no lo hagan que sino, como acabaría la historia. XP… Bien, sin más, pasemos a la historia…

**_Disclaimer_** POT no me pertenece pero la historia si… Nos vemos más abajo…

**Capitulo 23 – SUNSHINE HAWAII**

En el capitulo anterior, Kaeri estaba en la terraza…

_-"Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, fue la sensación de la temporada, aún no podía creer que alguien como él, de primer año, pudiera jugar entre los veteranos, y encima juega como todo un profesional..."_

Hace año y medio atrás…

-¡Sakuma san...! ¡No dobles tanto las rodillas!...

-¡Sí!... Lo siento... - dice un poco intimidada.

-Si estás cansada, podemos detenernos y continuar mañana... - dice Tezuka de manera calmosa.

-No... Por favor... Continuemos... - dice enderezando un poco las piernas.

Al costado de la cancha, detrás de las cercas, alguien que ocultaba su rostro bajo una gorra, miraba con detenimiento el partido, en eso se acerca Fuji, mira un tanto sorprendido al observador, y se acerca a la cerca con su carismática sonrisa...

-Juegan bien... ¿No te parece?

La persona a su lado, se sobresalta un poco, y luego asiente con lentitud la cabeza, luego voltea a ver ambos lados y se aleja, Fuji al ver que se aleja, mira a Sakuma y luego a Tezuka...

-Mmm... Interesante... - dice sonriendo más ampliamente y poniendo su mano en la barbilla.

Saliendo de la escuela de Seigaku y caminando hacia un lugar apartado, la persona con la gorra, se la saca dejando caer su largo cabello marrón dorado...

-Creí que me descubriría... - dice aliviada. - Estoy segura que era el genius de Seigaku, Syusuke Fuji... - dice con una mirada serena. - En todo caso, debo tener más cuidado que si me descubren, pensarán que soy una espía... - dice suspirando. - Que vergüenza... - dice un poco molesta.

Los partidos empezaban, para el equipo femenino tampoco fue un buen año, y sería el primer partido dentro de las titulares de Sakuma, ella ha estado entrenando mucho con Tezuka y Fuji, ambos han tenido mucha paciencia y mano firme para que la delicada y dulce niña se convirtiese en una excelente y fuerte jugadora de tenis, gracias a que Sadaharu la entrenó durante casi medio año. Sakuma al llegar, lucía muy nerviosa, pensaba en el bochornoso papelón que haría si todo lo estropea y con un pensamiento así choca con alguien...

-Ah... Disculpa...- dice inclinándose varias veces.

La persona con la que chocó, sonríe, ella viste un uniforme de tenis de una escuela muy conocida, cabello marrón dorado amarrado en una cola alta y brillo rosa en los labios...

-Descuida... tampoco me fijé por donde iba... - dice sonriendo muy amable.

-¡Sakuma! ¡Te toca...! - le avisan de un lado de donde ellas se encontraban.

-¡Voy!... Bueno debo irme... - dice inclinándose y sale corriendo hacia una de las canchas.

La chica la ve alejarse...

-Veamos que tal le va... - dice sonriente.

El partido de Sakuma era con una chica bastante alta y muy esbelta, ella la mira como si fuera poca cosa, Sakuma se siente muy nerviosa, mira hacia donde estaban sus senpais, Fuji solo asiente con la cabeza mientras que Tezuka la mira fijamente, Sakuma pestañea muy nerviosa, toma aire y lo suelta lentamente, empieza el partido, al principio Sakuma estaba perdiendo por dos sets, al momento del descanso, su entrenadora la regañaba y eso no la ayudaba es más empeoraba, Fuji le pasa la voz...

-Oye Sakuma chan... No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa... Está bien si pierdes, pero dime... ¿Eso quieres?

-Claro que no... Pero...

-Entonces demuéstralo, no dejes que su altura te ponga nerviosa... Cuantas veces has jugado contra Tezuka. - dice muy sonriente.

Claro que el comentario no le gustó mucho al ex capitán, pero al parecer eso hizo que Sakuma se tranquilizase, agarra con fuerza su raqueta y vuelva a la cancha más decidida que nunca, al empezar el partido Sakuma respondía muy bien los ataques de su contraria...

-"Creo que llegó el momento de atacar..." - se dice y saltan un poco más alto haciendo el primer punto desde que comenzó el partido.

Su contrincante se sorprende pero se recupera con rapidez, sin embargo, Sakuma ya estaba con los ánimos bien puestos y demostraba como ha mejorado y el porque la escogieron como titular, ganando el partido 6-2 para Seigaku. Sus amigas la felicitan, sus senpais la miran muy orgullosos y su entrenadora estaba que le pedía disculpas por haberla regañado tanto. Así pasan los partidos, hasta que Seigaku se enfrenta contra Hyotei, Sakuma jugó en sencillos tres, ahora su capitana jugaría contra la capitana de Hyotei, en eso sale una hermosa chica de cabello marrón dorado, ojos cafés, alta y esbelta, Sakuma al verla...

-¡Ah!... Es ella... - dice abriendo de par en par los ojos. - No sabía que fuera la capitana... La veo tan delicada...

-Las apariencias siempre son muy engañosas... - dice Fuji muy sonriente.

Sakuma lo mira, y con una gotita le sonríe dándole la razón.

El partido empieza, ambas jugadoras daban lo mejor, pero de repente la capitana de Seigaku empezaba a cansarse muy rápidamente, mientras que la de Hyotei lucía muy fresca y tranquila. Sakuma estaba muy asombrada, nunca había visto una jugadora tan increíble...

-¡Adelante Princesa!... - gritaban algunos chicos.

-¡La princesa del tenis!... - gritaban otros.

-Vamos Kaeri dono... - decían algunas chicas.

-¿Kaeri? - se pregunta Sakuma.

-Kaeri Himura... - dice Syusuke. - He escuchado que es la mejor en tenis femenil de todo Japón.

-¿En serio? - pregunta Sakuma muy sorprendida.

-Sí. Pero es antipática, engreída... - dice una senpai de Sakuma.

-¿Cómo? - dice muy sorprendida. - Yo no creo que sea así... - dice Sakuma recordando cuando se topó con ella y fue muy amable.

En eso, un grito de las canchas despierta a Sakuma y dirige su mirada, ve que su capitana estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, sujetándose la muñeca derecha...

-¡Ah! ¡Capitana! - dice Sakuma muy asustada.

La joven Kaeri, veía de manera normal y con algo de indiferencia lo que pasaba, Sakuma al notarla no podía creer que esa chica viera de manera muy fría lo que sucedía al otro lado de la cancha...

-"Me habré equivocado..." - se dice muy insegura.

En eso Kaeri voltea a ver hacia ella y se sonroja levemente y gira su rostro a otro lado, Sakuma al verla se sorprende mucho por la reacción de la capitana de Hyotei...

-"Se habrá avergonzado por mí"... - dice un tanto asustada. - No creo... – dice en un murmuro.

Al finalizar la tarde, Hyotei gana los partidos quedando Seigaku en segundo lugar, en una clínica muy cercana, sale la capitana de Seigaku con la mano vendada...

-Que bueno que no te pasó nada grave... - dice una titular mayor.

-Es que la capitana es muy fuerte... - dice Sakuma muy animosa.

-No es para tanto, pero... debo decir que esa chica es excelente, con solo ver un poco mi posición, hizo que la pelota fuera con efecto lo suficiente para doblar mi muñeca y me produjera un calambre, felizmente no me lesionó, pero es de cuidado... - dice muy seria la capitana.

-Eso no hace falta... Si con ver como observaba todo lo que ocurría, era como si no le importaba, estoy segura que debe estar riéndose de lo que sucedió... - dice la titular.

-No des nada por sentado antes de hablar... - le dice Fuji, sonriente como siempre.

-Pero superior... Solo digo la verdad.

-Tu que opinas Tezuka... - dice Fuji mirándolo.

-Sólo que hay que entrenar más... - dice muy serio.

-Típico de ti...

Sakuma sonríe ante la reacción de su entrenador...

-Bueno, voy por... - en eso se detiene cuando dobla una esquina que daba a la recepción. -Ah...

-Que ocurre Sakuma chan... - dice mirando hacia donde la pequeña miraba. - Tú.

Los demás se acerca, y alguien se levanta de las sillas de recepción y camina hacia ellos de manera suave y decidida. La titular de Seigaku la mira...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica detiene su andar para mirarla, la titular se le acerca un poco...

-Acaso has venido para burlarte en su cara... - dice molesta.

La chica arquea una ceja con algo de arrogancia...

-Pues no vine a verte a ti, así que no me burlaré en tu cara. - dice con tranquilidad y con voz suave.

-Pero... que te has creído...

Kaeri pasa a lado de la titular como ignorándola, la chica se queda sorprendida. Sakuma al verla acercarse, tiene una cara de admiración al ver a tal chica, tan elegante que realmente pareciera una princesa...

-Hola... ¿Cómo estás? - le pregunta Kaeri a la capitana de una manera muy suave y gentil.

-Bien... - dice la capitana un tanto sorprendida.

-Solo vine para ver si no era nada grave y disculparme... En realidad no creí que fueras capaz de devolverme ese saque... - dice muy sonriente. - Eres una buena jugadora...

-Si... Tú también... – y le devuelve la sonrisa la capitana de Seigaku, Akane Urashime.

Kaeri baja la mirada y mira a Sakuma...

-¡Ah! ¿Eres Sakuma Ryusaki, cierto? Te he visto jugar, para ser novata lo has hecho muy bien... - dice muy sonriente.

Sakuma se sonroja al verla hablar de esa manera tan suelta...

-Gra… gracias... - dice avergonzada.

-Me encantaría jugar contra ti, eso sería muy divertido… - dice muy animosa.

Sakuma y el resto se sorprende del cambio tan tranquilo que tenía a una más animada y casi infantil. En eso Tezuka se pone entre Sakuma y Kaeri, ella levanta la mirada un poco sorprendida...

-Ella aun no está lista para enfrentarse a una oponente como tú. - dice muy serio y cortante.

-Eso no lo puedes decidir tú, sea como sea el destino querrá que me enfrente a Sakuma y lo haré. De eso no lo dudes... - dice un tanto intrigante.

Fuji al verla sonríe más abiertamente, y más cuando huele un aroma que ya había percibido con anterioridad...

-Supongo que nos veremos más seguido... ¿Cierto? - dice muy sonriente.

-Claro... - dice Kaeri sonriendo de igual forma. - Ahora sí, debo irme... Pero antes... - dice muy seria y mira a Sakuma. - ¿Te puedo decir Sakuma chan? - dice en forma chibi. - Es que eres muy linda... - dice abrazándola con fuerza.

-Cla...claro... - dice Sakuma sorprendida y mareada ya que Kaeri la abrazaba muy fuerte.

-¡Uy…! Lo siento... Nos vemos... - y sale caminando de lo más normal.

-Lo sabía... Ella no es como dijiste senpai... - dice Sakuma un poco molesta. - Como le decían... ah si... ¡Kaeri dono!

La chica de cabellos claros se detiene y le dice...

-¡No es necesario la formalidad! - responde sonriente.

-SHHHH...

Y Kaeri se tapa la boca de repente y hace la señal de despedida y sale de la clínica...

-Esa chica... - murmura Tezuka. - Ya vengo... - y sale corriendo.

-¿Ah? - exclama Sakuma sorprendida.

-Vaya... vaya... - dice Fuji sonriente. – Al parecer… la recuerda…

Las dos chicas se miran entre sí, Tezuka llega a la entrada de la clínica y ve que Kaeri resbala en el pasamano de manera ágil y cae perfectamente, ella estira los brazos...

-Que bien me siento... - dice muy animosa y sonriente.

Tezuka la ve alejarse. Un día de fin de semana, Tezuka y Sakuma estaban entrenando, Sakuma estaba jugando contra su entrenador, él le indicaba de sus malos poses y ella las corregía de inmediato pero a veces se le pasaba...

-Lo siento mucho, Tezuka san... - dice muy apenada la joven tenista.

-Descuida, tomemos un descanso.

-Si es por mí no hay problema... Continuemos por favor, aún no estoy cansada... En serio... - dice sonriendo.

Tezuka cierra los ojos de manera serena.

-Bien... - lanza la pelota. - ¡Va!...

A la entrada de un club, alguien se aproxima en una moto tipo ninja pero un poco más pequeña, se estaciona y un tipo muy alto y muy bien uniformado con un traje de pingüino recibe a la persona que se baja lentamente del vehículo...

-Buenas tardes, Kaeri sama... - dice inclinándose.

-Hola...- responde cortésmente mientras le entrega su casco.

Kaeri camina mirando su raqueta, cuando levanta la mirada justo estaba pasando por la cancha donde Tezuka y Sakuma estaban jugando. Kaeri se aproxima...

-Pero si es... - en eso abre los ojos.

Sakuma hace un giro de 180º y le devuelve la pelota a Tezuka...

-¡Muy lenta!... - le dice el ex capitán.

Sakuma se pone en posición y le devuelve con un poco más de fuerza, Kaeri al verla sonríe...

-Si, no cabe duda, es un diamante en bruto aun... Sigue entrenándola Tezuka... - dice con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

Momentos después, Sakuma estaba sentada en el suelo con una toalla en el cuello y un envase de agua en la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra hacia girar a su raqueta como si buscara algo, luego suelta un suspiro. Tezuka llega...

-Bien... Continuemos...

Sakuma se levanta un poco cansada, pero no quería detenerse, aun le faltaba mucho... En eso se escucha el sonido de un celular, Tezuka contesta.

-Tezuka habla... Ya… Está bien... voy en camino... - dice un poco más serio, al colgar suspira inaudiblemente y mira a Sakuma. - Tengo que regresar.

-Esta bien, no hay problema...

-¿Te dejo en tu casa?

-No te preocupes, quiero quedarme un poco más... - dice muy sonriente.

-Vengo entonces a recogerte...

-Está bien... - dice ella asentando con la cabeza.

Una vez que Tezuka se marcha...

-Hola...

Sakuma estaba practicando individualmente, pero al escuchar el saludo, se descuida y le cae la pelota en la cabeza...

-Ay… ay ayayayayaayyy... - dice quejándose.

Kaeri entra a la cancha, corriendo...

-Ay Sakuma chan, no fue mi intención... - dice muy apenada la mayor inclinándose hacia la menor.

-No... Soy yo... No presté atención, es mi culpa. - dice también muy apenada.

Ambas se miran y se ríen, luego ambas estaban caminando hacia el cafetín del club, Kaeri invitó, hablaban de cosas sin importancia como de moda y algunos cantantes y actores conocidos, de películas y así, menos de tenis, la misma Sakuma se había sorprendido de la facilidad como se podía desenvolver con la chica, ella era muy jovial y alegre, siempre tenía un chiste para todo, ambas se mataban de la risa. Oscurece, todos se regresan mientras que una figura menuda y femenina espera con impaciencia cerca de la playa de estacionamiento, mira su reloj...

-Oh… Siempre tengo la mala suerte de que me dejen esperando... - dice quejándose.

Kaeri se pone los guantes y mira hacia un lado y se sorprende...

-Pero si es Sakuma chan... - dice pestañeando.

Sakuma estaba parada y camina de ida y vuelta, en eso pone las manos en la cintura...

-Es el colmo, yo...

-¿Sakuma chan?

Sakuma mira por su hombro izquierdo...

-Ah... Kaeri...

-Hola... ¿Acaso no te ibas?

-Bueno, si... pero es que... parece que se ha tardado mucho... - dice frunciendo las cejas graciosamente.

Ante esto, Kaeri se ríe muy abiertamente, Sakuma la mira un tanto sorprendida...

-Ay... Discúlpame por favor Sakuma chan, no pienses que me estoy burlando, pero pones caras muy graciosas... - y vuelve a reír.

-Ah... - dice comprendiendo la joven de dos trenzas, sonriendo.

-Bueno, si deseas, yo te puedo llevar. - dice muy sonriente.

-Pero... pero...

-No hay problema, y así aprovechamos en hablar más tendido. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pero es que...

-Anda... Déjale un mensaje a quien te iba a recoger poniendo que una amiga te va a llevar...

-Pero Tezuka san dijo...

-Ay mujer, nunca creas lo que te diga los hombres, y después ellos se quejan que nosotras somos las tardonas... - dice un tanto burlona. - Anda, escríbele... Yo te llevo.

Sakuma al verla hablar tan animosa, no puede seguir negándose...

-Está bien... -dice muy sonriente.

Cuando llegan pensaba que iban a ir en auto cuando...

-¿Eso? - pregunta muy asustada.

-No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada, manejo desde los 8, y nunca me he accidentado. - dice muy segura y sonriendo.

-Pero... Siempre hay una primera vez... - dice Sakuma con algo de temor en sus palabras.

-Jajaja... Pero no será contigo, cuando eso suceda estaré sola, mientras, iré con cuidado... ¿Bien?

Sakuma la mira y asiente con la cabeza, en el momento en que Kaeri arranca la moto, un auto celeste se aproxima lentamente, pero ninguna de las dos chicas lo ve...

-Ah Kaeri chan... ¡Increíble!...

Kaeri sonreía muy contenta, del auto celeste baja Tezuka con las cejas muy fruncidas y escucha su celular, era un mensaje de Sakuma...

"Me regreso con una amiga, espero no te moleste, Sakuma" Tezuka al leer el mensaje, suelta un suspiro corto. Pasa el fin de semana de manera muy tranquila, los días de escuela son tranquilos en Seigaku, mientras que en Hyotei, se escucha un puertazo, Kaeri se gira...

-¿Maru?

-Que hacías con la capitana de Seigaku la otra vez, ¿Kaeri dono?

-¿Cómo?

-En el club, te vi con ella... - dice en tono de reproche.

-Ah... -dice la chica de cabello largo, levantando su cabellera con una cola alta.

-Solo eso vas a responder...

Kaeri pestañea...

-¿Capitana dices? - pregunta sorprendida.

-No te hagas... - le responde molesta.

-¡Que bien...! - dice muy animosa. - Eso quiere decir que puedo enfrentarme contra ella en cualquier momento... - dice mordiéndose la uña del pulgar derecho.

-Pero... - responde su compañera un tanto inquietante ante las palabras de su capitana.

-Vamos... Tenemos mucho que hacer...

Al siguiente fin de semana, Sakuma estaba entrenando duro, y recuerda...

---- Flash Back ----

-¡Ah!... - exclamo general de las integrantes.

-Pero... - dice Sakuma más que asombrada, estaba estupefacta.

-Ven Sakuma... - la llama su capitana. - Ahora tú serás la que nos represente en Kantou y guiarás muy bien a las chicas hasta las nacionales. - dice muy sonriente la ahora ex capitana.

-Pero si yo... - dice Sakuma a punto de llorar.

-A decir verdad... Sakuma chan ha mejorado increíblemente... - dice una veterana.

-Claro, desde que Fuji san y Tezuka san la entrenan se ha vuelto muy fuerte. - dice otra veterana.

-Habla Sakuma, no te quedes callada. - dice una Tomoe más joven.

-Pues que... muchas gracias... No me esperaba esto, y que voy a dar lo mejor de mí para no defraudar a nadie ni a mi misma.

-Eso Sakuma chan... - dice Chitose muy animada.

-Que bien Sakuma... - dice una veterana.

---- Fin F. B. ----

Sakuma recoge con la raqueta dos pelotas, una la sostiene con su mano libre y con la raqueta empieza a lanzarla hacia la pared frente a ella, empieza a jugar sola, cada devolución era más fuerte que la anterior haciendo que Sakuma se esforzara más en correr para responder, Tezuka al llegar se sorprende por el increíble desarrollo de las habilidades en Sakuma, cuando en eso él abre los ojos muy sorprendido, ve muy claramente un aura un tanto rojiza alrededor de Sakuma, se saca los lentes para limpiarlos con un pañuelo, y se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de la joven, pero nada, ella seguía jugando muy concentrada en la pelota, solo miraba la pelota y hacia de todo para llegar antes y poder golpearla, Tezuka simplemente se impacienta...

-¡Sakuma Ryusaki! - llama con fuerza.

Sakuma se detiene y justo la pelota la iba a golpear, pero levanta inmediatamente la raqueta matando el curso de la pequeña y dura pelota, ella voltea hacia donde estaba su entrenador...

-Tezuka san... Hola... - dice sonriendo de lo más normal.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? - pregunta como si supiera la respuesta.

-Practicando... - responde con sencillez la pelirroja.

-¿Sólo eso? - pregunta un poco incrédulo.

-Claro... ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo? - responde sonriendo.

Tezuka claramente se dio cuenta que Sakuma no estaba ni enterada que estaba jugando de una manera muy "especial, algo peculiar tal vez", pero ya no le prestó más atención...

-Bien... Falta tres meses para las eliminatorias de las nacionales... - dice Tezuka tan serio como siempre.

-Si... - dice Sakuma frunciendo las cejas denotando seriedad y atención a las palabras del mayor.

-Y durante este tiempo vas a entrenar el doble... - dice muy serio.

-¿Ah? - dice Sakuma sorprendida y con una gotita en la cabeza. - Pero... ¿Tezuka san? - dice en son de protesta.

-¿Acaso no quieres mejorar y ganar, Sakuma?

-Bueno... Si... - dice un poco intimidada por la mirada de su entrenador, el ex capitán de su prestigiosa escuela. - Sí quiero ganar... Pero... ¿Es realmente necesario? - dice un poco nerviosa.

-Claro que si... - responde con firmeza el mayor de lentes.

-Me lo temía... - dice Sakuma en un murmuro.

Tezuka la mira con una penetrante mirada, Sakuma tiene una gotita de nervios y suspira derrotada...

-Si... - responde en un suspiro.

Luego de casi dos horas después…

-Ryusaki… Descansemos un poco…

-Pero no estoy cansada… - dice ella sonriendo, pero las piernas le temblaban. – En serio… - y cae de rodillas, agotada.

Tezuka arquea una ceja sin inmutarse de nada y camina hacia la puerta de la salida de las canchas…

-Descansa 15 minutos… - y se aleja.

Sakuma suspira con pesadez, se levanta y se acerca a sus cosas, una vez estando fresca y con su toalla al cuello, caminaba observando a otros jugar aquel deporte que tanto le fascinaba y encantaba, entonces a unas 4 canchas a su derecha escucha silbidos, ve a unos chicos pasar por su lado hablando algo de la Princesa del tenis, Sakuma abre los ojos sorprendida y los sigue, al llegar, ve que la mayoría de los espectadores son hombres y muy pocas chicas, muy pocas, entonces al fijarse en el centro de la cancha, hay un tipo alto, grotesco, con cara de muy pocos amigos que miraba con furia hacia delante de él, ella al seguir la mirada, se posa en una figura un tanto alta, cabellos largos dorados marrones sujetos por una coleta alta, y su cerquillo cubría su mirar…

La capitana de Hyotei vestía una mini de tenis, con un top muy ajustado dejando ver su firme y estrecha cintura, al verla detenidamente, se da cuenta que ella sonreía con algo de arrogancia, entonces se escucha decir, una voz de hombre...

-Te vas a arrepentir... Nadie me rechaza, ni menos una zorra como tú...

Kaeri lo miraba de manera desafiante y su sonrisa iba más hacia un lado, Sakuma al verla, un escalofrío empezaba a recorrerla, no sabe porque pero en verdad temía por Kaeri, mientras que la susodicha simplemente miraba a su alrededor con cara de aburrida…

-Kaeri… - musita Sakuma preocupada.

-Ryusaki… - llama una voz masculina muy autoritaria.

Sakuma voltea sorprendida…

-Tezuka san… ¿Ha venido a verla?

-Vine porque te vi entrar aquí… Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hemos venido hacer… Vamos…

-Pero Tezuka san… Si es Kaeri…

-Vamos… - sentencia Tezuka con gélidas palabras.

-¿Sakuma chan?

Una voz suave se deja escuchar y Sakuma al voltear, ve que la chica se acerca a ellos con pasos lentos, graciosos y seguros, con una hermosa sonrisa…

-Ah… Kaeri chan… Nosotros…

-¡Oye!... – ruge el tipo que al parecer era el contendor de Kaeri. - ¡Aun no hemos acabado! ¡No me has vencido!

Pero al notar que la chica se acerca al público, ignorándolo completamente, se enfurece, del bolsillo de su bermuda saca una pelota y lo arroja con violencia hacia la chica de espalda…

-¡NADIE ME IGNORA!... – dice el tipo grotesco con furia en la voz.

-¡Ah! ¡CUIDADO!... – grita Sakuma horrorizada.

Sakuma al ver lo que pasa, se asusta, todos los presentes exclaman muy sorprendidos y hasta algo asustados lo que podría ocurrir si aquel cañonazo golpease alguna parte de aquel frágil y hermoso cuerpo, mientras que Tezuka baja la mirada y sus gafas se empañan de luz sujeta con fuerza su raqueta y corre hacia Kaeri con la intensión de protegerla, más Kaeri ya se había dado cuenta y levanta su raqueta, Tezuka frena de golpe su carrera, entonces Kaeri baja un poco la mirada ocultándola bajo su cerquillo, una sonrisa sombría se forma en su hermoso rostro y con un giro preciso, suave y rápido a la vez hace que la pelota se desvíe sin que la raqueta llegue a tocar el pequeño esférico y en segundos estaba girando detrás de su atacante incrustándose con fuerza en la cerca metálica, todos los que estaban presentes se dan cuenta cuando la pelota llegó hacía la cerca, pero no vieron en que momento la golpeo ya que ni se escuchó, Sakuma lo había visto todo como en cámara lenta, y ni aun así salía de su asombro, pero no vio en que momento la pelota fue a parar al otro lado de la cancha y lo más increíble fue que Kaeri mandó aquel disparo con mucha fuerza pero al hacerlo no se había esforzado nada, es como si hubiera sido lo más fácil del mundo...

-Aliento... del ángel... - dice Kaeri sonriendo más abiertamente. - ¿Y dime? ¿Aún te quieres enfrentar a mí?

El tipo que la atacó se quedó mirándola con las pupilas dilatadas de asombro y terror, claramente sintió que algo oscuro estaba envolviendo a la joven y decidió no continuar, sin embargo no fue el único que se dio cuenta, Tezuka acomodaba sus lentes con calma. Todos los presentes ovacionaron a Kaeri, pero ella seguía caminando hacia Sakuma...

-Hola... - saluda de lo más tranquila.

Sakuma al verla sonreír su temor despareció y suspira al ver que Kaeri no está para nada lastimada...

-Que bueno... - dice Sakuma en un suspiro.

Kaeri al escucharla pestañea un tanto confundida, Sakuma al sentir la mirada curiosa, ríe nerviosamente...

-Nada... nada. No me hagas caso... - dice nerviosa.

Kaeri sonríe... Una vez que todos se fueran, Sakuma miraba con asombro a Kaeri...

-¿Y por eso fue todo ese alboroto?

-Si... Muy tonto... ¿No te parece?

-En serio, si fuera tú también lo hubiera dejado en su lugar...

-Verdad que si... - afirma la chica de cabellos claros.

Ambas chicas sonríen, Tezuka nota que al dejarlas conversar había desperdiciado tiempo precioso para los entrenamientos de Sakuma, en eso escucha una invitación...

-Sakuma chan... ¿Te apetece un helado? Aquí son muy ricos...

-Si... - responde muy contenta.

-No... - dice una voz fría y autoritaria. - Ryusaki... Espero que no hayas olvidado el motivo por el cual estamos ahora aquí...

Ambas chicas giran sus rostros hacía el dueño de aquella grave voz, Sakuma baja la mirada muy triste...

-Si... - dice en suspiro. - Lo siento mucho Kaeri... Pero tengo que entrenar...

-Pero si serán unos momentos, aún es temprano... - dice Kaeri con una de sus mejores sonrisas, casi una infantil.

Sakuma levanta la mirada hacia su entrenador, pero al ver una gélida mirada por parte de su mayor, la vuelve a bajar aun más, Kaeri sintió que debía defenderla...

-Ay Tezuka san... No sea tan mandón con la pobrecita, somos jóvenes y hay que aprovecharlo al máximo. - dice muy animosa con voz infantil

Sakuma sonríe ante el comportamiento casi infantil de su superior, mientras que Tezuka simplemente la observaba con desconfianza y fastidio, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la chica de largos cabellos, ella suspira derrotada...

-En fin... - dice sonriendo. - Creo que no puedo hacer mucho... Lo siento Sakuma... - dice Kaeri bajando la mirada. - Nos vemos en otro momento... - dice muy sonriente.

-Si... - responde Sakuma muy sonriente.

-No... - dice Tezuka de manera autoritaria, poniéndose entre Sakuma y Kaeri.

La capitana de Hyotei levanta la mirada un tanto intimidada y más por la voz, Tezuka la fulminaba con la mirada...

-No te acerques a Sakuma Ryusaki... Ella no es ni será como tú...

Ante esto, ambas chicas levantan la mirada y Kaeri tenía la mirada cubierta por su cerquillo...

-Ya veo... - dice en voz baja.

-Pero... Tezuka san... - reprocha Sakuma. - Ella no...

-Está bien... - dice Kaeri en ese momento. - Al parecer tu entrenador no me tiene nada de confianza. - dice la joven de cabellos largo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La joven de trenzas iba a protestar...

-No Sakuma chan... - dice Kaeri levantando el dedo índice en modo de regaño. - Si tu entrenador lo dice, es porque será lo mejor... - dice sonriendo.

-Pero... Kaeri... - dice Sakuma muy entristecida.

-No te preocupes... Recuerda que muy pronto serán las eliminatorias para las finales de la nacional... Estaré esperando ansiosa para ese día... Y eso es algo que no podrás impedir… - le dice a Tezuka. - Yo no quiero que sea como yo, Sakuma es Sakuma, y ella será ella misma… Ya verás a lo que me refiero… No falta mucho… Pero… ¡Yo no me rendiré…! - declara con fuerza, luego sonríe, pero antes de irse. -No falta más que tres meses para las nacionales… Sé lo que tiene Sakuma dentro… - y camina hacia Tezuka poniéndose de puntillas frente a él, y susurra - ¿Y tú? ¿Lo sabes Tezuka Kunimitsu? – dice con voz suave.

-Ah... - exclama Sakuma con sorpresa.

Tezuka frunce las cejas con suavidad, nunca le había gustado que le dijeran por su nombre completo, pero la voz de esta chica, Tezuka se aclara la garganta y agarra a Sakuma del hombro llevándosela.

-No me despedí de ella... - dice triste la chica de doble trenza.

-Es lo mejor... - dice Tezuka sin mirar atrás.

-Tezuka san, no me pareció correcto lo que dijo e hizo... Kaeri no es una mala persona. - protestaba la jovencita muy molesta.

-Cuando llegue el momento te vas a dar cuenta... - dice Tezuka reanudando su andar.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué se refiere? Tezuka san... ¡Tezuka san! - y corre al ver que se aleja rápidamente.

Sakuma voltea hacia donde Kaeri se fue...

-"Es una promesa... Llegaré Kaeri dono..."

Casi finalizando el mes, Sakuma entrenaba junto a sus demás compañeras y amigas, recibía consejos de Fuji y Tezuka, quienes la entrenaban los fines de semana, Sakuma gustaba más de la compañía de Fuji senpai y más cuando Tezuka se ponía muy estricto, el joven genius siempre la defendía... Un fin de semana cualquiera, ya había pasado casi dos meses desde el último encuentro con Kaeri, aunque a veces conversaban ya sea por el celular o por Internet, aunque nunca mencionaban el tenis simplemente hablaban cosas impersonales, entonces, aquel fin de semana, Sakuma sale de su casa, levanta la mirada y sonríe muy contenta...

-Hoy es un día muy lindo... - dice sonriendo abiertamente, ella se cubre con el antebrazo sus ojos ya que el sol está muy brillante. - Si... Hoy iré a ese parque... Según Fuji senpai, tiene el diámetro de dos canchas... Así que le sacaré provecho... - y se coloca una pequeña toalla sobre el cuello y empieza a trotar.

Llega a un parque de altos árboles, algunos columpios y juegos infantiles, dos fuentes de soda, bancas blancas...

-Que lindo lugar... - se dice la joven de largas trenzas.

Luego de darle unas 10 vueltas al lugar, ella suspira y se recuesta en el pasto...

-Que bien me siento... Aunque es muy cansado... - dice levantándose y sentándose a secarse el sudor con su pequeña toalla. - Bueno... mejor me voy...

Entonces siente un escalofríos recorrer toda su espalda asaltándola como un remordimiento...

-¿Qué esta sensación? - y mira a todos lados. - No... Son cosas mías... - dice sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-¡10 vueltas más!... – dice una voz muy conocida.

-¡SI!... - exclama Sakuma asustada.

Luego de un rato...

-Pero que cosas... Mira que jugarme esa broma pesada... - dice molesta. - Mi propia consciencia se burla de mí... - dice con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Luego mira su reloj pulsera mientras tarareaba una canción que se reproducía en su IPOD color rosa, ella suspira y se levanta…

-Será mejor que me regrese, falta poco para el almuerzo y mientras voy hacer algunas compras… - dice empezando a trotar.

Sakuma caminaba distraídamente mientras llevaba sus comestibles, pensando en que iba a cocinar para almorzar, pero no se daba cuenta que alguien la seguía casi como acechándola, Sakuma iba a cruzar la calle cuando escucha el chirrido de unos neumáticos, Sakuma gira hacia la derecha y ve que una auto rojo último modelo se acerca a ella acelerando, ante esto ella se queda casi paralizada por el miedo, cuando en eso sale una moto poniéndose en el camino haciendo que el auto frenara de golpe y desviándose, Sakuma lo veía todo muy rápido…

-Pero… - murmura con temor.

-¡DESPIERTA!... – dice una voz femenina pero con autoridad.

Sakuma pestañea como si se hubiera despertado de algún trance, ella mira a la persona en la moto y abre los ojos muy sorprendida…

-¡Kaeri!...

-¡Vamos Sakuma! ¡Vamos!...

Sin pensarlo se sube poniéndose el casco de pasajero, en eso se escucha que el auto vuelve a acelerar de manera terrorífica, Kaeri hace una maniobra y sale cruzándose con el auto…

-¿Adónde vamos? – pregunta Sakuma al ver que no eran perseguidas.

-¡Iremos por la carretera principal al menos para perderlo…! – responde con un poco de preocupación. - ¿Sabes quién es?

-Claro que no… - responde muy temerosa la joven de dos trenzas. – Ni siquiera lo vi.

-Parece que… - pero es interrumpida al ver su espejo retrovisor. – Diablos… - masculla molesta.

Sakuma voltea un poco la cabeza y se da cuenta…

-Volvió… Pero… ¿Cómo? – pregunta muy asustada.

-¡Sakuma lo voy a perder! Por favor… No te sueltes…

-¡Sí!... – y se abraza con fuerza a Kaeri.

Kaeri se inclina un poco más en la moto y empieza a acelerar, mientras ve por los espejos retrovisores midiendo la distancia y también viendo las posibilidades de escapar, a la vez que se preguntaba de quien podría tratarse para que quisiera lastimar a Sakuma, si ella era sólo una estudiante de secundaria…

-Kaeri… ¿Por qué me persigue? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Tranquila Sakuma… Vamos a salir bien de esto.

Entonces Kaeri se toca la parte izquierdo del casco…

-Kano… - dice con voz firme. – Hay alguien que nos está siguiendo, necesito que te comuniques con la policía… Me estoy dirigiendo a la carretera de Kyushu, luego tomaré el desvío por el norte por la central.

-Es muy peligroso, Kaeri sama… Le avisaré a Atobe sama…

-No hay tiempo para eso… Has lo que te dije… ¡RÁPIDO!

-¡Si!... –y corta la comunicación.

-Tenemos que ganar tiempo… - dice Kaeri con una tranquilidad increíble.

-¿Kaeri?

-Por aquí está el desvío… ¡Sujétate Sakuma!

Kaeri acelera, justo a lado izquierdo estaba la salida de la carretera pero en ese momento iban dos tremendos trailers, uno de contención y el otro de combustible, la mente de Kaeri trabajaba con maquiavélica rapidez…

-Sakuma… Quiero que cierres los ojos por favor…

-¿Qué? – pregunta sorprendida.

-¡Solo hazlo…! - ordena Kaeri con fuerza.

-Si… - y así lo hace.

Kaeri sonríe, cierra los ojos y acelera aun más, en eso abre los ojos con lentitud y ve que el auto también acelera…

-No sabes lo que voy hacer… - dice murmurando. – Veamos si sigues mi ritmo… - dijo con burla.

Se acerca entre ambos vehículos, se inclina hacia el lado izquierdo cruzando debajo del trailer y hace lo mismo con el otro camión cisterna y así logra salir de la carretera y el auto se pasa de largo, una vez que estaban a salvo, Kaeri se estaciona a lado de una barra de contención de una pista algo desértica, al momento de sacarse el casco se da cuenta que Sakuma está a punto de caer y logra sostenerla, al sacarle el casco a ella se da cuenta que está desmayada…

-Pobre… - dice Kaeri sonriendo y apoyando a Sakuma sobre el timón de la moto. – Debe haber sido muy fuerte la emoción. – dice mientras le acaricia el mechón. – Disculpa el mal rato, Sakuma… - dice con dulzura.

En eso se escucha el rugir de un motor, Kaeri levanta la mirada y frunce el ceño…

-Ya decía que te demorabas mucho… - dice con una sonrisa media arrogante.

Kaeri rodea la moto y presiona un botón y del lado derecho se abre un pequeño compartimiento y saca una raqueta lila y una pelota…

-Prometí que nunca la usaría… Pero esto requiere métodos y medidas drásticas. – dice mientras sujeta con fuerza la raqueta en su mano derecha.

El conductor medio sonríe con malicia y empieza a acelerar, Kaeri hace rebotar la pequeña pelota, el auto se acerca a gran velocidad, Kaeri se prepara, lanza la pelota hacia arriba y con un giro de todo el cuerpo salta y golpea la pelota que se dirige a gran velocidad precipitándose en medio de la luna del conductor, haciendo que se desvíe el vehículo y pasando a centímetros de Kaeri, la cual se mantenía tranquila, el auto frena y derrapa de lado volviendo a acelerar, Kaeri estaba de espalda al auto rojo, Sakuma en ese momento abre los ojos con lentitud.

-Kaeri… - musita Sakuma muy bajo.

-¡Nadie se burla de mí…! ¡Nadie…! - dice el tipo con mordacidad y de manera sicótica.

Kaeri voltea hacia Sakuma y la ve con los ojos cerrados…

-Está completamente desmayada… No hay problema…

El auto vuelve a la carga y en ese momento la pelota que fue disparada con anterioridad se acerca a Kaeri…

-Ese fue el primer soplo. – y se agacha con las manos a los lados, y en eso levanta la mirada y salta con espectacular fuerza, gira quedando boca abajo cruzando los brazos, el auto se acerca al igual que la pelota, los ojos de Kaeri se tornan rojos y golpea la pelota con fuerza.

El auto estaba casi debajo de Kaeri cuando la pelota vuelve a golpear en el mismo lugar de la luna. El conductor se ríe con burla porque no puede hacerle nada, pasa de largo y hace un giro lo suficiente para no darle oportunidad, pero sucede algo de improvisto, las lunas del auto revientan de fuera para dentro, ante esto el conductor frena con fuerza, gritando de dolor y Kaeri cae justo a milímetros del parachoques del auto, Sakuma no daba crédito a lo que veía pero vuelve a cerrar los ojos y desde lo lejos se escucha sirenas de varias patrullas…

Momentos después, en un estudio muy amplio y lujoso, Sakuma abre los ojos lentamente y se levanta sentándose de golpe, muy conmocionada…

-Vaya… Hasta que al fin despertaste, dormilona… - dice Kaeri levantándose del asiento de un gran escritorio.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? – dice mirando a todos lados.

-En mi casa… Exactamente en mi estudio… - dice mientras se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado. - ¿Te sientes bien?

Sakuma sin dejar de estar sorprendida, asiente la cabeza afirmando.

-Me alegro… - dice Kaeri levantándose y volviendo al escritorio.

En eso se escucha el sonido de un celular…

-¡Ah! Es el mío… - dice mientras lo busca en su bolsillo. – Oh… Oh… - dice preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Kaeri muy curiosa.

-Es… Tezuka san… - dice muy preocupada. – Se va a molestar…

-Bueno… Si sabe que estás aquí seguro que si… Algo me dice que ya se enteró… Será mejor que le respondas.

El celular calla y de nuevo vuelve a sonar…

-¿Aló? – responde con nervios. – Si lo sé… Aja… Pues ahora yo… estoy con Kaeri chan… - dice en hilo de voz. – De acuerdo, te espero… - cuelga y suelta un profundo suspiro.

-¿Se te armó la gorda? – pregunta Kaeri un tanto burlona.

-No seas mala. Tezuka san sólo se ha preocupado…

-Milagro que no te haya resondrado cuando le has dicho en donde estás…

-Bueno…

En eso el golpe de la puerta la interrumpe…

-Adelante… - ordena Kaeri.

Entra un tipo muy alto con uniforme de mayordomo, Sakuma al verlo se le dispara los nervios y los vellos de la piel, Kaeri habla con él, ella asiente la cabeza, el tipo se agacha frente a ella con mucho respeto y sale, Kaeri deja escapar un suspiro y ve que Sakuma luce muy temerosa, mira hacia la puerta ya cerrada…

-Je… Kano siempre tiene esa expresión, además de mi mayordomo es mi guardaespaldas y casi mi niñera. – dice esto sacando la lengua juguetona.

Sakuma pestañea incrédula… Kaeri ríe divertida ante la cara de su joven amiga…

-Sakuma espérame un momento… No voy a tardar nada. – dice saliendo del estudio.

Sakuma iba a decir algo pero Kaeri ya se había ido. Momentos después, Kaeri aparece con un vestido muy sencillo de gasa que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y una pantalonera negra larga hasta el tobillo, tenía el cabello húmedo con un pañuelo que lo sujetaba en una coleta caída…

-Disculpa la demora…

-No hay problema. Me entretuve viendo estos trofeos… Vaya Kaeri, no sabía que fueras gimnasta, incluso patinadora de hielo… ¡Eres sorprendente…! - dice mirándola con admiración.

-Calla Sakuma… - dice la adulada muy sonrojada. – Gracias… Pero son simples pasatiempos ahora, lo que más me gusta es el tenis… - y se encamina hacia el gran escritorio de roble, lo rodea acariciando el borde del mueble.

-Parece que le tienes mucho cariño… - dice Sakuma siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Si… Perteneció a mi padre… - dice mientras se sienta y observa con cariño el marco de una fotografía.

Sakuma se acerca y se pone a un lado, y mira…

-¿Tu padre? – pregunta con algo de vergüenza.

Kaeri asiente en silencio sin quitar la mirada risueña, en la foto se ve a una Kaeri muy pequeña de unos seis años con un hombre mayor con una sonrisa abierta, se los veía muy felices…

-Te trae bonitos recuerdos… ¿Verdad? – pregunta Sakuma sin quitar la mirada de la foto.

Kaeri pestañea…

-Bueno… Si… - dice sonriendo un poco más.

Sakuma ve otra foto detrás de Kaeri, puesta sobre un mueble, la pequeña Kaeri tenía un uniforme muy lindo de tenis y a lado su padre también lucía ropa de deporte, ambos también sonreían muy felices…

-Vaya… Practicabas tenis desde muy pequeña… - dice Sakuma con voz de niña sorprendida.

Kaeri gira con su asiento y mira la foto que estaba un poco más arriba de ella…

-Si… De eso… Ya mucho tiempo… - dice dejando escuchar un suave suspiro. – Yo amo el tenis, mi padre me enseñó hacerlo, pero… desde que conocí a alguien lo adoro con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Y tu padre, dónde está, Kaeri?

La mirada de Kaeri se oscurece y voltea a ver la gran ventana que predomina en todo el lugar, mira sin mirar en realidad, y apoya el codo el brazo del asiento y su mejilla en el dorso de la mano, tenía un aire muy melancólico…

-Él… Mi padre falleció hace mucho…

Sakuma se sorprende y su mirada se entristece…

-Oh Kaeri… Lo siento… Yo…

-No te preocupes… No lo sabías… - dice levantándose y acariciando el marco de la foto que estaba detrás de ellas. – No lo sabías… En realidad está foto me la saqué con él, dos meses antes de que enfermara y falleciera.

Kaeri no podía reprimir una rebelde lágrima que cruzó por su mejilla…

-Que tonta… - murmura ella secándosela de mala manera. – De eso hace mucho.- dice forzándose a sonreír.

-No es cierto… - dice Sakuma agarrando su mano con suavidad. – Tú lo querías mucho… Siempre lo vas a querer, y nadie tiene derecho a decirte algo si te expresas de esa manera… - dice con firmeza.

Kaeri la mira un tanto sorprendida, y luego sonríe…

-Sí que eres especial… Tienes una fortaleza interna muy grande… - dice sonriendo con delicadeza. – Muero por ver si podré enfrentarme a ti…

-Kaeri chan… - dice Sakuma un tanto insegura.

Kaeri la abraza con fuerza…

-Si llega el momento de enfrentarnos… Espero que des todo de ti, Sakuma chan… Te considero una verdadera amiga, pero… en la cancha serás mi más grande rival…

-Lo entiendo… - dice Sakuma bajando la mirada. -Pero… Kaeri chan… - dice algo avergonzada, pero luego calla.

¿Por qué Kaeri estaba empecinada en jugar contra ella? ¿Cuál era motivo que la hacia siempre recordarle que quería enfrentarse a ella? Esas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Sakuma, pero un golpe firme y fuerte a la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento…

-Adelante… - ordena Kaeri mientras deja de abrazar lentamente a Sakuma y se seca los ojos con los dedos…

-El joven Tezuka Kunimitsu está en el vestíbulo… - responde con seriedad.

-¿Lo has visto con alguna hacha de guerra o una pistola en la mano? – pregunta muy burlona.

Kano la mira con perplejidad, Sakuma se cubre los labios para reprimir una risa…

-Gracias Kano, ya salimos... Puedes retirarte. - dice de manera dulce.

Una vez que salió el mayordomo…

-Si que asusta... - dice Sakuma un tanto nerviosa.

-No te preocupes... - dice sonriente. - Ladra pero no muerde... Es muy amable aunque no parezca. - dice riéndose por lo bajo. - Bueno, será mejor salir, sino Tezuka san, capaz que me tumba las puertas para sacarte... - dice de manera burlona.

-¿No le temes? - pregunta Sakuma un poco sorprendida.

-No... - responde con mucha calma. - Es un ser humano como tu y como yo, no tiene súper poderes o es de otro mundo...

Al rato ellas entraban al vestíbulo, y veían a Tezuka mirando con algo de sorpresa y admiración algunos cuadros de paisajes naturales…

-Esa la pinté cuando fui a un campamento cuando estaba terminando la primaria… - dice una voz muy femenina a espaldas suyas.

Tezuka voltea lentamente el rostro mirando de reojo a las recién ingresadas al lugar…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ryusaki? – pregunta de manera fría y cortante.

-Eh… Si… - responde intimidada por aquella expresión imperturbable de su entrenador.

Kaeri al verlo cerrado y casi insensible que se comportaba con su pupila, resopla muy enfurecida…

-¿Por qué no también le dices que se ponga hacer penitencia? O mejor… ¿La haces correr y tú detrás de ella con un garrote? – dice con sarcasmo.

Sakuma se queda muy sorprendida por lo escuchado. Tezuka solo se limita a mirarla fijamente, ya que estaba muy shockeado por la forma en que Kaeri le habló, a pesar del poco tiempo que habían cruzado palabra era la primera vez que la veía molesta, pero más que eso, estaba muy nerviosa. Entonces recordó que recibió una llamada de la persona menos pensada, Atobe Keigo, quien le dijo que Sakuma se encontraba en casa de Kaeri, que habían tenido un percance en una carretera, y sin más salió, y luego de maldecir el porque le había colgado tuvo que llamarlo para pedirle la dirección de la casa, aunque casa es una palabra muy pequeña para el palacete que era la vivienda de los Himura… Himura, él había escuchado antes ese apellido, pero al ver la mirada fría y desafiante de Kaeri lo olvidó y se puso totalmente de frente a ella…

-Supe que tuvieron un altercado en una carretera…

-No pasó nada… - dijo Kaeri cortante.

-Bueno… Pues… - decía Sakuma muy indecisa.

-¿Y bien? – insiste Tezuka con voz calma pero a la vez autoritaria.

Kaeri resopla aburrida…

-No te lo dije aún Sakuma, pero el tipo que nos perseguía era el mismo que… pues… abochorné en el club aquella ocasión… - dice sin más, caminando a ponerse a lado de Tezuka pero a una buena distancia.

-¿El que te atacó por la espalda? – pregunta muy sorprendida.

Kaeri asiente en silencio, luego voltea a verla…

-No te preocupes… Como ya es mayor de edad está en la comisaría y pasará un buen tiempo antes de volver a verlo… ¿Estás asustada?

-Algo… nerviosa…

Tezuka se sentía incómodo porque estaba siendo completamente ignorado, no importándole la conversación…

-Bueno… Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez… - dice Tezuka caminando hacia la puerta principal.

El día esperado llega y todos lucen muy animosos por los partidos que están a punto de realizarse, entre las escuelas representantes de cada distrito, están Fudomine, Yamabuki, y otras muy conocidas, los días pasaron hasta que salieron Seigaku VS Hyotei, un día antes, cuando Sakuma se dirigía a su casa alguien la llama por el celular, ella se sorprende y sonríe. Estaba anocheciendo, Sakuma llega a un mirador y en la baranda estaba sentada una chica con el cabello suelto y largo un poco más debajo de las caderas, Sakuma al reconocerla…

-Kaeri chan…

La recién nombrada voltea y le sonríe con mucho cariño. Entonces se ve el rostro de Sakuma, muy sorprendida…

-¿Te vas? ¿Cómo así?

-Fácil, si me ganas ya no tengo más porque estar aquí… Si te gano me quedo una temporada más… Es lo que decidí…

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vas?

-Aun no lo sé… Pero ya se verá… - responde con serenidad.

-Kaeri chan… Pero no es posible que yo te gane… Tú eres muy buena en el tenis, por algo te dicen la Princesa…

-Este es mi último año, Saku chan, y es tiempo de que alguien me preceda, ¿no lo crees? – dice muy sonriente.

-No te lo tomas en serio… - dice ofendida la chica de trenzas.

Kaeri ríe divertida al ver el rostro inflado de Sakuma…

-Vamos… Vamos, no es para que te pongas así… Además… No sé si quiero hacer del tenis una profesión, no estoy segura de nada… De nada… - dice en voz baja y cabizbaja.

-Kaeri…

-A mí… Me gusta alguien, Sakuma…

Sakuma se queda muy sorprendida…

-¿Alguien?

-Pero dudo que esa persona sienta algún tipo de afecto hacia mí… - dice levantando la mirada al cielo, viendo las primeras estrellas.

-Eso no puede ser… Tú eres muy linda, además de graciosa y muy inteligente… ¿Acaso te has enamorado de un ciego? – pregunta con algo de burla.

-Se podría decir… Pero justamente es por eso que me voy, no… no aguanto que me sea totalmente indiferente… Dime cobarde, pero de todas maneras, eso ya lo decidí…

-Kae chan…

-Saku chan…

-Me voy a esforzar al máximo, mañana nos enfrentaremos, no te voy a decepcionar…

Kaeri asiente con delicadeza el rostro y le sonríe…

Al día siguiente, en las canchas de tenis, todos se muestran muy entusiastas por los partidos siguientes, Tomoe y Chitose son las novatas junto con Sakuma que se ha convertido en la sensación del torneo, y no solo por su juego, sino por ser una chica de segundo año que ya es capitana de su equipo.

Cuando estaban jugando el single 3, Sakuma se aleja para comprar algo que tomar, los nervios la hacían tener la boca seca, cuando en eso Kaeri se acerca…

-¿Lista?

Sakuma voltea a verla…

-Sí… - dice con ánimo. – Aunque… Estoy un poco nerviosa… - dice sonriendo tímidamente.

-No tienes porque, simplemente juega como sabes hacerlo, demuestra porque has llegado ha ser la capitana de Seigaku, es todo un honor y un logro tuyo…

-De no ser por los senpais, pues… nunca lo hubiera logrado…

-Tonta…- dice con cariño. – Siempre has tenido la fortaleza para lograr lo que te propones, solo te faltaba confianza. Ya verás que todo irá bien.

Sakuma la mira con admiración y le sonríe tiernamente. Tezuka que caminaba al parecer buscando a Sakuma, y al encontrarla hablando con Kaeri, las lunas de sus anteojos se apañan con la luz del sol. Mientras ellas hablaban amenamente, Kaeri siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y al voltear por donde venía Tezuka…

-Parece que el día se va a tornar oscuridad de repente… - dice burlona, pero con algo de nervios.

Tezuka al llegar donde estaban las chicas…

-No deberías dejar a tu equipo para charlar con los contrincantes…

-Pero… Tezuka san…

-En estos momentos tu equipo te necesita, son las finales de las eliminatorias, Ryusaki san

Sakuma baja la mirada, Kaeri carraspea…

-Será mejor que desaceleres, Tezuka san, la pequeña y yo hablábamos, no estaba intentando que me diga que técnicas va a usar para nuestro encuentro, así que quédate tranquilo… Sakuma chan y yo somos amigas, así que…

-Ahora ella es la capitana de Seigaku y tú de Hyotei, ambas tienen muchas responsabilidades…

-Oye ex capitán de piedra…

Sakuma se sorprende y Tezuka tensa la mandíbula, Kaeri continúa…

-Yo sé cuales son mis obligaciones, y confío plenamente en mi equipo, como Sakuma en el suyo…

-La presencia de un capitán es muy importante para su equipo, con respecto al apoyo…

-Déjate de excusas tontas, simplemente porque no quieres que Sakuma me vea, no tienes porque estar proclamando palabras vacías… - dice mirándolo con fijeza. – _"Oh Kunimitsu Tezuka… Si supieras… Si supieras lo que yo…"_

-Entonces será mejor que dejemos esto… Sakuma, a las canchas…

-No tienes porque decirle que hacer… - reclama Kaeri perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

-Yo estoy al cuidado de Ryusaki durante los partidos…

-Vaya cuidado que le estás dando, más parece que la estás ahogando…

Mientras ambos discutían, Sakuma miraba muy asustada la acalorada conversación de los mayores, en eso baja la mirada…

-Basta… - dice en hilo de voz.

-Sakuma chan tiene derecho de elegir a sus amigos…

-Ella no será como tu…

-Y te matas con eso, Tezuka… ¿Por qué no razonas un poco?

-Esto se terminó… - dice Tezuka caminando hacia Sakuma.

-Ya no… - dice temblando y apretando los puños, Sakuma.

-Tezuka… - llama Kaeri.

-Aléjate de ella, Himura… - dice con voz gélida.

Kaeri lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no demuestra debilidad ni vacilación.

-Vamos... – dice Tezuka, pasando de largo a Sakuma y camina hacia las canchas.

-¡NO! - exclama Sakuma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kaeri y Tezuka la miran de manera muy sorpresiva y preocupada...

-¿Saku chan? - pregunta Kaeri preocupada.

-No entiendo porque no se pueden llevar bien, a ambos les gusta el tenis, son muy admirables, tienen mucho en común y no por mí necesariamente... - reclama la chica de dos trenzas.

-Ryusaki debes calmarte, creo que...

-No Kunimitsu... - replica la pequeña.

Tezuka se sorprendió por ser la primera vez que ella lo llama por su nombre, Kaeri lo mira y luego mira a Sakuma, la chica de dos trenzas temblaba de rabia contenida, no sabía que hacer, quería que ellos no se odiaran, que feo sentimiento... Kaeri iba a caminar hacia Sakuma, pero la menor solo retrocede...

-Solo quiero que seamos amigos... ¿Qué de malo tiene que ella sea de otra escuela? ¿Que de malo tiene que su estilo sea muy diferente? Además, ella solo me quiere ayudar, ella no es mala... No es mala...

Ante esto, Kaeri abre los ojos muy sorprendida, pestañea perpleja, luego sonríe con amabilidad...

-Creo Sakuma chan que debes regresar con Tezuka san...

-Y tu... siempre tan amable, siempre tienes una respuesta para todo y terminas las discusiones con una tierna sonrisa, mientras que por dentro te mueres por decir todo lo que sientes, pero tienes miedo de expresarte... - reclama Sakuma.

Kaeri la mira mucho más sorprendida...

-Dices que no te preocupas por tus dolores pasados, pero es porque estás muy sola y no tienes con quien desahogarte, a pesar de estar rodeada de muchas personas que te quieren, tienes ese sentimiento de soledad, porque no quieres depender de nadie... - dice Sakuma tratando de calmarse pero sus lágrimas siguen fluyendo como gotas de lluvia.

Kaeri presiona los puños, y tratando de contener las lágrimas...

-Escucha Sakuma, mi decisión está tomada, además, acabo de hablarle a Tezuka como nunca le hablé a nadie, y sí, tienes razón, no tengo a nadie… Luego de la muerte de mí padre, mi madre empezó a alejarse de mí, además que ella perdió a mi hermanito, un año antes de la muerte de mi padre, y luego cuando él se fue no lo soportó más, cuando más necesitaba de mi madre, ella estaba en reuniones, viajes, hacía de todo con tal de no verme porque… tengo los ojos de mi padre…

Sakuma y Tezuka escuchaban con atención, aunque el último lo hacía de manera desinteresada, o al menos eso quería aparentar. Kaeri camina hacia Sakuma y la toma de los hombros…

-No tengo nada, y no quiero nada a la vez… Lo único que quiero es tener un buen partido con una buena amiga y una gran rival… Ya verás que todo irá bien luego de nuestro partido. – dice sonriendo con ternura.

-Kaeri chan… - dice con voz queda y quebrada.

-Vamos Saku chan. – dice mientras le limpia las lágrimas con los dedos. – Ánimo… Ve a lavarte el rostro, te espero en las canchas…

Sakuma asiente con una nueva sonrisa, y corre… Al quedarse Kaeri y Tezuka a solas, ella sonríe hacia donde se fue la pequeña y con un suspiro voltea a ver a Tezuka que tenía también la mirada hacia donde se fue Sakuma, Kaeri sonríe y camina hacía él…

-Tezuka… Lo único que quiero decirte es… Si pierdo, dejo todo mi orgullo a tus pies… - dice mientras se acaricia el largo y sedoso cabello.

El ex buchou de Seigaku la mira con atención, pero sin entender a que se refería, justo cuando él iba a decir algo, por los parlantes se escucha…

-El próximo partido será singles 1 entre Seigaku y Hyotei… La capitana Sakuma Ryusaki contra la capitana Kaeri Himura… Por favor presentarse en la cancha norte A3…

Kaeri sonríe, Tezuka suspira…

-Bien… Buena suerte… - dice Kaeri con una linda sonrisa y se va…

----------

En la actualidad, Kaeri que estaba parada en la terraza mirando el amanecer…

-Tanto por lo que hemos pasado. – y se abraza con fuerza. – Llegó el momento, Sakuma… Tienes que extender las alas y volar con tu propio aire. – cierra los ojos y sonríe.

Aparece una luz, alguien corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en una cancha de tenis, cabellos volando con la fuerza de los movimientos ágiles y casi felinos de dos contendoras, saltos, acrobacias, determinación, fortaleza, voluntad, un latido desgarrador, un abrazo protector, lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza, palabras cálidas, cabellos que caen con el ondear del viento y una mirada de pesar, luego de todo ese sueño, Sakuma despierta pestañeando un tanto incrédula, mira a todas partes y luego fija su mirada en la ventanilla del avión, desde esa distancia se ve el océano azul y brillante, la mirada de Sakuma se dilata…

-Que maravilla… - dice emocionada, y sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Despertaste? – pregunta una voz masculina y profunda cerca al oído de la joven.

-¿Ah? – pregunta girando un poco el rostro. - ¿Dormiste bien? – le pregunta con una sonrisa dulce.

-Muy bien… - dice mientras se estira desperezándose. – Parece que no falta mucho para llegar…

-Así parece… - responde la joven recostándose en su asiento.

Ryoma la queda mirando un largo rato, ya que ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír, el joven de ojos gatunos y dorados, se pregunta que les depararía su viaje a esa isla tropical el cual su ex buchou estaba empecinado en que fueran…

-Más le vale que sea para algo productivo… - dice en murmuros.

En otro lado…

-¡Si lo será!... – dice Kaeri haciendo pucheros en la cocina, se cruza de brazos.

Mientras Tezuka colocaba la cafetera y retiraba unas tostadas de la tostadera…

-De acuerdo… Si tú lo dices… - responde sin más.

-Siempre estás dándome la razón, pero por dentro mueres por decirme que no… Dilo de una vez… Sabes que no es bueno que te guardes las cosas… ¿No recuerdas lo que prometimos? Siempre compartiríamos todo… Todo, Kuni… - dice con ojos llenos de cariño.

Tezuka deja las tostadas sobre el amplio mueble de la cocina y la mira fijamente, Kaeri se acerca a él y se sienta sobre el mismo mueble, él se acerca a ella y le sonríe levemente…

-Echizen se dará cuenta…

-Ellos no necesitan mucho estrés mientras estén aquí, se van a divertir, y además… la decisión final de Sakuma será la que cuente…

-Pero… ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

-Muy segura como aquella vez, no se puede seguir engañando… No después de lo que nos contó Sadaharu… Y si realmente Echizen siente algo por ella, entonces él sabrá que hacer…

-Si no hay nada más que hacer… - dice en un suspiro pesado.

-No te pongas así… todo irá bien… Tratándose de Sakuma, sé que todo irá bien… Y sí lo que me has contado de Echizen es verdad, entonces solo dependerá del tiempo… - dice mientras abre los brazos. – Abrázame… ¿Sí? – dice en tono meloso.

Tezuka la abraza con fuerza…

-Puede que Ryusaki san se haya fortalecido, pero… su corazón sigue siendo muy frágil…

Kaeri acaricia el cabello de él con mucha ternura, cierra los ojos y sonríe con confianza…

-¿Acaso no has escuchado que la fragilidad de toda mujer, es su propia fortaleza? – dice casi con burla.

Tezuka levanta la mirada hacia ella y se la queda mirando como si fuera un tesoro recién descubierto… Kaeri sonríe…

-Así como tú lo eres para mí, Kuni chan…

En el aeropuerto, el avión aterriza casi a las 12 del medio día, al salir de enorme aparato, Sakuma puede sentir como el calor la abruma y casi la sofoca, Ryoma al verla tratando de sacarse el jersey rosa que se puso, no pudo contener la risa…

-Por eso te dije que te pusieras algo más ligero… Con la casaca era suficiente…

-Pero Ryoma… - dice en son de protesta. – Allá hacía frío y además el aire acondicionado del avión era muy fuerte… No sé como tú soportaste el frío…

-Fácil… Tú me das todo el calor que necesito. – dice mientras tira de ella de la cintura.

-Oh Ryoma… - dice ella muy sonrojada.

Luego Sakuma sale de los servicios con una blusita un tanto ceñida a su torso, mostrando sus atributos muy bien formados…

-Al fin… Ya estoy un poco más fresca…

Ryoma se le quedó mirando muy embobado, Sakuma al verlo, sonríe con alegría…

-Ya sé que me quieres comer de aperitivo, pero será mejor que salgamos, seguro que nos están esperando… - dice en tono pícaro.

Ryoma se aclara la garganta y baja la visera de su gorra para ocultar su rostro, la agarra de la muñeca y empieza a caminar, ante la mirada alegre de la joven de trenza larga. Al salir del salón de embarque, ambos buscan con la mirada a dos personas, Ryoma y Sakuma logran ver a Tezuka, que los esperaba con un porte de total tranquilidad, Sakuma seguía observando con ansías a ver si encontraba a Kaeri, pero al llegar donde Tezuka y saludarlo efusivamente, se entristeció un poco, Ryoma y Tezuka se saludaron con un apretón de manos y un ligero asentamiento de cabeza. Tezuka al conducirlos al estacionamiento, repara en el rostro de Sakuma…

-Ella no pudo venir porque estaba preparando el almuerzo, dijo que quería hacer algo especial para ambos. – suelta sin más el ex buchou.

-¿Ella? – pregunta Ryoma un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Vamos a ir donde Kaeri chan?

Tezuka se aclara ligeramente la garganta…

-Si… - responde de manera cortante y enciende el jeep.

Ryoma lo mira de reojo ya que se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Sakuma pensaba que seguro ellos, Kaeri y Kunimitsu, ya se llevaban de las mil maravillas.

Mientras Tezuka manejaba, Ryoma y Sakuma miraban los alrededores, Ryoma con más recato, en cambio, Sakuma no ocultaba su emoción lanzando grititos de alegría cuando veían alguna cosa que llamara su atención, luego de casi 45 minutos de viaje, llegan a una zona residencial y un poco más se hallaban unas casas de playa muy elegantes y otros con aire rústicos, Tezuka entra por un pequeño camino donde altas palmeras se levantan como si fueran un túnel tropical y al final se levantaba una pequeña pero hermosa casa blanca con muros de ladrillos rojos, edificada entre madera y cemento, tenía un techo alto en forma de triángulo, era de dos plantas, a lado derecho estaba lo que sería la cochera y al otro había una pequeña maloca con hamacas y una mesa de estar, Tezuka se estaciona frente a la puerta principal que era de vidrio reforzada con madera roja y algunos soportes de fierro negro con una ante puerta de malla metálica. Tezuka y Ryoma bajan los equipajes, que no eran más que una bolsa de viaje de Sakuma con sus raquetas y el de Ryoma era un maletín negro de viaje con la F a ambos lados de la misma y sus inseparables raquetas, cuando Sakuma baja del jeep y voltea para admirar mejor la casa, alguien sale por la puerta, una chica alta con una vestido ceñido de la cintura al torso, sujeta con un tirante que se amarraba en el cuello y el vuelo sencillo que caía en A de la cintura hasta las rodillas, de color celeste con estampas de margaritas en la falda…

-Bienvenidos… - dice con una amplia sonrisa.

Ryoma abrió los ojos, en realidad era una joven muy hermosa, tenía el cabello marrón dorado recogido en un moño, pero algunos mechones se le escapaban a lado de su bello rostro, tenía una mirada angelical y muy cálida, con una sonrisa llena de ternura, llevaba puesta un pequeño delantal en la cintura y se secaba las manos con un poco de nerviosismo, ella baja la pequeña escalera con pasos pequeños y elegantes, Ryoma creía que era la personificación del mismo ángel, cuando ella se pone delante de él…

-¡Tú eres Ryoma Echizen! Es un placer… - y le da un palmetazo en la espalda que casi lo hace caer de bruces.

Ryoma mira perplejo a la chica, sí que tenía fuerza…

-Lo siento… - dice sacando la lengua juguetonamente. – A veces no mido mi fuerza. Soy Kaeri Himura, mucho gusto. – dice sonriendo.

-Ya veo… - dice Ryoma manteniendo el control de su lengua.

Kaeri levanta la mirada hacia Tezuka y le sonríe con una dulzura casi envidiable, entonces la joven mira hacia Sakuma, que la mira con ojos acuosos, Kaeri se acerca…

-¿Acaso no me vas a dar un abrazo? – pregunta con una sonrisa muy tierna.

Sakuma dejando correr las lágrimas se abraza a ella… Kaeri ríe con dulzura…

-Ya pequeña llorona… - dice con cariño. – Parece como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años…

-Yo lo siento así… - se defiende la joven capitana. – Te extrañé mucho…

-Y yo a ti… - dice en un suspiro. – Pasemos… - dice sin dejar de abrazar a Sakuma y caminando hacia la casa.

Una vez instalados, Sakuma sale a la terraza con el cabello húmedo y un vestido muy fresco y un tanto holgado, de color amarillo pastel, con unas sandalias blancas amarradas en los tobillos, ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas…

-Lamento que me tengas que prestar uno de tus vestidos, Kaeri chan…

-No tienes porque… - responde con una sonrisa mientras pone una jarra de refresco sobre la mesa picnic. – Te queda muy bien. Mañana iremos de compras… No puedo creer que no hayas traído ni siquiera un traje de baño, Saku chan… ¿Qué pensabas?

-Lo siento… - dice mientras se rasca suavemente la mejilla derecha.

En eso salen Ryoma y Tezuka, el primero con una polera sin mangas de color blanco con un estampado de un águila y unas bermudas azul marino con sandalias negras y Tezuka con un polo con cuello en v de color celeste y unos bermudas de color blanco con unas sandalias negras. Empiezan a almorzar un estofado a base de piña con pollo asado, puré de patatas, arroz muy blanco y una ensalada ligera, limonada rosa y de postre helado de vainilla con cobertura de chocolate, todos terminaron muy satisfechos, incluso Ryoma terminó sin siquiera quejarse, debía admitir que a pesar de todo tenía un ligero sabor oriental y por cierto muy delicioso, después bajaron a la playa para caminar y bajar algo la deliciosa comida, los cuatro caminaban, Sakuma y Kaeri eran las que más conversaban, contándose las cosas que no podían hablar por medio de cartas o hablar por teléfono porque eran o muy personales o muy largas, cada quien reía ante la ocurrencia de la otra, y cuando querían hacer participe a los chicos, ellos simplemente movían la cabeza, sólo cuando Sakuma hablaba de lo que fue su viaje a Okinawa, Kaeri no podía dejar de reír cuando Ryoma le contó el motivo por el cual lanzó a Sakuma a la playa, incluso Tezuka no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida, Ryoma al ver a Tezuka se dio cuenta, ligeramente, de que su ex buchou se las pasaba muy bien con la señorita Himura, pero ¿hasta que punto?, ya lo vería, aunque no era de sorprenderse mucho, fijándose en él mismo, con Sakuma es totalmente diferente, él quiere que Sakuma, su enamorada esté a gusto con él, haría lo que sea, lo que sea… En eso siente como Sakuma se cuelga de su brazo sin dejar de reír, estaba atardeciendo, Ryoma y Sakuma seguían caminando por la playa, mientras que Tezuka tenía que hacer algunas cosas y Kaeri lo acompañó de regreso a la casa. Ya en la noche, Ryoma y Sakuma miraban la televisión, como siempre uno que otro partido de tenis, Tezuka miraba unos papeles y unos libros, mientras que Kaeri estaba calentando un poco de la comida de la tarde, una vez que todos se sentaron en la mesa, esta vez del comedor de la casa, Ryoma y Sakuma se miraban alternadamente, Kaeri y Tezuka seguían comiendo tranquilamente, pero Kaeri deja sus cubiertos casi de golpe en el plato…

-Muy bien, chicos… ¿Qué ocurre?

Ryoma y Sakuma la miran sorprendidos…

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta con timidez la joven de larga trenza.

-Sus ojos… - responde Kaeri poniendo ambos brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. – Hablen…

Ryoma y Sakuma se miran como si fueran directo al matadero…

-Hablen… Kaeri no los dejará ir hasta que no digan nada…

-Bueno… - dice Sakuma.

Ryoma mira fugazmente a Tezuka, lo sorprendió un poco porque la llamó por su nombre, primera vez que escuchaba la voz de su ex buchou nombrar el nombre de una chica… ¡de una chica…! Pero notó un ligero timbre de voz, un tanto cariñosa al decirlo…

-Es que… - empezó Sakuma. – Ustedes dos… No se llevaban bien… Y pues, yo le conté a Ryoma que…

-Ah… - dice Kaeri comprendiendo. – No veo porque entonces se comportan como si fuéramos a ir contra ustedes si nos preguntaban… Es que Kunimitsu y yo… hablamos mucho luego de nuestro encuentro, Saku chan… Comprendimos que no nos llevaba a nada la forma de tratarnos, y por supuesto… luego de lo que pasó aquel día…

-¿Aquél día? – pregunta Ryoma arqueando una ceja.

-Si… - responde Kaeri con una sonrisa. – Luego del partido que sostuve contra Saku chan. – dice sonriendo.

-Ya veo… - responde Sakuma un poco más tranquila.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, cuando terminaron de comer… Ryoma habla…

-Tezuka san… ¿Dónde vives? ¿Cerca de aquí? – dice con naturalidad pero fija su penetrante mirada en Tezuka.

Tezuka pone los cubiertos en su plato y se levanta, Kaeri mira con una sonrisa a Ryoma y luego a Sakuma, luego suspira un poco cansina…

-Parece que no están del todo conformes… - murmura pero es muy bien escuchada por la joven pareja.

-Yo me encargo de lavar los platos… - dice Tezuka llevándose los platos.

Kaeri lo mira con ojos de reproches como diciéndole cobarde, ella suspira y sonríe…

-No te vas a escapar. – dice levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina, apoyándose en el murito que separa la cocina con el comedor. – Te voy a esperar… Pero… te recuerdo que tenemos un lavador de platos automático… - dice con malicia.

Tezuka carraspea, Ryoma se muerde el labio inferior, eso si que era para recordar, Tezuka Kunimitsu, siendo manipulado por una chica, Sakuma mira un tanto sorprendida todo lo que ocurría. Después se ve a Tezuka y Kaeri sentados en un sofá grande, Ryoma en un sillón personal y Sakuma en otro mueble igual…

-Bueno… ¿Hay algo más que quieran saber además de qué hacemos juntos? – pregunta Kaeri reclinándose sobre el sofá.

-También queremos saber el motivo por el cual nos han traído hasta aquí… - dice Ryoma sin más.

-Si. – dice Sakuma. – No entiendo que es lo que nos tienen que decir que no pueda ser por carta o por teléfono…

-Eso, mi querida Saku chan, a su debido momento. – dice Kaeri en forma misteriosa. – Pero les daré una pista… - dice levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha. – Se trata de tenis… ¿Algo más?

-¿Cómo acabaron enredados? – pregunta Ryoma de manera directa.

Sakuma se sonroja avergonzada…

-Ryoma… No creo que deberías…

-Está bien… - la tranquiliza Kaeri con una sonrisa. – Simplemente… Porque estamos enamorados…

Y Tezuka pasa un brazo de manera posesiva por los hombros de Kaeri, quien se recarga sobre el pecho del chico alto. Ryoma y Sakuma pestañean perplejos…

-¿Así…? ¿Nada más? – pregunta Sakuma sorprendida.

-Aja… - responde Kaeri sonriendo. – Durante todo este año y medio nos hemos empezado a conocer y poco a poco a enamorarnos, aunque… debo confesar que… yo siempre he estado enamorada de este hueso duro de roer – dice mientras lo mira con adoración.

-¿Siempre? – preguntan ambos capitanes muy sorprendidos.

-Entonces… Eso quiere decir… ¿Ese día que me contaste que te ibas era por…Tezuka san? – dice Sakuma.

Kaeri mueve la cabeza, afirmando sin dejar de sonreír…

-¿Y quién me iba a decir que iba a ser él mismo quien me dijera a donde venir? – y lo coge de la mano y se lo acaricia con el pulgar. – Cuando pensaba que estaba muy sola, resulta que la persona que siempre amaba me haría ver la luz, por supuesto que para ese momento, él ni enterado… Como todos los hombres, en ese sentido, todos son un par de despistados… ¿Cierto, Saku chan? – dice con mofa.

Sakuma miraba con atención a sus senpais y luego voltea a ver a Ryoma que la miraba con profundidad…

-Bueno, si… Pero tarde o temprano se salen dando cuenta…

Sakuma sonríe porque siente como Ryoma la acariciaba con la mirada, en eso Kaeri y Tezuka se miran de manera extraña, en eso ambos se levantan…

-Bueno chicos… Será mejor que vayan a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer. – dice Kaeri dando un aplauso.

-¿Mañana…? – dice Sakuma

-¡Claro! ¿Creen qué están aquí en viaje de placer? – dice guiñándoles un ojo.

Ryoma y Sakuma tienen una gota, entonces cuando se dirigían a las escaleras para subir a sus habitaciones, Ryoma sonríe maliciosamente…

-Tezuka san… ¿Dónde vas a dormir hoy?

Tezuka arquea una ceja… Kaeri sonríe…

-En el sofá… ¿Dónde más? Yo me muevo mucho… - dice también con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Echizen… Será mejor que ya vayas a acostarte… - dice de manera impávida el castaño.

-Vamos Ryoma… - dice Sakuma un poco avergonzada. – Buenas noches. – y se inclina con respeto y sube empujando con suavidad a Ryoma.

Una vez a solas…

-¿En serio es lo que dijiste? – pregunta recostándose en el respaldar del sofá.

-Pues claro… No debemos darles malos ejemplos a los niños… - dice de manera divertida.

-Eres un año mayor que ellos… - dice Tezuka con voz cansina.

-Pero a que no divierte creer que eres mayor… - dice juguetonamente.

Tezuka suspira y se levanta caminando hacia la terraza con la intensión de cerrarla, pero Kaeri pone una mano en su antebrazo de manera cariñosa…

-Aun no la cierres, corre un viento muy fresco…

-Pronto enfriará…

-No sentiré frío si me abrazas. – dice muy cariñosamente y se acurruca en el pecho del alto muchacho.

Tezuka sonríe levemente y acaricia los brazos de Kaeri de manera cariñosa y protectora…

-Parece que va a llover… - dice mirando el cielo.

A los poco minutos empieza una llovizna que poco a poco va aumentando su densidad, Kaeri levanta la mirada…

-Gracias a una lluvia como esta, nos unió… ¿verdad? – y lo mira.

Tezuka asiente en silencio… Kaeri se separa de Kunimitsu y camina hacia la lluvia…

-Kaeri… Ven adentro… Vas a resfriarte…

Kaeri sonríe calidamente…

-No hace mucho frío… Está muy fresca… - y se deja bañar por las gotas pequeñas. – Sí… Una lluvia que derretía el hielo en donde encerré mi corazón… - y cierra los ojos.

Se ve un parque, una persona sentada en una banca marrón, con el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante y los mechones de su cabello corto cubría su mirada, y otra persona de pie a un lado de la banca con un paraguas, mirando con fijeza a la que está sentada, era un ambiente gris, un día lluvioso…

-Si… La lluvia… - musita Kaeri en voz nostálgica.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro montados en el jeep se dirigían por una carretera un tanto estrecha hacia un complejo que se encontraba cerca de una playa, al detenerse el jeep, Ryoma y Sakuma iban atrás por eso el primero la ayuda a descender del vehículo, entran al lugar…

-Este es el instituto de estudios médicos deportivos… Aquí vienen diferentes deportistas para someterse a entrenamientos rigurosos, nutrición, hidratación y preparación. Esta también es una academia para diferentes ases de los deportes, hay niños desde los dos años con actitudes para algún deporte, ya sea para el fútbol, voleibol, básquet, artes marciales, natación, atletismo, y sobre todo, el tenis. – explicaba Kaeri mientras se adentraban al complejo.

-Si que es grande… - decía Sakuma sorprendida.

Ryoma miraba como si nada, aunque no podía negar que era un lugar muy grande y lujoso, debe costar una fortuna poder ingresar a esta institución…

-Tengo que ir a una terapia… - dice Tezuka. – Luego los alcanzo. – le alcanza a dar un beso en la frente a Kaeri y se marcha.

Ryoma y Sakuma pestañea muy perplejos ante el comportamiento del ex buchou, Kaeri al ver las expresiones en los rostros de la joven pareja, solo sonríe…

-Continuemos chicos… - dice sin dejar de sonreír.

Salieron a unas canchas de tenis muy bien implementadas, Ryoma en esta ocasión no pudo resistirse aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, con un GUAU por parte del actual capitán fue suficiente para saber que estaba a gusto en el lugar, Kaeri sonríe más al ver la expresión de alegría de ambos…

-Bien… Me gustaría saber como juegas Ryoma san… - dice Kaeri dejando las cosas en una banca a lado de una cancha.

-Muy bien… Pero después no le digas a Tezuka que fui cruel contigo.

Sakuma sonríe…

-No te preocupes, esto quedará entre nosotros… - dice de manera maliciosa.

Ryoma pestañea un tanto confundido por el comportamiento de Kaeri, quien se prepara. Ambos entran a la cancha, Sakuma estaba sentada observando con atención el partido…

-¡Animo para los dos!... – dice ella con alegría.

Kaeri la saluda, mientras que Ryoma se prepara pero sin poner realmente atención, bosteza y ajustaba las cuerdas de su raqueta… Kaeri lo mira…

-Oye Ryo san… ¿Puedo tirar yo primera? – pregunta de manera sutil

Ryoma se levanta de hombros…

-Grave error Ryoma… - dice Sakuma divertida.

Ryoma la mira, Kaeri levanta la pelota…

-¡Presta atención!... – y lanza la pelota, el efecto dado es muy parecido a su Saque Twist Tornado.

Ryoma se sorprende, corre para alcanzar la pelota, pero antes que pueda golpearla, la pelota gira hacia el otro lado cruzándose con él, cayendo adentro de la línea límite del lado derecho de la cancha…

-15 a 0 Punto para Kaeri chan… - dice Sakuma muy animosa.

Ryoma se muestra incómodo…

-¿A quién le vas hacer barra? – pregunta un tanto enfadado.

Sakuma se sonroja…

-A ambos… - dice sacando unos pompones de no se sabe donde.

Kaeri sonríe divertida…

-¿Continuamos Ryo san? – dice de manera juguetona.

Ryoma presiona con fuerza el mango de la raqueta…

-Cuando quieras… - dice con decisión en la voz.

En el marcador se ve que Kaeri estaba arrasando a Ryoma, este se mostraba cansado, el sudor corría por su rostro, mientras que Kaeri con las justas y se le veía la brillantez del transpiro…

-¿Cansado? – pregunta fingiendo preocupación.

Ryoma recupera un poco el aliento y se agacha en posición de respuesta para un saque, Kaeri mueve la cabeza, en eso Tezuka entra a la cancha…

-Ah… Tezuka san…

Tezuka estaba viendo el marcador…

-Parece que no se la ha puesto fácil… - dice mientras se para a un lado de Sakuma.

-¿Y desde cuando Kaeri chan le ha puesto fácil a alguien?

Tezuka cierra los ojos y sonríe…

-Cierto… - dice sin añadir más.

Quince minutos después, Sakuma le entrega una toalla y un termo con agua, Ryoma la mira con recelo…

-¿Cómo crees, Ryoma? No soy sádica como Sada kun… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

Ryoma toma de una sola el contenido del termo. Tezuka le entrega lo mismo a Kaeri…

-Buen partido. – dice Tezuka.

-Si… - dice mientras se seca el rostro. – En todo caso… -dice volteándose a ambos capitanes. – Ryoma kun… La posición de tus piernas están muy abiertas.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta un poco sorprendido. – Siempre he jugado así.

-Pues conmigo no ha funcionado. ¿Verdad? – dice Kaeri muy seria. – Al momento de girar te demoras al menos unos 50 microsegundos, tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda atacar el agujero que dejas descubierto al momento que te acomodas para contestar.

-Debes estar de broma… - dice Ryoma apoyando su raqueta sobre su hombro derecho.

-Si lo estuviera… Entonces no te hubiera ganado. – dice cruzándose de brazos.

Ryoma cierra los ojos y baja un poco la cabeza la visera de su gorra esconde su mirada, Sakuma lo mira preocupada. Kaeri repara en ella…

-Sakuma… Juguemos… - dice Kaeri lanzando la toalla sin mirar atrás, cayendo sobre el respaldo de la banca.

Sakuma coge su raqueta y se acerca a la cancha, al pisar la cancha, la mirada de Sakuma cambia, Ryoma lo nota y se intriga ante la acción de la chica, Kaeri al ver la mirada de Sakuma…

-Aun no… - dice en murmuro. – ¿Lista Sakuma?

-¡Siempre!... – dice haciendo girar la raqueta en su eje.

Kaeri lanza la pelota, pero en esta ocasión sin efecto, Sakuma la alcanza sin problemas y la responde, Kaeri contesta pero dando toda su fuerza en el disparo hacia el ángulo izquierdo, Sakuma corre, da la vuelta y responde con fuerza, Kaeri la intercepta pero hace que la pelota corte su velocidad haciendo una bolea a corta distancia, Ryoma se sorprende…

-No la va alcanzar… - dice abriendo los ojos y más al ver como Sakuma corre. – Se va a ir contra la red.

Sakuma corre con velocidad, pero gira hacia un lado patinando, agacha un poco el torso hacia el lado contrario de sus piernas y hace que la pelota rebote como patinando en la raqueta, devolviendo el tiro con elegancia. Ryoma no puede salir de su asombro…

-¿Desde cuando Sakuma juega así? – se pregunta.

Tezuka lo escucha…

-Lo que estas viendo ahora, es el verdadero juego de Ryusaki… - dice sin dejar de ver el partido.

Ryoma lo mira tratando de calmarse…

-Pero si nunca la he visto jugar así, ni siquiera cuando jugó contra mí…

-Se debe, a que la única que puede sacar el verdadero talento dormido de Sakuma, es Kaeri… - dice frunciendo las cejas.

-Talento… dormido… - repite sin creerlo.

Sakuma y Kaeri se enfrascan en casi una batalla sin cuartel, ambas dan lo mejor… Kaeri sonríe a pesar del cansancio del que ya está siendo presa…

-_"Se nota que ha entrenado mucho… Pero aun no es tiempo para que Ryoma la vea, me temo que lo peor ocurrirá cuando les muestre aquel video…"_ – dice Kaeri entre pensamientos mientras que Sakuma seguía corriendo para alcanzar la pelota.

Kaeri salta, pero en ese momento Sakuma también salta contestando la pelota y dándole el punto del empate. Ambas caen de pie pero Kaeri al poco cae apoyando una rodilla al suelo, Sakuma la mira y también cae con ambas rodillas al suelo y deja caer su raqueta para apoyarse, ambas respiraban agitadamente, pero Sakuma al parecer tenía problemas para respirar, Kaeri sonríe…

-Que bien… Hace tiempo no tenía un encuentro como este… Se nota que ya no estoy tan en forma como antes… - dice con vacilación en la voz.

Sakuma solo sonríe, se pone de pie, Kaeri y ella caminan hacia los chicos abrazadas, apoyándose mutuamente, pero en sus rostros, la sonrisa adornaba sus finas facciones. Ya a la hora del almuerzo, Kaeri les hablaba sobre la oportunidad que tendría Tezuka de recuperarse completamente y Ryoma como siempre tratando de provocar al ex buchou con alguna práctica. A la mañana siguiente Ryoma y Sakuma entrenan y cada vez que Ryoma trataba de provocar a Sakuma, Kaeri siempre salía con alguna excusa, dos días después, mientras las chicas tomaban el sol, habían regresado de los entrenamientos, y al ver algo cansada a Kaeri, Kunimitsu dice que preparará la cena…

-Eres un amor… - dice Kaeri mientras se deja caer en una perezosa.

-¿Hay antalgina? – pregunta Ryoma mientras sale a la terraza, había escuchado la conversación. – O mejor ¿Buscapina?

-¿Y para qué? – pregunta Sakuma algo sorprendida.

-Lógico, por si acaso… - responde Ryoma con malicia.

-Echizen… A la cocina. – dice Tezuka entrando a la sala.

Ryoma abre los ojos desmesuradamente…

-¿Perdón? – dice sin creérselo.

-Tezuka san… - dice Sakuma con una gota. – No creo que sea buena idea… - dice avergonzada.

Ryoma entra detrás de Tezuka, Kaeri le dice a Sakuma que no hay problema que el ex buchou se defendía muy bien en la cocina, sin embargo, Sakuma lo decía por Ryoma y le cuenta el día que Ryoma fue a su departamento para prepararle algo y que casi se queda sin utensilios de cocina por culpa del joven capitán, Kaeri estaba que reía con las manos en la barriga imaginándose a Ryoma con un delantal rosa. Una vez que acabaron con la cena, estaba mirando la televisión, Ryoma miraba como Tezuka y Kaeri hablaban en la mesa del comedor, Sakuma se da cuenta de la mirada de Ryoma sobre los mayores…

-¿Qué ocurre Ryoma?

Ryoma pestañea y mueve la cabeza negando…

-Solo me preguntaba como es que después de lo que me has contado, ahora se llevan bien, parece como sin nunca se hubieran peleado o discutido.

Sakuma también los mira y luego le sonríe a su enamorado…

-Seguramente que ellos aprendieron a entenderse, tal vez necesitaban estar a solas para conocerse. – y vuelve a ver la televisión.

Ryoma la mira un tanto sorprendido y confuso, luego suelta un corto suspiro y vuelve su atención a la televisión. En la madrugada, Ryoma daba vueltas, se le hacía tan confuso el comportamiento que tenía su ex buchou con la joven, hasta hace poco supieron que la casa es de la familia Himura, ¿entonces que hace Tezuka viviendo bajo el mismo techo? Y hasta hace dos días él supo que Tezuka duerme con Kaeri, parecen casados, o algo peor… Convivientes… Ryoma se sienta de un tirón en la cama, ¿cómo era posible que ellos llegaran a este punto? Kaeri es mayor que ambos por un año y Tezuka por dos, en cierta forma envidiaba a la joven pareja, y luego recuerda cuando despertó en la misma cama que Sakuma en su viaje a Okinawa, sigue estando tan gravada en su memoria como si fuera tallado en roca. Con ese pensamiento y sin pensarlo dos veces, Ryoma sale y toca la puerta, alguien sale, Sakuma estaba con el cabello un tanto alborotado y suelto, con un pijama que le llegaba hasta medio muslo de color crema sin manga, totalmente holgado, la hacía ver muy adorable y no solo eso…

-¿Ryoma? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir? – pregunta ella en voz muy bajita y sobándose los ojos.

Ryoma en ese momento quería levantarla y llevarla en brazos hasta la cama y una vez ahí… ¿qué haría? ¿Dormir? Eso sería bueno, pero ¿solo eso?

-¿Ryoma? – insiste la voz femenil.

Ryoma despierta de su ensoñamiento…

-Bueno… - y se aclara un poco la garganta. – No… No puedo dormir… Creo que es el calor.

-Si… - dice abriendo totalmente la puerta.

-Oye Sakuma… Si ya estás totalmente despierta… Vamos a caminar por playa… ¿Quieres? – pregunta un poco avergonzado. ¿De dónde le salió esa idea?

Sakuma abre los ojos y pestañea, entonces sonríe encantada…

-Claro… - dice caminando hacia el interior y poniéndose una bata. – Vamos…

Salen por la terraza que tenía una pequeña escalera que conectaba con la playa, ambos caminaban, Ryoma le coge de la mano pero no la mira, se sentía un completo idiota haciendo esas cursilerías, pero en el fondo era todo lo contrario, Sakuma sonríe con ternura al sentir el calor de la mano fuerte de Ryoma, ninguno hablaba, ambos estaban acostumbrados a ese silencio propio de ambos, siempre había sido así, solo el estar uno a lado de la otra era suficiente, pero ahora… ¿Era suficiente realmente? Ryoma detiene su andar, sus ojos estaban algo inexpresivos y miraban con fijeza el horizonte, entre el mar y el cielo no había nada que los separaran no se notaba la diferencia, estaban juntos como una fusión, Sakuma levanta la mirada para verlo y nota un ligero brillo en los ojos dorados gracias a la luna que estaba iluminándolos en ese momento…

-Ryoma… - murmura Sakuma con voz tierna y cargada de sentimientos.

Entonces ella siente que la jala y Ryoma la abraza y también la besa con infinita ternura, Sakuma estaba muy sorprendida pero aún así recibe el beso y se deja llevar, luego ambos estaban sentados en la arena, Ryoma detrás de Sakuma abrazándola, ella estaba media adormecida entre los brazos fuertes y calidos de Ryoma, se sentía tan protegida, tan querida, entonces se dio cuenta que desde que llegaron no ha pasado ni un solo momento con Ryoma a solas, estaba tan encantada desde que vio a Kaeri que prácticamente se le olvidó que estaba con Ryoma, cosa que iba a solucionar inmediatamente. Sakuma levanta un poco la cabeza y mira con ojos llenos de amor a Ryoma, él al verla sonríe como solía hacerlo únicamente con ella, con ternura y devoción, le acaricia el cabello suelto y sedoso…

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunta en susurro.

Sakuma mueve la cabeza negando lentamente…

-Pero hay algo que nunca debí dejar de hacer.

Ryoma arquea una ceja un poco confundido…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Esto… - y lo besa con toda la ternura puesta en su corazón y en sus labios. – Y decirte… Te quiero…

Ryoma la mira con ternura y los ojos de Sakuma brillaban con adoración con los primeros rayos de sol… Ambos regresan a la casa, agarrados de las manos y con una sonrisa cómplice entre ellos, cuando ingresan a la sala…

-Vaya… Hasta que se acordaron que tienen donde quedarse… - dice Kaeri con algo de enojo en la voz.

-Kae chan… - dice Sakuma avergonzada.

Ryoma iba a decir algo…

-Nada… - interrumpe Kaeri levantando una mano. – Sé que no son unos niños y que yo no soy familiar de ustedes, pero deberían ser un poco más considerados y al menos dejar una nota. – dice en tono de reproche.

-Oh Kaeri… - dice Sakuma acercándose a la mayor. – Discúlpanos. Es que decidimos dar un pequeño paseo, pero nos entretuvimos…

-¿Haciendo qué? – pregunta un tanto inocente pero con una pizca de malicia.

-Pues… - dice Sakuma con las mejillas a todo color.

-Me supongo que podrías hacerte una idea… - dice Ryoma con toda intensión.

Kaeri los mira perpleja…

-Ja… Ni creas que me vas a engañar… ¿Dónde se ha visto que se puede jugar tenis en la playa?

Y Ryoma se va de espaldas, se levanta con cara de furia…

-¡Tonta! Estábamos pasando el momento, juntos… - dice encolerecido.

Kaeri se ríe divertida…

-Ya lo sé… - dice riendo. – No fue difícil decirlo, ¿cierto? – dice guiñándoles un ojo con picardía.

Sakuma se sonroja más y Ryoma estaba que mascullaba una que otra maldición en ambos idiomas…

-Eres… - dice Ryoma con furia contenida.

-Buenos días… - dice Tezuka entrando en la sala y caminando hacia el comedor.

Los chicos miran un tanto intimidados al ex buchou, quien se sienta con calma a la cabeza de la mesa, entonces los mira…

-Deben cambiarse, no pueden tomar el desayuno en pijama. – dice sin más abriendo el periódico.

Kaeri les guiña el ojo en forma cómplice y entra en la cocina, los dos chicos suben a sus habitaciones en silencio. Kaeri sale al comedor con una charola llevando unas tazas y cubiertos, los deja sobre la mesa y se sienta a lado de Tezuka…

-Seguro deben pensar que no te has dado cuenta…

-Y como no, si hablan fuerte… - dice Tezuka pasando una hoja.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que tienes la audición anormal… - dice en son de broma la joven de cabello recogido.

Al terminar el desayuno, Kaeri tiene la agradable idea de ir a un club, Ryoma se moría de sueño así que dijo que se iría a dormir y sin más subió a su habitación, se sentía además, muy contento por lo ocurrido en la madrugada con Sakuma, aunque hubiera preferido mejor que Tezuka y Kaeri se fueran, sin embargo el más alto solo movió la cabeza en negación y fue a echarse en la perezosa en la terraza…

-Hombres… - decía Kaeri malhumorada. – Pero que aguafiestas… Estos son tal para cual… - decía mientras salían de la casa.

-¿Es buena idea? Seguro que Tezuka san se molesta… - decía insegura.

-No te preocupes, entonces hoy es un día para nosotras, día de chicas… -dice muy entusiasta.

Sakuma sonríe muy alegre ante el comportamiento extrovertido y animoso de su amiga. Ella se van en taxi ya que Tezuka no presta el Jeep a nadie, Kaeri se lo contó a Sakuma alegando que fue el regalo de ella para él en su cumpleaños…

-¿Puedes creer? Ni aún así me deja conducirlo… - dice con tono de ofendida.

-Kaeri chan… ¿Sabes manejar? – pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

Kaeri agacha la cabeza…

-Jamás se me dio por conducir un auto, así que… como te imaginarás, el día que Kuni me quiso enseñar, pues…

----Flash Back----

-Lo siento… Lo siento… - decía Kaeri muy apenada mientras no dejaba de inclinarse repetidas veces.

Y se ve un auto azul, marca Toyota sobre la acera entre los arbustos de unos jardines. Tezuka miraba el auto sin sentimiento alguno…

-Por el bien de los vecinos, será mejor que no conduzcas. – y saca su celular.

Kaeri tenía lágrimas colgándole de los ojos y moviéndose como péndulos.

---- FIN F. B. ----

Sakuma no podía parar de reír, ya había llegado al club y caminaban mientras que Sakuma se seguía riendo…

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? Kaeri Himura, un as en deportes de velocidad con problemas de dirección…

-Si… SI… - dice Kaeri sonrojada. – Sigue riéndote…

-No te lo tomes a mal… -decía Sakuma tratando de tranquilizarse, pero cada vez que miraba a Kaeri volvía a reírse.

-Pero me dolió más que se preocupara por el resto y no por mi… - dice Kaeri cruzándose de brazos.

-Kaeri chan… ¿Acaso en ese ocasión ya estaban juntos?

-¿Te refieres a como pareja?

Sakuma afirma con la cabeza. Kaeri sonríe…

-No… Estábamos comenzando a llevarnos bien.

Luego se las ve en la piscina, a un lado del borde…

-Oye Kae chan… Nunca llegué a entender muy bien cuando me dijiste que las cosas estaban andando de viento en popa, cuando me contaste que te vendrías a Hawaii, me dijiste que la decisión te la ayudó a tomarla fue Tezuka, pero jamás imaginé que vivieran juntos…

Kaeri sonríe con calidez…

-Lo que pasa querida Sakuma, fue el vivo a vivir conmigo mucho después…

-¿Ah?

-Si… - responde Kaeri sonriendo y luego levanta la mirada al cielo. – Vaya… Hoy si que hace mucho calor.

En la casa, Ryoma sale de su habitación con cara de fastidio…

-Genial, no puedo dormir… - dice malhumorado.

Ryoma baja las escaleras y ve que Tezuka estaba en un sillón reclinable, revisando unos libros. Ryoma no sabía que hacer, empieza a pasearse por la casa, ya conoce la cocina, la sala, el comedor, la terraza, la playa, el tendedero, la azotea, la lavandería, el estudio, el cuarto de proyecciones aunque no sabía para una casa de playa lo necesitara, el cuarto de juegos de mesa, los baños, la piscina y no sabía porque rayos las chicas se iban a un club si prácticamente vivían en uno, entonces con aburrimiento se sienta en el sofá al lado izquierdo del sillón donde estaba Tezuka, luego de unos minutos transcurridos y haber escuchado el enésimo suspiro de Echizen, Tezuka cierra el libro se levanta y lo deja sobre el sillón…

-Acompáñame… - dice empezando a caminar.

Ryoma lo mira perplejo y lo sigue, entran al cuarto de juegos de mesa, ve que Tezuka junta dos mesas y pone una pequeña red, Ryoma arquea una ceja de manera divertida…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Al menos pasaremos el tiempo ocupados hasta que lleguen… - dice lanzándole un raquetilla de ping pong.

Y así se ponen a jugar, sin darse cuenta se enfrascan en el juego como si fuera un verdadero partido de tenis, solo que con todos los implementos más pequeños, una vez que ambos se aburrieron, salen a la terraza a tomar algo de la brisa marina suave que estaba paseando en ese momento, Ryoma tenía los ojos cerrados a la sombra de una palmera disfrutando del ruido de las olas, del revoloteo de algunas gaviotas y del suave cruzar del viento, entonces llega Tezuka con una bandeja con dos vasos altos de vidrios y con un líquido medio verdoso, Ryoma al verlo arruga la frente…

-Es mate frío… Kaeri lo preparó, está a base de menta. – dice Tezuka mientras se sienta y toma un sorbo.

Ryoma lo mira desconfiado y al ver que a Tezuka no le pasa nada, lo toma con algo de temor y luego nota que no está del nada mal, luego de unos momentos en silencio…

-¿Estás enamorado? – pregunta Ryoma sin más preámbulos.

Tezuka que en ese momento parecía algo adormecido, abre los ojos lentamente y sin mirarlo…

-Si… - responde sin más.

-¿Recientemente? – sigue Ryoma.

-Se podría decir, aunque Kaeri siempre ha llamado mi atención… Me causaba curiosidad. – dice sentándose y apoyando los antebrazos sobre las piernas. – Aunque para ser sincero, uno nunca sabe cuando se ha enamorado, sino cuando ya lo está.

-Pero Sakuma me ha contado que un poco más y ustedes iban a las armas… - dice Ryoma levantando una ceja de manera confusa.

-Seguro que también te ha pasado… Puede que en un principio, cuando estabas en primero no te hayas percatado, pero somos muy lentos con esto del tema del amor, siempre son las chicas quienes se llevan los golpes duros del corazón.

Ryoma pestañea absolutamente asombrado ante la total resolución de su ex buchou, este hombre nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, no sólo en el tenis, sino en el tema de parejas, enamoramiento, Ryoma también se sienta pero apoyando hacia atrás los brazos y reclinándose un poco…

-Aun no puedo creer que lo estés… - dice Ryoma sonriendo a medias.

-Ni yo… - dice sonriendo levemente.

-¿Puedo seguir preguntando? – pregunta Ryoma un tanto intimidado por la mirada algo seria del mayor.

-Dirás… - dice Tezuka levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia la playa.

-Solo preguntarte… ¿Cómo ocurrió? – dice mirándolo fijamente.

Tezuka voltea a verlo seriamente…

-Siempre la veía fuerte, autosuficiente, segura, alegre… - dice Tezuka en voz queda. – Siempre con una sonrisa para todo y todos, pero un día de lluvia, una semana después de los partidos… - dice con la miraba nublosa. – Aquel día… Supe que siempre quería estar a su lado…

----Flash Back----

En un parque, una persona sentada en una banca marrón, con el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante y los mechones de su cabello corto cubría su mirada…

-¿Himura?

La recién nombrada levanta la cabeza y con algunos mechones en su mirada totalmente opaca, tenía las mejillas ligeramente teñidas en rosa, y mira con total estupefacción a la persona de pie a un lado de la banca con un paraguas, mirando con fijeza a la que está sentada, era un ambiente gris, un día lluvioso…

-Tezuka… - dice con voz áspera, y a su pesar logra sonreír. – Que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy de pasada. Te estás mojando… - dice sin más.

Kaeri lo mira un tanto sorprendida y sonríe con tranquilidad…

-Sí… Me gusta mucho la lluvia…

-Te vas a enfermar… - dice de manera calma.

-¿Preocupándote por el enemigo? – dice de manera burlona.

Tezuka la mira con fijeza y le da el paraguas…

-Será mejor que regreses a tu casa…

Ante el acto de Tezuka, Kaeri no puede reprimir una risita divertida…

-No te parece que es muy tarde, ya estoy empapada. – dice divertida.

-Vamos, te voy a buscar un taxi. – dice empezando a caminar.

-No es necesario… - dice poniéndose de pie pero se tambalea un poco. – No hay apuro en regresar, llevo caminando desde hace unas horas, no quiero volver a mi casa, la lluvia es más calida. – dice en son de burla.

Ambos se estaban mojando. Kaeri con manos temblorosas y frías toma el antebrazo de Tezuka donde tenía sujeta el paraguas y lo vuelve a poner para que él se cubra…

-Tú deberías cubrirte. Bueno, nos vemos… - dice ella caminando, pasando de largo a Tezuka.

El joven del paraguas presiona ambos puños y empieza a caminar sin voltear atrás, unos cuantos pasos…

-¡Señorita!... – dice alguien.

Tezuka siendo impulsado por algo interno voltea lentamente y ve que Kaeri estaba tendida boca abajo, siendo rodeada por unas tres personas que pasaban por ahí, sin pensarlo corre hacia ella y se inclina justo cuando ella trataba de levantarse…

-Creo que tropecé… -dice Kaeri sonriendo. – Que tonta… - dice en hilo de voz y se arrodilla.

-Himura… - musita Tezuka.

Kaeri se levanta con esfuerzo, pero en eso se desploma como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, Tezuka la sostiene con un brazo por la espalda y la levanta en brazos, una señora que estaba entre los curiosos le toca la frente a la joven y se asusta…

-Pero si esta niña está volando en fiebre, está muy caliente… - dice con voz temblorosa.

La mirada de Tezuka estaba dilatada pero no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

----Fin F. B. ----

Sakuma la mira sorprendida…

-Eso no me lo habías contado… Pero que irresponsabilidad la tuya, Kaeri chan. Mira que salir en plena lluvia y sin llevar paraguas… - resondraba la más joven.

-Sí lo tenía… - se defiende la mayor. –Pero es que se lo presté a una anciana, y la sorpresa que me llevé… - dice sonriendo tiernamente.

----Flash Back----

Una anciana de mirada fija pero rostro angelical abre la puerta y mira con sorpresa…

-¿La has raptado? – pregunta casi titubeando.

-No. – dice Tezuka entrando a la casa. – Pero tiene fiebre alta.

-Oh… - y al ver el rostro de la joven. – ¡Ella!... – exclama sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Tezuka empezando a subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

-Esa niña, me dio su paraguas hoy temprano, y ahora está toda empapada. Pobre criatura. – dice abriendo la puerta de una habitación. – Ponla en la cama. – dice mientras se dirige a un armario y saca dos colchas muy gruesas. – Ve a hervir agua. – le dice a su nieto con voz de mando.

-¿No sería mejor llamar a un médico, abuela? – dice Tezuka con mirada preocupada, la cual no pasó desapercibida por la anciana.

-Claro que no… Si ella en sus tiempos fue la mejor doctora… - dice una voz senil pero grave.

-Abuelo… - dice Tezuka inclinándose respetuosamente ante un señor no tan alto pero de porte altivo y mirada serena, pero en sus ojos se notaba la fuerza de la familia Tezuka.

-¿Quién? – pregunta sin más el anciano.

-Es… - dice Tezuka.

-Una joven encantadora que me ayudo y me prestó su paraguas. Me siento tan culpable… - dice la abuela interrumpiendo a su nieto, luego lo mira fijamente. - ¿No te dije que vayas a poner agua?

-Ya lo puse, querida. – dice el anciano. – Ve a ver… - le dice a su nieto.

Kunimitsu sin decir más sale de su habitación, la anciana mira a su marido…

-Al parecer esta joven significa algo para nuestro muchachito… - dice la anciana con algo de picardía.

-¿Segura, abuela? – pregunta el anciano con desconcierto.

-Claro, querido. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. – y suelta una risotada traviesa.

El anciano tiene una gota, la anciana toce…

-Ya no estoy para esto… - dice mientras se aclara la garganta. – Abuelo, por favor tráeme el botiquín.

En el momento que el abuelo sale de la habitación, entra Tezuka con la tetera y un paño…

-Aquí está, abuela.

La abuela lo mira confundida…

-¿Querido, para qué lo traes? ¿Piensas que puedo preparar el té aquí en tu habitación?

Tezuka arquea una ceja y ésta palpita, sin más se retira, realmente no entendía a las mujeres, y menos a su abuela. Kaeri estaba cambiada con un polo blanco y muy holgado, y tenía el cabello un tanto humedecido y a cada segundo la abuela se lo secaba hasta que estaba seco, suave y brilloso, ya adentrada la noche, Kaeri mueve un poco el rostro, aprieta los parpados y abre los ojos lentamente, la lámpara del buró estaba encendida, y al ver el cuarto en casi oscuras ella se asusta y se sienta de golpe, llevándose la mano a la frente, por el mareo que la asaltó el brusco movimiento…

-Ay… - exclama adolorida.

-No estás bien… - dice una voz grave y profunda.

Kaeri al escuchar esa voz, abre los ojos grandemente, gira lentamente la cabeza y con ojos temblorosos mira a la persona que estaba sentada en la silla de un escritorio…

-¡Tezuka!... – exclama con voz trémula.

El recién nombrado arquea una ceja de manera algo inquietante…

-Cualquiera diría que has visto a un monstruo…

-Pues lo que pasamos por estos últimos días no es para que te vea como un ángel, tampoco… - dice Kaeri con sarcasmo.

En eso se abre la puerta de la habitación, mostrando a la pareja de ancianos, al acercarse la anciana, Kaeri la reconoce…

-Es usted… - dice Kaeri aliviada.

-Muchas gracias por el paraguas, pero… debería tirarte de las orejas jovencita. No deberías haber estado bajo la lluvia… Semejante tontería la que has hecho… - dice la anciana moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Kaeri sonríe un tanto atontada, en eso vuelve a recostarse…

-Vaya… Menudo mareo… - dice Kaeri sin quitar la sonrisa. – Oh… Disculpe. – dice levantándose.

-No te preocupes… Será mejor que estés cómoda, al menos… - dice mientras se acerca a la cama y se sienta al borde y tocándole la frente. – Ya no tienes fiebre.

-Si… Muchas gracias. – dice Kaeri sonriendo risueña.

El anciano se acerca con una bandeja que tenía té y unas pastillas.

-Será mejor que te las tomes, para que puedas descansar.

-Si… - estaba estirando la mano para cogerlas, cuando… - Un momento… Disculpen, yo no quiero ser una molestia y menos en esta casa. – dice Kaeri con la mejor de sus sonrisas. – Ya que no tengo fiebre, creo que podré regresar a mi casa. – dice mientras mete la mano debajo de las sabanas y se da cuenta. - ¡Ah! Mi ropa… ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – pregunta con las mejillas totalmente encendidas.

-Está secándose, mañana si quieres te vas, pero hoy pasas la noche aquí. – dice la anciana levantándose y llevándole la bandeja a Kaeri. – Ahora tómate esto y descansa. Mañana hablaremos.

Kaeri al ver la firmeza en las facciones de la anciana, no puede negarse, además que la señora le agradaba, aunque sea familiar de un energúmeno como Tezuka Kunimitsu, ella se toma las pastillas sin chistar más, una vez hecho eso, la senil pareja se despide y deja a solas a los jóvenes, el ambiente es cargado por un silencio extrañamente pacífico, en el momento en que Kunimitsu iba a salir…

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa?

El muchacho logra agarrar el pomo de la puerta pero no la gira, luego de la pregunta de Kaeri, la aprieta, no le iba a decir la verdad, que se había asustado, preocupado, que se sentía en parte culpable del estado de ella, nunca la había odiado ni tampoco aborrecido de la presencia, no después de ver el partido formidable que sostuvo contra Sakuma Ryusaki, ya no tenía nada de dudas de que fuera de fiar, aquel partido lo dijo todo, todo, él carraspea…

-Llovía mucho y mi casa no está muy lejos del parque. Estabas con fiebre y mi abuela fue doctora, y lo sigue siendo dentro de la casa.

-Ya veo… - dice con voz queda. – Entonces gracias. – dice mirando alrededor, cuando repara en donde estaba. - ¿Es tu habitación? – pregunta sin emoción alguna.

Tezuka se vuelve hacia ella y afirma en silencio…

-Si… Huele a ti… - entonces se sonroja y se pone algo nerviosa. – Bueno si… No quería decir eso, es decir… Olvídalo… - dice bajando la mirada.

Tezuka arquea las cejas y sonríe ligeramente…

-Me voy a dormir, que descanses. –gira la perilla.

-¡Espera!... – dice Kaeri de repente. – Esta es tu habitación, soy yo la que no debería estar aquí… - y aprieta con fuerza la colcha.

-Estás enferma… Duerme… - y abre la puerta.

-¿No tienes un futon?

Tezuka la mira de reojo…

-¿Cómo?

-No sé donde dormirás, pero está haciendo frío, podría dormir en el suelo y tú…

-Si tengo un futón… Pero no dormiré en la sala, si eso estabas pensando, aquí a lado está el cuarto de planchar, dormiré ahí. Ahora descansa. – y sin más sale cerrando con suavidad la puerta.

-Buenas noches… - dice Kaeri en hilo de voz.

---- Fin F. B.----

-¿Así que eso pasó? – dice Ryoma mientras se sienta sobre el sofá grande y Tezuka vuelve al sillón reclinable.

-Si… - responde de manera cortante.

Ante aquella respuesta, Ryoma supo que ya no podía hacer más preguntas, así que prendió la televisión y se entretuvo con un programa americano de comedia.

Sakuma y Kaeri estaban en una cafetería…

-Increíble… - dice Sakuma con los ojos grandes.

-Si… Al día siguiente me regresé a casa, y no sé porque, pero sentía un vacío muy profundo, y me di cuenta que a pesar de haber estado solo una noche en casa de los Tezuka, el calor que había ahí era muy grande a comparación de la mía que solo era grande en diámetro.

-Entiendo… - dice Sakuma, removiendo su escarchado. – Pero aun no me has dicho como es que Tezuka san te dijo que vinieras aquí con él…

-No me dijo con él. Sólo le dije que no tenía a donde ir, le conté que estaba pensando en salir y estudiar en otro país, pero no sabía donde, entonces…

---- Flash Back ----

Kaeri estaba sentada en el mismo Parque, pero en una banca diferente, estaba al otro lado de donde se había encontrado con Tezuka, no sabía exactamente porque había regresado…

-Kaeri eres una tonta… ¿Para qué vuelves? Él te compadeció y ya… Cuando te despediste, simplemente te dijo, cuídate y ya… nada mas… - dice mientras murmuraba para ella misma.

Kaeri baja la mirada hacia el suelo, había tenido la intensión de visitar a la familia de Tezuka, pero no lo quería ver a él, le resultaba muy dañino para su autoestima y amor propio, podría ignorarlo, pero por respeto a los ancianos debería al menos saludarlo, pero no sería capaz, ya no tenía las fuerzas… Tenía que irse de Japón, todo en su hermoso país natal lo recordaban a él, era una tortura seguir viviendo así. Entonces ella se levanta de golpe y gira para empezar a caminar y cuando da el primer paso para alejarse se choca por el torso de alguien…

-Discúlpeme, no lo vi… - dice mientras levanta la mirada y al ver a la persona frente a ella. - ¡Tú!... – exclama mas que sorprendida.

Tezuka la miraba fijamente, era extraño, sentía una alegría única, ni siquiera el partido más importante se compararía con lo que sentía en ese momento, Kaeri lo miraba incrédula de que estuviera ahí frente a ella, ¿era de nuevo el destino o la casualidad?

-Hola… - saluda de manera calmosa el joven de cabellos claros.

Kaeri parpadea un tanto sorprendida y luego se relaja…

-Hola… - saluda ella sonriendo forzosamente. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Iba…

-A no… Ni me digas que de regreso a tu casa, mira que tu casa está por el otro lado del parque. – dice frunciendo las cejas.

-No sé… Se me dio por pasar por aquí… Ambos caminos me llevan al mismo lugar.

Aquello le sonó como acertijo a Kaeri, ella mueve la cabeza negando lo que escuchó, negándose al sentimiento latente que experimentaba en ese momento. ¿Por qué ahora que se había propuesto olvidarlo, alejarlo, se lo encontraba otra vez? Seguro alguien allá arriba estaba molesto con ella, ¿su padre? No… Ella suspira pesadamente. Luego ambos estaban sentados en la banca, viendo hacia delante, Kaeri ya estaba tranquila y disfrutaba del paisaje, ya se iba a ir, así que un último momento a lado de la persona que más quería en el mundo, no le iba hacer daño, aunque esa persona no tuviera ni una pizca de conocimiento de sus sentimientos, ¿por qué el destino o la vida tienen que ser tan injustos? Enamorarse de la única persona que siente lo mínimo por uno o una, que es su caso. Ella suspira lentamente, presiona los puños, se le hacía tarde para ver a Sakuma, tenía que irse ya porque su madre estaba por volver de su viaje, o al menos eso le dijeron, así que tenía que hacer acto de desaparición, aunque tenía dos días para irse, mientras planeaba donde quedarse, tal vez se iría a Francia o a España, tal vez a la Antártica…

-¿Antártica? – pregunta Tezuka.

Kaeri se dio un cocacho mental, había hablado en voz alta…

-¿Ah? Si… Bueno… un viaje… - dice un poco nerviosa.

-Ya veo… - responde sin más.

-Si… - dice Kaeri avergonzada. – Bueno… ya me tengo que ir… - y se pone de pie. – Tengo que despedirme de Sakuma.

-¿Despedirte? – pregunta un tanto sorprendido. - ¿En serio te vas a la Antártica?

Kaeri sonríe un poco divertida…

-Estaba delirando… En realidad no sé a donde ir, no tengo ya para que quedarme aquí. Sakuma me derrotó y yo me prometí que si eso ocurría, entonces me iría, nada… ni nadie me retiene aquí. – dice mirándolo fijamente. – Necesito cambiar de ambiente. – dice sonriendo.

Kaeri camina unos pasos, Tezuka se levanta y unas palomas salen volando…

-Me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido, Tezuka Kunimitsu san… - dice con una sonrisa cándida y le extiende la mano. – Adiós…

Tezuka la mira y lentamente le estrecha la mano… Kaeri ante el calor de su mano, pudo sentir cierta calidez que jamás experimentó en nadie, excepto en su padre, ella le sonríe, y cuando iba a retirar la mano, siente que la presión no se suaviza…

-Tezuka san… Mi mano…

-Dices que no tienes a donde ir… ¿Entonces porqué la despedida?

Kaeri miraba incrédula a Tezuka, no podía creer que él le estuviera diciendo, como si insinuara que no tenía porque irse, si él lo supiera de hecho sería el primero en llevarla al aeropuerto y si pudiera él mismo… Kaeri lo mira tratando de calmarse por el choque de sentimientos que sentía en ese momento…

-Pues… Porque tengo que irme, la relación que tengo con mi madre no es nada buena, y quiero evitar tragos amargos, eso es todo…

-Ve a Hawaii… - dice sin más.

-¿Ah? ¿Hawaii? Si… puede ser… - dice Kaeri pensándoselo. – Puede que si, ahora que recuerdo allá está una institución muy buena en medicina y nutrición deportiva. Puede que si…

-Bien… Entonces en dos semanas nos veremos… - dice sin más.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta totalmente estupefacta. - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Voy en dos semanas, el tío de un buen amigo mío es doctor y es el que está tratando mi brazo, fue él quien me recomendó ir para allá para realizar un tratamiento.

Kaeri pestañea, si fuera otro, definitivamente se abalanzaría sobre él para abrazarlo, pero se trataba del frío y taciturno ex capitán de Seigaku, ella sonríe con algo de vergüenza…

-Me lo pensaré… - dice jalando un poco la mano.

Tezuka la suelta suavemente… Kaeri se pone un mechón que le caía sobre la nariz detrás de la oreja…

-De todas maneras, gracias, ahora si ya debo irme. – dice mientras se da la vuelta.

-¿Cómo sabré que irás? – pregunta de manera impávida y serena.

Kaeri lo mira por el hombro derecho y sonríe…

-Ya lo sabrás… - dice con el mismo aire de misterio que siempre la envolvía.

Dos semanas más tarde…

Tezuka camina de manera sería y calmosa a través de la gente, buscando de reojo, y al no ver nada, sale del aeropuerto, entonces cuando iba a tomar un taxi, alguien lo llama por el hombro, al voltearse…

-Aloha… Bienvenido a Hawaii… - dice una joven.

Tezuka al volverse totalmente a ella…

-Ya llegué… - dice con media sonrisa.

---- Fin F. B. ----

Sakuma y Kaeri caminaban bajo las palmeras que las llevaba de regreso a casa, Sakuma estaba sorprendida…

-Así fue como empezó todo… Ya veo… De razón te veía muy entusiasmada, y el amigo con el que me dijiste que te encontrarías era Tezuka san… Aunque en un principio no me pareció que me dejarás un departamento, la moto… y… tu diario… Nunca supe porque me lo dejaste…

-Porque confío en ti y eres más segura que una caja fuerte… - dice Kaeri sonriendo.

-¿Ah? Pero Kaeri chan, a veces soy muy tonta y despistada y…

-No me refiero a eso… Sino que no te atreverías a leerla, aunque ahora no me importa que lo hagas…

-¡Ah!... – exclama Sakuma sorprendida. – Bueno… - dice rascándose la mejilla apenada. – Es que realmente me dijiste que lo cuidara, que me lo dejabas a cargo, no que me lo regalabas…

-Muy cierto…

Llegan a la casa y entran, ven que Ryoma estaba dormitando en el sofá y Tezuka seguía en el mismo sillón leyendo un libro.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**: Hola de nuevo… ¿Qué les pareció? Que tal cambio el de Tezuka san ¿no lo creen? Me encantó la caminata por la playa en la madrugada, que románticos ellos… Me reí cuando redacté la parte de cuando Tezuka le enseñó a conducir a Kaeri, la niña sabe manejar motos, moto sky y otros vehículos pero no un simple autito… Los recuerdos sí que son largos, pero si se dan cuenta, tanto Kaeri y Kunimitsu se acordaban del pasado, y eso que falta que les cuente como es que llegaron a ser formalmente pareja, iba a ponerlo en este capitulo, pero se me iba a alargar más y estoy segura que no querrán que las aburra más, ¿verdad? Me alegro que les guste y que algunas sean hinchas o fanáticas de mi historia, incluso la parejita TomoNoko tiene sus partidarias, ¿no? Me alegro mucho y les juro que me siento muy orgullosa de estos personajes que han sabido como posicionarse en cada una de mis lectoras, no hay que olvidar otra pareja importante como Chitose y Koutaro, ChitoKou jajaja… Que tales fusiones de nombres. Ahora lo prometido es deuda, les dije que ya estoy casi, casi desocupada, por eso tendrán RyoSaku hasta fines de año que cuando pienso acabarlo para empezar el año con una nueva historia, la continuación de esta, así que paciencia. Agradezco por aquí a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mis dos adaptaciones y la aceptación de ambas en ustedes, no duden que esas sí las actualizaré religiosamente, todo dependiendo de sus reviews, mientras más vea, más rápida será la actualización, y conste que no estoy siendo fastidiosa, sino que… bueno ya saben, ustedes son las que me mantienen dentro XD… Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… Ahora los saludos de agradecimiento…

**SALUDOS:**

**Marip:** Que tal… Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, siento si los hago largo, pero es que la ideas y las escenas se me acumulan y no sé como acortarlos, en fin, ya no los haré muy largos jejeje, cuídate. **Kumi-Muni: **Ya actualicé… Espero que te haya gustado y que hayas salido bien en tus estudios… ¡¡¡Ganbatte!!! **Marie: **Bueno ya tienes la conti, espero que sea de tu agrado y no falta mucho para el final, cuídate. **Scooky: **Hola que tal… Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, significan mucho para mí y mi historia, como habrás leído es un poco largo, estoy en contradictoria no sé si hacerlos así de largos o acortarlos, porque si los corto dejaría muchas cosas al aire y tengo planes de una segunda temporada de mi fic por eso quiero dejar todo lo más claro para que no hacer muchos flash backs jeje. Aquí también habrán capítulos para reír y algo de romance, te me cuidas… **tsu Asakura: **Gracias por leer y por la emoción de la actualización, si, al fin nuestro querido Príncipe se puso bien los pantalones y se ajustó el cinturón jejeje, aquí en este no hubo mucho RyoSaku pero la escena d la playa si que me salió divino, ¿no te parece? Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también, cuídate… **Naru-chan: **Hola querida pupila… me alegro que hagas acto de presencia, recuerdo no haberte visto anteriormente, así que te voy a sacar a la pizarra y hacerte escribir 100 veces, leer el fic de Kaeri sensei jajaja Mentira… Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo y el de ahora también, cuídate, bye… **cherrymeems: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, jeje si ya era hora que Ryoma le dijera lo que siente, jajaja yo también me divertí al escribir la primera cita de verdad entre RyoSaku, ya gracias por entender que no habrá lemon pero las compensaré no se preocupen por eso… gracias, bye… **Cherryflower04: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado todo y sí sorry si me salió largo pero valió la pena, como le expliqué a otra lectora, a veces tengo que extenderlo para que sea más comprensible ya que quiero hacer una segunda temporada de esta mi historia por eso quiero dejar todo clarito, si… a mi también me encanta los personajes de Nokoru y Tomoe, pero sinceramente mis favoritos son Chitose y Koutaro jaja y por supuesto Ryoma y Sakuno, oooh en serio Kaeri te parece una genia… que emoción, aunque solo le di mi sobre nombre al personaje conste que no me meto en la historia que sino muero por todas las fans de Tezuka buchou jejeje, cuídate… **yuky-san02**Ya no tienes porque esperar, ya estoy aquí y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por el apoyo, y espero que me sigas leyendo…

Y gracias a todas las personas que también leyeron y no pudieron dejar un review, a todas ellas y a las que sí es esta historia… Nos vemos…


	24. Cap 24 Una dolorosa Decisión

Volví… Ahora sí los capítulos ya no serán tan largos y dentro de nada este fic llegará a su final ABUUU ;; Pero no desesperen que ya les dije que haré una segunda entrega siguiente a este, aunque aun no sé como llamarlo, lo que sí tengo claro es que la segunda tiene algo que ver con la peli animada de POT The First Game, donde aparece el hermano adoptivo de Ryoma, si chicas voy hacer aparecer a Ryoga kakkoi… y también voy a dar vida a un nuevo personaje que es chica, y tiene que ver con la familia de Kaeri. Me da mucha alegría saber que Kaeri Himura ha tenido buena aceptación entre ustedes y muchas gracias por haber aceptado también su relación con Tezuka, en verdad ella es especial y no porque lo diga yo, sino porque si se dieron cuenta, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, supo reponerse… Bueno ya no lo hago más larga, el resto les cuento en el próximo capitulo, ahora pasemos a la historia… Nos vemos abajo…

**Disclaimer: **POT no me pertenece, sino al gran Konomi sensei, que por cierto el manga se ha puesto muy interesante, y porque no decir muy graciosa, ¿Cuándo no lo ha sido?

**------**

**Capitulo 24 – Una dolorosa Decisión**

Luego de descansar, durante la tarde se van al instituto a continuar con sus prácticas, estaban ejercitando en las maquinarias, Ryoma y Sakuma estaban en las maquinas para correr, mientras que Kaeri ayudaba a Tezuka con las pesas para los brazos, ella lo asistía, Sakuma daba miradas furtivas a la pareja y veía con ojos brillantes como Kaeri era especialmente cuidadosa al ayudar a Kunimitsu, luego que descansaron y tomaron un ligero refrigerio fueron a las canchas para empezar el entrenamiento, Kaeri miraba hacia el cielo como si estuviera haciendo un ruego, Tezuka en ese momento se ponía unas muñequeras y empezó a calentar y estirar los músculos del brazos izquierdo, Kaeri se acerca a los dos capitanes quienes miraban sus raquetas, Ryoma las ajustaba y Sakuma veía como poner la mano en el mango, Kaeri al verlos sonríe…

-Bien… - musita para ella misma. - ¡Saku chan! ¡Ryo kun! Ustedes empezarán con un calentamiento corriendo 5 vueltas.

-¿Cinco? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Estás segura? – pregunta Ryoma incrédulo.

-Claro… A menos que quieran que le agregue un cero después del cinco… -dice con malicia.

-¡Ahora corremos!... – dicen juntos y empiezan a correr casi despavoridos.

-¿Sí que sé como hacerlos entrenar, verdad? – pregunta Kaeri con una sonrisa burlona.

Tezuka deja de hacer girar el brazo…

-Veo que te decidiste…

-En dos días se regresan, Ryoma tiene que medir las fuerzas con Sakuma. – dice con seriedad. – A las finales, Sakuma tendrá la última palabra.

-¿Realmente lo quieres hacer?

-Kuni… Si no lo hago ahora, Sakuma jamás entenderá la importancia de que ella domine su poder, esto es algo que aprendí con dolor, pero gracias a ti lo pude soportar. – dice sonriendo con ternura hacia el alto muchacho.

Tezuka mira hacia donde Ryoma y Sakuma corrían muy concentrados, entonces fija su mirada en Kaeri y luego en Sakuma…

-Ustedes tienen la misma aura… Siempre lo supiste, ¿no?

-Si… Desde la primera vez que la vi, sabía que tenía hacerlo… Esta noche, todo se esclarecerá…

-Tienes confianza en Sakuma…

-Claro que si… Ella se encargará junto con Ryoma kun de poner en alto el nuevo tenis japonés.

-Pero antes… - dice tocándose el brazo. – Quiero hacerlo yo primero.

Kaeri lo mira de reojo…

-Aunque te diga que no deberías, no me harías caso… Pero eso sí Kuni chan, si te empieza a doler no me vengas llorando en la noche.

Tezuka arquea la ceja de manera un tanto maliciosa, Kaeri ante esto sonríe un poco embobada…

-No sonrías así… Me tiemblan las piernas… - dice un poco sonrojada.

Tezuka asiente la cabeza ligeramente y sonríe de medio lado. Kaeri no podía creerlo, a pesar de estar casi un año con él, todo parecía como un sueño, él es amable, protector y sumamente posesivo, no sabe aún como sucedió, pero los labios de Tezuka en aquel momento no le permitían pensar con claridad en aquella ocasión…

---- Flash Back ----

Aquel día, también llovía, ella tenía una depresión repentina que no sabía que hacer, quería llamar a Tezuka, para ese momento ya se tenían algo de confianza, pero no podía, ella había salido y regresado avanzada la noche, cuando ve que la luz de la sala de estar estaba encendida, se sorprendió y estaba segura de haberla dejado apagado, cuando se acerca a abrir la puerta, esta ya estaba abierta, ella la empuja un poco y ve que Tezuka estaba de pie mirando hacia la terraza, parado en medio de la sala…

-¿Tezuka kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tezuka voltea repentinamente y casi corriendo se acerca a Kaeri que había entrado a unos centímetros de la entrada, Tezuka la mira con las cejas fruncidas, parecía enojado…

-¿Qué haces…?

Pero Tezuka la interrumpe…

-¿Dónde has estado? Te he estado llamando desde hace dos horas, no respondías el teléfono ni el celular… Cuando llegué ya llovía con fuerza y encima no estaba tu motocicleta.

Kaeri lo miraba sorprendida… ¿Desde cuando Tezuka Kunimitsu se mostraba abiertamente preocupado por alguien? Sobre todo por ella, no quería creerlo, así que puso una de sus mejores sonrisas…

-Estás exagerando… - dice mientras mueve la mano arriba abajo de manera despreocupada. – No me pasó nada, ya puedes dejar de poner esa cara de furia, tampoco estoy buscando matarme… El celular se me descargó y como me agarró la lluvia me detuve hasta que se detuviera o no lloviera tanto… Por eso me demoré… - dice sonriendo, y al darle la espalda al mayor, la mirada de Kaeri se entristece.

Kaeri tenía la intensión de subir las escaleras, pero se detiene en el primer escalón…

-Es extraño, es la primera vez que alguien espera que yo vuelva, en casa nadie me esperaba, perdí a mi padre desde muy pequeña, como sabes, así que no sé lo que es la preocupación ajena. De todas maneras, gracias por preocuparte por mí… - dice reanudando el paso. – Cierra todo cuando te vayas… - dice en voz apagada.

Kunimitsu la ve subir sin decir nada más. Siendo de madrugada, Kaeri empieza a gimotear y a llamar a su padre…

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! No me dejes… Llévame contigo, no quiero quedarme sola… Por favor… No quiero seguir sola… Llévame… ¡LLÉVAME!

Kaeri estaba llorando a lágrima viva y temblaba sudorosa, su cabello corto alborotado cubría sus ojos y respiraba agitadamente, en eso siente en su mejilla que algo subía bajada acompasadamente y un latido de corazón que retumbaba un poco acelerado, ella abre los ojos lentamente se da cuenta que está sentada y que alguien la abrazaba con fuerza, se asusta y de un empujón se libra respirando por la boca…

-¿Ah? – exclama sorprendida. – Pero… ¡Tezuka!...

El joven alto con el cabello alborotado y la misma ropa puesta que lo había visto al regresar, estaba sentado al borde de su cama, mirándola con ojos curiosos pero con un brillo de preocupación en ellos. Kaeri no podía creerlo, ¿acaso había salido de una pesadilla para entrar en un sueño o a una pesadilla aún más horrible?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – vuelve a preguntar sin poder recuperar el aliento, realmente verlo ahí con ella, era muy confuso y sobre todo muy excitante.

-Estás bien… - dice sin responderle, se levanta con la intensión de irse.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa? – pregunta arrodillándose sobre el colchón y con la mirada enojada.

Tezuka la mira sobre el hombro y sale sin decir nada. Kaeri se queda boquiabierta ante el comportamiento totalmente extraño en el ex buchou de Seigaku, ella agarra su bata y de mala manera de la pone y ajusta en su cintura, ella sale y al bajar, ve que Tezuka estaba ordenando los cojines que sacó del sofá grande para, al parecer, recostarse. Kaeri alza una ceja incrédula de lo que veía… Entonces con un rostro angelical pero sonrisa maliciosa dice…

-¿Quién lo diría? El siempre reservado Tezuka Kunimitsu en la casa de una joven sola, ¿qué pensarían tus amigos si lo supieran? – dice teatralmente.

-Necesitas ver a un sicólogo… - dice de repente mirándola fijamente.

Kaeri lo mira muy pasmada por lo que acababa de decirle, realmente se lo estaba diciendo o simplemente le devolvía el "insulto", ella con la cara totalmente roja…

-Para tu información no necesito ayuda estoy muy bien y soy lo suficiente cuerda para hacer caso a lo que me acabas de decir… No necesito que ningún raro me diga que tengo que hacer… Y has el favor de irte, quiero estar sola…

-Eso no es lo que decías… - dice Tezuka caminando hacia la salida de la sala.

Kaeri lo mira, ella se acordaba de su sueño, que le pedía a su padre que la llevara, que no quería estar sola. Ella le da espalda…

-Y que te importa lo que yo quiera… Todo lo que yo quiero es que la persona que quiero me quiera igual, pero dudo, dudo mucho que lo pueda hacer… - dice bajando la mirada.

En eso se escucha que se cierra la puerta, Kaeri abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza de golpe pero no voltea hacia atrás, entonces ella camina hacia la terraza…

-A nadie le importo… A nadie… - dice murmurando al viento y unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

Camina hacia las escaleras secándose las lágrimas con la manga derecha de su bata, entonces ve la puerta sintiendo una extraña sensación, se dirige a la salida y al abrir la puerta ve que Tezuka está sentado en el suelo con los pies en la escalera de la entrada, Kaeri lo mira con varios sentimientos encontrados, sus ojos no podían ocultar la felicidad de verlo ahí, estaba ahí, no se había ido cuando ella se lo pidió al principio y mucho menos ahora que prácticamente lo había echado a gritos, ella se da cuenta que estaba ligeramente encorvado, con la cabeza un poco hacia delante y los antebrazos sobre las rodillas, parecía estar dormido, pero que tonto. Kaeri menea la cabeza, vuelve a entrar y sale de la casa con una manta, Tezuka al sentir en calor en la espalda y los hombros levanta la cabeza y de reojo mira hacia atrás, Kaeri estaba arrodillada a su lado…

-Disculpa si te desperté… Pero creo que aquí afuera y en esa posición no es lo mejor para descansar. ¿No lo crees?

-Me echaste y yo no quería irme, pero… no soy nadie para contradecirte…

Kaeri se sorprende ante la confesión de Tezuka, y al darse cuenta que no estaba con las gafas ni de pie, parecía completamente humano, una persona casi frágil, en ese momento tenía unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo, acariciarlo, cuidarlo, estar siempre con él, pero luego se levanta. Tezuka baja nuevamente la mirada pero siente un peso contra su espalda, él mira de reojo y se ve a Kaeri sentada a espaldas, apoyada contra él…

-Si no quieres entrar… Bien… Pero quiero quedarme aquí si no te molesta.

Tezuka sonríe levemente…

-Es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras…

-¿Seguro? – pregunta con malicia.

Tezuka solo mueve la cabeza ligeramente afirmando. Kaeri sonríe…

-Y ya que es mi casa, puedo hacer con ella lo que yo quiera… ¿Cierto?

Tezuka vuelve a asentir… Kaeri sonríe juguetona…

-¿Entonces si te digo que quiero que pases la noche conmigo, aceptas no?

Tezuka voltea un poco sorprendido a verla, Kaeri al darse cuenta como lo dijo se tapa la boca y se aleja de rodillas de él…

-No… No me refiero a eso… Tú en un cuarto y yo en el mío… - dice totalmente sonrojada.

Tezuka sonríe mientras que Kaeri se daba de golpes contra la cabeza en su imaginación. Y así ambos entran a la casa, Kaeri le muestra una habitación de colores sobrios y masculinos, con una cama de dos plazas, Tezuka al entrar se siente como en casa. Kaeri al ver la expresión de Tezuka lo malinterpreta, y rápidamente dice…

-Esta casa era de un primo de mi padre, y pues cuando se casó se la dejó a él, y pues esta es una de mis tantas herencias… Además… esta era su habitación… - dice con las mejillas arreboladas. – No hay problema con que pases la noche aquí.

-¿Acaso los hijos del primo de tu padre no vienen? – pregunta Tezuka desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No… - responde Kaeri ya con tranquilidad. – Él se hizo dos casas más, una está un poco más a la entrada de la zona residencial es una de las más grande que se pueda ver, y la otra está en Honolulu.

-Ya veo…

-Bueno, pasa bien la noche… - dice Kaeri con una sonrisa. – Mi habitación está al frente así que cualquier cosa me avisas, y si tienes pesadillas, vendré a ayudarte.

-¿Quién? – pregunta Tezuka enmarcando una ceja burlona.

-Oh… - se queja la joven. – Descansa… - dice Kaeri con los cachetes inflados y entrando en su habitación.

Tezuka cierra la puerta meneando la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. A la mañana siguiente, Kaeri abre los ojos con esfuerzo, por la noche casi no había podido dormir bien por la emoción de que Tezuka estaba a metros de distancia de su habitación, tal vez podría fingir que tenía pesadillas, pero que tonterías, todo había pasado muy repentinamente entonces se acordó que no le volvió a preguntar a Tezuka el motivo por el que había venido a la casa, justo en el momento que ella se levanta y pone los pies en el suelo, tocan a la puerta…

-¡El desayuno está listo! – dice Tezuka desde el otro lado y se aleja.

Kaeri pestañea dos veces seguidas, sorprendida, entonces ve el reloj de su buró y se da cuenta que son las 8 de la ¡madrugada! Era domingo… Dios… hasta los domingos, el día que el señor de los cielos había proclamado que era día de descanso, porque hasta Dios se cansó al crear todo nuestro mundo, de acuerdo al primer libro del antiguo testamento así lo dice, ese hombre, Tezuka Kunimitsu no tenía ni un momento para reposar. Kaeri se pone la bata y sale, baja las escaleras y apresura el paso al notar un delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina… Al llegar se da cuenta que la mesa está bien puesta, había una jarra con jugo de naranja, tostadas, mermelada, café humeante, trozos de queso y lonjas de jamón, y Tezuka sale de la cocina con una bandeja con huevos revueltos a la francesa a base de leche, hot dog hervido. Kaeri no salía de su asombro… Tezuka pone la bandeja en la mesa…

-¿Ya vas a desayunar? – pregunta mientras le sonríe con algo de afecto.

Kaeri también le sonríe…

-Claro… Todo se ve muy delicioso… - dice mientras se dirige a la mesa y se sienta, Tezuka frente a ella.

Ambos comen en silencio, Kaeri para ese momento no se defendía nada en la cocina, con las justas té y tostadas, Tezuka Kunimitsu realmente era su salvación, ahora recordaba que lo veía en el instituto casi todos los días, ¿habría la posibilidad de que vivieran juntos? No… que bah… Él jamás aceptaría, ya además sería muy tonto proponerle algo así a alguien como él, definitivamente se opondría.

-SI…- dice Tezuka con firmeza.

Kaeri pestañea incrédula…

-¿Perdón?

-Me preguntaste si quería que viviera contigo, y acepto… - dice sin más.

Y por toda la casa se escucha…

-¡QUEEEEE!

Kaeri estaba en la cocina tomando una jarra de agua para tranquilizar sus nervios, no se había dado cuenta que todo lo que pensaba lo había hecho en voz alta, se sentía una tonta, más que eso, una estúpida, completamente estúpida, Tezuka la estaba viendo desde la entradita de la cocina…

-¿Te sorprendes de tu propia propuesta? – pregunta con tranquilidad.

Kaeri deja la jarra sobre el lavado con lentitud y voltea a ver a Tezuka con las mejillas encendidas en rojo…

-En realidad… Era lo que estaba pensando… Pero… ¿En serio aceptas? Mira que no tienes que sentirte obligado y mucho menos por lo de ayer, solo me pasa cuando estoy deprimida cosa que me ocurre cada quinientas veces… - dice fingiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

-¿Cuándo puedo mudarme? – pregunta automáticamente.

Kaeri pestañea con ojos pequeños…

-Cuando… quieras… - dice un poco lívida y pasa saliva con un poco de dificultad.

Ese mismo día Kaeri recibe a Tezuka, ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían mucho en común, y se repartían los quehaceres de la casa, salían a caminar por la playa, hablaban de todo un poco con referente a su infancia, por supuesto que Kaeri obviaba algunas cosas, su infancia fue muy feliz hasta que su padre falleció y luego vivía un infierno, le contó como se conoció con Keigo Atobe y lo mucho que la sobreprotegía, además de quererse a sí mismo trataba de engreírla en lo que pudiera, gracias a él no se sentía del todo sola pero aún así, había un agujero en su corazón que no la hacía gozar a plenitud todo aquello que recibía, desde el rechazo de su madre siempre se ha escudado en una sonrisa tierna y falsa que a través del tiempo ha ido perfeccionando, cuando tenía mala cara y alguien le preguntaba que le sucedía ponía su sonrisa y solo eso bastaba para cortar la conversación con respecto a su aspecto, sin embargo, en una ocasión casi a los tres meses de estar viviendo con Tezuka, ella amanece con un semblante muy apagado, se van juntos al instituto, para esto Kaeri le había regalado un jeep Bronco a Kunimitsu ya que ella estropeo el que él conducía por enseñarle a manejar, aquel día Kaeri había regresado del instituto sola, se dijo que le haría mejor caminar los casi 2 kilómetros que separaban el instituto de la casa, caminó y al notarse tan sola y abatida decide salir a manejar en moto, faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de su padre, ella estuvo a punto de decirle a Tezuka que se fuera por una semana que ella quería estar sola pero sin decirle más, pero sabiendo lo testarudo que era no iba a acceder, ella suspira y arranca la moto, el clima cambió radicalmente, el cielo se oscureció y el viento soplaba con endemoniada fuerza, parecía que se acercaba una tormenta, y ese tipo de cambios climáticos en la isla eran muy comunes pero también peligrosos, eran casi las 10 de la noche y ella había salido a las 3 de la tarde, no había ni cenado, al volver ella estaba arrastrando la moto y cojeaba de la pierna izquierda, cuando ella estaciona la moto la puerta de la entrada se abre de manera brusca, ella levanta la mirada y sonríe, Tezuka iba a decir algo pero la deja pasar y ella se va de largo a su habitación sin mirar hacia atrás, minutos más tarde, Kaeri se encontraba en el baño de su habitación y siente el golpe en la puerta, ella no responde se concentraba en la herida superficial, que era un raspón pero que al día siguiente sería un gran moretón en su rodilla, el golpe se vuelve a sentir, ella suspira con pesadez y se levanta, trata de no cojear pero el dolor es molesto e insoportable, ella se lo venda como sea y abre la puerta, ella tenía una sonrisa, Tezuka la mira con fijeza…

-Te traje la cena.

-Te lo agradezco… - dice sin quitar la sonrisa y toma la bandeja. – Buenas noches…

-No me vas a contar que pasó… - pregunta sin más.

Kaeri estaba por cerrar la puerta…

-Kunimitsu kun, por favor… Si escuchas que hablo en sueños o grito, no vengas a despertarme.

Tezuka la mira impávido…

-No me dejarás dormir…

Kaeri ríe con desgana…

-Me despertaré… Hasta mañana… - dice con voz queda y cierra la puerta con seguro.

Tezuka al escuchar el cerrojo suspira y se retira, ella no había tocado nada de la cena, no tenía nada de apetito, vuelve al baño al terminar con la curación de su herida, más avanzada la noche, tal como ella había dicho tuvo pesadillas, pero en esta ocasión escuchaba gritos horrorosos como si la estuvieran matando, sin más se levanta con un pijama corto y un polo blanco de algodón, sale de la habitación con pasos apresurados, al girar la manija de la puerta de Kaeri se acordó que había echado seguro, sin más que hacer golpeaba y la llamaba pero nada, hasta que de repente silencio, creyó que lo había escuchado, pero era un silencio sepulcral, ni se escuchaban pasos, entonces recordó que había leído que algunas personas sufrían de un paro cardiaco si la persona estaba totalmente sumergida en sus sueños y los vivían en realidad, pensando en eso y en que se escuchaba nada, luego de tres empujones a la puerta, esa se abre, prende la luz y ve el buró tirado en el suelo, la cama totalmente deshecha, los almohadones en los rincones, y Kaeri estaba tirada en el suelo, encorvada en posición fetal, estaba temblando y se veía que en sus manos estaba saliendo sangre, se había incrustado las uñas por la presión que ejercía en sus puños, sin más él la levanta y trataba de despertarla y cuando al fin lo consiguió, Kaeri se había abalanzado contra él con las manos en el cuello, Tezuka la agarra de las muñecas y gira quedando él encima de ella, Kaeri se revolvía…

-¡Ah! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Tezuka Kunimitsu, te odio!... – gritaba como poseída, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y salían abundantes lágrimas a pesar de eso.

Tezuka estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, y al ver que no reaccionaba y con el dolor de su corazón levanta la mano y le asesta una cachetada que resonó en la habitación, Kaeri deja de moverse, estaba totalmente estática con el rostro hacia un lado y sus cabellos lo cubrían, en eso ella lo gira lentamente, Tezuka se retira de Kaeri, pero sigue arrodillado a su lado, cuando Kaeri lo mira tenía los ojos hinchados, perdidos, opacos y miraba borroso…

-¿Quién? – pregunta Kaeri en voz ronca y apagada.

-Menos mal… - dice Tezuka levantándola y acunándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué… pasó? – pregunta conmocionada.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber… Himura san, ¿estás segura que estás bien? ¿Qué no necesitas ayuda sicológica?

Kaeri lo mira sorprendida… Ella se aleja de él y mira su habitación…

-Ya veo… Volvió a pasar.

-¿Volvió? – pregunta medio cerrando los parpados.

-Oh Tezuka kun has entrado en el peor momento… Dime, ¿te he lastimado? – pregunta con suma preocupación.

-Decías que me odiabas…

-Akuma… - dice bajando la cabeza.

-¿Akuma? – pregunta Tezuka sorprendido por la palabra.

-Si… - dice mientras se trata de levantar pero un fuerte dolor en la pierna la hace caer, Tezuka la sostiene. – Gracias… - dice sonriendo con desgana.

-Primero veamos esta herida.

Tezuka la lleva al cuarto de baño de la habitación de Kaeri, le lavaba la herida, le puso desinfectante y se la vendó con una gasa…

-Será mejor que vayas a revisarla mañana con un médico.

-Pero no pasa nada. – dice sonriendo con despreocupación.

Tezuka la mira fijamente y ella agacha la cabeza…

-Si señor… - dice murmurando.

Tezuka se levanta, Kaeri estaba sentada sobre la tapa del retrete, ella lo mira desde donde estaba y voltea la mirada hacia un punto vacío. Tezuka camina hacia la puerta del baño…

-¿Qué es Akuma?

Kaeri abre los ojos sorprendida y luego la relaja, sus ojos reflejaban su aflicción… Lentamente levanta la mirada y suspira…

-Akuma es un… vestigio que queda en las personas que han sido afectadas emocionalmente durante lo largo de la vida, sobre todo, de una mujer.

-¿Mujer? – dice Tezuka un tanto incrédulo.

Kaeri asiente y se levanta y se mira al espejo…

-Es el sentimiento más profundo que una mujer puede demostrar cuando ama u… odia… Lo puede mostrar de muchas maneras, pero cuando se trata de un esfuerzo físico es donde se nota más. Tú sabes que… las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido muy desarrollado y que se acentúa luego de que es madre, ¿verdad?

-Algo así había escuchado… - responde Tezuka.

Kaeri mueve la cabeza afirmando con lentitud…

-Cuando lo sabes controlar puedes usarlo de distintas maneras, como habrás visto en mi partido con Sakuma…

Tezuka abre los ojos incrédulo…

-¿Estás diciéndome que Ryusaki san?...

Kaeri vuelve a asentir… Tezuka se apoya en el marco…

-¿Cómo es posible si ella no…? –y se detiene, callando de golpe.

-Ella también ha sufrido algo muy fuerte emocionalmente, ¿verdad? Lo sabía… - dice Kaeri con mirada triste.

-Era eso lo que me dijiste en un principio, lo sabías desde que la conociste… - dice Tezuka presionando sus puños.

-Ella mejoró repentinamente, ¿no es cierto? ¿No se te hacía extraño que alguien con pocas aptitudes haya superado todas las expectativas con solo seis meses de prácticas? Sé que te has hecho esa pregunta como todos aquellos que la conocen, pero han estado cegados de que la pequeña Sakuma haya mejorado de tal manera que no supieron ver más allá de lo que había detrás de aquel cambio. – y camina hacia Tezuka, lo agarra de la mano y lo jala con suavidad.

Tezuka se deja llevar, aun sorprendido por lo que Kaeri le estaba diciendo, en esos momentos no podía aclarar las ideas, pero luego de eso ya tenía sentido el mejoramiento de Sakuma, pero era imposible, como es que alguien como Sakuma Ryusaki pudiera sufrir, entonces de golpe recordó que luego de la partida de Echizen, ella estuvo internada por ingerir pastillas para dormir, y luego se olvidó completamente de él, ¿acaso ese era el poder de Akuma?

Kaeri y Tezuka estaban sentados en la cama de la primera, Tezuka estaba inclinado hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos a las piernas y las manos juntas, entrelazadas… Kaeri al ver que Tezuka estaba en sus propios pensamientos…

-Será mejor que continuemos mañana. Disculpa todo el alboroto. – dice mientras se levanta.

-¿Segura que podrás dormir?

Kaeri sonríe…

-Tomaré unas pastillas para dormir como tronco… - dice con voz traviesa. – Otra vez me disculpo y…

-Te sientes muy sola a pesar de que estoy contigo y vivimos en el mismo techo… - dice Tezuka con repentina rapidez.

Kaeri lo mira desde donde estaba, a lado de la puerta, donde estaba una mesita y encima un pequeño botiquín…

Tezuka se levanta y camina hacia ella con pasos lentos…

-¿Qué es lo que realmente necesitas, qué es lo que quieres de verdad?

Kaeri lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía ocultar que la había sorprendido con esas preguntas tan repentinas, ella baja la mirada…

-Mañana seguiremos hablando… Mañana tienes que ir a tu tratamiento y luego hablaremos…

-No iré… Y no correré el riesgo de que te vayas sin mí… Sé que no querrás decírmelo, pero tengo que saberlo… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Kaeri Himura?

La voz de Tezuka era tan suave y conciliadora, eso la sorprendió y la desarmó, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer, ya se hizo a la idea de que jamás de los jamases podría haber algo con él, y ahora le preguntaba eso, ¿quería torturarla más que con su sola presencia?

-Buenas… noches… - dice caminando hacia su cama y de paso recogiendo las almohadas y extendiendo las sabanas.

Kunimitsu suspira derrotado…

-Si no puedes dormir, ya sabes donde está mi habitación, no me molestaré si deseas dormir conmigo.

Kaeri se sonrojo hasta las puntas de los cabellos.

-Kunimitsu Tezuka que estás…

-A veces es mejor dormir acompañado con pesadillas como las tuyas… No sé lo que quieres… pero si me lo dices haré hasta lo imposible para complacerte…

A Kaeri se le formó un tremendo nudo en la garganta, que le impedía pasar libremente la saliva, pero pudo con las justas responder…

-Yo no soy una niña para que me trates así… - dice molesta. – Me voy a tomar esas tontas pastillas y mañana será como si no hubiese pasado nada… - declama con firmeza y le da la espalda.

-Dejaré la puerta abierta… - y diciendo eso, sale.

Kaeri frunce las cejas…

-Pero que se ha creído… Tomarme como una niñata asustadiza… - dice muy enojada. – Pero no… Claro que no Tezuka Kunimitsu… Te crees que estando en mi casa eres responsable de mí, pero que necio… eres tú quien vive bajo MI techo… - dice con furia contenida, hablando con la soledad de la habitación.

Tezuka Kunimitsu estaba durmiendo, echado de lado hacia la derecha, cuando en eso siente un peso que lentamente se acomoda a espaldas de él, sonriendo con algo de mofa… Kaeri habla…

-SI… Si… Ríete si quieres… No te voy a golpear, conste que fuiste tu quien me dijo que podría venir, luego no te quejes conmigo si sientes patadas o golpes, así que vas a tener que dormir cuidando tus partes íntimas… - dice con malhumor.

-Tú has venido porque has querido… Así que…

Kaeri irritada se levanta de golpe y cuando iba a levantarse de la cama, un brazo la jala hacia la cama, cayendo de espaldas, Kunimitsu se apoya de lado mirándola con fijeza, ella se sonroja pero no se inmuta…

-¿Qué haces?

-Tratando de retenerte…

-No… quiero dormir sola… ¿Te molesta? – dice volteando la mirada lejos de él.

-No he dicho nada. – dice Tezuka echándose por completo a lado de Kaeri. – Buenas noches.

-Tezuka san… ¿En serio no vas a ir mañana a tu revisión? – dice en hilo de voz.

-No… Si quieres hablar, hablaremos largo y tendido.

-Bien… - dice sonriendo, pero unas lágrimas escapan y un suspiro ahogado también, ella se voltea y se aferra a la almohada para acallar sus suspiros.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta volteándose hacia ella, en su voz se notaba la preocupación pero también la firmeza de la voz grave.

-Nada… Es solo… Nada… - dice sonriendo. – Duérmete…

En eso Kaeri se sorprende, Kunimitsu había pasado un brazo por su cintura abrazándola hacia él…

-Pero… - pregunta sorprendida.

-Levanta la cabeza. – dice con voz neutra.

Kaeri así lo hace, pero estaba muy nerviosa y no podía replicar, tenía ganas de acariciarle la mano en gratitud pero los nervios se lo impedían, sin darse cuenta ella estaba temblando…

-¿Tienes frío?

Kaeri niega con la cabeza y musitando… Tezuka se acerca más a ella…

-¿Entonces? – pregunta insistente.

-Es solo que… nunca me he sentido… protegida… - dice en un timbre de voz que denotaba timidez.

Kunimitsu se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz suave y algo insegura, entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad Kaeri lo que necesitaba era afecto, atención, cariño… ¿Sería capaz de dárselo? Ella ya le había dicho que lo había recibido de Atobe y de otras personas, pero no era suficiente, entonces que más necesitaba… Sus ojos de repente brillaron con extrañeza y al notar aun el temblor de Kaeri, frunce las cejas…

-¿Estás despierta?

Kaeri en silencio responde afirmando.

-Voltéate…

Kaeri se sorprende…

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? – pregunta en susurro y girando un poco el rostro, se encuentra con los ojos fijos en ella, y se sonroja. – Tezuka kun…

Pero unos labios contra los suyos la acallan, era un apretón delicioso, inexperto pero dulce y con sentimiento. Kaeri no podía creerlo, su primer beso, y era con su primera ilusión, con la persona que ella más quería en el mundo, se podría tratar de un sueño o que su inconsciencia le estuviese jugando una mala broma, ella aún con miedo, estira lentamente un brazo hacia el cuello de él y lo atrae aun más, ambos se dejan llevar y cuando el aire ya hacia falta, ambos se separan lentamente, agitados, Kaeri se levanta como resorte y se lleva la mano al pecho en un puño y respiraba para tratar de normalizar su respiración…

-Tezuka kun… Yo… ¿Por qué? – pregunta en hilo de voz.

-No hagas preguntas… - dice jalándola y poniéndola delante de su pecho. – Ahora duerme…

-Pero…

Y al no recibir respuesta y sentir el subir y bajar del torso de Kunimitsu, se gira un poco y ve que Tezuka ya estaba durmiendo…

---------

-_"Cuantas cosas… Y luego de contarle todo al día siguiente, no quiso saber más, me besó y sin decirme nada, ya estábamos juntos, yo tampoco quería que me dijera algo, los hechos y los modos de afecto eran suficientes, y al parecer, para él también… Así somos felices, estando el uno con el otro…" – _dice Kaeri sonriendo.

Sakuma la mira con cara de preocupación, sin saber como, Kaeri estaba echada en la banca, con la toalla en la frente, escuchaba el rebotar de la pelota en la cancha, ella pestañea…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste… - dice Sakuma con cara de preocupación. – Me diste un susto terrible, pero al parecer Tezuka san está acostumbrado, te echó en la banca y se fue a jugar con Ryoma. Aun siguen… - dice levantando la mirada hacia la cancha.

Kaeri sigue con la mirada el partido de ambos hombres, ve que el marcador está emparejado…

-¿Me he perdido de mucho? – pregunta Kaeri sentándose completamente en la banca.

-Algo… Tezuka san lo acorrala, pero Ryoma logra siempre sobreponerse… No es la primera vez que ambos se enfrentan… Se increíble verlos jugar…

Kaeri miraba con detenimiento el partido, y repentinamente, Ryoma empezaba a superar a Tezuka, tanto en fuerza como en velocidad, no cabía duda, lo iba a superar completamente, pero aún no era su momento. Tezuka la mira de reojo, Kaeri se da cuenta y sonríe, entonces Tezuka empieza a poner más de su parte, Ryoma se sorprende a ver a Tezuka aun más fuerte y con más determinación, mira hacia la banca y ve que Kaeri estaba sentada y le sonreía, se sorprende al ver que Kaeri sonreía como si supiera quien sería el vencedor y ante un mínimo descuido, Tezuka lo vence, 7 sets a 6, nada mal, pero no se sentía satisfecho.

-Ambos lo han hecho muy bien… - dice Kaeri levantándose con la toalla blanca en su cuello y otra en la mano derecha. – Toma… Fue un buen partido. – dice contenta.

-No lo viste todo… Te la pasaste durmiendo todo el rato… - dice Ryoma como reproche.

-Viendo el marcador puedo darme cuenta de ello… - dice sonriendo. – Bueno, será mejor que vayamos de regreso a la casa… Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirles, sobre todo a ti Sakuma chan… - dice Kaeri sonriendo con ternura.

Pero al voltear, su mirada se entristece, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Ryoma, quien la mira un tanto extrañado por ese cambio en la mirada. Al llegar a la casa, y luego de un baño relajante, ambos estaban en la sala, Kunimitsu y Kaeri estaban juntos en el sofá grande, Ryoma en el mueble individual y Sakuma a su lado en otro mueble igual, los cuatro se miraban paulatinamente, entonces Kaeri sonríe cruzándose de piernas…

-Bueno chicos… ¿Han notado algún cambio en ustedes?

Sakuma y Ryoma se miran…

-¿Cambio? – pregunta Sakuma un poco confundida.

-Si querían entrenarnos, pues no he sentido ningún cambio, al menos no el que yo esperaba, era como si estuviera en mi ritmo, no hay nada nuevo en mí…

Kaeri y Kunimitsu se miran muy seriamente…

-¿Sakuma chan? ¿Recuerdas el partido que tuvimos el año pasado? – pregunta Kaeri muy seria.

Sakuma se pone un tanto nerviosa…

-Recuerdo un poco, es extraño, pero la mitad de nuestro encuentro no lo recuerdo… Aun que me decían que fue increíble y muy emocionante, sólo recuerdo que me abrazaste muy fuerte y me susurrabas palabras de aliento, luego desperté completamente en mi cama. Es muy extraño… - dice poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

Kaeri sonríe y ladea un poco la cabeza…

-Entonces, será mejor que presten atención, luego de ver esto, puede que ambos cambien, sobre todo, tú… Sakuma… - dice en voz queda la joven de cabello marrón dorado.

Kaeri se levanta y se dirige al estante en donde estaba el equipo de televisión y música, abre una gaveta y saca un DVD de un estuche, lo coloca en el reproductor y regresa a sentarse a lado de Tezuka quien le pasa un brazo por los hombros de manera confortante.

El video empieza a reproducirse, la pantalla se muestra oscura, luego aparece el cielo, celeste muy claro con algunas nubes que parecían bolas de algodón, entonces aparece Kaeri con su cabello largo amarrado en cola de caballo y una visera en la frente…

-¿Todo listo Kabaji san? – dice sonriente la joven capitana, luciendo el uniforme, un polo con cuello de color lila y ribetes blancos al lado izquierdo del torso, la falda blanca y debajo una licra de color blanca. – Quiero que grabes todo lo que veas, todo lo que ocurre dentro de la cancha, no pierdas ni una sola toma… Confío en ti, Kabaji san… - y le sonríe de manera dulce.

-Si… - responde con sutileza el gigante joven que sostenía la cámara.

-Pero sobre todo no olvides de enfocarla a ella constantemente… ¿Entendido Kabaji?... – dice la inconfundible voz de Keigo Atobe.

-¡SI!... – responde enérgico el gigante.

-No… - dice Kaeri. – Keigo niisama, por favor… Que lo haga como yo se lo pedí, todo… - dice de manera suave y con una sonrisa risueña.

Se ve a un Atobe vestido de una camisa de seda color púrpura con los dos primeros botones sueltos y un traje totalmente blanco con un clavel en el bolsillo izquierdo del terno, tenía unas gafas oscuras, parecía toda una estrella de cine, el rostro del ex capitán de Hyotei miraba con algo de resignación a la joven, y suspira…

-¿Cuándo te he negado algo? – pregunta con inocencia fingida.

-Muchas gracias… - dice sonriendo como una niña pequeña, luego su mirada cambia. – Keigo niisama, prométame que pase lo que pase no interferirá… - dice con voz seria.

Atobe la mira un tanto sorprendido pero se relaja al instante…

-Dudo mucho que hagas algo malo, Kaeri dono… - dice Atobe poniendo cara de caballero despojado de su caballo.

-Sobre todo, si yo pierdo… - dice y se agacha para acomodarse las zapatillas blancas, luego se coloca una muñequera de color lila como su uniforme en la mano derecha. – Bien… - y mira hacia un lado.

La cámara sigue la mirada de la joven castaña, y se ve a una Sakuma un poco más menuda, con dos trenzas, que sonreía con timidez a sus compañeras de equipo, Fuji estaba a su lado, al parecer infundiéndole valor, Tezuka estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia las canchas en eso voltea hacia donde estaba Kaeri, ella lo mira de manera desafiante, pero sus mejillas se tornan de un leve rosa. Atobe al ver a su protegida...

-Kaeri dono… Tú…

-Lo sé… No te preocupes, si pierdo, dejaré todo aquello en lo que creí que podría ser… - y se acaricia la cola de su cabello. – Todo… - y lo aprieta. – Minako… - llama de repente. – En el coche hay un cofre, por favor… Tráelo…

-¿Cofre? – pregunta Atobe un poco inquieto. – Kaeri dono… Tú aun no has…

-Atobe niisama… - dice con voz firme. – Le rogaría que no se inmiscuya… - y sin más coge la raqueta que le alcanza una de las chicas con el buzo de la escuela. – Es mi último partido como capitana de Hyotei, y voy hacerlo memorable.

De los alta voces invitan a ambas capitanas a ingresar a las canchas, y así empieza el partido, se escucha la voz de Atobe…

-Harás más tomas de Kaeri dono… ¿Entendido Kabaji?

-Kaeri Himura sama dijo que lo quería todo, haré lo que ella me dijo…

Todos exclamaron un profuso OOHHH… Keigo Atobe no lo creía y sonríe de lado con arrogancia…

-Solo por esta vez te lo pasaré Kabaji… Solo por hoy… - dice casi en tono amenazante.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Kabaji le haya respondido a Atobe y más que eso, que se refiriera a Kaeri con absoluta obediencia, pero más porque habló toda una oración completa. Incluyendo a Ryoma que veía el video ya con algo de aburrimiento.

En el video, se ve a Sakuma ingresar a las canchas, estaba un poco cohibida y algo temerosa, se aferraba de su raqueta como si fuera un escudo, al llegar a la red, Kaeri ya estaba ahí y la miraba de manera tranquila, Sakuma al poner frente a la capitana, se sentía muy pequeña…

-Saku chan… Deberías calmarte… Tranquila…

Sakuma estaba con las mejillas súper coloradas…

-Soy una tonta por comportarme así, estoy muy nerviosa… Kaeri… Kaeri dono… - dice Sakuma un tanto intimidada.

-No me llames así, aunque seamos ahora rivales, seguimos siendo amigas… Juega como siempre, confía en ti Sakuma Ryusaki… Este año me voy de la secundaria, déjame un grato recuerdo en este partido. – dice estirando la mano.

Sakuma bota un poco de aire y sonríe…

-Si… - y le estrecha la mano.

Una vez, ambas caminan hacia la línea de saque, en esta ocasión por estar ambos equipos empatados y el último equipo en empatar fue Hyotei, a Seigaku le da el turno de sacar en este último primer single, Sakuma hace rebotar la pelota, toma algo de aire, lo tira hacia arriba y lanza… Un perfecto Saque Twist con efecto, Kaeri tenía los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos de golpe la mirada tierna y tranquila, pasó a una indiferente y calculadora, Kaeri logra detener y devolver el saque de Sakuma, la capitana de Seigaku corre para alcanzar la pelota pero era muy rápida, primer punto para Hyotei, todos la ovacionan y la barra se hace sentir. Sin embargo, Sakuma empezaba a sentirse muy fuera de lugar, se le notaba porque miraba a su alrededor como si fuera una extraña, pero al ver la cara de sus amigas y de sus senpais, toma aire y lo suelta lentamente, Sakuma vuelve a sacar, un saque twist un poco más potente…

-¡Eso es todo!... – dice Kaeri en son de burla. - ¡Aun no!... – y la devuelve.

Sakuma al responder sus músculos se tensan, la fuerza de la pelota la hace retroceder, pero logra devolverla…

-Bien… - musita Kaeri con una sonrisa maliciosa. - ¡Aun no!... – exclama y salta empujando su cuerpo y dándole más fuerza a la pelota.

Sakuma al ir a contestarla, la raqueta sale disparada de su mano derecha, ella mira hacia la raqueta que se arrastra por la cancha hasta llegar fuera, la pelota cae justamente dentro de la línea por milímetros, era increíble. Sakuma pasaba saliva, recoge su raqueta pero al levantar la mirada esta se queda estática, con el cuerpo inclinado y sujetando la raqueta pero sin levantarla, la mirada de Sakuma estaba fija en Kaeri, pero los ojos de Sakuma temblaban y su raqueta empezó a temblar y todo su cuerpo, al fijarse en Kaeri, la mirada de la capitana de Hyotei era totalmente fría, indiferente, no parecía la Kaeri que ella conocía, era totalmente diferente, Sakuma se levanta por completo y se prepara para lanzar, Sakuma a penas lanza a pelota, Kaeri ya estaba ahí para responderla con un potente raquetazo, Sakuma por la impresión se demora en responder dándole el primer sets a Hyotei, durante los dos sets más, Sakuma estaba indecisa, corría pero sin fuerzas, estaba totalmente cansada.

Cuando tocan el silbato de descanso y cambio de cancha, Sakuma se queda parada unos instantes mirando a Kaeri acercarse a su banca…

-Seigaku… A la banca… - dice el árbitro.

Sakuma al llegar, su entrenadora la estaba retando, y le reclamaba su falta de concentración, Sakuma estaba a punto de llorar, pero aprieta los labios y se dirigía hacia el otro lado de la cancha, Kaeri también se acerca y al cruzarse…

-Basta de juegos, Sakuma, esta vez voy a ir en serio, y será mejor que te prepares… - y sigue su camino.

Sakuma levanta la mirada y abre los ojos de tal manera que sus pupilas se encogen, la voz de Kaeri, incluso era fría. Kaeri al pasar por la banca de Seigaku mira hacia Tezuka y hace un leve incline de cabeza y se prepara para lanzar. Sakuma se pone en su posición, la mirada la tenía opaca y se preguntaba el porque Kaeri se comportaba de esa manera, estaba confundida y asustada…

-Kaeri… Kaeri chan… - dice en hilo de voz.

Kaeri al ver el miedo de Sakuma…

-Aquí voy Sakuma… - tira la pelota muy alto y ella salta en el momento en que el esférico pequeño cae, conecta un disparo fuertísimo y cae a un lado del pie derecho de Sakuma, y ella ni se inmutó, estaba temblando.

Kaeri al darse cuenta…

-Esto no me lo esperaba… Sakuma Ryusaki… Capitana de Seigaku… Si eres las que dices ser… ¿Qué diablos estás esperando? – pregunta enfurecida. – Voy a derrotarte Ryusaki… Te voy a vencer… ¡ME OYES!

Sakuma miraba con ojos temblorosos hacia la que supuestamente era su amiga, aun no podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo, un punto tras otro y en uno Sakuma suelta la raqueta de golpe y agachándose, y todos se ríen, la entrenadora estaba muy angustiada, parecía que iba a tomar la decisión de suspender el partido, Tezuka estaba tenso y Fuji estaba muy sorprendido al ver a Sakuma tan desolada como en ese momento, todos estaban perdiendo las ganas de apoyar a Seigaku un equipo prestigioso, pero por culpa de una tonta los estaban dejando en la peor posición. Kaeri tenía la pelota en la mano y la presiona con fuerza…

-¡Que rayos haces! ¡LEVANTATE!

Sakuma se descubre el rostro y la ve que la mira con fríos ojos…

-Que decepción, Sakuma… Creí que podría jugar con todo, pero me equivoqué, quería disfrutar de este partido, creí que eras diferente, tienes fuerza y talento, pero tienes miedo de demostrarlo… Tal vez tu entrenador tenía razón, nunca debimos ser amigas, sino, no estarías con remordimientos… Levántate y terminemos con esto. – y le da la espalda.

Sakuma con las piernas temblando, se pone de pie…

-Kaeri… chan… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Para demostrarte a ti y a los demás de que realmente eres mejor que yo, que nunca desconfíe de tu talento, pero sobre todo de tu fuerza de espíritu, tienes un poder muy grande en ti, Sakuma Ryusaki, pero ya que no quieres dejarlo salir… No… me queda de otra que… hacerlo por ti… - dice mientras lentamente se agacha, tira la pelota, salta como siguiéndola. – El primer soplo. – hace un movimiento de muñeca y la pelota se dirige hacia Sakuma.

La capitana de Seigaku al responder es como si la hubieran obligado a hacer el siguiente movimiento, hizo una bolea, Kaeri aprovecha para saltar…

-El último soplo… - y vuelve hacerlo pero con la otra mano, haciendo que la pelota se dirija hacia Sakuma pero ella al responder se desvía, pero Kaeri estaba ahí para contestar, hace un giro mortal hacia atrás, gira el cuerpo y pone la raqueta detrás de ella. - ¡RÁFAGA DE CENTELLAS! – las pupilas de sus ojos brillan de un rojo amenazador, con el giro de su cuerpo hace que la raqueta golpee la pelota, la cual toma un brillo dorado increíble.

Sakuma al ver aquella estela acercarse a ella, cierra los ojos y grita, la pelota hace una curva muy pronunciada cayendo delante de Sakuma, sin embargo, el aire concentrado durante el primer golpe, hace que estalle y manda a Sakuma a metros de distancia hacia la red metálica de la cancha, todos se asustan, las compañeras de Sakuma se aferran a la reja, los que estaban detrás de la malla donde cayó Sakuma se hicieron a un lado, el arbitro iba a pitear para detener el partido…

-Aun no… - dice Kaeri quien miraba fijamente hacia la malla, como esperando algo, un movimiento, una señal, pasaron los segundos y nada, todos contenían el aliento, hasta que alguien grita…

-¡SAKUMA! ¡SAKUMA! ¡Maldita que hiciste! ¿Qué le hiciste? – decía una Tomoe joven y con una coleta alta, varias tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

La entrenadora corre pero solo se queda al límite de la cancha, Sakuma seguía al parecer, desmayada, Kaeri la mira con indiferencia, luego suelta un profundo suspiro seco y cansado…

-No sirves para esto… No tienes las fuerzas para esto, regresa a casa, ya todo acabó… - dice Kaeri bajando la mirada y caminando fuera de las canchas.

Cuando en eso, Sakuma se mueve y apoyándose de la malla se levanta…

-¿Quién ha dicho que terminó? Himura…

Kaeri voltea sorprendida, todos se quedaron mudos por la repentina recuperación de Sakuma, Tezuka miraba con asombro, al igual que Fuji y los demás presentes. Sakuma camina tambaleándose un poco y recoge su raqueta fucsia y la examina…

-Las cuerdas se han aflojado, no me servirá… ¿Puedo cambiarla? – le pregunta al árbitro con una sonrisa serena a pesar de todo.

El árbitro pasmado asiente y Sakuma camina hacia la banca, saca otra raqueta y la examina…

-Si… Esta es perfecta… - al llegar a su lugar. - ¡Lamento la demora, Kaeri chan! ¿Te preocupé?

Kaeri la mira fijamente…

-Para nada…

Sakuma infla los cachetes…

-Me sorprendiste, pero no volverá a pasar. Me dejaste un tanto magullada. – dice sonriendo con pasividad, pero luego su mirada se torna fría y sus ojos rubíes se tornan totalmente rojos. – No te voy a perdonar nunca…

-Bien… - dice sonriendo de lado. – Pongamos todo de nuestra parte.

Sakuma asiente con la cabeza y se concentra, un aura las envuelve a ambas, una dorada a Kaeri y una roja a Sakuma, las trenzas habían desaparecido, con uno de sus listones, Sakuma tenía recogido el cabello en una coleta caída, su mirada era fiera cual felina en caza era, ante aquello, Kaeri se sorprende un poco pero no se deja intimidar, ambas empiezan a jugar con fuerza y poco a poco a una velocidad que casi la cancha no les era suficiente, incluso recurrían a las mallas de las canchas para impulsarse, era un partido totalmente extraño, impactante y sobre todo increíble, en ningún torneo anterior se había visto tal manera de juego, era acrobático, excitante, delirante, fuera de todo lo visto hasta ahora, pero así como empezó de manera increíble, tenía que acabar, el último tiro era de parte de Kaeri, estaban empatados los sets, quien hiciera el punto ganaría, la concentración estaba al máximo, ambas participantes respiraban con algo de dificultad, se les notaba cansada pero en sus ojos se leía determinación y que no abandonarían hasta el final, Kaeri lanza, ambas iban con sus últimas fuerzas puestas, Sakuma la responde, pero su hombro se resiente, se le nota al ver su expresión de dolor en su fino rostro, Kaeri en cambio, estaba cansada pero jugaba como posesa, no quería perder, sin embargo, el nuevo tenis japonés ya no estaba en sus manos, había que dar pase para los que tenían pasión y no sea una marca que llevar de por vida, no era para ella, al responder ve que Sakuma gira el cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, ladeando un poco la raqueta hacia abajo, al responder la pelota hace una trayectoria en zigzag, Kaeri estira el brazo para alcanzarla pero la pelota roza un poco la raqueta pero ni aun así la desvía…

-_"La fuerza de la determinación de Sakuma…" – _y cae de rodillas.

Todos contienen el aliento hasta que silban el final del encuentro, 7 a 6, triunfo para Seigaku, pasa a las finales en primer puesto, seguidos por Hyotei, Fudomine y así sucesivamente.

Kaeri se levanta recogiendo la visera que en algún momento del partido se le cayó y con el antebrazo con el que agarraba la raqueta se soba la frente secándose el sudor y sonreía…

-Muy bien Sakuma chan… Me sorprendiste… - dice mirando a su adversaria y amiga.

Sakuma sonríe y levanta la raqueta…

-Gané… - dice con satisfacción en su rostro. - ¿Quién es la perdedora?

Kaeri sonríe y la mira con algo de arrogancia…

-Niña… Si no te hubiera provocado tú no…

Pero en eso se calla, la raqueta cae lentamente del agarre de su dueña y tal como cae el objeto, también Sakuma, con las últimas, Kaeri salta la red, se arrastra por el suelo y logra sujetar a Sakuma, totalmente cansada y jadeante…

-Muy bien hecho Sakuma…

-Te gané, Kaeri chan…

-Así es… - dice sin evitar las lágrimas de alegría – Ganaste como toda una vencedora… Sakuma, jamás dudes de ti, si confías en ti nadie tiene derecho a hacerte dudar de tus capacidades, tienes espíritu, determinación, ríe cuando tengas que hacerlo, llora cuando tengas que hacerlo, lucha con todas tus fuerzas para lograr tus objetivos, no des la espalda a la adversidad, si te tropiezas con alguna piedra retírala y continua hacia delante, si te equivocas tómalo como una experiencia de la vida. Sakuma, a partir de este momento… - dice mientras le acaricia el cabello. – Es hora de que vueles bajo tu propio cielo…

Sakuma lloraba, ambas salen de las canchas y en ese momento por la exaltación de todo el lugar la cámara parecía que rebotaba y luego sale la pantalla azul al finalizar el reproductor.

La sala estaba completamente en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del televisor prendido, Kaeri agarra el control remoto y lo apaga, el silencio formó un ambiente un tanto espeso, Kaeri miraba a ambos jóvenes que tenían la mirada hacia el suelo, Sakuma estaba muy sorprendida pero no tanto como Ryoma, quien al parecer no podía creer todo lo que vio… Kaeri miraba a Tezuka que con la mirada le dice que no hable aún, ella suspira por la nariz. Ryoma levanta la mirada y mira a los mayores…

-¿Eso era todo lo que nos querían mostrar? No pudieron enviarlo y Sakuma lo guardaría como recuerdo… - dice sin más el joven actual capitán de Seigaku. – Nos han hecho perder el tiempo, casi una semana en venir aquí para supuestamente, entrenarnos, y luego nos sacan un video, entiendo que Sakuma lo haya olvidado, prácticamente era otra, pero…

-Exacto… Y ni siquiera te imaginas porque… ¿Cierto? – dice Kaeri de manera concisa.

Ryoma la mira, se hacía una idea pero no quería una respuesta, no ahora que todo iba bien con la chica de larga trenza, Sakuma se aclara la garganta…

-Kaeri chan, aquella vez que fuiste a visitarme, antes de viajar, me preguntaste si recordaba algo de nuestro encuentro, y al responderte que no, sonreíste y me dijiste que por el momento era lo mejor… ¿Por qué no me lo contaste en ese momento? ¿O al menos mostrarme este video? – preguntaba Sakuma un tanto inquieta.

-Lo siento Sakuma chan, pero creía que aun no era el momento, pero hubo algo que había recordado durante nuestro partido, entonces cuando Kunimitsu me contó de la llegada de Ryoma kun, pues ya no tenía porque seguir ocultándotelo, no iba a decírtelo, pero la llegada de Ryoma lo cambió todo.

Ryoma la mira atónito. Sakuma pestañea perpleja…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – reclama un tanto molesta.

-Porque… En aquel momento que jugaste contra mí, no fue solo conmigo, también… con quien te hizo daño… - dice Kaeri mirándolos paulatinamente.

-¿Hacerme daño? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Sakuma sorprendida.

-En el último momento, en que hiciste el punto de la victoria, dijiste… _Voy a derrotarte Echizen, y hacerte comer tus palabras…_

Tanto Ryoma como Sakuma abrieron los ojos como platos, ambos estaban impactados por lo que Kaeri acababa de decirles… Sakuma sonríe de manera nerviosa…

-Eso no puede ser… No lo recordaba en ese entonces… había pasado casi un año desde que él se fue, yo… no lo conocía… ¿Cómo es posible? – dice Sakuma llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

-Eso no es cierto… Ella no… - dice Ryoma. Kaeri lo interrumpe…

-Ella no… Pero Akuma sí… - dice bajando la mirada y su cerquillo se lo cubría.

-¿Akuma? – preguntan Ryoma y Sakuma a la vez.

-Si… - dice Kaeri, ella se levanta y camina hacia la terraza. – Akuma… Es el sentimiento de rencor que llevamos las personas despechadas, que han sido menospreciadas por una persona muy importante para nosotras, las mujeres, o también la tristeza que embarga tu corazón haciendo que odies inconscientemente a la persona más amada.

-No entiendo… - dice Sakuma.

-Sé que lo que voy a decirte no te va a gustar, menos a ti Ryoma kun, pero es necesario… El Akuma se manifiesta de distintas maneras, en mí por ejemplo es cuando estoy soñando con mi padre y tengo pesadillas, pero gracias al tenis lo he logrado dominar, canalizar el supuesto odio que tengo hacia mi madre por haberme alejado de su lado.

-Por eso cuando tu juegas contra las chicas, no las ves a ellas, sino a tu madre, recuerdas esos horribles momentos… - dice Sakuma con voz queda. – Pero en el video podías verme a mí, no entiendo… - dice Sakuma.

-Es porque para ese momento yo ya dominaba el poder del Akuma y podía manifestarlo cuando lo quisiera, pero tu Sakuma, estabas empezando… Y no te dabas cuenta de su existencia en ti, en cambio yo apenas te vi, lo supe.

-¿Por eso es que intentaste hablar conmigo? – pregunta Sakuma con temor.

-Oh no… Claro que no… Nuestro encuentro fue casual, pero mientras más te conocía me agradabas más, pero también quería conocer tu poder, y el porque lo tenías, ya que me causaba curiosidad saber como una persona tan delicada y carismática como tú, pudiera ser lastimada por alguien…

Ryoma se inquieta, Sakuma entonces mira a su ahora enamorado…

-Pero ahora no creo que lo tenga… - dice Sakuma con una sonrisa. – Ryoma y yo hablamos, fue él quien me hizo recordarlo, y ahora…

-Puede que tú, Sakuma, pero tu Akuma… ¿Realmente crees que perdonar un corazón destrozado es fácil?

-Fue un mal entendido, él mismo me lo explicó…

Kaeri baja la cabeza de manera cansina…

-Vamos a las canchas… - dice Kaeri empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de la salida.

Tezuka la sigue.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Ryoma levantándose de golpe. - ¿Así de repente?

-Ahora verás el porque no dejaba que jugaras sin freno contra Sakuma. – dice Kaeri abriendo la puerta.

Al llegar a las canchas del instituto, Ryoma al estar listo…

-Es cierto que la Sakuma de antes no es la de ahora, pero lo que si te digo es esto Ryoma… Nunca subestimes a una mujer, sobre todo si tiene roto el corazón…

-Kaeri chan… - dice Sakuma sorprendida.

-Ya te dije, en una ocasión me enfrenté a Sakuma y jugamos con todo, pero ella… - insiste Ryoma.

-Se desmayó… Sadaharu se lo contó a Kunimitsu, ya que le daba todos los pormenores de lo que sucedía en la escuela. – interrumpe Kaeri, ella estaba subiendo a lugar del árbitro. – Veamos si lo que dicen ambos es cierto… A las finales, solo la decisión será de Sakuma…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntan ambos.

-Ya lo verán…

Kaeri toca el silbato de inicio, al principio Ryoma jugaba de manera lenta, y Sakuma le seguía el juego, ambos no estaban del todo listos para jugar el uno contra la otra, sin embargo, Ryoma estaba decidido a demostrar que Sakuma no lo odiaba y que ese asunto del Akuma ya no tenía nada que ver con su enamorada, ambos se querían, estaban juntos, él volvió para quedarse, ya lo había decidido, así que poco a poco la fuerza de sus saques y sus respuestas iban aumentando, Sakuma se sorprende, Kaeri y Tezuka cruzan miradas sin sentimiento, solo, la espera. Estaban empatados los 3 primeros sets, Kaeri luego les dice que el partido se decidiría en el quinto sets, Ryoma sonríe con arrogancia, en son de broma pero sin dejarlo traslucir dice…

-Lo siento mucho Sakuma, pero este partido lo voy a ganar… Mada Mada Dane… - dice dándose la vuelta. – Tú perderás…

-Tan impulsivo y bocazas como siempre… Echizen… - dice una voz femenina firme pero con un toque de sensualidad. – Ahora me voy a divertir, he esperado esto desde hace tiempo.

Ryoma miraba incrédulo, el cabello de Sakuma era más rojo y sus ojos brillaban como dos rubíes al sol, no podía creerlo, su Sakuma ya no estaba, la persona frente a él era totalmente distinta a la joven de la cual él había perdido la cabeza, Sakuma lo miraba con mirada burlona y divertida…

-Parece que estás sorprendido por algo… ¿Vamos a jugar? ¿O es que acaso ya no quieres porque temes lastimarme? – dice en voz teatral.

-Sakuma… - dice Ryoma con un nudo en la garganta.

-No te he permitido que me llames por mi nombre Echizen… Jamás te lo voy a perdonar… Jamás… - dice apretando los dientes.

-Sa… Ryusaki… Ya lo hemos hablado… - dice Ryoma sin salir de su asombro.

-Calla… Himura, el silbato… - dice Sakuma rebotando la pelota.

Kaeri sonríe de lado…

-Ahora Ryoma kun… ¿Qué dices?

-Toca el maldito silbato… - dice también entre dientes.

Kaeri al hacerlo, no habían cambiado sus lugares, siguen jugando tal y como lo estaban haciendo hasta hace un rato, pero la fuerza poco a poco iba incrementándose por parte de ambos, Ryoma tuvo que hacer de tripas y corazón para mandar tiros largos y casi inalcanzables, pero eso no desanimaba a Sakuma que seguía el juego, incluso era capaz de devolver las pelotas que le enviaba Echizen con casi la misma potencia del primero…

-Vamos Echizen… Sé que puedes dar mejor que esto… ¿Y te dicen el príncipe del tenis?, por favor… - dice con mofa.

-No me provoques, Ryusaki… - dice en tono amenazante.

-Oh… ¿Te estoy provocando? Pensé que ya lo hacía… - dice mientras le contesta un tiro mandándoselo a la esquina derecha con potencia.

Ryoma corre y logra responder, pero Sakuma ya estaba en posición de remate y lo hace, Ryoma corre para responder, pero la pelota se desvía cruzándose con el capitán. El tipo de juego de Sakuma incluso había cambiado, era tan grande su resentimiento hacia él, que lo superaba… Entonces recordó como Kaeri lo había vencido, y si Sakuma con el Akuma en ella logró derrotarla, ¿entonces él no podría? Tendría que hacerlo… Tendría… Pero en eso escucha un silbato… Kaeri de un salto llega al piso desde donde estaba…

-Ya acabó chicos…

-¡NO!... – dicen ambos en coro.

Kaeri arquea una ceja, Tezuka se acerca a ellos…

-Ya terminó el partido… Dejen las raquetas. – dice en voz firme.

Ryoma se pone la raqueta al hombro, pero Sakuma se negaba…

-Himura… Aun no se ha terminado…

-Claro que si… Dije 5 sets, y ustedes ya lo empataron…

-No es cierto… Tú… - seguía discutiendo.

-¡Sakuma!

-¡QUE!... – la mira hecha una furia.

Kaeri le da tremenda cachetada que la hace retroceder tambaleándose…

-Pero que dem… - dice Sakuma un tanto atontada, lentamente su cabello cambia y sus ojos tienen de nuevo su color original. - ¿Kaeri chan? – dice adormilada y cae.

Ryoma en un rápido movimiento la sostiene entre sus brazos…

-¿Acaso no recuerda? – pregunta sin dejar de ver el rostro dormido de su Sakuma.

-No… Sólo tendrá meros recuerdos, tal vez si le cuentas se acuerde, pero no seremos nosotros… - dice Kaeri sonriendo.

Ryoma la carga…

-¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunta empezando a caminar.

Kaeri sonríe y Kunimitsu los sigue por detrás, al llegar a casa, Ryoma estaba en la sala sentado, Kunimitsu en el sillón reclinable, en eso Kaeri baja y se acomoda a lado de Ryoma…

-Dormirá un poco… ¿Quieres hablar? – pregunta de manera preocupada.

Ryoma la mira de reojo y se levanta…

-No… Voy a caminar… - y sin más se va a la terraza y por ahí baja a la playa.

Kaeri al verlo alejarse por la escalerita, suelta un profundo suspiro, quedan en silencio, horas más tarde, Sakuma bajaba con cara de total relajación y bostezando, al ver a Tezuka casi al frente de ella…

-Ah… Lo siento… es que yo… pues… - dice muy sonrojada.

-Kaeri está en la cocina…

-Si… Voy a ayudarla. Eh… Tezuka san… ¿Ha visto a Ryoma?

-Echizen salió.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Desde que llegamos…

-Ya veo… - duda un poco. – Estuve mal, ¿verdad?

-Kaeri está en la cocina. – dice sin levantar la mirada del libro que leía.

Sakuma suspira derrotada y va a buscar a Kaeri, cuando Sakuma le da la espalda a Tezuka, los ojos de él notaban un brillo de preocupación. Sakuma al entrar…

-Hola… ¿Te ayudo en algo? – pregunta sonriente.

Kaeri la mira y sonríe…

-No será necesario, estoy haciendo un pastel… Pero luego me ayudas a decorarlo…

-¡Si!... – responde animosa la joven capitana.

-Saku chan… - dice un tanto dudosa. - ¿Recuerdas el partido de ahora?

Sakuma pestañea un poco sorprendida, pero luego sonríe…

-Creo que sufro de amnesia temporal, solo recuerdo que Ryoma sonrío y luego nada, todo en mi mente está en blanco hasta que me desperté… - entonces se da cuenta de golpe. – Kaeri chan… yo… - dice con voz trémula.

-Ryoma salió a la playa a pensar… Lo siento Sakuma…

Sakuma baja la mirada…

-Ya veo…

-¿Ambos se quieren, no? – pregunta Kaeri luego de meter la masa con la fuente en el horno.

-Si… - responde Sakuma en hilo de voz. – Yo sé que lo quiero mucho, y sé que él también, pero no sé… hasta que punto… - dice entristecida. – Luego de las nacionales, él se irá de nuevo a Estados Unidos. Sé que no debería pensar de esta forma, que si me quisiera de verdad no tendría porque irse, pero… Ambos somos jóvenes, y puede que esto sea parte del crecer… - dice con ojos acuosos, se da cuenta y trata de secarse torpemente las lágrimas caían. – Que tonta… Lloró por un futuro incierto… - dice fingiendo una sonrisa.

Kaeri la mira, Sakuma tenía la mirada al suelo cuando siente un abrazo fuerte y calido…

-Kaeri chan… - dice entre sorprendida y temblorosa.

-Lo siento tanto Sakuma, otra vez te he vuelto a lastimar… - dice mientras una lágrima cae sobre el cabello de la menor.

Sakuma se abraza fuerte y lloran en silencio. Unos momentos después salen a la sala y justo llegaba Ryoma con las manos en los bolsillos, Kunimitsu ve el rostro de Sakuma y luego de Kaeri, y presiona los dientes, entonces, Sakuma y Ryoma se quedan mirando unos momentos, ambos abren la boca para decirse algo, pero callan, entonces Ryoma carraspea…

-¿Cómo estás? – dice sin acercarse.

-Bien… Dormí bien…

Ryoma cierra los puños con fuerza dentro de los bolsillos, no sabía como preguntarle si se acordaba del partido y no sonar incómodo porque le molestaba la sensación de vacío en el juego contra Sakuma, ya que no era ella, era como si fuera otra persona. ¿Acaso los Akuma le daban otra personalidad a las personas que despertaban ese sentimiento de resentimiento? Kunimitsu y Kaeri cruzan miradas y el primero repentinamente se levanta…

-Ryoma…Acompáñame a hacer algunas compras…

-No tengo ganas… - dice con cansancio.

-Te espero en el jeep. – y saca las llaves del bolsillo, le da un beso en la frente a Kaeri, acaricia el cabello de Sakuma y sale de la casa dejando la puerta abierta.

Kaeri sonríe, Sakuma estaba sorprendida y Ryoma suelta un profundo suspiro…

-Ni modo… - dice Ryoma caminando hacia la puerta.

Se acerca a Sakuma pero pasa de largo, Sakuma sonríe pero sus labios tiemblan y se escucha el cerrar de la puerta y un silencio envolvió la casa, Kaeri miraba la puerta con las cejas fruncidas y mueve la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, entonces un gemido acongojado se deja escuchar, Kaeri al ver a Sakuma, ve que sus hombros tiemblan y parecían que en cualquier momento se iba de rodillas al suelo… Kaeri camina hacia ella y le toma de los hombros…

-Sentémonos… - la sienta en el sofá grande. – Te traeré agua, espera…

Luego de entregarle el agua se sienta a su lado y entre laza sus manos sobre sus piernas, ambas no decían nada, Sakuma no tomaba del agua, sólo sostenía el vaso y miraba hacia un punto vacío, Kaeri mientras miraba la puerta sin sentimiento alguno y se preguntaba si ahora Ryoma era el indicado para Sakuma, así como Kunimitsu lo era con ella, entonces escucha una voz apagada…

-Tezuka san te aceptó tal y como eres, por ese lado me alegro mucho… - dice Sakuma con la mirada todavía en el suelo.

Kaeri sonríe levemente…

-Si… Pero yo no me aceptaba, y eso me hacía ser enemiga de mí misma, incluso a veces pensaba que Kuni lo hacía solo por lastima, pero poco a poco me demostraba que me quería a pesar de todo y gracias a él lo pude superar, me costó, pero al final logré vencer mis propios demonios… - dice sonriendo con ternura.

Sakuma la mira…

-Te envidio…

Kaeri la mira con los ojos muy abiertos…

-¿Por qué?

Sakuma se levanta de hombros…

-¿Quién iba a pensar que Tezuka san guardara sentimientos tan grandes y profundos? Me alegro mucho por ambos, aunque al principio siempre discutían por todo, pero más por mí. – dice sonriendo con timidez.

-Y valía la pena, valías la pena, eras un diamante en bruto que deseábamos pulir, pero lastimosamente nuestras maneras de pensar chocaban mucho, pero yo sabía algo que él no, y al momento de enfrentarnos se dio cuenta, por supuesto que no lo afirmó, en ese sentido en un encaprichado necio. – dice sonriendo con mofa. – Pero al menos supo que no iba con la intensión de lastimarte, se preocupaba mucho por ti, y en ocasiones te tenía mucha envidia porque pasabas horas junto a él…

Sakuma ríe…

-Pero si hubieras estado con él, como yo, lo hubieras odiado, sobre todo por las rutinas que me hacía realizar gracias a Sada san, pero Fuji san me defendía… - dice recordando al joven de mirada risueña pero fría.

-Si… Pero yo estaba muy enamorada de Kunimitsu y aunque me hubiese hecho correr varios kilómetros lo haría con gusto solo por estar cerca de él…

-¿Tanto lo amas? – pregunta Sakuma asombrada.

-Claro que si… Con toda mi alma. – dice con voz calida y orgullosa. – Desde el primer momento, al verlo me di cuenta que no era como el resto, era… muy especial, tiene algo que Ryoma también posee…

-¿Frialdad? – pregunta Sakuma en son de broma pero en hilo de voz.

-No… Mirada despectiva…

Sakuma al oír eso se cae del sofá y se levanta riendo con Kaeri, luego las dos estaban en el recibidor, ya que llovía y hacía calor, ese lugar era muy fresco…

-¿Demorarán mucho? – preguntó Sakuma mirando por la ventana la lluvia caer.

-No lo creo… Se habrán detenido para no mojarse, creo que el jeep estaba sin capote…

-Es sorprendente el cambio de clima por esta parte del mundo. – dice Sakuma con ojos muy curiosos.

-Si… Se debe a que es tropical, siempre hace calor y llueve, pero nunca sabes en que momento, a veces ni los del pronóstico del tiempo lo saben.

Luego de quedarse calladas un rato…

-¿Kaeri chan, por qué te cortaste el cabello? Nunca te lo pregunté cuando te fuiste a despedir… Me dijiste que era un cambio de look, pero no sé porque, pero no te creí…

Kaeri agarra un mechón de su cabello que caía graciosamente a un lado de su fino rostro…

-Pues porque… al hacerlo quería finalizar un capitulo de mi vida…

-¿Tenía titulo ese capitulo? – preguntó Sakuma un tanto dudosa.

Kaeri le sonríe con sinceridad, pero al hablar, pone rostro de abatida…

-Tezuka Kunimitsu…

-¿Cómo?

-Al finalizar nuestro encuentro y luego de que te desmayaste, Kunimitsu y yo nos quedamos mirándonos, al parecer quería decirme algo. – suspira con pesar. – Pero luego yo…

----Flash Back----

Mientras que a Sakuma la llevaban a una clínica cercana, Tezuka iba ir detrás de ella, pero una joven con el rostro sonrojado por el cansancio y los ojos casi cerrados, al parecer estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie…

-Tezuka san… - dice la voz sumisa.

Tezuka al ver a la pequeña pero estilizado cuerpo de Kaeri, se detiene…

-Himura…

-Tezuka san, lo prometido es deuda… Minako chan… Por favor… El cofre…

La joven llamada Minako, que al parecer pertenecía a la barra del equipo de Hyotei, se acerca con paso acelerado, Atobe que también estaba ahí y al ver el cofre…

-Ese es…

-Por favor Keigo niisama… - dice Kaeri en voz queda.

-¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

-Lo siento… Keigo niisama, le agradezco mucho por todo…

Atobe la mira con cara de haberle impactado un puñetazo en el rostro, Kaeri abre el cofre y de ahí saca un cuchillo con el mango de oro e incrustaciones de joyas preciosas, era el puñal de la familia Himura, un valioso objeto de la familia por parte de la madre del padre de Kaeri, ella lo empuña y se recoge el cabello…

-Kaeri dono… ¡NO!

Tezuka miraba como el filo brillaba con intensidad en lo alto, donde lo sostenía Kaeri, y en la otra mano el puñado de cabellos marrones casi dorados y se lo muestra…

-Aquí está Tezuka san… Te dije que si perdía mi orgullo lo pondría a tus pies… _"Y también con ello, mi corazón…"_

Kaeri abre los dedos lentamente y un viento pasa llevándose sus sedosos y largos cabellos con él, Tezuka miraba incrédulo, Kaeri sonreía como autómata, al ver que sus cabellos cayeron al suelo esparciéndose, se da la vuelta sin más, dejando caer el cuchillo que rápidamente es recogido con Minako con lágrimas en los ojos, varios partidarios de Kaeri y Hyotei lloraban por la acción tomada por la capitana, Tezuka permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada seria pero el brillo de consternación que se reflejaba era muestra de que no esperaba esa acción por parte de Kaeri Himura. La joven capitana al darse la vuelta ve a Keigo Atobe con ojos brillosos, le acaricia el rostro con suma dulzura…

-Disculpa por todo, Keigo Atobe sama… Ya no soy digna de estar bajo tu manto, he perdido contra la escuela que más rivalidad tenías, Seigaku, pero… estoy muy feliz… - dice agachando la mirada. – Muy feliz… - sonríe pero su mirada estaba opaca.

En el momento que ella se aleja pierde el equilibrio y caía de cara hacia el suelo, pero Atobe la detiene con un brazo y los ojos cerrados, al notar que algunos iban a recoger los cabellos esparcidos de Kaeri…

-Ni un paso más… - se saca un pañuelo del saco. – Kabaji con suma delicadeza recoge las hebras de Kaeri dono, y ponlos en este pañuelo.

-Si… - inclinando la cabeza y más rápido que un rayo ya estaba por donde los cabellos yacían entre el polvo y las hierbas del campo donde estaba ubicado las canchas.

Atobe la carga entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza y mira fijamente a Tezuka…

-Este es otro motivo para haber tenido rivalidad contigo, pero no sabías nada, y es mejor que nunca lo sepas. Eres tan ciego que no ves lo que sucede aquí, no solo el orgullo es que lo acaba de cortar…

En ese momento Kabaji se acerca a Atobe y mirando con mucha pena a Kaeri inclina la cabeza… Atobe no necesita decir ni oír nada, en ese momento el cielo se oscureció repentinamente, Oshitari, Shishido y Ohtori llegaban, al ver a Atobe que llevaba a Kaeri inconsciente en brazos no dicen palabra alguna pero miran con reproche a Tezuka, quien en ese momento estaba mirando al suelo, más confundido que nunca y el brillo de un cabello lo confundía aún más…

---- Fin F. B. ----

Sakuma miraba sorprendida a su ex senpai…

-¿Pero por qué tomar esa medida? Muy bien pudiste entregarle… no sé… Tu raqueta, u otra cosa, pero tu cabello…

-Para serte sincera, yo detestaba el cabello largo ya que… a mi padre le gustaba, pero luego de su muerte me lo corté, entonces por asares del destino me enteré que a Tezuka Kunimitsu le gustaba las chicas con el cabello largo y eso me animó a hacérmelo crecer…

-Ya entiendo… Entonces al cortar tu cabello…

-Con eso también corté mis esperanzas de que pasara algo con él y dar final a mis falsas ilusiones…

-Aunque ni tan falsas… Mírate ahora, estás con la persona que más quieres… - dice sonriendo, más sus ojos no.

Kaeri se da cuenta…

-Ya verás que esto se arreglará, dale tiempo…

-Sabes… Con todo lo que me has estado diciendo, he decidido ser la de antes… - dice Sakuma viendo por la ventana. – Sin necesidad de estar con alguien… Ya no estaré tan sola, ahora que mi abuela es la directora ya no va a salir de viaje y…

-No te mientas Sakuma…

-¿Ah? – exclama Sakuma muy sorprendida.

-Uno no puede mandar al corazón, y además, ese no es el motivo real… Tienes miedo de que Ryoma te vuelva a dejar, y para eso tienen que hablar…

-No servirá de nada… Ryoma es muy… como podría decírtelo… Es… práctico, simplemente dejará que las cosas vayan por sí solas, y las puede dejar tal y como están, no se molestará en hacerse líos…

-Se supone que tienen una relación…

-Error… Teníamos… y creo que con esto le estoy dando la libertad de no sentirse presionado, y que pueda marcharse cuando se le dé la gana… - en sus palabras había dolor y tristeza, más trataba de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Kaeri la miraba con ojos suspicaces, sabía que trataba de mentirse, era cierto que Ryoma era muy relajado y tal vez no tuviera tacto con estas cosas, pero es tan humano como todos, simplemente era cuestión de esperar, tal vez sorprendería a alguien con las palabras que él guarda en lo más profundo de su ser para esa persona tan especial, como ella sabe que Sakuma lo es.

Mientras que en la cochera, Kunimitsu y Ryoma llegaban y estaban empapados, pero cuando Tezuka iba a abrir la puerta, Ryoma se queda clavado en el suelo, Kunimitsu al darse cuenta…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Todo esto, me parece… no sé… raro… - dice con melancolía.

-Es normal… Las mujeres son seres muy raros para nosotros, pero lamentablemente son algo que nosotros necesitamos…

Ryoma lo mira totalmente perplejo…

-El tenis no es lo único… - dice Tezuka virándose completamente a su menor. – Al principio quería llegar ser alguien dentro del mundo del tenis, pero luego… cuando conocía más a Kaeri me daba cuenta de lo solitario que estaba y nunca me di cuenta, el tenis lo era todo para mí, más sin embargo, llega esta completa extraña y pone patas arriba mi vida… Un giro de 360º de los cuales no sabes cuanto agradezco…

-Tezuka san… - dice Ryoma abrumado por las palabras del mayor.

-Sé que quieres a Ryusaki san, desde que estabas en primer año, has tenido un cariño muy sólido por ella, pero no lo demostrabas, y con esto, espero que eso no cambie…

-En parte soy culpable de lo que le sucedió a Sakuma, cuando Momo y los demás me lo contaron no quise creerlo, pero ella no me recordaba y yo simplemente había regresado con la promesa que te hice, pero al verla, y saber que no me recordaba y como las personas más allegadas a ella la protegían de mí, me sentí totalmente desilusionado, frustrado, me di cuenta lo mucho que en realidad la había extrañado, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera, menos ella, pero… pero…

-Si… El amor nos hace a los hombres los seres más estúpidos… - declama Tezuka como si fuera lo más normal.

Ryoma deja escapar una carcajada y se tapa la boca de golpe…

-Lo siento… Es sólo… que jamás imaginé escucharte algo así de ti…

-Dije… Todos los hombres… - dice Tezuka con una pequeña gota en la sien.

-Entiendo… - dice Ryoma con la mirada maliciosa. – Sin embargo… - baja la mirada al suelo. – No sé que hacer con esta situación, cuando regresemos estaremos muy ocupados con los exámenes que tendremos que rendir, además que se acercan ese dichoso torneo intercontinental de tenis… - y suspira. – Tal vez deba regresar a América por un tiempo luego de las nacionales, aunque no estoy muy seguro…

-¿Habías planeado quedarte en Japón? – pregunta Tezuka un tanto sorprendido.

-Pues… sí… - dice Ryoma mirando a otro lado y las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. – Al declararme a Sakuma supe que no quería irme… - suspira de nuevo. – Aunque ahora sabiendo lo que es Akuma, las cosas se harán muy difíciles…

-Si realmente quieres que las cosas mejoren, lo único que debes hacer… es apoyarla totalmente en todo… Tal vez haya una posibilidad para que Sakuma controle el Akuma que lleva dentro de ella. – se acerca a Ryoma y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro. – Decide bien lo que vas a hacer. Entremos de una vez.

Tezuka abre la puerta, Ryoma mira el interior y camina lentamente, entonces ve algo que lo deja sorprendido. Tezuka abrazaba con fuerza a Kaeri mientras la besaba y sin soltar las pesadas bolsas de las compras, aquello no se lo esperaba y voltea el rostro hacia otro lado cuando ve que se separaban lentamente…

Sakuma en ese momento se levantaba y ve que Kaeri sonríe al ver abrir la puerta, se acerca a Tezuka…

-Bien… - pero es interrumpida por un largo y profundo beso por parte de su pareja.

Sakuma se sonroja profusamente ante tal saludo, si es que se podía llamar así, realmente esos dos se llevaban bien, le daba envidia la relación que tenía Kaeri con Kunimitsu, ella se preguntaba si podría algún día Ryoma y ella proclamarse tal afecto frente al resto, pero más entre ellos dos.

Ryoma se acerca al ver que Tezuka se separa de Kaeri…

-Bienvenido… - dice un tanto atontada pero con una sonrisa dichosa.

-Ya llegué… - dice Tezuka con una linda sonrisa que al parecer solo se lo muestra a ella.

En ese momento pasa Ryoma detrás de Tezuka con dirección a la cocina…

-Deberían irse a un hotel o subir a su habitación… - dice Ryoma con voz firme pero la coloración rojiza de sus mejillas daban a entender otra cosa.

Kaeri sonríe… Sakuma ve que Ryoma se acerca a ella, baja la mirada creyendo que la pasaría de largo, pero siente un ligero apretón en la muñeca y la jala…

-Vamos… Dejemos a los tórtolos a solas…

Sakuma al ver a Ryoma, le sonreía de manera dulce y brillante, esa misma sonrisa algo arrogante pero encantadora que solo él le podía enseñar, Sakuma se sonroja y se deja llevar por él a la cocina. Kaeri y Kunimitsu se miran, la primera le sonríe con ternura…

-Creo que me preocupé demasiado…

-Echizen es un buen chico a pesar de todo, ya verás que ambos sobre saldrán de esto…

-Claro… Así como nosotros… - y le jala una bolsa. – Deja que te ayude.

Tezuka le da el más liviano. Esa misma tarde, luego de que dejó de llover, fueron por sus chaquetas y fueron a caminar un poco por la playa, al día siguiente en la tarde abordarían el avión de regreso a Japón, Kaeri y Tezuka regresaron, los más jóvenes decidieron quedarse un rato más, el viento soplaba con algo de frío, Ryoma abrazaba a Sakuma por el hombro, ella estaba arrimada al pecho de él…

-No podemos quejarnos, fue la semana más maravillosa y estupenda…

-Si… Pero me hubiera gustado que fuera como en Okinawa… - dice Ryoma como recordando algo lejano.

Sakuma lo golpea con suavidad en el pecho con la palma de su delicada mano… Ryoma la sujeta y la tira a la arena…

-Ryoma… - dice ella sonrojada.

-Sakuma… Tenemos que hablar… - dice con seriedad en la mirada.

Sakuma lucía preocupada y asiente con lentitud. Ryoma la ayuda a sentarse y él lo hace a su lado…

-Sakuma… Después de las nacionales… Sabes que me regreso a América…

Sakuma lo sabía, pero no pudo ocultar su tristeza, ella asiente en silencio… Ryoma al ver aquello cierra los ojos y suspira…

-Al principio no quería regresar, pero luego de esto, creo que… debemos dejar pasar un tiempo… El asunto del Akuma no es algo que debamos tomar a la ligera… Soy el causante de todo esto, aunque hayas mejorado mucho, lo has hecho a costa de tu propio sufrimiento…

-Pero Ryoma… Eso ya lo hablamos y…

-¿Recuerdas de nuestro enfrentamiento de hoy, no?

-Kaeri me lo contó, pero solo algo… Me di cuenta yo sola que volvió a manifestarse al no recordarlo, como aquella vez. Lo que no entiendo es porque ahora y no aquella vez, ni en las eliminatorias distritales…

-Sakuma… ¿Querías ganarme en aquella ocasión?

Sakuma lo miraba un algo confundida…

-¿Ganarte? Bueno, al menos quería jugar bien, pero no tenía el sentimiento de… querer cerrarte la boca como hoy… - dice Sakuma sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

-Ya veo… De modo que soy tu rival más grande… Tu Akuma quiere derrotarme como sea y así poder… vengarse por el sufrimiento que te causé…

-Fue un mal entendido, aquel día yo estaba sumamente sensible y me fui sin si quiera decirte nada y no escuché lo último que me dijiste, estaba tan dolida por tu falta de tacto y tus constantes indiferencias que ya no lo soporté… - dice cerrando los ojos con fuerzas.

Ryoma miraba hacia el horizonte, el paisaje se les presentaba muy iluminoso, el cielo moteado entre anaranjado y morado…

-Sakuma creo que ya sabemos lo que debemos hacer… - dice cerrando sus ojos gatunos.

Sakuma asiente lentamente…

-Será… lo mejor…

Y los dos permanecen en silencio en la playa, al regresar, en la cena todos estaban callados, Kaeri se sentía un tanto cohibida por la situación, Kunimitsu mientras tanto comía con una calma única, Ryoma y Sakuma no despegaban sus vistas de sus platos y comían automáticamente, al terminar, Sakuma ayuda a Kaeri a levantar la mesa, mientras que Ryoma se despide alegando que se sentía cansado y tendrían que preparar sus cosas para el viaje, Sakuma lo ve subir la escalera con el corazón en la mano, retira su mirada de ahí y continua su camino a la cocina, Kaeri al verla cruza miradas con Kunimitsu, quien en seguida se levanta…

-Yo también voy a descansar. Buenas noches Ryusaki…

-Si… Buenas Noches… que descanses… - dice Sakuma sonriéndole y volviendo a fregar los platos.

Kunimitsu le da un leve y casto beso a Kaeri…

-Te veo arriba. – dice ella y él sonríe.

Una vez que Tezuka subiese, Kaeri entra y ve a Sakuma apoyada en el fregadero, y nota que unas lágrimas caían como lluvia…

-Sakuma…

Ella levanta el rostro pero su cerquillo cubría su mirada, ella con el dorso de su mano derecha se seca las lágrimas, voltea sonriéndole a su amiga…

-Ryoma y yo… tomamos la decisión de separarnos… Es para que no nos cueste tanto la separación más… adelante… - dice tratando de mantener la voz normal, pero a las finales se quiebra. – Yo lo quiero, pero él me dice que no quiere empeorar las cosas… No quiero que se vaya, pero no tengo el valor necesario para retenerlo…

A cada palabra de Sakuma, Kaeri se acercaba lentamente y entonces al llegar y notar que la menor calla, Kaeri le acaricia los cabellos con suavidad…

-Estoy segura que esto también es muy difícil para él y solo quiere lo mejor para ambos… Por un lado creo que es lo mejor que él se regrese a los Estados Unidos, y tu puedas controlar a tu Akuma… Sakuma, no todo está perdido.

Sakuma temblaba, no quería llorar, pero el dolor era muy grande…

-Yo… lo quiero… Lo amo… Kaeri… - dice entre sollozos y se lanza a ella. – No sé que voy hacer sin él…

-Continuar con lo de siempre… Tu misma lo has dicho, ambos son jóvenes, Saku chan… - dice abrazándola con fuerza. – Ya verás que todo se arreglará… Ya verás que sí…

Sakuma seguía llorando en su cuarto, pero en silencio hasta quedarse por fin dormida, al llegar la mañana, Kaeri la convence para salir un rato, Ryoma no había salido de su habitación, Tezuka decidió quedarse en casa. Las chicas salen y Kaeri le dice a Sakuma para ir a los bazares y pueda comprar recuerdos para sus amigas, compañeros y para su abuela, tal vez eso la distrajera un poco. Horas más tarde, Ryoma baja, el sol estaba alto, al parecer era medio día, ve que Tezuka está en la terraza, como siempre con un libro. Se acerca y se queda en el umbral de la entrada. Tezuka al sentir a Ryoma…

-¿Ya has desayunado?

-No tengo hambre.

-Bien… - dice retomando la lectura.

Ryoma se queda ahí mirando fijamente el lugar donde en la tarde había hablado con Sakuma y presiona los puños haciéndolos temblar, pero luego los relaja, y sonríe de manera confiada…

-Soy un tonto… - murmura para él, pero Tezuka lo escucha…

-Eres humano… Nadie te va a recriminar por la decisión que tomes, si crees que es la correcta, entonces así es… -dice sin mirarlo.

-Me es difícil aceptar todo esto… El que Sakuma me odie inconscientemente… Me esperaba cualquier otra cosa y estaría listo para enfrentarlo, pero esto es diferente… No imaginé hasta que punto puedo quererla… - dice metiendo las manos al bolsillo de su bermuda negra y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con aire desolador.

-Enfréntate a ella. – dice Tezuka bajando el libro y mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Enfrentarme a Sakuma? – pregunta un tanto sorprendido.

-¿A qué le temes? – dice levantándose y mirándolo fijamente.

-Es que… Sakuma es…

-No es la misma que conociste hace dos años, ha crecido, ha cambiado, se ha hecho fuerte… - dice Tezuka como si se tratase de una persona sumamente protectora.

Ryoma al verlo, se da cuenta a donde quería llegar su ex capitán… Siempre daba en el clavo, pero a veces, no era fácil, enfrentarse a ella iba a ser la solución, pero no de la manera corriente, tenía que hacerlo de una forma distinta, pero no sabía como, aunque le asaltaba otro dilema, ¿de qué manera podría enfrentarse a ella? Tezuka pasa por su lado y le palmotea el hombro derecho…

-Te darás cuenta, cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer… Mientras… Simplemente deja que las cosas fluyan tal como están. – e ingresa a la casa.

Ryoma se queda en la misma posición y baja la mirada siendo cubierta por sus cabellos.

La hora de la despedida llegó, estaban en el Aeropuerto, Ryoma y Sakuma se despedían de lejos, estaban entrando a la sala de embarque, Sakuma lucía una encantadora sonrisa, Ryoma como siempre se mostraba neutral. Al subir al avión, guardan sus cosas en la parte de arriba y se sientan, Sakuma a lado de la ventanilla y Ryoma a su lado, ven como dan las indicaciones y escuchan el saludo del capitán del vuelo con destino a Tokio Japón, el avión empieza a moverse y Sakuma se tensa un poco y más al sentir la mano de Ryoma sobre la suya…

-¿Miedo? – pregunta con calma.

Sakuma lo mira y sonríe…

-Un poco… Pero supongo que no tengo porque… - y retira su mano lentamente. – Gracias… - y voltea el rostro hacia el otro lado.

Ryoma la mira un largo rato y se recuesta en su asiento, la tortura ya había empezado, pero él lo decidió y ella lo aceptó, no debería sentirse mal si era para el bien de ambos, pero en aquel momento estaba pensando que había cometido el más grande error de toda su joven vida…

-----

**N/A:** Que tal chicas… Espero que les haya gustado, aunque seguro que no, se preguntarán como fue que todo esto pasó, les juro que no fue por mí, prácticamente la historia se escribió sola, pero no se preocupen, que en el próximo capitulo se pondrá muy bueno, es que aparecerá el doble rival de Ryoma, ¿saben quien es? Bueno, les doy una pista… Tiene mucho parecido con Ryoma y es mucho más abierto… Seguro que ya lo descubrieron… Me da tristeza como pasó con ellos, mira que enterarse que Sakuma lo odia o al menos para hacerlo más sutil, lo detesta inconscientemente, aunque Sakuma jura y re jura que no… Ustedes que opinan… ¿Tomaron buena decisión? ¿Sakuma será capaz de hacerlo sola? ¿Ryoma en verdad está pensando en irse a USA?

Los saluditos:

**Naru-san: **Ok Por haberme dejado un review te disculpo de ir a la pizarra XD y ya somos dos que amamos al buchou… jeje Ryoma ya tendrá su oportunidad de hacerse hombre por completo, pero no aquí, ya verás los planes que tengo para el futuro con estos dos… Cuídate. **Umeko-chan: **No te preocupes, lo importante es que los leas y que te gusten, me alegro mucho de que así sea, y aquí tienes otro capítulo, bye. **Marie: **Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este, bye bye bye **FlorHaunted: **Jajaja eso, Tezuka tenía su corazoncito después de todo, la mayoría se sorprende de eso XDDD **Riku Daidouji: **Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leerla y que te haya gustado, está hecha con mucho cariño, si Koutaro Izui es uno de mis personajes propios favoritos, precioso el nene al igual que Ryoma y el fuertote de Tezuka XDDD, y sí no habrá lemon pero a veces la tentación es grande pero eso sí como habrá una segunda temporada puede que si lo haya, así que prepárate. **SaPaLu7: **Que bueno que te haya gustado todo y claro que el RyoSaku vivirá siempre aunque en este capítulo se vea lo contrario, pero aun falta más, en poco se develará todo jojojoXDDD **Scooky: **¿Qué tal? Yo bien, me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, me esfuerzo en que me salga lo mejor posible, sí, Kaeri es la indicada de estar con Tezuka, ¿no te parece? Y no lo digo por ser yo, porque definitivamente no lo soy, y pues si Kaeri le ganó a Ryoma es porque a lo largo de su vida al igual que el príncipe ha sido el tenis y otros deportes, es una chica casi superdotada además de que posee el Akuma, así que como podrás ver tiene algo de ventaja jujuju, me encanta el RyoSaku no podía falta un momento así, espero que leas este capitulo y te agrade, al menos algo… cuídate, bye. **Viridiana: **Hi amiguis… Jajaja que tal… Bueno entre la Kaeri del fic y yo no hay nada de parecido, excepto que sí manejo motocicleta y tengo depa propio pero nada más el resto es invención mía, Kaeri Himura es muy diferente de Kaeri chan ;P… Bueno con Oishi, pues realmente no sé si ponerlo, como dije en otro momento, la historia a veces se escribe sola, depende de que ocurra más adelante, los Intercontinentales se acercan, quien sabe si vuelve a aparecer la mancha incluyendo a los desaparecidos por Kaidoh san, pero definitivamente en la segunda entrega de mi fic si aparecerán todos, si leíste al principio sabrás el porque. Gracias por leer esta historia que está hecha con mucho cariño, y prometo terminarla antes de terminar el año para dar comienzo a la que estoy ideando, espero ver tus reviews ahí también, cuídate mucho y besos a la nena, bye bye **Marip: **Hola… No te preocupes por si son largos o cortos, es dependiendo de mi imaginación y durante los anteriores capítulos si que se ha desbordado, pero no hay problema, realmente me gusta escribir largo y muy bien explicado, así que no te preocupes por eso, y si… Tezuka tiene sentimientos como cualquier otro ser humano, solo que llegó la persona indicada, para que los pueda exteriorizar, cuídate. **Kumi-Muni: **Omedetto… Que bueno que te saliera todo bien, y por haberle ganado a tu cuñada, no tiene importancia es un fic de tenis también así que me alegra mucho que me lo contases, cuídate y que estés bien… **-ivekaq-: **No hay problema, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? No quiero que te desvíes de tus estudios, así que después de los deberes lees todo lo que quieras… Cuídate, ganbare yo… ;P **VANGeL-CoDe NaMe**Como te va… No… oh no, no soy yo realmente, el personaje tiene mi sobre nombre porque le tengo cariño tanto al personaje como a mi sobre nombre jeje pero no me imagino al buchou conmigo, con las justas y me aguanto sola XDD, sin embargo el personaje de Kaeri es tan compleja como la del buchou Tezuka, solo que ella ha tenido que apañársela sola prácticamente, en cambio Tezuka tenía a sus abuelos, pero todas maneras ambos son tal para cual, ¿tú que crees? Y jajaja si a mi también me parece que Ryoma está algo melosillo, pero no me molesta para nada que me lo digas, es más, aprecio tu punto de vista, eso ayuda mucho para mejorar la calidad de la escritura y a amoldar un poco la historia tanto para la misma historia como para las que lo leen, así que todas tus opiniones y críticas, pues que bienvenidas sean… Y estamos en las mismas a mi también se me hace un poco escribir el lemon pero de todas maneras como pienso hacer una continuación de mi fic ahí de hecho que hay, incluso ya me los imagino. Te agradezco por tu review, en verdad y espero que sigas leyéndolo, cuídate. **Sango-Tsunade: **No por favor no me mates, que sino quien sigue con la historia ;P… Y si, a penas termine con la adaptación de MomoXAnn hacemos el epilogo, paciencia…

Ahora si me despido, espero que este capitulo les guste, aunque seguro que no, pero aun así quisiera sus reviews, pero no se preocupen, no todo es tristeza… Las quiero chicas… ¡JANE!


	25. Cap 25 Cambios Inesperados

Hola a todas las que nos gusta POT y el RYOSAKU sobretodo… Sé que me he demorado, pero creo que el destino por así decirlo lo ha decidido, aunque un poco tarde, pero… al fin terminé ESTE capitulo, lamento mucho la demora, pero sé que más de una le gustará, aunque creo que le hace falta algo, no sé… Espero que me ayuden o sino que me comprendan que no he estado tan inspirada como hubiera querido, y sé también que dije que lo terminaría el año pasado, no tengo perdón, discúlpenme… ;0; Ahora sin más, pasemos a la lectura… ¿si?

**Disclaimer: **POT no me pertenece, sino al gran Konomi sensei, que por cierto el manga se ha puesto muy interesante, y porque no decir muy graciosa, ¿Cuándo no lo ha sido?

**- - - - - - -**

**Capitulo 25 – Cambios Inesperados**

Al llegar a Japón, Ryoma dice que se irá por su cuenta, Sumire se niega pero Sakuma mueve la cabeza y empieza a caminar, entonces la anciana se da cuenta que algo andaba mal, siendo así interrogaría a Sakuma a penas llegasen a casa, al hacerlo, Sakuma como una autómata se dirige a su cuarto, Sumire se dio cuenta que Sakuma había estado muy callada durante el trayecto al departamento, algo insólito en ella, estaba segura que le contaría algo, pero cuando le preguntó, Sakuma solo se había limitado a sonreírle y afirmar en silencio, como que todo le había ido bien, más sus ojos la delataban.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuma estaba lista para salir llevando consigo unas bolsas, al parecer con obsequios que había traído de Hawaii…

-Abuela este es el tuyo… - dijo la chica de una trenza. – Espero que te guste. – dice dejándole el objeto sobre la mesa.

-Muchas gracias…

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato. – dice caminando a la puerta.

-Sakuma… ¿Vas a ir tan temprano?

Sakuma sonríe con algo de timidez y sale rápidamente, su abuela se queda mirando la puerta recién cerrada. Sakuma caminaba realmente sin rumbo, era muy temprano para llegar a la escuela, además ella siempre llegaba puntual, así que un día que llegase tarde y sin darse cuenta, había llegado a los edificios donde Ryoma tenía su departamento, esto la sorprendió mucho, no se había dado cuenta, y cuando estaba a punto de ir por otro lado…

-¿Sakuma?

Sakuma se detiene girando el rostro y se sorprende, se sonroja y empezaba a balbucear…

-Esto… Hola… Eh… Yo… pues…

Ryoma se acerca a ella y toma las bolsas que ella llevaba…

-¿Quieres caminar un rato? Aun es temprano.

Sakuma que estaba con la mirada en sus zapatos, la levanta un poco…

-Ryoma no es lo que parece… - dice avergonzada.

-Si no hubieras sido tú, lo hubiera hecho yo… - dice Ryoma y empieza a caminar.

Sakuma sabía a lo que se refería, de modo que él también la extrañaba, y eso la alegró un poco, tal vez hubiera esperanzas después de todo. Durante la caminata ninguno habló, eso ya se les hacía conocido más no aburrido, el hecho de estar juntos era lo importante. Al llegar al colegio se dirigen juntos a su salón de clase cuando…

-¡BIENVENIDOS! – dicen en coro un gran grupo de alumnos.

Un poco y los dos capitanes salen disparados por el grito que se escuchó del salón, Sakuma estaba con una gotita de pena mientras que Ryoma tenía una vena muy pronunciada le palpitaba en la frente, ambos se imaginaban que teniendo a Chitose Ishida y Tomoka Osakada en su salón algo así tenía que suceder, Sakuma y Ryoma se miran y suspiran resignados, luego Sakuma les reparte a cada uno un pequeño recuerdo como llaveros o pequeños artilugios hechos con cáscaras de coco, a Chitose, Tomoe y Tomoka les llevo unas pulseras hechas con piedras pulidas del mar a las tres les gustó mucho sus regalos, a la hora de la practica les daría al resto del equipo y también al equipo masculino, cuando Tomoka y Chitose se acercan a Ryoma a ver si había tenido la amabilidad de haber traído algo, de él solo reciben miradas frías, durante las clases todo pasa, aparentemente normal y tranquilo, pero Tomoe se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien con sus capitanes, ambos no se habían mirado en ningún momento, tal vez era su imaginación pero sabía que a veces Sakuma lo miraba totalmente hecha una boba, pero ahora nada, Tomoe arquea una ceja incrédula por lo que veía.

A la hora de las prácticas, las chicas se alegran al ver que su capitana y senpai regresó, cuando salían del camerino, Tomoe le dice a Chitose lo que había visto…

-No te preocupes, seguro que se han visto tanto que necesitan un respiro… Ya verás como a las finales de los entrenamientos ambos se van muy acaramelados y agarraditos de la mano. – dice un tanto burlona la chica risueña.

Más Tomoe tenía sus dudas… Los entrenamientos pasan normales, pero al ver como Ryoma y Sakuma jugaban, eran más rápidos y más seguros aún, Sadaharu se dio cuenta y sonrió para sus adentros, y al parecer no se dieron cuenta, realmente Tezuka y la joven Himura habían superado sus propias expectativas. Al finalizar, todos se iban, las chicas se reúnen queriendo invitar a ambos capitanes a comer para darles la bienvenida, increíblemente Ryoma aceptó, Tomoe aun no se la creía, a pesar de estar juntos, a ambos capitanes se los veía muy separados, Tomoe estaba muy intrigada cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su observador enamorado…

-¿Algo te preocupa de ellos?

-Di que te has dado cuenta… Ellos no parecen los mismos… - dice hablando en voz baja.

-Si te refieres a que han mejorado aun más en su tenis pues…

-Nokoru… Sabes a lo que me refiero… A ellos mismos…

-Koutaro y yo también nos dimos cuenta de algo sobre el capitán, pero sabes lo simpático que es con nosotros. Estábamos pensando en contarle a Momoshiro san, tal vez él pueda sonsacarle algo…

-Puede ser… - decía Tomoe sin dejar de ver a ambos.

Se habían ido a una hamburguesería cerca de un parque en el centro de la ciudad, todos estaban muy felices y sonreían, luego fueron a un karaoke…

-No se olviden que mañana tienen clases y practicas… - dice Ryoma enfatizando lo último.

-Vamos capitán… No sea aguafiestas… - dice Soujiro de manera pícara.

-Que bien sabemos que quiere estar a solas con la buchou Ryusaki san… - dice Takeo.

Sakuma se sonroja, pero su mirada se entristece, Ryoma se levanta de golpe…

-Yo me voy. – dice con una mirada fija en cada uno de los miembros como retándoles a que lo impidan y si lo hacían que se atuvieran a las consecuencias.

Nadie dijo nada… Sakuma en ese momento también se puso de pie…

-El capitán Echizen tiene razón chicos, mañana hay clases, y al menos nosotros dos tenemos que estudiar ya que nos salteamos los exámenes por este viaje… - dice Sakuma con la sonrisa más persuasiva que pudo poner.

-Es verdad… Otro día continuamos… - la secundó Koutaro.

-Ustedes como capitanes si que son aguafiestas… No estamos en el colegio así que…

-Si realmente no quieres irte no lo hagas. – dice Ryoma mirando fijamente a Ishida.

Chitose lo mira, pero había algo que la hizo estremecer, Ryoma antes la miraba con enojo fingido y ella se daba cuenta, pero en esta ocasión realmente estaba molesto, así que no siguió más…

-Bueno… Vamos ya… - dijo resignada.

Ryoma y Sakuma se fueron por su lado, mientras que el cuarteto inseparable, estaban muy preocupados por sus capitanes…

-Lo sabía… Lo sabía… - decía Tomoe con enfado contenido. – Algo les ha pasado… Echizen realmente estaba molesto y Sakuma se mostraba más sumisa que antes con él…

-¿Algo habrá sucedido en Hawaii? – pregunta Koutaro.

-¿Cómo qué? – pregunta Nokoru llevándose un dedo al mentón. - ¿Una chica o un chico?

-No por terceros… -dice Chitose muy seria. – Es entre ellos… El problema es de ambos… - dice mirando hacia delante mientras caminaban.

-Entonces si te diste cuenta. – le recrimina Tomoe. – Y dijiste que…

-Simplemente no quería creerlo… - se defiende Chitose. – Ambos se ven tan bien juntos, que se me hace difícil pensar que no están… - dice bajando la mirada.

-¿QUÉ NO ESTÁN? – preguntan al unísono los tres.

Chitose suspira y de una sola bota el aire…

-Mañana hablaremos con Sakuma… Ya lo averiguaremos… - dice Chitose con mirada decidida.

Al día siguiente, luego de las clases y las prácticas, se estaban preparando para irse, cuando en eso Sakuma se estaba dirigiendo a la salida, Chitose y Tomoe la alcanzan…

-Oye Sakuma… Vamos juntas… - dice Chitose sonriendo como siempre.

-Si… No nos has contado como te ha ido realmente allá en Hawaii… - dice Tomoe.

-Si… - dice Chitose emocionada. – Tienes que contarnos con lujos de detalles como fue todo por allá… Y las fotos, nos las tienes que mostrar… - dice encantada.

-Bueno… Si… pero será en otra ocasión. – dice un poco nerviosa.

-Oh… - dice Chitose con picardía. – Se trata del capitán Echizen… Bueno yo me encargo… - dice saliendo al portón.

-No Chitose chan… Él…

Chitose al salir se da cuenta que no hay nadie…

-¿Ah? ¿Y Echizen? ¿Te dejó?

Esa palabra hizo mella en Sakuma quien baja la mirada lentamente, siendo cubierta por su cerquillo, Tomoe al ver eso, regaña a Chitose con señas, la segunda se lleva la mano a la boca…

-¿Seguro que tenía algo que hacer no? – dice con fingida inocencia.

Tomoe le toca el hombro a Sakuma…

-Ya Saku… - dice la vice capitana. – Suéltala de una vez…

Sakuma tenía los ojos acuosos…

-No les puedo ocultar nada, ¿verdad? – dice sonriendo.

-Somos tus amigas… Te conocemos y tenemos que darnos cuenta… Anda Saku… - dice Chitose acercándose a ambas.

-Bueno…

-¡Sakuma! ¡Chicas!... – gritaba alguien.

Las tres al voltear, ven llegar a Tomoka de la calle con cara de espanto…

-¿Tomoka? – preguntan Tomoe y Chitose.

Tomoka se detiene frente a ellas y se inclina un poco para tomar aire llevándose una mano al pecho, al recuperar algo el aire…

-Dime que está mal, que hay un error… - decía Tomoka atropelladamente.

-¿Qué demonios hablas? – pregunta Tomoe arqueando una ceja.

Tomoka miraba con ojos acuosos a su amiga de la infancia…

-Saku… Dime que lo que me dijo mi príncipe Ryoma no es verdad…

Sakuma se sorprende, Tomoka seguía insistiendo con la mirada brillosa…

-Tomoka… - dice Sakuma en hilo de voz mientras agacha la cabeza.

-Es que… no puedo creerlo… El príncipe Ryoma y tu… ya no están… - dice también bajando la mirada.

----Flash Back----

Tomoka salía de las instalaciones de la escuela y ve que Ryoma se dirigía a la salida, ella corre para alcanzarlo, lo llama pero nada, entonces al llegar a él…

-Príncipe Ryoma… Espera… ¿Y Sakuma? ¿No vas a esperarla?

Ryoma tenía la mirada al vacío, Tomoka se dio cuenta, pero seguía con su sonrisa muy optimista…

-¿Eh Príncipe Ryoma, y Sakuma, acaso ella…?

-Ryusaki y yo no estamos… - y se siguió de frente.

Tomoka que estaba sonriendo como tonta a pesar de que Ryoma ya se había marchado, lentamente su mirada se transformaba a una de duda y consternación, al darse la vuelta, Ryoma ya no estaba en la calle, así que empezó a correr aun sin creerlo.

---- Fin F. B. ----

Las cuatro llegaron a la casa de Tomoe, que a esas horas nadie estaba, se encontraban en su habitación, luego de escuchar a Tomoka, las cuatro guardan silencio, en eso Sakuma se lleva las manos a la cara, ya les había contado lo que Kaeri les dijo y sobre el video, durante el trayecto a la casa de la vice capitana, las otras tres no sabían que decir, entonces Sakuma empieza a llorar…

-Es mi culpa… Si no hubiera sido tan débil, si no me hubiera ido, nada de esto hubiera sucedido… - decía aun con las manos en el rostro.

-Sakuma, no lo sabías… Hiciste lo que en ese momento sentías, la culpa es de Echizen que… - dice Tomoe pero es interrumpida.

-¡No!... – exclama Sakuma levantando la mirada a sus amigas. – No… Él no tiene nada que ver, él no tiene la culpa de que yo me haya fijado en él, éramos muy jóvenes, yo sabía que no podría competir contra el tenis que él tanto gustaba jugar, yo por eso quise mejorar, a mí también me gusta el tenis, lo llevo en la sangre… - dice mientras se presionaba los dedos con tensión. – A pesar de que lo olvidé, mi corazón no lo hizo, la parte de mí que lo olvidó es que lo odia, ese Akuma es lo que nos separa, si pudiera controlarlo entonces no tendríamos ningún problema, estaríamos juntos pero… ahora yo… - y vuelve a cubrirse con las manos el rostro.

Sakuma realmente estaba muy acongojada por todo lo sucedido, las chicas no sabían que hacer para al menos calmar a su amiga, si era cierto, entonces no podían hacer nada, solo contaban con la espera.

Por otro lado, Ryoma estaba leyendo un texto de la escuela, en realidad sin leer, ya que lo ojeaba y pasaba las paginas con rapidez, cuando en eso golpean la puerta de manera brusca, eso lo sorprende, al dirigirse a la puerta estaba seguro que no era Sakuma, ella no sería capaz de algo así, de modo que con la voz más relajada posible…

-¿Quién? – pregunta pesaroso.

-Abre Echizen… - dice Momoshiro del otro lado.

Ryoma así lo hace…

-Escucha no estoy para tus tonterías… - decía Ryoma de manera tranquila.

-¡TÚ!... – exclama Momo y lo alza del cuello de la camisa y lo empotra en la pared de la entrada. - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Se puede saber en qué diablos pensabas?

Ryoma miraba atónito el comportamiento, las palabras y la mirada enfurecida de su mayor y amigo…

-Pero que… - logra balbucear Ryoma.

-Dejaste a Sakuma san… ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

-¡Takeshi…! – llama una voz femenina a espaldas de él. – Dijiste que hablaríamos…

-Él y yo nos entendemos así… - decía Momo sin quitar la mirada sobre Echizen.

Ryoma simplemente baja la mirada y sonríe de forma vacía…

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si la voy a seguir lastimando sin querer, es mejor la distancia… - decía con voz apagada.

Momoshiro lo baja, no lo suelta pero relaja un poco la presión que ejercía sobre el cuello de la camisa. Ann se acerca a ambos y toca la mano de su enamorado…

-Takeshi… Dijiste que hablaríamos tranquilamente con él, yo también estoy preocupada por Sakuma, pero hablaré luego con ella. – luego sonríe con calidez a Ryoma. - ¿Podemos hablar?

Ryoma suspira con pesadez y le indica con la mano que pasen, Momoshiro lo suelta…

-Y más te vale decir la verdad, enano…

-Solo me pasas por 10cm. – dice Ryoma recobrando algo la sonrisa arrogante.

-No solo en eso… - dice Momoshiro mientras se sienta en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor.

Ryoma suspira y se acerca a sus inesperadas visitas. En el departamento de Sakuma, suena el teléfono, en ese momento entraba Sumire, deja las cosas a un lado y se acerca a paso acelerado hacia el aparato auditivo…

-¿Aló?

-Buenas tardes… ¿Se encuentra Sakuma Ryusaki?

-No está… ¿Quién la llama?

-Oh… - dice la voz femenina y con un raro acento. – Bueno soy Ariel Luzinsky, anterior capitana del equipo australiano.

Sumire abre los ojos sorprendida…

-¿A qué se debe su llamada? – pregunta un tanto preocupada.

-A nada alarmante, puede estar segura. – dice la joven con voz relajada. – Es sólo que quería hablar con ella para proponerle algo, pero luego la llamo, por favor dígale que la llamé. Buenas noches… - y cuelga.

-¡Espere!... – y solo se escuchaba el tono de fin de llamada.

Sumire mira el auricular, un tanto inquieta, ¿qué es lo que quería alguien del equipo australiano con su nieta? ¿Y de donde conocía Sakuma a esta chica?

La madre de Tomoe había llegado y les había subido leche y galletas, según ella decía que la leche era muy buena para las mujeres y cosas por el estilo, por su puesto que Tomoe se avergonzaba un poco por el comportamiento tan jovial de su madre. En ese momento suena el celular de Sakuma, al contestar…

-¿Abuela? Estoy ahora en casa de Tomoe.

-Hola… - dijeron Chitose y Tomoka en coro.

Sakuma tenía una gotita de pena…

-¿Lo ves?

Sumire sonríe divertida…

-Muy bien, pero no llegues muy tarde…

-Abuela. Estoy casi a la vuelta… - dice Sakuma sonriendo. – No demoro.

-Bien.

Y así ambas cuelgan… Sumire al colgar el teléfono…

-Al menos se la escucha más animada, tal vez hoy pueda sacarle algo.

En el departamento de Ryoma, Ann tenía la mirada sobre Ryoma, con los ojos muy abiertos…

-Increíble… - dice esforzándose con las palabras.

Momoshiro apoya los codos en la mesa y se agarra la sien…

-Cuando Sada san me lo contó creía que exageraba, pero ahora que me lo dices y encima que fue Tezuka san quien te lo confirmó, pero aun así, es… - y mira a Ann – Increíble.

Ann afirma con la cabeza en silencio. Ryoma miraba la mesa y apoya la cabeza en la mano…

-Luego Himura san al decirme todo eso… - cierra los ojos. – Dime como puedo estar con Sakuma si sé que en el fondo aun se siente herida por lo que hice… Por no darme cuenta… Por siempre estar tan metido en mí… Jamás me interesó mucho lo que sucediera con otras personas, no tenían nada que ver conmigo, pero… Sakuma es diferente, ella lo es… - y se calla tapándose los ojos con la mano.

Ann le toca el hombro…

-Lo es todo para ti, ¿verdad? – dice sonriendo.

-¿Por qué ahora todo tenía que complicarse? Estábamos tan bien…

-Tal vez estás enamorado y no te quieres ni enterar, Echizen… - dice Momoshiro fijando sus ojos violetas en él.

Ryoma sonríe de medio lado…

-Si… - dice en murmuros

-Voy hacer té… ¿Me permites? – dice Ann levantándose.

-La cocina está atrás.

Ann se retira para dejar a ambos a solas por unos momentos, sabía bien que Echizen y su querido Takeshi eran los mejores amigos, de aquellos con los que podías pelear para desfogarte sin que la amistad se esfumara, eran inmaduros pero también maduros en su propia forma de ser, solo esperaba que Sakuma estuviese con sus amigas, ella iría a verla el fin de semana, antes de las intercontinentales.

La noche ya estaba en todo su esplendor, y faltaba poco para navidad, Sakuma estaba caminando hacia su departamento, entonces un pensamiento la asaltó, el cumpleaños de Ryoma se acercaba y luego las nacionales, Sakuma bajó la mirada, y recordó que Ryoma le dijo que luego de las nacionales él se regresaría, aquello la hizo sentirse tan vacía, sino fuera por sus tontos resentimientos, sabía que tenía que terminar con esto de cualquier forma. Al llegar a su departamento, ve que su abuela estaba en el comedor, tomando té con unas galletas, ella se acerca a su abuela y le sonríe…

-Buenas noches abuela…- dice sonriendo. – y se dirigía a su habitación cuando…

-Sakuma… Necesitamos hablar.

Sakuma que pasaba detrás de su abuela, se detiene y abre los ojos sorprendida, luego sonríe de manera derrotada…

-Supongo que sí… - dice luego de un suspiro. - ¿Qué deseas saber?

-Todo lo que ocurrió en Hawaii, con Echizen y sobre todo que me digas como es que conoces a la capitana del equipo Australiano.

Sakuma se quedó perpleja por lo último que escuchó…

En el departamento de Ryoma, Ann estaba friendo algunas croquetas, mientras que Momoshiro y Echizen seguían sentados en la misma posición, había pasado algo de casi una hora y ninguno quiso decir nada, en ese momento Ann llegaba con la comida…

-Parece que no había mucho… Vas a tener que surtir más tu refrigerador, Echizen kun… - dice Ann con amabilidad.

-Whizz… - exclama Ryoma como si fuera un murmuro.

-Burro… - exclama Momo.

-Animal… - dice Ryoma.

-Idiota… - vuelve a decir Momo.

Ryoma se queda callado, Ann tenía una gran gota la cabeza…

-¿Acabaron? ¿Podemos comer tranquilos? – decía sonriendo fingiendo amabilidad.

Ann miraba a ambos chicos que se miraban desafiantes… Ella suelta un suspiro de resignación, en ese momento Ryoma se levanta…

-Ya me cansé de este juego de palabras estúpidas…

-¡Me estás diciendo estúpido! – reclama el más alto.

-Oigan… - dice Ann.

-Si así te consideras, no lo voy a negar…

-¿Ryoma?... –dice en voz amenazante el morocho.

-Nene de mamá… - dice Ryoma.

-¡Oh ya basta los dos…! – dice Ann golpeando la mesa con la mano. – Basta de esto, ambos realmente son estúpidos… - dice Ann frunciendo las cejas. – Déjense de atacar de esa manera, chicos. Se supone que vinimos para hablar y confortar a Echizen, Takeshi, no a que te pongas a pelear como nene.

-Pero Ann chan… - dice Momo con un gimoteo.

-No… - dice la chica. – Y al parecer que todo va bien, y que esto no va a llegar a más… Nos retiramos… Estoy segura que Echizen kun necesita más paz para pensar que un amigo que le hinche el hígado. – dice levantándose.

-Voy a ser bueno, lo prometo… - dice juntando las manos en son de disculpa.

Ryoma mira la escena de ambos enamorados, que no daría porque estuviera de esa manera, de estar junto a Sakuma, ¿qué estaría haciendo ella ahora? Seguro que con sus amigas, o sino ya en casa haciendo los deberes, mañana es viernes, seguro que regresaría a su trabajo, ¿qué haría él?

Sumire miraba su té y Sakuma estaba recostada en el respaldar de la silla…

-Eso te lo conté, no me quedé de brazos cruzados, y si es Luzinsky entonces debe ser familiar de ella.

-Ya veo… La chica que te retó… ¿Me pregunto que sorpresas habrá en este torneo?

-Sada kun nos dijo que nos avisarían de cómo se llevará a cabo el torneo, pero dice que es más posible que no participemos todos los miembros, dice que habrá un sorteo de quienes seremos representantes de Japón.

-Tengo entendido que los de Asia se enfrentarán en Osaka… - dice Sumire luego de tomar un sorbo.

-Si… De aquí a dos semanas más se hará el sorteo y luego jugaremos contra nuestros regulares de China y Korea, estamos entre que país representará a Asia…

-Estoy segura que les irá bien… Seguro que a Ryoma eso no le molestará, pero luego de que me contaste…

-Abuela… Estamos hablando de Ryoma Echizen, es todo un desafío para él, lo aceptará de buena gana, separará todo conflicto y se concentrará al 100 en este torneo.

-Pero Sakuma, aún así… Tú…

-No te preocupes abuela, ya me hice a la idea de que ya no formo parte de la vida de Ryoma desde el día que me dijo que se regresaría a USA, lo quiero, pero tampoco quiero forzar las cosas… Si lo que me dijo Kaeri es cierto, ya habrá más posibilidades de hablar con él, mientras, quiero mantenerme ocupada, y te agradecería si dejamos este asunto por concluido…

-Pero…

-Estaré bien abuela… En serio… - dice sonriendo, y toca el brazo de su abuela y lo presiona con ternura. – Ya estoy vacunada contra Ryoma Echizen… - dice sonriendo y se levanta.

-Si niña… - dice Sumire sonriendo con pesar.

Sakuma se dirige a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta se apoya contra ella…

-¿A quién estoy engañando? Siempre fue Ryoma… Siempre… - dice cayendo lentamente al suelo sin dejar de apoyarse en la puerta. – Oh Ryoma… - y esconde el rostro entre sus brazos y rodillas.

Los días siguientes pasaron de lo más tranquilo y normal, pero las noticias no dejaron de correr, la pareja de capitanes ya no estaban juntos, y en esta ocasión no es ningún chisme, además todo el mundo se daba cuenta de la distancia entre ellos, si se encontraban se trataban con diplomacia y educadamente, al principio fue un shock para el club de fans del RyoSaku, que Tomoka había formado, pero ese club se desintegró al instante de corroborarse el "rumor", formando de nuevo el club del Príncipe Ryoma, Tomoka en esta ocasión no quiso ser presidenta, pero de todas maneras quería participar, tanto Sakuma como Ryoma lo afirmaban, pero simplemente movían la cabeza y no decían más, cuando querían saber algo más los fans, Ryoma las ahuyentaba con miradas despectivas y frías, Sakuma por su lado decía que tenía algo que hacer y desaparecía.

Las dos semanas a las elecciones de los representantes se hizo publica, se realizó un sorteo y el resultado fue enviado a los alumnos de las escuelas correspondientes, dando también a ver a los otros que también salieron sorteados. Por el lado femenino, Sakuma al leerla se dio cuenta que solo ella había salido y Ann también lo que le dio alegría, no se sentiría tan sola, luego leyó los nombre de la capitana y la segunda de Hyotei, la capitana de Yamabuki, capitana y vice de una escuela de Hokkaido y por ultimo una de Osaka, de Shitenhouji, al leer el nombre se sorprendió, no era conocida, Rurika Houji, Sakuma se quedó leyendo un poco más, mientras que en un árbol no muy lejos, Ryoma leía también los resultados, él era el único de su escuela, luego seguían dos de otras escuelas y mientras comía un sándwiches, casi se atraganta al leer el nombre del último integrante…

-Deben de estar bromeando… - decía con las cejas muy fruncidas. – Casi me había olvidado que todavía "ese" estaba aquí… - decía con voz y sonrisa arrogante.

En las prácticas de ese día, Sadaharu pone al tanto a los capitanes…

-Muy bien… Leyeron quienes serán sus compañeros. – y al ver la cara de Ryoma, sonríe. – Aunque seguro que para algunos no les cayó tan bien la noticia.

Sakuma pestañea perpleja, mientras que Ryoma vira su rostro a un lado. Sadaharu se acomoda los lentes y abre su cuaderno…

-De acuerdo al informe que me llegó, los equipos Asiáticos fueron sorteados también, los primeros en salir fueron China y Korea, el vencedor se enfrentará a nosotros, Japón. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo serán esas eliminatorias? – preguntó Sakuma con seriedad.

-Bien, ya que el sorteo se realizó, creo que la semana siguiente y luego de dos semanas más se enfrentarán a nosotros, durante este tiempo, realizaremos entrenamientos con los otros miembros y realizaremos prácticas para poder compenetrarnos más con nuestros nuevos compañeros…

-¿Nuestros? – dice Ryoma arqueando una ceja. – Me suena a manada… - dice con desconfianza.

Sakuma lo mira un poco sorprendida, Sadaharu se acomoda los lentes y estos despiden un brillo amenazador…

-Oh… - exclama fingiendo inocencia. - ¿No les había dicho? Yo seré el entrenador de la selección japonesa. – dice con énfasis y extremada confianza.

Sakuma y Ryoma lo miran de manera normal, como si no les importara la importancia que tenía eso para él. Sadaharu al darse cuenta, se aclara la garganta…

-Así que tendremos a los demás integrantes entre nosotros…

-¿Entrenarán aquí? – dijo Ryoma de manera calmosa.

-Claro que no… - dice Sada san con grandeza. – Eso sería como darles al enemigo un punto flaco de nuestras fuerzas…

-Sada san… Estás hablando como un estratega de combate… Recuerda que eres entrenador… Pero de tenis… - puntualiza Sakuma de manera serena.

-Entrenaremos en las canchas SAKURO…

-¿Sakuro? – pregunta Ryoma.

-Si… Esas canchas, las que te conté que fueron construidas para que no fueran a las callejeras, ya que se habían vuelto peligrosas.

-Ah… - dice Ryoma sin en realidad recordarlo, pero sin embargo le pasó un pequeño recuerdo de una chica muy tranquila y serena, que le había pedido que hiciera un saque a propósito, eso sí recordaba y vagamente.

-Lo que sí quisiera que cada uno de ustedes, pudiese alojar a uno de los miembros, no hay problemas con los otros pero si con dos, sobre todo porque vienen de Osaka.

-¿Osaka? – pregunta Sakuma sonriente.

Ryoma ya sabía a quien se refería…

-Y no pueden negarse… - dice Sadaharu.

-Me niego… - dice Ryoma rotundamente. – No tengo porque darle asilo, además se pueden venir en el tren bala…

-Yo puedo hospedar a ambos. –dice Sakuma muy sonriente.

Ambos hombres se sorprenden…

-¿Cómo?

-Si Ryoma kun no puede, entonces por mí no hay problema… - dice Sakuma muy sonriente. – Seguro que te refieres a los capitanes del equipo de Shitenhouji, el capitán es Kin chan… - dice muy contenta. – Hace tiempo que no sé nada de él, si estamos en el mismo techo me contará un montón de cosas divertidas.

Ryoma se quedó de piedra, no solo había usado el antiguo honorífico con su nombre, sino con la manera tan cariñosa que se expresaba Sakuma hacia el chico salvaje, eso no podía estar pasando, ¿cómo conocía ese tipo a su Sakuma? Porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo suya, aunque no de la manera de que él quisiera, pero no iba a perder, ni en tenis ni a Sakuma, con él…

-Saku… - dice Ryoma pero es interrumpido por la chica…

-Dime Sada san… ¿Cuándo es que llegan? – dice muy emocionada.

-Deben estar llegando mañana por la tarde. – dice Sadaharu consultando sus apuntes.

-Bueno en ese caso, nos darás permiso para ir a recibirlos… - decía Sakuma.

-_"Nos"…_ - piensa Ryoma un tanto inquieto. – Sakuma… yo recibiré a Tooyama. – declama con firmeza.

-No hay problema Ryoma kun, no es ningún problema tenerlo con nosotras, mi abuela estará gustosa de recibirlos… Será por pocos días, ¿verdad? – pregunta con dirección a Sadaharu quien desapareció. - ¿Adonde fue? – se pregunta un tanto sorprendida.

-Dije que yo lo alojaré…

-Pero Ryoma kun acabas de decir…

-Deja el kun… - dice Ryoma de manera un poco tensa.

Sakuma lo mira un poco sorprendida…

-Pero… Ryoma ku…

-Te digo que no… y menos que me llames tú así… - dice el chico dándole la espalda.

-¿De qué otra manera te puedo llamar, entonces? No somos…

-¿Acaso no somos amigos? – pregunta Ryoma en voz queda y mirándola de reojo.

Sakuma se sonroja…

-Pues… sí… - dice bajando la mirada un poco.

-Diablos… - murmura en voz baja y empieza a alejarse.

Sakuma se queda parada viéndolo irse, un viento algo fuerte aparece, agitando su larga trenza y desordenando su cerquillo…

-Pero… yo no te quiero como amigo… - dice Sakuma en voz queda.

Al día siguiente, siendo ya casi las 5 de la tarde, Sakuma y Ryoma salen dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes, el frío ya hacía mella en la población, Sakuma había ido con una chaqueta gruesa de color marrón chocolate y Ryoma con una casaca de cuero negra, Sakuma llevaba una chalina de color blanca y el cabello suelto, a esas horas el frío era increíble…

-Es mi imaginación o el frío ha descendido aun más… - dice Sakuma mientras se sobaba las manos para entrar más en calor.

-Claro… Si en vez de haber venido en pantalón tenías que ponerte falta. –dice Ryoma con un tono de sarcasmo escondiendo el enfado pero no tan relucido.

Sakuma lo mira…

-Pero tengo pantimedias, se supone que no debería darme tanto frío… - dice para defenderse. – ¿A qué hora aparece ese condenado tren? – dice saltando porque el frío ya se hacía insoportable.

De repente dejó de tener frío, y más que eso, su corazón empezó a latir más a prisa y un calor la embargaba, entonces al ver atrás de reojo se da cuenta que Ryoma se había puesto detrás de ella y pasó sus brazos hasta agarrar las manos frías de ella y haciendo a un lado su rostro le soplaba las manos, ante aquella acción, Sakuma se sonrojó al instante, era un acercamiento más que íntimo…

-Ryoma… - dice en un susurro.

-Yo también tenía algo de frío. – miente él ya que la sonrisa que mostraba daba claro a ello.

Sakuma termina por recargarse en el torso de él…

-Sólo espero que no te acostumbres… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-Habla por ti… - dice sin más también sonriendo.

Sakuma sonríe divertida y encantada, sabía que aunque pudiera tratar de ser indiferente con él no podría, además que su sentido común también le decía que se engañaba con respecto a la decisión de haber tomado, que prácticamente lo arrancaba de su vida, ella sonríe burlona, si entonces ella era capaz de extirpar a Ryoma de su corazón entonces podría vivir sin aire, pero no, claro que no, Ryoma siempre fue parte de ella, al principio de una manera muy pequeña como una ilusión, pero ahora, no solo era su pasado, también su presente ¿y el futuro? Ya lo descubriría después, mientras, quería seguir sintiendo la sensación de estar protegida por la persona que más amaba en el mundo y no solo por el momento, sabía que sería hasta el final. Entonces una voz del alto parlante la despertó de su ensoñamiento, que anunciaba la llegada del tren desde Osaka, Sakuma baja la cabeza apenada e iba a caminar, pero Ryoma la detiene con un brazo…

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta arqueando una ceja.

-Nada… - dice suspirando. – Mou… - dice suspirando largamente.

Ryoma al ver la cara decaída de Sakuma, sonríe de lado, así que pasa un brazo por el hombro de la chica…

-Vamos… Seguro que ese Tooyama se pierde.

Empiezan a caminar, Sakuma no lo podía creer estaban caminando como si fueran pareja, pero ¿Por qué? Sakuma iba a preguntar cuando…

-¡Hola…!

Y una gran sonrisa de un joven pelirrojo, apareció frente a la pareja de capitanes…

-¡Kin chan!... – exclama Sakuma contenta y corre a su encuentro.

-¡Saku chan! Tan bonita como siempre. – y la agarra de la cintura. - ¿Cómo ha estado mi chica favorita? – dijo luego de hacerla girar en el aire y bajarla.

-Ay Kin chan… Me da mucha alegría verte de nuevo… Malo… Ni una carta, ni una llamada… - reprocha con un mohín.

-Tú sabes, Saku… Los deberes de un capitán son muy importantes, y sobre todo esos tontos exámenes de aptitud para los institutos… - decía luego de guiñarle un ojo pícaro.

Ryoma carraspea para que se haga notar, pero alguien los interrumpe…

-Si capitán, pero que hay de las de un caballero… - dice una voz a lado de Kintarou y Sakuma, esta ultima se gira de medio lado. – Lo siento… Me llamo Rurika Houji… Mucho gusto… - dice inclinándose un poco.

-Sakuma Ryusaki… capitana de Seigaku.

-Ryoma Echizen, capitán de Seigaku. – dice inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¡Koshimae! ¡Que gusto verte!

Ryoma arquea la ceja…

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que…

Pero no termina ya que Kintarou se lanza a abrazarlo como a un hermano…

-Pero mira como has crecido. – le dice Kintarou.

Rurika los miraba paulatinamente…

-Si se parecen… - pero mirando más detenidamente la cara sonriente de su capitán y la cara seria del otro capitán. – Aun que solo meramente… - dice sonriendo.

-¿Trajeron equipaje? – pregunta Sakuma dirigiéndose a la chica.

-No la gran cosa, Kintarou buchou con esa raqueta y algunas cosas dentro de ese saco. – dice señalando la bolsa de siempre que él usaba en la espalda. – Y yo solo esta mochila con mis raquetas y lo más necesario.

-Entonces será mejor irnos, e instalarlos… - dice Sakuma sonriente.

-Oye Saku… - dice Kintarou luego de dejar de apachurrar a Ryoma, quien se alisaba la chaqueta. - ¿Dónde vamos a pasar la noche?

-Tú en mi departamento. – dice Ryoma con voz firme y fría expresión.

-Bien… ¡Viva! Una noche en el departamento de Koshimae… - decía con algarabía.

Ryoma no sabía donde meterse, el alboroto que armaba el recién llegado era muy vergonzoso, Sakuma y Rurika estaban con unas gotitas en la cabeza…

-¿Y yo también? – pregunta con algo de temblor en la voz.

-Claro que no. – responde Sakuma. – Tú te vas a quedar conmigo, el departamento de Ryoma está a ocho calles de la mía, no te preocupes…

-Gracias… Pero no lo digo por eso, sino que al parecer va a estallar la tercera guerra con esos dos.

Sakuma miraba como Kintarou trataba de hablar con Ryoma mientras caminaban hacia la salida, pero éste lo ignoraba con total testarudez, una vez que subieron al taxi, las chicas bajaron primero, los chicos siguieron de frente, al llegar al departamento de Ryoma…

-Hubiera sido más divertido quedarnos los cuatro juntos… - decía Kintarou con cascadas de lágrimas.

-Ponte bien… Ya no eres más un niño… Además no estamos en la edad de dormir todos juntos… - decía con determinación, aunque la idea de estar junto a Sakuma no le era para nada indiferente.

Ryoma cuando voltea hacia Kintarou, este lo mira de manera curiosa. Ryoma mueve una ceja como si tuviera un tic…

-¿Qué me ves? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-No… Sino que… me pareció que por un momento tenías unos lindos brillos en los ojos…

-¿Ah? – exclama Ryoma horrorizado, luego se aclara la garganta y vuelve a su postura normal. - ¿Lindos? Oye Tooyama, te comportas como un chico de kindergarten… - dice Ryoma burlón.

-Kintarou o sino Kin chan… - dice de manera gatuna. – Suena mejor.

Ryoma pone los ojos en blanco y camina…

-Ahí está la cocina, el refrigerador, el baño es el de la puerta blanca, la lavandería está allá atrás, la sala donde estamos, y esa puerta es mi habitación…

Kintarou entra en la habitación, abriendo los ojos, Ryoma se voltea hacia un lado…

-No tengo tiempo para ordenar y no me fío de nadie para que venga a ordenar…

-Es igual a mi habitación. – dice Kintarou entrando completamente a la habitación.

Ryoma también se sorprende, Kintarou miraba alrededor con aire de estar en casa…

-¿Vamos a dormir juntos? – pregunta de manera inocente, sentándose en la cama.

Ryoma sonríe de mala manera, el cuerpo empieza a temblarle y una ceja empezaba a saltar, fuera del edificio…

-¡FUERA!... – se escuchó la voz de Ryoma como un rugido.

En el departamento de Sakuma, la joven Rurika ya estaba instalada en la habitación de Sakuma, le prestó un futón muy confortable y grueso para que no pasara frío, además de una manta eléctrica, justo cuando Sakuma estaba por agarrar un plato para servirle la cena a su invitada, este se le resbala y se rompe…

-¿Estás bien Ryusaki san?

-Hai… - dice inquieta. – Si Houji san, pero que torpeza la mía. – dice inclinándose para recoger los fragmentos del plato.

En eso se escucha…

-Ay… - exclama la invitada. – Lo siento…

Sakuma se levanta con algunos restos y ve que la chica tenía la chompa húmeda…

-Lo siento… Que torpe soy… - decía Rurika regañándose.

-Descuida. – dice Sakuma caminando con un trapo seco. – Toma…

En eso las chicas se miran…

-Voy a llamar a Ryoma a ver como les va… - dice Sakuma dirigiéndose al teléfono detrás de su invitada.

Sakuma marca el número espera a que conteste…

-¡Aló!... – dice una voz dura.

-Ryo… ¿Ryoma? – pregunta una insegura Sakuma, le sorprendió la fuerza de la voz.

-Sakuma… - dice en un susurro. – Que tenía yo que aceptar a una bestia como este en mi departamento… - dice con voz lastimera.

-¿Ryoma, todo va bien? – pregunta ya imaginándose el rostro de Ryoma.

-Me las arreglaré… - dice sin más.

Sakuma voltea a ver la cena…

-Oye Ryoma… ¿Han comido algo? – pregunta como sabiendo la respuesta.

Silencio, luego se escucha un carraspeo…

-Pues…

-¡Me muero de hambre Koshimae!

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – dice Ryoma tapando el auricular, pero Sakuma igual lo escucha y aleja la bocina de su oreja…

-Ryoma… ¿Seguro que…?

-Que tengo hambre… - se sigue quejando el pelirrojo.

-Mira en el refrigerador… - dice impaciente.

-Pero tú eres el anfitrión… Deja de hablar y prepara algo…

-Que te lo prepare tu abuela…

-Oye… No te metas con la gente mayor…

-Te digo…

Sakuma cuelga malhumorada. Rurika la mira un poco sorprendida…

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Houji san… ¿te molestaría que salgásemos a comer fuera? – dice Sakuma con una sonrisa amable.

La capitana de Shitenhouji mueve la cabeza negando con algo de inquietud.

En el departamento de Ryoma, el estómago de Kintarou suena, él estaba acostado en el sofá grande de la pequeña sala, mientras que Ryoma estaba mirando al vacío sentado en el comedor, su estómago también suena, Ryoma que estaba apoyando el codo en la mesa y con la mano sujetaba el mentón, se deja resbalar y su estómago vuelve a sonar…

-Tengo hambre… - murmura el capitán de Seigaku. – Diablos debí hacerle caso a Tachibana… - dice con algo de arrepentimiento.

-¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE! – gritó Kintarou saltando del sofá. - ¿Acaso no vas a comprar nada? Tú tampoco has comido…

-Deja ya de lloriquear… - y su estómago suena más fuerte. - ¡Y tú también! – decía en dirección de su estómago.

Kintarou se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas…

-Como quisiera que Saku chan estuviese aquí, ella sabría que hacer…

Ryoma levanta la mirada y recuerda las delicias que ella le preparaba, y se golpea la cabeza contra la mesa…

-Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Por qué habrá cortado? – se pregunta levantando la mirada al techo, luego cruza los brazos sobre la mesa y pone su mentón sobre ellos. - ¿Se habrá molestado? No… Bah… Ella no…

-Koshimae… Me muero… - decía Kintarou tirado en el suelo con los pómulos sobresalientes y los ojos hundidos.

Ryoma gira los ojos hacia arriba…

-Ya… ya… voy a pedir algo. – dice con cansancio mientras se saca la billetera del pantalón y revisa, suspira y toma el teléfono…

Cuando en eso la puerta suena…

-Ah… Que rápidos… -dice Kintarou corriendo hacia la puerta abriéndola.

-Pero si todavía no llamé… -dice Ryoma con una gota y el auricular en la oreja.

Kintarou exclama un ¡Ah! Emocionado. Ryoma ve como se hace a un lado y en la puerta ve dos siluetas, una de ellas entra muy sonriente…

-Hemos traído algo de comer… ¿Les apetece? – decía una Sakuma muy sonriente, levantando unas bolsas.

Ryoma la mira incrédulo de que estuviera ahí, luego con un suspiro sonríe con arrogancia…

-Ya era hora… - dice dejando el teléfono y acercándose a la recién llegada. – Te demoraste.

Sakuma lo mira sorprendida, pero rápidamente sonríe…

-Tuve una discusión conmigo misma, pero ganó el sentido común… - dice dejando las bolsas sobre las mesas. – Parece que llegamos en buen momento. – le dice con una sonrisa dulce.

Luego se ve a Ryoma y a Kintarou relajados sobre el respaldar de sus sillas, con caras de satisfacción y un vientre un tanto abultado…

-Esto si es comida… - dice Kintarou mientras se pasaba un mondadientes a la boca.

-Todo estuvo delicioso, Sakuma… Gracias.

En eso se ve a Kintarou prácticamente trepado a la silla de Sakuma con ojos llorosos…

-Si Saku chan, realmente te luciste con esta comida… Muchas gracias, un poco más y hubiera muerto de hambre… Que bueno que te llamé con el pensamiento… - decía Kintarou abrazando a Sakuma de los hombros.

-No es para tanto, chicos… Houji san y yo nos imaginábamos que esto pasaría… ¿Cierto?

Rurika sonreía de manera un tanto tímida… Ryoma se levanta…

-Bueno, lo menos que podemos hacer es acompañarlas de regreso… - dice mientras recogía la mesa. – Tooyama, tú lavas…

-¿Ah? – exclama el aludido. - ¿Y yo por qué? Tú eres el anfitrión, por lo tanto…

-¿No lo recuerdas? – dice con mirada maliciosa. – Dijiste que llamaste a Sakuma por el pensamiento, eso quiere decir que la molestaste, y ella te trajo que comer, por lo tanto… - dice sonriendo de medio lado con malicia.

-Que injusto… - dice Kintarou haciendo pucheros.

-Vamos Kintarou buchou… Yo lo ayudo… - dice Rurika poniéndose de pie y llevando su plato y la de Kintarou.

Ryoma llevó el resto de cosas, Sakuma iba a levantarse, en eso llega Kintarou y se lanza hacia Rurika…

-Ruru chan… Siempre tan buena conmigo… - decía Kintarou muy emocionado.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así… - decía la capitana femenina de Shitenhouji con las cejas fruncidas y los puños en alto.

-Pero Ruru chan… Si no tiene nada de malo que te llame así, somos amigos… - decía con una sonrisa brillante y graciosa.

Rurika estaba muy avergonzada, más por el sobre nombre que por la escena que armaban en departamento ajeno, para su sorpresa, ella no veía miradas extrañadas dirigidas a ellos en forma de reproche, todo lo contrario, todo lucía tranquilo, Ryoma se había sentado y mirada aburrido la conversación mientras que Sakuma solo sonreía con amabilidad…

-Oye… Oye Ruru chan… Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas…

-Te digo que no me llames así… - dice mirándolo con enfado.

-Pero que bonita te pones con las mejillas coloradas. – soltó de repente el capitán de Osaka.

Ella lo mira y luego frunce las cejas…

-Kintarou Tooyama… Eres insoportable… - dice dirigiéndose a la cocina a pasos largos.

Kintarou va detrás de ella continuándola llamando igual, Ryoma miraba de reojo como se alejaban…

-¿Son pareja esos dos? – pregunta con voz cansina.

-No lo sé. – responde Sakuma sonriente. – Pero si no lo son, no falta mucho… Es cuestión de tiempo.

-Ya veo… - dice mirando hacia delante y luego mira a Sakuma y pasa su mano por su cabello. – Está suelto y no enredado… Eso quiere decir que no viniste en moto…

Ante esto, ella se sorprende un poco y lo mira, pero luego sonríe…

-Al principio iba a venir en Bimo chan, pero a Houji san le daba miedo, así que no insistí más…

-Sí que llegaron rápido, no había pasado ni más de media hora cuando me colgaste…

-Y te aseguro que ni cuenta te diste cuando lo hice…

-En realidad no, ya que con los alaridos que pegaba el "otro", no podía ni escuchar mis pensamientos.

Sakuma se lleva la mano a la boca y ríe divertida…

-La primera impresión que uno se lleva de ustedes dos es que no se llevan bien, pero luego si los vemos detenidamente, ambos son muy parecidos…

-Por favor… No me compares… - dice dejando caer la mano en la mesa, pero cerca de la mano de la chica.

-Pero si no lo estoy haciendo… Todo lo contrario, simplemente estoy diciendo que ambos se llevarían bien ya que son parecidos en algunos aspectos, pero son muy diferentes a la vez.

-¿En serio? Ni cuenta me di… - dice Ryoma con sarcasmo.

Sakuma vuelve a reír…

-Oh Ryoma…

-¡Listo!... – dice Kintarou detrás de ellos, asustando a la pareja, ya que interpuso su rostro entre ambos. - ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Kintarou buchou!... – regaña Rurika.

-Tú… - dice Ryoma en voz amenazante.

Sakuma se pone de pie…

-Bueno, vamos…

Caminando hacia el departamento de Ryusaki, Ryoma abrazaba a Sakuma por los hombros, mientras que la otra pareja de capitanes caminaban un poco más adelante y hablaban entre ellos, Sakuma al ver como Rurika le daba un cocacho a Kintarou, ella ríe aunque se sorprendió un poco ya que parece que fue dado con ganas, pero el joven pelirrojo ni se inmutó…

-¿Tú serías capaz de tratarme así? – preguntó de repente Ryoma.

Sakuma lo mira sorprendida…

-Por supuesto que no… A menos claro, que seas desesperante como lo es Kin chan… - dice Sakuma divertida.

-Menos mal… - dice Ryoma fingiendo alivio y sonríe con serenidad.

Sakuma caminaba a la par de él, cuando de repente siente que la mano de Ryoma la presiona un poco más…

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Ah?

-Acabas de apretarme un poco el hombro… ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta con dejo de preocupación.

-No… ¿En serio? No me di cuenta… - dice Ryoma un poco sorprendido.

Al llegar al edificio, Kintarou y Rurika caminaban de manera apacible, al llegar a la puerta, esperan que se acerque la dueña, Sakuma abre la puerta y permite entrar primero a Rurika…

-Nos vemos mañana. – dice Kintarou. – Ruru chan, sueña con los angelitos… - dice con una gran sonrisa.

Rurika se acerca a él con una mirada maliciosa…

-Y tú Kintarou buchou… con muchas estrellas… - y le da otro golpe en la cabeza.

Kintarou se va contra el suelo y Rurika entra haciendo un leve incline de cabeza…

-Buenas noches… - e ingresa mirando de reojo despectivamente a Kintarou quien se levanta sobándose la cabeza pero sin quitar esa gran sonrisa.

Rurika gira los ojos hacia arriba y entra. Kintarou luego mira a Sakuma…

-Te veo mañana… Que descanses… Koshimae, me voy adelantando… - y empieza a caminar con las manos detrás de la cabeza y silbando.

-Que no me llames así… - dice Ryoma entre dientes.

-Ya… Te tiene cariño…

-Pues que se consiga una novia… - dice con malhumor, luego repara en lo que dijo. – Lo siento… Yo…

-Tú también deberías tener una… - dice Sakuma con malicia en la voz.

Ryoma arquea una ceja y la mira unos momentos… Sakuma al darse cuenta de cómo la observaba…

-¿Qué tengo? ¿Monos en la cara? – pregunta con diversión en la voz.

Ryoma pestañea un tanto perplejo, pero luego se relaja…

-No… Solo que… - y la abraza. – De repente me dieron unas ganas locas de besarte.

Sakuma se sorprende y se sonroja, bajando la mirada hasta el pecho de él, y para cobrar un poco la poca valentía que tenía para permanecer de esa manera con Ryoma…

-Puedes hacerlo… pero menos…

Tarde, Ryoma ya la estaba besando en la boca, Sakuma abrió los ojos bastante abrumada por los labios que la estaban quemando en ese momento, pero que locura, pero que locura más hermosa y excitante estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ella sin dudarlo más le respondía apretándose más a él, luego cuando el aire ya estaba faltando y aunque ninguno quería parar, la necesidad en ese momento era otra, más sensata, el aire. Sakuma se aferró al cuello de la chaqueta de Ryoma porque al separarse de él, creyó que perdería el equilibrio en ese instante y caería, presintiendo eso, Ryoma puso su mano en la parte curva de la espalda de la joven, ambos se miraban intensamente…

-Menos… ahí… - dijo Sakuma en susurro y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Ryoma arquea una ceja con expresión divertida…

-Eres muy lenta… - dice divertido.

-Ryoma… No… no podemos continuar así… ¿Sabes en lo que nos estamos convirtiendo? – pregunta con la voz un poco quebrada y presionando la chaqueta.

-Si… - responde sin más.

-Ryoma… Yo… - decía con temor en la voz.

-No estoy jugando… - dice Ryoma con seguridad y firmeza. – Si eso es lo que estás pensando, pues ya sácatelo de la cabeza. Sé que te dije que me voy a América, pero no ahora, y para eso falta mucho si no lo tienes presente constantemente.

-Ryoma… - decía la joven con mirada brillante.

-Debí darme cuenta, pero… no nos precipitemos, ¿bien? Veamos que pasa. Mientras yo solo quiero estar contigo, Sakuma… En serio… - y pone su frente junto a la de ella.

-Si es así… ¿Qué propones?

-¿Es necesario que me declare?

-Sé lo malo que eres… - dice Sakuma con serenidad pero con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Es necesario que le digamos a alguien?

-No son ciegos, se darán cuenta… - dice Sakuma sonriendo.

Ryoma suspira…

-Hoy no has ido a trabajar…

-Cambié mi horario, además, hablé con mi jefe y dijo que contrató a otra persona, así que solo trabajaré los sábados.

-Hoy es sábado… - dice arqueando la ceja.

-Pedí permiso… - dice Sakuma con serenidad.

-Bien entonces mañana seguimos conversando…

-¿Entonces me dejarás y recogerás? – pregunta con voz de niña.

-Si, pero no te acostumbres… - dice Ryoma con sorna.

-¿Quién a quién? – pregunta Sakuma con dulzura.

Vuelven a besarse…

-Descansa… - dice Sakuma.

-¿Cómo antes? – pregunta Ryoma mientras se separaba lentamente de ella.

-¿Seguro? – pregunta arqueando una ceja.

Ryoma levanta los hombros…

-Era solo para asegurarme…

-Cuando te asegures más, ya veremos… - dice sonriente, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Bien… - dice caminando unos pasos lejos de ella. – Hasta mañana. Pasaremos por ustedes… - dice empezando a caminar.

-Bye… - dice Sakuma con voz un tanto sensual.

-Bye… - responde Ryoma de igual manera.

Sakuma lo ve alejarse hasta que se acerca a doblar la esquina que lleva al ascensor, al verlo desaparecer, lentamente va cerrando la puerta y se apoya en ella y soltando un suspiro muy suave y luego sonríe, al abrir los ojos…

-¡Ah!... ¡Houji san!... – dice muy colorada la peli castaña.

-Lo siento… En verdad… yo… yo no debería… - dice muy apenada. – Pero es que… me quedé…

Sakuma sonríe aun con las mejillas encendidas…

-Espero que puedas guardar el secreto… Es algo complicado de explicar, pero… Ryoma y yo estuvimos hace poco, pero por algunos sucesos de mi pasado, él rompió conmigo, pero ahora quiere retomar la relación, aunque estoy muy contenta, no quiero ilusionarme… - dice bajando la mirada.

-Entiendo… - dice Rurika con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Disculpa si te incomodé.

-No… Para nada, como crees… - dice Sakuma sonriente. – Bueno, vayamos a acostarnos, mañana será un día muy agotador.

Y así fue, al día siguiente, todos los miembros tanto masculinos como femeninos se hicieron presentes, siguiendo a la par las indicaciones de Sadaharu, algunos pensaban que el entrenamiento que les mostraría el encargado del equipo de Seigaku, sería el mismo del equipo en cuestión, pero vaya la decepción al escuchar del mismo entrenador…

-Seguro que algunos piensan que van a seguir un entrenamiento muy parecido al de Seigaku, pero me temo que están muy equivocados… Ahora ustedes son la selección nacional japonesa de Tenis, y tendrán un entrenamiento digno de ello.

Con esas palabras, los entrenamientos fueron muy rigurosos, extenuantes, y sobre todo… asqueroso…

-¡Que demonios es esto!... – dice una chica de Hyotei. – Es realmente horrible… ¿Qué quieres, matarnos? – dice con la cara morada y se va corriendo.

No falta mencionar que entre todos querían demostrar quien era el mejor, ya que las chicas simplemente se dedicaban a entrenar, los chicos siempre tratando de sobre salir entre ellos, el machismo colectivo estaba a la orden del día, sobre todo en Ryoma y Kintarou, al salir a correr, en los remates, en las prácticas de tiros largos, boleas, incluso en los castigos, se retaban para ver quien resistían con el veneno del entrenador en la boca, era muy gracioso verlos llegar hasta que ponían las mejillas moradas…

-¿Sobrevivirán? – pregunta Rurika con voz preocupada.

-Claro que sí… Kin chan tiene el estómago fuerte y Ryoma tiene la mente fría, ya sabes quien ganará… - dice sonriendo divertida.

Luego de unos momentos se ve a Ryoma correr fuera de las canchas, muy seguido de Kintarou, ambos con mirada de decisión, pero con las mejillas moradas, para risas del equipo femenino. En el descanso, Sakuma presenta a Rurika con Ann, y ambas empiezan a hacerse amigas, estaban hablando muy amenamente en un cafetín de las canchas, cuando Kintarou se sienta a lado de Rurika y deja caer la cabeza en la mesa…

-Ruru chan, me muero… - dice con rostro de zombi.

-Que… - empezaba la capitana de Shitenhouji, pero Kintarou le agarra la mano con fuerza…

-Me muero… - dice quejoso.

Rurika suelta un suspiro pesaroso…

-De acuerdo…

Al levantarse ve que Ryoma se acerca con peor cara y se sienta a lado de Sakuma, sin decir nada, Ann al ver ese cuadro se sentía un poco como una invasora…

-Voy a ver si viene Momo, ya vuelvo. – y se va paso calmado.

Sakuma mira a Ryoma quien aun sentía un amargo sabor de boca, ella sonríe…

-¿Algo de tomar?

-Cualquier cosa menos ese veneno… - dice Ryoma golpeando la frente a la mesa.

Sakuma y Rurika se miran y se sonríe, ambos lucían iguales, luego de un rato, estaban sentados comiendo unos sándwiches, entonces Kintarou habla…

-Oye Ruru chan, ¿cómo les va en su entrenamiento?

-Oye Kintarou buchou… ¿Cuándo va a dejarme llamar así? Tengo su mismo rango y…

-¿No creen que Ruru chan es una monada? Y cuando se sonroja lo es más, tiene un cabello muy bonito y su piel es muy suave…

Rurika se sonroja hasta las orejas…

-¡Kintarou buchou! – dice alarmada. - ¡Deje de decir tonterías! Ay que vergüenza… - decía bajando la mirada.

Sakuma sonreía divertida y Ryoma miraba aburrido. Kintarou sonríe acercándole el rostro…

-Ya ven que no me equivoco… - decía mientras apuntaba con el dedo el rostro de la capitana femenil. – Ruru chan es una monada.

-Que no me llames así… - dice frunciendo las cejas.

-Pero si te queda de maravillas…

-A mi no me gusta ese sobrenombre… - dice mirando hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos.

-No le veo nada de malo - dice Kintarou de manera inocente.

-Que no me gusta…

-Ruru chan. – sonaba insistente.

-Pero que insoportable eres… - dice levantándose.

-Pero…

Y no dice nada porque Rurika le da un cocacho en la cabeza…

-Que cruel eres… - dice con una lagrimita

-Tu te lo buscas… - dice Rurika sentándose con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-A ver como a Saku no le molesta que le diga así… ¿Verdad Saku? Puedo llamarla Saku chan, Saku, Sa chan, incluso S chan…

A cada mención de apelativos cariñosos que escuchaba, Ryoma movía la ceja de manera amenazadora y apreta con fuerzas los puños, Sakuma sonríe un poco nerviosa.

-Comilona… - dice Ryoma de repente.

Las dos chicas se sorprenden, y más por lo dicho…

-Claro… - dice Kintarou levantándose de golpe. - ¡SEÑORITA MÁS SANDWICHES!

Luego ellos caminaban hacia sus departamentos, Ryoma tomaba una Ponta con desesperación, y Kintarou por su lado tomaba una tremenda botella de agua, ambos terminan a la vez y sincronizadamente expiran el aire satisfechos…

-Parece que ya están bien… - dice Sakuma.

-Si casi mueren asfixiados… - dice Rurika. – Hombres… - dice de manera cansina.

Los chicos dejan a las chicas primero y siguen de largo, al llegar el celular de Ryoma suena, contesta…

-Ryoma… ¿Les llevamos de comer de nuevo? Olvidé preguntárselos antes de que nos dejaran…

-Claro, si no es problema… - dice Ryoma con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-Claro que no, además… Deja esas sonrisas para tus partidos… Llegamos en un rato más… Nos vemos… - y cuelga.

Ryoma deja lentamente el auricular sin quitarle la vista, luego levanta los hombros y se adentra a su habitación, cuando sale con un buzo limpio y una toalla en la cabeza, ve que Kintarou está sentado en el suelo con las piernas ligeramente dobladas hacia arriba, con una toalla en el cuello, miraba aburrido la televisión cambiando constantemente los canales…

-Nada bueno para ver… - dice Ryoma. – A estas horas dan las noticias.

Kintarou se levanta apagando el televisor por el control remoto…

-Oye Koshimae, ¿no tienes un stéreo? He traído algunos CD´S

-Está ahí… - responde Ryoma señalando con el pulgar a lado donde está el mueble del televisor. – Diablos… Deja de llamarme así, es Echizen… - dice malhumorado.

Kintarou sonríe entre dientes, pone un CD y se deja escuchar un ritmo un tanto movido pero a la vez agradable, Kintarou estaba mirando el aparato con aire de melancolía, Ryoma estaba sentado en el comedor y con los dedos tamborileaba en la mesa, en eso mira hacia Kintarou, quien en ese momento se sobaba la cabeza…

-Si tuvieras la boca cerrada, no te dolería… - dice Ryoma sonriendo de lado.

-¿Y quién dice que me duele? – pregunta frunciendo un poco las cejas.

Ryoma notó la seriedad en la voz en su igual en tenis, suspira y se sienta de lado poniendo la pantorrilla en la rodilla derecha…

-Si no molestaras tanto a la capitana de tu escuela, no te estaría dando de golpes…

-Ja… - dice con algo de burla. – Los golpes de Ruru chan no son tan fuertes…

-¿Entonces de que te duele?

-No me duele, me pica… - dice sonriente y camina sentándose al frente de su anfitrión. – Además si realmente ella lo hiciera con odio me dolería aquí… - dice llevándose la mano al pecho.

Ryoma arquea la ceja incrédulo y luego sonríe un tanto burlón…

-No me vengas con esa… - dice mirándolo con burla.

Kintarou levanta los hombros de manera relajada…

-Conozco a Rurika desde hace poco, pero solo crucé un par de palabras con ella al principio y desde ahí no me separé, me gusta estar con ella. Es mi mejor amiga… - dice sonriendo con orgullo.

-Si ella es tu mejor amiga, entonces Sakuma es mi hermana… - dice con ironía.

-¡En serio!... – exclama con asombro. – Yo creí que eran más que amigos, pero no creí que... – dice rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

Ryoma se va de espaldas…

-Estaba ironizando, pedazo de tonto… - dice Ryoma sonrojado. – En todo caso… - dice luego de suspirar. – No creo que debas seguir comportándote de esa manera, puede que ella se llegue a cansar y entonces…

-Ruru chan, ella me dejó que la llamase así desde el principio, es solo que es muy tímida…

-Me di cuenta…

-Pero es buena chica, a veces suele ser muy seria y eso no la ayudó a conseguir amigas, pero la vi jugar y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, me di cuenta que le gustaba el tenis, se divertía…

----Flash Back----

Kintarou y Rurika estaban jugando, cuando esta última hace que la pelota se vaya…

-Oh… - dice apenada. – Lo siento… Voy por ella…

-Déjalo Ruru chan, se encargarán los novatos…

La chica lo miró raro, sus ojos estaban grandes y sus mejillas sonrojadas, Kintarou al verla…

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Tienes fiebre? – dice poniéndole la mano en la frente.

-No… - dice alejándose unos pasos. – Es solo que…

-¿Ah? – exclama un poco confuso.

-¿Ruru… chan? – pregunta extrañada.

Kintarou sonríe divertido…

-Bueno, es que me agradas… - dice sin más. – Pero si no te gusta…

-Está bien… Es sólo que nunca me habían llamado así, suena… muy dulce… - dice ella bajando la mirada.

-Pero si eres una monada… - dice Kintarou sin dejar de sonreír.

-Por favor… No me llames así delante del resto, ¿si? – dice levantando la mirada hacia él. – Pero me gusta…

-----------

Ryoma lo miraba y Kintarou tenía un brazo colgando del respaldar de la silla donde estaba sentado…

-Ya que ella me permitió llamarla así, lo hago, y no importa que ella diga lo contrario, sé que le gusta…

Ryoma suspira con pesadez, cuando escucha el toque en la puerta…

-Llegó la cena… - dice caminando para abrirla.

Los entrenamientos fueron rigurosos y bastante agotadores, entendían el porque de que Seigaku fuera mejor con cada año que pasaba, la capitana de Hyotei competía sin medida contra Sakuma y la vice contra Ann, las cuatro daban un espectáculo digno de ver en una competencia tenística, no había duda de que Sakuma y Ann serían excelentes en dobles como lo hicieron el año pasado, sin embargo eran equipos con jugadores mixtos, así que Sadaharu estaba viendo las posibles parejas tanto mixtas como del mismo sexo, y un brillo travieso deslumbró en los lentes del entrenador, y un día, Sadaharu llegó con unos papeles levantados al aire…

-Bueno chicos… El momento llegó, China venció, ahora vienen para competir contra nosotros y ver quien será el representante de Asia… - dice enderezando los papeles…

-Bien… - exclamaron algunos.

-Regresaremos a Osaka… ya lo extrañaba… - dice Rurika con emoción.

Sadaharu decide dejarlos ir faltando dos días para que descansen, y luego de esos dos días, llegan a Osaka, Rurika hospeda a los chicos ya que su familia cuenta con una hotel turístico… Sakuma ve a Ryoma quien tenía en sus ojos dorados unos brillos traviesos, ella se sonroja, cuando iba a decir algo, Kintarou llegaba y se abalanza a Ryoma…

-Diablos… Eres como Kikumaru san…

-¿Kikumaru? ¿Gracioso, agradable?... – dice Kintarou con ansias.

-Pesado… - dice Ryoma tratando de zafarse del brazo que cuelga de su cuello.

Luego en el comedor del hotel, se reúnen y Sadaharu empieza a mostrarles el orden con el que se enfrentarán dentro de una semana más…

-Muy bien, de acuerdo a las nuevas reglas, serán partidos intercalados, primero empezarán con singles 3, luego dobles 2, sigue single dos, dobles 1 y single 1, sin embargo, el single 1 aun no estoy seguro de a quien podría poner…

-¿No me digas que empezarás a hacer rankings? – dice Ryoma de manera burlona.

-No, algo aún mejor… - dice Sadaharu con misterio y malicia.

Felizmente el hotel contaba con canchas de tenis, al día siguiente que llegaron, Sadaharu dio las posiciones, los cuales eran, en singles 3 irían Ann Tachibana, dobles dos la capitana y vice capitana de Hyotei, singles 2 sería el capitán de la escuela de Hokkaido, dobles 1 serían Kintarou y Rurika para sorpresa de esta última no falta decir que el capitán del Shitenhouji estaba más que contento y de acuerdo, y singles 1 sería Ryoma Echizen, el cual sonrió con autosuficiencia, pero luego voltea a ver a Sakuma quien tenía la mirada en el piso, arquea la ceja derecha…

-¿Sakuma?...

Sakuma levanta la mirada…

-Más les vale que hagan un buen trabajo… Quiero ir a ese torneo intercontinental… - dice sonriendo con serenidad.

Sin embargo, Ryoma ya conocía la muy bien fingida sonrisa de Sakuma, no la iba a dejar con ese nudo que ella trataba de ocultar, al anochecer, Sakuma estaba sentada en la terraza, con un té mirando el horizonte de manera desinteresada, ella esperaba participar, a pesar de que Ryoma, Ann y Kintarou participaban, no se sentía muy segura, lo estaría si ella estuviera en el equipo, se sentía frustrada, aunque no debería, se supone que debe confiar en el equipo, en la decisión de Sadaharu, pero una furia interna comenzaba a desatarse y una voz burlona se escuchaba…

-_Ahí lo tienes… Te han apartado…_

Sakuma pestañea y mira a su alrededor, no había nadie, estaba sola en la terraza, y se levanta para abrir la puerta…

-_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes intimidada?_

_-_¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntaba un tanto nerviosa y sin dejar de mirar a todas las direcciones.

-_Que tonta eres… Siempre fuiste tonta y débil, de no ser por mí, ni siquiera estarías dentro del equipo que tanto adorabas gracias a ese tipo que no hacía más que ignorarte… Recuerda, te lastimó, se burló de tus sentimientos, en ningún momento te dijo nada amable…_

Sakuma tenía los ojos dilatados, las lágrimas caían sin cesar, miraba hacia delante en un punto muerto, no era posible, ella… ella se hablaba así misma, pero su voz era tan diferente, tan amenazante, sintió miedo de ella misma… Definitivamente era el Akuma quien hablaba, ¿pero era posible que el Akuma tuviera consciencia propia? O era algún tipo de broma que le jugaba su subconsciente al sentirse tan abrumada y decaída por no haber sido seleccionada…

-Eres… el Akuma… - dice Sakuma con voz entrecortada.

-_Chica inteligente…_ - dice en son de burla el Akuma.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido? – pregunta mientras retrocede unos pasos hasta chocar de espaldas a la baranda de la terraza.

-_Tú me llamaste… ¿No lo recuerdas? Soy todo lo que manifiestas cuando estás enojada, inconforme, temerosa…_

Sakuma miraba hacia el cielo, pero su mirada era tapada por su cerquillo, entonces un fuerte viento se presenta. Ryoma estaba caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, cuando sube las escaleras que daban a la terraza, estuvo todo el día tratando de ver a Sakuma, pero pareciera que ella no quería ver a nadie, cuando en eso ve que Sakuma estaba apoyada muy peligrosamente en la baranda, Ryoma abre los ojos y corre a toda velocidad. Sakuma se inclinaba hacia atrás, cuando siente que es jalada hacia alguien…

-¡Estás loca!... – reclama a viva voz el capitán de Seigaku. – No es para tanto… - dice tomándola de los hombros.

Sakuma musita como si formulara una pregunta… Ryoma arquea la ceja derecha un tanto desconfiado… Sakuma levanta una mano lentamente y lo pone en la mejilla derecha de Ryoma, acariciándolo con ternura…

-_Que lindo de tu parte… Preocuparte por mí… - _dice en voz sensual y suave.

Ryoma se aparta un poco…

-¿Sakuma?

-_Ese es mi nombre… Al menos hago caso cuando lo mencionan…_ - dice mientras levanta la mirada lentamente.

Ryoma ve los ojos algo más rasgados de Sakuma y sus ojos son más rojos, tenía una mirada fría, y una sonrisa amenazante, él no lo podía creer…

-No eres Sakuma… - dice con mucha seriedad y seguridad.

El Akuma se ríe burlonamente, Ryoma miraba con evidente molestia aquella transformación…

-¿Cómo es posible que ahora…?

-_Que ahora esté aquí… Bien… Pregúntale a tu amiga… ¿Por qué lo es, no? A menos claro, que quieras jugar de nuevo con ella… - _dice con voz burlona, camina hacia un lado. – _Creías que se lanzaría, por eso corriste…_

-¿Cómo?

El Akuma ríe…

-_Puedo sentirte Echizen… Sé cuando estás a mi lado… - _dice con voz muy sensual. – _Gracias a esta tonta, sus sentimientos están canalizados hacia ti, por eso puedo saber cuando estas a una distancia regular de mí, bueno… de Sakuma… _

Ryoma estaba sorprendido, pero no permitiría que el akuma se diera cuenta…

-Quiero hablar con Sakuma…

-_¿Acaso quieres consolarla? Eso sí sería digno de verse… Para decirse cosas lindas, ya que están muy solos… Pero mira tú, después de cuanto tiempo, recién eres capaz de mirar más allá de tus narices, o mejor dicho, de tu raqueta o un partido… - _decía con voz envenenada. – _Nunca te interesaste por ella, ¿ahora por qué de repente eres muy correcto con ella? ¿La amas?_

-Como no tienes idea.

El Akuma lo mira con seriedad, miraba cada parte de su rostro y sobre todo, los hermosos ojos dorados que brillaban con intensidad… En eso… el Akuma empieza a reír casi con agonía…

-_Esto sí que no me lo esperaba… Realmente estás enamorado de ella… - _y seguía riendo.

-Basta… ¡Basta! – dice mientras la zarandea – Quiero hablar con Sakuma… Tengo que…

Y suena un golpe, Ryoma tenía los ojos muy abiertos y en su mejilla sonrojada la palma de una mano… El akuma retrocede…

-_¡Mentiroso! ¡Falso! Nunca te interesaste por nadie, ni mucho menos por mí… Siempre estabas pensando en un partido, pensando en ti, jamás te importaron los demás, menos yo… Ahora no me vengas con palabras de amor… Ryoma Echizen… No sabes cuanto pasé por ti, cuanto sufrí por ti, como intentaba hacerte ver mis sentimientos, y cuando justo… justo yo… - _dice mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Ryoma en un principio no entendía qué pasaba, hasta que recordó las palabras de Kaeri, el Akuma nace de un corazón herido, y él había lastimado sin querer el corazón de Sakuma, era su culpa, pero era sincero, quería enmendar aquel error, ya lo había conversado con Sakuma, entonces… ¿por qué continúa este Akuma en Sakuma?

-Escucha…

-_No… Yo no tengo nada que escucharte… Lo único que te mueve hacia mí es tu sentimiento de culpa, desde que supiste lo que me pasó, estás tratando de enmendarlo como un capricho para no sentirte culpable, es simplemente una descarga de consciencia que tienes, nada más…_

-Deja de psicoanalizarme… - dice en voz cansina.

-_Y tú vas a dejarme en paz… Antes de que volvieras, tenía una vida, Ryoma… Estaba tranquila, no necesitaba de nadie, jugaba el tenis que tanto amo, mejoré por mí y para mí, tengo muchas personas que se preocupan y esperan que mejore con día a día… Por lo que ves, no necesito nada de ti, estoy bien como estoy, no quiero pasar por lo mismo…_

Ryoma no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo llamó por su nombre y sobre todo… Estaba hablando en primera persona, como si fuera… Sakuma… Aquello no se lo esperaba, pero ya debería haberlo sabido, la que hablaba era la Sakuma herida, triste, a la que había lastimado sin querer, no había duda, no solo estaba delante del Akuma, la viera como la viese, era Sakuma…

-Bien… ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Irme?

Akuma lo mira de manera desconfiada…

-¿_Serías capaz de irte así nada más, teniendo un partido muy importante a puertas…? No lo creo… - _dice burlona.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para…? – y se calla, luego suspira derrotado. – Será mejor que ya vayamos a dormir, descansemos… - y se aleja sin más.

Akuma lo mira irse con paso lento, el cerquillo cubría su mirada y una lágrima cristalina caía deslizándose por su mejilla.

Por fin llegó el día de los partidos, hubo una conglomerada audiencia, todos esperaban saber quien representaría a Asia para las intercontinentales, todo estaba listo, en el alta voz se anuncia la llegada de las escuadras Chinas y Japonesas, ambos equipos salen a presentarse y un grito de júbilo ensordecedor se hace escuchar en el complejo, impacientes porque empiece los partidos. Una chica alta y rubia, con gafas de sol y gabardina negra hace su aparición, mira con agrado al equipo japonés…

-Bien, ella no juega… Justo como se lo pedí… Que tienes en mente… Kaeri… - dice mientras se saca las gafas.

---- Flash Back ----

-Buenas… Se encuentra Kaeri… - dice una joven rubia y alta.

Kaeri la mira con un poco de sorpresa…

-¿Ariel?

La joven rubia la mira y se saca las gafas de sol…

-Oh… Hola… No te había reconocido, luces muy bien, tan hermosa como siempre…

Kaeri sonríe…

-Lo mismo para ti… Pasa…

Una vez adentro…

-¿A qué debo tal honor de tu visita?

Ambas toman asiento en la sala de la casa de playa de Kaeri…

-Supe que Sakuma está aquí…

-Estuvo…

-¿Cómo? – pregunta sorprendida. – Pero…

-Justo se fueron esta mañana… ¿Tenías algo que decirle?

-Bueno… Quería ofrecerle un puesto dentro del club de Australia… Tengo entendido que no quiere hacer del tenis una carrera, pero me pareció que sería un desperdicio que desperdiciara su talento, mientras tanto, así que para mantenerla…

-¿Pero no te parece que podría hacerlo en su propio país…? Además que en Japón…

-Por favor… - dice interrumpiéndola. – De ser así, tú y tu querido Tezuka no estarían aquí…

-Una cosa muy distinta es estar en un club que en un centro de rehabilitación, que es donde estamos asistiendo aquí en Hawaii…

-Querida… - dice de manera sosa, la rubia. – Sakuma Ryusaki tiene un gran talento que lo desarrollo en muy poco tiempo. Es de esas personas que aparecen cada 100 años…

-Tú no sabes nada de Sakuma, ni lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a donde está ahora… Yo creo…

-Yo creo… - dice la rubia volviendo a interrumpirla. – Que Sakuma debería tener nuevos desafíos y tener total contacto con el tenis, en su país no lo tendrá, en cambio en Australia, donde el desarrollo del tenis es tal como el fútbol es en Brasil…

-Tienes razón en eso… Pero no es algo que se lo puedas presentar… Por el momento no creo que Sakuma chan pueda tener en mente otra cosa que no sea estar con alguien en estos momentos…

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta muy curiosa.

-Sakuma tiene… se podría decir que un trauma… Que yo sepa se van a reunir para las Intercontinentales… Así que estuve entrenándola…

-Es lo que escuché, por eso estoy aquí…

-Sakuma tiene que superar un obstáculo, ella misma…

-¿Qué?

-Ariel… ¿Recuerdas el partido que hubo entre tu hermana menor, Zarela, y Sakuma, porque tu hermana la desafió?

-Claro que si… Fue todo un despliegue de técnica y audacia… - dice Ariel muy entusiasmada.

-Bueno pues… eso no se volverá a repetir. Como te lo dije, Sakuma tiene que pasar por sí misma y tener en cuenta si realmente quiere seguir en el mundo del tenis…

-¿Acaso crees que siga los tuyos? Tú tenías un futuro prominente, y mírate ahora… - dice en tono un tanto burlón.

Kaeri arquea la ceja…

-Es algo que decidí por mí, nadie me obligó, no quiero ser del tenis una carrera…

-Sólo estar a la sombra de…

-¡De eso nada!... – dice Kaeri levantándose con furia. - ¡No tienes nada que criticar, Ariel Luzinski…!

-Pero… - dice la recién llegada con los ojos muy abiertos y parpadeando.

Kaeri relaja la mirada y suspira…

-El hecho que yo haya decidido no jugar no quiere decir que yo haya abandonado el tenis que tanto amo… - dice mientras levanta la mano y mira su muñeca, y la hace girar. – Simplemente que sé… que el tenis no será lo suficiente para mí… Los sueños, siempre acaban… - dice sonriendo.

Ariel pestañea y lentamente se levanta…

-Tu muñeca… La tienes lastimada… - dice con lentitud.

Kaeri la mira…

-Será un secreto… Por el momento, nadie lo sabe, esto es el resultado de mi enfrentamiento contra Sakuma el año pasado, pero nadie en sí sabe la verdad del porque me retiré, y no es miedo… Pero siento que… el camino de ser la mejor en tenis, debe ser para Sakuma… - levanta la mirada hacia el techo. – Ella se ha esforzado mucho, y se ha lastimado sin querer para llegar a donde está, no sería justo para alguien como ella, que yo la arrebase, además… tengo otra meta…

Y mira hacia un mueble en donde hay varias fotografías…

-Mi sueño es mucho más grande… y más… ambicioso…

Ariel la mira como no entendiendo nada, luego sonríe cansinamente y mira hacia donde miraba Kaeri…

-No me sorprende si viene de ti, lo darías todo… Siempre ha sido así… - dice levantándose de hombros. – Bien…

-Sakuma no participará de las eliminatorias…

-¿Cómo? Pero si ella…

-Todo tiene un porque… Junto a Echizen, formarán una dupla terrorífica, pero entre ambos, también habrá mucha rivalidad… Amor… Odio… Son los mejores componentes en estos momentos para que esos dos maduren. – dice con una sonrisa de seguridad.

-¿Echizen? ¿Te refieres a ese chico que ganó 4 campeonatos Junior´s hace como tres años atrás? ¿El actual capitán de la escuela de tu adorado Tezuka?

Kaeri pestañea y luego sonríe…

-Típico de ti, siempre investigando… Deberías conocer a Sadaharu Inui, se llevarían de las mil maravillas…

-¿Él no es el entrenador del equipo japonés? ¿Para qué quieres meterme con el rival? – dice muy extrañada.

Kaeri ahoga una risita traviesa con la mano…

-Olvídalo… Pero por favor… Hasta después de los partidos, no le digas nada a Sakuma…

-Entonces, sí voy a ofrecerle, y te puedo asegurar que no se va a negar…

-Inténtalo si quieres… El resto que lo decida ella, pero eso sí… Sea cual fuese su respuesta, no la presiones…

-¿Yo? ¿Presionar? – dice en forma de zorrita.

-¿Por qué me molesto? – dice Kaeri con una gotita y tocándose la frente.

En la puerta…

-Bien… Nos vemos… Te mando una postal con la foto de Sakuma luciendo el uniforme de nuestro club… - dice muy entusiasmada.

-No te vas rendir, ¿verdad?

-No existe esa palabra en mi diccionario mental… Bueno, chao… Cuídate… Y saludos a tu cariñín… - dice de manera melosa.

-Bye Ariel… - dice Kaeri con una venita en la frente.

Ariel se sube en un convertible negro del año, justo cuando sale, entraba un jeep.

---- Fin F. B. ----

-Bueno… Ahora veamos que es lo que tiene Japón sin su emperatriz… - dice Ariel de manera burlesca.

En la alta voz se anuncia el partido como ya se había previsto, primero empezarán con singles 3 Ann Tachibana, y su contendor Juo Shoo Huang, nadie se sorprende ya que es un partido mixto…

-Se siente como si este fuera un partido del Wimbledon – dice Chitose muy emocionada.

-Es cierto… - dice Rie con los ojos muy brillantes.

Los del equipo de Seigaku estaban en el gimnasio viendo el partido, Sumire sensei les había dado el permiso para descansar y disfrutar del partido…

-Que bueno que Echizen esté en el equipo… Nos representará bien… - dice Nokoru muy emocionado.

-Es una pena que a Saku chan no la hayan incluido… - dice Miki con las cejas caídas.

-Debe haber sido una decisión muy fuerte para Sada san. – dice Tomoe.

-Si… - dice Koutaro. – Mira que tener que escoger entre los mejores de todo Japón, y algunos se quedaron con las ganas de al menos ser seleccionados.

-Pero perderse la oportunidad de que Sakuma buchou juegue… - dice Kenji de manera infantil. – No saben lo que se pierden…

-Estoy segura que Sada san debe hacerlo hecho a consciencia… - dice Nami. – No creo que excluyera a Sakuma por nada… Aun que sinceramente hubiera sacado a esas creídas de Hyotei para meterla… - dice con risa un tanto malévola.

-Nami chan… - dice Ami con voz un poco temblorosa.

Tomoka y Horio entran de golpe…

-¿Ya empezó? ¿Quién ganó? ¿Perdimos? – decía Tomoka sin tomar aire.

-Relájate mujer… - dice Tomoe sin inmutarse.

-Recién van a jugar… Ann san está en singles 3… - dice Rie.

-Menos mal… - dice Tomoka sentándose cerca de Chitose, quien agarraba del brazo a Koutaro.

-Tenemos que ganar… Tenemos que ganar… - decía Chitose mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

-Tranquila… Ganaremos… - dice Koutaro con una sonrisa amable.

Chitose lo mira con ojitos de cordero degollado… Y entonces…

-¡GANAREMOS! ¡GANAREMOS! – grita muy encandilada mientras prácticamente ahorcaba a Koutaro, el chico peliazul tenía lagrimitas en su rostro.

-A veces Chitose da miedo… - dice Tomoka.

-Si… - responde con una gotita, Rie, Ami y Miki.

-Silencio… Va a empezar… - dice Tomoe con voz de mando.

Chitose deja de ahorcar a Koutaro, mientras que el chico se arrastraba medio moribundo hacia su asiento… Todos en las canchas estaban a la expectativa del partido… Ann sale a la cancha y su contendiente también, todos se sorprenden, ya que el chino era extremadamente alto y largo…

-Vaya… - musita Ann.

El chino la mira como si fuera poca cosa, algo que su querido enamorado se percata…

-Será mejor que él deje de mirarla así, si quiere tener todos los dientes en su sitio… - decía Momo de manera amenazadora.

Los que estaban en su lado, se alejaban un poco al ver como un aura rojiza lo rodeaba…

-Tranquilo Momo san… - decía una chica de larga trenza.

-Ah… Sakuma chan…

-Buenas…

-Es una lastima que no participes…

-Al menos me queda la esperanza que participaré en las Intercontinentales, estando en el equipo, Ryoma, Kintarou… y Ann chan por supuesto… - dice esto último con un poco de esfuerzo al ver la mirada penetrante e intimidante de Momoshiro.

Momoshiro muestra una gran sonrisa…

Todo está listo para empezar, hacen girar la raqueta, el saque es para Ann, el chino la mira con burla, confiado va hacia la cancha que escogió, Ann mira hacia un lado y ve que Momo presiona los puños en alto… Como diciéndole que vaya con todo…

-No me contendré… Take chan… - dice Ann en murmuros.

- - - - - -

**Notas de Autora:** Ya era hora, pensará la mayoría, y no les voy a dar la contraria, yo misma me he dado de socarrones para subir este capitulo, que espero les haya gustado, aunque debí haberlo subido ayer, ya se imaginarán porque, ¿no? Jejeje… Gracias a todas las "pocas" personas que leyeron el anterior jijijiji No se lo tomen a mal, pero de todas maneras, sé que varias personas leen, a ellas muchas gracias y por sus reviews… En serio gracias de corazón… Ah… Y las adaptaciones no se harán esperar, solo paciencia, ¿si? Las quiero mucho, feliz día de San Valentín para algunas y para otras… tb… JANE… (Un poco atrasado… Mou u0u)


	26. Cap 26 Eliminatorias

Después de muchas lunas, esta señorita hace acto de presencia, jejeje… (y se escucha el soplar del viento), al parecer se cansaron de esperar, pero bueno ya no tienen que hacerlo más, volví y aunque no hay mucho RyoSaku, estoy segura que este capitulo les va a gustar… Eso creo… u.uU (espero que si, y junto mis manos en forma de oración). Lamento la demora, sé que es imperdonable y más cuando dije que lo acabaría empezando este año y ya estamos Abril puertas para Mayo, que vergüenza para mí, mou ;; Minna… Gomenasai… Pero ya ahora sí no falta mucho, solo dos capítulos más, que veré como le hago para terminarla jejeje XP, ahora sin más las invito a leer mi historia, que es MÍA!!!! Mujojoo…

_**Disclaimer: **_ Como sabrán, POT no me pertenece ni ahora, ni mañana, ni nunca, que cruel es la vida, ¿verdad? Los personajes pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi san solo algunos si son míos… ;P

– – – – – – – –

**Capitulo 26 – Eliminatorias **

El partido da comienzo, el chico chino se lo veía muy confiado, Ann mira de reojo a Momo y sonríe, se prepara para lanzar y lo hace, Ann estaba segura que llegaría a la esquina izquierda, una táctica muy eficiente, pero luego Ann se sorprende, el chino ya estaba en la esquina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y devuelve el saque de manera limpia y… 15 – 0 dice el arbitro, todos se sorprenden, Ann se quedó estática en su lugar, mirando lentamente hasta donde la bola cayó, no lo podía creer…

-Fue una resta muy rápida… - dice Momo frunciendo las cejas.

-Si… - dijo Sakuma mirando muy fijamente a su amiga. – Vamos Ann chan… No te dejes impresionar por eso…

Ann como si hubiera escuchado las palabras de Sakuma, pestañea como si despertara de un sueño y mueve la cabeza como para despabilar…

-Me descuidé, pero no volverá a suceder… - dice mientras presiona más a su raqueta.

El partido se reanuda, Ann vuelve a sacar, hace lo mismo pero al otro extremo de la cancha, y de nuevo se la regresa, pero en esta ocasión Ann estaba preparada, y cuando conecta el raquetazo, esta sale disparada, bajo la mirada sorprendida de la jugadora nipona y de los espectadores… Momo se aferra a la red, presionándolo…

-Ánimo… Ann… - dice desde donde se encontraba.

Sakuma miraba muy concentrada el partido. Ann va perdiendo por dos sets, justo hacen el cambio de cancha, Ann se acerca a Sadaharu, éste le entrega una toalla y el toma todo, ella lo recibe…

-¡No!... – gritan desde fuera de la cancha Sakuma y Momo.

Ann los mira sorprendida y se da cuenta que la pajilla estaba hundiéndose y un vapor renegrido salía por ahí, Ann lo mira con cara de asco y se lo entrega de nuevo a Sadaharu…

-Yo… yo creo que… tomaré de este… - dice agarrando otro termo.

Sakuma y Momo respiran aliviados, en ese momento llegaban los demás miembros del equipo nacional…

-¿Dónde estaban? Se demoraron… - regaña Momo.

-Sada kun los mandó a calentar, trotando. No te lo dije… - dice Sakuma.

-¿Ah? Creo que lo olvidé… - dice Momo apenado.

-Típico de ti… - dice Ryoma con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¿Quieres pleito, Enano?... – dice amenazante.

-Cálmense los dos… Suficiente con el enfrentamiento de la cancha… - dice el capitán del equipo de Hokkaido.

Momo se vira a donde está Ann…

-Ann chan… - dice con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Patético… - musita Ryoma mirando hacia el partido.

Ann corría con todo por toda la cancha, ella estaba totalmente cansada, se le notaba en el rostro que estaba muy agotada, todo lo contrario del jugador chino, que seguía con una sonrisa confiada, cosa que sacaba de quicio a Momoshiro…

-Ese tipo… Si no borra esa sonrisota… Yo… - dice mientras presionaba el puño derecho.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Ann? – pregunta Rurika.

-Nada del otro mundo… Es el estilo de Ann… Sacrifica unos juegos para estudiar a su contendor… No es desesperada, como otros… - dice Sakuma mirando evasivamente a Momo.

Ann lucía realmente cansada… 4 – 0 para Japón Tachibana Ann, algunos espectadores que fueron a animar al equipo chino, estaban sonriendo porque daban por hecho que Ann perdería…

-¿Qué crees que estén diciendo? – pregunta Rurika.

-Obvio… - dice Sakuma.

-Se están burlando de nosotros… - dice Kintarou con cara relajada.

-Buchou… Como puede decir eso, y con tanta calma… - dice Rurika un tanto molesta.

-Simplemente, porque Ann ahora va a jugar en serio. – dice Sakuma con una media sonrisa confiada.

Ann que había ido a la banca, y tomar un respiro, aspira un poco de aire y lo deja escapar por la boca muy lentamente…

-Perdí 4 juegos… - dice Ann como una niña recién regañada.

-Sabes lo que sucederá si pierdes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé… Así que no perderé Sada kun… Tengo siempre a mi lado una persona muy fuerte, estoy lista… - dice Ann guiñando el ojo derecho.

Momo al ver aquello…

-Ann me va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones después de esto… - dice Momo con cara de rabia y coraje.

-Ya… ya Momo chan san… - decía Sakuma muy divertida.

Ann entra y ella es la que saca…

-_"Takeshi… Gracias a ti, me he fortalecido… Y esto… es fruto de todo lo que hemos practicado durante estos años de estar juntos…" _ - piensa Ann sonriendo.

Ann ya había calentado lo suficiente y sabía que se había extralimitado en dejarse ganarse 4 juegos seguidos, pero ahora que ya conocía todos los puntos flacos de su contendor, sus jugadas se hacían más precisos y limpios, sus saques más potentes, destreza y soltura, así se la podría describir a Ann Tachibana en estos momentos. Momoshiro estaba más que orgulloso en ese momento, su enamorada se había superado así misma y él estaba muy feliz de tenerla a su lado…

-Oye Momo… - dice una voz varonil, pero con carga de burla. – Sal de la hipnosis… Se te está cayendo la baba…

Momoshiro pestañea varias veces y voltea hacia su interlocutor y ve que Ryoma curva sus labios en una sonrisa burlona…

-Je… - exclama Ryoma.

-Oye Echizen… Deja de molestar. ¿No ves que mi enamorada está partiendo en dos esa sonrisota estúpida de ese chino…?

Ryoma voltea a ver el partido…

-Así parece… - responde sin más el capitán de Seigaku.

Sakuma miraba a ambos con una sincera sonrisa. Al final, Ann gana el partidos, el chino aun miraba incrédulo que una menuda japonesa lo haya derrotado, Ann le extiende la mano, el chino la mira frunciendo las cejas y presiona ambos puños con fuerza, entonces escucha una voz femenina soltando como una orden unas palabras en su propio idioma, el chino mira hacia la que habló luego frunce aun más las cejas y los puños, como si intentara calmarse y con un esfuerzo acepta la mano de Ann, quien lo miraba de manera calmosa y tranquila. Luego cada jugador se va donde se encontraba el resto de sus equipos, Ann fue felicitada por sus compañeros y más por su enamorado, que como había dicho Kintarou hace unos pocos minutos, un poco y se la comía con todo y raqueta. Ahora seguían los dobles 2, donde la capitana y sub. capitana de Hyotei conformaban dupla para ese partido.

-Ni se les ocurra perder… - dice Ann a ambas jugadoras.

-Ni se nos pasó por la mente… - dice la segunda.

-Esto será un calentamiento… - dice la capitana de Hyotei. – El verdadero partido será en las nacionales… - dice con arrogancia.

Ryoma hace una mueca de fastidio, Sakuma ante esta declaración simplemente sonríe…

-Ryusaki… - dice la capitana de Hyotei. – Tachibana… Luego de esto… las derrotaremos… Sobre todo… A ti… - dice mientras señala a Sakuma, quien le sonríe…

-Por favor… - dice Sakuma con gentileza. – Esperaré hasta ese día…

La capitana de Hyotei sonríe y se aleja con paso lento y elegante hacia las canchas, seguida de su compañera quien hacía girar como bastón la raqueta, entretanto, en el equipo de China, una joven estaba de brazos cruzados, la misma que habló con el oponente de Ann…

-Ya lo saben… Hagan lo que tengan que hacer. – dice mirando con frialdad a ambos jugadores. - ¡VAYAN!

Y se alejan dos pares de zapatillas negras. Las dos japonesas estaban calentando estirando los músculos, cuando escuchan los gritos de la barra que le va a los chinos, la primera en girar es la segunda y al hacerlo, sus ojos se abren y grita ahogadamente…

-¿Qué te pasa? – dice mientras voltea y al hacerlo. – Ridículo… - exclama incrédula.

Frente a ellas había dos chinos bastante pequeños, parecían chicos de primaria.

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunta la Sub.

-Debe ser una broma… - dice la primera de manera muy fastidiosa.

En las gradas…

-Esto es el colmo… - dice Rurika. - ¿En serio van a participar chicos de primaria?

Kintarou miraba sin dejar de sonreír, Ryoma miraba con seriedad, mientras que los demás estaban sorprendidos. Sadaharu revisa su libro de apuntes…

-Ya veo… - dice mientras lo cierra.

Las dos jóvenes japonesas se acercan a la banca, donde Sadaharu estaba sentado, tambaroleando con su lápiz el cuaderno verde…

-Y bien… ¿Con quién debemos ir a quejarnos? – dice la primera. – Esto no es más que una burla… Mira que ponernos chiquillos… Esto es el colmo… - dice quejumbrosa.

-Ellos son jugadores de segundo año… - dice Sadaharu sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué? – exclaman ambas jugadoras, la segunda había escupido lo que estaba bebiendo…

-Imposible – dice la segunda.

La capitana de Hyotei arquea una ceja…

-Bueno… Entonces, esto será más rápido de lo que pensé… Vamos…

-Si… - responde la segunda.

Ambas jóvenes se acercan a los jugadores chinos, luego que los 4 se estrechan las manos se colocan en sus posiciones, el árbitro da inicio al partido, sacando Japón…

-Acabaremos en nada… - dice la capitana.

La segunda asiente con la cabeza y saca con un potente raquetazo, manda la pelota haciendo un pequeño efecto, cayendo justo en la línea blanca, y así va transcurriendo el partido, Japón lleva la ventaja de 3 – 0, luego de que cambian el lado de la cancha, los dos chinos miran hacia la chica china que les habló en un principio…

-Sui Lang no va perdonarnos si perdemos… - dice uno.

-Ya lo sé… Bien… Hagámoslo. – dice el segundo chino frunciendo las cejas.

Al ponerse en sus lugares, ambos chinos se miran con confianza atemorizante, las japonesas no pasan desapercibida aquellas miradas…

-Algo traman… - dice la segunda.

-Tenemos el juego ganado… Aceleremos el triunfo…

Los chinos sacan detrás de ellos una gorra azul cada uno y al colocárselos ambos lucían exactamente iguales, uno sujetaba la raqueta con la derecha y el otro con la izquierda, en la posición en que estaban, parecía como si fuera un reflejo de ellos, ante esto, las chicas no puede esconder su sorpresa…

-¡Que demonios!... – exclama la capitana.

-¿Será una ilusión? – pregunta la segunda.

El partido se desarrolló en un cambio radical, las japonesas estaban sorprendidas pero se recuperaron rápidamente, pero aún así, los chinos las sobrepasaba, la capitana de Hyotei se estaba desesperando, y más cuando los chinos se valían de su increíble velocidad para desplazarse en la cancha, antes de golpear la pelota los chinos ya estaban ahí esperando, las mareaban con su juego de sincronización… Rurika en ese momento se soba los ojos…

-Me arden los ojos… - dice mientras pestañea.

-Es normal. – le dice Kintarou sin dejar de ver el partido. – No estás acostumbrada a este tipo de juego. A mí me cuesta un poco seguirlos, pero…

-A cada paso incrementan su velocidad, dentro de nada puede que ya no los veamos… - dice Ryoma, enfocando un poco más la mirada.

Y ellos no son los únicos que dieron cuenta, Ariel miraba con calma el partido…

-Esos chicos no han sacado en su totalidad el potencial que guardan. Si no los derrotan ahora, puede que Japón… pierda el partido… - dice de manera muy seria.

-Maru… - dice la sub. de Hyotei.

-Lo sé… - dice apretando la mandíbula.

Los chinos estaban ganado 5 – 3, ambas jugadoras niponas se estaban inquietando demasiado…

-Tranquilícense… - decía Sakuma para sí misma, presionando los puños en su regazo. – Vean las fallas que tienen…

-¿Fallas, Sakuma? – pregunta Rurika quien estaba a su lado.

-No en el juego… En ellos… - asegura la joven de trenza.

Durante el partido, Sakuma se había dado cuenta que los jugadores chinos competían más entre ellos que en el partido mismo, aunque no lo hacían notar, podría decirse que de una manera muy sutil, todos se concentran en el desarrollo del partido pero no en como miraban y los gestos que hacían los jóvenes chinos. Sakuma miraba con mucha atención y no se daba cuenta de la mirada de Ryoma, Kintarou se acerca a este último…

-Sakuma también está en el partido… - le asegura con una sonrisa.

Ryoma lo mira de reojo, Kintarou sonríe mientras ve el partido…

-Deberías saber que Sakuma se compromete aunque ella no esté en la cancha, comparte con sus demás compañeros… Deberías saberlo, Koshimae…

Ryoma voltea a verla y recién se da cuenta de la presión que ejercía en sus puños, como si estuviera conteniéndose, el chico de mirada gatuna, la mira satisfecho. En la cancha, Maru se da cuenta que los chicos no cooperaban entre ellos, aunque no decían nada, sus miradas eran suficientes… Aquello le da a Maru la oportunidad de hacer un contraataque, mandaba las pelotas elevadas y caían justo en los ángulos de la parte posterior de la cancha de los chinos y así llegan a empatar 5 – 5, todo dependía ahora de fuerza y habilidad, y en ese momento, Sui Lang sonríe de manera amenazante, Ariel abre los ojos y se saca los lentes de sol, de golpe…

-Aquí se acaba todo… - dice la australiana.

Los chinos sacan nuevamente, Maru y su compañera, quedaron en continuar los ataques como lo estaban haciendo, sin embargo, al hacerlo los chinos ya tenían una estrategia, Maru hace una bolea alta confiada en que ganarían, pero de repente uno de ellos se inclina el otro corre y se apoya en el hombro de su compañero, ambos saltan y logran hacer un smash a la cancha nipona, bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus contendoras y espectadores, 15 – 0 marca el árbitro…

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunta la segunda muy sorprendida.

Maru presiona con fuerza el mango de su raqueta…

-Aun no se acaba… Aun no se acaba… - dice murmurando mientras camina a colocarse en su posición.

Las jugadoras japonesas cuidan de mandarla alta, sin embargo, los chinos usan varias acrobacias más para impedir que hagan puntos y hacer los tantos que les faltaban…

-Estos parecen unos minis Gakutos… - dice Maru muy molesta.

Unos juegos más y los chinos ganan, 6 – 5, ambos se estrechan las manos, pero Maru abandona la cancha con expresión sombría. Se da a conocer que luego del partido en sencillos dos, se dará paso a un momento de descanso para el almuerzo, realmente los dos primeros partidos, fueron muy largos y espectaculares, pero aun no acababa, esto recién comenzaba, el que seguiría sería el capitán de la escuela de Hokkaido, Hirotaro Tanegawa, un chico de cabello bicolor, plateado con algunos reflejos violáceos y celestes, ojos violetas, alto de 1.78, muy bien parecido y en su cuello cuelga una cadena plateada con un dije en forma de águila…

-Es tu turno… - le dice Kintarou.

-Voy… - dice levantándose de su asiento y desperezándose de manera elegante, y al hacerlo, varias chicas a su alrededor empiezan a gritar acaloradas. – Hola… Hola… - saluda Hirotaro.

-¿Quién se cree? ¿Estrella de cine? – pregunta Momo medio burlón.

-Envidioso… - dice Ann de manera pícara.

-¿De ese? Estás loca… - dice Momo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Aunque no está nada mal… - dice Ann con malicia.

Momo al escucharla, pone cara de horror… Ann ríe…

-¿Qué opinas tú, Sakuma?

-Nada mal… - también dice de manera maliciosa pero con un toque de dulzura.

Ryoma al escuchar esto, abre los ojos, pero no dice nada, Ann al darse cuenta ríe por lo bajo, entonces mira a Rurika…

-¿Y tu Ruru chan?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? – exclama sorprendida la joven tímida.

-¿Qué opinas de Tanegawa kun?

-Ah… Pues… si… Es muy guapo… - dice mientras se sonroja.

Kintarou la mira y abre la boca de manera exagerada…

-Ruru chan… Que cruel eres… - dice Kintarou ofendido.

-¿Qué? – pregunta muy sorprendida. – Pero si no hice nada… - dice temerosa.

-Me cambias por el otro… - dice llorando cascadas de lágrimas.

En la frente de Rurika aparece una vena…

-¡Eres un tonto…Kintarou buchou! – y le propina semejante golpe que lo deja viendo estrellas.

-Para ser chica, es muy fuerte… - dice Momo detrás de Ann.

Ann ríe un tanto maliciosa, Ryoma miraba la escena con total indiferencia, mientras que Sakuma sonreía pero con una gotita en su cabeza. Hirotaro llega a la cancha, ambos contendores se saludan y el saque es para China, el partido se desarrolla con normalidad, entonces cuando Hirotaro ve un hueco desprotegido, aprovecha en lanzar un golpe certero, pero el chino ya estaba ahí para responder…

-_"Es rápido…" – _dice Hirotaro mentalmente.

Hirotaro hace lo mismo en otro lugar de la cancha y sucede lo mismo, entonces el jugador japonés se da cuenta…

-_"Demonios, fui demasiad obvio… No puedo descuidarme…"_

En esta ocasión tiene más cuidado, el partido se desarrolla con tranquilidad, entonces repentinamente, el jugador japonés cae de rodillas, lucía muy cansado…

-¡Ah! – exclama Rurika. – Me parece o está copiando la estrategia de Ann chan… - dice dubitativa la chica tímida.

Todos se quedan sin decir nada, miraban con atención la cancha. Hirotaro tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba realmente sorprendido…

-_"Que demonios me pasa… Yo no soy de cansarme rápidamente… Mi resistencia física es muy buena… que rayos…"_

Sadaharu que miraba con total atención al jugador nipón, abre su libro…

-Bastante extraño… - se dice a sí mismo acomodándose los lentes.

Hacen cambio de cancha, Hirotaro se acerca a Sadaharu y coge su toalla…

-Diablos… - murmura Hirotaro, irritado.

En las gradas…

-¿Esto es normal? – le pregunta Rurika a Kintarou, quien luce un chinchón de campeonato.

-No lo sé… - dice cruzado de brazos. – No veo nada anormal…

Sakuma mira con atención la cancha vacía. Ryoma la mira…

-¿Estás tratando de levantarla con el pensamiento? – pregunta un tanto jocoso.

Sakuma pestañea y luego le sonríe…

-No… Claro que no… Es sólo que… no sé… - dice dudando. – Hay algo que… - dice un tanto insegura, luego suelta un suspiro. – Déjalo… Creo que estoy delirando porque no estoy jugando. – dice mientras sonríe un poco nerviosa.

-Suéltalo… - dice Ryoma de manera seria, pero sin quitar la intensidad de su mirar a la chica de larga trenza.

Sakuma lo mira y suspira derrotada…

-Es que… Pareciese como si… la pelota tuviera un peso extra… Ya sé que las pelotas, todas tienen el peso y medida oficial, pero aún así… Por la forma en como rebota… Casi nada…

Ryoma mira hacia la cancha y luego hacia el jugador chino…

-No es eso… Es la posición de la mano en la raqueta. – dice mientras mira al chino de manera fría.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto sorprendida.

-Realmente estos jugadores son fuera de lo común… - dice Kintarou.

-Kintarou buchou… ¿Cómo puede hablar así? Estamos en un partido muy importante. – dice con las mejillas coloradas.

-Tranquila, Ruru chan… De nada sirve ponernos nerviosos. Además, si pasa algo, en el siguiente partido, tú y yo lo solucionaremos. – dice mientras apoya los codos en sus rodillas y apoya en mentón en las manos entrelazadas.

-Tan confiado como siempre… - dice Rurika sonriendo de medio lado.

Kintarou voltea a verla, con su sonrisa de siempre…

-Es porque yo confío en ti… - dice sin más.

Rurika se sorprende y no puede evitar el sonrojarse hasta la punta de sus cabellos, justo cuando iba a decir algo, el partido se reanuda, sin embargo, aquella conversación no paso inadvertida para cierto príncipe, que baja la mirada…

-Confianza… - murmura en voz baja.

Sakuma lo mira…

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ryoma la mira y pestañea un poco intranquilo, luego voltea la mirada hacia la cancha…

-Nada… No es nada… - dice bajando un poco la visera de su gorra.

Sakuma lo mira un poco intranquila y sorprendida, hacía mucho que ella no veía al príncipe actuar así, de que se habría apenado, se preguntaba la pelirroja.

En el cambio de cancha, ambos jugadores se habían acercado a sus respectivas bancas, Hirotaro había hablado con Sadaharu…

----Flash Back----

-Que delicia… - dice mientras tomaba agua de su termo.

-Te recuerdo que el agua no te ayudará a hidratarte debidamente… - se agacha y de su propia maleta saca un termo. – Esto te ayudará… Mi nueva…

-No… - dice rotundamente e interrumpiendo a su entrenador.

-¿Por qué no le dan una oportunidad? – pregunta apenado. – Pasando a otro asunto… - dice Sadaharu con cara de serio, y luego de aclararse la garganta. - Pareces cansado y el partido no ha hecho más que empezar.

-Lo sé… Las pelotas que me mandaban, los sentía realmente pesadas, se me hacía muy difícil restarlas, sentía que los músculos de mis brazos y piernas se tensaban y de golpe se aflojaban.

Sadaharu levanta una ceja…

-Interesante… - dice mientras escribe. – En todo caso, trata de no agacharte demasiado, usa más el torso y la columna, eso minimizará al menos la mitad del esfuerzo que hagas para contestar.

-Lo intentaré… - dice Hirotaro cogiendo su raqueta.

-Y ya sabes… Si pierdes… - y levanta el termo de manera amenazante.

Hirotaro lo mira con la frente completamente azul…

-Ni muerto… - exclama y se va a paso apresurado.

- - - - - - -

Hirotaro busca la pelota en su bolsillo, la saca y la hace rebotar…

-_"Bien… No usar demasiado mis piernas para restar, eso quiere decir que de la cintura para arriba es lo que más tengo que usar, mis piernas simplemente me ayudarán a llegar a la pelota, el resto de mi cuerpo hará lo demás. Veamos que es lo que quieres que haga, Sadaharu san…"_

El partido comienza por el saque de Hirotaro, y no es un saque normal, es uno potente y con efecto, esto tomó desprevenido a su oponente que lo resta a las justas, sin embargo, aquello le da la oportunidad a Hirotaro anotando para su equipo y empezando a llevar la delantera, aunque la buena suerte no le sonríe ya que el chino lo alcanza con mucha rapidez, ambos andaban empatados, el partido realmente fue muy largo, ninguno daba tregua, pero a Hirotaro ya le hacía mella las pelotas pesadas que le lanzaba su oponente, China gana su segundo partido, y de acuerdo a la reglas establecidas, si en el siguiente juego China volvía a ganar, sería los ganadores del torneo asiático y pasarían a las intercontinentales, esto se puso muy intenso. Luego de esto, los chicos van almorzar y pasan un momento de tranquilidad, unos minutos más tardes llaman a los siguientes jugadores para el próximo partido, que sería de Dobles 1, en este participan Kintarou y Rurika, quienes se dirigían con sus cosas a las canchas, al llegar los dos japoneses se dan cuenta del tamaño de sus oponentes, realmente eran altos y un tanto musculosos, parecían mongoles gigantescos…

Rurika empezaba a sentirse un poco intimidada y muy insegura, Kintarou tenía una sonrisa serena, pero su mirada decía que estaba más que listo para el desafío. El partido empieza por parte de Japón, Kintarou hace su saque y hace un ACE, 15 – 0 indicaba el arbitro, Kintarou vuelve a sacar, en eso Rurika se da cuenta que anteriormente no se habían movido para nada, y justo cuando sale de sus pensamientos, se da cuenta que un chino logra restarla y devolverla, pero fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta, punto para China, 15 iguales…

-Que rápido… - dice musitando la joven de Osaka.

-¡Vamos Ruru chan! – gritaba Kintarou con ánimo.

-¡Que no me llames así!... – reclamaba de su sitio la chica de pelo rosa.

El partido estaba empatado a 2, cuando vuelven a sus respectivas bancas, la capitana de China les dice a ambos jugadores…

-No pierdan el tiempo… Terminen con este tonto partido, destrócenlos… Ella es el punto débil, atáquenla, elimínenla… Después de esto nos iremos a Australia… ¡Vamos! – y los empuja.

Rurika estaba tomando de su termo cuando siente, repentinamente le dio un respingo, como si presintiera algo, ve a todos lados y ve al equipo adversario y como su "capitana" les hablaba con dureza y luego los empuja. Kintarou se para a lado de su compañera…

-¿Lista?

Rurika no voltea a verlo. Kintarou frunce las cejas…

-¿Qué te sucede, Ruru chan?

-Esto… no me gusta… - dice con un poco de temblor en la voz, como si estuviera ausente.

Kintarou suspira con lentitud y agita su mano en la cara de Rurika, ella retrocede y lo mira con reproche…

-Kintarou buchou… - reclama ella.

-Pero que te sucede… ¿no me digas que te ha gustado alguien del equipo ese? – dice despectivamente y señalando con el pulgar detrás de él.

-¡No! No… Como se te ocurre… No molestes con eso… Es solo que… - dice bajando la mirada. – Son tonterías.

-Ah… - dice como comprendiendo. – Vamos ya… - dice mientras la empujaba como si fuera un mueble.

-O… Oye… - dice un tanto inquieta.

Al llegar a la cancha, Rurika no despegaba su mirada de ambos jugadores, su instinto le decía que habría problemas, cuando siente una mano sobre su cabeza…

-Kintarou buchou…

-Creo que hemos calentado lo suficiente. ¿No te parece? Juguemos, Ruru chan… - y le guiña el ojo.

-Kintarou… - murmura Rurika y se sonroja levemente.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo…

-Pero… ¿Y qué tal si se trata de alguna estrategia? No podemos confiarnos…

-Claro que si… Estás conmigo Ruru chan… ¿Qué puede salir mal? – dice mientras se pone en su lugar.

Aquello hizo que las mejillas de Rurika se encendieran más de lo normal, Kintarou la llama de su lugar…

-¡Acabemos con esto Ruru chan! ¡Tengo hambre!

Rurika se va de espaldas y los que escucharon el comentario, incluyendo sus amigos, también…

-Puede algún momento de su vida, dejar de pensar en comida… - dice Ryoma con cara de sentir vergüenza ajena.

-Kin chan es así, Ryoma… Sería como pedirte que dejaras de pensar en el tenis… - dice en son de burla.

-Es muy diferente… - discute Ryoma.

-Ya… ya… De acuerdo Ryoma… - dice con una gotita. – Veamos el juego…

Al reanudarse el partido, los ataques iban dirigidos a Rurika, quien a duras penas podía restarlas, Kintarou aparecía para apoyarla, más al hacerlo dejaba terreno libre lo cual los oponentes podía aprovechar, eso solo ocurrió dos veces, en eso que los chinos mandaban, Rurika corre con todo y se lanza en pos de impedir un punto, pero no lo logra, ella se levanta y rostro muestra fatiga y enojo…

-Esto está mal… - murmura Rurika.

-¡Ruru chan! ¡No te presiones! ¡Estoy contigo!... – dice Kintarou agitando la mano.

Rurika voltea a verlo…

-_"Es cierto… Kintarou está conmigo, nada malo puede suceder… ¿Verdad?" – _se preguntaba con inseguridad. – _"¿Cómo es posible? Kintarou buchou nunca está alterado, siempre tan calmado y confiado, como me gustaría ser como él, así no me sentiría tan presionada"._

Por otro lado, Kintarou se había dado cuenta de que los chinos atacaban a Rurika porque la veían indefensa, pero él confiaba en el juego de Rurika, pero hay algo que los chinos pasaron por alto, y es que mientras esté él con ella, no la podrán lastimar, si eso sucedería no lo permitiría, ni menos lo perdonaría, mientras que en las gradas…

-Ryoma… ¿Crees qué?... – preguntaba Sakuma un tanto preocupada.

-Así parece… - responde con total seriedad. – _"Ese chico mono… ¿qué demonios espera?" – _se preguntaba Ryoma con algo de inquietud.

En la cancha, Rurika presionaba con fuerza el mango de su raqueta…

-_"Me están presionando demasiado, no lo puedo soportar" _– dice mentalmente, mientras presiona los dientes con fuerza.

Estaban jugando con fuerza, ambos equipos se desafiaban, Kintarou jugaba de lo más divertido, hasta que advirtió que Rurika estaba en el trayecto donde el chino mandaría la pelota, Rurika miraba aterrada, pensaba que la pelota que venía a una velocidad infernal chocaría con ella, y cierra los ojos esperando el golpe, más este nunca llegó, lentamente abre los ojos y ve que Kintarou estaba delante de ella, él la había desviado, más no tuvo oportunidad de regresar a su puesto, aquello fue muy bien aprovechado por los chinos…

-Vaya… Creo que… - dice Kintarou de manera avergonzada, pero sin presentar remordimiento alguno. – Eso estuvo cerca - dice sin más.

-¡Tonto! – le grita Rurika, acompañando al grito un golpe con el puño cerrado en la cabeza del pelirrojo. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería, Kintarou? – reclamaba Rurika. – Otra vez nos anotaron…

-Pero Ruru chan, tú…

-Yo… nada… - lo corta de un grito. – Debes concentrarte en hacer lo tuyo, Kintarou… Yo puedo jugar sin necesidad que estés detrás o delante de mí, déjame jugar, Kintarou…

Kintarou la mira un poco sorprendido y luego sonríe…

-Bien… Ya entendí… Ten cuidado…

-¡Vete a tu sitio! – lo manda a largar, al ver que se va corriendo, ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

El partido seguía empatado ahora a 5, Kintarou miraba con ojos fríos a sus oponentes…

-_"Se los estoy advirtiendo…" – _decía mentalmente con voz fría.

Ambos lados jugaban con todo, Kintarou daba más pelea, prácticamente estaba jugando solo contra los dos chinos, que se dieron cuenta que había cometido un error al descuidarse de el jugador pelirrojo, estaban concentrados en sacar del juego a Rurika que pasaron por alto las habilidades que tenía el jugador nipón. Ante este proceder de Kintarou, Rurika se sentía excluida del partido, y eso le estaba molestando de sobre manera, ahora si que estaba furiosa con Kintarou, quien se creía que era él para hacerle semejante desaire, pero la táctica de protección a la persona de Rurika no duró para siempre, ya que faltando para ganar el juego, los chicos hacen gala de su tamaño y poder, fue una jugada tan rápida que Kintarou no lo vio venir, sin embargo lo que ocurrió lo dejó estático… Rurika se pone en posición para restar la pelota enviada por el contrario, pero ella no se da cuenta que la pelota venía con un extraño efecto, Rurika tampoco supo que pasó solo que cuando se dio cuenta, su raqueta se estrella contra el muro detrás de ellos y luego un dolor muy agudo y punzante en la mano derecha, Kintarou recién reacciona al escuchar un grito por parte de Rurika y verla caer de rodillas sujetándose con fuerza la mano derecha, el pelirrojo tira su raqueta y corre hacia su compañera, Sadaharu pide tiempo al arbitro y llama a los paramédicos que estaban en caso como el que ocurría ahora, el partido quedó en STAND BY, hasta saber en las condiciones de la jugadora japonesa…

-Rurika… - dice con lentitud el joven pelirrojo.

-Mi mano… Me duele mi mano… - dice entre dientes.

-Esto no fue casualidad… - dice Kintarou tratando de abrazarla para consolarla, pero en ese momento llegaron los paramédicos.

Sadaharu levanta a Kintarou mientras que los paramédicos atendían y revisaban la mano lastimada de Rurika, una vez que la llevaron fuera de las canchas, Kintarou se voltea lentamente hacia sus oponentes, algo que para Ryoma no pasó desapercibido…

-Demonios… - exclama Ryoma quien se levanta como un resorte de su asiento. - ¡Momo!... –llama Ryoma.

El antes nombrado al darse cuenta, no demora en seguir a su amigo, ambos saltan de las gradas y corren hacia Kintarou, quien se para detrás de los chinos…

-¡Oigan! Eso no fue casualidad… ¿Verdad? Lo tenían planeado desde un principio… ¡Miserables!

En ese momento en que Kintarou se iba a dirigir sobre todo al que lanzó la pelota a Rurika, una mano lo detiene de la muñeca, Ryoma lo había tomado por el puño y lo jalaba por la espalda, Momoshiro lo hacía mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura…

-¡Suéltame Echizen! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Tooyama tranquilízate!... ¡Así no vas a solucionar nada! – le decía Momoshiro.

-¡Ya basta Tooyama! ¡Vas hacer que perdamos el partido! – le decía Ryoma.

-¡Un golpe! ¡Solo un golpe, Echizen!

-Diablos… - dice Ryoma y de una sola derriba a Kintarou, quien lo mira desde el suelo.

Momoshiro se golpea la frente…

-Genial…

-Koshimae… - dice con lentitud el pelirrojo.

-Nada vas a solucionar con golpes, yo también lo quisiera hacer, pero al menos me desahogué… - dice mientras sonríe de lado. – Deja que las autoridades solucionen el resto… Cálmate ya… Houji seguramente no querrá que te involucres con ellos, ¿acaso quieres que te regañe?

-No… - dice bajando la mirada.

-Mada mada dane, Tooyama. – dice sonriendo y dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Kintarou sonríe y acepta la ayuda, al levantarse…

-Lastimaron a Rurika sin el menor remordimiento… - dice mientras veía a Rurika ser llevada en camilla.

-Ve con ella… ¡Vete!

Kintarou hace un leve movimiento de cabeza, mira de manera furiosa y fría a los chinos y se aleja, Ryoma mira a los chinos, Momoshiro le pone la mano en el hombro…

-Ya va a llegar tu turno, así que no te apresures… - le palmotea en el mismo lugar y se aleja.

Ryoma no se mueve ni un milímetro ni un músculo, los chinos lo miran como si fuera algo raro, Ryoma lo único que hace es sonreír, pero de una manera arrogante y amenazante, luego de eso, va detrás de Momoshiro a paso campante y sereno.

Una vez en la clínica, el doctor les dice a Sakuma y Ryoma, quienes habían ido a acompañar a Rurika y Kintarou, que la lesión que sufrió la chica peli rosa no era para nada grave, solo un pequeño esguince, que en pocas semanas se recuperará…

-Gracias doctor… - dice Rurika que sale a lado de Kintarou.

Fuera de la clínica, los chicos se dirigían de nuevo a las canchas, aun no sabían que había sucedido y cual sería las medidas que tomarían por aquella desafortunada "situación" como habían escuchado Ryoma y Sakuma antes de ir detrás de la parejas de dobles 1. Ryoma y Sakuma iban delante de la pareja antes mencionada, Kintarou iba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras que Rurika iba con la mirada al frente, pero repentinamente se detiene y agacha la cabeza, Kintarou al darse cuenta, se detiene y voltea a su amiga…

-¿Ruru chan?

-Lo siento… - dice en hilo de voz.

Kintarou no la había escuchado bien, se acerca a ella, con la ceja levantada…

-Ruru chan…

-¡Lo siento mucho! – dice inclinándose. – De no haber sido tan lanzada, nada de esto hubiera pasado, soy una tonta… Por favor… Perdónenme… - sigue inclinada.

Kintarou sonríe y se rasca la mejilla…

-Para ser sinceros… Yo debería pedirte disculpas, Ruru chan…

Rurika se levanta de golpe, y lo mira con cara de estupefacción… Kintarou suspira…

-Si Ruru chan… No tienes que llorar por la leche derramada…

-Pero… Kintarou buchou… - dice sin creerlo.

Kintarou pone la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Rurika y la acaricia…

-No te preocupes, esto pasó porque te aparté, pensando que así no saldrías lastimada… - y baja la cabeza de golpe.

Rurika alza una ceja…

-En serio que confiaba en ti, plenamente, pero no en esos… desde un principio ellos…

-¡Ah!...- exclama sorprendida. – Te habías dado cuenta que yo era el eslabón… ¡Entonces porque no me pusiste sobre aviso! –le reclama.

-Porque de nada hubiera valido… - dice Kintarou de lo más tranquilo.

En eso, Rurika le jala del cachete con su mano sana…

-¡Eso no te lo perdono! ¡Como me pudiste hacer algo así, Kintarou!... – dice quejumbrosa.

Lo suelta y suspira, Kintarou tenía la mejilla izquierda hinchada y roja, entonces toma la mano lastimada de Rurika con suma delicadeza y la alza lentamente, ante esto Rurika se sorprende…

-Te juro que esto no volverá a suceder… - dice con voz queda, mientras miraba la mano vendada de Rurika. – Esto fue por mi culpa, no tuya, Rurika… Me tomaron desprevenido por segundos, lo siento mucho… - dice mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Rurika no sabía que decir, y se sorprendió cuando escuchó de Kintarou decir su nombre real, y se dio cuenta que no le gustaba que él le dijera así, sino que la llamara por su nombre como él le puso de cariño, si, preferiría mil veces que la llamase como él la llamaba antes, como siempre, ella sonríe ante este pensamiento, Ryoma y Sakuma los miraban sonrientes, y más Sakuma quien estaba muy feliz con sus dos amigos, Ryoma simplemente veía la escena como si se tratase de una telenovela, pero estaba algo contento por sus "compañeros de equipo", él estaba de brazos cruzados, Sakuma tenías las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y muy sonriente, Rurika sonreía ante todo esto, pero luego su rostro se torna serio…

-¿Qué pasará ahora? – pregunta preocupada.

-No lo sé… - dice Kintarou bajando lentamente la mano de Rurika.

Ambos voltearon a mirar a Ryoma y Sakuma, ellos también se miraron a su vez…

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos – dice Sakuma.

-Sadaharu y los demás se quedaron allá, seguro que saben algo… -culmina Ryoma.

Al llegar los cuatro al lugar del torneo, ven que Sadaharu estaba tomando de su termo con toda la calma del mundo, cosa que inquietó a los recién llegados…

-¿Sada san? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto preocupada.

-Sadaharu san… - llama Rurika.

-¡Habla! – dijeron Ryoma y Kintarou al mismo tiempo.

Sadaharu deja de beber y exhala con gusto…

-Está delicioso… ¿Quieren un probadita?

-¡NI AUNQUE NOS PAGUES! – responden los 4 en coro.

A Sadaharu le da un tic en la ceja derecha…

-Haré como que no escuché…

-Has lo que quieras… - dice Ryoma sin más.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Tienen ya los resultados de cómo se hará el torneo ahora? ¿No has averiguado nada? – dice Sakuma cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué han dicho? – pregunta Ryoma con suma seriedad.

Sadaharu se acomoda sus gafas…

-Bueno, como Houji se lastimó están decidiendo si esto contará como puntaje o lo suspenderán, refiriéndome al juego no el partido en su totalidad.

-Ya veo… - dice Rurika bajando un poco la cabeza.

-En todo caso, aun no podemos sacar conjeturas… Aunque es muy posible que…

Pero Sadaharu es interrumpido por una voz en los altos parlantes, haciendo llamado de todos los representantes de ambos equipos, una vez todos reunidos, hablan con los entrenadores y estos a su vez comunican a sus equipos la decisión que tomaron los de la comitiva deportiva, si en esta ocasión China es la vencedora, no habrá más partidos, sin embargo, si Japón logra empatar, entonces habría otro partido, y ahora están discutiendo la modalidad, dobles o sencillos. Japón saltó de alegría porque el siguiente era Ryoma, más para China…

-Diablos… Diablos… - decía Sui Lang muy irritada. – Esto no es lo que esperaba… Demonios que… tenía que lastimarse la tipa esa… - decía muy enojada.

-Señorita Sui Lang… - y se muestra el tipo que jugó contra Ann.

-Ah… Eres tú… - dice mientras se toma la frente entre la mano derecha. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Úseme de último recurso… Usted sabe que no he sacado todo mi potencial…

La chica china alza una ceja y con una mirada maliciosa dice…

-¿Acaso te refieres a…?

El chino asiente con seriedad absoluta…

-Bien… Pero no creo que te necesite, yo voy a acabar con quien sea, sea quien sea… - dice con una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

En otro lado del lugar de las canchas, una rubia estaba con su celular…

-Si… Bien… Gracias… De todas maneras salió muy parecido a como lo teníamos planeado, pero sin estos sucesos tan desagradables, realmente ese equipo desea el triunfo a como de lugar, pero no podemos permitirlo, sé que lo podrán lograr… Estoy segura… Confía en mí… ¿Cuándo te he fallado? – pregunta con inocencia fingida. - ¡Ah! Pero… yo… Ya… ya… Está bien… Si… si como quieras… Bye… - y cuelga. – Más les vale a esos chicos que lo hagan bien, Kaeri… voy a matarte por esto… - dice mientras revienta su chicle bomba.

Mientras que al otro lado del mundo, una joven empieza a estornudar, el joven de lentes que estaba a su lado, deja de lado su libro y se levanta…

-Voy a cerrar la ventana, ya está corriendo un poco de viento…

-Estoy segura que debe ser porque alguien se está acordando de mí. – dice sonriente.

-Puede ser… - dice mientras camina hacia la cocina. – Voy a prepararte algo de té… Será mejor que vayas a descansar…

-Pero… Kunimitsu… - dice protestando.

Tezuka Kunimitsu la miró, Kaeri le sonrió y se levantó…

-Voy a darme una ducha de agua caliente…

Tezuka la mira y asiente en silencio, entra a la cocina, Kaeri estaba por subir cuando pone un dedo en la barbilla…

-Oye Kuni… ¿No quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

Y desde la cocina se escucha varios platos y ollas caer, Kaeri pestañea inocentemente…

-¿Será sí…? – dice sacando la lengua juguetonamente y sube.

Mientras que en Japón, Sakuma se había separado de sus amigos, necesitaba estar a solas, aquello no se lo esperaba, si Japón empataba habría otro partido, pero en esta ocasión ¿ella jugaría? Aunque ella no fue seleccionada, aquello la tenía muy ansiosa e inquieta, estaba recostada en un árbol, ella tenía una lata de Ponta de Cereza, la abre y bebe un poco, suspira y levanta la mirada hacia la copa del árbol…

-¿Qué irán a decidir? – se pregunta un poco angustiosa, entonces bebe un largo sorbo y exhala…

-Te vas ahogar si tomas así…

Sakuma voltea hacia su hombro derecho, Ryoma estaba mirándola con mirada pícara, Sakuma iba a levantarse, Ryoma le pone la palma como indicándole que no lo hiciera. Luego, ambos estaban sentados apoyados en el tronco, y sus hombros uno a lado de la otra, Ryoma tenía la cabeza ligeramente levantada y su rostro era cubierta por su gorra, Sakuma tenía su mirada en su lata vacía…

-Te la tomaste toda… Malo, no me dejaste ni un poco… - dice Sakuma haciendo pucheros.

-Estaba sediento… - responde con total tranquilidad.

Sakuma lo mira e infla los cachetes, pero luego se tranquiliza, en eso suspira…

-Oye Ryoma… ¿Qué crees que decidan?

-No sé…

-Si deciden hacer otro juego… ¿Quién crees que juegue?

-No sé… - dice de manera desinteresada, más sus ojos mostraban algo de preocupación, él sabía de la ansiedad de Sakuma, prácticamente era su propio reflejo, él se sentía peor cuando Tezuka no lo nombró para ser titular de aquel torneo contra el equipo americano, aunque esto tal vez sea un poco diferente.

Sakuma tenía la mirada cubierta por su cerquillo, en eso se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se agacha más…

-Ah… - es un quejido ahogado. – No… - dice con temor.

Ryoma la escucha y se vira hacia ella…

-¿Sakuma?

-Yo… ¡Ah! – y se dobla en el césped.

Ryoma tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero que tontería acababa de hacer…

-Debería coserme la boca… - dice Ryoma que se levanta para ir donde Sakuma, la levanta de los hombros. – Sakuma… Sakuma escúchame… No te dejes vencer…

-Ah… Ay… Ryoma… - dice entrecortadamente.

Ryoma ve que los ojos de Sakuma se tornaban opacos, y sus cabellos se tornaba más rojo, él apoya la frente sobre la de Sakuma…

-Vamos Saku… Tú eres fuerte de por sí, no dejes que esto te domine… Sé que soy culpable de esto Saku… Pero tú no necesitas de esto… NO…

-Ryo…ma… - dice como si le faltase el aire.

Sakuma empezaba a respirar como si tuviera dificultades para hacerlo…

-Ryoma… yo…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque los labios de él aprisionaron los de ella, entonces lágrimas gruesas empezaron a caer de sus ojos deslizándose como riachuelos cristalinos por sus sonrojadas mejillas, la presión fue soltándose para pasar a ser una suave caricia, Ryoma acariciaba con los suyos los labios llenos de Sakuma, era como si fuera una danza y ambos conocían muy bien el compás, Ryoma la atraía más para abrazarla totalmente, entonces se da cuenta que ya no lloraba, pero delgadas lágrimas aun caían, la separa lentamente, ella lo mira con ojos brillantes, él la miraba con ojos de ternura y algo pícaro se formaba como una sonrisa, Sakuma ya estaba un poco más tranquila…

-Ryoma… - dice en un susurro suave y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-No digas nada… - dice mientras la sujetaba de los hombros nuevamente y la separaba un poco para mirarla mejor. – Ahora ya tienes mejor cara… - y pasa sus dedos por los ojos de la chica, para secar las lágrimas que estaban coladas entre las pestañas largas y suaves de ella.

-Oh Ryoma… - y se abraza a él, apretándose, como queriéndose fundir con él.

Ryoma ante esta reacción la abraza también, sonríe de manera satisfactoria y sincera, cuando en eso…

-Que romántico…

Ambos voltean a la vez y ven que se trata de la chica china, quien los miraba con malicia, pero Sakuma se da cuenta que más miraba a Ryoma, aquello la estaba molestando y mucho, ella se separa de Ryoma, más él la sujeta de los hombros, la chica china hace un sonido con la lengua…

-Oh… Discúlpenme si interrumpí... – dijo con sarcasmo.

-_"Falsa…" _– pensaba Sakuma. – OH no… claro que no… - dice con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-No deberían estar tan confiados… Cualquier cosa puede suceder a última hora… - dice de manera enigmática la chica china.

-Esto… - dice Sakuma, pero Ryoma le presiona con suavidad del hombro.

-Si sucede algo, te aseguramos que estaremos preparados para enfrentarlo… Mientras… Espero que seas tú quien se prepare… - dice sonriendo con arrogancia.

La chica hace una mueca de disgusto con la boca y se trata de controlar…

-Eso… lo veremos cuando estés en la cancha… Veamos… que tan buen tenista y… hombre… eres… - y se va riendo.

La ven alejarse, Sakuma se gira a Ryoma…

-Esa chica no me agrada… Algo tiene que hace que… no sé… me sienta realmente sobre protectora contigo… - dice mientras estrujaba la camisa de él.

-Calma… No va a pasar nada… Ella tiene boca y por eso la usa, no tienes porque preocuparte…

-Ryoma… No te lo digo como jugadora, sino como mujer… Esa chica no me gusta para nada… Mucho menos… como fue que te miró…

Ryoma al verla, ríe con gusto y ganas, Sakuma se ofende…

-Oye… No le veo la gracia…

-Será porque no eres hombre… No sé, pero como me gusta que me celes…

-Ja… ni te acostumbres, amigo… - dice Sakuma girándose y dándole la espalda.

Ryoma vuelve a reír, entonces gira hacia él a Sakuma y la besa, cuando se separan…

-No sin mi permiso… - dice ella acalorada.

-No necesito el permiso de mi novia para besar a mi novia – y le guiña el ojo derecho. – Además, es para la buena suerte…

-Tú no necesitas buena suerte… Recuerda que eres el príncipe del Tenis. – dice juguetona y guiñándole el ojo derecho.

Ya en las canchas están listos para empezar el partido, tratándose de Echizen todo iría bien, Sakuma estaba sentada esperando que de comienzo, pero algo la estaba inquietando, Kintarou y Rurika estaban a su lado y al otro estaban Ann y Momo, Ann y Rurika se dan cuenta del nerviosismo de Sakuma…

-¿Todo bien, Saku? – pregunta Ann, levantando las cejas.

-Si… - responde en voz baja.

-¿Te sientes mal? – dice Rurika mirándola fijamente.

-No… Es solo que… esa chica de China… No me agrada…

-¿La que va a jugar contra Echizen? – pregunta Ann buscando a la nombrada por la cancha. - ¿Y eso?

-Es que… la vimos antes de venir… Y… no me gustó nada la forma en como miraba a Ryoma… - dice mientras presionaba los puños. – Fue muy desagradable…

-Ya veo… - dice Ann. – Nuestra querida Sakuma, en su faceta de mujer celosa. – dice ella en son de burla.

-No es gracioso, Ann chan… - dice Sakuma con un mohín.

-Ya… sí lo siento… Pero es que no creí que te vería actuar de esta manera…

-A Ryoma también le gustó… - dice Sakuma con un suspiro pesado.

Ann ríe con buen ánimo…

-Esa es buena señal, si él quiere que solo tú lo celes, es porque realmente desea más que nada estar contigo…

Sakuma y Rurika la miran sorprendidas… Ann ríe con picardía…

-Observen… - dice Ann con normalidad, se aclara la garganta. – Oye Saku… No te parece que Tanegawa kun está muy buenísimo. – y le guiña el ojo izquierdo.

A Sakuma le resbala una gotita…

-Pues… Bueno… - dice un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Y tú Ruru chan? – pregunta Ann de lo más tranquila.

-¡Ah! – exclama muy avergonzada. – No tengo porque responder eso… - dice sonrojada.

Momo y Kintarou estaban con las orejas bien paradas escuchando la conversación de las chicas, Ann reía muy divertida y con complicidad, mientras que las otras dos solo reían por los nervios… Mientras que en las bancas de la cancha, Sadaharu miraba como Ryoma hacía su calentamiento y luego revisaba las cuerdas de su raqueta, en eso se oye un gran alboroto y cuando Ryoma voltea la mirada, una enorme gota se forma, al igual que en sus amigos y en Sadaharu, ya que veían como entraba la chica china ataviada con unas ropas dignas de una emperatriz, comparsa y dragones chinos, por supuesto que esto agradó mucho a los espectadores chinos, más para los japoneses simplemente fue un acto de poca importancia ya que no tenía nada que ver con el torneo, algunos pensaban que los chinos ya festejaban con anticipación su triunfo. Sadaharu se acomoda las gafas…

-Esto es muy inusual… Están fomentando más alboroto de lo normal…

-¿Y qué crees que deba hacer? – dice Ryoma acomodándose la gorra.

-Sé que lo sabrás manejar… - dice Sadaharu poniendo una pierna sobre la rodilla de la otra.

-Bien… - dice Ryoma sonriendo.

Luego de sacar todo de la cancha y limpiarla de los confites y demás cosas festivas, ambos jugadores se muestran frente a frente, aunque la chica aun lucía la casaca de su equipo, una vez que se saludan, Sui Lang hace demostración de su habilidad, sacándose la casaca con agilidad y sensualidad, las chicas tienen los ojos tan abiertos como platos y los chicos con la saliva colgando de los labios…

-Vaya… Sí que es escultural… – dice Momo.

-Que lindo cuerpo… – decía Kintarou

Ann y Rurika estaban que echaban humo por las orejas, Ann a duras penas se podía controlar para no ahorcar a su enamorado, y Rurika estaba que apretaba los puños tratando de no cometer asesinato, pero luego se pone a pensar, ella no era nada de Kintaoru buchou, y baja la mirada hasta darse cuenta lo que sentía por él, era una tonta por no darse cuenta o simplemente, no haber sido capaz de ver más allá de sus propios sentimientos y negarlos. Sakuma entre tanto, miraba agongojada…

-Ryoma… – dice en hilo de voz.

_-Perra… Cualquiera… Barata…_

-¿Tú? – exclama Sakuma muy sorprendida.

-_¿Acaso estás ciega? Mira lo que esa china tarada está haciendo… Está coqueteando con Ryoma… – _decía casí fuera de sí.

Sakuma arquea la ceja sorprendida de que el Akuma reaccione de esa manera, no se suponía que el Akuma lo detestaba, entonces… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

En la cancha, ambos se acercan para darse las manos, Sui Lang aprieta con suavidad y roza el dedo índice con la palma de la mano de Ryoma de forma muy sutil, Ryoma ante este contacto se estremece ligeramente y la mira con fijeza, la chica le guiña con picardía y se aleja. Ryoma camina hacia su lugar mirándose la mano…

-¿Qué se supone que hace con eso? – se pregunta Ryoma en voz baja.

El arbitro da la voz de inicio al partido, el saque corresponde a China, la chica con una pose coqueta lanza la pelota, salta y gira el cuerpo dando un raquetazo con algo de efecto a su lanzamiento, Ryoma la ve venir y cuando la resta, era como si la pelota resbalara en la raqueta, cae dentro y es 15 para China, 0 para Japón, todos se sorprenden, menos Ryoma, quien solo sonríe de manera confiada. El partido se ve emparejado, llevando 2 juegos empatados, el sol se hacía insoportable, y eso que ya no era medio día, sin embargo el partido si que era candente, ahora estaban empatados 4 – 4 y parecía que no tendría fin…

En la escuela de Seigaku, los chicos estaban mirando el partido… Chitose estaba parada en su asiento…

-No puede ser… ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ES UNA GOLFA…!

-Te diste cuenta… – dice Tomoe con ironía.

-Pero han visto como se contornea, la forma en como se arquea de una manera tan… tan… – dice Chitose con enojo.

-Sexy… – dice Kenji.

-Hot… – dice Soujiro.

-Guau… – exclama Takeo.

-¡CALLENSE! – dice Chitose al darles un raquetazo a cada uno. – Trío de enfermos…

-Somos hombres… – dice Soujiro sobándose el chichón.

-Son culpa de las hormonas… – dice Kenji con los ojos en espiral.

-Somos inocentes de cómo actuamos al ver tremenda preciosidad… – dice Takeo.

-Chitose chan tiene razón. Son unos enfermos, libidinosos… – decía Nami con cara de asco.

-Que más podíamos esperar de unos inmaduros como ellos… – dice Miki con cara de resignación.

-Aunque a pesar de todo eso… Ella juega bien, pone en aprietos a Ryoma buchou. – dice Nokoru con una sonrisa serena.

-¿Estás seguro que ves el partido, Nokoru? O… ¿Acaso es otra cosa? – dice Tomoe con una vena en la sien.

-¿Otra cosa? No sé de que estás hablando, Tomoe… – dice Nokoru de manera calmosa.

Tomoe lo conocía y sabía que no le mentía, Chitose estaba en un ataque de histeria…

-Chitose… Ya bájale un poco a las ansias… – le pedía Koutarou.

-Es que no puedo creer que hayan personas tan zafadas como esa… Y encima no se preocupa en ocultarlo… – dice mordiéndose los labios.

-Aunque no es un partido tan difícil para el capitán… – dice Jiinta.

-Es cierto… Se está desenvolviendo bien… – dice Nokoru. – Ella no le preocupa, quien le preocupa es otra ella…

-¿Otra ella? – preguntan en grupo la mayoría.

Nokoru asiente con tranquilidad sin dejar de sonreír. Todos se miraban sin comprender, entonces Chitose exclama un grito ahogado…

-¡Ah! ¡Sakuma!

-Bingo… Genia… – dice Tomoe.

-Mala… – responde la chica peliazul de manera ofendida.

-Sakuma… – dice Tomoe mirando la televisión.

En Osaka, en el partido de ese momento, Ryoma corre para alcanzar la pelota que pasa rozando su raqueta y cae justo en la línea, punto para China, ambos lucían muy cansados, la joven jadeaba pero en sus ojos le mostraban el cuerpo entero de Ryoma…

-Veamos… Que harás ahora… – dice de manera burlesca para sí misma. – Señor árbitro, un momento… – dice levantando la mano.

-¿Sí?

-El calor está muy fuerte… Y quería sacarme una prenda. – dice con coquetería.

-¿Una prenda? – dice el arbitro un tanto confundido. – Pero si…

Y el arbitro se queda con la boca abierta y la mente totalmente en blanco, al ver que Sui Lang se sacaba la pantaleta y se quedaba con una pequeñísima tanga de aeróbicos bajo la falda y se sacaba el polo regular para quedarse con un top negro dejando ver las nacientes de sus bustos y acaba haciendo una pose muy sensual…

-Ahora si… Estoy lista… ¿No le incomoda verme así? ¿Verdad? – dice con fingida inocencia.

El arbitro niega con algo de dificultad ya que no quería dejar de observar aquel cuerpo escultural y no tenía palabras en ese momento. Todos se quedaron muy admirados ante la osadía y sensualidad con la que Sui Lang caminaba hacia la cancha…

-¿Saco yo, verdad? – dice mientras se agachaba y mostraba su parte trasera, para coger la pelota.

El árbitro casi se cae de espaldas, los espectadores estaban más que contentos y las tres chicas que estaban en ese momento a lado de la cancha donde estaba Ryoma, estaban de las más repudiadas ante tal acto insolente…

-Pero que… que… – decía Ann con los dientes bien apretados.

Rurika miraba con sorpresa y molestia lo hecho por Sui Lang, sin embargo, Sakuma no dijo nada, pero se levanta de golpe y sale corriendo de ahí, ya no lo soportaba, Ann y Rurika al verla se miran preocupadas, Rurika va detrás de ella, Ann decide quedarse, más cuando ve a Ryoma, se sorprende…

Rurika llega donde estaba Sakuma, que estaba apoyada en el muro de la entrada a las canchas…

-Sakuma… – dice con lentitud y se acerca, pone una mano en su hombro. – Oye…

Entonces Sakuma temblaba, Rurika creyó que iba a explotar cuando un ruido de Sakuma la hace arquear un poco la ceja derecha…

-¿Sakuma? – y la voltea.

Y ve que Sakuma se aguantaba la risa, y ella seguía y seguía riendo, Rurika estaba totalmente pasmada, ella juraba que había visto salir a Sakuma llorando, pero era todo lo contrario, se estaba riendo como si alguien le estuviera haciendo cosquillas en el pie con una pluma o por todo el cuerpo, era inaudito. Adentro de la cancha, Ann miraba con total asombro, Ryoma no se había inmutado para nada, es más, tenía la mirada aburrida mientras observaba a Sui Lang, hacer el completo ridículo con esas poses sensuales. Ryoma se estaba divirtiendo al ver esa manera desesperada para desconcentrarlo, se notaba que no lo conocía, él no era tan morboso e inquieto como lo es su padre, él solo lo era con una sola persona, y sonríe con satisfacción…

-Sakuma… Si que me asustaste, creí que… Oh cielos… – dice Rurika.

-Lo siento… Pero… ¿Es que acaso no viste como Ryoma estaba bostezando en ese momento?

-Pues no… – dice Rurika. – Estaba tan mortalmente furiosa con esa tipa al verla hacer todo ese espectáculo tan desagradable, que no me fijé…

Sakuma seguía riendo como si dependiera de ello para vivir… Luego se calma y se limpia las lágrimas…

-No sé como reaccione Sui Lang al ver como Ryoma ni se fijó en lo que ella hacía… Será mejor que regresemos…

-Por eso te fuiste, para que no se diera cuenta… – dice Rurika tratando de entender ese accionar de su amiga.

-Pues sí… Cuanto te apuesto que Sui Lang no se ha dado cuenta ya que estaba tan concentrada en armar todo ese show para atrapar a Ryoma, cuando lo hizo con todos menos con su presa.

-Que esperamos entonces… Quiero ver la cara de sorpresa de esa tonta…

Las dos chicas regresan corriendo y riendo muy divertidas… Y sí, Sui Lang estaba con una cara de lo más furiosa, al ver que Ryoma estaba parado de forma arrogante y aburrido, y sobándose los ojos como si no resistiera el sueño…

-¿Ya acabaste?

-Pero… Si yo… – dice Sui Lang totalmente avergonzada pero furiosa a la vez.

-Creo que te equivocaste de estrategia, lo que estabas haciendo muy bien te hubiera funcionado en "otra parte" más no aquí… – luego mira al arbitro. – Oye… Continua con el partido… – dice con voz ronca.

El arbitro pestañea como si se hubiera despertado de algún tipo de trance, se aclara la garganta y da inicio al desempate, y Japón gana sin más 6 – 4, pero ahí no acaba, ya que ambos equipos estaban empatados, tenían que hacer algo al respecto.

Luego de unos momentos de tensión por la espera, los entrenadores respectivos se dirigen a sus equipos dándoles la noticia… Sadaharu entra en la habitación, donde todo el equipo japonés estaba reunido. Se acomoda las gafas…

-Lo que decidieron fue…

Todos estaban a la expectativa, Sadaharu se aclara la garganta…

-Necesito agua… – dice muy calmoso.

Todos se van para atrás y luego gritan…

-¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ! – le reclaman.

-A Tezuka no lo tratarían así… – dice en murmuros y toma el vaso de agua.

-Habla… – dice Ryoma cruzado de brazos.

-Bien… Se decidió que se jugará un partido de dobles…

-Bien… – dice Kintarou. – Me las cobraré por lo que le hicieron a Ruru chan… – dice el pelirrojo golpeando un puño en la palma de su mano.

-Kintarou… – dice Rurika con un sonrojo.

-No te adelantes… – dice Maru. – Nosotras lo haremos… Es nuestra oportunidad de…

-Ni lo pienses… – dice Kintarou. – Ustedes ya tuvieron su oportunidad… – dice cortante.

-Oye Mono… – dice Maru. – Nosotras…

-Ninguno… – dice Sadaharu con voz gruesa.

Los pleitistas lo miran… Sadaharu se acomoda las gafas…

-Yo preparé una estrategia en caso sucediera esto, y no habrá reclamos… Estoy seguro que entre todos los que estamos presentes, hay alguien que tiene un deseo más grande por jugar… o… me equivoco… – dice mirando fijamente hacia delante y una sonrisa de medio lado.

En donde se reunían los del equipo chino, Sui Lang pateó con fuerza una silla destrozándola…

-Ese… Ese tipo… Me las va a pagar…

-Sui Lang… Querida… -decía un entrenador en una edad avanzada.

-Tú cállate viejo fofo… YO… Yo voy a jugar…

-Lo prometiste… Me dijiste… – dice el anciano.

-Olvídalo…

-Señorita Sui Lang… – dice el chino que jugó contra Ann.

-Bien… Destrocemos de una vez a esos japoneses, de una vez por todas…

Una vez ya aclarado el modo de juego, el cual consiste solo en tres sets, se decidió esto ya que todos los jugadores habían jugado un partido con anterioridad, Ryoma se encaminaba hacia la cancha, en eso voltea y con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante…

-Camina más aprisa, se nota que te mueres por jugar… – dice medio burlón.

-No molestes… – dice en hilo voz.

Sui Lang y el otro chino, Tsung Kianh, el que se enfrentó a Ann Tachibana, estaban ya en la cancha, la chica tenía cara de aburrimiento…

-Pero que se han creído, mira que hacer esperar a los futuros ganadores…

-¿Sabe contra quienes vamos a jugar? – pregunta el chino.

-No lo sé y ni me interesa… Sólo sé que acabaré con quien sea, estoy tan enojada que no me contendré…

-Yo tampoco…

-Bien… – dice sonriendo con malicia.

En eso se escuchan los aplausos, los chinos voltean y se sorprenden al ver ingresar a Ryoma, aunque esto le causa gran alegría a Sui Lang, pero al ver a la persona detrás de él, no puede ocultar su molestia…

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – dice de manera despectiva. – Ella no está dentro del equipo… – reclama la china, acalorada.

-Si lo está… – dice Ryoma con tranquilidad. – Aunque no como titular, pero si como reserva. Algo que al parecer ustedes no pensaron…

Sui Lang sonríe de manera altiva…

-Nosotros somos suficientes, y tenemos energías para seguir jugando cuantos partidos se realicen… No somos como otros equipos que se cansan y mandan a otros… – dice mirando despectivamente a Sakuma, quien la miraba de la misma manera. – ¿Así que también juegas tenis? Que gran sorpresa… Veamos de lo que eres capaz.

Sakuma la mira con fijeza, esto irrita a Sui Lang, ella se retira hacia fuera de la cancha y hace el sorteo por medio de la raqueta, China saca, Japón escoge el lado de la cancha, se colocan en sus puestos…

-Bien… Echizen está de vuelta, así que me las cobraré… Y tú… no te contengas… – dice con maldad.

-Se lo dije, no me voy a contener… – dice mientras su rostro se vuelve brusco y peligroso.

Al otro lado de la cancha…

-Ryoma… – dice Sakuma como una advertencia.

-Si… También lo siento… No te descuides…

-Lo sé… – dice Sakuma mientras se pone en posición.

Sui Lang lanza, Sakuma la responde, Tsung la resta, Ryoma la contesta, Sui trata de hacer un smash cortado, pero no lo logra, Sakuma la intercepta de manera rápida que no le deja actuar al chino, 15 a 0 para Japón. Saca ahora Sakuma, la contesta Sui Lang, Ryoma hace una cortada, Tsung corre y la responde con mucha fuerza, va dirigida a Sakuma quien la espera, pero repentinamente Sakuma se agacha y sale Ryoma a contestar con DRIVE A, punto para Japón 30 – 0. En las gradas…

-No sabía que Sakuma san y Echizen san supieran jugar en dobles. – dice Rurika.

-Ni yo… – responden Ann, Momo y Kintarou a la vez.

En Seigaku…

-¿Ah?… – exclamo general.

-¿De que se sorprenden? – pregunta Tomoe.

-¿Desde cuando nuestros capitanes juegan dobles? – pregunta Rie y Jiinta a la vez.

-Parece que desde hoy… – dice Nokoru mirando con detenimiento el partido.

-¿Acaso habrán practicado sin que nos enteremos? – pregunta Nami poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

-No lo creo… – responde Miki.

-Además Sakuma se quedaba para supervisar que todos haya sido recogido, no para entrenar, y menos con Echizen buchou. – dice Ami con seguridad.

-Si… – responden las chicas.

-No creo que sea solo por eso… – dice Chitose. – Es porque ellos… se llevan bien… y se conocen… – dice de manera pícara.

-Espero que no te refieras a… – dice Tomoe un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-¿Referirme a qué?… – pregunta con inocencia, la chica risueña. – A ver Tomo chan… ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Bueno… Yo creí que te… – dice un poco avergonzada. – Ah… – reclama. – A veces me mareas… – dice cruzándose de brazos y piernas en su asiento.

Chitose se ríe con picardía, luego mira hacia el televisor…

-_"Muy bien Sakuma chan… Enséñale de que estás hecha…"_

En Osaka, en el partido, Sakuma contesta con un poco de esfuerzo, Tsung la resta con facilidad, pero Ryoma llega y… punto. Ganan el primer juego. Sakuma y Ryoma chocan las manos…

-Contigo jugar dobles es más fácil… – le dice Ryoma como un cumplido.

-Estaba nerviosa más por jugar contigo que otra cosa.

-Si… Lo sé… – dice Ryoma, comprensivo.

– – – – Flash Back – – – -

-Hay alguien que tiene un deseo más grande por jugar… o… me equivoco… – dice mirando fijamente hacia delante y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sakuma pestañea confundida…

-¿Ah?

Ryoma se agacha a abrir su maleta y sacar algo…

-Toma… Creo que esto te servirá… – y le lanza su uniforme de titular.

Sakuma lo coge sin relajar la mirada, tenía los ojos muy abiertos…

-Pero… Pero… Como… Donde…

-Apura… – dice Ryoma empujándola al baño, la mete y cierra la puerta.

Una vez que Sakuma sale con su uniforme, Momo y Kintarou le silban…

-No cabe duda, ese uniforme te queda de maravilla… – dice Kintarou.

-Gracias… – dice Sakuma sonrojada.

-Pero mejor le queda a Ruru chan… Ella si parece una muñeca… – dice en forma de chibi con las mejillas con chapitas.

Rurika en forma chibi, frunce las cejas…

-Kintarou… – dice en son de amenaza, cerrando el puño derecho con varias venitas a su alrededor.

Sakuma miraba con unas gotitas, luego mira hacia Sadaharu…

-¿Cómo es que pasó? No lo entiendo…

-Fácil. – dice Sadaharu. – Se necesitaba una reserva, y pensé en ti… No podía dejarte fuera, pero tampoco que lo supieras… Digamos que… quería ver tu reacción, y realmente estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te comportaste a la altura, no discutiste, ni te preocupaste, pero no puedo negar que veía un velo de tristeza en tu mirar, además, quería cerrar este torneo con la mejor dupla, Echizen y tu…

-Pero… Si Ryoma y yo, nunca…

-No tiene importancia… – dice Ryoma. – Querías jugar, ¿no?

-¿Tú lo sabías? – pregunta un poco desconfiada, alzando una ceja.

-No… – dice mirando a otro lado.

Sakuma infla los cachetes…

-Mentiroso… – dice y luego sonríe. – Pero… – dice preocupada. – Ryoma… Tú y yo nunca hemos jugado en dupla, ¿cómo lo haremos? ¿Qué tal si no nos llevamos bien? ¿Y si terminamos discutiendo? – a cada pregunta se la veía acongojada.

-Primero averigüémoslo, luego… ya veremos… – dice mientras camina hacia la puerta. – Andando… Falta poco para empezar.

Sakuma lo mira sorprendida y se apresura a alcanzarlo porque ya estaba saliendo.

– – – – Fin F. B. – – – -

-Y ahora… ¿Qué te parece? – pregunta Ryoma mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Bien, supongo… Al menos no hemos discutido… – dice Sakuma mientras se secaba el sudor del cuello.

-Te has dado cuenta que nos comprendemos con mirarnos y nos complementamos bien…

-Si… – dice Sakuma sonrojándose levemente.

Ryoma al ver aquella reacción, sonríe.

En el otro lado…

-Malditos japoneses…

-Señorita Sui Lang.

-En el siguiente juego destrocemos a esa tonta, y si tienes fuerzas aún, me ayudarás a acabar con ese tipo arrogante… Así ganaremos…

-Como usted diga… – dice agachando la cabeza.

El partido se reanuda. El primero había sido largo y lo ganó Japón, ahora China iba a ir con todo. Sakuma siente una sensación de alerta, la piel se le eriza como si tuviera escalofríos, aquel semblante preocupante no pasa desapercibido por Ryoma…

-¿Sakuma?

-Ryoma… Algo, está por suceder… Siento que… ahora sí ellos irán con todo… – dice mirando fijamente a sus contrincantes, quienes caminaban hacia ellos. – No nos podemos descuidar… por nada.

Ryoma arquea la ceja, él no era supersticioso ni creía en esas cosas, pero sabía que las mujeres tenían como un sexto sentido, que las alertaba de cualquier cosa, y tratándose de Sakuma, no podía pasarlo desapercibido, pero ya había jugado contra Sui Lang y había visto jugar al otro contra Ann y no sacaron nada fuera de lo común, ¿acaso habían ocultado algo o una nueva estrategia habrían creado? Y rogaba que no fuera la que había mostrado la china, suficiente tuvo con ella que ahora mostrase el otro todo lo que tenía, y al imaginárselo la piel se le ponía de gallina, con todo y plumas. Al escuchar la voz del árbitro se colocan en sus posiciones, China sacaba, Sakuma y Ryoma se preparan para responder, Sui Lang hace el saque y Sakuma la resta con fuerza, de repente aparece Tsung que con increíble rapidez y fuerza hace punto, 15 – 0 para China, todos se quedan asombrados por el despliegue potente que hizo el chino, el resto del equipo chino hizo estremecer el lugar con sus vitoreo y barras, Ryoma hace un ruido con la boca en forma de estar molesto…

-Eso no lo vi venir… Me sorprendió… – pero al no oír nada de Sakuma. – ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Sakuma?… – pero se calla al ver que Sakuma miraba casi temblando hacia el suelo. – Oye, despierta o… – pero se interrumpe al ver lo que ella también observaba.

En el suelo había un hoyo, del tamaño de la pelota, pero era la profundidad, como si un meteorito hubiese caído y lo más asombroso era que la pelota aun seguía girando a pesar de estar empotrada en la pared, Sakuma y Ryoma no esconden su asombro, pero Sakuma lucía asustada, y Ryoma un poco preocupado, solo un poco, ya que la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro despeja toda confusión y temor, todo lo contrario, muestra desafío y sobre todo, ganas de aplastar al contrario. Momoshiro al verlo…

-Ese Echizen… No ha cambiado nada.

-Muy bien Koshimae… Ve por ellos… – dice Kintarou con una sonrisa.

Sui Lang y Tsung Kianh se preparaban para lo que sería la batalla decisiva, una vez que Sakuma caiga, Japón también lo haría, el partido se reanuda por parte de China, Ryoma se da cuenta de las intenciones de los contrarios, mira a Sakuma, ella pestañea y luego mira hacia sus contendores...

-Parece que me subestiman. - dice con una gotita en la sien.

Tsung Kianh ve que Sakuma va hacia un poco más atrás de la red mientras que Ryoma va hacia atrás, esto le da una idea y con fuerza manda la pelota hacia Sakuma, pero esta va hacia un lado y el que contesta es Ryoma, haciendo punto, Sui Lang ante esto presiona los dientes…

-Tsung Kianh, sin contemplaciones… Acaba con ella. – dice al momento de ponerse a la par de su compañero.

Tsung Kianh saca pero mira hacia Sakuma, la mira muy fijamente como un animal acechando a su presa, Sakuma siente un estremecimiento, presiona el mango de su raqueta y cierra los ojos…

-_Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda… – _dice mentalmente.

-_Lo sé… Ya era hora… _– dice una voz interna más segura.

El chino hace un saque muy potente, Ryoma corre para interceptarlo pero no llega, le da de lleno a Sakuma quien sale disparada hacia atrás, todos se levantan consternados por lo que ven, Ryoma abre los ojos angustiado al ver el cuerpo pequeño y frágil de Sakuma salir de esa manera y chocar terriblemente contra la pared…

-¡SAKUMA! – gritan las dos chicas desde las tribunas.

En Seigaku el temor se dejaba notar en los ojos de los espectadores que veían a través del televisor, todos estaban asustados por lo que pudo pasarle a la chica, Ryoma se acerca y sus ojos se vuelven fríos, tenía una mirada mortal…

-Esto… esto no se los perdono… – dice Ryoma masticando las palabras.

Del capitán de Seigaku, emanaba un tipo de brillo, Momo y Kintarou no lo pasaron desapercibido, la gorra de Ryoma le cubría la mirada, sin embargo…

-Ryoma… – dice Sakuma desde su posición.

Ryoma como que se tranquiliza un poco y se agacha hacia Sakuma…

-¿Puedes pararte?

Ella mueve la cabeza afirmando, lentamente. Ryoma la ayuda a levantarse, ella se tambalea un poco.

-¿Puedes continuar?

Sakuma guiñándole el ojo derecho y sonriéndole…

-Claro que si, eso no fue nada.

-Sakuma… – decía preocupado.

-Luego de este partido te dejaré cuidar de mí, mientras, no podemos dejar que esto quede así, ¿cierto?

Ryoma sonríe y con un suspiro…

-Muy bien… Pero no te hagas la heroína…

-¿Yo? Pero que cosas piensas, no quiero convertirme en ninguna mártir, solo quiero… – y los ojos de Sakuma se vuelve de un rojo intenso y su voz cambia. – Derrotarlos…

Ryoma pestañea…

-Pero tú…

-Tranquilo… – dice palmoteando su hombro. – Digamos que Akuma y yo hemos hecho un acuerdo.

Ryoma arquea la ceja incrédulo…

-No se suponía que era alguien incontrolable.

-Lo era, porque yo no podía entenderla, o mejor dicho, entenderme. Es algo largo, luego te lo cuento. – dice sonriendo con sinceridad.

Ryoma la tenía sujeta de la cintura y la presiona un poco más, se le notaba angustiado, que de repente el Akuma quisiera ponerse de parte de Sakuma sin cambio a nada, lo molestaba un poco, quería terminar para enterarse de todo de una vez. El árbitro lo saca de su ensimismamiento…

-¿Van a seguir jugando, señores?

Ryoma levanta la mirada y se la clava al árbitro, este se pone nervioso por la frialdad de la mirada gatuna…

-A menos que vayan a pedir un receso para ver las condiciones de la jugadora.

-No… – dicen al unísono los jugadores japoneses.

-Seguiremos en el juego. – dice Sakuma sonriendo muy convincente.

Se colocan en sus posiciones, en esta ocasión Japón saca, por conducto de Sakuma, quien hacía rebotar la pelota como pensando en alguna estrategia…

-Bien… – dice sonriendo, tira la pelota hacia arriba, salta y hace un fuerte saque.

Sui Lang la contesta como si nada, pero en eso Sakuma salta como si fuera un felino y la resta mandándola hacia la línea del costado derecho y punto, después de esto el partido de volvió totalmente diferente, Ryoma y Sakuma jugaban con gran destreza y hacían un despliegue digno de un partido de un campeonato mundial y así, Japón gana 7 – 5. Sakuma sintió un gran logro haber jugado sin prescindir del Akuma, quien solo estaba para darle las fuerzas para resistir, los chinos estaban tristes por la derrota, sabían que actuaron mal ante el equipo Japonés, pero los felicitaron y desearon lo mejor para el campeonato de intercontinentales.

Sakuma estaba en el bebedero, cuando una rubia despampanante se le acerca…

-Hola Sakuma Ryusaki…

La chica mencionada se levanta y gira… Al ver a la rubia abre grandemente los ojos…

-Tú eres… Ariel Luzinsky. La anterior capitana del equipo Australiano.

-Vaya… Si me recuerdas, creí que te habías olvidado.

-Como hacerlo. – dice mientras cerraba en caño y se secaba el rostro con su toalla. – Hace a penas un año que nos enfrentamos.

-Aunque no directamente… Le diste un buen juego a mi pequeña hermana, ahora se toma el tenis muy en serio, debo darte las gracias por eso.

-No es nada… – dice Sakuma apenada. – Es solo que no me gustó la forma en como se comportó ni de cómo habló mal de nuestro equipo.

Ariel ríe encantada ante la sinceridad de la joven japonesa…

-Bueno… Sakuma, seguro que te preguntarás que hago aquí, ¿cierto?

Tres signos de interrogación aparecieron flotando sobre la cabeza de Sakuma, en son de no entender, la cara de Ariel se pone un poco pálida y ríe de forma nerviosa…

-Veo que no… ¿Acaso tu abuela no te contó que hablé con ella pidiéndole que hablarás conmigo?

Sakuma cayó en cuenta que lo olvidó…

-Ah… Si, lo siento, es que estaba en otras cosas, no me había acordado, si, mi abuela me lo dijo.

-Bien… Sakuma Ryusaki, te estuve buscando para que formes parte del equipo Australiano.

Ante esto, Sakuma la mira con los ojos bien abiertos, y la toalla resbala de su mano, y un fuerte viento se hace notar…

Continuará…

– – – – – – – –

**Notas de Autora: **Al fin acabé con este capitulo, que en verdad me quedó un tanto corto, al menos así lo siento… En verdad discúlpenme por todo el tiempo que no he podido actualizar, pero como sabrán, la inspiración no estaba donde la dejé, se me había escapado la muy condenada XDDD… Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y bueno, no sé sinceramente que es lo pasará en el próximo capitulo, pero creo que con lo último, donde Ariel habla con Sakuma sacará muchas incógnitas. ¿Qué hará Sakuma? ¿Aceptará esa invitación? Recuerden que Ryoma se va a América, pero a las finales que es lo que podría decidir Ryoma, habrá muchas sorpresas, enredos, lágrimas y sobre todo, mucho más RYOSAKU. ¿El Akuma realmente estuvo de lado de Saku? Quien sabe… Ahora si me despido, gracias por sus reviews…

Bien eso es todo, nos vemos…

En eso viene Sakuma…

-¿Ya acabaste?

-Hola Saku chan, creí que estabas descansando.

-Es que estaba aburrida, Ryoma fue por un par de pontas y aun no regresa.

-Ah…

Entonces Sakuma se acerca al monitor…

-Ahh… Esto es lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo…

-¿Qué? – digo girando. – Saku chan, no lo leas. – y apago el monitor.

-Hidoi, Kae chan… – dice con lágrimitas.

-Gomene Saku chan… Demo… no puedes leerlo, no sería bueno…

-Pero ahí leí algo de que me peleo con Ryoma…

Le tapo la boca de golpe…

-Saku chan, no digas más…

-Quiero saber porque me peleo con él…

-Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo…

-Ay… no quiero pelearme con Ryoma… No quiero, no quiero, no quiero… – decía una chibi Sakuma berrinchuda.

-Ya… ya… Pero es algo que tiene que pasar.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta una chibi Sakuma en forma de ardilla.

-Para que le de emoción a la historia.

-¿Y por qué? – vuelve a preguntar Sakuma.

-Porque así lo he pensado, además como ya está por acabar.

-¿NANI? ¿YA VA A ACABAR? – grita con el rostro pálido.

-Porque todo lo que comienza tiene que acabar, Sakuma chan. – digo con una gotita.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Pues…

-¿Acaso no te llegan saludos suficientes? – dice asustada revisando el correo de la autora.

-No es eso, sino que… se me ocurrió que ya era hora de hacer otra…

-¿Otra? ¿Con Ryoma y yo?

-Por supuesto. – digo sonriendo y mostrando el pulgar. – Sabes que soy fan de ustedes, además hay muchas chicas que piensan lo mismo.

Y un gran grito de aceptación se hace escuchar… Sakuma abre los ojos muy sorprendida…

-¿Ah? ¿De donde salieron esos gritos?

-No sé… Seguro que son los fondos de escena.

-Ah… – dice comprendiendo.

-Tadaima… – dice alguien de voz aburrida y cansada.

-Ah Ryoma… Okaeri… – dice Sakuma sonriendo.

-Whiz… – dice con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto.

-Para comprar estas pontas he tenido que ir a más de 30 cuadras.

-¡Ah! – exclamamos Saku y yo.

-¿Y eso? – pregunta Sakuma haciéndole masajes en los hombros para que se calme.

-Uno, la dispensadora de la esquina estaba averiada, la del parque no había, la de la tienda de la vuelta no le llegaba el pedido, de la siguiente cuadra estaban sin helar, de la siguiente justo se llevaron la última, de la siguiente…

Y así seguía contando a cada enumeración, el apuesto rostro de Ryoma se desfiguraba por el enojo al haber caminado tantas cuadras, Sakuma sonríe nerviosa mientras que yo estaba comiendo mis papas Lays frente a mi pc. Ryoma miraba como aburrido, cuando ve algo a mi lado…

-Kaeri… ¿Qué es eso?

Volteo a verlo…

-¿Qué es qué? – pregunto un poco confundida.

-Eso… – y señala a un costado mío

Al voltear me doy cuenta…

-No ves… Una lata de Ponta… ¿Qué más? – digo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Ya lo sé… Pero se supone que no había Ponta al menos no por aquí cerca, como es que…

-Aahh… Bueno, lo que pasa. – me levanto y abro el frigider.

Ryoma abre los ojos de manera caricaturezca…

-Ah… Tienes… Tienes… Tienes muchas…

Sakuma tenía las manos en la boca. Yo me río…

-Pues claro… Todos los fines de semana compro al menos unas 20. – y le guiño el ojo derecho. – Sé lo escasas que están, así que… ¿Ah? ¿Ryoma kun? ¿Por qué me miras así? – le pregunto confundida.

Ryoma se acercaba amenazadoramente, yo lentamente me levanto…

-¿Pasa algo, Ryoma kun? – pregunto de lo más inocente. – ¿Qué sucede?

-Kae chan… – dice Sakuma. – Corre por tu vida.

-Tú… Teniendo Ponta hasta para el próximo año y me dejas ir hasta casi la otra ciudad a buscar…

-Yo que iba a saber, nunca dices a donde vas… Mada mada dane, Ryoma kun…

-Mada mada dane te voy a dar cuando te agarre…

Y salgo corriendo y Ryoma detrás de mí…

-Eso sonó muy feo, Ryoma kun… – digo en son de burla.

Ryoma grita y sigue corriendo…

-Bueno, hasta aquí, nos vemos en la próxima… – y huyo.

-Si es que vive después de esto… – dice Ryoma trotando y sale corriendo.

-Esperamos que se hayan divertido. ¿En qué acabará esta persecución? – dice Sakuma con un disfraz de ardilla.

Al fín acabó… nnUU


	27. Cap 27 Discusiones Aclaraciones ¿Adios?

**Capitulo 27 – Discusiones... Aclaraciones... ¿Adiós?**

Sakuma miraba sorprendida a su interlocutora, le pareció que había escuchado, ir a Australia, ella en Australia, para conformar un equipo… Sakuma mueve la cabeza y la mira incrédula…

-Perdón… ¿Cómo dijiste?

Ariel ríe llevándose el dorso de la mano a los labios…

-Te invito para que conformes un equipo, la cual está en Australia, es un club que tiene la ambición de ser uno de los mejores, llevar a grandes promesas como tú al Grand Slam, al Open de USA y a todos los grandes torneos y competencias de tenis que existan en el mundo.

La mirada de Sakuma mostraba sorpresa, estupefacción y sobre todo, alegría, abre un poco la boca pero no decía nada…

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – decía casi balbuceando

Ariel vuelve a sonreír risueña…

-Porque desde la primera vez que te vi jugar, decidí llamarte, tienes mucho potencial y no solo yo, todos aquellos que te conocen y que saben de lo que eres capaz de hacer, también piensan igual. Sobre todo, Kaeri Himura…

-¿Ah? ¿Ella sabía de esto?

-No… Pero se hacía la idea de que tu fueras una de las primeras personas que representen al tenis japonés en el mundo… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

-¿Tengo que darle una respuesta ahora?

-Claro… Las intercontinentales serán la próxima semana, y de aquí a dos meses jugarán las nacionales entre escuelas de tu país, lo mejor sería que luego de esos partidos, vengas conmigo a Australia, será muy emocionante, Sakuma chan… ¿Te puedo llamar así, verdad? – decía muy cariñosa.

Sakuma mueve la cabeza aceptando que la llamáse así, pero aquello de decirle que vaya a Australia, todo parecía un sueño, que se realizó muy pronto, demasiado pronto para su gusto, en primer lugar era estudiante y aunque trabajaba y pagaba lo suyo, vivía con su abuela, no podía dejarla así solamente, además estaban sus amigos y sobre todo…

-Ryoma… – murmura así misma.

-¿Disculpa? – dice Ariel al no escuchar lo que dijo la joven de trenza.

-Yo… Necesito pensarlo… Te agradezco que me hayas dicho todo esto, pero… yo aun no tengo una respuesta, sé que no tengo claro que es lo quiero hacer cuando deje la escuela, pero mientras eso llega, me gustaría seguir aquí, preocuparme de mis estudios y de las nacionales, que están a puertas de empezar…

-Lo sé… Lo sé, no quiero presionarte, disculpa, es que me dejé llevar, estaba tan emocionada de llevarte conmigo cuanto antes… – dice riendo un tanto nerviosa.

-No hay problema… – dice sonriendo con una gotita en la sien.

-Pero piénsalo, Sakuma chan, es una oportunidad que no se volverá a repetir, es todo lo que cualquier otra persona no lo pensaría dos veces, te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacer algo por tu país y por el deporte que tanto quieres… – dice comprensiva.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco… Pero… Puedes esperar mi respuesta hasta el final de las nacionales, no tengo cabeza ahora para darte una respuesta concreta, y en serio que me interesa, pero tampoco quiero equivocarme.

-Bien… – entonces la mirada de Ariel cambia a una media maliciosa. – Sakuma chan… – la llama fingiendo la voz.

Sakuma se voltea…

-¿Si? 

-Tengo algo mejor que proponerte…

-¿Cómo? – dice Sakuma arqueando la ceja derecha.

-El equipo Australiano a mejorado mucho en poco tiempo, y no será sencillo para ningún equipo derrotarnos.

Sakuma la mira fijamente…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dice un tanto a la defensiva.

-Este es el trato, si Australia gana, vas conmigo al equipo, si Japón gana, la decisión es tuya. Sakuma chan, es una oportunidad que no puedes desperdiciar… Piénsalo bien, no tienes nada que perder…

-Lo tendré en cuenta, total, nada ni nadie me retiene a permanecer aquí… Ariel… Gracias… – dice Sakuma.

-Bien… – dice Ariel sonriendo con serenidad. – Nos vemos. 

Pasó una semana desde aquella conversación y llegaron a las intercontinentales, se enfrentaron a muchos buenos equipos de diferentes lugares, Australia derrotó de manera arrasante al equipo de América, Mimi lloraba de rabia por haber perdido, ella quería jugar contra Sakuma, pasaron unos días más y ahora Australia se enfrentaba contra Japón. Ambos equipos daban lo mejor, Ariel que era la manager del equipo, presionaba a su equipo para que lograsen ganar a los japoneses, Sakuma sabía el motivo por el cual Ariel hacía todo eso, ¿tanto era su deseo que ella conformase parte de su equipo? Valía la pena realmente ejecer ese tipo de presión para que ella pierda, Sakuma solo movía la cabeza en forma de negación, y contra todo pronóstico, Japón salió vencedor, Sakuma sabía que había desilucionado a Ariel Luzinsky, pero nadie excepto de ella, podía decidir que camino tomar al final. 

Japón se llevó la copa de la victoria a casa, Sakuma estaba tan contenta con todo lo vivido, que no se percató que cierto joven de mirada gatuna, la observaba con una mezcla entre tristeza y enfado.

Un mes después, ya en la escuela, el frío era cada vez más bajo y faltaba pocos días para navidad, una ligera capa de nieve cubría las calles y techos de las viviendas, Sakuma caminaba muy contenta, estaba muy entusiasmada porque las nacionales se acercaban, durante los entrenamientos se le notaba animada y con mucha energía…

-¿Cómo lo hace? – preguntaba Miki con cara de cansancio.

-Siempre tan enérgica… – dice Ami con una sonrisa.

-Así es nuestra capitana. – dice Rie muy sonriente.

-Rie chan… Es tu turno… – llamaba Sakuma. 

Rie se acerca corriendo y empieza a pelotear con Sakuma, de un lado a otro, era parte del entrenamiento de Sadaharu, según el entrenador, el cuerpo femenino es más flexible y por lo tanto tendrían que sacar provecho de esa contextura. Dos peloteos más y Sakuma retiene la pelota…

-Bien Rie chan… Ahora sigues, Nami.

-¡Voy! – y se acerca a su capitana, corriendo.

En las canchas de los chicos, se veía a un Ryoma un tanto distraído, jugaba sin interés, era como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, incluso cuando Sadaharu dijo que el que perdía el partido, bebería una botella casi de tres litros, Ryoma ni se inmutó. Para el equipo lo veía despreocupado y algo relajado, siempre tenía el rostro de poker así que no se preocupaban, exceptuando dos miembros. Koutaro miraba a Nokoru con semblante preocupado, el rubio simplemente miraba de manera relajada a su capitán. Ryoma en ese momento estaba jugando un partido de practica con Soujiro, el más inquieto del equipo, se notaba que se esforzaba en estar al ritmo del juego de Ryoma Echizen, el capitán que él admiraba a pesar de no demostrarlo abiertamente, ya que Soujiro siempre decía que ese tipo de demostraciones era para débiles y sensibles, sin recordar que él al principio que estaba en contra de Echizen por destituir a Kazuma, el anterior capitán. Soujiro sabía que era gracias a Echizen que habían cambiado, mejorado y triunfaban a medida que los torneos sucedían, estaba muy agradecido de conocerlo y jugar hombro a hombro con su capitán y sus demás compañeros. Estaban empatados a 3, seguían jugando, Koutaro se dio cuenta que Ryoma ya no jugaba en serio, simplemente lo hacía porque su cuerpo se movía, en sub capitán quiso detener el partido, pero Nokoru pone un brazo delante de su compañero…

-Nokoru…

-No los molestes… 

-Echizen no está jugando en serio, ni siquiera parece que estuviera en la cancha…

-Déjalo… – dice Nokoru rotundamente, sin apartar la mirada del capitán. – No nos metamos donde no nos llaman.

-Pero… – insistía Koutaro.

-Deja ya de preocuparte… – dice mirándolo de reojo.

Koutaro lo mira un tanto resentido, pero deja escapar un suspiro pesado…

-De acuerdo, pero… tiene que estar concentrado, las nacionales están a puertas, aun nos falta las eliminatorias…

-Te preocupas por nada, Koutaro… – dice Nokoru con un suspiro finjido.

-No seas tan relajado… Ya te pareces al capitán… – dice Koutaro haciendo un mohín.

Nokoru sonríe pícaramente, mostrando todos los dientes, Koutaro tiene una gota de vergüenza…

-Cuando sonríes así, me recuerdas al gato risón.

Nokoru seguía sonriendo. Cuando Sadaharu da por concluído el partido…

-Game y match, Shirou Soujiro, 6 juegos a 5.

-¡Oh si…! ¡Si…! ¡Gané…! ¡Le gané a Echizen…! – decía muy emocionado, pero luego se detiene en seco. – Le gané a Echizen… – dice con lentitud.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, Ryoma Echizen no perdía, nunca perdía, ni menos en un partido de practica, Ryoma tenía la mirada en el suelo, luego suspira, levanta la mirada y se aleja de la cancha, pero Soujiro le corta el paso…

-Capitán… – dice con ojos enojados.

-¿Qué ocurre Shirou? – dice con voz cansina.

Soujiro arquea una ceja…

-¿Estás enfermo? – le pregunta de golpe.

Ryoma rueda los ojos hacia arriba, de manera pesarosa y se retira. Todos los del equipo masculino lo ven alejarse hacia los lavados, Koutaro sigue a su capitán, mientras que Nokoru sonríe como si nada…

-Muy bien… Continuemos… ¿Quién quiere seguir jugando? – dice mientras hace girar su raqueta.

Ryoma se estaba remojando la cabeza, luego a tientas buscaba su toalla…

-Genial… Me dejé olvidada la toalla… – dice mientras se levanta lentamente.

Cuando en eso una toalla blanca le cae de lleno en el rostro…

-Ah… – exhala Ryoma, se seca y al destaparse, ve a Koutaro. – Izui… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta cortante.

-¿Está todo bien, Echizen?

Ryoma arque notablemente una ceja, mostrando poca importancia…

-Que yo sepa, todo está bien…

-¿Seguro? – dice cruzándose de brazos.

Ryoma se coloca la toalla en el cuello…

-Conmigo, no… ¿Acaso te molesta algo? Entonces dímelo de una vez, odio que me hablen a medias tintas… – dice molesto y empezando a ponerse rigido.

Koutaro resopla…

-Vaya contigo… ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cancha? No eras tú… – le reclama con calor.

-Pues que pasó… que perdí… – dice desinteresadamente, mientras se secaba con un lado de la toalla la frente.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero ¿cómo? Además, Nokoru y yo nos hemos dado cuenta que desde hace unos días te has comportado de una manera muy extraña, es más, ese comportamiento es desde que regresaste de Osaka.

Ryoma levanta la cabeza y mira hacia el cielo gris… Koutaro se muestra más serio…

-¿Acaso se trata de… Ryusaki san? – pregunta lentamente.

Ryoma se coloca la toalla en la cabeza, parecía como cansado y sobre todo, derrotado…

-Ya van acabar las practicas de hoy, te dejo el resto… – y se dirige a los vestidores.

En la cancha de las chicas, Sakuma tenía una expresión meditabunda, con la mano sosteniendo su mentón, recordaba que hace poco Ryoma y ella no paraban para nada juntos, era como si Ryoma la estuviera evitando, su pensamiento de repente se volvió hacia él, se dio cuenta que ella también lo había estando evitando, pero no por desconcideración, sino que tenía en la cabeza tantas cosas que casi se había olvidado completamente de Ryoma, ¿cómo era posible? Podría ser que Ryoma estuviera enojado con ella por actuar de esa manera fría con él, pero no era su culpa… Sakuma suspira con pesadez, tenía que hablar con Ryoma. Entonces se escuchan unas voces…

-¡Noticias! ¡Noticias! – gritaban Miki y Rie, mientras se acercaban corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto sorprendida por sus compañeras.

Rie y Miki recobran el aliento…

-Echizen… Echizen buchou… perdió un partido… – dice Miki.

-Si… Contra Shirou kun… – dice Rie, que hablaba agitada.

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Sakuma muy asombrada.

Ryoma perdió un partido contra uno de segundo, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿Lo vieron? – preguntó Tomoe muy seria.

-No… Lo escuchábamos mientras veníamos hacia aquí… – explicó Miki.

-Unos principiantes estaban comentando los partidos y los escuchamos… – dijo Rie muy sorprendida.

-¿Acaso Echizen buchou está enfermo? – preguntó Ami que se acercó luego.

Todas miraban a Sakuma, expectante de su declaración. Sakuma no se daba cuenta de nada, solo el saber que Ryoma había perdido, Ryoma perder un juego de practica, no lo podía creer. Tomoe y Chitose se miran, esta última se acerca a su capitana y amiga, agita su mano delante de la vista de Sakuma, ella se sobre salta…

-¿Qué?

-Sakuma… Te has puesto un poco pálida… – dice Chitose.

-No… No es nada… Es solo que… – y baja la mirada, se sentía tan culpable. – Bueno, las parcticas acabaron, guarden todo, por favor…

Y sin más, salió corriendo. Tomoe frunce las cejas, estaba fastidiada por todo esto…

-Muy bien… A recoger… – dice con voz de mando.

Chitose se muerde el labio inferior, luego hablaría con Koutaro y se enteraría mejor.

Ryoma caminaba hacia la salida, a media cuadra, Sakuma lo estaba esperando…

-Hola… – saluda Sakuma con una linda sonrisa.

Ryoma presiona la mandibula, suspira con pesadez, Sakuma al verlo…

-Me contaron que perdiste hoy, en el juego de práctica.

-Si… – responde de forma cortante.

-¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

Ryoma arquea la ceja derecha y sonríe…

–Pues… que perdí. No hay nada más que decir.

-Pero Ryoma… Perdiste contra Shirou kun… ¿Cómo es que…?

-A veces puedo tener mis días malos, ¿no crees? – dice de manera frívola.

Ante esto, Sakuma se sorprendió, nunca había visto a Ryoma tan enfadado, mucho menos con ella, bueno, si así estaban las cosas, entonces deberían decirle tonta por haberse preocupado por nada, si él quería estar solo, bien, al fin y al cabo siempre fue él consigo mismo…

-Nó sé porque me molesto… – dice murmurando. – Que te vaya bien… – dice Sakuma frunciendo las cejas y evitando llorar.

Sakuma entre molesta y triste empieza a correr hacia su departamento. Ryoma baja la mirada, suspira nuevamente y luego presiona los dientes, casi haciéndose daño, en eso…

-¡Echizen!

Ryoma iba a dar un paso para salir, pero voltea hacia la voz que lo llamó…

-Nakayama… – dice en forma cansina.

Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente, luego de unos segundos, Ryoma frunce las cejas…

-Si ya acabaste de admirarme, me voy.

-Escucha… – dice Tomoe de manera seria. – No sé que te pasó y no me interesa, pero sí a Sakuma, y ella no está para perder su tiempo contigo…

Ryoma arquea las cejas…

-¿Alguien se lo ha pedido?

-¿Acaso ya no están saliendo? – pregunta con cuidado.

-No tenemos tiempo, al menos ella no… Y para mí eso está bien… Supongo que querrá empezar a querer estar ella sola… – dice en hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? – exclama Tomoe, ya que no escuchó eso último.

Tomoe suspira con pesadez y se pone un dedo en la frente…

-Escucha, sé que soy la última persona que te diría esto, pero… No me pareció correcto el que echarás a Sakuma de esa manera…

-¿Echarla? – pregunta Ryoma un tanto sorprendido. – No la eché… Es ella la que quiere hacerse a la idea. – reclama con calor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ryoma al darse cuenta que hablaba demás, se aclara la garganta…

-Nada… Solo… estoy un poco fastidiado, ¿bien? – dice con cansancio.

-¿Entonces?

-Bien… Solo le dije que no me pasaba nada.

-Sabes bien que Sakuma, al parecer es la única que te conoce bien… Si no, si de verdad crees que no tuviera tiempo, no te hubiera esperado y a preguntarte que te pasaba, que yo sepa, eso no hace la persona que se preocupa por uno. No es difícil hablar, Echizen, y mucho menos con alguien como Sakuma, es buena receptora de problemas. – dice sonriendo levemente.

-Lo sé. – dice mientras se apoya en la pared detrás de él.

-¿Acaso no confías en Sakuma, Echizen? – pregunta un tanto burlona.

Ryoma la mira con algo de enojo, como si le hubiera fastidiado que haya dado justo donde más le duele, y lo que más le duele, es que Sakuma no le haya mencionado sobre el supuesto viaje a Australia, y lo que más le pesaba, era que luego de las nacionales, él se regresaría a América, lo hizo en un ataque de furia, aceptando el traslado. Ryoma se llevó la mano a los ojos, Tomoe suspira cansada…

-Piénsatelo bien, ¿quieres? Dile que te molesta, que es lo que piensas y sientes… Reclámale si tienes algo que decirle, pero no te lo guardes… Podrías no soportar todo aquello que te colma.

Tomoe camina hacia atrás, y luego como si estuvera divagando…

-Ahora que me acuerdo, Sakuma dijo que su abuela hoy pasaría la noche fuera, dijo algo de que tenía reunión con unas amigas y se quedaría fuera… – y pone un dedo en el mentón.

Ryoma la mira y luego sonríe, le da la espalda y levanta la mano en son de despedida…

-Bye.

Tomoe medio gira el rostro y sonríe, entonces siente que alguien la sujeta de la cintura…

-Quien lo diría, el demonio que hace de cúpido…

-Nokoru… Me asustaste… – dice golpeándolo en el pecho, con suavidad. – Y que es eso de Demonio… Yo no lo soy…

-Pero con el capitán, si… – dice mientras junta la frente con la de ella.

-Necesitaba un empujón, yo se lo di… – dice sonrojándose un poco.

-Ya… – dice Nokoru mientras la abraza. – Entonces supongo que nuestro capitán tendrá mejor semblante mañana por la mañana.

-Seguro… Espero que le pida la revancha a Shirou.

-Estaba tan contento, pero estoy seguro que si se lo pide, lo acepta, él tampoco estaba del todo conforme con el partido, ese no era el Echizen de siempre…

-Si…

-Vamos a comer… Quiero helado… – dice de forma infantil.

-Pero Nokoru, está haciendo frío, te vas a enfermar… – dice Tomoe medio molesta.

-Entonces será motivo para que cuides de mí, ¿no crees?

Tomoe ríe encantada, y se van tomados de la mano hacía el snack más cercano.

Esa misma noche, Sakuma sale de la ducha, se pone un pijama de algodón, el frío estaba más intenso en la calle, estaba en su habitación secándose el largo cabello con la secadora, mientras hacía eso, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, primero en Osaka, luego en los juego Intercontinentale, al regresar a Tokio, su empeño como capitana del equipo femenino de tenis y como presidenta del comité de su clase y representante del consejo estudiantil de Seigaku, había estado muy ocupada, pero sabía que no era del todo su culpa, no lo hacía con intensión, es más, a cada instante pensaba en Ryoma, que hacía, si comía, si hacía las tareas de la escuela, si estaba bien, aunque había pecado un poco en no ponerle un poco más de atención a Ryoma, pero, al acordarse del comportamiento de su "querido Ryoma", la sangré le ebulló, ella estaba presta a escucharlo, a dedicarle toda su atención y que hace el niño, se pone su máscara de chico frío, el que lo puede todo, eso la enfurecía, se suponía que ya habían pasado por eso, conversaron sobre el tema, y decidieron que siempre lo conversarían, pero al parecer a Ryoma se le olvidó. Sakuma ya estaba tan molesta, que se levanta de su tocador y se dirige a la cocina a prepararse algo, estar hablando consigo misma y discutir también, le había abierto el apetito, ¿y qué pasaría si se comiera varias tortas y engordaría? Sería muy divertido ver a una gran Sakuma, de figura redonda, correr detrás de un indefenso y chibi Ryoma, correr por su vida, mientras que Sakuma corre se tropieza y justo cae sobre Ryoma, sería un buen castigo, Sakuma ríe encantada ante esta imagen subrealista de ella misma, la cual deshecha rápidamente. Prende la cocina a gas y pone una pequeña tetera con agua, luego su mirada se pone triste y preocupante…

-_"Ryoma… ¿Qué te pasó hoy en las prácticas?" – _camina lentamente hacia la sala.

Sakuma se detiene en medio de la sala, frente a la puerta de salida, frunce las cejas…

-Ryoma… ¡Ryoma! ¡ERES UN TONTO RYOMA ECHIZEN! – grita. – ¿Qué le costaba decirme que tenía un mal día? Que no quería conversar, o que se sentía mal y lo dejaramos para otro día, o que se sentía fastidiado y quería olvidarlo… ¿Qué le costaba? – dice mientras pateo el suelo y se hizo doler el talón. – Au… – se quejó, hace otro berrinche. – ¿Por qué será tan…?

El timbre suena repentinamente, interrumpiendo todas las juradas que iban hacia Ryoma. Sakuma se saca el cabello de la cara…

-¿Quién será? – se pregunta con algo de fastidio, abre la puerta. – ¿Quién? – y pestañea sorprendida. – ¡Ryoma!

Y cuando iba a cerrar, Ryoma pone su pie…

-Ya una vez me lo hiciste, no caigo en lo mismo dos veces…

Sakuma frunce las cejas, entonces lo pisa, pero se da cuenta que ella estaba descalza y con las medias blancas, Sakuma hace un sonido de fastidio con la boca, y la planta del pie empieza a dolerle, la pobre Ryusaki no sabía a que dolor hacerle caso, la de su pie o su orgullo...

Ryoma por su parte estaba en "problemas" ya que trataba de controlarse para no estallar en risas por el acto imprudente e infantil de Sakuma, y que si soltaba una pequeña risa, ella se enojaría y aunque se moría de la curiosidad por ver a la verdadera Sakuma molesta, actualmente, aún recordaba la carita de enfado que puso Sakuma cuando había llegado tarde a cierto partido y Horio lo había suplantado. Ryoma se había sorprendido y aunque se haya mostrado fastidiado, estaba realmente fascinado por esa muestra de caracter, definitivamente Sakuma era muy despistada y algo lenta, pero su carisma y ahora su fuerza de caracter la hacían ser una persona realmente única.

Luego de ese pequeño recuerdo, Ryoma entra viendo como Sakuma cojeaba un poco, dirigiéndose al sofá...

-Ryoma Echizen... – dice Sakuma en tono de amenaza, mientras se sienta en el gran sofá blanco.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes... – dice en tono burlón.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – pregunta la joven, mientras frunce pronunciadamente las delgadas y bien delineadas cejas.

-Primero lo primero... – dice Ryoma acercándose lentamente a ella.

Sakuma achica la mirada, observándolo con desconfianza, Ryoma se inclina hacia ella y le da un beso, ante esto, Sakuma se sobre salta, se sorprendió por el proceder del ojidorado...

-Segundo. – continua mientras se sienta a lado derecho de la joven. – No estoy enfermo, se podría decir que tuve un mal día y... creo que sí, soy un tonto... – dice soltando un suspiro cansado.

Sakuma al principio no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero luego se da cuenta, ella se sonroja levemente...

-Tu... Tu me escuchaste... Pero... ¿Desde cuando...?

-Tonto... – dice Ryoma levantando ambos hombros, como dándole poca importancia

Sakuma sonríe nerviosa y apenada...

-Vaya... que vergüenza... – dice agachando el rostro pero mirándolo con pena.

-Hablas muy fuerte, al principio creí que estabas con alguien, eso me dio por decir, el valor de tocar la puerta...

Sakuma lo mira y sonríe, pero luego cambia la mirada a una más seria, al notar aquel cambio, Ryoma se inquieta un poco...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?...

Sakuma arquea la ceja derecha...

-No lo sé... Creí que venías para contarme que te pasó... O mejor dicho, que es lo que te pasa... Y espero de verdad que me lo digas...

Ryoma la mira, luego baja un poco el rostro y cierra los ojos, luego levanta el rostro y resopla su cerquillo, se mostraba muy indeciso, Sakuma al verlo actuar de esa manera...

-Bueno, no te molestes... No tienes que contármelo si no lo deseas... – dice con tranquilidad pero se notaba el dejo de molestia en su voz.

Sakuma se levanta y camina hacia la cocina...

-Voy hacer...

Pero inesperadamente Ryoma la abraza por la espalda, esto sorprende mucho a Sakuma, quien al tratar de zafarse, él aprieta más el abrazo, Sakuma al notar que Ryoma estaba algo temeroso...

-¿Ryoma? 

-Un momento. Solo dame un momento, quedémonos así un momento, Sakuma...

Sakuma cierra los ojos y suspira con pesadez...

-¿Qué te sucede Ryoma? Tú no eres de actuar de esa manera... – dice la joven de trenzas, que es esta ocasión traía el cabello suelto.

-Ni yo lo sé... – responde con voz ronca.

Sakuma suspira, agarra las manos de él y lentamente hace que él deje de abrazarla, ella voltea para mirarlo de frente y fijamente a los ojos...

-¿Seguro? – pregunta con voz dulce y melodiosa.

-Pues... – dice dudoso, mirando hacia un lado.

Sakuma lo toma de las mejillas y hace que la mire...

-Escucha Ryoma, antes que nada soy tu amiga... Quiero ayudarte, si tienes problemas cuéntame, yo te escucharé y ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, estoy aquí Ryoma... Estoy aquí...

Sakuma se empina hasta chocar su frente con la de Ryoma...

-Por favor Ryoma... Déjame... déjame ayudarte, quiero lo mejor para ti. – le dice suavemente.

Ryoma escuchaba la dulce voz de Sakuma, era tan melodiosa y con palabras cándidas que le incrustaban en los oídos, como poder ser sordo, como ignorarla cuando su voz, su olor, su presencia está muy dentro de él, cuando levanta el rostro y acercaba sus labios a los de ella, tan deseosos de ser besados por él, justo en ese momento recuerda la conversación que escuchó entre la australiana y Sakuma, y al oírla decir que no había nada ni nadie que la atara, hasta ahora le hacía mella esas palabras, entonces, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, levanta el rostro de golpe, coge a Sakuma de los brazos y la separa de él, de manera muy brusca. Sakuma se sorprende, pestañea muy confundida por como Ryoma la alejó de él...

-Ryo...

Pero no acaba, porque en ese momento Ryoma levanta la mirada y esta era fría y casi afilada, Sakuma lo mira con algo de temor...

-Ryoma... – dice en hilo de voz.

-Tomé mi decisión... Me regreso a América. – dice de golpe. 

Sakuma lo miraba incrédula de lo que acababa de oír, abre la boca para decir algo, pero no se escuchó nada. Ryoma camina hacia la puerta, y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la campera, las cuales estaban fuertemente apretadas en un puño, se detiene frente a la puerta y sin votear...

-No hay nada ni nadie que me retenga aquí.

Y sin más salió del departamento, cerrando con fuerza pero si azotar la puerta. Más Sakuma al escuchar el sonido sordo, también escuchó que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, otra vez...

Ryoma había llegado a su departamento, se sentía totalmente vacío, un enorme agujero se había formado en su pecho, por decir semejante mentira, él dijo esas palabras sin sentirlo de verdad, lo hizo por que se sentía herido, traicionado, Sakuma nunca le mencionó nada del futuro, se suponía que eran pareja, entonces, porque rayos no le había mencionado nada al respecto, porque no le hacía participe de sus planes, que era lo que ella tenía planeado para luego de terminar la escuela, nunca hablaban del futuro. Ryoma que mientras hablaba consigo mismo, se levanta de manera automatica y abre la puerta, sin saber como, pero ve a Sakuma frente a él, con los ojos abiertos, y el puño en alto, al parecer iba a tocar la puerta. Ryoma la mira, baja la mirada y cierra la puerta. Sakuma iba a decir algo, pero la puerta se cierra en ese mismo instante, el frío que se sentía no era nada comparado con el frío que había en el corazón de la joven, lentamente ella cayó de rodillas y llevó su pequeña mano enguantada hacia sus labios, para no dejar escapar el llanto y el lamento que en su garganta se formaba y se preparaba en lanzar...

-_"Ryoma... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué? ¿¡PORQUE!?" – _grita en su mente.

La noche ya estaba avanzada, y mientras, Ryoma dormía muy acurrucado... Estaba soñando con lo que sucedió luego de que escuchara hablar a ambas chicas, después de que la australiana se fuera, él aparece, sobresaltándola, al parecer, estaba pensando en algo, o al menos a él le parecía...

- - - - - Flash Back - - - - 

Al ver que la rubia se fuera, Ryoma sale detrás de un árbol, Sakuma le daba la espalda, entonces, tomando un poco de aire...

-Sakuma... – la llama

La nombrada da un salto pequeño, por el susto...

-Ah... Ryoma... – dice llevándose la mano al pecho. – Me asustaste...

Ryoma arquea la ceja derecha...

-¿En qué estarás pensando? Tu consciencia debe estar negra... – dice en tono burlón.

Sakuma se sonroja...

-Ah... – exclama ofendida. - ¿Cómo dices eso? No es cierto... – reclama acalorada. – Simplemente... estaba pensando en algo...

Ryoma sonríe, le iba a contar, más su sonrisa se borró al instante que ella dijo...

-Es sobre Akuma...

-¿Ah? – pregunta confundido.

-Te dije que te iba a contar lo que me pasó con "ella" ¿no?

Ryoma pestañea, y forzando una sonrisa...

-Ah si... Es verdad...

-El akuma no se manifestó porque simplemente la acepté, mejor dicho, me acepté tal como soy, digamos que el akuma nació no por mi odio hacia ti, no era odio, era un tipo de... como podría decirlo... Un sentimiento de rivalidad que había nacido hacia ti, tu siempre tan buen deportista, siempre perfecto en lo que hacías, entonces mi motivación de vencerte se formó, formando también al akuma, vencerte para... poder realmente estar a tu altura. – dice ella con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Ryoma la mira muy sorprendido, Sakuma ríe muy avergonzada...

-Así que como el Akuma y yo somos la misma persona, solo tenía que aceptar que a veces yo también tengo mi mal caracter, tengo que aceptar que no me gusta perder, y sobre todo, aceptar que eres tú la persona más importante para mí, aunque creo que exageré al trazarme la meta de que venciéndote podría estar a tu altura, cada quien es como es, somos seres muy competitivos, ¿no? – dice mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice.

Ryoma la miraba un poco sorprendido, estaba contento de que ya el Akuma no molestaría más, Sakuma estaba feliz de haberlo solucionado sola, él estaba muy orgulloso de que Sakuma haya salido sola de ese problema, ahora entendía lo que Kaeri le había dicho una vez, él era el único que la podía ayudar, más solo Sakuma era la única que podía salir de ese "problema" y así esclarecería todo sobre sus sentimientos. Ryoma le sonrió, satisfecho y contento, ahora falta que le dijera...

-Sakuma... ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme? – dice con tranquilidad y sonriendo.

-¿Algo más? – dice poniendo un dedo en el mentón, baja un poco la mirada y luego la levanta de golpe. – No, no hay nada más que contar... Ah... – dice estirándose como si se hubiera liberado de algún tipo de presión. – Siento que este año vamos a estar imparables para las nacionales, no falta mucho... Ryoma... Demos los mejor para ganar y que Seigaku gane las nacionales, otra vez. – dice sonriendo con mucha felicidad.

Ryoma asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente, Sakuma al verlo deja de sonreír, cuando se iba a acercar a él, alguien la llama, y ella va corriendo muy contenta, mientras que Ryoma se queda parado, mirando hacia un punto vacío del suelo, y en ese momento voltea y es todo oscuridad, no estaba en la canchas de Osaka, estaba todo negro, y cuando vuelve a voltear hacia otro lado, ve a una Sakuma cabizbaja y llorando...

-Sakuma... – dice mientras estira la mano. – Sakuma... – la vuelve a llamar.

-Lo siento... Ryoma kun...

Kun... De nuevo ese apelativo de más confianza, pero que a él no le gusta escucharlo en ella, cuando se lo quería decir, ve el rostro lloroso y angustiado de la joven...

-Ryoma kun, no podemos... No podemos estar juntos... Tu te vas a América, y yo... – dice mientras se muerde el labio inferior y presionando los puños a los costados.

-Que... – dice Ryoma en susurro.

-Yo no voy a estar aquí... Lo siento mucho, Ryoma kun... Nuestros destinos están separados... Nunca estaremos juntos... Nunca... – dice mientras Sakuma cae de rodillas.

-No... No digas eso... Yo... 

-Yo te amo Ryoma kun... Te amo... quiero ser feliz contigo, pero... nuestros caminos... nuestros caminos deben separarse, quiero ser la mejor, tu también, estaríamos siempre compitiendo, y eso nos lastimaría... Ryoma kun... Yo debo irme lejos... – dice llorando. – Adiós... – y se gira dándole la espalda.

-No... Sakuma espera... Hablemos Sakuma... No... ¡NO! – y siente que el suelo lo jalaba hacia abajo. - ¡SAKUMA!

- - - - - - 

Ryoma se levanta de golpe...

-¡SAKUMA!

Estaba sudando frío, se seca el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, suspira con pesadez y pestañea...

-Una pesadilla... – dice lentamente, como si estuviera deletreando, se vuelve a acostar, apoyando el dorso de la mano derecha en la frente. – Hace tiempo que no soñaba con algo así... Pero esto, parecía más real. – entonces se da cuenta que el polo y el buzo de dormir estaban empapados.

Ryoma se levanta de mala gana para cambiarse, la ropa podría enfriarse y se podría resfriar, no estaban en días de convalidecer una enfermedad, se cambia de pijama, y nota que no podía dormir, vuelve a levantarse y se dirige a la cocina para tomar algo caliente a ver si con eso lo adormecía, entonces cuando ve la puerta de entrada, ve que Karupin estaba echado en el tapete de la entrada...

-Gata loca... Ven que te vas a resfriar... – dice mientras se acerca a la felina.

Karupin al ver que su dueño se acerca, pestañea y se lanza hacia la puerta, empezando a rasguñarla...

-No hagas eso, Karupin, me van a regañar cuando entreguemos el departamento... Que no lo hagas. – insistía al ver que el animal seguía rasguñando la puerta. – Karupin... – dice llamando la atención, pero un ruido de afuera lo calla.

Ryoma arquea la ceja, pensando que podría tratarse de un ladrón, coge un libro grueso que estaba a lado de la mesita en la entrada, Karupin al ver a su dueño, se altera y empieza a maullar desesperadamente, como si quisiera decirle que no hiciera eso, que no era un ladrón o alguien parecido. Al ver que Karupin lucía nerviosa, Ryoma pensó que estaba asustada porque le sucediera algo malo a él...

-Deja de preocuparte, si no haces ruido lo voy a coger... – le dice en voz baja, poniendo un dedo en los labios, en señal de que se calle.

La gata maullaba más fuerte...

-Cállate, Karupin... – dice susurrando un poco más fuerte. – Nos va a oír...

-_**"Eso es lo que quiero hacer, prevenirla..."**_ – pensaba histérica la hermosa gata himalaya.

Ryoma se acerca al picaporte de la puerta principal, entonces Karupin se pone frente a la puerta como para que no salga...

-¿Qué diablos haces? – dice impaciente y algo nervioso. – Si nos cogen, nos vamos a meter en problemas, Karupin, muévete... – dice molesto pero en voz baja.

El animal seguía insistiendo, en eso Ryoma que ya no aguantaba por sus nervios, coge al animal y lo avienta hacia un lado, Ryoma abre la puerta de golpe levantando el objeto grueso, pero al ver a una persona sentada en el suelo, y unos cabellos siendo levemente alzados por el aire frío, Ryoma pestañea muy confundido, en el momento en que bajaba el objeto, Karupin se le lanza cayendo sobre su dueño y este de espalda. La persona se mueve hacia un lado, acurrucándose, al parecer tenía el sueño muy pesado, ya que con todo el jaleo que armaron Ryoma y Karupin no dio indicios de levantarse, Ryoma se acerca y se cae sentado sorprendido al ver quien era la persona...

-Que rayos... – exclama casi asustado.

Sakuma murmura algo...

-No abuela... Está haciendo frío. No quiero ir a la escuela... Abuela... – dice mientras se acurruca más con el saco largo que tenía.

Ryoma no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos casi dorados le mostraban, Sakuma, era la misma Sakuma, a la que le cerró la puerta, seguía ahí... Ryoma quiso irse de cabeza contra el suelo, como era posible que ella hiciera algo así, como va a estar afuera congelándose mientras él hacía todo lo posible para "odiarla" o al menos ignorarla, entonces recordó el sueño, donde ella le dice que no podían estar juntos, que le decía que tenían caminos diferentes, si eso era cierto, entonces, que diablos hacia Sakuma fuera de su departamento, completamente dormida y soñando para remate con su abuela. Ryoma sonríe con ironía, al menos ella debería soñar con él, y se sorprendió de ese pensamiento, estaba siendo celoso y posesivo con ella, algo que no le era para nada difícil de hacer, conociendo su caracter y sabiendo que él realmente es así, pero con Sakuma es el doble, ante este pensamiento siente un suave pelaje pasar por su costado, Ryoma al ver a su mascota querida...

-Tu lo sabías, ¿verdad? Intentabas decirme, pero como no hablamos el mismo idioma... Oh Karupin... – dice acariciando a su mascota. – Gracias, sabías que era ella... Entonces porque no me avisaste...

Karupin lo miraba con seriedad...

-_**"Intentaba despertarte, te daba casi zarpasos, pero siempre tienes el sueño muy pesado, Ryoma chan..." **_– decía con pesar la pobre gata en sus pensamientos.

Ryoma mira con curiosidad a su mascota, luego suspira...

-Claro... Como si me fueras a responder... – dice sonriendo con algo de burla.

A Karupin le sale una gota...

-_**"Es gracioso, pero yo a ti te entiendo muy bien"**_ – decía la gata.

Ryoma agacha la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de la chica, y susurrante le habla...

-Sakuma... Sakuma... – la llama de manera suave y sensual.

-Ryoma... – dice como masticando. – Ryoma... – vuelve a llamar Sakuma.

-Aquí estoy... – dice con suavidad.

-Tengo frío... – dice adormilada.

Ryoma sonríe, se levanta y con él a Sakuma, entrando los dos al departamento del primero. Ryoma la lleva a la habitación, la acuesta con suavidad, no sabía como Sakuma fuera tan fuerte siendo tan frágil, casi no pesaba nada, al menos a él no le pesaba y eso que la chica llevaba abrigo bajo abrigo. 

Sakuma al notar que no tenía casi nada de frío, empezaba a sentir calor, así que abre los ojos lentamente y se da cuenta que estaba muy cómoda, demasiado cómoda, estaba en una cama que no era la suya, y lo peor era que sentía que ya conocía la comodidad de esa cama, entonces al abrir completamente los ojos rubís, se asusta al darse cuenta que no estaba en su departamento, menos en su cama, y para remate estaba alguien durmiendo a su costado, la sorpresa era demasiado grande... Un grito sorpresivo sale de su garganta, y un golpe en seco en el suelo. Las luces se encienden, Sakuma estaba con la sabana que la cubría totalmente dejando ver sus ojos, Ryoma que se había caído de cabeza se levantó con las justas para prender la lámpara que estaba a lado de la cama, y se sobaba la cabeza...

-¿Qué demonios pasa? – dice exasperado.

Justo cuando había consiliado el sueño, este es retirado de manera muy agresiva y de golpe. Sakuma lo miraba incrédula...

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo... ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – decía Sakuma bajando las manos y descubriéndose, ella tenía una chompa color crema, su cabello estaba suelto y algo desordenado, y las mejillas estaban a un rojo vivo como los pétalos de una rosa.

Ryoma arquea una ceja...

-No me digas que no sabes que estabas fuera, durmiendo, y encima, me dijiste que tenías frío, así que te traje aquí, deberías estar agradecida y no interrumpir los sueños ajenos... Justo que me había dormido. – se lamentaba.

Sakuma pestañea confundida, Ryoma acababa de decir que estaba ella afuera, ¿durmiendo afuera?, como era posible eso, si...

- - - - - Flash Back - - - - -

Sakuma al ver que Ryoma se fue, estuvo parada mirando hacia la puerta cerrada desde hace un buen rato, entonces, apretando los puños, camina hacia el teléfono y llama...

Al otro lado del auricular...

-Casa Ishida, habla con Chitose Ishida... – dice mientras seguía leyendo una novela.

-Chitose chan... – se escucha del otro lado. La voz de Sakuma era apagada.

Chitose al darse cuenta de eso...

-Saku chan ¿todo bien?

-Si, pero si me ayudas en algo...

-Dime... – dice Chitose entre impaciente y curiosa.

-Tengo que ir a un lugar, y necesito que me cubras... 

Chitose exclama un Ah, asombrada de que su correcta capitana le pidiera algo así...

-Saku... ¿Estás segura?

-No hagas preguntas, solo ayúdame, si sale bien, te cuento mañana.

Chitose se moría por preguntar de que se trataría, conociendo a Sakuma, ella no era de escapar, sabía que se refería Sakuma con cubrirla, si su abuela llamaba, ella mentiría, Sumire Ryusaki era de temer, pero estaba vieja, así que...

-De acuerdo... – dice Chitose soltando un suspiro. – Pero espero que no te metas en problemas...

-Todo lo contrario, pienso acabarlos... Mañana te cuento... – dice muy decidida.

-Muy bien... Hasta mañana...

Y ambas cuelgan... Sakuma mira a su alrededor...

-_"Muy bien Echizen, si no me dices la verdad, y me pides que te deje, eso es lo que voy hacer, si esa es la decisión que tomaste, muy bien, la respetaré, pero... al menos dame la oportunidad de hablar claro contigo..."_

Y al finalizar, ya estaba afuera de su departamento, caminando hacia la del capìtán de Seigaku, Echizen Ryoma.

- - - - - -

Sakuma recordó que ella estaba decidida a encararlo, pero cuando él abrió la puerta inesperadamente, y lo vio con ese semblante derrotado y cansado, todo su ánimo se fue al caño, se le partió el corazón y cuando quiso decir algo, la puerta se había cerrado, así que ella tomó la decisión de verlo, pero sería mañana cuando después de descansar, podría hablar mejor con él, y con ese pensamiento se sentó a pasar la noche, lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era verlo al primer rayo de sol y encararlo, y ahora resulta que estaba dentro del departamento de Ryoma, y no solo eso, sino que también dentro de la cama de su tortura eterna, Ryoma.

Ryoma al verla sonrojada, y luego que su semblante cambia a una preocupante, él suspira lentamente, entonces camina hacia la puerta de su habitación, con la intensión de salir de ahí, pero...

-Otra vez vas a huír... – dice Sakuma en hilo de voz.

Ryoma se detiene de golpe y gira hacia ella, y la ve... Sakuma tenía no solo un semblante preocupante, también desolador, muy triste, Ryoma se daba de golpes contra la pared imaginaria por hacer que Sakuma se sintiera de esa manera, pero era culpa de ella, por no confiar en él, se supone que son pareja, que son amigos, deben compartir todo, él no era de esa idea, pero ella le hizo cambiar, y solo cambio por y para ella, pero... pero...

Ryoma se sentía presionado, quería estar solo, entonces...

-No sé porque intentas creer que estás solo cuando en realidad no es así, no sé que quieres lograr tratando de ser un lobo solitario...

Ryoma quien miraba hacia sus labios que se movían y al escucharla, su mirada sube hacia los ojos rojos de la chica, quien sigue hablando...

-No sé porque no me dejas acercarme más a ti... ¿A qué le temes? – pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos. – No quiero hacerte daño, nunca... – decía de manera casi suplicante. – No quiero ser un estorbo para ti y aunque no me lo digas, siento que lo soy, pero te juro que voy a mejorar... – decía Sakuma dejando con libertad las lágrimas que trataba inútilemente de retener. – A veces siento que soy una tonta por preocuparme por tí, pero quiero hacerlo, no porque tengo, sino porque lo siento, realmente quiero estar contigo. – dice mirándolo directamente.

Ryoma tenía la mirada siendo cubierta por su cerquillo, Sakuma tenía los ojos brillantes y cascadas de cristalinas lágrimas resbalaba por su tersa y sonrojadas mejillas, y al no oír palabras de él...

-Pero claro... – dice tratando de sonreír. – Tú no puedes entenderlo, como podrías... Si siempres tratas de solucionar tus problemas tú solo, no digo que no esté bien hacerse cargo uno mismo de sus problemas, pero al menos deberías desahogarte contándolos, no estás solo, nunca lo estuviste. – decía con voz cortada, la joven capitana. – Te encierras en tu burbuja, siempre tú, nadie entra en ella. – dice apretando los dientes y los puños sobre la sabana. – Al fin y al cabo, solo necesitas del tenis, siempre fue así y seguirá siendo así, ¿verdad? ¡Verdad! – dice mirándolo fijamente, con enojo en la mirada. – No tienes la más mínima consideración...

Sakuma al ver que Ryoma no se movía, no hacía nada, la desesperaba, se levanta de la cama y camina hacía él, se para frente suyo...

-Y yo creí que... – dice en forma de reproche, pero se calla, lo mira en silencio, que se hacía largo, hasta que...

-Sigue hablando Sakuma... – decía Ryoma con voz grave y ronca. – No te contengas... Dilo, di todo lo que tengas que decir...

Sakuma lo mira, se seca las lágrimas que seguían brotando, ella quería llorar, pero no, ya no quería demostrar su debilidad por él, no quería llorar por él, ya no más, pero el dolor y la impotencia eran tan grandes, ella mueve la cabeza negando con lentitud, levanta la mirada hacia el techo, suspira, entonces en silencio busca su abrigo, al localizarlo se acerca a tomarlo, Ryoma al ver sus intensiones...

-¿Qué haces? – y la sigue con la mirada.

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho. Adiós... – y cuando iba abrir la puerta para salir del cuarto.

-Si ya acabaste, ahora me toca a mí.

Sakuma abre los ojos impresionada por lo que escuchó y justo en ese mismo momento, Ryoma la jala de la muñeca, camina unos pasos y la empuja hacia la cama. Sakuma cae de espalda...

-¿Qué crees que haces? – chilla Sakuma molesta.

Y justo cuando ella se reclina para levantarse, Ryoma se echa sobre ella, sosteniéndola de las muñecas y levantándolas sobre la cabeza de la chica...

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo. – y la besa.

La besa en los labios, primero con ardor y fuerza, Sakuma trataba de luchar, sacarse de encima a Ryoma, pero al notar que Ryoma empezaba a ser suave y tierno, ella no pudo luchar más, lo amaba, estaba muy segura de eso, el sentimiento que sentía por él no había cambiado, pero había crecido y fortalecido, aunque en un principio iba a culparlo de hacerle recordar cosas amargas y que realmente no quería recordar, pero fueron también aquello que la fortaleció y logró vencer al akuma, a su propio rival, ella misma. 

Ryoma notaba la sumisión total de la pelirroja debajo de él, así que la suelta de las muñecas, ella rodea el cuello de él con los brazos recién liberados y él baja las manos hasta ponerlas detrás en la espalda de la joven, abrazándola, atrayéndola aún más, las caricias se hacía cada vez más vitales, urgentes, sensuales y atrevidos, las manos de Ryoma estaban bajo la ropa de Sakuma, quien acariciaba los cabellos de Ryoma, desordenándolos de tal manera que él sentía como choques eléctricos en su espalda, y al sentir eso y la suave piel de Sakuma, aquello lo estaba enloqueciendo, se levantó sacándose la chaqueta y el polo de manga larga de un solo tirón, Sakuma lo miraba maravillada, aquel joven y vigoroso cuerpo, estaba tan hipnotizada de él que no pensaba, solo sentía, lo mismo pasaba con Ryoma, no existía pasado o futuro, la miraba a ella, era su presente, el ahora era lo que contaba, lentamente él la despojaba de la ropa gruesa para pasar a tocar solo su piel tersa y blanca como la nieve, suave como la seda, dulce como la miel, Ryoma estaba totalmente mareado, borracho por Sakuma, sí, sabía lo que era emborracharse, pero con Sakuma era aun mucho más que eso, algo sagrado, algo único, algo suyo, quería a Sakuma, lo sabía, la amaba, siempre lo hizo, lo hace ahora, quería hacerlo siempre, pero mientras se exploraban y se amaban lo hacían con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo, gozando el cuerpo y las caricias del otro, más cuando abrieron los ojos lenta y sincronizadamente, las caricias pararon, más el fuego no se apagó, pero la intensidad descendió, las manos de Ryoma estaban en el sujetador y temblaban...

-Yo... yo... – decía Ryoma nervioso y dudoso.

Sakuma lo miraba, al ver aquello en los ojos de él, el mismo sentimiento que ella sentía, sonrió de manera dulce y le acarició la mejilla...

-Ryoma... – le dijo bajito y con suavidad. 

Ryoma tenía los ojos brillosos y baja el rostro hasta ocultarlo en el cuello fino de Sakuma, entonces ella siente el temblor de todo el cuerpo masculino...

-Ryoma... – llama con voz preocupada. - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? – y lo abraza.

En el momento que Ryoma levantaba el rostro nuevamente, ríe algo nervioso, la mira...

-¿Qué tengo? Pues, a la chica más genial y amorosa del mundo.

Ante esto, Sakuma se sonroja de golpe...

-Ryoma... – dice sonriendo.

-¿Y qué me pasa? Que estoy enamorado... y me siento como un completo idiota, por no saber como expresarlo.

Sakuma abre los ojos inmensamente, eso si que no se lo esperaba...

-Ryoma... Tu... Acaso tu dijiste... – decía totalmente en shock la joven capitana de Seigaku.

-Te amo Sakuma Ryusaki... Te amo de verdad... Siempre lo he hecho, siempre tuve este sentimiento en mí, pero siempre traté de ocultarlo, de sacarlo, pero... – gira haciendo que Sakuma ahora esté sobre él y la mira con profundidad.

Sakuma cierra los ojos y lo abraza con fuerza...

-Oh Ryoma... Ryoma... Te amo, te amo... – decía como una plegaria. – No sabes cuanto he soñado que esas palabras sean tuyas, no sabes... – dice mientras se levanta para verlo. – Ryoma... Dime que no estoy soñando, por favor... – decía con lágrimas en la mirada rubí.

Se vuelven a besar, con pasión y amor, luego de unos momentos, ambos estaban abrazados.

Ryoma miraba el techo con una mirada reflexiva, mientras que Sakuma descansaba la cabeza en el torso fuerte y suave de Ryoma, éste mira hacia su mesa de noche, el reloj despertador mostraba las 3:30 de la mañana, él suspira...

-¿No puedes dormir...? – pregunta Sakuma en tono suave.

Ryoma sonríe...

-Estando así, ¿quién podría dormir?

-Malo... No me avergüences... – dice Sakuma sonrojándose y acurrucándose en él.

Ryoma sonríe nuevamente, pero un tanto nervioso, luego su mirada se vuelve seria...

-Sakuma... Hay algo que debo decirte...

-¿Es sobre tu viaje...?

-Además de eso... – dice de manera seria.

Sakuma al notar el tono, levanta la cabeza para mirárlo fijamente...

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunta con serenidad.

-Escuché lo que hablaste con esa chica rubia de Australia. – dice mientras volteaba a mirarla.

Sakuma se sorprende un poco, pero relaja la mirada...

-Ah si...

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿El qué? – pregunta Sakuma sorprendida.

-La conversación con esa mujer... ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Porque no tenía que contarte nada.

Ante esta respuesta, Ryoma se sorprende mucho...

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no? – dice levantándose de golpe.

Sakuma se sorprende por la reacción ofendida de él...

-¿Por qué no tenía nada que ver con nosotros?

-¿Ah? – exclama muy sorprendido.

-Además Ryoma... Creo que somos muy jóvenes para decidir realmente que vamos hacer en el futuro.

-Sakuma... – dice bajito.

Sakuma le sonreía con todo el amor que su rostro podia transmitir, Ryoma se sonroja muy levemente...

-Pero... – seguía Ryoma. – Escuché muy claramente que le decía que aceptabas, ya que no había nada ni "nadie" que te retuvieran aquí... – aquello último lo dijo apretando los dientes.

Sakuma pestañea sorprendida...

-O sea que escuchaste toda la conversación ¿cierto? – dice un poco ofendida.

-No me cambies el tema... – dice un poco incómodo y nervioso. – Responde... ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Sakuma se levanta y se sienta a lado de Ryoma y lo mira fijamente...

-Lo siento... – dice luego de darle un beso en la mejilla. – No creí que realmente te importaría algo así...

-Es cierto que normalmente nada de eso me hubiera importado de otra persona, pero tú no eres cualquier otra persona... Eres Sakuma... Mi Sakuma... – dice juntando la frente con la de ella.

Sakuma sonríe muy contenta...

-Sí que eres muy posesivo... – dice juguetona.

-Claro... Cuando lo he negado. – dice con firmeza. – Deberías conocerme, tú eres mía, yo soy tuyo, no es tan difícil de decirlo después de todo.

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, Sakuma lo mira...

-El pequeño Ryoma... – decía Sakuma burlona. – No le gusta que le quiten sus juguetes... Pobrecito bebé... – decía con gracia.

-No te burles... – dice con una venita palpitando.

Sakuma lanza un gritito y se lanza sobre Ryoma...

-Si que eres toda una monada... – dice muy sonriente mientras presionaba sus labios en la mejilla de Echizen.

-Monada... Hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra... – dice sonriendo.

-¿A sí? – dice Sakuma separándose un poco. - ¿Quién más te lo decía? – dice con normalidad, pero en su mirada se notaba los celos que la corroían.

Ryoma al darse cuenta de eso, sonríe...

-Vaya... vaya... – dice bufonamente. – Parece ser que no soy el único "posesivo" aquí. – dice arqueando la ceja de manera arrogante.

-¿Quién? – dice de manera amenazante.

-Mi mamá... – dice Ryoma con tranquilidad.

Sakuma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse de espalda por la impresión, Ryoma reía de lo lindo al ver la cara roja de vergüenza de su enamorada, Sakuma sonreía al ver que las cosas estaban mejorando, pero aun estaba la pregunta de Ryoma, la cual iba a responder ahora...

-Si dije que no había nada o nadie que me retuviera, no lo dije con la intensión de lastimarte, porque no lo decía por ti...

Ante esto, Ryoma deja de reír y la mira atentamente, Sakuma lo miraba a los ojos...

-Lo dije por decir, porque me estaba colmando la paciencia su insistencia de querer llevarme, aunque haya hablando con Kaeri chan y ella me haya recomendado para su equipo, no tenía ningún derecho de, practicamente, obligarme a aceptar, si estabas escuchando, te habrás dado cuenta...

Ryoma movía la cabeza afirmando. Sakuma le sonríe con dulzura...

-Lamento mucho haberte preocupado de esa manera, es cierto que debí decirte algo, al menos comentártelo, pero creí que no le tomarías importancia, pero es que... justo también me acordé de que pronto te irás a América y pues... – dice empezando a dudar como seguir.

Ryoma entendío...

-Ya veo... Creíste que si me iba, ya no volvería, eso alimentó para decir eso, ¿verdad?

Sakuma afirmó en silencio. Ryoma suelta un suspiro...

-Ya veo... Todo esto, por un mal entendido... – dice mientras pone un brazo bajo su cabeza y con la otra jala a Sakuma para que se recueste sobre él.

Sakuma se deja caer lentamente sobre el pecho de Ryoma...

-De modo que... ahora que todo está aclarado, quiero decirte esto... – y apoya el codo en el colchón y la cabeza en la mano del mismo. – Ryoma... Ve a América, has lo que tengas que hacer, yo mientras me quedaré y te esperaré.

Ryoma pestañea sorprendido por la declaración repentina de Sakuma, quien le sonreía con dulzura y amor...

-Quiero que hagas lo que quieras hacer. Te apoyaré en todo, estés donde estés, siempre contarás conmigo...

-Sakuma... – dice en hilo de voz, pero la mirada que le dirijía era de admiración y amor.

-Además... Donde esté yo, será tu hogar... Donde estén tus amigos, será tu hogar... Por eso... por eso Ryoma... Lucha, esfuérzate, vuela alto, yo estaré contigo. – dice mientras ponía su pequeña mano sobre el rostro apuesto del príncipe del tenis. – Te amo Ryoma... Te amo... – y se acerca a él y lo besa.

-_"Por eso... Déjate llevar por el viento como los pétalos de cerezo, confío en que todo ira bien, esto no termina aun... Apenas comienza..."_

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuma les cuenta a Chitose y Tomoe lo que había sucedido y todo el mal entendido entre ambos, Chitose miraba con picardía a su amiga y capitana, Tomoe solo movía la cabeza de manera negativa por el comportamiento infantil del comienzo de toda la discusión...

-De modo que el capitán Echizen se va para América... – dice Tomoe mientras se acomodaba el cerquillo.

-Así es... – responde Sakuma muy sonriente.

-¿Tú estás muy segura de Echizen kun, verdad Saku chan? – dice Chitose.

-Claro que sí... – responde con entusiasmo.

Y casi sin preveerlo, los dos meses que faltaban para la final llegan, siendo los finalistas Seigaku por Tokio y Shitenhouji por Osaka, Kintarou se la tenía jurada al capitán de Seigaku, no estaba conforme con el empate de hace dos años, pero el partido fue lo mejor de lo mejor, y aunque Ryoma y Seigaku ganaron, eso no estropeo la "amistad" entre ambos capitanes...

-Koshimae... Sabía que no me dejarías vencerte, se nota que te has entrenado mucho...

-Deja de llamarme así... – repitió por enésima vez el joven capitán de Seigaku. – Además como es eso de que entrené más, se supone que tú también, ¿no? Mada mada dane, Tooyama.

-Hasta cuando con tu frase, ya córtala, se más original. – le regaña el pelirrojo a Ryoma.

Y así contínuan sus "conversaciones" que ellos muy bien se entienden, por supuesto siendo observados por sus respectivas enamoradas, si... Kintarou y Rurika están juntos, cosa que alegró mucho a Sakuma...

-Ya era hora que sentara cabeza... – dice Sakuma en forma de burla.

-Solo estamos saliendo, no me he comprometido con él... – dice muy sonrojada la capitana de Shitenhouji.

Sakuma sonríe...

-Pero quien sabe... – dice mientras musita con el dedo indice en el mentón.

-Sakuma san... – dice muy avergonzada.

Sakuma ríe encantada por el comportamiento de su igual en tenis...

-Me recuerdas a mí, aunque seamos de la misma edad, pero tu eres más bajita... Pareces de primer año...

-Que mala eres... – dice Rurika con pena.

Y así se van alejando...

La navidad se aproximaba y con ello el cumpleaños de Ryoma y también su partida, Sakuma estaba decorando su departamento, estaban de vacaciones, luego del verano se graduarían y cada uno pensaría en su futuro, Sakuma estaba, triste y feliz a la vez, ya que el camino de Ryoma que él mismo trazó lo continuará y ella estará siempre a su lado, aunque no estén en el mismo lugar, siempre lo apoyaría, rezando, pidiendo por él, pensando únicamente en él. 

Sakuma estaba por subir a una banquilla para poner la estrella en la copa del árbol, Ryoma y ella pasarían juntos la navidad, ya que la abuela Sumire decidió salir de viaje con unas viejas amigas, en ese momento, justo cuando se estira, ella escucha el sonar del timbre, eso la asalta de sorpresa, en eso que quiere bajar pierde el equilibrio y cae de espalda, pero alguien la sujeta, Sakuma que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los abre de golpe...

-¿Ah?

-Mada mada dane... – dice con media sonrisa.

-¡Ryoma! – y lo golpea levemente en el pecho. – Malo, me asustaste...

-Lo siento... No debí haberlo hecho... Creí que estabas haciendo otra cosa...

-Justo estaba poniendo la estrella en lo alto del árbol. – dice Sakuma con una sonrisa.

Ella iba a volver a pisar la banquilla, cuando siente que empieza a flotar, se sorprende que Ryoma la pueda cargar de manera fácil y suave, una vez que ella pone su objetivo en el lugar deseado, Ryoma la hace descender lentamente, pegándola a su pecho...

-Te quedó muy bien... – dice Ryoma mirando el árbol.

-Y todavía falta que lo veas con las luces y los regalos... – dice Sakuma encantada.

-¿Los? ¿Cuántos vamos a recibir? – dice Ryoma confundido.

A Sakuma se le escapó, habían decido las chicas del equipo de tenis juntos con otros clubs que pasarían todos la navidad, en despedida de Ryoma, se suponía que era sorpresa, Sakuma tenía que morderse la lengua antes de irse de largo...

-Para que veas que sí... – dice un tanto nerviosa.

Ryoma la mira y un tanto sonrojado...

-Saku... No sé que tanto me vayas a regalar, pero es que yo... – dice llevándose las manos al cabello, de manera nerviosa. – Tú sabes que no trabajo y mis padres me mandan un giro mensualmente, así que...

Sakuma estuvo a punto de llorar, tenía que aclarar lo que acababa de enredar, antes de que Ryoma empezara a sentirse peor de lo que ahorita debería estar sintiéndose...

-No... No te preocupes, por favor Ryoma... No digas eso y no pienses demasiado en eso tampoco... Pasémoslo bien... ¿si? Eso es lo importante. – dice Sakuma poniendo la mejor de sus dulces sonrisas.

Pero Sakuma estaba que se regañaba por la mentirilla blanca...

-_"Sé que si le digo me va a querer colgar de la trenza" _– dice un tanto nerviosa.

Las horas pasaban, Ryoma ya estaba vestido y Sakuma también para recibir la noche buena, cuando en ese momento Ryoma se iba a sentar para cortar el pavo, ya que se moría de hambre, y Sakuma no sabía como detenerlo hasta que llegaran los "invitados"...

-Ah... Eh... Ryoma... Tienes que esperar... – dice nerviosa.

Ryoma como se moría de hambre no se daba cuenta...

-Pero ya van a dar las 12, Sakuma... Quiero un trozo...

-Si... Pero...

-Además, creo que se te pasó la mano haciendo toda esta cena, es demasiado... – dice Ryoma inocentemente.

Sakuma quería irse contra una pared por haberle mentido...

-Si... Pues verás Ryoma...

-¿Acaso no quieres cocinar durante toda la semana? – dice burlón.

-No... – dice Sakuma con una gotita. – Si no que...

Y en eso tocan el timbre...

-Voy yo... Pero Ryoma, ¡ni se te ocurra ponerle un diente al pavo!

-¿Ah? – pregunta sorprendido.

Sakuma abre la puerta, y en la puerta están casi todos los del equipo de Seigaku y también algunos miembros antiguos...

-Hola... Esperamos no haber llegado tarde... – dice una feliz Ann con un pastel entre las manos.

-Hola, Sakuma chan, tan linda como siempre... – dice Momo entrando y con unos regalos. – ¡Hey Ryoma...!

Ryoma que tenía los cubiertos en las manos, las deja caer al ver a toda la cantidad de personas que ingresaban al pequeño departamento...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – dice pestañeando incrédulo.

-Parece que a Echizen san lo sorprendimos mucho... – dice Rie muy divertida.

-Creo que no le gustó mucho la sorpresa... – dice Tomoe.

-¿Qué tal Echizen buchou? – saluda Nokoru muy animoso.

-¿Cómo te va Ochibi? ¿Qué tal en tu happy B-day Navidad? – dice Eiji muy contento.

-Kikumaru san... Que cosas se le ocurre... – dice Chitose muy alegre.

-Eiji... Cálmate... – dice un tanto apenado. -Feliz cumpleaños, Echizen... – dice Oishi entregándole un presente.

Sakuma estaba atendiendo al resto de invitados, y Ryoma seguía en la misma posición en el mismo lugar...

-Parece que Echizen buchou tiene hambre... – dice Jiinta.

-Hey Echizen buchou... Guárdenos un poco... – decían Kenji, Soujiro y Takeo a la vez.

Sakuma repara en Ryoma, y se apena...

-Creo que... no le gustó... – dice con los ojos brillosos. – Si me disculpan... – dice mientras le entrega una bandeja de bocaditos a Ann.

-Ah... Sakuma chan... Espera... – dice Tomoka.

Sakuma sale de la sala con las manos en el rostro, Ryoma miraba a todos lados sin creerselo hasta que ve a Sakuma pasar de esa forma...

-¿Ah?

-Si serás tonto... – dice Tomoe con la mano en la frente.

-Si Echizen buchou... Es muy insensible y cruel... – dice Chitose, mientras comía uno de los bocaditos de la mesa.

-¿Qué? – dice Ryoma como despertando de un trance.

-Creo que hasta ahora, no estaba en este planeta... – dice Nokoru un tanto burlón.

Tomoe le da un codazo a su enamorado, luego mira con la mirada muy fija a Ryoma...

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación especial? Vete a buscarla... Pedazo de mentecato... – dice la vice capitana del equipo femenino de Seigaku.

-Anda Ryoma... – dice Momo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y jalándolo hacia la habitación donde fue Sakuma.

-¡Trata de ser gentil...! – dice Chitose muy pícara.

-Chitose... que no van hacer nada... – dice Koutaro algo sonrojado.

Chitose lo abraza y se sonríe. Momo planta a Ryoma frente a la puerta...

-Digas lo que digas, no digas tonterías... – dice Momo.

-¿Cómo? – dice arqueando las cejas el capitán de Seigaku.

-Tú me entiendes... Trata de ser tú, y a la vez tampoco seas tan tú...

-¿Ah? – exclama Ryoma más confundido.

-Déjalo... – dice Ann jalando a Momo de la misma forma que él jaló a Ryoma. – Suerte Echizen kun... – dice Ann guiñándole el ojo derecho.

Mientras los demás se alejan del pasillo, Ryoma trata de enderezar las cosas, primero todos llegan, luego todos parecían que estaban en una fiesta y luego ve a Sakuma llorar, no entendía nada, ni porque Sakuma se había puesto a llorar tan repentinamente, se rasca el flequillo y toca la puerta, al no escuchar nada, gira la perilla y entra, al hacerlo, Sakuma levanta la mirada y abre más los ojos...

-Oh no... Lo siento... Lo siento, de haber sabido que no te gustaría, pero... debí saberlo, a ti realmente no te gustan estas cosas, pero creí que solo por este año, además ya te vas dentro de poco y los demás no tendrán tiempo de hacerte una despedida, entonces se nos ocurrió...

Sakuma hablaba mientras caminaba por todo la habitación, Ryoma pensaba que en cualquier momento también podría caminar por las paredes o por el techo, el espacio era muy pequeño... Sakuma parecía que divagaba...

-Esta reunión era para que te dieras cuenta lo mucho que te aprecían, te van a extrañar aunque no tanto como yo, pero al menos la intención era lo que contaba y...

-Sakuma...

-Al principio sonó todo muy divertido y creíamos, te juro que yo creí que te gustaría...

-Sakuma... – decía un poco más alto.

-Aunque después pensé que no te agradaría, pero como iba a ser una sorpresa, te iba a sorprender, es lógico que te sorprenda porque... – mientras caminaba dando vueltas.

-Sakuumaaaa...

-Iba hacer como una fiesta de cumpleaños pero justo cae en noche vieja y solo iban a venir a saludar, y desearte buena suerte.

Ryoma sin preguntarle nada, Sakuma ya le estaba contando todo lo que necesitaba saber...

-Claro, ellos te van a despedir al aeropuerto, pero algunos no podrán... Así que pensamos que una reunión sería muy bonito... Y... Y... – se agacha con las manos en el rostro llorando a lagrima viva. – Me odias... ¡Ryoma me odia!

Ryoma abre los ojos cuando la ve caer así cuando escucha aquello último, se asustó...

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sácate eso de la cabeza! – le dice mientras la levanta de golpe.

Sakuma lo mira sorprendida...

-Au... – dice suavecito.

Ryoma se da cuenta que le presionaba muy fuerte los brazos para levantarla...

-Lo siento... No fue... – suspira. – A ver... A ver... – dice mientras se aleja un poco para mirarla completamente.

Sakuma pasa saliva y trataba de calmarse, realmente estaba muy triste. Ryoma ahora que la veía y ya sabía, no se sorprendía...

-Saku... Se supone que esto era... una fiesta "sorpresa" ¿no? – dice haciendo comillas con los dedos de ambas manos.

Sakuma mueve la cabeza afirmando, y con un puño ocultando el temblor de sus labios, Ryoma sonríe...

-¿Te siente culpable?

-No sabes cuanto lo siento... – dice con nuevas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-Bueno, realmente me sorprendieron... me sorprendiste, pero... yo también debí darme cuenta... Mira que hacer tanta comida, y para nosotros... era demasiado obvio... – dice sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Entonces no estás molesto? – dice Sakuma temblorosa.

-Pues... no... – dice mientras se le saltaba varias pequeñas venitas en el rostro.

-Mentiroso... ¡Me odias!... – dice volviendo a llorar.

Ryoma tiene una enorme gota...

-Ya... ya... Saku ya... – dice con calma. – Estoy molesto, sí, pero no te odio... Ven aquí... – y la jala lentamente y ambos se sientan en la cama.

-¿No me odias? – pregunta como una niña recién regañada.

-Claro que no... Pero si un poco molesto... Al menos me hubieras podido dar una indirecta para estar preparado, hice un papelón afuera al quedarme como un estúpido mirando a todos... – dice suspirando con pesar.

-Sé que prometimos no ocultarnos nada, aquel día, pero... era una sorpresa y yo no... – dice agachando la mirada. – De verdad lo siento... Realmente yo estaba muy entusiasmada, ahora sé que para el futuro no te haré más fiestas sorpresas. – dice mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de ambas manos.

Futuro... Ryoma la miraba con todo el amor que solo le podía mostrar a ella, Sakuma estaba hablando de un futuro juntos, tal vez ella no se haya dado cuenta, pero en ese momento, Ryoma se sintió muy dichoso ante la imaginación de un futuro para ambos, pero antes de todo eso, primero lo primero...

-Saku... Tú... ¿tú estás segura de dejarme ir a USA?

Sakuma pestañea ante aquel cambio de tema tan repentino...

-Claro... ¡Claro que sí! – dice con seguridad. – Primero tienes que hacer lo que tu quieres, llegar donde tu te has propuesto, y luego... luego... – dice sonrojándose. – Luego ya se verá... – dice apenada pero sonriendo tímidamente.

Ryoma la abraza repentinamente con fuerza, Sakuma se sorprende...

-¿Ryoma? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No... – dice negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué me abrazas?

-¿Tengo que tener un motivo para hacerlo? Simplemente quiero hacerlo... – dice sonriendo.

Sakuma sonríe muy contenta ante aquellas palabras, ella sabía que Ryoma no era muy dado de sentimentalismos, pero lo era con ella y nadie más, eso la alegraba muchísimo.

Luego de casi medio minuto...

-Será mejor salir... – dice Ryoma levantándose de la cama y mirando hacia la puerta.

Sakuma lo mira a él...

-Si...

Cuando Ryoma iba a girar la perilla para abrir la puerta, voltea la mirada y sonríe estirando la mano libre hacia Sakuma, ella sonríe muy feliz y coge la mano extendida, con fuerza y seguridad. Al salir de la habitación, la pareja de capitanes de Seigaku tenía signos de interrogación revoloteando sobre sus cabezas...

-¿Ah? – exclama Sakuma.

-¿Eh? – exclama Ryoma.

Y la habitación que estaba llena de personas, ahora estaba vacía...

-¿Cómo? Pero... ¿en qué momento? – decía Sakuma acercándose a la puerta.

-Se fueron... – dice Ryoma con un suspiro inaudible de tranquilidad, pero se asusta al ver que su querido pavo fue descuartizado. – Y encima se llevaron comida... – dice con una vena muy profusa en la frente.

-No escuché nada. ¿Tú? – pregunta Sakuma.

Ryoma simplemente miraba con pena a su querido pavo, Sakuma se acerca y nota que había algo escrito en un papel sobre la mesa...

-¿Qué es esto? – dice Sakuma mientras lo levanta para leerlo.

_Querida Parejita, no sabemos que estarán haciendo ahí dentro, pero como decidimos no interrumpirlos, porque Oishi san nos dijo que no era nada ético interrumpir una "reconciliación", así que nos fuimos porque falta muy poco para las 12 y tenemos que pasarlo con la familia, los dejamos. Feliz Cumpleaños, capitán Echizen por parte de todos los que estuvimos aquí y Feliz Navidad para ambos, que todo sea paz, prosperidad... Para Año Nuevo a ver si nos juntamos y... Ah... ya me voy porque me dice Kou chan que ya tenemos que hacer, que diga... irnos, así que... como nos hemos tomado la molestia de venir y encima el agasajado se retira, nos llevamos parte de la rica cena que sabemos has hecho tú Sakuma chan, Echizen buchou no será el único que pruebe semejante manjar. Pasénlo lindo, estamos en contacto. Cariños Chitose y Cía._

Al terminar de leer, Sakuma tenía una gotita apenada, Ryoma estaba envuelto en llamas...

-Al menos tuvieron la decencia de dejar algo... – dice mientras se sienta frente al pavo.

Sakuma sonríe, cuando justo ella iba a sentarse, se escuchan fuegos artificiales reventando y gritos de las personas de la cuadra. Sakuma al revisar su reloj pulsera...

-Ah... – dice emocionada. – Ryoma... ya es...

Pero Ryoma la interrumpe besándola con dulzura y junta su frente a la de ella...

-Feliz Navidad.

Sakuma completamente sonrojada, sonríe muy contenta...

-Feliz Navidad, Ryoma...

Y así, en toda la cuadra, la ciudad, el país, todos se estrechan en un caluroso y fuerte abrazo, saludándose fraternalmente, familias y amigos compartiendo en una noche tan maravillosa como la navidad, la amistad, la alegría, el amor y a viva voz... UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD...

Pasan los días y las semanas, en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, varias personas esperan sus vuelos, otros esperan que los suyos retornen y otros para partir...

-Vaya... Al fin el ochibi se va... Parecía que este día nunca llegaría... – dice Eiji cabizbajo.

-Como lo dices, pareciera que querías que me vaya antes... – dice Ryoma con los ojos cerrados.

-¡NO! – y salta sobre Ryoma. – No Ochibi, porque te vas tan pronto... ¿Por qué? No es justo... – dice con exageradas cascadas de lágrimas.

-Ya... Ya entendí el mensaje Kikumaru san... – dice Ryoma avergonzado por el comportamiento de su ex sempai.

-Eiji... No hagas eso... Quédate quieto... – le regaña Oishi también apenado. – Que van a pensar las personas. – decía sonrojado.

-Sé que no nos hemos visto mucho, Echizen, pero te vamos a echar de menos... – dice Fuji. – Que tengas un buen viaje.

-Gracias Fuji san... – dice Ryoma correctamente.

-Toma este libro de estadisticas, Echizen. – le dice Sadaharu. – Me tomé la molestía de analizar a varios nuevos tenistas juniors, te servirán...

-¿Desde cuando te tomas molestía en algo? A menos cuando era para hacernos los entrenamientos a cuadritos... – dice Ryoma con sarcasmo.

-Tómalo... – dice sin más el entrenador de Seigaku.

-Si... – dice Ryoma sin más, aceptando el libro.

-Fuerza Ryoma... Allá todos son tus rivales... – dice Momo levantando el puño.

-Lo sé... – responde Ryoma de igual forma.

-Tienes que dar lo mejor... Buena suerte, Echizen... – dice Oishi, apoyando su mano en el hombro del joven.

-Si... Gracias Oishi san... – dice sonriendo el más joven.

-Ochibi... Salta siempre alto... Arriba, siempre arriba... – dice mostrando el pulgar.

Ryoma asiente la cabeza con fuerza, en eso se escucha a la señorita de informes llamando a los pasajeros para su vuelo hacia los Estados Unidos.

-Bien... Es mi vuelo... – dice Ryoma cogiendo la maleta que estaba a los pies de Sakuma.

Sakuma no había dicho nada, no sabía que decir...

-_"Debo sonreír... Sí... Lo haré..." _ - pensaba Sakuma.

Sakuma intentaba sonreír, cuando ve que Ryoma abre grande los ojos y lágrimas resbalan pesadamente por sus mejillas, Sakuma se tapa la boca...

-Oh no... Yo no... – dice muy apenada.

Ryoma se acomoda la maleta en el hombro izquierdo, Tomoe y Chitose que estaban a lado de Sakuma, la primera empuja a la segunda, que ya estaba llorando, Sakuma se seca las lágrimas...

-Perdoname... Sé que te dije que no lloraria, pero... – dice llorando. – No puedo evitarlo... 

Ryoma entonces la abraza...

-Está bien... Yo tampoco sé que decir... Solo... Cuídate...

Sakuma levanta la mirada y lo miraba con ojos llorosos...

-Cuídate mucho, también... Buena suerte... Tienes que derrotar a todos... – dice tratando de sonreír a pesar de la tristeza que la embargaba.

-Lo sé... Te escribiré, a penas llegue, te llamo. ¿Bien?

-Si... – acepta ella.

Vuelven hacer la última llamada para el abordaje...

-Pero que tipa para más arrogante, no deja que se despidan... – dice Chitose con un pañuelo en el rostro y los ojos rojos.

-Ya... Ya se están despidiendo... – dice Koutaro mientras la abraza y le acariciaba el brazo.

-Lo están haciendo muy larga... – dice Tomoe.

-Calla, que si yo fuera el que viajara, tu estarías practicamente trepada por las lunas... – dice Nokoru.

Tomoe se sonroja más que un tomate...

-Yo no... Yo no haría tal cosa... – dice muy avergonzada y muy dudosa.

-No te preocupes, no me iré, al menos no solo... – dice guiñándole el ojo izquierdo.

Tomoe voltea el rostro al otro lado, avergonzada, pero sonríe feliz.

-Bueno, mi vuelo espera...

-Si...

Y ambos se separan, Ryoma camina unos pasos, como indeciso...

-Te dije que te llamaría cuando llegara, ¿no?

Sakuma afirma con la cabeza, diciendo así que lo dijo... Ryoma caminaba de espalda, vuelve a girar y le dice...

-¿Karupin está en carga, no?

Sakuma sonríe y afirma con fuerza. Ryoma vuelve a caminar derecho entonces llega hacia la escalera eléctrica que lo llevará al manga para abordar, estira la mano y se despide, sube las escaleras. Los demás lo observan hasta que desaparece...

-Bueno, vayamos a los ventanales para verlo abordar... – dice Chitose entusiasmada.

-Tonta... – dice Tomoe. – Echizen va por la manga, las cuales están pegadas a las entradas de los aviones, no lo podremos ver. – dice algo irritada.

-Eres muy mala... – dice llorando.

-¿Y se puede saber porque rayos lloras ahora? – dice Tomoe con una gota en la sien.

-Menos mal no es Izui san quien viaja... – dice Fuji.

-Ah... No... No Kou chan... Tu también me dejas... – dice saltando, llorando con exageración y se cuelga del cuello del mencionado.

-Chitose, que no... Yo no me voy... Ya estás deprimida... Olvidé que no te gustan las despedidas... Te pones muy sentimental... – dice acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Sentimental? – exclaman todos, con una gotita en la cabeza.

En eso, en el alta voz se vuelve a comunicar que era el último llamado para el abordaje...

-Creí que era Echizen chan el que faltaba... – dice Eiji.

-¿Quién se podría demorar? Es una falta muy grave, el príncipe Ryoma está en ese avión... – dice Tomoka muy angustiada.

-Parece que hay alguien más demorón que el buchou... – dice Tomoe un tanto burlona.

Alguien se acerca al grupo corriendo a toda velocidad. Sakuma junta las manos como en una oración...

-Espero que Ryoma sea paciente... A él no le gusta esperar...

Terminando de decir aquello, siente que es jalada y besada, Sakuma pestañea sorprendida, pero al ver aquellos cabellos oscuros con reflejos entre azulinos y verdozos, abre los labios y acepta enteramente los labios de su amado, y cuando se separan, lo hacen jadeando levemente...

-Pero... Ryoma... – dice Sakuma sonrojada.

-Sabía que había olvidado, despedirme como debe ser.

Sakuma se sonroja mucho y se vuelven a besar. Los chicos que vieron toda la escena... 

-Claro... Quien más demorón que el mismo buchou... – dice Tomoe, moviendo como negando la cabeza.

-Yo creo que Echizen lo hizo adrede, quería darle un toque de romanticismo a su despedida... – dice Nokoru.

-Yo diría, Dramatismo... – dice Eiji.

-Ja... – dice Tomoe. – Si Echizen es romantico, entonces yo soy una celestina. – dice Tomoe, burlona.

-Y lo eres... – dice Nokoru, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayédola hacia él.

-Que... Shhh no digas nada... – dice Tomoe recordando de quien fue la idea de que Ryoma vaya a la casa de Sakuma y esta después se fuera a la casa de él. – Sucedió todo, porque tenía que suceder...

-Pero una cosa llevó a otra... – dice Nokoru. - ¿Me preguntó que habrá pasado? – dice mientras de costado apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su enamorada.

-No lo sé, ni tampoco quiero saber. – y mira a la pareja. - ¡Oigan tortolos, dejen de chupetearse! ¡Alguien va a perder un avión!

Ryoma y Sakuma que estaban perdidos uno con la otra, se separan sonrojados... Chitose le da un suave codazo al estómago de su amiga...

-Agua fiestas... – le regaña.

Tomoe solo sonríe de lado y levanta los hombros restándole importancia... 

Y así, Ryoma vuelve a irse y en esta ocasión si llega entrar al avión, porque a los pocos minutos despegó llevándoselo de regreso a los Estados Unidos donde iría a realizar uno de sus más grandes sueños...

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora: **Aaaahhhh... Como me duelen los dedos... Al fin acabó... Se acabó... Que alegría, mis pobres deditos se estaban entumesiendo, que bien se siente una al ver terminada una gran... como podría decirlo... una gran obra, nah... exagero... Al menos la terminé, pero no piensen que aquí acabó todo, sigue la tortura, que diga... el fic, pero como una segunda temporada, pero eso lo haré luego de que vuelva de vacaciones con los chicos, todos los que participamos en esta historia, o sea Ryoma, Sakuma, Tomoe, Koutaro, Chitose, todos los que entraron en esta locura de escrito y aceptaron de buena gana acompañarme en esta "aventura" por escrito. Les agradezco a todos y sobre todo a Konomi sensei por crear tan magnificos y originales personajes de Tenisu no Oujisama o Prince of Tennis o el Príncipe del Tenis, o simplemente POT ó como prefiran llamarlos (al menos yo les digo los bishis de las raquetas XDDD)

Agradezco a todas las lectoras y tal vez algún que otro lector (en caso si hubiese) todo este año que me han acompañado y me han animado para seguir y seguir hasta terminar, sí chicas ya acabó Olvido para luego Recordar, medio soso el final, ¿cierto? Algunas me dirán de donde salió ese Ryoma tan "romantico" sorry, pero es que mi musa justo estaba en otras y me dejó sola con el final, en realidad si se dan cuenta, parece relleno, me quiero shishidar (jajaja una palabra usada por una amiga XD). Quería hacer algo más original, pero mis dedos estaban también protestando, y como no he tenido internet, entonces me propuse acabar para cuando me lo pusieran de nuevo y entonces sin perder más tiempo (si... casi un año) subirlo para que lo disfruten y puedan maletearme, mandarme a la misma M o no sé, pero en serio que lo hice con mucho cariño para todas las que querían ver en que termina, si es que alguna realmente le ha visto final, pero aquí no acaba el menjunje XD, no... encima de hacer una segunda temporada, espero que la mayoria al menos haya visto la primera peli animada de POT, donde aparece el hermano adoptivo de Ryoma, si... en la segunda temporada haré aparecer a Ryoga, estará con nosotros haciendo de las suyas, más que todo porque el papel que desarrollará en mi historia será muy intrigante, no se sabrá si será bueno, malo o neutral, les doy una adelantito, pasan 3 años después de que Ryoma se va a los Estados Unidos, o sea de mi fic, no se preocupen, aquí tendrá un epilogo y un SideStory, no sé si se escribe así, pero será como una aventura de Karupin y Chubi Chubi, algo así como el especial de Kero y Suppi al final de la segunda peli de CCSakura, pero nada de que se van a pelear por un Okonomiyaki (corrijánme), ya verán, paciencia... paciencia... Ahora si, sin más, me despido, hasta la próxima, muy pronto...

Kaeri chan cierra el documento, y se recuesta en su silla...

-Al fin... Ahora... ¿Dónde dejé mi cuaderno de borrador?

Cuando de repente siento algo frío recorrer por mi espalda, volteo, y hay varias miradas como de rayos laser, mirándome muy fijamente...

-¿Ah? ¿Chicos?

-Kaeri chan... Hidoi yo (mala) – dice Sakuma. – No nos has dejado que nos despidieramos de las lectoras. – dice con lágrimitas en los ojos.

-Ah... Ah Sakuma chan... Lo que pasa es que... Bueno... verás...

-Ahórrate las excusas... Al menos a mi no me afecta, sé que les gusto...

Lo miro fijamente...

-Perdón... – digo indignada.

-Por mí es que tu historia ha gustado, recuerda, soy el príncipe del tenis...

-Encima de arrogante, engreído... – digo muy molesta.

-Así me hicieron, si tienes quejas, ya sabes, quéjate con el jefe... – dice de manera relajada, señalando con el pulgar el techo.

-Aich... Ryoma si no fueras lindo, y porque tienes razón, muchas te siguen, te empotraría en la pared... – digo tratando de calmarme.

Sakuma se acerca a la pc para abrir el archivo y escribir, pero la tentación es más grande y se pone a leer...

-No recuerdo que hayamos quedado para hacer así la despedida. – dice en voz alta.

-¿Despedida? ¿Cuál?

Yo volteo porque seguía buscando mi cuaderno, cuando veo que Saku está en mi PC, pongo la cara de la Angustía, de aquella pintura de Van Gogh...

-No... No lo lean...

Ryoma lo lee rápidamente, no sé como y también pone la misma cara...

-¡Que! Eso no es cierto... Yo no soy así... Eso lo han leído... ¿Quien lo ha leído? – dice con cara de muy pero de muy pocos amigos.

-Eh... Nadie... Aun... – respondo mirando hacia un lado.

-Mira Ryoma, aquí dice que no hay internet. – dice Sakuma leyendo lo escrito.

Ryoma deja escapar una gran bocanada de aire...

-Menos mal... Demando que lo cambies, borra todo eso... Como crees que yo... yo... – dice apuntándose y hablando como si tuviera un tic nervioso. – Yo no sonrío así, menos actúo así y mucho menos delante de nadie, ni siquiera frente al espejo.

Sakuma sonríe divertida...

-Ryoma kun, te ves muy gracioso cuando estás totalmente rojo...

-¡Ah! – corre a verse a un espejo que había cerca. - ¡NO! Que van a pensar de mí, que pasará con toda la reputación que he forjado hasta ahora... ¡Konomi sensei! – llama desperadamente y se va corriendo.

-Creo que le chocó muy feo... – digo mientras una gran gota me resbala por la sien

-Es que en realidad, Ryoma kun es muy tímido cuando es sobre sus sentimientos, pero él en realidad es muy lindo, no será la dulzura personificada, pero tampoco es seco como todos lo creen. ¿Sabes? La otra vez me llevó a un albergue de gatos, estuvo muy lindo jugando con los más pequeños.

Cuando escucho eso, mis cejas se curvan diabólicamente y una risa burlesca se me escucha...

-En serio... ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más?

-Ryoma kun también es como un bebé, le gusta que le lleven el desayuno en la cama, además le gusta que le planchen la camisa y además...

-¡Sakuma!... – dice una voz gutural y atemorizante.

Sakuma con una sonrisa, mira hacia atrás con el mentón hacia arriba, y varias gotitas...

-Ryo... Ryoma kun... – dice sonriendo, pero muriéndose de miedo.

-¿Qué están hablando?

-Pues... pues verás...

Ryoma se puso delante de Sakuma y agarrando la fina nariz de ella, la hace ir y venir la cabeza, cuando lo veo...

-Ryoma, que la vas hacer narizona... – digo un poco asustada y nerviosa.

-Es para que aprenda... – responde sin dejar de soltearle la nariz. – Y no hable de más...

-Ay... Au... Ya Ryoma... ya... au... – se quejaba Sakuma.

Yo ruedo mis ojos hacia arriba...

-El amor... Si, seguro que debe ser eso...

-Ya no te voy a comprar eso... – dice Ryoma dejándole de jalar la nariz.

-¿Eso? ¡ESO! ¿Por qué? Yo lo quiero Ryoma... Por fa´ yo lo quiero...

-NO... Olvídate de tu conejo Chappy... – dice rotundamente.

En eso, Sakuma se queda casi de piedra, yo seguía buscando mi cuaderno, hasta que lo encuentro debajo del sofá...

-Creo que necesito limpiar la sala... – digo sacando la lengua juguetonamente.

Cuando me acerco a mi PC, veo que Sakuma miraba al vacío con la boca abierta, estaba muy estática, como una estatua...

-Oye Saku... Sakuma...

-Él... Él dijo... Ryoma dijo...

-Si... Lo escuché... Dijo que no te compraría un conejo Chappy... – luego me pongo a pensar. - ¿Chappy? Me parece haberlo escuchado en otra parte. – y me siento, con el mismo pensamiento...

-¿Chappy?

Ryoma que había ido a la cocina y regresaba a la sala con una lata de ponta... Se iba a sentar en el sofá cuando...

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Por qué me engañas?

Ryoma había escupido el contenido de su boca al escuchar todas las preguntas de golpe, pestañea mientras ve que Sakuma estaba tratando de arrojarle un florero, que con las justas esquiva...

-¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás loca? – y vuelve a esquivar, esta vez un libro. – Kaeri... ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

-¿Chappy? – digo como divagando.

-¿Chappy? – dice Ryoma confundido.

-Y encima te haces el idiota...

-¿Idiota? – pregunta Ryoma sorprendido. – ¿Desde cuando Sakuma puede insultar?

-Parece que desde ahora... – digo levantando los hombros mientras abro un nuevo documento.

-Habla... Mentiroso, traidor, rastrero... Sabía que eras demasiado bueno, lo sabía, ningún hombre guapo es serio ni fiel, mucho menos eso... – dice mientras que le lanza unos cd´s

-¡Cuidado con eso, que si los sabes lanzar, te cortan!

-Te quiero rapar... – dice Sakuma gritando y tirando un cd que se incrusta en el sofá.

-Oigan, no hagan tanto alboroto, que voy a tener visitas... – les digo mientras escribo Cap01

-Quieres detenerla, ni siquiera sé porque me ataca... ¿Acaso te ha venido? – pregunta inocentemente.

-¡Chappy! – grita Sakuma.

-¿Qué hay con ese condenado Chappy? ¿Qué demonios es Chappy?

-¡Chappy! ¿donde? ¿donde está?

Dice entrando en escena una pequeña morena, delgada, de unos 14 o 15 años...

-¿Y esta quién es? – pregunta Ryoma.

-Chappy... Escuché Chappy y vine corriendo... – dice la pequeña morena.

-¿Con qué ella es? – dice Sakuma jalando a Ryoma del cuello de la camisa. - ¡Confiesa!

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me dices... 

-Primero me dices que no me vas a comprar a Chappy... ¡Chappy! Ni siquiera me gusta... – dice Sakuma al borde del llanto. – Y luego aparece ella llamando a Chappy...

-¿Uh? – exclama la recién llegada. – No hay Chappy... – dice con los ojos llorosos.

En eso entra un chico apuesto, alto y de un cabello anaranjado un tanto desteñido...

-Rukia... ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?

-¡Estás ciego! – dice la morocha. – Estoy justo aquí, pedazo de idiota.

-¿Idiota? Encima que me tomo la molestia de buscarte, me insultas... Haberse pensado a una chiqui vieja como tú en problemas, con el hocico que te manejas, te dejan... Ni se tomarían la molestia de secuestrarte, todo lo contrario, pedirían rescate pero para que ellos se liberaran de tí...

A Rukia le estaba creciendo una vena, a cada palabra la vena iba en aumento...

-Ichigo... – dice entre dientes. – Tú... – dice con el puño apretado y levantándolo. – Idiota... ¡Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido en toda mi vida!

-Pues a ver si te acuerdas realmente, recuerda que no tienes la edad que "aparentas" tener. – dice burlón.

-Maldito infeliz... ¡Oxigenado de porquería! Nadie te pidió que vinieras, yo vine por mi cuenta... – dice molesta.

-Oxi... ¿Oxigenado? Óyeme ratona... Cuantas veces te lo he repetido, mi cabello es natural... NATURAL CARAJO...

-A mi no me carajees... Respétame... Espera a que lleguemos a la casa... – dice saliendo, empujando al chico alto.

-¿Y qué? – dice desafiante. – Me vas a saltar como esas ratas orejudas que te gustan tanto...

-Son conejos, pedazo de bestia... – dice ella chillando. - ¡Conejos!

-Si ya lo sé... ¡Como este...! – y le pone en la cara un peluche grande.

Rukia se queda bastante anonadada...

-Pero... Como... ¿Que? ¡AH! – dice muy confusa.

-Tómalo... Maldita sea... – dice mascullando. – Ayer estabas que no parabas de mencionarlo... Chappy aquí, Chappy allá, con sus orejas grandes y suaves, y su rabito blanco y esponjoso... – dice el pelirrojo desteñido, imitando muy mal la voz de la más chica.

Rukia tenía los ojos llorosos, agarra al peluche y lo abraza, llorando... Ichigo al darse cuenta...

-¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué hice ahora? No llores, demonios... Que no... – pero no termina de decir las palabras.

Rukia se abrazó fuertemente a él...

-Vamos, ¿sí? – y le sonríe muy tiernamente.

Ichigo levanta una ceja, y resopla fastidiado... 

-Bueno... – dice de mala gana y rascándose la cabeza. 

Ambos voltean hacia la primera pareja...

-Lo sentimos... – dicen agachando un poco la cabeza y se van entre hablando y discutiendo.

Yo me levanto de mi asiento, tomando de la ponta que Ryoma dejó a un lado...

-Vaya... Se colaron...

Ryoma y Sakuma me miran con varios signos de interrogación, yo levanto los hombros restándole importancia al asunto...

-Fue muy entretenido. ¿No creen? – y me vuelvo a sentar.

Ryoma y Sakuma me ven sin salir de su impresión, luego se miran entre ellos, y Sakuma se aclara la garganta...

-Supongo que... este... Creo que te debo una disculpa. – dice mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Ah... Ya sé... – dice Ryoma chasqueando los dedos. – Era por eso que mencione Chappy. Ayer pasaban reclames del bendito conejo todo el día, debí haberlo dicho inconscientemente... En vez de mencionar la ardilla Chally, dije Chappy, es que... todas esas ratas casi tienen el mismo nombre...

Sakuma estaba contenta, Ryoma no se había olvidado, al parecer...

-Ryoma kun... – dice con una mirada muy brillosa.

-Vamos a salir. – dice mientras la toma de la mano y la jala hacia la salida.

Cuando cruzan el lumbrar de la puerta, Sakuma choca con alguien y repentinamente suena un PUM y como polvos brillantes saltan alrededor, y un grito muy agudo...

-Oh no... Kyo kun...

-Que dejes el kun... – dice alguien de diminuta voz.

Se ve a una chica que trata desesperadamente tapar los ojos de la pareja que recién salía...

-Ah... No... Ustedes están soñando, lo que están viendo no es verdad... – decía desperada y muy nerviosa.

Ryoma y Sakuma casi pierden el equilibrio, pero Ryoma logra apoyarse y coger a Sakuma de la cintura...

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta algo preocupado.

-Creo que si... – dice Sakuma un tanto aturdida. – Ryoma... ¿Acaso ese chico?

Ryoma y Sakuma miraban muy sorprendidos a una chica que estaba que le pedía disculpas a un "gato"...

-¿Será una adoradora de gatos? – pregunta Sakuma muy inocentemente.

Ryoma y Kyo tenían una gota que les resbalaba sincronizadamente, la chica castaña oscura escuchó el comentario de Sakuma y se levanta...

-Bueno... A mí... a mí me gusta mucho el gato del horoscopo chino... y... y pues... Me llamo Tohru Honda.

-¿El horóscopo chino tiene año del gato? – pregunta Ryoma.

-No... Bueno, lo tenía, pero... Como la rata lo engañó y no se presentó al banquete...

-¿Los animales tienen banquetes? ¿Pues a quien se querían comer? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto asustada.

-Pues... a nadie... Era como una reunión con dios...

-¿Dios? – preguntan ambos capitanes.

-Si... – dice Tohru muy sonriente. – A mi me gusta mucho el gato y me hubiera gustado nacer en el año del gato, incluso tenía la idea de hacer una pequeña organización para los amantes del año del gato, y para solidarizarnos con el pequeño gato que fue injustamente engañado por la rata...

-Por algo es una rata el que lo engañó... – dice Ryoma como si tuviera lógica.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. – dice el gato naranja.

Ryoma y el gato se quedan mirando como analizándose, Tohru y Sakuma estaban tomadas de la mano...

-A mi me gustan las ardillas, pero también me gustan los gatos... Si quieres te puedo ayudar a formar esa organización, siento mucha pena por el señor Gato... – dice Sakuma con ojos brillantes.

-Ah... – dice muy contenta la castaña oscura. – Que feliz soy... Me llamo Tohru Honda... Mucho gusto...

-Mi nombre es Sakuma Ryusaki, también mucho gusto. Por favor, confía en mí.

-Si... Lo mismo digo. – dice Tohru también con ojos brillantes.

Ryoma se pone la mano en la frente...

-Cuando se trata de ayudar, Sakuma es la primera, y más si se trata de animales abandonados. – y suspira.

-A mi no me mires, no estoy abandonado, solo estoy... maldito... – dice resignado.

Ryoma pestañea...

-Ya veo... Una maldición...

-Y como ya viste como funciona, no puedo ser abrazado por el sexo opuesto o sino...

Y de nuevo el PUM... Tohru empieza a correr alrededor de Kyo, mientras que Ryoma de un salto le cubre los ojos a Sakuma...

-¡Al menos hubieras dicho desde un principio que volvías a la normalidad! ¡DESNUDO! – regaña Ryoma, totalmente sonrojado.

-¡No tengo la culpa... La transformación siempre varía, no la controlo...! – dice Kyo, sonrojado, mientras se pone el polo que le alcanzó Tohru alrededor de la cintura.

-¡Pues deberías!

-No hables si no sabes... – insiste el peli naranja.

-¿Y como quieres que sepa si es algo nuevo para mí? – dice Ryoma.

-Pues date la vuelta y no me veas... – dice Kyo. 

Sakuma se sonroja...

-No he visto nada, lo juro... – dice apenada.

-Más te vale... – dice Ryoma entre dientes y vuelve a mirar a Kyo.

-Ustedes parecen dos gatos... – dice Tohru con inocencia.

-Es cierto... Ryoma también hay veces en que parece uno, incluso cuando duerme.

-¡Callense, no nos comparen! – dicen ambos chicos.

Ante esto, las chicas los miran con ojitos de carneros degollados, y los chicos...

Cuando todo volvió a la "normalidad", yo salgo a la puerta, ya que escuchaba mucho alboroto...

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto muy interesada.

-¡Nada! – dicen en coro muy extrañamente sincronizado los cuatro.

-Bueno, mucho gusto... – dice Ryoma, sonriendo forzosamente.

-Lo mismo digo... – dice Kyo con una vena en la sien.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto. – dice Tohru.

-Yo también... – dice Sakuma.

-¡Ni en sueños...! – dicen ambos chicos.

Los veo que se van por calles opuestas, suspiro y entro cerrando de nuevo, en ese momento que Ryoma y Sakuma iban a cruzar la calle, escuchan un grito...

-¡Cuidado!

Los reflejos de Ryoma fueron muy precisos haciendo que Sakuma evitara un pelotazo, que venía con fuerza...

-¿Quién ha sido el idiota? – dice Ryoma, pero se corta cuando alguien se acerca a ellos...

-¿Idiota? ¿A quién le estas llamando Idiota? – pregunta un tipo tan alto como Ryoma, pero un poco más fornido.

-Pues... – dice Ryoma un tanto dudoso.

-A ti, pedazo de animal... Nunca te fijas donde la mandas... – dice una chica muy linda de cabellos con reflejos verdozos.

-Oye niña... No te metas en conversaciones de hombres... – dice el chico de cabello naranja.

-¿Hombres? Ja... Aquí solo veo a uno, él... – dice señalando con el pulgar a Ryoma. – Que si no hubiera sido rápido, su enamorada hubiera terminado siendo estampada por un pelotazo por culpa tuya, tarado...

Sakuma y Ryoma creyeron que vivían un Deja Vú, estaban seguros que ya habían visto esa escena, al menos una parecida...

-Ryoma... – dice Sakuma dudosa.

-Mejor nos vamos... – dice Ryoma susurrando.

Toma de la mano a su enamorada y empiezan a caminar... Cuando...

-¡Oigan! ¿Adónde creen que van? Sobre todo tu, cara de gato... – dice el peli naranja.

-¿Ah? – exclama Sakuma sorprendida.

Ryoma se para en seco...

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Solo te devolví el insulto... – dice con media sonrisa arrogante.

Ryoma se voltea por completo, se cruza de brazos y también sonríe de medio lado con arrogancia...

-Ah ya veo... Eres de las personas que no les gusta quedarse quietecitas, cuando se lo dicen... ¿No?

-Yo no hago caso, a menos que sea a mi mismo... – dice también cruzandose de brazos el futbolista.

-Ay no... Aquí vamos... – dice la chica peli verde.

-Eh... Disculpa...

-Ah... Hola... – dice sonriendo. – Me llamo Miki Tsukijima (corriganme)

-Hola... Soy Sakuma Ryusaki, mucho gusto. – dice haciendo un reverencia. – Dime... ¿Qué va a pasar?

-No lo sé... – dice como si nada.

-¿Ah?

-Si... Es que a Kyosuke se le para ocurriendo cada cosa... – dice con voz cansina. - ¡Oye cabeza de naranja! ¡Recuerda que tienes entrenamiento!

-¡Sólo sera unos momentos! – y mirando a Ryoma. – Bueno enano... – y le pone la mano en la cabeza.

Ante esto, a Ryoma le salta unas venitas en el rostro...

-El hecho que solo seas por milesima más alto que yo, no te da derecho a colocar tu manaza en mi cabeza.

-¡Ja! – dice burlón Kyosuke.

-¡Ja! – responde Ryoma. 

Ambos se ríen de manera arrogante, como midiéndose. Por su parte las chicas miraban atentas a cualquier, Miki tenía la mano en el rostro, era como siempre, ¿por qué tenía que hacer el ridículo?

-¿Sabes? Ya me cansé, esto no acabará, y al parecer tu novio también es un hueso duro de roer...

-Como no tienes idea... – dice Sakuma con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita en la sien.

Miki suspirando se acerca y jala hacia abajo la oreja del pero naranja...

-No me hagas perder la paciencia ni mucho menos el tiempo... Recuerda que luego del entrenamiento tienes que repasar para ese examen que te saltaste por las prácticas, si no apruebas vas a clase de verano, y olvídate de las vacaciones... – dice en tono de amenaza.

El chico que desde un principio trataba de zafarse de la tortura que era sometida su valiosa oreja, al escuchar que no tendrá vacaciones, se queda quieto y grita...

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Cómo alguien de mi condición no va a tener vacaciones? Estoy en pleno crecimiento y no me pueden prohíbir...

-Sabes que si... – le dice Miki. – Si no quieres, compruébalo, desaprueba ese examen a ver que te dicen... – dice burlona.

El chico de cabellos naranjas se rasca la cabeza...

-De acuerdo... De acuerdo... Tú ganas... – dice mirando hacia un lado.

-Bien... Así me gusta... Que buen chico eres... – dice muy sonriente.

-¡Oye! Me estás hablando como un perro... – se queja.

Miki esconde el rostro para reírse, el chico se golpea la frente con la palma de mano...

-¿Cómo haces para que...? Nah... Olvídalo. – y empieza a caminar.

Miki sonríe, voltea a ver a la primera pareja...

-Nos vemos...

-Si... – responde Sakuma.

-Pero recuerda enano... Me la debes... – dice levantando el puño.

-¿A quién crees que le dices enano? – dice Ryoma molesto.

Ryoma y Sakuma continuan su camino, y se pierden entre el gentío, mientras que yo sigo divagando con más personajes y más tramas a ver si se cocina algo XD... Bueno para que vean que realmente mi cerebro sigue trabajando, y estoy segura que este es el final más largo que han leído, si es que llegan aquí, como sabrán los personajes se introdujeron por si solos, yo no fui, en serio (pongo carita de cordero degollado, entonces muchas miradas fulminante aparecen)... Etto... Bueno... n.nUU Por si no los identificaron, Ichigo y Rukia son mi pareja favorita de Bleach, adoro a la chata, es muy linda y me encanta su temperamento y temple, los que siguen son Kyo Sohma y Tohru Honda mi pareja favorita de Fruits Basket ¿han leído el manga? A mi me encanta y mucho, y los últimos hice aparecer a Kyosuke Kano y Miki Tsujiwara (corrijanme el apellido :p) como mi muestra de amistad a Viridiana y hacerle recordar que esperamos por su crossver, ¿verdad?

Y ahora, saludos a todas las lectoras fieles que llegaron aquí todo un año acompañándome, se nota que no tenían nada que hacer (XDDD Bromix, gracias, son geniales) y a las que leyeron cuando el fic estuvo ya muy avanzado...Gracias a: Naru san (kohai chan XD), Yami Natasha, Sora Ceres D´Rossete Tsubasa, Lucy, -Ivekag-, scooky, Aurorin, Rocio, Neko-O, arcueid27granger, Umeko chan, 3-CiNdY-3, Marip, Cherryflower04, javiisi, adriana23, Arashi Shinomori, Angie, clea everlasting, Ryosaku, Tsu Asakura, Karola, Kumi Muni, Vickyta chan, brendaneko, SaPaLu7, Freyilla, natalia riddle, Aiko1504, Asakura Dark Wolf, Pucca L, daniela, Mariale-26, Marie, Rubi, Yuki-san, Shami, Guaduchi, Tomoyo-Sakuno... Un agradecimiento muy especial a Viridiana (Viri chanXD) y Sango-Tsunade(Yshii chan XD), que siempre me animan a continuar e intercambiar ideas para mejorar y hacerles llegar los fics tan lindos como ustedes lo han descrito, gracias chicas por todo este año... (lágrimas) He conocido a muchas buenas amigas gracias a esta pagina y más a este fic, las voy a extrañar, y no se preocupen, que mis otros fics los subo cuanto pueda... Las quiero mucho. Suerte y nos vemos muy pronto... BYE!!!!


	28. Epilogo

Hola de nuevo

Hola de nuevo... Regresé con el epilogo, que de seguro, muchas habrán estado esperando, bueno les cuento que nos fuimos a Hawaii de vacaciones (hace un año ¬¬), descansando de toda estas situaciones que escribía por aquí, además que mis dedos pedían descanso y para remate mi inspiración junto con mi musa me hicieron la huelga, tuve que chantajearlas para que no me dejen con una buena dosis de RED BULL XDDD...

Tenía una idea muy vaga de lo que pondría aquí, pero creo que a varias no les gustó el hecho que Ryoma se fuera dejando a la pobre Sakuma sola y desamparada, ni tanto, con todos los amigos que tiene quien se podría sentir desamparado, pero la niña lo extraña. Bien, sin más, pasemos al epilogo... Ah y al finalizar una pequeña sorpresa... Nos leemos abajo...

**EPILOGO**

Una joven muchacha estaba haciendo revotar una pequeña pelota amarilla con una raqueta, luego se acomoda la visera que tenía puesta de color lila, lanza la pelota y la golpea con fuerza y precisión hacia una pared y empieza a jugar en solitario, sus pasos son muy bien sincronizados, su posición la correcta y conectaba buenos golpes haciendo que la pelota fuera hacia ella con estilo y gracia, en eso entran a la cancha dos jóvenes, llevando sus implementos de tenis...

-Buenos días, Saku chan... – saluda una muy sonriente y con muchas ganas.

-Hola... – dice más seriamente la que estaba a su lado.

Sakuma detiene el viaje de la pelota y voltea hacia atrás...

-Hola Chitose chan, Tomoe chan... Llegan un poco retrasadas.

-Lo siento... – dice Chitose rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Es su culpa. – dice señalándola con el pulgar. – Ya sabes como es cuando es para escoger lo que va a ponerse.

Sakuma sonríe a sus amigas y camina hacia ellas. Una vez que terminaron de prácticar, fueron a pasear y ver que había de bueno y bonito en las tiendas de modas, pasaron un día agradable, Sakuma regresó a su departamento muy cansada, dejó a un lado las bolsas de las compras y se tira en el sofá, al voltear, se da cuenta que en el refrigerador había una nota, seguramente dejada por su abuela, se levanta caminando hacia la cocina y coge la nota, al leerla...

-Vaya abuela... Cada vez sales más. – dice sonriendo y terminando con un suspiro. – A veces pienso que tienes demasiada energía para tu edad.

Vuelve a la sala y camina hacia donde estaba la ventana y baja un poco para ver a su hamster, que estaba ejercitándose en su rueda...

-Vaya... – dice sonriendo la joven. – Tú también tienes muchas energías. – y le sonríe dulcemente. – Bueno, será mejor que vaya a darme un buen baño caliente... Estoy agotada... – dice estirándose.

"_Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sakuma Ryusaki, tengo 17 años y voy en último año de instituto, dentro de nada me gradúo, todos mis amigos estamos muy entusiasmados, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y también aprendimos que la vida nos trae muchas sorpresas, entre buenas y malas, desde que comencé la secundaria mi vida había estado centrada en sobre salir en los estudios y esforzarme más cada día, hasta que lo vi, mi primer y único amor, si... Ryoma Echizen, no sé como es que me enamoré de la frialdad en persona… bueno, no tanto, es un poco seco e indiferente, pero, aún así lo quiero, ¿Ah? ¿Qué donde está? Bueno, ahora él está en América, donde está luchando por alcanzar su más grande meta, ser el mejor tenista, él se fue hace dos años, y viene de vez en cuando, más que todo para mi cumpleaños y fiestas navideñas, porque como sabrán justo el 24 de diciembre es su cumpleaños, los demás días importantes simplemente hablamos o nos conectamos por internet y charlamos largo y tendido, claro que si se le puede llamar charla que a cada rato yo le diga lo mucho que lo extraño, que se cuide y lo más importante, que me sea fiel, por supuesto que confío en él, pero... no confío en LAS demás. Aún no puedo creer que ya tengamos casi dos años de enamorados, en un principio creí que jamás tendría ni siquiera una oportunidad, pero luego por algunas cosas que me pasaron y que mejor no prefiero recordar, nos acercamos, a tal punto de llegar a ser mejores amigos y luego a ser pareja. Tuve problemas por mi confianza en mí misma y eso casi me cuesta mi relación con él, y agradezco el que haya sido tan terco como siempre y no se haya rendido, aunque una vez sí lo hizo y aunque yo comprendí, me sentí destrozada, pero menos mal todo salió bien. Aún no lo puedo creer, hay veces en que me siento en una nube y aunque lo extraño, no lo puedo evitar, sé que es lo mejor, muchas veces me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor ir con él, pero luego me respondo que eso seguramente lo presionaría, además, ahora que voy a terminar el instituto, me siento un poco triste porque Ryoma no lo hará con nosotros, América por tener una curricula estudiantil avanzada y muy diferente a la nuestra, él se graduó el año pasado, me mandó sus fotos y todo y aunque me dijo que seguiría en el tenis, también que deseaba estudiar una carrera, aunque no estaba muy seguro, aunque quien sabe, él tiene todas para hacer del tenis una profesión, pero no tiene nada de malo que estudie ¿no? Ahh (suspiro) ¡La vida es maravillosa!_

Y así pasan los días, mientras que en un país lejano, hay un juicio que se lleva a cabo, todos lucen muy serios, pero el que está en el lugar del acusado, un hombre de casi 50 años, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa que se podría, tal vez, interpretar como de seguridad y confianza, cuando se escucha al juez decir...

-Muy bien, al no haber pruebas seguras sobre su participación en el tráfico de armas, más sí en las de apuestas donde participaban diferentes jóvenes de secundaria, la condena se le reduce a un año al arresto domiciliario, debiendo pagar a la sociedad la suma de medio millón de yenes por las apuestas ilícitas y motivar a la juventud a estos actos delictivos, siendo así, se levanta la sesión. – y golpea con el maso sobre la mesa, dando por concluída el juicio.

Algunos miraban con reproche y desaprobación al sujeto que era felicitado por su abogado y algunas personas que estaban detrás de él, el hombre sonríe de manera muy amenazante...

-Muy bien... Un año y seré completamente libre...

-Felicidades señor... – decía un joven de mirada traviesa.

-Si... Si... – dice con cansancio. – Quiero largarme de aquí de una vez. Y... – dice en voz baja. – Preparar mi venganza contra esos chiquillos que me hicieron pasar una tremenda temporada, encerrado, por 4 años, ¡CUATRO! – y golpea la mesa con el puño.

Afuera, alguien de gafas oscuras miraba de reojo la reacción del sujeto...

-Ayayay... – dice suspirando. – La que se viene.

Otra persona aparece a su lado...

-Será mejor que desaparezcas por un tiempo, querrá tu cuello.

-Ya lo sé... – dice rascándose la cabeza. – Bueno... – dice de manera peresosa. – Tendré que hacerte caso.

-Sabes que los de arriba siempre mandan... – dice el segundo, cruzándose de brazos.

-En fin... Me voy por ahí, tal vez por la riviera, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez encuentre alguna aventura por ahí...

-Debes cuidarte... Eres todo un don juan, pero algún día te van a pescar. – dice divertido.

-¡Jé! – dice volteando el rostro a su interlocutor. – No lo creo... Yo no estoy hecho para esas cosas. – y baja los lentes oscuros para dejar ver unos espléndidos ojos azules violáceos. – Bien... Nos vemos... – dice volteándose para seguir caminando y levanta la mano en forma de despedida.

-Arrogante, creído, autosuficiente y con un ego más arriba que el everest. – luego se queda pensativo. - ¿A quién más he visto esa característica? – dice rascándose la cabeza como tratando de recordar algo o alguien.

En unas canchas de tenis, en América...

-¡Game y Match para Echizen! – dice el árbitro.

Y un grito de júbilo saltó en toda la cancha, ovacionando a la nueva promesa en el tenis mundial, Ryoma Echizen, conocido por sus amigos como el príncipe del tenis, mientras su rival tiraba malhumorado la raqueta, Ryoma se la colocaba en el hombro, y miraba con arrogancia y autosuficiencia al que acaba de derrotar...

-Mada mada dane.

Y varios flashes de fotográfos empiezan a ser disparados hacia su persona, todos querían saber la opinión de Echizen de su reciente juego y lo que sentía por haber ganado, era la oportunidad de poder entrar a competir en torneos como el Grand Slam y entrar a los Open en categoría profesional, cuando en eso aparece un joven rubio y una sonrisa cautivadora...

-Muy bien señores, el joven jugador Echizen acaba de ganar un partido muy importante, y deberían saber que está cansado y debe tener su siesta matutina que sino, el que se lleva todo el stress seré yo, mañana en la tarde se hará una entrevista en las instalaciones del hotel Hilton, ahí podrán asaltarlo con todas sus preguntas. – y sin más se da la vuelta.

Todos corrían detrás del rubio...

-Por favor, solo algunas preguntas... – dice uno.

-Solo queremos saber que planes tiene para el comienzo de este año.

-Para ser muy joven, hay muchas posibilidades de que realmente no pueda entrar al ranking de entre los mejores, queremos saber que es lo que piensa de todo eso. – dijo uno.

-Y también que hará mientras espera a que esa decisión sea tomada. – decía otro.

Entonces sale Ryoma, luciendo su inseparable gorra blanca con un buzo azul eléctrico con franjas blancas y rojas (no se entusiasmen, no es el uniforme de Seigaku :p), y los reporteros se le amontonaron impiniéndole el paso, le hablaban a la vez, Ryoma solo se limitó a bajar un poco la gorra, que vergonzoso era todo esto, hasta que uno le preguntó...

-¿Qué hará de aquí, joven Echizen? Todos queremos saber los planes que tiene de aquí al futuro, el príncipe del tenis.

Ante esto, Ryoma esboza una media sonrisa y lo mira fijamente...

-Solo... dejarme llevar... cual petalos de flor de cerezo por el viento. – se voltea y camina alejándose de la multitud.

Aquella respuesta había dejado, practicamente, mudos a los reporteros...

El rubio se presenta a su representado...

-Bueno Ryoma... Parece que al menos los dejastes impactados. – dice con mofa.

-Sólo dije la verdad.

-Y vaya respuesta... – dice golpeando el hombro de su acompañante. - ¿Y? ¿Irás?

-Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer aquí, ahora quiero arreglar otro asunto.

-Bien, ya preparé todo lo que me pediste... Todo está listo.

-Ya... – dice mientras siguen caminando.

Habían pasado algo de dos meses desde aquella conversación entre el morocho y el rubio, y Sakuma estaba tendida en el sofá, ojeando algunas revistas deportivas, cuando en eso lee que el ex capitán Kunimitsu Tezuka había impactado a la federación tenistica de Australia con su increíble juego y más cuando el mismo Tezuka había afirmado que solo jugaría en representación de su país y no para ningún otro equipo, Sakuma ante esto sonríe...

-Típico de Tezuka san, siempre pensando en lo mejor, más para los demás que para él mismo.

Pasó el mes y el cumpleaños de Sakuma, ella estaba muy preocupada, ya que Ryoma ni siquiera la llamó, veía las noticias deportivas a ver si pasaba algo o dijeran que podría estar ocupándolo, como para que no la llamáse, ni siquiera un e-mail, estaba muy preocupada, ¿qué podría haberle pasado? Y así pasó cuatro meses, era mayo, y aunque el verano se acercaba, parecía que ya estaba impaciente, era un día muy soleado, los pajarillos cantaban dando a conocer que ya era de mañana, era un día domingo, y aunque la mayoría de personas tenía planes para salir y pasear, no era un buen día para una chica de cabellos largos y ojos rojizos, ella miraba hacia su ventana siendo cubierta con una fina cortina blanca semi transparente, miraba fijamente, se levanta con un suspiro...

-_"Sé que debería estar molesta, pero no... Es muy extraño, ya ha pasado como cuatro meses desde que no sé de él, y en vez de estar nerviosa, preocupada, alterada y sobre todo tal vez un tanto desconfiada, no lo estoy, solo estoy muy ansiosa" – _suspira y pone los pies en el suelo, tantea para buscar las pantuflas, se las pone y se encamina al baño.

Luego se la ve con una bata, el cabello amarrado por una trenza que estaba sobre el hombro derecho de la joven, mientras que ella se preparaba lo que parecía el desayuno. Cuando se iba a sentar para disfrutar de su primer alimento del día, suena el teléfono, ella levanta la mirada, sus ojos brillaban muy emocionados y tirando la silla corre al recibidor para contestar el aparato...

-¡Hola! – dice emocionada.

-Hola Saku... – dice una Tomoe un tanto sorprendida. – No sabía que estuvieras tan alegre.

Sakuma se da cuenta de su error, se lleva la mano libre al rostro y suspira...

-No... Bueno... Es que creí que eras Ryoma... – dice avergonzada. – Eso es todo.

-¿Aún contínua sin llamarte?

-Si... – responde decaída.

Tomoe ante esto, tiene una idea...

-Oye Saku, anímate, mira... está haciendo un tiempo precioso, ¿qué te parece salir por ahí? Lastima que no esté Chitose, pero no importa, podemos llamar a Ann... A no... Ella está con Momo san, bueno...

Sakuma se dio cuenta que su amiga trataba de animarla, y quien no le decía que tal vez la misma Tomoe ya tenía una cita con su amadísimo Nokoru, no podía hacerle eso, Tomoe seguía dándole ideas, Sakuma sonríe...

-Oye Tomoe, no te preocupes, estoy bien... En serio, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí...

-Pero... Saku...

-Escucha... Sé que seguramente has hecho planes con Souh kun, así que ve... Adelante amiga, yo estoy bien.

-Pero Saku, si se te nota que estás mal.

-Estoy bien... – dice con dulzura. – Te agradezco que me llames y te preocupes, pero estaré bien, además es domingo, y estaba pensando hacer la limpieza, eso me mantendrá ocupada.

-¿Segura? – pregunta su amiga, no muy segura de creerle.

-Claro que si... Además quiero revisar algunas propuestas de trabajo y también pensar un poco en que carrera seguir para ir a la universidad.

-¿Así que te decidiste? – pregunta Tomoe muy sonriente.

-Algo así... – dice mientras se apoya en la pared. – Pero ¿sabes Tomoe? Creo que el tenis no es lo mío...

-¡Debes estar bromeando! Pero si eres muy buena... Sakuma, no será que te estas poniendo melancólica.

-No... Sino que lo estuve pensando muy detenidamente, y... quizás la completa ausencia de Ryoma me haya ayudado...

-¡Ah!... – exclama muy incrédula. – Sakuma... ¿Estás loca? Pero como...

-Amo a Ryoma... Esa es una verdad única para mí, lo único que hice fue hacerme fuerte en un territorio que no era mío solo para que él me mirara, para que él supiera que yo existía, y aunque yo también fui ciega al no darme cuenta que él sí estaba al tanto de mí presencia, eso lo comprendí luego de todo lo que pasamos, cuando... digamos, recuperé mi memoria, cuando lo recordé a él, pero se me hizo aún más claro cuando nos besamos la primera vez, me dije... cuanto lo amo, pero también estaba mi miedo, mi miedo de ser rechazada, de ser lastimada de nuevo, de todas maneras, luego de que yo fuera al departamento de Ryoma, la última vez, me di cuenta de todos mis sentimientos hacia él y lo que vivía con él, entonces supe que... Ryoma... es la única persona para mí, no habrá nadie, y aunque tengamos otra vida y seamos diferentes de ahora, nos volveremos a encontrar. El tenis fue solo un vínculo para unirnos, para encontrarnos y conocernos, y estoy muy agradecida por ello, pero... no es lo mío así que... cuando Ryoma regrese, le diré que dejaré el tenis profesional y hacer otra cosa, aunque... si él quiere jugar no me negaré a un buen partido...

Tomoe estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que dijo Sakuma, la chica realmente estaba enamorada de Echizen, mira que nadie aguantaría una cosa semejante, si fuera su caso y Nokoru no la llamaba, ella cogería el primer avión, tren, coche, patineta o lo que sea para verlo y preguntarle que diablos pasaba, pero Sakuma estaba tranquila, increíblemente tranquila, ahí estaba ella hablándole de lo que sentía en ese momento. Tomoe sonriendo y tranquila...

-De acuerdo Saku... Has lo que quieras, sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros.

-Lo sé amiga. – responde sonriendo.

-Entonces te dejo, hablamos luego...

-Si... Saludos a Souh kun. – y ambas cuelgan.

Sakuma mira el teléfono sin soltarlo, lo coge nuevamente y marca un número, pero lo suelta y cuelga, se lleva la mano a la frente y suspira...

-No sé que estará haciendo Ryoma, pero... – suspira pesarosa. – Debo confiar que todo va bien, sino su prima me hubiera llamado de haber pasado algo malo.

Sakuma empieza hacer la limpieza, aunque no estaba tan desordenado pero el polvo que se cuela por todos los lados hace que ella se vea envuelta en una cortina de humo, ella tose y abre las ventanas, saca a Chubi-Chubi porque el pobre también tosía…

-Disculpa pequeño. – dice acercando su rostro a la jaulita. – Pero hace unos días que no sacudo, creo que se acumuló mucho polvo.

Y así pasa todo el día, hasta que caen las 6 de la tarde, Sakuma se sienta, prácticamente, tirándose al sofá, lucía muy cansada…

-Vaya, si que la jornada de limpieza duró mucho, pero… - y mira alrededor con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Todo luce muy bien y sobre todo limpio. ¿Verdad? – dice volteando a ver a su hámster, quien estaba corriendo en su juguete giratorio. – Tú si que tienes fuerzas. Bueno… - dice levantándose. – Me daré un buen baño y saldré a comprar algunas cosas.

Diciendo aquello, hace todo lo que planeó, luego de unos minutos, ya que la tienda de abarrotes no estaba muy lejos, regresa a su departamento con una sonrisa que se le borra al instante de ver su puerta junta y no cerrada como ella lo había dejado.

-Que extraño. – dice en voz baja. – Estoy segura de haberla cerrado con llave… - dice en tono preocupado, y pasando algo de saliva se envalentona para entrar con mucho cuidado, ella se alegraba de guardar un bat de béisbol cerca de la puerta de salida, menos mal que la puerta no chillaba al abrirse, se desliza al interior de su departamento, abre la puerta del closet y coge el bate, lo levanta y comienza a caminar con cuidado para no tropezar, entonces se da cuenta que Chubi-Chubi no estaba en su sitio, eso la preocupó, cuando de repente siente que alguien está detrás de ella, Sakuma se gira e iba a golpear, pero algo la detiene, iba a gritar cuando le tapan la boca, ella se asusta y empieza a moverse para liberarse de su captor cuando las luces de las lámparas de la sala se encienden, Sakuma al darse cuenta de quien era…

-¿Ah? Pero…

-Menos mal reacciono rápido que sino, me hubieras volado la quijada. – dice sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Sakuno que lo miraba con absoluta sorpresa, rápidamente pasa a una de molestia…

-Ryoma Echizen…

-¿Hai…?

-Nada de Hai… Pero ¿Cómo? ¿A qué hora?

-Tengo copias de la llave, ¿recuerdas? Me las diste el año pasado. Y como hace unos minutos que vine y me doy con la desagradable sorpresa de no encontrarte…

-¿Me estás reclamando? ¡YO debería ser la que reclame! NO me has llamado, ni un mail, ni un mensaje, realmente pensé que te había pasado algo malo o algo peor, que me habías olvidado…

Entonces unos labios firmes pero cálidos la callan, y de cierta forma la tranquilizan…

-Te extrañé mucho… - dice Sakuno en susurro, y sonriendo contra los labios de su enamorado.

-Eso era lo primero que quería escuchar, yo también… - volvía a besarla.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? – dice separándose lentamente de él.

-Sé que hice mal, pero si quería terminar con todo lo que tenía pendiente, no podía distraerme…

-Oh… Cuando lo siento… - dice ofendida. – No pensé que te distrajera…

-No me mal interpretes – dice de manera seria. – Era solo que tenía tantas ganas de verte que quise agilizar todo, los contratos, los partidos, los viajes y bueno, todo eso que tiene una persona tan famosa como yo… - decía con una voz arrogante.

-Arrogante, te faltó eso también… - dice ella arqueando la fina ceja derecha, de manera un tanto sensual.

-Sí, todo eso… Así que conseguí que los contratos y demás lo hicieran aquí…

-¿Aquí? – pregunta Sakuma sorprendida y empezando a sonreír.

-Aja… Ya no tendré que irme más, tengo el suficiente renombre para que hagan prácticamente lo que quiera, así que si quieren algo de mí que lo busquen, ya no me moveré de aquí… Así que… Feliz Cumpleaños… - dice entregándole una pequeña cajita aterciopelada de un rojo carmesí con bordes dorados.

Sakuma le brillaban los ojos de la emoción…

-¿Puedo?

-Claro, es tuya…

Sakuma al abrirla, en su interior vio que había dos aros pequeños con algunos diseños un tanto curiosos de aro blanco…

-Oh Ryoma… son hermosas… Pero…

-Si… Es uno para ti y otra para mí…

-¿En serio? Que lindo detalle. – dice abrazándolo.

-Son para el dedo meñique…

Sakuma ante esto sonríe. Ryoma junta su frente con la de ella…

-Y la noticia de mi regreso es un regalo de San Valentín… Creo que ya cumplí…

Ambos se acercan y se besan apasionadamente… Luego de eso se sientan en el sofá blanco y se colocan los anillos… En eso…

-Oye Ryoma… ¿Moviste la jaula de Chubi-Chubi?

-Sí, lo metí a tu habitación.

-¿Y eso? – pregunta sorprendida.

Ryoma levanta los hombros como dándole poca importancia a la respuesta…

-Porque quería pasar tiempo a solas con mi enamorada, la cual no veo hace meses. – dice mirando hacia el techo.

Sakuma sonríe muy conmovida y contenta ante el detalle de su galante y guapísimo enamorado…

-Ahora puedo decir que soy completamente feliz. Tú estás aquí, ahora todo está bien, me siento más segura.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso? ¿A qué vino?

-Ah… A nada, nada… - dice ella un poco nerviosa.

-¿Sakuma? – dijo en tono de que se sincerara con él.

-Es que bueno… La mayoría de nuestros amigos tienen a sus parejas cerca, además que no me gustaba mucho ir a solas a las canchas de tenis, había cada sujeto que me molestaba, y no es que me queje pero era realmente molesto y me desconcentraba. Y ni que decir los fines de semana, las chicas me invitaban, pero no me gustaba ser la violinista o mal tercio…

-Entiendo… Bueno pues eso ya se acabó…

-Aunque creo que seguirá siendo como que no estas del todo conmigo.

-¿Ah?

-Tú sabes… Vas a estar también muy ocupado y…

-No… No te preocupes, no será tampoco por mucho tiempo, no te preocupes…

-¿Cómo que no? – pregunta Sakuma un tanto confundida.

-Tendré un perfil bajo con esto de los contratos, además que los tenistas no somos tan famosos como un futbolista o basketbolista, así que por ese lado estate tranquila, pero lo que sí te pediría que me apoyes en mis partidos…

-¡Claro que si! Eso sabes que no tienes ni que pedirlo… Supongo entonces que todo irá bien… - dice apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-Si… Todo estará bien…

-¿Qué crees que nos suceda a partir de ahora? – pregunta Sakuma lanzando un pequeño y sonoro suspiro.

-Ni idea… Pero… Seguro que será divertido…

-Sí…

Y ambos juntan sus frentes y se sonríen…

**F I N**


End file.
